I'm Your Favorite Drug
by Shini-sama
Summary: Ichigo est strip-teaseur au club gay "Seireitei". Son patron lui ordonne de s'effeuiller en privé pour un client spécial : Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Cet homme, yakuza redouté et baron de la drogue, a ses yeux sur lui depuis un petit moment, Ichigo le sait. Il se retrouve à devoir le séduire afin de pouvoir le mettre hors d'état de nuire... GrimmIchi!
1. Synopsis

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Grimmjow X Ichigo**

 **Rating : M**

 **Note :** Y _es, I'm back! :D J'avais envie de publier cette fanfic, et je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire la suite du Roman du Prisonnier._

* * *

Ichigo est strip-teaseur au club gay réputé le "Seireitei". Son patron, Urahara, lui ordonne de danser en privé pour un client très spécial : Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

L'homme, yakuza redouté et baron de la drogue, est dans la ligne de mire de la police locale qui espère bien pouvoir le coincer, avec l'aide du club dont il semble être un fidèle.

Ichigo comprend qu'il va être utilisé comme appât, afin d'inciter l'homme redoutable à revenir le voir danser aussi souvent que possible. Le séduire est une chose, rester loin de ses griffes acérées en est une autre...

Car lorsque Grimmjow a une proie en tête, il ne la lâche pas de sitôt...


	2. Chapitre 1

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Warnings :** Yaoi, langage cru, vulgarités et autres réjouissances.

 **Note** : Hello! Et oui, tout arrive, je suis de retour. Après plus de deux années et demi d'inactivé sur ce site je me remets à écrire du GrimmIchi, et surtout à publier parce qu'en réalité, je n'ai jamais cessé d'écrire! Et c'est en me replongeant dans le manga que je me suis remise à écrire sur ce pairing. Enjoy!

Merci pour vos reviews et vos mp, j'ai été extrêmement surprise et touchée de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié! Je suis vraiment très contente de reprendre la publication sur ce site :D

Et pour répondre à quelques reviews qui ont fait la comparaison, cette fiction n'a rien à voir avec Strawberry Bad Boy, à part... le strip tease (et peut-être le fait que Grimm soit yakuza? Mmm... il y a des tas de fics ou Grimm est un yakuza!). Et quand bien même SBB est une des fanfic que j'adore, je ne me suis aucunement inspirée de cette fanfic pour écrire celle-ci. J'avais depuis des années une idée d'Ichigo strip-teaseur à cause de quelques fanart quelques peu dévêtus. Bref, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un Ichi qui se déshabille devant les yeux affamés de Grimmjow? Personne. Please, pas de comparaison avec SBB! Merci!

* * *

Ichigo ferma la porte de son casier en la faisant claquer bruyamment, les autres casiers métalliques vibrant sous l'onde de choc. Il était furieux à cause d'un incident de métro qui l'avait contraint à se rendre au travail en bus et il avait plus de 30 minutes de retard. Et il avait horreur d'être en retard! Mais il retint sa colère, jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite où Renji, son collègue, l'observait avec un air amusé.

_A la bourre? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton amical.

_Ouais, putain de métro.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire non caché. Ichigo se sentit tout à coup plus relaxé, comme par magie et sa colère s'évanouit comme elle était venue. Il venait de reporter son attention sur quelque chose de plus intéressant que sa panne de métro. Son collègue Renji était un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant à ses yeux, il ne le cachait même pas. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'habitude de travailler aux mêmes horaires et partageaient souvent le vestiaire ensemble notamment à cette heure-là de la soirée. Mais tous deux n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient et à défaut d'être amis les deux danseurs s'appréciaient plus que de simples collègues.

Ichigo soupira en détournant les yeux de son collègue, occupé à coiffer ses longs cheveux rouges en queue de cheval. Il rajusta la chemise noire à boutons pressions qu'il portait sur le dos et s'assura que son jean délavé, plutôt moulant, était assez large pour ses mouvements et surtout pour être retiré rapidement. Le silence entre eux était un usage qu'ils avaient appris à apprécier et d'ailleurs Ichigo était friand de ces quelques instants intimes plusieurs soirs par semaine, à écouter la respiration de Renji, observer ses cheveux longs onduler sur ses épaules et l'étudier bouger, et cela depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

L'un des avantages de travailler au club de strip-tease gay le "Seireitei" était qu'il côtoyait tous les jours des hommes de son âge, partageant ses préférences sexuelles, et surtout qui se baladaient à moitié nus. Ichigo était bien loin d'être comme leurs clients, pervers, obsédé et vicieux, loin de là. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux trainer de temps à autres sur les corps à moitié nus de ses collègues. Et Renji était, il devait bien l'avouer, l'un des plus beau corps de tout le club. Pour lui, le rouge était le danseur le plus sexy, il était son genre après tout. Et puis, il était jeune et il était tout naturel pour lui de ressentir ce genre de choses à son âge.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais dépassé ce stade-là. Il se contentait de regarder ses collègues du coin de l'œil, sans vraiment aller plus loin. Pourtant, il savait que certains d'entre eux n'auraient pas dit non, il l'avait lu dans leurs yeux. Car si lui aimait à les regarder, les autres aussi mataient tout leur saoul. Et Ichigo savait qu'il était loin d'être hideux. Et d'ailleurs, Renji avait été l'un des premiers à le zieuter de cette façon, et il avait saisi son regard alourdi de sous-entendus, et ses œillades discrètes lorsqu'il se déshabillait sur scène. Pourtant, les deux hommes étaient loin d'entretenir une quelconque relation amicale. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas c'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais entreprit de relations amicales avec aucun de ses collègues. Il était là pour travailler pas pour passer du temps avec ses potes. Il se contentait des formules de politesse basique, de les saluer tout en restant courtois mais n'allait jamais plus loin. Et puis des amis il en avait en dehors du club où il dansait. Il avait Rukia, Ishida, Chad, Orihime et Tatsuki. Ce petit groupe d'amis lui suffisait largement, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Il s'attela à vérifier que ses chaussures étaient bien attachées - marcher sur un lacet pendant une danse, ou avoir mal aux pieds alors qu'il allait passer pratiquement six heures debout était le pire cauchemar de tout strip-teaseur qui se respectait. Renji de son côté était en train de secouer un flacon de parfum élégant au packaging noir qu'il vaporisa sur son poignet droit avant d'en sentir les vapeurs. Le rouquin savait qu'il était nouveau, il venait à l'instant de le voir le sortir de son film plastique puis de sa boite en carton et il n'avait jamais sentit cette odeur auparavant. Mais à en voir la grimace de Renji, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas lui qui l'avait acheté.

Encore un client qui le lui avait offert, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il était plutôt commun de se voir offrir des cadeaux par quelques clients. Certains se contentaient de cadeaux basiques comme du parfum quand d'autres pouvaient offrir des choses beaucoup plus chères. Ichigo avait déjà reçu pas mal de cadeaux et en général il savait que le client attendait en retour de sa part une sorte de faveur spéciale. Mais il n'était pas ce genre de danseur. Il n'avait aucun client favori et il aimait n'être à la solde de personne. Renji au contraire affichait ses préférences et il avait quelques clients qu'il privilégiait toujours. Ichigo savait qu'il acceptait le nu intégral pour ce genre de clients, mais franchement ce n'était pas ses oignons.

Renji avait ses méthodes? Eh bien lui avait les siennes.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la porte des vestiaires qui s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer dans la pièce précédemment silencieuse la musique provenant de la salle principale du club. Ichigo et Renji se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement pour voir qui venait perturber leur préparation minutieuse.

_Ichi, le boss veut te voir de suite dans son bureau, annonça alors Shuuhei sur un ton blasé.

Son visage reflétait d'ailleurs la même émotion, même si Ichigo avait fini par apprendre que son senpai était en général imperturbable et qu'il était pratiquement impossible de lire sur son visage. Hisagi Shuuhei était strip-teaseur au club depuis maintenant plus de trois ans, et c'était lui qui avait fait visiter la boite à Ichigo lorsqu'il était arrivé. En général, se voir présenter aux autres employés par un senpai et l'entendre vous donner des conseils était une aubaine pour tout débutant, mais Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment gardé une bonne expérience de ses quelques heures passées avec Shuuhei. Heureusement pour lui, leurs têtes-à-têtes s'étaient cantonnés à quelques explications sommaires concernant le club et son fonctionnement puis à évaluer ses compétences en danse. Mais après avoir vu son déhanché et ses manières sexy sur scène, Hisagi avait décrété que le nouveau n'avait besoin d'aucun coup de main. Pour cause, Ichigo avait déjà officié dans un autre club plus petit avant, à Karakura sa ville natale.

_Pourquoi t'as décidé de venir à Tokyo? Lui avait demandé Hisagi.

_Parce que tous mes amis y ont déménagé? Avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules, lui-même pas vraiment sûr.

Il n'avait pas même hésité une seconde quand Rukia lui avait pratiquement ordonné de venir emménager avec elle. Ses amis de lycée lui manquaient, et Karakura était devenue trop petite pour ses ambitions d'adulte.

_Et pourquoi le strip-tease? T'aurais pu te faire embaucher comme serveur ailleurs, avait continué son senpai.

_C'est la seule chose que je sais faire. C'est facile et ça paie bien.

Il ne niait pas rechercher la facilité, il ne niait pas vouloir fuir sa ville natale. Pour le moment, il avait juste envie de changer, de s'éloigner des siens. Il avait toujours vécu sa vie entre un paternel étouffant, deux jeunes sœurs dépendantes de lui et le fantôme de sa défunte mère rôdant dans la maison familiale. Il aimait les siens, là n'était pas la question, mais le jeune adulte qu'il était avait l'impression d'étouffer avec eux. Il avait besoin de se construire, de faire ses propres rencontres. Il se moquait du moyen, strip-tease ou non, tout chemin était bon à explorer.

Il adorait danser, et il aimait les regards des hommes sur lui. Il savait qu'il attirait les hommes, mais il voulait se tester. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller le pouvoir de la séduction. Il aimait séduire également, il aimait jouer de cette façon avec quelqu'un, flirter, échanger des moments intimes. Ichigo s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de très "sexuel", dans le sens qu'il n'avait aucun problème pour devenir très intime très vite avec quelqu'un qui lui plaisait vraiment. Le pouvoir du sexe était une chose qu'il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à Karakura, et il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre sur son corps et les relations entre hommes. Il ne voulait plus rester enfermé à Karakura où il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré tous les hommes de la ville.

Et il n'y avait trouvé personne de vraiment intéressant.

La nouvelle apportée par Hisagi était restée en suspend dans la pièce et Ichigo finit par inspirer profondément et répondre :

_Ok, je vais y aller.

Shuuhei lança un dernier regard en direction de Renji qui n'avait pas bronché et referma la porte rapidement sans dire un mot de plus. Ichigo observa son collègue avec insistance pendant quelques instants et dodelina de la tête. Mais le rouge fit la moue et se gratta le cuir chevelu, le regard perdu au plafond et le rouquin se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le plonger dans de si profondes réflexions. Mais ce n'était guère ses affaires.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se regarda rapidement dans le miroir. A part ses cheveux qui restaient désespérément indomptables, il était plutôt pas mal apprêté ce soir. Il était étonné à quel point c'était devenu une simple routine pour lui. Il s'en accommodait depuis près d'une année maintenant, après avoir passé près de dix mois dans un autre club de strip-tease à Karakura. Autant dire qu'il était plus que rôdé au procédé, et se mettre à moitié nu devant les autres ne le dérangeait pas. Et en plus d'apprécier regarder ses collègues, il aimait assister à leurs prestations, fantasmant être un jour un client et pouvoir glisser des billets dans leurs strings. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais il aimait beaucoup regarder Renji danser sur scène. Il était expressif, ses mouvements étaient toujours grands et exagérés mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il aimait ses tatouages, son grand corps bronzé...

Il mentirait s'il disait n'avoir jamais imaginé certains de ses collègues en train de danser pour lui, avec lui... Il avait lui aussi des fantasmes et ce club lui en donnait des tonnes. Il était un homme après tout, célibataire et gay. Il était tout naturel de ressentir ce genre d'attirance, et il ne niait pas trouver Renji très sexy. Il avait toujours été attiré par les hommes plus grands que lui - et c'était parfois difficile vu qu'il était très grand lui-même - expressifs et grande gueule. Il avait horreur des hommes qui se laissaient marcher dessus, ceux qui n'osaient pas ouvrir leur bouche devant lui. Mais il savait pertinemment - et tout le monde au "Seireitei" le savait - que Renji était plus ou moins impliqué dans une relation - partiellement ou totalement sexuelle il l'ignorait - avec l'un de ses clients. Il doutait très fortement que Renji ne soit d'accord pour faire un petit à côté avec lui. Ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, ou ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

Même si ça s'était déjà produit auparavant.

_Quoi? Lui demanda Renji.

Ichigo sursauta, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas quitté le rouge des yeux et qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il cligna des yeux comme pour se sortir d'un rêve et pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre :

_Rien. Je me demandais juste si tu savais.

_Si je savais quoi? Demanda Renji en se tournant vers lui, ses sourcils tatoués froncés sévèrement.

_Mph, que Shuuhei est à fond sur toi.

Renji sembla surpris, voire choqué, et Ichigo réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout remarqué. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était trop préoccupé par sa "relation" avec son client, très probablement.

_Comment tu le sais?

_Disons que... entre les regards qu'il te lance, qu'il ne rate aucune de tes presta sur scène et... qu'il n'aime discuter avec personne à part toi, je me dis que ça fait beaucoup.

Ichigo le savait, tout simplement parce qu'il faisait exactement la même chose. Parce que lui aussi était attiré par Renji. La différence avec son senpai était que lui avait déjà mis Renji dans son lit. Non, plutôt Renji l'avait déjà mis dans son lit. Ce soir-là, peu de temps après qu'il ne soit arrivé au club, le métro était tombé en panne, et sans moyen de rentrer chez eux, Ichigo et Renji avaient décidé de partager tous les deux un taxi qu'ils avaient attendu sous une pluie battante. N'ayant pas assez d'argent pour aller jusque chez lui, Ichigo avait partagé les quelques yens qu'il avait afin de rejoindre l'appartement de Renji qui ne se trouvait pas très loin.

Renji l'avait invité à rester pour la nuit. Leurs vêtements trempés avaient terminés disséminés un peu partout dans le petit appartement cosy, et tous les deux avaient passé la nuit dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, à pousser des cris de plaisir, à se fondre l'un dans l'autre et à s'amuser. Ichigo s'était rarement amusé au lit avec un homme comme il l'avait fait avec Renji. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient remis le couvert plusieurs fois de suite, convenant l'un et l'autre qu'il ne s'agissait que de sexe et qu'ils restaient bons amis. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien.

Mais depuis que Renji avait rencontré ce client qui le couvrait de cadeaux ils n'avaient plus passé de nuit torride. Et ça lui manquait un peu. Il était en plein désert sexuel et ça ne lui allait guère, lui qui était quelqu'un de très physique il avait besoin de sentir un corps contre le sien. Mais Renji était manifestement à rayer de sa liste. Et Hisagi aussi vu qu'il était plus qu'amouraché du rouge.

_Tu sais, si vraiment... enfin..., marmonna Renji visiblement mal à l'aise, Ginjo te baiserait sans hésitation. Il craque sur toi depuis le début.

_Tch!

Ichigo secoua la tête non sans dissimuler son large sourire. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cette nouvelle lui plaisait ou non. Est-ce que Renji essayait de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il se trouve un autre sex friend? Il en avait bien l'impression.

_Ikkaku aussi, rajouta-t-il. Et je parle pas de Yumichika. Profites-en t'as un succès fou...

Était-ce de la jalousie qu'il entendait dans sa voix, ou seulement l'expression d'un regret? Ichigo ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais il refusait d'y réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne pourrait plus compter sur Renji pour s'envoyer en l'air. C'était vraiment trop dommage. L'alchimie entre eux était plutôt bonne. Il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait jouit un paquet de fois grâce à lui et avec lui. Il inspira profondément et haussa les épaules :

_Laisse tomber, j'ai compris. Après tout, on a toujours dit que c'était juste pour le fun.

_Pour le fun et pour le plaisir, termina l'autre avec un sourire sincère. Désolé...

_Ce client... il en vaut le coup hein?

_Ichi, trouve-toi un client. Tu verras après, ça sera différent pour toi. Je crois que je suis amoureux...

Sa révélation laissa Ichigo sans voix puis perplexe. Amoureux. Alors c'était à ce point-là? Qui avait bien pu faire chavirer le cœur du rouge de cette façon? Il voulait le savoir, il était plus que curieux maintenant. Et ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de Renji. Il s'était souvent demandé comment il réagirait devant un client qui lui plairait physiquement. Pas le genre de "oh okay, celui-là est pas mal " non, il en avait déjà vu des tas comme ça. Mais plutôt le genre "ouah il est canon!" en sentant son pantalon devenir serré à l'entrejambe. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait tourner la tête comme ça ici, et il doutait qu'un jour cela puisse se produire. Après tout, les hommes qui venaient ici n'avaient rien d'intéressant et se contentaient de le regarder se trémousser, ils n'étaient pas vraiment sérieux, ils voulaient juste toucher, se rincer l'œil.

Mais s'il y pensait plus sérieusement, il réalisa qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il y avait bien eu quelqu'un, un client, qui avait été susceptible de lui faire tourner la tête de cette manière. Il se rappelait de cette soirée-là, et de cet homme-là...

_Hé Ichi, première table juste devant la scène celui-là est carrément canon! Avait lancé Renji le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en descendant de scène.

Ichigo avait laissé trainé ses yeux sur son large torse imberbe musclé, sur lequel quelques gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient. Il avait observé sa longue chevelure rouge tomber en bataille sur ses épaules, et il avait pensé qu'il était irrésistiblement sexy.

_Il est à moi, okay Ichi? Avait-il continué, le sortant de ses pensées.

_Okay, okay, avait répondu maladroitement le rouquin avant de monter sur scène.

Et c'était là qu'il l'avait vu. Bleu. Sexy. Le costume trois pièce noir, élégant et vraisemblablement neuf. Ichigo n'avait vu que lui ce soir-là, cette aura majestueuse qui altérait tout autre réalité autour de lui. Ce regard affamé, cet homme l'avait dévoré du regard dès le moment où il était monté sur scène. Il se souvenait très bien de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un client comme lui. Et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de penser "ouah, il est carrément canon!", son corps s'était contenté de réagir pour lui au quart de seconde où il l'avait vu. Il l'avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois avant ça, puis après également, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Renji le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il tenta de ne pas y faire attention et s'avança enfin en direction de la porte qu'il ouvrit, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser passer la façon dont son collègue lui lorgnait dessus. Si Abaraï voulait lui dire quelque chose d'habitude il ne se gênait pas.

_Quoi? Finit par lui demander Kurosaki en fronçant les sourcils, la main sur la porte des vestiaires.

_C'est juste que..., marmonna enfin le rouge en accrochant sa belle montre de luxe – cadeau d'un de ses clients – à son poignet. J'espère vraiment que tu ne m'en veux pas. Et j'espère aussi vraiment que tu trouveras la personne que tu cherches. Tu le mérites.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas caché à Renji ce qu'il recherchait et pourquoi il était venu à Tokyo, pourquoi il était strip-teaseur. Cette personne qui lui ferait découvrir toute la profondeur de ses désirs et assouvir tous ses fantasmes n'était manifestement pas Renji. Pourtant, il l'avait cru pendant quelques jours peut-être après la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, mais le présent lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il recherchait.

_Merci.

_Je pense vraiment que celui que tu cherches est différent de moi. Il te faut quelqu'un de fort et de plus dominateur. Quelqu'un qui te fasse trouver ta place réelle. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un mec comme moi. Tu as besoin d'un homme, un vrai. Un homme sans pitié dans la vie comme au lit, un homme qui saurait te mater, te dompter. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça.

Peut-être bien, dans tous les cas Ichigo se reconnaissait dans les paroles de son collègue. Bien évidemment qu'il recherchait ce genre d'homme. Il voulait quelqu'un qui puisse l'allumer tel un feu ardent sans même le toucher, quelqu'un qui le fasse trembler d'un simple regard, un homme d'une stature si importante qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer sous son regard. Il voulait ce genre d'homme. Un peu le genre de cet homme au regard bleu azur de ce soir-là. Mais pourrait-il le faire vibrer de cette façon? Ichigo l'ignorait. Et puis, l'homme n'était pas revenu depuis longtemps mieux valait ne plus y penser. Il devrait trouver son bonheur ailleurs, et peut-être se tourner vers un ou deux collègues pour quelques besoins physiques. Et sur ces pensées, il quitta les vestiaires non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard sur le visage de Renji qui souriait en coin, amusé.

Il se fraya un chemin derrière le bar, observant la scène et les clients qui criaient et jetaient des billets à ce qui semblait être Yumichika sur scène. Ichigo ne s'attarda pas à regarder la prestation, il avait déjà vu mille fois comment Yumichika dansait et il savait que c'était un allumeur. Il était doué, il n'y avait aucun doute, et il était sans aucun doute celui qui ramassait le plus d'argent.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'arrière-boutique qui se trouvait derrière le bar et emprunta un petit couloir allumé par des lampes allogènes qui l'éblouirent. La seule porte qui se trouvait en bout de couloir était fermée, et il y frappa deux grands coups avant d'entendre la voix enjouée de son patron lui ordonner d'entrer.

_Oh Kurosaki-kun! Entre, entre!

Comme à son habitude, le blond portait son chapeau vert et son kimono de la même couleur. Son sourire large et quelque peu angoissant éclairait son visage juvénile. Ichigo s'était toujours demandé quel âge il pouvait bien avoir, même s'il se doutait qu'il avait plus de la quarantaine, Urahara n'en donnait pas plus de trente. Il était un singulier personnage que tous les danseurs du club n'aimaient guère mettre en colère.

Ichigo n'était pas une exception.

_Viens par ici, Kurosaki-kun.

De sa petite voix espiègle, Urahara lui fit signe d'avancer jusqu'à lui. Ichigo déglutit péniblement en se demandant ce qu'il voulait, le savoir aussi proche de lui n'annonçait rien de bon et il repensa à ce que Renji lui avait dit il y a de cela un certain temps.

_Je me demande bien qui le patron peut baiser. Il est trop joyeux et enjoué pour baiser personne... Homme ou femme? Lui avait-il jeté avec un large sourire.

Mais Ichigo avait bien été incapable de lui répondre. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait les hommes, ce qui semblait être naturel lorsqu'on dirigeait un club de strip-tease gay, non? Et si son patron lui faisait des avances? Que ferait-il?

Mais Urahara l'ignora complètement en pointant son doigt sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et remarqua que l'écran affichait une caméra de surveillance de l'une des salles de danse privée et avança jusqu'à lui, se plaçant à ses côtés.

Assis négligemment sur le canapé de velours noir, les jambes croisées élégamment et un verre d'alcool à la main se trouvait un homme qui lui apparut familier. Il semblait s'impatienter, son pied balançant dans le vide et sa tête tournant à droite et à gauche observant chaque recoin de la pièce. L'homme semblait impatient ou bien... sur ses gardes, il n'aurait su le dire clairement.

_Il s'agit d'un client spécial, commenta enfin Urahara d'une voix plus sérieuse qu'Ichigo ne lui avait jamais entendu prendre. Il vient ici depuis quelques semaines mais ne s'était jamais aventuré à demander une danse privée. D'habitude il restait à observer la scène et à boire.

Le corps de Kurosaki se figea alors qu'il étudiait de plus près le profil fort de l'homme. Cette mâchoire carrée, ces cheveux courts coiffés en arrière, ces mèches sur son front, cette stature, ce port de tête...

_Je... je l'ai déjà vu.

Urahara l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, remarquant que le jeune danseur ne pouvait quitter l'image de l'homme des yeux. Pourtant, la caméra ne pouvait lui donner qu'une image en noir et blanc quelque peu instable, mais déjà la stature de l'homme, son corps élégant et bien proportionné ainsi que son profil carré et ses cheveux ramenés en arrière avaient frappé Ichigo et il l'avait reconnu.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et ne manqua pas un seul mouvement de celui qu'il avait déjà vu dans le public. Une grande main masculine, large et forte se balada dans les cheveux gominés et il observa les lèvres minces s'entrouvrir pour pousser un soupir d'impatience. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre, hypnotisé par ce client qui ne faisait rien de plus que d'être assit là, sur ce canapé. Uarahara avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il avait comprit la fascination du jeune homme pour son client. Il pouvait saisir pourquoi, après tout lui aussi avait remarqué que l'homme ne passait pas inaperçu, avec son port de tête royal inégalé et surtout, surtout ses yeux bleus turquoises brillants de curiosité.

Ichigo ne l'avait apparemment pas oublié.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Baron de la drogue et l'un des redoutés chien de garde de la mafia Hueco Mundo.

L'atmosphère devint tout à coup glacial et Ichigo se sentit gelé de la tête aux pieds. Il quitta l'écran des yeux pour planter sur son patron un regard étonné, voire même choqué. Cet homme si irrésistible était membre de la mafia? Il était un tel homme! Ichigo sentit son corps se réchauffer petit à petit en l'imaginant face à de petits caïds, arme à la main, le regard féroce et l'aura meurtrière. Le danger avait quelque chose d'excitant, et il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre d'excitation.

_Tu as peur? Lui demanda Urahara, inquiet.

Mais le jeune roux secoua la tête en signe de négation. Non, il n'avait pas peur du tout. Il ressentait cette chaleur agréable au creux de son ventre, cette chatouille impatiente qui le rendait tout chose. Il n'avait pas peur, il était excité de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Qui attendait-il dans cette salle de danse privée? Pour qui était-il venu? Il espérait secrètement que c'était pour lui.

_Tant mieux. Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude de refuser l'accès à mon club à quiconque. Parrain de la mafia ou non, Kurosaki-kun, expliqua-t-il ses sourcils blonds se fronçant dans un air sérieux. J'ai choisi le laxisme pour éviter les ennuis, crois-le bien.

Ichigo voulait bien le croire, même s'il était bien loin de savoir ce que cela faisait d'être patron d'un tel établissement. Mais de là à recevoir des individus pareils, il se sentit tout à coup tout petit face à la terrible grandeur de la mégalopole Tokyote. Cela faisait un an qu'il était ici et il s'était habitué à la grande ville, mais parfois cette réalité qu'il ne croyait vraie qu'à la télévision ou au cinéma le rattrapait. Cet homme qui était assis dans cette salle en train d'attendre était quelqu'un de très dangereux. Il était loin d'être idiot, il savait ce que cela signifiait. Et même s'il n'avait pas peur, il se doutait que son patron n'allait pas rester là les bras croisés.

_J'ai averti la police dès la première fois qu'il a mis un pied ici, reprit Urahara en croisant ses mains sur son ventre. J'ai étudié ses allées et venues, ses habitudes. Il ne vient jamais seul. Il a toujours trois voire quatre garde du corps avec lui, ils restent en général au bar mais ne le quittent pas des yeux. J'attendais un seul faux pas de lui, qu'il sème la pagaille, qu'il touche l'un de vous. Mais il n'a absolument rien fait, rien tenté. Et c'est ce qui semble intéresser la police.

Ichigo reporta son attention sur le profil de l'homme imperturbable, et plissa les yeux. Qu'était donc en train de lui expliquer son patron? Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir... Peut-être lui disait-il cela parce qu'il avait été confronté à cet homme lors de l'un de ses passages sur scène?

_Je me souviens de lui. La première fois qu'il est venu, c'était il y a un mois et une semaine, je m'en souviens de ce soir-là parce que je devais vite partir à cause de l'anniversaire de Yuzu. Et parce qu'il m'avait glissé 50.000 yens dans mon string.

Urahara haussa un sourcil étonné mais ne dit rien. Ichigo ne pouvait avouer à son propre patron la véritable raison pour laquelle Grimmjow était resté dans sa mémoire. Impossible de lui avouer qu'il trouvait l'homme hypnotisant, irrésistible et qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Non. Pourtant, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, ces yeux bleus brillants aux milles teintes de bleues, il se rappelait avoir pensé qu'il était incroyablement charismatique et sexy. Et lorsqu'il s'était penché vers lui pour glisser la liasse de billet dans l'élastique de son string, ses longs doigts avaient frôlé sa peau sans détours aucuns et Ichigo avait frissonné.

Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à son patron. Alors pour justifier le fait qu'il s'en souvienne comme si c'était hier, il avait bêtement inventé cette histoire d'anniversaire de sa petite sœur.

 _Désolé, Yuzu_ , pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

_J'avais remarqué qu'il ne te lâchait pas des yeux à chacune de tes apparitions sur scène, reprit le patron. Il passait des heures entières à ne pas broncher et semblait seulement s'agiter lorsque tu passais sur scène. Mais il ne t'a donné de l'argent qu'une seule fois et ensuite, il s'est fait totalement discret.

Ichigo se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. C'était très inhabituel pour un client d'être si peu démonstratif. En général soit il était confronté à de gros lourdingues qui ne cessaient de vouloir lui parler, l'attrapaient par le bras lorsqu'il déambulait dans la salle ou lui fourraient des billets à tire larigot à chacun de ses passages sur scène. Soit il était confronté à de grands timides incapables de lui montrer leur intérêt en public et qui le demandaient en salle privé mais qui là encore se contentaient de regarder sans broncher et lui laissait un pourboire avant de partir sans un mot.

Cet homme semblait être un mixe des deux. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'était désintéressé de lui, mais même dans l'ombre de la salle il avait toujours senti son regard perçant sur lui. Et l'homme ne semblait avoir fait les mêmes démarches avec aucun autre danseur.

_Il ne prenait plus la table de devant et ne m'a plus jamais donné un yen après cette fois-là, dit-il en acquiesçant. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu très souvent. A part cette fois-là et peut-être une ou deux fois mais...

_Oh non, il était là plus souvent. Mais il restait dans l'obscurité, la petite table près du bar. Tu ne pouvais pas le remarquer, mais je l'ai surveillé de près. Et je le savais qu'il reviendrait et te demanderait.

Ichigo se redressa soudain et écarquilla ses beaux yeux ambrés de surprise. Il se sentit trembler d'appréhension, un émoi qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant de danser pour un client. C'était la première fois qu'il voulait se ruer dans cette salle et se déshabiller sous ses yeux.

_Il a demandé une danse privée avec toi ce soir, continua Urahara en soupirant. J'ai vraiment hésité à accepter, ce n'est pas mon genre de laisser mes gars danser en privé pour un mec pareil.

_Vous savez qu'il est dangereux pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas viré? Demanda-t-il, étonné par les décisions de son patron qu'il savait vouloir protéger ses danseurs avant tout. Ce n'est pas votre genre de laisser cette sorte de client avoir ce qu'il veut.

Urahara prit son menton entre ses doigts et resta pensif un instant, ses yeux se tournant en direction du plafond. Ichigo l'observait avec méfiance, il ne savait pas ce que son patron manigançait avec lui mais il n'aimait guère ça. Ce type était un dangereux yakuza et voilà qu'il voulait une danse privée avec lui et son patron le laissait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Qui savait ce que ce type allait lui faire?

Il n'était pas rare de rencontrer des clients un peu trop guidés par leurs désirs pour rester sages. Si encore ils ne faisaient que balader leurs mains sur leurs fesses les danseurs pouvaient se considérer chanceux. Certains clients avaient par le passé, tenté de prendre les danseurs de force, et Ichigo avaient connu des danseurs qui avaient démissionné suite à ce genre d'attouchements.

Lui n'avait jamais vraiment vécu ça. Il avait eu de nombreux clients qui avaient les mains baladeuses mais les remettre en place leur suffisait la plupart du temps. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à un quelconque dérangé sexuel et il ne savait pas qui était ce Grimmjow.

_Je n'ai pas refusé parce que la police me l'a demandé.

_Quoi?!

_Le jour ou ce Grimmjow a mis les pieds ici j'ai prévenu la police. Tout le monde sait qui c'est dans le quartier, et c'est la première fois que j'entends qu'un yakuza fréquente un club gay. Je pensais qu'il venait ici pour des affaires pas nettes.

Ichigo tenta de comprendre ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer. Alors cet homme ne venait pas ici pour le regarder mais pour des affaires? Ça n'avait aucun sens! Surtout qu'il avait vu comment il l'avait regardé, et il n'avait pas pu se tromper sur la teneur de ce regard.

_La police m'a demandé de garder un œil sur lui au cas ou. Mais il n'a jamais cherché d'ennuis, et apparemment il n'utilise pas mon club pour rencontrer des associés ou autres mafieux. Quand il vient c'est pour regarder.

Ça, Ichigo l'avait compris depuis longtemps! Plutôt que de s'attarder à poser des questions à la police il aurait mieux fait de lui demander directement! Ichigo ne pouvait pas se tromper lorsqu'on le regardait comme ça. Cet homme n'avait aucune affaire yakuza en tête lorsqu'il lui avait glissé des billets dans l'élastique de son string. Il était même à dix mille lieux de ses affaires de yakuza.

Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son patron lui racontait tout ça. Et surtout maintenant! Il avait un client qui l'attendait, et quel client! Urahara soupira et dodelina de la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Comme s'il hésitait à lui dire la vérité, il resta silencieux quelques instants, sûrement pesant le pour et le contre de sa décision.

_Dès qu'il a demandé de t'avoir en privée j'ai appelé la police. On m'a dit que le mieux pour nous serait de le laisser croire qu'on ne cherche pas à le surveiller. Je veux que tu le séduises Ichigo. Que tu lui donnes envie de revenir encore et encore.

_Quoi? Mais...

_Je te demande juste de faire ton boulot. Tu es irrésistible Ichigo, et je crois qu'il l'a remarqué.

_Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé une danse privée plus tôt?

C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis maintenant le début de cette conversation. Pourquoi avoir attendu presque deux mois pour le voir en privé?

_Chaque client à ses pratiques bien à lui. Celui-là aime observer. Il t'a vu un soir, t'a observé un long moment, s'est décidé à t'approcher pour te donner des billets et est revenu à son stade d'observation. Peut-être te guettait-il pour voir comment tu te comportais avec les autres clients, je ne sais pas. Mais dans tous les cas, ce soir est différent pour lui. Il a enfin franchi le pas, et j'avoue que j'ai bien envie de savoir jusqu'où il ira.

_C'est... un peu perturbant.

Ce type était un voyeur, rien de plus. Ou alors il avait totalement craqué pour lui et revenait sans cesse pour le mater sans qu'il ne le sache. Ichigo se mordilla la lèvre, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Le premier soir qu'il l'avait vu il l'avait trouvé canon, sexy et très magnétique, personne n'aurait pu résister à un type pareil. Il avait même entendu Yumichika et Shuuhei parler de lui le lendemain en se demandant s'il reviendrait, qui il était.

Il avait été remarqué par les autres danseurs mais c'était lui que Grimmjow voulait. Ichigo savait qu'il était plutôt beau garçon, et que quand il le voulait il pouvait être très sexy et charismatique mais ce type-là jouait dans une autre catégorie. Personne n'était assez canon dans ce club pour pouvoir lui plaire!

_Vraiment? Je crois que tu te sous-estimes, Kurosaki-kun. Grimmjow pense que tu es à son goût. Alors, vas-y.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement?

Urahara soupira et ferma ses yeux. Il se demandait si finalement le jeune homme allait être à a hauteur.

_Fais comme d'habitude, ne change rien à ta routine. Contente-toi d'y aller franco et séduis-le. Je suis sûr que son ego va apprécier si tu lui dis que tu te rappelles de lui la première fois qu'il est venu. Mais surtout, surtout, il faut qu'il revienne!

* * *

Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux en se regardant dans le grand miroir qui se trouvait dans le couloir d'accès aux salles privées. Il réajusta sa chemise sur ses épaules et son pantalon sur ses hanches. Il avait décidé de ne pas changer de tenue, si l'homme venait souvent et le matait en secret aucun doute qu'il savait que sa tenue fétiche était celle-ci. En changer parce qu'il se devait absolument de le séduire ne ferait qu'éveiller les soupçons de ce type. Et il était un mafieux réputé dangereux, mieux valait ne pas jouer les caïds. Mais quoi faire à propos de cette adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines, comment réfréner cette excitation toute nouvelle qui envahissait chacun de ses membres, muscles et nerfs? Cette nouvelle expérience était ce qu'il était venu chercher à Tokyo, c'était pour ça qu'il avait fuit sa vie d'ennui. Il savait que quoiqu'il arriverait ce soir, il s'en rappellerait pour un très long moment.

Ichigo fit enfin son entrée dans la salle privée à l'ambiance feutrée. Aussitôt l'odeur de l'alcool et de la fumée de cigarette picota ses narines et il fit la grimace. La musique était à niveau sonore assez bas contrairement à la pièce principale du club, afin qu'il puisse danser mais qu'il puisse discuter avec son client facilement. La rencontre avec son lui était imminente et il se sentit flotter sur un nuage, comme si tout était irréel, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Et quand il le vit, il sut qu'il avait vécu pour ce moment uniquement.

A l'autre bout de la petite pièce, assit les jambes croisées sur le canapé se trouvait sa victime d'un soir. Il était aussi magnifique qu'il se le rappelait, une beauté masculine à lui en couper le souffle. Un port de tête hautain, impeccable, un visage carré, des yeux d'un bleu indescriptible, un sourire en coin espiègle il donnait l'impression de vouloir le manger tout cru. Ichigo tenta de ne pas se laisser impressionner par l'aura animale de son client, même si au fond de lui il voulait y succomber. Il s'approcha d'une des plates formes de danse, ou une barre en fer n'attendait que lui et sans cérémonie aucune, il commença à danser.

Vu qu'il était un danseur aguerri les regards des clients n'avaient presque plus d'impact sur lui, il ne s'en souciait pas, oubliant pratiquement qu'il dansait pour une audience de mâles en chaleur. Mais là c'était différent, impossible d'échapper aux pupilles bleus turquoises, ou était-ce bleu cyan il n'aurait su le dire. Le manque de lumière vive dans la pièce l'empêchait clairement de voir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Ses yeux étaient bien trop perçants, et sa présence bien trop forte.

Il attrapa la barre de fer et laissa son corps tourner autour sans avoir à faire le moindre effort. Mais son regard était inexplicablement attiré vers son client. Il avait replacé sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et tira dessus avant de recracher la fumée. Ichigo ondula son corps tout en se baissant, cuisses écartées puis de s'asseoir sur ses talons. Il sentait son jean devenir inconfortable au fur et à mesure et il ignorait si c'était parce que ses mouvements étaient plus grands que d'habitude ou parce que l'excitation avait gagné son sexe.

Il se devait d'avouer que la musique d'ambiance était une bénédiction. Le silence religieux adopté par Jaggerjack était pesant et asphyxiant, et il avait littéralement l'impression d'étouffer sous son regard. Cette sensation était nouvelle pour lui, il se sentait si petit devant lui, si insignifiant et c'était la première fois qu'un client restait silencieux en le voyant danser. Il avait chaud et en même temps froid, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et son ventre se tortiller et pourtant c'était une simple routine pour lui. Ce n'était guère son genre de s'emballer à la vue d'un homme et encore moins d'avoir un coup de foudre. Et même si ses amis le considéraient comme un type au tempérament de feu et au caractère de fonceur dans le tas, en amour il ne se comportait pas de la même manière.

Mais bien évidemment, il ne pouvait nier que cet homme était troublant. Il avait une étrange curiosité mystique pour lui, comme s'il voulait tout à coup tout connaître de lui, l'approcher et le regarder de plus près, sentir son odeur, savoir si sa peau était plus rugueuse que celle des autres hommes. Ces cheveux d'un bleu turquoise le fascinait, et ces pupilles aux milles teintes de bleues attiraient son regard comme un aimant. Il voulait sentir son odeur, affronter son aura assommante, comme on aurait voulu dompter un animal sauvage. Il y avait chez cet homme un mystère qui l'entourait et il avait une terrible envie de lever le voile.

Il était comme envouté, ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps cette étrange attirance qui était presque magique. Il se plaça à genoux sur la plate-forme et se laissa bercer par la musique afin d'onduler son corps sensuellement. Ses mains caressèrent son cou et il rejeta lentement sa tête en arrière, pendant que ses mains descendaient lentement sur son torse et tiraient sur les boutons pressions de sa chemise. Les yeux de l'homme suivirent ses doigts avec une grande attention. Lentement, le torse d'Ichigo apparut à sa vue et Grimmjow bougea sur le canapé. Ichigo savait qu'il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'un petit mouvement sans conséquence et qu'il pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais il avait appris au fil de ses danses qu'un client qui trahissait un petit peu d'impatience était un client plus que séduit.

Cette pensée lui fit prendre une telle confiance en lui qu'il laissa la chemise tomber au sol puis descendit de la plate-forme. Déambulant en remuant les hanches jusqu'à son client, il plongea ses yeux dans le regard bleu profond puis enfourcha ses cuisses. L'homme ne sembla pas broncher mais il vit une lueur de désir grandir au fond de ses yeux. Cette lueur le figea sur place, glaçant tout son être jusqu'à son âme et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était venu chercher? Quelqu'un qui saurait le faire frissonner d'un simple regard? Il aurait voulu dire que c'était impossible, que ce fantasme en resterait un et que le mystérieux homme de ses rêves n'existait tout simplement pas.

Mais cet homme venu de nul part et qui l'avait observé tant de fois, semblait vouloir lui prouver le contraire. Ichigo devait se reprendre, il venait de réaliser qu'il s'était contenté de regarder l'homme dans les yeux, sans rien faire à part secouer sensuellement ses hanches sur ses hanches. Il déglutit péniblement et reprit le contrôle de son corps non sans grand effort. Il prit la cigarette de la main du yakuza et l'écrasa dans le cendrier près d'eux sur la table.

_Interdit de fumer ici.

_Oh vraiment?

Ses bras se posèrent sur le dossier du canapé, ses mains reposant tranquillement loin d'Ichigo. Pourtant, ce dernier pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, de sa voix masculine et grave qui venait de le captiver, mais Grimmjow ne le toucha pas. Quelque peu surpris mais agréablement, le rouquin ne se désarma pas pour autant. Il avait lui aussi un charme certain, celui de savoir dérouter les hommes qui osaient le demander pour une danse privée. Et en général il leur faisait toujours tourner la tête!

_Vous ne connaissez pas les règles? S'enquit alors Ichigo en haussant un sourcil, toujours chevauchant ses cuisses, ses mains maintenant sur les épaules carrées de son client.

_J'sais juste qu'il faut pas toucher.

La musique jazzy en fond sonore n'avait pas cessé et Ichigo n'avait pas remarqué qu'il continuait à se déhancher sensuellement contre les cuisses de Jaggerjack. C'était plus une habitude qu'un oubli de sa part, il avait l'habitude de ne jamais cesser de se trémousser lorsqu'il dansait pour quelqu'un. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait plutôt bien danser pour cet homme, il se décida à descendre du canapé. Ce n'était pas son genre de ressentir cela. Ni d'avoir trouvé un client séduisant voire même sexy. En général ils étaient tous vieux, dégarnis et quelque peu vulgaires. Ce type était différent. Il sentait bon, incroyablement bon par-dessus l'odeur de cigarette. Son corps était dur et musclé semblait-il, et il aurait pu écrire une un bouquin rien que sur le membre durci qu'il avait senti contre ses fesses pendant qu'il dansait.

Il continua à danser devant son client, ses doigts parcourant lentement son torse nu. Il perdit de vu Grimmjow quelques instants, fermant ses yeux au contact satisfaisant de sa propre main contre son cou puis sa hanche. Puis, il s'attaqua à son pantalon qu'il fit glisser lentement, très lentement le long de ses hanches, de ses cuisses et jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il l'envoya valser derrière lui et se retrouva bientôt seulement vêtu de sa tenue de scène : son string orange.

La musique était maintenant un peu plus lente, plus suave et il entreprit de suivre son rythme. Il reposa une fois ses yeux sur Grimmjow, les pupilles bleues le dévoraient, mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Étrangement il en était surpris, voire même déçu? Il avait mal jugé cet homme, il était plus sage que tous ses autres clients! Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas esquissé un geste vers lui, il ne lui avait pas dit des mots salasses ni promis de le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il en cri.

C'en était presque vexant. Lui plaisait-il en fin de compte?

Il en était certain vu comment il le regardait. Alors pourquoi ne semblait-il rien vouloir tenter pour le toucher? Ichigo comprit qu'il fallait qu'il en fasse plus s'il voulait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Urahara lui avait dit de le séduire? Il le ferait.

Il tourna lentement sur ses talons, reculant un peu par la même occasion, collant l'arrière de ses genoux contre les genoux du mafieux. Il fléchit légèrement ses jambes et laissa ses hanches onduler de gauche à droite, ses fesses maintenant juste devant le visage du client. Ce fut à ce moment que Grimmjow amena une main devant sa bouche et se frotta le menton, perplexe. Ichigo ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait, mais l'homme avait l'air pensif tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur son postérieur. Ichigo finit par se retourner pour lui faire face, se penchant en avant pour placer ses mains sur les cuisses musclées. Il sentit les jambes de l'homme se raidir sous son geste et il sourit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrejambe de son visiteur mais celle-ci était recouverte par le pan de sa veste de costume sombre, et il ne put donc pas voir s'il lui faisait de l'effet. Pourquoi voulait-il tant s'en assurer? Le séduire ne devait être qu'un ordre de son patron, mais Ichigo voulait se prendre au jeu. Séduire un homme aussi canon qui n'en rêverait pas? Il vit alors le poing de sa main droite se refermer sur lui-même, Grimmjow contractant ses doigts à l'intérieur comme s'il eut été furieux, ou comme s'il luttait contre une force inconnue. Et le jeune danseur comprit alors qu'il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas le toucher. Son self-contrôle était tout à fait étonnant.

_Touchez-moi ne serait-ce que d'un doigt et je vous fais trancher la main, le prévint-il, un petit sourire en coin espiègle sur les lèvres.

En général, plus on interdisait aux clients de faire quelque chose plus vite ils désiraient pousser les limites. Repousser Grimmjow dans ses retranchements était un jeu amusant finalement, et il observa l'homme lutter contre ses instincts sexuels sans cependant y céder d'un seul pouce. Il était bluffant dans le contrôle de ses envies, et Ichigo le trouvait de plus en plus fascinant.

Peut-être était-il plus bavard qu'il n'était tactile?

_Vous n'avez pas fait un geste pour me toucher. Ni dit le moindre mot, dit-il avec une moue, ses mains remontant lentement le long des jambes de Grimmjow jusqu'à s'arrêter à son bassin. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé en une année. Peut-être que je ne vous plais pas?

Il haussa un sourcil interloqué en observant Grimmjow plisser ses yeux sans rien dire. L'homme restait imperturbable et tout aussi muet. Alors Ichigo employa les grands moyens. Il amena sa main à se poser sur l'entre-jambe de son client et serra entre ses doigts son membre qu'il constata de nouveau déjà durcit et volumineux. Jaggerjack échappa un soupir entre le grognement et le couinement et attrapa son poignet d'un geste vif, le fusillant de ses pupilles bleutées hypnotisantes.

_A moins que vous ne soyez impuissant, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, chuchota-t-il, arborant un air satisfait et une mine triomphante.

Ses mains montèrent le long de ses abdominaux jusqu'à ses pectoraux pour revenir jusqu'au col de sa chemise et s'emparer de sa cravate bleue. Il l'enroula autour de sa main et obligea l'homme à se pencher vers lui, leurs bouches ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

_T'joues avec le feu, beauté, murmura l'autre son souffle chaud s'écrasant contre les lèvres de Kurosaki avec une odeur de whisky et de cigarette qu'il trouva être l'effluve la plus sexy qui soit.

Le surnom employé alluma un feu dans le bas ventre du danseur. Et il était certain que son client l'avait remarqué dans ses yeux, juste à la manière dont ce petit sourire venait juste de s'élargir. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde qu'il ne lui plaisait pas? Grimmjow était littéralement en train de mener un combat intérieur pour ne pas enfreindre les règles.

_Et alors? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave relâchant doucement la cravate et laissant Grimmjow retomber contre le canapé. Ça ne vous plait pas?

Jaggerjack attendit qu'il se soit totalement redressé pour désigner du pouce l'angle droit du plafond. Ichigo suivit ce qu'il indiquait et fronça les sourcils en remarquant le petit point rouge lumineux. La caméra de surveillance depuis laquelle Urahara les surveillait très certainement, Grimmjow l'avait repérée et tout à coup l'inquiétude monta dans le corps du jeune homme.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que cela n'avait guère plut à Jaggerjack.

_On nous r'garde, dit-il enfin. J'gagnerai quoi à t'toucher sinon me faire virer? Demanda-t-il. J'cherche pas les ennuis. Si j'viens ici c'est pour avoir du bon temps. Je sais qu'tu sais qui j'suis. J'sais que ton patron me surveille, mais je m'en bats l'œil. J'compte pas faire de conneries ici. Ça serait trop dommage de plus pouvoir t'revoir.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'emballer une fois de plus. Ses mots le surprenaient mais en même temps le rassuraient, et c'était un sentiment étrange de savoir que cet homme venait ici en tout état de cause rien que pour le voir. Il étira un sourire malgré lui et dodelina de la tête, peut-être bien que c'était lui qui finirait par être séduit en fin de compte. Mais il ignorait pourquoi, cet homme ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Il savait qu'il était honnête en lui parlant de la sorte, il ne lui avait rien caché il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Alors, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Il sourit de plus belle et reprit sa position en enfourchant les cuisses du bleuté. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un soupir de satisfaction en sentant de nouveau le poids de son corps sur lui. Mais une fois de plus il ne fit aucun geste. Ichigo ondula ses hanches et ses fesses de manière suggestive, frottant son postérieur contre l'entre-jambe de Grimmjow.

Il caressa d'une main son torse puissant caché sous sa chemise et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau très proches.

_Je me rappelle de la première fois que vous êtes venu.

_Flatté, lança l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

_C'était la première fois qu'un homme comme vous me donnait des billets et me regardait aussi intensément.

_Un homme comme moi? Demanda l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

Ichigo acquiesça baissant le visage un instant pour placer ses mains sur la ceinture de son client qui retint un souffle. Il le sentait encore plus maintenant, après avoir frotté son postérieur tant de fois contre lui il pouvait sentir la forte érection qui poussait contre le tissu de son pantalon de marque de luxe. Il sentait que c'était douloureux pour lui et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, mais cet homme savait se contrôler. Et cela ne fit que rendre Ichigo un peu plus curieux encore.

_Oui, un homme comme vous, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille. Vous savez ce que je veux dire, ne faites pas l'imbécile.

_Mph... Tu s'rais pas en train d'essayer de me séduire?

Ichigo échappa un petit rire dans son cou et respira l'odeur de sa peau, si piquante, si chaude, si intoxicante. Il plaqua son propre bassin fortement contre celui de son client et l'entendit échapper un grognement à nouveau. Il vit les poings de Grimmjow se refermer tout à coup et les jointures de ses doigts en devenir blanches. Il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas le toucher, et Ichigo voulait lui épargner cette torture.

Il se redressa et prit sa main dans la sienne pour qu'il se lève avec lui. Ils s'écartèrent de quelques pas du canapé et Ichigo se tourna vers lui, collant son corps au sien. Grimmjow était plus grand que lui d'une tête et bien plus baraqué qu'il ne l'était. Il aimait les hommes plus grands que lui, même s'il était déjà relativement grand pour un japonais. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se trémoussa contre lui.

_Dansez avec moi.

Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier et Ichigo déposa sa joue contre son épaule, fermant les yeux et se laissant aller contre le corps musclé qui se tenait contre lui. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, et son ventre ne lui laissait aucun répit, comme si ses entrailles ne cessaient de tourner dans tous les sens pour le rendre mal à l'aise. Il se sentait faible, essoufflé et sa tête tournait si vite qu'il se sentait flotter dans les airs. Il oublia où il se trouvait, pourquoi il était ici et la notion du temps.

Ses mains descendirent le long des épaules musclées puis le long des biceps de son partenaire pour trouver ses avants-bras qu'il guida autour de son hanches.

_Prenez-moi dans vos bras, murmura-t-il, redressant son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Grimmjow le prit dans ses bras, ses mains croisées sur ses reins et il le dévorait toujours autant des yeux, à lui en faire des trous dans la peau. Mais Ichigo se sentait bien, au-delà de bien, il ne s'était jamais senti autant déstabilisé qu'avec lui. Et pourtant, il se sentait aussi extrêmement à sa place, comme si cet homme lui faisait ressentir à quel point il était pour lui le plus bel homme qu'il soit. L'intensité de son regard était inégalité, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, et il sentait ses jambes se transformer en coton sous lui. Les pouces de Grimmjow caressaient tendrement la peau de ses reins en faisant des petits cercles plaisant, Ichigo aurait voulu bien plus. Il voulait qu'il le touche plus, mais cette satané caméra l'empêchait de franchir la frontière entre danseur et client.

Il avait l'habitude de danser ainsi avec ses clients, mais jamais aucun d'eux ne l'avait enveloppé d'une telle chaleur.

_Dis-moi ton nom. Ton vrai nom pas ton nom d'scène.

Ichigo lui sourit et se mordit la lèvre en coupant leur contact visuel.

_Ichigo, répondit-il.

_J'ai dit pas ton nom d'scène.

_C'est mon vrai nom, reprit-il plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Vous voulez voir ma carte d'identité?

Grimmjow sourit de ce grand sourire carnassier qu'il l'avait vu étirer lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

_C'est vrai que j'veux tout savoir de toi, beauté. Mais pour l'instant ton vrai prénom suffira.

_C'est Ichigo, que ça vous plaise ou non.

_Merde.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil interloqué en l'entendant jurer. Quoi? Il n'aimait pas son prénom ou quoi?

_Au contraire, lui répondit-il d'une voix grave plus que sensuelle et en collant son front contre le sien, ça t'rend encore plus sexy.

Et sur ces mots, il plaqua son bassin contre le sien en un coup de bassin violent et Ichigo échappa un gémissement. Cet homme savait bouger son corps, et le sentir plaquer son érection contre la sienne avait quelque chose d'érotique qu'il n'avait jamais vécu avec quiconque. Après tout, il n'avait que 21 ans, et même s'il avait pas mal d'expérience sur ce point-là c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le retournait ainsi dans tous les sens.

_Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les hommes qui savent bien danser? Demanda-t-il, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

_J'sais. Crois-moi sur parole, j'aimerais qu'tu bouges comme ça sur ma queue mais ça restera un fantasme pour moi.

Ichigo échappa un petit rire, il avait l'habitude d'entendre ses clients lui parler crument. Mais cette fois-ci il se surprit à ne pas éprouver de dégout à ses mots, au contraire. Il ne savait même plus où il en était. Il n'avait jamais pensé cela d'un seul de ses clients. Il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde aller plus loin avec un client. Pourtant, le simple fait de se retrouver contre lui, entre ses bras lui laissait espérer qu'il n'était pas qu'un strip-teaseur de bas étage sans avenir aucun. Cet homme le faisait sentir si supérieur, si différent de tous les autres hommes qu'il avait rencontrés.

_Je ne suis pas prostitué. Seulement danseur, lui rappela-t-il se cambrant légèrement pour observer son visage de face. Pourquoi être venu ici si tout ce que vous voulez c'est du sexe?

_C'est l'impression que j'donne?

Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi pas il appréciait cette conversation. Il voulait continuer à discuter avec lui, pourtant il savait que le temps tournait.

_Tu crois p'tet' que j'continue à v'nir ici par choix? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. La première fois que j'suis venu c'était un peu par hasard. Et puis j't'ai vu. T'es passé à quelques centimètres de moi pendant qu'tu marchais entre les tables de la salle. T'm'as ignoré royalement.

_Désolé, bredouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais je devais certainement aller rejoindre un client...

_Mais ma queue t'a pas ignoré elle, ajouta-t-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'il plonge son regard dans le sien.

_Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas prostitué.

_Mais en t'observant d'plus près, j'ai vu tes yeux. J'ai vu ta bouche. J'ai vu ta façon d'sourire. La façon dont tu fronces tes sourcils, continua-t-il en apposant son index sur le front d'Ichigo pile entre ses deux sourcils. T'comptes me rembourser tout l'fric que j'dépense en venant ici? Parce que j'peux plus m'arrêter de rev'nir. T'comptes faire quoi pour ça maintenant que j'peux plus m'empêcher de rev'nir ici pour t'regarder. C'est ta faute.

Ichigo sentit ses jambes flageoler et son corps se coller contre celui de Grimmjow. Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il avait mal compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais au fond il avait parfaitement saisi. C'était plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas les croire, ou les effacer très vite de sa mémoire par peur qu'ils ne le hante à jamais. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas montrer que ses mots l'avaient déstabilisé, il ne pouvait pas, pas comme ça, pas aussi rapidement. Il ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds avec ce type!

Il abandonna son cou et ses mains se posèrent sur les bras de Grimmjow, entre lesquels il pivota lentement, collant maintenant son dos contre le torse de l'autre. Ses fesses vinrent caresser doucement l'érection enfermée de son client et il sentit son visage venir se fourrer au creux de son cou. Il ne put contrôler sa réaction; il ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête en arrière poussé par le plaisir.

Ichigo avait perdu la notion du temps lorsque deux coups francs frappés contre la porte de la salle privée se firent entendre. Les deux hommes se redressèrent dans un même mouvement et s'immobilisèrent. Ils s'attendirent à ce que quelqu'un pénètre dans la pièce mais personne ne fit irruption.

_Les 30 minutes sont terminées, souffla Ichigo qui se rendit compte qu'il avait lui-même complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation.

_Dommage, j'aurais aimé plus, lui dit Grimmjow en l'observant s'éloigner.

Ichigo lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil en récupérant ses vêtements qu'il plaqua contre son corps, certainement pour dissimuler le fait qu'un début d'érection était parfaitement visible sous son petit sous-vêtement. Il était plutôt soulagé que ce soit terminé, cet homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui infligeait.

_Alors, revenez une prochaine fois.

_Demain? Demanda-t-il, plongeant une main dans sa poche pour en extraire son portable.

_Demain c'est mon jour de repos.

Jaggerjack fit la moue et plaqua une main contre son cœur, feignant une grimace :

_Tu m'brises le cœur, beauté. Quand?

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire et mordit dans sa lèvre en tentant de se faire mal. Il était temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, cet homme était une proie de la police! Il se le rappelait seulement maintenant : ce que Urahara lui avait demandé de faire. Au fil de la danse ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

_Après-demain je serai là.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'échappa par la sortie des artistes. Ichigo referma la porte derrière lui et se retrouva dans le couloir sombre. Il resta un instant figé, le dos contre la porte et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Son front était en sueur, son cœur battait toujours à vive allure et il fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais été autant chamboulé.

Était-ce simplement le fait qu'il était le plus beau type qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré? Était-ce parce qu'on lui avait demandé de le séduire pour le faire revenir? Était-ce parce qu'il était yakuza et dangereux? Ou était-ce parce qu'il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air depuis des semaines? Certainement tout cela à la fois. Mais la réalité était là, il avait réussi haut la main, et cet homme allait revenir. Et il ne put réprimer un immense frisson d'excitation.


	3. Chapitre 2

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, vulgarités, usage de drogues douces et autres réjouissances.

 **Note** : Je suis super contente de tous vos retours *pleure* Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de retours sur ce début de fic. Merci pour tous ces MP également, ils m'ont tous touchée personnellement. Je suis la première surprise de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié. Je ne vous ai pas oublié non plus... Merci beaucoup à vous tous TT

* * *

Les lumières artificielles de la ville en plein cœur de la nuit passaient les unes après les autres sur le visage de Grimmjow. Le regard perdu dans le ciel d'un noir profond, le coude fermement posé sur la portière de la voiture et sa main soutenant son visage, il ne cessait de revoir la même scène, encore et encore. Il ne cessait d'entendre sa voix, encore et encore, et de sentir son odeur, elle le hantait déjà. Le corps d'Ichigo ondulait encore devant ses yeux, il pouvait presque le voir. Il voulait déjà y retourner, il voulait déjà le revoir et profiter un peu plus longtemps de lui.

Ses yeux en forme d'amande à la couleur si brillante qui lui rappelait l'ambre, étaient d'une pureté étonnante. Et en même temps, il pouvait y lire une détermination farouche, un entêtement certain. Ichigo lui avait laissé une marque au fer rouge sur la peau et dans la mémoire. Au-delà du physique pour lequel il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré, Grimmjow avait compris ce soir qu'il avait à faire à un jeune homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait.

Il ferma les yeux et bougea doucement sur le siège de cuir de sa berline. D'un coup de main, il déplaça son érection de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit plus aussi douloureuse. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'en débarrasser dans les toilettes de ce club, juste avant de partir. Mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché : lui-même. Il se connaissait plus que bien, il savait quel genre d'homme il était. S'il n'avait pas fuit juste après la prestation d'Ichigo en privée, il aurait sans doute remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver où qu'il soit et l'aurait très certainement forcé à faire selon ses désirs. Ou peut-être était-ce là ce que je le jeune danseur attendait de lui?

_Grimmjow-sama, nous avons les informations que vous avez demandées.

Jaggerjack fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce. Le conducteur du véhicule l'observa d'un œil inquiet dans le rétroviseur de la voiture. Grimmjow était perdu dans ses pensées, et son visage reflétait une inquiétude extrême qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Sans réponse de la part de son patron, Di-Roy reprit :

_Grimmjow-sama?

_Pas maintenant.

Le conducteur se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête sans rien dire. Lorsque Grimmjow Jaggerjack était dans cet état, il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour son boss. Depuis qu'il fréquentait ce club "Seireitei" il l'avait vu changer d'attitude du tout au tout. Il passait maintenant des heures devant la fenêtre de son bureau sans rien dire, à observer le ciel le regard perdu. Lors de réunions, il l'avait surpris à ne pas écouter certains intervenants et à penser à autre chose, et ce n'était pas le Grimmjow Jaggerjack qu'il avait connu!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un imposant building du centre-ville, la voiture pénétra dans un large parking sous-terrain. Grimmjow descendit du véhicule une fois garé et avança machinalement jusqu'à l'ascenseur, son regard braqué sur ses chaussures. Il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui occupait ses pensées, le laissant à mille lieux de ses affaires de yakuza. Et cela, Di-Roy l'avait bien compris.

Il montèrent tous deux dans l'ascenseur qui les amena au quarante-sixième étage du building. Grimmjow commençait déjà à tirer sur le nœud de sa cravate avant même d'avoir pénétré son grand bureau et jeta sa veste de costume sur l'accoudoir d'un imposant canapé de style scandinave rétro gris anthracite. Il remonta ses manches de chemise jusqu'à ses coudes et parvint jusqu'à son bureau où une série de documents s'étalait.

Il les observa les uns après les autres, posant ses longs doigts sur une enveloppe marron minutieusement scellée. Il fut tenté un instant de la prendre entre ses mains mais se retint en fermant les yeux. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas vraiment réglo, et il ne voulait pas jouer ce jeu avec lui. Il savait qu'il lui en voudrait si jamais il apprenait qu'il avait fait ça.

_Di-Roy, commença-t-il d'une voix faible mais assurée, jette-moi tout c'que j'ai demandé sur Ichigo. Ça m'intéresse plus.

_Grimmjow-sama?

Di-Roy fronça les sourcils, croyant avoir mal entendu. Il lui demandait de se débarrasser de plusieurs jours de recherches sur ce jeune homme? Pas de casier judiciaire, pas de famille sur Tokyo, mais ce prénom hors du commun : Ichigo. Il n'avait pas été très aisé de creuser pour retrouver sa famille et son passé. Surtout qu'ils avaient été obligés d'aller chercher jusqu'à Karakura pour trouver plus d'informations. Toute sa vie avait été résumée à Jaggerjack dans cette enveloppe marron dont il voulait maintenant se débarrasser?

_Fais c'que j'te dis, lui rétorqua le yakuza en prenant place dans son siège de cuir qu'il fit pivoter pour se retrouver face à la grande fenêtre.

Les lumières de la ville offraient un beau spectacle ce soir-là, et du haut du quarante-sixième étage le ciel paraissait encore plus gigantesque, encore plus _noir_ , les faisant briller encore plus vivement. Grimmjow ne voulait pas se comporter de cette façon, pas avec Ichigo. Il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses hommes sorte tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. Il en avait éprouvé le désir après la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait voulu tout connaître de lui et de ses secrets. Mais maintenant, il réalisait que s'il voulait vraiment gagner les faveurs du jeune danseur, il ne devait pas agir comme il en avait l'habitude. Quand il était dans ce club, quand il regardait Ichigo il n'était plus le yakuza redoutable. Il était simplement un homme.

Et un simple homme n'aurait pas enquêté sur lui de cette manière. Il voulait tout savoir sur lui, mais le découvrir par lui-même était également un moyen bien agréable d'apprendre. Il voulait qu'Ichigo lui apprenne qui il était, il voulait tout savoir de sa bouche. Il voulait attendre qu'il le lui explique, le découvrir en multipliant leurs rencontres. Il ne voulait pas agir comme le yakuza, mais comme l'homme.

Grimmjow attendit que Di-Roy ait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé avant de parler à nouveau.

_Aucune nouvelle?

Le ton visiblement impatient de son patron immobilisa Di-Roy qui essuya un frisson.

_Euh, je... Les clichés ne devraient pas tarder..., bredouilla-t-il en allumant l'ordinateur se trouvant sur le bureau.

Il y eut un silence et la machine s'alluma. Di-Roy s'empressa de cliquer sur la petite icône en forme d'enveloppe en bas de l'écran et un message s'ouvrit. Il était vide, mais en regardant le nom de l'expéditeur il sut. Il ouvrit la pièce jointe et se redressa.

_Ahem, Grimmjow-sama?

L'intéressé pivota sur son siège et ses yeux bleus perçants se posèrent sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Une photographie de ce qui semblait être un corps ensanglanté au sol s'étalait, et il s'approcha de l'appareil pour mieux regarder. Le sang qui s'étalait sur le visage de l'homme mort ne laissait pourtant aucun doute sur son identité. Jaggerjack plissa ses yeux et étira un sourire carnassier :

_Envoie un message à Aizen. Dis-lui que Hallibel l'a eu, qu'il n'a plus à s'en soucier.

_Bien, Grimmjow-sama.

_Et bien sûr qu'il récupèrera sa marchandise comme prévu d'main, continua-t-il en allumant une cigarette.

Di-Roy tourna les talons et s'éclipsa rapidement après avoir acquiescé. Mais Grimmjow avait déjà presque rayé de sa mémoire cette malheureuse mésaventure. Voler une marchandise au baron de la drogue Grimmjow Jaggerjack de cette taille-là sans se soucier des conséquences, était du suicide pur et dur. Oser mettre son nez dans les affaires de Grimmjow revenait à déclarer la guerre à Aizen Sosuke et au Hueco Mundo - la mafia tokyote la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse - et personne ne déclarait ce genre de guerre sans en sortir vivant. Cette pensée le fit frissonner d'excitation, et il resserra ses doigts autour de sa cigarette, une étrange lueur passant devant ses yeux.

Grimmjow n'était pas le genre à piloter son petit monde depuis un bureau bien tranquille, caché au sommet d'un immeuble luxueux. Il aurait bien eu envie, et à maintes reprises, de reprendre le sale boulot. Mais seulement pour son plaisir personnel, seulement pour soulager ses nerfs hyper sensibles et sa colère. Sa position de baron de la drogue était bien trop importante pour qu'il l'abandonne. Il s'était fait un nom, une place parmi les plus puissants et il ne la laisserait pour rien au monde. S'il avait fait le sale boulot ce soir, il aurait été occupé à exploser la cervelle d'un voleur plutôt que de pouvoir apprécier l'anatomie parfaite d'Ichigo.

Il replaça délicatement la cigarette entre ses lèvres, inspirant pour en extraire la fumée qui lui procurait une sensation de bien-être. Pourtant, il n'était pas calmé, loin de là. Il était au-delà d'agité, excédé et prêt à exploser. D'habitude, il aurait déjà envoyé voler le mobilier, il aurait lancé son siège à travers la pièce et brisé en mille morceaux quelques bibelots. C'était ce pour quoi il était connu dans les milieux du grand banditisme; la colère légendaire de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Mais étrangement ce soir, la bête sauvage roupillait sagement au fond de son être comme mise au calme par la tension sexuelle qu'il avait dû affronter. Ce soir, il n'était plus le Grimmjow sanguinaire qui faisait le sale boulot. Il était l'homme aux désirs ardents qui voulait posséder Ichigo.

Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et planta ses yeux dans le ciel noir qu'il aimait tant regarder. Noir comme le profond désespoir, pas une trace de nuage, il aimait cette couleur. L'impression que rien ne pouvait perturber le grand ciel de la nuit, il y cherchait sa force, comme son calme. D'un geste visiblement mal assuré, il fit courir la paume de sa main gauche le long de sa braguette rencontrant son membre toujours durcit. Il soupira et resta quelques instants ainsi, à se caresser.

Il pensait à Ichigo, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se l'enlever de la tête pour un long moment. C'était pareil à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ichigo était un homme pleins de ressources, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps mais ce soir-là lui avait prouvé qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il était aguicheur, charmeur, il savait flirter et séduire et il était magnifique. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de retourner au "Seireitei" depuis le jour où il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Ce jour-là, il l'avait vu passer à côté de sa table dans la salle, seulement vêtu d'un string orange. Il avait d'abord été frappé par la couleur si profonde et criarde, tout comme ses cheveux. Mais il avait également été attiré par le large torse imberbe dont la peau lui semblait si douce, sa taille fine mais masculine et ses longues jambes finement musclées.

Grimmjow aimait les hommes avec de belles jambes, et Kami savait que c'était très dur à trouver. Aucun homme n'avait de belles jambes, mais celles d'Ichigo étaient longues, fines, élégantes et sensuelles. Il y avait quelque chose lorsqu'il marchait qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de ses jambes. Et puis ses hanches, ses fesses, il l'avait dévoré des yeux sans que le jeune danseur ne s'en rende compte.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il l'avait vu danser sur scène, totalement par hasard alors qu'il attendait un associé pour une rencontre secrète qui s'était fait attendre pendant de longues heures. Personne ne penserait jamais à venir les chercher dans un club de strip-tease gay. Mais l'homme n'était pas venu, et Grimmjow avait attendu des heures, se distrayant comme il pouvait. C'était là qu'il l'avait vu, ce fut ce soir-là qu'il avait vu ses yeux ambrés si expressifs, sa chevelure de feu indomptable, son corps si gracieux, ses muscles fins mais si bien sculptés. Il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un si fort.

Il n'avait jamais eu de coup de foudre avant. Avant Ichigo.

Il savait qu'il prenait des risques en revenant aussi souvent dans ce club. Il savait que la police avait été prévenue. Il savait qu'on l'avait repéré. Mais même l'odeur du danger, de se sentir pris au piège ne l'avait pas fait reculer. Juste pour le revoir, une heure ou deux, juste pour poser ses yeux sur son corps presque nu. Pour le voir danser, marcher, sourire, parler...

Il ne savait pas qui il était, comment il s'appelait en réalité, son âge ou quoique ce soit, mais ce type avait hanté ses jours comme ses nuits depuis ce fameux jour. Et il était revenu incognito, tentant de se fondre dans la masse pour l'observer de loin. Avant d'enfin s'autoriser à franchir le pas et à demander à le rencontrer en privé. Au diable s'il se faisait choper, il voulait juste un tête-à-tête avec lui, il voulait le sentir proche de lui, le voir lui sourire.

Et maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il en voulait encore plus.

Il échappa un soupir de plaisir en se rendant compte qu'il était pratiquement en train de se masturber par-dessus son pantalon, en pensant à Ichigo. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir demandé cette danse privée, il l'avait mis dans un tel état, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se calmer. Il tentait de réfléchir à une solution à son _gros_ problème, lorsque son portable se mit à sonner et il le retira de sa poche.

Échappant un petit ricanement, il lut "Aizen Sosuke" sur l'écran et décrocha sans engouement aucun :

_Fournisseur officiel d'Aizen Sosuke, j'écoute.

Il entendit un soupir irrité à l'autre bout de la ligne et la voix rauque d'Aizen lui répondit, très visiblement agacé :

_Tu pourrais changer de phrase d'accueil. Un simple "Allô" suffirait.

_J'essaye juste d'être un peu plus créatif qu'toi.

_Tu pourrais finir par vraiment m'irriter, Grimmjow, reprit l'autre et Jaggerjack sentit son érection disparaitre en un clin d'œil.

La voilà sa solution. Un simple appel d'Aizen et il débandait plus vite que la musique. Parfait timing, en plus de cela. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le dire à haute voix mais stoppa au dernier moment. S'attirer les foudres de son patron ce soir n'était pas la meilleure des choses, surtout qu'il ne devait pas être dans les meilleures dispositions.

_T'auras la marchandise d'main, Sos'ke. Dis à ton toutou de pas s'inquiéter.

Il entendit un nouveau soupir agacé et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Aizen était toujours le même, dès que quelque chose tournait mal il fallait qu'il en fasse tout un fromage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui si sa marchandise avait été interceptée par quelques petits caïds d'une mafia concurrente alors qu'il lui avait demandé de le fournir en héroïne de nouveau, parce que son petit protégé Ulquiorra avait déjà tout terminé? Ce n'était pas son problème s'il aimait s'envoyer en l'air avec un junkie.

_Ulquiorra te fait dire que s'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut demain il viendra personnellement te tuer.

_Oh vraiment? Interrogea Grimmjow, amusé. Vu comment il est quand il est en manque, j'doute qu'il puisse même r'trouver l'immeuble où j'bosse. Et m'tirer dessus en plus? Pfff...

_Dans ce cas je m'en chargerai moi-même.

_Oh. Est-ce que j'dois dire à Hallibel qu'elle me serve d'garde du corps, encore une fois? Ou j'pourrais demander à Nell?

Grimmjow sourit de toutes ses dents en énumérant ses bras droits. Il aimait les appeler ses "gâchettes" pour être plus précis, car c'étaient elles qui se chargeaient du sale boulot quand il avait un problème avec quelqu'un. Elles étaient efficaces et elles étaient des femmes. Aucune chance que Grimmjow ruine leur collaboration en les mettant dans son lit. Voilà pourquoi il préférait travailler avec des femmes. Aucune tension sexuelle.

Bien entendu, il avait quelques hommes travaillant pour lui mais ceux-là ils les avaient gardés justement parce qu'ils ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid.

_Bon sang Grimmjow, trouve-toi une occupation plutôt que de passer ton temps à faire ce genre de choses.

_Quelles choses?

_Des conneries, n'importe quoi. Trouve-toi quelqu'un à baiser et fais ton travail correctement.

_J'fais c'que j'peux, c'est sur ma liste de priorité, rétorqua-t-il entre ses dents.

Il avait horreur de ça : quand son patron lui rappelait qu'il ne savait s'envoyer en l'air qu'avec des prostitués et jamais avec des hommes qui le voulaient de leur plein gré. Il le savait mieux que personne que sa position n'était pas forcément le meilleur atout pour draguer. Il avait pendant un certain temps cru que son meilleur terrain de chasse pouvait être les boîtes de nuit. Là, il n'avait qu'à danser contre quelqu'un et voir où ça le conduisait : dans les toilettes de la boite, ou dans sa voiture. Mais il n'avait pas renouvelé l'expérience après qu'un type qu'il ait tenté de sauter se soit en réalité révélé être envoyé pour le tuer.

Nell, l'une de ses "gâchettes" avait été verte de rage en lui interdisant formellement de remettre les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit. Et même si Grimmjow savait se défendre, il ne pouvait rien contre une balle tirée en pleine tête ou en plein cœur. Et ces lieux étaient trop propices à ce genre de menaces. Et qui plus est, il était aisément repérable avec son mètre quatre-vingt-six, ses cheveux turquoises et son allure de dandy. Alors il avait renoncé.

_D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que tu passais de plus en plus de temps dans ce club gay... Tu devrais faire attention, Grimmjow.

_Tch! J'peux pas m'envoyer en l'air, laisse-moi au moins m'rincer l'œil.

_Tu sais que les gens comme nous ne peuvent pas vivre comme les autres, lui rappela Aizen. Si tu as tellement envie de voir des strip-teaseur monte ton propre club, ou alors... fais les venir chez toi mais là-bas, c'est dangereux.

Évidemment que c'était dangereux, pensa-t-il, le visage d'Ichigo s'invitant devant ses yeux. Et c'était ce danseur le plus dangereux de tous. Il le croyait vraiment, que montrer ses faiblesses était dangereux et que tôt ou tard quelqu'un finirait par en profiter. Que ce soit la police ou l'un de ses rivaux, quelqu'un profiterait de sa venue à ce club pour tenter de le coincer ou de le tuer. Mais c'était plus fort que lui!

_Tu prendrais tous ces risques rien que pour voir un strip-teaseur? Quel romantisme, Grimmjow!

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelques insultes fleuries dans sa moustache. Aizen ne l'entendit pas évidemment et continua sur sa lancée :

_Si tu comptes le demander en mariage n'attends pas très longtemps. Quelqu'un risque de mettre le grappin dessus avant toi. Je veux dire... le type passe son temps à poils devant d'autres hommes. Et...

C'en fut trop, Grimmjow lui avait raccroché au nez, et balança son téléphone à travers la pièce.

_Va crever!

Il détestait Aizen, il le haïssait de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Mais il était son supérieur, et il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'avoir à faire à lui. Le moins possible était préférable mais quand bien même, dès qu'ils se parlaient, Aizen en profitait toujours pour le rabaisser. Et Grimmjow avait horreur de ça! Cet homme avait le don de le mettre dans une colère noire!

Enfin, le point positif, c'était qu'il ne bandait plus.

_C'est déjà ça, admit-il en jetant un œil dubitatif sur son entre-jambe dépourvue de bosse.

Mais il était maintenant d'une humeur exécrable. Sentant sa respiration se faire plus saccadée, et ne pouvant plus rester en place, il se leva. Ses nerfs étaient déjà mis à rude épreuve à cause d'Ichigo et maintenant son patron s'en mêlait. Ses pupilles bleues ne cessaient de balayer la pièce à une vitesse hallucinante, il cherchait quelque chose sans vraiment voir ce qui passait devant ses yeux.

Il resta un instant immobile, sa respiration plus courte et saccadée que jamais et s'élança en avant tout à coup. Il balaya d'un coup de main tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau en poussant un grognement lourd et profond. La totalité des dossiers, bibelots, stylos et même l'ordinateur s'écrasèrent au sol en une cascade irrégulière, martelant le sol en petites explosions sonores. Plus essoufflé que jamais, observant le désordre qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, mais nullement calmé, Grimmjow traversa la pièce d'un pas plus que conquérant. Il ouvrit la porte donnant accès à une autre pièce adjacente et marcha tout droit vers le lit qui s'y trouvait.

Il arracha le tiroir de la table de nuit de ses rails, et renversa le contenu sur le lit. Sa respiration saccadée s'était transformée en petits grognements rauques et ses yeux écarquillés lui donnaient l'allure d'un fou. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en fouillant dans la contenu du tiroir qu'il avait renversé. Ses doigts passaient sur les petits objets sans vraiment les toucher, et il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent plus grand encore et il prit dans sa main une petite boite métallique qu'il ouvrit.

Un soupir de satisfaction passa entre ses lèvres en voyant les quelques joints roulés à la main devant ses yeux. Il s'empressa d'en prendre un et le plaça entre ses lèvres, l'allumant rapidement après avoir cherché machinalement son briquet dans sa poche. La première bouffée de fumée le fit retomber en arrière, les fesses sur les talons, le corps mou et les épaules affaissées. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il laissa la douce odeur d'herbe investir ses narines. Il tira de nouveau sur la cigarette et laissa la fumée envahir la pièce en la recrachant.

Envoyant valser au sol les autres objets qui se trouvaient sur le lit, il s'allongea lentement, la tête entre de larges coussins moelleux. Il positionna le joint entre ses lèvres et ses mains se positionnèrent sur sa ceinture sur laquelle il tira. Puis, le bouton de son pantalon et enfin sa braguette. D'un geste rapide, il écarta son boxer noir du chemin et prit son sexe maintenant totalement mou dans sa main.

Mais une simple pensée vers Ichigo et il le sentit durcir à nouveau. C'était ce dont il avait besoin maintenant, pensa-t-il en enserrant de sa main droite son membre qui durcissait à vu d'œil et tirant sur le joint de sa main gauche. Il recracha un impressionnant nuage de fumée et sentit son membre réagir plus vite encore. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il le savait, sinon il pourrait très rapidement péter un câble. Et tout le monde savait comment ça finissait lorsqu'il pétait un câble.

Avant, il aurait prit quelques armes et serait sorti éclater quelques cervelles mais il ne pouvait plus réguler sa colère de la sorte. Avant, il aurait appelé quelqu'un et l'aurait baiser jusqu'à plus soif, ne se souciant à peine si l'homme était encore vivant et pouvait encore marcher. Mais maintenant c'était différent. Avant, il ne se serait pas soucié des conséquences, maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire ça. Maintenant, seule la drogue douce et la masturbation pouvaient le ramener à un état de calme ne serait-ce que passager.

L'herbe lui faisait tourner la tête, le rendait léger et rendait ses fantasmes plus réels. Il imaginait Ichigo au-dessus de lui, la chaleur de son être autour de son sexe, bougeant comme il savait si bien le faire. Il l'imaginait prendre son pied avec lui, son corps parfait danser contre le sien, ses yeux braqués sur son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes, gémissant son nom pour en demander plus. Et sa main allait toujours plus vite, de haut en bas, faisant perler au sommet quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui finirent par venir s'écraser sur son bas ventre.

Il grogna de plaisir en réinstallant le joint entre ses lèvres, tirant encore et encore dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il se consume totalement. Jusqu'à ce que le corps d'Ichigo soit presque visible sous ses yeux, qu'il puisse presque sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts. Jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse son nom et que son sexe ne durcisse encore un peu plus et ne pulse entre sa main qu'il imaginait être les fesses du rouquin et qu'il ne jouisse bruyamment sur son ventre.

La semence chaude s'écoula sur sa main, sur son poignet et sur son ventre, le laissant dans un vide mystique, le contrecoup de son orgasme se répercutant encore et encore dans son corps. Son rythme cardiaque était rapide, son corps totalement raidit et son visage contracté. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, souhaitant faire prolonger les sensations exquises de sa jouissance.

C'était le seul moyen pour lui, le seul moyen de se calmer. Et il avait compris depuis des semaines maintenant qu'imaginer Ichigo de cette façon le calmait plus rapidement - et l'amenait jusqu'à l'orgasme - plus rapidement que tout ce qu'il avait testé auparavant.

Si Ichigo était la clef qui pouvait calmer ses nerfs alors il le pourchasserait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tard ~**

Grimmjow n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps pour lui la veille. Ses affaires de yakuza l'avaient rattrapé de plein fouet et il avait réalisé que passer son temps à rêvasser en imaginant les petites fesses d'Ichigo se dandiner sur son entre-jambe n'était pas très fructueux. Il avait donc décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de s'atteler à son travail sérieusement.

Il avait réalisé encore une fois qu'imaginer Ichigo en se masturbant rendait ses orgasmes plus fort, mais aussi le calmait pendant un très long moment. Comme s'il eut été rassasié, comme s'il eut été satisfait. Un peu comme une drogue d'un nouveau genre, une nouvelle substance qui durait plus longtemps, dont les effets étaient d'un nouveau genre. Et Grimmjow n'avait jamais goûté de meilleure drogue que celle-ci.

Il n'essayait donc même plus de s'enlever Ichigo de la tête. Pourtant après chaque orgasme il se sentait vidé, éreintée, et encore plus affamé de lui. Mais au moins, cela lui permettait de tenir pour de longues heures de travail, et il s'en accommodait.

Mais ce soir-là, c'était différent. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il était bientôt l'heure pour lui de retourner au club "Seireitei" et la frénésie l'avait de nouveau envahi. Hallibel était en train de lui faire part d'informations importantes sur l'un de ses associés, et il n'écoutait absolument pas.

Son regard était perdu sur l'horloge de la pièce qu'il n'avait pas quittée des yeux. Peut-être espérait-il faire tourner les aiguilles plus vite afin d'arriver à l'heure fatidique de leurs retrouvailles? Grimmjow lui-même n'aurait su le dire, alors Hallibel était franchement désemparée.

_Grimmjow-sama? Demanda-t-elle. Vous m'écoutez?

_Mmm, acquiesça-t-il d'un murmure mais ses yeux restaient dans le lointain.

Elle soupira et se décida à s'arrêter là. Rien ne servait de gaspiller sa salive quand il était manifestement perdu dans un autre monde. Elle avait été prévenue l'autre jour quand Di-Roy avait retrouvé le bureau sans dessus dessous, parce que Grimmjow avait laissé ses nerfs s'emporter. Elle avait tout nettoyé, tout rangé, sans même broncher, sans lui en parler, sans rien dire. C'était le protocole avec Grimmjow. Ne jamais parler de ses colères, ne jamais laisser entendre qu'il avait mis le bordel, cela ne faisait que l'énerver à nouveau.

Et ce soir-là, elle sentait bien qu'elle devait prendre des pincettes.

_Grimmjow-sama?

Comme elle s'y attendait, le regard perçant bleu la transperça de part en part et elle eut juste le temps de parer quand il entra en éruption tel un volcan. Il se leva d'un seul coup, et serrant les dents, agrippa le bureau qu'il retourna sans demi-mesure en poussant un cri de colère.

Tout vola dans sa direction, les papiers, la lampe de bureau, les stylos, son portable posé là, tout. Hallibel eut à peine le temps de se protéger de ses bras et de reculer avant que la pluie ne s'abatte sur elle. Le cœur battant, elle attendit que le silence soit de retour dans la pièce et observa son patron, le souffle court, le visage plissé par la colère.

Il était effrayant, elle le savait bien. Mais lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi, elle avait toujours peur pour sa vie. Même elle. Personne n'avait jamais canalisé cette énergie animale, cette colère mystérieuse et immense. Personne n'avait su quoi faire, personne n'avait cessé d'avoir peur de se retrouver dans le tourbillon de la colère de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Elle resta muette, pantelante et le vit prendre un joint qu'il se précipita d'allumer. Même la drogue n'avait aucun effet sur lui, il en avait essayé des tas mais aucune n'avait été assez forte pour lui donner satisfaction. Ils avaient été nombreux dans leur organisation à lui conseiller des tas de substances différentes, mais finalement il retournait toujours au bon vieux joint qui semblait pouvoir apaiser pour un minuscule laps de temps ses nerfs à vif. Elle savait que le sexe était la meilleure des possibilités pour le calmer totalement, mais encore fallait-il lui trouver un partenaire qui lui allait et elle avait laissé tomber depuis longtemps.

Grimmjow avait besoin d'endorphine - l'hormone anti-stress naturelle - c'était le seul moyen de réguler sa colère. Et seuls le sexe et l'orgasme lui permettaient de produire des endorphines en quantité suffisante pour le relaxer. Aucun autre moyen artificiel, aucune drogue puissante soit-elle, n'avait pu le contenter. Et personne n'était parvenu à trouver un palliatif à ses besoins.

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il enfin, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Fous l'camp.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et déguerpi aussitôt. Elle réalisa en sortant de la pièce qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tout ce temps et qu'elle avait eu peur. Encore une fois, comme d'habitude. Elle ferma les yeux et pria une nouvelle fois pour que ses visites au "Seireitei" finissent par payer.

Grimmjow regarda autour de lui, l'air blasé. Toute cette colère, tout ce désordre, il en avait plus, plus que n'importe qui pouvait se l'imaginer. Il aurait voulu frapper de toutes ses forces dans les murs, détruire à coup de pied tous ces meubles, toutes ces chaises, tout ce qui l'entourait.

Avant il aurait prit ce temps, et se serait fait un point d'honneur de tout détruire. Avant.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps ce soir, il allait voir Ichigo.

Il n'avait pas de temps à accorder à sa colère ce soir.

* * *

 **Le soir-même ~**

Grimmjow tenta de passer le plus inaperçu possible alors qu'il se frayait un chemin entre les tables devant la scène du club "Seireitei". Le club venait à peine d'ouvrir et le show n'avait pas encore commencé. Les habitués commençaient à poindre le bout de leurs nez et à s'asseoir autour des tables et commandaient à boire.

Grimmjow ne put s'asseoir devant la scène, les places étant déjà prises et il en fut surpris. Il était de notoriété publique dans le club qu'Ichigo passait sur scène les mardi, jeudi et samedi soirs. Il ne manquait aucun de ses passages sur scène, et ce soir-là, mardi, Ichigo allait très certainement présenter une nouvelle prestation. Il n'aurait raté cela pour rien au monde, mais tous ces autres clients collés au devant de la scène lui donnaient envie de vomir. Étaient-ils là aussi pour Ichigo?

Il laissa Di-Roy lui commander à boire et resta assis seul à attendre que le show ne débute. Il écoutait des bribes de conversation par-ci par-là aux tables voisines. Ses hommes restaient au bar, ils étaient trois ce soir. Il avait horreur de les avoir dans les pattes quand il s'amusait, alors il leur ordonnait de rester au bar et de ne surtout pas s'inviter à sa table. Il était d'humeur exécrable en plus ce soir après avoir constaté qu'il n'avait pas de place devant la scène. Et tous ces sales types allaient glisser des billets dans le string d'Ichigo et le toucher. Il réprima une envie de vomir son dîner et but une grande gorgée de scotch pour passer l'envie de régurgiter.

Ses doigts tremblèrent en empoignant le verre, et il ferma les yeux pour éviter de l'envoyer s'écraser contre le crâne d'un de ses voisins. Sa colère n'avait pas sa place ici. Pas maintenant qu'il allait voir celui qu'il voulait voir plus que tout. Il allait se faire patient, et attendre Ichigo sagement. C'était son plan, il n'y avait que l'attente pour Ichigo qui le faisait rester sage. Et il savait que ses hommes au bar ne le lâchaient pas des yeux, ne craignant qu'il ne pète un nouveau câble. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils étaient certainement en train de discuter du fait qu'il restait parfaitement imperturbable et sage en ce moment-même.

Sa colère légendaire avait fait sa popularité parmi les yakuzas. Mais elle le desservirait s'il la montrait dans ce club, s'il voulait avoir Ichigo. S'il voulait le revoir, il fallait qu'il oublie qui il était. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle.

Quand les lumières se firent moins vives et que les projecteurs tamisés de la scène s'allumèrent, il sentit une étrange adrénaline s'inviter dans son corps. Il bougea nerveusement sur son siège, serrant son verre d'alcool dans sa main. Mais son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il se devait de faire bonne figure. Si comme il s'en doutait tout le monde savait qu'il y était entre ces murs, aucun doute qu'ils observaient chacune de ses réactions. Il ne pouvait laisser voir ses faiblesses sous aucun prétexte.

Il inspira profondément et replaça sa cravate convenablement sous sa veste, ses yeux vifs notant le premier danseur montant sur scène. Son corps se relâcha alors, ce n'était pas Ichigo. Il réprima une injure de déception et recommença à siroter son scotch. Néanmoins, il apprécia la prestation du grand danseur aux cheveux rouges. Il y avait quelque chose de bestial en lui, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était bien loin d'arriver à la cheville d'Ichigo mais au moins il le faisait patienter.

Devant lui, l'homme qui lui avait pris sa place fétiche, glissa quelques billets dans le string noir du danseur qui lui accorda un immense sourire. Grimmjow sourit également, il était impossible de manquer le regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Ce client était tout comme lui un habitué et il l'avait remarqué plus d'une fois. Austère, le visage pâle et de longs cheveux corbeaux, il savait qu'il avait un penchant malsain pour ce danseur aux cheveux rouges. L'homme était là aussi souvent que lui, et Grimmjow se sentait quelque part proche de lui. Parce qu'il semblait avoir le même genre d'addiction que lui, pour un danseur très spécial.

Quand le rouge quitta la scène, et qu'un autre danseur commença à danser, Grimmjow se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme routinier, ni à attendre dans un club que quelqu'un daigne bien se pointer. Mais il se surprenait à changer lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo. Il se surprenait à convenir du danger qui le guettait en venant ici et à s'y accommoder. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment pris en compte les dangers pour faire quelque chose, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à connaître la peur. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il risquait de mourir chaque soir ici, dans ce club. Il était devenu une cible facile, un homme d'habitude devenait prévisible et donc plus facile à éliminer. Auparavant cela l'aurait rendu extrêmement colérique, et l'aurait fait se sentir faible, mais il n'en avait que faire depuis Ichigo. Il se foutait de ce qu'il donnait l'impression d'être en venant ici.

Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de le voir.

Un autre danseur exécuta son show sur scène après le second, et Grimmjow perdit le fil des prestations jusqu'à ce qu'un flot de projecteurs de couleur orange ne vienne inonder la scène. Son cœur tambourina à sa poitrine et il sourit contre son verre de scotch. Le moindre de ses muscles se raidit et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il le vit enfin. Il remarqua tout d'abord sa silhouette longiligne se dessinant dans l'obscurité de l'arrière-scène, puis au fil de ses pas son visage devint de plus en plus clair. Il sentit l'excitation le gagner de nouveau lorsqu'il put le voir de la tête aux pieds, majestueux, debout au devant de la scène.

Captivé, il observa Ichigo laisser courir son regard brillant sur son assistance. Il portait un costume blanc et une rose rouge dans les cheveux. Émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, Grimmjow savait qu'il était bouche bée, mais il s'en moquait. Il savait qu'il donnait une mauvaise impression de lui. Le pouvoir que ce danseur avait sur lui dépassait l'entendement pour sûr. Et il donnait l'apparence de n'être qu'un être faible devant un strip-teaseur.

Plus aucun bruit ne parvint à ses oreilles quand il commença à danser. Plus aucun élément n'entra dans son champ de vision à part le gracieux jeune homme au sourire angélique. Il bougeait comme un dieu, laissant glisser la veste blanche le long de ses épaules et de ses bras. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en tournoyant autour de la barre de pole-dance, et se cambra pour retirer la chemise qui tomba sur la scène sans un bruit. Son dos était long et fin, il aurait aimé enserrer sa taille et poser ses mains sur ses hanches comme la dernière fois. Sa chute de reins était pour lui une merveille qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, et Grimmjow resta impassible quand le jeune homme lui lança un clin d'œil. Il savait qu'il n'était adressé qu'à lui, et il fallait mieux. Il était hors de question qu'Ichigo donne ses faveurs à quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'observa continuer à danser, conscient que le rouquin lui lançait des regards discrets de temps à autre. Mais Jaggrjack ne bougea pas d'un poil. Même lorsqu'il retira son pantalon et qu'il se retrouva en string orange flashy sur la scène. Même lorsqu'il s'accrocha à la barre de pole dance et descendit lentement en écartant ses jambes bien grand devant lui, Grimmjow ne broncha pas.

Et quand Ichigo descendit de scène et que ses longues jambes qu'il aimait tant se rapprochèrent de lui, il n'essuya pas la moindre émotion. Le jeune homme passa entre les tables, s'attardant par-ci par-là à se trémousser devant quelques clients, leur souriant et attrapant par la même occasion quelques billets. Mais Jaggerjack savait qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement, et son sang prenait une direction très au sud, rejoignant à une vitesse folle sa verge qui ne resterait discrète guère longtemps.

Quand enfin le danseur se retrouva face à Grimmjow, ce dernier oblitéra complètement et totalement le monde extérieur. Captivant, ensorcelant, hypnotisant, voilà ce qu'Ichgo était pour lui. Il ne savait pas le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, pourtant il savait s'en servir comme personne. Ichigo s'assit sur la table devant Grimmjow et écarta les jambes, lui lançant un sourire espiègle qui manqua faire perdre ses moyens à Jaggerjack. Il remua ses fesses sur la table et attrapa l'arrière de la tête de Grimmjow pour l'attirer violemment en avant.

Sous le choc, le bleuté se laissa faire malgré lui et les cris des autres clients lui parvinrent aux oreilles alors qu'il réalisait que son visage était tout simplement pressé contre l'entrejambe d'Ichigo. Les yeux écarquillés, il inspira profondément en sentant son nez contre le sexe du rouquin et sa bouche entra en action d'elle-même. Sans vraiment le comprendre, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue s'échappa pour se frayer un chemin sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir la peau dur et chaude de son membre qu'Ichigo tirait sur ses cheveux pour le redresser. Grimmjow eut tout juste le temps de l'entendre échapper un soupir de plaisir avant de se retrouver projeter contre son siège.

Les yeux d'Ichigo l'observaient intensément, et même si cela n'avait duré qu'une petite seconde, il pouvait apprécier le goût de sa peau sur sa langue. Il étira un sourire large, sentant son ventre faire des sauts périlleux en lui, à cause de l'excitation. Le rouquin avait un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, et haussa ses sourcils en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sous les cris et rires des autres clients. Il descendit de la table pour se baisser à son niveau, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de son oreille :

_Vilain garçon.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux sous le désir implacable qui enveloppa son corps. Il ignorait si c'était sa voix, le souffle chaud contre son oreille ou bien les mots qu'il avait dit, mais il sentit son sexe réagir violemment. Même son corps fut prit d'un soubresaut incontrôlable et il resta figé là, à le regarder se redresser avec un sourire espiègle plaqué sur les lèvres.

Puis, les yeux ambrés se détournèrent de lui et il tourna les talons, remontant rapidement sur scène, comme s'il voulait s'échapper. Comme s'il voulait s'enfuir loin de lui, il courut vers la scène et s'échappa dans les vestiaires sans même un regard en arrière. Grimmjow n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui glisser un seul billet, il n'avait même pas prit le temps de respirer. Il était toujours figé par le choc, l'adrénaline, l'excitation, tout cela à la fois. Ses poings étaient serrés et la première pensée qui le frappa alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits fut qu'il avait été le seul à recevoir ce genre de faveur. Ichigo n'avait fourré le visage de personne d'autre entre ses jambes.

Lui seul. Seulement lui.

A se droite, un client lui donna un coup de coude pour attirer son attention :

_N'est-il pas complètement craquant? Il m'en a donné chaud…

Grimmjow posa ses pupilles affamées sur l'homme qui devait sans doute avoir le double de l'âge d'Ichigo et qui s'éventait avec la carte des boissons du bar. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et son visage était rouge, Jaggerjack l'observa se tourner vers lui à nouveau.

_Vous avez déjà eu une danse privée avec lui? Lui demanda-t-il. Parce que moi, oui. Il est tellement irrésistible.

Lentement mais sûrement, Grimmjow sentait la nervosité monter en lui. L'euphorie du passage d'Ichigo sur scène venait de retomber tel un drapeau en berne à cause de cet homme. D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait de se pencher vers lui et lui glissa :

_Je suis à deux doigts de le convaincre de faire du nu intégral, chuchota-t-il en posant un bras sur l'accoudoir du siège de Grimmjow. Il aime les cadeaux… Je finirai par le mettre à poils, héhé. Aïe!

Jaggerjack venait de planter ses ongles et ses doigts dans le bras de son voisin, l'empêchant de bouger. Il lui accorda un regard glacial, qu'il n'accordait qu'à ceux qu'il terminait d'une balle dans la tête et l'homme se figea, ouvrant des yeux teintés d'une lueur de terreur.

_Fermez-la, ou j'vous jure vot' bras va s'en rappeler.

Ses ongles s'étaient déjà enfoncés dans sa chair et l'homme se tortillait de douleur. Mais avant qu'il n'interpelle trop les autres clients autour de lui il le relâcha. L'homme poussa un gémissement de douleur et déguerpit aussitôt, courant en dehors du club sans demander son reste.

Grimmjow passa sa langue sur ses dents, imperturbable, sirotant une nouvelle gorgée de son scotch. Il savait que ses hommes allaient bouger, il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour cela, qu'ils attendaient un signe de lui. Il se contenta de lever sa main gauche et de leur montrer son poing fermé, ce qui signifiait qu'ils devaient rester en place. Il ne se retourna même pas pour savoir s'ils avaient compris. Il connaissait ses hommes et savait qu'ils obéissaient.

Cet homme, ce sale type s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'érafler la peau d'Ichigo d'un seul de ses doigts, il le saurait. Il lui ferait la peau. Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa main droite enserrait un peu trop fort son verre de scotch, et plus il repensait à ce vieux pervers seul avec Ichigo dansant pour lui, il se sentit exploser. Sa force devint incontrôlable sous la colère, et le verre de scotch finit par éclater dans sa paume.

Autour de lui, quelques clients poussèrent des cris alarmés, en voyant le verre exploser.

_Merde! Putain… Fais chier…

L'alcool se répandit sur le costume de Grimmjow en gouttes épaisses et il commença à se nettoyer avec une serviette trouvée par-là. Un serveur accouru jusqu'à lui et nettoya ses bêtises mais eut une expression choquée en voyant les bouts de verre enfoncés dans sa main.

_Monsieur, est-ce que…

_Ça va, ça va!

Il leva la main gauche et claqua des doigts, tout de suite l'un de ses hommes fut à ses côtés.

_Grimmjow-sama? Demanda-t-il inquiet, en voyant le sang couler de sa main.

_Garde ma place, faut que j'enlève les bouts d'verre.

L'homme s'inclina et prit la place de Grimmjow sur son siège, pendant qu'il s'éloignait jusqu'aux toilettes. Di-Roy l'y rejoint et l'aida à enlever les petits bouts de verre incrustés dans sa peau. Grimmjow n'étira même pas la plus petite grimace quand son homme de main extrayait les bouts pointus. Puis, il passa sa main sous l'eau et enroula une serviette autour de sa main.

_Grimmjow-sama, il faut nettoyer la plaie.

_Plus tard, répondit l'autre en aboyant.

Il sortit des toilettes en coup de vent, récupérant sa place alors qu'un nouveau danseur faisait un numéro sur scène. Il commanda un autre verre d'alcool et attendit patiemment que tous les danseurs soient passés. Quand enfin les projecteurs s'éteignirent, il dirigea son regard sur la porte qui donnait accès aux vestiaires et qui était gardée par deux molosses à l'allure colérique. Elle s'ouvrit à peine quelques secondes après la dernière prestation et les danseurs sortirent pour se disperser dans la salle.

Il était de coutume que tous les soirs, après les prestations scéniques, les danseurs déambulaient entre les tables pour rencontrer les clients, leur offrir un verre, discuter. Certains avaient remis leurs tenues de scène, quand d'autres se baladaient en string, afin de passer le message qu'ils n'étaient pas contre quelques billets de plus.

Ichigo avait enfilé son costume blanc à nouveau et il se dirigea au bar, sans même un regard vers Grimmjow. Mais celui-ci s'en contentait, après tout, il allait avoir une danse privée de nouveau ce soir et cela lui était égal si Ichigo tapait la causette à d'autres que lui. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à d'autres faveurs.

Il reporta son attention sur sa boisson, et regarda le client juste devant lui, l'homme austère aux longs cheveux noirs, discuter avec le danseur aux cheveux rouges. Tous deux étaient proches, il le voyait dans leur façon de bouger, de se parler. Le rouge attrapa la cravate de l'autre, comme s'il voulait simplement la regarder de plus près mais en réalité, il attira son visage vers lui et laissa quelques mots au creux de son oreille. Le brun resta impassible et observa le rouge s'éloigner sans rien dire. Jaggerjack en aurait mis sa main au feu, ces deux-là baisaient.

_Alors, vous avez aimé le show?

Il manqua recracher la gorgée de scotch qu'il venait de prendre en bouche quand la voix familière s'adressa à lui dans son dos. Il se retourna, tous ses sens en éveil, et vit Ichigo avancer vers lui, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Il avait un verre en main contenant une boisson transparente, mais il ne sut dire exactement ce que c'était.

Et puis il s'en moquait, l'objet de ses désirs était là. Ichigo prit place sur la table à nouveau, où il posa ses fesses et prit une gorgée de la boisson en attendant qu'il réponde.

_J'ai surtout aimé la partie ou t'as fourré mon visage entre tes cuisses, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde, soulevant son verre un peu plus haut pour feindre de trinquer avec lui.

_Je savais que ça vous plairait, lui répondit-il en haussant un sourcil et mordillant sa lèvre. Et ce n'est que le début...

Ichigo attendit sa réaction, mais Grimmjow n'en eut aucune. Il se contenta de l'observer étroitement, et ses pupilles ambrées étaient plus vives que d'habitude. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'était la suite du programme, mais le rouquin recommença à parler avant lui :

_Vous vous êtes amoché? Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton la main de Grimmjow.

_Rien d'bien méchant. J'contrôle mal ma force, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire entendu mais Ichigo ne sembla pas vraiment ravi.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Grimmjow le trouvait fascinant. Et même si le danseur semblait donner l'image d'un jeune homme qui ne savait utiliser que son corps, il commençait à comprendre qu'il savait aussi utiliser son cerveau. Il avait de l'esprit, et il aimait sa répartie. Il avait horreur des mecs sans jugeote qui ne savaient pas lui répondre et entrer dans son jeu. Ichigo était différent.

_Évitez simplement de vous donner en spectacle et de faire fuir les clients, reprit-il sur un ton amical.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et ses yeux balayèrent le plafond de la salle. Évidemment qu'il était surveillé, il y avait sans doute des caméras partout ici. Se sentant quelque peu pris au piège, il n'éclata pas dans une colère noire, à sa plus grande surprise. Peu importait qui était ce sale client pervers, on l'avait vu lui faire du mal et il avait déguerpi juste après. Si cette fois Grimmjow ne se faisait pas virer il aurait vraiment de la chance. Il reporta son regard sur Ichigo qui lui souriait paisiblement.

_J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas bon de vous mettre en rogne, poursuivit-il. Qu'avait fait ce pauvre type?

_Il a dit qu'il t'avait offert des cadeaux pour que tu t'mettes à poils pour lui. Et qu'un jour il y arriverait, dit-il en buvant une autre gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge. Et t'es venu m'dire d'me tirer d'ici? Qu'on m'vire, hein?

Ichigo haussa un sourcil puis ricana en baissant les yeux. Il admira quelques instants l'alcool translucide danser dans son verre et inspira profondément, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il fronça ses sourcils en adoptant un air soucieux, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Jaggerjack le voyait prendre cette expression. Il avait remarqué cette manie de froncer ses sourcils, et son visage se fermait, préoccupé par il ne savait quelle pensée. Grimmjow ne le quittait pas des yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots. Finalement, Ichigo se leva, et se pencha vers lui, approchant sa bouche de son oreille :

_Peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un d'autre arrivera à me mettre à poils.

_J'y compte bien, beauté, répondit Grimmjow de cette voix grave, feutrée, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans ses veines.

_Ne vous en faites pas, personne ne va vous virer d'ici pour si peu, reprit-il arrachant au bleuté un regard étonné. Mais je continuerai à fourrer votre visage entre mes cuisses. A poils ou pas.

Grimmjow serra l'accoudoir de son fauteuil entre ses doigts, il sentit son sexe pulser dans son boxer et ses jambes bougèrent nerveusement. Ichigo le remarqua et échappa un rire amusé comme s'il s'attendait exactement à cette réaction de sa part. Le bleuté tenta cependant de retenir l'information importante contenue dans sa première phrase, même si les mots "à poils ou pas" manquaient les effacer totalement. Ils n'allaient pas le virer pour si peu? Il commençait à croire que ce club était laxiste, pourtant ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait constaté au fil de ses soirées ici. Il avait déjà vu des types se faire virer pour moins que ça.

Alors pourquoi pas lui? Ichigo lui lança un regard charmeur qui aurait séduit même le plus insensible des hommes. Peut-être qu'Ichigo avait demandé qu'on ne le vire pas, peut-être avait-il dit un mot dans son sens? Pff, non aucune chance. Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille et pourquoi le patron l'écouterait?

_J'compte bien mettre ma tête entre tes fesses aussi.

Le rouquin éclata d'un rire franc et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Mais Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être suspicieux : quel club digne de ce nom ne s'empresserait pas de virer de chez lui un yakuza dangereux qui aurait attaqué un client? Il savait qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes, plutôt deux fois qu'une, et même si Ichigo lui faisait tourner la tête il était loin de perdre le nord. Tant mieux si on ne le virait pas d'ici, il pouvait continuer à flirter avec lui. Il voulait que ça dure encore, il le voulait pour lui seul. Mais Ichigo avait déjà vraisemblablement perdu patience, et fit le tour de son siège pour se placer derrière lui. Ses mains se déposèrent sur ses épaules et son souffle chaud se fit sentir à l'oreille de Jaggerjack :

_J'aime la façon dont vous me regardez. Ça me donne envie de jouer plus longtemps avec vous.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, non sans dandiner son joli postérieur que Grimmjow ne manqua pas de croquer des yeux. Le rouquin tourna une dernière fois sa tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire de vainqueur accompagné d'un clin d'œil aguicheur. Jaggerjack échappa une injure fleurie entre ses dents et inspira profondément. S'il ne se retenait pas, il l'aurait déjà rattrapé et l'aurait plaqué contre une table pour lui rouler la patin du siècle. Mais il savait se tenir en public, tout du moins il avait appris, et ça ne faisait guère longtemps. Et puis après tout, il allait avoir droit à sa danse privée d'ici quelques minutes alors il pouvait bien patienter un peu.

Ichigo avait terminé son tour entre les tables et s'esquiva dans les vestiaires avant que Grimmjow n'ait pu terminer son verre d'alcool. Il attendit qu'on vienne le chercher pour s'installer dans une salle privée d'un moment à l'autre mais personne ne vint. Il attendit de longues minutes ses yeux plissés et les dents serrés mais personne ne semblait se rappeler qu'il était là.

Quelque peu impatient, il finit par se lever d'un seul coup, tournant sur ses talons pour retrouver ses hommes au bar. Ces derniers abandonnèrent leurs attitudes détendues pour se mettre au garde à vous en le voyant s'avancer vers eux.

_Pourquoi j'ai pas encore été en salle privée? T'as bien fait c'qu'il fallait?

Di-Roy acquiesça d'un signe de tête appuyé. Bien sur qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il avait payé plus que demandé pour que son patron ait une danse privée avec Ichigo, et on lui avait répondu qu'il l'aurait. Mais la dernière fois, Grimmjow était passé tout de suite après les prestations sur scène mais là, il avait déjà vu quelques clients s'échapper avec des danseurs dans les salles privées et lui, rien. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Il réfléchissait rapidement tout en commandant un nouveau verre au bar. Di-Roy lui, balayait la salle des yeux et se rapprocha de son patron pour lui glisser :

_Si vous me permettez, Grimmjow-sama, je doute que ça soit une bonne idée de rester ici. Nous nous sommes fait remarquer.

_Depuis longtemps, lança-t-il en remerciant du bout des lèvres le barman qui lui servit un autre verre de scotch. J'vais péter un câble si j'attends plus longtemps.

Avant que Di-Roy n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose ou même proposer une solution, le barman s'était penché vers Grimmjow avec un petit sourire poli :

_Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, désolé j'ai entendu votre conversation. Mais vous savez, ce sont les danseurs qui décident de l'ordre dans lequel ils reçoivent les clients. Vous pouvez aller demander à l'entrée et à ceux qui gèrent les planning quand vous passerez.

Jaggerjack cligna des yeux en observant le visage juvénile du barman qui le regardait. Il lui souriait toujours alors qu'il le fusillait de son regard noir et ne sembla pas broncher d'un cil. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et finit par donner un signe de la tête en direction de ses hommes pour leur signifier d'aller vérifier. Deux d'entre eux filèrent alors directement en direction de l'entrée et Di-Roy les observa s'éloigner, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il en avait déjà parlé de nombreuses fois avec Hallibell et Nell mais il détestait cet endroit.

Il trouvait cet endroit trop dangereux maintenant que Grimmjow s'y rendait tous les jours. C'était pratiquement une invitation à qui voulait tuer son patron. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient conclu la même chose, mais lui avaient rétorqué que Grimmjow était loin d'être un imbécile, il connaissait les risques et pourtant il les prenait. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance et que toutes ces sorties au "Seireitei" finiraient bien par avoir un effet positif. Mais Di-Roy ignorait encore lequel, si ce n'était que son patron se laissait aller depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils n'avaient rien gagné en venant ici...

Quand ses deux hommes furent de retour, Grimmjow les écouta sans lâcher son verre des lèvres :

_Apparemment, vous êtes le dernier, Grimmjow-sama. Il va vous falloir patienter quelques temps.

Le verre claqua sur le bar et le barman sursauta en échappant un petit cri étonné. Mais Grimmjow n'en avait que faire. Il serrait les poings à présent, et Di-Roy le vit tout de suite, il était prêt à exploser. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à attendre bien patiemment surtout lorsqu'il avait déjà attendu un certain temps pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que voir Ichigo. Il savait que si son patron explosait là maintenant, ils ne pourraient plus jamais revenir au "Seireitei", et même s'il détestait l'endroit, ne plus pouvoir revenir serait une bien pire punition pour son patron, et donc pour lui.

_Si je puis me permettre à nouveau, monsieur, reprit le barman qui s'était reculé quelque peu. En général les danseurs font passer leurs clients favoris en dernier. Ou en premier cela dépend des danseurs. Mais la plupart d'entre eux aiment finir sur une bonne note, ou en beauté comme on dit.

Di -Roy ne savait pas si cela suffirait à calmer son patron. Il avait vu ses poings serrés, sa mâchoire se contracter et le regard noir de son patron s'était fait assassin. Il savait qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre, tel une bombe à retardement. Grimmjow n'était que cela : un volcan qui menaçait d'entrer en éruption à chaque seconde, une bombe qui menaçait d'exploser lorsqu'on s'y attendait le moins. Et il savait mieux que personne - pour en avoir été le témoin d'innombrables fois - que ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas là maintenant, tout de suite.

La main de Grimmjow se perdit dans la poche de sa veste d'où il en sortit son paquet de cigarette. Sans broncher, ses yeux toujours braqués sur le barman, il sortit une cigarette et la plaça entre ses lèvres. Puis, il se leva sans cérémonie aucune et se dirigea vers la sortie du club. Di-Roy le suivit, faisant signe aux deux autres hommes de rester là où ils étaient.

Jaggerjack alluma sa cigarette une fois dehors et fit les cents pas. Le froid glacial de la nuit ne lui fit à priori aucun effet et il se figea enfin sur le rebord du trottoir. Les phares des véhicules qui roulaient passaient sur lui tel un voile emporté par le vent, illuminant sa chevelure gominée, faisant briller ses pupilles braquées en direction du ciel. Celui-ci n'était plus d'un noir de jais ce soir, il était voilé par des nuages sombres, cachant à ses yeux la lumière si pure de la lune. Comme si ces nuages obscurcissaient ses idées, il pesta et tira une fois de plus sur sa cigarette.

Attendre, il était voué à cela avec Ichigo. Il l'avait allumé comme il se devait et maintenant le faisait attendre, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un client lambda pour lui. Grimmjow était hors de lui, il sentait la colère se déverser en lui comme de la lave brûlante, dévastant tout sur son passage. Mais sa colère ne se manifestait pas, et il restait là, immobile à observer le ciel. Il était pourtant dans une colère noire, il le sentait dans son corps, dans sa tête, il était révolté, agacé, irrité, mais l'envie de casser, l'envie de détruire était moins forte que celle de le voir en tête-à-tête.

Son désir de le revoir si proche de lui, de l'observer bouger, de ne l'avoir que pour lui, suffisait à canaliser ses envies de destruction d'habitude si familières de sa colère.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait encore rien cassé d'un coup de poing, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était Ichigo. Et puisqu'il avait envie qu'il attende, il attendrait. Ichigo était doué, il était doué pour le pousser à bout, mais Grimmjow savait que ce petit jeu n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Il voulait voir jusqu'où ce jeune homme pouvait l'amener. Il voulait jouer avec lui encore un peu.

Alors il attendrait.


	4. Chapitre 3

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, vulgarités et autres réjouissances.

 **Note** : Merci encore à vous pour les reviews! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde mais on ne sait jamais…

 **Note 2** : Le rythme de publication sera sans doute d'un chapitre par semaine, mais il sera possible que le délai soit plus long selon mon planning (et d'autant plus que j'écris de longs chapitres de 10.000 mots!) :)

* * *

 **Deux jours après la première danse privée ~**

Ichigo n'allait pas se mentir, il n'avait aucunement profité de son jour de repos. Il avait été hanté par le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Grimmjow. Son odeur, sa voix, sa façon de bouger contre lui, et ce regard si énigmatique, si animal et empli de désir, il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête. Il revoyait chaque instant de leur rencontre en tête-à-tête, il se rappelait chacun de ses mouvements, et même de la façon dont ses lèvres bougeaient lorsqu'il parlait. Comme si tous ces détails étaient gravés dans son cerveau et qu'il était condamné à les revivre encore et encore.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil après son travail au club, et qu'il avait passé la nuit pantelant entre ses draps. Nu, les bras et jambes écartés et tendus, il avait attendu que cette chaleur insupportable ne se calme. Que le souvenir de ses doigts sur sa peau ne disparaisse, et que sa verge érigée telle un périscope cherchant celui qu'elle attendait ne finisse par mourir totalement. Mais si c'était ce que l'on appelait un coup de foudre, alors il l'avait bien senti passer. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il s'était retrouvé comateux, couché sur le ventre, son entre-jambe se frottant inconsciemment contre le matelas. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui et son pénis n'en pensait pas moins. Impossible de calmer son érection quoiqu'il fasse.

C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait : être aussi retourné par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après tout, il ne savait rien de lui à part son nom, et qu'il était un dangereux yakuza. Et que la police était après lui. Et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il craque pour lui. Oui, il avait bien pris note de tous ces détails... Mais voilà, l'homme était plus qu'attirant et vraiment irrésistible. Sa tête lui disait d'arrêter de penser à lui tout de suite quand son corps - entendons par là son sexe - n'avait pas du tout l'intention de l'oublier.

Est-ce que c'était si mal de désirer quelqu'un de cette façon? D'être irrésistiblement attiré par quelqu'un sans pouvoir y faire grand chose? Qu'y pouvait-il lui si son corps réagissait de cette manière?

_Est-ce qu'il est réel au moins?

Il finissait vraiment par se le demander. Car aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir il n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme aussi magnétique, aussi hors du commun. Il devait sortir tout droit d'un film d'animation avec cette tête et ce corps parfaits. Sans parler de ses cheveux d'un bleu turquoise pétard absolument insolite pour le commun des mortels. Mais c'était justement ce qui lui avait le plus plu chez lui, ou le plus frappé, mis à part le fait qu'il avait été soumis à une attraction démentielle dès qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre d'ailleurs, ce magnétisme incroyable. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un auparavant. L'impression que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'être attiré par lui, d'être entraîné dans son jeu et de ne plus pouvoir détourner ses yeux de lui.

C'était un sentiment étrange de se sentir si petit, si faible devant quelqu'un, et de ne pouvoir contrôler son corps. Mais il se rappela qu'il avait lui aussi réussi à avoir de l'effet sur lui, il était conscient que cet homme ressentait le même genre d'attraction pour lui. Il le savait, juste en le regardant, juste en touchant son corps. Une sorte de courant étrange était passé entre eux et il l'avait senti. Quelque chose d'infime, à peine saisissable, à peine reconnaissable, était passé entre leurs deux corps. Comme un bref courant électrique, un imperceptible frisson, un minuscule sursaut du cœur.

Cependant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait fait bander un type aussi magnifique! Grimmjow était désirable et il le savait plus que bien. Peu importait pour Ichigo du moment qu'il suivait les règles du club et ne lui cherchait pas d'ennuis; ce qui semblait être le cas. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait juste passer du bon temps, et Ichigo le croyait sincère, il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'il n'était plus le yakuza qu'il était censé être dans ce club. Il était un homme comme les autres, dont les envies étaient les mêmes que les autres et qui avait des désirs tout aussi intenses. Et cela, Ichigo l'avait bien compris c'était ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs saisi. Cet homme qu'il s'attendait être un véritable monstre, et peut-être le pire client qu'il n'ait jamais eu, n'était en réalité qu'un homme faible et soumis à ses désirs primaires face à lui. Il avait résisté au désir, il ne l'avait pas touché mais son regard, la façon dont il lui avait parlé, tout cela l'avait laissé penser qu'il était un homme comme les autres. Pourtant, Kurosaki savait que c'était loin d'être le cas. Mais ce contraste entre celui qu'on lui avait décrit et l'homme qui l'avait regardé danser ce soir-là était saisissant. Et c'était ce qui le rendait irrésistiblement mystérieux.

Ichigo savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux, il s'était juré de le garder en tête pour ne plus perdre le contrôle. Il savait que la frontière était fine entre le rôle qu'on lui avait ordonné de jouer et ses propres sentiments. Il avait toujours été doué pour mener les hommes par le bout du nez, mais depuis le début de cette histoire, il savait que quelque chose finirait par se retourner contre lui. Il pouvait le sentir, pas seulement parce qu'il craquait pour cet homme, mais aussi parce que son expérience le lui avait prouvé. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance avec les hommes qui l'attiraient, pourquoi cette fois-ci les choses seraient-elles différentes?

Mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Après tout, son petit jeu de séduction ne durerait qu'un court laps de temps avant que la police ne mette le grappin sur Grimmjow, alors autant en profiter et vivre l'instant présent. Voilà pourquoi il était d'excellente humeur ce soir-là. Il avait décidé d'abandonner la façade du garçon soucieux et fonceur de sourcils pour apparaitre souriant, gai et insouciant. C'était ce qu'il voulait être plus que tout. Il voulait juste s'amuser un peu avec lui, profiter de sa présence qui lui faisait tourner la tête avant que tout ne se termine.

Ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que la police ne décide d'intervenir et de coincer Grimmjow. Ichigo savait que tout reposait sur ses épaules, et malgré le fait qu'il voyait en Grimmjow plus qu'un yakuza dangereux, il ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi. Urahara, son patron, avait été clair et Ichigo ne voulait pas perdre son emploi pour un type dans son genre. Il aimait cet endroit, ce club, et ce qu'il faisait. Et il ne voulait pas de problèmes avec la police.

_Ce fut chaud, avait dit le blond en passant une main sur son front moite.

Ichigo avait retenu une grimace de dégoût, ne doutant pas que son patron n'avait rien raté de leur entrevue. Ça le mettait justement mal à l'aise parce qu'il avait aimé ces instants avec Grimmjow et il ne voulait que personne d'autre ne découvre qu'il avait aimé ça. Heureusement, Urahara ne semblait suspecter rien du tout.

_Continue comme ça la prochaine fois, Kurosaki-kun. Je suis absolument certain qu'il va revenir très vite.

Évidemment, Ichigo en avait même eu la confirmation de la bouche de sa cible. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée de le revoir et de replonger dans l'atmosphère de séduction dans laquelle il s'était fourré avec le yakuza. Après tout, il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis des semaines et il commençait à le ressentir sérieusement. Il éprouvait ce manque de sentir un homme en lui, de sentir le poids d'un mâle sur son corps et la chaleur agréable d'une présence étrangère.

Il soupira en s'observant dans le miroir de sa chambre. Pas étonnant qu'il ait craqué pour ce type, il ferait tout pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Et voilà qu'on lui amenait sur un plateau un homme au physique splendide et tout à fait son genre? Il voulait se convaincre que cette attirance n'était que physique, même si au-delà de ça il appréciait leurs petites conversations piquantes. Il se mordilla la lèvre en se préparant pour aller travailler. Et si Grimmjow découvrait que la police le surveillait et qu'Ichigo n'était qu'un appât pour le faire revenir? Comment le prendrait-il? Certainement très mal. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas peur de Jaggerjack, il était certain que celui-ci pouvait se montrer très intimidant lorsqu'il le voulait.

Il observa le reflet de son visage et ses doigts touchèrent ses lèvres, son menton, sa mâchoire. Avant il détestait ses cheveux, il n'aimait pas sa frêle allure et ses longues jambes. Mais il avait compris que les hommes savaient les aimer pour lui. Alors il avait appris à les apprécier lui aussi, à faire de son unique couleur de cheveux un atout. On se rappelait de lui grâce à cela, mais pas que. Il avait toujours été doué pour attirer les hommes à lui, les séduire et ses particularités faisaient tout son charme. Il était unique. Il savait qu'au Seireitei les clients le connaissaient sous quelques pseudonymes rappelant sa couleur de cheveux.

Ichigo aimait ce qu'il faisait, cet emploi lui permettait d'utiliser tous ses atouts et il était particulièrement doué pour le langage du corps. Ce job n'était pas vraiment une vocation, évidemment que non. Personne n'avait pour vocation de vouloir se déshabiller devant d'autres hommes. Mais l'idée avait coulé de source, sans vraiment qu'il n'ait d'arrière pensée, il avait postulé chez Urahara. Il aimait danser, il aimait séduire, et il n'éprouvait aucune gêne pour se dénuder. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Et même s'il lui arrivait de devoir danser pour des hommes tout à fait odieux, laids et dégoûtants, il se délectait toujours de leurs regards sur lui. Il avait une sorte de pouvoir sur eux. Ils le désiraient tous, mais il ne se donnait à personne. C'était un pouvoir comme un autre, celui de contrôler les désirs des autres. Il aimait cette sensation. Il se sentait fort, invincible, et personne ne pouvait lui retirer cela.

_Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de très... attirant dans ton air sérieux. Ce froncement de sourcils donne l'impression que tu es froid, totalement inaccessible. Tu es comme un glaçon, mais en fait, à l'image de tes cheveux de feu, tu es plus chaud qu'un feu ardent.

C'était ce que Urahara lui avait dit, après sa première soirée de travail au club. Il l'avait observé danser, il l'avait observé échanger avec les clients, et Ichigo lui était apparu si à l'aise et si insaisissable, qu'il avait vu en lui l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. Le futur lui avait donné raison.

_Qui a la jeunesse possède le monde entier, avait-il ajouté. Plus tu vieillis et plus le pouvoir que tu as sur les hommes faibli.

Il le savait bien, mais qui disait jeunesse disait aussi rêve. Ichigo n'était pas venu jusqu'à Tokyo pour se déshabiller devant des hommes riches sans but aucun. Il voulait autre chose, et ce travail n'était qu'un moyen pour y parvenir. Il était venu chercher un peu de liberté, toucher du doigt ce rêve; s'échapper de cette vie de monsieur tout le monde, découvrir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, découvrir son corps et l'étendu de ses désirs. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver tout cela en un seul homme.

Ichigo n'était pas le genre fleur bleue. Son objectif n'était pas de trouver l'homme de sa vie ou l'amour infini. Il croyait bien sûr aux sentiments entre deux personnes et qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un toute sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment au programme de sa nouvelle vie tokyoïte. Il la voyait plus passionnée, enivrante et tourbillonnante cette vie-là. Et cet homme semblait en être la plus proche incarnation.

La preuve en était cette excitation tenace qui mettait en émoi même le plus petit nerf dans son corps.

* * *

Ce soir-là lorsqu'il pénétra dans les vestiaires, Renji était déjà devant son casier en train de se changer. Ichigo le salua et déposa son sac sur le banc devant son propre casier. Il soupira, un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter, et Renji ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Quand Ichigo était de bonne humeur il l'était aussi.

_T'es bien enjoué ce soir.

_Tu trouves? Répliqua l'autre en tournant ses yeux vers lui. Je me sens juste… bien.

Renji ricana, aucun doute là-dessus Ichigo se sentait bien. Et qui disait danseur de bonne humeur disait client de bonne humeur et plus de billets. Et Ichigo était particulièrement attirant quand il étirait son beau sourire et que ses yeux brillaient de cette façon.

Ichigo savait que son excitation se lisait sur son visage, et que les autres y voyaient une manifestation de sa bonne humeur. Cette excitation palpitante était liée à nul autre que Grimmjow, parce qu'il allait le revoir ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment contrôler ce sentiment, même s'il s'en rendait compte et que sa tête lui disait d'arrêter qu'il devait rester insensible, il en était incapable. Ce n'était pas si grave de vouloir revoir un client, mais ça pouvait devenir problématique si l'on était attiré par lui. Quelque chose au fond de lui criait "allez, fonce de toute façon dans quelques jours il sera en prison!". C'était vrai. Il y serait vraisemblablement à cause de lui. Se sentait-il coupable quelque part? Il était incapable de le savoir lui-même.

Ce sentiment étrange qui se mêlait en lui à cet instant, entre la nervosité paralysante et l'euphorie ennivrante il ne l'avait jamais vécu. Il sentait qu'il était capable de passer du rire aux larmes, de la bonne humeur au plus profond désespoir. Et ce sentiment était franchement épuisant. Plus épuisant encore que de se trimballer avec la verge au garde à vous pendant un jour entier.

Plus l'heure approchait moins il tenait en place. Mais comment l'expliquer à Renji? Comment lui avouer que cette excitation était dû à ce client, qui en plus de cela faisait l'objet d'une surveillance par la police? Non, mieux valait garder tout ça pour lui.

A son grand soulagement, le rouge ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur bavarde, ou alors il n'osait pas lui poser de questions. Renji ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son attitude suspecte. Essayait-il de montrer que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid qu'ils ne couchent plus ensemble? Mais il avait appris à connaître Ichigo, et il savait pour sûr que ce n'était pas son genre du tout. Le rouquin ne jouait pas la comédie de la sorte, surtout avec lui. Et même s'il était évident que ne plus coucher avec lui avait contrarié Kurosaki il n'était pas fou au point de penser que sa bonne humeur n'était qu'une façade pour le lui dissimuler.

Non, Ichigo était au-delà de ça. Alors quoi? Franchement il ignorait ce que pouvait bien avoir son collègue en tête. Et quand Shuuhei poussa la porte des vestiaires pour y passer sa tête, il sut qu'il n'aurait aucune explication de la part d'Ichigo.

_Le patron veut te voir de suite Kurosaki.

_Okay, j'y vais! Répondit-il du tac au tac en refermant son casier en le faisant claquer.

Renji observa le rouquin enfiler sa chemise en quatrième vitesse. Il avait toujours ce large sourire sur les lèvres malgré le fait que le patron veuille encore le voir en tête-en-tête. Il trouvait que ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Et si après tout Urahara s'envoyait vraiment Ichigo dans son bureau tous les soirs? Pensa-t-il une expression de dégout passant sur son visage. Beurk.

_A plus! Lança joyeusement Kurosaki en quittant la pièce avec un signe de la main.

Ichigo emprunta comme deux jours plus tôt le couloir étroit et sombre derrière le bar, qui menait au bureau d'Urahara. Ses pas étaient plus rapides ce soir-là et il savait pourquoi. Plus vite il en aurait fini avec lui plus vite il pourrait aller sur scène et le revoir. Il savait que Grimmjow était là, il ne pouvait pas ne pas revenir, et c'était pour cela précisément que Urahara l'avait convoqué.

Son patron était comme la dernière fois derrière son bureau, ses yeux rivés sur les écrans affichant les caméras de surveillance. Il se contenta de faire un signe de la main à Kurosaki pour qu'il vienne se placer à ses côtés. Le rouquin s'exécuta et posa ses yeux sur l'écran qui affichait une image en noir et blanc de la salle principale du club. L'objectif était braqué sur les tables dans l'assistance, qui faisaient face à la scène. L'angle lui permettait d'avoir un aperçu sur pratiquement toutes les tables et de voir tous ses clients.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en observant les premiers clients qui avaient déjà pris place autour des tables juste devant la scène. Il étudia minutieusement leurs allures quand il le vit soudain. Et son souffle se figea dans sa poitrine, clouant son corps sur place, emballant son cœur à une allure folle. Il tenta de faire bonne figure sachant que Urahara l'observait d'un œil curieux. Et il ne voulait surtout pas se trahir et révéler à son patron qu'il avait un penchant pour ce client.

_Il est déjà là, commenta Urahara.

Mais son commentaire était totalement inutile, Ichigo le voyait bien tout comme lui. Grimmjow était assis tranquillement à une table, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sur ce même écran, ses jambes étaient croisées et il restait imperturbable, ses yeux braqués sur la scène. Le rouquin observa un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas comme étant l'un des serveurs du bar, venir déposer un verre sur la table devant Jaggerjack puis s'incliner avant de déguerpir. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être mais son patron répondit sans qu'il n'ait à poser la question :

_Il a trois hommes avec lui, celui-là en fait partie. Et je suis sûr qu'ils sont armés. Je ne pense pas que notre ami le soit.

Ichigo tourna un regard entre la surprise et l'appréhension en direction de son patron. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment. Puis, il retomba en arrière, s'étirant de tout son long contre le dossier de son siège. Ichigo entendit ses os craquer par-ci par-là mais l'homme n'étira pas une seule grimace de douleur. Il reprit une position normale après quelques secondes, mais quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau ils n'étaient plus emplis de désinvolture. Ils étaient perçants, sérieux et braqués droit sur l'écran.

_Il sait qu'on le surveille. Il est sur ses gardes. Je suis même sûr qu'il s'attend à ce que quelque chose arrive ici. Il le sait pertinemment, et pourtant il revient.

Ichigo l'avait écouté avec attention, sa matière grise s'activant à plein régime à mesure qu'il comprenait ce que cela impliquait. Grimmjow savait qu'il était surveillé par la police? Et pourtant il revenait tous les jours, et il n'était pas bien compliqué de savoir pourquoi. Le rouquin baissa le visage un instant, sentant quelque part au fond de lui cet étrange trouble qu'il s'était interdit de ressentir à nouveau pour ce client.

_Kurosaki-kun, tu joues ton rôle à merveille, si bien d'ailleurs qu'un yakuza de son envergure ne peut plus vivre sans toi, continua-t-il. J'en ai informé la police, ils attendent de savoir comment ça se passera ce soir pour pouvoir agir. Et à priori tout se déroule comme ils le souhaitent. Jaggerjack est là, et il a demandé une danse privée avec toi.

Ichigo mordilla sa lèvre entre ses dents, et ne put feindre une sorte de colère passagère sur son visage. La police avait déjà l'intention d'agir alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu droit à sa seconde danse privée avec Grimmjow? Ou plutôt, le bleuté n'y avait pas encore eu droit. Sa manière de penser le fit tout à coup réagir; ce n'était pas lui le client, il n'était pas censé y prendre du plaisir! Il était un professionnel, il avait assez de clients et de séances en privés pour savoir que c'était tout à fait inconcevable de penser ainsi.

Et si ces enregistrements tombaient entre les mains de la police? S'ils visionnaient leur première séance privée, aucun doute qu'ils n'auraient pas de mal à détecter le fait qu'il avait hautement apprécié danser pour lui. Il savait qu'il risquait gros, et pourtant il sentait toujours cette euphorie au fond de lui, prête à exploser, faisant vibrer tout son corps. Il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de choses. Était-ce le sentiment qu'il avait toujours recherché? Cette adrénaline, cette sensation de ne plus avoir une vie totalement banale, l'excitation de l'interdit, du danger... Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais maintenant son rêve prenait tout son sens. Et si c'était cela qu'il avait toujours cherché? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser ainsi, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Était-ce également ce que Grimmjow ressentait? Est-ce que tout cela était finalement plus fort qu'eux? Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient condamnés de toute manière, qu'ils aient un penchant malsain l'un pour l'autre n'avait pas d'incidence. Leur intérêt commun était voué à s'échouer comme il était né : dans le secret le plus total. Et l'échéance approchait bien trop vite à son goût.

_Quand comptent-ils agir? Demanda-t-il, feignant l'innocence.

_D'ici deux à trois jours. Grimmjow semble vraiment revenir tous les jours grâce à toi. Assure-toi encore ce soir qu'il reviendra demain, puis encore la fois d'après. Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt tu n'auras plus à faire ça.

C'était justement ce qui contrariait le danseur. Il resta un moment pensif, sous les yeux de son patron qui semblait ne pas saisir son tourment. Comment le pourrait-il, il était parfaitement ignorant sur le fait qu'Ichigo craquait pour cet homme. Mais il pensait avec de plus en plus de conviction que le trahir de cette façon, le livrer à la police était juste infâme et déshonorant. Il ne voulait pas que Grimmjow le haïsse. Mais avait-il le choix?

_Je te laisse le soin de continuer sur cette voie, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, même s'il était loin d'être d'accord. Même s'il était loin de vouloir exécuter l'ordre qu'on lui donnait. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, après tout il l'avait su depuis le départ. Cette situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait était de son fait, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il était parfaitement au courant que Grimmjow était une cible et qu'il était l'appât. Tout cela avait été décidé avant même qu'il ne craque pour lui, avant même qu'ils ne commencent à se voir en privé.

_J'observerai bien sûr tout depuis là, ajouta-t-il. Mais si tu veux un petit conseil pour ce soir : fais-le mariner. Ce genre d'homme aime être servi tout de suite et si tu le contentes alors il se désintéresse vite de toi. Fais-le languir, mets-le à la dernière place sur ta liste de clients pour ce soir. Ça devrait le rendre encore plus fou de toi.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un nouveau signe de tête, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce genre de tactique puisse payer avec Grimmjow mais après tout pourquoi pas. Il n'avait plus que deux ou trois jours, alors autant tout tenter maintenant. S'il lui fallait pour cela le faire poireauter des heures pour le voir en tête-en-tête alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard ~**

Ichigo s'observa dans le miroir du couloir, juste à côté de la porte d'accès à la salle privée où l'attendait Grimmjow. Il tenta de coiffer ses cheveux, sans succès, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les faire briller. Il savait que tout son corps tremblait d'excitation, que son cœur palpitait et qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'aller danser pour un client lambda.

Il savait aussi qu'il avait fait attendre le bleuté des heures, et le connaissant cela ne lui avait certainement pas plu. Comment allait-il réagir? Il était certain qu'il serait furieux, mais le plan d'Urahara était bien simple et lui-même pouvait parier qu'il allait marcher. Faire languir un homme comme Grimmjow ne faisait que les inciter à devenir un petit peu plus fou. Et il n'était pas contre le faire tourner en bourrique, pour qu'il succombe à son charme.

Et puis, pour qu'il puisse se faire épingler par la police.

Il soupira en observant ses pupilles brillantes vives. Est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait vraiment à faire ça à cet homme? Est-ce que le piéger n'allait pas lui attirer des ennuis? Et surtout, ne le regretterait-il pas amèrement par la suite?

Mais il secoua la tête subitement et reprit ses esprits. Ses sentiments personnels n'avaient pas leur place ici et maintenant. Il avait quelque chose à faire, et Dieu savait que c'était ardu. Il ne devait pas penser à autre chose, et surtout à ce qu'il ressentait. Il serra les poings et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et se décida à franchir le pas.

Il était nerveux, la tension transpirait par chaque pore de sa peau. La douce musique jazzy retentit à ses oreilles et l'ambiance feutrée et intime si particulière des salles privées l'enveloppa. Il se sentit pénétrer dans un autre monde, et lorsqu'il entrait ce monde de luxure et de séduction il n'était plus le même. Lentement, il sentit son corps bouger différemment, comme si un pouvoir inconnu agissait sur lui. Ou comme s'il se sentait investi d'un pouvoir inconnu tout à coup.

Il se déplaçait différemment, et l'air soucieux avait disparu sur son visage. Il se sentait puissant à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une salle privée, elles étaient son territoire favori, sa scène de prédilection, son terrain de chasse préféré. Et même s'il avait été en salle privée des centaines de fois, il ne put retenir un tressaillement de tout son être en voyant enfin Grimmjow.

Assis négligemment sur le canapé, jambes croisées, une main sur le dossier et l'autre enserrant un verre de scotch à moitié plein, ses yeux bleus brillants étaient braqués sur lui. Ichigo se demanda combien de verre il avait bien pu descendre ce soir, et il espéra secrètement qu'il n'était pas soul. Il détestait par-dessus tout les clients éméchés, et même si Grimmjow lui coupait le souffle il savait que l'alcool changeait les hommes d'une bien mauvaise manière.

Il était encore ce soir-là attirant comme un aimant. Magnétique, viril, masculin et si énigmatique, jusque dans la couleur de ses yeux. Il ignorait si par-moment ce bleu turquoise ne devenait pas bleu azur et même vert. Il le fascinait à plus d'un niveau. Sa main était toujours enroulée dans une serviette de fortune, après qu'il ne se soit blessé avec ce verre de scotch. Urahara lui avait pratiquement fait un rapport détaillé de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Grimmjow depuis qu'il était arrivé jusqu'à l'attente insoutenable. Et exploser un verre dans sa main par colère pure était quelque chose d'assez surprenant. Et puis, l'homme ne le lui avait pas caché le moins du monde, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il s'était amoché la main plus tôt. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

_Désolé pour l'attente, marmonna-t-il en prenant la direction de la plate-forme sur laquelle il avait dansé déjà lors de leur première rencontre.

Désolé, il ne l'était pas vraiment. Mais comment dire à Grimmjow que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'il se devait d'obéir à son patron? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, évidemment. Mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre à cet homme qui le dévorait du regard et dont la colère était manifestement évidente. Il l'avait su qu'il serait furieux, Grimmjow était le genre d'homme qui voulait tout et tout de suite. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres pincées, mais il ne fit aucun geste colérique et n'explosa pas son verre de scotch dans sa main.

_Jouer ce p'tit jeu avec moi c'est dangereux, expliqua-t-il en observant la liqueur dans son verre. J'aime pas attendre. Peut-être que tu l'sais pas, mais j'pète des câbles très vite. Et c'est pas beau à voir, mais... peu importe.

Ichigo se sentit devenir tout petit à nouveau devant lui. Pas comme s'il était faible, au contraire, mais plutôt parce qu'il était impossible de résister à son charme magnétique, parce qu'il était trop peu pour lui résister. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le voir en colère, surtout pas. Et il se doutait bien qu'avec une aura pareille, ses pics de rage devaient faire trembler les murs. Il retint sa respiration quelque peu, sans pour autant montrer son appréhension.

_Mais, pas là, reprit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin. J'pourrais t'attendre des heures.

Sa remarque et sa voix grave le firent trembler, d'appréhension. Il le déstabilisait déjà, alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à danser. Ichigo s'était déjà posé la question : devait-il lui dire qu'il aimait danser pour lui? Devait-il lui dire qu'il le trouvait attirant? Après tout, même si c'était la vérité, il pourrait faire passer cela comme un jeu de séduction lié simplement à son travail. Mais étrangement, il voulait que cet homme le croit et sache qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme.

Il regarda Grimmjow prendre une petit gorgée de scotch sans le lâcher des yeux, et il tourna autour de la barre de pole dance. Lentement, il laissa son corps pivoter, seule sa main faisant le contact avec la barre. Sa tête tomba en arrière dans un mouvement souple et séducteur. Mais ses yeux se reposèrent directement sur l'homme qui l'observait dès qu'il fut de nouveau face à lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de lui, exactement. A part bien entendu, qu'il retire ses vêtements et ne lui fasse du charme. Ichigo voulait savoir plus. Il voulait également parler plus avec lui, il aimait leurs conversations piquantes, leurs répliques d'esprit et acerbes, il les aimaient profondément. Il en était déjà comme dépendant, car il se surprenait à s'en délecter plus qu'avec n'importe lequel de ses meilleurs amis. Personne ne lui répliquait de cette manière, personne ne jouait le jeu de la séduction avec lui de cette façon.

_Comme si t'pensais que j'attendrai pas des heures rien qu'pour te voir.

Sa voix grave et son ton suggestif manqua déstabiliser un peu plus Ichigo qui inspira profondément et ferma ses yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter dans la séduction, l'atmosphère était déjà brûlante entre eux, il n'avait pas besoin de dire ces choses-là. Il avait néanmoins comme la désagréable impression que Grimmjow en rajoutait pour le déstabiliser encore un peu plus. Cela ne faisait aucun doute il était conscient de son impact sur les autres, il savait qu'il était sexy et irrésistible et qu'il l'avait déjà fait craquer.

Il s'attela à défaire lentement les boutons pressions de sa chemise, dévoilant toujours plus de peau nue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse glisser de ses épaules et le long de ses bras, il roula le vêtement en boule et le lança à son spectateur. Le vêtement atterri dans la main de Grimmjow qui fit l'effort de se pencher en avant pour l'attraper. Illico, il plaqua la chemise contre son visage et en inspira le parfum.

Ichigo pinça ses lèvres en l'observant étroitement. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel chez cet homme, de sexuel même et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas ce genre de désir pour lui.

_Tu sens l'danger. Piquant, fort mais complèt'ment irrésistible, lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ichigo sentit sa respiration se figer dans sa poitrine. Le danger? Que voulait-il dire? Alors, sans même savoir qu'il était celui qui allait le piéger il pouvait le sentir? Cet homme était vraiment différent des autres. Il savait qu'il risquait de se faire coincer tous les soirs mais il revenait. Comme Urahara l'avait dit, quelque chose le poussait à revenir ici. Et Ichigo savait que c'était lui, et qu'il lui procurait cette adrénaline du danger.

Il était différent des autres clients. N'importe lequel de ses clients aurait pris ses jambes à son cou en sachant qu'une telle menace pesait sur lui. Ils n'auraient pas pris un tel risque rien que pour le voir. Quel homme puissant mettrait sa liberté en danger pour revoir un strip-teaseur? A part... Un homme comme Grimmjow.

_Pourquoi vous venez ici? Demanda-t-il, sa curiosité était vraiment trop grande. Vous n'avez pas besoin de payer des strip-teaseurs. Je suis sûr que des tas de types veulent se déshabiller pour vous. Vous pourriez avoir n'importe qui.

Il haussa les épaules en signe de désinvolture tout en collant son dos contre la barre, s'asseyant sur ses talons lentement en ondulant son corps. Grimmjow sourit, de ce grand sourire qui étalait toutes ses dents parfaites et étincelantes, et Ichigo sentit qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à lui?

_C'est ta façon de m'dire que j'suis attirant?

Ichigo serra les dents, sentant son bas-ventre se retourner à sa réponse. Le ton de sa voix, son regard et même ce petit hochement de tête en parlant, le jeune danseur savait qu'il aimait tout autant que lui leurs petites conversations. Il aimait flirter avec lui, Ichigo le savait. Cet homme était un séducteur et il était habitué à ce que personne ne lui résiste.

Il se laissa descendre le long de la barre après y avoir enroulé ses jambes, Grimmjow l'observant intensément. Son paquet de cigarette reposait à côté de lui et il remarqua qu'il n'en avait pas allumé une seule, aucune odeur de fumée dans la pièce. Il avait très certainement retenu la leçon de la dernière fois, et il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire amusé. Tout ce qu'il sentait ce soir-là c'était l'odeur épicé du parfum de Grimmjow. Et il devait avouer qu'en fin de compte il préférait la fumée.

Au moins elle ne lui faisait pas tourner la tête.

_Répondez à ma question d'abord, reprit-il, ses genoux touchant le sol.

Une musique jazzy entrainante jouait en fond sonore et Ichigo trouvait qu'elle allait parfaitement avec l'homme face à lui. Sexy, suave et entrainante, elle était comme Jaggerjack. Elle collait parfaitement au personnage : on pouvait se laisser aller avec elle en un clin d'œil. On pouvait y succomber, la laisser vous transporter et peu importait la façon dont on dansait, elle collait toujours parfaitement au moindre de vos mouvements.

Pour Kurosaki, Grimmjow était comme cette musique. Il le transportait dans un autre monde dès qu'il le voyait. Un monde où la séduction régnait, où le charme était primordial et d'où son corps ne pouvait s'échapper.

Il entendit Grimmjow étouffer un petit rire suite à ses paroles. Le yakuza replaça correctement sa cravate avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis, à la plus grande surprise d'Ichigo il ne se contenta pas de répondre. Il se leva et sans le quitter des yeux s'avança jusqu'à la plate-forme où il se trouvait, occupé à onduler son bassin contre la barre de fer. Grimmjow posa ses mains sur la plate-forme qui lui arrivait à la moitié du torse à peu près. Il devait légèrement lever le visage pour regarder Ichigo et celui-ci fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il resta là figé, à l'observer.

_J'suis pas le genre d'homme qui aime la routine, et j'serais déjà parti depuis longtemps si j'avais pas trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ici.

Ichigo était comme fasciné par lui et se pencha dans sa direction, attiré comme par un aimant. Il scrutait ses lèvres avec envie et il savait que l'autre en faisait de même. Mais une soudaine pensée lui fit lever les yeux vers la caméra braquée sur eux, et il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'était juré de se souvenir que ce n'était pas lui le client, que ce n'était pas lui qui devait être séduit! Il se recula soudain, Grimmjow ne pouvant s'empêcher d'échapper un grognement de mécontentement.

La déception passa dans les yeux de Jaggerjack qui ne tenta cependant pas de le retenir. Mais son corps exprima un sursaut de mécontentement. Ichigo le remarqua bien, il avait aussi noté que l'homme avait beaucoup bu en l'attendant et il n'aimait pas les clients alcoolisés. Même si Grimmjow semblait tenir l'alcool, il pouvait tout de même le sentir.

_C'est votre façon de me dire que je suis intéressant? Demanda-t-il enfin, se redressant sur ses pieds et lui montrant son dos.

Jaggerjack étira un sourire large et franc, amusé par sa répartie. Ses yeux brillèrent de plus belle et Ichigo ne s'en trouva que plus fort encore. Il savait qu'il avait un réel talent pour piquer les gens au vif et qu'il avait du répondant. Un tas d'hommes lui avait déjà dit. Et même si Grimmjow continuait à le déstabiliser de cette façon, il était sur son territoire ici et il s'y sentait plus qu'à l'aise.

Il se cambra, faisant ressortir son postérieur en direction du client plus qu'attentif, et bougea ses jambes lentement pour les enrouler autour de la barre. Il tourna autour et se retrouva de nouveau face à Grimmjow. Il s'immobilisa et plongea son regard dans celui du bleuté.

Il savait que ce soir avait été éprouvant pour lui, jouer ce jeu avec Jaggerjack n'était pas de tout repos. Plaquer son visage contre son sexe, lui faire du charme, ne danser que pour lui, lui montrer qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Ichigo se surprenait à vraiment se prendre au jeu. Il adorait la façon dont cet homme réagissait, et il le surprenait. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que, comme tous les autres, l'homme lui demande de se mettre nu, ou ne le touche, mais il n'avait fait que le regarder et flirter. Il aimait leurs instants intimes, rien qu'à eux.

Il aimait passer du temps avec lui.

_P'tet' bien, finit par répondre le bleuté en amorçant quelques pas autour de la plate-forme sans jamais le quitter des yeux. J'te trouve... très intéressant.

Sa voix descendit de quelques octaves en avouant ses pensées et Ichigo ne put qu'essuyer un frisson d'adrénaline. Il aimait flirter, mais là ça allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il aimait. Il y avait bien plus que du simple flirt entre eux, une tension animale, lourde et sexuelle s'installait dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette salle. Ichigo n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle atmosphère et il savait qu'un moment ou un autre il finirait par y succomber.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un simple strip-teaseur comme moi peut avoir comme intérêt à vos yeux? Demanda-t-il, tournant autour de la barre de fer au rythme des pas de Grimmjow. A part... évidemment... Me regarder me mettre à poils.

_Oh mais crois-moi t'regarder t'mettre à poils représente un très grand intérêt à mes yeux, lui susurra-t-il.

Ichigo s'entendit échapper un petit rire sarcastique mais en réalité il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. L'intensité du regard de Grimmjow venait de se faire encore plus étouffante et comme irrésistiblement attiré par lui, il se laissa glisser le long de la barre de fer et s'assit sur le rebord de la plate-forme. Comme lors de son passage sur scène, il ondula son bassin devant lui, esquissant un sourire espiègle.

Cette fois cependant, il n'eut pas à inciter l'homme à venir à lui. Grimmjow se rapprocha de lui, glissant son corps entre ses jambes écartées. Ichigo mordilla sa lèvre avec force, il savait que c'était dangereux de s'approcher de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Encore une fois, Grimmjow ne le toucha pas, se contentant de relever son visage pour l'observer de plus près.

_T'as dit que t'aimais comment j'te regardais…, dit-il du bout des lèvres de cette voix rauque et profonde qui ne laissa pas l'autre de marbre.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Oui, il le lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt juste après son passage sur scène. Et c'était la vérité, il aimait comment ses yeux reflétaient le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il adorait la façon dont ses pupilles d'un bleu si clair montraient toute la passion qu'il avait à offrir. Ichigo n'avait jamais vu de regard aussi profond, aussi demandeur.

_Vous avez parlé de danger…, reprit Ichigo en tirant sur le bouton de son pantalon.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas parler de ça avec lui. Mais il voulait savoir ce que cet homme savait, et si vraiment il l'avait envoûté au point qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de revenir. Grimmjow étira un grand sourire qui le laissa pensif, il semblait se délecter du danger qui le guettait.

_Parce que t'es dangereux pour moi, Ichigo, lui avoua-t-il, rapprochant son visage encore un peu plus de lui. T'sais pas les risques que j'prends rien qu'pour toi.

Oh si, le rouquin le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer. Il se sentait pris entre deux eaux. Entre cet homme qui l'attirait comme un aimant et son patron qui l'observait étroitement. Et satisfaire les deux était hautement périlleux.

Le corps de Grimmjow entre ses jambes était brûlant, son torse large et dur lui donnait une impression de puissance. Il se laissa tomber lentement en arrière jusqu'à être allongé sur le dos sur la plateforme et leva ses jambes lentement. Celles-ci passèrent devant le visage de Grimmjow qui n'en rata pas une miette et dans un mouvement élégant vinrent se poser sur les épaules de Jaggerjack, ses pieds au niveau de ses oreilles. Le bassin d'Ichigo vint se coller contre les pectoraux du bleuté.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un mot ou même un soupir, Ichigo retirait son pantalon. Il le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses d'abord et jusqu'à ses genoux où il s'arrêta. Ses pieds se posèrent sur les épaules de son client puis descendirent le long de sa clavicule pour se caler sur ses pectoraux qu'il sentit puissant. Cet homme avait un corps de Dieu…

Grimmjow était sur le point de l'enflammer rien qu'avec ses yeux. Son regard était si intense qu'il brûlait sa peau de toute part. Sa respiration était plus courte aussi, indiquant qu'il était bien plus excité qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Pourtant, sans un mot de la part de Kurosaki il comprit ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse. Il prit consciencieusement le pantalon à moitié retiré entre ses mains et tira dessus doucement. Il fut frappé par la douceur avec laquelle il le fit descendre le long de ses mollets, la lenteur avec laquelle il le lui retira, passant ses pieds en dehors du pantalon.

Jaggerjack laissa le vêtement tomber au sol et ses yeux glissèrent sur les longues jambes bronzées qu'il aimait tant. Celles-ci se placèrent de nouveau sur ses épaules et ses fesses maintenant nues - à peine habillées de ce string orange flashy - se collèrent contre sa chemise. Ichigo savait qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de ne pas le toucher, il pouvait sentir toute la force qu'il déployait pour se retenir et il appréciait cela.

Il lui sourit, sa main caressant son torse nu lentement alors que Jaggerjack le dévorait des yeux. Il se redressa lentement et lui servit un sourire coquin et espiègle à la fois. Ses longues jambes s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur position de chaque côté du corps du yakuza. Ichigo reprit une position assise et sans dire le moindre mot, la musique jazzy leur suffisant pour se retrouver dans leur bulle, il tira sur les bras de Grimmjow.

Fronçant les sourcils, Grimmjow se laissa faire tandis que le strip-teaseur cherchait ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, non sans essuyer un frisson d'excitation, et put y lire l'attention et le désir les plus profonds. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les déposa sur ses jambes. Jaggerjack essuya un frisson se contentement en sentant le contact de sa peau brûlante et si douce sous sa paume. La peau des cuisses de Kurosaki frémit sous son toucher, mais il sembla ne pas le remarquer.

_Vous voulez me toucher n'est-ce pas? Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

_Tu m'poses sérieusement c'te question? Lui répondit la voix grave, à peine audible.

Ichigo sourit, mais en sentant les mains puissantes et chaudes de son client parcourir sensuellement ses cuisses puis remonter lentement le long de ses hanches il se surprit à s'en trouver profondément excité. Il échappa un infime soupir de bien-être, priant pour que la caméra n'ait pas pu enregistrer son expression de béatitude. Les doigts du bleuté passèrent succinctement sur ses fesses et Ichigo réprima un sursaut de surprise. Peut-être qu'il était grand temps de s'amuser un peu plus avec lui. Il n'allait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait tout de suite.

Il échappa un ricanement moqueur et se recula à nouveau sur la plate-forme, ses jambes s'élevant encore une fois en l'air pour se replier devant lui. Ses pieds se posèrent sur le torse de Jaggerjack et y imprimèrent une pression, comme s'il voulait le repousser. Mais pas assez fort pour le faire reculer.

Les mains de Grimmjow ne lâchèrent cependant pas ses jambes et remontèrent le long de ses genoux puis de ses tibias pour se poser sur pieds. Ichigo laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, échappant un petit soupir de plaisir. Le genre de soupir à peine audible mais qui déclenchait un feu ardent chez son client. En reposant ses yeux sur le visage de Grimmjow, il écarta d'un coup de pied léger ses mains et le bleuté comprit tout de suite. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, inertes et Kurosaki enroula la cravate autour de son pied.

_Vous êtes trop pressé, lui souffla-t-il.

Il faisait allusion au fait qu'il avait caressé ses fesses du bout des doigts alors qu'il ne l'y avait pas autorisé. Ichigo savait que Grimmjow avait parfaitement saisi ce qu'il voulait dire. Les clients étaient souvent on ne peut plus conscient qu'ils dépassaient les limites. Mais c'était ce qui les excitaient le plus.

_T'as pas la moindre idée des trucs qu'tu m'fais…

Ichigo se délecta de sa réplique, et de son regard toujours plus intense - si c'était possible - au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Son cœur battait la chamade et l'adrénaline, ce sentiment si fort qui enveloppait la totalité de son corps, l'avait gagné à nouveau. Le regard espiègle, il laissa trainer un pied le long du torse de Jaggerjack et encore plus bas, déposant à peine la plante de son pied sur la bosse qui s'était formée au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Grimmjow inspira une longue bouffée d'air à travers ses dents quand le pied du rouquin s'attarda à tâter de la plante de son pied son sexe à moitié durcit. C'était une douce torture que Jaggerjack n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de goûter, pensa Ichigo avec un petit sourire amusé. Cependant, il retira son pied rapidement et se redressa :

_Alors, jouez un peu plus longtemps avec moi.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre un quelconque mot de sa bouche, il savait qu'il était d'accord pour jouer avec lui. Il repoussa doucement le yakuza et descendit de la plate-forme dans un saut et atterri légèrement sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers le canapé de velours noir et entraina Grimmjow avec lui en le tirant par la main.

Le bleuté se laissa faire, braquant ses yeux directement sur les fesses du rouquin, entre lesquelles passait la ficelle de son string. Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres mais ne fit aucun geste déplacé. Ichigo appréciait aussi sa retenue, il trouvait l'homme respectueux et même s'il était évident que ses pensées n'étaient pas innocentes lorsqu'il le regardait il devait avouer que le voir agir différemment des autres clients lui plaisait.

Il savait qu'il pouvait tenter plus de choses avec lui, aller plus loin. Grimmjow savait se contrôler, il savait jouer le jouer du strip-teaseur et de son client.

_J'dois t'prévenir. J'suis pas très bon pour suivre les règles…

Ichigo tira sur son bras et le bleuté tomba assis sur le canapé. Le rouquin lui sourit et appuya sur ses épaules pour qu'il s'allonge sur la banquette moelleuse. Il ne fit pas de commentaires et enfourcha ses cuisses, son entre-jambe reposant contre celle de Jaggerjack.

Le bleuté agrippa le tissu du canapé à pleines mains, retenant son bassin comme il pouvait pour ne pas aller se frotter contre celui d'Ichigo. Ses yeux scannaient le corps à demi-nu devant lui, se tortillant au rythme suave de la musique. Il l'observa passer ses mains sur ses abdominaux, caresser ses pectoraux, son cou puis perdre ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Et tout cela au rythme lent et sensuel de la musique, ondulant ses fesses, les frottant contre les cuisses du client.

_Je trouve que vous y arrivez très bien, lui lâcha-t-il en le regardant droit les yeux, ses mains descendant lentement le long de son torse.

Il les plaça sur les pectoraux de Grimmjow en appuyant tout son poids sur celles-ci. Il prit appui sur son corps pour bouger plus facilement, soulevant son bassin imperceptiblement de haut en bas, imprimant un rythme simulant l'acte sexuel. Grimmjow retint sa respiration en l'observant simuler juste au-dessus de son corps, là, alors qu'il le touchait.

Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi il jouait un tel jeu de séduction avec lui. Sans honte aucune, simulant l'acte comme il ne l'avait jamais simulé pour aucun de ses clients, il braqua ses yeux dans ceux de Grimmjow et se mordilla la lèvre. Donnant l'illusion de recevoir du plaisir, il se demanda pendant une seconde si c'était vraiment de la simulation. Son sexe se frottant contre celui de Jaggerjack même à travers le tissu lui faisait tourner la tête. Il le rendait fou, il fallait qu'il arrête, mais il n'en était pas capable.

Grimmjow étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, s'accrochant comme il le put à l'accoudoir du canapé. Il ne rata cependant pas une miette des expressions du rouquin.

_Pu… tain…, souffla-t-il ses hanches se soulevant d'elles-mêmes pour accentuer le contact.

Ichigo cessa aussitôt ses mouvements, à la plus grande déception de l'autre. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas autorisé, qu'il était le maître, qu'il était celui qui avait le pouvoir. Il se pencha en avant, collant son torse nu contre celui empreint de sueur du yakuza et souffla tout contre sa bouche :

_Incapable de suivre quelques règles? Lui susurra-t-il dans une voix qui se voulait réprobatrice mais joueuse à la fois. Il va peut-être falloir que je vous apprenne comment respecter les règles...

Grimmjow échappa un grognement à ses mots et un frisson parcourut son corps, même le danseur le sentit. Il échappa un petit ricanement contre son oreille et entreprit de descendre son visage le long de son cou, puis de son torse, son corps se déplaçant sur le canapé. Quand enfin son visage se trouva au niveau de son entre-jambe, il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Grimmjow était incapable de tenir en place. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il lui lança un regard plein de désir puis secoua la tête, échappant un grognement de frustration. Ichigo pouvait presque sentir son sexe pulser à travers le tissu de son pantalon noir, il ressentait toute la chaleur qui irradiait de son entre-jambe et il s'en sentit d'autant plus satisfait que lui aussi avait du mal à cacher son érection. Mais il s'arrangeait pour la dissimuler intelligemment à l'objectif de la caméra.

_Si t'continues comme ça, j'risque de d'venir très vilain, échappa Grimmjow entre ses dents.

Mais il s'amusait tellement avec lui, il n'avait jamais jouer ce genre de jeu avec personne avant lui. Il avait envie de pousser cet homme à bout, de le rendre fou, et il constatait bien qu'il adorait ça. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage, cachant avec son corps à la caméra, sa main qui vint se poser sur son membre en érection.

Cette fois-ci, Grimmjow ne put se retenir. Il grogna, presque de douleur, et attrapa le bras de Kurosaki violemment, enserrant son poignet dans sa poigne de fer. Ichigo s'immobilisa, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la stupeur. Il tourna son regard en direction de la caméra, inquiet que Urahara puisse les voir.

_Fais pas ça, lui glissa-t-il en déplaçant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Ichigo fronça violemment les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche? C'était totalement inédit pour un client! D'habitude ils n'attendaient que ça, et pourtant Grimmjow l'avait empêché de toucher son sexe. Il resta figé quelques instants par la surprise puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche, mais la réponse était évidente.

_Vous avez peur de ne pas pouvoir me résister? Demanda-t-il reprenant sa place à califourchon sur lui. De devenir violent?

_A peu près, ouais. Crois-moi j'ai pas vraiment envie d'arrêter, mais cette caméra… Et autant t'prévenir, quand j'commence j'vais jusqu'au bout. Et si tu m'mets en colère j'risque de dev'nir très, très vilain.

Ichigo savait que c'était un avertissement. Avec cet homme, c'était tout ou rien. Il voulait tout ou il ferait éclater sa colère pour se faire respecter et Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir énervé. Rien que d'entendre le ton de sa voix maintenant, sérieux, grave et bas il savait qu'il était sérieux.

Grimmjow poussa un soupir de soulagement et Ichigo tourna ses yeux en direction de l'objectif braqué sur eux. Évidemment, lui aussi elle le perturbait et il aurait souhaité qu'elle ne soit pas là. Enfin, il ne devrait pas penser ainsi mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il attrapa la cravate de Jaggerjack d'une main et l'incita à se redresser dans une position assise. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant contre sa bouche. Leurs torses se touchaient presque et leurs yeux étaient plongés les uns dans les autres.

La main de Grimmjow se posa sur la hanche d'Ichigo, dissimulé à l'objectif de la caméra, et le rouquin frissonna. Lentement, un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage et sa main entreprit de s'aventurer le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son genou. Puis, dans une lenteur inégalité et douloureuse, il avança sa bouche en direction du cou d'Ichigo et y planta un léger baiser.

L'orangé ferma les yeux sous la sensation de ses douces lèvres contre sa peau. Mais il ne le repoussa pas. Il le laissa embrasser sa clavicule tendrement, sans un bruit, seul le froissement de ses vêtements brisant le silence de la pièce. Ichigo avait oublié la caméra lorsqu'il avait senti le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, et tout aussi doucement, le yakuza embrassa le long de son sternum entre ses pectoraux.

_Jaggerjack-san…, souffla enfin Ichigo en le repoussant de ses deux mains.

_Appelle-moi Grimmjow, lui susurra l'autre en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Vous ne devriez pas…

Il planta son index sur les lèvres de Grimmjow, pour lui faire comprendre sans mots que les baisers étaient interdits. Il eut un mouvement imperceptible en direction de la caméra, il était hors de question qu'il fasse ça devant l'objectif. Mais Jaggerjack lui servi un large sourire en retour, plongeant son regard ardent dans les pupilles ambrées. Il était évident que le rouquin luttait; il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, et qu'il devait l'arrêter. Mais en même temps, il avait terriblement envie de se laisser aller sous ses mains, comme rarement cela lui était arrivé. Il sentait cette attraction si puissante s'éterniser entre leurs deux corps, il pouvait sentir, presque toucher, la passion naissante entre eux. Et il n'avait jamais rencontré de sentiments aussi fort.

Aussi, il se sentit étrangement vide et insipide lorsqu'il repoussa Grimmjow et se releva, s'éloignant de lui en entourant son propre corps nu de ses bras. Grimmjow ne le quittait pas des yeux, et il le savait bien. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la salle et s'adossa contre le mur à côté de celle-ci. Grimmjow sembla saisir le message et se leva pour le rejoindre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi les mots de Renji lui revinrent en tête à ce moment : "il te faut quelqu'un de fort et de plus dominateur. Quelqu'un qui te fasse trouver ta place réelle. Tu as besoin d'un homme, un vrai." Et en faisant glisser ses yeux sur Grimmjow qui s'avançait dans un pas de félin, ses yeux brûlant d'un désir sans nom, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait un visage sur la passion qu'il recherchait.

Jaggerjack plaqua ses mains contre le mur, empêchant son corps de s'échapper. Ichigo fit courir ses mains le long de ses bras puissants puis de ses flancs, se posant sur ses hanches.

_J'crois me rappeler avoir dit vouloir mettre mon visage entre tes fesses, tenta Grimmjow en haussant un sourcil.

Son ton se voulait humoristique et Ichigo savait bien qu'il disait cela pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il venait de sentir que le jeune homme était perturbé. Peut-être était-ce le cas, Kurosaki ne le savait même pas lui-même. Mais la vérité était là, il l'avait conduit dans ce coin de la pièce pour une raison.

_Revenez demain alors, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

_Oh ça oui, j'reviendrai demain.

Sa mission était accomplie. Ichigo s'était simplement assuré qu'il reviendrait, il aurait dû sonner la fin de leur entrevue. Le temps était écoulé qui plus est, mais il restait là planté devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il n'agissait plus si innocemment et désigna d'un geste de la tête la caméra au plafond. Jaggerjack suivit son regard et regarda l'objectif qui semblait ne pouvoir les atteindre dans ce coin.

_C'est l'angle mort de la caméra, expliqua-t-il.

Grimmjow étira un sourire et laissa tomber ses mains sur les hanches du danseur dès qu'il comprit. Il se rapprocha de lui, de façon à plaquer leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. Leurs jambes se frottaient délicieusement aussi les unes contre les autres, et leurs bassins se caressaient doucement. Ichigo aurait voulu rester ainsi des heures. Il ferma les yeux et se blottit contre le torse du bleuté dont les mains remontaient maintenant le long de son dos nu.

Ichigo ignorait pourquoi il l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait un seul petit moment d'intimité avec lui. C'était complètement irraisonné, si Urahara ne les voyait plus sur son écran, il était certain qu'il enverrait quelqu'un vérifier où ils en étaient. Et si quelqu'un constatait qu'ils étaient toujours à l'intérieur on les dérangerait pour sûr, et Ichigo aurait à s'expliquer.

Mais il se moquait des conséquences. Il voulait peut-être simplement un instant de paix avec lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y en aurait plus jamais. Il voulait juste qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, juste pour goûter à ce qui aurait pu être sien s'il n'avait pas été ce yakuza. S'il n'avait pas été obligé de le livrer à la police. S'ils avaient vécu dans un autre monde.


	5. Chapitre 4

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, vulgarités et autres réjouissances.

 **Note** : Merci à nouveau pour toutes vos reviews! Je les lis toutes avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'attention :) Merci aussi pour tous vos ajouts en favori et en follow!

* * *

Grimmjow ignorait pourquoi il le laissait faire. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas empêché de lui donner cette accolade qui semblait trop affectueuse, trop tendre. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Et pourtant, il tenait le corps d'Ichigo entre ses bras et il n'avait pas envie de le laisser s'échapper. Il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il le sentait dans l'air, il le lisait dans les yeux ambrés. Il n'était pas un imbécile né de la dernière pluie, il était capable de dire si quelqu'un était perturbé, et Ichigo l'était visiblement. Il semblait même mener un combat intérieur mais il ignorait contre quelle force.

Sa façon d'agir n'était pas habituelle, et même s'il se sentait privilégié d'avoir été attiré dans l'angle mort de la caméra il était préoccupé par son état. Il n'était pas le genre à se laisser berner, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec le jeune danseur et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ichigo n'était pas ce genre de garçon, d'après ce qu'il en avait vu. Il avait tout à coup pris un air torturé, préoccupé et il savait que ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il l'avait déjà senti cet endroit n'était pas bon pour lui, son ressentiment ne faisait que se confirmer. Cette caméra qui ne cessait de les observer, il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos d'elle également.

_Cette caméra, commença Grimmjow et sa voix résonna dans sa cage thoracique faisant vibrer par la même occasion celle d'Ichigo qui reposait contre son torse, quelqu'un nous observe en direct, hein?

Le jeune danseur ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Jaggerjack se demanda même s'il allait obtenir une quelconque réponse. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de poser cette question, mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui réfléchissait avant d'agir. Il voulait savoir, et d'habitude lorsqu'il voulait savoir quelque chose il posait la question et ses hommes se pliaient en quatre pour lui donner une réponse satisfaisante. Bien sûr, il savait qu'ici les choses étaient différentes et qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter avec Ichigo comme il se comportait avec ses hommes de main. Mais les habitudes avaient la dent dure.

Il ne voulait pas mettre Ichigo dans une telle situation, s'il répondait il trahissait ceux qui se trouvaient derrière l'objectif. Il ne voulait pas jouer ce jeu, il ne venait pas ici pour retrouver ses ennuis de tous les jours, les complications et les risques de sa vie de yakuza. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas entrainer Ichigo dans ceux-ci.

_Oui.

Sa réponse ne fut pas plus forte qu'un filet de voix, arrachée presque dans la douleur. Grimmjow savait qu'il lui répondait sincèrement mais quelque chose tentait de le retenir. Il l'avait entendu dans sa voix, il le sentait dans son corps et la façon dont il était plaqué contre le sien. Quelque chose, comme la fidélité à son patron par exemple, ou bien encore la peur, l'empêchait d'être plus ferme dans sa réponse. Il le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, sentant le jeune homme se lover contre lui.

Il ne voulait pas le torturer, loin de là. Il ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuis mais le roux cherchait du courage en se collant ainsi à lui. Ou une sorte de soutien, de force, et Grimmjow lui prêtait volontiers son corps pour qu'il y prenne appui.

_Qui?

_Mon patron. Il… il a peur pour ma sécurité.

Il observa le jeune homme fermer les yeux et déglutir difficilement. Il ignorait pourquoi, peut-être seulement un instinct, mais pour lui la réponse d'Ichigo n'était pas satisfaisante. Quelque part, elle était incomplète il s'en doutait bien. Mais la véritable raison restait cachée et il savait que cela ne servait à rien de cuisiner le danseur. Il était retenu par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait évaluer. Il risquait sûrement des problèmes, peut-être même sa place. Mais Grimmjow voulait savoir pourquoi on le surveillait. Était-ce simplement parce que son patron voulait le surveiller? Ou parce qu'il craignait autre chose? Peut-être savait-il des choses qu'il ignorait?

Il était vraiment au cœur des intérêts ces derniers temps et il avait horreur de ça. Mais comment s'en soucier lorsqu'il pouvait voir cette créature seul à seul pendant de longues minutes bouger sensuellement rien que pour lui?

_Tout l'monde ici sait qui j'suis. Depuis longtemps.

_Oui.

Ce n'était même pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Et pourtant, Ichigo avait trouvé le besoin de lui répondre. Grimmjow sentit une infime nervosité s'emparer de son corps, mais elle était encore imperceptible. D'habitude, à l'annonce que quelqu'un pouvait l'observer à son insu et se jouer de lui de la sorte, il aurait piqué une colère monumentale. Peut-être aurait-il remué ciel et terre pour retrouver qui l'observait et sa cachette. Mais étrangement, au contact de la peau d'Ichigo il ne ressentit pas ce besoin d'exploser de haine.

Quelque peu surpris par lui-même, mais d'avis qu'il devait laisser ses réflexions pour plus tard, il prit le visage du rouquin au creux de ses mains. Il était légèrement plus grand que lui, et il aimait ça. Il aimait avoir le dessus sur les gens comme sur ses affaires, et Ichigo n'était pas différent. Regarder quelqu'un de haut, au sens littéral comme figuré, procurait un sentiment de puissance. Mais à cet instant, ce ne fut pas le genre de sentiment qui envahit Grimmjow. Il tenait le visage du rouquin au creux de ses paumes, et ses lèvres entrouvertes n'attendaient que d'être embrassées, et le sentiment qui l'envahit de plus belle fut le désir. Ou bien l'euphorie il était parfois incapable de les discerner. Il ne se sentait pas en colère, il se sentait charmé, séduit.

Cependant, il réprima sa pulsion - et pour être franc, il ne sut pas vraiment comment. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau et il scruta les prunelles brillantes. Il put alors y lire toute l'étendue de la force de son combat intérieur. Ce fut sans doute ce qui l'empêcha de lui voler un baiser. Profiter de lui de la sorte n'était clairement pas une bonne idée. La douleur pouvait se lire sur son visage, et Grimmjow avait horreur de lire ce genre de choses sur le visage de ceux qui lui plaisaient. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau mais Kurosaki le devança :

_Je vous en supplie ne me posez plus de questions, souffla-t-il entre ses dents, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un chuchotement. Je ne peux pas...

Ses yeux se plissèrent et sa voix implora Grimmjow qui comprit. Il observa le visage juvénile se plisser comme s'il utilisait toute sa force pour se retenir de parler, comme s'il cherchait à s'infliger une quelconque douleur. Et cette vision lui était insupportable. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi, mais tout à coup il éprouva le besoin de le soulager. Ses pouces passèrent sur les rides formées sur son front par la nervosité, et caressèrent ses joues en petits cercles rapides. Il sentait la respiration du danseur se calmer et il soupira, tournant une nouvelle fois son regard vers la caméra.

Quelque chose se tramait bien, mais ce n'était pas à Ichigo de le lui avouer. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était un yakuza dangereux et persona non gratta. Il retourna ses yeux sur Ichigo et sans crier gare, déposa un simple baiser sur son front. Que cherchait-il à faire? Le soulager, le récompenser, le calmer? Grimmjow lui-même l'ignorait, mais cet acte lui était venu si naturellement qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à arrêter son geste. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur Ichigo, toute trace de colère disparaissait en lui, pour n'être remplacé que par cette euphorie enivrante. Comme une sorte d'alcool puissant, comme une sorte de drogue en fin de compte. Rien qu'en l'observant. Et il n'avait pas envie de combattre ses effets.

Son baiser sembla sortir Ichigo de sa torpeur. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, se dégageant de l'étau des mains de Grimmjow. Il le repoussa de ses deux mains fermement posées sur son torse et évita soigneusement son regard. Le yakuza adopta une mine soucieuse, mais lorsqu'il s'adressa au jeune homme, sa voix n'était ni menaçante ni emplit de colère. Elle était douce et chaleureuse.

_Si c'est c'que tu veux, j'peux n'jamais revenir.

Évidemment, cette phrase lui arrachait la bouche. Mais si le plaisir qu'il retirait en venant ici n'était pas absolu alors il n'y avait plus d'intérêt. Et si Ichigo devait lui servir cette tête tous les jours alors il voulait lui épargner ça. Mais en même temps, ne jamais revenir signifiait aussi mettre le rouquin dans une situation bien compliquée. Ceux qui les surveillaient, ceux qui se trouvaient au poste de commande derrière cette caméra se douteraient très certainement qu'il avait été alerté par Ichigo. Ils sauraient tous qu'il lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Ne jamais revenir lui causerait bien plus d'ennuis.

Mais Ichigo secoua la tête vivement, ses yeux se braquant dans les siens tout à coup. Grimmjow comprit alors que sa réaction n'était pas tout à fait innocente. Soit Ichigo était tombé désespérément amoureux de lui et voulait le revoir coûte que coûte, soit il voulait tout faire pour qu'il revienne. Peut-être même était-il missionné pour le faire revenir, comme une carotte qu'on agiterait devant un âne. Et selon l'état de la situation, il était plus probable que la seconde solution soit la bonne. Peu importait qui les observait, la police, des ennemis, ou simplement le soit-disant patron de ce club, ils voulaient que Grimmjow continue à fréquenter ce club.

Et c'était exactement pour ça qu'il ne devait plus jamais revenir. Ca, il le savait depuis longtemps même si ce côté du problème lui était encore inconnu quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais voilà, il y avait un autre souci. La jeune créature en ce moment devant lui l'avait envouté, elle lui avait jeté un sort, et depuis il était incapable de ne pas revenir le voir. Il l'avait ensorcelé et Grimmjow était bien impuissant face à cette attraction qui le dominait tout entier. Il était faible devant le danseur, il était extrêmement vulnérable en sa compagnie, il en était conscient. Mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le revoir. Alors il reviendrait même si cela signifiait être observé, être espionné de la sorte et savoir qu'il était traqué et qu'on savait qui il était.

_Est-ce que t'sais qui j'suis? Lui demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils plus violemment et sembla réfléchir pendant un instant. S'il l'ignorait alors Jaggerjack s'était trompé. Mais il était impossible qu'Ichigo ne sache pas, c'était tout bonnement impossible, l'instinct de Grimmjow ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond. Si au contraire il savait qui il était, s'il savait qu'il était ce redouté yakuza influent sur toute la mégalopole tokyoïte, alors deux choses se révèleraient à ses yeux. La première, très inquiétante, était qu'on avait laissé le jeune danseur en privé avec lui rien que pour l'observer, pour l'attirer, pour lui mettre une laisse autour du cou et jouer avec lui dans un but qui lui était encore caché.

La seconde, plus intéressante à son goût, c'était que le jeune homme - même si on lui avait donné l'ordre de danser pour lui - n'avait manifestement pas peur de lui. Et même si tout strip-teaseur se devait d'être bon comédien ou de feindre jouer la séduction, Grimmjow savait qu'il n'était pas aisé de feindre quoique ce soit face à lui. Ichigo était le premier qui lui avait donné l'impression de ne pas avoir peur de lui. De vouloir lui faire plaisir, de vouloir lui parler, le charmer, jouer avec lui. Il ne pouvait se tromper en lisant au fond de ses yeux.

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide puis déglutit péniblement avant de parler :

_Je sais, oui.

Il inspira profondément, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Ou comme s'il cherchait à se donner du courage. Mais Jaggerjack ne doutait pas de lui, et d'une légère pression de ses doigts sur ses joues, il l'encouragea à poursuivre:

_Mais je sais aussi que vous ne cherchez pas les ennuis en venant ici. Vous l'avez dit vous-même la première fois. Alors, je vous fais confiance.

_M'faire confiance?

Grimmjow ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. S'il savait vraiment qui il était, bien entendu. Personne ne lui faisait "confiance". Pourtant, ce jeune danseur n'avait pas peur de lui, il le regardait sans une once de peur dans les yeux, et il semblait vouloir continuer à danser pour lui. Il ne doutait pas avoir réussi à faire craquer un aussi joli spécimen que lui, mais de là à ce qu'il lui fasse confiance et qu'il ait envie de le revoir?

_J'ai vu plus de respect dans votre regard en une seule heure, qu'en une année dans n'importe quel regard de mes clients. Vous avez respecté mes règles. Je vous fais confiance, à ma façon.

Grimmjow avait du mal à comprendre, Ichigo saisissait-il vraiment qui il était? Tout cela dépassait très certainement tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Comment pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance? Certes, peut-être était-ce une autre forme de confiance. Peut-être jouait-il sur les mots, leur définition en étaient différentes, sur la forme peut-être. Mais dans le fond, elles ne devaient être guère opposées. Ichigo avait bien sa manière à lui de faire, il savait que le jeune homme était assez caractériel et indépendant pour savoir qui il pouvait croire ou non. Mais de là à vouloir le croire lui, un yakuza?

Peut-être se sentait-il en sécurité entre ces murs et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne craignait pas de le voir revenir aussi souvent. Pendant qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de leur relation dangereuse, Ichigo avait pris sa main dans la sienne et soulevait la serviette de fortune entourant ses blessures.

_Venez.

Il le prit par la main et sans un mot de plus le conduisit à travers la pièce pour emprunter la sortie des artistes. Grimmjow découvrit pour la première fois le long couloir sombre par lequel les danseurs accédaient aux salles privées. Ichigo le conduisit à travers un premier couloir, puis ils descendirent quelques escaliers et pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une salle de repos. Le bleuté n'avait pas émis d'objection, il était surpris par sa spontanéité et aussi par son élan de bienveillance; il voulait le soigner? Pourquoi? Se demanda-t-il en observant le danseur fouiller dans une armoire à pharmacie. Il resta planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant les alentours avec suspicion.

_J'suppose que t'as pas l'droit de m'amener ici.

_Si quelqu'un nous voit je vais être dans la merde, commenta-t-il avec un rire à moitié étouffé. Retirez la serviette autour de votre main.

Grimmjow l'observa rassembler quelques produits pharmaceutiques et s'exécuta, les sourcils froncés. Les petits coupures dans la paume de sa main continuaient à saigner de ci de là, et il sentait sa peau le picoter par endroit. Cependant, habitué à la douleur il ne laissa rien transparaitre. Il laissa Ichigo le rejoindre et observer ses blessures.

Concentré, le rouquin fronçait de nouveau ses sourcils violemment, ses yeux étudiant avec attention la paume blessée. Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire amusé. Ce type avait le pouvoir de le faire sourire, de le faire se sentir à l'aise, totalement relaxé et calme. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de sentiment auparavant avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine. Qui plus est, il sentait qu'il était totalement incapable de rentrer dans une de ses colères légendaires devant lui. Il ignorait pourquoi mais le regard doux et à la fois lourd d'Ichigo relâchait chacun de ses nerfs d'habitude mis à rude épreuve à chaque seconde.

_Il reste des bouts de verre, ça risque de faire mal.

Jaggerjack resta silencieux en observant le jeune homme retirer de petits éclats incrustés dans sa peau à l'aide d'une pince à épiler. Il serra les dents sous les petits picotements désagréables que lui procuraient les soins. Lorsqu'il eut tout retiré, Ichigo s'attela à désinfecter les plaies. Il était précis dans ses mouvements, très rigoureux, prenant le temps de désinfecter la pince à épiler à chaque contact avec la blessure. Il le manipulait doucement, avec visiblement une grand dextérité et délicatesse, ce qui surpris le yakuza.

_T'es quoi? Infirmier?

_Mph, non, répondit-il avec un petit rire en posant une compresse stérile sur la plus large des coupures. Mon père est médecin, j'ai appris pas mal grâce à lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas sorcier de soigner quelques coupures.

Mais Grimmjow n'était pas forcément d'accord. Qu'on prenne le temps de le soigner de la sorte, sans être un de ses hommes qu'il payait grassement, sans être son médecin personnel, sans attendre rien en retour, et sans pression de sa part… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Ichigo attendait quelque chose en retour. Mais lorsqu'il y pensait plus sérieusement c'était complètement stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune danseur comme lui pouvait attendre de lui? De l'argent, il n'avait jamais refusé de lui en donner et il lui en donnait déjà en venant ici. Des cadeaux? Peut-être devrait-il y penser après tout, même s'il se refusait à vouloir agir comme ces autres clients dégueulasses qui ne lui offraient des cadeaux que pour le voir à poils.

Certes, il rêvait de voir plus d'Ichigo. Il ne niait pas avoir follement envie de le prendre là tout de suite, et de le baiser jusqu'à plus soif. Mais le viol n'était pas forcément la meilleure des armes lorsqu'on voulait séduire quelqu'un. Non, il voulait jouer un peu plus longtemps ce jeu avec lui. Cependant, il savait que beaucoup de choses les en empêchaient. Cette surveillance poussée dont il faisait l'objet n'était pas pour lui plaire, et le bridait.

_Voilà, vous devriez cicatriser rapidement. Changez les bandages de temps en temps.

Grimmjow ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer bouger. Ichigo était toujours en string ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner du tout, mais surtout la lumière criarde des néons de la pièce lui permettait de le voir tellement mieux, comme en plein jour. Les lumières tamisées de la salle privée ne lui permettaient pas de voir si bien le moindre de ses grains de beauté, le velouté de sa peau, il aimait le voir à la lumière franche. Et il rêvait de le voir enfin à la lumière du jour, ce qu'il n'avait finalement jamais pu expérimenter.

Il attendit que le jeune homme ait rangé le tout dans l'armoire à pharmacie et ignora son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche. Sûrement ses hommes qui le cherchaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son montre. Vu l'heure, le club avait dû fermer, ils étaient donc sûrement en train de le chercher vu qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'endroit. Mais il était bien trop occupé à rester là avec Ichigo.

_Vous devriez partir.

Mais Grimmjow s'en moquait. Il attendit patiemment que le jeune homme soit de nouveau proche, et l'attira à lui en l'agrippant par l'épaule. Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir de surprise mais se laissa faire, tombant dans les bras du bleuté à nouveau. Ce dernier n'hésita pas plus longtemps et prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il sentit une sorte de résistance tout d'abord, ou un manque total de réponse à son baiser. Puis, les lèvres d'Ichigo commencèrent à appliquer une pression légère contre les siennes et l'échange devint plus intense.

Ses mains agrippèrent les pans de sa veste avec une force étonnante, quant à Grimmjow il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, appuyant son torse contre le sien et ses mains enserrant sa taille. Leurs lèvres bougèrent silencieusement les unes contre les autres, se goûtant, se happant, se caressant jusqu'à ce qu'ils en eurent assez et que leurs langues fassent leur entrée. Mais quand le jeune homme le repoussa, il eut l'impression que leur baiser n'avait duré qu'une petite seconde.

_Il faut que vous partiez, murmura-t-il d'une voix essoufflée et pas vraiment convaincue. Il ne faut pas… Je ne devrais pas…

Grimmjow soupira. Il savait que le jeune homme était perdu, pris entre deux eaux et il n'avait pas envie de lui causer plus d'ennuis que cela. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de quiconque à part lui-même jusque là, ce genre de sentiment était difficile à accepter. Qui plus est, il avait l'habitude de faire selon ses désirs, et si quelqu'un se mettait sur son chemin, il piquait une de ses colères légendaires et la dite personne finissait par se plier à ses quatre volontés.

Mais là, c'était différent. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de se mettre dans une colère noire face à Ichigo? Si ce n'était pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Le jeune homme savait qui il était, mais en réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment _ce_ qu'il était. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le lui dévoiler. Il avait envie de le revoir, à en crever.

_J'reviendrai demain, dit-il en relâchant le corps du danseur. Si… c'est toujours c'que tu veux.

_Je crois oui, répondit l'autre.

Il fronça les sourcils pendant un instant puis reporta son attention sur lui, comme si quelque chose venait subitement de lui revenir en tête. Cela n'échappa pas à Grimmjow, qui l'interrogea silencieusement de son regard intense. Il avait bien hésité dans sa réponse, Jaggerjack en était certain. Mais alors pourquoi avoir répondu à son baiser s'il n'éprouvait pas la même attirance pour lui? Quelque chose le retenait vraiment, et il ne tarderait pas à savoir quoi. Il en était certain.

_Je veux dire : oui, je veux toujours que vous reveniez demain.

Il devait se méfier. Toutes les cellules de son corps lui disaient de fuir à toutes jambes, de ne plus jamais revenir. Mais son cœur lui dictait un tout autre chemin. C'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que la raison, plus fort que son instinct de yakuza. Ichigo était plus fort que lui.

Son portable vibra à nouveau dans sa poche, et cette fois-ci il prit le temps de décrocher.

_Quoi? Aboya-t-il.

_Grimmjow-sama! S'écria la voix paniquée de Di-Roy. Où êtes-vous?! Nous vous avons cherché partout et je…

_Du calme, je sors par l'arrière-boutique. Avance la bagnole.

Il raccrocha rapidement et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il avait l'impression que toute la colère retenue en lui jusqu'à présent allait s'abattre sur l'un de ses hommes très bientôt.

_Est-ce que tout va bien?

Mais la voix qui s'adressa à lui, et le visage rayonnant de jeunesse qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux le calma aussitôt. Comme s'il venait de s'injecter la plus radicale des drogues dans le sang, Ichigo chassa sa colère noire en un instant. Quelque peu dérouté par son soudain relâchement tout à fait inhabituel, il inspira profondément et remarqua que ses nerfs n'étaient pas prêts à exploser.

_Tout va bien.

Ichigo ouvrit un placard d'où il sortit un peignoir blanc assez long pour couvrir la longueur de ses jambes. Il l'enfila et reporta son attention sur le bleuté :

_Il faut que vous partiez.

Il prit les devants et sortit de la salle pour emprunter à nouveau le long couloir. Ils grimpèrent quelques marches puis enfin se retrouvèrent face à une porte qui ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur. Ichigo la poussa et laissa la place à Grimmjow pour qu'il sorte. A quelques pas d'eux, juste en face, la berline noire attendait.

Di-Roy accourut, les cheveux en bataille et le visage blême, sûrement indiquant qu'il avait remué ciel et terre pour retrouver son patron. D'un coup d'œil, Grimmjow lui ordonna de rester là où il était et l'homme s'exécuta. Di-Roy laissa glisser ses yeux sur Ichigo mais finit par tourner les talons et retourna à la voiture. Le yakuza poussa un soupir puis fit face au danseur encore une fois :

_J'aimerais t'remercier.

_Pourquoi?

_Ma main?

Ichigo ricana et secoua la tête :

_Je crois que vous l'avez déjà fait, me remercier. Avec la pelle que vous m'avez roulé…

Ichigo évitait soigneusement son regard et le yakuza le sentit quelque peu gêné. Sûrement parce qu'il savait que c'était formellement interdit de flirter de cette façon avec un client. Il risquait vraiment de perdre son emploi à cause de lui. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il? Là était le plus grand des mystères pour lui.

_J'veux dire… t'remercier autrement.

Il chercha un instant dans la poche de sa veste mais Ichigo prit les devants :

_Gardez votre argent, je n'en ai pas besoin.

_J'penserai à un cadeau alors…

_Mph, laissez tomber je ne vous ai quand même pas sauvé la vie, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Et puis, vous vous débrouilliez super bien jusqu'à maintenant pourquoi vouloir retomber au niveau des autres pervers de clients qui m'offrent déjà pleins de cadeaux?

_Alors quoi? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

_Disons que… j'y réfléchirai? Et que vous me devez une faveur.

Grimmjow ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout à coup l'air sérieux d'Ichigo le figea. Une faveur? Il n'aimait guère ce mot-là, il indiquait purement et simplement qu'il était redevable envers quelqu'un, qu'il devait quelque chose. Il avait horreur d'avoir ce genre d'obligation. Mais pas avec Ichigo, tout simplement parce que cette faveur impliquait qu'ils se reverraient très vite. Et ça suffisait à Grimmjow pour bien terminer sa soirée. Il lui sourit et donna une petite tape sur sa joue, surprenant le rouquin qui sursauta. Mais il se contenta d'échapper un rire et de s'éloigner :

_Attrape pas froid, Ichigo. Va couvrir ton joli p'tit derrière!

Il entendit à peine le son d'un petit ricanement derrière lui et réprima l'envie de se retourner pour voler un dernier regard, le détailler des pieds à la tête pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de grimper dans sa voiture, et Di-Roy claqua la porte derrière lui.

La banquette de cuir lui apparut glaciale, l'air ambiant de la voiture froid et humide et le silence presque mortel. Les vitres teintées empêchaient Ichigo de pouvoir le voir à présent. Il se laissa tomber en avant et courba l'échine, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Le pansement effectué par le jeune homme vint se coller contre son front et il ferma les yeux, son visage entre ses paumes de mains. Il inspira profondément et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais ses pensées étaient encore là-dehors avec lui.

Quand la voiture démarra, comme pris par un élan incontrôlé, il jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Mais la rue était déserte, et la porte de sortie qu'il avait empruntée déjà refermée. Ichigo était déjà rentré à l'intérieur et il se sentit déçu de ne pas avoir pu le voir une dernière fois pour ce soir. Pourquoi se sentait-il si vide maintenant? Il se sentait froid à l'intérieur, comme si son sang avait gelé, comme si tout son corps était devenu un glaçon. Il ne comprenait pas cette nouvelle sensation désagréable qui envahissait son corps.

Il avait déjà reçu des blessures par balle, et la douleur était lancinante. Il avait l'impression de revivre cette douleur. On l'avait presque déjà battu à mort, on lui avait infligé des blessures bien pires encore. Il se sentait à présent comme si la pire des armes venait de le blesser : la sensation d'un grand froid en soit, l'impression que tout devient noir, flou, et que le vide arrive. Il avait vécu ces sensations après que ses ennemis aient attenté à sa vie. Mais il les ressentait tout aussi intensément en ce moment même. Alors même qu'il n'avait reçu aucune blessure, alors même qu'il était en pleine forme, seulement un peu fatigué.

Il se redressa, fronçant les sourcils tout en observant les lumières de la nuit défiler sous ses yeux. Alors qu'il avait toujours pris plaisir à les observer, il s'en serait bien passé ce soir. Il aurait beaucoup aimé observer une autre lumière, mais tout aussi brillante, tout aussi splendide et rayonnante. Il aurait aimé le regarder toute la nuit, mais Ichigo n'était pas si libre d'accès que ça. Comment passer plus de temps avec son strip-teaseur préféré quand il était étroitement surveillé, tous ses faits et gestes épiés? Ses pensées furent coupées par Di-Roy qui jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur :

_Dois-je appeler votre médecin, Grimmjow-sama?

_D'main.

Le conducteur acquiesça d'un coup de tête rapide. Grimmjow savait que tous ses hommes étaient inquiets et aussi dans un état de nervosité extrême. Il les mettait dans des situations pas possibles rien que pour revoir Ichigo. Il savait que sa sécurité était un véritable casse-tête dans ce club, mais il se garda bien de dire à son homme qu'il était même observé à l'intérieur des salles privées. Il en était certain : s'il révélait qu'Ichigo lui avait confirmé qu'on le surveillait si étroitement, tout son entourage le supplierait d'arrêter de retourner au Seireitei.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais laissé quiconque lui dicter sa manière de faire ou d'agir, il ne pourrait certainement pas aller contre les arguments de Nell et Hallibel. Il les avait justement embauchées pour cela.

_Je vous rappelle que demain vous avez votre réunion hebdomadaire avec Hallibel-sama et Nell-sama.

Il échappa un ricanement, évidemment qu'il le savait. Il attendait de pied ferme que l'une d'elle n'aborde le sujet du club. Et il avait soigneusement préparé sa défense.

_Dois-je plutôt prévoir le médecin le matin ou...

_Le matin ouais, répondit-il en reposant sa tête contre l'appui-tête. Tôt d'main.

_Bien, Grimmjow-sama.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Szayel. Si seulement son médecin était quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas des cheveux roses dégueulasses et qui ne s'amusait pas à le rabaisser. Si seulement son médecin était aussi agréable qu'Ichigo lorsqu'il le soignait. Il sourit en coin, dévoilant une canine aiguisée, alors qu'il imaginait tout à coup Ichigo en blouse blanche. Sa vie serait tellement différente si son médecin était un jeune rouquin, un mignon et charmeur strip-teaseur qui ne porterait rien sous sa blouse et qui utiliserait des méthodes bien à lui pour le soigner.

Il se laissa bercer par son illusion, qui se révéla être un fantasme plus qu'autre chose. Il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, bizarrement ce n'était plus sa main qui nécessitait des soins médicaux mais une autre partie de son anatomie. Et Ichigo était son médecin attitré qui venait le réveiller tous les matins pour lui donner son traitement quotidien. C'était une sorte de cure tout à fait unique, que seul le docteur Ichigo pouvait prodiguer, et Grimmjow le laissait repousser ses couvertures et prodiguer ses soins de ses mains expertes sur sa pauvre verge douloureuse.

Et Ichigo était un médecin espiègle, séducteur et irrésistible. Peut-être devrait-il lui demander de lui faire un strip-tease en tenue médicale? Il ricana à nouveau entre ses dents, et pensa qu'il devait définitivement le lui demander. En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, il alla directement se coucher, sa tête emplie de pensées d'Ichigo nu sous sa blouse blanche...

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut surpris de ne pas se retrouver sur un lit d'hôpital. Il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, étudiant le décor de sa chambre comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il inspira profondément tout en réalisant qu'il venait de sortir d'un bien doux rêve. Il roula sur le ventre, écrasant son érection matinale contre le matelas et se gratta le crâne. Il avait rêvé sans discontinu semblait-il, qu'il était un patient et qu'Ichigo était son médecin.

Il en avait eu des tas de fantasmes avant, mais jamais aussi fort. Jamais de cette façon, jusqu'à ce que le dit fantasme ne finisse par réapparaître dans ses rêves. Il referma les yeux, souhaitant silencieusement pouvoir replonger dans ce rêve si parfait, si confortable. Pendant quelques instants, il resta ainsi, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, continuant consciemment son rêve mais son portable l'en sorti presque aussitôt. Il grogna de mécontentement et serra ses poings, attrapant à tâtons le téléphone sur la table de nuit.

_Quoi? Aboya-t-il dans l'appareil.

La voix de Di-Roy, qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé aussi irritante, retenti à ses oreilles.

_Votre médecin, Grimmjow-sama. Il est arrivé.

_Fais-le attendre.

Et sur ces mots crachés entre ses dents, il raccrocha, jetant son portable à travers la pièce. Il soupira, priant silencieusement pour retourner à cette soirée de la veille. Il voulait retourner au club, le voir à nouveau, le serrer dans ses bras s'il le voulait. Il voulait faire tout ce qu'Ichigo désirait. Il se moquait de savoir quoi, il savait que ça lui plairait. A partir du moment où le jeune homme voulait bien jouer avec lui, il était prêt à lui servir de compagnon de jeu. Mais cet objectif, cette caméra s'invita dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer une mine inquiète. Son ennemi, ou qui que ce soit, connaissait sa faiblesse et utilisait Ichigo pour le contraindre à revenir dans ce club. Il serra les poings et sentit ses narines frémir. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas le fait qu'on voulait le piéger ou l'espionner qui commençait à le mettre hors de lui, mais plutôt le fait qu'on utilise Ichigo, qu'on l'oblige à faire quelque chose de ce genre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour ce danseur, il n'était rien de plus qu'un strip-teaseur. Pourtant, il se rappelait avoir ressenti du désespoir en regardant au plus profond de ses yeux. Il se rappelait avoir voulu le soulager, l'aider à se sentir mieux en l'embrassant ainsi. Il était évident qu'Ichigo tentait de lui cacher sa détresse, ou bien ses problèmes. Car il avait bien conscience que le jeune homme était torturé par une seule question : devait-il continuer à le piéger comme il le faisait? Il l'avait attiré à l'écart du regard de la caméra, il avait répondu à toutes ses questions. Il savait que le jeune homme avait changé de camp. Mais pourquoi cela avait-il été aussi aisé? Il avait pensé qu'Ichigo était un garçon au caractère bien trempé, et qui ne se laissait pas faire comme ça. S'était-il trompé? Ichigo avait retourné sa veste aussi rapidement. Trop rapidement, pensa-t-il en rouvrant ses yeux largement.

Mais il n'avait plus le temps de rêver. Il se redressa et se leva de son lit, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon bleu marine. Il ignora l'érection qui frottait contre le tissu, récalcitrante au possible. Il entra aussitôt sous la douche, qu'il voulut glaciale pour calmer son corps chaud. Mais ce furent ses pensées qui parvinrent à calmer son excitation et son désir. Il pensa à son médecin, Szayel - qu'il détestait, mais le praticien était un des meilleurs. Et une petite pensée vers Aizen et son érection avait totalement disparu.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche et s'habilla, il avait de nouveau prit le contrôle de son corps. Il enfila son pantalon bleu et une chemise blanche par-dessus laquelle il enfila une veste de costume. Pas besoin de cravate pour recevoir son médecin, il ferait bonne figure de la sorte. Mais il prit tout de même le temps de s'observer dans l'immense miroir de sa grande chambre. Il se recoiffa rapidement, ses cheveux encore un peu mouillés mais bien en place. Il trouvait qu'il avait de petits yeux ce matin, et ce n'était pas surprenant. Il n'avait pas réussi à avoir de nuit tranquille depuis longtemps. Quand ce n'était pas ses affaires qui le hantaient, c'était Ichigo.

Il soupira et replaça sa veste correctement sur ses épaules, étudiant un instant le bandage qu'il avait autour de la main. Seul vestige de sa soirée avec le rouquin, il lui apparut parfaitement exécuté, et propre. Presque du travail de professionnel et sa pensée le fit sourire. Si Ichigo était prêt à venir travailler auprès de lui en tant que médecin personnel, il lui proposerait le poste. Il l'aurait fait, s'il lui avait dit la veille qu'il était infirmier, ou avait étudié la médecine. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son père était médecin, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait des connaissances pour soigner. Il fronça les sourcils et dodelina de la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il se souvenait autant de quelqu'un, de leurs conversations et même des petits détails. Il était intéressé par Ichigo comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Il sourit à nouveau et décida qu'il serait de bonne humeur ce jour. Même si Szayel, Aizen et compagnie venaient le faire chier, il avait décidé que rien ne pourrait entamer sa bonne humeur. Il allait revoir Ichigo ce soir, comme tous les soirs et cette caméra pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Elle ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il sortit de sa chambre la tête haute et ses yeux balayèrent l'immense pièce qui lui servait de bureau et de salon. Il aimait travailler et vivre ici. Il avait une maison en dehors de Tokyo et excentrée, mais si peu pratique pour ses affaires de yakuza. Il n'y allait que rarement, et se contentait de faire garder la demeure par des hommes qu'il payait de sa poche. En contrepartie, il utilisait la baraque pour classer des documents importants, stocker des choses précieuses, de façon à ce que ceux-ci ne se retrouvent pas là où tout le monde pouvaient les trouver : chez lui en plein cœur de Tokyo.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et appuya sur un des boutons de son téléphone :

_Faites entrer mon médecin.

A la seconde près, la porte s'ouvrit et les cheveux roses de Szayel entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il cligna des yeux et réprima une grimace de dégoût en voyant l'homme lui sourire largement. Il avait horreur de ce type, mais il était doué. Il ne pouvait plus compter combien de ses blessures il avait soigné, combien de médicaments il lui avait soutiré pour ses besoins personnels. Certaines substances utilisées dans les produits pharmaceutiques fonctionnaient également pour calmer les colères de Grimmjow. Mais le genre de médicaments que l'on ne pouvait obtenir seulement sur ordonnance d'un médecin.

Comme à son habitude, Szayel était d'humeur bavarde. Grimmjow l'aurait bien été, si seulement quelqu'un d'autre avait été là. Mais il connaissait bien son médecin, il était du genre à poser des questions indiscrètes et à ne pas savoir où était sa place. Le bleuté ne voulait pas être agacé de bon matin, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il décida de répondre à ses questions dans des réponses strictement monosyllabiques, mais ne put retenir une expression de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point le bandage qu'il avait était bien exécuté.

Jaggerjack ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un soupir entre le ricanement et l'exaspération. Hors de question de lui avouer que c'était un strip-teaseur qui l'avait soigné alors il garda le silence au plus grand mécontentement de Szayel. Comme d'habitude, le médecin manipula sa blessure avec soin, même si Grimmjow était maintenant loin de penser que ses soins étaient les meilleurs. La façon dont Ichigo s'était occupé de lui avait quelque chose d'infiniment charmant, sexy et attirant. Peut-être que c'était totalement idiot pour d'autres personnes, mais il le ressentait de cette façon. A part son médecin et ses hommes, personne n'avait jamais spontanément pris le temps de le soigner.

Il tenta de se rappeler du moment exact ou il avait bien pu craquer pour le jeune danseur rouquin, mais il n'y parvenait pas. C'était comme s'il avait toujours fréquenté ce club, comme s'il avait toujours été l'admirer. Il se rappelait pourtant de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, et c'était sûrement à cet instant précis qu'il l'avait désiré. Et sans vraiment le savoir, sans vraiment pouvoir se contrôler, il était revenu le voir.

Szayel sortit bientôt de la pièce, le travail accompli. Il étudia avec attention le nouveau bandage autour de sa main, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas plus agréable que celui d'Ichigo. Il serra son poing en se demandant si ce soir il agirait de la même façon avec lui. Ou s'il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était curieux de savoir comment les choses allaient évoluer entre eux maintenant. Il était impatient, il voulait tout savoir tout de suite.

_Grimmjow-sama?

La voix de Di-Roy retentit à la porte de son bureau et il leva les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit que son homme de main ne parle, mais celui-ci semblait l'observer étroitement, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Le bleuté savait bien que l'expression qu'il devait avoir en ce moment même n'était pas habituelle. Tout son entourage avait remarqué son changement depuis qu'il fréquentait ce club de strip-tease.

_Hallibel-sama et Nell-sama sont là, finit-il par annoncer non sans cacher son inquiétude.

_Fais-les entrer.

Il se redressa sur son siège et tenta d'arborer un port de tête hautain. Il n'était pas sans savoir que ses "gâchettes" avaient justement la gâchette facile. Et qu'elles ne se gênaient pas pour lui lancer des pics ou des vacheries. Mais il avait décidé d'être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, alors il ferait bonne figure. Comme à son habitude, Hallibel fut la première à entrer. Le visage fermé et l'impression qu'elle portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, elle avança d'un pas lent mais décidé. Ses yeux verts brillants se posèrent tout de suite sur Grimmjow et il put sentir qu'elle étudiait son expression.

Derrière elle, Nell pénétrait dans la pièce. A l'opposée de sa collègue, elle arborait un sourire et une mine enjouée et elle ne sembla pas déchiffrer son visage. Au contraire, elle semblait heureuse de le revoir et Grimmjow la regarda lui faire un signe de la main.

Les deux jeunes femmes se placèrent devant son bureau et s'inclinèrent légèrement avant que Nell ne prenne la parole la première :

_T'en fais une de ces têtes! Je sais qu'on n'apporte pas toujours de bonnes nouvelles mais quand même!

Grimmjow soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Hallibel semblait vouloir rester désespérément silencieuse. Parfois ça le surprenait de constater à quel point elles étaient opposées toutes les deux. L'une était enjouée et toujours de bonne humeur, parfois même elle riait comme un enfant et pouvait se montrer innocente alors que le bleuté savait pertinemment qu'elle était une assassin on ne peut plus douée. Hallibel était plus renfermée, moins bavarde, beaucoup plus solennelle. Elle ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire et ne faisait jamais un mouvement pour rien. Elle était froide et c'était pour cela que Grimmjow la trouvait efficace.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête?

_Rien, on dirait juste... C'est ta main qui te fait mal?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et posa ses yeux sur son bandage. Il se demanda comment elle pouvait déjà être au courant mais la réponse coulait de source :

_Di-Roy nous a déjà fait un rapport, s'éleva la voix grave d'Hallibel. Je vous ai déjà prévenu à propos de ce club. Vous ne devez plus y retourner.

_Oh ça va! Lança-t-il en bougeant nerveusement. C'est ma faute, okay? Un client m'a un peu énervé et j'ai serré mon verre trop fort dans ma main! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat...

_Non, mais vous savez que vous êtes repéré. Cet endroit n'est pas sain pour vous, Grimmjow-sama, et il est loin d'être sécurisé. Nell-san est d'accord avec moi.

Nell acquiesça d'un rapide coup de tête, sans dire le moindre mot. Grimmjow resta silencieux, il ne voulait pas leur donner raison. Il avait su que le sujet reviendrait sur le tapis, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait quelque chose de plus intéressant à leur servir. Un argument qui ferait peut-être pencher la balance dans son sens.

_J'dois y retourner, dit-il en croisant ses mains devant son visage. Y'a quelque chose dont j'dois m'assurer.

_Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Nell, en haussant un sourcil.

_Grimmjow-sama...

_J'suis pas encore sûr mais... Il faut que j'y r'tourne.

Il pinça ses lèvres et soupira, il n'avait pas à faire cela. Il était leur patron, nom d'un chien, ce n'était pas à lui de les convaincre mais à elles de le convaincre! Mais après tout, il les payait pour qu'elles le protègent et le conseillent, elles ne faisaient que leur travail. Et trop bien d'ailleurs, admit-il en sentant ses narines frémir.

_Il y a quelque chose dans c'club, j'm'y sens plus calme, vous captez?

_Si calme que vous en explosez un verre dans votre main? Lança la blonde en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine proéminente.

Le bleuté lui servi un regard assassin mais il ne perdit pas son sang-froid.

_Je... C'que j'essaye d'vous faire comprendre c'est que si j'pète un câble là maint'nant, tout d'suite, si vous m'amenez c'type, Ichigo, il serait capable d'me calmer. J'ai jamais été aussi calme qu'avec lui. J'me suis jamais vu aussi...

Il chercha un mot qui pourrait convenir à ce qu'il voulait leur faire comprendre, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ce sentiment de bien-être qu'il avait vécu avec Ichigo était manifestement inexplicable. Il soupira profondément et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser soudainement. Il fronça les sourcils, en cherchant toujours un mot à mettre sur son sentiment mais c'était comme si la foule de mot à laquelle il pensait ne convenait nullement. Comme si aucun mot n'existait pour le décrire.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard concerné. Grimmjow avait l'air sûr de lui, mais son visage à l'heure actuelle était contracté et empli de haine. Le genre d'expression qu'il affichait juste avant d'envoyer tout valser dans la pièce. Elles ignoraient s'il s'en était lui-même rendu compte, mais ses poings étaient serrés et pourtant il n'avait pas encore manifesté sa violence. Les deux femmes étaient aux aguets et prêtes à s'enfuir s'il se mettait à exploser. Mais Grimmjow ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, pensant à Ichigo. Son visage tourné vers lui, alors qu'il soignait les blessures de sa main, son sourire tandis qu'il lui disait au revoir, le contact de sa bouche contre la sienne, les souvenirs de leur soirée défilaient dans sa tête.

Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade, et une nervosité envahit tout son être. Mais pas cette nervosité destructrice qui était sienne auparavant. Un autre genre, plus euphorisant, moins dévastatrice peut-être et surtout plus agréable.

_Comment? Demanda Nell. Comment ce type pourrait-il te calmer?

_Comment pouvez-vous en être certain, Grimmjow-sama? Interrogea Hallibel, les sourcils froncés.

_Parce que j'le sens. J'le sais.

_Et vous croyez que ça va nous suffire?

_Très bien alors faisons un p'tit test. Empêchez-moi d'le voir pendant quelques jours. Si à la fin du test j'ai pas explosé vos tronches vous aurez gagné.

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'immense fenêtre. La lumière du soleil l'éblouit un instant et il plaqua une main devant ses yeux. Il détestait cette lumière trop vive, trop agressive. Il aimait la nuit, il aimait les lumières artificielles et multicolores de la ville, pas celles-là. Il avait toujours aimé les ténèbres, l'atmosphère mystérieuse de la nuit, elle était une de ses meilleurs alliés. Il s'y sentait à l'aise, protégé et capable de tout.

_Grimmjow-sa...

_Ça va, ça va! La coupa-en levant la main, sans même se retourner. J'ai capté. Quoi d'autre?

Il n'avait pas envie de les entendre gaspiller leur salive sur ce même sujet. Il avait pourtant un argument en béton cette fois, mais comment avait-il pu croire qu'elles seraient aussi naïves. Même s'il était persuadé qu'Ichigo pouvait jouer le rôle de régulateur, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment prouvé. Même à lui-même. C'était simplement une conviction qu'il avait, une expérience qu'il était en train de mener. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était révélée fructueuse. Si elle n'avait pas porté ses fruits, ce type dont il avait brisé le verre entre sa main serait sans doute mort à l'heure actuelle. Il l'aurait bien étranglé et se serait délecté de son agonie. Mais entre le tuer de ses propres mains et se faire virer pour toujours du club, et ne rien faire et continuer à voir Ichigo la balance avait pesé en direction de son rouquin favori.

_La livraison pour Aizen-sama a été effectuée, je m'en suis occupée personnellement comme vous l'aviez demandé, annonça Hallibel.

_Très bien.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Un souci en moins. Ce qui servait de sex toy à Aizen allait avoir sa dose, il arrêterait de le faire chier maintenant.

_Par ailleurs, notre associé a atterri hier soir à Tokyo et souhaite fixer un rendez-vous rapidement avec vous.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide. L'un de ses revendeurs les plus importants était en ville, et il savait que ce rendez-vous pouvait changer beaucoup de choses. S'il ne négociait pas un partenariat tout aussi juteux que celui de cette année, il pouvait dire au revoir à son monopole. Muguruma Kensei était l'oyabun - ou chef de clan - des yakuzas de la ville de Yokohama et de toute la province de Kanagawa, et son revendeur de marchandises dans la région. Il pesait son poids de yens, car la seconde ville la plus importante du Japon était sous sa coupe. Ne pas avoir de business avec lui, c'était perdre tout bonnement sa main mise sur plus d'un tiers de ses ventes. Et Aizen ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Mais il le connaissait bien, cela pouvait être un avantage. Même si l'homme l'exaspérait au possible et avait le don de lui mettre de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues - c'était tout à son honneur, tout comme Grimmjow il tentait de tirer partie de leur association. Grimmjow l'avait pratiquement oublié, ce rendez-vous, et à cause d'un joli rouquin qui ne cessait de le détourner de ses obligations! Il jura entre ses dents tout à coup à court de mots et serra les poings. Il n'avait surtout pas le droit à l'erreur avec ce ponte de la mafia. Son influence était importante et sans lui, pas moyen de régner sur toute la région d'influence de Tokyo et ses alentours.

Il se frotta le menton en se sentant tout à coup pris de court, pourtant ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Il sentait de nouveau la colère monter dans son corps. Il détestait faire ce genre de choses : devoir tout préparer au dernier moment, surtout avec Muguruma. S'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas pris soin à le recevoir il le prendrait comme un affront, et l'homme était sans pitié. Il savait que Grimmjow et Aizen avaient besoin de lui, il n'hésiterait pas à en jouer.

_J'espère que tu as prévu un palliatif... Et choisi un endroit? Interrogea Nell tout à coup inquiète. Tu nous avais dit que tu t'occuperais de tout.

_Il serait fort dommage qu'un incident comme... vous explosant le visage de ce Muguruma Kensei, ne finisse en guerre de clans entre deux des plus importantes provinces, appuya Hallibel.

Elle avait le don de toujours appuyer là où ça faisait mal, constata Grimmjow avec une grimace douloureuse. Mais il savait qu'elles avaient raison toutes les deux. L'an dernier, c'était Aizen qui avait négocié son association avec Muguruma, il avait été trop occupé à mâter la rébellion d'un clan qui mettait son nez dans ses affaires de trafic. L'année d'avant, il avait pris une telle quantité de cocaïne que Hallibel avait dû faire la moitié de la conversation pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire ça devant lui! Il était maintenant un puissant baron de la drogue, et Muguruma devait s'en rendre compte. Il devait enfin comprendre qu'il n'avait pas seulement à faire à un sous-fifre d'Aizen, mais à l'un de ses lieutenants les plus influents.

_J'ai p'tet' une idée pour l'endroit, finit-il par lâcher en empoignant son paquet de cigarettes. Pas besoin de coc' cette année, pas besoin d'Aizen, j'vais gérer tout seul. Et quelqu'un veillera à c'que j'ai mon palliatif.

_Comment ça? Demanda Hallibel, tout de suite inquiète.

_Vous verrez bien.

Il sourit et alluma sa cigarette sur laquelle il tira une bouffée de fumée. Il la recracha et observa la cendre se consumer lentement. Il n'était pas sans connaître Muguruma et ses petits penchants, il savait tout de lui. Facile lorsque Aizen avait déjà fait toutes les recherches en amont, et qu'il le connaissait depuis des années. Il pivota sur son siège et laissa son regard couler sur les grattes-ciels immenses de Shinjuku, son terrain de jeu. Il attendit que les deux jeunes femmes se soient éclipsées avant d'empoigner son portable qu'il colla contre son oreille.

_Grimmjow-sama? Répondit presque aussitôt Di-Roy.

_Trouve-moi le numéro personnel d'Urahara. J'ai dit personnel. Et j'ai dit tout de suite.

* * *

 **Le soir-même ~**

Grimmjow et Muguruma Kensei étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé de velours noir avec une bouteille d'un des whisky le plus cher, et la douce musique jazzy rythmant leur silence. L'homme a la carrure toujours aussi impressionnante replaça sa cravate correctement sur sa chemise et s'attarda à étudier la pièce avec attention. Grimmjow lui glissa un regard concerné, il n'avait pas été aisé de préparer cette petite escapade nocturne. Sa conversation téléphonique avec Urahara s'était éternisée et il était dur en affaire pour un simple patron de club de strip-tease gay. Mais il avait persévéré, avec une seule idée en tête : Ichigo. C'était tout simplement fou ce que le jeune danseur pouvait lui faire faire. Et il avait réussi à convaincre Urahara, et si tout se passait bien ce soir il pourrait certainement se vanter de ne pas avoir remporté une seule bataille...

Nell et Hallibell lui avaient dit qu'il jouait avec le feu. Que ce club était loin d'être aussi accueillant qu'il le croyait, et il ne leur avait même pas dit qu'il était observé! Et y amener Muguruma les avaient presque faites toutes deux exploser. Il savait qu'elles se faisaient du souci, mais c'était sa décision. Et puis après tout, il était leur boss, elles avaient dû se plier à sa décision. Hallibel avait trouvé que réunir deux des plus influents yakuzas du Japon dans un seul endroit, qui plus était ce club dans lequel elles n'avaient nullement confiance, était du suicide pur et dur.

_Qui veut faire une grosse prise ce soir n'aura qu'à se pointer au "Seireitei", avait surenchérit Nell. Tu te rends compte du risque, Grimmjow?

Bien sûr qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il le savait. Il n'était pas un imbécile. C'était pour cela qu'il avait pris les devants, c'était pour cela qu'il avait tout organisé et qu'il avait tout prévu. Pour garantir non seulement un nouveau partenariat avec Muguruma, se le mettre dans la poche mais aussi pouvoir revoir Ichigo.

_Vous savez Jaggerjack, on m'a souvent emmené dans des clubs de strip-tease, commença Muguruma en se tournant vers lui. Alors, ne croyez pas que vous pourrez m'amadouer avec ça.

_Oh mais qui dit qu'c'est pour vous?

Kensei fronça les sourcils mais Grimmjow se contenta de lui sourire. C'était vrai après tout, il n'avait pas choisi cet endroit simplement pour lui plaire. Il avait besoin d'être en possession de tous ses moyens pour pouvoir mener à bien ses affaires, et pouvoir parler business avec Muguruma. Et la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer - à part la drogue dure - était Ichigo. Il n'avait pas eu trente six mille solutions. Et il avait compris que s'il voulait prouver à Hallibell et Nell qu'il avait raison et s'il voulait conclure un nouveau contrat avec Muguruma il lui fallait utiliser un seul endroit : le "Seireitei". Si Ichigo voulait bien se donner la peine de se dépêcher de faire son entrée, bien entendu. Ils attendaient tous les deux depuis de longues minutes et l'atmosphère commençait à se faire lourde. Il riva ses yeux sur la porte d'entrée des artistes et se demanda s'il était derrière, s'il le faisait encore languir.

_Je préfère vous prévenir, voir des femmes se déshabiller ne m'intéresse pas des masses, reprit Muguruma avec une grimace. Mais je dois avouer que le whisky est excellent.

Grimmjow ricana entre ses dents, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les deux yakuzas trinquèrent sans grande conviction, s'il croyait qu'il l'avait emmené dans un club de strip-tease pour hétéro il le prenait vraiment pour un zéro. Grimmjow savait que Muguruma était plus porté sur les hommes qu'autre chose, et même si son caractère froid et autoritaire semblait le cloitrer dans le célibat, il était au final comme lui : il avait des besoins. Il était exactement comme lui, alors il savait comment le contenter. Muguruma n'était pas le genre à sortir dans des clubs de strip-tease gay, et encore moins à s'afficher de la sorte, mais le bleuté était confiant. Il lui avait préparé une surprise, et il ne pourrait pas y résister.

Quand la porte d'entrée des artistes s'ouvrit enfin, Grimmjow poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps, il sentait sa patience s'envoler et il avait besoin de voir Ichigo pour se calmer. Le rouquin fut le premier à entrer. Il portait une veste de survêtement rouge, dont la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête, et un jean délavé troué aux genoux. Il avait laissé sa veste ouverte sur son torse nu et Grimmjow se sentit partir dans un autre monde; il était encore plus sexy ce soir. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ni comment il pouvait le rendre fou à ce point.

Il entendit Muguruma pousser un juron entre ses dents et il ne put réprimer un ricanement. Juste derrière Ichigo, un second danseur fit son entrée. Ses cheveux corbeaux et son air sérieux frappèrent Grimmjow. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois ou deux sur scène, et il l'avait trouvé sexy. Le danseur portait exactement les mêmes vêtements qu'Ichigo mais dans des couleurs différentes. Sa veste de survêtement était blanche et ouverte sur un torse musclé et bronzé, tandis que son jean reposait sur ses hanches comme s'il allait en tomber d'ici quelques secondes.

Sa bouche s'étira lentement en un sourire grandiose, Ichigo avait fait un bon choix comme il avait pu s'y attendre. Son regard azur croisa les pupilles ambrées et il sentit à nouveau ce petit quelque chose passer. Il ne savait dire ce que c'était, mais il sentit son corps se mettre en émoi. Le danseur brun lui lança un regard curieux, puis sans cérémonie aucune, attira Ichigo avec lui sur la plate-forme de danse. Ils y grimpèrent tous les deux, et commencèrent à tourner en rythme autour de la barre de pole dance. Ichigo ne le quittait pas des yeux, mais Jaggerjack ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce que son regard tentait de lui faire comprendre.

Le brun, qui s'appelait Shuuhei si sa mémoire était bonne, passa une main sur la hanche du rouquin et laissa glisser ses doigts sur le torse imberbe du jeune danseur. Grimmjow observa cette main caresser la peau qu'il voulait lui aussi toucher plus que tout. A nouveau, Ichigo avait planté son regard dans le sien, pendant que son petit collègue s'amusait à le caresser. Grimmjow sentit ses dents se serrer, ses doigts se crisper, ses orteils se rétracter, mais les yeux ambrés le firent s'enfoncer dans le canapé. La tension était palpable, et il avait totalement oublié son voisin et partenaire en affaires à sa droite, il n'y avait plus qu'Ichigo et lui. Il bougea sur le canapé tentant de cacher à sa vue le fait qu'il était tendu, mais il savait bien que c'était difficile de cacher son érection qui se réveillait dangereusement.

_Jaggerjack, mon ami, signons ce nouveau partenariat dès demain. J'ai décidé que j'aimais Tokyo à nouveau. Cet endroit...

A ses côtés, Muguruma termina son verre d'un seul coup, ses yeux rivés sur les deux danseurs qui dansaient de concert. Il le vit tâter son érection rapidement, peut-être pour se donner une petite dose de soulagement, et il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Il était aussi tendu que lui constata-t-il. Devant leurs yeux les deux strip-teaseurs dansaient maintenant torse contre torse, fronts collés et lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement les unes des autres. Grimmjow aurait pu se sentir jaloux s'il n'avait pas trouvé le tout particulièrement bandant. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en observant l'autre danseur, Shuuhei, attraper les fesses du rouquin entre ses mains et Ichigo bascula sa tête en arrière en ouvrant la bouche.

Grimmjow but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky et se délecta du spectacle devant ses yeux. Les mains du brun caressaient le torse d'Ichigo et il avait plutôt l'air d'aimer ça, même s'il savait qu'il en rajoutait des tonnes pour le spectacle. Les yeux ambrés se posèrent sur lui, et le jeune danseur étira un sourire espiègle en se baissant lentement devant son collègue. Et sans quitter le bleuté des yeux, il tira avec ses dents sur la braguette du pantalon du brun, qu'il fit descendre lentement, trop lentement. Jaggerjack retint un soupir d'excitation, son associé n'en sembla pas capable et il l'entendit soupirer fortement.

_Signons dès c'soir, et j'vous laisserai avoir un statut d'client privilégié ici, finit par sortir Grimmjow.

Il savait qu'Ichigo et son collègue pouvaient les entendre et il se délectait des émotions qui passaient sur le visage du rouquin. Muguruma se tourna cependant vers lui, son visage trahissant sa surprise :

_Privilégié? Comme V.I.P? Demanda-t-il avec un rire sarcastique. Ça serait pas pour me déplaire. Peut-être pourrait-on discuter de plus de choses ici, je m'y sens à l'aise.

Grimmjow sourit largement. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins un moyen de lui dire "je suis okay, donne-moi du strip-tease de ce genre et je te donne un peu plus de mes ressources". Entre yakuza, il n'était pas si difficile de se comprendre.

_Profitez-en, annoncez tout c'que vous voulez. J'suis l'propriétaire d'ce club, d'puis à peine une heure.


	6. Chapitre 5

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, vulgarités et autres réjouissances.

 **Note** : A nouveau, merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris et vos follows. Merci!

* * *

 **Après qu'Ichigo ait soigné Grimmjow ~**

Ichigo resserra le col du peignoir autour de son cou et resta quelques instants pensif, derrière la porte. Il venait à peine de quitter Grimmjow et il écoutait sa berline s'éloigner dans la ruelle tranquille. Il ferma les yeux, grandement troublé par cette nouvelle soirée. Il l'avait embrassé, pensa-t-il en touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Et il avait aimé ça, admit-il en soupirant. Pourquoi se sentait-il si fautif alors? S'il avait aimé ça, il aurait dû se sentir comblé, heureux et impatient de le revoir. Mais cette histoire commençait à devenir incontrôlable, et s'il n'arrêtait pas très vite il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

Grimmjow était sa proie, il allait être arrêté très bientôt, il se devait d'oublier son baiser, d'oublier la façon dont il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il plissa ses yeux et sentit son corps tout entier devenir rigide. Il ne voulait pas oublier, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ressentait ça pour quelqu'un qu'il ne reverrait plus d'ici quelques jours. Pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose avait fait clic. Il avait l'impression de toucher du doigt cet idéal qu'il avait toujours cru inexistant. Et bientôt, il jetterait cet espoir dans la gueule des forces de l'ordre.

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, à moitié envahit par une sensation de froid glacial et de douleur intolérable. Grimmjow était différent des autres clients, il le pensait sincèrement. Il le regardait avec passion et avec désir, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que les autres. Il avait respecté ses règles, il ne l'avait pas touché sans qu'il ne l'ait autorisé. Et il était tellement séduisant, attirant, charmeur et joueur. Il était plus qu'un simple client, il était le seul client qui lui avait jamais tapé dans l'œil.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait pris le chemin des vestiaires. Le pas lourd et le regard flou il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un lui barrait le passage. L'empêchant de pénétrer dans les vestiaires pour reprendre ses affaires et partir, Urahara l'attendait de pied ferme. L'homme portait comme à son habitude son kimono vert et son chapeau vert recouvrant ses yeux bleus. Mais lorsqu'il releva sa tête et qu'Ichigo croisa son regard, il sut qu'il n'était pas d'humeur frivole.

_On peut savoir où tu étais, Kurosaki-kun?

_Je...

Un moment sans voix, le jeune homme balaya le couloir vide du regard, cherchant une excuse valable. Mais il n'en trouva aucune et resta muet, déclenchant un soupir chez son patron. Urahara passa une main sous son chapeau pour se gratter le crâne, puis croisa ses bras sur son torse :

_J'ai cru comprendre que Jaggerjack n'était pas sorti en même temps que les autres clients?

Le rouquin inspira profondément et fronça les sourcils. Devait-il mentir, devait-il dire la vérité? Il ne savait plus ce qui était juste ou pas. Ce qu'il _voulait_ vraiment faire n'était certainement pas ce qu'il _devait_ faire. Mais depuis quand se souciait-il de ce que les autres voulaient avant ses propres désirs? Était-il prêt à mentir pour cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui était - il en avait la conviction - sa plus grande chance de connaître cette passion qui faisait défaut à sa vie amoureuse?

_J'ai dû le soigner. Le verre qu'il a éclaté dans sa main ce soir a laissé des bouts de verre et...

_Je comprends, le coupa tout à coup le blond.

Son visage affichait des traits sévères, et Ichigo comprit que son patron était loin d'être un imbécile. Il avait tout compris, peut-être depuis le début, peut-être seulement depuis ce soir. Mais peu importait. Si Urahara savait qu'il avait craqué pour ce type, il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Bien sûr qu'Urahara n'était pas un parfait idiot du village, il voyait tout depuis son bureau sur ses écrans de contrôle. Et il savait pratiquement tout des potins qui circulaient parmi les danseurs, et Ichigo était bien placé pour savoir que certains d'entre eux aimaient à raconter les histoires des uns et des autres avec les clients. Il espérait que personne n'avait saisi son attirance pour Grimmjow, ses collègues strip-teaseurs étaient en général très doués pour ça.

_Je comprends ton besoin de lui venir en aide. Tu te sens coupable, n'est-ce pas Kurosaki-kun?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et laissa le flot de pensées dans sa tête s'entrechoquer les unes contre les autres. Coupable? Oui, certainement. Il se sentait coupable d'une certaine manière, parce qu'il allait livrer cet homme à la police. Mais ce n'était pas le sentiment qui prédominait en ce moment. Il était un pur égoïste, car il se sentait en colère et lésé de ne pas pouvoir vivre un peu plus cette relation naissante. Peut-être ne pensait-il qu'à lui, mais franchement il n'avait que faire des arrangements de son patron avec la police.

_Je ne sais pas trop, finit-il par répondre. Tout ça est...

_Je me doutais que te mettre dans cette situation, toi ou n'importe lequel des autres danseurs, ne ferait que vous causer des soucis. J'ai été peut-être trop autoritaire, j'aurais dû te laisser le choix plutôt que de t'ordonner de le faire.

_Non, je...

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas refusé parce qu'il voulait secrètement danser en privé pour Grimmjow depuis longtemps? Il s'était rappelé de lui, son visage avait été gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et quand il avait enfin dansé rien que pour lui, il avait cru qu'un de ses fantasmes se réalisait. Tout strip-teaseur rêvait de danser pour un homme attirant, un homme pour lequel il pourrait succomber, tout simplement parce que c'était excitant. Ichigo n'avait jamais nié vouloir trouver un client qui lui plairait et pouvoir prendre plaisir à se mettre nu devant lui. Comme Renji le faisait avec son client. Il avait été jaloux de la façon dont Renji décrivait leurs séances en privé. Leur relation semblait passionnelle, sensuelle et si intense.

_Je ne vous en veux pas, dit-il, je vais très bien.

_En es-tu certain?

Le regard perçant du plus âgé se fit plus lourd de sous-entendus et Ichigo soupira. Il était définitivement percé à jour, ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir plus longtemps. Il se sentit d'autant plus piégé quand Urahara lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. Il accepta, même s'il trainait les pieds et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : s'en aller et se blottir sous sa couette et oublier.

Le club était désert, et il était plus de trois heures du matin quand le patron du "Seireitei" ferma la porte de son bureau derrière le rouquin. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel, et Kurosaki comprit qu'il était cuit. Il allait avoir droit à la remontrance du siècle, et peut-être même à un avis de licenciement en bonne et due forme! Il déglutit difficilement mais refusa de quitter des yeux son patron. Ce dernier avait éteint son ordinateur et entrelaça ses doigts sur son bureau.

_Il faut que tu comprennes, Kurosaki-kun, que l'échéance n'est pas loin. Tu as joué parfaitement ton rôle, je le sais et crois-moi je ne cesserai de vanter tes mérites auprès de la police. Ils savent bien que tu es leur unique chance dans cette histoire.

Ichigo se sentit frémir; l'échéance n'était pas loin? Que voulait-il dire? Qu'ils y étaient enfin, que la date avait été décidée, que la police allait venir l'arrêter? Il ferma les yeux un court instant, tentant de cacher sa détresse mais Urahara l'observait étroitement. Il avait pourtant cru qu'il s'était résolu, qu'il n'allait pas craquer. Mais cet imbécile avait tout fait pour, il l'avait embrassé, il avait flirter avec lui comme jamais personne n'avait flirté. Il l'avait regardé comme jamais personne ne l'avait regardé.

_La descente aura lieu après-demain. Si tu confirmes à mon contact de la police que tu as obtenu de Jaggerjack qu'il reviendrait, bien entendu.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

_Il... il a dit qu'il reviendrait, assura-t-il sentant un profond dégoût pour lui-même commencer à émerger. Je pense que vous pouvez leur dire qu'il sera bien là après-demain.

Après-demain, pensa-t-il. Deux jours. Deux jours seulement, ce qui signifiait un seul soir encore pour le revoir sans pression. Un dernier soir avant de craindre que Grimmjow ne le haïsse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour l'avoir piégé. Ça semblait tellement irréel. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois que Grimmjow et lui se voyaient en salle privée, mais il n'en était rien. Il ne l'avait vu que deux fois en tête à tête jusqu'à présent. Il ne pouvait cependant étaler ses états d'âme devant son patron.

Urahara continuait à l'observer étroitement, ses yeux rendaient le rouquin nerveux. Se méfiait-il de lui? C'était tout à fait probable. Mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ensuite lui laissèrent entendre qu'il le comprenait peut-être plus qu'il ne le croyait :

_Il y a parfois des choses que nous devons faire, Kurosaki-kun. Même si notre cœur nous dit de faire le contraire. Il y a des choses, des obligations que tout adulte ne peut contourner.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Malgré son regard sérieux et ses mises en garde, son patron tentait de le réconforter et il ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant. Il sentit son corps se relâcher et il acquiesça silencieusement.

_Peu importe la relation que tu entretiens avec cet homme. Tu savais depuis le début les conséquences de tes actes.

C'était vrai, Ichigo en était parfaitement conscient. Il avait accepté les règles du jeu depuis le début, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à sa faible volonté. Ou à son faible pénis...

Il soupira ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Il n'avait rien à lui dire de toute façon. Se défendre paraissait inutile, Urahara avait tout deviner et le nier devant lui serait d'un irrespect total. Cet homme était après tout celui qui le payait depuis une année maintenant. Et même s'ils entretenaient de pures relations patron-employé il s'avérait que le blond connaissait mieux ses employés qu'il ne le pensait.

Urahara était loin d'être un mauvais patron. Il payait plutôt bien, toujours dans les temps. Il répartissait équitablement un bonus entre tous ses danseurs chaque fin d'année. Il acceptait qu'ils prennent des vacances - si ce n'était pas plus de quelques jours par ans. Il ne faisait jamais d'entourloupes et protégeait ses danseurs. Ce système de sécurité poussé a l'aide de caméras lui avait couté cher, mais il l'avait fait pour que ses employés se sentent en sécurité en faisant leur travail.

Ichigo ne faisait que se rendre un peu plus compte que l'homme blond à la voix si désinvolte, n'avait rien d'un homme simplet. Il ne voulait pas d'autre patron, même si ses collègues passaient leur temps à imaginer qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air tous les deux. Il se moquait des rumeurs, il savait qu'elles étaient fausses et que Urahara avait trop de respect pour ses danseurs pour faire évoluer leurs relations de la sorte.

_Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter tout ça, finit-il par soupirer en ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau. Tiens.

Il en sortit une carte de visite cartonnée blanche que le rouquin saisit. Il observa l'écriture noire basique affichant les mots suivants :

 **Kuchiki Byakuya**

Capitaine

 _ _Soshiki-hanzaitai-bu,__ Bureau de Lutte Contre le Crime Organisé*

Troisième Division*

District 4 - Shinjuku

Alarmé, et à la fois surpris, Ichigo redressa vivement son visage et fronça les sourcils violemment. Un capitaine de police dans la lutte contre le crime organisé? Il pensa tout de suite à Grimmjow, bien évidemment. Est-ce que cet homme était celui qui dirigeait la capture de Grimmjow? Pourquoi Urahara lui donnait-il ses coordonnées?

_Tu trouveras le numéro de téléphone de cet homme au dos de la carte, si besoin. Et l'adresse du commissariat dans lequel il se trouve.

Ichigo tourna la carte pour s'assurer que les informations s'y trouvaient bien. Mais il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il lui remettait cette carte.

_Tu as rendez-vous avec cet homme demain matin à onze heures. Ne sois pas en retard.

Ichigo sentit son cœur accélérer et son ventre se tortiller dans tous les sens. Rendez-vous avec un capitaine de police? Dont la mission était la lutte contre les yakuzas? Il était cuit, pensa-t-il, ou plutôt Grimmjow était fait comme un rat. Mais pourquoi cet homme voulait-il le voir, jusqu'à présent Urahara avait joué le rôle de relais formidablement bien. Pourquoi le rencontrer tout à coup?

_Il veut mettre en place avec toi l'intervention de ses hommes après-demain. Il a besoin de ton entière coopération, Kurosaki-kun, expliqua-t-il sans le quitter des yeux. Je peux compter sur toi, n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo avait du mal à comprendre si sa question était rhétorique ou non. Ou s'il attendait qu'il lui avoue qu'il hésitait à le faire. Urahara doutait de lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute et peut-être même que cette entrevue avait été organisée pour cette raison précise. Cette rencontre avec ce capitaine Kuchiki* avait peut-être pour objectif de lui faire dire la vérité; peut-être Urahara l'avait informé qu'il pourrait retourner sa veste? Il se demandait si son patron avait su lire en lui aussi loin.

_Oui, bien sûr. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Urahara-san, dit-il de sa voix la plus assurée. Demain onze heures, je m'y rendrai.

Il sortit de la pièce après avoir salué son patron. Mais le tourbillon de sensations qui l'avait saisit plus tôt, en compagnie de Grimmjow, avait totalement disparu. Il resta planté là, devant la porte du bureau, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort à mesure qu'il réfléchissait. Soit il suivait son instinct, soit il suivait la route que les autres attendaient qu'il prenne. Il inspira profondément par le nez et sembla reprendre ses esprits.

Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, à l'intérieur desquels Renji l'attendait. Le rouge avait plutôt l'air furieux et l'observa ouvrir son casier avec un regard meurtrier :

_T'en as mis un temps! Ça fait trente minutes que je t'attends!

_Je sais, désolé.

Les deux collègues partageant les mêmes horaires de travail, et Renji possédant une voiture, ils avaient convenu tous deux que le rouge raccompagnerait Ichigo chez lui. A cette heure de la nuit, le métro et autres transports ne fonctionnaient plus. Ils étaient donc contraints de s'entraider les uns les autres. Avant, Renji en profitait même pour l'inviter à passer la nuit chez lui et Ichigo lui demandait alors s'il avait prévu le stock de capotes, parce qu'il était sérieusement en manque. Mais plus maintenant, Renji était passé à autre chose.

Ichigo entreprit d'enfiler son tee-shirt rapidement puis sa veste et prit son sac qu'il balança sur son épaule. Il suivit le rouge silencieusement jusqu'à la sortie de derrière, là où il avait laissé Grimmjow quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Shuuhei est déjà parti? Interrogea-t-il.

Parfois, leur senpai profitait de la voiture de Renji, n'habitant guère loin de l'appartement d'Ichigo. Ils avaient même pendant un temps projeté de lui proposer de s'amuser avec eux, un petit plan à trois ne faisait jamais de mal. Mais encore une fois, depuis que Renji avait rencontré son fameux client ils n'avaient plus jamais abordé le sujet.

_Ouais, il est parti avec Ikkaku et Yumichika. Il en avait marre de devoir t'attendre.

Ichigo fit la grimace, son ami et collègue lui en voulait, pas de doute là-dessus! Il décida de rester silencieux pendant le reste du voyage. Il remercia Renji comme d'habitude lorsqu'il le déposa devant chez lui, et le rouge se contenta d'un "de rien" avant de filer à toute vitesse dans les rues désertes. Ichigo grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et s'empressa de rentrer dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Rukia.

Il prit une douche rapide sans réveiller sa colocataire et se glissa dans son lit, mais le sommeil se refusait à lui. Ses yeux scrutaient le plafond de sa chambre, malgré le fait qu'il était fatigué. Il repensait aux mains de Grimmjow sur lui, ses bras qui entouraient son corps et il laissa glisser sa main sur ses pectoraux nus. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa main descendit entre ses abdominaux, puis passa sur son bas-ventre pour passer l'élastique de son caleçon. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un immense frisson le parcourut qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Rien que de penser à lui il était déjà dur. Il soupira fortement, retirant sa main de son sous-vêtement. Il aurait aimé juste une fois, pouvoir aller plus loin avec lui. Ses caresses lui faisaient tourner la tête, et son baiser l'avait laissé impatient et rempli de désir. A moitié comateux et envahi par l'immense fatigue de sa nuit, il laissa ses pensées divaguer et ferma les yeux. Il voulait savoir ce que c'était d'être possédé par un homme comme lui. Il voulait savoir comment il se sentirait s'il était en lui. Il s'entendit pousser un petit grognement de frustration et roula sur le côté. Il voulait juste s'endormir et ne plus penser à lui. Dormir et le chasser de ses pensées.

* * *

 **Le lendemain ~**

Quand l'alarme de son portable sonna, il ne savait pas où il était. Il grogna et chercha à tâtons la source de la musique tonitruante qui venait de le réveiller. Il stoppa son réveil et retomba tel un animal mort sur son oreiller. Dix heures, et il devait rencontrer ce foutu capitaine de police dans une heure. Il n'en avait pas envie, surtout que l'homme allait demander son aide pour attraper celui qui le faisait fantasmer depuis des jours. Il inspira profondément et s'assit dans son lit, après un effort surhumain.

Ses vêtements de la veille reposaient en boule par terre et il eut la flemme de les ramasser. Il se contenta de s'habiller rapidement, très simplement et se regarda dans la glace un instant. A part sa mine fatiguée, il avait l'air tout à fait comme d'habitude, pensa-t-il en passant une main dans sa tignasse rousse. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir d'aussi spécial pour qu'un homme comme Grimmjow fasse tout ça rien que pour lui. Il avait du charme il en était conscient, mais de là à ce qu'un homme comme ça lui court après. Il sourit comme si ça lui faisait plaisir et que son ego s'en sentait gonflé à bloc, il y avait un peu de ça.

Il se lava rapidement les dents et salua Rukia qui était dans la cuisine, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. La jeune femme sembla vouloir lui parler, mais il esquiva la conversation, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps. Il avait plus de quarante-cinq minutes de métro pour rejoindre le commissariat de Shinjuku et il sentait que cette journée n'allait guère lui plaire. Heureusement, le métro n'était pas bondé et il s'assit en attendant que le train ne le conduise à destination.

_Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le capitaine Kuchiki, à onze heures. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le fourmillement des citoyens lambdas, venus comme lui, ou les officiers déambulant dans le hall, courant en petits groupes ou transportant des dossiers sous les bras, lui donna le tournis. Le bâtiment était impressionnant de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur il était littéralement gigantesque. Ichigo resta planté au milieu du large hall circulaire, sentant déjà toute la pression s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il avait l'impression que les officiers en uniforme qui le dépassaient lorgnaient sur lui, comme s'ils savaient ce qu'il tramait. Il tenta d'enfouir cette sensation de nervosité étouffante et se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil le plus proche. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, il était déjà en retard de plus de dix minutes et il espérait que le capitaine Kuchiki n'était pas du genre tatillon.

Le regard du policier derrière le guichet le mit mal à l'aise. Il hésita un instant, ayant l'impression que ce type savait déjà qu'il avait envie de protéger un yakuza connu et traqué. Il se reprit cependant, se convaincant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination.

_Le capitaine Kuchiki va vous recevoir. Mais vous êtes en retard, il a d'autres obligations, vous allez devoir attendre qu'il daigne bien libérer du temps pour vous.

Ichigo fit la grimace mais se contenta d'acquiescer. Il l'avait bien cherché après tout. L'homme lui indiqua la salle d'attente et lui annonça qu'il serait appelé dès que le capitaine Kuchiki serait disponible. Il le remercia du bout des lèvres et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle. Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur les hommes et femmes qui comme lui attendaient d'être reçus par un officier. Il se trouvait dans les locaux de la division qui s'occupait de réunir des informations et d'arrêter des réseaux de trafic, et de yakuzas. Ces personnes étaient soient des témoins clefs, soient des victimes de ces dites personnes.

Il soupira et dodelina de la tête, que savait-il des yakuzas? Il venait d'être propulsé malgré lui dans ce monde, et il n'y connaissait rien. Il tira son portable de sa poche et ouvrit une page de recherche internet dans laquelle il tapa "yakuza tokyo". S'assurant que personne ne l'observait, et pourtant ayant toujours cette désagréable impression qu'on l'épiait, il ouvrit le premier résultat qui s'afficha. Les yakuzas, même si considérés groupe du crime organisé en tant que tel, pouvaient jouir d'une structure légale de type associative au Japon. Autrement dit, tout le monde savait qu'ils existaient et ce qu'ils faisaient, mais tant qu'ils restaient chez eux, on ne venait pas les titiller.

Il laissa trainer ses yeux sur ce qui était un schéma du plus important clan yakuza de la région de Tokyo, le groupe Aizen, une branche d'une des plus importantes familles yakuza de tout le Japon, le Yamaguchi-gumi*. Ichigo connaissait le groupe Aizen, tout le monde à Tokyo n'était pas sans connaître le magnat de l'immobilier. Ce qu'il ignorait par contre, c'était que l'homme était "Wakagashira" - ou Premier Lieutenant - de l'Oyabun, le chef de famille du Yamaguchi-gumi le premier clan du Japon basé à Kobe. Ce qui faisait de lui le bras droit du plus dangereux yakuza du pays.

Ichigo ne savait pas que le Yamaguchi-gumi avait une branche à Tokyo, et qu'elle aimait à se faire appeler Hueco Mundo. Cela voulait-il dire que Grimmjow était un employé du Premier Lieutenant du Yamaguchi-gumi? Wouah, c'était plutôt effrayant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était mis à faire des recherches. Peut-être voulait-il simplement connaître un peu mieux le monde de Grimmjow? Malgré lui, le sentiment qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son client préféré était l'excitation. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça avec personne. Les relations normales, trop tranquilles et perdues dans la routine n'étaient pas pour lui. Il avait toujours attendu quelqu'un de différent, pas forcément un hors la loi, mais quelqu'un qui saurait le faire entrer un nouveau monde. Il voulait pouvoir s'épanouir entre les bras d'un homme qui saurait lui faire prendre un chemin qu'il ne regretterait jamais.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un yakuza, un criminel, puisse l'attirer de cette façon. Il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui avaient un fantasme pour les mauvais garçons. Il aimait peut-être ceux qui lui parlaient franchement, sans détours, et qui tentaient de le pousser dans ses retranchements, mais seulement parce qu'il avait un penchant malsain pour les relations piquantes, les jeux de séduction sans fin. Il aimait cette lutte entre deux individus, être dominé ne le dérangeait pas tant que l'autre avait l'étoffe pour lui tenir tête.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait encore savoir à propos de Grimmjow. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, il l'avait touché, il l'avait embrassé, mais il voulait toujours plus. Il voulait savoir comment il faisait l'amour. Il voulait savoir comment il le prendrait. Quel genre d'homme il était : est-ce qu'il aimait les préliminaires? Est-ce qu'il aimait aller à l'essentiel tout de suite? Il voulait savoir combien de temps il était capable de donner du plaisir, et surtout comment il lui en donnerait. Ce désir qu'il avait pour lui, cette passion qu'il s'imaginait toujours vivre avec lui, dès qu'il fantasmait de leurs deux corps ensemble, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier.

Mais il soupira en refermant la page de navigation internet. Toutes ces questions resteraient sans réponse. Ses fantasmes resteraient des fantasmes, Grimmjow et lui n'appartenaient qu'à un futur qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Entre temps, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un homme appelait son nom. Il s'en rendit compte tardivement, alors qu'autour de lui la foule de citoyens s'était mise à s'agiter en se demandant qui pouvait être "Kurosaki Ichigo".

_C'est moi!

Il réagit tout à coup et sauta sur ses pieds, manquant tomber au passage. Les regards se braquèrent sur lui et il s'esquiva rapidement en suivant l'homme qui l'avait appelé. Il pinça ses lèvres et soupira, il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne! Il était dans un commissariat et il s'apprêtait à rencontrer un capitaine de police. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rêver de la sorte.

Ils empruntèrent un très large couloir où d'autres personnes attendaient assises sur des bancs devant de grandes portes blanches. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir dans des pas rapides, mais ils restèrent silencieux. La nervosité le picota à nouveau et le policier qui le guidait ouvrit bientôt une porte sur un petit box. La pièce, seulement meublée d'une table et de deux chaises, était éclairée artificiellement par une lumière criarde au plafond.

_Kuchiki-Taïcho va vous recevoir, il ne va pas tarder. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Ichigo acquiesça timidement et prit place sur une chaise. L'homme referma la porte et le laissa seul à observer la triste pièce vide. Il serra les poings pour se donner du courage, il savait qu'il n'était pas ici pour jour la comédie. Il était bien loin des petits shows qu'il donnait sur la scène du Seireitei et de ses insouciantes escapades sexuelles avec Renji. Pourquoi tout avait changé comme ça? Pourquoi tout était devenu si sérieux tout à coup?

L'échéance était proche, lui avait rappelé Urahara et il se sentait suffoquer. Demain, c'était demain. Il ne le reverrait plus jamais après ça.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, le sortant de ses pensées, et un homme vêtu de noir s'avança. Il était grand et hautain, ses cheveux corbeaux tombaient en mèches régulières sur ses épaules, et son regard marine le transperça. Il fronça les sourcils violemment en reconnaissant l'homme qui venait d'entrer mais il n'eut pas le temps de placer un seul mot :

_Bonjour, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pour des raisons de sécurité, cette entrevue sera enregistrée.

_Vous... vous êtes...

L'homme prit place en face de lui et croisa ses mains élégamment sur la table. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis les reposa sur le jeune homme. Ichigo était estomaqué de le voir ici, cet homme n'était autre que le client de Renji! Celui qui prenait toujours la table de devant, celui qui lui donnait toujours beaucoup de billets, celui qui lui demandait toujours des danses privées, celui qui revenait tous les soirs!

Celui qui avait fait tomber amoureux son ami et collègue.

_Je suis le capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya, et je te remercie d'avoir accepté cette entrevue. Ton retard m'a causé un petit souci de planning, mais le sujet est clos.

Ichigo sentit sa respiration accélérer. Ce type commençait déjà par le tutoyer, et il avait horreur de ça. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait vingt et un ans et qu'il était strip-teaseur que tout le monde pouvait oublier le vouvoiement de politesse avec lui. Au club avec les clients il s'en contrefichait, mais pas ici. Cet homme lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pour lui aucune once de respect, et déjà il sentit que leur entrevue partait mal. Un peu plus de considération ne lui aurait quand même pas arraché la gueule. Et comment pouvait-il déblatérer toutes ces choses sans émotion aucune, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il était choqué! Comment ne pouvait-il pas lui parler de ce qui l'intéressait le plus : est-ce que Renji savait?

_Vous êtes le client de Renji! Celui pour qui il danse toujours... Renji croyait que...

_Renji croit beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses.

Le rouquin fronça violemment les sourcils, à l'écoute du ton qu'il avait pris. Un ton de dégoût, voire même moqueur quand bien même son intonation n'avait qu'à peine changé. Est-ce qu'il sous-entendait que son ami était stupide? Apparemment, ça en avait tout l'air. Il détestait déjà cet homme, et ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il s'apprêtait à arrêter Grimmjow. Il donnait l'impression de se croire au-dessus des autres, il tutoyait sans aucune forme de respect, et se permettait de prendre ce ton moqueur en parlant de son ami. Pour qui il se prenait?

_Mais il croyait que...

_Un homme qui se rend tous les soirs au Seireitei et qui ne regarde pas les danseurs, qui ne donne ses faveurs à personne serait étrange n'est-ce pas? Je suis Grimmjow, je vais là où il va. Je dois me trouver au Seireitei tous les soirs. Et pour m'y trouver tous les soirs, je dois faire comme eux, comme lui, comme les autres clients. Renji s'est trouvé être le premier danseur à passer sur scène lors de ma première filature.

_Alors Renji n'est que votre...

_Couverture, oui.

Il se sentait profondément dégoûté. Renji était fou amoureux de ce type, et il n'était qu'une couverture pour lui! Rien de plus! Il avait envie de lui foutre son poing dans la figure, mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure ni l'endroit. Il avait déjà bien assez d'ennuis avec Grimmjow mieux ne valait pas se mettre la police à dos. Même si cet homme avait besoin de lui, Ichigo était certain qu'il n'était pas un plaisantin. Il devait faire attention, il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de situation.

_Mais je ne t'ai pas convoqué ici pour parler de Renji, reprit-il après avoir passé sa langue sur ses lèvres fines. Nous avons un petit changement de plan.

Le rouquin redoubla d'intensité dans son froncement de sourcils. Changement de plan? Nul doute, ça concernait Grimmjow et leur intention de le coincer demain. Mais il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il entendait par "changement"? Avaient-ils décidé de procéder différemment?

_Nous avons remarqué que Jaggerjack te faisait surveiller. Nous ignorons s'il veut juste garder un œil sur toi, s'il s'agit de jalousie, ou bien de suspicion à ton égard. Quoiqu'il en soit, ton domicile est surveillé et tes allées et venus, bien que rares, le sont également. Tu n'as sans doute rien remarqué.

Ichigo échappa un soupir de pur choc, malgré lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il se sentait essoufflé et douloureux tout à coup, la nouvelle le frappa en pleine figure et il ouvrit de grands yeux. Bien sûr que non il n'avait rien remarqué! Grimmjow le faisait suivre? Un milliers de pensées traversèrent son cerveau à ce moment, et il se demanda tout simplement pourquoi. Le bleuté le soupçonnait-il de jouer un double jeu, c'était impossible, pensa-t-il en coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Peut-être était-il seulement curieux à son sujet, tout comme il l'était lui aussi, ce n'était pas la mer à boire!

Mais il tentait de se rassurer inutilement, il connaissait maintenant le personnage qu'était Grimmjow. Et il ne le ferait pas suivre sans bonne raison.

_Depuis quand? Depuis quand il me fait suivre? Demanda-t-il enfin, braquant un regard noir sur le capitaine.

_Hier seulement.

Sa réponse était assurée, Kuchiki avait sans doute reçu des preuves de ce qu'il avançait. Et comment en obtenir s'il ne filait pas lui-même le rouquin? Ichigo ne pouvait pas se tromper, si cet homme avait eu cette information c'était que lui aussi le faisait surveiller. Et ce n'était probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons que Grimmjow. Quoiqu'il en dise, Kuchiki se méfiait de lui, comme Urahara se méfiait de lui. Ils avaient cruellement besoin de lui, mais Ichigo savait que la situation pourrait tourner très vite à son désavantage.

_Nous craignons qu'il n'ait des soupçons, et il est hors de question de faire sauter ta couverture. Nous avons donc choisi de changer nos plans, et de réorienter l'enquête.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, je comprends rien.

Kuchiki soupira très longuement et recula sur sa chaise. Il croisa ses jambes lentement et attendit un certain temps avant de reprendre :

_Pour faire simple, il va falloir muscler ton jeu. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'il ait des soupçons sur toi, qu'il te surveille de cette façon. Nous avons besoin que tu deviennes plus proche de lui. A ce que j'ai pu observer, il a l'air de vraiment t'apprécier. Séduis-le encore plus. Mets-lui des œillères, il ne doit avoir aucun soupçon sur toi.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Muscler son jeu, le séduire encore plus... Est-ce qu'il se foutait de lui? Est-ce qu'il lui donnait vraiment l'autorisation d'aller plus loin avec Grimmjow? Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait envisagé cette rencontre. Il ignorait s'il en était soulagé ou pas. Cette situation devenait incontrôlable et bien que devoir séduire le bleuté encore un peu plus lui apparut comme une mission fort plaisante, il savait que la suite n'en serait que plus effroyable. S'ils ne voulaient pas le coincer dans le club demain, que prévoyaient-ils de faire?

_Grimmjow travaille directement pour un des plus importants collaborateurs du Yamaguchi-gumi. Leur implantation à Tokyo nous inquiète. Nous voulons savoir jusqu'où les ramifications du Yamaguchi-gumi s'étendent, les activités qu'elle a pu délocaliser ici. In fine, nous souhaiterions endiguer l'expansion du clan.

_Vous voulez que je joue le rôle d'espion, n'est-ce pas?

_Oui.

Ichigo se sentit tressaillir des pieds à la tête. Espionner Grimmjow, lui? Si jamais le bleuté le découvrait, il lui ferait la peau. Kuchiki fit crisser les pieds de sa chaise contre le sol et se leva. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, ses mains jointes dans son dos, l'air concentré. Le rouquin le regardait attentivement, avec méfiance. Il n'avait jamais détesté la police, jusqu'à ce jour. Et c'était un sentiment tout à fait surprenant.

_Je comprendrai bien entendu que tu sois réticent. Et que tu refuses. Tu n'es nullement quelqu'un qui a été formé pour ce genre de choses, et la mission pourra s'avérer périlleuse. Mais tu es le seul homme qui a été capable de l'approcher d'aussi près. Je n'ai jamais vu personne réussir à captiver Grimmjow de la sorte, à le rendre si obéissant, dépendant. C'est une chance.

Ichigo sentit une petite fierté poindre le bout de son nez au fond de lui. Il était le seul, et il comptait bien le rester.

_Très bien, finit-il par dire, je le ferai. Mais vous devrez faire quelque chose en échange pour moi.

_Te crois-tu au marché aux puces ou...

Ses yeux marines se firent plus glacial encore que la banquise, et Ichigo se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Mais cet homme avait un tel flegme, il voulait lui faire ravaler sa fierté un peu. Et puis, il voulait venger Renji, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_C'est vous qui voyez, répondit-il en levant ses mains vers lui. Je tiens Grimmjow au creux de ma main. Il est fou de moi, ça ne sera pas difficile. Je peux même vous garantir que d'ici quelques semaines j'aurais tout ce que vous voudrez.

_Mph...

Kuchiki eut un petit ricanement étouffé que le jeune roux entendit bel et bien. Il pesait le pour et le contre, il le savait. Mais marchander avec un flic pouvait s'avérer dangereux. S'il ne lui amenait pas Grimmjow sur un plateau il était fort probable que cet homme réduise sa vie en cendres. Il en avait le pouvoir, Ichigo n'était pas un idiot. Il n'avait aucunement envie de donner à cet homme ce qu'il voulait, mais qui lui disait qu'il allait lui donner de vraies informations sur Grimmjow?

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il s'apprêtait tout simplement à jouer un double jeu, à tromper l'autorité de son propre pays pour un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il était conscient que sa vie pourrait prendre un virage à 180 degrés dès aujourd'hui. Cet instant était crucial, s'il décidait de berner Kuchiki alors il choisissait de devenir un criminel. Il choisissait de devenir comme Grimmjow, de le protéger.

_Que veux-tu en échange? Finit par demander Kuchiki.

_Je veux que vous laissiez une chance à Renji. N'arrêtez pas d'aller au club, faites comme si vous aviez toujours besoin de votre couverture.

Le capitaine de police fronça violemment les sourcils et la surprise put enfin se lire sur son visage. Il s'était probablement attendu à tout sauf à ça!

_Pourquoi... pourquoi la seule faveur que tu souhaites obtenir de moi concerne ton collègue? Pourquoi cette demande?

_Parce que Renji est un bon ami, et qu'il vous aime. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, et vous ne le voulez pas non plus. Si j'apprends de sa bouche que vous l'avez laissé tomber, je laisserai tomber quelques informations aussi.

Il vit passer dans les yeux marines un éclair de colère, voire même de la frustration. Mais Kurosaki ne broncha pas d'un cil. Il attendit patiemment que l'homme ne lui donne sa réponse.

_Très bien, j'accepte, énonça-t-il d'une voix sans ton.

Ichigo sourit et se leva de son siège. Il ne regrettait rien, il savait qu'il ne regretterait jamais rien si c'était pour Grimmjow. Il ne reviendrait pas en arrière, et même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il s'embarquait dans quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler, il savait qu'il s'y embarquait tout de même de son plein gré.

_Au fait, vous avez dit que Grimmjow me faisait surveiller mais... comment ne peut-il pas savoir que je suis ici, du coup?

_Nous avons déguisé l'un de mes hommes avec une perruque rousse plus tôt. Il est sorti de ton immeuble et les hommes de Grimmjow ont cru que c'était toi et l'ont suivi.

_Oh... Je vois.

Il avait sa réponse. Les hommes de Kuchiki ne se contentaient pas seulement de surveiller ses allées et venues, ils avaient également accès à son immeuble. Les deux hommes restèrent à se jauger en silence pendant quelques instants. Ichigo savait que le capitaine venait de réaliser qu'il avait livré une information qu'il n'aurait pas dû et un éclair de colère s'invita dans les pupilles marines. Il venait de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi bête qu'il le pensait.

_Une dernière petite chose...

Ichigo était prêt à sortir de la pièce mais Kuchiki se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

_La dernière fois qu'un homme a trahi Grimmjow, il lui a ouvert le ventre et l'a balancé à la mer. Bon courage dans tout ce que tu entreprendras, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Et sur ces mots, il le dépassa et quitta la pièce. Il le laissa là, seul, le souffle coupé et l'air déboussolé. Sous le choc, Ichigo sentit sa respiration devenir plus courte. Il savait que Grimmjow était sans pitié, mais cette révélation lui montrait à quel point il était un véritable criminel. Peut-être n'avait-il pas évalué toute la dangerosité du problème? Et pourtant, ce qu'il lui avait dit n'enlevait en rien au fait qu'il voulait le revoir.

Il voulait le voir plus que tout! Et maintenant il savait que tout ne s'arrêterait pas demain.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Ichigo se rendit de lui-même dans le bureau d'Urahara. Il lui fit le compte rendu de sa rencontre avec Kuchiki Byakuya et son patron se trouva quelque peu décontenancé de ne pas avoir été prévenu du changement de plan. En effet, il était toujours persuadé que la police devait agir le lendemain. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de trouver le tout étrange. Le magnanime et très sérieux capitaine Kuchiki aurait-il malencontreusement oublié de mettre au courant son premier interlocuteur, et surtout informateur au sein du "Seireitei"? Ça ne semblait pas être le genre de détails que cet homme pouvait oublier. Ichigo restait sceptique mais il n'en fit pas part à Urahara.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier changea très vite de sujet - ne se formalisant pas plus que ça de la nouvelle - et lui apprit que Grimmjow avait émis un souhait pour ce soir. Il avait demandé qu'un ami puisse se joindre à lui dans une salle privée, et que deux danseurs puissent faire le show pour eux. En même temps. Ichigo ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris ou non. Il avait toujours vu Gimmjow en tête à tête, mais ce changement n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il aimait ce qui changeait de la routine, et leurs entrevues étaient un peu comme les moments intimes d'un couple. Il fallait bien pimenter le tout de temps en temps.

Urahara lui demanda donc de choisir un de ses collègues pour l'accompagner.

_Jaggerjack a dit texto : je veux Ichigo et je veux qu'il choisisse qui dansera avec lui.

Le rouquin pinça ses lèvres étroitement en réfléchissant. Grimmjow lui laissait le choix et il trouvait ça très... excitant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le laisser choisir était une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait de lui quelque chose de particulier. Il fallait qu'il choisisse avec soin. Il fallait qu'il choisisse quelqu'un qui plairait non seulement à Grimmjow mais aussi à lui, dans l'espoir de pouvoir présenter un show des plus passionnel. Sa première pensée alla vers Renji, mais il se ravisa. Renji et lui avaient été engagés dans une sorte de relation purement sexuelle et danser ensemble allait paraitre vraiment trop... trop! Et il n'avait pas envie de dire à Grimmjow "oui, on est proche, on a baisé ensemble un paquet de fois". Non, hors de question.

Il quitta le bureau d'Urahara en lui promettant qu'il y réfléchirait. En fait, il se rendait compte qu'il était lui-même surexcité par l'idée, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il allait choisir un collègue qu'il trouvait à son goût. Et avec qui il n'hésiterait pas à devenir tactile. Il pénétra les vestiaires et étudia les différents casiers avec attention. S'il ne se trompait pas de jour, Yumichika devait être là. Il fit la moue et secoua la tête, Grimmjow n'aimerait probablement pas ce genre d'homme. Kaien était plutôt pas mal, mais Ichigo savait que son senpai était vraiment bel homme et on leur avait déjà dit qu'ils avaient une petite ressemblance. Manquerait plus que Grimmjow craque pour lui. Non, mieux valait éviter ce genre de concurrence.

_Hey, salut.

Derrière lui, Hisagi Shuuhei venait de faire son entrée dans les vestiaires. Il posa son sac de sport sur le sol et ouvrit son casier. Ichigo l'observa avec attention en plissant ses yeux. Il le regarda retirer son tee-shirt et étudia son corps avec attention. Shuuhei était plutôt pas mal, il l'avouait volontiers et il l'avait déjà vu danser à moitié nu sur scène. Après Renji, il était certainement celui qu'il aurait choisi.

_Senpai?

_Mmm...

Le brun se tourna vers lui en retirant son pantalon.

_J'ai un show spécial pour un client ce soir, en privé. Et il a demandé deux danseurs.

Il vit passer un sourire rapide sur les lèvres de Shuuhei qui s'attela à retirer son caleçon, sans pudeur. Ichigo ne se gêna pas pour le détailler des pieds à la tête. Ce qu'il avait entre les jambes était plutôt intéressant et il avait un corps parfait. Qui plus est, il ne disait pas non pour danser avec lui, et plus si Grimmjow voulait plus. Il mordilla de bon cœur dans sa lèvre en le regardant enfiler un string noir.

_Et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois ce deuxième danseur, senpai.

_Quoi? Qu'on danse tous les deux? Demanda l'autre en haussant un sourcil. On n'est pas vraiment rodés...

_Pas la peine. Par contre il ne faudra pas hésiter à laisser trainer nos mains, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Shuuhei se figea et fronça les sourcils. Il venait de piquer son intérêt et il étudia la mine sérieuse d'Ichigo avec méfiance. Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants et planta ses mains sur ses hanches. Il était sexy, pensa le jeune homme, il était un très bon danseur et puis il n'aurait pas de problème à flirter avec lui.

_C'est qui le client? Demanda-t-il.

_Mon client, tu sais celui avec les cheveux bleus.

_Oh celui-là, marmonna-t-il en souriant. Je vois... Le type qui ne te lâche jamais des yeux, et qui demande toujours après toi. Je vois.

_Oui, lui. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble son ami par contre... Mais je peux te garantir que s'il est aussi friqué que mon client, t'en auras pour ton argent.

Shuuhei fit la moue, puis détailla la tenue du rouquin. Ichigo ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête, mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas dit non. Shuuhei se retourna et farfouilla dans son casier. Il y trouva une veste de survêtement, et enfila son jean troué. Leurs tenues étaient accordées, Shuuhei privilégiant les couleurs sombres et Ichigo les couleurs flashy. Quand il se tourna vers le roux ce dernier lui sourit très largement :

_Ça veut dire oui?

L'autre esquiva sa question :

_Qu'est-ce que t'entends par "laisser trainer nos mains"?

_Oh, juste que...

Le rouquin s'approcha de lui afin qu'ils ne soient plus éloignés que de quelques centimètres. Il savait que Shuuhei avait un petit penchant pour Renji, tout comme lui il y avait encore quelques jours. Ils avaient quelque chose en commun après tout, ils avaient les mêmes goûts, ils ne pouvaient que s'entendre. Il prit les pans de la veste de son senpai entre ses mains et les replaça correctement sur son torse, de façon à montrer un peu plus ses pectoraux musclés.

_Mon client est... disons qu'il est plutôt porté sur la chose.

_Mph, comme tous les types qui payent pour venir ici.

_Peut-être l'est-il encore plus. Je veux lui en donner pour son argent... Il m'a laissé choisir un partenaire pour ce soir, et je pense qu'il l'a fait pour une seule raison : il voulait quelqu'un avec qui je sois à l'aise. Il est possible qu'il nous demande de faire des trucs...

_Quoi comme trucs? Demanda l'autre en reculant son visage, les sourcils haussés.

_T'inquiète pas, ça n'ira pas aussi loin que tu le crois. Je parlais juste qu'il voudra sûrement qu'on flirte ensemble, et qu'on ne danse pas dans notre coin.

Shuuhei sembla y réfléchir quelques instants, mais il capitula bien vite. Ichigo le vit sourire légèrement et le brun posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kurosaki. Prétextant vouloir savoir comment il bougeait afin d'être plus rodés, il entreprit de commencer un léger mouvement de bassin. Ichigo le suivit, amusé et resserra ses mains autour des pans de son survêtement. Sans musique, et sans raison de danser, le tout pouvait paraître totalement hors propos. Mais Ichigo se laissa porter par le rythme de son senpai, et de leurs bassins frottant l'un contre l'autre. Il sourit et croisa le regard sombre de son collègue :

_Et je suis capable de bien plus, lui souffla-t-il.

_Vraiment? Demanda le jeune homme, espiègle. Je crois que j'ai trouvé le candidat parfait...

Il aurait bien prolongé leur petit jeu plus longtemps, surtout qu'il commençait à y prendre singulièrement goût. Mais il avait envie de voir Grimmjow plus que tout, et puis il allait de toute façon pouvoir profiter de son senpai très vite. Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la salle privée en compagnie de Grimmjow et de son "ami". Ichigo remarqua tout de suite que l'homme n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Il devait être de la même trempe que Grimmjow, un yakuza. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Grimmjow. Il avait l'air tendu ce soir, et il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Lui aussi était tendu de le revoir, après ce que Kuchiki lui avait dit il avait bien l'intention de demander à Grimmjow pourquoi il le faisait suivre. Il n'avait pas peur de le lui demander, le bleuté lui dirait certainement la vérité et en plus de cela, il était curieux.

Ils avaient à peine commencé à danser et l'atmosphère de la pièce était déjà étouffante. Shuuhei continua sur sa lancée et ne perdit pas de temps pour passer sa main sur la hanche d'Ichigo. Le roux jubilait, il allait en mettre plein la vue à Jaggerjack ce soir. Et rien qu'à voir comment son senpai dansait contre lui, il savait déjà qu'il s'était résigné à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait. Il sourit, alors que son torse et celui de Shuuhei glissaient l'un contre l'autre. Il s'adossa à la barre de pole dance et colla son bassin contre celui du brun.

La musique avait pris un rythme beaucoup plus sensuel, et le saxophone jazzy entraina son corps qui se mit à onduler gracieusement. Shuuhei suivit le rythme de ses hanches et leurs cuisses se collèrent et leurs bassins se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il était pratiquement certain d'avoir entendu son senpai pousser un soupir d'excitation, et il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il savait qu'il offrait un show de première classe à son audience. Il sourit en prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et pivota sur ses talons tout à coup.

Il s'accrocha à la barre et se cambra en avant, plantant ses yeux dans les pupilles bleues azur. Plaquant ses fesses contre le bassin de Shuuhei, il sentit ses mains saisir ses hanches et il ondula ses fesses de plus belle. Les deux hommes face à eux ne pouvaient plus cacher leurs désirs, et il se sentait à nouveau invincible en regardant Grimmjow serrer ses poings fortement. Il entendit les quelques mots que les deux yakuzas échangèrent. Ichigo menait la danse, et Shuuhei se laissait faire, tant mieux.

Il se retourna et tomba à genoux devant son collègue. Leur vestes étaient déjà au sol et il savait que son public attendait la suite. Lentement, ses yeux braqués sur Grimmjow il attrapa la fermeture éclair de la braguette de Shuuhei entre ses dents et la fit descendre lentement. Il vit le bleuté échapper un petit soupir et il s'en sentit extrêmement excité, au fond de son ventre cette sensation de picotement fit son apparition à nouveau. Il tira sur le jean qu'il fit glisser le long des jambes musclées de son partenaire.

_Signons dès c'soir et j'vous laisserai avoir un statut d'client privilégié, entendit-il dire Grimmjow et son intérêt fut piqué.

Signer? Un statut de client privilégié? Malgré lui, il voulait savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Mais il n'eut guère à attendre quand Grimmjow annonça de but en blanc qu'il était propriétaire du club depuis à peine une heure. Il sentit son corps se figer sans vraiment qu'il puisse y faire grand chose. La surprise passa sur son visage et il fut incapable de contrôler sa réaction.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Entendit-il Shuuhei chuchoter à côté de lui. Continue!

Mais la surprise l'avait figé tout entier, il était incapable de bouger un seul membre. Le brun poussa un soupir et fit un pas de côté pour cacher Ichigo - toujours à genoux devant lui - aux deux autres. Il planta son regard dans le sien et lui donna une petite claque sur la joue. Le rouquin sembla reprendre ses esprits aussitôt et lui lança un regard hébété.

_Quoi?

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain? T'es en train de rêvasser, mec!

Ichigo secoua la tête et se reprit en mains. Il n'était pas vraiment en train de rêvasser, juste en train de réaliser qu'il était maintenant l'employé de Grimmjow. Peut-être avait-il mal entendu, pensa-t-il en se relevant, les mains de Shuuhei s'attelant à retirer son pantalon. Une sensation de froid passa sur ses cuisses et il réalisa que l'autre était en train de le déshabiller, il tenta d'effacer cette expression d'inquiétude sur son visage et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux corbeaux. Hisagi se redressa devant lui et le prit dans une accolade serrée, plaquant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et collant sa bouche contre son oreille :

_Hé, si tu veux arrêter..., lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

_Non, non, lui répondit-il en hâte.

Il sépara leurs corps et attrapa la main de son senpai. Ils descendirent tous deux de la plate forme et se rapprochèrent des deux hommes qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Grimmjow avait les sourcils froncés et avait sans doute remarqué sa réaction inhabituelle, mais Ichigo ne s'en formalisa pas. Si Grimmjow était maintenant son patron, il était certain qu'il l'avait fait pour une seule raison: lui. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certain effervescence en lui. Si on lui avait dit, quelques semaines plus tôt, qu'il allait rencontrer un homme incroyablement magnifique, au charme ravageur, et que l'homme en question irait jusqu'à acheter le club dans lequel il bossait, il aurait sûrement ri bien fort. Mais c'était pourtant la stricte vérité.

Grimmjow ne faisait que repousser les limites du possible, encore et toujours. Il repoussait les limites du charme masculin, il repoussait ses propres limites, et maintenant ça. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être exclusivement heureux ou partiellement inquiet. Une chose était certaine, cette nouvelle n'allait nullement plaire à Kuchiki Byakuya, et Urahara qu'en serait-il de lui? Continuerait-il à donner des informations à la police maintenant que le Seireitei ne lui appartenait plus? Maintenant que Grimmjow était devenu, ni plus ni moins, son patron?

Ichigo et Shuuhei stoppèrent à seulement deux pas du canapé sur lequel les deux yakuzas avaient pris place. Ils ne portaient maintenant plus que leurs strings, l'un rouge pour le rouquin et l'autre noir, et danser si proche l'un de l'autre accentuait inévitablement le contact entre leur peau. Il était certain d'avoir senti son senpai essuyer quelques frissons plus tôt, mais maintenant il l'entendait clairement soupirer de contentement. Mais il ne lui en voulut pas, lui aussi commençait à prendre plaisir à ce petit spectacle.

Malgré ses pensées qui partaient dans tous les sens - et quid de l'intervention de la police, et quid de ce que Grimmjow savait de tout ça? - il continua à jouer le jeu. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Shuuhei et sans le faire exprès, leurs mamelons se frôlèrent. Ichigo réussit tout juste à retenir le gémissement qui allait sortir de sa bouche, mais ce fut encore plus compliqué lorsque leurs sexes, encore couverts par le mince tissu de leurs sous-vêtements, se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de l'entre-jambe de son senpai, et il se doutait qu'il ne devait guère être dans un état différent du sien.

_Vous croyez que je peux leur demander de s'embrasser?

Le rouquin entendit la voix de l'ami de Grimmjow retentir dans la pièce. Sa question se voulait nullement discrète afin d'attirer l'attention non seulement du bleuté mais aussi des deux danseurs. Il croisa les pupilles noires de Shuuhei et pendant quelques secondes le temps s'arrêta. Son senpai lorgnait dangereusement sur sa bouche et il eut un petit mouvement de recul, se demandant si c'était ce que voulait Jaggerjack. Il tourna son visage en direction du yakuza qui le dévorait des yeux.

_Vous avez qu'à leur d'mander. J'dirais pas non mais... ils font c'qu'ils veulent.

Il lui servit un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire. Ichigo comprit que Grimmjow voulait qu'il continue, qu'il avait vu juste en pensant qu'il voulait le voir plus que danser ce soir. Il aimait la façon dont il jouait avec lui, il n'était pas contre se laisser aller avec Shuuhei non plus. Et puis, ça devenait terriblement excitant de voir que Grimmjow adorait le regarder prendre du plaisir dans les bras d'un autre.

Il avait à peine retourner son visage vers Shuuhei, que celui-ci lui vola un baiser. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et Ichigo sentit ses yeux se fermer et leurs deux corps se coller l'un contre l'autre de plus belle. Sans vraiment qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, le baiser devint plus intense et sa langue rencontra celle de Shuuhei dans un soupir étouffé. Les mains du brun s'étaient faufilées sur ses fesses et ses doigts s'étaient même glissés sous son string. Il coupa un instant le baiser pour changer l'angle de son visage et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur les pectoraux de son senpai et il se surprit à aimer ça.

_C'est le truc le plus excitant que j'ai jamais fait dans ma vie, entendit-il dire une voix qui se rapprochait.

L'ami de Grimmjow les rejoint sans prévenir, se glissant presque entre eux pour les séparer. Ses bras forts vinrent entourer leurs épaules et il les surplomba en étirant un sourire qui n'était pas du tout forcé. Ichigo reprit sa respiration, il sentait une douce chaleur s'inviter en lui, et la proximité du corps à demi-nu de Shuuhei et de celui de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui donnait le tournis. Il le vit glisser quelques billets dans le string de Shuuhei et prit son menton entre ses doigts avant de déposer un simple baiser sur sa joue. Il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose avec lui, mais quand les doigts de l'homme se saisirent de l'élastique de son string pour y glisser un paquet de yens, la voix de Grimmjow s'éleva, dure et autoritaire :

_Muguruma, l'rouquin est à moi.

Un silence inconfortable tomba et l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés se figea. Shuuhei fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard étonné à Ichigo qui se contenta de rester silencieux.

_Oh? Après tout, je ne vais pas faire mon gourmand. Celui-là suffira largement.

Le yakuza poussa Ichigo en direction de Grimmjow et il se laissa entrainer par l'élan qu'il lui avait donné. Il se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres du bleuté qui le prit par le bras pour le faire tomber sur ses cuisses. Le rouquin se reprit, s'appuyant sur les épaules de son nouveau patron, il se redressa et enfourcha ses cuisses, son visage surplombant le sien.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Ichigo pinça ses lèvres, oubliant ce qu'il voulait lui demander tout à coup. Mais Jaggerjack se pencha vers lui et positionna sa bouche près de son oreille, lui murmurant en son creux :

_Tu parais bien chamboulé, beauté.

Ichigo déglutit péniblement. Il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, de son corps et échappa un ricanement au creux de l'oreille de son client, n'oubliant pas de caresser subrepticement sa joue de la sienne :

_Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que vous êtes jaloux à en crever, ou parce que ce petit spectacle m'a mis dans un état pas possible.

_Tch. J'vois ça, marmonna-t-il en se reculant, ses yeux se braquant sur l'entre-jambe quelque peu raidie du rouquin.

La forme de son érection se dessinait très clairement sous le mince tissu de son string rouge et le yakuza n'en perdait pas une miette. Quand soudain Ichigo plaqua sa main sur le front de Grimmjow, et l'obligea à redresser la tête, collant son crâne contre le dossier du canapé :

_C'était ce que vous vouliez, non? J'espère que vous avez aimé le spectacle?

_C'était chaud...

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Pourquoi avez-vous dit que vous étiez le propriétaire du club?

La question, posée de but en blanc, était totalement déplacée, Ichigo le savait bien. Mais il ne pouvait plus rester silencieux. La question surprit Grimmjow qui resta parfaitement muet, ses pupilles bleues bougeant de droite à gauche, en tentant de décrypter les émotions qui passaient sur le visage du jeune strip-teaseur. Quand soudain les mains de Grimmjow vinrent s'abattre sur ses fesses en un claquement et qu'il les saisit à pleine main, Ichigo échappa un grognement. Collant sa bouche contre la sienne, le yakuza déblatéra :

_Ça veut dire que maint'nant t'es à moi. Ça veut dire que j'suis ton boss.

_ Je ne suis à personne Grimmjow, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête prenant son visage entre ses mains, même si vous êtes mon patron.

_J'crois pas qu't'aies l'choix, beauté. Embrasse-moi.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Grimmjow lui volait un baiser vorace. Ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes et il lui rendit son baiser, avec autant de ferveur. Il avait tout oublié, où il se trouvait, que deux autres personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce, qu'il venait de danser avec son collègue, il n'y avait plus que Grimmjow. Lui qui l'embrassait si passionnément et il aurait aimé que la façon dont il le serrait dans ses bras ne finisse jamais. Mais la voix de Shuuhei retentit dans son dos :

_Ichigo... Hey! Vous ne devriez pas le toucher, c'est interdit.

Le rouquin coupa le baiser, se rendant compte que son collègue était en train de l'observer et qu'il avait tout vu. Tout le monde savait qu'il était interdit de toucher un danseur, et visiblement il n'appréciait pas que Grimmjow soit en train de lui peloter les fesses, cela même alors qu'il était entre les bras de ce Muguruma, en train de danser collé contre lui.

Le bleuté fronça violemment les sourcils et repoussa Ichigo quelque peu :

_Ça t'pose un problème? T'es jaloux?

_Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas toucher! Répéta Shuuhei en s'avançant d'un pas, se dégageant des bras du puissant yakuza qui le serrait. Ichigo, est-ce que tu... toi et ce client, vous...

Shuuhei avait vraiment l'intention d'aller jusque là? Se demanda-t-il. Alors qu'il l'avait prévenu à propos de Grimmjow. En y repensant, il aurait peut-être dû lui expliquer ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre lui et Grimmjow. Pas étonnant que son senpai ait réagi de cette façon, il n'était sans doute pas habitué à voir un collègue si intime avec un client. Mais quand bien même, le rouquin lui lança un regard assassin qui ne déstabilisa pas le brun.

_Ichigo, toi et lui, vous... Tu sais que c'est interdit de coucher avec les clients! Répéta-t-il et cette fois-ci, Grimmjow ne put contenir sa colère.

_Oh la ferme!

Ichigo se sentit jeté sur le canapé et la seconde suivante, le bleuté était debout. A la vitesse de l'éclair il se retrouva face à Hisagi sans que personne n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

_J'suis ton patron p'tit alors t'vas la fermer maint'nant!

La voix de Jaggerjack était grave, emplie de haine et singulièrement méchante. Ichigo ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi. Il avait pointé un index menaçant sur Shuuhei et son visage était plissé, animé par une haine sans nom. Il s'en trouva presque choqué.

_Hé, laisse tomber, okay? C'est pas bien grave, souffla Muguruma en tentant de retenir Shuuhei.

Mais le brun n'avait visiblement pas envie de lâcher le morceau. Il lança un regard assassin en direction de Grimmjow et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Ichigo. Il le prit par le poignet et l'obligea à se relever :

_Viens, on s'en va! Je te parie que ce type dit n'importe quoi. Il n'est pas notre patron, Urahara ne laisserait personne racheter le club, je sais de quoi je parle.

_Senpai, attends..., tenta de l'arrêter Ichigo mais Hisagi était déterminé. Attends, senpai!

Il sentit la main de Grimmjow se refermer sur sa main violemment, et l'arracher de la poigne de Shuuhei. Attiré en arrière, il tomba entre les bras de Jaggerjack, et l'observa pousser son senpai violemment. Le mouvement était si fort et si empli de dégoût que Shuuhei se retrouva propulsé en arrière, et qu'il s'effondra à terre, aux pieds de Muguruma qui l'aida tant bien que mal à se redresser. Mais Hisagi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et tenta de revenir à la charge, mais Muguruma s'interposa :

_Arrête! Ça ne sert à rien quand il est dans cet état. Il pourrait te tuer! Prévint-il en faisant barrage de son corps entre lui et Grimmjow.

_Espèce de p'tit con! Grogna Grimmjow entre ses dents. Tu t'prends pour qui?! Hein?!

La force de Grimmjow était terrifiante, il le sentait rien qu'à sa poigne autour de son bras. Sa voix tonitruante pétrifia Ichigo qui se demanda qui était l'homme qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. C'était comme s'il n'était plus Grimmjow, comme s'il était quelqu'un d'entièrement différent. Son visage, sa voix, sa force, tout était si terrifiant, si extraordinaire mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. Pour la première fois, Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être à faire à un homme particulièrement effrayant, et il ressenti la peur. Mais il ne se laissa pas gagner par ce sentiment et sans réfléchir, il attrapa la main de Grimmjow et le fit pivoter vers lui.

Il planta son regard dans les pupilles qui avaient foncièrement changé et qui le figèrent sur place, littéralement. Il posa ses mains sur les bras du bleuté, pouvant presque sentir ses nerfs trembler, son sang bouillonner. Son corps était brûlant, sa peau rougit par endroit et il se rendit compte qu'il pourrait vraisemblablement lui faire du mal, il le lisait dans ses yeux haineux. Sa respiration était courte et ses yeux exorbités, ses dents apparaissaient pointues et menaçantes, tel un animal en plein combat. Ichigo ne se laissa pas gagner par l'angoisse, il ne sut par quel miracle il y parvint, et imprima une douce pression de ses doigts sur ses biceps. De sa voix la plus douce il lui murmura :

_Grimmjow, laissez tomber, d'accord? On peut aller ailleurs, si vous voulez...

Comme s'il venait d'énoncer une formule magique, ses mots eurent un effet étonnant sur le corps de Grimmjow. Il le sentit se détendre tout à coup et son visage retrouva une expression familière. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il soupira, fermant les yeux un instant.

_Petit, éloigne-toi! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable quand il est comme ça! Retentit la voix de Muguruma.

Mais Jaggerjack était calmé. Ichigo le voyait dans ses yeux, il le sentait dans son corps qu'il touchait, il le savait. Grimmjow se contentait de scruter les prunelles ambrées, comme s'il prenait conscience d'où il était et de qui le touchait. Et le rouquin ne sut dire pourquoi il ressentit le besoin de l'embrasser là tout de suite. Il attira son visage à lui et lui planta un simple baiser sur les lèvres, terminant ainsi de calmer ses nerfs si sensibles. Pour de bon.

* * *

* **Soshiki-hanzaitai-bu** : est un bureau du Département de la Police Métropolitaine de Tokyo. Cette section composée de sept divisions est un service anti-gang, anti-drogue et anti-trafic d'armes de la police de Tokyo créée en 2011. (source : wikipédia - Département de la Police Métropolitaine de Tokyo)

* **Troisième Division** : Chaque division au sein d'un bureau a une mission spéciale. La troisième division du bureau de la lutte contre le crime organisé est la spécialiste anti-gang, chargée notamment de la collecte d'informations, de la surveillance, démantèlement de réseaux, organisations d'arrestations multiples ect. contre les groupes organisés et dangereux, yakuzas. (source : wikipédia - Département de la Police Métropolitaine de Tokyo)

 ***Kuchiki Byakuya** : Rukia est censée être la colocataire et amie d'Ichigo dans cette fic. Par convention, j'ai donc décidé que Byakuya et Rukia n'étaient pas frère et sœur et qu'ils ne portaient pas le même nom de famille.

 ***Yamaguchi-gumi** : La plus grande famille yakuza actuelle. C'est l'une des plus grandes organisations criminelles du monde, créée en 1915. Elle a son siège à Kobé, et son actuel Oyabun (chef de famille) mène une politique expansionniste, allant jusqu'à opérer à Tokyo, où le Yamaguchi-gumi n'est pas traditionnellement présent (source : wikipédia - Yamaguchi-gumi)


	7. Chapitre 6

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités et autres réjouissances.

 **Note** : Merci à vous toutes et vous tous qui prenez le temps de laisser une review, d'ajouter cette fic en favori ou en follow. Vous n'avez pas idée du bonheur que vous me donnez *_*

* * *

Grimmjow était resté là, les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Ichigo. Son sang battait à ses tempes et ses muscles picotaient d'une excitation nerveuse qui ne se calmait d'habitude pas si facilement. Mais le contact des mains du roux sur ses joues, et le baiser léger qu'il laissa sur ses lèvres, lui firent comme un électrochoc. Il sentit son cœur se calmer, ses nerfs se détendre et son corps se relâcher tout à coup. Comme s'il venait de prendre la meilleure dose de drogue de toute sa vie, il se sentait léger et détendu, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais malgré son calme, il savait ce qui venait de se produire. Il posa lentement ses mains sur celles d'Ichigo et l'obligea à le relâcher, pivotant sur ses talons pour observer les deux autres hommes derrière lui. Muguruma faisait barrage de son corps entre lui et Shuuhei, le jeune brun s'était remis sur pieds, et se tenait le bas du dos douloureusement. Grimmjow baissa les yeux et observa ses mains un instant. Le large pansement qui ornait sa main qui avait éclaté ce verre de scotch la veille attira son regard. Encore une fois, ses mains avaient agi d'elles-mêmes, avec une force incroyable. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Mais comme d'habitude, cette haine au fond de lui avait pris le pas sur sa raison. Il fronça les sourcils, alors que la musique jazzy rythmait le silence entre eux.

Il n'avait pas envie de rester là à devoir fournir des explications à Muguruma. Il ne voulait pas rester là et prendre le risque que tout parte en live encore. Il voulait s'évader d'ici, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Ichigo derrière lui. Il avait besoin de lui.

_Besoin d'prendre l'air, grogna-t-il en passant devant Muguruma.

_C'est une bonne idée, dit Kensei, soulagé.

_Beauté, t'viens avec moi.

Ichigo eut à peine le temps de ramasser ses affaires que le bleuté était déjà sortit par l'entée des artistes. Il emprunta le couloir qu'il avait déjà emprunté avec Ichigo la veille dans des foulées rapides. Il desserra la cravate autour de son cou, se sentant de plus en plus suffoquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait été si proche de refaire le portrait de ce satané Shuuhei, et il l'aurait fait si Ichigo n'avait pas été là.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'arrière boutique d'un coup de bras puissant, faisant claquer la porte de ferraille contre le mur de l'édifice. Il ne perdit pas de temps et après avoir inspiré une large bouffée d'air frais, porta à ses lèvres un joint qu'il avait prit soin de placer dans son paquet de cigarettes. C'était sa dose de secours, celle qu'il emmenait partout avec lui, tout le temps. Le cannabis avait le don de le soulager, de le calmer pour quelques temps. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'un petit muret qui longeait la ruelle et observa le ciel en silence.

Ichigo l'avait calmé. Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais la sensation de ses mains sur lui, son regard ambré si doux et à la fois si inquiet l'avait saisi. Puis, le son de sa voix l'avait complètement pétrifié. Comme une exquise musique, une sorte de doux narcotique qui aurait coulé lentement mais sûrement dans son sang. Il en sentait encore les effets grisant, relaxant et en même temps enivrant. De telles émotions contradictoires ne pouvaient s'emmêler et pourtant, Ichigo parvenait à lui faire ressentir tout cela rien qu'en le regardant, en lui parlant.

Il trouvait ça fascinant.

Il entendit des pas sur le béton et leva les yeux. Le rouquin qui s'était rhabillé avançait vers lui. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste de survêtement et la capuche rabattue sur les cheveux, il pencha sa tête comiquement sur le côté pour regarder le yakuza fumer. Il le rejoignit sans un mot et s'accroupit devant lui, ses mains prenant appui sur ses genoux. Grimmjow le regarda faire, captivé par la beauté juvénile de son visage dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

_Laissez-moi tirer aussi, dit-il d'une faible voix.

Grimmjow avança le joint jusqu'à lui, et regarda les lèvres fines se refermer sur l'embout qu'il avait lui-même prit en bouche quelques instants plus tôt. Les yeux plantés dans les siens, Ichigo tira de bon cœur sur le joint roulé et se recula pour recracher la fumée.

_Wouah, souffla-t-il en étirant un sourire, c'est plutôt de la bonne.

_J'en ai encore d'la meilleure chez moi si t'veux, lui souffla-t-il en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres. Des tas d'trucs qui pourraient t'faire planer des heures...

Son regard se voulait mystérieux et Ichigo ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de lui. Grimmjow aurait bien aimé ajouter qu'il pourrait même l'emmener au septième ciel pendant des heures, pas besoin de drogue pour ça. Mais il se ravisa en entendant le petit ricanement du danseur. Le jeune homme baissa la tête un instant et prit un air amusé :

_Vous attirez toujours les mecs chez vous en leur promettant une petite fumette?

Mais la question qu'il avait posée pour détendre l'atmosphère, Grimmjow le savait, resta sans réponse. Le yakuza se contenta de reporter le joint à ses lèvres, et de continuer à caresser de son pouce la lèvre inférieure du danseur. Un silence de plusieurs minutes passa et Jaggerjack se demanda ce qu'il attendait; il avait devant lui la seule personne qui avait été capable de le calmer. Il avait devant lui la seule personne au monde capable de le contrôler, et pourtant, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire lui-même, et comment le pourrait-il? Cette colère insurmontable qui le dominait depuis toujours et que rien ni personne n'avait réussi à apaiser avait été comme matée par un jeune homme dont il ne connaissait que le prénom. Personne ne l'avait jamais calmé de cette façon, aussi radicale, aussi rapide. Et d'après ce qu'il ressentait ce n'était pas juste une passade. Ichigo l'avait calmé pour de bon il pouvait le ressentir jusque dans ses muscles. Il sentait ses sentiments colériques envolés pour la soirée grâce à lui.

_T'as peur d'moi?

La question tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais Grimmjow voulait savoir. Il avait vu son regard effrayé quand il avait pété un câble, il l'avait vu se masser douloureusement le poignet lorsqu'il l'avait arraché des mains de Shuuhei. Il voulait savoir s'il l'avait choqué, s'il avait maintenant changé de regard sur lui. Car c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Ichigo sembla hésiter un moment, ou bien avait-il été complètement surpris par la question, il l'ignorait. Il fit la moue et plissa ses yeux en répondant :

_Non. Je devrais?

Grimmjow secoua la tête, ça semblait être seulement un jeu pour lui. Tout comme la vie avait été un jeu pour lui lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ichigo avait l'âge de l'insouciance, il savait bien qu'il y avait un fossé entre eux. Il laissa sa main se poser sur la joue de la jeune personne, puis caressa son front pour enfin perdre ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il prit quelques mèches oranges entre ses doigts et prit le temps d'en apprécier la douceur. Le vent frais qui passa entre eux transporta le parfum d'Ichigo jusqu'à ses narines et il inspira profondément. Cette odeur, il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué jusqu'ici, mais il l'aimait beaucoup. Était-ce l'odeur d'un parfum de luxe, de son shampooing ou bien l'odeur de la lessive de ses vêtements, il n'aurait su le dire. Mais il l'adorait.

_J'suis désolé pour t'à l'heure c'était pas c'que j'voulais faire...

Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de s'excuser? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, pensa-t-il en tiquant.

_Je m'en doute, lui répondit Ichigo avec un léger sourire. Shuuhei aurait dû rester en dehors de ça aussi. Ce n'est pas que de votre faute.

Il soupira fortement, les paroles du jeune homme le réconfortaient profondément et il ne savait pas par quel miracle. Tout ce que faisait Ichigo, tout ce qu'il disait avait un pouvoir incroyable sur sa personne. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus, de tester ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, mais il ne savait pas si le danseur était prêt pour ça. Ça ne l'intéresserait certainement pas de jouer au palliatif avec un taré dans son genre. Ichigo n'avait peut-être pas peur de lui pour l'instant, mais seulement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans une de ses plus grandes colères. Sa petite perte de contrôle contre Shuuhei n'était rien du tout.

Il se demanda si en réalité ce n'était pas plutôt lui qui avait peur. Il avait devant lui la seule personne qui était capable de faire de lui un être humain, et il avait tout simplement peur qu'elle découvre qu'il était un tel monstre. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à cette situation, c'était une première. Il avait peut-être aussi un peu peur qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui, et qu'il ne puisse jamais savoir jusqu'où tout ça aurait pu les mener. Il était curieux à propos d'Ichigo, il voulait savoir pourquoi et comment cette jeune personne pouvait tenir en respect le monstre au fond de lui.

Il tira sur le joint et le jeta d'une pichenette sur le trottoir d'en face. Ichigo suivit le mégot des yeux et resta silencieux. Il attendait peut-être qu'il ne dise quelque chose d'utile, qu'il lui parle de ce qui venait de se passer, mais Grimmjow ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour les discours, il préférait l'action. Mais avec Ichigo il n'avait guère le choix, il fallait qu'il fasse un effort ou le jeune homme ne comprendrait jamais.

Il prit le menton du roux entre ses doigts et ramena son visage face au sien. Les yeux ambrés se plantèrent dans son regard et il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Cette couleur était comme le miel, onctueuse et sucré, chaude et agréable. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il se savait misérablement maladroit avec les mots, alors il tenta de faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire :

_Embrasse-moi et dis-moi... c'que tu r'ssens.

Le visage face à lui afficha une certaine surprise, puis un petit amusement. Le sourire en coin qui s'étala sur le visage d'Ichigo le fit sourire à son tour et le jeune homme se glissa entre ses jambes, ses mains attrapant les pans de sa veste de costume. Doucement, ses lèvres se connectèrent aux siennes et le silence de la ville les entoura, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de leurs baisers qui claquaient. Après une série de courts échanges, Ichigo intensifia le contact et passa sa langue entre les lèvres du bleuté. Pendant de longues secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, bouche contre bouche, langue tournoyant dans la bouche de l'autre, leurs soupirs comme seul musique d'ambiance. Quand Ichigo cassa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, il murmura contre sa bouche :

_L'excitation...

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, collant cette fois-ci son torse contre le sien. Grimmjow entoura sa taille de ses bras et le serra fort dans ses bras. Le jeune homme échappa un soupir contre sa bouche, et il le sentit se cambrer sous la force dont il faisait preuve. Il relâcha son étreinte quelque peu, et Ichigo profita de ce moment pour couper à nouveau leur échange :

_La passion...

Il plaqua ses lèvres à nouveau contre les siennes, à en faire claquer leurs dents les unes contre les autres. Jaggerjack gémit à son tour contre sa bouche. Cette fois-ci le baiser se fit plus vorace, plus désireux et passionnel. Encore une fois, Ichigo se recula et souffla contre sa bouche :

_L'euphorie.

Il resta pantelant, les yeux fermés face à lui. Grimmjow tentait lui aussi de calmer son souffle. Il colla son front contre celui du danseur et ferma les yeux, écoutant sa respiration courte et rapide se calquer sur la sienne. Il voulait lui dire que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi, mais quelque part il était persuadé qu'Ichigo le savait. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ça ne faisait aucune doute.

Ichigo lui laissa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, à peine plus léger qu'un frôlement et il rouvrit les yeux. Cette fois-ci les pupilles ambrées n'étaient plus si sûre d'elles et il s'en trouva tourmenté. Il fut incapable de dire pourquoi mais quand Ichigo ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et exprima le dernier de ses sentiments, il sut ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

_L'incertitude.

Il sentit son corps se figer sous l'émotion des yeux d'Ichigo. L'incertitude. Il n'aimait pas ce que ce mot voulait induire. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il signifiait tout court, pourquoi avait-il dit ça, pourquoi ressentait-il cette incertitude lorsqu'il l'embrassait? Pour lui, l'incertitude n'existait pas quand il se perdait dans les yeux d'Ichigo, au contraire. Il fronça très légèrement les sourcils puis appliqua à son tour ses lèvres sur celles du danseur. Il captura sa lèvre inférieure et la savoura quelques instants, avant de la relâcher dans un "plop" léger. Il ouvrit les yeux et ses prunelles turquoise tentèrent de lire en lui, mais il n'y parvint pas.

_La certitude.

Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas sur la même longueur d'onde après tout. Pas jusqu'à ce point, pensa-t-il. Mais le sentiment qu'il exprima, figea le corps du danseur tout entier entre ses bras. Il le sentit littéralement devenir rigide et son visage exprima la plus grande surprise. Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il secoua la tête et resta perplexe quelques instants, Grimmjow vit son front se rider sous la concentration dont il faisait preuve.

_Pourquoi dites-vous ça? Finit-il par demander en relevant le visage vers lui.

Ses yeux scrutèrent les siens et Grimmjow ne put retenir un sourire. Il prit le menton du jeune homme dans sa main et une lourde atmosphère tomba entre eux. Réflexion faite, ce n'était pas à lui de demander si Ichigo avait peur. Tout simplement parce qu'il venait de réaliser que c'était bel et bien lui qui avait peur. Peur de lui dévoiler qui il était vraiment, peur de voir son regard changer, peur qu'il le voit comme un monstre. Peut-être était-ce la réalité, peut-être était-il le seul à avoir peur. Mais il savait une chose, il avait la certitude d'une seule chose :

_Parce que j'ai la certitude qu'tu peux êt' le seul à mater la bête en moi.

Pendant un court instant, Ichigo afficha une mine surprise, et l'incompréhension passa dans ses yeux. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne savait rien de lui, de ses violences passées, de ses démons. Il se doutait bien qu'il voulait le lui demander, mais Ichigo était un jeune homme censé; et il était poli avec les clients. C'était tout à son honneur de ne pas vouloir creuser le sujet de sa réaction violente contre Shuuhei, et peut-être tentait-il de ne pas le mettre en rogne à nouveau. Le jeune homme semblait vouloir prendre des pincettes, et il était bluffé de s'apercevoir à quel point il l'avait cerné en si peu de temps. Mais était-il prêt à creuser pour savoir qui il était vraiment? Il voulait qu'il en ait le courage.

Grimmjow savait qu'Ichigo n'aimerait pas découvrir sa face cachée, il en était certain. Tous ceux et celles qui avaient été proches de lui, par choix et non par obligation, lui avaient tourné le dos après avoir découvert le monstre qui sommeillait au fond de lui. Et il doutait qu'Ichigo puisse vouloir d'un yakuza taré dans son genre. Peut-être qu'avoir racheté ce club était la seule solution. S'il restait son employé il pourrait toujours le voir, avoir la sensation de le posséder sans vraiment l'avoir pour lui seul.

_Je sais que vous êtes du genre à péter un câble plutôt rapidement, souffla Ichigo qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Vous êtes jaloux quand un autre client parle de moi et vous montre qu'il est capable de tout pour m'avoir. Vous êtes jaloux quand mon collègue s'interpose.

Il haussa les épaules et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Grimmjow, relevant ses yeux dans sa direction. Il se lova contre lui, rapprochant leurs visages à nouveau et Grimmjow n'en perdit pas une miette. Ichigo était tel un chat cherchant des caresses, le regard espiègle et se frottant contre lui.

_Si je me contentais de ça, je dirais que vous êtes fou de moi.

Il prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, sa phrase remplie de sous-entendus. Jaggerjack resta imperturbable malgré le numéro de charme que le strip-teaseur lui jouait. Il devait bien l'avouer, il était très fort pour ce genre de petits jeux. Il avait l'habitude de séduire, et il avait déjà remarqué tous ses points faibles. Ichigo était littéralement son point faible, pourtant il pourrait certainement devenir l'un de ses points forts...

_Accro serait plutôt l'mot, répliqua-t-il. J'suis pas du genre... à m'laisser marcher sur les pieds. J'ai un caractère bien trempé, même pire qu'ça.

_J'ai cru avoir compris.

_Oh non, beauté, souffla-t-il en lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez. J'pense pas qu't'aies compris. J'peux dev'nir très violent. Très très violent...

Son regard s'intensifia et à sa plus grande surprise, celui d'Ichigo également. Il le dévisageait avec intérêt, avec une certaine anticipation. Ses mains caressaient toujours ses cuisses et il n'avait nullement l'air effrayé, très loin de là. Jaggerjack commençait même à croire que ses révélations avaient l'effet inverse. Plutôt que de faire fuir le danseur, elles l'excitaient d'autant plus.

_Que cherchez-vous à faire? Me faire peur? Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, sa respiration devenant plus saccadée. Je suis pas le genre à être effrayé aussi facilement...

_Pour ta sécurité vaut mieux pas qu'tu cherches à m'mettre en colère, c'est tout.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais vous mettre en colère? Demanda-t-il en secouant la tête. Tout ce que je veux c'est vous faire plaisir...

Grimmjow savait qu'il ne mentait pas, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais il savait qu'il était complètement imprévisible que ses colères pouvaient éclater n'importe quand. Et Ichigo ne serait pas toujours là pour les calmer avec des caresses et un baiser. Si seulement il avait la preuve que le jeune homme pouvait les calmer à chaque fois, mais ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois après tout. Même s'il se trouvait très calme depuis qu'il avait commencé à le rencontrer en privé, il ne pouvait pas tout miser sur lui de la sorte. Il venait juste de découvrir les bienfaits d'Ichigo sur lui, il n'allait pas s'emballer comme ça, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui criait qu'il devait y croire.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que j'me calmerai en faisant c'que t'as fait? J'aurais très bien pu t'faire pire qu'à ton collègue.

Ichigo haussa les épaules dans un air désinvolte. Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte pensa-t-il, il n'avait pas du tout saisi l'importance de son geste. Grimmjow voulait qu'il comprenne, qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et de ce qu'il pourrait représenter dans le futur. Mais c'était, encore une fois, aller trop vite et peut-être effrayer le petit chat qui ne cherchait que de simples caresses pour l'instant.

_J'en sais rien. J'ai juste agi... instinctivement.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Instinctivement? Ça semblait dingue, lui-même n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer par quel miracle il n'avait pas étranglé ce Shuuhei et n'avait pas écrasé la gueule de Kensei sous son poing. En temps normal, il l'aurait fait. Rien ni personne n'avait réussi à le calmer aussi radicalement. La seule chose qui pouvait avoir un tel effet immédiat sur lui était l'héroïne, injectée directement dans son sang. Malgré son caractère excitant à l'injection, la drogue avait néanmoins la qualité de détendre Grimmjow. Son corps devenait subitement chaud, sans pour autant augmenter sa libido, il se sentait en paix, dans un pur monde de rêve.

Il y avait souvent eu recours plus jeune, et même encore quelques années plus tôt, après avoir commencé à travailler pour Aizen. Et puis, même si son corps supportait relativement bien la substance, elle l'avait rendue si accro qu'il avait dû faire de la désintox'. Au final, il se contentait maintenant du meilleur cannabis qu'il puisse trouver, et parfois quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un petit rail de cocaïne. Mais ce qui marchait le mieux c'était le sexe. L'endorphine naturelle développée lors de l'orgasme le faisait planer pendant quelques temps, et en plus elle était puissante. Le seul genre de drogue inoffensive, si ce n'était qu'il avait besoin d'un partenaire. Et Grimmjow ne bandait pas pour n'importe qui.

Les mains d'Ichigo quittèrent ses cuisses et il l'entendit pousser un soupir. Ses yeux se baissèrent et il s'assit à côté de lui. Grimmjow observa son profil juvénile avec attention. S'il devait comparer Ichigo à quelque chose là, tout de suite, ça serait à une bonne dose d'héroïne. D'abord euphorisante, incontrôlable, puis douce et chaude, l'invitant dans un monde de rêveries et d'insouciance.

_Y'a qu'la drogue qui m'calme.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait trouvé le besoin de lui dire ça, mais c'était fait. Le visage d'Ichigo se tourna vers le sien et il pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme l'aurait fait un enfant. Mais son regard était on ne peut plus sérieux, et il l'écoutait avec attention.

_J'suis pas un camé, trouva-t-il le besoin d'ajouter. J'l'étais, y'a longtemps. C'est l'seul truc qui marche, c'est tout.

_Pas vraiment. Il y a moi qui marche aussi maintenant, lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

Le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et passa une main dans les cheveux oranges. Ichigo ne comprenait pas du tout la portée de sa phrase, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça représentait pour lui qui n'avait jamais rencontré personne capable de le calmer. Ce moment qu'ils partageaient tous deux était quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient certainement pas revivre de sitôt. Et ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'Ichigo avait cet effet sur lui, c'était aussi parce qu'il était beau, magnifique, charmeur et qu'il le désirait à en crever, qu'il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_T'veux devenir ma drogue? Ça t'plairait?

Les jambes d'Ichigo se balancèrent d'avant en arrière et il le vit prendre sa lèvre entre ses dents. C'était une décision difficile à prendre, il pouvait le concevoir, surtout que le jeune homme ne savait rien de lui et qu'il venait de le voir dans un état colérique plutôt flippant. Grimmjow ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise oui tout de suite, il voulait juste qu'il l'envisage. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère indomptable et imprévisible d'Ichigo qui ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un large sourire.

_Ouais, ça me plairait, répondit-il sans hésitation.

Jaggerjack inspira profondément, prenant conscience de la réponse qu'il venait de lui donner. Ce gamin n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il s'embarquait, si seulement il pouvait le lui expliquer ça serait certainement plus simple. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'il était un tel monstre qu'il pourrait certainement le blesser, le tuer si jamais il perdait complètement le contrôle? Non, il ne le ferait pas. Il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il ronronnait quand il était près de lui, son corps ne pouvait réagir aussi violemment en sa présence, même s'il pouvait peut-être se mettre dans une grande colère et tout détruire, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lever la main sur Ichigo. Une étrange conviction, une certitude dingue mais qu'il se promit de toujours se rappeler.

_J'pourrais t'appeler quand j'veux?

Le rouquin échappa un rire franc et sa tête bascula en arrière. Il se leva et se plaça debout devant le yakuza, entourant son cou de ses bras :

_C'est votre façon à vous de me demander mon numéro?

_Beauté, j'peux avoir ton numéro quand j'veux. J'suis ton patron.

Le rouquin secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il avait déjà oublié. Grimmjow adorait l'observer, il était si vivant, si expressif, son visage s'animait et changeait à chaque seconde. Il l'avait hypnotisé, il voulait observer chacune de ses réactions, ne plus le quitter des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment fascinant chez Ichigo et il ignorait totalement quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'avait plus envie de détourner ses yeux de lui. Surtout qu'Ichigo ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire, et il était comme fasciné par cette belle bouche étirée. Il était heureux qu'il ait accepté, mais Ichigo ignorait totalement ce que ça impliquait d'être sa drogue. Peu importait, Grimmjow voulait se donner le temps de le lui expliquer.

_T'es juste trop magnifique quand tu souris, t'sais ça?

Ichigo redressa la tête et cessa de rire. Probablement surpris par le compliment, il resta figé un instant et Grimmjow se demanda même s'il n'avait pas vu une petite rougeur naître sur ses joues. De plus en plus charmant, pensa-t-il en pinçant ses lèvres. Ce type n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

_Vous êtes un vrai flatteur, vous.

_J'peux être plus que flatteur si t'insistes, souffla-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser.

Ichigo y répondit sans rechigner et Grimmjow prit ses fesses à pleine main. Il les pétrit quelques instants entre ses doigts, elles étaient si moelleuses, si rebondies et en même temps si dures. Il avait vraiment envie d'y enfouir son visage. Mais l'air froid de la nuit le ramena à la réalité, et le rouquin essuya un frisson. Il cassa le baiser et lui jeta un regard concerné :

_T'as froid?

_Un peu...

_Attends...

Grimmjow sortit son portable de sa poche et manqua éclater de rire en remarquant l'expression ahuri d'Ichigo. Il avait écarquillé des yeux ronds comme des billes en voyant l'objet de luxe ultra sophistiqué :

_Ce portable coûte une blinde! S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi. Ça va, je vois que vous avez pas de problème dans la vie...

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, pas de problème d'argent ça c'était certain. Mais Ichigo était loin de se douter quel genre de problème il avait, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir réagi comme ça. Il était jeune, et tout ce qui était dernier cri l'attirait forcément.

_Il t'plait?

_C'est sûr, marmonna le rouquin sans même oser toucher l'appareil que Grimmjow lui tendait. Le mien date de la préhistoire, c'est trop la honte...

Jaggerjack ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un large sourire. Ichigo disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, et il aimait ça. Il n'avait pas peur de lui parler normalement, d'exprimer ses sentiments et pour quelqu'un comme lui c'était presque une première. Personne ne lui parlait aussi simplement, aussi vulgairement. Ichigo était juste une bouffée d'air frais qu'il prenait en pleine figure et elle était revigorante. Le yakuza ne fit aucun commentaire et appuya sur la touche deux afin d'activer la numérotation rapide. Il colla l'appareil contre son oreille et au bout d'une seule sonnerie Di-Roy décrocha, toujours aussi alerte :

_Grimmjow-sama?

_Avance la bagnole. A l'arrière boutique.

_Tout de suite, Grimmjow-sama.

Le bleuté reporta ses yeux sur l'écran de son portable et pianota un instant dessus. Il savait qu'Ichigo l'observait de près et un petit froncement de sourcils ornait son front à présent.

_Vous partez déjà? Demanda-t-il, une moue presque triste sur les lèvres.

Grimmjow se contenta de ricaner mais ne répondit pas. En guise de réponse, il lui tendit son portable et le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur l'écran qui indiquait "Nouveau numéro" et il avait tapé "Ichigo" attendant que le danseur veuille bien rentrer la suite de chiffres lui appartenant. Il vit le regard ambré s'éclairer, pas de doute il était d'accord pour lui donner son numéro.

_T'veux qu'j'parte?

_Quoi? Non! S'empressa-t-il de dire en enregistrant son numéro. Mais j'avoue que je me pèle un peu...

Il lui rendit son téléphone et Jaggerjack le glissa à nouveau dans sa poche. A ce moment, la large berline noire brillante de propreté fit son apparition dans la ruelle. Elle se gara non loin d'eux et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Di-Roy qui resta immobile devant le véhicule. Grimmjow savait qu'il attendait ses instructions mais il resta muet. Il se contenta de se relever et attira l'orangé avec lui jusqu'à la voiture.

Di-Roy se précipita et ouvrit la porte passager afin qu'il puisse pénétrer dans la voiture. Mais Ichigo le retint tout à coup :

_Attendez... Je ne peux pas partir, je dois encore travailler jusqu'à deux heures du mat', je...

_Qui t'dit qu'on va partir? Lui rétorqua-t-il.

Il se tourna alors vers Di-Roy et lui ordonna d'éteindre le contact et de rester dans les parages, mais pas dans la voiture. Son homme de main acquiesça d'un rapide coup de tête sans demander d'explications et attendit qu'Ichigo soit entré dans la voiture avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Une fois seuls dans l'habitacle, Ichigo frotta ses biceps énergiquement pour se réchauffer. Grimmjow se déplaça jusqu'aux sièges avant et tendit son bras pour enclencher le chauffage.

_On aurait pu tout simplement rentrer dans le club, suggéra Ichigo en l'observant se rasseoir à ses côtés.

_J'me sens mieux ici, et puis personne viendra nous déranger.

Il passa une main derrière le cou du jeune homme et attira son visage à lui. Ichigo se laissa faire, le cuir du siège de la berline crissant sous leurs mouvements. Le corps du danseur se colla contre le sien et le chauffage du véhicule sembla faire grimper leur température corporelle. Le bleuté se félicita d'aimer les longues et larges voitures. Sa berline avait le mérite d'être très large et de disposer d'un immense espace à l'arrière. Bouger à deux devenait assez simple, surtout lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser la banquette neuve de façon peu catholique. Elle n'avait pas été baptisée, c'était le moment d'y remédier, pensa-t-il.

Quand il poussa le roux contre la banquette pour l'y allonger, Ichigo ne se débattit pas, gémissant contre ses lèvres chaudes. Grimmjow glissa une main sous le survêtement de son partenaire et caressa la peau douce de son torse. Il avait tellement eu envie de le toucher ce soir, il voulait l'avoir pour lui. Il se sentait bouillonner d'une telle excitation qu'il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir rester tranquille plus longtemps.

Les mains d'Ichigo se perdirent dans ses cheveux et ses longues jambes s'écartèrent pour le laisser se glisser entre elles. Sans perdre de temps, il prit dans sa poigne la cuisse du roux et apprécia la longueur si sensuelle de ses jambes par-dessus son jean. Il descendit la fermeture éclair du survêtement rouge et en écarta les pans pour retrouver la peau halée du torse imberbe de la jeune personne. Il le trouvait tout simplement magnifique, et cette peau si pure contrastait tellement avec la sienne qu'il en venait à se demander si Ichigo ne serait pas répugné en le voyant nu.

Il se redressa tout à coup et ramena le roux dans une position assise. Le garçon se laissait faire, sans demander quoique ce soit, mais ses yeux étaient animés d'un désir animal si puissant que Grimmjow s'en trouva lui-même surexcité. Il descendit de la banquette et se plaça à genoux sur le sol de la voiture, entre les jambes d'Ichigo. Surpris, le roux l'observait avec curiosité attendant son prochain mouvement avec une anticipation non dissimulée.

_Mon plaisir a été gâché c'soir, souffla-t-il d'une voix sourde. J'ai payé la soirée...

Il lui donna une pichenette sur le nez à nouveau, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais ça semblait plaire au jeune homme qui ne cessait de lui sourire. Ichigo se pencha vers lui et passa une main sur son torse, quelques doigts se frayant un chemin entre les boutons de sa chemise pour toucher sa peau. Grimmjow se sentit chauffer de l'intérieur, il devenait un véritable radiateur à proximité de ce type.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous dédommager? Demanda l'autre, sa bouche contre son oreille.

Il y avait tellement de sous-entendus dans sa question que Grimmjow dut prendre un instant pour rester calme. Tout était si tendu entre eux, cette tension sexuelle ne se calmait jamais et il adorait ça. Ichigo entrait toujours dans son jeu, et il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait lui plaire encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait d'abord pensé que ce n'était que physique, purement physique. Mais il se rendait compte, encore plus maintenant après trois séances en privé, que c'était plus que ça. Au-delà d'être très agréable à regarder, Ichigo avait un tempérament de feu, joueur et extrêmement charmeur. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui le fascinait autant.

_Tu m'poses sincèrement c'te question? Interrogea-t-il.

_Ouais, sincèrement.

Il étira un large sourire, les yeux ambrés pétillaient d'excitation et il avait bien l'intention de ne pas voir s'éteindre cette si belle lumière. Elle ressemblait aux lumières de la ville qu'il aimait tant, ces lueurs qui scintillaient par milliers en pleine nuit au cœur du centre de Tokyo. Mais cette lueur là, celle qui flottait au fond de ses yeux, telle une flamme ravivée, était encore plus fabuleuse. Il commençait à l'aimer bien plus que celles qu'il pouvait admirer depuis le haut de son immeuble.

Lentement, les yeux rivés sur lui, Grimmjow dénoua le nœud de sa cravate. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement le long de la soie de couleur bleue marine, et la cravate défaite glissa le long de son cou. Il la déposa sur la banquette et entreprit de défaire à présent les boutons de sa chemise. Le corps d'Ichigo ne bougeait plus d'un poil, fasciné par le spectacle. Jaggerjack jubilait, quitte à le voir se désaper tout le temps, il fallait bien qu'il fasse un peu tourner les plaisirs. Et puis, il adorait la façon dont le danseur le regardait maintenant. Il était loin d'être aussi doué que lui pour s'effeuiller, mais peu importait.

Il ouvrit tous les boutons de sa chemise et en écarta les pans. Il ne perdit rien de la réaction étouffée d'Ichigo. En voyant la large cicatrice en plein milieu de son torse, l'orangé avait ouvert de grands yeux, et avait échappé un soupir de surprise. Mais il semblait ne pas vouloir faire preuve d'impolitesse en posant la moindre question. Grimmjow savait que ce n'était pas très beau, que sa cicatrice en avait effrayé plus d'un. Mais en se penchant vers Ichigo pour l'embrasser à nouveau, ce dernier le stoppa dans son avancée, plaquant une main sur la cicatrice.

Il le laissa parcourir de ses doigts fins les contours du souvenir de la large blessure sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas ce soir en tout cas. Il voulait commencer par lui montrer ce qu'il était, et ce par quoi il avait dû passer pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. Comme une sorte de spoiler. Après qu'Ichigo ait assez tracé les bords de l'entaille à son goût, il prit sa main dans la sienne :

_Désolé, souffla Ichigo en redressant le visage. C'est juste que...

_J'sais, c'est pas très joli, marmonna l'autre en regardant lui-même la large marque traversant son torse.

Et quel douloureux souvenir, pensa-t-il en déglutissant. Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. C'était encore trop tôt pour confronter Ichigo à la réalité de ce qu'il était, et de ce qu'il faisait. Mais il l'avait fait en connaissance de cause, il voulait voir sa réaction. Pourtant, malgré le regard effaré que lui servit le danseur, il fut surpris de l'entendre dire :

_Comment vous vous êtes fait ça? C'est dément! C'est...

_Pas intéressant...

Mais l'orangé ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il attrapa ses flancs et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Grimmjow se laissa faire, pensant que le sujet cicatrice était enfin clos, mais après un court baiser, Ichigo baissa les yeux à nouveau et parcourut encore une fois la blessure du doigt. Le yakuza soupira et se recula, peut-être que s'il lui montrait autre chose le danseur finirait par oublier sa cicatrice. Il retira sa veste et fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules. Ichigo put alors découvrir une large tête de félin bleu-noir tatouée couvrant sa hanche. Le corps du félin lui aussi tatoué, remontait le long de son flanc jusque dans son dos.

_Wouaho...

_T'aimes?

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête et mordit goulûment dans sa lèvre, fasciné à nouveau par ce que le corps de Grimmjow avait à montrer.

_Sérieux, c'est vous qui devriez être strip-teaseur, vous êtes trop sexy...

Sa remarque alla droit à l'entre-jambe de Jaggerjack qui grogna de plaisir. Il plongea dans son cou et laissa ses canines courir le long de la jugulaire du jeune homme. Mordillant, embrassant, suçotant, il ne laissa aucun répit au danseur qui haletait, s'accrochant comme il le pouvait à ses bras. Grimmjow se sentait bien, tellement excité et pratiquement incapable de contrôler ses désirs, mais il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emporte.

_J'voulais juste t'montrer, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille, dans quoi tu t'embarques.

Pendant ce temps, ses mains s'étaient glissées sous les cuisses d'Ichigo et caressait ses fesses. Le rouquin lui faisait perdre les pédales, littéralement, mais dans le bon sens du terme. C'était si différent de la façon dont il perdait les pédales d'habitude, là il savait qu'il pouvait s'abandonner à ses désirs, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment le prendre là comme ça dans sa voiture. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir, peut-être le chauffer un peu ce soir, et demain le prendre toute la nuit. Il hésitait vraiment...

_J'attends que vous montriez la suite, lui susurra le roux en haussant les sourcils.

Sa main glissa entre eux et attrapa en son creux le membre à demi gonflé du turquoise. Surpris, Grimmjow essuya un petit sursaut mais sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer de plus belle. Il ne voulait pas le prendre sauvagement et le défoncer à l'arrière de sa voiture, mais bordel il avait l'impression que c'était ce qu'Ichigo voulait! Il le laissa caresser sa verge qui ne faisait que durcir à son contact, et il se demanda comment il pourrait tenir le coup quand le jeune homme aurait sa bouche autour de lui. Il portait encore son pantalon et son sous-vêtement et pourtant la friction de sa main était déjà prête à le faire exploser.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de baiser. Tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas baisé quelqu'un qui lui avait plu, et qui avait l'air de vouloir la même chose que lui. Sans avoir à le payer pour qu'il n'écarte les jambes. Enfin presque... Ichigo n'était pas un prostitué, Grimmjow le savait pertinemment, il voulait juste s'assurer que c'était ce que le jeune homme voulait vraiment.

_T'es sûr? Demanda-t-il. J'sais qu't'es pas prostitué, j'te forcerai pas avec du fric.

_Je vais commencer à croire que vous ne voulez plus de moi. Vous essayez de me repousser en me disant tout ça.

Ichigo avait l'air mécontent. Parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le mettre à l'épreuve et de voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller. Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de le tester, il fallait qu'il sache. Il avait horreur de perdre son temps, mais il l'avait pris avec Ichigo parce qu'il avait vu quelque chose en lui. Et apparemment, il ne se trompait pas.

_J'essaye pas d'te repousser, seul'ment d'm'assurer qu'tu l'veux vraiment. J'te l'ai dit, une fois qu'j'ai commencé, j'vais jusqu'au bout...

_Je le veux vraiment, répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Arrêtez de me tester.

Ichigo se jeta pratiquement sur sa bouche, coupant le souffle du bleuté. Son corps s'agrippa au sien, ses mains sur ses épaules et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Grimmjow le plaqua contre la banquette et dévora sa bouche sans attendre. Si Ichigo était capable de tenir le coup sous sa fougue alors il saurait qu'il avait trouvé un mec unique. Malgré les halètements déchirants que le rouquin poussait, il ne lui demanda jamais d'arrêter. Il encaissa les morsures de Grimmjow, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau, ses gestes précipités et violents sans broncher. Il avait même l'impression qu'il aimait ça. Son survêtement avait été jeté à terre et le bouton de son jean sauta littéralement hors du vêtement quand Grimmjow s'y attaqua.

_Oï! Jaggerjack!

Plusieurs coups de poings retentirent contre la fenêtre teintée de la voiture et les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent. Grimmjow sentit immédiatement ses narines palpiter à l'entente de la voix de Muguruma à l'extérieur. Il se foutait de lui?

Il se redressa en maugréant quelques jurons salés, tandis qu'Ichigo ramassait son survêtement pour cacher son corps. Geste totalement inutile étant donné que l'autre yakuza l'avait déjà vu plus qu'à moitié nu dans la salle privée quelques minutes plus tôt. Grimmjow descendit la vitre et afficha une mine entre l'air blasé et la rage.

_Désolé d'interrompre ce petit cinq à sept, commença Muguruma, ses petits yeux parcourant le visage d'Ichigo, rouge et essoufflé, puis son corps, son jean à moitié ouvert et son torse nu à peine couvert. Vraiment je suis désolé, mais on a un contrat à signer Jaggerjack. Et même si je conçois tout à fait votre envie de baiser, j'ai des rendez-vous demain matin.

Grimmjow soupira profondément, tournant son regard sur un Ichigo pantelant, allongé sur la banquette plaquant son vêtement contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Okay, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver maintenant, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait après tout et puis il fallait qu'il reprenne le sens des priorités. Ichigo était important pour lui - ou allait le devenir dans les prochains jours il en était certain - mais son business l'était tout autant.

_Vous faites vraiment chier, marmonna-t-il avant de refermer lentement la vitre.

_Vous tirerez votre coup plus tard, je m'en fais pas pour vous! Entendit-il son associé lancer avant que la vitre ne soit totalement remontée.

Le silence de l'habitacle reprit son droit et Ichigo renfila sa veste de survêtement. Il n'avait cependant pas perdu son sourire mais il le vit tenter de refermer son pantalon sans succès, et déplacer son érection sur le côté. Grimmjow ramassa le bouton qui avait sauté au sol et le lui tendit. Prit d'un fou rire, Ichigo le remercia du bout des lèvres et glissa le bouton dans sa poche.

_Bordel, parvint-il à articuler entre deux rires, vous n'y allez pas de main morte.

_Ouais, désolé. Va falloir remettre ça.

Il s'attela à refermer les boutons de sa chemise et replaça sa veste sur ses épaules ainsi que sa cravate. Pendant ce temps, il avait réalisé qu'Ichigo avait cessé de rire. Le danseur était maintenant parfaitement silencieux, affichant une mine tourmentée, ses yeux braqués sur lui. Grimmjow voulait lui demander si ça allait aller pour le reste de la nuit, mais il se ravisa en constatant que quelque chose semblait tourmenter le jeune homme.

Il réalisa qu'il fallait mieux qu'il la ferme, étant donné qu'il n'était pas doué avec les mots, et se contenta de lui arracher un dernier baiser avant de se préparer à sortir du véhicule. Mais Ichigo l'en empêcha au dernier moment.

_Attendez!

Sa main avait empoigné son bras et Grimmjow suspendit son geste. Il se retourna vers lui, sourcils froncés et attendit que la jeune personne ne daigne parler. Il le vit baisser les yeux et passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme s'il hésitait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

_Vous vous souvenez que vous me devez une faveur? Lui demanda-t-il. Après que j'ai soigné votre main, vous avez dit...

_J'sais c'que j'ai dit, le coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu lui parler comme ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre sur la défensive. Ichigo avait subitement changé d'attitude, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_Alors, s'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pouvez me promettre de ne pas revenir demain?

Les yeux ambrés se braquèrent sur lui, et il y déchiffra de l'inquiétude. Il resta sonné par la demande qu'il venait de lui faire et serra les dents. Il lui demandait de ne pas revenir? Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout à coup, alors que tout se passait si bien entre eux, qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, qu'ils avaient pratiquement baisé dans sa voiture il lui demandait ça? Il resta figé en se rendant compte que cette demande n'était certainement pas les vrais désirs d'Ichigo. Son visage semblait triste et tourmenté, il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui lui échappait. Grimmjow savait que ce club était dangereux, mais il avait pensé qu'en le rachetant tout irait pour le mieux. Urahara était de son côté maintenant, ces histoires de surveillance n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir!

Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que comme avant, Ichigo lui cachait quelque chose. Ou qu'il voulait le mettre en garde contre quelque chose. Il sentit quelques nerfs le picoter vigoureusement, et ses narines frémirent de plus belle.

_Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

Mais l'orangé secoua la tête et détourna les yeux, sa voix devenant de moins en moins assurée :

_S'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, faites juste ce que je vous demande. Faites-le... pour moi. Comme une faveur. Ne revenez pas demain.

Il insistait beaucoup trop, ça semblait plutôt sérieux. Grimmjow n'était pas idiot, quelque chose se passait, Ichigo savait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer. Et il se sentit étrangement mécontent de ne pas savoir. Qui tourmentait Ichigo de la sorte? Qui le mettait encore dans une position si inconfortable qu'il en devenait si mal? Il agrippa la poignée intérieure de la portière et la sentit se tordre petit à petit sous sa force. Sa respiration accélérait sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler, mais encore une fois en présence d'Ichigo sa colère n'éclata pas. Il voulait savoir qui s'en prenait à lui, qui le faisait souffrir comme ça. Et il lui ferait la peau!

Devant son silence, le rouquin se sentit obligé de réitérer sa demande. Il se rapprocha de lui et tira sur la manche de sa veste, son regard l'implorant :

_Je vous en prie. Vous ne devez pas revenir! Promettez-le moi!

Voir Ichigo aussi torturé lui arrachait le cœur. Il voulait mettre fin à son mal être, à sa torture, et le seul moyen, était d'accéder à sa demande. En attendant qu'il ne découvre ce qui se tramait pour de bon. Ce club restait malgré tout un endroit dangereux...

_Comme t'voudras, souffla-t-il en attirant sa tête vers lui.

Il planta un baiser sur son front et resta quelques instants sans bouger ses lèvres, prolongeant le contact avec la peau du danseur. Quand il le relâcha, les yeux d'Ichigo étaient fuyant. Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à regarder dans ses yeux. Il y lut la douleur et l'inquiétude.

_Comme t'voudras, j'reviendrai pas d'main, lui assura-t-il d'une voix grave. J'sais pas pourquoi tu m'demandes ça, mais j'le ferai.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres d'Ichigo et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Même s'il exécrait avoir à céder à ce genre de pression, il savait que si Ichigo le lui demandait c'était pour une bonne raison. Et peu importait le temps que ça lui prendrait mais il découvrirait ce que le rouquin lui cachait.

Il le laissa descendre de la voiture sans rien dire. Ichigo s'échappa en courant, sans jeter un regard derrière lui et rentra dans le club, la porte de fer claquant derrière lui. Grimmjow poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et regarda Muguruma balancer sa cigarette par-dessus la voiture. Adossé à la portière avant, son partenaire ne semblait nullement affecté par ce qui venait de se passer. Jaggerjack au contraire, affichait une mine sombre et quelque peu colérique. Kensei le remarqua tout de suite et grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture non sans lui jeter un œil inquiet :

_Vous avez l'air... perturbé.

_Désolé pour ça. J'aime pas qu'on touche c'qu'est à moi. Ce Shuuhei...

_A dépassé les bornes, le coupa-t-il tandis que Di-Roy prenait le volant et mettait en route la berline. Je crois qu'il a saisi le message. Il n'aurait pas dû se comporter ainsi. Il est désolé.

Grimmjow soupira. Ouais, lui aussi était désolé que ça ait tourné comme ça. Mais franchement, là tout de suite il s'en contrefichait. Il était bien plus inquiet à propos de la réaction d'Ichigo et ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Un moment il était tout à lui, allant même jusqu'à le branler par-dessus son pantalon et la seconde d'après il arborait une mine déconfite et lui demandait de ne plus jamais revenir. Si quelqu'un était en secret derrière Ichigo et lui avait ordonné de faire tout ça, il ne donnait pas cher de la tronche de ce type.

Muguruma le vit clairement serrer les poings sur ses cuisses et arbora une mine de plus en plus inquiète. Grimmjow savait que son partenaire n'était pas là pour assister à l'une de ses colères, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Là tout de suite, il avait envie d'y retourner, de kidnapper Ichigo et de lui dire qu'il n'aurait plus à faire tout ce qu'il faisait. Bordel, pensa-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il n'avait jamais pensé ça à propos d'un mec. Jamais. Et ça le perturbait.

_Dites-moi, Jaggerjack. Ce type, ce danseur... Comment a-t-il réussi à vous calmer comme ça? C'était assez impressionnant.

Impressionnant oui, c'était le mot. Grimmjow pinça ses lèvres et laissa ses yeux glisser sur le paysage qui défilait. Sa nouvelle rencontre avec Ichigo aurait dû le combler et même le satisfaire. Mais au contraire, elle l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait se l'enlever de la tête, ce regard implorant et torturé qu'il lui avait lancé en le suppliant de ne pas revenir. Quoiqu'il pût lui cacher, il avait voulu le prévenir, le mettre en garde contre _quelque chose._ Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas lui avouer.

_J'sais, finit-il par admettre. Vous voulez bien vous rappeler d'ça et en glisser deux mots à mes gâchettes quand on les verra?

Muguruma sembla un instant surpris mais obtempéra. Tant mieux, il avait un témoin maintenant. Nell et Hallibel arrêteraient peut-être de douter de lui. Il fallait qu'elles comprennent qu'elles allaient devoir se faire à Ichigo. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il faisait partie de sa vie maintenant. Il ne comptait pas le laisser s'enfuir comme ça. Il se gratta le menton d'un air pensif, et pianota sur son portable. Ses yeux fixèrent le numéro qu'Ichigo avait enregistré sous son nom, et il se demanda si le danseur lui avait donné son vrai numéro. Il le saurait bientôt, pensa-t-il en laissant glisser son pouce sur la touche "envoyer un message". Il en avait envie, terriblement envie de lui envoyer ce message, mais il hésitait encore.

Si comme il le pensait Ichigo avait voulu le mettre en garde, il n'était peut-être pas bon de vouloir le contacter. Mais en même temps, le roux lui avait donné son numéro sans hésiter. Il pinça ses lèvres et après quelques secondes de réflexion se décida à envoyer le message :

 _"Crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser comme ça de moi, Beauté."_

Il replaça son portable rapidement dans sa poche sous les yeux d'un Muguruma visiblement soucieux. Il espérait seulement qu'Ichigo lui répondrait, s'il ne lui répondait pas il s'arrangerait pour qu'Urahara lui confirme qu'il s'agissait bien de son vrai numéro. Mais pour l'instant, il avait plus urgent à s'occuper.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément :

_On l'signe où c'contrat? Chez moi?

_J'espère que votre whisky est aussi bon que celui du club, Jaggerjack. J'en ai besoin.

Grimmjow sourit largement, il n'en doutait pas. Ça lui brûlait la langue de demander au grand et froid yakuza ce qu'il avait fait avec son danseur, mais tout compte fait ça ne le regardait pas. Tout ce qui l'intéressait de savoir c'était qu'il était dans de bonnes dispositions et qu'il allait signer un nouveau partenariat. Son hégémonie n'était pas prête de prendre fin.

_Et juste par curiosité, vous avez racheté ce club? Pourquoi?

_Mph, longue histoire...

Muguruma haussa un sourcil mais visiblement il avait la curiosité mal placée :

_Comment? Vous avez fait chanter le propriétaire?

_Plus ou moins.

_Vous ne l'avez pas descendu tout de même?

Grimmjow inspira profondément et secoua la tête. Muguruma avait l'air de vraiment s'intéresser au club, et c'était plutôt positif pour lui. S'il avait l'intention de revenir plus souvent à Tokyo grâce au "Seireitei" leurs relations de partenaires ne s'en trouveraient que renforcées. C'était donc tout bénef' pour le yakuza. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que racheter le "Seireitei" allait l'amener à faire un tel carton plein...

* * *

 **~ Flashback ~ Quelques heures avant le show Ichigo/Shuuhei ~**

_Trouve-moi le numéro personnel d'Urahara. J'ai dit personnel. Et j'ai dit tout de suite.

Grimmjow savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Muguruma Kensei était à Tokyo, et il lui fallait décider vite. Cette entrevue était importante, et perturbé par sa rencontre intime avec Ichigo il avait complètement oublié le rendez-vous avec son partenaire venu de Yokohama. Le "Seireitei" était le meilleur endroit pour cette rencontre, il n'y avait aucun doute. Son palliatif, Ichigo, serait là, et en plus il pourrait se vanter de montrer à Muguruma qu'il connaissait ses préférences.

Le téléphone sur son bureau se mit à sonner, et il appuya sur un bouton :

_Grimmjow-sama, énonça sa secrétaire d'une voix assurée, je vous mets en ligne avec Urahara Kisuke.

_Attends, la coupa-t-il en se penchant en direction de l'appareil. Avant, donne-moi tout c'que Di-Roy avait dépêché sur l'club.

_Tout le dossier vous a été transféré par mail, Grimmjow-sama.

Il se contenta de lâcher le bouton du doigt, et se tourna vers son ordinateur. Il cliqua sur ses mails et chercha rapidement ce qui pouvait venir de sa secrétaire. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et ouvrit une pièce jointe. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il laissa les chiffres et les données flotter devant ses yeux sans rien dire. Satisfait par ce qu'il voyait, il prit son temps, et au bout de longues minutes appuya sur le bouton du téléphone :

_Appelle-moi Urahara. Tout d'suite.

_Bien, Grimmjow-sama.

Il entendit la première sonnerie retentir et décrocha le combiné, appuyant sur le bouton du haut-parleur. Il déplaçait le curseur de sa souris de haut en bas, gigotant de gauche à droite sur son siège de bureau. Quand après plusieurs tonalités la voix d'Urahara se fit enfin entendre, Grimmjow prit une expression des plus sérieuses :

_Bonjour Urahara Kisuke. Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

La voix enjouée du blond ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, vraisemblablement étonné. Grimmjow sourit largement, c'était déjà gagné.

_Oh... euh... Bonjour, Jaggerjack-san! Que me vaut votre appel?

_C'est un peu particulier j'sais, mais c'est pour un truc particulier.

_Que puis-je pour vous?

Grimmjow passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et glissa ses yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

_Ça s'rait plutôt à moi d'vous poser c'te question. J'peux faire pleins d'choses pour vous j'en suis sûr. J'ai cru entendre dire que vous aviez des p'tits soucis d'trésorerie...

Le silence au bout de la ligne était éloquent, et Jaggerjack reprit sur sa lancée :

_Ce p'tit système de sécurité vous a coûté pas moins de cinq cent mille yens*, et vous êtes dans l'rouge d'puis plusieurs mois. Vraiment... si j'étais vous j'penserai à d'autres investissements.

_Ça me regarde, répondit l'autre d'une voix assurée. Je m'en sors très bien, cela dit.

_Vraiment? Le fisc vous réclame des centaines d'milliers d'yens, Urahara. Vous accumulez les retards d'paiement parce que vous privilégiez l'paiement d'vos employés. Tout à vot' honneur mais entre nous c'est pas comme ça qu'on dirige un business.

_Comment...? Comment savez-vous tout ça?!

Il avait l'air estomaqué qu'il en sache autant mais Grimmjow n'en avait que faire. De ses relances du fisc jusqu'aux factures impayées de ses fournisseurs de whisky, il avait tout en main, là devant ses yeux. Il savait tout du business d'Urahara et il avait bien l'intention d'en jouer.

_J'ai mes sources, répondit-il. J'ai des amis au fisc, j'pourrais vous aider à effacer cette p'tite dette qui vous handicape.

Urahara resta silencieux quelques instants, pesant certainement le pour et le contre de cette nouvelle. Grimmjow savait négocier, il était un as en la matière. Il avait appris que négocier pour quelques grammes de cocaïne dans la rue, n'était pas si différent de négocier avec de gros producteurs mondiaux de cannabis. Il disait toujours qu'il n'était pas doué pour les mots, mais en réalité, il savait toujours taper là où ça faisait mal.

_Pourquoi feriez-vous ça? Pourquoi vouloir m'aider?

_Disons que j'ai trouvé quelque chose chez vous qui m'met d'humeur charitable.

_Ichigo...?

_Mph...

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de cracher un ricanement. Le bougre était peut-être une nullité niveau finances et gestion mais il avait l'œil.

_Tous vos employés pensent qu'vous êtes loin d'êt' dans l'rouge, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'avez jamais oublié d'les payer, vous les avez jamais mêlés à vos emmerdes de dettes, reprit Grimmjow. J'trouve ça très délicat. Mais si vous êtes pas plus égoïste vous allez dans l'mur. Ce système d'sécurité vous rapporta que dalle, c'était un investissement bidon.

_Non. Il me permet de les mettre en sécurité. Mes garçons se sentent... plus à l'aise.

_Mais avant qu'ça vous rapporte les milliers d'yens qui vous manquent, vous s'rez à la rue.

Un soupir retentit à l'autre bout de la ligne et Grimmjow pivota sur son siège. Les bâtiments du quartier des affaires de Shinjuku étaient baignés par la lumière du soleil cette après-midi là. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que c'était bon signe. La lumière de la chance allait aussi briller sur lui.

_Qu'est-ce que vous proposez?

Il regarda sa montre. Dans à peu près trois heures, le club serait à lui. C'était aussi simple que ça. Le temps de préparer les actes et les contrats, trois heures suffisaient. Il avait l'habitude, il était rôdé. Le seul problème c'était qu'il rachetait une affaire honnête dans laquelle aucun yakuza n'avait jamais trempé. Et Urahara ne semblait pas être le genre à aimer les entourloupes de mafieux.

_J'propose d'effacer vos dettes avec l'fisc pour commencer. Faut arrêter la machine avant qu'ils vous relancent encore et ferment l'club. Ensuite, il va falloir investir dans du concret. Agrandissement d'salles pour recevoir plus d'clients...

_J'ai pas les moyens, le coupa-t-il.

_Avant. Maint'nant ça va changer. Laissez-moi faire, si c'est c'que vous voulez.

Un autre silence, plus long celui-ci aussi plus lourd et plus tendu. Jaggerjack savait que le blond allait accepter il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais la prise de décision devait être difficile, il le savait. Ce club était le bébé d'Urahara, s'en défaire devait être douloureux. Il n'était pas comme Aizen qui s'amusait dans son rachat d'immeubles et de maisons, rachetant aux plus démunis pour faire construire des bâtisses qu'il vendait dix fois ce qu'il avait payé à la base. Grimmjow n'était pas dans la finance, loin de là. Mais l'argent était forcément un sujet d'intérêt pour lui.

De plus, il savait que lorsque quelqu'un était empêtré dans un soucis financier et accumulait les dettes, c'en était fini. Urahara était intelligent, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

_Je veux garder la gérance du club. Je veux gérer les danseurs et les prestations. Je continuerai aussi à m'occuper des recrutements et des clients. Je vous laisse volontiers le soin de faire les investissements qui vous conviendront.

Grimmjow étira un sourire de plus en plus large. Ses conditions étaient plus que modestes. Son intention n'était nullement de mettre Urahara à l'écart du club, mais plutôt de l'avoir à sa disposition comme il l'entendrait.

_Je veux pouvoir avoir une salle privée à moi, quand j'le demand'rai. J'vous verserai un salaire comme un d'mes employés. Quant aux bénéfices, s'il y en a les années à v'nir, 50/50 devra vous conv'nir. Quant aux arrang'ments, j'en parlerai avec mon architecte dès qu'possible. Mon comptable s'chargera de récupérer vos livres de comptes et de régler au mieux les dettes et d'récupérer vos créances. Va falloir modifier vot' statut d'entreprise. J'vous propose d'vous laisser 60% des parts et j'prends les 40 autres.

Grimmjow avait déblatéré tout ça sans sourciller. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses et puis cette négociation était on ne peut plus simple. C'était déjà du tout cuit pour lui, et il ne voulait pas de longues réclamations de la part d'Urahara. Il avait choisi d'aller à l'essentiel et de laisser au blond une place plus que confortable en tant que gérant du club pour ne pas être ennuyé. Ce n'était pas vraiment le club qu'il voulait après tout... Et puis posséder plus de parts du "Seireitei" pourrait alerter le fisc sur ce changement peu orthodoxe. Et il n'en avait pas envie.

_Vous avez l'air de savoir ce que vous faites, concéda le patron d'une voix faible. Ça me convient.

_Autre chose...

Grimmjow passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre mais Urahara le devança :

_Vous voulez Ichigo, n'est-ce pas?

_L'vouloir est un euphémisme, marmonna-t-il.

Il ignorait si Urahara l'avait entendu mais peu importait. S'il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait alors ça irait plus vite. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait avoir une salle privée pour le soir-même, et qu'il inviterait un "ami". Il demanda également au patron de prévenir Ichigo qu'il voulait qu'il choisisse quelqu'un pour danser avec lui. Urahara ne sembla montrer aucune résistance à ses demandes et Grimmjow raccrocha, satisfait et fier de lui. Il laissa le soin à sa secrétaire de contacter son comptable, son avocat et son banquier pour régler le tout et fit venir Di-Roy dans son bureau.

_Grimmjow-sama?

_J'te charge de régler les détails de l'achat des parts du "Seireitei".

Si Di-Roy était surpris, il ne le laissa pas transparaître. Il n'était pas encore au courant que son patron avait racheté le club et pourtant, il ne montra aucune forme de surprise. Grimmjow aimait que son assistant/chauffeur/homme de main soit toujours aussi flegmatique.

_Fais l'lien entre Urahara et mon comptable. Appelle mon avocat et l'notaire. J'veux l'acte d'changement d'statut du club et l'acte d'rachat d'parts sur mon bureau d'ici deux heures et demi.

Di-Roy serra la mâchoire mais se plia en deux pour saluer son patron :

_Très bien, Grimmjow-sama.

Il sortit de la pièce en toute hâte, son portable déjà à son oreille avant même qu'il n'ait quitté la pièce. Grimmjow ferma les yeux et soupira fortement. Il pivota son siège et reporta son regard sur les buildings de Shinjuku. Il se demandait si les vrais hommes d'affaires marchandaient comme ça aussi, s'ils négociaient de cette manière et rachetaient des parts ou des actions de société aussi facilement. Il étira un sourire en dodelinant de la tête. Non, c'était impossible. Être yakuza aidait vraiment beaucoup ça ne faisait aucun doute.

* * *

*500 000 yens = environ 4000€


	8. Chapitre 7

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités et autres réjouissances.

 **Note** : Encore et toujours, merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews, vos encouragements, vos petits mots qui me vont toujours droit au cœur!

* * *

Ichigo parcourait le couloir dans des pas rapides. Les joues rouges et le corps échauffé, il espérait que personne ne verrait à quel point il était retourné. Ou perturbé. Ou excité. Il jeta un coup d'œil plus bas et poussa un juron en constatant que son sexe n'avait pas l'intention de se calmer. Normal après l'assaut que Grimmjow avait mené contre lui. Il passa une main sur son front et entra dans les toilettes des vestiaires. Il soupira et s'aspergea d'eau, de la tête jusqu'au torse.

Il ne savait pas comment son jean tenait encore sur ses hanches après que le bleuté en ait fait sauter le bouton. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller se changer avant de retourner en salle, impossible que ce jean tienne sur ses fesses encore longtemps. Il prit le temps de s'observer dans la glace : il puait le sexe à dix kilomètres! Ses cheveux, même s'ils étaient naturellement indomptables, semblaient bien plus en désordre que d'habitude. Son visage était rouge, ses lèvres carrément carmin et son cou présentait des traces évidentes de début de suçons et autres marques de dents made in Grimmjow.

_Merde!

Il appliqua de l'eau glacée sur les marques rougeâtres pour les estomper, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elles semblaient incrustées dans sa peau. Il jura une nouvelle fois. S'il se faisait choper avec de tels stigmates, Urahara allait le mettre à pied! Il ne pouvait pas passer sur scène avec ce genre de marques sur la peau, c'était totalement contraire au règlement.

Il était en train de pester silencieusement contre les bêtises de Grimmjow quand la porte d'un cabinet s'ouvrit. La chasse d'eau cassa le silence relatif des lieux, et Shuuhei sortit des toilettes, rattachant sa ceinture convenablement. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le large miroir et Ichigo détourna rapidement les yeux. Il avait complètement oublié le brun depuis qu'il s'était échappé avec Grimmjow plus tôt...

_T'étais où? Lui demanda-t-il sans détours.

Il se plaça à côté de lui et se lava les mains en lui jetant un regard glacial. Ichigo remonta la fermeture éclair de son survêtement jusqu'au cou, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler les marques rouges qu'il avait sur la peau. Il se demanda bien pourquoi c'était son senpai qui semblait lui en vouloir alors que c'était lui qui aurait dû lui servir ce genre de reproches.

_Je... J'étais dehors avec Grimmjow.

Shuuhei soupira bien fort, et essuya ses mains dans les essuie-tout en papiers à sa droite. Il baissa les yeux et balança les papiers usagés avant de se tourner vers lui. Mais Ichigo n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser parler en premier :

_Pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça? C'est pas tes affaires ce que je fais de mon cul, débita-t-il. Comme si t'étais pas au courant que Renji s'envoyait son client en salle privé! Tu lui as jamais rien dit à lui!

Ichigo fut même surpris de se découvrir tant énervé face à son senpai. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à lui cracher tout ça au visage, mais finalement ses sentiments enfouis étaient sortis tous seuls. Shuuhei se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il soupira un "pfiou" sonore et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Okay, écoute... ce que fait Renji...

_Je suis désolé senpai, le coupa-t-il, mais tu l'as cherché! Mon client ne se serait jamais énervé comme ça sans toi!

Shuuhei redressa vivement la tête. Les sourcils froncés et une expression de surprise plaquée sur le visage, il semblait ahuri par les reproches qu'il lui faisait. Mais Ichigo s'en moquait, il voulait simplement lui faire comprendre que tout était de sa faute. Si Grimmjow l'avait violemment poussé c'était parce qu'il s'était mêlé de quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas du tout.

_Écoute, je te dis ça en tant que senpai, okay? On a tous eu des histoires avec les clients, plus ou moins, expliqua-t-il. Je me fais du soucis pour toi, Ichigo, tout le monde s'en fait. Tu sais qui est ce client et pourtant... j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches!

Ichigo fronça violemment les sourcils. Alors, cette réaction qu'il avait eu, c'était seulement pour le protéger?

_On sait tous comment les histoires avec les clients finissent, et jamais bien, crois-moi, reprit-il en soupirant. J'ai prévenu Renji tout comme je te préviens toi, ça n'a rien de personnel contre toi. C'est simplement mon devoir en tant que senpai. Urahara-san a mis sa confiance en moi et puis... je me sens responsable de toi.

Ichigo sentit la large main de son senpai se poser sur son épaule. Le brun lui sourit de façon réconfortante en pinçant étroitement ses lèvres et l'orangé sut qu'il disait vrai. Shuuhei avait seulement fait son devoir de senpai, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. En tant que strip-teaseur plus âgé il était normal de prendre soin des plus jeunes que ce soit en les prévenant des dérivés de ce job ou autres.

Ichigo lui sourit en retour, acquiesçant silencieusement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était se prendre la tête avec lui. Shuuhei était loin d'être un mauvais garçon, il était très respecté parmi les danseurs et Urahara comptait beaucoup sur lui. Ichigo ne pouvait non plus oublier que c'était lui qui l'avait fait se sentir plus à l'aise en arrivant, lui qui lui avait présenté tout le monde ici.

Mais il ignorait une chose, c'était qu'Ichigo avait été missionné par la police pour se comporter de cette manière avec Grimmjow. Tous les danseurs savaient qui était Jaggerjack, mais ils ignoraient tout de son implication dans la future arrestation du bleuté. Shuuhei avait sans doute raison, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et Kurosaki n'avait nullement le droit de le lui expliquer. Kuchiki se chargerait de son compte en l'accusant "d'entrave à l'enquête". Non, il ne voulait pas d'ennuis.

_Je comprends, senpai, finit-il par répondre. Je sais que je l'ai laissé aller trop loin.

_Oh, je ne te blâme pas pour ça, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est un client spécial; il est bel homme, il est riche, il est sexy... Je veux seulement te dire que tu dois arrêter ça avant de t'enfoncer un peu plus. Tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière ensuite.

Si seulement, pensa Ichigo dans sa tête, si seulement il savait. C'était trop tard maintenant. Il s'était enfoncé dans cette histoire avec Grimmjow et il y était jusqu'au cou. Mais impossible de lui en parler. Il choisit donc de détourner la conversation quelque peu :

_Et toi? Demanda-t-il. Ce client...

_Oh..., souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules mais ses yeux évitèrent les siens soigneusement. Il a tenu à vérifier que je n'étais pas blessé et m'a offert un verre. On a discuté...

Ichigo acquiesça silencieusement. Discuter avec un client n'était pas anormal en soit, mais il trouvait que la réaction de Shuuhei était un peu trop exagéré pour quelqu'un qui n'avait fait que discuter avec un client. Il en mettrait sa main au feu : ce Muguruma lui plaisait.

_Comme je te l'ai dit, reprit-il, je sais comment ça se finit avec un client. Alors, très peu pour moi...

_Je vois, j'ai saisi le message, senpai, rétorqua-t-il avec un léger sourire. En tout cas, je te remercie pour tes conseils.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, et les yeux de Shuuhei prirent sans le vouloir le chemin de son cou. Ichigo resserra le col de son survêtement mais son senpai fronça les sourcils :

_T'as des marques pas très jolies, il s'est lâché.

_Ouais, je crois. Urahara va me tuer.

Shuuhei lui sourit puis haussa les épaules. Avec un peu de fond de teint couvrant ça ne se verrait plus. Il lui fit remarquer que la plupart des danseurs avaient des marques et qu'ils les dissimulaient plutôt bien. Il ne devait pas s'en faire pour ça. Ichigo le remercia, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

_Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, fais-moi signe la prochaine fois que toi et Renji vous vous amusez, okay?

Ichigo tiqua, mais ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire amusé. Alors il était au courant? Renji avait une grande bouche, mais de là à parler d'eux _s'amusant_ ensemble... Peut-être avait-il essayé de l'attirer dans un plan à trois comme ils en avaient eu l'idée? Mais le roux se résigna à oublier ça. Ces petites histoires de fesses n'avaient plus d'importance aujourd'hui.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge de la pièce. Il n'était même pas une heure de matin, il fallait qu'il retourne en salle. Mais Shuuhei l'en empêcha. Il lui conseilla d'attendre qu'il lui ramène Yumichika, qui se chargerait de dissimuler ses marques rouges pour lui. Ichigo acquiesça et attendit dans les toilettes qu'on vienne le maquiller.

Yumichika avait fait des merveilles, puisque personne ne sembla déceler les suçons et autres morsures dans son cou. Quand deux heures sonnèrent et qu'il regagna les vestiaires pour se changer, il regarda son portable en premier lieu. Il avait un message et il s'empressa de le lire.

 _Numéro Inconnu :_ _"Crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser comme ça de moi, Beauté."_

Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres malgré lui, et il s'assura que personne ne regardait par-dessus son épaule. Seul Renji était avec lui dans la pièce, et il était bien trop occupé à se changer pour s'intéresser à lui. Ichigo enregistra le numéro de Grimmjow dans son portable et pianota une réponse rapide, sans manquer mordre dans sa lèvre avec envie.

 _"Je compte pas me débarrasser de vous! ;)"_

Il tapa "envoyer" et glissa son portable dans son sac. Il se changea, le tout en silence et Renji attendit qu'il ait terminé. Comme d'habitude, ils sortirent tous les deux et le rouge le déposa chez lui. Comme d'habitude, Ichigo grimpa les quatre étages en vitesse et entra dans l'appartement en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre qu'il prit la peine de regarder son portable. Il avait deux messages.

 _Grimmjow :_ _"T'as intérêt..."_

 _Grimmjow : "T'es où?"_

Il ne put s'empêcher, encore une fois, de sourire et pianota une réponse : _"Chez moi, je viens de rentrer du boulot. Et vous, pas encore au lit?"._ Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain et se mit au lit, non sans constater qu'il avait déjà un autre message. Il sentit son corps frissonner d'excitation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout ce qui concernait Grimmjow le mettait dans un état d'excitation pas possible; même de simples textos échangés en pleine nuit.

 _Grimmjow :_ _"J'y serais si t'étais avec moi..."_

Il gloussa, hochant la tête en voyant où il voulait en venir. _"Ahahah j'en suis sûr!"_ pianota-t-il en se fourrant sous les draps, son portable en main. _"Et toi? T'es au lit?"_. La question lui fit se mordre la lèvre avec force. Il voulait entrer dans son jeu, mais en même temps, il sentait que cette conversation par texto allait encore plus le frustrer. _"Ouais. Cette soirée était trop éprouvante! ;)"_ envoya-t-il après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Il ne voulait pas envoyer des messages trop suggestifs, mais un peu quand même... _"T'utilises trop de smiley"._ Il manqua éclater de rire. Grimmjow avait de l'humour, beaucoup d'humour et il faisait toujours mouche. En plus d'être terriblement sexy et séduisant bien sûr.

 _"Et vous pas assez :p"_ Envoya-t-il sans perdre de temps. Ce sourire aux lèvres ne le quittait plus, et il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas souri comme ça. Cet homme arrivait à le faire planer, et sans aucune drogue. Et c'était le comble! Le prochain message de Grimmjow tarda à arriver. Mais quand le rouquin vit les mots s'étaler sur son portable, il bougea ses jambes nerveusement et sentit le sang affluer vers son entre-jambe à la vitesse de la lumière.

 _"Comment tu dors? Fais-moi rêver..."_ Disait le message, sans détours. Il trouvait ça sexy, il avait une facilité déconcertante pour flirter et il n'avait besoin que de se laisser porter. Il était tellement facile de se laisser draguer par Grimmjow, il n'avait pas à faire le moindre effort. Juste à entrer dans son jeu. Et c'était plus que plaisant. _"Si vous n'étiez pas aussi sexy et aussi bel homme je vous dirais que vous n'êtes qu'un gros pervers."_ Autant le taquiner un peu, ça ne pouvait que l'amuser encore plus, pensa-t-il en ricanant. _"Je suis un gros pervers mais okay, je le prends comme un compliment venant de toi."_

Ichigo marqua une pause. Il voulait savoir comment il dormait, ça voulait dire : comment était-il habillé pour dormir? Il hésita un instant et commença à taper une réponse "je dors entièrement nu", pour voir sa réaction mais finalement il effaça rapidement son début de message. Il fit la moue, seul dans sa chambre et regarda la lumière qui émanait de sa lampe de chevet. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas rentrer un peu plus dans son jeu et lui en donner encore plus? Cette soirée était la soirée des premières...

Il tendit son bras gauche afin d'éloigner son portable de lui et cliqua sur le mode "appareil photo". S'assurant qu'il était plutôt dans une bonne position, drap dévoilant tout son torse et reposant lascivement sur le haut de son bassin dénudant même une hanche, visage légèrement tourné vers le téléphone et cheveux dans tous les sens tombant sur son front, il prit une photo. Il regarda le cliché et secoua la tête.

_N'importe quoi.

Il se trouvait ridicule, il avait horreur de prendre des selfies, il se trouvait nul à ce genre d'exercice. Il dut prendre pas moins de douze photos avant d'en trouver une potable et d'enfin l'envoyer au bleuté. D'ailleurs, ce dernier devait sûrement s'impatienter d'avoir sa réponse et il roula sur le ventre d'excitation rien qu'en imaginant sa réaction. Il soupira et prit le temps d'observer la photo. Il se trouvait plutôt pas mal, allongé lascivement, le drap dévoilant plus qu'il n'aurait dû, son bras posé sur son ventre et les yeux braqués sur l'objectif. Nul doute, Grimmjow allait aimer. D'ailleurs, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. _"T'es vraiment une beauté. J'aurais dû te ramener chez moi, putain..."_

Il battit des jambes sous le drap et écrasa un peu plus son érection contre le matelas. Il avait vraiment voulu le ramener chez lui? Ichigo inspira longuement, sentant une bouffée de chaleur le gagner rapidement. Et ce surnom qu'il lui donnait, _beauté_ , il le trouvait embarrassant au possible mais aussi tellement gratifiant. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. D'habitude, les clients l'appelaient "le rouquin" ou même "petit" ou encore "mon joli" mais c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait comme ça. Il trouvait ça classe, plus respectueux et beaucoup plus valorisant. Peut-être était-ce seulement parce que ça venait de Grimmjow, mais peu importait.

 _"Je veux une photo de vous aussi!"_ Envoya-t-il après quelques minutes. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser passer une occasion pareille! C'était donnant donnant après tout. Il avait bien droit lui aussi à un petit cadeau. Il attendit nerveusement, les yeux rivés sur son portable, le cœur battant. Grimmjow allait-il vraiment le faire? Allait-il prendre un selfie pour lui et le lui envoyer? Franchement il avait du mal à l'imaginer. Ou plutôt, s'il devait l'imaginer, il le voyait debout devant une glace, son costume bleu marine sur le dos, une main dans la poche, l'air désinvolte prenant une photo de pied en cap sans regarder l'objectif. Un cliché sauvage presque je m'en foutiste. Ça lui allait comme un gant, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Son portable vibra et il ouvrit le message d'un doigt tremblant d'anticipation. Il y avait bien une photo attachée au message qui disait _"J'ai failli ajouter comme légende "en train de penser à toi" mais... ça irait mieux avec une photo de moi me touchant la queue."_ Le message lui arracha un gloussement profond qu'il réprima à la seconde près, de peur de réveiller sa colocataire. Mais quand il ouvrit la photo, il sut qu'il n'avait pu réprimer le couinement qui s'était échappé de sa bouche.

Grimmjow était assis sur un fauteuil de bureau en cuir noir, les pieds croisés tranquillement sur un bureau de bois foncé. Ses yeux lagons transperçaient l'écran de son téléphone, intenses, profonds et véhiculant un million d'émotions. Son visage était légèrement penché sur le côté, ses cheveux en bataille sur son front, et il ne souriait pas affichant cet air sérieux qui le rendait tellement sexy. Il avait retiré sa veste de costume et sa cravate était dénouée, sa chemise déboutonnée et ouverte sur son large torse musclé. Il tenait son portable d'une main et une cigarette de l'autre et dans son dos la très large baie vitrée donnait sur une impressionnante vue du quartier des affaires de Shinjuku, Ichigo reconnut les buildings si particuliers. Mais ce qui attira le plus son regard fut la cicatrice, parfaitement visible sur le torse athlétique. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait découverte quelques heures plus tôt, il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux à nouveau.

Il la trouvait fascinante, mystérieuse, il savait qu'elle devait avoir une histoire et il voulait la connaître. Mais Grimmjow était resté silencieux, se refusant apparemment à vouloir en parler. Il avait même détourné la conversation sur son tatouage pour qu'il arrête de toucher sa cicatrice. Ichigo s'en était voulu quelque part, d'avoir été tant attiré par cette balafre impressionnante. Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute s'il était si curieux? Ça l'avait presque cloué sur place. Il laissa ses yeux courir sur la photo du si bel homme et se demanda à quel point il pouvait être chanceux d'avoir cet homme pour lui, tous les soirs, ou presque.

Mais il pensa tout à coup à ce qu'il avait fait ce soir et son front se plissa d'inquiétude. Avoir demandé à Grimmjow de ne pas revenir le lendemain allait certainement lui coûter cher. Ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais il pensait vraiment que Kuchiki était en train de le rouler dans la farine. Ne pas avoir prévenu Urahara que la descente était annulée était complètement impensable! Ichigo ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était pour cela qu'il prenait toujours en considération le risque que Kuchiki lui ait menti. Et si la descente avait toujours lieu demain, au moins Grimmjow n'y serait pas. Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois, le faisant sursauter.

 _Grimmjow : "_ Ça _te plait pas?"_

Il pouffa et s'empressa de pianoter une réponse. _"Si! Beaucoup! Désolé, j'ai dû prendre quelques minutes pour me remettre de la photo que vous venez d'envoyer! Si je suis une beauté alors je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes!"_ Sérieusement, est-ce que ce type ne s'était jamais regardé dans un miroir? Se demanda-t-il. Il était l'homme le plus séduisant, le plus sexy et le plus charismatique qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Franchement... _"Je peux t'envoyer une autre photo crois-moi tu vas mettre encore plus longtemps à t'en remettre... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire!"_

Ichigo sentit ses joues se réchauffer, et il envoya valser d'un coup de pied le drap qui le couvrait tellement il avait chaud. Est-ce qu'il sous-entendait qu'il allait lui envoyer une photo de son sexe? En érection? Ou il avait mal compris?

_Oh bordel, marmonna-t-il en frottant lentement son propre sexe érigé contre le matelas de son lit.

 _"_ Ça _vous arrive souvent de sextoter?"_ Il voulait savoir s'il avait l'habitude ou pas, histoire de ne pas se retenir s'il voulait entrer dans son jeu. Il aurait bien sextoter avec lui plus longtemps. Il trouvait ça plutôt marrant et terriblement excitant. La réponse arriva en quelques secondes. _"De quoi?"._ Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite, oh super, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Comment casser l'ambiance, pensa-t-il sans toutefois cesser de sourire. _"Lol Sextoter! Envoyer des textos bourrés de références sexuelles comme vous venez de le faire."_ Apparemment, il le faisait sans même s'en rendre compte. _"Pas vraiment. J'ai pas grand monde sous la main pour sextoter. T'as la visio?"_ répondit-il.

Pas grand monde sous la main? Ça voulait vraiment dire qu'il n'avait personne susceptible de coucher avec lui dans son entourage? Des amis ou des collègues ou même des connaissances? Wouah, pas étonnant qu'il doive aller dans un club de strip-tease, pensa-t-il. Tout à coup, il se sentit plus proche de lui d'une certaine manière. Il devait être terriblement solitaire pour ne pas avoir de type susceptible de lui plaire dans son entourage. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce dû à son activité de yakuza? Qui voulait être le petit-ami d'un yakuza comme lui? Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir mais franchement, il ne croyait pas que Grimmjow était le genre à avoir "un petit-ami".

 _"Lol Non, j'ai pas la visio. Je vous l'ai dit, mon portable date de la préhistoire!"_ Quel dommage d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas été contre la visio avec lui maintenant. Il aurait bien aimé le voir là sur son fauteuil de bureau, en train de se toucher en même temps que lui. Ichigo se pinça les lèvres, c'était la première fois qu'il avait envie d'autant de choses aussi vite avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il était curieux et qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un yakuza? Peut-être était-ce le goût du risque et du mystère, voire même du danger? Mais il avait terriblement envie de Grimmjow là...

 _"Merde! Trop dommage j'aurais bien aimé qu'on se fasse une visio j'ai envie de te voir."_ Il roula dans son lit et retrouva une position allongée sur le dos. Ses yeux fixaient les derniers mots qu'il venait d'envoyer et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Lui aussi avait déjà envie de le revoir, tout ça avait été trop court. Mais s'il lui disait qu'il voulait le revoir très vite, nul doute que Grimmjow se précipiterait au club le lendemain. Et c'était prendre le risque que Kuchiki ne le cueille comme une fleur. Non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, pensa-t-il en fixant le plafond d'un air absent. Pourtant, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait terriblement envie de le voir.

Il roula sur le côté, écrasant sa joue droite contre l'oreiller et dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux devant son visage. Il tendit son bras à nouveau devant lui et s'arrangea pour bien cadrer. Il prit un seul cliché et l'envoya directement à Grimmjow. Il avait prit soin de montrer son épaule nue sur la photo, et ses yeux ambrés illuminés par le flash ressortaient encore plus. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait coincé sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, matérialisant ainsi son désir. La réponse fut quasi immédiate cette fois.

 _"Beauté, tu me rends dingue! Et en plus de ça t'as un vrai talent de photographe."_ Ichigo sourit, content de voir que le cliché avait eu l'effet recherché. _"Ahah! Vous croyez? Je voulais juste vous envoyer une photo ou j'ai l'air pas mal."_ Fausse modestie, mais il avait envie de titiller Jaggerjack. _"T'en as d'autres des photos?"_ Il entreprit de regarder ce qu'il avait dans sa galerie de photos, mais tous les clichés étaient soit en compagnie de ses amis, soit pas assez bien pour envoyer à Grimmjow. Mais il n'avait pas envie de répondre négativement alors il pianota : _"Vous êtes en train de vous toucher ou quoi?"_ Il voulait vraiment savoir, ça le brûlait de savoir si l'homme faisait _ça_ devant ses photos. _"T'aimerais pas?"_ demanda-t-il, vraisemblablement incrédule et vraisemblablement _en train_ de se masturber. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire et envoya " _En fait si..."_

Il en profita lui-même pour tâter un peu son érection et se donner une petite once de soulagement. La réponse tardait, Ichigo crut même qu'il ne répondrait plus. Il mordilla sa lèvre et posa son portable sur sa table de nuit en soupirant. Peut-être que s'il n'y pensait plus, le message allait arriver. Ouais, il allait faire ça. Il roula de l'autre côté et ferma les yeux. S'il s'endormait là maintenant il n'aurait pas à attendre qu'il ne lui réponde. Il sursauta quand son téléphone vibra à nouveau et se précipita pour lire le nouveau texto. Mais son ventre se tortilla en lisant les mots : _"Je sais pas pourquoi tu veux pas que je revienne demain, peu importe. Je veux juste savoir quand on se reverra."_

Ichigo ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement. Lui aussi avait très envie de le revoir, même plus qu'envie. Il en mourrait de pouvoir se coller contre lui, de pouvoir sentir ses lèvres sur lui. Rien que d'y penser il en avait la tête qui tournait, mais le lui dire n'était pas une bonne idée. Il pianota un début de réponse puis l'effaça rapidement, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il ne voulait pas que leur échange parte dans le dramatique, il fallait qu'il reparte sur un ton léger.

 _"Bientôt... Je veux savoir si vous êtes capable de patienter un peu et de vivre sans moi! :3"_ Il envoya le message tel quel et attendit la réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre. Vraisemblablement, Grimmjow avait pris beaucoup de temps afin de réfléchir à comment tourner son texto, et lui demander quand ils se reverraient. Il trouvait tout ça tellement craquant. Et leur petite conversation par texto lui donnait l'impression d'être si proche de lui, c'était étonnant.

 _"Vivre sans toi? Plus possible. Patienter, je peux. Mais tu me le paieras... :3"_ Ichigo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et laissa tomber son portable sur son torse. Braquant ses yeux au plafond, il se laissa bercer par les émotions qui le saisissaient là, tout de suite. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui, pensa-t-il tandis que son estomac se retournait et que son cœur s'emballait de plus belle. Pff, et ce smiley... Il n'imaginait pas du tout Grimmjow tapant ce genre de choses. Savait-il seulement dans quelle situation il pouvait l'utiliser ce smiley? Il se surprit à sourire encore, et à ne plus pouvoir contrôler les muscles de son visage.

Grimmjow finirait par comprendre que c'était pour son bien qu'il lui demandait de ne pas revenir. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques également, Kuchiki n'allait pas le lâcher en ne trouvant pas trace de Grimmjow demain au club. Il le soupçonnerait très certainement, il était préparé. Mais en plus de ça, Grimmjow le lui reprochait. Même si le ton de leur conversation restait léger, il s'imaginait très bien que le bleuté puisse lui en vouloir.

Il fit défiler les messages précédents qu'il lui avait envoyé et stoppa sur la photo. Il l'ouvrit en grand sur son écran et resta pensif quelques instants. Il tendit ses bras au-dessus de son visage, son portable entre ses mains pour éloigner l'appareil de lui. Grimmjow était tellement magnifique sur cette photo, il ne pouvait pas en détourner les yeux. Il zooma rapidement sur son visage et capta la profondeur de ses yeux turquoise. Il ne comprenait pas comment un homme comme lui pouvait en être réduit à courir après des strip-teaseurs pour s'amuser.

Un autre message le sortit néanmoins de ses pensées et il l'ouvrit rapidement : _"Tu t'es endormi?"._ Il sourit légèrement et pianota sa réponse : _"Non. J'étais encore distrait en regardant votre photo. Vous êtes tellement superbe!"._

 _"Fais-toi plaisir, je l'ai envoyé pour ça. Tu peux même faire plus si la queue t'en dit, mais envoie-moi une photo. Ou appelle-moi, ça sera plus bandant."_ Ichigo pouffa de rire, seul dans son lit. L'appeler quand il se masturberait? Il n'y allait pas de main morte, mais pourquoi pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait ce genre de choses, mais il était certain que la voix tellement grave et masculine du yakuza aurait un effet immédiat sur son sexe.

 _"Okay, j'y manquerai pas! :p Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de dormir."_ Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de terminer cette conversation, mais ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls et il était plus de quatre heures du matin. _"Dormir ou... autre chose?"_ Il leva les yeux au ciel, il était persistent dans son genre! _"Oui, dormir, j'ai vraiment plus de force pour me soulager!_ Ça _attendra demain!"._ Il dodelina de la tête en attendant sa réponse, sentant le sommeil le gagner de plus en plus vite. _"Appelle-moi... Ou achète un nouveau portable avec la visio!"_ Ichigo soupira, si seulement il avait les moyens de changer de portable... _"Je ne suis pas Crésus j'ai pas les moyens!"._ Il avait hésité quelques instants à lui envoyer ce message. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il était dans le besoin. _"Sérieux? Avec tout le fric que ces pervers te donnent?"._

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comment lui dire qu'il avait d'autres dépenses et que changer de portable n'était pas dans ses priorités? Il commença à pianoter une réponse puis il se ravisa et reposa le portable sur sa table de nuit. Il était sûr que s'il laissait Grimmjow sans réponse le yakuza deviendrait littéralement fou. Pas qu'il aimait le rendre dingue, mais il était d'humeur taquine ce soir. Et puis, Grimmjow était tellement impatient et semblait tout vouloir tout de suite, attendre lui ferait du bien. Il s'endormit avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, la tête pleine de sourire de Grimmjow, de sa voix l'appelant "beauté" encore et encore...

* * *

Une fois la nuit écoulée et l'euphorie de ses échanges avec Grimmjow passé, Ichigo réalisa qu'il devait être encore plus prudent. S'il voulait se méfier de Kuchiki il ferait mieux d'éviter de laisser trop de preuves de ses conversations avec Grimmjow. Ses messages de la veille prouvaient qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas revenir le lendemain au club, si la police tombait dessus elle saurait qu'il jouait un double jeu.

_Kurosaki-kun, est-ce que ça va?

Inoue se pencha vers lui et il revint subitement à la réalité. Il reprit conscience du restaurant dans lequel ils étaient, et de tous ses amis autour de lui. Il cligna des yeux et observa leurs visages tous tournés vers lui, leurs yeux le dévisageant avec curiosité.

_Ouais, désolé.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver entre amis du lycée Karakura expatriés à Tokyo, tous les week-end. Seulement, Ichigo n'avait pas la tête à déjeuner ce jour-là. Il se sentait encore étourdi et échauffé par ses échanges avec Grimmjow.

_J'étais en train de dire que ça serait sympa si on retournait tous ensemble à Karakua, hein? Demanda Ishida. On pourrait retourner voir notre bon vieux lycée, peut-être reprendre contact avec d'anciens camarades?

Ichigo rit jaune. Et leur annoncer qu'il était strip-teaseur? Très peu pour lui. Ses meilleurs amis ne s'en formalisaient pas parce qu'ils le connaissaient, mais les autres le jugeraient sûrement immédiatement. Et puis ça ne faisait que trois ans qu'ils s'étaient quittés, est-ce que Ishida avait tant que ça la nostalgie du lycée? Lui, pas vraiment. Surtout que maintenant il avait horreur de retourner dans ce petit bled qu'il avait toujours voulu quitter. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à son ami quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Inoue prit la parole et les autres détournèrent leur attention sur elle. Ichigo cliqua sur la petite enveloppe et sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux en constatant qu'il avait un nouveau message de Grimmjow.

 _"Parce que j'ai trop rêvé de toi cette nuit, je me suis réveillé avec ça..."_ disaient les mots, et la photo qui allait avec...

_Ça va Ichigo? Tu es... tout rouge, s'enquit Rukia en se penchant vers lui.

Ichigo se leva rapidement et s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour s'éloigner aux toilettes. Il s'enferma dans un cabinet et reporta son attention sur la photo qu'il venait juste de recevoir. Grimmjow avait pris un cliché de son caleçon gris pendant qu'il le portait, et il pouvait très facilement - oh oui, oh combien facilement - deviner les moindres contours de la large érection enfermée dans le tissu.

Ichigo expira l'air de ses poumons lentement, réalisant que son sexe venait de durcir en une seule seconde. Ce type était vraiment incroyable! Lui envoyer un tel message à cette heure de la journée! Bon sang... Il chercha pendant quelques instants s'il devait ou non lui faire une réponse. Mais que répondre à ça? Il se laissa le temps de la réflexion puis finit par baisser son pantalon, prit une photo rapide de son entre-jambe raidit dans son caleçon moulant et envoya le tout accompagné de _"Et à cause de votre message je me retrouve avec ça... PS : Je suis au restau avec des amis :o"_

Il remit son pantalon en place mais prit tout de même le temps de regarder encore une fois la photo qu'il lui avait envoyé la veille. Il était tellement magnifique assis comme ça derrière son bureau. Ça lui en donnait des fantasmes persistants et oh combien excitants. Il pinça ses lèvres et dut attendre un petit moment que son érection veuille bien se calmer. Pour cela, il imagina quelques clients dégoûtants qu'il avait déjà vu se toucher en le regardant danser, et son érection se fit immédiatement la malle. Satisfait, il retourna au déjeuner avec ses amis.

Grimmjow ne lui renvoya pas de réponse, et quand il quitta le restaurant avec Rukia il constata qu'il n'avait toujours rien reçu. Fronçant un instant les sourcils, il se demanda si Grimmjow faisait preuve de politesse et ne voulait plus l'embêter pendant qu'il était avec ses amis. Rukia marchait tranquillement à côté de lui, ses grands yeux bleus perdus droit devant elle. Ichigo remarqua qu'elle avait l'air perturbé mais ne dit rien. Cependant juste avant de s'engouffrer dans la bouche de métro pour rentrer chez eux, la jeune femme stoppa ses pas et se tourna vers lui.

_Ichigo, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais...

Sa mine grave figea le jeune homme qui se demanda ce qui la tracassait aussi profondément. Il crut un instant au pire, son cœur battant.

_Tu sais que le second semestre a débuté et j'ai deux fois plus de cours. J'ai été obligé de couper encore mon temps partiel à la boutique de Chappy, je n'arriverai sûrement pas à payer la totalité de ma part de loyer ce mois-ci.

L'orangé sourit en tapotant doucement le sommet de son crâne. Il soupira et secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête d'en faire tout un fromage. Son petit boulot, en tant que vendeuse de peluches dans une boutique Chappy, était tout trouvé pour elle et elle adorait ça. Mais ses études en pharmacie étaient plus importantes que tout. Ichigo était loin d'être un imbécile, il savait que la jeune femme aurait du mal à joindre les deux bouts.

Il la rassura et lui demanda de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle avait justement choisi d'être en colocation avec son meilleur ami pour ce type de problèmes, et qu'ensemble ils y arriveraient. La petite brune lui sourit largement et le remercia, lui promettant de lui acheter ce qu'il voudrait quand elle serait pharmacienne.

_Commence déjà par avoir tes partiels du second semestre, lui répondit-il en riant.

Il lui sourit de plus belle, lisant dans les yeux vitreux de la jeune femme sa détresse la plus profonde. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de Rukia d'afficher une telle mine. Elle était le genre battante! Le genre qui suivait des études à l'université et qui travaillait sans relâches pour ne pas le laisser dans la panade. Ichigo la trouvait tellement courageuse, qu'il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher ou lui refuser. Il n'aurait qu'à retarder son achat d'un nouveau portable avec appel visio...

* * *

Ichigo avait directement pris le chemin du bureau d'Urahara en arrivant au club ce soir-là. Une étrange tenaille nerveuse l'avait empêché de respirer normalement toute l'après-midi. Il se sentait étonnamment stressé et à la limite de laisser voir à tout le monde qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Grimmjow ne lui avait pas répondu de l'après-midi, restant désespérément silencieux et ça ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'un yakuza de sa trempe était très occupé et n'avait guère le temps de s'amuser à textoter. Il soupira en pénétrant le bureau de son patron, et trouva Urahara assit à son bureau les yeux rivés sur ses écrans de contrôle.

Le ventre de Kurosaki se retourna, et il tenta de rester impassible. Il allait enfin savoir si Kuchiki l'avait considéré comme un nigaud depuis le début et s'il lui avait menti.

_Il n'est pas là.

La voix d'Urahara était sourde et presque inaudible pour lui. Il s'avança jusqu'à son bureau mais le blond ne lui jeta pas un regard, les yeux rivés sur les écrans. Ichigo sentit son sang battre à ses tempes par pure nervosité; Grimmjow n'était pas là, constata-t-il en épiant les visages des clients dans l'assistance. Il l'avait écouté! Mais il se garda bien de montrer son soulagement. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait l'impression que Urahara n'était pas vraiment en colère. Il avait l'air presque... autant soulagé que lui.

Était-ce seulement une impression? Grimmjow avait racheté ce club, mais cela voulait-il dire que Urahara était de son côté?

_Tu t'es bien assuré qu'il reviendrait, n'est-ce pas?

_Oui, il l'a dit lui-même! S'empressa de répondre le rouquin. Il... il arrivera peut-être plus tard?

_Peut-être.

Urahara croisa ses mains devant son visage et ferma les yeux. Ichigo aussi réfléchissait à toute allure, son patron ne le soupçonnait quand même pas, hein? Il tenta de paraître le moins tourmenté possible mais c'était peine perdue, pensa-t-il en se regardant dans une glace de la pièce. Il avait l'air si perturbé que n'importe qui aurait pu lire sur son visage qu'il protégeait un baron de la drogue. Ou était-ce seulement une mauvaise impression, parce qu'il était nerveux?

_Dans tous les cas, nous devons agir comme d'habitude. Va en coulisses et prépare-toi à monter sur scène. Puis passe parmi les clients, exactement comme d'habitude, d'accord? Il sera peut-être là quand la police arrivera. Je te préviendrai.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la gorge sèche. Il sortit du bureau en poussant un soupir; Grimmjow ne viendrait pas, il le savait. Mais il était le seul à le savoir, son patron croyait toujours que la police devait faire sa descente ce soir. Et Ichigo voulait vraiment savoir si Kuchiki le traitait comme un moins que rien, il serait fixé dans quelques heures pensa-t-il. Il ferait comme d'habitude, comme son patron le lui avait demandé.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il dansa sur scène, et ramassa un nombre très satisfaisant de billets. Certains habitués étaient là et lui souriaient, mais quand il laissa trainer son regard sur les tables de l'assistance, il y manquait son repère préféré. Il manquait cette couleur turquoise qui brillait au milieu de tous ces hommes sombres et déplaisants. Il lui manquait. Ne pas faire de show pour Grimmjow lui manquait.

_C'était un bon numéro Ichi, mais... je te trouve un peu ramolo ce soir! Lui fit remarquer Yumichika lorsqu'il descendit de scène.

Il lui lança un sourire désolé mais ne lui répondit rien. Il avait senti son enthousiasme à danser se faire moins féroce ce soir. Il était plus euphorique, plus énergique quand il dansait pour _lui._ Plus passionnel également, il se sentait tellement sexy quand il le regardait et qu'il ne dansait que pour lui. Il prit le chemin des vestiaires pour changer de tenue avant de se rendre dans la salle, non sans jeter des regards nerveux en direction de l'entrée. Il s'épongea le front, ruisselant de sueurs à cause des projecteurs braqués sur la scène, et aussi à cause de cette inquiétude qui ne le quittait pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à son portable, rien, pas de message. Pas de nouvelles de Grimmjow depuis le déjeuner.

Était-il tout simplement très occupé qu'il ne pouvait pas le contacter? Ichigo fronça les sourcils et étudia les possibilités. Peut-être qu'il le laissait tout simplement tranquille parce qu'il savait qu'il travaillait? Pourtant, ça ne ressemblait guère au yakuza qui lui envoyait une photo de son érection en pleine journée! Il soupira et braqua ses yeux sur la porte des vestiaires. Il devait garder à l'esprit que Kuchiki pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment. Il devait jouer son rôle à la perfection. Il devait la jouer surpris, choqué et lui expliquer qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Grimmjow était absent si jamais le capitaine de police s'invitait ici.

Il rangea son portable dans son sac et se changea rapidement. Puis, il retourna dans la salle et déambula parmi les clients comme il le faisait d'habitude. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaitre, seulement son sourire de tous les soirs, sa voix ne tremblait pas en répondant joyeusement aux clients. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas en servant les hommes qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Après plusieurs minutes, il s'éloigna en salle privée avec son premier client de la soirée. Puis un second.

Les clients s'enchainaient sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais il n'était pas au show ce soir, conscient du moindre bruit inhabituel dans le club, alerte au moindre client qui pourrait agir étrangement. Ce ne fut que peu avant deux heures du matin, alors qu'il dansait pour son dernier client de la soirée qu'un bruit tonitruant retentit dans la salle principale.

Son client, qui était pour l'instant resté tranquillement assis devant lui sur le canapé, se leva d'un bond en entendant les cris et les portes battantes claquer contre les murs. Ichigo sentit son cœur s'emballer et il resta planté là sans savoir quoi faire. Quand la porte de leur salle privée s'ouvrit sous la force d'un coup de pied d'un policier, la faisant sortir de ses gonds, il sursauta.

Kuchiki Byakuya pénétra dans la pièce, arme au poing, regard noir balayant l'espace tel un radar. Il le vit enfin et ses yeux marines le transpercèrent. Ichigo tenta de rester calme, mais il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Son torse se soulevait à un rythme hallucinant et le client à ses côtés déblatérait des inepties qu'il ne saisit pas. Quand Kuchiki brandit son insigne de capitaine de police, son client se tut.

_Kuchiki Byakuya, Police métropolitaine de Tokyo, désolé de vous interrompre. Nous cherchons Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Le cerveau d'Ichigo se mit immédiatement en marche. Son visage se tordit en une expression inquiète et alarmée, presque accablé et il s'approcha du capitaine :

_Il n'est pas venu! Il n'était pas là à l'ouverture, j'ai cru qu'il viendrait plus tard! Il n'est pas venu! Il n'est pas là!

Kuchiki fronça violemment les sourcils en le regardant reprendre sa respiration difficilement. Les deux hommes se toisèrent, et Ichigo manqua lui cracher à quel point il le détestait. Il lui avait menti, il avait tenté de le piéger, il se méfiait de lui! Il l'avait su, grâce à Urahara il avait su qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de changer ses plans. Et il se remercia tout bas d'avoir prévenu Grimmjow.

_Faites-le sortir.

Kuchiki désigna froidement du menton le client à ses côtés. Deux officiers se chargèrent de le faire sortir de la pièce et Kuchiki fit le tour de la salle sans cesser de le fixer. Il avait l'air mécontent, très en colère et le rouquin savait pourquoi.

_Où est-il? Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Ichigo se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires au sol et entreprit de se rhabiller. Il se sentait déjà mal à l'aise sous son regard, pas la peine qu'il y soit en plus en string.

_Qui?

_Jaggerjack! Où est Grimmjow?

_Je vous l'ai dit, il n'est pas venu! Répliqua-t-il, sentant la colère monter en lui.

Il sentait ses mains trembler, peut-être d'appréhension et aussi sûrement parce qu'il n'avait jamais menti délibérément comme ça. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait là serait sa vie de tous les jours à présent. Que s'il choisissait de protéger Grimmjow ça serait lui qui serait dans de sales draps et pas le bleuté. Mais il avait bien l'intention de tenir le coup. Il n'était pas une jeune fille fragile, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le piéger aussi facilement.

_Vous avez dit que vous changiez de plan! Vous avez dit...

_Le plan a encore changé, jeta Kuchiki en jetant un œil à ses deux officiers qui venaient de revenir dans la pièce. Le plan initial était de coincer Grimmjow ici.

_Vous m'aviez dit que ce n'était plus d'actualité!

_Ta seule mission c'était de le faire revenir! La seule chose que tu devais faire, c'était...

_Vous m'avez dit que ça avait changé! Vous m'avez dit de me rapprocher de lui! Vous m'avez dit de le séduire, d'en faire plus!

Kuchiki était excédé et Ichigo le savait bien. Mais jusqu'à présent il jouait son rôle à merveille. A moitié entre la peur bleue et le choc, il donnait l'impression d'être perdu et de ne rien pouvoir faire concernant l'absence de Grimmjow. Il espérait vraiment que c'était ainsi que Kuchiki le percevait. Mais les yeux perfides et sombres du policier ne cessaient de scanner son visage.

_C'est toi qui lui as dit. Tu lui as dit qu'il y aurait une descente ce soir, commença le capitaine en se rapprochant de lui.

_Quoi?!

Le souffle d'Ichigo se coinça dans sa gorge et il toussota. Comme s'il venait de prendre un coup de poing en plein ventre ou en pleine figure, l'accusation de Kuchiki le laissa sonné. Il avait deviné, il lisait clair en lui, tout comme Ichigo était capable d'y voir clair dans son jeu. Il le fusilla du regard et resta bouche bée. Kuchiki leva lentement son arme jusqu'à le canon soit face à son visage. Pétrifié, Ichigo resta là, sans bouger, sentant quelques tremblements saisir son corps.

_Tu l'as prévenu. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là. D'une manière ou d'une autre, quelqu'un a prévenu Jaggerjack. Ça ne peut être que toi.

Ichigo allait répliquer, malgré le fait que sa voix s'était coincée dans sa gorge, quand des pas précipités se firent entendre. Urahara débarqua dans la pièce, l'air ahuri et fonça vers eux.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Kuchiki! S'exclama-t-il, choqué. Baissez votre arme, nom d'un chien!

Le capitaine de police glissa son regard sur Urahara qui entoura les épaules d'Ichigo de ses bras. Le jeune homme se blottit contre son patron qui tout à coup lui apparut tel un sauveur en armure. Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi ce type faisait une telle fixette sur lui mais il fallait il remédier. Il avait des soupçons sur lui, et il avait découvert la vérité, peut-être se doutait-il qu'il avait craqué pour Grimmjow? Peut-être même savait-il qu'ils échangeaient des textos? Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution à ce téléphone. S'il faisait surveiller ses communications et textos nul doute qu'il savait que lui et Grimmjow avaient échangé des informations concernant cette soirée!

_Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille! S'entendit-il répliquer sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Vous m'avez demandé de faire ça! Vous êtes celui qui voulait que je fasse tout ce que j'ai fait, et vous m'accusez de l'avoir prévenu?!

Sa réaction était démesurée, ce fut ce qu'Ichigo se dit en entendant sa voix partir dans les aiguës. Mais cette réaction excessive était à l'image du choc qu'il vivait. Ce Kuchiki Byakuya était vraiment un redoutable policier, Ichigo n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu lire en lui aussi facilement. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été si facile à déchiffrer.

_Kuchiki, vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous faites! Lança Urahara. Regardez dans quel état vous l'avez mis!

_Il s'en remettra, grommela le brun.

Ichigo se sentit trembler de plus bel. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il ressemblait, mais vraisemblablement son visage donnait l'impression qu'il était choqué, scandalisé et totalement abasourdi. Et c'était tout à fait l'image qu'il voulait donner. Le fait était qu'il était vraiment sonné, Kuchiki n'avait eu qu'à braquer son arme sur lui. Il déglutit péniblement, sentant sa gorge rester désespérément sèche et fermée. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Grimmjow, à quel point il mourrait d'envie de le voir. A quel point il aurait voulu être dans ses bras ce soir.

_Vous croyez que vous pouvez débarquer ici et agir comme ça?! J'étais d'accord pour cette descente, mais pas pour que vous menaciez un de mes employés!

La voix d'Urahara était puissante et assurée, ses mains toujours sur ses épaules. Ichigo se sentait étrangement rassuré de le savoir à ses côtés. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi mais Urahara donnait l'impression de ne pas être vraiment surpris par tout ce qui se passait. Mais Ichigo avait aussi l'impression de vivre une situation tout à fait démente, il lui était impossible de déchiffrer calmement les émotions sur le visage de son patron.

_J'ai mes raisons d'agir ainsi, se défendit Kuchiki en rangeant son arme dans son holster.

_Vraiment? Dans ce cas, j'aurais aussi mes raisons pour porter plainte. Je ne me gênerai pas pour parler de vos actions à votre hiérarchie. Utiliser ces méthodes, sortir votre arme de cette façon et menacer un de mes employés est clairement au-dessus de vos droits!

Kuchiki resta silencieux et Ichigo baissa les yeux en tentant toujours de retrouver son calme. Le capitaine ne cessait de l'observer, comme s'il voulait lire en lui et découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Il ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se calmer, mais tandis que Urahara exposait les limites de ses droits en tant que capitaine de police, Ichigo put se reprendre quelque peu.

_Il me semble qu'user de la force est soumis à des conditions strictes, vous m'excuserez de douter que ce genre de pratiques soit de circonstance ici. Jaggerjack n'est pas là, alors pourquoi agir de cette façon?

Les yeux de Kuchiki se firent plus petits, se plissant comme s'il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il racontait. Mais Ichigo savait que Urahara avait visé juste, et qu'il ne faisait qu'exposer la vérité. Kuchiki sembla se détendre quelque peu :

_Très bien. Dans ce cas, réglons tout ça au poste, vous voulez bien? Je vous emmène tous les deux. J'interrogerai Kurosaki et pendant ce temps vous serez libre de déposer toutes les plaintes que vous voudrez.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et tourna les talons précipitamment, laissant les deux officiers l'accompagnant derrière lui. Urahara soupira fortement et se tourna vers Ichigo, prenant ses épaules entre ses mains. Il lui sourit pour le réconforter et l'observa avec curiosité :

_Tout va bien se passer, Kurosaki-kun. Tu me fais confiance?

Ichigo observa les prunelles bleues énergiques qui le fixaient. Un court silence s'installa entre eux et il renifla bruyamment. Les doigts de son patron imprimaient une légère pression sur ses épaules et il ne sut dire pourquoi mais il sentit qu'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Urahara avait toujours été du côté des danseurs et puis maintenant, si Grimmjow avait vraiment racheté le club, cela voulait-il dire qu'Urahara était aussi de son côté?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le blond l'emmena avec lui en dehors du club. Les deux officiers les conduisirent jusqu'à une voiture de police qui stationnait là devant le club et ils montèrent à l'intérieur. A l'arrivée au poste, ils furent cependant séparés ce qui ne plut guère à Kurosaki. Il montrait un visage déboussolé et choqué le plus possible, afin d'avoir la compassion des forces de l'ordre.

Kuchiki semblait être le seul à ne pas être affecté par sa mine attristée. Tous les autres officiers lui demandaient constamment s'il allait bien, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose ou s'il devait contacter un proche. Mais Ichigo restait muet, se contentant de secouer la tête négativement à toute question. Il fut placé dans une pièce sombre, qui ressemblait fortement à la même pièce dans laquelle Kuchiki l'avait déjà interrogé lors de sa précédente venue. Elle était froide et lugubre et il attendit longtemps avant qu'un remue-ménage clairement audible finisse par le faire sursauter.

Des éclats de voix provenant du couloir lui parvinrent aux oreilles et des pas précipité purent se faire entendre. Il tendit l'oreille alors qu'une voix trainante qu'il ne connaissait pas beuglait des ordres de-ci de-là. Il ne parvenait pas à l'entendre clairement mais il savait que la voix se rapprochait. Le cœur battant, il attendait que quelque chose ne se passe quand la voix sembla si proche qu'il crut que l'homme était juste derrière la porte.

Il échappa un hoquet de surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand. La tornade qui suivit lui donna le tourni. Plusieurs hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, celui qui beuglait s'avérait être un homme grand et longiligne aux longs cheveux blonds retenus en une queue de cheval dans son dos. Derrière lui se tenait Kuchiki, le visage sombre et l'air vraiment mécontent, plus que d'habitude. Et quelques officiers investirent également la pièce lui jetant des regards étonnés.

_Vous pouvez m'expliquer ça, Kuchiki-Taïcho?!

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds se planta à côté de lui et déposa une main sur l'épaule de Kurosaki. Surpris, Ichigo resta sans voix et remarqua que l'homme qui parlait était aussi fin que du fil de fer. Sa bouche semblait pouvoir s'étirer très largement et ses dents, longues et blanches, lui donnaient une allure de dément.

_Je pars quinze jours en vacances, reviens comme une fleur cette après-midi et quelque heures plus tard je trouve ça! S'exclama-t-il. Je croyais que nous avions décidé d'attendre mon retour pour lancer l'opération capture de Jaggerjack.

_Hirako-Sotaïcho, commença Kuchiki d'une voix sourde et grave à peine audible, il fallait changer les directives, sinon...

_Sinon quoi? Le coupa le blond. Sinon quoi? Quand j'pense que j'vous ai laissé les reines Kuchiki et maintenant regardez ce bordel!

Il tapota la chaise sur laquelle reposait Ichigo. Ce dernier resta parfaitement immobile, témoin malgré lui d'un différent entre les deux hommes. Il était conscient que ça chauffait pour le matricule de Kuchiki. Il aurait aimé se délecter de la situation s'il n'avait pas été dans une telle panade.

_Hirako-Sotaïcho, ce garçon est notre informateur concernant Jaggerjack et il...

_Oh, bien sûr, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le blond lui servit un large sourire qui le fit plus flipper qu'autre chose.

_Il m'avait affirmé que Jaggerajack serait là ce soir, et il n'était pas là. Quelqu'un l'a prévenu que nous allions venir et...

Hirako leva son doigt et Kuchiki arrêta de parler. Ichigo retint son souffle et sentit la main fine du commandant de police tapoter son épaule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais toute personne capable de rabattre son caquet à Kuchiki avait son admiration. Et ce commandant Hirako était non seulement le supérieur de Kuchiki, mais en plus de cela, il semblait vouloir s'occuper de son cas. Ichigo tenta de respirer plus lentement et de calmer son cœur.

_Vous avez supposé que ce jeune homme avait prévenu Jaggerjack, c'est ce que vous êtes en train d'dire, Kuchiki-Taïcho? Interrogea le blond en commençant à faire les cent pas. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est la raison?

_Oui, j'en suis sûr! Cracha le brun en serrant les poings.

Il avait l'air furieux mais son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion. Quel genre de glaçon ce type pouvait-il être, se demanda Ichigo.

_Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous donner cette information : nous savons que le Wakagashira du Yamaguchi-gumi* a donné une importante réunion aujourd'hui. Elle avait lieu à Ginza. Grimmjow était obligé d'y assister.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils sévèrement. La seule raison pour laquelle Grimmjow n'était pas venu, c'était parce qu'il l'avait supplié de ne pas venir. Il était certain d'avoir réussi à le convaincre, il était impossible qu'il y ait une autre raison à son absence. Pourtant, c'était ce que cet homme était en train de dire : le patron de Grimmjow avait donné une réunion, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas venu ce soir. Ichigo inspira profondément. Est-ce que Hirako mentait? Ou bien est-ce que Grimmjow avait tout simplement oublié qu'il avait d'autres obligations l'empêchant de se rendre au "Seireitei"?

Dans tous les cas, Ichigo était bien soulagé.

_Sotaïcho, même si Jaggerjack s'est rendu à cette rencontre, il n'a jamais raté un seul show sur scène de ce type, reprit Kuchiki en désignant Ichigo du doigt. Il se serait décommandé quoiqu'il...

_Se décommander d'une réunion annuelle du Wakagashira? Le coupa Hirako en haussant les sourcils. Vous êtes sûr que vous bossez pour ma division Kuchiki? Vous avez peut-être besoin de retourner à l'école des officiers qu'on vous rappelle quelle importance revêt ce genre de réunion.

Kuchiki resta silencieux, ses yeux marines mitraillant de toute leur haine le rouquin qui n'avait rien demandé. Ichigo n'en était pas certain mais il trouvait l'entrain de cet Hirako à vouloir défendre Grimmjow quelque peu... inhabituel. Il vit Kuchiki dodeliner la tête, ses longues mèches brunes dansant sur ses épaules.

_Nous avons de la chance si Kurosaki-san ici présent ne porte pas plainte. Le menacer avec votre arme? Vraiment? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Il se tourna tout à coup vers l'orangé, braquant ses pupilles bleues brillantes sur lui. Ichigo recula instinctivement son corps, se sentant tout à coup sous les feux des projecteurs :

_Allez-vous porter plainte Kurosaki-san?

_Eh bien, je..., commença-t-il lui-même pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, Urahara-san semble vouloir le faire alors je suivrai son avis.

Hirako se redressa et leva les bras, démontrant son impuissance face à cette situation. Ses mains claquèrent bruyamment contre ses cuisses et il retourna son regard sur le capitaine :

_Vous voyez, Kuchiki... Il va encore falloir que je vous sorte de là. Comme d'habitude, toujours la même rengaine. Vous n'arrêtez jamais d'abuser de votre position.

Ichigo commençait même à se sentir mal à l'aise pour Kuchiki. Même s'il le détestait corps et âme, il ne pouvait se résoudre à apprécier la façon dont cet homme le rabaissait. Il y avait forcément un antécédent entre les deux policiers. Sans faire la moindre remarque, et surtout sans un regard vers lui, le froid capitaine de police tourna les talons et marmonna :

_Faites ce que vous jugerez bon de lui.

Il sortit de la pièce, ses pas rapides claquant sur le sol en béton poli du commissariat. D'un signe de la main, Hirako ordonna à tous les officiers présents de déguerpir et en quelques instants ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce. Ichigo resta silencieux, il ne savait pas de quel côté était ce type mais il fallait mieux qu'il reste sur ses gardes pour l'instant. Il était encore dans l'enceinte du commissariat et le moindre faux pas lui vaudrait d'être mis aux fers.

Hirako lui retira les menottes que Kuchiki avait placé sur ses poignets. Sans dire un mot, il jeta les entraves de ferraille sur la table devant lui et s'y adossa, lui faisant face. Son visage était sérieux et sa large bouche fine plissée en une sorte de rictus qu'Ichigo n'arrivait pas à identifier. Était-il en train de sourire d'un air machiavélique ou bien en train de faire une grimace de dégoût?

_Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Kurosaki Ichigo, annonça-t-il ses yeux braqués sur lui.

Ichigo massa ses poignets endoloris doucement puis lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il le tutoyait à présent, et il avait généralement horreur de ça; qu'un parfait étranger le tutoie sans aucune forme de respect. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'avec Kuchiki. Cet homme était foncièrement différent et il lisait quelque chose comme de la camaraderie dans son regard.

_Vous êtes sûr? Votre collègue pense que j'ai prévenu Grimmjow, que je joue un double jeu.

Hirako ricana en baissant son visage. Il observa quelques instants ses longs doigts fins jouer avec le tissu de son pantalon bleu marine puis se balança d'avant en arrière.

_Tu sais, peu importe ce que pense un flic. Tant qu'il n'a pas de preuves de ce qu'il pense.

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens, et Ichigo sentit qu'il tentait de lui faire passer un message. Mais il ignorait lequel.

_Tout comme je pense que t'as sauvé Jaggerjack ce soir. Je pense que t'as été courageux, ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Je pense que t'as fait un truc que même moi j'aurais pas été capable de faire. Mais... comme je l'ai dit : pas de preuves, ce ne sont que des convictions personnelles, n'est-ce pas?

Son regard se fit encore plus perçant et le rouquin sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ce type ne lui disait pas ça par pure coïncidence, il savait. Il savait qu'il avait prévenu Grimmjow, il savait qu'il l'avait protégé et qu'il avait roulé Kuchiki dans la farine. Il se figea sur sa chaise s'attendant à le voir lui renfiler les menottes d'une seconde à l'autre, mais le commandant de police se contenta de ricaner à nouveau.

_Relax, Ichigo, relax... Je vais te faire conduire chez toi.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Pour qu'il puisse continuer à être aussi proche de Grimmjow comme Kuchiki l'avait initialement prévu? Ou était-ce... autre chose?

_Et ne t'en fais pas, Grimmjow n'est au courant de rien. Pour l'instant.

Le large sourire d'Hirako le figea à nouveau. Il sentit son sang battre à ses tempes et la nervosité grandit en lui. Ce type n'était pas juste commandant de police! Il savait des choses, trop de choses...

_Au courant de quoi? Demanda-t-il. Que c'est la police qui veut que je l'espionne?

_Mmm, acquiesça Hirako. Je suis...

Il se baissa dans sa direction et souffla un mot au creux de son oreille :

_La principale entrée d'Aizen Sosuke ici.

Ichigo sentit son corps se figer sous la surprise. Que voulait-il dire? Que le patron de Grimmjow avait même des indics au sein de la police? Un commandant de police fournissait des informations à un tel parrain de la mafia?

_Mais, comme je l'ai dit... Étant donné que j'étais absent... J'avais bien cru que Kuchiki n'agirait pas, en général il suit toujours les ordres, mais je me suis trompé. Il va falloir s'en méfier.

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Cet homme était de quel côté?

_Du tien, annonça-t-il en s'asseyant sur le coin de la table. Malheureusement pour toi ce petit imprévu va nous obliger à faire quelques révélations. Il va falloir qu'Aizen sache, et que Grimmjow sache également. Kuchiki t'a bien dit que Jaggerjack te faisait suivre, n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo acquiesça vigoureusement.

_C'est pas Jaggerjack. C'est Aizen, le Wakagashira du Yamaguchi-gumi. Vois-tu, Grimmjow est... difficile à maitriser. Aizen avait simplement peur que... disons qu'il craignait qu'il ne pète un sérieux câble en apprenant que tu étais non seulement un espion de la police mais qu'en plus on l'avait roulé dans la farine. Il a préféré garder un œil sur toi.

_P... pourquoi Aizen n'a rien dit à Grimmjow s'il savait? Pourquoi?

_Si Grimmjow apprend que la police veut le coincer, et a dépêché un espion pour le surveiller, toi, tu crois qu'il réagira comment? Tu commences à le connaître je me doute. Il ne fera pas de cadeaux. Ni à toi ni à la police. Aizen essaye seulement d'éviter un bain de sang.

_Alors...?

_Pour ta sécurité je te conseille vivement de ne rien dire à Grimmjow.

_Mais.. c'est trop tard! Je lui ai dit de ne pas venir au club ce soir, il va me poser des questions il va s'en douter!

_Oui, je sais. Mais c'était pour le protéger, il ne t'en voudra pas dans ce cas-là. Dis-lui que la police voulait se servir de toi pour l'atteindre et qu'au final, tu t'es retourné contre eux. Il te croira. Peut-être même que ça le touchera, apparemment il t'aime beaucoup. Et ce n'est pas rien venant de lui.

_Aizen lui cache toutes ces choses pour... le contrôler?

_Mmm, acquiesça-t-il. Crois-moi, t'as pas envie de voir Grimmjow en colère. Vraiment, ça ne serait pas beau à voir du tout.

Ichigo acquiesça. Il en avait déjà vu une partie, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de revoir ça.

_Aizen est loin d'être idiot. Il a compris le rôle que tu pourrais jouer. Il t'a observé, toi et Grimmjow. Il croit que tu peux devenir important pour lui.

_Vous... vous croyez? Questionna-t-il en mordant allègrement dans sa lèvre.

_Muguruma a dit que tu l'avais calmé de façon radicale, et qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il a dit que sans toi cet autre danseur serait peut-être à l'hosto à l'heure qu'il est.

Ichigo ferma les yeux en revivant dans sa tête la façon dont Grimmjow s'était calmé entre ses mains. Ça signifiait beaucoup, il le savait, Grimmjow le lui avait dit lui-même. Il avait même accepté de devenir _sa drogue_. Mais il avait un autre soucis à l'heure actuelle :

_Et Kuchiki?

_Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je m'en charge. Tu as plus important à t'occuper. Aizen compte sur toi.

Aizen, ce foutu Aizen! Le patron de Grimmjow, le Wakagashira du Yamaguchi-gumi, cet homme était tellement important, Ichigo le voyait comme un homme inatteignable, éloigné et surprotégé. Et pourtant, il semblait s'intéresser à lui parce qu'il était la première personne à calmer Grimmjow de cette manière.

_Laisse-moi t'expliquer... Grimmjow fonctionne comme une bombe à retardement. Le seul moyen d'éviter qu'il explose c'est la drogue. Et une fois qu'il est défoncé il peut pas faire grand chose. Aizen ne peut pas utiliser un homme qui agit comme ça, un homme qui peut redevenir un camé d'un jour à l'autre. Or, s'il s'avère que t'es capable de te substituer à la drogue, Aizen pourra placer toute sa confiance en lui sans risque et lui confier de plus grands projets. Il a bon espoir que tu puisses le guérir. En tout cas, il veut essayer.

_Comment savez-vous tout ça?

Ichigo croyait cet homme, mais rien ne lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait tout à perdre dans cette histoire, et Aizen et Grimmjow tout à gagner. Il avait adopté un nouveau mot préféré : prudence.

_Mph..., soupira Shinji en étirant un sourire. Si je peux te donner un conseil petit, ça serait de ne pas faire la même connerie que moi.

Le rouquin afficha une mine interloquée qui n'échappa pas au commandant de police. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une fois de plus, et Ichigo eu l'impression étrange que cet homme en savait plus que n'importe qui sur Aizen et ses comparses. Plus que Kuchiki en tout cas, il en était certain.

_Il se trouve que j'ai été à ta place, il y a de ça quelques années, expliqua-t-il. J'étais dans la police, contrairement à toi, fraichement gradé et on m'a fait infiltrer un clan yakuza. Celui d'Aizen. Oh, tout comme toi j'ai trouvé son point faible, l'ai séduit à des fins semblables à celles d'aujourd'hui pour coincer Jaggerjack. Seulement...

Sa voix se brisa soudain et Ichigo se sentit bouger nerveusement sur sa chaise. Cet homme avait été dans la même situation que lui. Voilà pourquoi son regard semblait si peu différent du sien. Mais cet Aizen était-il comme Grimmjow? Il voulait connaître la suite de cette histoire, savoir ce qui était arrivé. Et savoir pourquoi il était devenu maintenant un commandant de police à la solde d'un yakuza de l'ampleur d'Aizen.

_Seulement, rien ne se déroule jamais comme on le veut, Kurosaki Ichigo, reprit-il. Je croyais que j'y arriverais, qu'Aizen serait sous les verrous d'ici quelques semaines. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à me retrouver confronter à mon pire ennemi.

_Votre... pire ennemi? Répéta-t-il, se sentant piqué par une curiosité mal placée.

Hirako acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide et s'assura que la porte de la pièce était fermée correctement. Il craignait d'être entendu par quelqu'un, lui qui était un flic à la solde des yakuzas.

_Ce pire ennemi, c'était moi-même, finit-il par annoncer. Et quand j'ai cru que j'allais enfin réussir cette mission, le policier que j'étais avait disparu. Séduit par Aizen, par sa position, son charisme, sa façon d'être. J'étais jeune et fasciné par son pouvoir... Et c'est ainsi que je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Ichigo sentit son corps se figer et malgré lui, ses yeux se firent plus gros, sous le coup de la surprise.

_Si tu fais la même connerie que moi, tu le paieras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Et pose-toi cette question : es-tu prêt à enchainer ta vie à un yakuza comme lui? Es-tu prêt à devenir cette drogue que Jaggerjack a recherché toute sa vie? Une fois que tu auras cette importance, tu seras enchainé à lui, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et lui sera dépendant de toi, qu'il le veuille ou non.

* * *

 ***Yamaguchi-gumi** : La plus grande famille yakuza actuelle. C'est l'une des plus grandes organisations criminelles du monde, créée en 1915. Elle a son siège à Kobé, et son actuel Oyabun (chef de famille) mène une politique expansionniste, allant jusqu'à opérer à Tokyo, où le Yamaguchi-gumi n'est pas traditionnellement présent (source : wikipédia - Yamaguchi-gumi)

 ***Wakagashira** : Premier Lieutenant du Yamaguchi-Gumi.


	9. Chapitre 8

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités et autres réjouissances.

 **Note** : Un gros, un énorme merci (encore!) pour toutes vos reviews! J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire :3

* * *

Grimmjow était enfermé depuis plus de deux heures dans l'une des salles de conférence d'un building du quartier de Shinbashi, au sud de Ginza. Mais il n'y était pas enfermé seul. Basé au second étage du gratte-ciel, la salle de conférence était pleine des associés d'Aizen et autres membres mineurs du Yamaguchi-gumi. La large pièce flambant neuve aux murs acajous accueillait une réunion toute particulière; le rassemblement annuel du Wakagashira. Autrement dit, la réunion annuelle d'Aizen, qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à faire durer ces réunions et à les rendre indigestes.

Grimmjow n'aimait guère Ginza, qui l'éloignait radicalement de son quartier de prédilection, Shinjuku, mais il devait avouer que le quartier était plaisant à regarder. Cependant, sortir de son territoire le rendait quelques peu nerveux. Non pas qu'il se sentait perdu mais un homme comme lui aimait contrôler son environnement. Et ici, il ne le contrôlait pas. A Shinjuku, il connaissait chaque building, chaque bouche de métro, chaque dealer de drogue, chaque camé, et chaque centimètre carré de trottoir où se vendait et se revendait la drogue de son business.

Il était lascivement assis dans son siège, écoutant un énième discours de Noitra, un des plus anciens kyodai*, qui dirigeait la branche jeux d'Aizen. Oh il était doué dans son domaine, Grimmjow ne disait pas le contraire. Il était le roi pour organiser des jeux d'argent illégaux, et se ramasser tout un tas de fric sur le dos de ceux qui croyaient pouvoir payer leurs dettes à Aizen en gagnant aux cartes ou autres combats de chiens. Mais Grimmjow avait une profonde haine envers cet homme; non seulement sa gueule lui donnait envie de vomir, mais en plus ce type se croyait un orateur né. Ce qu'il était loin d'être. Il avouait volontiers que lui non plus n'était pas doué pour les discours, mais à la différence de Noitra il en était conscient et ne s'amusait donc pas à s'oublier dans de longs discours. Il se demandait comment Aizen pouvait encore l'écouter lui raconter ses âneries et autres conneries aussi grosses que lui, sur ses tactiques pour augmenter ses bénéfices. Il soupira et laissa trainer ses doigts sur la surface polie de la table.

Dans un coin de la pièce, adossé contre un mur et donnant l'air de vouloir se jeter par la fenêtre, Ulquiorra l'observait. L'amant d'Aizen, ou aurait-il plutôt dit sextoy, n'avait cessé de braquer ses yeux sur lui depuis le début de la rencontre. Grimmjow n'était pas le genre d'homme qui se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard de qui que ce soit. Mais ce dépressif notoire, et masochiste confirmé, lui donnait littéralement froid dans le dos. Ses grands yeux vert vitreux le répugnaient et sa peau blanche lui donnant l'air malade, ne l'attirait pas du tout. Et la façon dont il le fixait commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

_Je tiens à noter, Noitra, s'éleva la voix d'Aizen sur lequel il reporta son attention, que les bénéfices de tes jeux pour cette année n'ont guère augmenté. Espérons que l'an prochain sera plus rentable.

Noitra ouvrit la bouche, dans l'espoir de répliquer, mais Aizen leva une main lui ordonnant de rester muet. Grimmjow étira un sourire malgré lui, quel bien fou ce silence faisait à ses oreilles! Aizen noua ses longs doigts devant lui et afficha ce petit sourire supérieur qu'il exécrait. Mais il se garda bien de le montrer. Il savait qu'il n'était guère apprécié des autres kyodai du clan. Tout simplement parce qu'il était le seul et unique yakuza du Yamaguchi-gumi à violer une des principales règles du Ninkyōdō* _._ Le seul homme du Yamaguchi-gumi à transgresser quotidiennement la règle quatrième du code d'honneur : Tu ne te drogueras pas.

Ils le haïssaient tous autant qu'ils le redoutaient. Ce petit drogué qu'Aizen avait repéré parce qu'il vendait plus que n'importe quel dealer. Ce jeune camé audacieux qu'il avait remarqué usant de sa colère et de sa force remarquable pour voler les marchandises de ses concurrents. Jamais personne n'avait appréhendé le marché de la drogue comme lui. Personne ne connaissait aussi bien Shinjuku, son territoire, là où il vendait plus de soixante-dix pour cent de sa production. Personne ne vendait de la drogue aussi bien que Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Alors, il avait fini par être intronisé dans le clan, à la demande d'Aizen qui avait fait du jeune dealer un de ses plus proches collaborateurs. Et au fil des années, sa connaissance des substances illicites et des quartiers consommateurs de Tokyo, en avait fait le plus gros revendeur de la région.

Grimmjow n'avait rien préparé pour cette réunion, alors que ses collègues autour de lui avaient apporté des dossiers et autres rapports volumineux pouvant les aider à démontrer leurs bénéfices et objectifs atteints. La réunion annuelle n'avait pas d'autre objectif que de réunir chaque branche du business d'Aizen, Premier Lieutenant du Yamaguchi-Gumu, afin de déterminer les bénéfices de l'année passée. Si Aizen obtenait des résultats assez satisfaisants, le chef du Yamaguchi-Gumi lui allouerait certainement plus d'hommes et aussi plus d'objectifs pour cette année. Grimmjow était bien placé pour savoir que depuis deux ans les bénéfices d'Aizen ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Certes, il ne s'agissait que d'une petite augmentation, mais elle était assez importante pour garantir au Wakagashira de conserver sa place privilégiée au sein du clan.

Grimmjow n'était pas un homme de bureau, il n'était pas comme les autres kyodai. Il était un homme de la rue, il connaissait sa dure réalité et l'appréhendait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Aizen lui demandait de connaître son business et de le maîtriser? C'était ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de papiers ou de résumés rédigés par autrui pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Et où il en était. Contrairement aux autres qui n'étaient pas des hommes de la rue et qui ne connaissaient pas la réalité de leur propre business.

_J'aimerais que nous discutions de tes chiffres, Barragan.

Aizen se tourna vers le vieil homme qui commençait vraisemblablement à piquer du nez. Il marmonna quelques paroles pour s'excuser et tourna les premières pages d'un lourd dossier qu'il avait placé devant lui. Grimmjow sourit de plus bel et Aizen poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, ne cachant pas son impatience. Barragan se mit à tourner les pages encore plus vite mais était incapable de sortir un seul mot.

Pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra avait changé de place. Ses yeux toujours braqués sur lui, il avait délaissé son poste de surveillance précédent pour se rapprocher du bleuté de quelques mètres. Grimmjow tenta de ne pas y faire attention et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour se distraire. Pas de message. Depuis qu'Ichigo lui avait envoyé cette photo de son caleçon et lui avait dit qu'il était au restaurant avec des amis il n'avait rien renvoyé. Et lui non plus.

Certes il était occupé aujourd'hui et n'avait pas le temps d'envoyer des textos mais il aurait bien aimé qu'il le contacte. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison particulière, il voulait seulement... _savoir_. Ce qu'il faisait, où il était, avec qui. Il était rongé par une curiosité maladive dès qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo. Et penser à lui était autrement plus divertissant que d'écouter les discussions rébarbatives d'Aizen et de ses kyodai. Il soupira silencieusement et releva les yeux, se demandant où le rouquin pouvait bien se trouver. La nuit commençait à tomber, il devait sans doute se préparer pour aller prendre son poste au "Seireitei". Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il faisait bien de l'écouter, s'il avait raison de ne pas s'y rendre ce soir.

_C'est-à-dire que... nous avons perdu un très bon client, Aizen-sama, était en train de dire Barragan.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Grimmjow qui tiqua. Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que la dernière phrase de Barragan le désignait silencieusement. Oh oui, bien sûr. Barragan, prostitution, perte de bénéfices. Principale raison de cette perte : Grimmjow ne s'envoyait plus en l'air avec les quelques prostitués qu'il trouvait potable chez lui. Forcément, ça devait lui retomber dessus. Il fronça les sourcils et se contenta d'arborer une mine surprise, comme s'il ignorait de quoi il parlait, mais Aizen plaqua une main sur son front et il sentit venir les reproches.

_Est-ce que je peux, au moins une fois par an, vous demander de ne pas vous tirer dans les pattes les uns les autres? Grimmjow a arrêté de baiser chez toi parce qu'il n'y trouvait plus son compte. C'est la dure loi du marché, mon ami. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit la seule cause de ton manque de vitesse.

Grimmjow se sentit dans le besoin de dire quelque chose. Non pas qu'il devait se défendre, sûrement pas, mais il n'aimait pas être au cœur des conversations et ne pas avoir son mot à dire. Et puis, il savait très bien se défendre tout seul, pas besoin d'Aizen pour ça!

_Okay j'avoue que j'ai dû passer en r'vue tous tes mecs et que pendant quelques années j'ai fait ton beurre, Barragan. Mais franch'ment j'me suis lassée. Ils sont pas si terrible les mecs chez toi.

Le vieil homme plissa les yeux et s'il avait pu l'assassiner d'un regard il l'aurait sûrement fait. Mais Jaggerjack lui servit un large sourire carnassier en retour et haussa les épaules gaiement en se retournant vers Aizen.

_J'ai essayé d'lui donner un coup d'main, mais la marchandise est pas vraiment fraiche. Ces mecs ont tous trop baisés. Ou pas assez.

_Es-tu en train de dire qu'il devrait revoir une partie de ses employés? Interrogea Aizen, levant un sourcil intéressé.

_J'dis juste qu'en tant qu'ancien client, j'reviendrai pas dépenser mon argent chez lui. Y'a pas assez d'renouveau. J'vous l'dis : soit les mecs savent trop bien simuler, soit ils savent pas manier une queue. Bon, j'crois qu'au bout d'un moment faut savoir trouver l'juste milieu.

Barragan fulminait, Grimmjow lui aurait bien aimé qu'Ulquiorra arrête de glisser vers lui en le dévisageant de la sorte. Vraiment, il lui donnait froid dans le dos et l'impression de se comporter comme un sérial killer. Il soupira en haussant les épaules, il venait seulement de dire la vérité. Il avait arrêté de fréquenter les prostitués de Barragan parce qu'ils ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet. En réalité, ça faisait très longtemps que personne ne lui avait fait de l'effet comme Ichigo lui en faisait. Et c'était d'abord pour ça qu'il s'était intéressé au jeune homme.

_Je crois que Grimmjow vient de donner une analyse concrète de ton manque à gagner, dit enfin Aizen en se retournant vers Barragan. Il va falloir changer de tactique, mon cher.

Le vieil homme acquiesça silencieusement, ne manquant pas de fusiller le bleuté du regard une dernière fois. Grimmjow se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité, Barragan ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Les garçons qu'il prenait en tant qu'employés étaient pratiquement tous les mêmes. La plupart du temps, le vieil homme avait prit le temps de leur faire chevaucher sa propre queue avant de les mettre sur le marché, alors forcément il ne les choisissait qu'à son goût. Grimmjow aurait sûrement fait sa sélection différemment, en privilégiant la diversité, comme avec la drogue en fin de compte. Et puis, il aurait certainement pris un ou deux rouquins. Il savait par expérience que les rouquins avaient vraiment le sang chaud!

En parlant de rouquin, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son portable. Il avait décidé de ne pas y retourner ce soir, de l'écouter même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Mais il avait vraiment la désagréable impression qu'Ichigo savait quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Il crevait d'envie de le voir, mais il respecterait sa demande. Il crevait d'envie de l'appeler, de lui envoyer un texto, de regarder ses photos... Mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, l'envie n'en serait que trop grande et il courrait au "Seireitei" dès la fin de cette réunion.

Si toutefois elle se terminait un jour!

_Et d'ailleurs, Grimmjow, passons à ton domaine de prédilection. Quels sont tes bénéfices pour l'année écoulée?

_Par secteur, quartier ou type d'marchandises?

Aizen sourit et braqua ses yeux de velours sur lui, brillants d'un intérêt étrange. Grimmjow nota parfaitement bien cette petite surprise sur son visage. Aizen s'attendait toujours à ce qu'il ne soit jamais préparé, mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui en savait très long sur son propre business c'était bien Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_Allons-y par quartier veux-tu?

Grimmjow n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour mettre en ordre les informations qu'il avait en tête. Un yakuza devait s'avoir s'adapter à toute situation, toute demande de son supérieur, et Grimmjow avait appris que se plier aux exigence d'Aizen était un peu comme se plier aux exigences de la rue : il devait faire avec.

_L'quartier de Koto est en net augmentation, plus cinq pour cent. On a plutôt constaté c'te hausse en fin d'année dernière, le froid certainement, étant donné que les marchandises les plus écoulées ont été en priorité l'héroïne. Après Shinjuku, plus quatre et quelques pour cent. J'mise toujours sur mon quartier d'prédilection. J'connais mes dealers et mes r'vendeurs, c'secteur m'fait jamais défaut. Seul bémol c'te année, une baisse de douze pour cent et d'mi dans les exportations vers la Chine. Not' rupture avec la Triade a fait carrément plonger mes exportations, ils étaient super importants dans ma balance. J'vais tenter d'm'exporter vers la Thaïlande, j'ai une ouverture avec un d'nos partenaires là-bas.

Aizen avait écouté le tout très attentivement et frappa dans ses mains à la fin de son discours. Un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, il tendit les bras en direction de Grimmjow comme s'il voulait lui donner une accolade :

_Voilà du concret. Enfin! Quelqu'un qui ne fait pas de plans sur la comète et qui ne cherche pas à m'entourlouper en me promettant des bénéfices, commença-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Noitra. Et quelqu'un qui sait de quoi il parle et qui n'a pas peur de montrer ses échecs, continua-t-il en jetant un regard à Barragan.

Grimmjow prenait toujours les compliments lorsqu'ils étaient mérités, mais là il voulait aussi profiter de son temps de parole pour mettre tout le monde en garde.

_J'suis sérieux, Aizen-sama. Ta rupture avec la Triade a dû en mettre un sacré coup à tout l'monde. Pas qu'à moi. Ils faisaient plus du tiers d'vos bénéf, tous domaines confondus.

_Je le sais, Grimmjow, tu ne fais que corroborer ce que malheureusement j'avais vu venir. Mais je tente d'y remédier. Ton partenariat avec Yokohama et les yakuza du clan Muguruma peuvent nous ouvrir des portes. J'aimerais que tu réussisses ton alliance avec la Thaïlande également, pour que d'autres domaines puissent se greffer dessus. Peut-être notre ami Noitra pourra-t-il exporter quelques jeux, et notre ami Barragan quelques bordels?

Grimmjow acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne demandait pas mieux! Mais il était encore loin d'avoir envisagé quoique ce soit avec ces thaïlandais, il ne les avait même pas rencontrés! Et pourtant, ça ne devrait tarder. La Thaïlande était un des premiers consommateurs mondiaux de drogue, et réclamait sans cesse de nouveaux produits ou plus de marchandises. Grimmjow était enclin à subvenir à leurs besoins, si toutefois ses partenaires thaïlandais étaient enclin à une certaine générosité.

Il tenta de suivre le reste de la réunion mais à vrai dire il était trop préoccupé par le regard persistant d'Ulquiorra sur lui, et par l'absence de communication avec Ichigo. Il était bien tenté de jeter un tout petit coup d'œil à l'une de ses photos, juste histoire de se rincer l'œil, de regarder son beau visage, mais il se ravisa quand Aizen sonna la fin de leur rencontre. Soulagé, il glissa son portable dans sa poche de pantalon et s'apprêtait à faire comme les autres et s'enfuir quand la voix de son patron le rappela à l'ordre.

_Grimmjow, attends quelques minutes s'il te plait.

Il maudit le monde entier en une fraction de seconde et serra les dents en stoppant ses pas. Quand tous les autres membres du clan furent sortis, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, il remarqua que Ulquiorra était également toujours dans la pièce. Se tournant vers Aizen, le bleuté fourra ses mains dans ses poches :

_Qu'est-ce que j'peux pour toi?

Aizen se contenta de sourire patiemment et déposa son menton au creux de sa main. Ses petits yeux marrons semblèrent fixer quelque chose à côté de lui et Grimmjow sentit bientôt deux bras frêles entourer sa taille et un corps fragile se coller au sien. Surpris, il échappa un soupir et baissa les yeux pour voir Ulquiorra se coller contre lui. Le jeune homme au teint laiteux ne s'arrêta pas là puisqu'il planta ses grands yeux sans vie dans les siens, et se laissa glisser au sol, à genoux devant Grimmjow.

Jaggerjack eut un mouvement de recul, mais la voix d'Aizen lui ordonna de rester tranquille. Il resta immobile et reporta son attention sur son patron qui ne semblait pas plus choqué que ça. Observant son petit protégé et le couvant de son regard bienveillant, Aizen se contentait de sourire béatement sans comprendre vraiment ce qui était entrain de se passer. Grimmjow lui, comprenait ce qui se passait. Il sentit la petite main hésitante d'Ulquiorra remonter le long de sa cuisse et chercher à s'accrocher à la ceinture de son pantalon, comme s'il voulait la faire tomber.

_Oh hé! S'écria-t-il en tirant sur son pantalon, empêchant le jeune homme de le déshabiller.

_Il a très envie de s'amuser en ce moment, concéda Aizen, réjoui. Je te propose de nous suivre jusque chez moi, qu'en dis-tu? Je sais qu'il est déjà tard mais... Si tu n'as rien de prévu pour le reste de la nuit...

Grimmjow fronça gravement les sourcils. Non, il n'avait rien de prévu ce soir à cause d'Ichigo mais franchement il avait envie de se défiler coûte que coûte! Ulquiorra était maintenant accroché à ses jambes, les entourant de ses bras, et se balançait de droite à gauche en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

_Aizen, j'suis pas un jouet pour ton clebs! Grogna-t-il en tentant de se débarrasser de l'étreinte d'Ulquiorra.

_Allons, ça ne sera que pour ce soir, lui répondit l'autre en battant l'air avec sa main. Tu sais bien que je veux toujours lui faire plaisir. Et si tu lui fais plaisir, alors je pourrais te rendre la pareille.

Grimmjow fronça ses sourcils encore un peu plus. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir du tout!

_Je suis toujours redevable envers ceux qui me rendent des petits services, Grimmjow. Je ne ferais pas l'impasse sur celui-ci. Je me rappellerai de ta bonne volonté.

Autrement dit, il lui promettait d'accéder à une de ses demandes si seulement il faisait ce qu'il lui demandait? Le bleuté réprima une grimace. Il aurait dû voir Ichigo ce soir, il aurait dû voir son petit rouquin affriolant et peut-être même le baiser. Mais maintenant il se retrouvait coincé avec son patron et son sextoy qui avait apparemment jeté son dévolu sur lui.

_Bien sûr, je regarderai, si ça ne te dérange pas. Bien qu'il soit toujours aussi gourmand, Ulquiorra ne peut pas jouir si je ne le regarde pas.

Grimmjow serra les dents, il allait vraiment faire ça? Okay, il n'aurait qu'à fermer les yeux et imaginer que c'était le cul d'Ichigo. Et qu'Aizen n'était pas là en train de le mater baiser son amant. Il l'avouait volontiers : les yakuzas étaient vraiment tous des tarés.

_Okay, finit-il par souffler. Mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi. Et un peu aussi parce que j'ai sauté personne d'puis un p'tit moment...

Il soupira en regardant le sourire d'Aizen s'étendre sur son visage. Il en profita pour pivoter sur ses talons et fouiller dans la poche intérieure de veste. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un petit sachet en plastique, sa dose d'héroïne de secours pourrait l'empêcher de bander s'il voulait. Il lui suffisait de sniffer un rail et toute libido s'en allait, il lui deviendrait impossible de faire ce qu'Aizen voulait. Il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Mais sa fierté en prendrait un coup.

Il était divisé. Soit il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, alors qu'il ne voulait qu'Ichigo et ne pensait qu'à lui. Ou bien il feintait et prenait le risque qu'Aizen ne le ridiculise jusqu'à la fin de sa vie en lui remémorant les souvenirs de cette fois où il n'avait pas pu bander. Il hésitait franchement. En même temps, depuis cette soirée avec Ichigo et leur ébats dans sa voiture il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour se mettre au garde à vous. Mais en avait-il seulement envie avec Ulquiorra...?

Il décida de suivre tout de même les deux hommes. Dire non à son patron était tout à fait impensable de toute façon. Aizen décida de les emmener dîner d'abord dans un de ses restaurants fétiches où ils furent reçus comme des rois. Grimmjow avait rarement le temps de pouvoir apprécier ce genre de choses, aussi le prit-il. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix cela dit. Et lorsque le Wakagashira vous invitait il ne fallait pas refuser, même si vous aviez des affaires brûlantes sur le feu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez d'Aizen, après trente minutes de trajet en voiture, il faisait nuit noire dehors. Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Ichigo était déjà passé sur scène. S'il était avec un client en salle privée, s'il lui manquait. Il soupira en regardant Aizen lui verser un verre de sake. Ulquiorra était collé à lui sur le large canapé du salon de la demeure, ses petites mains blanchâtres enserrant son bras. Quelle sangsue! pensa-t-il, mais montrer son agacement à Aizen serait un affront pur et dur.

_A cette soirée! Trinqua Aizen en élevant son verre devant son visage.

Grimmjow lui rendit la pareille, pinçant ses lèvres en un sourire poli. Puis, il but lentement la boisson alcoolisée, ses yeux se perdant un instant sur le luxueux mobilier. Ulquiorra ne cessait de se coller à lui, son nez maintenant enfoncé dans sa veste de costume au niveau de son épaule. Il serra les dents, et garda son calme. Il commençait un peu à devenir pot de colle et ça l'échauffait. Mais s'il disait quoique ce soit au petit protégé d'Aizen, ce dernier ne le laisserait pas passer.

_J'imagine que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'Ulquiorra fasse comme il le souhaite? Demanda Aizen avec un petit sourire de circonstance, comme s'il était en train de négocier un vulgaire bout de viande.

_C'est-à-dire? Interrogea le bleuté en haussant un sourcil.

_Eh bien... Quelles positions il aimerait expérimenter avec toi, ce genre de choses.

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche puis prit son visage entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il parlait de ça avec son patron! Avec Aizen! Et qu'il s'apprêtait à coucher avec son amant, ce toxicomane qu'il avait déniché il ne savait où et qui était, selon lui, vraiment très bizarre. Il ne parlait jamais - ou alors très rarement - gardait toujours ce regard vide et absent peu importe la circonstance, et préservait ce teint pâle en toutes saisons. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de mecs que Grimmjow aimait. Il préférait ceux qui avaient un tempérament de feu, le genre sexy avec cette petite flamme de folie au fond des yeux. Le genre rouquin qui n'avait pas peur de se déshabiller sur scène, qui avait la peau bronzée et qui savait danser...

_Nous pourrions peut-être passer dans la chambre? Proposa Aizen.

Il sentit les mains d'Ulquiorra se resserrer autour de son bras et l'une d'elle prit le risque de venir caresser son torse. Il déglutit difficilement et pensa à Ichigo. Ce qu'il ressentait était totalement différent. Avant, baiser quelqu'un était juste baiser quelqu'un. Il ne voyait pas la différence tant que la personne savait se mettre à genoux devant lui les fesses offertes. Maintenant, il ne savait plus vraiment. Quelque chose était vraiment différent dans sa manière de penser, et il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

_Allons-y, finit-il tout de même par répondre.

Ulquiorra pendu à son bras, il claudiqua tant bien que mal jusqu'à la large chambre, marchant dans les pas d'Aizen. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le lit, sur les conseils de son patron, et observa Sosuke s'asseoir dans un large fauteuil beige dans un coin de la pièce. Les lumières étaient tamisées, l'atmosphère suffocante et l'environnement chaud et totalement différent de sa propre chambre, il n'aimait guère ça. Il observa néanmoins Ulquiorra rejoindre le lit et s'y allonger lentement, ses yeux ne le quittant jamais. Un moment déboussolé, Grimmjow jeta un œil à Aizen qui l'encouragea d'un coup de tête.

Il fronça les sourcils et retourna son attention sur le jeune brun qui commençait à retirer ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement nu sur les draps, son corps d'un blanc laiteux jurant sur les draps bordeaux, il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur le sexe, peut-être plus petit que la moyenne, mais d'une couleur exquise, du jeune amant d'Aizen, et il tâta sa propre entrejambe. Rien. Absolument pas l'ombre d'une érection.

Il déglutit difficilement et resta quelques instants perdus. Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne bandait pas pour n'importe qui disait sa légende urbaine. Elle était sans doute vraie, pensa-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres. Mais Aizen n'aimerait sûrement pas ça du tout.

Il sursauta en sentant une main timide venir titiller la braguette de son pantalon et il baissa les yeux. Ulquiorra s'était glissé entre ses jambes, sa tête au niveau de son bassin. Il le laissa le caresser quelques instants, ses grands yeux vert ne le quittant pas et il ferma les yeux. Il se concentra, de toutes ses forces, pensa même à Ichigo et la façon dont il avait dansé pour lui, sa peau si douce, sa bouche si tentante, ses fesses si rebondies... quand soudain son portable se mit à sonner.

Il sortit de ses pensées, ses yeux se braquant directement sur Aizen qui prit un air irrité. Grimmjow ne se posa pas de questions et tira son portable de sa poche voyant s'afficher le nom d'Edrad. Il fronça violemment les sourcils, prenant un air soucieux :

_Désolé, faut qu'j'réponde, annonça-t-il.

Aizen ne fit aucun commentaire et le bleuté pivota sur ses talons, la main d'Ulquiorra quittant son entrejambe. Le jeune brun poussa ce qui ressemblait à un grognement mécontent mais il s'en contrefichait. Il avait envoyé Edrad ce soir-là au "Seireitei" pour garder un œil sur le club, et accessoirement sur Ichigo. Il n'allait tout de même pas obéir à Ichigo sans savoir exactement pourquoi il lui avait fait cette demande! Pour ne pas prendre de risque, il avait donc envoyé l'un de ses hommes qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds là-bas. Car même si le club lui appartenait maintenant, la mise en garde d'Ichigo trottait toujours au fond de sa tête. Et il était du genre prudent.

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il en décrochant.

_Grimmjow-sama! Je suis désolé de vous déranger, je suis au "Seireitei"...

_J'sais ça imbécile! Rétorqua-t-il en bougeant sur ses pieds nerveusement. Qu'est-ce qu'y a?

_J'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux vous mettre au courant de suite. La police s'est pointée, patron. Ils sont entrés par surprise, nous ont confinés dans un coin et ont vérifié chacune de nos identités. Ça a pris un petit moment... J'ai préféré attendre avant de me tirer, je voulais pas attirer l'attention en partant immédiatement après. J'ai suivi vos instructions, patron.

Grimmjow sentit une légère sueur froide le gagner. Il tiqua, sa lèvre supérieure se relevant en un rictus malsain qu'il ne put contrôler. Ses pensées allèrent tout de suite vers Ichigo et ce qu'il lui avait dit. Une intervention de la police? Ichigo savait, et il l'avait prévenu. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, voyant devant ses yeux le visage inquiet du rouquin la veille dans sa voiture, le suppliant de ne pas revenir. Il s'était demandé pourquoi un bon paquet de fois, ressassant encore et encore les paroles du danseur afin d'essayer de comprendre la raison de sa demande. Maintenant, il comprenait. Ce n'était pas une simple coïncidence, c'était impossible. Ichigo avait été au courant de cette intervention de la police et il l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas revenir parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il ait des ennuis.

Peu importait la raison pour laquelle ces flics auraient pu l'arrêter. Grimmjow savait pertinemment que faire partie du Yamaguchi-Gumi et être un kyodai influent, depuis de nombreuses années sous la coupe d'Aizen, était une raison suffisante. La police cherchait à affaiblir le Yamaguchi-Gumi à Tokyo, et le meilleur moyen était de tarir la première source de revenus d'Aizen : la drogue. Et c'était lui qui avait la main-mise sur le marché de la drogue. En le mettant en prison, ils endiguaient considérablement le fonctionnement d'un partie du Yamaguchi-gumi.

Il inspira profondément, laissant ses poumons se remplir petit à petit. Une nervosité palpitante s'insinuait dans son corps. Il ne savait pas si elle était liée à une euphorie passagère ou bien à une colère qui ne tarderait pas à éclater. Il se sentait étrangement excité et curieux que le rouquin l'ait protégé de la sorte. Mais le fait qu'il ait pu être piégé de cette façon mit ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

_Ils ne m'ont rien demandé d'autre, juste ma carte d'identité mais c'était certain que c'est pas moi qu'ils cherchaient, poursuivit Edrad. Mais l'un de ces flics, un capitaine je crois mais je me souviens plus du nom, il a foncé droit dans les salles privées.

_Où est Ichigo? Le rouquin?

_Il a été embarqué. Il est monté dans une voiture de flic avec le capitaine de police. Et avec un autre type, pas un flic. Un mec bizarre habillé en vert avec un chapeau.

Urahara. Grimmjow déglutit avec difficulté et passa une main devant sa bouche pour prendre le temps de digérer. Ichigo l'avait bien protégé, il l'avait sauvé des mains des flics! Pensa-t-il en sentant son cœur battre plus fort. Mais pourquoi? Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi...

Non, plus important, il fallait qu'il sache s'ils le retenaient en garde à vue ou non.

_Reste pas là-bas, ordonna-t-il à son homme. Rentre, on s'parlera quand j'rentrerai. Bon boulot.

_Merci, patron.

Il raccrocha non sans sentir cette nervosité croitre en lui. Il serra les poings et respira lentement. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se ruerait jusqu'à ce foutu commissariat ou poste de police où Ichigo était retenu, et il l'en sortirait! Non, c'était une mauvaise idée, pensa-t-il. Il se connaissait, il ferait un carnage. Il en avait terminé avec ce genre de choses. Il serra son portable dans sa main et entendit la voix d'Aizen s'élever derrière lui :

_Tout va bien?

Il se retourna en un quart de seconde, ses yeux se faisant plus petits alors qu'il observait son patron. Aizen, tout à coup conscient de la pointe de colère dans les yeux de son homme, se fit plus prudent.

_Il faut qu'tu m'passes l'numéro d'Hirako.

Aizen plissa ses petits yeux marrons, alors que pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra était descendu du lit pour rejoindre le bleuté. Aizen avait tout de suite perçu ce changement dans sa voix, signe qu'il n'était plus complètement maître de lui-même. Ulquiorra se colla à lui, ses mains commençant à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Le bleuté saisit tout à coup son frêle poignet dans sa main, arrachant au brun un hoquet de surprise. Il le serra dans sa main puis le projeta loin de lui, en une action soudaine et violente.

Le corps maigre d'Ulquiorra valsa et fut jeté contre le matelas moelleux du lit. Aizen sauta sur ses pieds, son visage se contractant en un rictus malsain. La force de Grimmjow commençait déjà à se décupler, signe qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Rien ne pouvait maintenant le calmer, à part la drogue. Aizen savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, c'était maintenant une simple question de temps avant que la colère n'éclate pour de bon.

_Ulquiorra, éloigne-toi.

Le jeune homme l'écouta et rampa vers l'autre bout du lit avant de s'échapper vers la salle de bain et de s'y enfermer. Aizen braqua un regard noir sur Grimmjow qui était resté planté là. Mais sa respiration était courte, et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper quelques grognements rauques et une suite de craquements, comme du plastique qui se fissurerait, se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Le poing de Grimmjow serré autour de son téléphone était littéralement en train d'en briser la coque en plastique qui se fendit en plusieurs endroits. Aizen fit un pas en avant mais se retint d'en faire un second.

_Grimmjow... Il faut que tu te calmes.

_Donne-moi ce putain d'numéro! Cracha-t-il entre ses dents. Si tu m'le donnes j'baiserais ta pute!

Aizen fronça les sourcils, mais il était toujours clairement sur la défensive. Grimmjow lui, ne ressentait plus rien à part cette rage qui bouillait en lui, de plus en plus fort. Il ne voyait plus Aizen, ni cette chambre aux meubles épurés. Le visage d'Ichigo flottait devant ses yeux, le suppliant de ne pas revenir au club le lendemain. Il revoyait ses yeux inquiets le fixant, il revoyait son visage contracté par la douleur. Il avait ressenti son affliction, sa détresse et s'était décidé à l'écouter.

Ichigo avait fait ça pour lui, se répétait-il sans cesse tel une litanie. Comme s'il n'y croyait pas, comme si l'information ne voulait pas rester dans sa tête. Et ça le mettait dans un état second, une sorte d'échauffement désagréable, d'excitation dangereuse. Ichigo avait voulu le protéger, l'aider et avait accepté d'en payer les conséquences. Et rien que de l'imaginer entre les mains des flics, il avait envie de tout détruire.

_Grimmjow, nous devons discuter de ce garçon, et tu le sais.

_Putain d'merde, donne-le moi!

Personne ne donnait d'ordre au Wakagashira. personne n'osait parler ainsi au Premier Lieutenant du Yamaguchi-Gumi. Mais Grimmjow était spécial, et Aizen le savait. Il ne pouvait pas appliquer les règles du clan à Grimmjow, parce qu'il était différent, parce qu'il avait cette terrifiante faculté d'entrer dans une colère noire quand quelque chose le contrariait. Il en avait été témoin déjà plusieurs fois, et sans possibilité de pouvoir le soulager à l'aide de la drogue, il avait dû employer la force.

_Je vais te le donner, annonça Aizen en sortant son portable. Je vais même me charger de l'appeler pour toi, il me répondra tout de suite. Je m'inquiète juste... As-tu... quelque chose pour te calmer? Une dose de secours?

_Ouais... Maint'nant fais-le!

Évidemment qu'il avait toujours une dose de secours avec lui, pour qui le prenait-il? Si vraiment sa condition l'exigeait il avait cette dose d'héroïne dans sa poche. Mais s'il la prenait, alors aucune chance de bander. Aizen savait ça, et pourtant il insista :

_Prends-la. Tout de suite. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te tirer dessus, ou à te trancher le torse comme la dernière fois.

Grimmjow sentit ses narines frémir et tout son corps trembler sous ses mots. Mais il fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et à rester lucide, il devait le faire tant qu'il avait encore le contrôle. A ses yeux, chaque objet, chaque meuble, chaque chose qu'il voyait était potentiellement brisable, cassable et pouvait devenir une arme. Ses yeux vifs avaient déjà remarqué le miroir qu'il pourrait briser rapidement, se servant des bouts de verre pour faire encore plus mal. Cette chaise non loin de lui, aurait été brisée en deux sous son pied, il aurait aimé tout casser, tout détruire! Son cerveau commençait à ne plus penser comme un être humain normal. Il était sur un terrain glissant et il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation.

Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le sachet en plastique dans sa poche et tout à coup, ses mouvements se firent plus erratiques, plus rapides, approximatifs. Il prit le sachet entre deux doigts tremblant, faisant un pas de côté alors que la nervosité atteignait son paroxysme dans son corps. Il tomba à genoux devant l'une des tables de nuit et renversa l'héroïne sur la surface de bois. Il la rassembla en une ligne fine grâce à son portable. Et tandis qu'Aizen entrait en communication avec Hirako Shinji, il sniffa son rail de fortune.

Ne consommant que de la drogue pure, l'effet fut immédiat pour Grimmjow. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur l'envahit, insufflant un bien-être en lui, et il se laissa aller en arrière. Il tomba de tout son poids sur le lit, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le supporter. L'effet était si intense, si incroyablement bon et libérateur qu'il sentit sa tête tourner. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la sensation que ses soucis, ses problèmes tout ce qui empoisonnait sa vie disparaissait petit à petit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part cette sensation d'apaisement.

Aizen l'observait avec attention, son portable contre son oreille. Jaggerjack était bien incapable de déchiffrer les mots qu'il prononçait, n'entendant qu'un bruit de fond sans forme, une sorte de brouhaha lointain. Il se sentait léger, flottant sur un petit nuage d'insouciance. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait imaginer Ichigo, et même le sentir près de lui. Il voyait son visage souriant et pouvait même ressentir la chaleur de son souffle contre sa bouche. Cette sensation de plénitude dura de longues minutes, elle était forte et presque trop intense, mais elle avait le désavantage de ne durer qu'un court laps de temps.

Mais petit à petit, les effets commençaient à se dissiper. Un des inconvénients majeurs de la prise d'héroïne en la sniffant contrairement à l'injection, était que les effets duraient beaucoup moins longtemps, et moins forts. Heureusement, ils étaient suffisants pour le calmer. Il bougea lentement ses doigts, sentant le doux tissu des draps de soie glisser sous sa peau. Ses nerfs n'étaient plus aussi tendus, il reprenait le contrôle de son corps lentement, mais sûrement. La voix d'Aizen lui parvint enfin aux oreilles et il se concentra pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

_Où est-il maintenant?

Parlait-il d'Ichigo? Il ne voyait pas de qui d'autre. Il ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur son patron qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Aizen acquiesça d'un murmure grave à ce que lui disait Hirako, à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis s'approcha du lit.

_Shinji, je vais te passer Grimmjow, tu lui expliqueras tout ça.

Puis, il lui tendit son portable. Grimmjow, toujours engourdi, mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire. Et encore plus de temps à mettre son corps en fonctionnement. Lentement, mal assurée, sa main se leva et il tendit son bras en direction du téléphone. Ses doigts hésitants se refermèrent sur l'appareil et il l'amena tant bien que mal contre son oreille :

_Allô?

Sa voix était lointaine, étouffée paraissait étranglée, mais il savait que Hirako l'avait entendu.

_Bonsoir Grimmjow. J'imagine que... tu ne dois pas être dans la plus grande des formes. Mph... Sos'ke m'a raconté, mais tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je me suis occupé du garçon...

_Hirako...

_Si tu t'en fais pour ton... petit protégé, pas de bile.

Grimmjow n'aimait pas le ton que prenait Hirako, mais même s'il était à moitié shooté il savait parfaitement qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'énerver contre lui. Hirako Shinji était important pour Aizen, ils étaient pieds et poings liés depuis longtemps. Et même s'il ignorait encore la véritable teneur de leur relation à ce jour, il savait pertinemment qu'Aizen ne laisserait pas passer un manque de respect à l'un de ses plus précieux collaborateur.

_Je vais aussi m'occuper de mon subordonné, Kuchiki. Il va apprendre à rester à sa place. J'ai fait ordonner qu'on raccompagne Ichigo mais...

_Chez lui. Fais-le ramener chez lui.

_Bien, comme tu voudras, reprit-il. Mais sache juste ça : Si Kurosaki n'avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait, tu aurais été arrêté ce soir. Et je n'aurais rien pu faire.

Grimmjow inspira profondément par le nez, sentant quelques restant de poudre dans sa narine. Il sniffa bruyamment et secoua la tête. Bien qu'à cause de la drogue son discernement concernant la gravité de la situation était altéré, il savait que le rouquin était dans la merde par sa faute. Il passa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux. Tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui finissaient par avoir des problèmes de toute façon, ça ne changeait jamais. Soit il leur refaisait le portrait pendant une de ses colères, soit ils s'enfuyaient en courant. Soit... ils avaient des soucis avec la police.

Il rendit son portable à Aizen qui enclencha le haut-parleur. Puis, il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et l'observa tenter de se relever tant bien que mal. Grimmjow se redressa lentement, se rendant bien compte qu'il était allongé sur le lit de son patron le Wakagashira, et que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qui lui étaient autorisées. Mais Aizen ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

Grimmjow croisa le regard d'Aizen et se pinça les lèvres. Il avait déjà compris l'importance de l'action d'Ichigo, même si maintenant il ne comprenait pas la portée de son geste, pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Ce petit strip-teaseur l'avait sauvé comme personne ne l'avait sauvé auparavant. Et sans rien lui demander en retour, sans même lui dire que c'était pour son bien. Pour Grimmjow, c'était totalement inconcevable. Pourquoi Ichigo aurait-il fait quelque chose d'aussi insensé?

_Mettez-vous dans le crâne qu'on a demandé à Kurosaki de séduire Grimmjow dans ce but : arriver à le chopper dans ce club. Mais apparemment, il a savamment retourné sa veste. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, Jaggerjack, mais il a sauvé ton cul.

Grimmjow savait ça, il l'avait bien compris, il ne faisait que se le répéter. Ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était pourquoi et si le jeune homme allait bien. Aucun espoir qu'il veuille le revoir après ça, ou qu'il ne souhaite encore danser pour lui. Il lui avait causé assez de soucis comme ça.

_Hirako..., parvint-il à articuler malgré sa bouche pâteuse et son état comateux, fais quelqu'chose ou j'viens dégommer ton subordonné moi-même.

_Mph, comme tu le vois, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu interviennes, Shinji, appuya Aizen avec un léger sourire. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser un homme comme lui inquiéter le nouvel ami de Grimmjow. S'il a retourné sa veste, je suppose qu'il avait une bonne raison.

Un ricanement éructa à l'autre bout de la ligne et le bleuté fronça es sourcils de plus bel.

_Oh je comptais bien m'en mêler de toute façon. Kuchiki commence sérieusement à vouloir passer outre mes directives et ça me met carrément en rage! Alors comptez là-dessus, je vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Il avait plutôt intérêt. Grimmjow serra les dents et s'entendit émettre un grognement sonore qui attira l'attention d'Aizen. Ce dernier ne semblait d'ailleurs pas lui en vouloir de s'être rapproché d'un homme externe au clan, ce qui était d'habitude très régulé. Il apparaissait même comme surpris, dans le bon sens du terme, par les actions d'Ichigo. Et le bleuté ne pouvait que s'en féliciter.

_J'imagine que Grimmjow te dit merci, Shinji. Et tu as également mes remerciements, cela va de soit.

_Oh vraiment? S'éleva la voix mesquine avec un ricanement. Quels genres de remerciements, il m'en faut plus Sos'ke.

Aizen coupa le haut-parleur à cet instant et sortit de la pièce. Grimmjow tomba comme une masse contre le matelas et tenta de ne pas entendre la conversation d'Aizen. S'il savait bien que ces deux-là avaient une relation ambigüe il n'aurait jamais cru les entendre clairement discuter de la sorte. Qui d'Aizen ou Hirako avait séduit l'autre, franchement il n'aurait su le dire. Et puis il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Il tâtonna pour chercher son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Les yeux mi-clos, toujours engourdi par les effets de l'héroïne il entreprit d'allumer son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Ichigo. Mais il se ravisa bien vite, fixant le plafond d'un air absent. Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Il attendrait que le rouquin le contacte en premier. Il avait été arrêté par sa faute, il devait sûrement commencer à réaliser ce que ça signifiait d'être proche de lui. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas et lui prouver qu'il voulait revenir vers lui. Ou pas.

Grimmjow voulait lui laisser le choix. Si Ichigo le recontactait après avoir eu des ennuis alors il aurait la preuve qu'il pouvait compter sur le jeune homme. Pour le moment il se ferait patient. Hirako lui avait confirmé qu'il retournerait chez lui sans ennuis et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons et sentit son esprit s'évader. Il perdit la notion du temps, de l'espace et de bienséance. Il oublia qu'il était dans la chambre de son patron, couché sur son lit sans même qu'il n'en ait reçu l'autorisation. Il oublia ce pour quoi il était venu...

Il ne se rendit pas compte que des mains froides parcouraient son corps sans relâche. Il ne réagit pas lorsque ces mêmes mains entreprirent de défaire sa ceinture, le bouton de son pantalon et enfin sa braguette. Il sentit simplement l'air froid sur son bas-ventre puis sur son entre-jambe, bien incapable d'ouvrir les yeux pour confirmer si quelqu'un le déshabillait réellement ou s'il s'agissait seulement d'un rêve.

Dans son esprit embué des vapeurs d'héroïne, Ichigo était avec lui. Ses mains s'étaient enroulées autour de son sexe de façon experte et le stimulaient avec insistance. Ses mains étaient douces et petites, mais efficaces. Il s'imaginait glisser ses doigts dans les mèches rousses soyeuses, massant son crâne légèrement pour l'inciter à continuer ce qu'il faisait. Sauf qu'en réalité, il était bien incapable de bouger. Il était bien incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit, les sensations totalement annihilées par la drogue.

_Ulquiorra...

La voix d'Aizen s'invita dans son esprit et il sentit bientôt les mains le quitter. Sortant de ce doux état comateux où Ichigo et lui étaient seuls, il souleva péniblement ses paupières et perçut les deux silhouettes se mouvant devant lui. Ses yeux ne parvenaient qu'à distinguer une image floue de la réalité, alors qu'Aizen emportait loin de lui Ulquiorra qui avait semblait-il profité de la somnolence de Jaggerjack pour faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps.

Il entendit quelques grognements, puis une sorte de cri désespéré. La voix d'Aizen, plus lointaine cette fois, repris :

_Il n'y a rien à faire lorsqu'il est shooté, l'entendit-il dire. Tu n'arriveras même pas à le faire bander. Viens, laissons-le...

Le silence étourdissant de la pièce sembla engourdir le reste de conscience qui lui restait. Et bien qu'il tenta de reprendre la main mise sur la situation, là où il se trouvait et comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, il en fut incapable. Il se sentit tomber dans un trou sans fond, sa tête tournant plus vite qu'une toupie et son corps étouffant sous une chaleur insupportable.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, totalement en sueurs, il eut l'impression que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Il se redressa et toucha son front mouillé et chaud. Il déglutit péniblement et étira une grimace en sentant sa bouche pâteuse, comme après avoir dormi des heures grâce à un somnifère, ou se réveiller après avoir bu tout son saoul. Il étudia les lieux et le mobilier qui l'entourait. Il se rappelait être arrivé chez Aizen, il se remémorait avoir été conduit dans sa chambre et avoir senti les mains d'Ulquiorra sur lui. Puis plus rien, le trou noir.

Il se frotta le visage d'une main mal assurée, baissant les yeux sur son pantalon dont la braguette était descendue et son caleçon écarté. Son sexe mou reposait là, contre sa cuisse et il eut un moment de réflexion. Que s'était-il passé? Il chercha dans sa mémoire le dernier élément qu'il se rappelait, et tenta ensuite de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Ulquiorra avait sans doute essayé de le faire bander, mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Normal, sa libido disparaissait totalement lorsqu'il sniffait ou s'injectait de l'héroïne.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, se remémorant tout à coup la nouvelle à propos d'Ichigo. La raison de sa colère, la raison de sa prise de drogue. Il inspira profondément, cherchant un moyen de ne pas replonger. Il attrapa son portable et dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'apercevoir enfin clairement l'écran lumineux. Aucun message. Aucun appel. Rien. Il ouvrit la fonction messages et relut les derniers messages qu'Ichigo lui avait envoyés. Il fronça les sourcils, conscient qu'il devait attendre qu'il le contacte lui-même, il avait décidé que c'était la meilleure des solutions. Mais il se demandait s'il était rentré chez lui, s'il allait bien, si cet enfoiré de flic l'avait emmerdé au point de le détourner de lui?

Il était loin de connaître Ichigo aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il ignorait totalement s'il était le genre de type à abandonner quelque chose après avoir eu des ennuis. Quoiqu'il en doutait fortement. S'il l'avait voulu, le jeune homme ne l'aurait jamais prévenu, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Grimmjow ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'Ichigo l'avait protégé pour une seule raison : il était autant attiré par lui qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

Peut-être qu'après tout, ce n'était pas à lui d'attendre qu'Ichigo daigne le recontacter. Peut-être que c'était à lui de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de lui dire : "je sais ce que tu as fait pour moi, comment je pourrais te remercier?". Il sourit légèrement, il savait bien comment le remercier, et il espérait que le jeune homme aimerait tout autant... Il dodelina de la tête, il fallait qu'il reste sérieux quelques instants. Il fallait qu'il exprime sa gratitude, mais il ignorait comment s'y prendre. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un comme Ichigo faisait ça pour lui!

_Oh, enfin réveillé?

Aizen le sortit de ses songes, l'observant sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Grimmjow abandonna son portable qu'il glissa dans son pantalon et se releva, même s'il se sentait quelque peu faible. Il tituba un instant, déclenchant un petit rire chez son patron. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et afficha une mine gênée :

_Désolé pour ça... C'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'je voyais la soirée.

_Je préfère te voir comater sur mon lit, plutôt que te voir le casser en deux. Cela dit... il va falloir remettre ça. Ulquiorra a... mal pris la chose. Il est parti s'enfermer.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Oh, s'enfermer. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ça. Ulquiorra était du genre à déprimer très rapidement et surtout de façon très surprenante. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler, ou de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il était d'humeur dépressive. Grimmjow savait que ça pouvait durer des heures, comme des jours entiers. Aizen ne semblait pas s'en soucier, peut-être s'y était-il fait au gré des années, mais franchement il ne comprenait pas.

_Ulquiorra est... spécial, expliqua-t-il. Il est rare de trouver quelqu'un comme lui.

Évidemment, pensa Grimmjow. Il ne parlait jamais, Aizen était tranquille. Il ne s'énervait jamais, disait oui à tout ce qu'il voulait et obéissait à tous les ordres qu'il lui donnait. Pour Aizen, il n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin. Pourtant, les deux hommes semblaient se vouer une tendresse inattendue qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas. Il avait d'ailleurs arrêté de tenter de se l'expliquer. _"Chacun ses délires"_ pensait-il.

_Il faut que nous parlions du garçon.

La lucidité de Grimmjow lui revint en un quart de tour. Il braqua ses yeux brillants sur son patron et serra les dents. Il allait avoir droit à l'habituel discours du Wakagashira sur les fréquentations hors du clan, et patati et patata...

_Que tu le veuilles ou non, ce garçon est maintenant lié à toi. Et donc à moi. Tu sais que je ne prends jamais à la légère le rapprochement de mes hommes avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Tu dois faire attention à qui tu fréquentes, Grimmjow.

_Si t'crois qu'c'est...

_Dans le cas de Kurosaki Ichigo cependant, je ne vois aucune objection à ce que tu continues à le fréquenter.

Grimmjow lui servit un air méfiant, mais Aizen ne bronchait pas. Ses bras croisés fièrement sur son torse, il se contentait de l'observer attentivement de ses yeux de velours, ne se voulant même pas inquisiteur. Le bleuté resta immobile quelques instants en se demandant quel tour il pouvait bien lui jouer. Mais il réalisa qu'Aizen avait lui aussi des intérêts à accepter qu'il fréquente Ichigo. S'il trouvait enfin un moyen de vivre sans drogue et surtout sans exploser, son patron en serait gagnant de A à Z. Peut-être même plus que lui...

_Comment... t'connais son nom?

_Voyons Grimmjow, soupira-t-il, tu croyais sans doute que j'allais te laisser te balader comme ça, dans ce club, alors que je sais à quel point tu peux chuter rapidement? Ce garçon aussi, il fallait que je puisse m'assurer qu'il n'était pas...

_Tsss, raté là-dessus, c'était un indic de la police!

_Je l'avoue que mes hommes n'ont pas été efficaces, mais... j'imagine qu'il n'y a que toi pour voir le bon côté des gens, n'est-ce pas? Ce garçon... il a des effets bénéfiques, n'est-ce pas? Oh, Muguruma en a parlé.

Grimmjow soupira bruyamment. C'était même lui qui avait demandé à Muguruma d'en parler le plus possible, histoire que Nell et Hallibel soient au courant. Maintenant, il passait directement l'étape supérieure puisqu'il n'avait pas à les persuader, c'était Aizen lui-même qui était en train de le persuader des bienfaits d'Ichigo. Autrement dit, c'était le monde à l'envers.

_Aizen, pas b'soin d'gaspiller ta salive. J'sais bien c'qu'Ichigo peut faire... sur moi. J'ai juste b'soin d'temps pour l'prouver.

_Et surtout, t'en assurer de façon pérenne.

Grimmjow ne savait pas ce qu'il devait retenir de cette conversation : qu'Aizen ait fait surveiller Ichigo depuis longtemps, qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance, ou bien qu'il lui donnait l'autorisation de le fréquenter pour de bon?

_Je sais pertinemment que tu n'écouteras pas mon avis si je te disais de ne pas revoir ce garçon. Mais là, je vais être catégorique : tu dois le revoir. Et si tu ne le veux pas, il va falloir t'y contraindre, mon cher.

Ce n'était pas anodin pour un Wakagashira de donner son autorisation à l'un de ses principaux kyodai de fréquenter quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune attache au clan. Avant de pouvoir fréquenter qui ils voulaient, les autres avaient dû attendre longtemps, qu'Aizen daigne bien l'accepter après avoir rencontré les candidats. Fréquenter un yakuza, et devenir proche du clan, ne se faisait pas du jour au lendemain. Cette situation impliquait des dispositions diverses et variées qui ne devaient pas être négligées.

Mais cette fois-ci, Aizen dérogeait encore à une des règles des yakuza en lui permettant de revoir Ichigo. C'était si rapide, si naturel, Grimmjow ne pouvait que se rendre compte de l'importance de cette autorisation.

_J'comptais l'revoir d'toute façon, avant d'êt' sûr et d't'en informer.

_Eh bien, je prends les devants, répliqua-t-il en souriant. S'il s'avère que ce garçon peut te guérir de façon continue, il va sans dire que cela changera ton implication dans notre affaire, Grimmjow. Tu le sais.

Aizen serait en mesure de lui faire entièrement confiance. Et au-delà de ça, Grimmjow serait enfin capable d'avoir la paix, de ne plus être l'esclave de ses colères monstrueuses. Si Ichigo se révélait être à la mesure de ses attentes, il n'aurait peut-être plus à retoucher à un gramme d'héroïne, à se balader avec une dose de cocaïne ou de cannabis sur lui. Il pourrait reprendre une vie tranquille ou presque, voyager sans craindre de piquer un colère dans un avion, rencontrer des partenaires sans craindre qu'au moindre désaccord il ne leur refasse le portrait. Peut-être n'aurait-il plus à refaire son mobilier à chaque fois qu'une petite chose déplaisante viendrait le titiller.

Peut-être sa vie allait-elle changer.

_T'sais pas depuis combien d'temps, depuis combien d'années j'attends c'moment, Aizen, dit-il en secouant la tête. T'peux pas comprendre.

Le Wakagashira secoua la tête, ses mèches brunes se balançant devant ses yeux au gré de ses mouvements.

_Je le sais, Grimmjow. Je le sais mieux que personne, souffla-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il le laissa seul sans un mot de plus. Le bleuté passa une main dans ses cheveux et se releva, tenant en équilibre sur ses pieds tant bien que mal. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, et attendre. Attendre un message d'Ichigo, attendre un geste de sa part. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient, il n'avait jamais _attendu_ un homme de cette façon. Mais un seul faux mouvement de sa part et il perdrait son seul espoir de guérison. Son seul espoir de pouvoir chasser le monstre qui vivait au fond de lui, et qu'il espérait, Ichigo saurait amadouer.

* * *

* **Kyodai** : Ou grand frère. Position directement inférieure au wakagashira et considéré comme rang intermédiaire. Après les kyodai, viennent les shatei, ou petits frères qui forment le bas de la hiérarchie.

* **Ninkyōdō** (la voie chevaleresque) : le code d'honneur que tout yakuza se doit de suivre, énonçant un certain nombre de règle, datant du XIXème siècle. Règle 1 : Tu n'offenseras pas les bons citoyens. Règle 2 : Tu ne prendras pas la femme du voisin. Règle 3: Tu ne voleras pas l'organisation. Règle 4 : Tu ne te drogueras pas. Règle 5 : Tu devras obéissance et respect à ton supérieur. Règle 6 : Tu accepteras de mourir pour le père ou de faire de la prison pour lui. Règle 7 : Tu ne devras parler du groupe à quiconque. Règle 8 : En prison tu ne diras rien. Règle 9 : Il n'est pas permis de tuer un _katagari_ (personne ne faisant pas partie de la pègre). La règle 9 n'est pas souvent appliquée, et peu de clans suivent encore cette éthique, et les traditions en général.


	10. Chapitre 9

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités et autres réjouissances.

 **Note** : Merci, merci encore pour vos reviews! (je ne le dirai jamais assez!)

* * *

Ichigo rentra chez lui, éreinté par cette nuit qui n'était pourtant pas encore terminée. Il prit quelques instants pour apprécier le sentiment de sécurité et de plénitude qui l'envahit en pénétrant dans son appartement. Il expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons en réalisant qu'il était maintenant hors d'atteinte. Ou tout du moins, il était loin de Kuchiki. Il prit directement le chemin de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras repliés sur son torse, yeux braqués au plafond. Ce Hirako allait prévenir Grimmjow, il allait lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Il ne savait pas s'il s'en trouvait rassuré ou inquiété. Qui savait comment le bleuté prendrait la nouvelle de savoir qu'il était un indic' de la police?

Il se redressa soudainement et chercha son portable dans son sac de sport. Il fouilla vigoureusement dans ses affaires, avant de retrouver son téléphone et d'y attacher directement ses yeux. Mais il n'avait aucun message, aucun appel manqué, rien. Où était Grimmjow? Est-ce qu'il était seulement au courant?

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et délaissa son portable à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer à Grimmjow pourquoi il avait fait ça, et pourquoi il avait décidé de changer de camp. Il espérait vraiment que Hirako lui expliquerait tout, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait le lui expliquer. Mais il aurait juste aimé savoir qu'il pensait à lui. Qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié alors qu'il venait littéralement d'être arrêté par les flics pour l'avoir aidé. Ça, Hirako se serait chargé de le lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers. Il aurait eu de plus graves ennuis si cet homme n'avait pas été là, Kuchiki se serait certainement hâté de lui faire cracher qu'il couvrait Grimmjow. Il voulait savoir s'il lui en était reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la mise. Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait pour obtenir quoique ce soit en retour, il voulait juste savoir. Lire quelque chose de lui. Voir son nom s'afficher sur son téléphone lui aurait suffit. Juste ça, et il se serait senti mieux.

Il soupira et laissa glisser ses doigts sur la touche de navigation de son portable, se demandant s'il ne devait pas lui envoyer un message pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était produit ce soir. Mais comment aurait-il pu lui dire tout ça dans un texto? Non, c'était ridicule. La seule façon de tout lui dire serait de le voir en tête-à-tête, mais maintenant, leurs petites rencontres au "Seireitei" étaient belles et bien terminées. Et même s'il avait racheté le club, Grimmjow n'était pas idiot au point de s'y rendre alors que Kuchiki le faisait sans doute surveiller.

Laissant son téléphone sur son lit, il se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une douche, laissant l'eau chaude tomber longuement sur son visage. Il avait l'impression que la nervosité et l'inquiétude lui collaient à la peau, il avait besoin de se détendre sous un bon jet d'eau chaude afin de les chasser. Mais ses pensées ne quittaient pas Grimmjow. Peut-être devait-il le contacter? Et jouer les innocents, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé pour voir comment l'homme lui répondrait? Il s'enroula dans un peignoir et se dirigea dans la cuisine, incapable de se décider à envoyer un texto au bleuté.

Assise derrière la petite table carrée, Rukia étudiait, son ordinateur portable allumé et ses cours étalés devant elle. Son crayon placé entre ses lèvres, elle leva les yeux sur lui. Elle remarqua immédiatement son air tourmenté et l'observa ouvrir le frigo sans un mot. Elle le vit prendre un onigiri au thon et l'engloutir en une seule bouchée. Il manqua s'étouffer avec, toussotant la bouche pleine, et elle haussa les sourcils en le voyant vider une bouteille d'eau.

_Est-ce que tout va bien?

Ichigo resta penché au-dessus de l'évier pendant un certain temps, reprenant sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement avalé l'onigiri en entier. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim, en fait il avait plutôt l'estomac noué mais c'était une habitude qu'il avait depuis longtemps; à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui après le travail, il mangeait. Alors, perdu dans ses pensées il avait instinctivement pris le chemin de la cuisine et ouvert le frigo, et avait fourré la première chose qu'il avait vue dans sa bouche.

Il pensait à des tas de choses. Il pensait à un millier de choses. A Grimmjow évidemment, à son irrésistible envie de l'appeler, de le voir, de flirter avec lui. Il pensait à cet Hirako qui l'avait sorti des mains de la police, à ce qu'il risquait maintenant qu'il connaissait son implication auprès d'Aizen. Il pensait à Kuchiki et à comment il parviendrait à l'éviter à présent. Il pensait à Renji, et comment il avait pu s'amouracher d'un homme pareil.

Et ce qu'il avait fait promettre à Kuchiki... Retourner au club pour donner l'illusion à Renji qu'il n'était pas qu'une simple couverture dans sa mission capture? Il était tout bonnement inconcevable que Kuchiki ne tienne parole, maintenant qu'il avait été ridiculisé par Hirako de la sorte, à cause de lui. Renji risquait bien de ne plus jamais revoir son client favori et il s'en voulait déjà.

Il serra les poings en se sentant désolé pour son ami. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être tombé raide dingue de cet homme en le voyant, mais de là à tomber amoureux de lui après avoir commencé à le connaître... Est-ce que Kuchiki était si différent lorsqu'il était avec Renji? Comment cet homme si froid, si antipathique avait-il réussi ce tour de passe passe? Ou bien il était encore plus doué qu'il ne le pensait, ou bien Renji était le pire des idiots et des cœurs d'artichauts.

_Ichigo?

La voix de Rukia le ramena subitement à la réalité et son corps essuya un léger sursaut. Il cligna des yeux, un instant désarçonné puis tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Il avait envie de lui parler de ses problèmes, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas l'embarquer dans cette histoire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des ennuis. Alors, il se contenta de sourire et de lui demander innocemment :

_Alors, ça bosse dur?

Elle leva les au ciel et lui servit une mine blasée. Ichigo savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à embobiner sa meilleure amie, surtout lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne.

_N'essaye même pas de détourner la conversation. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Reprit-elle en pointant son crayon sur lui. Il est minuit et demi et tu es déjà rentré... A ce que je sache ce n'est pas ton jour de repos, est-ce que tu as été viré?

_Quoi? Non, bien sûr que non!

Elle avait toujours été incroyablement perspicace, et son caractère bien trempé en faisait une amie difficile à berner. Même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que de lui faire une surprise ou une simple farce. Aussi, Ichigo savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus s'échapper maintenant qu'elle avait décelé son changement d'humeur. Il se laissa alors tomber sur la chaise face à elle et soupira. Ce n'était pas son genre d'entrainer sa meilleure amie dans ses délires, et encore moins s'il savait que ça pourrait lui créer des ennuis. Mais ce n'était pas non plus son genre de lui cacher des choses comme... un homme dans sa vie. Rukia avait toujours été sa confidente la plus proche et elle était toujours de bon conseil. Lui mentir ne le mènerait nulle part.

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un...

Ce fut la façon la plus neutre et la plus directe qu'il trouva pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le visage de la jeune femme se dérida, et peu à peu un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses grands yeux bleus se mirent à briller d'un intérêt mal placé et un flot de mots, et de questions, s'échappa tout à coup de ses lèvres :

_Vraiment? Mais c'est génial! Où? Quand? Comment?

_Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire..., souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle bougea sur sa chaise, l'excitation dont elle faisait démonstration réchauffant le cœur de son meilleur ami. Elle était heureuse pour lui, évidemment. Mais le serait-elle encore lorsqu'il lui aurait annoncé quel genre d'homme était Grimmjow? Cependant, son effervescence retomba tel un drapeau en berne lorsqu'elle croisa son regard torturé. Elle devait sans doute se demander pourquoi il n'était pas tout aussi exalté qu'elle par cette nouvelle rencontre. Elle était définitivement loin d'être idiote, et Ichigo vit passer une lueur curieuse dans ses grands yeux marines. Elle dodelina de la tête, et il réalisa qu'elle avait déjà compris pourquoi il hésitait à lui en parler :

_C'est pour ça que tu rentres aussi tôt? Reprit-elle, suspicieuse. A cause de ce... cette rencontre?

_Plus ou moins oui.

_C'est un client n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle. Je peux pratiquement le lire sur ton visage.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, déclenchant un soupir chez son amie. Mais la jeune femme resta un instant silencieuse, comprenant petit à petit ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Elle savait que si Ichigo avait pensé à franchir cette frontière entre client et danseur c'était que cet homme avait quelque chose de spécial.

_ A quel point ressemble-t-il à ton idéal?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et adopta une moue pensive. Rukia n'était pas sans connaître l'idéal masculin d'Ichigo et les qualités qu'il recherchait : quelqu'un d'un autre monde, qui le fasse vibrer, qui puisse le dompter lui et son caractère de casse-cou. Elle l'avait toujours su aventureux et décomplexé, et aussi un peu téméraire, et ce caractère se retrouvait dans ses fantasmes et ses rêves amoureux. Elle respectait plus que tout son entêtement et sa détermination à vouloir trouver un homme qui lui permettrait de vivre une histoire passionnelle. Quelqu'un qui l'accepterait comme il était, et qui ferait enfin battre son cœur et vibrer tout son être.

_Presque... à 100%. Sauf...

_Sauf quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vivement en avant, ses cours oubliés. Ne me dis pas qu'il est marié!

_Non, souffla-t-il avec un sourire. Non il n'est pas marié. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit hétéro du tout.

Rukia fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa tête ce qui pourrait y avoir comme autre raison. Ichigo tenta de lui donner une réponse, mais il ne savait pas comment avancer le problème :

_Il n'est pas exactement... comme toi et moi. Il... vit dans un monde particulier.

_Quoi?

Elle tiqua et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Ichigo ne savait pas comment lui avancer la chose de manière douce. L'homme qui l'intéressait était non seulement un client de son club de strip-tease mais en plus il était yakuza. Rukia le jugerait dores et déjà comme un pervers cinglé.

_Disons qu'il a... un boulot spécial, et qu'il n'est pas exactement comme toi et moi, c'est tout.

_On dirait que tu parles d'un extra-terrestre, fit-elle remarquer. Tu commences à me faire flipper.

Le rouquin soupira et ferma les yeux, il n'y avait pas trente-six milles façons de le lui dire. Il redoutait simplement que son amie ne cautionne pas ce choix.

_C'est un yakuza.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et tenta de dire quelque chose, mais les mots semblèrent se perdre dans sa gorge. Un moment désarçonné, elle cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils, laissant tomber son crayon sur la table. Elle était surprise, mais en même temps, ne l'était pas vraiment. Peut-être avait-elle toujours su que l'homme qui lui correspondrait se devait d'être un homme... différent.

_Yakuza? Demanda-t-elle en dodelinant de la tête. Ichigo...

_Je sais, je sais, s'empressa-t-il de la couper. Mais... attends!

Il s'élança dans de grands pas en dehors de la pièce, laissant sa colocataire dubitative dans la cuisine. Il s'empressa d'attraper son portable posé sur son lit et se précipita à nouveau dans la cuisine. Rukia l'observait d'un air ahuris et écarquilla de grands yeux ébahis lorsqu'il lui planta la photo de Grimmjow sous le nez.

_Voilà pourquoi...

La jeune femme prit le portable dans sa main, ses yeux se faisant plus petits tandis qu'elle étudiait avec attention l'image. Cette photo de Grimmjow, où il était assis négligemment dans son siège de bureau, chemise ouverte sur son torse nu, cigarette en main et ses yeux perçants braqués sur l'objectif, aurait eu un impact sur n'importe qui, il le savait. Ichigo était certain qu'elle aurait le même effet sur sa meilleure amie.

_Oh merde..., soupira-t-elle.

Ses yeux rivés sur la photo, elle échappa un léger rire qu'Ichigo ne sut pas vraiment identifier.

_Ouais, je... je comprends... il... enfin... tu...

Il éclata tout à coup de rire et bascula sa tête en arrière. Elle tenait le téléphone au creux de sa main, son visage rivé sur la photographie, son nez touchant pratiquement l'écran. Si elle avait pu crever l'écran des yeux elle l'aurait fait, pensa-t-il, amusé. Sa réaction était démesurée, mais il la trouvait de circonstance. Cette photo de Grimmjow était vraiment sexy...

_T'es bouche bée? Demanda-t-il.

_C'est quoi... son p'tit nom?

Il lui donna un coup derrière la tête mais la jeune femme se mit à rire. Sa propre réaction l'avait surprise, et elle ne s'était pas attendue à rester ainsi bouche bée devant une photo de yakuza. Elle voulait seulement détendre l'atmosphère après l'avoir vu si tourmenté. A présent, Ichigo souriait largement et elle était soulagée de l'avoir au moins fait rire ce soir.

_Grimmjow, il s'appelle Grimmjow, répondit-il en reprenant son portable.

Il laissa ses yeux glisser encore une fois sur la photo affichée, puis verrouilla son téléphone.

_Ichi... Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire de faire attention, tu es assez grand pour ça, reprit-elle après avoir repris son sérieux. Mais cet homme... même s'il te fait perdre la tête, et je peux aisément comprendre pourquoi, n'oublie pas qu'il reste un yakuza.

_Je sais, marmonna-t-il.

Il se pinça les lèvres timidement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire jusqu'où il était allé pour lui. Il n'allait pas lui parler de la police, de ce capitaine Kuchiki, de son arrestation, puis de l'intervention de ce commandant Hirako. Non, il lui épargnerait ça. Il voulait juste qu'elle soit au courant de ce qui se passait dans sa vie privée, histoire d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprenait ses sentiments.

_Mais... il est drôle, charmeur, comment veux-tu que je ne craque pas?

_Vous vous envoyez des textos? Tu as son numéro? Demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

_Ouais. C'est vraiment hallucinant comment on est devenus... proches? Intimes? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant vraiment comment le lui exprimer. Et tout ça en si peu de temps...

Elle lui décrocha un sourire très large, et il fut soulagé qu'elle n'en fasse pas plus dans la remontrance. Il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Autrement dit n'importe quoi. Mais si c'était ce qu'il avait envie de faire, s'il se sentait bien et en accord avec lui-même il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Et puis, il était déjà bien trop tard pour penser aux conséquences, il était impliqué avec Grimmjow jusqu'au cou. Il était fort probable qu'il ait des ennuis à un moment ou à un autre, ce Kuchiki ne le raterait pas. Et si jamais ça arrivait, Rukia restant ignorante, il la préservait des quelconques répercussions futures.

Cette conversation l'avait quelque peu soulagé, et lui avait surtout confirmé que sa meilleure amie était toujours présente pour lui. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il reprit le chemin de sa chambre, après avoir souhaité bon courage à son amie, et retira ses vêtements avant d'enfiler un large caleçon qu'il mettait pour dormir. Il se glissa sous les draps, le dos contre ses oreillers. Il déverrouilla son portable et cliqua sur la petite enveloppe de la fonction message et ouvrit la conversation portant le nom "Grimmjow". Il fit défiler les échanges, relisant par-ci par-là quelques mots, et s'attardant sur les photos qu'ils avaient tous deux envoyées.

C'était idiot de ne pas le contacter, c'était idiot de rester muet. Il se trouvait ridicule, Grimmjow allait sûrement penser qu'il lui en voulait et ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait pas le laisser croire qu'il abandonnait leur début de relation parce qu'il avait eu des ennuis avec la police. Il se devait de le lui faire comprendre, et aussi de lui dire à quel point il avait envie de le revoir. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage; il n'allait pas laisser filer cet homme! Il était bien déterminé, et cela depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il n'était pas le genre à rebrousser chemin.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, et laissant son instinct prendre le dessus sur sa réflexion, il tapa quelques mots. Avec Grimmjow, il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir dix ans s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. La spontanéité marchait mieux avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

 _"Dites-moi où et quand, je veux qu'on se revoit."_

C'était peut-être un message court et relativement froid, mais il avait au moins le mérite de faire le premier pas. Et surtout d'aller à l'essentiel. En son for intérieur, il avait senti que c'était à lui de faire cette démarche, de le contacter en premier pour lui montrer ses intentions. Il avait seulement besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, d'une petite tape dans le dos, pour le pousser à le faire. Et sa discussion avec Rukia avait eu cet effet levier. Il avait l'impression que Grimmjow l'attendait, et que lui aussi n'avait besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce, d'un signe de sa part.

Il s'empressa de lâcher son portable, après avoir reçu la confirmation que son texto avait été envoyé. Comme s'il ne voulait pas rester collé à l'appareil en espérant qu'il lui réponde tout de suite. Il était soulagé mais en même temps nerveux. Il aimait bien ce petit texto après tout. Même s'il donnait l'impression de vouloir lui donner un ordre - et il savait que Grimmjow n'était pas le genre d'homme qui se laissait dicter quoique ce soit par autrui - il allait à l'essentiel, et il montrait ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Et il savait aussi que Grimmjow n'était pas insensible à quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il voulait.

Son portable vibra sur le matelas, à côté de lui. Il sentit une excitation sans nom commencer à croitre en lui et le cœur battant, il ouvrit la réponse :

 _Grimmjow : "Où tu veux, quand tu veux. Beauté, je balancerais tout le taf que j'ai par la fenêtre pour toi. Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié. T_T T'es où?"_

Il sourit largement, sentant un million de papillons prendre leur envol dans son bas-ventre. Ce smiley lui arracha un petit rire moqueur mais il trouvait aussi ça tellement mignon. Il mordit fortement dans sa lèvre inférieure et resta pensif quelques instants, en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre à ça. Il annulerait tout le travail qu'il avait rien que pour le voir? Rien que pour un seul rendez-vous? Ce n'était plus un million de papillons qui virevoltaient au creux de son bas-ventre, c'était un véritable raz-de-marée, un ouragan qui déclencha une série de frissons à lui en donner la chair de poule. Cette faculté qu'il avait de lui faire ressentir ce genre d'émotions si facilement, avec une seule phrase... le laissait complètement ahuri. Personne n'avait jamais eu cet effet là sur lui.

 _"Vous êtes sérieux? Vous croyez que je pourrais vous oublier après tout ça? Je suis chez moi..."_

Il voulait que son message sous-entende quelque chose, à propos de son arrestation. Si Grimmjow était au courant juste le mot "ça" lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille. Ichigo avait besoin de savoir s'il était au courant et ce qu'il en pensait. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Ichigo en était certain, Grimmjow était accroché à son portable, et avait vraiment attendu qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il se sentit investi d'un nouveau courage, et aussi d'une nouvelle force. Cet homme dépendait de plus en plus de lui, et pas seulement parce qu'il lui avait demandé de devenir sa _drogue._

 _Grimmjow : "Parlons pas de ça par texto, ok?"_

Ichigo tiqua. Ce message lui faisait la sensation d'un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Il appuya son crâne contre le mur derrière son lit et réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre. Il voulait qu'il l'appelle?

 _Grimmjow : "Non, pas d'appel non plus. Tu comprendras mieux demain."_

Quoi? Il comprendrait mieux demain? Ichigo sentit son front se creuser, fronçant ses sourcils si fort que son visage se crispa. Demain? Que voulait-il dire? Il n'allait tout de même pas revenir au club quand même?

 _Grimmjow : "Non, je reviendrai pas. Attends demain, sois patient :3"_

Oh super, ce smiley encore une fois! Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout où le bleuté voulait en venir. C'était comme s'il voulait écourter leur conversation, qu'il restait distant et évasif dans ce but précis. Ce type était capable d'allumer un feu ardent en lui et de l'éteindre en seulement quelques secondes, pensa-t-il, son ventre se tortillant maintenant nerveusement. Il était certain qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Qu'il ne voulait pas parler de son arrestation, ni de la police par texto ce soir.

Ichigo inspira profondément et se demanda si ce Kuchiki n'avait pas encore fait des siennes, il pourrait avoir mis son portable sous surveillance. Et Grimmjow l'aurait appris par Hirako? Peut-être, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque de toute manière. Il décida qu'il fallait mieux suivre les conseils de Grimmjow et ne pas trop entrer dans les détails ce soir. Il attendrait le lendemain, comme il le lui sous-entendait.

 _"Okay. Alors... peut-être à demain."_

Il se coucha sous le drap de son lit et le remonta jusqu'à son nez, couvrant ainsi toute la partie basse de son visage. Il s'allongea sur le côté, joue contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, avant de prendre une photo. Il la joignit au message qu'il avait tapé et envoya le tout. Encore une fois, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

 _Grimmjow : "J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il y a dessous..."_

Il parlait du drap, n'est-ce pas? Ichigo étira un sourire coquin et se redressa dans son lit. Grimmjow avait l'air de vouloir couper la conversation, mais en même temps il lui tendait une belle perche pour la continuer de façon... beaucoup moins innocente. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire : répondre à ses attentes ou bien le laisser mariner?

 _"Vous avez dit ne pas vouloir parler par texto alors... moi je n'ai pas envie d'envoyer d'autre photo :p"_

Il essuya un petit rire, malgré ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir il se rendait compte que sa volonté de vouloir échanger avec Grimmjow était plus forte que tout. Cet épisode avec Kuchiki ne l'avait nullement refroidi, au contraire. Il lui semblait qu'avoir des ennuis avait plutôt renforcé sa volonté de se rapprocher du yakuza. Il ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi. Savoir qu'il serait peut-être en danger avec la police renforçait sa conviction de savoir où cette histoire allait le mener. Il voulait le connaître un peu plus chaque minute, il voulait tout savoir de lui.

 _Grimmjow : "T'es un vilain garçon, toi. Si tu le prends comme ça, j'enverrai pas de photo non plus. Et tu perds quelque chose, beauté."_

Ichigo sentit tous ses sens se mettre en éveil et un frisson parcourut son échine. Il prit sa lèvre entre ses dents et imagina ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête. Mais peu importait, il adorait flirter avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire le sentiment qui le prenait aux tripes à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient comme ça. Il n'avait jamais été aussi intime aussi vite avec quelqu'un, c'était bluffant.

Il resta pensif quelques instants avant de retirer son caleçon qui lui faisait office de pyjama. Il souleva le drap et plaça son portable au niveau de son menton afin de prendre une photo de son corps, du haut de son torse jusqu'à ses jambes. Il activa le flash et ne prit qu'un seul cliché qu'il observa, sentant tout son visage s'empourprer. De ses pectoraux jusqu'à ses abdominaux finement tracés et en passant par son sexe à moitié durcit reposant sur son bas-ventre, tout était parfaitement visible sous la lumière crue du flash.

 _"Vous l'avez cherché!"_ Tapa-t-il avec son pouce, avant d'envoyer le tout. Il sentit une sorte d'excitation nerveuse le gagner après avoir reçu l'accusé de réception. C'était la première fois qu'il envoyait une photo aussi... intime à quelqu'un. Ils avaient échangé quelques petits mots à connotation sexuelle et ils avaient été jusqu'à s'envoyer des photos d'eux en caleçon et en érection, mais jamais jusqu'à ce point-là. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue en se demandant jusqu'où il allait encore aller avec cet homme.

Il n'avait aucune limite avec lui, c'était comme si la désinhibition totale l'avait atteint et il n'était plus capable de faire marche arrière. Il voulait qu'il le suive dans ce délire, qu'il lui réponde avec le même genre de photo, et franchement il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Grimmjow était aussi excité que lui à l'idée d'échanger des messages cochons.

 _Grimmjow : "Voilà dans quel état tu m'as mis en même pas deux secondes. Record du monde."_

Ichigo échappa un grognement entre la surprise et le désir le plus intense. La photo que Grimmjow avait jointe à son message envoya un afflux de sang jusque dans son sexe qui s'érigea à son maximum, sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de le toucher. Il avait pris une photo depuis le même angle que lui, seulement, allongé sur un lit dont les draps avaient été repoussés, une de ses jambes reposait, repliée sur le côté. Une jambe longue, dont le muscle de la cuisse était bien dessiné, assez large pour lui prouver que l'homme n'était pas étranger aux salles de sport. Mais le plus important, le clou du spectacle, était cette main large et masculine enroulée autour de son sexe suintant de liquide pré-séminal.

Ichigo sentit sa respiration se figer dans sa gorge, et sans quitter la photo des yeux enroula sa propre main autour de son sexe. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment excitant dans le fait d'imaginer Grimmjow en train de se masturber alors qu'il lui envoyait des textos. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, son désir se faisant de plus en plus virulent. Sa respiration aussi était plus courte, et son front était déjà moite de sueur.

 _"Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me donnez envie là..."_ Réussit-il à taper, d'une main.

Il aurait sauté dans un taxi s'il savait seulement où il se trouvait à cet instant. Il se consumait de l'intérieur de ne pas être avec lui, c'en était presque insupportable. Il aurait été capable de tout, si seulement il avait été certain de pouvoir le retrouver, et ce n'était pas seulement l'instinct sexuel qui parlait. Ses yeux turquoise perçants, sa voix chaude et son sourire carnassier lui manquaient terriblement. Avec Grimmjow tout semblait plus facile, tout semblait si naturel, il n'avait pas peur de le désirer, il n'avait pas peur de succomber à ses désirs avec lui.

Il attendit patiemment le prochain message, mais il ne vint pas. Il poussa un soupir, observant l'heure à laquelle il avait envoyé le dernier. Ça faisait seulement deux minutes, constata-t-il, mais ça lui paraissait si long. Depuis le début de cette conversation, Grimmjow lui avait répondu du tac au tac, et il commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement. Sa main autour de son sexe s'activa un peu plus vite, et il gémit.

Il pinça ses lèvres étroitement et ferma les yeux, laissant le plaisir l'envahir. Mais la vibration de son portable le fit sursauter et sa main abandonna son sexe rapidement. Son portable affichait le nom de Grimmjow qui était en train de l'appeler, et il hésita. Son cœur s'était mis à battre encore plus vite et ses joues s'empourprèrent de plus belle. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et décrocha, le corps tremblant.

_Grimmjow?

_Oh putain..., lui répondit-il dans un souffle cette voix brûlante de désir. Dis pas mon nom comme ça, tu m'prends par surprise.

_Pourquoi... Je croyais que vous aviez dit pas d'appel! Embraya-t-il, désarçonné.

_C'ta faute... T'as dit qu't'avais trop envie, j'fais que t'aider un peu.

Rien qu'à la voix de Grimmjow, voilée par le désir, et ses soupirs qu'il pensait certainement imperceptibles, il savait qu'il ne l'appelait pas pour parler de ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Le yakuza était clairement en train de se soulager, tout comme lui était en train de le faire. Et maintenant qu'ils se parlaient en direct, l'effet était décuplé. Bien plus qu'avec une simple photo. Il se tendit un peu plus et échappa un grognement :

_Dis-moi qu't'es en train d'branler...

_Je... je suis en train de me toucher, répondit-il dans un soupir.

_Moi aussi, beauté. J'ai envie d'te voir..., susurra-t-il dans le téléphone, à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau en disant ce genre de choses. Ça m'manque de pas t'avoir vu c'soir... Si t'savais...

Sa voix était littéralement en train de faire suer Ichigo, il lui donnait chaud, très chaud. Il sentit le liquide pré-séminal couler légèrement sur ses doigts et il échappa un soupir de contentement à nouveau. Son corps était saisi d'une excitation qui le faisait trembler, et à chaque soupir de Grimmjow il soupirait également, à l'unisson avec lui. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, mais franchement, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi dur!

_J'veux qu'tu danses pour moi, encore, reprit-il de cette voix suave et sensuelle qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. J'veux t'voir, t'toucher...

Ichigo avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa respiration, qui se transformait en cours, sonores grognements rauques au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait. Sa main allait de plus en plus vite, et il était si dur que ça en devenait douloureux. Lui aussi voulait le voir, danser pour lui, le toucher... Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils en étaient là, à se masturber au téléphone!

_Grimmjow... , souffla-t-il, dites-moi... je veux savoir... comment vous vous touchez.

_Pour ça qu'j'veux qu't'aies la visio, beauté, on pourra s'voir quand tu veux, susurra-t-il.

Cette voix suintait le désir, elle était si chaude, si charmeuse, rien que sa voix lui faisait ressentir mille et une choses. Grimmjow n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui faisait!

_Rien que ça, déjà ça m'excite pas mal, parvint-il à articuler entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

_T'veux savoir quoi? Comment j'me touche en pensant à toi? Reprit-il et le jeune homme acquiesça d'un murmure essoufflé. Mmm... Ma main va et vient lentement, comme j'imaginerais tes fesses aller et venir le long de ma queue... Ou ta bouche. J't'imagine en train d'danser dans ton p'tit string et j'me caresse... C'est aussi simple qu'ça, tu m'fais bander comme personne, beauté.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour déclencher un feu ardent dans son bas-ventre. Ichigo ferma les yeux étroitement et pinça ses lèvres, imaginant être avec lui. Il voulait sentir ses mains sur lui, aussi coinça-t-il son portable entre son visage et son épaule, son autre main maintenant libre glissant le long de son torse. Il prit soin de laisser ses doigts titiller ses mamelons qui durcirent à leur contact.

_Et toi, beauté? Dis-moi... parle-moi...

_Je vous imagine en train de me faire l'amour. Comme je l'aime... Lentement... Profondément... Vos mains sur moi, votre bouche sur ma peau, et vos yeux dans les miens... Je meurs d'envie de vous revoir... Grimmjow...

Il se sentait si proche de la jouissance qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir son nom. Il sentit qu'il ne serait pas capable d'étouffer son cri de plaisir au moment de son orgasme, comme il le faisait d'habitude par respect pour sa colocataire. Là, il n'y pensait même plus. Seule la voix de Grimmjow, et l'imagination débordante qui lui permettait de le penser nu, allongé sur son lit en train de se masturber avec lui, envahissait son esprit.

Il haletait à présent, incapable de parler sans reprendre son souffle.

_Grimm... jow...

_T'imagines même pas dans quel état tu m'mets..., grogna-t-il. Le jour où j'te prendrai, j'ferais tout comme tu l'aimes, tu m'sentiras si profondément en toi... Ichigo...

Le rouquin se sentit partir, au moment où il souffla son prénom. Il se cambra puis échappa un grognement sonore, les yeux plissés, le corps tremblant, sa main se resserrant autour de sa verge à l'aube de son orgasme. Le liquide chaud se déversa sur son bas-ventre, coulant le long de ses doigts jusqu'à son poignet. Il hoqueta, sous la sensation folle du plaisir qui l'emmena loin et fit tourner sa tête si vite qu'il perdit la notion de tout. Son monde explosa si fort que son esprit se ferma, et son corps flotta longuement sur un petit nuage de bien-être. La force de son orgasme ne l'empêcha cependant pas d'être attentif aux grognements rauques, et aux quelques jurons que Grimmjow poussa entre ses dents, à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il l'entendit haleter tout comme lui, alors qu'il avait joui pratiquement au même moment que lui.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa vision était floutée par le plaisir qui le laissa là, à demi-mort sans qu'il ne puisse bouger. Son corps était engourdi, et il sentait le sommeil le gagner lentement. Il se sentait vidé et totalement inutile allongé là dans son lit, seul. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se blottir contre lui, la sensation de son corps puissant et chaud contre le sien, ses bras autour de lui. Mais il se sentait tout de même satisfait, comme rarement après s'être masturbé. Et il savait que c'était grâce à Grimmjow.

_Grimmjow..., souffla-t-il encore étourdi par les vapeurs du plaisir.

_Mmm...?

Le yakuza semblait dans le même état que lui, sa voix lointaine, endormie par le plaisir.

_Pourquoi... vous avez dit pas d'appel et maintenant...

_Tu m'fais faire connerie sur connerie, répondit-il dans un rire. J'préférais pas qu'on s'parle, j'veux pas qu't'aies d'autres ennuis, tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

Oui, il voyait très bien. Il se sentit soulagé quelque part. Grimmjow voulait simplement le protéger de la police. Et il n'en demandait pas tant.

_On m'a dit d'faire gaffe, c'est tout. Mais quand il s'agit d'toi, j'suis pas capable d'obéir. J'ai failli v'nir c'soir, j'avais trop envie d'te voir.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ses paroles faisaient naitre une douce chaleur en lui, comme un bien être enchanteur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Chacun de ses mots, de ses phrases étaient une bénédiction dans ses oreilles. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, il fondait à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Les mots de Grimmjow le touchaient.

_J'ai l'impression d'vouloir et d'pouvoir faire toutes les conneries du monde pour t'voir.

_Je vous laisserai faire toute sorte de bêtises avec moi quand on se verra, susurra-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Grimmjow lui répondit par un long grognement de désir qui alluma un nouveau feu ardent dans son bas ventre. Il avait l'impression de planer quand il l'entendait lui parler, cet homme avait un effet incroyable sur lui. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça avec personne avant, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter d'avoir envie de lui.

_Beauté... J'ferais toutes les bêtises qu'tu voudras, crois-moi, énonça-t-il d'une voix rauque et pleine de sous-entendus. T'inquiète, j'ai prévu d'te remercier en bonne et due forme, mais va falloir qu'tu sois patient.

Oh Ichigo apprendrait à être patient. Surtout si à la clef il avait la chance de le revoir, et de devenir encore plus intime avec lui. Il attendrait aussi longtemps que son corps le lui permettrait, évidemment.

_Okay, mais pas trop quand même, répondit-il dans un sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ne pas vous voir... c'est pratiquement insupportable. Vous me manquez.

_Ichigo...

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la sonorité de son prénom dans sa bouche. Les lettres, les sons roulaient sur sa langue et il avait l'impression que personne n'avait prononcé son nom de cette manière. Il en venait même à se demander si ce n'était pas un nouveau prénom, sa façon de le dire, et les effets que cela produisait sur son corps, étaient tout à fait nouveaux.

_T'comprends pas... J'ai _besoin_ d'te voir. C'est vital, ajouta-t-il. Mais j'veux pas qu'tu continues à faire ça. J'veux pas qu't'aies à m'protéger. C'était la seule et dernière fois.

_J'espère...

_Pour ça : prudence. C'est pas mon genre du tout, crois-moi. Mais t'mettre en danger c'est pas non plus mon genre. J't'ai dit à quel point tu pourrais dev'nir important pour moi. J'veux pouvoir profiter d'toi aussi longtemps qu'possible. T'peux êt' patient pour moi?

_J'essaierai.

Quand Grimmjow raccrocha et qu'il se retrouva dans le silence étourdissant de sa chambre, seul, et la main pleine de sa semence maintenant refroidie, il se demanda comment il avait fait jusqu'ici pour vivre sans cet homme. Toute la journée il pensait à lui, il ne gardait son portable en permanence sur lui que pour recevoir un message lui. C'était comme si Grimmjow avait littéralement changé sa vie.

* * *

Ichigo avait toujours aimé danser. Il avait toujours aimé plaire, aguicher, et il avait beaucoup de charme. Il avait toujours été l'un des danseurs les plus appréciés dans le club d'Urahara. Seulement, depuis deux soirs, ses collègues ne cessaient de lui demander ce qu'il avait. Il était manifestement moins enthousiaste, moins charmeur, et s'amusait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il constata que c'était parce qu'il savait que Grimmjow ne reviendrait plus ici. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne vivrait plus cette excitation insoutenable de voir son regard sur lui pendant qu'il dansait sur scène. Il n'appréhendait plus ses séances en salle privée comme avant, en sachant qu'il ne danserait plus pour lui.

_Tu devrais prendre quelques jours de repos, Ichi, lui avait lancé Yumichika. Tu es vraiment trop ramollo depuis hier! Même le patron m'a demandé si tu avais des soucis...

Ichigo savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et qu'il devait aller parler à Urahara. Mais sur le chemin du bureau du propriétaire, il rencontra Hisagi Shuuhei, son collègue et senpai avec lequel il avait offert un spectacle assez chaud à Grimmjow et son partenaire. Le brun l'arrêta en chemin et le conduisit dans un coin afin de pouvoir lui parler plus intimement :

_J'ai un service à te demander, annonça-t-il et Ichigo acquiesça silencieusement. Ce client, pour lequel on a dansé tous les deux, Muguruma-san, tu te souviens?

_Évidemment que je me souviens, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

La voix de Shuuhei se fit encore plus basse, et n'était plus qu'un murmure :

_Ton client, il doit bien avoir un moyen de le contacter, non? Donne-lui ça.

Il lui fourra un bout de papier plié en quatre dans la main. Ichigo resta abasourdi quelques instants :

_Senpai...

_Je sais, je sais ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que j'ai dit que jamais... avec un client. Mais... écoute, est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi? C'est juste mon numéro de portable. Si tu peux le donner à ton client, et... qu'il lui transmette, s'il te plait!

_C'est que... je ne vois plus trop mon client, ces derniers temps, avoua-t-il en grimaçant.

C'était la pure vérité. Non pas qu'il allait avouer à Shuuhei qu'il était toujours en contact avec un yakuza recherché par la police, mais quand bien même, comment pourrait-il lui rendre ce service? Il était quasiment impossible que Grimmjow daigne bien transmettre ce numéro à Muguruma Kensei.

_Juste... essaye, okay? Et... si tu gardes le secret, je saurais parfaitement garder le tien.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quoi il faisait allusion. Mais il n'y avait pas trente-six mille choses que Shuuhei pourrait considérer comme un _secret._ Il s'agissait de Grimmjow, et la relation qu'il entretenait avec lui. Son senpai avait été le seul danseur à être témoin de la relation intime qu'il avait avec lui, puisqu'il l'avait l'embrassé juste devant ses yeux. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet, et de ne pas le questionner sur ce qu'il pensait savoir de ça. Il acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête et sans attendre son reste, Shuuhei s'éloigna rapidement.

Ichigo glissa le bout de papier dans la poche de son pantalon et reprit le chemin du bureau d'Urahara. Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite pièce sombre, le blond était comme toujours derrière son bureau, les yeux braqués sur ses écrans de surveillance. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'observait pas Grimmjow.

_Ah... Kurosaki-kun, je voulais te voir.

Ichigo se rapprocha de son bureau, affichant une expression inquiète. Mais Urahara lui servit un petit sourire lumineux qui le rassura quelque peu :

_Ne t'en fais pas, je voulais seulement savoir comment tu allais. Yumichika m'a dit que tu étais quelque peu...

_Je sais, le coupa-t-il en étirant un sourire pincé. Je vais très bien, je vous le jure, c'est juste que...

_J'imagine que cette histoire a dû quelque peu te perturber, reprit le blond en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Si tu as besoin de prendre du repos, je peux t'autoriser à prendre quelques jours.

_Non, tout va bien, insista-t-il. C'est juste passager...

Pendant quelques instants Urahara ne sembla pas le croire et Kurosaki resta là en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien inventer pour ne pas lui avouer que l'absence de Grimmjow lui était insupportable. Mais pour qui le prenait-il donc? Il était certain qu'Urahara savait pourquoi Grimmjow avait racheté le club. Il savait qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui cacher ses sentiments.

_Il est étonnant de constater le pouvoir de la jeunesse et de la beauté sur les hommes de pouvoir, n'est-ce pas Kurosaki-kun? Demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il avait parfaitement saisi où il voulait en venir, mais le blond était assez intelligent pour ne pas prononcer le nom de Grimmjow entre ces murs, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Et aussi, il était assez gentleman pour ne pas lui demander carrément ce qu'il avait fait pour séduire le bleuté.

_J'espère seulement que tu sais où tu mets les pieds. Si tu rencontres le moindre souci, tu peux m'en parler.

Le rouquin acquiesça timidement. Il se sentait soulagé de savoir que son patron était également de son côté, ou tout du moins un allié de Grimmjow entre ces murs. Il se sentait moins seul.

_D'ici quelques semaines, le club va fermer, lui annonça-t-il, changeant radicalement de sujet. Tout le monde aura droit à une semaine de congés. La salle principale va être en travaux, le club devra rester fermer pendant une semaine. Tu en profiteras pour te reposer.

_Oh... euh... d'accord.

_Ça te fera du bien. Yumichika s'inquiète pour toi.

Une semaine de congés? Pensa-t-il en se demandant si c'était à prendre avec plaisir ou non. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, et puis après tout il n'avait pas le choix. Il se demanda alors si c'était ce que Grimmjow avait en tête en lui demandant de "patienter" et d'attendre demain. Ces vacances inespérées étaient-elles l'œuvre de Grimmjow, après tout il était le patron d'Urahara et techniquement c'était lui qui avait décidé des travaux. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé au téléphone?

_Dans tous les cas, nous devons nous faire discrets, Kurosaki-kun, poursuivit-il, les yeux brillants. Ce cher capitaine Kuchiki n'est guère loin. Je sens constamment ses yeux sur moi...

Ichigo se devait d'admettre qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il était également soulagé de voir que son patron vivait la même expérience, tous deux auraient des ennuis si Kuchiki découvrait tout ça. Les yeux bleus d'Urahara soutenaient son regard de façon étrange, appuyée. Il avait bien conscience que l'homme était dans le même bateau que le sien.

_Je te fais confiance, Kurosaki-kun, reprit-il. Tu sais mettre notre "bienfaiteur" commun dans de bonnes dispositions.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses mots. Urahara avait raison, il avait plus de pouvoir qu'il ne le croyait. Rien que sur Grimmjow : il lui avait fait acheter un club de strip-tease! Ce n'était tout de même pas rien, pensa-t-il. Que ferait encore le bleuté pour lui? Il trouvait ça extrêmement gratifiant! Jusqu'à présent, le mieux qu'un ex ait fait pour lui, avait été de lui acheter des chaussures de marque pour son anniversaire. Il avait été très content ce jour-là, mais il réalisait que les actions de Grimmjow étaient largement plus... importantes. Il n'avait jamais été préparé à être considéré de la sorte par un homme.

Quand deux heures du matin sonnèrent et qu'il se retrouva dans les vestiaires avec Renji et ses autres collègues, il avait encore et toujours le yakuza en tête. La journée venait de se terminer, celle que Grimmjow avait désigné comme "demain" et il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'explication quant à l'entrain du bleuté à lui dire d'attendre le lendemain. Il avait bien reçu un message de lui dans l'après-midi lui disant de ne pas trop en faire pour les clients au club, et ça l'avait fait rire. Il avait répondu en lui demandant s'il était jaloux. Et Grimmjow lui avait répondu du tac-au-tac "tu serais jaloux si des tas de mecs me regardaient me mettre à poils?". Il se devait d'admettre qu'il aurait été jaloux, mais dans une moindre mesure certainement.

Grimmjow était du genre jaloux maladif, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Et depuis cette après-midi il commençait à comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas trop le savoir pratiquement nu devant d'autres clients. Peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus venir au club, mais Ichigo trouvait ça craquant.

Il attendait que Renji soit fin prêt pour le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture, mais le rouge était plutôt d'humeur morose aujourd'hui. Il lui avait tout juste tiré un bonjour et encore. Ichigo savait bien pourquoi : Kuchiki n'était pas revenu au club depuis la fameuse descente de police. Et manifestement, vu le nombre de fois où Renji zieutait son portable, il était fort probable que le capitaine de police reste muet. Ichigo se demandait s'il devait lui dire que c'était sa faute, mais il se ravisa. Ça n'aiderait en rien son collègue.

_Ichi, il faut que je passe voir Urahara-san, lui annonça Renji d'une voix monotone. On se rejoint à la voiture?

Ichigo haussa les sourcils, étonné, mais il acquiesça rapidement, se demandant si Renji n'allait pas carrément interroger Urahara quant à l'absence de Kuchiki. Mais il pouvait aussi s'agir d'une chose tout à fait différente. Alors il décida de faire ce qu'il lui demandait sans demander son reste.

Il poussa la porte de la sortie de derrière et resserra le col de sa veste autour de son cou. La nuit noire et son froid le frigorifièrent de la tête aux pieds, contrastant avec l'atmosphère tiède et agréable du "Seireitei". Perdu dans ses pensées, il marchait sur le trottoir, cherchant des yeux le véhicule de son collègue, quand une voix féminine autoritaire attira son attention :

_Kurosaki Ichigo?!

Il stoppa ses pas, et se retourna pour faire face à la femme qui venait de l'interpeller. Ichigo fronça les sourcils en observant une femme aux longs cheveux verts et à la poitrine généreuse avancer vers lui. Elle portait une combinaison de moto blanche et noire, et son casque blanc sous le bras. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, c'était certain, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il pensa de suite à Grimmjow.

La jeune femme lui servit un sourire rassurant, ses yeux braqués sur ses cheveux orange. Sans aucun doute, elle l'avait reconnu grâce à ça :

_Je suis Nelliel Oderschwank, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main. C'est _lui_ qui m'envoie.

Ichigo serra la main gantée de cuir qu'elle lui tendit, comprenant immédiatement où elle venait en venir avec ce " _lui"_. Ses yeux glissèrent derrière elle et il remarqua la large moto de course Kawasaki trois cent centimètres cubes noire et verte. Il pensa tout de suite qu'elle était là pour le conduire quelque part, et l'adrénaline s'installa à nouveau en lui.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, faisant comprendre à la jeune qu'il avait bien compris qui l'envoyait. Il ne se posa pas plus de question et la suivit jusqu'à son engin après qu'elle lui ait fait signe de le suivre. Il attrapa son portable dans sa poche et tapa un message rapide à l'intention de Renji :

 _"Un ami est passé me chercher il se charge de me ramener. Bonne nuit!"_

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait sorti du coffre un second casque et le lui tendit.

_Tu as parfaitement compris pourquoi je suis là, non?

Il acquiesça d'un nouveau signe de tête, mais fronça les sourcils :

_Où est-ce qu'on va?

_Ça, tu le verras par toi-même, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Le patron aime pas trop qu'on le fasse attendre, mets-ça et monte là-dessus.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et vissa l'étroit casque noir sur sa tête. Puis, il monta à l'arrière de la moto de course et chercha un endroit où mettre ses mains. Mais la jeune femme releva la visière de son casque et tourna sa tête sur le côté, s'adressant à lui :

_Accroche-toi à moi, je suis plutôt du genre à rouler vite.

_Oh... okay.

Elle fit vrombir l'engin, et Ichigo bascula en avant pour enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Il fit particulièrement attention à ne pas toucher sa poitrine proéminente mais il n'y pouvait rien : ses bras autour de sa taille se trouvaient juste en dessous de ses seins, et ceux-ci reposaient sur ses avants-bras. Il tenta tant bien que mal de les éviter mais s'avoua vaincu après un énième virage qu'elle prit en rasant le sol, à vive allure.

C'était vraiment de la conduite sportive, et après quelques minutes il se surprit à aimer ça. Elle slalomait entre les voitures, avec une aisance extraordinaire. Elle poussa l'engin à fond lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le périphérique et Ichigo se laissa gagner par le sentiment de liberté et de vitesse qui l'emplit à ce moment-là. Les lumières de la baie de Tokyo défilaient à vive allure, ne ressemblant plus qu'à des traits lumineux multicolores. Mais il savait où il allait. Peu importait l'adresse, il savait juste qu'il allait retrouver Grimmjow. Et c'était sans doute ça qui le faisait se sentir aussi bien à cet instant.

Nell s'enfila dans une petite rue du centre-ville qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il savait qu'ils se trouvaient quelque part entre Shinjuku et le centre historique de Tokyo, mais il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. La jeune femme arrêta l'engin devant un établissement qui ressemblait fortement à un restaurant de sushis et elle descendit de la moto, l'invitant à en faire de même. Il retira son casque et tourna des yeux interrogateurs sur la pilote :

_Allez, fais pas cette tête, je vais t'accompagner.

Elle portait toujours ce sourire sur ces lèvres. Un genre de sourire amical, qui étrangement le faisait se sentir rassuré. Si elle était une yakuza travaillant pour Grimmjow, il aurait sans doute à faire à elle plus souvent. La jeune femme pénétra dans le restaurant de fortune, qui ressemblait plus à un bar miteux qu'autre chose. Le fait aussi qu'il était encore ouvert à cette heure de la nuit était plutôt inhabituel. Ichigo savait que ce genre de restaurant même au cœur de Tokyo, n'étaient pas ouverts plus tard que minuit. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, et il le prit en main. Renji venait de lui répondre :

 _"Ok! Bonne nuit."_ Le rouge n'avait décidément pas envie de parler. Mais ce soir, ça arrangeait bien Ichigo.

Nell le conduisit à travers la pièce principale, ou quelques serveurs et serveuses étaient occupés à nettoyer les tables et le sol. Tous, sans exception aucune, cessèrent leur travail et se plièrent en deux en une révérence exagérée, en les voyant passer. Ils ne se relevèrent que lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'arrière-boutique. Nell souleva un tissu de soie rouge et l'emmena dans un couloir étroit et sombre qui débouchait sur des salles de diner privées. Puis, elle poussa le panneau sur rail qui bloquait l'accès à la dernière salle et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Les yeux ambrés furent tout de suite attirés par la couleur bleue turquoise devant lui. Assis en tailleur derrière la table basse zataku, reposant lascivement contre le dossier de son siège, Grimmjow lui adressa un sourire ravageur. Quelque peu surpris, même s'il savait qu'il finirait par le rejoindre, Ichigo mit un certain temps avant de franchir le pas de la porte. Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans la pièce, Nell referma le panneau derrière lui et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, aussi se contenta-t-il de lui sourire et de l'observer tout son saoul.

Il lui sembla que tout comme lui, Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Comme si ça faisait des semaines, voire des mois, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Le bleuté était toujours aussi beau, constata-t-il, ses yeux le dévoraient et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher un baiser.

C'est ce qu'il fit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ses pieds se mirent en mouvement d'eux-mêmes et le conduisirent jusqu'à lui. Il tomba à genoux devant le yakuza et jeta ses bras autour de son cou avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Grimmjow échappa un soupir étonné mais lui rendit son baiser. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, bouche contre bouche, et les bras du bleuté vinrent entourer étroitement son corps. Il ne voulait pas casser ce baiser, même pour reprendre sa respiration. Mais bientôt, Grimmjow recula son visage pour lui sourire :

_J'vois qu't'aies aussi content qu'moi.

_Vous n'avez pas idée, lui répondit-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Grimmjow déposa un long doigt sur ses lèvres et fronça ses sourcils légèrement :

_Plus d'vouvoiement.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Il voulait savourer ce moment, et même s'ils venaient encore de passer clairement un cap dans leur relation, il avait vraiment envie de profiter de l'instant. Le tutoyer était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé. Mais maintenant, la demande de Grimmjow prouvait simplement qu'ils étaient plus proches encore qu'avant. Ils avaient définitivement passé le stade client/danseur. C'était aussi la première fois qu'ils se voyaient en dehors du cadre du club.

_C'restaurant appartient à mon patron, expliqua-t-il. J'pensais qu't'aurais p'tet' faim. Ils font des bons sushis.

Ichigo trouva l'attention adorable, et il sourit de toutes ses dents en le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait faim, ça ne faisait aucun doute, comme à chaque fois après avoir travaillé, aussi l'attention de Grimmjow le toucha en plein cœur. Ou en plein estomac, il n'aurait su dire. Il laissa un moment ses yeux glisser sur la pièce, qu'il n'avait pas du tout regardé, immédiatement attiré par le visage de Grimmjow comme par un aimant. La pièce avait tout d'une simple pièce privée d'un restaurant traditionnel, aux couleurs épurées. Elle donnait une meilleure impression que la devanture de la boutique qui laissait clairement à désirer.

_J'avoue que j'ai un peu faim, avoua-t-il.

Grimmjow serra son poing qu'il abattu plusieurs fois sur la table, créant de gros bruits sourds. Aussitôt, le panneau d'entrée de la pièce s'ouvrit et deux employés du restaurant apparurent. Ils se courbèrent immédiatement devant eux :

_Grimmjow-sama?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? Dis, n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il en reportant son attention sur le rouquin.

Ichigo se redressa, sortant de l'étreinte du bleuté, qu'il trouvait trop intime à afficher devant des inconnus. Grimmjow ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, mais pour lui c'était différent. Il se recula et s'assit sur un coussin juste à côté du yakuza. Il haussa les épaules :

_J'en sais rien, ce que tu veux.

Il vit les yeux turquoise briller à l'utilisation du pronom "tu" mais Grimmjow retourna bien vite son attention sur les serveurs présents :

_Apportez tout c'qu'y a sur l'menu.

_Quoi? S'empressa de réagir le roux. Mais...

Il était fou ou quoi? Commander tout ce qui se trouvait sur le menu d'un restaurant japonais?! Il s'agita sur son coussin, tournant tour à tour sa tête en direction des serveurs puis de Grimmjow. ces derniers s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois avant de s'éclipser et de refermer le panneau.

_Mais... Tout?! Je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça!

Mais le yakuza se pencha vers lui, et posa une main sur sa cuisse qui le fit frémir. Son agitation retombant tel un drapeau en berne, Ichigo sentit un baiser être déposé sur sa joue et le bleuté approcha ensuite sa bouche de son oreille :

_T'vas d'voir t'y faire, j'veux t'faire plaisir.

Ichigo ferma les yeux, tandis qu'un frisson parcourut son corps des pieds à la tête. Il pinça ses lèvres et baissa les yeux, un instant complètement désarçonné par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, peut-être était-ce nerveux, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voulait combler le silence gêné qui venait de s'installer.

_Tu t'es transformé en gentil petit chaton ce soir, dit-il en lui lançant un sourire en coin.

Le bleuté se pencha vers lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, le faisant sourire encore plus largement.

_T'préférais la grande méchante panthère, p'tet'? Lui demanda-t-il en mordant son cou.

Le jeune homme échappa un soupir surpris, à moitié entre le fou rire et l'indignation. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il se sentait dans un monde à part, dans une petit bulle rien qu'à eux et c'était une bouffée d'air frais! Dès qu'il était avec Grimmjow, son corps se détendait et il vivait l'instant présent.

_Je préfère quand tu m'embrasses! Répliqua-t-il, ses yeux ambrés brillant d'impatience.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Grimmjow pour lui sauter dessus, littéralement. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et le fit basculer en arrière pour allonger son corps contre le parquet de la pièce. Il vint le surplomber, tout le poids de son corps sur celui du rouquin qui poussa un gémissement. Il couvrit sa bouche de la sienne et Ichigo ferma les yeux. Cette sensation exquise de sentir le poids d'un homme sur lui, la chaleur de son torse irradiait et lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues.

Il gémit contre sa bouche, accueillant le corps du yakuza entre ses jambes. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour oublier tout autour de lui, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour savoir que ce séjour au commissariat en avait valu le coup. Grimmjow et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, cela ne faisait aucun doute. La main du bleuté empoigna sa cuisse, caressant ses longues jambes par-dessus son pantalon.

_T'ferais mieux d'm'arrêter, lui conseilla-t-il en cassant le baiser, j't'ai déjà dit qu'une fois que j'commençais j'pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Ichigo échappa un rire étouffé, tandis que l'autre plongeait dans son cou pour y disséminer une foule de baisers.

_Demande à quelqu'un d'autre, lui répondit-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'arrêter!

Il resserra son étreinte autour du dos du yakuza et ferma les yeux sous les sensations qu'il lui procurait. C'était si agréable d'être contre lui, si bon de sentir ses lèvres sur lui. Il se sentait étourdi, faible et incapable de l'arrêter si même il l'avait souhaité. Il fondit son corps contre le sien, désireux de rechercher plus de contact, envieux de coller sa peau contre la sienne. Il n'avait pas remarqué combien le sol était dur, ni dans quelle position saugrenue il se trouvait, à moitié plié en deux à cause du mur qui se trouvait juste derrière sa tête. Il ressentait juste la douceur de ses lèvres sur ses clavicules, la chaleur de ses mains sur son torse, l'agréable proximité de son corps qui lui faisait pousser des soupirs excités.

_Grimmjow-sama?

Ichigo sursauta et Grimmjow s'immobilisa, redressant la tête tel un chat aux aguets. Un serveur venait de frapper contre le panneau d'entrée et les deux hommes s'empressèrent de reprendre une position décente. Ichigo se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse tandis que Grimmjow poussait quelques jurons salés.

_Ouais! Beugla-t-il au serveur, le visage crispé par le mécontentement.

Ichigo aussi aurait aimé continuer ce petit moment ô combien agréable. Mais aussitôt les plats de nourriture furent-ils déposés devant lui qu'il en oublia ses regrets. Émerveillé, il écarquilla des yeux ahuris devant tant de nourriture et se jeta sur les yakitori au bœuf et au fromage. Il en engloutit plusieurs d'un seul coup, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé! Une serveuse déposa devant lui un bol de soupe miso et il prit de suite le récipient dans sa main pour boire la soupe chaude.

_Aaah! Soupira-t-il de contentement. Ça fait tellement longtemps!

S'armant de ses baguettes, il entreprit ensuite de goûter les sushis, puis les sashimis. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Grimmjow l'observait avec insistance, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il entreprit ensuite de déguster quelques morceaux de tonkatsu accompagné de choux, et échappa un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tendit la main vers un bol de ramen fumant qu'il remarqua Grimmjow.

_Quoi? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Mph... On dirait qu't'as pas mangé d'puis huit jours.

Ichigo avala une première bouchée de ramen et l'apprécia longuement avant de lui répondre :

_C'est parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé au restau, je veux dire... traditionnel! Mes amis et moi on va toujours dans des fast food, le genre d'endroit qui coûte pas cher. Mais... bordel, la bouffe est super bonne ici!

_Profite, c'est gratuit.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, fier. Ichigo lui, n'en demandait pas tant même s'il était vrai qu'il était toujours affamé après le travail, danser lui ouvrait toujours l'appétit. Mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui permettait de manger tout ce qu'il voulait gratuitement! Il se sentait presque coupable de voir toute cette nourriture étalée devant ses yeux et ne pas pouvoir tout terminer.

Le bleuté prit un yakitori et le dégusta lentement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Ichigo qui continuait d'engloutir.

_Mph, alors... comme ça... ce restau est à ton patron? Demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées de ramen.

_Ouais...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie? J'veux dire... son truc c'est les restau ou...

_Oh il fait un peu d'tout, répondit-il avec un sourire. T'sais qui est mon patron, hein?

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Oui, il savait qui était le Wakagashira du Yamaguchi-gumi. Il savait pour quelle organisation Grimmjow travaillait. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait posé la question. Il l'avait plutôt posé par simple politesse, sans vraiment se rendre compte. Il était naturel de savoir ce que Grimmjow foutait ici en pleine nuit, dans un restaurant vide, non?

_J'ai seul'ment d'mandé à mon patron d'me prêter l'endroit pour quelques heures c'soir, expliqua-t-il. Un endroit assez loin du club, et j'envoyais Nell t'chercher en moto pour qu'on évite que t'sois suivi. J'ai pensé qu't'offrir à diner était la moindre des choses. En r'merciement j'veux dire.

_Grimmjow...

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, alors qu'il s'essuyait les coins de sa bouche. Grimmjow brandit soudain ce qui ressemblait à un paquet cadeau devant son visage et le roux eut un mouvement de recul. Clignant des yeux, il mit du temps à comprendre que le yakuza tendait le paquet vers lui et l'incitait à s'en saisir des yeux.

Ichigo prit le paquet entre ses mains, fronçant les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à demander ce que c'était mais son expression abasourdie parla d'elle-même.

_T'inquiète pas, j'te d'mande pas en mariage.

_Pfff...

_J'ai pensé... Qu'il fallait plus qu'un simple diner. J'me suis dit que si t'avais accepté d'êt' ma drogue, fallait bien que j'te donne quelqu'chose en r'tour. Si t'as b'soin de quoiqu'ce soit, d'mande.

Les mains d'Ichigo s'activèrent sur le papier cadeau bleu qui entourait le paquet, l'écoutant lui parler sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour ce genre de choses, il n'attendait aucun cadeau, aucun retour, si ce n'était... lui. Il redressa son visage avant d'avoir retiré complètement le papier cadeau :

_Grimmjow, je ne fais pas ça parce que... tu as de l'argent, je fais ça parce que... j'en ai envie.

_Encore mieux, lui souffla-t-il en se penchant vers lui pour lui laisser un baiser sur les lèvres. Mais t'es trop mignon quand t'es gêné...

Ichigo le fusilla du regard. Il avait horreur qu'on dise de lui qu'il était mignon! C'était la pire des insultes pour lui. Il marmonna quelques paroles mécontentes inaudibles et termina de retirer le papier autour du cadeau. Quand un carton de couleur bleu et blanc se fit voir, il sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

_Oh mon Dieu.., souffla-t-il en plaquant une main contre sa bouche.

Il prit enfin la boite entre ses mains, observant l'image du smartphone dernier cri qui s'y affichait. Les étoiles dans les yeux d'Ichigo ne faisaient aucun doute, il venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeau de sa jeune vie. Il tourna la boite dans tous les sens, incapable de l'ouvrir tant il était surpris.

_T'es fou, souffla-t-il, c'est le dernier Samsung! Le S6 edge! Le même que le tien!

_Le S6 Edge+, s'te plait, rectifia Grimmjow en haussant les sourcils. Si la couleur t'plait pas j'peux l'faire changer.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ouvrit la boite doucement, comme s'il craignait d'en abîmer les coins. Il sortit lentement le téléphone de son socle et l'observa dans de grands yeux ébahis. Il brillait, il était tout neuf, et il était couleur or. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur l'écran lisse et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

_Bien sur, j'te conseille d'garder ton vieux portable. Juste pour la police... Quand t'voudras m'appeler ou m'contacter, utilise seul'ment celui-là. Au moins, les flics sauront pas qu't'as deux portables. Ton nouveau numéro est d'jà enregistré mais j'compte bien êt' l'seul à l'connaître.

_Ouais, ouais..., répondit-il, la voix lointaine obnubilé par le petit bijou de technologie.

Il ouvrit le petit manuel d'utilisation et trouva comment l'allumer. Il entra le code PIN basique pour toute nouvelle utilisation puis navigua dans le menu. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la fonction caméra quand un appel l'en empêcha. Un numéro s'afficha sur l'écran et il retourna son regard sur Grimmjow qui tenait son propre portable dans sa main.

_Maint'nant t'as même mon numéro, lui dit-il en souriant. Vas-y, réponds-moi.

Ichigo fronça un instant les sourcils mais remarqua alors que l'appel n'était pas un simple appel. Son portable affichait "Appel visio", alors il décrocha et sur son écran apparut le visage de Grimmjow. Il sourit largement et retourna son regard sur lui :

_Ça t'plait? Lui demanda-t-il. On va pouvoir s'voir aussi souvent qu'tu l'voudras.

_Non, murmura-t-il en glissant vers lui, délaissant le nouveau portable sur la table, aussi souvent que toi tu voudras.

Il pencha sa tête légèrement et épousa la forme de sa bouche. Leurs nez se caressèrent quelques instants tandis que leurs langues se rencontraient et dansaient ensemble. Ichigo avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que débuter. Il commençait à comprendre que sauver un yakuza des mains de la police était aussi important que lui sauver la vie. Et que la gratitude de Grimmjow ne s'arrêterait pas là...


	11. Chapitre 10

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités et autres réjouissances.

 **Note** : Comme d'habitude, un énorme merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos ajouts en favori!

* * *

Grimmjow ne savait pas ce qu'il avait le plus apprécié. Qu'Ichigo lui ait littéralement sauté dessus en le revoyant, qu'il ait dévoré la nourriture qu'il avait payée pour lui, ou bien le voir comme un gosse ouvrant ses cadeaux le matin de Noël? Peut-être tout à la fois. Mais ce qu'il affectionnait le plus, c'était juste le regarder. Lui, si vivant, si expressif, si coloré. Ichigo croquait la vie à pleine dents, comme il croquait dans cette brochette de yakitori. Il s'émerveillait devant un portable qu'il lui avait offert, il avait toujours l'impression de se prendre une grande claque dans le visage à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Il venait tout juste de lui donner un baiser passionné et avait retourné son attention sur son tout nouveau portable, comme un enfant sur son jouet. Et Grimmjow trouvait ça tellement... mignon. Il s'étonnait lui-même de penser ainsi, Ichigo était un adulte, un grand garçon qui plus était, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui. Peut-être était-ce son visage encore un peu juvénile qui lui donnait l'impression parfois qu'il était si jeune, surtout lorsqu'il souriait. Mais c'était ce qui lui plaisait aussi. Quand Ichigo souriait comme ça, il ne pouvait plus détourner ses yeux de lui. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou de le revoir. Comme s'il venait de s'injecter une bonne dose d'héroïne pure.

_Va falloir que t'effaces tous les messages qu'on s'est envoyés, annonça-t-il d'une voix presque attristée. T'inquiète pas, j'te renverrai toutes les photos d'moi.

Ichigo dodelina de la tête en souriant, il savait que c'était pour son bien. Que toute trace de communication avec lui devait être effacée dans son vieux téléphone. Hirako l'avait bien prévenu : ce capitaine Kuchiki était un emmerdeur de première et même s'il veillait au grain, il fallait mieux prévenir que guérir. Mais le roux avait autre chose en tête :

_Comment as-tu pu croire que je t'avais oublié? Demanda-t-il, sur un ton presque accusateur.

Grimmjow se renfrogna quelque peu, sentant une pointe de reproche dans sa voix. Ichigo n'avait visiblement pas oublié le texto qu'il lui avait envoyé juste après qu'il ait repris contact avec lui. Ce message dans lequel il avait écrit : "je croyais que tu m'avais oublié". En réalité, Jaggerjack savait bien que l'orangé ne l'avais pas délaissé. Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre qu'il avait attendu son message si longtemps...

_J'en sais rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai pensé que p'tet' ça t'avait refroidi, que t'avais plus envie d'me r'voir si ça voulait dire avoir des emmerdes avec la police.

Ichigo haussa les épaules mais ne trouva rien à lui dire. Grimmjow savait qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet important et qu'il fallait qu'ils en discutent. Même si jusqu'à présent le plaisir de se retrouver les avait écarter de toute conversation sérieuse, il était plus que temps. Il lui devait bien ça!

_J'voulais qu'tu m'prouves que t'étais prêt à accepter tout ça. J'voulais t'contacter mais j'avais peur d't'effrayer.

_Grimmjow, comment pourrais-tu m'effrayer? Je comprends que tu attendais que je fasse le premier pas, mais... j'ai pensé que tu n'étais peut-être pas au courant pour la police, tout ça. Je ne voulais pas avoir à t'expliquer pourquoi je l'avais fait.

Grimmjow le transperça de son regard turquoise intense, et le corps du jeune homme se renfrogna sur lui-même. Il se rapprocha de lui et se blottit contre lui sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie. Le bleuté resta un instant surpris, puis prit son corps entre ses bras. Il savait qu'Ichigo était un garçon fort, qu'il était même plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait décidé de se mettre la police à dos pour lui, il avait choisi son camp.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

_Je... j'en sais rien, répondit-il, la bouche contre sa chemise.

Grimmjow n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer à quoi il faisait allusion, le rouquin avait parfaitement compris tout seul. Il parlait de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, de ce qu'il avait été prêt à endurer rien que pour lui. De sa volonté de confronter Kuchiki et de le couvrir alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé. Il laissa un silence s'installer, écoutant la douce respiration de Kurosaki contre lui.

_J'ai une dette envers toi. Un yakuza... ça aime pas avoir des dettes. Sauf quand elles sont d'ce genre. Et quand il rembourse une dette d'cet ordre, il la rembourse toujours au centuple.

Le roux se redressa, décollant son corps du sien et Grimmjow sentit un vide étrange et inconfortable s'emparer de lui. Son corps contre le sien dégageait une agréable chaleur et lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de contact trop intime se surprenait à en vouloir plus.

_La police m'avait demandé de te surveiller. Ou plutôt... j'étais une sorte d'appât.

Grimmjow le laissa parler, sans rien dire. Connaître les détails ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mais si Ichigo avait besoin de le lui expliquer, il écouterait.

_Je pensais... bien faire au début, que je pouvais m'amuser avec toi tout en respectant ce que ce type, Kuchiki, m'avait demandé. Mais... je me suis rendu compte à quel point il m'utilisait et ne me respectait pas du tout. Alors qu'en même temps... j'étais irrésistiblement attiré par toi et on était... sur la même longueur d'onde.

_On l'est toujours, beauté.

Le rouquin étira un sourire gêné et Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de caresser son visage. Sa peau était si douce, il avait hâte de pouvoir découvrir son corps et le faire couiner de plaisir.

_Je ne veux pas que tu crois que... je suis toujours... avec la police...

_J'le crois pas, le coupa-t-il en prenant son menton dans sa main. J'le sais quand quelqu'un est pas sincère. J'aurais pas pris la peine d'faire tout ça.

Les yeux ambrés étaient braqués sur lui. Il buvait ses paroles, son corps se relâchant au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait. Grimmjow savait bien qu'il s'était détourné de la police pour lui, il savait ce que ça représentait. C'était pour cela qu'il était convaincu qu'il fallait prendre grand soin d'Ichigo.

_J'suis conscient d'ce que t'as fait. Et j'ai b'soin d'toi...

_C'est pour ça les cadeaux? Demanda-t-il en riant. Pour m'acheter?

_Beauté, dis-moi c'que t'veux, n'importe quoi... J'te l'offrirai.

Il était sérieux. Il n'était pas de nature généreuse mais il était prêt à tout pour compenser ce qu'Ichigo endurait pour lui. Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'il faisait ça sans rien attendre en retour, pour lui c'était impossible.

_Je ne te demande rien. Je ne veux rien, je...

Le rouquin se redressa tout à coup et prit les pans de sa veste de costume dans ses mains. Grimmjow resta sidéré en constatant que les yeux ambrés étaient plus déterminés que jamais.

_Je veux seulement que tu me conduises chez toi, et que tu me fasses l'amour!

Il échappa un rire, la détermination du jeune homme était admirable. Comment aurait-il pu refuser une telle demande? Il caressa son visage on ne peut plus sérieux, et passa un pouce sur sa bouche. Ces lèvres douces et si gourmandes qu'il avait rêvées de toucher, qu'il rêvait de goûter à nouveau, et de voir s'écarter pour laisser passer des cris de plaisir, elles se trouvaient à présent offertes devant lui. Il inspira profondément et se demanda si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il avait choisi cet endroit parce qu'il savait qu'ils seraient à l'abris de la police. Parce qu'il avait préparé cette entrevue, parce que ses hommes s'étaient assurés que le quartier n'était pas surveillé. Et parce qu'Aizen lui avait proposé son aide.

Ramener Ichigo chez lui n'était pas dans ses intentions ce soir. Surtout qu'il n'y était pas préparé. Et ne pas prévoir ce genre de choses était la porte ouverte à tout et n'importe quoi. Notamment se faire attraper par ce Kuchiki, et Hirako se chargerait de les laisser croupir en prison, lui et Ichigo. Il ne voulait plus que le jeune homme ait des ennuis à cause de lui. Il voulait seulement pouvoir apprécier sa compagnie sans que la police ne vienne les déranger.

_Tu ne veux pas? Questionna enfin le rouquin en dodelinant sa tête.

_Beauté, d'puis que j't'ai rencontré j'veux t'manger tout cru, lui avoua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Crois-moi, c'est dur d'me contrôler là. J'veux juste... pas qu'on soit vu ensemble dehors, t'aurais des problèmes.

Ichigo posa un long doigt délicat sur sa bouche, lui interdisant de prononcer le moindre mot. Un petit sourire coquin naquit sur ses lèvres et il susurra contre sa bouche :

_C'est moi qui décide si tu es un problème ou pas. Et ce soir, tu ne l'es pas... Ramène-moi chez toi.

L'obstination du jeune rouquin le fit flancher. Comment aurait-il pu lui refuser quoique ce soit de toute façon? Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire largement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il acceptait. Le regard ambré brillait d'une malice mal placée, et la façon dont il mordillait toujours sa lèvre inférieure le fit craquer un peu plus. Comment avait-il pu hésiter une seconde à le ramener chez lui? Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Ichigo il se surprenait à être plus réfléchi que jamais.

Il passa quelques coups de fils rapides, ordonnant à ses hommes de faire venir voiture et chauffeur. Il demanda à Nell de lui ouvrir la route jusque chez lui, et d'ouvrir les deux yeux, si jamais elle remarquait quoique ce soit d'anormal. Il préférait être sur ses gardes, après tout Hirako ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, qui savait s'il avait dit strictement toute la vérité. Kuchiki pourrait très bien avoir déjà mis Ichigo sur écoute, où être à ses trousses encore plus ardemment qu'il ne le croyait. Même s'il ne doutait pas des capacités de Nell à semer n'importe qui, et la volonté d'Aizen de le garder caché aux yeux de la police, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Pour lui, comme pour Ichigo.

Rien ni personne ne pourrait gâcher cette nuit.

* * *

Ichigo avait ouvert de larges yeux ébahis en entrant chez lui. Il n'avait même pas osé faire un pas dans l'entrée, ses yeux glissant sur le mobilier, la bouche en forme de "o". Il avait suivi Grimmjow dans l'entrée, et laissé ses chaussures près de la porte à côté des siennes et son sac de sport non loin. Il marchait à présent sur le parquet brillant, tel un équilibriste sur un fil, se refusant à toucher quoique ce soit.

Il passa à côté d'un large vase en verre et le frôla, esquivant un geste pour éviter de le toucher. Visiblement alarmé, il s'assura qu'il ne touchait rien d'autre en déambulant dans le salon. Ses yeux brillant de curiosité et d'intérêt allaient et venaient à la vitesse de l'éclair sur le meuble en acajou contre le mur, sur la vitrine impeccable exposant diverses faïences chinoise et portugaise, sur les canapés de cuir véritable et surtout sur les tableaux suspendus au mur. Grimmjow remarqua qu'il y semblait particulièrement sensible, passant plus de temps à les observer que les autres décorations. S'intéressait-il à la peinture? Se demanda-t-il. Il aurait aimé ça.

Grimmjow lui-même s'intéressait à la peinture, et lorsqu'il avait repris ce loft, il l'avait repris tel quel et n'avait jamais réfléchi à changer la décoration. Elle lui plaisait sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de la modifier. Il avait juste remplacé les tableaux au mur par quelques œuvres qu'il appréciait. Il avait toujours trouvé les goûts de son prédécesseur très bons, sauf en matière de peinture. C'était un sujet qu'il jugeait savoir parfaitement maitriser.

Ichigo plaqua ses mains sur les immenses baies vitrées, entourant la pièce, donnant une vue panoramique sur la ville éclairée. Il retira bien vite ses mains, réalisant qu'elles laissaient des marques sur la surface impeccablement propre. Il lui jeta un regard désolé mais Grimmjow éclata d'un rire franc. On aurait dit un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et il trouvait ça tellement craquant. Ichigo avait le pouvoir étrange de l'intéresser même sil ne faisait absolument rien. Juste l'observer découvrir son salon le rendait curieux et attentif.

Il le laissa s'émerveiller tout son soûl, tandis que le maitre des lieux s'avançait en direction de son mini-bar pour se servir un verre de whisky. Ichigo était en train de détailler un tableau, celui qui se trouvait sur le mur opposé, au-dessus du buffet. Ses yeux plissés et ses sourcils froncés, il resta quelques instants planté devant l'œuvre, penchant sa tête de droite à gauche. Le bleuté sourit de plus belle et avala une gorgée d'alcool, tandis que l'orangé pointait le tableau du doigt en se tournant vers lui :

_C'est un vrai?

_Ouaip. Acheté à New-York l'an dernier.

Il aurait pu quasiment voir les étoiles briller au fond de ses yeux. Le rouquin retourna son visage en direction du tableau, sa bouche toujours grande ouverte :

_Wouah... Je connais cet artiste, il est chinois. Il fait des photos aussi, j'ai vu son expo deux jours après être arrivé à Tokyo. Forcément, ça marque.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil étonné. Le jeune homme avait aussi un côté artistique? Il n'avait osé le croire en le voyant détailler les peintures d'un œil émerveillé, mais maintenant... Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient d'autres points communs? Il était curieux. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, et ce sujet était manifestement un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur :

_Tu t'intéresses à la photo?

_Oui un peu, répondit le jeune homme, ses yeux toujours braqués sur le tableau.

_T'fais d'la photo?

_J'ai arrêté. Faute d'avoir un modèle qui m'intéresse et qui m'inspire.

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et Grimmjow l'entendit soupirer. Il donnait l'impression d'être quelque peu déçu de ne plus pouvoir prendre de photo. Le bleuté lui, avait une sorte d'admiration pour les artistes, peintres, photographes ou autres. Parce qu'il était incapable de saisir la beauté d'un instant ou d'un paysage lui-même, contrairement à eux. Il était fasciné par ceux qui étaient talentueux dans ce domaine. Trouver la patiente de peindre quelque chose, d'étudier tous les aspects d'un paysage, d'un visage, d'un corps pour le coucher sur une toile ou sur du papier... Tout cela était tellement étranger pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre patiente pour quoique ce soit.

_T'faisais quoi comme photo? S'enquit-il.

_Disons que je m'intéresse au corps humain. J'aime bien photographier un corps en mouvement, la mécanique des muscles...

Grimmjow passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il lui disait. Ichigo prenait une autre dimension, là, devant lui dans son salon. Il n'était plus seulement le jeune danseur sexy de ce club, capable de le calmer par il ne savait quel miracle. Il avait aussi une profondeur étrange, comme un livre à multiples rebondissements, et qui promettait une nouvelle surprise à chaque page tournée. Son intérêt avait déjà été bien titillé, depuis qu'il l'avait vu se déshabiller devant lui, mais maintenant il était décuplé.

_J'aime aussi jouer avec les couleurs. Avec la lumière aussi. J'ai aussi une attirance pour les beaux yeux, le regard. Ceux qui reflètent une certaine force, et qui ont une couleur particulière.

Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étirer ce petit sourire en coin. Un strip-teaseur capable de le calmer, doublé d'un artiste en mal d'inspiration. Quel curieux mélange était donc cet Ichigo?

_C'est juste un hobby, reprit-il. Et je ne photographie que ce qui me plait, ce qui a un intérêt pour moi. Même si ça m'arrive d'avoir des crises et de prendre en photo tout et n'importe quoi. Mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien pris en photo, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le truc que j'avais...

Il reprit sa respiration en détournant ses yeux de lui. Il reconnut une sorte de mélancolie étrange, fascinante dans sa voix. Il voulait qu'il en dise plus, qu'il lui parle encore de ce qu'il aimait.

_Mais encore? Lui demanda-t-il, l'incitant à reprendre.

_C'est juste que... ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ce genre de tableau. Ça vient de me rappeler... quand je faisais de la photo, pourquoi j'en faisais, les sensations que ça me procurait. Ce que ça fait de photographier quelque chose... quelqu'un... et de développer une photographie réussie. Capturer les couleurs...

Ses yeux ambrés lumineux glissèrent à nouveau jusqu'à lui et Grimmjow comprit. Ce qu'il était en train de lui dire n'était pas anodin. Il lui livrait une partie de lui-même qu'il avait perdue, et qu'il retouchait du doigt ce soir, face à ce tableau.

_Si jamais l'inspi t'revient j'peux t'jours poser pour toi...

Ichigo lui sourit largement en retour, comme s'il avait attendu longtemps qu'il le lui propose. Le yakuza tiqua, il était bien rare qu'on le regarde comme ça. Personne ne se trouvait réjouit de le voir en général, il insufflait plutôt la panique et l'horreur chez les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Mais pas Ichigo.

_En fait... je pense beaucoup à ton tatouage. J'adorerais le photographier... celui que tu as dans le dos. Ce bleu marine... avec la couleur de ta peau, ça donne quelque chose de... tellement spécial.

Le regard de Grimmjow s'intensifia. Le rouquin savait de quoi il parlait pour sûr, et il avait - encore une fois - bien compris où il voulait en venir.

_C'est ta façon d'me d'mander d'poser pour toi?

Ichigo ricana et fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre. Il se planta à côté de lui, et s'accouda au bar ses yeux plantés dans les siens :

_Je ne dirai pas que tu ne m'inspires pas. C'est même le contraire. Tu es... terriblement photogénique j'en suis sûr.

_Mph... J'en sais trop rien, personne a jamais voulu m'prend' en photo, répliqua-t-il, une moue sceptique sur le visage.

_En tout cas de ce que j'en ai vu, tu ressors carrément pas mal...

Grimmjow ne put contenir son rire amusé. Sa répartie faisait toujours mouche, et il adorait ça chez lui. Ichigo faisait allusion à la photo qu'il lui avait envoyée avec son portable la veille. Cette photo qu'il avait prise dans son bureau, assit sur son siège, la chemise déboutonnée, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait ni à quoi il ressemblait.

_Et je la trouve fascinante cette couleur, reprit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le turquoise de ton regard je veux dire.

Il resta là, à côté de lui à l'observer. Grimmjow sirotait sa boisson mais ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de lui. Il inspira profondément, laissant la magie du moment s'emparer de son corps et il se promit de se rappeler cette lumière si particulière au fond de son regard ambré. Il était évident qu'une puissante attraction agissait entre eux. Et ils n'étaient pas revenus ici pour faire la conversation, ça c'était certain. Il avait férocement envie de le mettre dans son lit, et Ichigo en avait tout autant envie que lui.

Mais malgré eux, malgré le désir qui les animait, celui de se découvrir l'un l'autre avait été le plus fort. Grimmjow se rendit compte que, encore une fois, sa fraicheur, ses expressions et sa décontraction le fascinaient.

_Je peux?

Ichigo désigna du doigt la micro-chaine mp3 à côté du bar. Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête, curieux de le laisser évoluer dans cet environnement qui était le sien. Il avait envie de voir si le jeune homme savait s'adapter, s'il était capable de se comporter avec lui ici comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient au club. Venir chez lui était différent, Ichigo n'était pas en sécurité comme au "Seireitei", il n'était pas chez lui. Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait plutôt réussi l'épreuve haut la main. Il ne faisait que le surprendre de plus en plus.

Le rouquin mit en marche la mini-chaine et fronça gravement les sourcils en entendant du hard rock rugir. Il s'empressa de baisser le son et chercha le bouton pour changer de station. Grimmjow s'accouda au bar, terminant son verre, et observa l'autre passer en revue les stations radio pour trouver quelque chose susceptible de lui plaire. Ichigo sembla enfin trouver la fréquence qu'il voulait, une station qui diffusait du jazz. La musique était un peu moins sensuelle que celle du "Seireitei" mais elle avait le mérite d'être entrainante.

Grimmjow se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête. Ichigo le rejoignit en quelques pas, avant de se coller contre lui. Son dos se plaqua contre le bar, tandis que le rouquin prenait les pans de sa veste de costume entre ses mains. Il pressa son torse contre le sien et commença un léger mouvement de bassin, de droite à gauche, au rythme de la musique. Il le laissa faire, très loin de lui l'envie de l'arrêter.

Le corps du roux se balançait sensuellement, leurs cuisses se frôlant, leur bassin entrant en contact de temps à autre. Grimmjow en avait rêvé depuis qu'il l'avait vu, de le ramener chez lui et qu'il danse rien que pour lui, dans son salon. Seuls au monde au cœur de la nuit, rien que lui et Ichigo qui se déshabillerait pour ses seuls yeux. Il avait fini par croire qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le faire, à cause de ce fichu Kuchiki. Mais à présent, il était là avec lui, et l'enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve le laissait surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jeune homme dans son genre veuille bien de lui, après avoir su tout ça. Après l'avoir pratiquement vu péter un câble, après avoir su qu'il était à moitié camé, qu'il était un yakuza, et qu'il avait des problèmes. Ça oui, il en avait des problèmes. Mais quand Ichigo était avec lui, il avait le pouvoir de les effacer.

Ichigo avait certainement des pouvoirs mystiques, il en était convaincu.

Les yeux ambrés remontèrent lentement sur son visage, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il observa le jeune danseur prendre sa lèvre entre ses dents, et lui sourire timidement en haussant les sourcils. Il adorait quand il le regardait comme ça : jouant les innocents, mais ô combien aguicheur en se trémoussant contre son sexe à moitié durcit.

_Tu as bien dit que tu voulais que je danse pour toi, non? Lui demanda-t-il, une lueur téméraire au fond des yeux.

Grimmjow sourit et écarta ses bras :

_J'suis tout à toi, beauté.

Il l'attrapa par la cravate et recula, ses yeux braqués dans les siens. Un petit sourire coquin ornait ses lèvres et Grimmjow savait qu'il n'allait certainement pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Sérieusement, il ne savait pas par quel miracle il ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus, ne lui avait pas arraché ses vêtements et ne l'avait pas baisé jusqu'à l'entendre crier. Ce n'était pas son genre d'attendre, ce n'était pas son genre de laisser le pouvoir sur son corps à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais Ichigo n'était pas juste _quelqu'un d'autre_. Il avait envie de le laisser faire parce qu'il savait qu'il aimerait ça, encore plus que le baiser là tout de suite. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme était doué et qu'il lui en donnerait pour son argent. Il voulait le voir danser, le voir retirer ses vêtements lentement devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il en craque la braguette de son pantalon à force de bander si fort. Il voulait le voir lui prouver qu'il en avait autant envie que lui.

Ichigo le poussa pour qu'il tombe sur le canapé. Il échappa un soupir surpris en se retrouvant projeté contre la surface moelleuse mais ne perdit pas son sourire carnassier pour autant. Au contraire, il redoubla en regardant l'orangé tenir toujours sa cravate en main et bouger sensuellement, ondulant ses hanches lentement, ses yeux toujours braqués dans les siens. Grimmjow amena ses mains sur ses hanches, désireux de le toucher mais le rouquin les chassa bien vite, lâchant au passage sa cravate pour reculer de quelques pas :

_Pas toucher, murmura-t-il avec un petit air mutin qui enflamma Grimmjow de la tête aux pieds.

_Tch! Comme la première fois qu'on s'est vus en salle privée?

_Tu t'en rappelles?

Il lui tourna le dos et lui montrait maintenant ses fesses qui allait et venait au rythme de la musique. Grimmjow serra les poings contre ses cuisses, se rappelant quelle texture ses fesses nues avaient entre ses doigts, comment elles tenaient si bien au creux de sa paume de main. Il sentit son sexe pulser dans son sous-vêtement et le tata rapidement :

_Évidemment que j'me rappelle, susurra-t-il. J'crevais d'envie d'te toucher...

_Je sais, lui répondit l'autre en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Il laissa ses mains remonter le long de ses fesses, de ses reins, puis lui fit de nouveau face. Il arborait un sourire de plus en plus large, prenant certainement un grand plaisir à danser pour lui. Et c'était ce que Grimmjow aimait plus que tout. Il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse apprécier le séduire tout autant qu'il aimait séduire. Ichigo n'avait été qu'un petit strip-teaseur pour lui au début, mais maintenant il était tellement plus. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment son attirance physique pour lui s'était transformée en quelque chose de totalement incontrôlable qu'il ne parvenait même pas à expliquer.

En avait-il besoin après tout? Il ne voulait pas mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait quand il le voyait. Tout simplement parce qu'aucun mot n'aurait su décrire véritablement cette excitation insoutenable, cette nervosité piquante, et ce terrible désir envahissant.

_Pourquoi avoir mis si longtemps à demander une danse privée? Interrogea-t-il. De quoi avais-tu peur?

_De moi-même, lui répondit-il avec ce regard sombre de désir.

Il laissa un silence s'installer, observant la réaction du danseur qui hocha la tête timidement. Évidemment qu'il comprenait. Il savait pertinemment de quoi il lui parlait, il pouvait pratiquement revoir dans ses yeux la panique qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant perdre son sang-froid et exploser de colère contre son collègue au club.

_Quand j'ai commencé à v'nir au "Seireitei" j'étais pas vraiment dans d'bonnes dispositions. J'avais b'soin d'quelqu' chose d'au't. J'avais b'soin... d'me soulager, mais...

_Il y a des prostitués pour ça et je te l'avais déjà dit... pendant notre seconde séance en privée, lui fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

_Bonne mémoire, le taquina-t-il avec un sourire. Beauté, aucun prostitué m'a jamais contenté comme t'pouvais l'faire en dansant sur scène comme ça.

Grimmjow savait que sa réplique avait fait tilt. Le jeune homme s'était figé seulement quelques instants, mais il était certain que sa révélation ne l'avait pas laissé de glace. Pourquoi lui aurait-il caché tout l'effet qu'il lui faisait?

_J'ai eu beau baiser tout c'que j'pouvais trouver chez les prostitués d'mon collègue mais... il manquait que'que chose de plus... j'sais pas. La satisfaction n'était jamais très longue. Par contre, en v'nant au "Seireitei" et la première fois que j't'ai vu, mon corps était... calme, tellement relâché. Mais en même temps tell'ment tendu. Si t'vois c'que j'veux dire...

_Qu'est-ce qui te plait tant chez moi? Lui demanda le danseur en glissant jusqu'à lui dans des petits pas de chat.

Il enfourcha ses cuisses avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre à sa question, et prit son visage entre ses mains, lui volant un long baiser mouillé. Grimmjow ne put s'en empêcher, attrapant entre ses mains les fesses du jeune homme, qui pressa son entre-jambe durcit contre la sienne. Il l'entendit échapper un gémissement tout contre sa bouche et il cassa leur baiser :

_Tout. Tout m'plait chez toi. Ton corps sexy, tes yeux brûlants, ta bouche, ton sourire. La façon dont t' bouges... susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres. Et quand t'gémis mon nom... Mmm...

_Grimmjow...

_Ouais, comme ça, souffla-t-il.

Il glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, désireux de toucher sa peau, de le caresser. Mais le danseur repoussa ses mains une fois de plus et il essuya un ricanement ironique. Ichigo était sérieux, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il le touche, comme au club. Il voulait qu'il suive son petit jeu de séduction et les règles imposées. Grimmjow n'était pas bon pour suivre les règles d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était particulier, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelles règles. Celles d'Ichigo étaient beaucoup plus amusantes à suivre, surtout si au final il obtenait un Ichigo nu et offert...

Le danseur fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, puis l'envoya valser dans la pièce. Il se déhancha contre lui, sensuellement, frottant son entre-jambe avec la sienne et Grimmjow grogna contre sa bouche. Il attrapa sa lèvre entre les siennes, suçotant la peau en faisant gémir le plus jeune qui ne cessait de se trémousser contre lui. Oubliant les règles implicites que le jeune homme avait instauré, le yakuza laissa ses mains descendre sur ses reins puis sur ses fesses, tirant sur la toile de son jean :

_Enlève ça, mm?

Ichigo lui répondit avec un sourire et apposa son index sur ses lèvres, son regard brillant de malice :

_Tu es encore trop pressé...

Il repoussa ses mains et se releva, se plaçant face à lui avec un sourire amusé qui ne plut pas vraiment au bleuté. Il ne comptait quand même pas le faire attendre? Il savait pertinemment qu'il en avait tout autant envie que lui! A quoi cela servait-il de le faire mariner encore et encore?

_Ichigo..., grogna-t-il de cette voix rauque et profonde.

_Mais comme je suis un bon garçon ce soir, je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps.

Il le titilla tout de même encore un peu en défaisant le bouton de son jean, lentement, trop lentement. Il tira sur sa braguette, la faisant descendre tout aussi rapidement, millimètre après millimètre, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il le laissa entrevoir son caleçon noir, moulant, juste quelques secondes avant de le cacher de nouveau. Il comprit que l'orangé n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser avoir ce qu'il voulait aussi facilement.

_Je l'enlève si tu enlèves quelque chose toi aussi... Ta chemise par exemple.

Grimmjow étira un sourire grandiose. Il aimait jouer, il savait jouer et bon sang ce qu'il pouvait aimer ça! Ses doigts s'attelèrent tout de suite à déboutonner sa chemise blanche, les yeux rivés sur Kurosaki qui retirait gracieusement son jean pendant ce temps. Puis, quand il se retrouva seulement en caleçon devant lui, Grimmjow fit glisser la chemise de ses épaules.

Les yeux ambrés glissèrent sur son torse avec curiosité, observant chaque courbe, se délectant du moindre muscle. Grimmjow avait toujours aimé la façon dont il le regardait, mais cet instant dépassait ses espérances. Et il ne se priva pas non plus, braquant ses yeux turquoise affamés sur l'entre-jambe du danseur, quelque peu raidie.

_T'as dit qu'tu voulais pas m'faire attendre, mais t'as toujours ton caleçon sur le cul, lui fit-il remarquer, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_Vraiment... trop pressé, lui répondit le rouquin en lui tournant le dos.

Il se laissa aller au rythme de la musique douce, ondulant son bassin une fois de plus, avec une vue imprenable sur son postérieur. Grimmjow se demandait combien de temps il allait encore le faire mariner, il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait la sueur perler au sommet de son front, et sans vraiment réfléchir, sa main s'état glissée dans son propre sous-vêtement pour se caresser.

Ichigo le titilla de plus belle, tirant sur l'élastique de son boxer, dévoilant un peu plus de ses fesses. Lentement, sensuellement avec ce petit sourire espiègle, il lui fit croire qu'il allait faire tomber le dernier vêtement, jusqu'à ce qu'il constate que Grimmjow était en train de se caresser. Il sembla changer d'avis à ce moment, et garda le sous-vêtement en place sur ses hanches, tandis qu'une lueur d'excitation grandissait au fond de ses yeux. Il observa la main de Kurosaki disparaitre dans son propre caleçon.

Grimmjow n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant. Sa main prit le rythme de celle du rouquin, dont il devinait les contours sous le boxer moulant. Il la voyait descendre de haut en bas le long de sa verge, et il trouvait ça tellement fascinant. Mais aussi tellement frustrant :

_T'es quand même pas v'nu ici pour qu'on s'branle chacun de not' côté?

Ichigo roula ses yeux dans ses orbites, apparemment déçu. Il retira sa main de son caleçon et avança vers lui, une moue mécontente sur le visage. Il se planta devant lui, et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses penchant son corps dans sa direction afin que son visage soit juste devant le sien. Leurs bouches se touchaient presque et le souffle brûlant du roux s'écrasa contre sa bouche en douces vagues.

_Il va falloir que tu apprennes à être plus patient...

Jaggerjack n'était pas dans le genre patient. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de chose, et qu'il savait pertinemment que le jackpot l'attendait à la fin. Il était bien décidé à le laisser mener la danse, il s'était résolu à le laisser jouer avec ses nerfs. Il pouvait se le permettre, il savait qu'il n'entrerait pas dans une colère noire. C'était un autre genre d'impatience. Un sentiment piquant qui chatouillait délicieusement ses nerfs sans pour autant le faire entrer dans une rage folle. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de désirer toujours autant aller plus vite et enfin qu'il lui donne ce qu'il attendait!

_Je t'apprendrai, reprit le rouquin. Je t'apprendrai à être patient.

Grimmjow ricana et posa une main sur sa nuque :

_Pas c'soir, souffla-t-il, arrête d'jouer avec moi.

_Je croyais que tu aimais ça, susurra-t-il en souriant contre sa bouche, ses mains glissant le long de ses cuisses.

_Ouais, mais pas c'soir, répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils. La prochaine fois.

_Oh... parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois?

_Des tas d'prochaine fois!

Grimmjow referma sa bouche sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de répliquer comme il le voulait. Ichigo se laissa faire, abandonnant visiblement l'idée de lui résister. Il en avait tout autant envie que lui, le yakuza le sentait rien qu'en touchant sa peau. Il l'attira par les hanches et le fit basculer sur le canapé afin de l'y allonger. Sa peau était encore plus douce que dans ses souvenirs. Son regard embué de désir était encore plus excitant que dans ses rêves, et la façon dont il soupirait son nom encore plus bandante que ce qu'il imaginait dans ses fantasmes.

_Grimmjow...

Son sexe se dressa encore un peu plus dans son sous-vêtement et il baissa la braguette de son pantalon, tout en enfourchant les cuisses de l'orangé qui l'observait étroitement. Plaquant son bassin contre celui d'Ichigo, il le laissa toucher les muscles de ses abdominaux. Grimmjow avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, de se découvrir. Il n'avait jamais été si patient, il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un le toucher de cette manière. Mais il n'avait aucunement envie d'arrêter le jeune homme. Il le laissa toucher son torse tout son soûl, ses pectoraux, ses bras, ses hanches avant de se pencher vers lui et de presser son corps contre le sien.

Ichigo soupira en sentant le poids de son corps sur lui, leurs torses collés et leurs cuisses les unes sur les autres. Le yakuza l'embrassa à nouveau, sentant bientôt les mains du jeune homme se perdre dans ses cheveux et ses jambes s'écarter pour l'accueillir entre elles. Ses chevilles se croisèrent sur ses fesses et les doigts du roux caressèrent son dos, descendant lentement au creux de ses reins pour tenter d'abaisser - sans succès - son pantalon et son sous-vêtement afin d'avoir accès à ses fesses.

Mais le bleuté ne le laissa pas faire. Il coupa le baiser et fondit dans son cou, arrachant à son partenaire un cri de plaisir. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, ses lèvres glissant sur sa clavicule tel un expert. Ichigo avait dit qu'il voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, il était prêt à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il lui devait bien ça, et puis ce n'était pas dans son intérêt d'accélérer les choses. Il commençait à comprendre que profiter longuement de son corps se tortillant de plaisir sous lui, était bien plus jouissif que de tirer son coup comme il en avait l'habitude.

Sa bouche descendit lentement entre ses pectoraux, glissant sur sa peau en laissant une trace mouillée. Les mains du rouquin se plantèrent dans ses cheveux et ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il gémissait de plaisir. Grimmjow sourit en descendant sa bouche entre ses abdominaux à présent, sa main téméraire se posant sur son entre-jambe raidie et chaude. Il abaissa le caleçon, laissant apparaitre seulement le sommet de son sexe et l'enferma entre ses lèvres, le bout de sa langue titillant la fente mouillée.

_Ah! Grimmjow...

Le bleuté échappa un gémissement profond, totalement excité par le pur cri de jouissance qu'Ichigo avait poussé. Il retira complètement son sous-vêtement, le laissant enfin entièrement nu sur son canapé et sous ses yeux. Ses larges mains chaudes glissèrent le long de ses cuisses, recueillant un profond frisson. Il l'observait faire, yeux à moitié fermés, embués par le plaisir et l'excitation extrême. Il fut incapable de dire le moindre mot lorsqu'il prit entièrement sa verge dans sa bouche. Tous ses muscles se tendirent à leur maximum, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, son souffle coincé dans sa gorge.

Il poussa un petit couinement aiguë lorsqu'il entama un mouvement de haut en bas, entourant la base de son index et de son pouce. Ichigo écarta un peu plus ses jambes, pour lui permettre de s'y introduire, et le laissa aller à son rythme. Grimmjow en profita et débuta tout de suite une cadence infernale, arrachant de-ci de-là un gémissement rauque ou un cri incontrôlé. Les doigts de Kurosaki grattaient son crâne encore et encore, comme s'ils souhaitaient s'y enfoncer.

_Grimm... jow! Ah...

Il cessa soudain ses caresses, ayant senti dans les bourses raidies du jeune homme qui reposaient au creux de sa main, l'orgasme imminent. Il le laissa reprendre son souffle, s'attelant à retirer une bonne fois pour toute son pantalon et son caleçon. Puis, son corps se colla contre celui, bouillant, du jeune danseur qui haletait. Il l'avait presque amené au bord du plaisir ultime et le rouquin était dans un tel état, qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas défaillir entre ses doigts. Il le trouvait particulièrement attirant comme ça, en sueur et hoquetant, ses yeux braqués sur lui, réclamant en silence qu'il ne lui donne un orgasme bien mérité. Son sexe tournait à la couleur rouge voire violacée et il plaqua soudain sa propre verge tendue contre la sienne.

Ichigo se cambra, écrasant un peu plus l'organe en érection contre le sien. Grimmjow serra les dents, retenant un grognement de plaisir qui mourut dans sa gorge. Il s'allongea sur lui à nouveau et captura sa bouche. Aussitôt, les lèvres, les dents et la langue du rouquin entèrent en action. Une de ses mains se plaça sur son pectoral et descendit lentement entre leurs deux corps jusqu'à trouver son sexe tendu.

_Ah!

Cette fois Grimmjow ne put retenir son gémissement, alors que le poing d'Ichigo s'était refermé sur le sommet de son membre. Il écrasa de plus belle sa bouche contre la sienne avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir sur ses talons, passant une main sur son front trempé de sueur. Il soupira longuement, alors qu'il sentait qu'il était plus excité que d'habitude. Il était rare qu'il soit déjà dans un tel état d'excitation, alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé! Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir, le corps d'Ichigo se redressa également et ses bras entourèrent son cou, sa bouche frôlant son oreille :

_Emmène-moi dans ta chambre. Dépêche-toi.

Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier. Il glissa ses deux mains sous les fesses de l'orangé et le souleva, le sentant s'agripper plus étroitement à son cou. Il le transporta à travers la pièce, les chevilles du jeune homme croisées sur ses reins, et l'emmena dans la pièce voisine, traversant d'abord le petit salon qui donnait accès à sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber avec lui sur le matelas moelleux, et tous deux rebondirent l'un contre l'autre quelques instants. Bouche contre bouche à nouveau, Grimmjow cassa rapidement le baiser pour reposer ses pieds sur la moquette.

Ils pouvaient encore entendre la douce musique émaner du salon, et tandis qu'il attirait le corps d'Ichigo jusqu'au rebord du lit, il s'agenouilla sur la moquette son visage maintenant au niveau de son bassin. Il écarta les jambes du danseur et fit ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire : enfouir son visage entre ses fesses.

A moitié entre la surprise et l'excitation, Ichigo échappa un cri indéfinissable. Il le vit basculer sa tête en arrière, contre le matelas, et plisser très fort ses yeux, tandis que sa langue cherchait sournoisement l'entrée de son intimité. Une fois de plus, ses mains avaient pris le chemin de ses cheveux, et ses doigts fouillaient et re fouillaient dans sa tignasse bleue sans qu'il n'en soit conscient.

Il traça rapidement l'anneau de chair serré de sa langue, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la tendre peau sous son muscle, et écouter les soupirs, tellement plus rapides et profonds qu'il poussait. Bientôt, il y approcha un doigt, qu'il poussa lentement à l'intérieur après l'avoir mouillé de salive. A ce moment, le visage d'Ichigo se redressa et il planta ses yeux dans les siens, le visage crispé et la bouche entrouverte. Il le trouvait si sexy là, couinant de plaisir alors qu'il lapait la partie la plus intime de son anatomie, si excitant qu'il dut toucher son érection pour se promettre que bientôt, il s'y enfouirait jusqu'à la garde.

_Grimmjow..., gémit l'autre en serrant les dents.

_Beauté, j'croyais pas possible qu'tu sois encore plus beau... Putain que j'te veux... t'es à moi c'te nuit. Espère même pas pouvoir t'défiler.

Ichigo ne lui répondit pas, ou bien en était-il incapable. Son regard flouté était braqué dans le sien, et sa bouche semblait vouloir s'étirer pour former quelques mots mais le bleuté ne parvint pas à les déchiffrer. Ichigo paraissait dans l'incapacité de parler, et il s'en trouva satisfait. C'était ce qu'il voulait; lui faire tourner la tête, le faire exploser de plaisir pour que jamais il ne l'oublie. Pour qu'il soit à lui, et que cette nuit reste à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il se pencha sur le côté, cherchant d'une main dans la table de nuit un flacon de lubrifiant. Sans retirer le doigt qu'il avait à l'intérieur de la cavité chaude et étroite, il fit sauter le capuchon à l'aide de ses dents. Puis, il en déversa une petite quantité sur les testicules d'Ichigo, écoutant la longue plainte excitante qu'il poussa en sentant le liquide froid sur son membre turgescent. Lentement, très lentement, le liquide transparent coula le long de son périnée et Grimmjow le recueillit sur ses doigts. Il les inséra à nouveau en lui, prenant le temps de pousser plus loin.

Il le prépara assidument, ses doigts allant et venant de plus en plus loin, prenant le temps de se faire une place à l'intérieur. Aidé par le lubrifiant, il ne tarda pas à constater qu'Ichigo savait se détendre sous ce genre de pratiques. Sa bouche close et ses yeux plissés laissaient entendre qu'il expérimentait un certain inconfort, mais il n'était pas un novice. Le jeune homme savait prendre sur lui, détendre ses muscles pour aider à la préparation. Il n'était nullement étranger à ces pratiques et avait un grand contrôle de son propre corps et de ses sensations. Il ne s'en trouva que plus confiant encore. Si le roux était bien parti pour lui plaire depuis le début, il s'annonçait maintenant comme un merveilleux partenaire sexuel. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, impatient et désireux de pouvoir plonger enfin en lui.

Après quelques minutes, la main d'Ichigo se posa sur son poignet, lui intimant l'ordre d'arrêter. Les yeux ambrés se posèrent sur lui et il l'implora presque, d'une voix essoufflée :

_Stop, ça suffit... Je suis prêt...

Grimmjow inspira longuement, retirant ses doigts pour se redresser devant lui. Il prit ses chevilles dans ses mains et caressa ses jambes quelques instants, regardant attentivement la cage thoracique du plus jeune se soulever à un rythme hallucinant. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher des yeux, Ichigo était trop affriolant, attirant dans cet état d'excitation extrême. Il tâtonna donc jusqu'à la table de nuit pour y attraper un préservatif qu'il ouvrit en tirant sur le papier avec ses dents. Puis, il l'enfila le plus rapidement possible sur son sexe, prenant soin de ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau tendue.

Ichigo l'observait étroitement, ses yeux puant la débauche et l'appréhension envieuse. Il remuait son bassin inconsciemment et le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, bienheureux de constater son impatience. Il se positionna bientôt à son entrée, pinçant ses lèvres fortement. Il pouvait ressentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, et qui irradiait jusqu'à sa verge en érection qui commença à se presser contre son intimité. Il en avait terriblement envie, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait qu'il le pénètre, il fallait qu'il le possède.

Il entendit le jeune homme hoqueter, alors qu'il forçait l'anneau de chair et qu'il le pénétra très lentement. Les deux hommes gémirent en même temps, serrant mâchoires et lèvres pour se retenir de pousser quelques cris incontrôlables. Les hanches du bleuté poussaient toujours vers l'avant, forçant tant bien que mal un passage alors que le corps offert devant lui résistait. Ichigo attrapa un oreiller et se l'abattit sur le visage en échappant un puissant gémissement rauque qui fit grogner Grimmjow. Il sentit chacun de ses muscles se figer, ses nerfs se relâcher, et la chaleur douce et velouté de son corps s'insinuer en lui. Il l'avait rêvé, il en avait eu tant envie, il y était enfin!

Il baissa les yeux et observa son membre enfouit au creux de son intimité, constatant à quel point il était étroit. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, après l'effort de pousser en lui pour pouvoir le pénétrer de toute sa longueur. Il agrippa l'oreiller que le roux avait plaqué sur sa tête, et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le visage rougi et mordant à pleines dents dans son bras pour ne pas pousser de cri, Ichigo était encore plus désirable qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

_T'peux crier autant qu'tu veux. C'est parfaitement insonorisé ici...

Rien que parler était un effort surhumain, se contrôler quelque chose de totalement impossible pour lui. Mais il reporta son attention sur le rouquin et trouva un moyen de se calmer, étudiant avec attention les rougeurs de sa peau, de ses joues jusqu'à son cou. Son sternum également était coloré de cette couleur vive et Grimmjow lâcha ses chevilles pour venir s'étendre sur son corps.

Il écrasa son torse contre le sien, arrachant un énième gémissement au jeune homme qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'habituer à lui. Il chercha sa bouche, refermant ses lèvres goulument sur les siennes et acceptant immédiatement sa langue. Les bras d'Ichigo vinrent entourer son corps et ses talons se croisèrent sur ses reins, amenant son sexe à s'enfoncer encore plus loin en lui. Grimmjow n'avait pas envie d'attendre, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait de pouvoir profiter d'Ichigo de cette manière.

Aussi, alors que leurs bouches étaient toujours étroitement liées, il commença à bouger son bassin, arrachant une longue plainte sourde à son partenaire. Il sentit son corps trembler sous le sien, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle, le cri qu'Ichigo poussa, long, rauque et tellement érotique le fit jurer :

_Oh putain de... putain...

_Grimmjow...

Ichigo prit les hanches du bleuté en main et ce dernier le laissa lui imprimer le rythme qu'il souhaitait. Il avait l'habitude de faire comme il l'entendait, surtout lorsqu'il était dans son propre lit, chez lui, et qu'il dominait totalement son partenaire. Mais son besoin de voir, d'entendre Ichigo crier de plaisir était plus fort que tout. Il voulait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il voulait le voir jouir autant que possible.

Il posa ses mains à plat sur le matelas, de chaque côté du visage de Kurosaki et prit plus d'élan pour aller et venir en lui comme ses mains semblaient le lui indiquer. Il pinça ses lèvres en gémissant doucement, appréciant en fermant les yeux la sensation chaude, étroite et si plaisante de se retrouver au creux de son corps. Ses hanches claquaient doucement contre les fesses du roux, qui lui intima l'ordre d'aller plus vite. C'est ce qu'il fit, l'écoutant pousser un râle de plaisir alors que le liquide pré-séminal s'échappait en grande quantité de son sexe érigé qu'il prit en main.

Il l'observa un moment se caresser, ne cessant nullement ses coups de butoir, accélérant même la cadence en le sentant devenir plus étroit à chaque seconde qui passait. Quand Ichigo le stoppa, poussant contre ses hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il stoppe, il fronça les sourcils :

_Quoi? C'pas bon?

_Si... si... c'est... trop bon, lui répondit l'autre en échappant un rire amusé.

La sueur coulait le long de son front et tombait jusque dans ses yeux, l'amenant à cligner des paupières, sa vision floutée. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et se redressa lentement contre lui, repoussant son torse jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow se retrouve à genoux sur le matelas. Ichigo lui, était assis sur ses cuisses, ses pieds sur le matelas, et ses mains prenant appui sur ses épaules. La position du cheval à bascule n'était pas la préférée de Grimmjow, loin de là, mais il constata que son partenaire semblait l'apprécier.

Il prit fermement ses fesses dans ses mains, lui donnant ainsi plus d'élan pour glisser sur son érection. Un moment submergé par le plaisir de le sentir se resserrer un peu plus autour de lui, le bleuté rejeta la tête en arrière, échappant un grognement de plaisir qui fit sourire l'orangé. Ce dernier en profita pour faire courir ses dents le long de sa jugulaire, entourant de ses lèvres fine sa pomme d'Adam et sa main s'accrochant à ses cheveux courts.

Le rythme était de plus en plus rapide, Ichigo poussant un petit cri aiguë à chaque fois que ses fesses claquaient fortement contre les cuisses du yakuza. Grimmjow serra les dents, observant le danseur le chevaucher comme jamais personne ne l'avait chevauché. Il s'élançait si fort maintenant contre lui, que ses cuisses en devenaient rouge, et que la sueur perlait sur son torse. Ichigo poussa un cri un peu plus strident, se jetant contre lui pour entourer son cou de ses bras, comme s'il était une véritable bouée de sauvetage. Le matelas tanguait dangereusement, la tête de lit commençait à frapper le mur en coups sourds et réguliers. Grimmjow le laissa se démener sur son érection, fasciné par la façon dont il bougeait, dont ses hanches décrivaient des petits cercles, amenant son sexe à toucher des points secrets enfouis plus loin en lui. Quand soudain son bassin cessa de bouger, son corps secoué par des tremblements et qu'il laissa échapper des soupirs qui enflammèrent le bleuté des pieds à la tête, il sut qu'il venait de viser dans le mille.

_Ah... Grimm... jow... Oh... Mon... Dieu... Je...

Grimmjow savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête là, qu'il venait tout juste de s'ouvrir la route jusqu'à son point G. Et qu'à la façon dont le corps de Kurosaki venait de réagir, se contractant si fort autour de sa verge enfoncée en lui, il lui fallait y aller encore plus fort. Il souleva le jeune homme par les fesses et retomba tant bien que mal sur ses pieds au sol, quittant le lit.

_Putain... je vais t'faire crier... Putain...

Il était tout aussi essoufflé que lui, si ce n'était plus. Il luttait désespérément contre le plaisir imminent, retardant tant et plus le moment où il lâcherait prise. Il se retourna, Kurosaki fermement accroché à lui, jambes entourant son corps et talons croisés sur ses reins et fit quelques pas. Il le déposa sur le buffet qui se trouvait contre la grande baie vitrée de la pièce et prit ses cuisses dans ses mains, s'élançant à grands coups de bassin en lui, à en faire bouger le meuble.

Ichigo cria une fois, une seconde, une troisième fois, collant son dos brûlant contre la grande vitre glacée, qui donnait sur les grattes-ciel du quartier des affaires, ne se souciant même pas de savoir si on pouvait les voir depuis les bâtiments voisins. Il se contenta de s'accrocher au meuble comme il le pouvait pour ne pas glisser et encaissa chacun des coups de butoir, yeux fermés, bouche ouverte, les cris s'échappant de sa bouche aiguë et plaintifs. Grimmjow haletait de plus en plus, sentant le plaisir le gagner de plus en plus vite, telle une vague aperçue au loin qui ne tarderait pas à venir s'écraser de plein fouet sur le rivage.

Il observait chacune de ses réactions, appréciant les plaintes qu'il poussait, elles étaient de plus en plus fortes. Mais Grimmjow voulait plus, il voulait qu'il crie, il voulait qu'il se rappelle de cette fois pour toujours. Il s'attela à aller de plus en plus fort, et plus vite, plus profondément, ses coups de butoir ne laissant aucun moment de répit au jeune homme qui tentait tant bien que mal se rester en équilibre sur le meuble. Il avait glissé le long de la vitre, et son corps était plié sur le côté à présent. Sa tête se cognait de temps à autre contre l'immense surface vitrée, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Le buffet bougeait de plus en plus, les pieds raclant le sol, leur son étouffé par la moquette.

_GRIMMJOW!

Lorsque le rouquin se redressa soudain, son corps se tendant en deux tel un arc, et que ses yeux sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites et qu'il s'accrocha de nouveau à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, il sut qu'il avait enfin atteint ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'élança encore plus fort, harcelant de toute sa force la prostate du jeune homme qu'il venait de toucher. Ichigo cria tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons, et son corps se contracta autour de son sexe, envoyant un puissant frisson le long de l'échine du yakuza.

Ichigo était loin d'être vierge, il avait l'habitude des rapports intimes, il avait l'habitude de se faire prendre de cette façon. Grimmjow ne savait pas vraiment s'il en était extrêmement content ou complètement jaloux. Il l'avait bien senti depuis le début de leurs ébats, Ichigo était habitué à la pénétration anale, et ça ne faisait sûrement pas très longtemps qu'il avait eu son dernier rapport. Ça aurait été plus difficile pour lui s'il avait été inactif sexuellement depuis longtemps. Et encore plus s'il avait été vierge. Le bleuté avait su qu'il pourrait être un partenaire idéal mais pas jusqu'à ce point-là! Son corps connaissait le plaisir et savait s'y adapter.

_GRIMMJOW!

L'énième complainte puissante qu'il poussa, accompagnée d'un soubresaut violent de son corps, termina de convaincre le yakuza qu'ils étaient parfaitement en accord sexuellement parlant. Il tenta de garder le même rythme de fou, pilonnant encore et encore le corps du danseur jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente jouir contre lui, sa verge étirée à son maximum, écrasée contre son ventre, entrant en éruption en déversant un flot de sperme contre lui.

Il se sentit lâcher prise en le voyant jouir. Il tenta de ne pas fermer les yeux, de se laisser envahir par la vision de son visage étiré par les méandres du plaisir, la vague dévastatrice de l'orgasme l'emportant totalement. Il n'entendait plus le son de ses hanches qui claquaient contre les fesses du roux, ni le cri sans fin qu'il poussa, ni son propre grognement de plaisir, violent et saccadé. Son corps bascula en avant rencontrant celui du roux qui posa son front sur son épaule et attendit qu'il ne cesse de trembler.

Les limbes de l'orgasme laissèrent Grimmjow sans conscience quelques instants. Il ne savait pas comment il tenait encore debout, mais tout son poids reposait contre Ichigo lui même affalé contre la baie vitrée. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas glisser hors de lui. Il s'y sentait pratiquement prisonnier, si chaudement encerclé par son corps, comme si il y avait sa place. L'odeur de la sueur mêlée à celle du sperme piqua ses narines mais il ne s'en trouva pas dégouté le moins du monde. Il aimait cette odeur si significative, pour lui c'était l'odeur du plaisir. La preuve qu'il avait pris son pied.

Les mains d'Ichigo se posèrent sur ses hanches et le poussèrent doucement. Il comprit qu'il était grand temps de se retirer et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir les deux opales ambré braquées sur lui. En silence, il entreprit un mouvement de recul, écoutant le roux échapper un soupir d'inconfort alors qu'il se retirait lentement. Lorsque leurs deux corps se trouvèrent totalement séparés, il souffla puissamment en regardant le préservatif sur son membre qui s'était dégonflé quelque peu. Au bout du plastique sa semence avait déformé la protection.

_Putain... J'ai pas fait semblant.

Il y avait là bien plus de semence qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Il fut lui-même étonné par la quantité lorsqu'il retira la protection et qu'il la jeta dans la salle de bain. Il s'observa un instant dans le large miroir de la pièce, passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus sans dessus-dessous, collés sur son front. Son torse était rougi et mouillé de sueur qu'il s'essuya rapidement à l'aide d'une serviette. S'il avait été dans une autre situation, ou avec un autre partenaire peut-être, il aurait glissé sous la douche, satisfait et bienheureux en bon égoïste qu'il était. Mais ses pieds le ramenèrent dans la chambre où il chercha un instant Ichigo des yeux, comme s'il avait besoin de lire la même satisfaction sur son visage. Il était allongé en travers du lit, bras et jambes écartés, l'air éreinté. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme hallucinant.

Il sourit, malgré lui, couvant de son regard la silhouette longiligne du jeunot. Il lui amena une serviette de toilette propre avec laquelle l'orangé s'essuya le visage puis le torse, lentement, comme si chaque mouvement était une véritable torture. Pendant ce temps Grimmjow enfila un pantalon et un sweat, constatant dans un large sourire que l'orangé dormait à présent à poings fermés. Il ricana quelques instants en observant le visage juvénile paisible et son corps étendu de manière saugrenue sur les draps. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas le couvrir avec la couette, mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il tourna les talons et sortit sur le balcon de son salon, une cigarette à la main.

L'air glacial de la nuit le frappa de plein fouet et il se surprit à frissonner. Ce n'était pas son habitude d'être frileux, mais après avoir été enflammé de la sorte par Ichigo le choc chaud/froid le laissa mal à l'aise. Il alluma rapidement sa cigarette et s'accouda au balcon en inspirant la fumée. Il remarqua alors que ses doigts qui tenaient sa cigarette tremblaient légèrement. Et il se rendit compte que le reste de son corps était quelque peu fragile encore, secoué par d'infimes tremblements. Ce n'était pas le froid qui le faisait réagir de la sorte, c'était l'intensité de l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre.

_Putain..., souffla-t-il en pouffant de rire.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait bien recommencé tout de suite. Mais il dodelina la tête, bien conscient qu'il avait vraisemblablement éreinté Ichigo. Il l'avait baisé tellement fort, pensa-t-il en prenant son front dans sa main. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon! pensa-t-il en ricanant tout en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. Il planait littéralement, et ce n'était pas à cause de la cigarette. Il avait l'habitude de ressentir cet infini sentiment de plénitude après avoir fait l'amour, mais là... c'était encore plus fort. Comme une sorte de satisfaction perpétuelle, qu'il s'attendait à ressentir encore pendant un bout de temps.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait. Il avait faim, il avait envie de dormir, il avait envie de sortir d'ici. Il avait envie de rire aux éclats, il se sentait stone, comme après une bonne prise de drogue. Il avait envie de le réveiller et de remettre ça. Il avait envie de lui dire combien il avait aimé ça, de lui demander s'il ressentait la même chose. Il tapota sa cigarette du doigt et observa les cendres s'éteindre en tombant dans le vide. L'air glacial s'insinua dans son nez et il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il se sentait... neuf, presque différent. Le genre de connerie qu'une fille aurait pu dire après une première fois avec un mec. Mais pour Grimmjow c'était une toute autre dimension. Il avait l'habitude de s'envoyer en l'air de cette façon, mais pas que son partenaire prenne autant son pied que lui.

Il y avait une étrange alchimie entre lui et Kurosaki, il l'avait ressentie depuis le début. Mais elle dépassait toutes ses espérances. Ils étaient même compatibles sexuellement, ça en devenait presque irréel. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attarder à réfléchir aux réactions de ses partenaires d'un soir, mais Ichigo était... _Ichigo_. Il ricana en balançant son mégot dans les airs, réalisant à quel point il était stupide de ne pas pouvoir expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer.

Baiser, c'était juste baiser pour lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus derrière ça. Il atteignait l'orgasme et ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'il y avait en plus, après le sexe, au-delà de l'attirance physique. Ses yeux observaient les lumières multicolores de la ville tandis que ses pensées vagabondaient et qu'il commençait à s'interroger sur ce qu'il y avait _ensuite_. Il fronça les sourcils, son regard braqué sur les lueurs de la ville qui d'habitude lui suffisaient à trouver la nuit belle, étrangement ce soir, elles n'étaient plus aussi brillantes que d'habitude. Ce n'était qu'une impression, un problème de perception se rendit-il compte. Les couleurs et les lueurs étaient les mêmes, simplement il ne les trouvait plus aussi éclatantes.

_Mais il caille!

C'était parce qu'une autre lumière brillait dans sa vie à présent.

Il fut surpris par la voix qui attira son attention derrière lui. Ichigo s'était enroulé dans la couverture de son lit et avançait vers lui, le visage encore rougi et les cheveux en bataille, plus que d'habitude. Grimmjow sourit largement en l'épiant sans demi-mesure. Non, ses nuits ne seraient plus comme avant. Ils n'apprécieraient plus les lumières de la ville, il en apprécierait une autre. Toute à lui. D'un éclat orange si particulier, mais qui brillait tellement fort qu'elle l'éblouissait sans discontinu.

_Désolé je me suis endormi, continua le jeune homme d'une voix étouffée.

Il se posta à côté de lui contre la rambarde du balcon et tourna ses yeux vers lui. Le bleuté haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Ses cheveux volaient au vent et il laissa quelques instants passer pendant lesquels il observa le danseur détailler le paysage. Puis, Kurosaki reporta son attention sur lui avec un sourire pincé :

_Alors...

_Alors quoi?

_Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Est-ce que je dois rentrer chez moi?

_T'veux rentrer chez toi?

_Non.

La réponse était si franche et tellement honnête qu'elle le prit au dépourvu. Il hocha la tête et haussa les sourcils, observant le jeune homme adopter une moue adorable :

_Je veux dire... on a baisé. C'était bien.

_C'était mieux qu'bien, beauté, affirma-t-il en penchant la tête.

Le rouquin échappa un rire qui se voulait gêné et baissa les yeux. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et redressa son visage, pinçant ses lèvres étroitement. Grimmjow posa une main sur sa joue et le regard débordant de jeunesse et de malice se mit à briller de plus belle. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser repartir chez lui tout de suite, oh que non!

_C'était génial, lui avoua-t-il, sa voix rauque baissant d'un ton. J'espère que t'as aimé...

_Tu rigoles! Ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas joui sans me toucher, répliqua-t-il avec un rire amusé. On peut recommencer, si tu veux...

_Oh vraiment? Demanda-t-il, en riant. Pas satisfait?

_Si tu es capable de me baiser comme ça à chaque fois, alors non, je ne serai jamais satisfait, lui susurra-t-il en se collant contre lui.

Grimmjow lui sourit et prit son menton au creux de sa main, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes doucement, dans un silence confortable. Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles, glacial et violent, mais ils n'avaient pas froid. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la plus grande partie de la ville dormait à poings fermés, mais ils n'étaient pas fatigués. Grimmjow sentit le jeune homme frémir contre lui et il coupa le baiser, l'observant attentivement :

_T'as froid?

_Non, ça va.

Il inspira profondément puis décida de retourner en direction de la baie vitrée entrouverte, prenant la main du rouquin dans la sienne pour qu'il le suive à l'intérieur. Mais Ichigo le retint :

_Attends. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Le bleuté se figea, fronçant les sourcils en observant le visage sérieux du danseur. Il pensait qu'ils s'étaient tout dit, enfin tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur leur rencontre, sur Kuchiki et sur le début de leur histoire peu banale. Mais visiblement, Kurosaki avait encore quelque chose à lui avouer. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de craindre une énième révélation qui lui aurait déplu, le jeune homme planta un regard déterminé dans le sien :

_Il y a une raison... pour laquelle je suis venu à Tokyo. Pour laquelle je suis devenu danseur... strip-teaseur.

Jaggerjack resta muet, étudiant avec intérêt les expressions de l'homme face à lui. Tout à coup, il se sentit intéressé, totalement captivé par ses mots. Il n'était rarement intéressé par autre chose que lui-même, ou ses petites affaires. Mais encore une fois, Ichigo avait le pouvoir de le fasciner de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Il l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un hochement de tête :

_Je viens d'une petite ville, où j'ai grandi un peu étouffé entre... une famille meurtrie qui tentait de se cacher derrière... l'illusion de la parfaite petite famille de banlieue. J'ai toujours eu envie d'être indépendant, de venir à Tokyo, de vivre la grande aventure, comme tous les jeunes de mon âge, expliqua-t-il sans le quitter des yeux. Mais... il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais trouvé jusqu'ici, une des principales raisons pour lesquelles j'ai fui le cocon familial.

Grimmjow pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il se sentait presque heureux qu'Ichigo lui parle ainsi de lui, qu'il se livre à lui, c'était une preuve de confiance. Au fil des jours, des heures et des minutes qui passaient ils se rapprochaient inexorablement.

_J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer quelqu'un... qui puisse me donner ce que j'attendais. La passion, la découverte de mes limites, qui me fasse... connaître un monde que je n'ai jamais connu jusqu'ici.

Le bleuté sentit son regard s'intensifier pour il ne savait quelle raison. Mais il ne l'interrompit pas :

_Quelqu'un qui puisse... m'emmener loin. Je veux avoir le sentiment d'être avec quelqu'un d'unique, et d'être quelqu'un d'unique. Être si proche de quelqu'un... que j'en perdrais la tête quand je suis avec lui. Lui appartenir. Et qu'il m'appartienne. Tu comprends?

_Mm, acquiesça-t-il.

_Est-ce que tu crois... que tu peux être cette personne pour moi?

Grimmjow soupira. Étrangement, il l'avait senti venir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa demande. Il était flatté, bien évidemment, et il comprenait plus ou moins où il voulait en venir, mais il n'était pas certain d'être fait pour ça.

_Si t'veux tomber amoureux il faut qu'tu...

_L'amour c'est pour les enfants, les contes de fées, Grimmjow, le coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. La passion, voilà ce que je veux.

Sa réplique le prit au dépourvu, mais seulement pendant quelques instants. La passion, le désir étaient des choses que lui aussi recherchait, mais étrangement il ne pouvait croire que sa conception du mot "passion" soit la même que celle d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui se découvrait. Ichigo avait tout simplement peur de l'amour, et lui donnait le nom de "passion" en se voilant la face. Peut-être avait-il été déçu dans le passé, peut-être s'était-il promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. Le bleuté pensa un instant à lui poser la question mais il se ravisa en croisant son regard déterminé. Il était trop tôt pour ça, et il n'avait nullement envie d'en rajouter.

Il inspira profondément et sa main se posa sur la joue du danseur et la caressa un court instant. Il était jeune, et il avait toute la vie devant lui. Il était loin d'être naïf, mais il avait un idéal, une envie qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir combler. S'il cherchait un homme qui l'aime, il faisait fausse route. Mais s'il cherchait vraiment un moyen de découvrir les différents plaisirs de ce monde, il pourrait très bien être son homme.

Grimmjow savait qu'il n'était pas exactement le genre d'individu qu'un jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans, gay et strip-teaseur rêverait de rencontrer. Il ne pouvait lui offrir ni avenir, ni sécurité, ni amour. Seulement, la passion qu'il recherchait. Mais rien de plus.

_L'amour ce n'est qu'une création littéraire. Le sentiment en lui-même est un peu trop... "mystique" à mes yeux. Je crois en l'amour physique, quelque chose d'intense, de vif, de passionnel. C'est tout. Je crois que l'amour peut être purement physique, sentir son cœur qui bat, frissonner dans les bras de quelqu'un... jouir si fort qu'on ne se rappelle même plus son propre prénom, ce genre de trucs.

Grimmjow décocha un sourire qui en disait long et Ichigo lui sourit en retour. Il ne s'était jamais questionné de cette façon sur un sujet aussi nébuleux que celui de l'amour, mais il trouvait l'explication du jeune homme assez censée pour qu'il y adhère.

_T'es plutôt terre à terre dans ton genre...

Ichigo haussa les épaules, mais Jaggerjack se devait d'avouer qu'il aimait sa façon de voir les choses. Franchement, est-ce que quelque chose lui avait déplu depuis qu'il avait rencontré le rouquin? Non, rien du tout. Et il se demandait si ça arriverait un jour. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que si Ichigo pouvait être sa drogue, alors il pourrait bien être son... rêve, son idéal ou peu importe comment il voulait l'appeler.

_Tout ce que je veux c'est... que tu continues à me faire l'amour comme ça.

_Oh, j'te donnerai toute la passion qu'tu veux, beauté. Toutes les nuits j'te ferai découvrir un nouveau monde si tu l'veux, continua-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras, j'mettrai ta jolie anatomie sur orbite dès qu'tu l'voudras.

Ichigo échappa un rire et il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Mais il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il n'était pas prêt de le laisser filer, il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement maintenant qu'il avait appris à le découvrir. Ichigo était jeune et sexy, terriblement charmeur, il aimait la peinture, il avait la fibre artistique, il aimait s'envoyer en l'air avec lui et en plus de ça, il avait pris son pied dès leur première fois. Franchement, pourquoi n'était-il pas allé dans ce club plus tôt?

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le salon et tandis que Grimmjow refermait la baie vitrée, Ichigo se précipita dans la chambre. Un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, le bleuté le suivit et le découvrit allongé sur le ventre sur les couvertures, battant des jambes sur le matelas, entièrement nu.

Ichigo tourna son visage vers lui et l'observa entrer dans la pièce et retirer le peu de vêtements qu'il avait mis sur lui pour sortir fumer. Il le regarda le rejoindre, coinçant sa lèvre entre ses dents et glissant ses yeux sur le corps nu du yakuza. Grimmjow s'agenouilla à côté de lui, prenant le temps de caresser ses belles fesses rebondies. Sous les lumières multicolores de la ville dans lesquelles baignaient la chambre, sa peau se colorait, elles glissaient sur lui en un balai silencieux. Tantôt bleue, tantôt rouge, les vagues de couleurs se succédaient, passant sur ses fesses puis son dos. Une lumière jaune dorée puis verte habilla entièrement son corps de couleurs festives, donnant une touche presque artistique à ses caresses.. Il laissa ses mains caresser le velouté de son postérieur, de sa chute de reins et l'observa. Il voulait se rappeler chaque contour de son anatomie, la façon dont le grain de sa peau régissait sous ses doigts, toutes les courbes de son corps.

_T'veux que j't'emmène loin? Lui demanda-t-il en laissant un baiser sur chacune de ses fesses.

_Oui..., lui souffla-t-il en retour.

_Ferme les yeux et laisse-moi faire.

Ichigo lui obéit, fermant ses yeux et laissant sa tête reposer contre l'oreiller. Grimmjow enfourcha ses fesses et aussitôt, instinctivement, l'orangé se cambra un peu plus, plaquant son postérieur contre son bassin. Le bleuté sourit et laissa ses mains glisser le long de son dos pour s'arrêter sur ses hanches. Il l'écouta pousser un petit soupir plaintif mais ne s'en formalisa pas, observant le profil du jeune homme qui lui apparut détendu et presque paisible.

Grimmjow se saisit d'un nouveau préservatif qu'il enfila, en silence. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que c'était le dernier qu'il possédait mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils en voulaient encore. Il se pencha en avant et dirigea son sexe à nouveau totalement érigé entre les fesses du jeune homme. Il le pénétra lentement, se sentant glisser avec une facilité déconcertante en lui. Il ne lui avait laissé guère de temps pour se remettre, aussi était-il on ne peut mieux préparé pour le recevoir après leur première séance. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il fut enfin entièrement à l'intérieur et colla sa joue contre celle d'Ichigo qui se frotta contre son visage, tel un chat à la recherche de caresses.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour lui dire qu'il pouvait bouger. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faisait du bien. Les soupirs d'Ichigo remplirent à nouveau sa chambre et Grimmjow se perdit dans les sensations folles qu'il ressentait pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Il s'enfonçait lentement en lui, impatient de se laisser galvaniser par l'impression de plénitude et de satisfaction. Les jolies fesses moelleuses claquaient doucement contre son bas-ventre, elles étaient si douces et si accueillantes, il poussa un râle de plaisir.

_Mmm...

Le murmure d'Ichigo lui fit reprendre ses esprits et il attrapa le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents. Ils bougeaient à l'unisson, lui allant et venant doucement à l'intérieur, et les fesses d'Ichigo venant à sa rencontre à chaque va et vient. Entre deux gémissements, Ichigo formait quelques mots d'encouragement, lui laissant entendre qu'il s'y prenait bien, qu'il fallait qu'il ralentisse, ou qu'il aille plus vite. Grimmjow n'avait jamais été si à l'écoute, si obéissant, il n'était définitivement plus lui-même lorsqu'il était avec ce jeune danseur effronté.

Kurosaki tendit son bras derrière lui et attrapa l'arrière de sa tête, lui arrachant un baiser. Il allait si lentement en lui que c'était une véritable torture, mais sa lenteur n'enlevait en rien à la force de ses hanches qui continuaient de s'écraser contre ses fesses en claquements sonores.

_Tu la sens la passion...?

_Oui..., lui répondit-il, à bout de souffle, dodelinant la tête dans tous les sens. Oh oui...

Grimmjow se cambra légèrement, laissant sa tête partir en arrière en poussant un râle de plaisir. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, les battements de son cœur se calquant sur ses coups de butoir, saccadés et brutaux. Il sentit ses mains se refermer sur les siennes et leurs doigts s'entrelacer étroitement. Il perdit la notion du temps à ce moment-là, se laissant submerger par le plaisir brûlant qui le tenaillait. Et il ne sut réellement combien de temps ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre de cette façon. Après un certain moment, Ichigo avait pris le relais, élançant ses fesses contre sa verge, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de faire le moindre geste. Il le sentit se contracter autour de lui bientôt, et l'entendit jouir, tandis qu'il en faisait de même, poussant un juron qu'il ne parvint pas à se rappeler une fois son orgasme terminé.

Le corps d'Ichigo retomba sur le matelas, sans vie, et Grimmjow fut bien incapable de bouger le moindre membre pendant de longues minutes. Son torse trempé de sueur était collé au dos de Kurosaki, et leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'échapper. Il soupira longuement, son visage au creux du cou du jeune homme endormi.

Il ne se rappela pas exactement combien de temps il dormit après ça. Mais il se réveilla à l'autre bout du lit, le corps de l'orangé collé contre son dos et il inspira profondément, tentant de se remémorer cette nuit. Les premières lueurs du jour inondaient la chambre de lumière et il cligna des yeux en pestant. Il se leva, tant bien que mal, les yeux plissés et le pas mal assuré puis ferma d'un geste violent les rideaux épais de la pièce. La pièce fut plongée dans la pénombre, et il retourna dans le lit dans des pas rapides constatant que dans son sommeil, le rouquin s'était tourné de l'autre côté. Offrant son dos aux yeux turquoise, ces derniers glissèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme pour se braquer sur ses fesses, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

_Putain c'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il tout bas.

Il baissa les yeux et observa son sexe durcir à vue d'œil. Il ne se demanda même pas comment il pouvait encore trouver la force de bander et se colla contre Ichigo. Ce dernier poussa un grognement dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Grimmjow prit sa cuisse dans sa main et cala son érection au creux de ses fesses, délaissant un flot de baisers sur son épaule. Il se frotta contre lui, sa peau douce était incroyable et offrait une friction très agréable. Il mordilla son cou écoutant les grognements plaintifs du jeune homme qui se réveillait tout doucement.

Il continuait à se frotter contre lui, ne pouvant contrôler plus longtemps ses désirs. Ses mains caressaient son torse, ses doigts roulant ses mamelons qui durcirent rapidement et sa bouche glissa sur ses omoplates lentement. Il ne fallut guère plus de caresses pour que le roux se réveille et il l'entendit grogner avant qu'il ne demande :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

_Chuuut...

Grimmjow trouva sa main et la dirigea jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Le rouquin sursauta, et se tourna vers lui dans un mouvement brusque, une expression mécontente sur le visage :

_Mais...

_J'ai plus d'capotes, lui répondit le bleuté. Pas l'choix...

Ichigo resta stoïque quelques instants puis soupira fortement en se retournant violemment dans sa direction. Grimmjow retomba sur son dos, cherchant dans l'obscurité de la pièce les yeux ambrés. Mais le jeune homme le prit totalement au dépourvu une fois de plus en s'enfouissant sous la couette. Le bleuté resta immobile, le cœur battant, attendant impatiemment la suite des évènements quand il sentit les mains du roux se poser sur ses cuisses et son corps trouver sa place entre ses jambes.

Il sourit en regardant le plafond de plus en plus impatient. Une main se saisit de son érection et il échappa un soupir amusé, secouant la tête sur l'oreiller en commençant à comprendre où tout ça allait le mener. Il ne fallut guère de temps avant qu'il ne sente la bouche de Kurosaki recouvrir son membre et commencer à le sucer lentement. Il étira un sourire et poussa un râle de satisfaction, agrippant les cheveux orangés fermement. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller aux mille et une sensations qu'il lui procurait, inspirant profondément, expirant lentement, travaillant sa respiration pour tenter de ne pas monter trop vite.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis repoussa la couette, découvrant le jeune homme entre ses jambes. Il pouvait distinguer ses opales ambrées brillantes braquées sur lui et il sentit le sang affluer de plus belle pour tendre un peu plus son érection. Il écarta les jambes et tendit tous ses membres, les écrasant contre le matelas tandis que l'orangé le prenait entièrement en bouche, le sommet de son membre touchant le fond de sa gorge.

_J'vais pas t'nir longtemps..., marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ichigo relâcha son érection, poussant un soupir de soulagement et activa sa main sur sa longueur raidie. Il échappa quelques gémissements de plaisir en cherchant à tâtons la lampe de chevet qu'il alluma d'une main experte. La lumière éblouit le jeune homme qui cligna des yeux au moment où il prenait le sommet de son sexe entre ses lèvres, en le suçotant avec une pression hallucinante. Grimmjow pinça ses lèvres, pouvant à présent observer en pleine lumière le danseur lui procurer le plus grand plaisir qui soit. Il voulait voir son visage, chaque parcelle de sa peau, le regarder descendre ses lèvres douces et humides le long de son membre.

Son ventre se tortilla et il eut l'impression qu'il allait venir plus vite que prévu. Il sursauta, sentant son sexe palpiter et prit la tête d'Ichigo entre ses mains comme pour le stopper, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas comprendre. Au contraire, il s'activa de plus belle sur sa verge érigée, sa bouche se faisant de plus en plus étroite, chaude et humide, aspirant avec une pression dingue sa peau sensible. Il serra les dents, retombant lourdement contre l'oreiller quand il sentit les muscles de ses jambes se tendre à nouveau.

_Oh putain!

Il tenta de tirer sur la tignasse rousse mais celle-ci resta bien accrochée à son pénis, comme si sa vie en dépendait, telle une véritable sangsue. Il sentit bientôt sa vue se flouter, son cœur tambouriner à sa poitrine, et la langue divine de Kurosaki jouer sadiquement avec une veine bien sensible. Il se cambra sensiblement et sentit son monde voler en éclats une fois de plus. Il grogna puissamment quand il se déversa soudain dans sa bouche :

_Ichigo!

Il perdit la notion du temps pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Cette fois-ci, son corps était comme mort, totalement inerte, il se sentait vidé pour de bon. Il ne sut réellement s'il s'était endormi ou non, ou si son orgasme l'avait déconnecté de la réalité, mais lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Ichigo était allongé sur lui, sa joue posée entre ses pectoraux. Il porta une main autour de son corps et le jeune homme se redressa, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne dit rien, son visage allant se nicher au creux de son cou, son nez chatouillant son oreille.

Au bout d'un moment, le corps du danseur roula sur le côté, et quitta le sien. Grimmjow se sentait tellement satisfait qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour l'exprimer. Ce petit nuage sur lequel il se trouvait à présent était bien trop plaisant à son goût. Il n'avait pas la force de parler, et puis qu'aurait-il pu dire? Il n'y avait rien à dire après _ça_. Première nuit, trois orgasmes. Cette équation le faisait déjà rêver.

Le silence assourdissant le laissa penser que son voisin s'était endormi, mais il n'en était rien. Il remarqua que les yeux perçants d'Ichigo étaient braqués sur lui et l'observaient attentivement. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire, sans bouger, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que la voix du rouquin ne le sorte d'un début de somnolence :

_Je peux te demander quelque chose?

_Mmm..., consentit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

_Quel âge tu as?

Sa question le fit rire. Grimmjow ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais il était plutôt agréablement surpris. Il tourna son visage dans sa direction et les yeux à moitié fermés d'Ichigo entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il arborait un sourire béât, à moitié entre la somnolence et le maintien en éveil forcé, et attendait sa réponse. Le bleuté sourit en retour :

_Combien tu m'donnes?

_J'sais pas... Vingt-huit? Vingt-neuf?

Grimmjow secoua la tête en signe de négation. Le rouquin avait l'air totalement épuisé et sur le point de s'endormir profondément, mais ce sujet sembla le tenir éveillé. Il ferma un instant les yeux en déglutissant et reprit d'une voix lointaine :

_Trent'?

_Nan...

La main d'Ichigo s'éleva dans les airs et retomba mollement sur son torse en un geste de frustration. Jaggerjack soupira et le laissa reprendre ses suggestions, même si visiblement, prononcer le moindre mot était une véritable torture pour Kurosaki.

_Alors... combien? Dis-moi...

_Trent' quat'.

Alors qu'il pensait que le rouquin était sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, sa soudaine révélation sembla lui faire comme un électrochoc. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris, comme s'il venait de se réveiller pour de bon, et se redressa sur ses avants-bras :

_Quoi?! Tu te fous de moi?

_Nan! Répliqua-t-il en riant. J'ai t'jours cet effet-là sur les gens. Quand ils connaissent mon âge...

_La vache... Tu fais tellement plus jeune! C'est dingue!

Le corps d'Ichigo retomba sur le matelas soudain, et il expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Il se coucha sur le côté, tourné vers lui et ses yeux se fermèrent. Grimmjow crut qu'il allait s'endormir pour de bon cette fois, et d'ailleurs lui aussi avait besoin de fermer l'œil, il était éreinté par toutes ces folies. Mais la voix du roux, bien que voilée et ensommeillée, reprit :

_P'tain... On a treize ans d'écart. P'tain...

_Ça t'pose un soucis? Lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant un œil.

Mais le jeune homme avait gardé ses yeux fermés et il le vit froncer imperceptiblement ses sourcils.

_Nan..., marmonna-t-il contre l'oreiller. C'juste... suis surpris. C'tout.

Grimmjow sourit, sa main prenant la direction de la tignasse rouquine qu'il entreprit de caresser quelques instants. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps à Ichigo pour finalement trouver le sommeil, et Jaggerjack soupira en écoutant la respiration régulière de son voisin. Il retourna son regard en direction du plafond et réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas senti si satisfait, si las et si content de lui-même depuis très longtemps.

Rien ni personne ne pourrait le mettre en colère pendant un bon moment.


	12. Chapitre 11

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités et autres réjouissances.

 **Note** : Re : énorme merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos ajouts en favori!

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux le jour suivant, il était seul dans le grand lit. Il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser où il se trouvait, ses yeux glissant sur le riche mobilier de la pièce qui lui était inconnue. Il cligna des yeux et inspira profondément en s'étirant, se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Sa main chercha quelques instants un corps à ses côtés, mais la place était froide. Le drap était encore plissé et défait, lui confirmant qu'il avait bien dormi avec Grimmjow cette nuit.

Il décida de se lever, après avoir attentivement tendu l'oreille en espérant entendre le bruit d'une présence. Mais tout ce qu'il put déceler fut le silence le plus total. Il enfila son tee-shirt et son jean puis sortit timidement de la pièce. Il remarqua qu'elle donnait sur un grand salon, dont le canapé d'angle était le plus gigantesque qu'il eut jamais vu. Il remarqua deux tableaux qu'il reconnut sur le mur en face de lui, et une sculpture d'un artiste américain dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom. Cette pièce et la chambre ne formaient qu'une seule pièce, séparés par une cloison ouverte sur les deux côtés. La veille il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la chambre, perdu dans les sensations divines procurées par Grimmjow. Il ne s'attarda pas, prenant la direction de la seule porte fermée, qui donnait accès sur le salon qu'il avait vu la veille.

Sur la pointe des pieds, craignant d'y rencontrer un étranger, il pénétra dans la large pièce richement décorée. Il se rappela les canapés doux et soyeux où Grimmjow l'avait allongé avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il lui sembla alors entendre un bruit étrange, comme de l'eau qui coulait, ou... plutôt du papier qu'on froisserait. Il suivit le bruit, poussant une double porte entrouverte qui le fit déboucher sur une nouvelle pièce claire où se trouvait une table à manger majestueuse.

Sur l'une des chaises de bois foncé trônait Grimmjow, jambes croisés, et journal largement étalé devant lui, l'air concentré. Il avait une tasse de café fumante en main, et devant lui, plusieurs assiettes et contenant laissaient entrevoir de la nourriture en abondance. Ichigo entendit clairement son estomac crier famine et plaqua sa main sur son ventre, embarrassé.

Le bruit de fond attira l'attention du bleuté qui releva la tête. Il braqua ses opales turquoise sur lui, oubliant son journal entre ses mains et lui sourit largement. Ichigo pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, et avança jusqu'à lui, ses yeux glissant sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Il y avait tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver et même bien plus. Du riz, du saumon grillé, des omelettes japonaises, du tofu, mais aussi des croissants, des céréales, des toasts, du jus d'orange, du café, du thé... Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et se demanda qui pourrait bien avoir envie de manger tout ça.

Ses pieds le portèrent de lui-même jusqu'à Grimmjow qui tendit une main vers lui. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre et le jeune homme sentit son bras entourer sa taille et s'assit sur ses cuisses, tandis que le bleuté laissait un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Il constata qu'il n'avait qu'une petit tasse de café devant lui, et que quelques miettes laissaient à penser qu'il avait mangé un ou deux toasts mais rien de plus. Toute cette nourriture n'était donc pas pour le propriétaire des lieux.

_T'as faim?

L'orangé secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Son ventre criait famine pour sûr et toute cette nourriture lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Mais être si près de lui, sentir son odeur, son parfum et sa peau contre la sienne il avait envie de tout autre chose qu'un petit déjeuner. Il baissa son visage et le rapprocha de celui de Grimmjow qui l'observait étroitement, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Les mains du bleuté trouvèrent ses cuisses et il inspira profondément, réalisant à quel point il se sentait bien entre ses bras.

Il avait adoré cette nuit, il en avait apprécié chaque instant. Il avait mal partout, et encore plus dans le bas du dos, mais ce n'était que passager. Il avait joui deux fois cette nuit, et de façon si extraordinaire qu'il en avait touché le septième ciel! Grimmjow était un amant formidable, il avait apprécié chaque seconde au lit avec lui. Il en venait à se demander de plus en plus par quel miracle aucun homme n'avait mis le grappin sur lui. Mais... la réponse coulait de source. Grimmjow était un homme solitaire, et il était certain qu'il ne laisserait personne "lui mettre le grappin dessus" tout court. Il était plutôt du genre à collectionner les coups d'un soir sans même connaître les prénoms de ses partenaires. Il n'était pas exclusif, pour sûr.

Pour être honnête, Ichigo avait été surpris qu'il ait accepté sa demande de la nuit passée. Qu'il accepte de devenir l'homme dont il rêvait n'était pas dans le genre d'un homme comme Grimmjow. Ni plus ni moins, il lui avait demandé d'être exclusif, et de ne voir que lui, d'être à lui. Il était pratiquement certain qu'il avait donné son aval seulement parce qu'il avait accepté de devenir sa "drogue", une sorte de palliatif à ses colères.

_Qu'est-ce que t'veux? Lui demanda-t-il en regardant les plats sur la table.

_Je... j'en sais rien.

_Si t'veux autre chose, j'peux rappeler le restau de l'hôtel en bas. C'est eux qui me livrent la bouffe.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Le restaurant de l'hôtel cinq étoiles au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble était son traiteur? Sérieusement? Cet hôtel était l'un des plus chers de la ville, et le restaurant réputé pour employer un des meilleurs chefs du pays. Qu'il en fasse son traiteur attitré était on ne peut plus surprenant. Ichigo avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un nouveau monde.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui et observa les différents plats. Ichigo tendit sa main vers un bol qu'il remplit de riz puis ajouta une tranche de saumon grillé. Il se servit une grande tasse de thé, sous les yeux attentifs du maitre des lieux. Il commença à manger, appréciant la juste cuisson du riz et le parfumé du poisson sur sa langue. S'il pouvait avoir droit à ce genre de petit-déjeuner tous les jours, il n'aurait pas dit non!

Il ne compta pas le nombre d'aliments qu'il avala. Sans reprendre son souffle, les uns après les autres, il attrapait et mangeait tout ce qui lui plaisait. Il était important de reprendre des forces, surtout lorsqu'on s'était envoyé en l'air toute la nuit! D'ailleurs, il en était encore un peu étourdi tellement cette nuit avait pu être folle. Non seulement Grimmjow était beau à couper le souffle mais en plus il était inimitable au lit. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit doué, mais pas de cette façon. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais passé de nuit aussi folle, aussi mémorable. Il sentait cet étrange lien qui était en train de se tisser entre eux et il n'avait pas l'intention de le casser.

Il chercha son portable dans les poches de son pantalon, fronçant les sourcils en extrayant d'une poche son vieux téléphone et de l'autre son tout nouveau smartphone doré. Mais autre chose attira son regard, ce petit bout de papier qui venait de tomber de sa poche et qu'il avait totalement oublié depuis que Shuuhei, son collègue, le lui avait donné.

_Oh! Au fait...

Il se plia en deux et se pencha pour rattraper le papier sur lequel s'étalait le numéro de portable d'Hisagi. Il le tendit à Grimmjow qui le prit entre deux doigts, sceptique.

_Tu te souviens de mon collègue? Tu sais, le brun, quand on a dansé ensemble pour toi et ton... ami?

_Pff, comment oublier cette soirée? Maugréa-t-il en détaillant le numéro de téléphone.

Ichigo pinça ses lèvres de manière gênée. Comment l'oublier en effet... Non seulement il avait manqué tué son collègue sur place, mais en plus de cela ils avaient eu leur première vraie conversation sérieuse. Ichigo se rappellerait toute sa vie de cet instant, où assis sur le petit muret derrière le club, en plein milieu de la nuit noire, il lui avait demandé de devenir sa drogue.

_Mon collègue voudrait, enfin si tu peux, que tu donnes son numéro à... ton ami. Muguruma-san.

Grimmjow reporta son regard sur lui et sembla réfléchir. Mais Ichigo le vit prendre son portable en main et taper rapidement sur l'écran tactile. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il était en train d'enregistrer le numéro de Shuuhei dans son portable. Et pour être honnête, ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il se surprit à arborer une mine offensée que Grimmjow daigne bien, devant lui, prendre le numéro d'un autre type. Mais bientôt, le yakuza retourna son portable, lui montrant l'écran de son téléphone qui affichait un texto :

_J'viens d'lui envoyer. T'pourras dire à ton collègue qu'c'est fait.

Ichigo sourit timidement, n'osant pas avouer que sa soudaine pointe de jalousie était complètement absurde et idiote. Grimmjow avait seulement pris le temps d'écrire un texto à son partenaire yakuza, Muguruma, pour lui envoyer le numéro de Shuuhei. Rien de plus.

_Okay, je lui dirais. Merci.

Il dodelina de la tête. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que Grimmjow allait enregistrer ce numéro pour un usage futur? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment jaloux d'un tout petit truc comme ça? Il prit une autre bouchée de saumon grillée et mâcha en silence, les yeux braqués devant lui, dans le vide. Et même s'il avait été jaloux, qu'est-ce que ça aurait bien pu faire? Grimmjow était un amant formidable, et ils étaient maintenant plus proches qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé, mais quand bien même... cette relation était quelque peu étrange. Ils n'étaient pas en couple, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Ils étaient à mille lieux de la relation intime conventionnelle. Il ne savait donc pas s'il pouvait se permettre d'être jaloux.

_T'peux rester ici si t'veux. J'ai du boulot va falloir que j'parte mais...

_Mm, non je dois rentrer, le coupa-t-il en avalant sa bouchée de riz. Je suis sûre que ma colocataire va me passer un savon. Elle déteste quand je découche sans la prévenir.

Il rit mais Grimmjow ne partagea pas son enthousiasme :

_T'découches souvent?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son front se creusa drastiquement, lui montrant qu'il était plus que sérieux. Ichigo tiqua un moment, se demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Mais il réalisa que peut-être Grimmjow était comme lui : jaloux.

_Ouais, ça m'arrive. Enfin pas souvent mais ça m'arrive ouais.

Il aurait volontiers éclaté de rire en observant son visage torturé. Un milliers de pensées traversaient la tête de Jaggerjack à cet instant et il aurait adoré les connaître. Est-ce qu'il se demandait pourquoi il découchait? Et avec qui? Et combien de fois il l'avait fait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Tokyo? Il dissimula un rire amusé en mordant de bon cœur dans un croissant encore tiède. Ça lui plaisait de jouer avec ses nerfs, parce qu'il savait que Grimmjow ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il était le seul à pouvoir jouer ainsi avec lui. Il le lui avait dit lui-même : il était sa drogue, non?

_Va falloir qu'on discute, reprit-il en retombant contre le dossier de sa chaise. J'veux dire... d'toi et moi.

Son doigt désigna tour à tour sa propre personne puis Ichigo, et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il avait l'air étonnamment sérieux tout à coup. Peut-être était-il jaloux lui aussi, de savoir qu'il découchait. Peut-être était-il un jaloux de mauvaise fois et violent? Très certainement, à en croire sa réaction au club la dernière fois quand Shuuhei avait tenté de les empêcher d'être aussi proches.

_Discuter de quoi? Demanda-t-il.

_De _ça_ , répondit-il comme si ça coulait de source. Maint'nant j'veux qu'tu découches que pour v'nir m'voir, okay?

_Tch!

Ichigo sourit, oh que oui il était jaloux. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il aimait ça. Cette jalousie-là, celle de Grimmjow ne semblait pas vraiment bien placée, il pouvait le décrypter dans son regard noir. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents, et s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette en papier. Il croisa ses doigts sur la table et lui servit un air sérieux.

_Tu veux quoi? Que je te promette que tu seras le seul client à qui je ferais ce genre de... danse?

_Pour êt' exact : qu'je sois le seul mec tout court.

Ichigo sentit un étrange frisson parcourir son échine. Était-ce l'intensité de son regard turquoise ou bien la gravité de sa voix, il n'aurait su le dire. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rester surpris un instant. Grimmjow lui demandait de n'être qu'à lui - ce qu'il avait déjà décidé - implicitement en son for intérieur - et lui montrait qu'il était bel et bien jaloux. Mais il n'aimait guère la façon dont il annonçait les choses, et qui plus était, il risquait d'y avoir un petit problème :

_Grimmjow, tu peux être le seul mec avec qui je m'envoie en l'air, évidemment, mais... je te rappelle que je suis strip-teaseur.

_Alors sois plus strip-teaseur.

Son ton incisif et ses mots claquèrent comme une baffe aux oreilles d'Ichigo. Il secoua la tête un instant, se demandant s'il avait bien compris. Wouah, Grimmjow n'était pas simplement jaloux, il était aussi incroyablement possessif. Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Et il ne savait pas s'il trouvait ça sexy ou flippant.

_Écoute... je fais ça parce que j'aime être danseur, okay? Lui expliqua-t-il. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça alors...

_Okay, okay, le coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. Comme t'veux.

Il le sentit agacé. Mais Kurosaki savait ce qu'il voulait et même Grimmjow ne pourrait lui dicter sa loi. Il soupira, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix en choisissant d'aller si loin avec lui. Il ne connaissait rien à la vie de cet homme, à son environnement, à son passé, et c'était quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il était irrésistiblement attiré par lui, mais n'était-ce pas que physique? Sa vie et son implication dans ce clan de yakuza ne seraient-ils pas des obstacles plus tard, lorsqu'ils passeraient plus de temps ensemble?

Mais le rouquin se reprit : ils n'avaient pas décidé de sortir ensemble. Il n'avaient pas décidé d'avoir une "relation". Ils avaient décidé de s'entraider l'un l'autre, d'essayer de trouver ce qu'ils recherchaient. Ni plus ni moins, ils s'utilisaient l'un l'autre, et c'était ce qui lui apparut le plus révélateur de leur relation. Ce n'était pas une relation. C'était un simple échange.

_Je ne fais pas ça avec tous les hommes, tu sais. Tu devrais le savoir... pas besoin d'être aussi radical.

Le bleuté se pencha vers lui et sa main cueillit sa joue tendrement. Ichigo tenta de se calmer. Même si tout ça n'était que de l'entraide, il y avait tout de même un petit quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer entre eux. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à quoique ce soit de plus avec lui, tant qu'il lui donnait la passion qu'il voulait. Il mordit allègrement dans sa lèvre en plongeant son regard dans l'azur de ses pupilles brillantes :

_J'ai dit okay. T'peux pas m'en vouloir d'te vouloir pour moi tout seul, si?

_Mph...

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il y avait certainement des tas de choses qu'il ignorait à propos de Grimmjow mais une chose était certaine : il savait comment le faire craquer. Il était doué pour lui clouer le bec, il avait une sorte de pouvoir sur lui. Et il s'interrogeait quant à la réciproque : est-ce qu'il avait le même genre de pouvoir sur le bleuté? La réponse coulait de source d'après lui, il avait la main mise sur ses colères. Il était donc évident qu'il lui faisait beaucoup d'effet.

_T'veux rev'nir c'soir?

_Pourquoi pas? Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est mon jour de repos aujourd'hui. Je crois que je vais rentrer et dormir un peu plus.

_Comme j'te l'ai dit : t'peux rester ici.

_Et comme je t'ai répondu : il faut que je rentre, lui répondit-il en se penchant vers lui pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Grimmjow étira un large sourire, dévoilant ses canines aiguisées. Il en gardait d'ailleurs encore les traces dans son cou, les marques étaient quelque peu douloureuses, mais il s'en remettrait. Tout ce qu'avait fait Grimmjow cette nuit avait été super, même mieux que ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'exprimer, mais il était rare pour lui de jouir aussi rapidement avec un nouveau partenaire. Et aussi facilement qui plus était.

Il s'était de suite senti très à l'aise avec lui. Il s'était détendu et l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, sans arrières pensées. Forcément, le fait qu'il le trouvait extrêmement séduisant et sexy avait sans doute joué, mais la façon dont le bleuté l'avait pris cette nuit resterait certainement dans sa mémoire pour de très nombreuses années. Il était jeune, aussi il n'avait pas eu trente six milles partenaires, mais il se doutait que pour Grimmjow c'était différent. Est-ce qu'il pilonnait chacun de ses partenaires de cette façon? Dans ce cas, chapeau!

Le yakuza se leva, se dirigeant vers le canapé sur lequel était déposée sa veste. Ichigo l'observa étroitement boutonner ses boutons de manchette et s'observer dans la glace afin de s'assurer que ses cheveux étaient bien en place. Il était si magnifique dans son costume noir, sa chemise blanche accentuant ses épaules si larges et la finesse de sa taille. Il le regarda nouer une cravate bleue et noir autour de son cou et faire le nœud de manière experte. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il déverrouilla son portable et prit quelques clichés - sournoisement - du bleuté qui nouait sa cravate devant la glace. Puis, il mitrailla quelques clichés également lorsqu'ils enfila sa veste de costume.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, il avait juste eu envie de le faire. Lorsque Grimmjow se retourna vers lui, il fit comme si de rien n'était et replaça son portable dans la poche de son jean, lui lançant un sourire poli. Le bleuté le rejoignit et se pencha dans sa direction pour lui voler un baiser rapide.

_T'peux prendre ta douche ici, si t'veux.

_Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je reste, hein? Lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

_Et j'aimerais rester avec toi, répondit-il étirant un sourire équivalent.

Ichigo prit sa cravate entre ses doigts et l'enroula autour de sa main. Il baissa les yeux et observa le tissu satiné glisser lentement entre ses doigts. Il hésita franchement à lui dire qu'il en avait furieusement envie. Même s'il ignorait totalement l'heure qu'il était, même s'il savait que Rukia allait lui passer un sacré savon, il avait envie de rester avec lui. Mais il pinça ses lèvres et lui retourna un sourire pincé :

_Va travailler, lui souffla-t-il. Tous les camés de la ville ont besoin de toi après tout...

Le regard profond de Grimmjow plongea dans le sien et il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra :

_Pas tous, susurra-t-il en laissant sa bouche frôler sa joue. Moi j'ai b'soin que d'toi.

Sa phrase le laissa pantois, totalement hors d'haleine tandis qu'il s'éloignait et disparaissait derrière la porte d'entrée. Il arborait ce sourire bienheureux de celui qui avait fait mouche, ne doutant pas un seul instant que ses mots l'avaient déstabilisé. Le cœur du rouquin battait à fond la caisse, et ses joues s'empourprèrent soudain sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses émotions. Heureusement, Grimmjow avait quitté la pièce sinon il se serait très certainement ri de lui. Mais comment aurait-il pu rester sans réaction après cet aveux?

Il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Mais la façon dont il venait de le mettre en mots était tout à fait unique, et voulait dire tellement plus. Elle laissait entendre une foule de choses auxquelles il n'osait même pas penser. S'il ne pouvait certainement pas qualifier leur relation de conventionnelle, ils s'étaient rapprochés si vite qu'il n'imaginait plus une journée sans penser à lui. Et plus il passait de temps avec lui, plus il constatait que ses réactions n'étaient pas objectives concernant cet homme.

Il termina de boire son thé et se décida à quitter la table, retournant dans la chambre pour passer dans la salle de bain. Elle était si impressionnante, il n'allait pas manquer une occasion de l'utiliser. Il passa sous la douche qui était assez large pour accueillir une bonne dizaine de personnes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de luxe, mais il pourrait s'y faire. Il piqua le shampooing de Grimmjow et s'en versa une rasade dans la main. Aussitôt une odeur familière embauma l'air et il sourit, reconnaissant l'odeur si particulière des cheveux du bleuté.

Puis, après avoir trainé sous l'eau chaude, il se sécha les cheveux et ramassa ses affaires avant de quitter l'endroit. Dans le hall du building, alors qu'il allait prendre directement le chemin du métro pour rentrer chez lui, il remarqua que Nell l'attendait. Adossée à un pilier en marbre blanc au milieu de l'immense pièce, elle avança à sa rencontre avec un sourire. Elle ne portait pas sa combinaison de motarde en cuir aujourd'hui, mais un pantalon et une veste tous deux de cuir noir.

_Salut! Lui lança-t-elle avec un large sourire.

_Salut, répondit-il, fronçant les sourcils légèrement.

_Je peux te ramener chez toi? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un casque de moto.

Il inspira profondément et hésita pour il ne savait quelle raison. Grimmjow était décidément plein de bonnes intentions avec lui mais il était toujours le même, il n'avait pas besoin de chauffeur et qu'on le raccompagne. Il était un grand garçon, il pouvait prendre le métro.

_Grimmjow n'est pas quelqu'un de prévenant, lui lança-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Qu'il prenne la peine de m'ordonner de te ramener est... vraiment une première.

Malgré lui, cette révélation le fit sourire et une nuée de papillons prit son envol dans son ventre. Il s'en doutait que Grimmjow n'était pas le genre d'homme qui avait ce genre d'attention pour tout le monde. Et quand bien même il était spécial pour lui, qu'il était le seul homme capable de le calmer, il espérait qu'il y avait plus derrière ses attentions. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre quelque chose de spécial avec lui, creuser un peu plus cette passion qu'il y avait entre eux.

Il accepta sa proposition avec un sourire et la suivit dehors en vissant le casque sur sa tête. Encore une fois, elle lança l'engin à pleine vitesse dans les rues de Tokyo, slalomant entre les files interminables de voitures, grillant de-ci de-là quelques feux rouges. Mais Ichigo aimait sa façon de conduire. Il ne doutait pas que Grimmjow devait apprécier Nell, elle était plus ou moins comme lui. Tous deux vivaient à cent à l'heure, ne se souciant nullement des règles des communs des mortels.

Elle ne le déposa pas exactement devant chez lui, ayant reçu des ordres de Grimmjow de ne pas attirer l'attention. Si la police surveillait Ichigo il était fort probable que le voir arriver sur une moto de ce calibre derrière un conducteur inconnu éveillerait de nombreux soupçons. Elle le laissa dans une petite ruelle adjacente à la bouche de métro par laquelle il sortait d'habitude.

_Merci, lança-t-il en lui tendant le casque.

_De rien. Je suppose qu'on se reverra bientôt, je me trompe?

Il sourit, baissant les yeux un instant. Cette femme connaissait très certainement Grimmjow bien mieux que lui, aussi aurait-il aimé trouver le courage de lui poser deux trois questions. Mais il était certain que Nell rapporterait tout à son patron dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

_J'espère, répondit-il.

Elle échappa un petit rire amusé et revissa son casque sur sa tête, laissant la visière levée. Elle retira la cale de son engin et se tourna une dernière fois vers lui :

_Grimmjow ne fait pas ça pour tout le monde, tu sais, lui souffla-t-elle avec un sourire. Et si tu veux mon avis, il n'a que toi en tête. Je pense qu'on est partis pour se voir pendant très longtemps!

Sur ces mots, elle abaissa sa visière d'un coup de poignet et fit vrombir l'engin sur le bitume afin de s'élancer dans la rue. Ichigo soupira profondément en l'observant remonter l'avenue à toute allure avant qu'elle ne disparaisse tel un éclair au virage. Il dodelina de la tête, ressassant la phrase qu'elle venait de dire dans sa tête, et prit le chemin de son immeuble. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, mais il était bien trop tôt pour qu'ils se livrent l'un à l'autre.

Il grimpa les marches lentement, jusqu'au quatrième étage, sa tête pleine des images de cette folle nuit. La façon dont il l'avait possédé, les mots qu'il lui avait dit, les sensations qu'il lui avait procurées. Il tentait de se remémorer tout ça, mais il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas. Trop de choses s'étaient passées, et il avait certainement perdu conscience une ou deux fois pendant leur partie de jambes en l'air pour pouvoir se rappeler de tout.

Il pénétra dans son appartement, le trouvant désert, Rukia devait être en cours. Il prit le chemin de sa chambre et se déshabilla rapidement avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il prit son tout nouveau téléphone dans sa main et constata qu'il avait un message.

 _Grimmjow : "Je viens de commander 1kg de capotes sur le net. T'as intérêt à être préparé!"_

Il éclata d'un rire amusé. Oh que oui il était bien préparé, pensa-t-il en pinçant ses lèvres. Son message eut tout de suite un effet drastique sur son humeur : il ne put retirer ce sourire géant collé sur ses lèvres, et il se dandina sur son matelas, tel une adolescente surexcitée.

 _"Laisse-moi récupérer un peu et après on entamera ton stock quand tu veux!"_

Il étira un sourire satisfait. Il était plutôt heureux que Grimmjow soit tout de même prévenant, et qu'il soit aussi sérieux à propos des préservatifs. Ichigo n'était pas naïf et ne voulait pas faire l'amour sans protection, c'était là que commençait le respect de l'autre. Et le yakuza donnait l'impression de beaucoup le respecter. Et il aimait ça. Son portable vibra à nouveau :

 _Grimmjow : "Ouais enfin je les aurais que dans 48h! En attendant on a intérêt à acheter une ou deux boites pour tenir le coup. Tu viens ce soir, hein?"_

 _"Oui, je compte bien revenir. Dis-moi à quelle heure et prépare une boîte de capotes!"_

 _Grimmjow : "Quand tu veux à partir de 21h. Ça te laisse le temps de récupérer avant que je pilonne à nouveau ton petit derrière sexy."_

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, pensif. Il avait bien conscience que Grimmjow l'avait d'abord apprécié en tant que strip-teaseur, et qu'il l'avait séduit d'abord par son physique, son corps plus particulièrement. Il n'avait jamais été insensible aux prestations qu'il avait pu faire, qu'elles aient eut lieu en privé ou sur scène. Et maintenant qu'ils ne se voyaient plus dans le cadre du club peut-être devait-il penser à préparer d'autres types de prestations privées? Peut-être que ses "entrevues" avec Grimmjow devaient être comme pour son travail au "Seireitei", peut-être devait-il s'y préparer. Afin qu'il lui propose quelque chose de différent à chaque fois? Cette pensée le fit pouffer de rire, il était assez créatif pour réussir ce challenge et en plus, il était certain que le bleuté serait loin d'y être opposé. C'était sa façon d'entretenir cette passion qui lui était si chère.

Il se pencha soudain et attrapa son ordinateur portable, posé par terre à côté de son lit. Il l'alluma et y brancha son tout nouveau téléphone, cadeau de Grimmjow. Il cliqua sur une icône et transféra les photos qu'il avait prises de lui ce matin juste avant qu'il ne le quitte. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les clichés qu'il commença à trier, comme un vieux tic, une réminiscence du passé et de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il prenait tout et rien en photo.

Il s'arrêta sur un cliché en particulier. Grimmjow se trouvait devant le miroir et était en train de mettre sa veste de costume noire sur ses épaules. Seulement, au moment exact du cliché le regard turquoise qui se reflétait dans la glace était directement braqué sur son objectif. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte lorsqu'il avait pris cette photo en cachette, mais l'intensité de son regard le figea. Il se pencha plus près de l'écran pour observer les détails et sourit, sauvegardant la photographie qu'il se promit de retoucher plus tard.

Il fit défiler les autres, s'attardant sur un second cliché qui lui plut. Grimmjow se trouvait de profil, en train de nouer sa cravate autour de son cou et toute la puissance de son visage anguleux ressortait dans ce profil légèrement redressé. Ses bras musclés étaient enserrés dans sa chemise, laissant deviner un biceps particulièrement bien sculpté. Ses mains, fortes et masculines tenaient fermement le tissus satiné. Il était charismatique et majestueux et peut-être le serait-il encore plus en noir et blanc.

Mais il y penserait plus tard. Il ferma son ordinateur et le déposa au sol avant de laisser son portable sur la table de nuit et de se coucher pour de bon. Le sommeil le gagna rapidement, tandis qu'il revoyait encore et encore les yeux turquoise le dévorer, ses lèvres l'embrasser et ses mains le toucher. Comment être obsédé par un homme en seulement quelques jours, par Grimmjow Jaggerjack...

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il entendait une douce musique rythmée au loin. Des bruits d'assiettes et de verres qui s'entrechoquaient le ramenèrent à la réalité de son appartement, et il se douta que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il se leva et trouva sa meilleure amie et colocataire Rukia au-dessus de l'évier, en train de faire la vaisselle. La petite brune avait allumé la radio et chantonnait les paroles d'une chanson que le roux ne connaissait pas.

_Salut! Lança-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

_Oh salut!

Elle lui jeta un sourire qui mourut presque aussitôt. Kurosaki s'avança vers le réfrigérateur et but au goulot de la bouteille de jus de pomme. Rien qu'à son regard, il savait déjà qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire la nuit dernière.

_Alors, tu étais où cette nuit?

Bingo! Il soupira en rangeant la bouteille dans la porte du frigo et se tourna vers elle tandis qu'elle abandonnait la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

_J'étais avec lui, répondit-il sans avoir besoin de donner d'autres explications. Et c'était génial.

_J'en étais sûre, répliqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message, histoire que je ne m'inquiète pas.

_Pfff... Arrête, j'ai l'impression de revivre avec mon père.

Elle lui sourit, même si elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un compliment dans sa bouche. Son amie connaissait bien son père, le paternel un peu trop enjoué qui se prenait pour le meilleur ami d'Ichigo, elle l'avait côtoyée de nombreuses années à Karakura. Que ce soit à la sortie des classes depuis qu'ils étaient en maternelle, ou lorsqu'elle venait chez lui le week-end pour jouer au football, l'homme avait toujours été omniprésent. Trop d'ailleurs au goût du rouquin qui avait fini par vouloir s'échapper.

Rukia était trop jeune au moment de la mort de Kurosaki Masaki pour pouvoir se rappeler d'elle, mais elle savait que le souvenir de la mère d'Ichigo hantait toujours la petite famille. Même si Karin et Yuzu faisaient semblant pour paraître parfaites, même si Isshin se démenait pour combler ses enfants, il y avait toujours un vide. Et Ichigo avait toujours été le seul à voir la vérité en face. Lorsqu'il l'avait contacté et lui avait dit "Rukia, je veux venir à Tokyo, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, aide-moi!" elle l'avait aidé. Elle l'avait hébergé, l'avait aidé à se débrouiller et puis l'avait pris comme colocataire. Elle qui avait perdu ses parents jeunes était bien placée pour savoir combien la perte d'un être cher pouvait être douloureuse.

_Grimmjow, lui au moins il ne me traite pas comme un gamin, reprit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise autour de la table. Il me considère comme un mec à part entière. Je peux être moi-même avec lui.

_Il est plus âgé que toi, hein?

_Oui, de treize ans.

Rukia inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas la psychologie qu'elle étudiait mais bien la pharmacie, or elle était bien placée pour pouvoir dire qu'Ichigo avait toujours eu une attirance pour les hommes plus âgés à cause de ça. Il avait besoin d'une autre figure paternelle, différente de celle qu'il avait connu avec Isshin, et c'était pour cela qu'il était toujours attiré par des hommes plus âgés. Rukia n'en était même pas surprise.

_Tu comptes le revoir?

_Ouais, ce soir.

Elle s'assit face à lui et laissa son menton tomber au creux de sa main, l'air fatigué. Ichigo savait qu'il ne dormirait plus guère ici à présent, il avait envie de passer toutes ses nuits chez Grimmjow. Et même toutes ses journées. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé pareil désir, il se demandait si cette passion allait finir par s'estomper au fur et à mesure. Pour l'instant, elle était particulièrement forte et tenace, il ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait s'essouffler.

_Tu es amoureux?

Il secoua la tête vivement :

_Tu n'y es pas du tout, Rukia. On est juste... pour l'instant... Tu sais que je ne parle jamais d'amour.

_Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, oui tu me l'as dit un paquet de fois, Ichigo, le coupa-t-elle en se levant pour retourner à sa vaisselle. Mais tu sais, l'amour... que tu le comprennes ou pas, que tu crois qu'il existe ou pas, un jour il te tombe dessus et tu ne pourras plus t'en défaire.

Ichigo pouffa même si au fond de lui il savait qu'elle disait ça par expérience. Il ne croyait pas vraiment en l'amour inconditionnel, c'était certain, mais il croyait en d'autres genres de sentiments, de preuves, il l'avait bien expliqué à Grimmjow.

_Crois-moi, Ichi, reprit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas tomber amoureux, et puis un jour... tu te réveilles et t'y es jusqu'au cou.

_Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas tomber amoureux c'est juste que... je ne pense pas que ça puisse m'arriver.

_Okay, alors... on en reparlera d'ici quelques temps d'accord?

Il acquiesça dans un rire, quittant la pièce en dodelinant la tête, l'air sceptique. Que Rukia s'y connaisse plus sur ce sujet ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il l'avait plus vu compter fleurette à ses peluches de Chappy qu'à de réels garçons. Mais quand bien même, elle était son amie et son avis comptait toujours pour lui. Ses discussions avec Rukia n'étaient jamais très longues, mais pourtant elles lui faisaient toujours un bien fou. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas de tout, il avait l'impression de se sentir plus léger après lui avoir parlé à cœur ouvert. Elle était la seule avec qui il pouvait faire ça. Et elle se livrait à lui tout aussi honnêtement, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle.

* * *

Il reprit le chemin de Shibuya ce soir-là, son sac à dos sur les épaules dans lequel il avait glissé des vêtements de rechange et de quoi se débarbouiller. S'il restait chez Grimmjow toute la nuit il fallait bien qu'il y soit préparé. Il s'arrêta à un distributeur automatique de préservatifs sur le chemin, et acheta une boite qu'il fourra dans son sac avant de dévaler les marches du métro et de sauter dans une rame.

Une fois descendue à la station de métro de Shinjuku, l'une des plus fréquentées et l'une des plus vastes il poussa la porte du building de Grimmjow. Il pénétra dans le grand bâtiment brillant de luxure et prit la direction des ascenseurs. Mais un employé lui courut après, barrant son passage avant qu'il ne puisse monter dans la machine :

_Monsieur, je suis navré mais vous ne pouvez entrer comme ça...

Quelque peu surpris sur le moment, il resta ahuri devant lui, clignant des yeux sans vraiment comprendre. Il portait un costume de steward élégant, ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière. Ichigo aurait dû s'y attendre, il fallait qu'il montre patte blanche pour entrer ici. Grimmjow n'avait même pas pensé à le lui dire!

_Je viens voir Grimmjow Jaggerjack, expliqua-t-il son regard noir braqué sur le réceptionniste qui n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

_Je suis désolé, Jaggerjack-san ne reçoit pas et...

_Oh vraiment?

Il tira son portable de sa poche et soupira en ouvrant sa liste de contacts. Enfin "liste"... plutôt unique contact, qui était Grimmjow, dans son tout nouveau téléphone Samsung. Il le composa et porta l'appareil à son oreille en priant pour que le bleuté lui réponde vite. Au bout de deux sonneries, la voix rauque se fit entendre, et au bruit de fond, il était probablement en voiture :

_Je suis en bas à la réception, annonça-t-il sans autre forme de cérémonie.

_Oh, j'suis pas encore là, lui répondit-il. T'peux monter.

_C'est que... il y a un employé du bâtiment qui ne veut pas me laisser entrer et...

Il tourna son regard ambré sur le jeune employé qui fronça les sourcils sous son regard assassin. A l'autre bout de la ligne, le bleuté poussa un soupir fatigué et une suite de jurons parmi laquelle il parvint à identifier les mots suivants :

_Oh putain, passe-le moi!

Ichigo tendit son portable au réceptionniste à ses côtés, lui signalant que Grimmjow voulait lui parler. Il n'eut pas besoin de mettre le haut-parleur en marche pour savoir ce qu'il lui expliquait. Il vit seulement les yeux de l'employé s'écarquiller et il tenta de marmonner deux mots avant de lui rendre son téléphone. Grimmjow était toujours en ligne, et un sourire aux lèvres, Ichigo reporta l'appareil à son oreille :

_Il va falloir que tu trouves une solution, si je viens ici souvent, je veux dire...

_T'inquiète, elle est trouvée la solution. Monte au dernier étage. J'vais prév'nir mon secrétaire qu'il t'ouvre l'appart', il est sur place.

_Okay.

_J'aurais dû envoyer quelqu'un t'attendre à la réception, l'entendit-il soupirer.

_C'est pas grave. Tu arrives quand?

_Bientôt. T'as qu'à... t'mettre à l'aise en m'attendant, mm?

Ichigo sourit et échappa un rire amusé qui laissa le réceptionniste à ses côtés perplexe. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre Grimmjow, sinon il aurait tout de suite deviné la nature de leur relation. Bien qu'en observant ses réactions, il avait déjà l'air de s'en douter. Mais il s'en contrefichait après tout.

_Okay, je ferai ça.

_Il m'tarde d'te voir...

Il mordilla sa lèvre avec force, souriant encore plus largement. Était-il si dévergondé qu'il se sentait en train de bander pour lui au milieu de ce building haut de gamme? Il n'aimait déjà pas comment les passants l'observaient, lui qui ne portait qu'un vulgaire jean et un sweat kaki, quand eux portaient smokings et robes impeccables. Mais les mots de Grimmjow l'enflammèrent tout de suite, là au milieu de ces inconnus, sous les yeux de cet employé qui l'aurait volontiers jeté dehors.

_Moi aussi, répondit-il.

_A t'à l'heure!

Et il raccrocha laissant l'orangé un instant étonné. Mais il ne put retirer le sourire démentiel qu'il arborait sur ses lèvres, reportant son regard sur le réceptionniste qui d'un regard noir lui désigna l'ascenseur. Ichigo grimpa dans la machine et se laissa porter jusqu'au dernier étage en soupirant. Il avait préparé quelque chose pour Grimmjow ce soir, quelque chose de spécial et il espérait que ça plairait au yakuza. Il avait envie de s'amuser et il savait qu'il aimerait ça.

Sur le palier de l'étage, il trouva le secrétaire de Grimmjow qui s'inclina en le voyant sortir de l'ascenseur. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué la veille ni en s'en allant ce matin, mais face à la porte de l'appartement de Grimmjow, sur le palier, se trouvait une seconde porte. Et celle-ci était ouverte, laissant deviner un large comptoir poli qu'il ne doutait pas être la réception des bureaux de Jaggerjack. Mais dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait un homme, en plus du secrétaire, qui l'observait avec un petit sourire poli et qu'il n'avait jamais croisé.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, je présume?

Ichigo fronça allègrement les sourcils en reconnaissant l'homme charismatique adossé contre la porte. Son allure grande et imposante, ses larges épaules impressionnantes lui donnaient encore plus d'impact. Ses cheveux châtains étaient tirés en arrière, proprement, dégageant son visage. Il était bel homme, riche et puissant, Ichigo avait déjà vu sa photo dans les journaux un paquet de fois. Aizen Sosuke en personne, le magnat de l'immobilier mais surtout le Wakagashira du Yamaguchi-gumi.

_Aizen Sosuke, ravi.

_Je sais qui vous êtes.

L'homme lui sourit et se planta devant lui en lui tendant une main large qu'il serra après un instant d'hésitation. Aizen Sosuke en personne était là, et il lui serrait la main. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de jeune homme qui s'intéressait aux millionnaires et encore moins aux yakuzas, mais tout le monde connaissait Aizen, tout le monde savait qu'il était ce type super doué qui empochait plusieurs millions par semaines. Forcément, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait une sorte d'admiration.

_Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin, poursuivit-il. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi...

Oh, déjà le tutoiement, le genre de choses qu'il exécrait. Un peu dans le même genre que Kuchiki, ce type débutait très mal. Mais il se força à rester respectueux.

_Oh vraiment?

Ichigo resserra les hanses de son sac à dos sur ses épaules, et lui servit un sourire gêné.

_Oui, vraiment, reprit-il en hochant al tête. Grimmjow a l'air... très content de toi.

Ça c'était certain! Ichigo manqua lui répliquer qu'il pouvait l'être, après qu'il l'ait fait jouir trois fois la nuit dernière, mais il se retint. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter face à cet homme. Il était le patron de Grimmjow après tout, et il serait peut-être amené à le rencontrer souvent. Qui plus était, il ne voulait pas causer d'ennui à Grimmjow en se comportant mal face à son boss.

_Je sais qu'il compte beaucoup sur toi, et je conçois que ça puisse être... difficile pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Après tout, tu ne fais pas partie de ce monde et tu ne connais pas Grimmjow. Mais nous avons choisi de te faire confiance.

"Nous"? Se demanda le jeune homme en fronçant gravement les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont il parlait de tout ça, et de lui plus particulièrement. Que lui voulait-il?

_Je comptais proposer à Grimmjow de t'amener avec lui lors de la soirée organisée pour mon anniversaire demain. Mais... c'est une heureuse coïncidence de te rencontrer ce soir, poursuivit-il ses opales de velours dévisageant intensément Kurosaki. J'avais pour but de m'entretenir avec Grimmjow ce soir, je pense qu'il ne devrait guère tarder.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange intérêt et Ichigo se sentit presque mal à l'aise. Cet homme le rendait nerveux, et il aurait beaucoup aimé que Grimmjow débarque vite pour ne plus avoir à être seul avec cet individu. Même si l'homme restait courtois et poli, il n'aimait guère son petit sourire hypocrite et ses mots qui laissaient entendre qu'il le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le croyait. Il cherchait un moyen - n'importe lequel - de couper court à cette conversation, et il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une bêtise du genre "désolé je dois aller au petit coin" quand Aizen reprit :

_Du fait de ton... rapprochement avec Grimmjow, il va de soit que je m'inquiète. Tu es étranger à notre organisation, et nous ne savons rien de toi. Mais... je ne conteste pas le fait que tu aies de la valeur, Kurosaki-kun. La seule chose qui me dérange c'est que tu vas devenir très intime avec l'un de mes plus importants collaborateurs, et je dois te faire confiance aveuglément.

Ichigo serra les dents. Cette conversation devenait bien trop sérieuse à son goût et vraiment, il détestait le fait que Grimmjow ne soit pas là. Qui savait quelles étaient réellement les intentions de ce type? Au moins avec Grimmjow il connaissait ses intentions longtemps en avance : le mettre nu et faire la fête à son corps pendant des heures.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda-t-il après avoir poussé un long soupir.

_Je sais que tu as été contacté par la police, Hirako ma parfaitement mis au courant, tu sais. Aussi, même si Grimmjow semble te vouer une confiance aveugle ce n'est pas mon cas. Je préfèrerais... que tu me prouves ta loyauté.

Ichigo sentit ses yeux se plisser et ses sourcils se froncer. Lui prouver sa loyauté? Il ne voulait tout de même pas qu'il devienne un yakuza, si?

_Pas jusque là, sauf si c'est ta volonté. Mais nous pourrions établir un contrat. Nous sommes peut-être des yakuzas, mais nous savons travailler dans la légalité et nous couvrir. Cela me protègerait, et te protègerait également.

Il commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir, cet homme ne cherchait qu'à protéger ses intérêts. Mais Ichigo était loin d'en vouloir à ses soit-disant secrets de yakuzas ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

_Écoutez, ce qu'il se passe entre Grimmjow et moi ne regarde que nous. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un contrat pour...

_Mais c'est comme si tu travaillais pour moi, le coupa-t-il. Tu remplaces les drogues que Grimmjow est susceptible de prendre, il s'agit d'un travail comme un autre. Je serais même prêt à te rémunérer pour cela.

_Je ne suis pas intéressé par l'argent...

_Grand bien t'en fasse.

Cette discussion était de plus en plus folle. Non content de vouloir le lier à lui, il voulait également le rémunérer, considérant que fréquenter Grimmjow était "travailler" pour lui. Non, Ichigo était loin de voir cela comme un travail. C'était ni plus ni moins se faire payer pour coucher avec Grimmjow, et ça avait un nom : la prostitution. Le rouquin restait sur ses gardes. Il ne faisait pas ça pour l'argent ou pour avoir des cadeaux, comme Grimmjow semblait le croire. Est-ce que ces hommes étaient si pourris par l'argent qu'ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient l'acheter? Leur rapport à l'argent était définitivement malsain.

_Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu arrêtes de voir Grimmjow. Mais devenir si proche de lui... tu pourrais te retrouver à connaître des éléments importants de notre organisation. Un contrat de non divulgation me semble être quelque chose de nécessaire.

_Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de connaître... vos affaires et de m'amuser à en parler à droite à gauche? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Les yeux de velours d'Aizen le sondèrent alors, tentant certainement de savoir s'il bluffait ou non. Mais Kurosaki avait bien envie de lui dire qu'il avait d'autres choses à penser que leurs affaires illégales de yakuza. Il avait assez d'ennuis comme ça, il n'avait pas en plus envie de se mettre le boss de Grimmjow à dos. Il soupira et baissa les yeux, se demandant comment il pourrait mettre un terme à cette discussion, ça devenait très urgent.

_Laissez-moi y réfléchir, okay?

_Comme tu voudras.

Ichigo hocha la tête comme pour le saluer et effectua un pas en arrière, se dirigeant vers la porte du loft de Grimmjow. Il tourna le dos à Aizen qui ne bougea pas et resta planté là à l'observer tandis que le secrétaire du bleuté lui ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Il pénétra dans le loft vide et laissa tomber son sac à dos dans l'entrée. Il referma la porte derrière lui et enclencha le verrou, ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que cet homme pourrait s'introduire ici, mais il était le Wakagashira. Il doutait que l'homme puisse avoir des limites, et qu'il se gênerait pour pénétrer chez son subordonné. Peu importait, il voulait chasser cet homme de son esprit pour l'instant.

Il fouilla dans son sac à dos et attrapa un tas de vêtements et d'accessoires puis prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Mais sa rencontre avec Aizen ressurgit dans son esprit et l'avait quelque peu refroidi. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, que Grimmjow lui fasse confiance les yeux fermés était plutôt dû au fait qu'il lui faisait confiance avec sa queue, et pas avec son cerveau. Il soupira en constatant qu'il n'avait pas tord du tout. Aizen, au contraire, était beaucoup plus prévenant et se méfiait de lui. Mais pouvait-il vraiment blâmer Aizen pour cela? Après tout, il aurait dû être du côté de la police depuis le début, il était normal qu'il tente de se protéger. S'il ne connaissait rien du passé de Grimmjow ni du monde des yakuzas, eux non plus ne savaient rien de lui.

Il avait convaincu Grimmjow, maintenant il devrait également convaincre son patron. Mais il n'aimait guère cette idée de contrat, il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir à signer quoique ce soit avec des yakuzas. Avec Grimmjow, c'était différent mais son patron était un homme perfide, impressionnant et puissant. Ichigo ne voulait pas s'embarquer dans quoique ce soit avec lui.

Il se déshabilla et passa sous la douche rapidement avant de se sécher et d'observer ce qu'il avait ramené pour ce soir. Il avait préparé une petite surprise pour Grimmjow, et il avait hâte de voir sa réaction. Et ce n'était pas la visite surprise d'Aizen qui allait entamer son enthousiasme! Oh que non! Il y avait pensé encore et encore, et avait retrouvé ces accessoires chez lui, il avait hâte de voir comment le bleuté allait réagir.

Quand il entendit enfin la porte d'entrée du loft s'ouvrir, il était encore dans la salle de bain en train d'attendre le retour de Grimmjow. Il avait noué un peignoir blanc autour de sa taille et attendait nerveusement, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire majestueuse, d'entendre un bruit dans la chambre adjacente.

_Ichigo?

La voix de Jaggerjack l'appelant lui étira un sourire.

_Dans la salle de bain! Mais n'entre pas!

Il entendit des pas sur la moquette de la chambre, et sut que le yakuza était juste devant la porte. Il l'entendit soupirer mais il lui obéit et n'ouvrit pas la porte. Ichigo sauta sur ses pieds, constatant avec amusement qu'il était bien excité pour une simple petite surprise. Il avait envie de sautiller partout et tremblait presque d'agitation. Il se planta devant le miroir de la pièce et s'observa attentivement, s'assurant qu'il était assez mignon pour lui.

Il remit légèrement en place ses oreilles de chat orange sur sa tête et se tortilla doucement en sentant son string le serrer horriblement au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Forcément, il était déjà plus dur que la pierre et il savait l'effet qu'il allait faire au bleuté. Il lui réservait une surprise de taille, et pas qu'une!

_Pourquoi qu'est-ce que t'fais? Demanda enfin la voix de Grimmjow derrière la porte.

_Va t'asseoir sur le lit, j'arrive!

Il serra les poings, se sentant excité comme rarement il ne l'avait été. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait ce genre d'accoutrement pour quelqu'un, et pourtant il avait toujours rêvé de le faire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il conservait ces oreilles de chat et cette queue dans sa chambre, sans vraiment avoir eu l'occasion de l'essayer.

_J'attends! Entendit-il sa voix lointaine beugler.

Il échappa un rire et inspira profondément avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit violemment et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux se posant sur Grimmjow sagement assis sur le rebord du lit. Ses yeux turquoise le fixèrent sans réaction puis s'écarquillèrent en se posant sur les oreilles touffues de couleur orange qu'il portait sur la tête. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Ichigo en profita pour rentier lentement son peignoir et le laissa glisser de ses épaules avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, ses gestes lents et charmeurs, il faisait son maximum pour être le plus séducteur possible. Grimmjow était resté pétrifié là, sur le lit. Était-il en train d'avoir une crise cardiaque ou bien en train de se demander s'il ne rêvait pas? En tout cas, Kurosaki était déjà bien satisfait de lui-même, il obtenait la réaction qu'il voulait.

_Putain!

Le bleuté eut un sursaut mais resta bien assis, un sourire immense se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres. Il laissa ses yeux courir tout leur soul sur son corps et Ichigo se sentit si puissant, si séduisant qu'il n'hésita pas à en rajouter. Il s'adossa contre la porte et se cambra légèrement, repliant une de ses longues jambes contre l'encadrement de la porte.

_Tu aimes? Lança-t-il

L'autre ouvrit la bouche en souriant, lui offrant un air totalement ahuri mais fut bien incapable de parler. Il se contenta d'acquiescer activement de la tête. Ichigo était certain que le cœur de Grimmjow battait la chamade et qu'il était déjà tout dur rien qu'en le regardant. Il portait seulement un string orange, cachant à peine son érection déjà bien tendue et ça, le yakuza l'avait bel et bien remarqué. Il se tourna, montrant son dos et ses fesses et il l'entendit hoqueter en découvrant qu'il portait une queue de neko en fourrure orangé. Ichigo se cambra assez pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas un simple accessoire. En effet la queue disparaissait entre les fesses du roux, laissant entendre qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un sex toy.

Ichigo s'approcha du lit, où l'homme qui le dévorait des yeux commençait à tirer sur sa cravate. Il lui sourit et entoura son cou de ses bras tandis que Jaggerjack prenait fermement ses hanches en main et collait son menton contre ses abdominaux. Il le repoussa doucement contre le matelas, couchant le yakuza sur le dos tandis qu'il grimpait sur lui, ses mains glissant sur sa chemise. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses non sans constater que la bosse proéminente enfermée dans son pantalon semblait vouloir craquer le tissu. Il échappa un petit rire et traça d'un doigt la forme de son érection.

Grimmjow inspira entre ses dents, son corps devenant tout raide. Sa large main chaude prit son érection en main, sans prendre la peine de repousser le string orange et le rouquin échappa un gémissement. Chaque caresse, chaque doigt qu'il laissait courir sur son corps était une torture. Ça faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'il l'attendait avec ce plug dans les fesses, il savait qu'il était prêt à exploser à tout moment. D'ailleurs, le sommet de son érection avait laissé une belle trace mouillée sur le tissu. Leurs deux membres palpitaient férocement tandis qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre.

Grimmjow se redressa légèrement pour planter un premier baiser sur ses lèvres, son souffle brûlant insinuant une nouvelle chaleur agréable en lui. Puis, il laissa un second baiser sur sa bouche, plus hargneux, plus désireux et le roux lui répondit, entremêlant sa langue à la sienne. Puis leurs torses se collèrent, accentuant la chaleur envoûtante de la passion. Ichigo gémit contre sa bouche, sentant sa main autour de son membre s'activer de plus bel. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Grimmjow tambouriner contre sa poitrine et son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud, brûlant tel un feu ardent. Quand il coupa leur long baiser, le bleuté le couva de ses yeux turquoise :

_T'vas finir par m'rendre complèt'ment dingue, toi..., grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ichigo gloussa tout en se redressant, s'asseyant sur les cuisses de son partenaire. Puis, il l'obligea à se redresser, tirant sur sa cravate tout en quittant son corps, ses pieds à nouveau sur la moquette de la pièce. Il pivota sur ses talons et lui montra de plus près la queue de fourrure enfouie dans son intimité. Le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de tirer légèrement dessus, lui arrachant un petit gémissement sourd.

Mais le rouquin se retourna bientôt, avec un sourire sur les lèvres et se planta devant lui, entre ses jambes, ses mains sur ses épaules. Son genoux vint titiller doucement son érection et il sourit à la plainte rauque que Jaggerjack échappa :

_Je t'ai manqué tant que ça? Demanda-t-il, narquois.

_Oh oui..., susurra-t-il, ses yeux turquoise le dévorait, et ses canines pointues se plantèrent dans son avant-bras. T'es trop sexy avec tes oreilles et ta queue...

_Miaou..., gémit-il en riant.

Grimmjow bascula en avant et attrapa sa queue de fourrure et tira sèchement dessus, déclenchant un puissant gémissement chez l'orangé.

_Enlève c'truc, j'te f'rai plus d'bien moi...

Mais le roux le repoussa, se reculant d'un pas tout en surélevant un pied qu'il alla plaquer contre le sexe durci de Grimmjow. Ce dernier resta muet, et presque déçu de le voir s'éloigner. Il baissa un regard perplexe sur le pied qui était appuyé sur son entre-jambe et lui lança un regard suspicieux, les sourcils froncés.

_Je t'ai dit que je t'apprendrai à être patient. La première leçon commence ce soir...

_Rah tu peux pas m'faire ça! Répliqua-t-il, ses épaules s'abaissant rapidement. J'peux pas attendre! Pas avec... ta p'tite queue de neko là...

_C'est justement ça ton problème, Grimmjow. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses... J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec toi.

_Oh vraiment?

Le petit sourire en coin que lui servit le yakuza le laissa mal assuré. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'il voulait après tout... pensa-t-il en restant figé. Mais le bleuté ne tenta rien pour repousser son pied ou le stopper. Au contraire, il déposa ses mains sur les draps, derrière lui, et attendit qu'il ne continue.

_Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça..., lui souffla-t-il. Tu ne crois pas?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules, mais ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant. Au contraire, il redoubla d'intensité et la profondeur de son regard bleu turquoise, embué par le désir le captiva encore un peu plus. Ichigo échappa un rire et retira son pied, positionnant son index sous le menton du yakuza :

_Et si tu écoutes bien tout ce que je te dis, je serais un gentil petit chaton pour toi.

_J'te jure..., commença-t-il en secouant la tête et en serrant les dents. J'vais vraiment craquer ma braguette si t'continues.

_Va t'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier et s'élança en arrière rapidement et se précipita contre la rambarde de la tête de lit, s'y adossant, les jambes tendues, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses comme un enfant attendrait sa friandise. Ichigo manqua pouffer de rire, il était vraiment trop obéissant dans cette situation, ça en devenait presque risible et comique. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. Et il savait qu'il allait encore plus aimer ce qui allait suivre.

Ichigo avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui et surprit le bleuté une fois de plus. Plutôt que de lui faire face, le rouquin présenta ses fesses juste en face de son visage, et écarta les jambes, son visage s'écrasant contre les genoux du yakuza qui resta muet. Il dirigea une main derrière lui et lentement, tira sur la queue en fourrure. Lentement, très doucement, le jouet qui se trouvait en lui glissait hors de son corps, à seulement quelques millimètres du visage de Jaggerjack qui ne sut, pendant un court laps de temps, quoi faire.

Puis, il sentit les grandes mains chaudes se poser sur son postérieur et écarter doucement ses fesses, afin de l'aider. Ses yeux brillant de curiosité braqués sur son intimité écartée par le jouet, la respiration de Grimmjow devint de plus en plus rapide et rauque et fur et à mesure que le sex toy glissait hors d'Ichigo. Ce dernier échappait de petits couinements essoufflés, la lenteur de l'extraction de l'objet, lui procurant des sensations à moitié entre le plaisir et l'inconfort. Cependant, lorsque le jouet fut retiré totalement et qu'il poussa un long râle de délivrance, il se sentit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

_T'as joui? Demanda Grimmjow.

_Nan..., répondit-il, essoufflé.

Le bleuté enfouit alors son visage entre son arrière-train, son nez s'enfonçant dans son intimité. Ichigo redressa la tête violemment sous la sensation et gémit de plus bel. Il le laissa faire pendant quelques instants, lapant et caressant son intimité préparée jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il était temps de reprendre la main. Il s'éloigna, et fit face à son partenaire :

_Où elles sont tes capotes?

_Tch! Pouffa-t-il en ouvrant sa braguette et en fouillant dans sa poche. Là... Mais j'croyais qu'tu voulais aller doucement c'soir.

Ichigo étira un petit sourire :

_Ce n'est pas terminé, mon gros chat.

_J'adore..., répliqua-t-il en lui montrant ses dents.

Le rouquin ne perdit pas de temps et lui vola le préservatif qu'il venait d'ôter de sa poche. Il arracha le paquet en plastique avec ses dents et déroula la protection sur le membre dressé du bleuté qui l'observait plus qu'attentivement. Il grimpa sur ses cuisses et se laissa glisser lentement le long de son membre turgescent, se sentant une fois de plus totalement rempli. Il avait l'impression de lui appartenir de cette façon et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi comblé qu'avec lui.

Grimmjow grogna contre sa bouche et empoigna ses fesses, les aidant à se soulever doucement. Ichigo s'élança de plus en plus vite, gémissant sans demi-mesure, et lui indiquant qu'il ne devait pas bouger, qu'il devait le laisser faire. Il ne fit pas attention aux muscles de ses cuisses qui tiraient douloureusement à force d'effectuer les mêmes mouvements. Il se laissa juste envahir complètement par lui, oubliant où il était et qui il était. C'était ce qu'il désirait plus que tout : ne faire qu'un avec lui, lui appartenir totalement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se souvienne même plus qui il était.

Grimmjow enfouit son visage dans son cou au moment où il explosa et le rouquin se cambra, se sentant partir en arrière. Mais les bras puissants du yakuza le retinrent et le gardèrent près de lui, tout contre son torse. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, mouillés par la sueur et tremblant. Les oreilles de chat qu'il portait étaient tombées pendant l'acte et il ne se rappelait même plus les avoir seulement enfilées. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était là contre lui, avec lui et qu'il s'était une fois de plus abandonné dans ses bras.

Le visage de son partenaire se redressa enfin, dévoilant des yeux mi-clos, voilés par le plaisir, et des cheveux bleus collés contre son front. Un sourire béat s'étala sur le visage viril de son hôte et il ouvrit la bouche, soufflant contre sa bouche :

_Putain...

_Alors? Ça valait le coup... de me laisser faire? Demanda-t-il, reprenant son souffle entre deux mots.

_Putain...

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire face au visage satisfait de Grimmjow. Cet homme était peut-être un dominant né, mais il aimait aussi lorsque quelqu'un d'autre prenait les choses en main. Ou bien était-ce seulement avec lui? Il avait envie de le lui demander, mais est-ce que le bleuté lui répondrait sincèrement? Peu importait, pensa-t-il en serrant son corps dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il se sentait divinement bien avec lui, et ce n'était pas seulement le sexe.

Grimmjow le regardait avec intérêt, il le voyait tel qu'il était, il était brut de décoffrage et se montrait sous son vrai jour. Il ne se cachait pas derrière un mensonge ou derrière une illusion d'un personnage, il était vrai. Et avec lui, il se sentait tellement lui-même, qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu seulement trouver l'accomplissement et le plaisir dans les bras d'un autre homme.


	13. Chapitre 12

****Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur le chapitre précédent :****

Ayu : Merci pour ta review! :) Ahah, je crois que personne ne le sent Aizen XD Après tout, c'est l'un des antagonistes majeur du manga, donc c'est normal. A voir ce que je compte faire de lui...

Caprice75 : Ooh mais non, pourquoi pleurerais-tu avec Ulquiorra? Bon okay, j'avoue que son histoire perso n'est pas engageante dans cette fic. Malheureusement il ne te fera pas rire aux éclats...

* * *

 **I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités et autres réjouissances.

* * *

Grimmjow repoussa doucement le corps endormi, nu et mou d'Ichigo contre le matelas. Le jeune homme avait pour habitude de toujours tomber dans le sommeil juste après avoir fait l'amour et il trouvait ça particulièrement mignon.

_Ah, la jeunesse..., marmonna-t-il en se couchant près de lui.

Il inspira profondément et observa le visage angélique, calme et tranquille à ses côtés. A son âge, il n'avait pas exactement les mêmes préoccupations. A l'âge d'Ichigo, il était bien trop occupé à tenter de survivre dans la rue, pour obtenir sa dose quotidienne de came. Le chemin qu'il avait parcouru était atypique, et il avait parfois eu envie d'effacer tous ses affreux moments de sa mémoire. Mais il avait réalisé avec le temps que ces terribles années faisaient partie de lui. Ses galères l'avaient forgé et même s'il n'était pas très fier de tout ce qu'il avait fait, ça avait forgé l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Il aurait pu trouver des similarités avec la vie d'Ichigo, plus ou moins. Dans le sens ou lui aussi avait eu un idéal, il avait cru qu'il pourrait dans l'avenir être heureux et riche, à l'abris du besoin sans jamais manquer de drogue. Pour réaliser ce rêve il en avait fait des conneries. Voler, tabasser des dealers, vendre et revendre de la drogue à des mineurs, menacer des yakuzas, se faire tabasser lui aussi et aussi se vendre lui-même. Pour une dose d'héroïne il était capable de fracasser une tête à coup de batte de baseball comme il état capable de baisser son pantalon et se laisser baiser par un dealer du coin.

Non, il n'en était pas fier. Mais toutes ces étapes avaient fait de lui un homme différent, qui il était aujourd'hui. Et ceux qui s'étaient vantés d'avoir pu posséder son cul contre dix grammes d'héroïne à l'époque étaient tous morts. Soit dans la rue, soit parce qu'il les avait éliminés lui-même. La facilité de faire partie d'un clan de yakuza, la protection que le Yamaguchi-Gumi lui avait apportée avaient pour toujours modifier sa vie quotidienne.

_Mmm...

Ichigo bougea dans son demi-sommeil et se tourna de l'autre côté du lit. Mais tout ça, Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Le passé était le passé, et il était certain qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Lui par contre, avait furieusement envie de voir le petit rouquin plus souvent, et faire partie de sa vie.

Il resta quelques instants immobiles puis chercha son téléphone déposé sur la table de nuit. Il remarqua tout de suite la petit bulle de dialogue en haut à gauche de l'écran, lui indiquant qu'il avait un message sur Line*. Il tapa du doigt sur la petite icône qui le reporta tout de suite sur la conversation privée qu'il avait avec ses collègues. Étant donné qu'ils se voyaient plutôt rarement, ils utilisaient ce mode de communication afin d'échanger des informations capitales sur le clan et le groupe Aizen.

En haut de l'écran s'affichait le dernier message qu'il avait posté :

 _"Pas ce soir, je vois mon petit rouquin!"_

Yami avait répondu par une émoticône mort de rire, Stark par trois points de suspension, Barragan par des points d'interrogations, et bien sûr, Noitra n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se foutre de sa gueule :

 _"Tu l'as encore trouvé dans la rue je parie! Ahahah! Il doit être bien dégueulasse!"_

Charmant message de Noitra, comme à son habitude, qui prenait leur conversation privée de boulot pour un défouloir. Et sa victime favorite était toujours Grimmjow. L'alerte qu'il venait de recevoir, faisait suite à un nouveau message, de Szayel :

 _"C'est qui?"_

Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui répondre. Lorsqu'il avait lu son message plus tôt, ça l'avait mis en rogne que ce sale enfoiré de Noitra puisse croire ça. Il en avait écourté son entrevue avec Aizen, sentant bientôt la colère monter en lui, et il avait filé droit dans sa chambre, désireux d'y retrouver Ichigo. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça... A ce qu'il le surprenne dans cet accoutrement qui l'avait laissé figé. Son visage avait probablement affiché une expression des plus comiques tant il avait été bouche bée. Ichigo était sexy, mais avec ces oreilles de chat et cette queue, dans ce petit string orange, il était bien plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu fantasmer.

Et il en avait oublié son collègue et ses répliques acerbes. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait croire qu'il avait trouvé un jeune homme sexy, mignon et d'accord pour partager ses soirées. Sans qu'il ne soit un prostitué. Sans qu'il ne soit un drogué désespéré, désireux d'obtenir toujours plus de came. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'un jeune homme bien sur lui, et strip-teaseur en plus de cela, veuille bien de lui. Il avait envie de leur clouer le bec, et il le ferait très bientôt, il avait hâte de voir leurs têtes de cons.

Sa main trouva le dos de son voisin et le caressa lentement, de ses reins jusqu'à ses omoplates. Son geste réveilla Ichigo qui bougea et se retourna vers lui, même si ça n'avait pas été son but premier. Grimmjow lui servit un sourire, observant la jeune personne s'étirer.

_Pouah, je me suis endormi?

_Mmm, affirma-t-il.

_Désolé, souffla-t-il en se tournant totalement vers lui, c'est parce que c'était trop bon.

_Nan, beauté. Ça c'est ma phrase.

Ichigo échappa un rire amusé et ferma les yeux, terminant de s'étirer pour se réveiller. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de tomber de sommeil après avoir fait l'amour. Il avait été pareil étant plus jeune et puis il trouvait ça diablement mignon. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants, s'observant chacun sur son oreiller. Le rouquin sembla reprendre conscience du cours des choses petit à petit et cligna des yeux rapidement avant d'inspirer profondément :

_J'ai rencontré ton patron avant que tu n'arrives.

_Aizen?

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais Grimmjow se contenta de froncer gravement les sourcils. Il était fort probable qu'ils se soient croisés après tout, Aizen et lui avaient rendez-vous pour discuter business et Ichigo devait le rejoindre chez lui, il n'avait pas du tout pensé que ces deux-là puissent se rencontrer totalement par hasard. D'autant plus que même si son bureau et son loft se trouvaient au même étage et sur le même palier, il fallait une quasi simultanéité pour qu'ils se croisent.

_En fait quand ton secrétaire est sorti pour m'ouvrir il a engagé la conversation.

Grimmjow soupira, tournant son corps pour se mettre dos à plat sur le matelas. Il replia un bras sur son visage et se demanda ce qu'Aizen pouvait bien lui vouloir. Même si l'homme était son boss et qu'il le respectait beaucoup, il était justement bien placé pour connaître ses manières.

_Il m'a... dit qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Il croit que je vais mettre mon nez je ne sais où et découvrir vos affaires, qui ne m'intéressent pas cela dit. Il veut que je signe... une sorte de contrat un truc du genre.

Il resta silencieux, qu'aurait-il pu lui dire de toute façon? Il n'était pas vraiment étonné tout compte fait. Aizen agissait en bon chef de clan qu'il était, protégeant les intérêts du Yamaguchi-gumi. Ichigo n'était nullement un yakuza, et encore moins une connaissance de son patron, sans compter qu'il avait déjà eu des ennuis avec la police.

_Aizen n'fait que s'prémunir cont'...

_Contre quoi? Le coupa-t-il en se redressant sur ses avants-bras pour observer son visage. Ne me dis pas que tu crois que... que je vais fouiller dans tes affaires ou m'intéresser à ton petit business de drogue, hein?

Le bleuté soupira. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait du tout. Mais Aizen était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir à l'un comme à l'autre de réagir de cette façon. L'un voulait protéger son organisation, l'autre voulait garder sa liberté. Mais il se retrouvait au milieu telle une bête piégée.

_Aizen t'connait pas, alors il t'fait pas confiance, reprit-il en tournant son visage vers lui. C'est juste... qu'il est comme ça... J'cherche pas particulièrement à l'défendre mais réfléchis-y. Si t'étais l'patron d'une grande organisation qu't'as mis dix ans à monter, t'voudrais pas qu'on la menace.

_Mais je ne la menace pas! S'écria l'autre en reprenant une position assise dans le lit. C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas!

_Et toi t'comprends pas qu'Aizen veuille s'protéger. Vous êtes pareils en fin d'compte.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Kurosaki resta immobile les sourcils froncés, yeux braqués devant lui. Grimmjow ne savait pas si Aizen en faisait trop, mais pour lui Ichigo était loin d'être une menace quelconque pour le Yamaguchi-Gumi. Mais seul lui le savait.

_Toi, tu me fais bien confiance, non?

_Beauté, moi j'te fais confiance avec ma queue, avoua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Mais face au sourire carnassier du yakuza il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour à vint se blottir contre lui, expulsant l'air de ses poumons en un soupir infini.

_Je ne veux pas être un yakuza...

_Personne te l'demande.

Grimmjow le comprenait. Ichigo était jeune, il était fier et avait ce caractère de feu que lui aussi avait pu avoir dans sa jeunesse. Encore une fois, il osa faire la comparaison et en conclut que lui aussi aurait réagi de la même manière à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans. Il n'aurait laissé personne le brider avec un vulgaire contrat. Sauf pour de la drogue peut-être. Mais Ichigo était différent, il n'était soumis à aucune addiction, ce qui le rendait encore plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_Qu'est-ce que t'veux que j'te dise? Reprit-il en plaçant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Aizen lâchera pas l'affaire. Il sait qu't'es important pour moi, mais le clan l'est aussi. Réfléchis...

_Je sais que c'est parce que... j'ai été en contact avec Kuchiki, que je devais servir de taupe à la police, entendit-il le jeune orangé souffler. Mais... je ne suis plus en contact avec lui, je te le jure.

_J'sais. Mais c'est pas moi qui faut convaincre.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, pendant de longues minutes. Grimmjow ne doutait pas de ses paroles, par moment il se demandait s'il ne devait pas arrêter de penser avec son sexe, que faire confiance aveuglément à Ichigo était dangereux. Mais il n'y pouvait rien; quelque chose le poussait à le croire. Quelque chose le poussait à lui faire confiance, et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Peut-être était-ce ce lien si intime qu'ils avaient construit en seulement quelques jours, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le seul être humain sur cette terre à pouvoir contrôler son addiction, sa bête noire, lui.

Si Ichigo avait de mauvaises intentions, il pourrait très bien lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, il tenait ses nerfs au creux de sa main. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui : retenir sa bête féroce dans sa cage, ou bien la lâcher sans pitié. Peut-être était-ce ainsi qu'Aizen pensait. Peut-être se disait-il la même chose, qu'Ichigo pouvait menacer à lui seul la puissance du Wakagashira. Sans compter que le rouquin était aussi dans le collimateur de la police anti-gang.

Mais il ne le voyait pas ainsi. Ichigo était entré dans sa vie par effraction, et aucune alarme ne l'avait prévenu de la dangerosité de cette intrusion. Car s'il lui avait demandé de devenir sa nouvelle drogue, alors ça voulait dire ne plus être accro à la cocaïne. Mais être accro à lui.

Il crut pour de bon qu'ils s'étaient tous deux enfoncés trop loin dans la somnolence pour résister au sommeil, quand un mouvement de son voisin le ramena à la réalité. Ichigo s'éloigna de son corps et il rouvrit les yeux, un instant perdu entre le sommeil et le réveil. Tout comme lui, Kurosaki n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, sans doute bien trop occupé à penser en long en large et en travers à sa rencontre avec Aizen.

_Si c'est seulement avec toi alors je le ferai.

Il braqua ses yeux sur le visage concentré du roux, sur l'oreiller juste à côté de lui. Il lui faisait face, ses yeux teintés de détermination, et son front plissé. Grimmjow mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, et resta surpris. Ichigo était prêt à se lier à lui, à entraver cette liberté pour signer un contrat de non-divulgation avec lui? Il fronça les sourcils :

_Signer qu'avec moi reviendrait à t'lier au Yamaguchi-Gumi. C'est la même chose.

Ichigo resta pensif en soupirant puis ferma ses yeux. Le bleuté l'observa retomber dans le sommeil petit à petit, alors qu'il avait probablement annihilé la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé acceptable. Encore une fois, Grimmjow pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Et plutôt que de chercher à défendre Aizen il devrait plutôt tenter de trouver une solution pour garder Ichigo. Il se doutait que si le jeune homme recevait trop de pression de la part d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et qui était en plus son patron, il ne resterait pas longtemps.

Comme lui, le rouquin était fier et il n'aimait pas lorsqu'on lui disait quoi faire. Alors il pouvait bien comprendre sa réaction. Mais il ne voulait pas le perdre à cause d'une chose aussi ridicule que son patron. Aizen était obnubilé par le clan, ses affaires et ses profits. Mais si Grimmjow ne trouvait pas un moyen de calmer sa dépendance à la drogue, Aizen perdait beaucoup. Il avait tenté de le lui faire comprendre la veille, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans son bureau. Mais il restait le Wakagashira, et le bleuté lui avait voué obéissance.

S'il ne trouvait pas vite une solution, ils auraient tout deux Aizen sur le dos.

* * *

Grimmjow prit en mains la feuille de papier qu'Hallibel lui tendait et fixa ses yeux sur les échanges de mail entre son secrétaire et celui du chef du cartel thaïlandais. Il fronça les sourcils devant le japonais impeccable utilisé pour écrire le message, ne se rappelant pas que leur niveau dans sa langue natale était aussi élevé. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail futile parmi tant d'autres, et ce n'était ni l'heure ni le moment pour s'en inquiéter. Il avait une alliance à concrétiser, proposer un import-export de drogue au puissant cartel thaïlandais n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Mais Grimmjow avait de la bonne marchandise, ce que son accolyte thaïlandais ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir.

_On va l'organiser cette rencontre, marmonna-t-il alors en reportant son attention sur Hallibel et Nell debout devant son bureau. J'pensais bien qu'ils voudraient qu'on s'rencontre vite. Mon alliance avec le clan Muguruma de Yokohama est pas passée inaperçue. Sans compter qu'le chef du cartel du Mexique est en taule. Ça nous fait une autoroute pour contrôler la production mondiale.

Il y avait longuement pensé, encore et encore. Tous les éléments étaient réunis : le marché mexicain avait perdu sa main mise, il avait une alliance lui permettant de contrôler tout le marché japonais et maintenant une ouverture vers la Thaïlande. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il pourrait bientôt se vanter de contrôler le plus grand marché de drogue du monde. Bien entendu, il ne règnerait pas d'une main de maître sur ce business, il avait des associés, mais il en serait le principal fondateur.

_Si vous y partez la semaine prochaine, vous aurez une chance de rapidement asseoir la suprématie orientale, exposa Hallibel. Il faut frapper fort tant que le marché mexicain est au plus bas.

Évidemment. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il savait que le clan Muguruma le suivrait, il ne lui manquait plus que ce gros partenariat avec la Thaïlande et ce serait dans la poche. Depuis que leurs partenaires chinois avaient décidé de les laisser tomber, sa puissance était menacée. Mais serait-il seulement capable de parvenir à signer et négocier quelque chose? Il n'avait jamais été le genre à aimer les discussions longues et houleuses, préférant s'énerver dès le début. Aizen avait toujours été celui qui menait la barque.

Il n'était pas assez stable pour que son patron lui laisse mener de telles négociations, il le savait. Mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Il n'avait plus besoin qu'Aizen dirige ses affaires, il avait trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait le contrôler même dans les pires circonstances, il en était persuadé.

_Cette fois-ci... j'irai tout seul. Aizen connait pas assez ces mecs.

_C'est trop dangereux, reprit Hallibel, stoïque.

_J'emmènerai Ichigo, trancha-t-il comme si cet argument à lui seul résolvait tous les problèmes.

Nell soupira puis baissa son visage, réfléchissant certainement à une autre solution, mais elle ne sembla pas en trouver :

_Si tu penses qu'Ichigo est capable de totalement te contrôler une fois sur place... alors il le faut.

_Il m'contrôlera.

Il en était persuadé, il savait que ça fonctionnerait. Il n'aurait qu'à avoir Ichigo systématiquement avec lui et tout irait pour le mieux, il en était convaincu. Il devrait certainement le faire passer pour un de ses associés, un secrétaire ou n'importe quoi d'autre afin qu'il puisse être à ses côtés lors des négociations. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être drogué, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de foirer. Mais encore fallait-il que le jeune homme accepte. Et qu'Aizen accepte également, ce qui s'annonçait comme une hargneuse bataille.

Il laissa le papier tomber sur son bureau et se massa les tempes quelques instants. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de travail comme ça, son patron était inexorablement sur son dos avec cette histoire absurde de contrat. Il savait bien comment Aizen était, il aimait tout contrôler de A à Z. Mais avec Ichigo il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait justement rien contrôler. Ichigo était libre, il ne faisait pas partie du clan, et il n'était pas un yakuza. Aizen ne savait pas comment se mettre en sécurité. Et il n'était pas prêt de lâcher le morceau, tant qu'Ichigo n'aurait pas docilement courbé l'échine.

_Autre chose...

Hallibel glissa une photographie sous son nez et il inspira profondément, plissant ses yeux perçants en reconnaissant le visage ensanglanté, déformé par les coups.

_Un de vos dealers l'a trouvé.

Grimmjow avait reconnu l'un de ses jeunes dealers sur la photographie. Il les connaissaient tous, par leurs noms et prénoms et était capable de les énumérer un à un, eux et les quartiers où ils revendaient sa marchandise pour lui. Il allait souvent à leur rencontre et se faisait une mission de les soutenir. Lui aussi avait été ce genre de dealer, mais l'homme qui avait été son patron lorsqu'il était entré au Yamaguchi-Gumi n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser à lui, où à ses revendeurs de la rue.

Grimmjow voyait ça différemment. Ces dealers étaient ses premiers gagne-pain, aussi s'il ne s'occupait pas d'eux et ne leur montrait pas d'intérêt ils finiraient bien par aller voir ailleurs. Certains demandaient à être rémunérés, d'autres ne demandaient que de la drogue en échange, quand d'autres encore ne désiraient que la protection des yakuzas. Grimmjow devait jongler entre des individus fragiles et d'autres qui ne cherchaient qu'à mettre leur nez dans ses affaires. Dans ce sens, il était un peu comme Aizen; il aimait contrôler son business. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son boss.

_Encore Harajuku, marmonna-t-il.

Nell dodelina de la tête, elle était bien placée pour savoir que ce quartier avait l'habitude d'abriter des conflits et des querelles de petits gangs. Elle était intervenue quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'un gang de petits voyous avait tenté de voler la marchandise de plusieurs de leurs dealers. Un simple regard en direction de Grimmjow lui prouva que son patron pensait comme elle : si cette gué-guerre reprenait, il faudrait qu'ils s'en occupent eux-mêmes. Deux légers coups contre la porte les sortirent de leurs pensées, tandis que Di-Roy pénétrait dans la pièce, l'œil hagard. Ils l'observèrent entrer et se diriger jusqu'au bureau. Grimmjow remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaissait assez bien son chauffeur et son subordonné dont il était le plus proche pour savoir que son regard fuyant et son teint blême n'annonçaient rien de bon.

_Nous venons tout juste d'avoir un appel du bureau de Barragan-sama, annonça-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, croisant ses mains devant lui. Un de ses prostitués a été retrouvé égorgé ce matin. A Omote-Sando...

Autrement dit, à la frontière d'Harajuku. Grimmjow se redressa, empoignant son portable qu'il glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Ça faisait bien trop pour une seule nuit. Deux meurtres qui touchaient des employés directs du Wakagashira, et qui plus est dans des quartiers proches. Il fallait qu'il se rende personnellement là-bas, et qu'il interroge lui-même ses dealers, histoire d'avoir plus de recul. Mais s'il suivait son instinct, cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas à affaire à un petit conflit de gang de voyous.

Avant qu'il ait pu ordonner qu'on fasse avancer sa voiture, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau et son secrétaire passa sa tête par l'ouverture :

_Je suis vraiment navré, Grimmjow-sama, mais... Kurosaki Ichigo est ici et il veut vous voir.

_Okay, soupira-t-il. Di-Roy, prépare la voiture. Nell, tu nous accompagneras. Hallibel, va chercher mon arme.

Puis il se tourna vers son secrétaire :

_Préviens Aizen-sama que j'vais m'rendre moi-même à Harajuku. P'tet' que quelqu'un sait des choses. Et fais entrer Ichigo.

Tout le monde se mit en mouvement, et il eut à peine le temps de tenter d'arborer autre chose qu'une mine sérieuse que le rouquin franchit le pas de la porte. Il lui sourit en avançant jusqu'à lui, mais en découvrant son air perturbé, il sembla altérer son enthousiasme. Il se plaça près de lui, déposant un bras sur le dossier de son siège de bureau.

_Il est déjà plus de midi, fit-il remarquer, je croyais que tu allais revenir dans la chambre pour... me réveiller ou un truc du genre.

_J'peux pas.

Il fit pivoter son siège vers lui et prit ses hanches entre ses mains. L'orangé se pencha vers lui avec une moue boudeuse. Mais Grimmjow n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour son petit numéro de charme. Il fronça les sourcils et Kurosaki sembla comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_J'peux pas t'le dire. Tu t'rappelles... non divulgation, blabla.

_Tch! Oublie ma question alors, je ne veux même pas savoir.

Il laissa une petite tape sur ses fesses et le sentit se raidir entre ses mains. Il sourit largement et entreprit d'attirer le jeune homme pour qu'il tombe sur ses cuisses. S'il allait devoir passer une journée de merde, autant passer un peu de bon temps d'abord. Il embrassa ses lèvres doucement puis soupira, se demandant s'il avait seulement le temps pour demander à Ichigo de l'accompagner en Thaïlande.

_J'pense partir la semaine prochaine, plusieurs jours.

_Ah...

_En Thaïlande, pour l'business.

L'orangé resta imperturbable, lui adressant un regard visiblement peu intéressé. Mais le bleuté comprit bien que c'était en réalité tout le contraire. Ichigo pouvait être tellement expressif quand il le voulait, mais aussi tellement secret, mystérieux.

_Ça t'dirait d'm'accompagner?

_Moi? En Thaïlande? Mais... ton patron a dit que je ne devais pas mettre mon nez dans tes affaires!

Grimmjow haussa les épaules :

_T'mets pas ton nez dans mes affaires en v'nant, c'est moi qui mettrais ma queue entre tes fesses. Nuance.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et à dire vrai sa réaction le fit rire lui aussi. Depuis qu'il le connaissait - et c'était un sentiment étrange - il aurait aimé pouvoir partager plus que quelques heures avec lui. Une journée entière, vingt-quatre heures en tentant le diable. Certes ils se voyaient la nuit, mais Grimmjow voulait plus. Si Ichigo acceptait de voyager avec lui, il pourrait peut-être enfin partager quelques jours avec lui.

_Dans l'immédiat j'aimerais bien, finit par répondre Kurosaki, mais avec le club... je ne sais pas.

_Beauté, j'suis ton patron, c'est moi qui décide.

Le rouquin planta son index sur son front et repoussa son visage, quelque peu joueur.

_Je sais ça! Mais je ne veux pas que les autres danseurs pensent que... je suis avantagé ou quoique ce soit.

_T'inquiète, j'ai prévu l'coup. J'voulais faire des travaux d'toute façon. L'club allait fermer quelques jours. J'vais tenter d'organiser ça la s'maine prochaine. Comme ça, t'seras libre d'toute façon.

_Pas besoin de me trouver un alibi. Je ne vais pas refuser un voyage en Thaïlande tous frais payés...

Il plaqua sa main contre sa nuque et attira son visage jusqu'à lui pour lui voler un baiser. Ichigo avait envie de venir avec lui, ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais il ne le sentait toujours pas convaincu. Il étira une grimace et soupira :

_Mais... et ton patron? Tu crois qu'il va aimer que tu m'embarques comme ça avec toi?

_Ça... va falloir que j'y réfléchisse. Aizen est parti pour nous faire chier avec c'contrat.

_Je te l'ai dit, Grimmjow, je suis prêt à signer quelque chose. Mais seulement avec toi. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec Aizen.

Le bleuté détourna les yeux et réfléchit quelques instants. Ichigo lui faisait confiance, voilà ce qu'il lui prouvait. Mais lui n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ce qu'il demandait. Le roux ne comprenait pas la portée d'un tel contrat. Même s'il acceptait un contrat avec lui, Grimmjow était lié corps et âme à Aizen, ça revenait donc exactement au même. Non, il devrait trouver autre chose, même s'il n'avait aucune espèce d'idée de comment ils pourraient se sortir de cette impasse.

_Je te fais confiance, lui avoua-t-il.

_Signer un contrat d'non divulgation avec moi, c'est comme signer avec Aizen. C'est t'lier au clan, lui répéta-t-il espérant que ça rentre dans sa tête. T'as compris ça, hein?

_Alors quoi?

Il ne savait pas. Ce qui inquiétait Aizen c'était le manque de lien légal entre Ichigo et Grimmjow, une sorte d'officialisation entre eux qui pourrait lui permettre d'agir si jamais Ichigo se retournait contre eux. Il soupira, il trouverait bien à un moment ou à un autre. Il avait mis Hallibel, Nell et Di-Roy sur le coup leur demandant toutes leurs idées, mêmes les plus farfelues.

_On y pensera plus tard. J'dois y aller.

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide et se releva, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Mais Grimmjow le suivit et attrapa son poignet, le faisant pivoter sur ses talons de façon à ce qu'il soit de nouveau face à lui. Il croisa le regard ambré et apprécia à nouveau cette flamme si particulière au fond de ses yeux. Il sourit, se rappelant encore une fois à quel point il lui rappelait sa propre personne.

_Dès fois, tu m'rappelles moi quand j'étais plus jeune, c'est dingue, avoua-t-il ne réalisant même pas ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Cette fois, son regard ambré se fit plus sérieux et il sut qu'il avait toute son attention. Le silence autour d'eux était lourd, il ne savait pas vraiment comment convaincre Ichigo pour qu'il l'accompagne. Il était évident qu'il hésitait à cause d'Aizen. Le jeune homme était loin d'être un imbécile, il savait ce que ça impliquait de l'accompagner en Thaïlande pour ses affaires.

_J'ai b'soin d'toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque. Si t'viens pas avec moi... tout tombe à l'eau.

Ichigo soupira mais prit son visage entre ses mains pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il lui sourit, comme si le voir désespéré l'amusait au plus haut point. Grimmjow savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, d'où son air désespéré : si Ichigo ne venait pas avec lui, il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il passe quelques jours sans exploser en Thaïlande. Et hors de question de se droguer, il ne pourrait mener aucune négociation.

_J'adore la façon que tu as d'être aussi dépendant de moi...

_Et ça t'amuse? Demanda-t-il, un instant désarçonné.

_Non, c'est juste... que je me sens utile. Je me sens proche de toi.

Il posa son front contre le sien et Grimmjow se sentit plus relâché, plus confiant. Lui aussi se sentait plus proche de lui, il y avait quelque chose entre eux qu'il était bien incapable d'expliquer, encore une fois. Une attirance oui certes, mais autre chose en plus. Une connexion, une sorte de lien qu'il sentait se renforcer au fil des jours. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer.

_Je viendrai avec toi, si tu as besoin de moi, reprit-il. Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi.

_J'veux passer mes jours et mes nuits avec toi. J'en oublierais mon taf!

Ichigo sourit et ferma les yeux, son visage si proche du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Cette tendresse étrange qui émanait du rouquin à chaque fois qu'il le touchait était une première pour lui. Personne n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, personne n'avait fait preuve de douceur avec lui. Pourtant, Kurosaki le faisait si naturellement qu'il ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Pire encore, il aimait ça!

_J'veux qu'tu viennes avec moi parce que sans toi j'y arriverai pas. Et aussi, tu m'manquerais trop j'en deviendrais dingue.

Il le vit prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et ses joues se teintèrent d'une charmante couleur rosée. Il ricana devant son expression gênée. La vérité était qu'il aurait eu envie de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui, pour de bon. Il avait envie de lui demander s'il voulait être plus que sa drogue. N'importe quoi : son sex friend, son meilleur ami, son petit-ami, il s'en contrefichait de l'affubler d'une étiquette aussi ridicule, si seulement il pouvait accepter. Mais il savait qu'il n'était là que pour combler les fantasmes d'un jeune homme gay qui se découvrait.

_J'imagine que tu ne vas faire que travailler en Thaïlande, je me trompe? Interrogea-t-il. Comment pourrait-on passer plus de temps ensemble?

_Parce que j'veux qu'tu m'accompagnes à toutes les négociations. J'veux qu'tu sois là tout l'temps. Juste au cas ou.

_Au cas ou... tu pèterais un câble?

Le bleuté acquiesça et entendit son jeune partenaire soupirer.

_Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi, peu importe si c'est... pour des vacances ou... Mais être tout le temps avec toi revient à être au courant de tes affaires, Aizen ne va pas aimer du tout. Tu vas avoir des problèmes.

_Beauté... Oublie un peu Aizen, tu veux? J't'ai dit que j'trouverai une solution.

Ichigo haussa les épaules, lui laissant entendre qu'il ne le croyait pas vraiment. Mais Grimmjow était déterminé. Il trouverait une solution, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il prit ainsi congés d'Ichigo et descendit au sous-sol du bâtiment, grimpant dans sa voiture dont Di-Roy avait pris le volant. A l'intérieur, sur la banquette arrière se trouvait Hallibel, bras croisés et visage fermé.

Nell démarra sa moto et prit les devants, menant la voiture du bleuté au cœur de la ville. Grimmjow resta silencieux pendant le trajet, et il appréciait qu'Hallibel le soit aussi. Les rues défilaient devant ses yeux et il n'avait que peu l'habitude de sortir en pleine journée. La plupart du temps, il attendait la nuit pour s'échapper, se sentant plus en sécurité dans l'obscurité. Mais aujourd'hui la situation exigeait qu'il sorte en plein jour. Il ne voulait pas croire à une coïncidence, il ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose était en train de se tramer, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Aucune coïncidence ne pouvait faire qu'un de ses dealers, et un prostitué de Barragan soient assassinés la même nuit.

Sur place, alors qu'il arpentait les trottoirs de Harajuku à la recherche d'un de ses dealers, il lui apparut évident que le coupable n'avait pas agi sans préméditation. Ses employés n'étaient pas forcément faciles à trouver. Ils étaient certes toujours présents au même endroit pendant quelques heures de la nuit, de façon à être accessible à leurs clients réguliers, mais les trouver supposait que quelqu'un avait planifié cet assassinat. La journée, ils bougeaient plus, pouvant parfois vendre à dix endroits différents d'un même quartier, ce qui les rendait plus difficiles à pister. Il fallait bien se prémunir contre les flics.

Mais Grimmjow connaissait leurs parcours, et leurs coins de prédilection. Comme lui avait pu avoir les siens lorsqu'il était à leur place. Il trouva l'un de ses dealers au coin d'une rue peuplée de bars et de night clubs, tous fermés à cette heure de la journée. Adossé contre un poteau, fumant une cigarette, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules il reconnut Ilforte tout de suite. Ce dernier ne remarqua sa présence que tardivement, se redressant d'un seul bond en plantant son regard clair sur lui.

_Grimmjow-sama! S'exclama-t-il en se pliant en deux, l'air apeuré.

_Épargne-moi les politesses. T'sais pourquoi j'suis là.

Le blond se redressa lentement puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide, glissant son regard sur Di-Roy puis sur Hallibel et Nell. Il n'avait pas l'air en confiance, remarqua la yakuza, pour cause l'un de ses collègues et sûrement ami venait de se faire zigouiller en pleine rue, tout proche d'ici. Il devait certainement avoir peur qu'on s'en prenne à lui.

_Nous l'avons ramené dans un petit hôtel pas loin. Le patron est un client, alors il me devait une petite faveur.

_Amène-moi là-bas.

Ilforte ne perdit pas de temps et se mit en route sur le champ. Les autres le suivirent en silence, le petit cortège attirant pourtant les regards sur leur chemin. Même si les rues n'étaient pas aussi peuplées qu'en soirée, Grimmjow préféra faire profil bas. S'il se fondait dans la masse avec son costume foncé impeccable, ses suivants ne pouvaient en dire autant. Di-Roy et Nell portaient des blousons de cuir noir et des jeans plus ou moins en bon état. Tandis qu'Hallibel attirait inexorablement les regards des jeunes du quartier, avec son petit short blanc et sa veste en jean délavée. Grimmjow n'aimait pas les regards sur lui, il avait l'impression que tout le monde savait qui ils étaient. Et il ne connaissait pas le quartier d'Harajuku comme il connaissait celui de Shinjuku.

Il avait une mauvaise impression mais comment aurait-il pu rebrousser chemin? Il devait voir le corps de son dealer, à tous prix. Les méthodes d'assassinat utilisées lui révèleraient alors de quel genre de meurtre il s'agissait.

* * *

_J'en étais sûr..., marmonna-t-il en ramenant le drap blanc sur le corps sans vie.

La petite chambre d'hôtel était propre et coquette, mis à part peut-être le cadavre sous ce drap blanc sur le lit impeccable. Grimmjow resta penché au-dessus du corps inerte et soupira. Ce n'était pas un accident, ni un règlement de compte entre dealers. Il connaissait la rue, il savait comment chaque groupe agissait, se vengeait. Son dealer avait été tabassé, il portait des marques de coups à des endroits stratégiques. Les dealers ne frappaient pas comme ça, aussi méthodiquement. Puis, il avait été achevé par égorgement, net et précis, exactement au bon endroit. L'entaille était droite et parfaitement exécutée, pas l'œuvre d'un gamin de la rue. C'était le genre de torture qui était l'œuvre d'un yakuza aguerri. Le genre de torture qu'on infligeait à une taupe, un fuyard.

Cette déduction le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à aimer la chasse, il aimait plutôt lorsqu'on lui servait une victime sur un plateau. Il n'était pas doué pour chercher, traquer, prendre du temps pour retrouver quelqu'un. Ça, c'était le passe-temps d'Aizen et de Stark. Il fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts, tandis que son poing se refermait sur l'air alors qu'il aurait préféré l'envoyer s'écraser contre la gueule de l'ordure qui était certainement bien fier de son petit meurtre. Le genre de choses qui faisait grimper la nervosité de son corps à une allure folle.

Il plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit son téléphone portable. Il n'en avait guère l'habitude mais il sélectionna le nom désignant "Barragan" avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille. Il laissa la tonalité résonner dans sa tête et la voix rocailleuse de son collègue se fit entendre :

_T'as intérêt à avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. J'ai des merdes à m'occuper.

_On est deux. Faut qu'j'vois l'corps d'ton gars.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne puis Barragan reprit :

_Il est ici. Tu peux venir maintenant. T'as une piste?

_P'tet'.

_Je t'attends.

Ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour entre Barragan et lui, et cela depuis le début. Le vieil homme aurait sûrement aimé pouvoir l'afficher dans sa vitrine de putes à Shinbashi, mais malheureusement pour lui, Grimmjow était l'un de ses collègues. Et ils devaient bien cohabiter. Et même s'entraider pour le cas précis.

Il salua rapidement Ilforte et deux autres de ses dealers sur place, déléguant Hallibel afin qu'elle s'occupe du corps avec d'autres subordonnés. Puis, il rejoignit sa voiture avec Di-Roy et Nell et ils prirent ensemble la direction de Shinbashi, au sud de Tokyo. Grimmjow savait ce qui l'attendait si jamais les méthodes de meurtre étaient les mêmes. Il savait qu'il devrait annoncer à Aizen qu'une guerre de clan était imminente. Mais la question restait la même : qui s'en prendrait au Yamaguchi-Gumi? Il n'y avait pas de clan yakuza assez fort, assez nombreux en hommes pour oser même les dénigrer publiquement. Après Tokyo, Kobe et Yokohama, la ville qui pourrait peut-être se vanter d'avoir le clan le plus fort se trouvait à Nagoya.

L'Oyabun du Yamaguchi-Gumi faisant office à Kobe, il avait pris soin de s'allier à d'autres familles influentes des alentours, tels que les familles régnant sur Osaka et Kyoto, allant même jusqu'à désigner Ichimaru Gin, le chef du clan Ichimaru de la ville d'Osaka comme son Shateigashira*. Quant à son Saiki-komon* il était basé en partie à Kyoto, où Kyouraku Shunsui officiait en tant que responsable de l'administration, où comptables et conseillers juridiques apportaient leur expertise au clan.

Autrement dit, toutes les plus grandes villes étaient liées au Yamaguchi-Gumi. Tous les plus grands clans yakuzas avaient fait allégeance à leur Oyabun. Seule la ville de Nagoya résistait et continuait à vouloir régner seule. Il était de notoriété publique que le clan de Nagoya ne recherchait pas d'alliance, et qu'il se complaisait dans son petit mode de vie tranquille, gérant seul ses affaires. Grimmjow n'était pas assez âgé pour avoir vécu une guerre de clan. La dernière avait eu lieu avant qu'il ne devienne lui-même un yakuza. Mais lorsque Barragan y faisait allusion - et c'était plutôt rare - les termes qu'il utilisait étaient loin d'être rassurants.

_Si j'étais cinglé, je dirais que ces méthodes appartiennent à quelqu'un qui a fait partie du Yamaguchi-Gumi.

Barragan souleva le drap qui recouvrait le corps mort de son prostitué en disant ces mots. Le bleuté se figea, braquant un regard choqué sur le vieil homme. Le cadavre de son prostitué présentait les mêmes blessures mortelles que celle de son dealer. Celui - ou ceux - qui avait fait ça en connaissait un rayon niveau torture. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un yakuza, spécialisé dans les méthodes de torture, et qui leur en voulait. Grimmjow tenta de réprimer les tremblements nerveux qui commençaient à gagner tout son corps :

_J'ai pensé à un yakuza aussi mais... T'veux dire quoi là? Qu'un ancien d'ce clan est d'retour? Un fantôme p'tet'?

_Oh crois-moi, il est loin d'être un fantôme. Tu ne l'as pas connu, et j'aurais aimé n'avoir jamais côtoyé cet... ce monstre, répondit le vieil homme en fermant lentement les yeux. Mais avant que tu n'arrives, un autre homme dirigeait la branche drogue d'Aizen. Un homme sans pitié, redouté de tous, même au sein du clan. Il était... bestial et ses méthodes pour faire payer les taupes étaient les mêmes que celles-ci.

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de tiquer. L'homme qui l'avait précédé à son poste avait eu la réputation d'être si détesté de ses collègues qu'ils avaient accepté qu'il quitte son poste. Ils ne lui avaient rien demandé, alors qu'un yakuza ne pouvait quitter son clan sans se faire hara-kiri. Mais étrangement, cet homme avait installé un tel sentiment de terreur chez les siens qu'ils avaient préféré le laisser s'échapper.

_Il est p'tet' toujours en vie, reprit-il, et si t'reconnais ses méthodes, ça veut dire qu'il est t'jours à Tokyo. J'le sentais que c'genre de choses n'pouvaient êt' que des méthodes de yakuzas. Torture. Puis égorgement. Mais pourquoi nos gars? Quelles infos il voulait?

_Ça..., je suis aussi dans le flou que toi, répondit le vieil homme en fronçant ses sourcils gris. Cet homme était tellement... dingue, qu'il pourrait vouloir n'importe quoi. La vengeance... ou simplement s'amuser.

Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge, en reposant son regard sur la forme sous le drap blanc. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahi, le genre de choses qu'il détestait. Peut-être que s'il avait été là, s'il avait sur le terrain plutôt que tranquillement assis derrière son petit bureau brillant de propreté il aurait pu faire quelque chose, agir, voir quelque chose. Ses poings se serrèrent tandis que la lave brûlante de sa colère menaçait d'entrer en éruption à chaque seconde. Nell qui se trouvait à ses côtés, le remarqua immédiatement et demanda à Grimmjow de prendre congés, ce que Jaggerjack fit sans demander son reste.

Un taré de ce genre, ex-membre de ce clan s'en prenait à leurs gars, il était clair qu'il ne cherchait qu'une seule chose : régler ses comptes. Mais si Grimmjow n'avait jamais connu de guerre de clan, il savait pertinemment comment celles-ci débutaient. Mais qui combattre lorsque l'ennemi restait caché? Quel clan oserait recruter un ex du Yamaguchi-Gumi pour ensuite venir leur déclarer la guerre sur leur propre terrain? Grimmjow n'aimait pas ça, il détestait cette façon ingrate de faire.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent était prévenir Aizen et attendre ses instructions. Si son patron avait les mêmes intuitions que Barragan peut-être pourraient-ils orienter leurs recherches, mais pour l'instant Grimmjow était dans le flou. Il ne connaissait pas son prédécesseur et il n'avait pas envie de le connaître. Ou peut-être pour lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux.

_Grimmjow-sama?

La voix mal assurée de Di-Roy attira son attention alors qu'ils retournaient jusqu'à sa voiture, quittant l'établissement de Barragan. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais la colère s'était immiscée dans son corps tel un virus sans crier gare. La coque de son portable qu'il tenait en main commençait à se craqueler, et les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanche. Mais il reprit ses esprits à la voix de son subordonné et grimpa dans la voiture, marmonnant rapidement qu'il devait appeler Ichigo.

Il sentit alors la frustration se déverser en lui. Lentement, comme le lait qui bouillait menaçant de déborder de la casserole, il se sentit perdre le contrôle. Sa main se referma sur la poignée intérieure de la portière, et la déforma doucement, faisant crisser le plastique poli, alertant Di-Roy. Mais Grimmjow avait plaqué son portable contre son oreille écoutant les tonalités sonner l'une après l'autre quand enfin la voix ensommeillée d'Ichigo lui répondit :

_Allô?

_Donne-moi ton adresse.

_Quoi?

Grimmjow n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer qu'il fallait qu'il le voit, tout de suite. Ichigo sembla rester surpris, mais sans doute était-ce parce qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller. Il lui dicta son adresse que le bleuté nota sur un bout de papier, ses doigts tremblant et sa main mal assurée, secouée par les vagues de colère qui montaient en lui. Mais la voix d'Ichigo agissait déjà comme un calmant de substitution. Il donna l'adresse à Di-Roy qui s'empressa de la rentrer dans le GPS et de démarrer la voiture.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda le rouquin dont le ton reflétait l'inquiétude.

_Rien...

_Grimmjow, je le sens dans ta voix, il y a quelque chose...

_Il s'est passé un truc et... J'commence à plus rien contrôler, grogna-t-il en serrant les dents.

Dans le rétroviseur il croisa le regard alarmé de son subordonné, qui conduisait comme il ne l'avait rarement vu conduire : à folle allure. Nell les suivait avec précaution. Elle aussi savait que si son patron explosait en plein jour, au milieu de la ville, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques. Qui savait ce qu'il serait capable de faire : tuer, détruire, s'enfuir? Jusqu'à présent, ses crises s'étaient toujours déroulées en intérieur, il avait été très rare de le voir piquer une de ses colères d'anthologies dehors, à l'air libre. Évidemment, c'était déjà arrivé, mais pas depuis plusieurs années.

Et en plus de cela, Grimmjow n'avait rien emporté avec lui. Il ne transportait pas de cocaïne, il avait complètement oublié. Entre Ichigo, Aizen et la nouvelle de la mort de son dealer, où avait-il la tête? Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une dose de drogue sur lui. C'était comme s'il voulait jouer avec le feu...

_P-parle-moi... parle-moi, souffla-t-il dans le téléphone à bout de souffle.

Grimmjow tenta de se calmer, fermant les yeux et se laissant envahir par le son de la voix d'Ichigo qui lui parlait. Il n'y aurait pas cru, mais sa voix fonctionnait un peu, et il se sentait légèrement plus détendu. Seulement, il savait qu'il devait le voir pour totalement supprimer ce sentiment de rage. Peu importait ce qu'Ichigo lui racontait, seul le son de sa voix lui importait.

_Depuis que ma colloc' t'a vu en photo, je crois qu'elle veut te rencontrer, racontait-il. Je ne sais même pas si c'est... pour me faire plaisir ou si c'est pour se rincer l'œil. La connaissant ça serait plutôt les deux à la fois, mais parfois elle est surprenante...

Mais il lui suffit de penser une seule seconde au visage défoncé de son dealer, blafard, et sans vie et la magie de la voix d'Ichigo perdit tout son effet. Grimmjow sentait sa respiration devenir plus rauque, inexorablement. Son incapacité à contrôler ce qui s'était passé, voir le corps d'un de ses dealers et sentir son business menacé produisait un sentiment d'impuissance grandiose en lui. Et cette impuissance commençait à se manifester par une colère sans nom, qu'il sentait monter en lui. Son sang était déjà en train de bouillir, ses nerfs tendus à leur maximum, et il avait déjà chaud, la sueur perlant sur son front. Mais il n'explosait pas encore et c'était grâce à la magie de la voix du rouquin. Elle résonnait dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les mots qu'il lui disait, mais il se laissait bercer par les intonations de sa voix, l'impression de l'avoir proche de lui, de sentir son odeur, son toucher. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il le voit là, maintenant, tout de suite.

_J'suis d'vant chez toi.

Il sortit de la voiture en titubant, son corps tremblant sous l'ivresse de la colère à venir. Di-Roy se précipita jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble et sonna à l'interphone comme indiqué par Ichigo. La porte s'ouvrit et Grimmjow commença à gravir les marches.

_J'arrive!

Il entendit Ichigo souffler bruyamment dans l'appareil, comme s'il venait de sauter au sol, et qu'il courrait à travers des pièces, ouvrant et fermant des portes. Puis, il entendit des pas dans la cage d'escalier, et il apparut juste au-dessus de lui, le visage inquiet et ses yeux écarquillés. Grimmjow laissa son portable tomber au sol, avant qu'il ne l'explose au creux de sa main. Ses poings se fermèrent et il sentit le besoin de frapper dans quelque chose.

Son poing gauche s'écrasa de toute ses forces contre le mur derrière lui, lui arrachant un cri profond et le faisant tomber à genoux au sol. A ce moment-là, il n'avait plus conscience d'où il était, ni de qui était avec lui. Ichigo se précipita jusqu'à lui, ses mains entourant ses bras pour l'aider à se relever.

_Grimmjow?

Sa voix inquiète était la seule chose qui le rattachait à la réalité. Son corps était lourd et brûlant, ses nerfs plus tendus que jamais et son sang bouillait dans ses veines, lui donnant l'envie soudaine d'exploser. Il haletait, le front en sueurs, comme une manifestation d'un manque, comme s'il avait besoin de sa dose. Ce fut à cet instant que le visage flouté d'Ichigo se rapprocha de lui et commença à embrasser ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il se trouvait effondré contre le mur de la cage d'escalier glaciale, ses soupirs résonnant dans l'espace confiné, il s'agrippa aux épaules de Kurosaki comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses doigts tremblaient, les muscles de ses bras tendus par la colère, sa main gauche recouverte de sang. Mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Il ignorait si son état était seulement dû à l'impuissance qu'il ressentait, ou bien à un début de sevrage. Peut-être les deux à la fois. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas pris de cocaïne? Personne ne pouvait se sevrer de la drogue dure sans passer par ce genre de phases.

Son sang afflua vers son entre-jambe d'un seul coup, faisant gonfler son sexe dans sa prison de tissu. Il grogna contre sa bouche, démontrant son envie d'aller plus loin. Ichigo saisit tout de suite le message et coupa le baiser, glissant un bras autour de sa taille pour soutenir son corps faible. Grimmjow se laissa faire, tel un pantin entre ses doigts, il se laissa guider, ses pieds se mouvant d'eux-mêmes suivant le rythme d'Ichigo.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment il parvint à réaliser cet exploit, il grimpa les marches jusqu'à l'appartement d'Ichigo et fut conduit dans une pièce qui sentait bon la menthe, comme les cheveux du jeune homme. Il se sentit tomber sur une surface moelleuse et des mains puissantes poussèrent son corps afin qu'il tombe allongé sur un matelas confortable. Aussitôt, la chaleur du corps de Kurosaki recouvrit le sien, et la nervosité qui l'avait saisit depuis de longues minutes sembla s'évaporer.

Sa main le lançait, il pouvait sentir le sang couler entre ses doigts, ses phalanges se bloquer lorsqu'il tentait de les bouger. Il avait mal, mais ce n'était rien face à cette colère dévastatrice qui était capable de le contrôler tout entier. Il ne sut exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était arrivé jusqu'ici. Ses sens étaient altérés, sa conception de la réalité totalement tronquée, son monde avait commencé à sombrer dans ce noir si dévastateur. Mais les brumes sombres commençaient à s'évaporer, petit à petit.

Sa peau devint plus sensible, il essuya quelques frissons quand une main cavalière vint tirer sur son pantalon de façon sèche. Ce qu'il sentit ensuite fut des lèvres mouillées sur son sexe à moitié dur, et il soupira. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était endormi, ou bien inconscient, ou déconnecté de la réalité.

Son sang afflua de nouveau si vite jusqu'à son entre-jambe que sa tête se mit à tourner. Il replia une jambe, laissant plus de place au jeune homme entre ses cuisses. Il attrapa ses mèches oranges, tâtonnant du bout des doigts sans savoir si ce qu'il ressentait était la réalité ou non. Pourtant, il aurait dû savoir : entre les bruits de succion et la chaleur qui enfermait son membre maintenant raidi à son maximum, ça ne pouvait qu'être la réalité.

_Ah... Ichigo...

Son prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres comme un instinct, alors qu'il ne savait plus où il se trouvait il savait qu'Ichigo était le seul à pouvoir lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Son corps était lourd, mort sur le matelas. Il se sentait mou et totalement inerte, emprunt à une immobilité qu'il n'avait que rarement connu. Le passage entre la colère et le calme était une manipulation chimique des plus complexes, tandis que les endorphines, hormones du plaisir, gagnaient peu à peu son système nerveux. Ils l'appelaient l'hormone du bonheur, mais aussi du plaisir. Grimmjow ne savait pas si c'était à cela que ressemblait le bonheur, mais en tout cas Ichigo lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir. Il ne put se contrôler, quand dominé par les caresses buccales de Kurosaki il vint à jouir dans sa bouche. Et il eut l'impression de décoller, de changer de monde pour se retrouver au milieu de nulle part. Il ne sentait plus ses membres, son cerveau engourdi tout comme son visage qui ne pouvait réagir.

Il tomba certainement dans le sommeil, pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait bien. Juste bien. Le lit moelleux d'Ichigo était on ne peut plus confortable et son odeur était partout. Il ouvrit timidement les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était seul dans la pièce et laissa ses yeux glisser sur le mobilier. L'endroit était très peu meublé, sobre, dans des couleurs claires. Un bureau se trouvait juste à côté du lit, où un ordinateur portable trônait, ainsi qu'un appareil photo et un tas de papiers et d'enveloppes ouvertes ou encore fermées.

La fenêtre était obstruée par des rideaux blancs transparents qui laissaient filtrer la lumière du soleil, baignant la pièce. Grimmjow inspira profondément, s'enivrant du bien-être qui entourait tout son corps à cet instant. Si seulement il avait pu rester là aujourd'hui et cette nuit, il l'aurait fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal, les muscles de son corps tirant douloureusement. Il parvint à s'asseoir dans le lit, sentant alors une fatigue affreuse le saisir. C'était toujours comme ça après avoir senti une colère monter en lui : il se sentait vidé, fatigué et insipide. Sauf s'il fumait quelque chose qui le faisait planer, ou s'il sniffait quelque chose. Il allait tendre la main vers la veste de son costume pour y chercher un joint lorsqu'il remarqua le bandage autour de ses doigts. Il se rappela alors l'incident dans la cage d'escalier et la façon dont il avait frappé le mur. Il ne préférait pas penser à une quelconque fracture mais connaissant sa force il n'était pas impossible que quelques phalanges soient en piteux état.

Comme si le fait de se remémorer sa violente bêtise raviva la douleur dans ses doigts, il échappa un soupir douloureux et serra les dents. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la douleur lancinante, et Ichigo pénétra dans la pièce. Il lui sourit en constatant qu'il était éveillé et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit :

_Tu veux boire quelque chose? Ou manger un truc? Demanda-t-il.

_Nan, ça va merci.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête sa main blessée et la prit entre ses doigts, inspectant le bandage qu'il avait lui-même fait :

_Il va falloir que tu ailles passer une radio. J'ai tenté d'immobiliser tes doigts comme j'ai pu mais... je suis loin d'être un pro.

_T'es mon infirmier à moi, mm?

Ichigo pouffa de rire, dissimulant une petite gêne que le bleuté ne pouvait que trouver adorable. Il fallait toujours qu'Ichigo prenne soin de lui, tout le temps. Comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait soigné au club, retirant les bouts de verre de sa paume de main. Il prenait toujours soin de lui. Grimmjow se demanda alors s'il avait déjà fait la moindre chose pour lui rendre la pareille.

_Ton téléphone a pas arrêté de sonner quand tu roupillais.

Le bleuté attrapa son portable posé sur la table de nuit et remarqua qu'Aizen avait tenté de le joindre, plusieurs fois. Nell et Di-Roy aussi. Il soupira, passant une main sur son visage qu'il sentait encore moite de sueur.

_Combien d'temps j'ai dormi?

_Pas longtemps, lui assura Kurosaki. Une vingtaine de minutes.

_Faut qu'j'y aille.

Rester ici à ne rien faire et s'accabler sur son sort n'allait pas faire avancer le problème. Ce soir, peut-être qu'un autre de ses dealers se ferait tuer, et il n'avait pas envie que ça arrive. Ils travaillaient pour lui, il se devait de les protéger. Il se devait de trouver l'enfoiré qui s'était permis de s'en prendre à son business.

Il se leva et sauta à bas du lit, un instant déstabilisé en sentant la fatigue reprendre son droit sur ses muscles. Mais il fit bonne figure, et ne remarqua qu'à peine le petit froncement de sourcils sur le front d'Ichigo. Il se rhabilla rapidement puis se planta devant le jeune homme qui l'observait, dos voûté et visage inquiet :

_Merci pour l'accueil. J'ai ton odeur partout sur moi, maint'nant.

Il cueillit son visage au creux de sa main et lui arracha un baiser langoureux que le roux lui rendit. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais voir enfin où Ichigo habitait était comme faire partie de sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'en savoir plus, de par la sobriété de l'endroit, de par l'ordre qui y régnait. La pièce était propre et lumineuse, certes presque dénuée de décoration mais accueillante et chaleureuse. Elle était un peu comme lui en fin de compte, lumineuse et chaleureuse.

Il se redressa, yeux plantés dans les siens, lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Il grogna, lisant le nom d'Aizen sur l'écran et s'éloigna d'Ichigo qui ne prit pas la peine de faire semblant de ne pas écouter.

_Réunion extraordinaire ce soir chez moi, Grimmjow, entendit-il Aizen annoncer après avoir décroché. En plus de mon anniversaire, quelle charmante journée vraiment.

_Barragan t'a raconté?

_Oui, souffla-t-il d'une voix sérieuse. Nous devons absolument en discuter tous ensemble. Le siège à Kobe a été informé également. Il est possible qu'ils nous envoient des hommes selon nos estimations.

_Des hommes pour quoi faire? Protéger mes gars? T'es sérieux?

_Grimmjow, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser passer cela.

_Laisse-moi protéger mes prop' gars, reprit-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Laisse-moi patrouiller dans les rues en pleine nuit, t'verras si d'aut' meurt' auront lieu.

Il entendit Aizen soupirer longuement à l'autre bout de la ligne, et il croisa le regard ambré planté sur lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir cette conversation devant Ichigo, mais il était un peu tard. Si Aizen ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant de son business, et si Ichigo lui-même ne semblait pas vouloir en savoir plus, c'était raté. Cependant, il avait un autre avis sur la question. S'il voulait être plus proche d'Ichigo et faire partie de sa vie, il devrait tôt ou tard partager certains des éléments de son travail avec lui. Il ne le niait pas qu'il cherchait une sorte de soutient dans son regard. Ses subordonnés il les payait pour qu'ils lui obéissent, Ichigo était différent, aussi son avis comptait plus qu'il ne le pensait dans la balance.

Mais qu'attendre d'un jeune homme qui ne connaissait rien au monde des yakuzas? Il aurait aimé pouvoir compter sur lui et se confier à lui. Sa solitude l'avait aidé par le passé, mais cette période était terminée. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que depuis qu'il avait rencontré le rouquin.

_Où es-tu?

_Chez Ichigo.

L'information sembla faire son effet chez le Wakagashira. Aizen observa un silence qui en disait long et reprit d'une voix irritée :

_Tu t'invites chez lui maintenant?

_Plus ou moins, ouais, ça t'pose un problème? Demanda-t-il.

_Mph... Nous en avons déjà parlé, Grimmjow.

_Écoute, j'avais b'soin d'lui, okay? Va falloir t'y faire, avec ou sans contrat, j'ai b'soin d'lui. Sans lui j'suis qu'un camé en manque et tu l'sais très bien.

_Je le sais. Je suis juste... surpris que tout aille pour le mieux entre vous.

_Tch! On dirait Noitra qui parle, répliqua-t-il. Personne croit que j'peux avoir quelqu'un qui veuille bien d'moi. Bonjour la réput'.

_Il est simplement jaloux, ça a toujours été la guerre entre vous.

_Ouais, bin... va bien falloir qu'il y croit un moment ou un autre. L'jour où il va rencontrer Ichi il va pas s'en r'mettre. Il a pas intérêt à même poser son r'gard sur lui...

Il regarda Ichigo hausser les sourcils face à lui et capta la lueur orangée malicieuse. Il l'avait déjà remarqué mais le jeune homme aimait particulièrement lorsqu'il était jaloux. Il le vit étirer un petit sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres et se lever pour s'avancer jusqu'à lui. Pendant ce temps, Aizen lui déblatérait en long et en large que sa relation avec Noitra devait changer pour le bien du clan, et qu'il était hors de question qu'ils continuent à se bouffer le nez de la sorte. Mais Grimmjow était à mille lieux de l'écouter.

Ichigo se planta devant lui, et enserra son corps dans une étreinte surprenante, qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Un moment désarçonné, il ne remarqua même pas que son patron avait terminé de parler et que le silence régnait au bout de la ligne.

_Grimmjow?

Il reprit le sens de la réalité seulement au son de la voix de son patron appelant son nom. Il baissa les yeux et vit le visage du rouquin s'écraser contre son torse, lui donnant une accolade bien trop tendre à son goût. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se comporter comme ça avec lui, tous ces gestes tendres... il allait finir par y prendre goût!

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il dans le combiné.

_Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit?

_Oui, oui...

Son cœur tambourinait à sa poitrine, et Ichigo était collé contre lui, évidemment qu'il n'avait pas entendu le traitre mot de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Il passa son bras libre autour du cou du danseur et fut surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il s'adaptait à ces gestes tendres. C'était différent de lorsqu'ils s'étreignaient pendant l'acte. C'était autre chose, un autre niveau d'intimité qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'initier.

_Ichigo est en train de te faire un strip-tease ou quoi? Continua Aizen, visiblement irrité au bout du fil.

_Non, non... Aizen, on verra ça plus tard, okay? J'rent' chez moi et on s'voit c'soir.

_Oui, c'est ça. Oh, et amène Ichigo. Plus on est de fous, plus on ri!

Sur ces mots, Aizen raccrocha laissant le bleuté soupirer bien fort et glisser son portable dans sa poche. Ichigo choisit ce moment pour redresser son visage et lever les yeux vers lui, son front au niveau de la bouche du yakuza.

_Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre?

_Nan, souffla-t-il.

_Même pas une petite dose de ta drogue favorite pour la route?

Grimmjow fronça doucement les sourcils, et la phrase d'Aizen revint dans sa tête : _"Je suis juste... surpris que tout aille pour le mieux entre vous"_. Que voulait-il dire? Que lui aussi ne croyait pas qu'Ichigo était capable de le supporter, qu'il allait finir par s'échapper lorsqu'il découvrirait vraiment qui il était? Mais il savait déjà qui il était, et il était toujours là! Il avait accepté de devenir sa drogue, il avait accepté d'être un substitut, qui accepterait ce genre de choses sur un coup de tête?

_T'es aussi taré qu'moi, dis-moi la vérité, lui souffla-t-il tout contre son front.

_Mmm, et t'aimes ça.

Ce qu'il y avait entre eux n'était qu'un compromis. Il n'y avait pas d'autre sorte de lien, il commençait à penser comme Aizen. Si demain Ichigo ne voulait plus de lui, il pourrait très bien lui dire adieu et ne plus le revoir. Il osa imaginer comment sa vie pourrait alors redevenir un enfer sans lui. Il avait tout chamboulé depuis qu'il était là, depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient. Ichigo lui avait amené un espoir; celui qu'il pouvait changer.

* * *

*Line : Application de communication permettant de passer des appels vidéos gratuits et d'envoyer des messages instantanés gratuits, avec Chats de groupes et privés.

*Shateigashira : Second Lieutenant de l'Oyabun (chef de clan). Il est directement en-dessous du Wakagashira qui est Premier Lieutenant.

*Saiki-komon : Branche du clan gérant l'administration. Le Saiki-komon est composé du Shingiin (conseiller juridique) et des Kaikei (comptables).


	14. Chapitre 13

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités et autres réjouissances.

 **Note** : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, je suis désolée! T_T Promis je vais me rattraper sur celui-ci!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et merci de lire cette fanfic!

* * *

Ichigo entra dans les vestiaires du club "Seireitei" son regard balayant les dos de ses collègues déjà présents. Dans un coin, Kaien et Yumichika semblaient avoir une conversation animée dont il ne saisit pas tout de suite le sujet. Ikkaku et Renji les écoutaient religieusement, bras croisés, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête à chaque remarque pertinente. Son arrivée passa inaperçue tant ils étaient plongés dans leur discussion, aussi se faufila-t-il à l'opposé de la pièce, posant son sac sur un banc, à côté de Ginjo focalisé sur son portable.

Le brun lui envoya un sourire séducteur auquel Kurosaki ne répondit pas, s'attelant à sortir les affaires de son sac pour se préparer. Mais ses oreilles captèrent d'elles-mêmes les échanges :

_Et comment tu pourrais le savoir? Demandait Kaien, la voix grave.

_J'ai entendu Urahara-san au téléphone toute à l'heure..., chantonnait Yumichika. Il avait l'air de prévoir pas mal de petits détails pour refaire l'intérieur de la salle.

Ichigo se figea. Grimmjow avait donc déjà prévenu Urahara que le club allait fermer la semaine prochaine, et qu'il projetait d'y faire des travaux. Et même si ce n'était pas officiel, Yumichika était toujours dans les bons coups pour tout savoir.

_Comment il ferait ça, tout le monde sait qu'il n'a pas une thune! Répliqua Kaien en refermant son sac de sport bruyamment. Tu vas me faire croire quoi? Qu'il a gagné au loto?

_Non. Qu'il a revendu le club.

Un silence très inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce, et Ichigo était certain qu'ils pouvaient tous entendre son cœur battre à vive allure. Yumichika était une pipelette, Yumichika était un curieux de première qui se mêlait de tout. Visiblement, il était aussi intelligent, ou bien avait-il un sens très pointu de la déduction. Mais le résultat était là : ses collègues se posaient des questions, et si quelqu'un découvrait que le yakuza Grimmjow Jaggerjack, surveillé par la police, avait racheté le club, il allait avoir de gros ennuis. Pas seulement, Urahara aurait des ennuis lui aussi, et Kuchiki se chargerait de le cueillir comme une fleur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Yumi? Demanda Renji en ricanant. Vendre le club? Pourquoi?

_Bah parce qu'il a aucune thune, justement, répliqua le brun en haussant les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas le garder bien longtemps avec toutes les dettes qu'il avait.

_Attends, attends! Reprit Kaien en écartant les bras pour calmer le jeu. Comment tu sais tout ça, toi?

_Certains clients ne peuvent rien me cacher et parlent beaucoup, minauda-t-il avec un sourire fier.

Ichigo resta les yeux fixés sur son sac de sport ouvert, les pensées défilant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Ginjo, ainsi que tous les autres danseurs, avaient tourné leur attention sur Yumichika, apparemment plus intéressés maintenant qu'il donnait info sur info.

_Il aurait revendu le club? Interrogea Renji, l'air ahuri. Quand ça?

_J'en sais rien, mais ça ne doit pas faire bien longtemps, répondit Yumichika.

_Tu crois qu'on va être virés?

_Ça, j'en sais fichtrement rien, ajouta-t-il.

Il y eut un court silence, pendant lequel chacun imagina les conséquences de cette nouvelle. Il était évident que les danseurs étaient inquiets, leur avenir était en jeu et Urahara ne leur donnait aucune information. Ichigo comprenait que Yumichika se sente le besoin de fouiner. Il voulait savoir. Ils voulaient tous savoir.

_Et qui l'aurait racheté? Un mec super riche? Un client? Réfléchit Kaien à haute voix.

Les rumeurs allaient aller bon train, et elles ne s'arrêteraient certainement pas tant que Yumichika n'aurait pas trouvé qui avait racheté le club. Et Ichigo savait que Yumichika obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, ou trouvait toujours ce qu'il cherchait. Il allait faire profil bas pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse faire le lien avec Grimmjow.

_Hé Ichi!

Renji le remarqua enfin et se précipita jusqu'à lui, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin sur les lèvres en lui tapant dans le dos.

_Salut.

_T'as entendu ça? Parait qu'on a changé de patron.

_Ah ouais? Comment ça se fait qu'on soit même pas au courant?

Il avait posé la question innocemment, sur un ton détaché. Pour simplement montrer qu'il s'intéressait au sujet, sans vraiment entrer dans le débat. Mais sa question sembla faire tilt à Yumichika, à son plus grand désarroi.

_Ça c'est vrai, pourquoi Urahara-san n'aurait rien dit? C'est quand même pas un secret! Je veux dire... tout le monde sait qu'il est sur la paille, ça coule de source.

Et merde. Ichigo se baffa mentalement, comment aurait-il pu deviner que sa remarque lancée en l'air allait donner un second souffle à la conversation? Il soupira, et tenta de paraître le moins concerné possible. Kaien, Ikkaku et Yumichika échangeaient déjà des théories farfelues quant au nom de celui qui pourrait avoir repris le club, quand Ginjo se leva, imposant sa grande carcasse devant eux. A côté de Renji, il était même plus grand et Ichigo était toujours totalement bouche bée devant lui lorsqu'il dansait sur scène.

En tant que senpai, et l'un des plus anciens danseurs avec Kaien, son avis et ses remarques étaient toujours écoutées avec attention. Malgré son air rustre parfois il était un excellent employé et dansait comme personne. Que ce soit autour de la barre de pole dance ou sur scène, sans artifices, il en avait surpris plus d'un, malgré son allure de grand gaillard. Il se planta au milieu de la pièce, attirant inexorablement tous les regards sur lui. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches :

_Et Ichi t'es au courant de rien, toi? Ces derniers temps t'as plutôt été proche du patron, fit-il remarquer.

Ichigo fronça gravement les sourcils. Il était vrai qu'il avait passé du temps dans le bureau d'Urahara, mais c'était pour parler de Grimmjow et organiser ses entrevues avec lui. Et aussi parler de la police et de Kuchiki. Entre autre. Il croisa le regard de Ginjo, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

_Non, répondit-il enfin, je ne sais pas. J'étais même pas au courant!

Ce qui était évidemment un mensonge, il était parfaitement au courant que Grimmjow avait racheté le club pour lui. Et au final, il n'y venait même plus par crainte d'y être cueilli par la police. Quelle ironie...

_Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer d'en savoir plus auprès d'Urahara, proposa-t-il alors en haussant les épaules. Je veux dire, t'es dans le même bateau que nous. Je ne vais pas rester tranquillement assis à attendre que Urahara me dise qu'on va devoir chercher un nouveau boulot. Si le nouveau patron nous vire, je veux le savoir maintenant que je cherche un nouveau taf!

Les autres acquiscèrent plus ou moins silencieusement. Kaien dodelina de la tête tandis que Ikkaku approuvait en lançant des "ouais, c'est sûr, et si on se retrouve sans taf?" à Yumichika qui fronçait les sourcils. Renji semblait lui aussi commencer à comprendre où Ginjo voulait en venir, tandis que Shuuhei restait silencieux dans son coin, observateur, tout comme Ichigo pouvait l'être. Les deux hommes échangèrent alors un regard qui interpella le rouquin. Shuuhei savait. Grimmjow lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il était son patron, lors de son altercation avec lui durant cette fameuse soirée avec Muguruma. Avant d'exploser de colère et de tenter de s'en prendre à lui, le bleuté avait révélé le pot aux roses. Si Shuuhei ne l'avait pas cru à ce moment-là, il y croyait maintenant. Ichigo pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

Son senpai allait-il révéler la vérité? Ça restait à voir. Pour l'instant, il restait silencieux et ne donnait aucun signe qu'il allait parler. Mais Ichigo savait que s'il ne montrait pas un intérêt à cette situation ses collègues trouveraient ça étrange. Il était comme eux, employé ici, et il devait se sentir en danger si un homme inconnu avait racheté la maison.

_Ginjo a raison, reprit Yumichika, il parlera plus à Ichi qu'à moi, ça c'est sûr.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas le missionner pour aller enquêter auprès d'Urahara quand même? Ça semblait se profiler, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait se sortir de là. Il faudrait bien qu'il leur mente...

_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, finit-il par répondre en soupirant.

_Super, Ichi, lui lança Ginjo en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

_Ouais, on aimerait bien être un minimum au courant quand même, ajouta Kaien. S'il a décidé de faire des travaux va falloir qu'il ferme le club. Et il sera bien obligé de nous prévenir.

Une nouvelle salve d'acquiescement accompagna ses paroles et Ichigo tenta de se faire tout petit. Ginjo et les autres voulaient qu'il interroge Urahara, mais il était loin d'être proche du blond comme ils semblaient le croire. Par ailleurs, il était hors de question qu'il les aide à découvrir que Grimmjow était l'acheteur en question.

Mais Kaien reporta la discussion. Les clients étaient déjà à l'intérieur du club et il fallait qu'ils se hâtent de rejoindre les coulisses. Ichigo soupira et se retourna vers son sac de sport. S'il avait décidé de protéger Grimmjow ça impliquait mentir à ses collègues, leur faire croire qu'il ne savait rien. Et pour leur sécurité il valait mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien. Kuchiki serait sans pitié avec ses complices.

A cause de tout ça, il n'était pas encore prêt pour passer sur scène. Kaien emporta Ginjo avec lui hors des vestiaires pour rejoindre les coulisses. Yumichika, Shuuhei et Renji les suivirent en silence. Ichigo jeta un regard à Ikkaku qui terminait de s'habiller et le vit quitter la pièce en lui lançant un "traine pas trop, mec!", auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête poli.

Ichigo s'observa un instant dans la glace face à lui, une fois seul. Il avait l'air fatigué, en tout cas c'était l'image qu'il donnait. Pas étonnant, entre Grimmjow et son marathon du sexe et la "crise" qu'il avait failli avoir chez lui, il avait pas mal de soucis. Sans compter que maintenant son collègue Ginjo rajoutait de l'huile sur le feu. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Urahara-san rapidement, il lui donnerait certainement des conseils pour éviter que la rumeur ne se répande.

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, laissant entrer un Renji tout sourire, l'œil pétillant, qui fonça sur lui, alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir.

_Ichi, il est là! Il est revenu, chantonna-t-il.

Le rouquin resta un instant sans voix, se demandant de qui il pouvait bien parler.

_Qui... qui est revenu? Osa-t-il demander.

_Kuchiki Byakuya! Mon client!

Ichigo se figea. Merde. Kuchiki. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade et le visage du brun lui apparut devant les yeux, alors qu'il se remémorait sa dernière rencontre avec lui. Merde. Il était là… Il tenta de ne pas avoir l'air affolé mais l'exercice s'avéra difficile. Le sort s'acharnait ou quoi? Se demanda-t-il. C'était définitivement une journée de merde. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'occuper de Kuchiki et ses questions sur Grimmjow, il n'avait pas envie de le voir! Et à son humble avis, ce n'était pas pour voir Renji qu'il était là. Il tenta de ne pas paraître alarmé, mais son manque de réaction positive fit tiquer son collègue.

_Bin quoi? Dis que ça t'intéresse pas aussi...

_Non, non, reprit-il, feignant un sourire. C'est super Renji.

Il fouilla des deux mains dans son sac et trouva son tout nouveau portable, qu'il hésita à sortir devant son collègue. Si Renji le voyait il était pratiquement certain qu'il allait s'extasier et crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait le tout dernier Samsung. Et aussi lui demander où il avait bien pu l'avoir. Ou qui lui avait offert. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était attirer l'attention, et avoir à répondre à ses questions. Aussi, il dissimula le téléphone dans son string orange qu'il avait l'intention de porter ce soir et s'éclipsa dans les toilettes comme il en avait l'habitude pour changer de sous-vêtements. Renji en profita pour retourner en salle, l'air si heureux qu'Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Mais une fois seul dans la cabine de toilette, la nervosité reprit son emprise. Il entreprit de taper rapidement un texto à l'attention de Grimmjow.

 _"Kuchiki est ici. J'en mettrai ma main à couper : il va sûrement me poser des questions!"_

Il soupira, coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Mieux valait prévenir Grimmjow tout de suite. Et même s'il était quasiment impossible de prédire ce que Kuchiki avait l'intention de lui demander, il pouvait toujours quémander du soutient auprès du bleuté. Mais il était loin de se sentir à l'aise, même avec le soutient de Jaggerjack. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait décidé de berner la police. Il avait su que les conséquences ne seraient pas agréables. Surtout que Renji croyait dur comme fer qu'il était là pour lui...

Il retira rapidement son pantalon et son boxer, puis enfila son string. Il pouvait toujours essayer de coincer Kuchiki. Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa part du marché en continuant à être le client de Renji, et qu'il ne tiendrait pas la sienne non plus. Mais il jouait avec le feu, il le savait pertinemment. Il regarda son portable, tapotant du pied par terre avec impatience. Il voulait juste que Grimmjow lui réponde maintenant! Mais il avait conscience que le bleuté se trouvait chez Aizen, en pleine réunion du Yamaguchi-Gumi pour l'anniversaire du Wakagashira. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était le déranger ou lui causer plus de soucis, mais il savait que Grimmjow voulait être au courant des agissements de Kuchiki. Son portable vibra dans le creux de sa main et il sursauta.

 _"Je vais demander à Urahara de garder un œil sur lui. Il saura s'en défaire."_

Urahara? S'interrogea-t-il. Certes, il pouvait croire que le blond soit capable de s'en débarrasser plus facilement que lui. Mais le fait était là : il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher de lui parler. Urahara ne refuserait certainement pas l'accès à son club à un capitaine de police. Grimmjow ne l'aidait pas beaucoup sur ce coup-là.

 _"Et s'il demande une danse privée?"_ Envoya-t-il en guise de réponse. Il était impensable qu'il puisse empêcher un client de demander une danse privée avec lui.

Grimmjow : _"J'viens lui péter les dents."_

_Pfff..., pouffa-t-il de rire dans sa main.

 _"Sérieusement... Je le sens pas..."_

Grimmjow : _"Fais-lui un de tes numéros de charme. Si ça marche sur moi, ça marchera sur n'importe quel mec!"_

Il en doutait sérieusement. Il aurait bien aimé que Grimmjow lui donne d'autres sortes de conseils. Séduire Kuchiki était totalement impensable! Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait se sortir de là. Si le capitaine de police lui demandait une séance privée, il ne pourrait certainement pas l'éviter. Il était reconnaissant au bleuté de l'avoir au moins fait sourire mais il ne l'avait guère aidé pour l'instant. Ichigo inspira profondément; il avait été confronté à pire client que Kuchiki. Il avait connu des gros dégueulasses qui ne manquaient pas de se palucher discrètement pendant qu'il dansait. Kuchiki était juste… plus classe, mais tout aussi agaçant. Il fallait juste qu'il garde son sang froid comme il le faisait face à chaque client insistant ou entreprenant.

_Ichigo? T'es là?

La voix de Shuuhei le surpris, et il dissimula rapidement son portable dans son jean qu'il roula en boule. Il prit son tas de vêtements sous son bras et sortit de la cabine de toilette. Shuuhei l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On nous attend backstage, t'es le deuxième à passer sur scène ce soir!

_J'arrive, laisse-moi deux secondes!

Il s'empressa de fourrer ses vêtements de ville dans son sac et en sortit son costume du jour : un uniforme de policier. Mais avant de l'enfiler, il se demanda si c'était vraiment la bonne chose à faire. Kuchiki n'apprécierait sûrement pas de le voir déambuler en tenue d'officier. Il prendrait ça comme un affront.

Mais il n'avait pas d'autre tenue de scène pour aujourd'hui.

_Au fait, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir donné le numéro de... qui tu sais, reprit Shuuhei derrière lui.

_Oh euh... de rien.

_Je compte aller à Yokohama le mois prochain, dès que j'aurais ma paye, continua-t-il adossé contre la porte.

Le rouquin s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il avait pourtant bien cru que Shuuhei serait le dernier à sortir avec un client. Son senpai avait juré par tous les dieux qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus à sortir avec un client, et pourtant... il était prêt à aller jusqu'à Yokohama pour aller rendre visite à Muguruma Kensei. Un yakuza!

_Comment c'est... avec un yakuza? Osa-t-il demander.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_Eh bien... je veux dire... comment est la vie? Leur boulot?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et soupira. Il ignorait pourquoi il lui demandait ça tout à coup, mais il comprit que son senpai était comme lui : attiré comme par un aimant dans un milieu qu'il ne connaissait nullement. Il cherchait seulement à être rassuré, qu'il ne sautait pas dans un milieu totalement hostile. Mais comment ne pas lui faire peur? S'interrogea le rouquin. Lui aussi avait toujours ses doutes, et ses incompréhensions. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose de la vie de Grimmjow en fin de compte.

_C'est... différent. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui... vit dans ce luxe, qui a des personnes qui bossent pour lui. Et son travail est omniprésent. Mais s'il est aussi gentleman que mon client, tu n'auras pas à être confronté à ses problèmes de boulot. En tout cas, mon client ne m'en parle jamais. Quand on est ensemble... c'est juste un homme, pas un yakuza.

Shuuhei acquiesça d'un signe de tête solennel. Ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait le genre de réponse qu'il attendait, mais c'était tout ce que Kurosaki pouvait lui donner. Il avait essayé de teinter son discours de positif, et n'avait pas parlé d'Aizen, son patron omniprésent et lourd au possible, ni du fait que Grimmjow était un camé qui ne savait pas se sevrer, et qu'il était en proie à des colères excessives dès que quelque chose lui déplaisait. Shuuhei en avait été lui-même témoin.

_Est-ce qu'il est... toujours aussi violent? Je veux dire avec toi?

_Non, répondit-il sans même y réfléchir. Il n'est jamais violent avec moi. Seulement avec les autres. Il dit que je l'apaise, que... je suis une sorte de calmant pour lui.

Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, comme si tout cela n'était qu'affabulation. Même s'il savait que c'était la vérité. Il voulait dédramatiser sa relation avec Grimmjow, parce qu'il savait que les questions de son senpai n'étaient pas innocentes. Shuuhei se faisait du soucis pour lui.

L'orangé se demanda s'il devait aborder le sujet du rachat du club avec lui, juste pour savoir dans quel camp Shuuhei se trouvait. Mais le brun sembla capter son hésitation et sourit timidement, échappant un soupir :

_T'inquiète, j'ai pas l'intention de leur dire que c'est Jaggerjack qui a racheté le club. Il faudra juste qu'on ait l'air de bons acteurs.

Ichigo acquiesça, ses yeux braqués dans les siens tandis que son senpai souriait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel bénéfice il pourrait retirer de son silence, mais Shuuhei avait sans doute penser que s'il voulait établir une quelconque relation avec Muguruma, il ferait mieux d'être du côté de son associé Grimmjow. Et donc du côté d'Ichigo. Il était quelque peu soulagé que son senpai soit plus intelligent que la moyenne.

Il termina d'enfiler sa tenue d'officier de police et glissa ses mains dans des gants de cuir noir. Quand il fut enfin prêt, il se tourna vers Hisagi, attendant son appréciation. Il écarta les bras et tourna sur lui-même pour montrer sa ceinture de cuir, son pantalon moulant noir et sa chemise bleu serrée. Shuuhei hocha la tête et sans rien dire s'empressa de rejoindre son sac d'où il tira une paire de lunettes de soleil Ray-ban. Ichigo les chaussa, sans oser lui demander comment il avait pu se payer pareille marque - ça coulait de source, un cadeau d'un client - et se regarda dans la glace.

Grimmjow aurait certainement aimé, en conclut-il en tirant sur la ceinture de cuir autour de sa taille. Il sourit, pensant alors à une idée machiavélique qui le fit frissonner d'impatience, et piocha son tout nouveau téléphone dans son sac.

_Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi? Demanda-t-il à Shuuhei qui l'observait toujours, silencieusement.

_Mm, acquiesça-t-il.

Ichigo lui tendit son téléphone et lui demanda de prendre une photo. Il savait que son senpai ne ferait aucun commentaire sur le téléphone, ni sur quoique ce soit d'ailleurs. Renji était peut-être le collègue dont il se disait le plus proche, mais Shuuhei était certainement celui en lequel il avait le plus confiance. Le brun n'aimait ni les ragots ni les conflits et il était toujours là pour dénouer les situations à problèmes. Il était l'un des plus matures, l'un des plus responsables. Un peu comme Kaien.

Son collègue prit un cliché et lui tendit l'appareil. Ichigo s'assura que la photographie était assez bonne pour l'envoyer. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il joignait l'image à un message :

 _"J'ai trouvé comment séduire Kuchiki ce soir!"_ tapa-t-il avant d'envoyer le tout à Grimmjow. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en imaginant la tête du bleuté devant la photo. Nul doute qu'il voudrait qu'il utilise le costume à d'autres fins, tout aussi utiles. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse. Kaien était déjà en train de passer sur scène et il était le suivant ce soir.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre ses collègues en coulisse, Shuuhei sur ses talons, ne manquant pas de remarquer le grand sourire que Renji lui lança. Il espérait vraiment que Kuchiki était là pour son ami et non pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec le rouge, il n'avait pas envie de ça. Pas ce soir. Mais une petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de lui crier que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de se convaincre d'un mensonge.

En montant sur scène, il le remarqua tout de suite. Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de police dans la lutte contre le crime organisé était assis au premier rang et pour la première fois il remarqua à quel point il tranchait avec le reste de l'assistance. Impassible, le regard froid, impénétrable, le corps rigide et totalement immobile, il était pourtant - et il s'en voulut même de penser ça - d'une beauté sidérante. Alors que Grimmjow était ce qu'il appelait une beauté chaude, capable de vous enflammer d'un seul regard, Kuchiki était tout le contraire. Il était capable de vous congeler d'un battement de cil, mais sa beauté n'en était que plus éclatante. Cependant, il donnait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément au milieu des clients, déchainés pour la plupart, applaudissant ou encourageant les danseurs.

Ichigo débuta son numéro comme d'habitude; grand sourire et très à l'aise face à la foule. Il tenta de ne pas regarder Kuchiki, de trouver un point dans la foule qui puisse le distraire. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Son regard était inexorablement attiré vers les yeux bleus marines qui le fixaient sans réaction, sans même une lueur d'intérêt. Allait-il seulement lui parler ce soir? Ou était-il seulement ici pour lui rappeler pour qui il devait rendre des comptes? Savait-il qu'il avait un second portable, ou bien s'interrogeait-il sur l'absence totale de communication avec Grimmjow? Depuis qu'il avait son second portable, il était certain que le brun perdait son temps à l'espionner.

Mais il était bel et bien là. Et ses grands yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Ichigo commença à retirer sa chemise, lentement, tirant sur les boutons les uns après les autres. Histoire de se mettre plus dans l'ambiance, il imaginait qu'il dansait pour Grimmjow. Les cris des hommes dans la foule ne l'atteignaient jamais, et ce soir encore moins. Il s'imaginait dansant langoureusement pour lui, laissant glisser sensuellement la chemise de ses épaules. Il pivota sur ses talons, se plaçant dos à l'audience pour faire durer le plaisir.

Quelques hommes sifflèrent et le hâtèrent de retirer son vêtement. Ce qu'il fit, toujours avec cette lenteur exquise qui, il le savait, aurait certainement rendu Grimmjow dingue. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que lui que ça rendait dingue. Une salve d'applaudissements et de mots coquins suivirent le lancer de chemise, qu'il envoya valser malencontreusement sur Kuchiki. Ou bien peut-être l'avait-il fait exprès? Il envoya un regard espiègle et un petit sourire coquin au capitaine de police, qui retirait d'une main hésitante la chemise bleue ayant atterrie sur sa tête.

Le visage de Kuchiki exprimait un certain dégoût pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Et il prit la chemise entre son index et son majeur, la laissant tomber au sol sans même une once de délicatesse. Tout ceci, en le gratifiant d'un regard glacial. Mais plutôt que de refroidir le rouquin, ses yeux semblables à deux iceberg l'enflammèrent de plus bel. Depuis qu'il travaillait en tant que strip-teaseur, personne ne lui avait résisté. Qu'il eut été yakuza, flic, chef d'entreprise, fonctionnaire ou même père de famille, Ichigo les avait tous fait craquer. Aucun n'avait résisté à son balancement de hanches et son secouage de derrière.

Grimmjow avait dit "si ça marche sur moi, ça marchera sur n'importe quel mec!", mais le bleuté était plutôt du genre chaud lapin, ce que Kuchiki n'était définitivement pas. Le séduire était une très mauvaise idée. Non seulement il risquait de se planter et en plus, il aurait Renji sur le dos. Aussi, il décida de changer de tactique. Il abandonna l'idée de diriger ses attentions vers le policier et choisit un autre côté de la scène, où deux jeunes hommes brandissaient des verres d'alcool dans sa direction, grands sourires. Les deux acolytes lui glissèrent un bon nombre de billets dans la ficelle de son string lorsqu'il eut enfin retiré son pantalon devant eux. Visiblement, c'était leur première fois au club et leurs yeux avaient manqué sortir de leurs orbites en le voyant déambuler devant eux dans son petit string orange.

_Dis donc tu vas nous les fidéliser les deux qui sont à fond là, lui lança Ikkaku en le voyant descendre de scène.

Ichigo essuya son front trempé de sueur avec sa serviette posée près de l'accès à la salle, et ricana de bon cœur.

_Ouais, ils ont l'air chaud.

_Combien t'as choppé? Interrogea Yumichika. Douze mille yens*? C'est tout?

_Quoi c'est tout? Répliqua le rouquin, essoufflé. Attends c'est déjà pas mal. Ils ont l'air plutôt jeunes. Et s'ils comptent donner ça à tous les danseurs je pense qu'ils vont finir sur la paille et ne plus jamais revenir. Ils ont pas l'air friqué.

_Bon bah ils m'intéressent pas alors, décréta Yumichika en montant sur scène.

Ichigo dodelina de la tête en regardant le brun s'éloigner. Avec tous ces projecteurs braqués sur lui, il avait tellement transpiré qu'il aurait sans doute besoin d'une bonne douche avant d'aller en salle. Il attrapa ses vêtements et les roula en boule sous son bras, priant pour que Renji n'ait pas vu son lancé de chemise sur son client favori. Il s'éclipsa rapidement, retrouvant les vestiaires vides alors qu'il entendait les clapotis de l'eau synonyme que Kaien - qui avait effectué son passage sur scène avant lui - était sous la douche. Il ouvrit son sac et fouilla pour y trouver son nouveau téléphone, lequel affichait plusieurs messages non lus.

Grimmjow : _"T'as intérêt à ramener ce putain de costume de policier chez moi la prochaine fois!"_

Il sourit, amusé. Oh il avait bien reçu la photo, et il l'avait visiblement plutôt appréciée. Qui aurait cru qu'un uniforme d'officier de police pouvait faire fantasmer Grimmjow? Ça ne devait guère être commun pour un yakuza.

Grimmjow : _"Non plutôt : amène-le ce soir!"_

_Pfff, pouffa-t-il, un large sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Grimmjow : _"Sérieux... c'est trop sexy."_

Ses messages n'étaient espacés que de quelques minutes, ce qui interpella Ichigo. Peut-être que le bleuté s'ennuyer particulièrement beaucoup ce soir, à l'anniversaire de son patron? En tout cas, il donnait l'impression d'avoir passé tout son début de soirée rivé sur son portable et lui envoyait texto sur texto sans même obtenir une seule réponse à la clef.

Grimmjow : _"Tu me passeras les menottes? J'ai fait pleins de choses vilaines ces deniers temps..."_

_Oh nom de..., grogna-t-il en sentant son corps se raidir.

Il était doué pour sextoter, pas de problème à ce niveau-là. D'ailleurs, il commençait à ne plus pouvoir dissimuler son sexe durcit s'échappant de sa prison de tissu orange. Son string devenait indéniablement trop serré et il s'empressa de filer sous la douche, s'enfermant dans une cabine.

Grimmjow : _"Tu comptes pas répondre pendant combien de temps? Tu me tortures..."_

 _"Je travaille! Je ne peux pas te répondre!"_ Envoya-t-il après avoir retiré son string orange et testé la température de l'eau. Il valait mieux opter pour une douche froide pour commencer, quelque chose qui puisse calmer son érection, mais il n'était pas certain que ça fonctionnerait. Il poussa un petit cri en passant sous le jet d'eau froide, une seule pensée vers Kuchiki annihilant ce qu'il restait de son excitation. Il eut à peine le temps de se rincer que déjà Grimmjow lui répondait :

 _"Ouais, tu te dandines pour de pauvres cons qui bavent devant toi! Et moi je suis là à t'envoyer des textos auxquels tu ne réponds même pas! T_T"_

Il soupira tout en se séchant. Que répondre à ça? Il adorait quand Grimmjow était jaloux, ça ne faisait que lui prouver un peu plus que ce n'était peut-être pas que physique entre eux. Depuis combien de temps se connaissaient-ils? Pas longtemps. Ils ne se voyaient régulièrement que depuis une petite semaine, il ne savait rien de lui ou presque, mais quelque chose le liait à lui. Il avait tenté de se convaincre que ce n'était que purement physique, mais Grimmjow était tellement plus que ça.

Le temps filait à une allure folle quand il était avec lui, qu'il parlait avec lui, qu'il pensait à lui. Son estomac se tortillait douloureusement à mesure que ses pensées voyageaient vers la conclusion qu'il n'osa même pas formuler dans sa tête. Grimmjow n'était pas qu'un sex friend, il avait définitivement perdu son statut de simple client privilégié. Une relation s'était installée entre eux, peut-être pas le genre de relation comme pouvait l'entendre le citoyen lambda, mais elle était bien là.

Il se demandait si Grimmjow l'appréciait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Plus qu'une simple drogue, qu'il ne le voyait pas comme une seringue prenant forme humaine rempli de l'héroïne dont il avait besoin. Il voulait le lui demander, si cette relation d'échange ne risquait pas d'évoluer sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Car au fil des jours, le fantasme qu'il avait eu de rencontrer quelqu'un capable de faire chavirer son monde, se muait inexorablement en Grimmjow. Lui et lui seul. Comme s'il prenait la place d'un rêve qu'il avait depuis de longues années.

Mais était-ce vraiment l'heure et l'endroit pour y penser? Kuchiki l'attendait au tournant, et la dangerosité de la situation l'avait peut-être contraint à penser à tout ça plus sérieusement. Il voulait peut-être aussi se rassurer et se prouver que ce qu'il faisait pour protéger Grimmjow était bien ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne baisserait pas les bras devant Kuchiki, peu importait ce que l'homme avait en tête, il était maintenant allé trop loin avec le bleuté pour tout effacer.

_Hé Ichi, tu viens ou quoi?

Renji le secoua, alors qu'il terminait d'enfiler sa seconde tenue de la soirée : un jean délavé et troué qui reposait lascivement sur ses hanches, et un marcel orange et blanc moulant son torse finement musclé.

_Ouais, j'arrive.

Il n'eut guère de temps à tuer en salle, avant qu'on ne vienne lui indiquer que son premier client l'attendait en salle privée. Il demanda qu'on lui fournisse la liste des clients qui l'avaient sollicité ce soir, et sentit sa gorge s'assécher en lisant le premier nom.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

_Merde...

Il était vraiment venu pour lui, se dit-il en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, impuissant. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle du club, à la recherche de Renji qui discutait tranquillement avec Shuuhei et deux clients dans un coin. Il avait un large sourire sur les lèvres, convaincu que le brun était venu ce soir rien que pour lui. Ichigo ne savait pas comment il allait le prendre. Peut-être qu'il n'en saurait rien, si seulement personne ne vendait la mèche. Et il espérait que Kuchiki avait aussi l'intention de demander Renji en salle privée.

Il se décida à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter ce soir, il y était préparé mentalement. En réalité, il ne se sentait pas prêt du tout. Jouer la comédie n'était pas son talent premier, mais s'il pensait à Grimmjow, il y parviendrait. C'était pour lui qu'il faisait tout ça, oh et un peu pour lui-même aussi, mais quand bien même... Il inspira profondément et expira, plusieurs fois, devant la porte de la salle privée. Kuchiki se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur et l'attendait de pied ferme, il en était certain.

Il se décida enfin à y entrer; plus vite commencé, plus vite terminé. Trente minutes à passer sous les yeux scrutateurs du capitaine de police, et ses pointes glaciales dont lui seul avait le secret. La musique douce, jazzy, qui jouait dans la salle l'aida cependant à se relâcher. Il était sur son terrain ici, se convainc-t-il, Kuchiki n'avait pas la main, c'était lui qui l'avait. Et puis, que pouvait-il lui faire à part tenter de le percer à jour? Il lui passerait les menottes, là maintenant, sur son lieu de travail?

Il se demanda ce que Grimmjow serait capable de faire s'il était arrêté. Pour sûr, ça ne serait pas joli à voir, mais est-ce qu'il exploserait dans une de ses colères légendaires pour lui? Mettrait-il sa propre sécurité en jeu, statut de yakuza puissant, et le Yamaguchi-Gumi en péril, juste pour venir à son secours? Ou dépêcherait-il Hirako sur les lieux et le laisserait s'occuper de tout? La dernière solution semblait être la plus probable. Grimmjow ne se mettrait pas en danger s'il était arrêté, si jamais Kuchiki découvrait qu'il le menait en bateau.

Et si Kuchiki avait l'audace de l'embarquer au poste pour justement y attirer Jaggerjack? Mais comment pourrait-il avoir cette idée? Il ne savait pas qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient si proches, il était impossible qu'il tente un coup d'échec aussi risqué. Et puis, comme il venait d'y réfléchir : il était inconcevable que le bleuté risque de se montrer, même s'il avait des ennuis.

Il s'avança dans la pièce sombre et le découvrit sur le canapé de velours noir, le dos raide, les jambes croisées et le visage braqué sur lui. Il soutint son regard quelques instants, puis cassa l'échange lorsqu'il grimpa sur la plateforme et qu'il s'accrocha à la barre de pole dance. Le capitaine de police ne l'interrompit pas, et le laissa engager un petit numéro qu'il exécuta sans même cligner des yeux tellement il en avait l'habitude.

Le jean qu'il portait lui laissait assez d'aisance pour exécuter quelques mouvements plus acrobatiques autour de la barre. Lentement, le plus lentement possible, espérant que le temps passe vite et que les trente minutes filent comme la lumière, il exécutait ses mouvements. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas aussi sexy et sensuel que d'habitude, évidement il n'était pas du tout concentré. Il voulait juste qu'il s'en aille. Mais tant qu'il ne parlait pas, ça lui convenait.

_Tu peux arrêter.

La voix glaciale tomba tel un couperet alors qu'il se laissait glisser, la tête en bas, et les jambes croisées autour de la barre. Il l'avait fait exprès de le couper dans la position la plus saugrenue qui soit, il en était certain. Il tenta de rester imperturbable, mais c'était franchement difficile. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas réprimer le grave froncement de sourcils sur son front à cet instant, et en croisant le regard bleu marine fier, il sut qu'il n'allait pas ressortir d'ici aussi facilement.

_Je ne suis pas venu ici pour assister à ce genre de spectacle, reprit-il sur un ton dur.

_Okay, mais... je dois bosser moi, répliqua-t-il en désignant la caméra au plafond. Mon patron va pas aimer ça.

_Je lui expliquerai, trancha-t-il, exaspéré. Où en es-tu? Je veux parler de Jaggerjack, bien évidemment.

Évidemment, il était hautement improbable qu'il lui demande où il en était dans sa vie. L'orangé savait bien que Kuchiki se fichait complètement de lui, s'il crevait demain il en serait peut-être même heureux. Il se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, lors de son arrestation et qu'il l'avait embarqué au poste. Il ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention d'Hirako et au soutient d'Urahara. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si son patron avait véritablement porté plainte contre lui. Peut-être pas, après tout vu qu'il était là aujourd'hui.

Mais sa visite n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. La dernière fois, il avait manqué lui faire cracher la vérité, et sans l'intervention d'Hirako il était certain que Kuchiki aurait fait de lui de la pâté pour chat. Aujourd'hui, il était là, et personne n'allait venir le sauver de ses griffes. Et il était certain que le capitaine glacial éprouvait une profonde haine envers lui, à cause de l'humiliation qu'il avait subit la dernière fois.

Mais il se rappela les paroles d'Hirako : "peu importe ce que pense un flic. Tant qu'il n'a pas de preuves de ce qu'il pense." Kuchiki n'avait aucune preuve, n'est-ce pas? Il ne pouvait pas prouver qu'il avait changé de camp, qu'il était prêt à tout pour protéger Grimmjow. Mais comme si sa mémoire lui jouait un mauvais tour, il se rappela également la mise en garde d'Hirako : "si tu fais la même connerie que moi tu le paieras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Et pose toi cette question : es-tu prêt à enchainer ta vie à un yakuza comme lui?" Cette question n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être. Il avait fait son choix depuis longtemps.

_Il a pour projet de partir en Thaïlande la semaine prochaine. Pour business.

Ça ne servait à rien de mentir à Kuchiki, sinon se faire prendre à son propre piège. Ichigo devait se méfier de cet homme perfide, Hirako le lui avait clairement dit. S'il ne lui donnait aucune information intéressante, il se braquerait et ferait certainement de ces trente minutes un véritable enfer. Ichigo n'avait pas le choix.

_Intéressant, annonça-t-il en portant une main à son menton. Qui va-t-il rencontrer?

_Ça, j'en sais rien. Il me dit que dalle pour être honnête.

_Pourtant, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, je me trompe?

Ichigo tiqua. La lumière étrange qui flottait dans les grandes opales bleues n'était pas pour le rassurer. Kuchiki cherchait continuellement à le piéger, et il sentit encore une fois le piège se refermer cruellement autour de lui. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir? A moins de le faire suivre? C'était une éventualité. Mais Nell s'en était assuré la dernière fois, et si Grimmjow avait eu vent du moindre fait dérangeant, il lui en aurait sûrement fait part.

_Je passe... du temps avec lui, oui, répondit-il enfin. Il m'apprécie plutôt bien je crois...

_Tu m'étonnes, commenta-t-il sans une once d'humour. Il doit apprécier t'avoir tous les soirs en petite tenue chez lui.

Tous les soirs? Chez lui? Ichigo sentit son cœur s'emballer. Était-ce juste une façon de parler ou savait-il vraiment qu'il le voyait tous les soirs? Comment pourrait-il le savoir? Se demanda-t-il, le cœur battant. Mais en étudiant la lueur au fond de ses yeux, il sut. Ce n'était pas du bluff.

Kuchiki savait. Il était au courant de tout!

Il se sentit légèrement paniquer à l'intérieur, même si à l'extérieur son visage restait imperturbable. Ses poings se serrèrent cependant, un sentiment de frustration s'emparant de lui. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça? Pourquoi avait-il toujours un temps d'avance sur lui? Bon sang, il aurait dû faire attention, ils auraient dû se prémunir contre ce sale flic qui arrivait toujours à tout savoir! Hirako ne servait manifestement à rien!

_Oh tu te demandes certainement comment je le sais, n'est-ce pas? Reprit le capitaine de police devant son silence éloquent. J'ai bien constaté que Jaggerjack n'était pas un imbécile. Il ne te contacte jamais sur ton portable.

Bien, il avait déjà une réponse, même si Hirako avait déjà dit à Grimmjow que Kuchiki allait le mettre sur écoute. Maintenant, c'était fait. Il surveillait ses communications, et sûrement avait-il été étonné de ne découvrir aucun échange entre lui et Grimmjow. Ichigo sentait inexorablement le piège se refermer sur lui, et son corps essuya quelques frissons désagréables. Il inspira profondément se remémorant qu'il était ici sur son terrain, il aurait dû avoir l'avantage, nom d'un chien!

_J'imagine qu'il a trouvé un autre moyen pour te contacter. J'ai pensé à un coursier, qui te ferait sans doute passer des messages, ici par exemple.

_Pas vraiment, lui répondit-il. Il fait juste venir quelqu'un à la sortie du club qui m'amène chez lui.

_Je vois. J'ai cependant du mal à concevoir un manque total de communication entre vous... Grimmjow ne se doute de rien?

_Oh si, il se doute de pleins de choses! Répondit-il avec un petit ricanement. Mais tant que j'agite mon derrière devant lui, il accepte de fermer les yeux et de ne pas se poser de questions.

_Tu es doué.

Ichigo n'en était plus aussi certain. Surtout que le regard du policier était subitement devenu plus sombre, à la prononciation de sa dernière phrase. Comme une sorte de moquerie, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose "oh oui, tu es tellement doué que tu ne réussis même pas à m'embobiner". Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, sa réponse ne satisfaisait nullement le policier. Il priait en silence pour que les minutes passent plus vite.

_Si tu te poses la question, sache que j'ai eu l'autorisation de Hirako-Sotaïcho pour continuer à t'interroger. Après tout, tu es notre atout. Notre mine d'information concernant Jaggerjack et son réseau.

L'orangé ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas du tout son petit ton.

_Oh et nous avons aussi un autre atout. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux se prémunir contre... peut-être le fait que tu essayes de nous embobiner.

Il fronça un peu plus durement ses sourcils et sentit encore une fois son cœur accélérer. Il l'avait senti mal depuis le début, mais là ça tournait à la catastrophe. Il tenta de ne pas paraître trop perturbé et demanda :

_Vous embobiner?

_Mmm, affirma-t-il. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais me dire la vérité concernant tes entrevues avec Jaggerjack. Si tu m'avais dit que tu ne passais guère de temps avec lui alors j'aurais su que tu me mentais.

_Qu'est-ce que...

_Ta colocataire est vraiment charmante.

Rukia! Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et son cœur s'arrêter. Son corps se figea sous le choc et l'image du visage, souriant et doux de sa meilleure amie flotta devant ses yeux. Et dire qu'il avait pensé à tout, sauf à elle. Il avait pensé à son portable, à se faire suivre, à n'importe quoi ayant pu le vendre mais c'était la personne qui était le plus proche de lui qui venait l'enfoncer. Kuchiki était bien plus perfide qu'il ne le pensait encore.

_Nous avons discuté, Rukia et moi, poursuivit-il. Charmante jeune fille au demeurant, mais pipelette à ses heures perdues. Et elle semble tout savoir sur toi, ce fut fascinant. J'ai même appris que Jaggerjack te rendait visite chez toi...

Les poings de Kurosaki se serrèrent de plus belle et ses yeux se plissèrent sous l'effet de la colère. Comment ce type avait-il pu interroger Rukia comme ça? Comment osait-il la mettre dans cette histoire et lui tirer les vers du nez? Si seulement il ne s'était pas confié à sa colocataire, si seulement sa meilleure amie n'avait pas été aussi excitée par tout ça! Si seulement elle n'avait pas rencontré Grimmjow lorsqu'il était venu chez eux en catastrophe cette après-midi...

Kuchiki avait savamment prévu sa petite entrevue d'aujourd'hui. Il était même passé chez lui pour interroger sa colocataire juste avant de venir ici? Il était complètement taré!

_Laissez Rukia en dehors de ça, cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

_Mais je n'y suis pour rien. C'est toi qui la mets en porte-à-faux en lui confiant ta relation avec Jaggerjack. C'est toi qui la mets en danger.

Leurs regards se voulaient assassins, l'un comme l'autre. Ichigo ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir rester calme encore bien longtemps. Cet homme était prêt à tout! Il était prêt à tout pour le coincer! Il avait fait une véritable fixette sur lui, et menaçait de prouver qu'il était du côté des yakuzas. Il fallait absolument qu'il puisse parler avec Hirako après ça. Si seulement il n'en sortait pas avec les mains menottées!

_Cette relation que tu entretiens avec Jaggerjack est dangereuse, reprit-il, et tu le sais. Je me moque de savoir si c'est la stupidité de la jeunesse, ou l'amour fou. Ou si c'est parce qu'il te baise mieux que les autres. Je sais une seule chose : si Jaggerjack m'échappe encore, je te tiendrai pour responsable. Je tiens à obtenir tous les noms de ses partenaires, tous. Ceux qu'il va rencontrer en Thaïlande, ceux qu'il a ici ou même au Pôle Nord s'il le faut. Mais si un seul nom manque sur cette liste, je m'occuperai personnellement de te faire enfermer pour entrave à enquête et complicité de crime organisé.

Son ton empli de haine lui donnait envie de vomir. Son regard teinté de fierté et de méchanceté lui donnait envie de lui mettre une bonne droite. Il était venu pour lui faire peur, pour l'humilier. Il voulait lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait subir avec Hirako, il voulait le voir plus bas que terre. Ichigo n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre d'attaque personnelle. Si encore il s'en était pris à lui seul, mais qu'il tente de mêler Rukia à tout ça était pire que dégueulasse. Il allait mettre un point d'honneur à lui faire manger la poussière.

Une salve de coups frappés contre la porte le sortit de ses pensées noires. Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit tout à coup à la volée, sur un Renji visiblement en proie à l'affolement. Il posa ses petits yeux surpris tour à tour sur Ichigo puis sur Kuchiki, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais incapable de former le moins mot.

Kuchiki soupira, baissant le visage un instant tout en dodelinant la tête. Kurosaki savait pourquoi : il avait été à deux doigts de gagner, à seulement deux petits doigts de le faire exploser de colère. Mais l'intervention de Renji venait de tout faire capoter, au plus grand soulagement d'Ichigo. Son ami n'avait pas l'air ravi, loin de là, et il savait que la vérité allait tomber ce jour : il fallait bien que Renji sorte enfin de son rêve, qu'il réalise que Kuchiki s'était moqué de lui depuis le début.

_Byakuya..., souffla-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais... là?

Il tourna son regard effaré sur Ichigo, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait en salle privée avec un autre danseur que lui.

_Renji, soupira le capitaine en se redressant, allons parler de ça ailleurs.

_Quoi? Non! S'écria le rouge en reculant d'un pas. Tu... tu crois que je vais encore t'attendre dix ans? Je t'ai attendu, je t'ai laissé des dizaines de messages, tu ne m'as jamais rappelé! Et ce soir tu es là pour... pour lui? Tu te fous de moi?!

Kuchiki quitta le canapé de velours, avançant dans des petits pas distingués en direction de Renji qui avait l'air choqué. Ichigo les observa, ne sachant véritablement quoi faire. Il voulait aider son ami, mais la seule façon de lui venir en aide était d'enfin lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été utilisé par Kuchiki.

_Écoute, Renji, souffla le brun en prenant son bras entre sa main, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

_Ah non? Ah non?! Répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, comme s'il ne savait quoi dire d'autre. Si tu cherchais à ne plus me revoir, ou à m'éviter, d'accord mais au moins fais-le dans un autre club, t'es pathétique!

Si Ichigo n'avait pas été tant saisi par la vision de son ami et collègue blessé de cette façon, il aurait sûrement aimé la scène. Que Kuchiki se fasse insulter par un strip-teaseur était certainement le pire moment de sa vie.

_Je ne suis pas venu pour le voir danser, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Kurosaki et moi devions discuter, tu comprends ça?

Était-ce une pointe de désespoir qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa voix? Ichigo n'en était pas certain, mais Kuchiki donnait l'impression de vouloir être sincère. Est-ce que finalement il aurait succombé aux charmes de Renji? Est-ce qu'il avait un cœur, des sentiments, ou tout simplement des hormones qui le démangeaient?

_Discuter? Discuter de quoi? Reprit Renji qui n'était toujours pas calmé. Tu aurais au moins pu me dire quelque chose! Tu n'as même pas réservé de danse privée avec moi alors que ça fait des jours que tu ne viens plus! Tu crois pouvoir jouer encore longtemps avec moi, hein?

Le rouge le repoussa sauvagement et Kuchiki échappa un soupir douloureux, reculant de quelques pas. Il en avait oublié la présence d'Ichigo, son visage plissé braqué sur Renji, et le rouquin en était certain, ses yeux étaient teintés d'une sorte d'impuissance qui ne lui allait guère.

_Bien sûr que non, répondit-il en avançant de nouveau vers lui pour prendre ses bras entre ses mains, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, d'accord? Je suis très occupé, je n'ai pas le temps, tu sais que je ne viendrais que pour toi...

_Oh pitié, marmonna Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux autres tournèrent leur regard dans sa direction, réalisant qu'il était dans la pièce avec eux.

_Renji, je suis désolé, vraiment... mais ce type se fout de toi depuis le début. Il n'est là que pour coincer mon client, depuis le début. Il t'a donné ses faveurs parce qu'il avait besoin d'une couverture. Il se fout de nous tous.

Le regard meurtrier de Kuchiki lui donna des frissons. S'il ne le haïssait pas avant, il était certain qu'à présent c'était le cas. Ses fines lèvres se pincèrent et se séparèrent tandis qu'il articulait pour prononcer les mots suivants :

_Kurosaki Ichigo, tu vas...

_Est-ce que c'est vrai?

Le ton mal assuré, tremblant et empli de tristesse de Renji lui brisa le cœur. Lui qui avait toujours vu son collègue comme un grand gaillard, baraqué, fort et jovial, se retrouvait face à un être empli de doute, et sur le point de se briser. Ichigo plissa les yeux, se sentant immédiatement coupable pour lui avoir dit la vérité. Mais Renji ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans l'ignorance, il fallait que Kuchiki se retrouve confronté à ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

_Est-ce que... tu m'as menti? Demanda-t-il.

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple, s'empressa de répondre Kuchiki après un soupir. Ne crois pas ce qu'il dit, il ne sait pas de quoi il parle!

_Je te pose la question à toi, pas à Ichigo, lui répliqua le rouge en le repoussant. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je le savais que ton silence voulait dire quelque chose, que... que tu n'en avais rien à faire.

_Renji, attends, ce n'est...

Et comme si la scène n'était pas assez dramatique à son goût, le destin invita un nouveau personnage. Urahara Kisuke fit irruption dans la pièce, ses yeux bleus brillants se posant sur Kurosaki puis sur Renji et Kuchiki. Le silence qu'il imposa soulagea quelque peu l'orangé qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'échapper.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda-t-il. J'ai vu que quelque chose se passait via la caméra et...

Mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Renji fit soudain volte-face et s'échappa en courant par la porte des artistes. Il fut si rapide que les autres hommes restèrent un instant sonné, avant qu'Ichigo ne prenne sa suite. Mais Kuchiki le rappela à l'ordre :

_Tu as intérêt à rester où tu es, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Non, c'est vous, Kuchiki-san, intervint Urahara de son petit ton guilleret. Vous savez que vous n'avez plus le droit de revenir ici, n'est-ce pas?

_Pas vraiment, je suis ici en tant qu'officiel, déblatéra-t-il en sortant son insigne.

_Certes, mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'interroger Kurosaki Ichigo seul et en dehors du commissariat c'est bien ce que nous avions convenu entre vous, votre supérieur et moi-même, je me trompe?

_Hirako-Sotaïcho m'a donné son aval pour venir ici et...

_Oh et bien, dans ce cas, allons lui passer un petit coup de fil. Seulement pour me rassurer, voulez-vous?

Kuchiki lança un dernier regard en direction d'Ichigo. Un regard plein de haine et d'amertume, lui promettant une prochaine rencontre sanglante. Le roux savait bien que la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait seul avec le capitaine de police celui-ci lui ferait payer très cher cette nouvelle humiliation. Surtout que, comme il le pensait maintenant - et ce n'était pas sans avoir subi un sacré choc - il apparaissait évident qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Renji et Kuchiki. Le glacial policier s'était-il pris à son propre jeu?

En parlant de son collègue, il le retrouva dehors, à l'arrière du club, arpentant le trottoir de la petite impasse plongée dans le noir. Ichigo inspira longuement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour réconforter son ami. Mais il savait que Renji avait craqué sur Kuchiki, et il espérait que cette attirance physique ne s'était pas transformée en des sentiments plus tendres.

_Renji...

_Depuis quand?! Lui cracha Abaraï en se tournant violemment vers lui, le visage plissé par la douleur et la colère. Depuis quand tu l'sais?!

_Depuis... quelques temps. Je suis désolé...

_Tu aurais dû me l'dire! Pourquoi tu m'l'as pas dit?! Questionna-t-il, ses mains tournées vers lui comme s'il l'implorait. Si j'avais su...

Sa voix tremblait, et Ichigo n'était pas un imbécile, il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer. Cependant, le grand danseur aux tatouages lui tourna le dos, désireux de ne pas lui montrer un visage dévasté. Mais il était trop tard, le roux avait conscience qu'il venait de tout briser entre Renji et Kuchiki.

_Je ne voulais pas te le dire, il... Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois... blessé et... il est un flic, il n'arrêtait pas de m'intimider par rapport à mon client et j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas mes affaires et...

Mais il ne savait pas comment se défendre. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas à le faire, il était coupable. Quoiqu'il puisse en dire, il aurait dû dire la vérité à son ami dès qu'il l'avait su.

_J'ai vraiment cru qu'on était potes toi et moi, l'entendit-il souffler. Je te faisais confiance... Tu me l'as pas dit, tu l'as laissé jouer avec moi, avec mes sentiments!

Ichigo baissa les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il avait tout foiré depuis le début, et ça il le savait mieux que personne. Il avait laissé l'un de ses plus proches collègue et ami avec un menteur qui ne faisait que se servir de lui. Et il l'avait fait parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis avec la police, parce qu'il avait choisi de protéger Grimmjow. Voilà pourquoi Renji souffrait aujourd'hui : parce qu'il avait été égoïste et qu'il avait choisi de protéger un mec qui le faisait grimper aux rideaux.

_Je sais, je suis qu'un enfoiré, j'aurais dû te le dire.

_Tch, c'est trop tard maintenant.

C'était vrai, il était bien trop tard. Ichigo tenta un pas vers lui, mais Renji lui ordonna de s'en aller, qu'il voulait rester seul. Il voulait réparer son erreur, mais il ne savait pas comment. Renji et lui s'étaient inexorablement éloignés depuis le début de cette aventure, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Grimmjow. Peut-être que s'il n'avait jamais croisé la route de Jaggerjack ses sentiments pour Renji seraient-ils devenus plus profonds. Peut-être aurait-il fini par lui avouer qu'il aimait leurs petits cinq à sept plus que tout, et qu'il voulait plus. Peut-être que Renji l'aurait alors choisi et n'aurait pas succombé à Kuchiki.

Peut-être serait-il aujourd'hui le petit-ami de Renji et qu'il n'aurait pas tous ces ennuis-là.

Mais la vie n'était pas faite de peut-être. Et il reprit lentement le chemin des vestiaires, sentant toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. C'était ainsi qu'on se sentait lorsqu'on était coupable, lorsqu'on était convaincu d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, et d'avoir brisé quelqu'un. Il n'était pas de nature méchante, aussi ne connaissait-il pas vraiment ce sentiment. Il appréciait beaucoup Renji et le voir souffrir le faisait souffrir également.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc des vestiaires, à côté de son sac de sport. La seule chose qu'il voulait à présent c'était décamper. S'enfuir d'ici le plus rapidement possible et ne surtout plus jamais croiser Kuchiki. Cette soirée était un véritable fiasco et il n'était pas encore minuit. Il plongea son visage entre ses mains et pensa tout à coup à Rukia. Son cœur marqua un temps d'arrêt et il sursauta en se mettant à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son vieux portable. Il chercha le numéro de sa meilleure amie dans son répertoire et cliqua sur l'icône "appeler".

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive t'as oublié un string à la maison? Décrocha-t-elle sur un ton monotone.

_Rukia, un homme est venu te voir cette après-midi, n'est-ce pas?

Elle marqua un court silence, et Kurosaki ferma les yeux. Si seulement il n'avait rien dit à sa meilleure amie... Il était en train d'embarquer les personnes les plus proches de lui dans un tourbillon d'emmerdes avec lui, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait choisi les emmerdes, eux non.

_Euh... oui, il a sonné en bas et a demandé si tu étais là. J'ai juste dit non, mais il a insisté. Il avait l'air tellement désespéré. Il est très amoureux de toi je crois.

_Oh non, c'est loin d'être ça, souffla-t-il en dodelinant de la tête. Rukia... dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit.

_Pas grand chose. Je lui ai juste dit que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, que tu en aimais déjà un autre. Je lui ai dit qu'il était quand même bel homme, histoire qu'il ne soit pas trop désespéré, mais ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai quand même dit que Grimmjow était aussi bel homme. Ahah, histoire qu'il ait pas trop d'espoir.

_Il t'a demandé quoi?

_Si c'était sérieux entre vous, tout ça. Il avait même un bouquet de fleurs avec lui, ajouta-t-elle, la voix rêveuse. Il avait l'air choqué et... complètement abattu avec ses grands yeux froids. On aurait dit qu'il était mort à l'intérieur.

_Non, il est tout le temps comme ça, marmonna-t-il en tirant sa veste de survêtement de son sac. Rukia, promets-moi que si ce mec revient tu ne lui ouvriras pas, okay? Promets-le moi.

_O... okay, mais... pourquoi? Il avait l'air poli et gentleman.

Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, pensa-t-il.

_Cet homme a... il en veut à Grimmjow. Il... il est prêt à tout pour pouvoir lui faire du mal, et je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

_Lui faire du mal? Que veux-tu dire? C'est un yakuza, lui aussi?

Comment ne pas lui dire la vérité?

_C'est un flic, Rukia, parvint-il enfin à dire. C'est un flic et... il est obsédé par Grimmjow. Je t'en supplie, si tu le revois, préviens-moi tout de suite. Ou... enfuis-toi, ne lui parle plus.

_Est-ce qu'il... en a après toi aussi? Ichigo, c'est grave ce que tu me dis...

_C'est pour ça, je ne veux pas qu'il revienne te voir. Préviens-moi si quoique ce soit d'anormal se passe, okay?

_D'accord, souffla-t-elle, son ton plus solennel. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Ichi. Grimmjow reste un yakuza.

_Je le sais, je sais ce que je fais. Je veux juste... que rien ne t'arrive. J'assume mes choix, mais tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

Il l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais la jeune femme obtempéra, bien que son ton reflétait toute l'inquiétude du monde. Ichigo avait pris soin d'utiliser son vieux portable, celui que Kuchiki avait bien mis sur écoute. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il était capable de se prémunir contre lui, et qu'il n'avait pas peur de dire la vérité à ses amis. Il espérait seulement que Rukia n'aurait pas de soucis. Il était déjà allé bien trop loin dans ce qu'il lui avait raconté.

Il replaça son vieux portable dans son sac et sortit le nouveau téléphone offert par Grimmjow. Il avait un nouveau texto qu'il ouvrit, tout en enfilant sa veste :

Grimmjow : _"Tu vois, tu me réponds plus!"_

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il balança son sac sur son épaule et sortit des vestiaires. Il prit le chemin de la salle du club, où il trouva Shuuhei accoudé au bar avec un client. Ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt en le voyant habillé de la tête aux pieds, et prêt à partir :

_Ichi? Où tu vas?

_Tu peux passer un mot à Urahara pour moi?

_Ouais.

_Dis-lui... dis-lui que j'ai dû partir. Que ça m'en a mis un coup, ou que ça m'a retourné, okay?

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda le brun, alarmé, en posant son verre et en s'approchant de lui. C'est Ginjo? Il t'a encore dit des trucs?

_Non, non. C'est... contente-toi de dire ça à Urahara, okay? Il comprendra.

Le brun resta un instant perplexe puis haussa les épaules et accepta de jouer les coursiers. Ichigo le remercia et tourna les talons, poussant la porte d'entrée du club. Une fois dehors, il pianota sur son nouveau téléphone, à la recherche du numéro de Nell. C'était elle qui était censée venir le chercher dans une heure, à la fin de son travail pour l'emmener chez Aizen. Il lui demanda de passer le chercher plus tôt, et elle s'exécuta, sans demander les raisons de ce changement.

Ichigo aimait beaucoup la sensation de se retrouver à l'arrière de cette moto puissante. Lorsque Nell conduisait, il avait l'impression qu'aucun obstacle ne pouvait entraver leur folle course, qu'il était libre d'aller où il voulait et que personne ne viendrait l'y trouver. La jeune femme conduisit l'engin hors de la ville, dans la proche banlieue bobo qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle pénétra dans un grand jardin entouré d'un haut portail en fer forgé dont il ne distingua pas la couleur en pleine nuit, et s'arrêta devant un escalier de pierres majestueux.

Bouche bée, Ichigo observa la grande demeure de type occidentale, en pierres, à travers le visière de son casque. La grande double porte d'entrée était en verre, sur lequel avaient été tracés des motifs en fer forgé représentant deux dragons face à face. Deux gardes impressionnants en gardaient l'accès, vêtus de costumes noir et affublés d'oreillettes dernier cri. L'un d'eux descendit les marches en trottinant et le roux était certain qu'il allait leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là.

_Nell-san!

Mais au contraire, il s'empressa d'aider la jeune femme à descendre de son engin et se plia en deux devant elle.

_Dois-je vous accompagner jusqu'au garage, Nell-san?

_Non, je ne vais pas rester, souffla-t-elle en regardant Ichigo descendre de la moto. Tu veux bien t'occuper de mon ami ici? Kurosaki Ichigo, il a été invité par Aizen-sama. Je ne fais que le déposer.

_Bien sûr, Nell-san.

Ichigo s'extirpa du casque et le rendit à sa propriétaire en la remerciant. Nell lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée. Ça, ça restait à voir, pensa Ichigo en pénétrant dans la grande demeure. Dans l'entrée était suspendu un imposant lustre de cristal, illuminant la pièce lui donnant une ambiance majestueuse, presque magique. Un large buffet était présent face à lui, devant lequel une foule de personnes se pressait.

Il tenta de discerner une touffe de cheveux bleus, prenant soin de bien regarder les personnes qui s'amassaient devant le buffet, coupe de champagne en main, ou amuse gueule en bouche. Mais aucune trace de Grimmjow. Il se décida alors à avancer, même s'il se trouvait à présent en territoire totalement inconnu, et qu'il ne connaissait absolument personne. Il avait espéré pendant un court instant que Nell l'accompagnerait à l'intérieur, mais la jeune femme avait d'autres courses à faire. La petite réception n'était réservée qu'aux plus proches collaborateurs du Wakagashira.

Autrement dit, il n'était entouré que de yakuzas ce soir.

Il se rapprochait du buffet, étudiant les visages et les couleurs de cheveux autour de lui, impatient de pouvoir enfin poser ses yeux sur Grimmjow. Mais aucune trace de lui. Il faisait pâle figure au milieu des smokings et robes de soirée, vêtu d'un jean déchiré et d'une veste de survêtement rouge. Il tenta de trouver son portable dans son sac pour prévenir Grimmjow qu'il était là. Quelques regards s'attardèrent sur lui, tantôt indignés, tantôt suspicieux, quand une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'il sursauta.

Il se retourna rapidement, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres en pensant que Grimmjow l'avait trouvé, mais son visage se figea en croisant le regard d'un homme qui devait facilement avoir la soixantaine. Une épaisse moustache blanche cachait pratiquement toute sa bouche, et ses sourcils blancs, touffus, menaçaient de recouvrir ses yeux d'ici quelques mois. L'homme l'étudia de la tête aux pieds, sans une once de politesse et but d'une traite le reste de sa coupe de champagne, ses yeux ridés braqués sur lui.

_C'est de la nouvelle marchandise? S'éleva une voix quelque peu joueuse et criarde derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête, observant un homme longiligne, certainement le plus grand de la pièce, maigre comme du fil de fer, avancer vers lui. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, un visage pâle extrêmement fin et un bandana sur son œil gauche. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sourire comme un dément, affichant une rangée de dents étonnement longues et pointues.

_J'aimerais bien savoir à qui c'est! Lança alors le vieillard.

Ichigo retourna son attention sur lui, fronçant ses sourcils :

_Vous êtes qui vous? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Oh oh, il est pas d'la maison, celui-là, ricana le brun qui vint prendre place à côté du vieil homme. Désolé petit, mais ici c'est plutôt à nous d'te demander qui t'es!

Il l'attrapa par le bras, le surprenant par sa rapidité d'exécution, sans qu'il ne puisse se défaire de sa poigne.

_Noitra, attends, lui ordonna le vieillard en s'interposant, l'obligeant à relâcher son bras.

_Quoi? Me dis pas que c'est une pute à toi, Barragan! Balança-t-il. Putain, si t'dis oui, la qualité a augmenté j'vais p'tet' aller m'en faire un ou deux.

_Nan, il est pas à moi celui-là.

Ichigo se dégagea violemment de l'étau dans lequel cet homme le retenait. Il avait été si surpris par leur sans-gêne qu'il n'avait même pas pu placer un mot. S'il avait cru avoir tout vu avec les clients du club, il se trompait. Ces deux-là l'observaient comme s'il était du vulgaire bétail, ne s'attardant même pas à lui demander son nom ni d'où il venait. Aucun respect, aucune politesse, ils ressemblaient bien à des yakuzas.

_Je cherche Grimmjow, finit-il par dire alors qu'ils étaient en train d'argumenter sur il ne savait quelle marchandise du vieillard. Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Noitra tiqua et posa sur lui un regard plus intense :

_Attends un peu... Rouquin... qui cherche Grimmjow... Me dis pas que ce fils de pute a pas menti!

_On dirait bien que non, ajouta le vieillard. Il a vraiment un petit rouquin pour lui tout seul. Tu m'étonnes qu'il vienne plus chez moi.

_Tsss... Si moi aussi j'avais ça à la maison j'sortirai pas souvent, ajouta le dénommé Noitra en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. Ton prince charmant est par là-bas.

Il lui désigna une salle sur la gauche et Ichigo le remercia du bout des lèvres. Il ne demanda pas son reste et se faufila à travers la foule vers la pièce que l'homme lui avait indiqué. Il continuait à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son portable. Si s'autres individus peu fréquentables le retenaient encore il voulait être certain de pouvoir contacter Grimmjow. La salle indiquée par Noitra était un grand salon richement meublé, où la foule était beaucoup moins dense. Même si la salle était ouverte à tous vents, elle n'accueillait qu'une poignée de personnes, assises sur des fauteuils ou des canapés de style français Louis XVI.

_J'vais leur proposer ces trois échantillons, on verra bien. S'ils choisissent les trois j'aurais du mal à les fournir, mais...

Grimmjow était tranquillement assis dans un canapé, jambes croisées et bras sur le dossier, veste de costume ouverte et cravate dénouée. Il cessa de parler en voyant avancer Ichigo dans la pièce et jeta un œil perdu en direction de sa montre, s'attendant très certainement à le voir arriver plus tard. Mais le rouquin stoppa son avancée à quelques mètres de lui, découvrant, affalé dans le canapé et accroché tel un singe au corps du bleuté, un jeune homme brun, très pâle, qui l'enlaçait plus qu'affectueusement.

_Oh Kurosaki-kun!

La voix d'Aizen ne sembla pas le sortir de ses songes, tandis qu'il observait le jeune homme collé tout contre Grimmjow. Et ça ne semblait même pas lui poser problème! Remarqua-t-il. Le bleuté restait juste assis là, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ichigo sentit que le temps s'était comme suspendu, alors que quelques secondes à peine venaient de s'écouler. Un silence se fit dans la pièce, et il ne remarqua même pas les autres personnes présentes autour de lui.

_C'est qui lui? S'entendit-il alors demander entre ses dents, désignant d'un geste dédaigneux la créature maigrichonne collée à Jaggerjack.

Le jeune homme brun leva ses grands yeux verts dans sa direction, resserrant son étreinte autour de Grimmjow, comme pour prouver qu'il lui appartenait. Grimmjow baissa un œil pour observer le brun se coller de plus bel contre lui :

_Oh c'est Ulquiorra, annonça-t-il comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal. T'inquiète pas, il est juste bizarre.

Mais Ichigo ne le voyait pas ainsi. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était un autre type que lui, affectueusement accroché à Grimmjow, son visage contre son torse, ses bras frêles autour de sa taille et ses jambes repliées posées sur les siennes. Et Jaggerjack ne semblait pas trouver que quelque chose n'allait pas!

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire la moindre objection, Grimmjow se sortit de l'étreinte du jeune homme et se leva pour aller le retrouver. Le regard ambré resta scotché sur le brun qui ne broncha pas, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow n'arrive devant lui et prenne son visage entre ses mains pour lui voler un baiser. Entre ses mains et sous ses lèvres, Ichigo se détendit, il sentit son corps se relâcher et vint se blottir contre son torse. Il tenta de ne pas faire attention aux murmures autour d'eux, et quand ils se séparèrent, il trouva les deux hommes qui l'avaient interpellé dans l'entrée, derrière le fauteuil d'Aizen.

Il allait demander discrètement au bleuté qui ils étaient, mais le jeune homme brun qu'il avait vu plus tôt tendrement enlacer Grimmjow, s'invita entre eux. Il se glissa entre lui et le corps du bleu, ses grands yeux vert braqués sur lui, tandis qu'il lui donnait un coup de coude pour le faire reculer.

Totalement décontenancé, Ichigo recula d'un pas, impuissant devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le dénommé Ulquiorra prit sa place, tout simplement, contre le torse de Grimmjow et tenta de capter son visage pour lui voler un baiser. Ni plus ni moins, il tentait de recréer la scène qui venait de se dérouler, volant la place d'Ichigo. Mais Grimmjow redressa subitement sa tête, fronçant ses sourcils.

_Ulquiorra, allez ça suffit maintenant, dit Aizen en tapant sur ses cuisses comme il l'aurait fait pour appeler un chien. Grimmjow n'est pas à toi.

Mais le brun resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Jaggerjack, amenant Kurosaki à intervenir.

_Hé!

L'orangé l'attrapa par le bras, et l'obligea violemment à se décoller de Jaggerjack, ce qui ne plus guère au jeune brun qui sans pour autant changer de regard, se dégagea de sa poigne et le poussa violemment. Mais Ichigo ne se laissa pas faire. Alors que Grimmjow tentait d'apaiser le brun sans pour autant entraver ses gestes, il l'attrapa de nouveau par le bras et le tira vers lui, aussi fort qu'il le put. Aussitôt, et sans que personne ne puisse intervenir, Ulquiorra répliqua et chargea, envoyant s'écraser le corps d'Ichigo et le sien au sol.

Kurosaki échappa un cri de douleur, alors qu'il tombait sur le dos contre le sol de marbre. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Ulquiorra lui envoya un premier coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui manqua le faire perdre connaissance tant la douleur était atroce. Il lui en envoya un second dans le ventre, qui le fit cracher toute la salive qu'il pouvait avoir dans sa bouche. Les mains du rouquin agrippèrent ses cheveux comme elles purent et tirèrent dessus, arrachant un cri profond au jeune homme dont les grands yeux verts n'avaient pourtant pas changés.

_Yammy, Stark, v'nez m'aider!

Grimmjow et deux de ses collègues attrapèrent alors Ulquiorra et le ceinturèrent pour libérer Ichigo, prisonnier de son corps. Le rouquin reprit sa respiration difficilement, réalisant que la petite carrure du brun avait réussi à le tenir en respect aussi facilement. Deux hommes emportèrent la créature gigotante dans une pièce voisine, Aizen tapotant le dessus de son crâne comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant :

_Je t'avais prévenu, Ulquiorra. Tu n'as pas été sage, tu sais ce qui t'attend maintenant, mm?

Grimmjow tendit une main vers lui pour l'aider à se redresser et Kurosaki porta une main à sa mâchoire dans une expression douloureuse. Son os le lançait, et il était certain qu'il aurait un bel hématome très rapidement sur le visage, et sur le ventre. Il resta assis par terre quelques instants, à reprendre ses esprits, poussant quelques jurons entre ses dents en réalisant que Urahara allait sûrement lui interdire de bosser avec une telle blessure.

Grimmjow s'accroupit devant lui et prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts, mais Ichigo détourna violemment son visage de sa poigne.

_Quoi? Demanda le bleuté, désarçonné par sa réaction.

Ichigo se releva en titubant, encore un peu sonné par la raclée qu'il venait de prendre. Tout le monde autour de lui l'observait étrangement, comme s'il eut été fou, comme s'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, pensa-t-il. Il aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez lui. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher, cette soirée était la plus pourrie de toutes!

_Fais voir, souffla Grimmjow en retentant une nouvelle fois d'attraper son menton.

Mais Ichigo était à bout de nerfs. Il était fatigué, excédé, énervé. Il en avait assez de cette journée. Il avait essuyé la visite de Kuchiki, ses petites piques acerbes, le stress de l'entendre parler de son amie. Il avait vu Renji pleurer, il avait trahi son collègue et maintenant il s'était fait tabasser ni plus ni moins par un gamin à l'allure dépressive parce qu'il avait été jaloux, au milieu d'une réception de yakuzas du Wakagashira du Yamaguchi-Gumi. Il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié, énervé, à bout de nerfs qu'en cet instant.

_Laisse-moi tranquille! Explosa-t-il en repoussant une énième fois Grimmjow.

_Oh ça va! Lui répliqua l'autre. C'est que Ulquiorra, il t'a pas démit la mâchoire, okay?

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?! Cracha-t-il. Et pourquoi... pourquoi ce mec doit s'coller à toi d'abord, hein?! J'ai eu une journée de merde, j'ai pas besoin qu'un petit con me saute dessus pour me casser la gueule!

_Ulquiorra est comme ça, il m'aime bien...

_Ah ouais?! Il t'aime bien?! Tu te fous de ma gueule?!

Il était jaloux, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. L'assistance les observaient, quelque peu gênés ou même amusés. Aizen pénétra dans la pièce à nouveau, seul, mais resta en retrait, son regarde sombre braqué sur Grimmjow. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à hausser le ton, et ce fut bien ce qui l'inquiéta :

_Oui je me fous de ta gueule! Parce que moi j'ai pas le droit qu'un seul mec se colle à moi, quand toute une troupe d'gros dégueulasses t'voit à poils et t'donne des billets pour voir ton cul!

_Ah oui forcément on y revient! Beugla-t-il en gonflant son torse. C'est mon boulot! C'est ma vie! T'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire, okay?! Tu l'as accepté!

Les narines de Jaggerjack frémirent. Ichigo se moquait d'où il se trouvait, de qui pouvait le voir, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il avait été jaloux, et ce sentiment ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître et se transformait en colère ridicule. Cette dispute était son défouloir, parce que lui aussi pouvait laisser éclater sa colère. Lui aussi avait des choses sur le cœur et les nerfs à vif.

_Oh oh j'ai rien accepté du tout moi! Répliqua Grimmjow en le repoussant légèrement, pointant un index menaçant sur lui. J'ai jamais dit que j'approuvais ton p'tit hobby de jouer au strip-teaseur tous les soirs! Tous les soirs ils attendent qu'une chose! Être l'prochain qu'aura assez d'blé pour t'faire écarter les cuisses!

 _Paf!_

La gifle vola à la vitesse de la lumière contre la joue de Grimmjow. Quelques invités échappèrent des soupirs choqués, tant le geste avait été violent. Ichigo essoufflé par la colère et l'échange mouvementé, massa sa main droite avec douleur observant le visage tourné de Grimmjow sur lequel se dessinait une large marque rouge vive. Tous les deux maintenant muets, mais haletants, les souffles du bleuté se transformèrent bientôt en râles profonds qu'Ichigo ne tarda pas à reconnaître.

_Stark, fais sortir tout le monde.

La voix d'Aizen s'éleva dans le silence lourd, faisant grimper l'appréhension des convives autour d'eux. Les deux hommes qui avaient emporté Ulquiorra dans la pièce voisine se mirent en mouvement, et firent sortir la foule d'invité du large salon. Le regard de Grimmjow s'était teinté de haine et ses orbes bleu turquoise devenaient aussi noir que la nuit profonde.

Ichigo retint sa respiration, même s'il était toujours vivement en colère contre lui, il n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là.

_Kurosaki-kun!

Aizen appela son nom, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce et à refermer les portes derrière lui.

_Vite!

Mais l'homme lui faisait signe de le suivre, et de laisser la colère de Grimmjow se déchainer. Ses poings étaient déjà serrés, sa mâchoire craquait tant il serrait ses dents, et son visage commençait à se tourner dans sa direction. Son front plissé et ses yeux lançant des couteaux, Ichigo sut que s'il restait là, il allait rencontrer le monstre pour la première fois. Une conviction peut-être, ou peut-être parce que le regard de Grimmjow, son visage et la façon dont son corps se mouvait étaient différents des autres fois. Il l'avait déjà vu énervé, il l'avait vécu. Mais lors de ces manifestations, le bleuté lui avait parlé, il était conscient de ce qu'il disait et de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Et même s'il avait fait preuve de violence contre Shuuhei ou dans cette cage d'escalier chez lui, il avait toujours été conscient, et lui avait parlé.

Pourquoi ne disait-il rien maintenant? Pourquoi semblait-il inconscient et voyait à travers lui comme s'il était absent? Pourquoi son regard semblait-il si différent? Comme s'il avait une autre personne devant lui?

_Kurosaki-kun! Appela à nouveau Aizen. Pas cette fois!

_Non, je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.

Mais sa voix sonnait faux, teintée de tremblements et d'hésitation. Non, il ne pouvait pas en être certain. Ce qui brillait au fond des yeux de Jaggerjack était le diable en personne. En plongeant dans les pupilles noires comme l'enfer, tout ce qu'il pouvait y trouver était la désolation la plus effroyable, le froid le plus glacial et la peur la plus viscérale. Son cœur s'était contracté, son corps s'était figé, en réalisant qu'il avait raison : il ne connaissait rien de Grimmjow.

_Pas cette fois! Répéta l'homme.

Pas cette fois, disait-il. Pourquoi le croyait-il? Pourquoi comprenait-il ce qu'il était en train de dire? Pas cette fois, Grimmjow était différent. Son corps était rigide, ses muscles tendus, son visage plissé au possible, ses yeux tels deux orbes qui ne voyaient rien du tout, ses pupilles dilatées. Sa respiration était courte et hargneuse, comme la dernière fois. Mais Ichigo le sentit, cette manifestation là était différente. Il y avait autre chose dans son regard. Il ne le voyait plus, il ne le reconnaissait plus, c'était certain.

Pas cette fois, disait-il.

* * *

*Douze mille yens : environ 98€.


	15. Chapitre 14

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités et on rajoutera violence.

* * *

La nuit était noire. Plus noire que jamais, pas même un rayon de lune l'éclairait. L'astre de nuit restait caché à ses yeux, peut-être dissimulé derrière un large et épais nuage sombre, peut-être n'était-il même pas présent. Sous la plante de ses pieds, il pouvait sentir un sol frais et quelque peu terreux. L'obscurité rendait cependant son chemin invisible à ses yeux, son regard perdu, il ne pouvait se fier qu'à son toucher, son odorat et son ouïe. Mais il ne pouvait rien toucher, rien sentir, rien entendre. Il était comme au milieu du néant absolu, seul et pourtant un but s'éveilla en lui comme une évidence. Une quête étrange s'imposa dans son esprit, comme s'il devait accomplir quelque chose, trouver quelque chose. Et pourtant, cette chose lui était inconnue, il ne savait pas la définir. Il se tenait les bras tendus devant lui, tel un somnambule, cherchant devant lui quelque chose à portée de main. Mais il ne sentait rien, il ne voyait rien.

La nuit était noire. Mais était-ce seulement la nuit? L'obscurité qui l'entourait avait une autre profondeur, une différente épaisseur, et n'était pas comparable au noir qui faisait suite au jour. L'atmosphère était lourde autour de lui, angoissante au possible et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas d'avancer, bras tendus devant lui, ses doigts se refermant sur l'air inconsistant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, ni où il allait, une sorte d'intuition, une envie le poussait à aller de l'avant. Mais ce noir l'handicapait, il n'avait jamais vu pareille nuit auparavant. Comme si le soleil ne se lèverait jamais, comme s'il n'aurait jamais de lendemain.

L'impuissance s'empara de lui, puissante, ravageuse. Il piétinait, sur ce même sol terreux, ses pieds nus foulant la terre glaciale, ses jambes nues soumises aux bourrasques de vent. Il réalisa soudain qu'il était entièrement nu, de la tête aux pieds, dans le noir le plus profond, seul et perdu. Le silence était pire que tout, ses halètements plaintifs et succins, accélérant son cœur de façon drastique.

Où était-il? Où se trouvait-il? Qui était-il? Comment répondre à toutes ces questions dans le noir le plus profond. Comment se souvenir de qui il était, sans un brin de lumière? Il poursuivit son avancée à l'aveugle pendant longtemps. Pendant un temps interminable qu'il ne put même quantifier. Pourtant, rien ne changeait. Ni l'obscurité, ni les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Au fil des minutes elles s'intensifiaient plus encore, le laissant incapable d'envisager la moindre solution.

Étrangement, ce qu'il voulait le plus n'était pas savoir pourquoi il était là. Mais bien savoir comment s'en échapper. Même si des dizaines de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit, le seul objectif de s'enfuir à tout prix le prenait aux tripes. Partir. Sortir. Retrouver la lumière. Mais il ne savait pas comment. Malgré ce qui lui sembla être des heures de marche, il fut incapable de trouver la moindre issue. Son souffle se gelait dans sa gorge et le froid polaire lui piquait la peau. Il fallait qu'il continue à avancer, coûte que coûte, peut-être que dans quelques foulées un espoir s'offrirait à lui? Il était convaincu qu'il devait continuer, même si ça voulait dire épuiser toutes ses forces.

Soudain un cri retentit derrière lui et il fit volte-face, la respiration saccadée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ses yeux scrutant les ténèbres. Le cri strident, aiguë se mua en une vague de cris entremêlés, tous dans les mêmes tons mais plus ou moins longs, plus ou moins terrifiants. Les cris se rapprochaient inexorablement, encore, tel un cheval lancé en galop. Il se mit à courir, droit devant lui, ne sachant où aller ni ne sachant quoi faire pour fuir ces cris atroces. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il les fuyait, l'instinct, une intuition peut-être. Ses mains touchaient diverses surfaces au gré de sa course, mais il n'était pas capable de les identifier. Il courrait de plus en plus vite, se cognant contre des obstacles plus ou moins durs, sans qu'ils ne lui résistent. Il grognait par moment, tombant par terre quelque fois, mais toujours se relevant.

Et les cris ne cessaient jamais. Ils devenaient de plus en plus stridents, puissants, stressants. Il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, la sueur coulant lentement le long de son front et dans sa nuque, froide, glaciale, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il était à bout de souffle, éreinté par cette course, son corps s'effondrant à genoux sur le sol dur. Les cris perçants, semblables à ceux d'un enfant, lui déchiraient les tympans. Ils fondirent sur lui, tel une tempête, si violemment qu'il se retrouva au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Alors se mêla aux cris qui l'assaillaient déjà psychologiquement, la douleur physique. Une pluie de coups tomba sur lui et s'abattit sur son corps avec rage. Ils étaient forts, répétitifs, frappant son corps encore et encore, partout. Des coups de pieds, des coups de poings pleuvaient sur son corps sans discontinu. Il ne pouvait que les encaisser, il ne pouvait pas répliquer, ses membres étaient comme tétanisés par la peur. Il encaissait, mais au fond de lui, la haine grandissait. La haine, la peur ne faisaient parfois qu'un. Il sentait la mort imminente fondre sur lui, incapable de réagir, transit de froid et de peur par les cris qui retentissaient toujours.

Puis les coups cessèrent tout à coup, en même temps que les hurlements, et il resta là, couché et recroquevillé dans la boue, le corps meurtrit et haletant. Il ouvrit un œil, mais la nuit noire était toujours là. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment, de savoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Et même si l'expérience était des plus traumatisantes, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vécu au moins une fois. Si ce n'était plus.

Lentement, il se redressa, chaque membre de son corps, chaque os lui était douloureux. Mais il fallait qu'il se relève, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la conviction que s'il ne se relevait pas, il mourrait. S'il ne faisait pas cet effort, il ne se réveillerait jamais. Le vent froid s'était calmé, et l'air était lourd et plus chaud qu'auparavant rendant la situation encore un peu plus étouffante. Il tenta de scruter les ténèbres, mais elles étaient toujours aussi épaisses, le silence pire que les cris stridents qui avaient retenti quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il sursauta en sentant un liquide toucher sa peau. Un fluide épais, visqueux glissa sur ses mains, lentement, comme si quelqu'un prenait plaisir à le lui déverser sur les doigts. Il commençait à paniquer, la substance gouttant le long de ses poignets. Et le noir autour de lui disparut pour se muer en lumière crue rouge. Comme si son monde venait soudain de se peindre en couleur pourpre. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas seulement ses mains; son corps tout entier était recouvert de ce liquide vermillon. L'odeur du sang, le goût du sang, tout n'était que sang. La boue sous ses pieds s'était transformée en flaque de sang, mais il était au milieu du néant. Comme une nuit rouge, sans pouvoir distinguer quoique ce soit, toujours aussi aveugle et perdu. Il regarda ses mains sur lesquelles coulaient ce sang sans discontinu, son cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Son corps nu était recouvert de sang, tel un habit funeste, mais il n'était pas blessé.

D'où venait cette hémoglobine, d'où venait cette couleur rouge? Il leva les yeux en réalisant qu'un véritable déluge de sang tombait sur lui. Comme si la fin du monde s'abattait sur lui, tel un funeste présage, le sang ne cessait de couler du ciel.

Il entendit un long râle s'élever derrière lui puis une main puissante se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, plus alerte que jamais, les yeux exorbités pour se retrouver face à une ombre immense de forme humaine. Figé, il ne put réagir et fut incapable de discerner si cette ombre était celle d'un homme, celle d'une femme. Les grandes mains de l'individu se tendirent de nouveau vers lui et le saisirent. Tel un pantin, il se laissa faire, sentant ses doigts sur lui, ses souffles putrides dans son oreille. Mais son corps était comme condamné, comme figé sous ses doigts qui ne cessaient de parcourir son corps.

Ces mains sales sur lui le brûlaient, il se sentait souillé, hautement dégradé et humilié. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Que devait-il faire? Cette rage au fond de lui s'éveilla à nouveau et le fit bouillir. Il fut saisit d'un soudain regain de force, de rage et se retourna brutalement, son souffle se coupant dans sa gorge. L'ombre s'était muée en un homme debout, qui lui faisait face, sa peau brune ruisselante de sang. Sa gorge avait été coupée en un trait net duquel s'écoulait un flot de sang massif, tel un fleuve puissant inondant tout son monde, le sol, son corps, son ciel. Il sentit son souffle se faire encore un peu plus court mais l'homme resta debout devant lui, sans s'effondrer, son regard dissimulé derrière des lumières teintées.

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi à l'observer? Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il était ici, perdu dans cet univers duquel il ne voulait que s'échapper? Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains recouvertes de sang et réalisa que cette pluie rouge était de son fait. Ce meurtre était de son fait.

_Grimmjow.

Il se tourna de l'autre côté, oubliant l'homme égorgé devant lui. Mais la vision qui se présenta à lui le fit hoqueter. Loin devant lui, comme s'il était inaccessible, Ichigo se trouvait. Il pouvait le reconnaître, ses cheveux d'un orange éclatant inondant son monde d'une lumière semblable à celle du soleil. Il illuminait ce monde qui lui avait semblé jusqu'ici si noir, si morose et douloureux. Il se tenait droit, debout loin devant lui, ses yeux ambrés braqués dans sa direction, sa main tendue devant lui. Il l'appelait à lui, un doux sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Grimmjow tourna sur ses talons et se pencha en avant pour attraper la main qu'il lui tendait, sans doute incapable d'évaluer la distance qui les séparait. Mais ses doigts se refermaient toujours sur le vide glacial. Il entama quelques pas, puis se mit à courir vers lui aussi vite qu'il le put. Mais peu importait sa course effrénée, l'image d'Ichigo restait toujours à bonne distance. Inaccessible, inatteignable, semblable à un mirage à l'horizon. Puis, la pluie de sang se remit à tomber alors qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait cessé. Une cascade carmin tomba entre eux, éclaboussant la silhouette lumineuse d'Ichigo.

Le visage juvénile lointain devint alors rouge, ses cheveux prirent la couleur du sang. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette vision ranima la haine en lui. Cette colère, cette peur qu'il avait expérimenté, ces cris stridents qui l'avaient apeuré plus tôt n'étaient rien face à la peur qu'il ressentait à ce moment, l'impuissance qui tenait son corps.

Ichigo n'était plus qu'une silhouette de sang au lointain, un point rouge presque imperceptible. Mais il courait encore et encore, jusqu'à en être épuisé, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir souffler, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. A bout de force, il tomba en avant, le sang éclaboussant son corps déjà recouvert de liquide rouge. Il n'entendait même plus sa voix l'appeler, comme s'il l'avait manqué, comme s'il s'était éloigné trop rapidement pour qu'il ne puisse le rattraper...

Il resta là, étendu par terre sans pouvoir rien faire, épuisé. Et la pluie de sang tombait sur son visage, sans s'arrêter, lui donnant l'impression de tomber dans un trou noir sans fond, coloré de rouge. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, sans espoir jusqu'à ce que sa voix le ramène une fois de plus à la réalité.

_Grimmjow! Grimmjow, tu m'entends?

La voix d'Ichigo agissait comme un véritable hameçon qui le ramenait lentement mais sûrement à la surface.

_Sa tension est basse, comme la dernière fois. Il va certainement en ressortir épuisé.

Les voix autour de lui, tout d'abord lointaines, se firent de plus en plus proches. Il ne sentait pas son corps, il ne savait pas où il était, qui il était. Il avait toujours l'horrible vision de ce sang sur son corps et Ichigo qui lui restait inaccessible. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer tout à coup, sans pouvoir réagir. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne pouvait pas bouger.

_Vous croyez qu'il est... inconscient?

C'était la voix d'Ichigo. Il sentit ses yeux bouger sous ses paupières mais était bien incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il n'avait pas reconnu les voix précédentes, mais il pouvait reconnaître celle du rouquin entre mille. Il sut alors qu'il ne pouvait être entre de mauvaises mains. Étrangement, entendre sa voix l'avait tout de suite rassuré et ses muscles se détendirent tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il se trouvait sur une surface moelleuse et qu'il faisait une température agréable autour de lui.

Il sentit un poids près de lui, celui d'un corps assis peut-être. Mais il ignorait qui. La proximité de la voix de Kurosaki lui laissa espérer qu'il s'agissait de lui.

_Il l'est, répondit la voix qu'il connaissait. Dans ces instants, il est entre la réalité et le subconscient. Un peu comme dans un rêve si vous voulez. La seule différence, c'est qu'il voit des choses issues de son subconscient, des choses qu'il a vécues et enregistrées quelque part dans son cerveau. Mais qu'il n'est capable que de revivre lorsqu'il est dans cet état.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Ichigo resta parfaitement muet. Il entendit des pas sur la moquette, étouffés de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_Le subconscient est puissant, mais nous n'en avons pas une connaissance assez complète pour savoir comment il fonctionne. Si vous voulez, il est conscient de certaines choses, mais pas de son corps. Il est comme... retenu prisonnier dans son esprit, si c'est plus clair ainsi. Son subconscient lui faire revivre ce qu'il a enregistré de façon disparate, complètement décousue.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Interrogea Ichigo, inquiet. Que pendant ses colères...?

_La colère agit tout simplement comme un levier sur lui, sur sa conscience. Le sentiment de se sentir nerveux, en colère, haineux réveille des souvenirs anciens, enfouis dans son subconscient. Il serait totalement incapable d'en parler une fois réveillé, une fois conscient, mais quand la haine s'empare de lui, le taux de cortisol, l'hormone du stress, se répand en grande quantité dans son cerveau. A l'en rendre aveugle, vous l'avez vu n'est-ce pas?

_Oui.

La voix du jeune homme était teintée de tristesse et d'amertume.

_Ses yeux ne sont plus capables de voir quoique ce soit. Et cet état réveille en lui des choses que je ne peux expliquer, que personne ne peut expliquer. Des souvenirs, des émotions enfouis très loin en lui et qui... font bouger son corps ainsi. Le font réagir aussi violemment. Voilà pourquoi sa colère est si puissante, sa force décuplée. Il le dit lui-même qu'un monstre dort au fond de lui, ce n'est pas erroné. Le subconscient de Grimmjow regorge de choses horribles, mais il est aussi puissant et capable de s'activer à chaque fois que le taux de cortisol est trop élevé.

Il y eut un silence. Grimmjow comprenait ce que l'homme disait, il l'avait entendu des tas de fois. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la solution, il n'avait jamais réussi à garder enfoui cette peur et cette haine qui dormait au fond de lui. Ce monstre qui remontait du passé et qui venait tout dévaster sur son passage, il ne l'avait jamais éradiqué.

_J'ai cru... j'ai cru que je pouvais faire quelque chose. J'y ai cru, reprit la voix d'Ichigo, plus basse. Mais...

_Tu te trompes, Kurosaki-kun, entendit-il une voix rauque et profonde qu'il connaissait. Je crois au contraire, que tu peux toujours faire quelque chose pour lui. Tu peux au moins calmer ses montées de colère, jusqu'ici tu avais réussi. Mais celle-ci était différente.

_En quoi? Interrogea le rouquin, sa voix trahissant son intérêt.

_Tu l'as giflé.

Grimmjow sentit son corps se raidir, en entendant - tel un flashback puissant - le bruit sourd de la claque contre sa joue, celle qu'Ichigo lui avait donné. Il en sentait encore la marque cuisante sur sa joue, et il se remémora les yeux emplis de dégoût et de haine du jeune homme. Puis, plus rien. Il ne se souvenait plus de son visage, de ses yeux, du son de sa voix.

_Oui, je l'ai giflé mais...

_Je crois que ça a déclenché quelque chose chez lui, reprit la voix profonde et masculine. Grimmjow a vécu des choses terribles pendant son enfance et son adolescence. Sûrement les sources de ses colères. Le moindre geste violent qui puisse lui rappeler quoique ce soit en rapport avec cette période, l'enfouit dans son subconscient et donc... dans cette haine passée qui ressurgit de cette manière. Tout du moins, c'est ce que je pense. J'ai rencontré bons nombres de psychiatres pour essayer de comprendre.

_Et... que faut-il faire? Je veux dire... il y a bien un moyen!

_Il n'y en a pas, répondit l'homme. Grimmjow a rencontré des tas de personnes, éminents spécialistes, mais ça n'a jamais rien donné. La seule réponse est chimique et vient de la drogue. C'est une solution temporaire comme tu le sais. Mais vaincre ses démons intérieurs ne tient qu'à Grimmjow et à lui seul.

Il entendit Kurosaki soupirer à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'il voulait que ça se déroule, en réalité il n'avait jamais voulu qu'Ichigo voit ça. Il n'avait jamais désiré qu'il en soit témoin, et encore moins qu'il en soit l'instigateur. Qu'avait-il fait entre le moment où il l'avait giflé et le moment où il avait repris conscience, allongé ici. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, et se disait incapable de bouger. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à la réalité. Sa réalité.

_Vous permettez?

Il sentit un homme s'asseoir à côté d'Ichigo, puis un silence suivit. Il entendit seulement le bruit de vêtements qu'on toucherait, puis un sac qui s'ouvrait, quelques petits bruits anodins de-ci de-là, qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier.

_Vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux, Kurosaki-kun. Il aurait pu vous faire pire que ça.

_Aïe!

_Je suis désolé, ça risque de faire très mal pendant un moment. Le muscle est peut-être déchiré. Il va vous falloir passer quelques examens.

Il y avait trois hommes avec lui, il les avaient comptés. Ichigo, l'homme dont il reconnaissait la voix et qu'il mit un certain temps à identifier comme Aizen et un troisième, en train de soigner le rouquin. Le soigner? Se demanda-t-il tandis que l'orangé poussait quelques soupirs douloureux. Il était blessé, déduit-il. A cause de lui, n'est-ce pas?

Cette pensée serra son cœur fortement et il ouvrit les yeux si soudainement que la lumière le rendit aveugle.

_Grimmjow!

Aizen se pencha au-dessus de lui, son regard reflétant toute son inquiétude. Grimmjow cligna des yeux, son cerveau prenant un certain temps à enregistrer les informations que ses yeux lui donnaient. Des murs clairs, une lumière artificielle éclairant une large pièce savamment décorée. Il se trouvait allongé sur un large lit à baldaquins aux draps écrus. L'une des chambres d'amis de la demeure d'Aizen s'il se rappelait bien.

Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, lentement, ses mouvements altérés par la fatigue tenace. Ichigo était bien assis sur le lit, son corps tourné dans sa direction, ses yeux inquiets braqués sur lui. Mais ce qui attira le regard turquoise furent ses bras nus dont l'un reposait dans la main de Szayel, le médecin d'Aizen.

Au niveau des biceps, ses bras présentaient de larges traces rougeâtres, bleuies comme des hématomes immenses de la taille d'une main. Il sentit son front se creuser, ses yeux se plisser en tournant sa tête pour voir de plus près. Il redressa son corps comme il le put, poussant sur ses bras qui n'avaient pourtant aucune force, ses yeux braqués sur les blessures. Il s'était promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal, il l'avait promis. Et pourtant ces hématomes sur les bras d'Ichigo étaient de son fait.

_Grimmjow... Tu es sûr que ça va?

Il releva les yeux sur le visage juvénile du danseur, croisant son regard submergé par l'inquiétude. Et la haine se leva de nouveau dans son corps, mais il était si éreinté qu'elle ne pouvait plus reprendre le dessus. Il porta une main à son front puis retomba en arrière contre le matelas, alarmant les hommes présents qui s'empressèrent de lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Szayel prit son poignet entre ses mains, vérifiant son pouls. Il s'assura que tout allait bien mais Grimmjow gardait les yeux fermés, il avait su qu'il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir les yeux. C'était à chaque fois pareil. Quand il se réveillait après avoir piqué une colère, la vision de désolation le mettait au pied du mur. La réalité reprenait le pas sur lui, sur sa vie, et il devait faire avec les conséquences de ses actes. Même s'il n'était pas lui-même il devait s'en accommoder.

_Pourquoi tu m'demandes si j'vais bien alors... qu'c'est toi qui va pas bien, s'entendit-il dire tout bas, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Aizen haussa un sourcil, se tournant vers Ichigo qui resta interdit. Le roux s'empressa de couvrir ses bras pour cacher ses blessures, mais il était trop tard. Grimmjow avait vu les conséquences de ses actes.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... cette fois? Interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Aizen.

Le Wakagashira soupira bien fort et ferma les yeux un instant :

_Rien de plus que d'habitude, rien de moins. Mon salon est un véritable champ de bataille. Tout a été détruit. Une seule chose... en est cependant ressortit intacte.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard d'Aizen qui venait de glisser sur Ichigo. Le rouquin se renfrogna, mais ne détourna pas les yeux, son regard ambré planté dans les orbes turquoise. Jaggerjack se demanda alors ce qu'il avait bien pu ressentir en le voyant dans cet état. Il n'avait pas fui. Il était resté là. Mais à quel prix?

_Dans ta folie passagère, bien que destructrice, il semblerait que, consciemment, tu aies choisi d'épargner Kurosaki-kun, reprit Aizen. C'est la première fois que tu fais ça, Grimmjow. Que tu épargnes délibérément quelqu'un. Alors qu'on sait tous que tu es incapable de discerner le bien du mal dans cet état. Ou les visages, les silhouettes.

_J'sais ça. J'te d'mande c'que j'ai fait.

Sa demande ne s'adressait pas à Aizen, mais bien à Ichigo. Cependant, il était bien incapable de le lui demander directement. Mais Ichigo comprit que ses paroles s'adressaient à lui :

_Tu m'as juste... pris fermement par les bras et tu m'as soulevé du sol pour m'envoyer valser contre le canapé, répondit-il, ses yeux perdus dans le vide comme s'il revivait la scène. J'ai été... projeté très fort contre le canapé qui s'est renversé. Il m'a servi de rempart, j'étais caché à tout ce que tu lançais, ce que tu brisais

Le regard de Grimmjow balaya la grande chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il l'avait délibérément mis de côté. Bien qu'il l'ait blessé en l'empoignant pour l'envoyer loin de lui, il l'avait délibérément fait. Il avait écarté Ichigo de lui, consciemment. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il pouvait toujours être relié à la réalité, même dans cet état? Ça n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent! Il ne s'était jamais rappelé de rien, sauf de cette haine, de cette peur immense, de ce noir profond. Rien d'autre.

_Quand tu as eu... plus ou moins tout cassé, il y a eu un moment où tu t'es calmé, reprit-il. Je t'ai vu te tenir la main avec.. une expression de douleur atroce. La main que tu t'es blessée en venant chez moi. Je crois que tu as dû te faire mal. Peu importe. A ce moment-là, j'ai dit ton nom mais tu ne m'entendais pas. Tu restais figé, immobile au milieu du désastre que tu avais fait, à regarder ta main, et... j'essayais de t'appeler mais... tu n'entendais rien.

_Non, le coupa-t-il. J'ai entendu.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent de longues secondes, intensément. Sa révélation fit hoqueter Aizen qui se pencha vers lui, perplexe :

_Tu l'as entendu t'appeler? Dans cet état?

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Szayel inspira profondément, fronçant gravement les sourcils en prenant un air sérieux. Le bleuté savait ce qu'ils pensaient : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un dans cet état. La première fois qu'il semblait être conscient de quelque chose, quand il devenait ce monstre dévastateur.

_Et j't'ai vu, reprit-il en levant son regard vers Ichigo. T'étais... loin d'moi, mais t'étais... là...

Il pointa de son index sa tempe, pour matérialiser le fait qu'Ichigo était bel et bien dans sa tête. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux à nouveau et un infime sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mais il mourut aussitôt. Grimmjow avait cru qu'il serait la clef de tout, qu'il pourrait l'empêcher d'éclater de colère. Mais peut-être était-il plus que ça. Peut-être pourrait-il devenir le lien qui le ramènerait à la réalité quand il était perdu.

_J'ai tenté d'aller vers toi, reprit le jeune homme, mais tu... tu m'as regardé de ces yeux si noirs. Je... et je le savais, que tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi. J'ai hésité. Peut-être trop longtemps, peut-être... que j'aurais dû aller vers toi plus tôt.

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Kurosaki-kun, le rassura Aizen. Personne ne t'en veut de ne pas avoir osé aller vers lui. Qui le ferait lorsqu'il est un tel monstre?

_Mais tu restais désespérément immobile, tel une statue de pierre c'était saisissant. Angoissant. J'essayais de te parler, de... de te dire des mots simples mais tu ne semblais pas du tout les comprendre.

Jaggerjack savait. A ce moment-là, et il s'en souvenait très bien, Ichigo était apparut devant lui, au loin. Mais il était resté si loin qu'il n'avait pas pu le toucher, ni l'atteindre. Ce moment devait correspondre à l'instant où il a prononcé son prénom. Il était alors apparu dans son rêve, son cauchemar ou peu importe comment ils l'appelaient. Sa voix avait résonné en lui et l'avait atteint en projetant son image dans sa tête.

_J't'ai vu et j't'ai entendu m'appeler. Mais plus j'allais vers toi, et plus tu t'éloignais. Et après...

Il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains étonnamment propres. Il se rappelait les avoir vues se teinter de sang, et Ichigo également. Ce sang n'était pas de bonne augure, il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas le savoir. C'était un présage funeste.

_Après quoi? Interrogea Ichigo.

_Après quoi? Demanda Aizen à son tour, de plus en plus sérieux.

_Tout est devenu sang. Moi, mes mains, le ciel, la pluie, toi. Tout est devenu rouge.

Szayel fouillait dans son sac rapidement, sans prendre la peine de paraître discret et en sortit un calepin où il commença à gribouiller des notes. Vraisemblablement il notait tout ce que Grimmjow était en train de dire. Le bleuté l'observa faire en restant silencieux, ayant conscience que c'était la première fois qu'il se souvenait de tant de choses après l'une de ses colères. Mais la vision d'Ichigo courant sous une pluie de sang, et lui-même recouvert de ce liquide visqueux, étaient de loin les plus traumatisantes.

_Je crois que tu te souviens de tout ça parce que justement Ichigo te connectait à la réalité. Ta conscience a rencontré ton subconscient au moment où Ichigo t'a appelé. Ton cerveau a fait la connexion, et de ce fait, tu as été capable de nous raconter la fin de ce que tu as vu. Tout ce qui s'est passé avant reste un trou noir, n'est-ce pas?

Grimmjow acquiesça silencieusement.

_Bien, ça confirme ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas anodin si c'est la première fois que tu es capable de dire ce que tu as vu pendant une crise. Nous le devons à Ichigo ici.

Kurosaki se renfrogna, ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. Grimmjow savait qu'il aurait dû s'excuser, mais il savait que ça ne serait pas suffisant. Aizen soupira profondément et posa une main sur l'épaule de Szayel :

_Allons, laissons-les un petit moment.

Le médecin acquiesça et remballa ses affaires soigneusement tandis qu'Ichigo tâtait ses biceps à travers son sur-vêtement. Il soupira en les observant déguerpir, Aizen lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil inquiet avant de les laisser totalement seuls. Grimmjow bougea sur les draps, tournant son visage à l'opposé, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter Ichigo. Il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel, il ne lui avait jamais rendu service, il ne l'avait pas sauvé, il n'avait rien fait pour qu'il reste à ses côtés. Même dans de telles circonstances.

_Pourquoi t'restes? Demanda-t-il. C'est encore temps qu'tu t'en ailles.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et s'assit face à lui sur le lit, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Il déposa son menton sur ses genoux et soupira.

_C'est ma faute, marmonna-t-il, je n'aurais pas dû te gifler. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Le bleuté retourna son visage dans sa direction et fronça gravement les sourcils. Pourquoi prenait-il la responsabilité de ce qui venait de se passer?

_Nan, c'est ma faute, dit-il. Pas la tienne. T'pouvais pas savoir, et... Ulquiorra est...

Mais il coupa sa phrase nette en réalisant qu'il avait prononcé le prénom de celui qui avait déclenché toutes ces mésaventures. Le regard d'Ichigo se fit aussitôt plus inquisiteur, presque accusateur et Grimmjow ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il savait pertinemment que sa relation avec Ulquiorra devait changer, voire même cesser. Elle était loin d'être saine et même lui en avait une sainte horreur.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça avec toi? Demanda le rouquin, son ton sec et réprobateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi?

Grimmjow inspira profondément, il avait su que le sujet viendrait tôt ou tard. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'Ichigo le découvre ainsi, Ulquiorra telle une sangsue autour de lui. Mais c'était une chose à laquelle il s'était habituée, inexorablement. Ulquiorra avait toujours été comme ça avec lui.

_Ulquiorra est comme moi, répondit-il, issu d'la rue. Il a vu des choses, il a vécu des choses. C'est moi qui l'ai sauvé d'un règlement d'compte entre gangs y'a quelques années. Il était mal en point, tellement maigrichon qu'on voyait à travers lui. Il bossait pour un d'mes dealers dans un quartier mal famé de l'ouest. Quand j'venais les voir, il essayait t'jours d'me parler, mais mes dealers m'disait qu'il était foutu. Trop camé, trop détruit par la rage d'trouver de la drogue. Il était comme moi. Il s'est r'trouvé malgré lui dans c'règlement d'compte et j'l'ai récupéré encore plus mal en point. Quand j'l'ai sauvé, et qu'j'ai payé ses notes d'hôpital, j'l'ai confié à Aizen.

Ichigo l'écoutait attentivement, sans pour autant calmer la jalousie qui régnait dans son regard.

_Aizen était l'plus à même d's'occuper d'lui. C'est pas moi qu'ai sauvé Ulquiorra, c'est Aizen. Moi... j'ai fait qu'le repêcher. J'suis pas assez stable pour êt' un héros. Mais Ulquiorra l'voit pas comme ça. La rue, la drogue ça vous tue. Ça vous change. Quand il a commencé à vivre avec Aizen, il a commencé à dev'nir muet. A avoir un comportement bizarre. Y'a qu'avec moi qu'il semble être... un peu normal et montrer de l'intérêt. Avec Aizen, il agit comme un enfant. Mais ces deux-là... font des choses pas pour les enfants. Ulquiorra est comme moi : foutu à l'intérieur, et son rapport au sexe est aussi biaisé qu'le mien. J'crois qu'il l'ressent. Qu'on est pareils. Qu'on a vécu les mêmes choses.

Ichigo sembla ravaler ce qui s'annonçait comme une pique motivée par la jalousie et referma la bouche avant de prendre quelques instants pour réfléchir.

_Alors... vous avez un peu le même problème? Je veux dire : toi avec tes colères, et lui... avec son comportement?

_Plus ou moins oui.

Ichigo soupira et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne semblait pas satisfait par sa petite explication. Au contraire, son regard se fit plus noir encore et Grimmjow se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne lui avait jamais expliqué sa relation avec Ulquiorra, parce qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il aurait dû savoir que ce problème se présenterait un jour ou l'autre. Il avait été stupide.

_Ulquiorra est amoureux de toi, n'est-ce pas?

Le bleuté dodelina de la tête. Il s'était posé cette question un sacré paquet de fois.

_J'crois pas non, répondit-il enfin. C'est pas d'l'amour. C'est d'la dépendance. Un truc... bizarre.

_Comme toi et moi?

Grimmjow braqua son regard dans le sien et acquiesça timidement. Mais la différence était qu'Ulquiorra croyait des choses fausses, quand Ichigo et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il s'était toujours accoutumé aux gestes du brun parce qu'Aizen le lui avait demandé, parce que tout ce qui pouvait faire plaisir à Ulquiorra faisait plaisir à Aizen.

_Aizen aime les causes perdues, reprit-il. Il s'est amouraché, ou j'sais quoi d'Ulquiorra. Alors, il veut tout l'temps lui faire plaisir. Tout l'monde s'est habitué au fait qu'il soit bizarre, même moi. Qu'il m'touche est dev'nu une habitude, qu'il soit collé à moi comme un truc basique dans les réunions du clan.

_Va falloir qu'il arrête.

Grimmjow sourit et tendit une main vers lui, serrant son poignet doucement. Ichigo avait l'air sérieux.

_T'es jaloux. J'aime ça.

Mais le rouquin le fusilla du regard et son froncement de sourcils s'intensifia encore un peu plus :

_Grimmjow, je suis sérieux. Si je reste... c'est pour une raison. Ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plait.

Malgré la fatigue qui embourbait son corps, malgré la douleur qui saisissait chacun de ses membres, Grimmjow se redressa et se rapprocha du rouquin. Il colla son front contre le sien et le vit fermer les yeux. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa bouche et il ne savait par quel miracle cette sensation lui faisait un bien fou. Comment et pourquoi Ichigo était-il apparu dans son esprit alors qu'il était perdu dans les limbes de la colère? Comment avait-il pu aller si loin dans son esprit qu'il pensait même à lui lorsqu'il était incapable de se reconnaître lui-même? Il n'avait pas les réponses, mais c'était ce qui rendait la situation fascinante.

_Pourquoi t'restes? J'ai jamais rien fait pour toi. J'ai passé mon temps à... t'montrer quel monstre j'étais, j't'ai fait du mal.

_C'est pas grave, je m'en remettrai, marmonna-t-il en touchant d'une main l'un de ses bras endolori.

_Non, c'est grave. J'm'étais juré... j'l'avais dit que jamais j'te toucherai.

Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant qu'il pouvait bien se faire toutes les promesses du monde celles-ci ne servaient à rien. Quand ses démons prenaient le dessus il était capable du pire. Il n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire, si...

_Je veux te guérir, souffla Ichigo contre sa bouche. Je veux te sauver. Voilà pourquoi je reste.

Il fut saisit par sa sincérité et resta sans voix. Il voulait lui dire de s'en aller, de s'enfuir loin de lui, qu'il ne voulait plus lui faire de mal comme il venait de le faire. Mais il en fut incapable. Il était maintenant incapable de vivre sans Ichigo, et son égoïsme parla pour lui; il allait le garder auprès de lui, pour longtemps. Il le voulait plus que tout. Et il se promit à nouveau de ne jamais le blesser, de ne voir que lui si jamais il retombait dans le gouffre sinistre de ses démons. Peut-être qu'Ichigo y serait son soleil.

_Pourquoi t'veux m'sauver?

_Je veux être avec toi, Grimmjow. Et je ne veux plus jamais voir... tes yeux aussi noirs.

Personne n'avait jamais eu l'audace de lui dire ça. Personne n'avait jamais dit vouloir le sauver avec tant de conviction. Aizen n'y avait jamais cru, les psychiatres qu'il avait vu avaient toujours dit que son salut viendrait de lui seul. Mais jamais quelqu'un n'avait dit qu'il voulait, et qu'il pourrait le guérir. Le sauver. Ichigo semblait y croire, la force de son regard était telle qu'il était sur le point de le convaincre.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il n'avait que cet espoir auquel se raccrocher. Et si ça lui permettait de garder Ichigo près de lui, il était prêt à tenter l'expérience. Il voulait être avec lui également, il voulait y croire.

_J'te ferai plus jamais d'mal.

Il ne sut pas vraiment quel était ce sentiment étrange qui l'envahit complètement et submergea son être tout entier, mais il savait qu'il le devait à Ichigo. Lui seul était capable de lui dire ces choses, de lui procurer ce genre d'émotions. En regardant le visage d'Ichigo il remarqua que ce dernier avait les yeux plissés, le front également, comme un air torturé.

_J'ai b'soin d'toi, se sentit-il obligé de répéter.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je dois faire, mais c'est ce que je veux faire. Dis-moi que tu veux que je reste.

_J'veux qu'tu restes.

Ichigo lui sourit et laissa un baiser sur les lèvres. Grimmjow le lui rendit, appréciant son contact chaud après avoir eu si froid. Un frisson le parcourut et il cassa le baiser un instant désorienté en se remémorant les sensations de froid qu'il avait pu ressentir plus tôt. Le rouquin lui lança un regard concerné mais le bleuté fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était juste une désagréable sensation, il fallait qu'il oublie ce froid glacial et cette pluie de sang. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus. Ichigo allait bien, il était en sécurité.

La fatigue reprit son droit sur son corps et il trouva le besoin de s'allonger à nouveau. Ichigo se coucha près de lui, sur le flanc, tourné vers lui, tandis que le bleuté passait un bras autour de son corps. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire grand chose pour savoir qu'il pouvait s'endormir là s'il le voulait. Le rouquin avait l'air de ne plus vouloir le quitter et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Ichigo posa une main sur son torse et se blottit de plus bel contre lui. Grimmjow se sentait apaisé, fatigué mais soudainement si confortable maintenant qu'il était couché à ses côtés. La chaleur de son corps était une bénédiction, lui qui avait été si glacé quelques instants plus tôt. Pourtant, même s'il se remémorait les effets de ce froid sur sa peau, il ne savait pas s'il l'avait vraiment vécu ou s'il l'avait imaginé. Comme l'avait dit Szayel, son subconscient était si puissant qu'il était capable de lui offrir sur un plateau tout un panel de sensations différentes, si réelles.

Grimmjow inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, en tentant de se relaxer. Ce qu'il détestait aussi après ce genre de crise c'était de ne plus pouvoir se rappeler ce qui s'était passé dans sa propre tête. Il se rappelait de certaines sensations, mais jamais de ce qu'il avait vu. Aujourd'hui, il se rappelait avoir vu Ichigo mais avoir aussi senti l'odeur du sang. Si grâce à Ichigo il était parvenu à sortir de sa torpeur, il se demandait ce que ce sang signifiait. Était-ce le sien? Que tentait de lui dire son subconscient?

Non, il ne devait plus y penser. Déjà, son esprit commençait à divaguer, emporté par le sommeil qui embruma tout son esprit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, sous les douces sensations de caresses dans ses cheveux, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus chez Aizen. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, chez lui, dans son grand lit, sous les draps et Ichigo était debout à côté du lit, penché vers lui avec un sourire. Il touchait délicatement ses cheveux comme pour le réveiller ou pour le rassurer, il n'aurait su le dire.

Il se demanda comment il était arrivé ici mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ichigo était là et il était chez lui, qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus?

_Il faut que tu manges, dit Kurosaki en lui adressant un sourire.

Il attrapa un bol posé sur la table de nuit dans lequel se trouvaient des nouilles chaudes. Il se saisit des baguettes et observa le bleuté se redresser lentement dans son lit. Il posa son dos contre la tête du lit et prit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Ichigo s'assit à ses côtés, ce petit sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres. Mais Jaggerjack n'était pas dupe, le regard fuyant d'Ichigo n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Aussi, il joua les dociles et accepta la première bouchée de nouilles que le jeune homme lui présenta à l'aide ses baguettes. Il mâcha lentement, se sentant si faible qu'il aurait pu s'endormir là, tout de suite.

Ichigo restait silencieux, et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Cependant, il se doutait bien que le jeune homme avait plus d'une inquiétude derrière son sourire réconfortant. Il aurait voulu lui dire pardon, encore une fois. Il aurait voulu lui jurer encore une fois qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais il savait qu'Ichigo le croyait, il savait qu'il lui faisait confiance.

_Ton médecin a dit que tu devais manger et reprendre des forces, expliqua l'orangé comme s'il voulait briser le silence. Et j'ai bien l'intention de rester ici pour m'occuper de toi. Je suis sûr que si tu restes tout seul tu vas retourner bosser.

Le regard de Kurosaki se voulait dur et réprobateur, jurant singulièrement avec son sourire bienveillant. Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cependant. C'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé qu'Ichigo prenne soin de lui. Qu'il devienne son petit infirmier personnel. Mais à quel prix?

_T'as mal? Demanda-t-il en désignant ses bras.

Le rouquin secoua violemment la tête :

_Non, je vais bien. Ce n'était pas grand chose, j'ai la peau qui marque vite, ahah, plaisanta-t-il sur un ton faussement guilleret.

_M'épargne pas comme ça. J'suis encore moi-même, pas un mourant à c'que j'sache.

_Je sais. Aizen a juste dit... que si je prenais soin de toi il était certain que tu serais entre de bonnes mains. Et puis... je ne peux pas vraiment retourner bosser avec ces marques.

Il haussa les épaules et Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de nouilles chaudes. Aizen? Aizen avait dit ça? Quel revirement de situation... Lui qui criait sur tous les toits qu'il fallait absolument quelque chose d'officiel qui puisse le lier à Ichigo et maintenant ça? Le bleuté resta perplexe, son patron n'avait sans doute pas perdu son objectif de vu. Il ne détournait pas ses yeux du jeune homme à ses côtés, se demandant s'il rêvait ou pas. Est-ce qu'Ichigo avait bien dit qu'il allait s'occuper de lui? Comme s'il était un malade ou un blessé grave? Peu importait, il prenait!

_D'solé, marmonna-t-il, j'voulais pas t'faire du mal.

_Je sais, Grimmjow, soupira-t-il. Je sais que tu es désolé et que tu ne voulais pas faire ça. Mais... on va dire que grâce à toi j'ai gagné des congés?

_J'suis ton patron d'toute façon.

_C'est vrai.

Malgré le visage souriant de l'orangé, Grimmjow savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et bizarrement, il pensa que ça n'avait peut-être pas de rapport avec sa colère. Il ne demanda pas quelle heure il était, jetant un coup d'œil rapide en direction de son réveil sur sa table de nuit. Il était plus de huit heures du matin. Les yeux ambrés avaient l'air fatigué et il se sentit coupable encore une fois.

_T'devrais t'reposer, lui dit-il alors en prenant sa main. Et manger, toi aussi.

_Je vais bien.

Mais plus il le répétait, moins Grimmjow en était convaincu. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, dans son regard qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il prit son poignet dans sa main et se pencha vers lui, figeant un instant l'orangé qui baissa le regard.

_Un truc va pas? Demanda-t-il. Dis-moi.

_Non, c'est rien, bredouilla l'autre en esquissant un sourire forcé.

_Quoi? C'est Aizen, c'est ça? Il a r'parlé d'son foutu contrat?

Ichigo secoua la tête pour nier et baissa les yeux en soupirant. Grimmjow savait que son instinct était bon et à voir l'attitude du jeune homme il était clair que quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête.

_Je ne veux pas... te causer plus de soucis que ça.

_Depuis quand tu m'poses des soucis, hein? Lui demanda-t-il en caressant son visage.

Ichigo échappa un petit rire gêné et forcé.

_Je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter hier soir et j'ai bien fait je crois. Ça t'aurait encore plus énervé.

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Grimmjow avait su que quelque chose le turlupinait, il en avait la confirmation. Ichigo hésita une dernière seconde puis inspira profondément :

_Tu te rappelles... Je t'ai dit que Kuchiki était au club hier soir. J'imagine que tu ne dois plus t'en rappeler après ce qu'il s'est passé...

Grimmjow se baffa mentalement. En plus d'être une stupide brute il devenait amnésique maintenant? Comment oublier que Kuchiki s'était pointé la veille et qu'Ichigo le lui avait annoncé par texto? Et qu'il lui avait même demandé quoi faire. Les yeux turquoise se firent plus inquisiteurs encore, il voulait savoir jusqu'où cet emmerdeur était allé.

_Il a demandé une danse privée avec moi, reprit l'orangé avec une grimace. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé... Je crois qu'il était la pour... pour m'arrêter ou pour me faire dire la vérité.

_Putain... Putain, l'con.

La main de Grimmjow se referma sur la sienne, son poing se serrant de plus en plus fort. Grimmjow sentit de nouveau la tension monter en lui, mais il n'était pas encore assez remis pour pouvoir ressentir la haine qui était la sienne. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'Ichigo était toujours là pour lui et que lui... n'était jamais là pour l'aider? Il se sentait tellement inutile.

_Renji est intervenu c'est ce qui m'a sauvé. Mais Kuchuki est... déterminé. Grimmjow, je crois qu'il veut a tout prix me stopper. Il va s'en prendre a mes amis, peut-être à ma famille. Je ne le laisserai pas faire!

La détermination, et la peur, au fond des yeux ambrés alerta le bleuté. Ichigo se sentait piégé par Kuchiki, et Grimmjow pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi... Il serra les dents, maudissant tout bas le capitaine de police qui ne cessait de s'en prendre à lui. Il attira le rouquin jusqu'à lui, son visage venant rencontrer son torse dur et le prit dans ses bras.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est capable de faire, reprit la voix étouffée de Kurosaki. Mais je sais qu'il n'hésitera pas à m'arrêter si ça pouvait lui permettre de t'avoir. Il ira aussi loin qu'il le pourra, qu'il le voudra. Il... il est déterminé, Grimmjow.

_Moi aussi, s'entendit-il grogner dans un souffle. Si c'taré touche un seul d'tes ch'veux...

Il se foutait de savoir où ça le mènerait, si son corps se remettrait d'une pareille colère. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que si Kuchiki touchait à un seul cheveux d'Ichigo, personne ne pourrait stopper la bête féroce en lui. Personne.

L'orangé se redressa soudain, plantant son regard dans le sien, plein d'inquiétude. Il secoua la tête et ses doigts se refermèrent sur ses biceps, tels des griffes acérées :

_S'il m'arrête, s'il me jette en prison... qu'est-ce que tu feras? Lui demanda-t-il.

Grimmjow marqua un temps d'arrêt, les images d'une probable arrestation d'Ichigo passant devant ses yeux. La vision du jeune homme malmené par un Kuchiki triomphant, refermant des menottes en fer autour de ses poignets, et le jetant dans une cellule morne et puante le fit tressaillir. Rien que d'y penser, et même dans cet état, il pouvait sentir la bête grogner, le monstre frémir d'impatience. Ce qu'il avait en lui, serait capable de se déchainer comme jamais.

_J'essaierai même pas d'me ret'nir, répondit-il, déterminé. Ce putain d'monstre au fond d'moi ira lui éclater la gueule.

Ichigo resta figé quelques instants et Grimmjow ne sut vraiment si c'était la réponse qu'il voulait entendre. Le rouquin prit fermement son visage entre ses mains, ses paumes posées sur ses joues :

_Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit à cause de moi.

_Et j'veux pas qui t'arrive des merdes à cause d'moi.

Était-ce ce qu'on appelait être sur la même longueur d'onde? Sûrement, pensa-t-il en tiquant. Ils voulaient la même chose, ils en étaient au même point ensemble. Ils voulaient être tous les deux, et se protéger l'un l'autre. Mais comment pouvaient-ils y parvenir dans ces conditions? Grimmjow ne se voilait pas la face; si Kuchiki s'amusait à jeter Ichigo derrière des barreaux, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et il faudrait certainement plus qu'Ichigo pour le faire revenir à la raison. Il détruirait tout sur son passage, telle une tornade déchainée, et éventrerait tous ceux qui l'empêcheraient de récupérer celui qu'il avait accepté à ses côtés.

_Peu importe, reprit-il, j'ferai tout pour t'chercher. Beauté, Kuchiki sait pas c'que j'peux faire quand j'suis dans cet état. Si c'est son plan, d't'avoir pour m'atteindre, qu'il essaye. J'mettrai cette ville à feu et à sang.

Les yeux ambrés se plissèrent quelques instants sous le coup de l'émotion certainement. Le bleuté ne se rappela pas avoir jamais dit pareils mots. Il était tout bonnement impossible pour lui d'envisager la vie sans Kurosaki, il le savait; sans lui il ne pourrait pas survivre. C'était l'effrayante vérité qu'il avait déjà accepté.

_Si jamais ça arrive, souffla l'orangé, je ne veux pas... que tu viennes me chercher. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

_Ichigo, c'est moi l'loup. Comment t'peux croire une seule s'conde que j'te laisserai pourrir entre ses mains? Cracha-t-il en plantant un regard plus qu'intense dans le sien. C'est pas à toi d'dire c'que j'dois faire.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et soupira, mais il avait certainement saisi que ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Grimmjow était borné et il n'y avait rien à faire quand il avait décidé de faire quelque chose. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer tous les deux, c'était que Kuchiki n'irait jamais jusque là.

Le corps de Grimmjow retomba lentement en arrière contre le matelas du lit, attirant Ichigo avec lui. Ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, comme ils l'avaient fait chez Aizen. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils étaient bien ainsi. Ichigo prit sa main dans la sienne, observant les bandages qui tenaient ses doigts serrés ensemble :

_Il faut que tu soignes ça.

_J'sais.

_Szayel va te faire passer une radio.

Il y eut un silence, comme un acquiescement de la part de Grimmjow. Mais il était moins préoccupé par sa main que par Ichigo, et par Kuchiki. Hirako n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de le mettre hors jeu sans se faire griller. C'était une chose délicate à faire. Hirako ne pouvait mettre sa position en jeu mais il allait bien devoir trouver un moyen d'arrêter Kuchiki avant qu'il ne décide pour de bon de coffrer Ichigo.

Il n'avait peut-être aucun moyen d'agir, aucune preuve tangible, mais il était tenace. Et Jaggerjack était bien placé pour savoir que ça suffisait largement. Kuchiki était prêt à tout, et le savoir aussi proche d'un des collègues d'Ichigo n'était pas pour le rassurer. Renji pouvait très bien intervenir dans son sens, comme il l'avait fait la veille, ou bien décider de se ranger du côté de son client. Et Kuchiki pourrait alors l'utiliser à bon escient.

Hirako était leur atout, mais si Kuchiki avait Renji dans son camp, leur position pourrait bien être fragilisée.

Mais pour l'instant, Ichigo n'était pas prêt de retourner travailler. Avec ces marques sur ses bras, Urahara allait certainement le mettre à pieds ou en congés et le club s'apprêtait à être fermé pour travaux. Au final, il valait mieux qu'Ichigo reste ici avec lui.

* * *

Le rouquin décida de rester chez Grimmjow, après être retourné à son appartement chercher quelques vêtements. Il y avait eu une conversation quelque peu animée avec sa colocataire. Grimmjow était aussi inquiet à propos de cette jeune femme à qui il s'était confié. Elle savait trop de choses pour qu'il se désintéresse d'elle, et qui plus était elle savait qu'Ichigo était maintenant chez lui à temps complet.

Mais Kurosaki ne cessait de le rassurer quant à cette Rukia. Qu'elle avait compris le message et que si jamais quelqu'un d'étrange reprenait contact avec elle, elle le préviendrait aussitôt. Mais Grimmjow commençait à comprendre que Kuchiki était loin d'être un parfait novice. Il avait joué la carte colocataire, il trouverait un autre moyen. Même si la jeune Rukia était une mine d'information et une cible parfaite, Kuchiki savait maintenant qu'elle était sur ses gardes et qu'un seul faux pas de sa part et Ichigo serait au courant.

Il était certain qu'il ne tenterait pas d'entrer en contact avec la jeune fille de si tôt.

Grimmjow continuait à se reposer, selon les préconisations de Szayel. Il était vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas entré dans une colère pareille, aussi son corps mettait plus longtemps à s'en remettre. Il allait bien et pouvait se lever et marcher tranquillement mais il se sentait las. Ses muscles avaient du mal à récupérer de l'hyper tension qu'ils avaient vécu. Il restait donc chez lui, entre la chambre et le salon, passant plus de temps avec Ichigo qu'il n'en avait passé.

Il recevait tout de même des coups de fil professionnels auxquels il se devait de répondre. Il se devait aussi de mener à bien quelques projets professionnels divers et variés et de rencontrer Hallibell et Nell pour faire un point sur son commerce. Mais les journées l'épuisaient et il se retrouvait souvent à somnoler dans son canapé après avoir trop longtemps discuté en long et en large d'une livraison de marchandise importante à tel ou tel client.

Le matin-même, il avait d'ailleurs été réveillé en fanfare par la voix d'Ichigo dans l'autre pièce qui répétait à corps et à cri qu'on ne devait pas le déranger. Di-Roy se faisait entendre aussi, et Grimmjow avait compris que son homme de main ne cherchait qu'à lui communiquer une information importante. Mais le rouquin ne l'avait pas laissé entrer dans la chambre, insistant sur le fait que Grimmjow devait dormir, et qu'il devait attendre. Jaggerjack avait dû se lever pour aller les calmer en personne et au final écouter ce que Di-Roy avait à lui dire.

Ichigo s'acharnait à veiller sur lui et à faire lui-même tout ce qui pourrait lui être pénible. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses affaires de yakuzas, aussi apprit-il à jouer les coursiers ou les secrétaires. Et il se trouvait maintenant assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, un ordinateur portable sur les jambes, tapant les mots que le bleuté lui dictait :

_... la livraison ayant été effectuée au point d'rendez-vous convenu... le règlement doit intervenir dans les deux jours.

_Attends... deux jours... Voilà, continue.

Grimmjow soupira. Il trouvait ça adorable qu'il se donne autant de mal, mais taper un e-mail sur l'ordinateur ça, il pouvait le faire lui-même. Cependant, Kurosaki avait décrété que fixer un écran trop longtemps allait le fatiguer encore plus. Aussi, il avait proposé de jouer les secrétaires pour lui et de s'occuper de taper ce qu'il lui dicterait. Grimmjow avait accepté en souriant, amusé par tout le mal qu'il se donnait.

Au final, Ichigo aurait très bien pu remplir tous les rôles : celui d'infirmier personnel et celui de secrétaire.

_Grimmjow, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aller en Thaïlande dans ton état, souffla-t-il soudainement après avoir envoyé le mail dicté. Je veux dire... tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait attendre?

_Attendre quoi? Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'peux pas r'pousser. C'te rencontre est super importante.

_Je sais, mais...

Le rouquin baissa les yeux et mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure quelques instants. Grimmjow soupira et se redressa pour poser une main sur sa cuisse. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il se faisait du soucis pour lui! Il lui fit signe de poser l'ordinateur sur la table de nuit et l'attira jusqu'à lui sur le lit. Ichigo s'allongea à ses côtés, comme ils aimaient à le faire souvent depuis qu'il était convalescent. Grimmjow avait remarqué qu'ils commençaient à prendre quelques habitudes étranges depuis qu'ils "vivaient" pratiquement ensemble.

Et il n'avait jamais vécu ça avec personne avant.

_De tout' façon, t'viendras avec moi. Il peut rien m'arriver.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fais tant confiance..., répondit l'orangé son visage au creux de son cou. La dernière fois, j'ai plutôt échoué.

_La dernière fois compte pas. C'est moi qui t'ai mis en colère, parce que j'savais pas qu't'étais aussi jaloux.

L'orangé lui envoya une tape sur l'estomac qui fit sursauter le yakuza, puis le fit rire. Leurs petites habitudes étranges, leurs petits gestes qui se voulaient taquins mais qui se révélaient tendres, tous ces indices qui laissaient à entendre qu'ils étaient plus proches que jamais, lui mettait du baume au cœur. Grimmjow était plutôt un solitaire dans l'âme, et il aimait avoir son espace personnel et vivre seul. Mais depuis qu'Ichigo était là avec lui, il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se retrouver seul. Au contraire.

_J'crois en ton pouvoir sur moi, Ichigo. Vraiment.

Il était rare qu'il prononce son prénom, il préférait lui donner ce petit surnom "beauté". Mais ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre était on ne peut plus sérieux, et il avait utilisé son prénom sans même y réfléchir. Il lui faisait confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, ce qui était foncièrement paradoxal. Il aurait remis sa propre vie entre les mains d'Hallibel ou de Nell, pour leurs qualités, leurs façons de se battre et leurs capacités à protéger n'importe qui. Mais il l'aurait également remise entre celles d'Ichigo. Pour d'autres raisons.

_J'ai compris quelque chose en écoutant Szayel parler, reprit le jeune homme. Si je ne suis pas capable de comprendre d'où viennent les manifestations de ta colère, je ne pourrais pas te sauver. Si j'avais su ce que tu avais vécu plus jeune, si j'avais su ça, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas giflé, et ça aurait pu changer beaucoup de choses.

_Nan, j'crois qu'c'est une bonne chose.

Le rouquin se redressa et le fixa durement, ses sourcils froncés gravement. Grimmjow étira un petit sourire en coin qui se voulait rassurant, il avait bien conscience qu'il sonnait comme un fou de dire ça.

_Il fallait qu'tu l'vois, d'une manière ou d'une aut'. Maint'nant, t'sais à quoi t'en t'nir. T'sais c'que t'peux faire.

_La prochaine fois, je te le promets... j'arriverai à entrer dans ta tête encore plus vite et à te ramener à la raison.

_T'es toujours dans ma tête, Ichigo, répliqua-t-il en prenant son menton au creux de sa main. Tout l'temps. C'est pour ça qu'j'ai fait qu'mettre sans d'ssus d'ssous le salon d'Aizen. Parce que t'es dans ma tête.

_Alors... qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour éradiquer complètement ces colères? Si je suis déjà dans ta tête...

 _Il faut que tu sois dans mon_ _cœur._ Ça sonnait bien dans sa tête, ça semblait être la suite logique. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être certain? Szayel lui avait tant et plus répété que la solution viendrait de lui seul, mais il n'en avait jamais été convaincu. Et si la réponse venait de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui serait capable d'entrer dans plus que sa tête. Qui dominerait non seulement ses pensées mais aussi ses sentiments? Ça sonnait complètement fou. Il ne savait pas comment faire ça, et Ichigo trouverait ça certainement puéril.

 _L'amour c'est pour les enfants_ , lui avait-il dit. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Ichigo n'était pas auprès de lui pour tomber amoureux, ça il l'avait bien compris. Aussi, il préféra garder ses déductions pour lui seul. Lui demander de capturer son cœur n'était forcément pas dans ses objectifs premiers, loin de là. Et il ne voulait pas le faire fuir, il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo s'en aille.

_Reste juste avec moi, ça m'ira.

Le rouquin étira un sourire à son tour et déposa quelques baisers sur ses lèvres. Son corps se rapprocha un peu plus du sien, ses cuisses se collant contre ses jambes et ses mains voyagèrent de ses clavicules jusqu'à ses épaules, puis le long de son torse jusqu'à l'élastique de son jogging. Grimmjow grogna contre ses lèvres et écarta lentement ses jambes, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait le champ libre.

Ichigo planta quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou avant de descendre petit à petit en direction de son bassin. Grimmjow passa sa langue sur ses lèvres par anticipation, sa main se glissant dans les cheveux roux tandis que le visage juvénile se trouvait très proche de son entrejambe. Il tira machinalement sur son jogging pour le faire descendre mi-cuisse et prit son sexe délicatement entre ses mains.

Le bleuté laissa sa tête basculer en arrière contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. La main d'Ichigo le fit durcir en un rien de temps et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser quelques râles de plaisir en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau sensible. Un muscle chaud et mouillé entra bientôt en contact avec son membre et il essuya un frisson, tandis que la langue experte d'Ichigo courrait sur toute sa longueur. Il essuya quelques frissons et la main aventureuse de Kurosaki glissa sous son tee-shirt, palpant ses pectoraux, caressant ses abdominaux.

Il dut mordre férocement dans sa lèvre pour ne pas échapper un cri de plaisir quand il le prit complètement en bouche. Après avoir passé tant de temps avec lui, et ressentit cette fatigue qui laissait ses muscles au point mort, savourer le plaisir et l'excitation au creux de sa bouche était une sensation inexplicable. Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il avait manqué jouir à la seconde où il avait refermé ses lèvres autour de lui, ni qu'il luttait atrocement contre les cris qui menaçaient de sortir de sa gorge quand il jouait avec ses bourses au creux de sa main. Il plissa les yeux et se concentra pour apprécier son toucher encore un peu plus intensément. Il voulait savourer, se rappeler de la façon dont il le touchait, dont il le caressait, il voulait le graver dans sa mémoire et s'en rappeler quand il serait au plus profond de l'obscurité.

Ichigo le prit le plus loin possible dans sa bouche, allant jusqu'à toucher le fond de sa gorge et Grimmjow gémit en se tortillant entre les draps. Il ne pouvait plus tenir ses jambes en place, gesticulant de plus en plus impatiemment. Sa main tenait des mèches orangées en son creux, et il était certain qu'il lui avait arraché une bonne touffe de cheveux à force de tirer dessus. Mais le jeune danseur n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et se redressa tout à coup, dans un sursaut quand il appliqua une pression de ses lèvres sur le sommet de son membre.

_Oh j'vais...! Ugh!

Il n'eut pas le temps d'articuler un troisième mot qu'il explosa, un jet de sperme aspergeant les lèvres encore entrouvertes d'Ichigo. Le second vint mourir contre sa joue et le reste coula lentement le long de sa verge encore durcie. Grimmjow retomba en arrière tel un poids mort sur le lit, poussant un soupir éreinté. Sa vision se flouta, alors qu'il flottait encore sur son petit nuage post-orgasmique.

Si vite, si rapide. Comment avait-il pu jouir aussi vite? Parce que c'était divinement bon très certainement, mais quand même, il aurait aimé durer plus longtemps. Il distingua la silhouette d'Ichigo qui se pencha au-dessus de lui en souriant :

_J'avais l'intention d'utiliser ce costume de policier que tu avais l'air de beaucoup aimer, mais... ça sera pour une prochaine fois, annonça-t-il avec une voix enjouée. Dors.

Il sourit tout en fermant les yeux à l'idée d'une probable utilisation du costume. Il avait en horreur les flics mais Ichigo était décidément trop sexy avec ça. Il se rappela avoir senti le poids de son corps à ses côtés, plus il s'endormit.

* * *

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit noire dans sa chambre. Seule une faible lumière, filtrant par les rideaux, lui permettait de savoir qu'il s'agissait des lumières de la rue, et donc qu'il était encore au cœur de la nuit. A ses côtés, il pouvait toujours sentir le corps de l'orangé, blottit contre lui. Il sourit, en baissant les yeux sur lui, approchant sa main pour caresser ses cheveux.

Mais sa main toucha une touffe de cheveux mouillée et il sursauta, échappant un hoquet de surprise en voyant sa main se colorer de rouge. Le corps d'Ichigo était inerte, baignant dans son sang, sans vie. Il paniqua, son cœur prêt à exploser, ses yeux horrifiés sortant de leurs orbites. Incapable de respirer, il toussota, en hyperventilation. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, ne sachant que faire. Il chercha du regard quelque chose, quelqu'un. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il recula, poussant contre le matelas pour reculer. Bien trop horrifié par la vision d'effroi sous ses yeux il s'élança en arrière et tomba du lit. Il s'écrasa durement au sol dans un choc lourd et douloureux.

_Ichigo!

Il se redressa en position assise dans son lit. Son visage et son torse trempés par la sueur affichaient des plaques rougeâtres symboles de son stress et de sa nervosité. Il était essoufflé, mais en regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il était dans sa chambre, et qu'Ichigo n'était pas... mort.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? L'entendit-il dire d'une voix ensommeillée en se redressant pour l'observer. Ça va? T'as l'air... Tu transpires!

_C'est rien, j'ai fait... un cauch'mar.

L'orangé soupira et se tourna vers la table de nuit pour se saisir de la bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Puis, il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain pour y récupérer une serviette de toilette propre qu'il utilisa pour éponger sa sueur. Grimmjow gardait les yeux rivés devant lui. Il avait bien l'impression d'offrir une image perdue et complètement stressée au jeune homme, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

_Grimmjow, il faut que tu me parles de ces... choses. Ce dont Szayel a parlé. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider sans ça.

Grimmjow dodelina de la tête et but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau en se demandant quand cette effroyable vision arrêterait de s'inviter dans son esprit. Est-ce que le monstre au fond de son être lui montrait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire? Est-ce que ce monstre avait l'intention de lui prendre Ichigo? Il ne comprenait pas. Voyait-il ce qu'il risquait de se passer s'il perdait à nouveau le contrôle, ou voyait-il sa plus grande peur?

C'était comme des années plus tôt, il revoyait encore et encore le cadavre frais de Tosen Kaname baignant dans son sang. Le seul problème aujourd'hui était qu'il voyait quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produit, quelque chose qui ne s'était pas encore réalisé. La mort de Tosen il l'avait vu, il avait posé ses yeux sur son cadavre. Pourquoi était-ce différent maintenant? Se pourrait-il qu'il voyait ce qui aurait dû se passer hier soir, dans le salon d'Aizen? Se pourrait-il qu'il voyait ce qu'il avait refusé de faire?

_Parle-moi, reprit le jeune homme en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ichigo était inquiet, et il y avait de quoi, pensa-t-il. Mais s'il lui parlait de ses peurs, il le prendrait pour un fou. Pire, il choisirait de s'enfuir. Sa respiration était courte et saccadée refusant de se calmer.

_Parle-moi, il le faut, reprit-il en insistant, ses doigts pressant sa peau de plus belle. Si tu ne me parles pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

_J'ai jamais fais d'cauch'mar comme ça avant, jamais..., dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ça semblait tellement réel, tout... était trop réel...

Il pouvait encore se rappeler la sensation du sang visqueux sur ses mains, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et le corps mort d'Ichigo si inerte, si pâle, si morbide. Il avait été celui qui l'avait tué. Tout de suite, son rôle lui était apparu comme une évidence. Pourquoi? Il était tout à fait incapable de faire une telle chose! Il prit son visage entre ses mains, luttant contre un mal de crâne qui promettait de devenir tenace.

_T'étais... dans ce lit avec moi, exact'ment comme ça, mais... baignant dans ton sang. Du sang partout. Mort.

La main d'Ichigo sur son épaule disparut et il sentit le jeune homme se rapprocher et entourer son corps de ses bras.

_Szayel a dit que... je te raccrochais à la réalité. Peut-être que quand tu penses à moi, juste le fait de penser à moi te fait te souvenir de certaines choses que tu as vues pendant tes colères. Je suis peut-être le lien qui te permet d'infiltrer ton subconscient. En tout cas, Szayel a soumis l'idée.

Qu'il puisse être ce qui le reliait à la réalité en apparaissant dans son subconscient pendant ses colères était déjà assez extraordinaire en soit. Mais si le contraire était aussi possible? Si en pensant à Ichigo il était capable de faire le lien avec ce qui avait trotté dans son subconscient pendant l'une de ses colères? Si l'image d'Ichigo était tout simplement capable de le faire passer de la réalité à l'imaginaire? Bien mieux qu'une drogue, un remède en puissance.

_J'sais, j'y ai moi aussi pensé après avoir réalisé que j'me rappelais t'avoir vu.

_Si grâce à moi ton subconscient a rencontré ta conscience ça veut dire que... d'une manière ou d'une autre... j'ai un impact sur toi. Et sur une possible guérison.

Grimmjow soupira, il voulait croire que le jeune homme avait des effets positifs sur lui mais il était loin d'être aussi enthousiaste que lui. Et s'il avait l'intention de lui raconter son passé, comme le rouquin le voulait, il devrait obligatoirement parler de ça.

_Szayel a dit que tu avais vécu des choses quand tu étais plus jeune...

_Ouais, souffla-t-il.

Le regard ambré resta planté sur lui inexorablement et le bleuté soupira. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis assez longtemps pour qu'ils en arrivent déjà à ce stade. Aizen aurait sans doute mis son veto, mais il s'était prouvé totalement impuissant depuis le début. Ichigo avait fait bien plus en une semaine qu'Aizen en des années. Et Grimmjow savait qu'il ne devait rien cacher au rouquin, que plus il en saurait sur lui plus il serait à même de savoir si sa place était à ses côtés. Ou non.

_Je veux savoir comment tout ça a débuté, reprit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Grimmjow sentit son souffle se figer dans sa gorge mais il resta imperturbable. Il observa sa large main dans celle, plus petite, de Kurosaki et réalisa qu'il avait eu envie de rester seul toute sa vie à cause de ça. Parce qu'il savait que le monstre au fond de lui n'était pas capable de se retenir face à qui que ce soit. Mais Ichigo était différent. Il tenait cette bête en respect d'une étrange façon, et ça n'était jamais arrivé avant.

_J'pense pas êt' capable d'dire moi-même quand ça a commencé mais... Y'a des choses qu'un enfant devrait pas vivre.


	16. Chapitre 15

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 15.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités et on rajoutera violence.

 **Note** : Merci à toutes les reviews anonymes également, auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre individuellement ^^

* * *

Ichigo inspira profondément, gonflant ses poumons avec l'air frais qui caressait son visage. Même si les gaz d'échappement de la très large artère se mêlaient à l'air pur, lui piquant le nez, la fraicheur de la bourrasque le fit se sentir mieux. Il s'accouda à la rambarde du balcon et observa les grands buildings scintillants sous la lumière du soleil face à lui. Il laissa ses yeux glisser quelques instants sur les immeubles géants qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près, puis chercha son portable dans sa poche.

Il braqua l'objectif sur le bâtiment sur sa droite, la lumière du soleil se reflétant en milliers de faisceaux sur les grandes vitres brillantes. Le jeu de lumière était plaisant à l'œil, mais il aurait certainement pris de meilleurs clichés avec un vrai appareil de professionnel. Ce portable avait une très bonne qualité mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec un véritable appareil photo. Il pensa qu'il devait peut-être penser à en acheter un, alors qu'il n'en avait plus possédé depuis quelques années. Il avait revendu son ancien appareil après le lycée, dans le but d'obtenir assez d'argent pour quitter le cocon familial. Il avait choisi de sacrifier divers objets qu'il avait pourtant beaucoup aimés, mais qui ne lui servaient plus beaucoup à l'époque.

Or aujourd'hui, il aurait tué pour tenir son ancien reflex entre ses mains. Il fit glisser les photos précédentes sur l'écran de son smartphone et pencha la tête en observant celle qu'il avait prise de Grimmjow ce matin, avant qu'il ne parte passer sa radio avec Szayel. Il prenait maintenant un malin plaisir à prendre des clichés de lui en cachette, il trouvait ça presque jouissif, comme une sorte de petit secret. Grimmjow était plus pâle que d'habitude sur le cliché, ses yeux toujours aussi lumineux mais son visage restait mou, inexpressif comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce petit brin de folie, cette flamme au fond de ses yeux n'étaient pas visibles sur l'image qu'il avait réussi à saisir. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait ressentir après avoir vécu une telle intensité nerveuse, mais il pouvait comprendre que Grimmjow soit fatigué.

Il avait vu de ses propres yeux la folie destructrice dont il était capable. Il avait vu sa force, sa rage, tout ce qui faisait de lui un monstre. Mais il était toujours là. Ce n'était pas son genre d'aimer les situations compliquées, il avait d'ailleurs fui celle de sa famille en décidant de commencer une nouvelle vie ici. Mais il avait compris que fuir éternellement n'était pas la solution. Il devait faire comme Grimmjow : faire face à ses problèmes et réagir.

Il était prêt à l'aider, sa décision n'avait nullement évolué. Il pouvait sentir qu'un espoir s'était présenté à eux la veille, et qu'une fois de plus, il s'était révélé comme un potentiel remède pour lui. Peut-être était-il la solution, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Rester avec lui, être encore plus proche de lui pour s'installer dans ses pensées encore un peu plus? Il n'y avait pas trente six façons de le savoir. Il était curieux lui aussi, curieux de savoir si Grimmjow était capable de vaincre ses démons, ses peurs, son passé.

Ce passé qu'il avait d'ailleurs bien voulu lui livrer la veille.

 __Après la mort d'mes parents, j'ai été placé en orphelinat. J'étais p'tit, à peine cinq ans. J'm'en rappelle pas vraiment. J'ai passé quatre ans là-bas avant d'fuguer pour la première fois._

Il avait parlé d'une voix sans ton, presque morose et résignée. Comme si ce passé sortait d'outre-tombe et qu'il se refusait à croire les mots qu'il prononçait. Et Ichigo avait compris qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de tout ça. Pourtant, il l'avait fait, et le jeune homme l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout.

 __On avait un prof à l'orphelinat. Qui vivait avec nous, qui s'occupait d'nous. Il avait donné sa vie à l'orphelinat et pour tout l'monde c'était un héros. Dans l'quartier il était respecté, les autres gamins le considéraient comme un père._

Les bases de toute une vie se construisent pendant l'enfance, c'était bien l'adage commun. Et même s'il était possible de renverser la situation, de se battre pour un meilleur destin lorsqu'on devenait adulte, certaines blessures, invisibles, obtenues pendant l'enfance, restaient indéniablement.

 __Il m'aimait bien, j'crois. Il v'nait souvent dans not' chambre, j'avais un autre gamin d'mon âge qui partageait la pièce. Il disait qu'on était ses préférés tout ça. J'avais neuf ans quand c'est arrivé pour la première fois. Il a voulu me bercer pour m'endormir, mais c'est pas vraiment c'qui s'est passé._

Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne lui dise rien. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il garde cela pour lui, avait alors pensé Kurosaki, égoïstement. Il avait tout de suite senti venir l'horrible révélation, et il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Il avait retenu sa respiration, ses yeux braqués sur lui tandis que le bleuté continuait à parler de cette voix monotone :

 __J'comprenais pas vraiment à l'époque, mais j'savais qu'c'était mal. Il rev'nait toutes les nuits et faisait... c'que tu penses. Juste il m'touchait, rien d'plus mais pour un gosse ça suffit pour comprendre que quelqu' chose tourne pas rond. J'ai fugué une première fois. Mais on m'a rattrapé. Il a r'mis ça d'plus belle. Alors j'ai continué à fuguer, jusqu'à c'qu'ils me r'trouvent pas. Dix piges dans la rue, à Tokyo, y'auraient pas eu beaucoup d'gosses qu'auraient survécu._

Il ne pouvait supporter l'image d'un Grimmjow enfant, seul et perdu au milieu de la jungle de la capitale. Pour lui, vivre dans la rue adulte était déjà certainement horrible, mais enfant... Dix ans et livré à lui-même, il ne pouvait pas croire que Grimmjow s'en soit sorti facilement. Orphelin et sans avenir, les adultes de cet orphelinat avaient dû penser qu'il était de toute façon perdu, et qu'il ne servait à rien de courir après lui. Ichigo commença à relativiser ses propres problèmes, la mort de sa mère, l'entêtement de son père à vouloir les faire passer pour une famille modèle...

 __J'volais, j'dormais dans des endroits cachés. Ma p'tite taille m'aidait. J'ai croisé des putes, des toxicos, j'vivais parfois sur leurs territoires. Y'en a qu'étaient sympa, d'aut' moins. Certains désaxés voulaient m'attraper et m'mettre dans j'sais quel traffic du sexe. J'étais trop jeune pour capter au début, pis... après deux ans dans la rue j'ai commencé à êt' assez fort pour m'défendre. J'ai rencontré un toxico avec qui j'avais lié une relation d'amitié, plus ou moins. Il m'filait à bouffer, m'autorisait à dormir dans son abris, et m'protégeait. En r'tour, j'allais chourer la came de certains dealers du coin pour lui._

Tout n'était que lien de cause à effet, dans n'importe quelle situation, comme dans la vie. Ichigo avait compris que sans l'aide de cet homme, Grimmjow n'aurait peut-être pas survécu. Mais peut-être que sans lui il ne serait jamais devenu drogué. Cet homme l'avait sauvé, lui avait appris ce qu'il savait sur la rue, les endroits à éviter, les personnes à connaître, il avait parfait son éducation de la vie. Mais il lui avait aussi fait goûter à la drogue.

 __Il disait qu'y avait rien d'pareil. Qu'c'était l'paradis, l'bonheur. J'avais quinze ans et j'venais d'piquer une sacré marchandise d'héroïne à un dealer d'un gros quartier. Alors, j'ai testé, y'en avait bien assez pour deux. J'avais vu des mecs défoncés, j'savais à quoi j'allais ressembler. Mais quand un camé t'répète dix mille fois par jour que l'bonheur c'est la drogue, et qu't'as jamais connu l'bonheur, forcément... t'joues les naïfs._

Et il avait appris tous les noms des dealers de la ville, de leurs marchandises, de leurs boss. Il connaissait les prix du marché, et quel genre de clients achetaient, et quand. Il les avait tant observés afin de les voler qu'il savait comment ils bougeaient, comment ils pensaient, et parvenait toujours à ses fins. Mais la drogue avait commencé à prendre le pas sur sa raison. Il ne volait plus pour compenser l'homme qui lui avait offert de l'aide, mais bien pour sa consommation personnelle.

 __Ma pire erreur a été d'le quitter. Après presque 5 ans à l'côtoyer, la décision a été dure mais... il fallait que j'sois libre, enfin. J'ai décidé d'vivre seul, j'me disais que j'avais pas b'soin d'ce taré pour avoir ma came. J'l'ai regretté pendant longtemps. Des gros dealers m'ont pisté pendant plusieurs mois, après qu'j'm'en sois pris à leur marchandise. Seul et sans la protection d'cet homme, ils m'ont eu vite fait. C'est la première fois qu'j'ai senti autant d'haine en moi. Ils m'ont tabassé pendant des heures, enfermés dans un d'leur repère pour m'faire vivre un enfer. L'impuissance, la peur, la terreur..._

Grimmjow n'avait pas eu la meilleure des vies. Grimmjow n'était pas un homme comme les autres, personne ne lui ressemblait. Personne n'avait vécu ce qu'il avait connu. Sans le vouloir, il s'en était pris à des dealers d'un vaste réseau de yakuzas, le genre de personnes qui ne pardonnent pas à un petit voleur à la tire.

 __J'ai juré d'garder toute cette haine en moi, et d'leur faire la peau à tous. Ces mecs travaillaient pour un clan yakuza redouté à l'époque, mais le Yamaguchi-Gumi était pas encore arrivé à Tokyo. Un aut' clan avait la main mise sur la ville._

Sa première expérience avec le monde yakuza avait été des plus traumatisante. Ichigo avait alors réalisé quelle vie il avait pu avoir, lui qui s'était si souvent plaint de sa famille à problèmes, au moins il avait une famille. Grimmjow n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Personne n'avait jamais pris soin de lui, il avait vécu une enfance misérable, seul et harcelé par un pédophile. Son adolescence s'était passée dans la rue, aux côtés d'un toxicomane qui le tolérait parce qu'il était capable de voler de la drogue. Et il avait lui-même sombrer dans ce milieu, en commençant à prendre de l'héroïne. Il avait été poursuivi par un clan de yakuza qui lui avait fait payer ses méfaits.

Quel adolescent aurait pu faire face à ça?

 __En grandissant, j'ai commencé à m'faire respecter. Plus j'volais, plus ces mecs voulaient ma peau. Mais plus j'devenais fort. La colère que j'avais amassé au fil des ans, mes peurs aussi p'tet, et l'avenir noir qui s'dessinait d'vant moi, étaient des raisons d'plus pour m'abandonner tout entier quand j'me battais. Il m'est arrivé d'tabasser des mecs pour d'la came, mais aussi pour survivre, pour pas qu'ils m'fassent du mal, pour pouvoir bouffer aussi. Parfois, la rage que j'y mettais était plus forte que d'autres, parfois j'faisais des carnages. Les années ont passé et on v'nait d'moins en moins m'faire chier. Parce que dans l'quartier ils savaient quel monstre j'étais quand j'me mettais à m'battre._

Ses colères démentielles avaient débuté à ce moment, alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout jeune adulte, à peine sortie de l'adolescence et qu'il ne connaissait rien à la vie. Il n'avait eu personne sur qui s'appuyer, personne pour partager son calvaire. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le remarque, et lui propose d'entrer un clan yakuza. Pas celui de la ville, un autre.

 __Il est v'nu un beau jour, m'trouver alors que j'guettais les dealers en train d'faire leurs business. Il était prévenant, mais froid. Son attitude était pro mais il parlait peu. Il m'a proposé d'venir bosser pour lui, qu'il m'paierait, qu'il m'donnerait d'la came. Mais en échange j'devais évidemment l'aider à éradiquer l'business actuel et l'clan yakuza qui régnait sur la ville._

Grimmjow avait connu les temps d'avant l'hégémonie du Yamaguchi-Gumi, le temps où un autre clan, aujourd'hui éradiqué, tenait toute la ville de Tokyo en son poing. Il n'en avait jamais parlé auparavant, mais Ichigo savait que sa rencontre avec cet homme yakuza était la clef de voûte. Il avait d'abord pensé que l'homme dont il parlait était Aizen, mais plus Grimmjow avançait dans sa description plus il se rendait compte que c'était impossible.

 __C'qu'il voulait c'était mes connaissances. Ça f'sait des années que j'connaissais et que j'observais les dealers et leurs marchés. J'connaissais leurs habitudes, leurs clients, leurs heures de boulot. J'connaissais les quartiers qui marchaient l'mieux, et les drogues qui s'écoulaient l'plus vite. J'avais aussi appris des méthodes d'vente, rien qu'en les observant. J'étais une mine d'or pour un gars comme lui. Cet homme voulait tout ça, mais j'étais pas près d'lui donner. Il croyait qu'un mec d'la rue pouvait s'acheter, p'tet' parce que j'étais jeune, j'sais pas. L'temps a passé et j'ai entendu des rumeurs parmi les dealers. Y'en a qui disaient qu'le Yamaguchi-Gumi cherchait à s'infiltrer à Tokyo, qu'il voulait r'prend' le marché d'la drogue. Ces mecs avaient peur pour l'clan pour l'quel ils bossaient._

Ichigo avait pensé à lui demander qui était l'homme qu'il avait rencontré à ce moment-là, mais il avait préféré s'abstenir. Laisser parler Grimmjow avait porté ses fruits, il avait l'intention de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Il ne savait pas si connaître tous les détails de son passé allait l'aider à surmonter cette part sombre qui sommeillait en lui. Mais il pouvait au moins essayer. Et si cette façon de se livrer pouvait être une thérapie pour lui, Ichigo était prêt à tester tous les moyens.

 __Et pis, c'fameux gars est r'venu m'voir. Mais il a utilisé la force c'te fois. Il était doué dans son genre. Poings américains, poignards, arme à feu, l'genre d'trucs que j'avais pas pour m'défendre. Moi, j'avais qu'ma colère, mes convictions. Il était plus expérimenté, plus hargneux p'tet, et plus habile... Il m'a flanqué au sol en deux deux et a entravé mes mouvements. Il savait, il connaissait la rumeur sur mes colères, lui aussi avait appris à écouter dans la rue. Il m'a r'proposé d'bosser pour lui, d'me donner toute la came du monde. Et il a dit que si j'coopérais pas, il m'prendrait aut' chose. J'avais rien à lui donner, sauf ma fierté._

Il n'avait pas osé demander ce que cet homme lui avait fait, il avait même voulu lui dire d'arrêter, que peut-être toute cette histoire n'était pas bonne à entendre pour lui. Depuis quand Ichigo était-il un jeune homme chaste et pur? Il savait qu'il devait l'écouter jusqu'au bout, même si ses mots étaient les plus durs qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

 __Ça, ma fierté il l'a bien prise. Quand tu t'fais violemment violer ent' deux poubelles au fin fond d'un quartier pourri d'la ville, t'prends conscience qu't'es que d'la merde._

Ichigo avait senti sa respiration se faire plus courte à ce moment-là. Imaginer Grimmjow dans cette situation, faible et utilisé à des fins pareilles, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Ce qu'il décrivait était à l'opposé de l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Le yakuza puissant, riche et réputé qu'il était devenu, il le devait à ce passé pourri. A ce passé si dégoûtant qu'Ichigo ne pouvait même prononcer un mot. Que lui dire? Qu'il était désolé? Pff, non. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que Grimmjow aurait aimé entendre. Il ne recherchait pas la pitié dans ses yeux, mais seulement qu'il comprenne.

 __Et pour la première fois, j'ai senti c'truc. Comme... une grande... tempête en moi. Un truc puissant, haineux, dévastateur. Plus puissant que toutes ces fois où j'avais pété des câbles. J'me rappelle d'pas grand chose après ça. Ma première crise si j'peux l'appeler comme ça. Quand j'ai repris conscience, l'type était mort. Égorgé, par moi. J'ai fui le quartier pendant quelques temps, mais les yakuzas lâchent pas l'affaire aussi facilement._

Il avait tué cet homme, avait alors pensé Kurosaki en déglutissant difficilement. Il l'avait tué, lors de sa première colère.

 __Des mecs m'ont r'trouvé, et la même chose s'est passée. L'trou noir, mais c'que j'sais c'est que j'leur ai échappé. J'me retrouvais avec des blessures sanguinolentes, béantes, et j'avais mal partout. Il m'fallait des jours pour m'en r'mettre mais j'étais vivant. Et libre. J'ai fait d'ça une arme, et d'ce qui s'était passé un moyen d'arriver à mes fins. J'me suis suis dit que... si j'avais laissé ma fierté à c'trou du cul, j'pouvais bien la laisser à d'aut'. J'avais juste à tourner l'dos et à baisser mon pantalon pour avoir c'que j'voulais._

Grimmjow avait affiché une mine atterrée, comme s'il regrettait cette décision. Ichigo ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça impliquait de faire ça, de laisser littéralement son corps aux désirs des autres pour de la drogue. Mais savait-il vraiment ce qu'était n'avoir plus aucun espoir, être acculé, et ne pas avoir d'avenir? Finalement, être strip-teaseur et avoir réussi à obtenir son indépendance n'était peut-être pas une réussite. C'était juste une chose insignifiante pour quelqu'un comme Grimmjow. Lui, il avait surmonté tout ça. Bien pire que tout ce que l'orangé aurait pu imaginer.

 __C'était un moyen d'me tester. D'voir si cette colère qui commençait à faire parler d'elle dans l'quartier pouvait s'manifester à n'importe quel moment. Mais c'était pas l'cas. Quand ces mecs m'utilisaient, j'étais bien trop content d'avoir ma dose à la clef, la bête en moi était plus satisfaite qu'aut' chose. C'est comme ça qu'j'ai plus ou moins compris qu'le sexe pouvait agir comme un calmant pour moi. Pis un jour, Aizen m'a trouvé._

Ichigo avait tendu l'oreille de plus belle, ses yeux fixés sur le visage impassible du bleuté.

 __Il est v'nu à moi, seul. Il m'a d'mandé comment j'avais tué son subordonné, ce Tosen Kaname. J'lui ai dit que j'savais pas qui c'était, mais en fait c'était l'type qui m'avait d'mandé d'bosser pour lui, quelques mois plus tôt. L'sale type qui m'avait baisé. J'lui ai dit qu'il méritait c'qui lui était arrivé, et que si j'en avais eu l'occas' j'lui aurais arraché les couilles._

Grimmjow avait lâché un petit rire ironique à cette phrase, prouvant à quel point sa rancune envers cet homme était encore fraiche. C'était ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Aizen : parce qu'il avait tué l'un de ses yakuzas. Ichigo s'attendait à entendre qu'Aizen avait tenté de le punir, de le tuer, de le faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

 __Il m'a dit qu'j'avais du cran, qu'il était intéressé par moi. J'lui ai dit qu'j'avais pas d'temps pour ses conneries, que j'lui ouvrirai la gorge comme j'l'avais fait pour son gars. Mais Aizen a juste souri et m'a donné sa carte d'visite. Il avait pas peur d'moi, il était juste... content d'me rencontrer._

Grimmjow avait haussé les épaules et poussé un soupir bruyant. Ichigo avait compris qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Soit il poursuivait sa vie dans la rue, et aurait dû subir plus d'humiliations encore, soit il acceptait de "travailler" pour Aizen. Il pouvait comprendre que le bleuté avait choisi la seconde solution.

 __Il m'a accueilli tel un héros, littéralement. Il commençait à reprend' quelques quartiers d'Tokyo, mais après avoir obtenu tous les renseignements qu'je savais, il a complètement éradiqué l'ancien clan. L'marché d'la drogue a été complètement rénové et il m'a laissé m'en occuper. C'était facile pour moi. J'connaissais les ficelles, et j'étais maintenant à l'abris pour tout piloter. Au début, ça m'empêchait pas d'faire l'boulot moi-même. Il m'est arrivé d'passer des nuits dehors, p'tet' parce que j'me faisais pas à cette nouvelle vie. J'vendais la came moi-même, ou j'formais des mecs d'Aizen à dev'nir dealers. Bref, tout ça m'a m'né à aujourd'hui._

Ichigo n'était pas fou, Aizen n'avait rien d'un bon samaritain. Il avait aidé Grimmjow parce qu'il pouvait lui être bénéfique. Parce qu'avec lui, il avait réussi à poser les bases du Yamaguchi-Gumi à Tokyo. Le rouquin n'était peut-être pas vraiment calé question yakuza, mais il pouvait comprendre ça. Et il était certain que Grimmjow le savait pertinemment. Pourtant, l'adolescent qui avait vécu dans la rue avait accepté d'être utilisé pour, en retour, se voir offrir une vie meilleure. Qui n'aurait pas fait ce choix. Ichigo n'osait imaginer ce que serait la vie du bleuté s'il n'avait pas rencontré Aizen, s'il avait refusé sa proposition.

 __Y'avait qu'moi qui pouvais lui permettre ça_ , avait-il expliqué un petit sourire fier au coin des lèvres. _Personne connaissait mieux la rue qu'moi. Ça_ _f'sait plus d'dix ans qu'j'y étais._

Mais les cicatrices qu'il portait partout avec lui, même si elles étaient invisibles, étaient bien la preuve de son passé sombre. Ses colères n'étaient que le fruit de toute la haine, la peur et la solitude qu'il avait emmagasiné. Ichigo ne savait pas comment il serait possible d'apaiser tout ça. Tout ce que Grimmjow avait amassé au fond de lui, des dizaines d'années de traumatisme explosait tout simplement lorsqu'il était sous pression. Comment pouvait-il éradiquer quelque chose qui prenait racine aussi loin?

 __Comme on tue la mauvaise herbe. Les racines sont profondes et vraiment chiantes à arracher, parfois ça r'pousse, et ça crève jamais. Mais une fois qu'on en est débarrassé... tout c'qui a autour revit._

Alors quoi? Avait-il pensé. Que pour guérir Grimmjow devait éradiquer son passé? L'arracher de sa mémoire telle une mauvaise herbe venant pourrir tout le reste? Personne n'était capable d'oublier son passé, qui plus était un passé pareil. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

 __J'ai pas la solution,_ avait-il ajouté en secouant la tête _. Szayel dit qu'la réponse vient d'moi. Mais... moi j'pense qu'elle peut v'nir de quelqu'un d'aut'._

Son regard insistant avait pris Kurosaki au dépourvu. Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir dire qu'il l'aiderait à surmonter ces sombres années. Comment pourrait-il le faire? Le passé était quelque chose d'immuable, qu'on ne pouvait changer, tout comme sa famille n'avait jamais pu changer la tragédie de la mort de sa mère. S'il avait su comment faire, s'il savait comment passer cette épreuve, il serait peut-être toujours auprès de son père et de ses sœurs.

 __Je suis mal placé pour t'aider, Grimmjow. Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment oublier le passé._

Une bourrasque de vent particulièrement glaciale le tira de ses songes et le rouquin inspira profondément, fermant un instant ses yeux en réfléchissant plus activement au problème. Grimmjow avait dû couper court à la conversation ensuite, Di-Roy avait fait irruption pour l'entretenir sur un sujet épineux concernant ses affaires. Et il n'était revenu se coucher que tard dans la nuit, et ce matin, il ne l'avait que vu en coup de vent. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter, Ichigo ne savait pas comment l'aider, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait affirmer.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans le creux de sa main et vit une petite enveloppe s'afficher sur l'écran.

Grimmjow _: "Rien de cassé, la main est en un seul morceau, mais petite luxation de deux doigts. Ma main ressemble à une momie, je vais être handicapé..."_

Ichigo sourit en cherchant tout de suite à répondre. Il était temps qu'il s'occupe de cette fichue main qu'il s'était abimée en frappant dans le mur de chez lui! Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui devait arrêter Grimmjow, il n'était pas le genre à se plaindre. Mais Szayel et lui avaient insisté pour qu'il se rende à l'hôpital.

 _"Tant mieux! La prochaine fois que tu frappes dans un mur, je te pète moi-même les doigts!"_ Envoya-t-il, à moitié entre le ton léger et sérieux.

Grimmjow : _"Oooh trop mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi :3"_

_Bon sang, marmonna-t-il en dodelinant la tête.

Évidemment qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui! Et même lui ne le faisait pas exprès. C'était si naturel quand il s'agissait de Grimmjow. La façon qu'ils avaient de communiquer si facilement, et d'être devenus aussi intimes en quelques jours, il était certain que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il était d'habitude si taciturne et sérieux que ses amis du collège avaient dû attendre des mois avant de pouvoir lui tirer les vers du nez et d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Ichigo n'aimait pas se dévoiler, et il était loin d'être un cœur d'artichaut. Mais il semblait oublier tout ça quand il était avec Grimmjow. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, le yakuza remettait tous ses principes en question. Leur écart d'âge aurait dû le faire fuir, lui qui - à cause de son travail - avait toujours eu en horreur les hommes plus âgés. Et le fait qu'il ait été son client, et en plus de ça son patron maintenant, auraient dû aussi le tenir à l'écart. Mais il était toujours là, c'était ce qu'il répétait à chaque fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose sur Jaggerjack.

_Je suis toujours là, aimait-il à se répéter tout haut lorsqu'il était seul, ou dans sa tête.

Comme si lui-même en était surpris. Pourtant, qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait fui? Il serait retourné dans son petit train-train quotidien, entre sa colocataire et meilleure amie qui prenait son job comme le truc le plus excitant qui soit. Il serait retourné danser nu devant des vieux dégoûtants, peut-être aurait-il fini par se rapprocher encore un peu plus de Renji, ou de Shuuhei. Mais ces perspectives ne semblaient pas l'enthousiasmer ni lui offrir une once de regret.

Il n'aurait pas été ici en ce moment même. Il n'aurait pas connu cet incroyable endroit. Il n'aurait pas rencontré des yakuzas, il n'aurait jamais fait la connaissance de Nell et de sa folle moto. Il n'aurait jamais été aussi intime avec Grimmjow, il ne lui aurait jamais fait l'amour comme il l'avait fait. Il ne regrettait rien, même si quelques petits incidents les retenaient encore de vivre peut-être le début d'une relation qu'il hésitait même à décrire ainsi.

Grimmjow et lui étaient différents. Trop différents. Et en même temps, trop de similarités les liaient, et ça le tourmentait. Il avait l'impression de ne rien avoir en commun avec lui, et en même temps, de tout avoir en commun. Comment pouvait-on ressentir quelque chose d'aussi opposé? Grimmjow avait sa vie ici, au milieu de ces yakuzas, lui n'était qu'un petit strip-teaseur sans histoires cherchant sa voie. Ou plutôt sa vie. Grimmjow avait connu des choses qu'il ne vivrait jamais, il avait un passé, lourd certes mais il avait vécu dix vies avant celle-ci. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ichigo lui, avait tout à perdre.

Jaggerjack vivait avec tout ça dans sa tête. Cette enfance, cette adolescence, la drogue, la rue et ses dangers, et puis cet homme qu'il avait tué. Ichigo avait été choqué, mais pas réellement surpris. La violence de ses colères était phénoménale, il l'avait vu de ses yeux. Qu'il ne puisse plus savoir ce qui était bien ou mal, il pouvait le concevoir. Aussi, l'entendre dire qu'il avait tué un homme qui l'avait violé, ne semblait pas être un mal en soit.

Il fronça gravement les sourcils en refermant la baie vitrée derrière lui. Non, c'était un mal, pensa-t-il en pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il avait tué un homme, un yakuza, et un homme d'Aizen. Mais ça, c'était avant, bien avant, pensa-t-il en tentant de se rassurer. Grimmjow ne ferait jamais ça s'il était avec lui, s'il prenait son rôle à cœur et qu'il était là pour le calmer.

En était-il convaincu ou cherchait-il à se convaincre que Grimmjow ne tuerait plus jamais?

Ce monstre qui sommeillait au fond de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il craignait Ichigo. Il se tenait tranquille lorsqu'il était là. Comment, pourquoi, personne ne le savait. Mais si c'était à lui éradiquer ce monstre, il y mettrait toute sa volonté.

* * *

Ichigo réajusta le col de sa chemise en entendant le bruit de la porte de la chambre. Il se trouvait dans la salle de bain du loft, observant son reflet dans le large miroir face à lui. Il entendit les pas de Grimmjow dans la pièce voisine et tendit l'oreille, se remémorant la dernière fois qu'il avait préparé une telle surprise pour lui.

_Ichi?

_Dans la salle de bain! Mais n'entre pas!

Le silence qui suivit le fit sourire. Grimmjow devait avoir saisi le message à ses mots, comme la dernière fois. Il dodelina de la tête et chaussa les lunettes de soleil de marque prêtées par Shuuhei. Elles lui donnaient un air complètement différent, tellement plus... mâture. Il inspira profondément en se regardant une nouvelle fois de la tête aux pieds et réajusta son pantalon de cuir noir sur ses fesses. Parfait. Le tissu moulait ses cuisses et ses hanches de façon admirable, laissant même deviner la forme de ses muscles. Et il ne parlait pas de la façon dont il serrait ses fesses.

Grimmjow avait aimé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait surpris dans une tenue inhabituelle. Et même s'il avait utilisé un déguisement peut-être plus coquin que celui-ci, il savait qu'il ne pourrait qu'aimer celui-ci. Il avait eu une bonne réaction lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé une photo de lui dans cette tenue. Il esquissa un sourire en coin, hautain, dans le miroir et fit tourner les menottes autour de son index, paré à faire de l'effet à l'homme qui devait trépigner de l'autre côté de la porte. Il avait eu l'intention de sortir ce costume plus tôt, mais il voulait d'abord s'assurer que Grimmjow était en forme et avait parfaitement récupéré son énergie.

Il inspira profondément et s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée dans un mouvement sec. Il étira un sourire en voyant Grimmjow, assis sur la chaise qu'il avait placée au milieu de la chambre. Les doigts entrecroisés sur ses cuisses, le bleuté le fixait en écarquillant des yeux abasourdis. Ichigo sourit de plus belle, le yakuza avait compris que ce soir il allait en avoir pour son argent.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et avança dans des pas lents vers lui, Grimmjow ne ratant rien du spectacle. Il fit tourner les menottes autour de son index, le regard turquoise les fixant avec intérêt et une certaine appréhension. Ichigo se planta devant lui, alors que le silence environnant laissait deviner à quel point Grimmjow était sans voix. Il glissa un pouce dans la poche de son pantalon, adoptant une pose décontractée mais à la fois dominatrice. Il baissa légèrement ses lunettes de soleil et observa le bleuté par dessus les verres teintés.

Il laissa le lourd silence peser sur la scène quelques instants, rajoutant à l'excitation, à la nervosité ambiante. Il y avait quelque chose de libérateur lorsqu'il jouait ce genre de rôle avec lui. Il était certain que quoiqu'il puisse adopter comme attitude, le bleuté le suivrait aussi loin qu'il le voudrait. Il se sentait si libre dès qu'il enfilait le costume d'un autre, dès qu'il jouait pour lui. Et cette manière d'être encore plus intime, les rapprochait encore un peu plus à chaque fois.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack? Demanda-t-il, poussant sa voix à sonner un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

Le bleuté esquissa un sourire en coin, trahissant son excitation, et bougea sur la chaise avec une certaine impatience. Une lumière passa dans son regard et les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu.

_Un problème M'sieur l'agent?

Ichigo ne put contenir un sourire à son tour. Subitement, le personnage lui colla à la peau et il se sentit investi d'un pouvoir immense. Peut-être était-ce le costume, peut-être était-ce la rapidité avec laquelle Grimmjow entrait dans son jeu… Dans tous les cas, ils étaient partis pour bien s'amuser. Il avait l'intention de lui prouver que tout ce qu'il avait raconté sur son passé n'avait que peu d'importance. Ce qui intéressait Ichigo c'était leur présent, et lui seul. Il voulait lui montrer qu'ils étaient plus proches que jamais, et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Il fit le tour de la chaise où le yakuza était assis, lentement, prenant soin de faire claquer les menottes en ferraille. Sa main passa sur le dos de la chaise, faisant bien attention à ne pas le toucher, et pourtant le frôlant, déclenchant un frisson presque imperceptible chez le bleuté. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, attentif, dans l'expectative. Il attendait qu'il mène la danse et Ichigo ne pouvait qu'apprécier son attitude. Si ce costume était peut-être un des fantasmes de Grimmjow, le rouquin ne pouvait nier que jouer avec lui était devenu un de ses plus ardents désirs.

Ce costume de flic lui allait comme un gant, s'était-il d'ailleurs surpris à penser la première fois qu'il l'avait enfilé au club. Le pantalon serré de cuir noir flattait ses jambes musclées et son postérieur rebondi. Quand à la chemise d'un bleu dur, elle rehaussait la couleur orange de ses cheveux mais aussi le brillant de ses yeux. Et en plus de cela, elle moulait aussi ses pectoraux et sa fine taille masculine. Agrémenter le tout de lunettes fumées et de fausses menottes était un pari gagnant pour mettre Grimmjow en émoi.

_On m'a dit que tu avais été un très, très vilain garçon, Grimmjow, reprit-il, se plaçant devant lui.

Le corps droit comme un "i", l'air fier et les jambes légèrement écartées, il maniait et re maniait les menottes entre ses mains, sous les yeux avides de Grimmjow. Ce dernier ne put empêcher un petit soupir d'échapper ses lèvres et sa cage thoracique semblait se soulever de plus en plus vite.

Ichigo prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, là tout de suite. Il avait bien une petite idée, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si Grimmjow allait l'autoriser à faire tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout qu'un yakuza dans son genre n'était peut-être pas disposé à se laisser complètement faire face à quelqu'un en tenue de policier. Simple question d'orgueil, il pouvait le croire, surtout venant du bleuté. Il se décida alors à y aller en douceur, histoire de tâter le terrain et voir quelle direction allait prendre leur petit jeu.

_J'fais t'jours des choses très vilaines, M'sieur l'agent, répondit-il dans un souffle rauque.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et tenta de ne pas sourire, mais ce fut peine perdu.

_Oh vraiment? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Par instinct, Grimmjow recula quelque peu sa tête, mais plongea son regard dans le sien. Impatient de pouvoir lire son consentement dans ses yeux, Ichigo agita les menottes devant son visage, observant les pupilles turquoises bouger au rythme des entraves se balançant. Le yakuza finit par étirer un petit sourire et le fixa de nouveau droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait saisi ses intentions, et s'il allait vraiment accepter qu'il lui enfile les menottes. Mais il avait choisi d'endosser ce rôle de policier pour plusieurs choses, s'amuser d'abord évidemment, mais aussi prendre les choses en main. Grimmjow avait compris en entrant dans son jeu qu'il faudrait suivre ses règles et il venait d'accepter, implicitement, toutes les conséquences que cela impliquait. Ichigo se redressa, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et baissa son regard sur les menottes qu'il désigna d'un geste :

_Dans ce cas, il va peut-être falloir que je te mette ceci. Histoire de t'empêcher de t'enfuir.

_Oh mais qui a dit que je m'enfuirai? J'promets d'bien m'comporter, M'sieur l'agent, répondit-il la voix traînante.

Ichigo échappa un petit rire moqueur et le toisa du regard un instant. Ça serait vraiment plus intéressant si Grimmjow était entravé. Il avait juste envie d'essayer, une seule fois. C'était l'instant rêvé. Il se plaça de nouveau derrière lui et prit délicatement ses poignets dans sa main. Il prit grand soin à ne pas trop toucher sa main entouré de bandages et ses doigts luxés, réalisant qu'il faisait preuve de bien trop de douceur pour le policier qu'il prétendait jouer. Le bleuté se laissa faire, et poussa un soupir qu'Ichigo ne put décrypter. Était-ce d'excitation ou d'appréhension? Dans les deux cas, il savait qu'il ne le laissait pas de marbre, et ça lui allait.

_Je préfère être prudent, lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille. On sait tous les deux à quel point tu peux être vilain quand tu le veux.

_Mm, acquiesça l'autre, amusé. J'serai aussi vilain que vous l'voulez, m'sieur l'agent.

Ichigo ne put retenir le rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se plaça de nouveau face à lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, tout en commençant à onduler lentement ses hanches comme s'il entamait une danse. Mais il prenait garde à ne pas le toucher, augmentant sensiblement la frustration chez son partenaire. Il variait les positions et le rythme, se frottant contre ses cuisses à califourchon, ou bien dandinant ses fesses devant son visage. Sa première idée était quand même de lui faire un sacré bon strip-tease, et ça n'avait guère changé.

_C'est comme ça qu'on mène les interrogatoires chez les flics maint'nant? L'entendit-il demander. P'tain, les méthodes ont changé.

_C'est une nouvelle méthode, qui peut s'avérer diablement efficace, répliqua-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur son torse.

Grimmjow semblait rester calme pour l'instant. Mais de temps à autre, le rouquin pouvait entendre les menottes cliquer, signe que le bleuté tirait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur ses entraves. Le silence qui régnait, seulement ponctué par les respirations de plus en plus courtes des deux hommes, n'empêchait nullement Ichigo de poursuivre sa danse. Au contraire, il était tant rôdé à danser devant une audience que peu importait si une musique de fond jouait ou pas. Cependant, contrairement à la façon dont il bougeait au club, il était plus sensuel dans ses mouvements.

Il se laissait de plus en plus aller à frôler son partenaire. Que ce soit avec ses mains, ses jambes ou son visage. Il passa de nouveau derrière lui et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, les laissant voyager doucement le long de son torse jusqu'à s'arrêter à la base de son jean. Grimmjow posa l'arrière de sa tête contre son ventre, fermant les yeux en le sentant commencer à desserrer sa cravate et passer une main entre les boutons de sa chemise.

Ichigo étira un sourire, presque surpris en constatant a quel point le yakuza était docile. Il baissa son visage pour coller sa bouche contre son oreille :

_Tu es bien sage pour un dangereux et vilain yakuza…

_Tch…

Grimmjow sourit de toutes ses dents mais ne trouva rien à redire. Ichigo le trouvait bien trop gentil et calme pour le moment, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en satisfaire. Étrangement, il était presque piqué au vif qu'il ne réagisse pas plus que ça! Il ne lui faisait pas d'effet ou quoi? Dans ce cas, il allait prendre encore plus de soin à onduler son corps et à bouger sensuellement. Mais il n'avait pas encore sorti toutes ses cartes. Toutes ces heures en salle privée à danser pour des clients plus ou moins pervers lui avaient appris une chose : ces hommes-là aimaient à lui demander de danser de telle ou telle façon, pour agrémenter leurs fantasmes. Certains n'hésitaient pas à lui décrire quelques scènes de séduction et des répliques coquines qu'il avait tenté d'oublier. Pourtant à cet instant, il sut que ça lui servirait...

_Il vaudrait mieux que je m'assure que tu ne vas rien faire de dangereux, minauda-t-il en caressant ses cuisses lentement.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil face à la mine amusée du rouquin et ne s'attendait certainement pas à la suite. Ichigo baissa lentement ses yeux et haussa des sourcils en signe de surprise, sa bouche formant un délicat "o". Le membre en érection de Jaggerjack se dessinait clairement sous le tissu de son pantalon de costume, et Ichigo n'avait certainement pas raté ça. Au contraire, il désigna la forme volumineuse, longue et allongée sur le côté droit et dit :

_J'ai bien fait de prendre mes dispositions si tu dissimules une arme de destruction massive pareille…

Grimmjow jura entre ses dents en entendant ses mots et son corps tout entier se raidit. Ichigo était certain de l'avoir entendu souffler "p'tain tu déconnes" mais le bleuté était si tendu que même ses mots devenaient indéchiffrables.

Le rouquin se baissa lentement, accroupie devant lui et tâta d'une main assurée la forme dure de son membre érigé sous son pantalon. Le bleuté se raidit encore un peu plus, tendant ses jambes devant lui, tirant sur les menottes qui retenaient ses poignets. Ichigo sourit, en pur sadique, et reprit :

_Il va falloir que je désarme ce gros calibre... Aucune arme de ce type n'est autorisée ici, Grimmjow.

Il fit un signe de négation en utilisant son index devant son visage et sourit de plus bel en portant ses deux mains a la ceinture du yakuza. Ce dernier échappa un soupir tendu tandis que le rouquin descendait la braguette de son pantalon et tirait sur son caleçon pour laisser s'échapper son sexe chaud et excité.

Grimmjow dodelina de la tête en lui lançant un regard enflammé. Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller se demandait-il sûrement. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Quand il s'agissait de s'amuser de façon aussi intime, Ichigo était loin d'être un petit joueur.

Mais alors que le jeune danseur avait pris son membre en main et s'amusait à le soupeser, à le manier dans tous les sens comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, Grimmjow tenait de moins en moins en place. Sa lèvre fermement maintenue entre ses dents il n'attendait qu'une seule chose. Seulement, Ichigo était passé maitre dans l'art de rendre fou les hommes. Et Grimmjow ne faisait pas exception.

Il se redressa soudain, relâchant son érection avec un sourire satisfait et s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'accrochant a la colonne de bois du lit a baldaquin comme il se serait servi d'une barre de pole dance. Il se laissa tourner autour, grimpant sur le lit avec une agilité déconcertante. Il lui en mit plein la vue, une sorte de show privée rien que pour lui. Il laissait ses mains caresser son torse puis tirer doucement sur les boutons de sa chemise, pour enfin venir caresser doucement ses cuisses, sensuellement puis lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son postérieur moulé dans son pantalon.

Il ignorait si Grimmjow s'en était rendu compte, mais ce dernier avait commencé à grogner, littéralement, de frustration. Le rouquin savait qu'il allait probablement payer sa témérité mais il prenait son pied là tout de suite, à danser pour lui alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas faire un geste. Le bleuté ne cessait de bouger sur sa chaise, tantôt sursautant sans doute pour tenter de se délivrer de ses menottes, ou pour bouger la chaise afin de s'approcher de lui. Soit il élançait ses jambes devant lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à devenir violent.

Mais Ichigo savait que ce n'était pas le cas. La façon dont Jaggerjack le dévorait des yeux, cette lumière de désir au fond de ses yeux, et son corps essoufflé, raidit par l'excitation étaient des preuves qu'il était submergé par le désir et non par la colère. De plus, une charmante petite teinte rosée commençait à orner ses joues et Ichigo trouvait ça tellement mignon.

_J'te jure... si tu m'détaches pas maint'nant..., grogna-t-il entre ses dents en se dandinant comme pour tenter de se dégager de ses entraves.

_Quoi? Demanda l'autre en riant. Tu comptes me punir?

Il haussa un sourcil joueur et sur ces mots, laissa sa chemise tomber de ses épaules, toujours debout sur le lit. Mais le rouquin pinça ses lèvres fines ensemble, lui aussi commençait à être échauffé par tout ça. Si Grimmjow commençait à sérieusement perdre patience, lui aussi aurait volontiers aimer plus de contact avec lui. Voir le bleuté dans cet état l'excitait au plus haut point. Il étira un petit sourire et se décida à retourner jusqu'à lui. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir total à présent, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait!

_S'te plait..., implora le plus âgé en plissant ses yeux.

_Ne me supplie pas comme ça, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'encore plus te voir me supplier ou de te relâcher tellement j'ai envie de toi.

Ichigo prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un seul baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, prenant grand soin de parfaitement presser son entre-jambe encore recouverte contre celle, à l'air libre, de Jaggerjack. Ce dernier échappa un grognement bien trop érotique pour l'orangé qui ne put s'empêcher de venir cueillir ses lèvres encore une fois. Le baiser fut plus long, et Kurosaki se laissa entrainer dans un échange intense, leurs langues dansant rapidement dans leurs bouches. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser gagner, en tout cas pas encore.

_Mais... c'est moi qui commande, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Il apposa un index dominateur sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de dire le moindre mot. Les yeux de Grimmjow se plissèrent, démontrant à quel point il luttait contre le désir. Le rouquin soupira, il était prêt à abdiquer devant son visage implorant, son corps brûlant et ses yeux enflammés. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginer tout ça, mais il se sentait tellement faible en le voyant complètement soumis qu'il était prêt à écourter son petit show.

_Et même si je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir plus, te voir comme ça... me fait sentir tout chose, minauda-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres.

Le bleuté gémit contre sa bouche, et sembla vouloir prolonger le baiser. Ichigo se plia à son désir et le laissa prendre les rênes quelques instants. Puis, il recula son visage avec un sourire bienveillant, caressant d'une main douce la joue du yakuza en se relevant. Grimmjow se remit à grogner en l'observant s'éloigner d'un pas, ses yeux braqués sur les mains de l'orangé qui commençaient à s'approcher de sa braguette.

Il retira son pantalon, doucement, lentement, dévoilant ses longues jambes de manière sensuelle. Grimmjow aimait beaucoup ses jambes il le savait pertinemment, aussi prit-il grand plaisir à le voir saliver lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'un string devant lui. Il se recula jusqu'à son visage, ses fesses à quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche, mais le bleuté ne pouvait les atteindre. Ichigo échappa un rire amusé en le voyant tendre le cou pour pouvoir frôler son postérieur. Il tenta de se rapprocher, sautant plusieurs fois pour déplacer la chaise en avant, tendant sa langue aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Mais quand Ichigo s'éloigna dans un rire il pesta plus fort que d'habitude :

_Putain! T'veux ma mort, p'tain?!

Ichigo dodelina de la tête et s'allongea sur le lit, de façon théâtrale, ses mains voyageant sur son torse puis descendant lentement jusqu'à son entre-jambe qu'il tâta rapidement avant de caresser ses cuisses. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par les respirations erratiques du bleuté qui ne se calmaient pas. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position, jambes écartées bien en face de Grimmjow, touchant et caressant tantôt ses cuisses, tantôt son membre encore dissimulé sous le tissu de son string. Mais ce dernier ne suffisait plus à cacher son érection maintenant rageante qui palpitait.

_Pitié...

Il rouvrit les yeux au son de la voix de Grimmjow, pas plus forte qu'un filet de voix. Mais tellement rauque, tellement grave, qu'elle se cassa dans sa gorge et le surprit. Il se redressa en position assise sur le lit et le vit penché en avant, les jambes écartées, la bouche entrouverte luttant péniblement. Ichigo ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pensa-t-il en soupirant. Son sexe érigé commençait à tendre vers les rouge violacé et il n'était pas sans savoir combien c'était douloureux. Il avait voulu le faire trépigner mais le voir se tordre de douleur n'était pas vraiment son but premier.

Il descendit du lit et le rejoignit en quelques pas, l'aidant à redresser son corps pour que son visage soit levé vers lui. Il prit délicatement son visage au creux de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, ses sourcils sévèrement froncés sur son front.

_Désolé, Grimmjow..., souffla-t-il. Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant.

Le bleuté était même incapable de répliquer, l'observant alors tomber à genoux pour engloutir d'une seule traite la totalité de son membre érigé dans sa bouche. Grimmjow poussa un cri, et poussa ses hanches en avant, cherchant à intensifier le contact, à lui montrer jusqu'à quel point il avait attendu ça. Il hoquetait et respirait plus fort que jamais, son souffle si rauque qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il avait couru un marathon. Ichigo lécha habilement le sommet de son membre puis le relâcha :

_Ça va mieux, maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

Grimmjow expulsa l'air contenu dans ses poumons et secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation. Ichigo savait bien que s'il continuait, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et finirait tout simplement dans sa bouche. Il avait fait en sorte de le toucher, pour soulager quelque peu son érection sans pour autant le faire jouir. Il ne voulait pas lui faire vivre ce genre de torture insoutenable, il n'était pas un pur sadique. Il lui tourna alors le dos et lui présenta son postérieur qu'il ondula lentement devant son visage.

_Laisse-moi t'toucher, implora de nouveau le turquoise.

Ichigo sourit et recula d'un pas. De cette façon, son visage était si proche de ses fesses que son nez pouvait pratiquement s'enfoncer entre la raie de ses fesses. Il jeta un œil derrière lui pour voir le bleuté fermer les yeux et tendre un peu plus son cou pour tenter d'enfouir son visage entre ses fesses rebondies. Il inspira profondément une fois son nez parfaitement situé pour le faire frissonner et trembler d'excitation. Ichigo le sentit prendre entre ses dents la ficelle de son string et d'un coup de tête, la décala sur le côté. Puis, sans prévenir, il plongea son nez entre ses fesses à nouveau, sa langue s'invitant elle aussi en titillant soudainement son intimité.

Ichigo sursauta et trembla, essuyant un puissant frisson qui le fit gémir. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Grimmjow enfouir littéralement son visage entre ses fesses, comme il voulait le faire depuis longtemps. Même entravé de la sorte, le bleuté était capable de tout!

_Grimmjow...

L'autre gémit entre ses fesses, bien trop occupé à laper l'entrée de son intimité sans relâche. Il était si proche de lâcher prise et d'offrir au bleuté ce qu'il voulait... Ses cuisses tremblaient entre le désir et l'appréhension, son corps se soumettant totalement au plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Mais quand Jaggerjack se recula pour reprendre sa respiration il fut presque mécontent qu'il en est terminé. Le rouge aux joues et haletant, ses dents enfermant sa lèvre durement, il se retourna, et croisa le regard turquoise plus déterminé que jamais. Grimmjow se lécha les lèvres, comme un chat l'aurait fait après un succulent repas et fit cliqueter les menottes dans son dos.

_Dépêche-toi...

_Tu seras un bon garçon? Lui demanda-t-il en se penchant derrière lui pour attraper la clef des menottes.

_P'tain compte pas là-d'ssus! Grogna l'autre.

Ichigo glissa la petite clef dans la serrure de ferraille et sourit largement, peut-être que c'était ce qu'il avait recherché. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il tourna la clef et les entraves s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Grimmjow se sortit des menottes en une fraction de seconde et prit ses hanches dans ses mains le soulevant du sol à la vitesse de la lumière. Ichigo échappa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva projeté contre le lit, tandis que son partenaire avait déjà le pantalon baissé et glissait un préservatif sur son sexe.

_Grimmjow..., souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son torse, histoire de le freiner dans son élan.

Le bleuté était si rapide dans ses mouvements qu'en un battement de cils, il était déjà prêt à s'enfoncer en lui. Ichigo pinça ses lèvres en signe de résignation, ayant bien conscience qu'il ne pourrait plus l'arrêter maintenant. Les hanches de son partenaire poussèrent en avant, créant un chemin en lui, si profond que l'orangé cria lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui.

Grimmjow prit ses chevilles dans ses mains et releva ses jambes, les écartant un peu plus. Ichigo rejeta sa tête en arrière, son corps devenant de plus en plus chaud alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, prit d'assaut par le membre si dur de Grimmjow qu'il pouvait le sentir palpiter en lui. Et pourtant, il en avait des frissons et des vertiges, la façon dont il pouvait le sentir en lui faisait trembler ses cuisses et ses poings agrippèrent fermement les draps du lit.

Ce n'était plus lui qui commandait, ce n'était plus lui qui menait la danse, mais il adorait ça aussi. Grimmjow ne perdit pas de temps, il avait assez attendu et commença lentement à bouger, puis au fil des secondes ses coups de butoir se firent plus intenses, plus forts. Ichigo attrapa ses hanches dans ses mains et les guida comme il put, tandis que le yakuza s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Les yeux turquoise se plantèrent dans les siens et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. C'était ce genre de moment indescriptible, où le jeune homme se sentait submergé par un trop plein d'émotion, entre le plaisir qu'il ressentait et son incapacité à penser rationnellement, qu'il aimait le plus. Il se sentait pris à la gorge par cette tonne de sensations que son partenaire arrivait à lui faire ressentir, et il trouvait ça jouissif. Puis, Grimmjow se pencha vers lui et colla son torse contre le sien, cherchant sa bouche de la sienne. Sa bouche est agressive, ses dents frottant ses lèvres douloureusement, mais Ichigo s'abandonna encore un peu plus sous son toucher.

L'odeur de la sueur se mêla à celle du sexe, et les doigts hargneux de Grimmjow, agrippèrent sa peau à tant d'endroit différents qu'il eut l'impression de sentir son toucher partout à la fois. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les bras du rouquin vinrent entourer son puissant cou, ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper des gémissements sonores et rauques. Les dents de Grimmjow prirent le chemin de son cou, ses mains puissantes sur ses hanches l'empêchant de bouger. Et la sensation de le sentir enfin le dominer totalement était si salvatrice qu'il ne sentait que ses bras forts et musclés sous son dos, qu'il n'entendait que ses hanches claquer fortement contre ses cuisses.

La bouche de Grimmjow s'approcha de son oreille, sa langue prenant le temps de lécher sa peau quelques instants, avant qu'il ne l'entende murmurer de sa voix essoufflée :

_Et c'est moi qui commande maint'nant. Ichigo...

Il agrémenta ses mots de quelques coups de butoir savamment placés et plus forts que les autres, amenant le plus jeune à hoqueter, son corps se soulevant emprunt à des tremblements successifs. Ichigo ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, ni s'il pouvait seulement parler ou réfléchir. Il étouffa quelques halètements plaintifs dans le cou de Grimmjow, sentant alors le bleuté aller de plus en plus vite.

_Ichigo... Y'a qu'moi..., glissa-t-il au creux de son oreille mais Kurosaki était incapable d'enregistrer ses mots correctement. Y'a qu'moi pour toi... J'suis l'seul mec... pour toi...

Ichigo étrangla un cri dans sa gorge, ignorant si Grimmjow lui posait une question ou bien s'il cherchait à se convaincre. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était même pas seulement certain de l'entendre correctement, de le comprendre tant le plaisir annihilait tous ses sens. Pourtant, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ses cheveux et il haleta :

_Oui...

Grimmjow chercha à capter son regard mais les yeux ambrés étaient si fuyants qu'il ne se contenta de fixer son visage, brisé par le plaisir et le désir. Les grandes mains du bleuté se placèrent de part et d'autres de son visage, paume contre le matelas, lui permettant d'aligner parfaitement son corps avec celui du danseur.

_Tu m'appartiens, souffla-t-il en le surplombant et en claquant de plus belle ses hanches contre ses fesses. J't'appartiens...

_Grimm... jow..., marmonna l'autre en plissant ses yeux, ses mains accrochées à ses biceps puissants.

_T'comprends ça, Ichigo? Murmura-t-il, essoufflé. Qu'on est fait... pour être... ensemble... P'tain!

Le rythme effréné devint insupportable pour le rouquin qui commençait à se sentir consumer par l'euphorie du moment. Les cris qu'il poussait, les uns après les autres, étaient puissants et il ne pouvait à peine reprendre sa respiration. Il fut bien incapable de crier son prénom, et encore moins de le prévenir quand la force de l'orgasme le gagna et qu'il se cambra à s'en casser la colonne vertébrale et que Grimmjow dut le maintenir en place alors que son corps était en proie à des tremblements ingérables.

Ichigo sentit le membre du bleuté palpiter en lui, mais sa vision était floutée, sa tête tournait si vite, et il avait mal partout. Il ne se rendit pas compte que son partenaire avait joui juste après lui. Son corps était lourd et douloureux, son cœur prêt à exploser mais quand le yakuza s'effondra sur lui et qu'enfin le silence total régna dans la pièce il se sentit si satisfait et si heureux. Alors que Grimmjow était toujours en lui, son sexe encore chaud mais à moitié mou en lui, il s'endormit rapidement, réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien qu'entre ses bras.

* * *

_T'vas où?

Ichigo sentit la main de Grimmjow le retenir en s'agrippant à son bras et il se retourna alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le lit. Il avait un tant soit peu repris du poil de la bête, après s'être endormi quelques minutes, et après avoir repris son souffle. Il avait maintenant envie d'une bonne douche froide, envie d'éradiquer toute cette sueur qui collait à son corps et qui devenait insupportable. Il avait horreur de rester dans cet état surtout après tous ces efforts. Mais le bleuté le retint et il soupira, le regardant se coller à lui pour saisir doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

_Reste un peu là...

Il l'attira de nouveau avec lui contre le matelas, serrant son corps contre le sien de ses bras puissants. Ichigo étira un sourire et soupira, se sentant tout à coup confortable contre lui. L'odeur de sa peau se mêlait à celle, plus masculine, de la transpiration et de leurs fluides corporels. Mais même si l'odeur pouvait être piquante et d'habitude désagréable pour lui, il se surprit à penser qu'elle n'était pas aussi insupportable que celle des autres hommes qu'il avait pu connaître.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais le genre à... faire des câlins après l'acte, envoya-t-il avec un petit rire.

Grimmjow échappa ce petit rire moqueur et hautain dont il avait l'habitude :

_J'fais pas d'câlins, j'te borde, comme un bébé.

_Mph... j'aimerais bien prendre une douche avant quand même. Tes draps vont puer.

_C'ton odeur, ça peut pas puer.

Ichigo ferma les yeux, alors que sa réplique résonnait encore à ses oreilles et dans sa tête. Il sourit malgré lui, cette phrase sonnait bien et fit naître une délicieuse chaleur en lui.

_Personne a jamais fait ça... avec moi.

Le rouquin se redressa sur ses avants-bras et le surplomba, le gratifiant d'un regard perplexe. De quoi parlait-il? Le pire c'était qu'il avait prit cet air sérieux qu'Ichigo n'aimait guère voir sur son visage. Quand le bleuté était aussi grave, c'était bien pour dire quelque chose d'important.

_M'menotter à une p'tain d'chaise et faire ça. T'parles... Personne oserait m'menotter. Toi tu l'as fait...

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'emballer mais haussa les épaules de manière décontractée et lui sourit :

_C'était fun, hein?

_J'ai cru qu'j'allais mourir, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils, plus sérieux que jamais.

_Fais pas ton dramatique, lui rétorqua-t-il, je sais que tu as aimé ça. Tu étais plus dur que jamais! Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une gaule pareille.

_Forcément, ma bite était violette... Ça faisait un mal d'chien.

_Oui, mais... c'était bon.

Grimmjow lui donna une pichenette sur le nez en le regardant rire. Il sourit à son tour et soupira profondément.

_Sérieus'ment, reprit-il, y'a qu'toi qui peut faire ça. Et y'a qu'toi que j'laisserai faire des trucs pareils.

Ichigo pencha sa tête sur le côté et adopta une moue pensive. Ce dont il avait le plus horreur c'était bien des confessions sur l'oreiller, après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. On lui avait déjà fait le coup pas mal de fois, des coups d'un soir le plus souvent. Mais là... il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse et son ventre se tortiller douloureusement. Il avait envie d'entendre la suite et en même temps, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait été assez conscient pendant l'acte pour se rappeler des paroles possessives de Grimmjow "tu m'appartiens" et "je t'appartiens", il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il commença à sentir le sang battre à ses tympans quand Grimmjow reprit :

_J'veux t'dire qu'j'ai pas b'soin d'toi qu'pour ça, qu'pour... _ça_.

Ichigo marqua une pause. Parlait-il du sexe, ou bien de ses colères? Faisait-il allusion à la raison pour laquelle ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter?

_J'veux plus d'temps avec toi, reprit-il en braquant son regard déterminé dans le sien.

_Grimmjow...

Il dodelina de la tête et baissa les yeux, désarçonné complètement par ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Ichigo n'était pas un imbécile, il voyait bien où il voulait en venir. Et vraiment, il n'en avait pas encore envie, c'était bien trop tôt! Et puis, l'amour et lui... ça faisait deux. Grimmjow sembla comprendre son désarroi et attrapa une de ses mains qu'il vint poser sur son cœur.

Surpris, Ichigo ne put que se laisser faire. La paume de sa main rencontra alors sa peau brûlante et sentit bientôt son cœur battre si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il en resta saisit.

_Te débine pas, lui souffla le bleuté dans un souffle.

Mais Ichigo se redressa tout à coup, lui tournant le dos pour s'asseoir. Un silence pesant s'installa, et le rouquin prit son visage entre ses mains pour soupirer bruyamment. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, pas de cette façon. Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow essayait de lui faire comprendre? Qu'essayait-il de lui prouver?

Un doigt se posa sur sa tempe et il tourna son profil en direction de Jaggerjack qui s'était assis derrière lui, son index pointé sur sa tête.

_T'penses trop, lui fit-il remarquer.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils mais le doigt de Grimmjow se posa sur son front et y dessina un cercle :

_T'réfléchis trop, t'es trop terre à terre, j'te l'ai déjà dit. T'as déjà des rides là..., reprit-il en désignant son front sur lequel il dessinait des cercles à l'aide de son doigt.

_Quoi? J'ai pas de rides! S'offusqua l'autre. Et... et d'abord je croyais qu'on était d'accord tous les deux à propos de ça!

_A propos de quoi?

_Tu sais bien de quoi je parle! Répliqua-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Je t'ai dit que c'était pour les gamins, que je ne voulais pas de ça.

_T'dis ça parce que t'as jamais été amoureux.

Le rouquin sembla rester surpris un instant, mais un million de pensées passèrent dans sa tête. Elles tournaient dans un tourbillon douloureux et bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi, il laissa Grimmjow continuer et déposa son front contre son épaule. Il resta là, sans bouger, son corps comme figé par ce que le bleuté était en train de lui démontrer.

_J'ai dit qu'j'étais d'accord pour t'donner toute la passion qu'tu voulais, pas pour... pas tomber amoureux.

_Grimmjow, s'il te plait.

_Quoi? Pourquoi t'penses comme ça? Demanda-t-il en entourant son corps de ses bras. Quelqu'un t'as brisé l'cœur quand t'étais plus jeune? Ou... t'aimes trop ta liberté pour ça? Mm?

Le rouquin resta silencieux et baissa les yeux. Est-ce que Grimmjow était devenu cinglé? Il n'avait jamais été question d'amour entre eux, ils n'avaient jamais été d'accord là-dessus. Et lui encore moins!

_Tch, t'es marrant toi. S'mett' d'accord sur l'amour? T'crois qu'ça fonctionne comme au marché aux puces, on s'met d'accord sur un prix et puis basta?

Le rouquin mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue de manière pensive. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas aussi naïf. Et c'était bien parce qu'il n'était pas naïf qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

_L'amour ça rend fou, dit-il alors, et ça peut tuer. J'ai vu les ravages, merci beaucoup. Je ne veux pas finir comme mon père, je ne veux pas de ça.

Grimmjow redressa sa tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur, fronçant ses sourcils bleus. Ichigo soupira et évita soigneusement ses yeux tout en gardant une expression fermée. L'amour c'était douloureux, ça rendait définitivement fou, pourquoi s'infliger ça à soit-même. Certes, il n'avait jamais été amoureux mais il ne le voulait pas. Son père avait perdu la raison après la mort de sa mère parce qu'il en avait été amoureux toute sa vie. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux et souffrir de cette façon. Perdre la personne qu'on aime était la plus vive des douleurs.

_Quoi? T'as peur d'souffrir? Le questionna le turquoise avec un sourire moqueur. Tu t'fous d'moi?

_Non! Répliqua-t-il en le repoussant pour qu'il retombe contre le matelas.

_Ah... les jeunes et leurs phobies débiles, soupira-t-il en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête. C'est justement ça l'risque, beauté. Souffrir ça fait partie du deal. Mais j'ai jamais entendu personne parler comme ça, p'tain.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et dodelina de la tête. Il savait bien qu'aucun jeune de son âge ne pensait comme lui.

_Écoute, je t'ai dit ce en quoi je croyais. C'est comme... avoir une religion, okay? Je crois en la passion, pas en l'amour.

_Okay, répondit Grimmjow en glissant vers lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Alors, moi j'peux y croire, mm?

_Crois en ce que tu veux, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Il haussa les épaules mais il remarqua bien le large sourire sur les lèvres de Jaggerjack. Comme s'il préparait un coup fourré, comme s'il se sentait fier de quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi. Peu importe ce en quoi Grimmjow croyait, tant qu'il ne cherchait pas à lui embrumer la tête avec ces histoires. Le bleuté prit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts, faisant frissonner Kurosaki. Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais cru voir ce type un jour le convaincre que l'amour c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait qu'il expérimente. Il croyait que Grimmjow était un dur à cuire, un mec qui s'en foutait des sentiments et de tout ça. Mais l'homme avait un cœur. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amour dans sa jeunesse le cherchait-il désespérément maintenant qu'il était adulte?

_Commençons par ça alors : tu m'appartiens, j't'appartiens, okay? Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa main.


	17. Chapitre 16

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 16.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités et on rajoutera violence.

 **Note** : Merci à vous qui continuez à lire! Merci! (réponse aux reviews anonymes à la fin du chapitre!)

* * *

Grimmjow ferma son attaché-case d'une main, verrouillant ses documents importants à emporter à l'intérieur. Il fit bien attention à ne pas utiliser sa main blessée outre mesure et soupira en observant les aiguilles de l'horloge de son bureau. Il avait enfin terminé de préparer tout ce dont il avait besoin pour partir en Thaïlande, le départ était le lendemain et il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ce voyage était arrivé vite. La présence d'Ichigo chez lui, tous les jours, lui faisait oublier le calendrier, et il ne comptait plus les jours comme avant.

Il plaqua ses mains sur son bureau, ses bras tendus et son corps debout. C'était une chose de vouloir emmener Ichigo avec lui là-bas pour qu'il soit à ses côtés au cas où, mais c'était autre chose de devoir le faire passer pour son secrétaire une fois sur place. S'il voulait qu'Ichigo soit présent à toutes les réunions avec ses potentiels futurs associés thaïlandais, en prévention, afin qu'il soit certain de rester calme, il fallait bien que l'orangé soit crédible. Et à priori, la seule expérience professionnelle que le rouquin avait c'était de danser à moitié nu devant des hommes.

Gimmjow avait conscience que c'était risqué, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ces thaïlandais pourraient prendre comme un affront le fait qu'il tente d'imposer son amant dans une telle réunion, ils croiraient qu'il ne les prenait pas au sérieux. Or, c'était nullement le cas. Ce partenariat était très important pour lui, comme pour le Yamaguchi-Gumi tout entier et Aizen. Mais comme il l'avait pensé : il n'avait pas le choix. Ichigo était indispensable à sa santé mentale maintenant. Même Aizen l'avait accepté. Il fallait donc qu'il soit irréprochable dans son rôle.

Il leva les yeux en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. Ichigo était rentré chez lui pour préparer sa valise et faire le nécessaire avant de partir. Il avait manqué ne pas retrouver son passeport et l'avait appelé en catastrophe à peine rentré dans son appartement en lui demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Le bleuté avait particulièrement apprécié que le jeune homme vienne chercher de l'aide auprès de lui. C'était une façon de se rendre compte qu'Ichigo le considérait comme la personne la plus proche de lui. Mais il avait fini par le retrouver, enfouit au fin fond d'un tiroir de sa table de nuit et avait pratiquement soufflé de soulagement amenant un second sourire sur le visage de Jaggerjack. Le rouquin avait envie de faire ce voyage avec lui, et il ne pouvait en être plus heureux.

Le téléphone fixe sur son bureau se mit à sonner, et il détailla la suite de chiffres qui s'afficha sur l'écran de contrôle. Il reconnu immédiatement le numéro et soupira bruyamment non sans adopter un grave froncement de sourcils :

_Allô?

Il décrocha le combiné du téléphone fixe et s'assit dans son siège, déposant ses pieds sur son bureau, nonchalamment. La voix d'Aizen lui répondit, trainante et visiblement agacée :

_Tu es prêt?

Le bleuté soupira fortement dans le combiné. Depuis combien de temps Aizen le connaissait-il? Il n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui ou quoi? Même s'il s'agissait de faire fructifier un peu plus son business? Évidement qu'il était prêt, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_J'suis prêt. Ichigo aussi.

_Bien. Je tiens à savoir comment se déroulent les négociations sur place, reprit-il. Si tu as le moindre problème tu peux me contacter sur mon portable sans problème.

_D'accord.

_Oh et Grimmjow?

_Ouais?

_J'attends également ta solution concernant le contrat que Kurosaki était censé signer?

Grimmjow serra les dents, sentant toute sa patience s'échapper tout à coup. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de ne pas soupirer bruyamment dans le combiné, ou de ne pas pester. Ce sujet l'exaspérait au plus haut point, parce qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé, et parce qu'il savait qu'Aizen ne lâcherait jamais le morceau. Mais Ichigo était aussi hargneux dans son genre, et au fil du temps, Jaggerjack s'était rangé du côté du danseur.

_Écoute, j'fais confiance à Ichi, pas b'soin d'un truc d'ce genre, okay? On en a déjà parlé.

_Je le sais, et je vous ai laissé le temps de la réflexion mais... j'ai moi aussi beaucoup pensé, Grimmjow. Tu sais à quel point ce genre de choses est important dans notre travail. Tu n'irais, par exemple, pas accepter que ces thaïlandais ne signent rien mais qu'ils te jurent bien vouloir travailler avec toi, n'est-ce pas?

_C'est différent!

Il sentit l'agacement dans sa voix en répondant. Il serra le téléphone dans son poing et tenta de résister à l'envie d'écraser son autre poing contre la surface de son bureau. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se refaire mal là où il s'était luxé deux doigts, pensa-t-il en regardant l'épais bandage autour de sa main. Et il se rappelait également la mise en garde d'Ichigo. S'il se refaisait mal de la sorte, l'orangé se chargerait de le finir en lui brisant le reste de ses doigts.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Il savait bien évidemment qu'il ne le ferait jamais, et pourtant, il avait choisi de le croire, comme un avertissement dont il faudrait tenir rigueur. L'idée qu'Ichigo ne cherchait que son bien avait fait son chemin dans son esprit.

_En quoi est-ce différent?

_Ichi est... proche d'moi, répondit-il, j'sais qu'il m'trahira jamais.

_Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?

Il ferma les yeux, Aizen ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas saisir ce qu'il y avait entre eux, et tenter de le lui expliquer serait une perte de temps, pensa-t-il. Mais l'acharnement de son patron allait s'annoncer des plus tenaces s'il ne prenait pas la peine d'argumenter sa position.

_Parce que j'le sais, souffla-t-il. Si Ichi fait un seul truc qui t'déplait, j'en prendrai la responsabilité.

_Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre parler de la sorte, dit-il après avoir échappé un petit rire moqueur. Certes, je le tolère parce qu'il est bon pour toi. Je le tolère parce qu'il a un effet bénéfique sur ta personne, je ne conteste pas ça. Mais plus votre relation devient intime, plus j'expose le clan tout entier. La règle est la même pour tous, Grimmjow. Pour toi, comme pour moi. Ulquiorra est devenu un membre de ce clan parce qu'il le devait, parce qu'il était proche de moi. Ichigo ne peut être une exception.

Grimmjow connaissait les règles, il savait comment le clan fonctionnait il était là depuis assez longtemps. Le Ninkyōdō, le code d'honneur des yakuzas, interdisait à tout yakuza de se droguer, selon la règle numéro 4. Or, Grimmjow avait obtenu une dérogation. Les hauts dirigeants du clan qui se trouvaient à Kobe, avaient accepté, grâce au soutient certain d'Aizen, qu'il ne continue à se droguer même dans l'usage de ses fonctions de yakuza. Il était aussi rare que le clan accepte qu'un yakuza fréquente intimement une femme ou un homme ne faisant pas partie du clan.

La plupart du temps, ceux qui rencontraient intimement un partenaire, choisissait soit de le faire entrer dans le clan, soit de ne plus le revoir. C'était ainsi, lorsqu'on liait sa vie au Yamaguchi-Gumi. Grimmjow n'avait jamais pensé que ce genre de règle viendrait un jour lui poser problème, or aujourd'hui c'était le cas.

_Ichigo est une exception, souffla-t-il, plus convaincu que jamais. L'clan a fait une exception jamais vue pour moi, pour qu'j'prenne d'la drogue. Alors qu'on sait tout les deux qu'notre Ninkyōdō l'permet pas.

_Grimmjow, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ta tête de mule.

_Alors considère-le comme ma drogue. Comme tu l'as fait quand j'me shootais. Considère-le comme ma drogue favorite, et on n'aura plus d'problèmes.

Le souffle que le Wakagashira lâcha au bout du fil fut long et particulièrement pénible, mais Grimmjow gardait les yeux rivés devant lui. Il était déterminé à argumenter toute la nuit s'il le voulait. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo, Aizen n'avait pas intérêt à trop le chercher. Il était trop tard maintenant pour remettre en cause la proximité du rouquin avec lui. Aizen avait accepté sa présence, il devrait faire avec, comme il l'avait fait avec la drogue.

_Le problème c'est que Kurosaki peut aisément disposer des informations que tu as chez toi, reprit-il. La drogue ne dispose pas d'un cerveau humain, Grimmjow.

_La dernière chose qu'il veut c'est fourrer son nez là-d'dans. P'tain, crois-moi deux s'condes, okay?

_Tu sais bien que lorsqu'il s'agit du clan, il est difficile de me faire changer d'avis, Grimmjow. Pour l'instant, la tête du clan ne se prononce pas.

Le bleuté échappa un ricanement sournois. Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'Aizen prévienne les dirigeants de Kobe! Et si ces types décidaient qu'il ne pouvait pas fréquenter Ichigo, il n'aurait plus trente six solutions à portée de main. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Devoir se séparer d'Ichigo serait...

_Je te laisse la semaine pour y remédier.

_Attends, je...

Mais la tonalité lui signalant qu'Aizen avait raccroché résonna à ses oreilles et il pesta furieusement en jetant le combiné du téléphone. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et libéra la nervosité qui pesait sur sa poitrine, en laissant s'échapper une foule d'insultes. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était bien d'entendre son patron revenir à la charge, et encore questionner la présence d'Ichigo à ses côtés.

Mais Aizen venait en prévention, avant que les hauts dirigeants du club ne lui tombent dessus. Il faisait son boulot de Wakagashira, avant qu'on ne reproche à l'un de ses plus importants collaborateurs de fréquenter un homme qui ne faisait pas partie de leur milieu. Mais Grimmjow était certain d'avoir un argument infaillible de son côté : Ichigo était sa drogue, ne pouvaient-ils pas l'accepter, comme ils avaient accepté qu'il prenne de l'héroïne pendant toutes ces années? Pour lui, c'était logique.

Il appuya sur un bouton de son téléphone, le mettant en relation directe avec le bureau de son secrétaire :

_Fais v'nir Di-Roy. Tout d'suite.

_Oui, Grimmjow-sama!

_Et viens toi aussi.

_Tout de suite, Grimmjow-sama!

Il retomba dans son siège en soupirant et en se massant les tempes. Ce qui l'inquiétait là tout de suite ce n'était pas Aizen et son fichu entêtement, même s'il avouait volontiers qu'il le gonflait de plus en plus. Non, il avait plus imminent à s'occuper. Il allait rencontrer ses futurs associés thaïlandais et il avait choisi d'emmener Ichigo avec lui. Seulement, il avait peut-être un peu trop précipité la chose en ne pensant qu'aux bienfaits physiques que le rouquin pourrait lui apporter.

Di-Roy et son secrétaire entrèrent dans son bureau, le dos plié en deux et restèrent à bonne distance, les mains croisés devant eux.

_T'as préparé tout c'qu'y faut pour Ichigo?

_Oui, Grimmjow-sama, répondit Di-Roy en inclinant sa tête respectueusement. L'ordinateur portable est prêt et nous avons fait en sorte d'y ajouter tout ce qui concerne votre partenariat. Nous avons également pris soin de rédiger quelques notes à son intention.

_Très bien, souffla-t-il en tournant son regard sur son secrétaire.

_J'ai très simplement détaillé les tâches qui seront les siennes, expliqua-t-il en s'avançant la tête inclinée pour lui tendre un petit bloc note gris. Tout est noté là-dessus, Grimmjow-sama.

Le bleuté prit ce que son secrétaire lui tendit et feuilleta les notes écrites. Ichigo n'était nullement secrétaire, aussi, il n'avait aucune idée des tâches à effectuer une fois en Thaïlande, ni de la façon de se conduire. Ça serait à lui de présenter Grimmjow partout où ils iraient, de parler pour lui, mais aussi de pouvoir réagir à la moindre question de ses associés. Le bleuté commençait un peu à se demander si tout cela n'avait pas été trop précipité. Son secrétaire lui avait bien donné quelques indications rapides, mais Grimmjow pensait que ça ne suffisait pas. L'orangé devrait se glisser dans la peau d'un yakuza, ce qu'il n'était pas du tout.

_Avec mon respect, Grimmjow-sama, reprit alors Di-Roy en se pliant en deux, si je peux me permettre...

_Vas-y, lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je pense que Kurosaki Ichigo est réactif et polyvalent. Je ne doute pas de sa capacité à se fondre dans le personnage.

Grimmjow sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était évident que son homme de main disait cela pour le réconforter, et aussi parce que dire quelque chose de négatif à propos d'Ichigo lui vaudrait de sévères remontrances. Mais étrangement, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Ichigo lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'adapter, et même s'il ne s'agissait que de petits rôles leur permettant de s'amuser sexuellement, la vérité était là. Il était tout à fait capable de se fondre dans le personnage.

_J'vois qu'tu lui as aussi noté quelques mots d'thaïlandais, reprit-il en fixant son secrétaire.

_Oui, Grimmjow-sama. J'ai pris le temps de parfaire sa prononciation ces derniers jours, il devrait s'en sortir.

_Très bien, bon boulot.

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent de nouveau face à lui et sortirent sans un bruit.

Grimmjow aurait dû se sentir nerveux, ou tout au moins ressentir une certaine appréhension à la pensée de ce voyage. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait bien conscience que s'il foirait, son marché risquait bien de ne jamais évoluer, or il en avait besoin. Le Yamaguchi-Gumi avait besoin de s'étendre économiquement parlant. Mais cette perspective, même si elle était on ne peut plus importante, ne le faisait nullement frissonner. Il était juste sur son petit nuage à l'idée de passer plusieurs jours avec Ichigo sur l'île de Ko Samui*.

Leur avion atterrirait à Bangkok le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi. Ils auraient ensuite à prendre un plus petit avion pour se rendre sur l'île de Ko Samui, dans le Golfe de Thaïlande au sud du pays. Non seulement ceux qu'il allait rencontrer avaient fait de cette île un véritable paradis sur terre, et obtenaient du tourisme un monticule extraordinaire d'argent, mais en plus de cela, ils allaient être logés dans une demeure donnant sur la plage et prêtée par les bons soins de son contact.

Mais Grimmjow n'était pas dupe. Ce voyage n'était en rien des vacances, et même si l'île pouvait en donner l'illusion, il avait bien spécifié à Ichigo qu'il ne faudrait pas se laisser aller à se croire en temps libre. Ils devraient passer du temps à travailler, et cela, le rouquin l'avait bien compris. Il l'avait trouvé particulièrement attentif et sérieux en l'écoutant parler de leur programme une fois là-bas.

Son portable sonna sur le coin de son bureau et il lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir d'Ichigo :

 _"Voilà, bagages terminées! J'emmène combien de maillots de bain? :) A moins que tu préfères les bains de minuit lol Je plaisante, je sais que c'est pour travailler..."_

Il sourit et tapa une réponse :

 _"Prends tout ce que tu veux. Tu reviens quand?"_

Son secrétaire frappa à la porte et il lui ordonna de rentrer, délaissant un instant son portable :

_Grimmjow-sama, j'ai ce que vous avez demandé, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Il portait dans sa main une housse blanche se terminant par un crochet métallique ressemblant à celui d'un cintre. Il se leva et le rejoignit, ouvrant la fermeture éclair qui fermait encore la housse. A l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs costumes, fraichement arrivés de son tailleur de Ginza, le meilleur de la ville. Il inspecta les tenues avec un œil affuté, s'attardant à toucher le tissu et évaluer les couleurs en comparant avec son propre costume bleu marine.

_J'avais d'mandé un gris, un noir et un bleu dur...

_Votre tailleur a estimé que le gris n'était... il l'a remplacé par un vert sauge, Grimmjow-sama, expliqua son secrétaire.

_Pourquoi? J'avais dit gris, nom d'un chien!

_Il a expliqué, d'après les photographies fournies que le vert sauge irait mieux à Kurosaki Ichigo.

Grimmjow soupira. Bon, il se retint en se rappelant que son tailleur était le meilleur de la capitale et qu'il ne l'avait jamais déçu. Mais un costume gris était un must-have pour tout yakuza qui se respectait. Grimmjow avait prévu d'emporter deux costumes gris, ils étaient sobres, classe et sans tomber dans le dramatique, ils étaient passe partout. Dans ce genre de rencontre d'affaires, les couleurs étaient à proscrire. Seulement, Ichigo était jeune et n'était pas chef de clan, aussi il avait convenu qu'un costume bleu dur lui irait tout aussi bien. Son portable vibra à nouveau et tout en réfléchissant il lut le message d'Ichigo : _"Je déjeune ce midi avec mes amis. Je viendrai dans la soirée si ça te va :)"_

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et pencha la tête sur le côté. Ça lui allait parfaitement, pensa-t-il. Ça allait lui laisser toute son après-midi libre pour travailler et préparer ce voyage, qu'il avait déjà parfaitement mis au point, mais il voulait être rôdé à la perfection. Il allait pouvoir aussi régler quelques derniers soucis avec Nell et Hallibel et leur donner ses instructions pour les prochains jours. Elles allaient se retrouver seules pour gérer son business, quoiqu'elles pourraient toujours le contacter même en Thaïlande. Mais il savait que ses gâchettes étaient toujours plus efficaces lorsqu'elles savaient qu'il pouvait intervenir n'importe quand.

Maintenant, Aizen était aussi sur place, rien n'empêchait Nell et Hallibel de faire appel à lui ou à d'autres yakuzas plus aguerris. Il avait horreur de se l'avouer mais si quelque chose tournait mal, Noitra serait le plus à même de gérer la crise. Mais il faisait confiance à ses deux féminines pour se démêler de n'importe quelle situation délicate.

Il en profita également pour recevoir un rapide cours de thaïlandais avec son secrétaire. Il valait mieux pouvoir tout comprendre une fois sur place, et même si ses partenaires parlaient un japonais excellent, comme il avait pu le remarquer lors de leurs échanges de mails, il aimait être prémuni. Ça faisait un moment qu'il apprenait cette langue déjà et sans se faire mousser, il était assez bon.

Lorsque la soirée pointa le bout de son nez, il était encore dans son bureau avec Nell et Hallibel. Les deux jeunes femmes recevaient ses instructions, silencieuses et alertes.

_J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous, Grimmjow-sama, dit Hallibel de cette voix sans ton.

_Ichigo vient avec toi, tout devrait bien se passer, enchaina Nell avec un sourire.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher une certaine anxiété sur son visage. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que les attaques sur ses dealers avaient cessé, après que l'un d'eux ait été tué. Il était évident que quelque chose allait se passer, et là aussi il ne pouvait que penser que ça se déroulerait pendant son absence. Mais il avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à Noitra et Barragan, ainsi qu'à Aizen et ils étaient tous préparés.

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête, cachant cependant une certaine anxiété qui lui était apparue en faisant ses bagages quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait hésité à emporter sa dose d'héroïne. Il avait hésité de longues minutes, se demandant si vraiment il ne valait pas mieux jouer la double sécurité. Mais l'emporter signifiait la dissimuler de façon experte pour passer la sécurité de l'aéroport et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps pour cela. Ce fut donc vite décidé, il referma le tiroir de sa table de nuit, laissant l'intégralité de ses doses de drogue sur place.

Ichigo serait là. Il ne pourrait rien arriver de catastrophique.

* * *

Quand l'orangé le rejoignit, il faisait déjà nuit dehors et il se dédouana de son retard en expliquant qu'il avait reçu un appel de Renji. Grimmjow avait tendu l'oreille à l'entente du prénom du rouge, le danseur qui avait réussi à capter l'attention de Kuchiki. En parlant de ce dernier, il était encore étonné de ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles, ni qu'il ait tenté d'approcher Ichigo. Peut-être était-il en train de monter une nouvelle stratégie, et il n'aimait guère ça. Ou alors Hirako avait réussi à se débarrasser de lui?

Il avait alors esquissé un sourire diabolique, se demandant comment Hirako pourrait se débarrasser d'une vermine pareille. Non, Kuchiki était toujours de la partie. Et son silence était d'autant plus inquiétant. Comme le calme avant la tempête, comme s'il peaufinait son plan d'attaque.

_Apparemment, Renji voit Kuchiki en dehors du club, annonça Kurosaki en fronçant les sourcils. Ça a l'air de plutôt bien rouler pour eux, en tout cas c'est ce que Renji pense. J'ai essayé de lui poser quelques questions détournées, mais sans qu'il ne croit que je veuille tout savoir. S'il le raconte à Kuchiki, je serais dans la merde.

Le bleuté avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête entendu. La dernière chose qu'Ichigo devait faire c'était mettre la puce à l'oreille au capitaine de police. L'orangé vint prendre place à ses côtés sur le canapé en poussant un soupir soulagé. Sa valise reposait dans l'entrée juste à côté de la sienne et Jaggerjack ne put retenir un sourire à cette vision. C'était bien la première fois qu'il partait en voyage d'affaires avec quelqu'un qui lui était aussi proche. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais Ichigo vivait pratiquement avec lui à présent, ils allaient juste transporter leur quotidien dans un autre pays, rien de bien méchant.

_Kuchiki sait que tu pars en Thaïlande, c'est moi qui lui ai dit. Je pense qu'il va attendre qu'on en revienne, puisqu'il va vouloir un résumé complet de ma part.

_Il nous empêchera pas d'partir ça c'est sûr. Il veut tous les noms d'ceux que j'vais rencontrer.

Ichigo soupira mais Grimmjow ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du soucis outre mesure. Kuchiki ne serait pas sur leur dos en Thaïlande et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir le plus vite possible pour au moins s'éloigner d'un soucis. Si ce Renji nouait une relation avec le policier cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait un cœur en fin de compte? Mais sa propre pensée le fit tiquer, il était certain que bon nombre de ses collègues pensaient que lui non plus n'avait pas de cœur. Et pourtant...

_Mon secrétaire a préparé tes affaires.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Grimmjow lui désigna la housse renfermant l'ordinateur portable et une pochette plastifiée assez épaisse. L'orangé la glissa dans son sac à dos et ouvrit la housse pour observer l'ordinateur en hochant la tête. Le bleuté en profita pour lui désigner la housse de protection blanche qui pendait, accrochée au porte manteau de l'entrée et lui demanda d'aller la lui chercher. Ichigo s'exécuta sans rien dire et Grimmjow l'ouvrit sous ses yeux :

_Trois costumes pour toi. Tous à ta taille. Pour partir t'porteras l'noir okay? C'tailleur fait vraiment chier d'pas avoir fait d'gris comme j'voulais...

Mais l'orangé était tout sourire en train de sortir le costume vert sauge qu'il semblait admirer avec un certain intérêt.

_Celui-là est plutôt sympa, commenta-t-il.

_Tch... J'en doute pas mais vaut mieux l'noir d'main pour l'aéroport, okay? Histoire d'pas s'faire trop remarquer.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, visiblement étonné par son commentaire. Et contre son avis, il sortit le costume vert en question de sa housse et retirait son tee-shirt pour enfiler la chemise blanche et la veste. Grimmjow plaqua une main sur son front en pensant que c'était peine perdue de lui expliquer qu'ils venaient tout juste d'être repassés... Mais en observant le jeune homme dans cette veste de costume, il oublia complètement le costume gris qu'il avait demandé.

Il réajusta le col de la veste et ferma un bouton pour lui donner un air plus cintré. Le col de la chemise était légèrement ouvert, lui donnant un air plus cool, et moins sévère. La couleur n'était pas du tout vive, et même pâle, pouvant laisser croire de loin à un mélange entre un vert anis et la couleur grise. Grimmjow l'étudia de loin, penchant sa tête de gauche à droite, en venant à conclure que son tailleur était définitivement le meilleur de la ville.

Cette couleur lui allait tellement bien, et se mariait presque impeccablement avec le orange de ses cheveux. Le tout était harmonieux, presque de la haute couture, pensa-t-il en souriant.

_Quoi? Ça me va pas? Demanda le jeune homme en tirant sur la veste et en baissant les yeux pour observer le tombé du costume.

_Nan, répondit l'autre en revenant vers lui. C'est parfait.

Ichigo redressa son visage et lui sourit, se retournant alors pour filer droit jusqu'au grand miroir de la pièce. Il admira son reflet en tournant sur lui-même pendant quelques instants, ses yeux brillants de contentement.

_Et j'ai pas de cravate? Questionna-t-il.

_Mmm, j'vais t'en trouver plusieurs, c'est moi qui fourni, viens.

Le bleuté attrapa sa main et le dirigea jusqu'à la chambre et dans son dressing aussi profond que la salle de bain. Ichigo n'y avait que peu mis les pieds, Grimmjow avait rarement l'habitude d'y passer du temps lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Les néons illuminèrent la pièce qui présentait divers costumes et pantalons suspendus dans de larges penderies, manteaux et cravates ainsi que chaussures. Le rouquin fit courir son regard sur la multitude de vêtements présents, la bouche grande ouverte au plus grand amusement de Jaggerjack qui ouvrait un très large tiroir où était parfaitement rangées des cravates.

_Wouah, t'es sérieux? S'extasia l'orangé. T'as toutes les couleurs que tu veux là dedans!

_Plus ou moins. Celle-là.

Il lui présenta une cravate à rayures blanches et d'un vert sauge semblable à sa veste de costume. Ichigo fit la grimace.

_Quoi?

_Les rayures ça fait démodé.

Grimmjow soupira largement et leva les yeux au ciel :

_T'sais comment assortir un costume et une cravate?

_Non.

_Une chemise et une cravate?

_Quoi? Non, c'est pas la même chose?

_Non, pas vraiment.

_T'as bossé chez Chanel ou quoi?

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire en coin et se mit à chercher plus activement que jamais dans son tiroir à cravates, sous les yeux perdus du jeune homme. Être présentable, faire ressentir qu'il était riche et puissant faisait partie de son travail. Représenter le puissant clan du Yamaguchi-Gumi faisait partie de son travail. Il n'était plus le gamin des rues, l'ado des bas quartiers, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Et pour lui, être quelqu'un devait passer par se faire remarquer de cette façon.

_Regarde ça.

Il lui fourra dans les mains ce qui ressemblait à un cercle cartonné mais présentant différentes couleurs, le cercle chromatique des couleurs. Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

_Ça ressemble à ce qu'on trouve dans les magasins de peinture. Pour choisir la couleur des murs.

_C'pas si différent. La cravate doit toujours êt' plus foncée que la chemise. L'plus facile : toujours porter une chemise blanche, comme ça, t'as qu'à marier la cravate avec la veste. Mais il faut toujours marier des cravates aux couleurs complémentaires.

_Putain, tu me parles chinois. Depuis quand t'es spécialiste là-dedans?

Grimmjow ricana et haussa les épaules en prenant en main une cravate à carrés blanc et vert clair, mais un ton plus foncé que la couleur du costume. Il la plaça par-dessus le col de sa veste et recula son visage pour étudier l'harmonie des couleurs.

_Mm, celle-ci est pas mal, tiens.

Il lui fourra la cravate dans la main que Kurosaki attrapa en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il l'observait fouiller dans son tiroir sans vraiment comprendre comment il les sélectionnait. Grimmjow sortit une cravate bleue marine unie ainsi qu'une à carreaux blanc et corail.

_Tiens, trois ça devait aller, une pour chaque costume. J'ai d'mandé qu'des ch'mises blanches pour toi, ça s'ra facile.

_Okay...

Devant l'air étonné et visiblement perdu du jeune homme qui observait les cravates comme s'il tenait en main des objets non identifiés, il sourit de plus belle et referma le tiroir à cravates.

_Aizen ma appris, révéla-t-il. J'peux pas avoir l'air d'un guignol d'vant les aut' gars du clan, ou d'vant des associés ou ceux qui bossent pour nous. Ça fait pas sérieux.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit demi-tour avec ses trois cravates qu'il prit bien soin d'enrouler avant de les caler dans sa valise. Il prit grand soin à bien remettre la veste en place sur son cintre et le remercia pour les costumes qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à se procurer lui-même. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce voyage serait sa première véritable intrusion dans le monde yakuza et il ne lui avait pas expliqué grand chose sur la façon dont les choses allaient se dérouler.

En tant que supposé secrétaire d'un des bras droits du Wakagashira du Yamaguchi-Gumi, Ichigo se devait d'être aussi présentable que Grimmjow, si ce n'était plus. Les costumes étaient donc de rigueur, même s'il lui avait bien spécifié d'emporter avec lui des vêtements cool pour pouvoir profiter de la plage et de l'île où ils séjourneraient. Ce voyage n'était pas de la détente, mais le bleuté n'était pas non plus un bourreau de travail, et il avait l'intention d'en profiter.

A en croire la tête d'Ichigo le lendemain matin cependant, il ne savait pas si le jeune homme était toujours aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de s'envoler en Thaïlande. Il avait l'air horriblement nerveux et ça le fit sourire plus qu'autre chose. Il avait insisté pour enfiler le costume vert sauge, il était étonnant de le voir apprécier cette couleur mais le yakuza n'avait pas protesté. Le rouquin rayonnait, littéralement, dans cette couleur, lui donnant un air plus jeune, plus dynamique et plus frais.

_Tout est d'dans? Demanda-t-il au rouquin après que Di-Roy ait mit sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture.

_Oui, c'est bon.

_Okay, on est partis.

Di-Roy devait les conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport et de là Grimmjow et Ichigo se débrouilleraient seuls. Grimmjow était un habitué des aéroports et des avions, même si ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas pris un vol régulier de cette façon. Il avait plus eu l'occasion d'emprunter le jet privé d'Aizen, mais voler en soit ne le tracassait pas.

_Tiens, ton billet. Mets-le dans ton passeport pour pas le perdre.

_Okay.

Ichigo fouilla dans la poche de sa veste de son costume pour y chercher son passeport. Il y glissa le billet d'avion sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Puis, il inspira profondément avant de relâcher tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Grimmjow n'avait rien raté de son expression inquiète et posa une main sur sa cuisse qui fit sensiblement sursauter la jeune personne:

_Tout va bien s'passer.

_J'ai... jamais vraiment pris l'avion.

_Quoi?

Il se recula en affichant une expression pour le moins surprise. Il n'avait jamais pris l'avion? Et il ne lui disait que maintenant? Pas de doute qu'il devait être nerveux, il l'avait bien remarqué depuis la veille. Il croyait que ce n'était dû qu'au fait d'avoir à incarner un yakuza, d'avoir à rencontrer des mafieux.

_Désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire, marmonna-t-il en retournant son visage en direction de la vitre, ses yeux glissant sur la route embouteillée.

_Ichi... C'est pas grave, c'est pas grand chose, t'verras.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et soupira à nouveau. La main que Grimmjow avait posé sur sa jambe se resserra autour du muscle de sa cuisse, lui intimant une sorte d'encouragement.

_Je stresse, avoua Ichigo en joignant ses mains devant lui. Et si je me plante? Si... si je te fous la honte?

Grimmjow sourit de toutes ses dents et enfouit son visage dans le cou du rouquin qui, apparemment, avait plus d'une inquiétude. Il lui laissa un baiser dans le cou et inspira l'odeur de sa peau.

_Si... si par ma faute tu foires ce partenariat? Si... s'ils me posent des questions, si... si je suis complètement pétrifié et que je peux rien dire?

Le rouquin tourna vers lui un visage plissé par la douleur et la nervosité. Grimmjow dodelina de la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

_T'vas pas foirer, énonça-t-il en articulant chaque mot lentement. T'peux pas foirer. Il faut juste que tu t'rappelles d'toujours êt' devant moi, d'te plier en deux à chaque fois que j'croise quelqu'un et d'rester surtout muet quand j'parle. Si on t'pose des questions, t'réponds. Et... j'serai jamais bien loin.

Il soupira encore une fois longuement en fermant les yeux.

_Je me sens un peu... pas à ma place, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas si je serai à l'aise.

_Hé, vas pas m'sortir qu'tu sais pas jouer un rôle comme ça, hein? Il est où le flic qui m'a arrêté dans ma chambre avant-hier, hein? Et l'mec qu'a pas peur des regards des gros dégueulasses sur lui tous les soirs?

Ichigo esquissa le premier sourire de la matinée, et Grimmjow passa une main dans ses cheveux en le couvant d'un regard bienveillant :

_Tout s'passera bien. Sois toi-même, sans perdre à l'esprit c'que tu dois faire pour moi. T'bosses pour moi. N'fais jamais rien sans qu'je t'le dise. Ça va passer crème.

_Okay...

Les inquiétudes d'Ichigo étaient tout à fait légitimes, Grimmjow avait prévu qu'il ne se sente pas particulièrement à l'aise. Tout ce qu'Ichigo aurait à faire serait de se faire passer pour le parfait petit subordonné d'un yakuza réputé comme lui. Il n'aurait qu'à suivre ses ordres et à connaitre quelques mots de thaïlandais histoire de ne pas passer pour un incapable. Mais le bleuté savait que le rouquin serait parfait dans ce rôle, comme il pouvait l'être dans tous les autres.

La foule à l'aéroport de Narita ne les surpris pas. A cette heure de la journée, les premiers vols intérieurs enregistraient leurs plus hautes réservations, il n'était donc pas rare de voir beaucoup de japonais à l'aéroport si tôt. Cependant, lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin des compagnies internationales au fond de l'immense hall, ils croisèrent de moins en moins de monde. Grimmjow consulta sa montre et se dirigea tout droit vers la compagnie qui les concernait, Ichigo le suivant de près. Ils avaient juste l'air de deux business men parés à partir en voyage d'affaires, rien de bien méchant. Certes, ils avaient une certaine classe, surtout que le bleuté portait un costume gris clair d'une grande marque italienne et celui d'Ichigo, vert sauge, était d'une grande marque française. Mais il avait gardé le silence sur ces petits détails, imaginant combien le jeune homme pouvait être sensible sur les questions d'argent.

Ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages au comptoir de la compagnie et cherchèrent où se trouvaient les portes d'embarquement. Ichigo n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans un aéroport, Grimmjow trouva l'utilité de lui expliquer le bon déroulement des choses. Ayant enfin trouvé où se diriger pour atteindre leur porte d'embarquement, Ichigo marqua un arrêt en constatant qu'ils devaient d'abord passer par les douanes.

_Mets toutes tes affaires là-d'dans, lui expliqua le bleuté en empoignant deux baquets en plastique qu'il installa sur le tapis roulant. Sors tout ce qui doit êt' sortit : ordi, portable, flacons de shampooings tout ça quoi.

_Mmm... je n'ai que l'ordinateur, mon portable et mon mp3, énuméra-t-il en les extrayant de son sac à dos.

Grimmjow en fit de même et ils avancèrent ensemble jusqu'aux scanners à rayons X. Ils passèrent tous deux le portique de sécurité sans encombre, Ichigo quelque peu hésitant au moment de passer la porte, mais finalement soupirant de soulagement. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et purent profiter quelques instants de la zone franche, ou duty free, dans laquelle Ichigo ouvrit des yeux immenses en passant à côté des boutiques de luxe.

_Quoi? T'veux quelqu'chose? S'enquit le bleuté en riant alors qu'ils dépassaient une boutique Dolce&Gabanna où des costumes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres étaient présentés en vitrine.

_Quoi? Non! Répliqua-t-il. C'est assez hallucinant...

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis leva les yeux pour chercher leur porte d'embarquement. Ils avaient quelques minutes d'avance, mais ils n'étaient pas large non plus. Pas le temps d'aller en lounge première classe, pensa-t-il en hochant la tête. Ichigo aurait sûrement adoré ça, mais l'embarquement débutait d'ici dix minutes, ça ne valait pas le coup. Il soupira en regardant sa montre, tandis qu'Ichigo s'était arrêté devant un magasin de montres et observait bouche bée les bijoux. Malgré son visage extatique, son allure, superbe, aurait impressionné plus d'un yakuza. Quand un petit groupe d'hôtesses de l'air, toutes parfaitement coiffées et affublées du costume de la première compagnie aérienne japonaise, passa à côté d'Ichigo, il ne put s'empêcher de capter leurs mots. Les jeunes femmes s'extasiaient tout bas et il put saisir leur conversation :

_Wouah... Tu crois qu'il est hommes d'affaires?

_Il est plutôt jeune, non?

_Trop beau, souffla une autre en observant le rouquin à la dérobée.

Grimmjow fronça violemment les sourcils tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient, se tournant de temps à autre pour observer une dernière fois Ichigo avant de le perdre de vue. Le rouquin choisit cet instant pour revenir vers lui et prit place à ses côtés, croisant ses longues jambes tout en cherchant dans son sac à dos. Le bleuté tourna la tête et remarqua que le groupe d'hôtesses de l'air était toujours là, prêtes à passer la porte d'embarquement, mais quelques unes d'entre elles avaient toujours les yeux rivés sur le rouquin. Il laissa alors un instant son regard glisser autour d'eux.

Des hommes d'affaires lisaient leurs journaux, ou pianotaient sur leurs ordinateurs. Quelques familles attendaient patiemment, et d'autres personnes seules s'occupaient en attendant l'ouverture de l'embarquement. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir remarqué Ichigo. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, il aurait volontiers arraché les cheveux de ces pimbêches qui s'étaient permises de le reluquer.

_Oh! J'ai oublié mon chargeur pour mon mp3! Merde!

L'orangé se mit à fouiller activement dans son sac, attirant l'attention du yakuza qui l'observa faire, soucieux :

_Y'a une boutique d'électronique juste en face.

_Quoi?

Ichigo releva la tête et braqua son regard sur la boutique que le bleuté lui désignait.

_Ah super! Attends je vérifie...

Il était littéralement en train de retourner son sac sans dessus dessous, mais il s'avéra qu'il n'avait pas emporté son chargeur avec lui. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et porta une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, d'où il sortit son portefeuille. Il lui tendit quelques yens avec une moue indéchiffrable, entre l'amusement et la moquerie :

_Vas-y, avant qu'on embarque.

_Quoi? S'exclama le jeune homme en jetant un œil dubitatif aux billets qu'il lui tendait. Non, j'ai assez d'argent c'est qu'un chargeur...

_Justement c'est qu'un chargeur, prends-ça et arrête d'te faire remarquer.

La moue boudeuse qu'Ichigo lui servit le fit sourire, et le jeune homme se leva ni une ni deux pour aller chercher ce qui lui manquait. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Grimmjow réalisa qu'il allait certainement tuer son tailleur après ce voyage. Non seulement Ichigo était beau à couper le souffle dans cette couleur - évidemment qu'il l'avait remarqué, non mais oh! - mais en plus de cela, le pantalon moulait ses jambes et son postérieur si parfaitement que ça lui en mit l'eau à la bouche. Et il remarqua par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Toutes les femmes qu'il croisait se retournaient littéralement sur son passage, échangeant des rires excités, et les hommes laissaient aussi trainer leurs yeux sur lui. Mètre après mètre, les voyageurs se tournaient vers lui, détaillant son allure élégante, ses longues jambes impressionnantes, don visage juvénile si beau. Il plaqua une main sur son front en étirant une grimace. Lui qui voulait jouer dans la discrétion, c'était complètement raté. Ichigo attirait beaucoup trop l'attention dans cette tenue. Il allait vraiment faire la peau à son tailleur!

Quand il sortit de la boutique, grand sourire aux lèvres, trottinant entre les rangées de sièges et les voyageurs, Grimmjow ne put que constater à nouveau à quel point tous les regards se braquaient sur lui. Il avait l'air plus âgé habillé ainsi, plus mâture. Ça lui donnait une allure folle, le rendait séduisant et tellement plus... sexy. Il serra les dents, ravalant une jalousie colérique qu'il ne fallait mieux pas laisser éclater ici.

_Ouf! Super, je l'ai! Rah, je le savais que j'allais oublier quelque chose, reprit-il en se penchant en avant pour glisser ce qu'il venait d'acheter dans son sac. On va bientôt embarquer non?

_Assis-toi, marmonna le bleuté du bout des lèvres.

Penché de la sorte, son postérieur était fièrement moulé et montré à tous les voyageurs présents dans la zone franche. Et franchement, le bleuté avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous en train de mater ses fesses.

_Quoi? Questionna le jeune homme, surpris.

_Assis-toi, nom d'un chien! Grogna-t-il en tirant sur le bras du rouquin pour qu'il s'assoit.

_Hé! Ça va pas ou quoi? Aïe...

Le rouquin se massa douloureusement le postérieur quelques instants en lui lançant un regard courroucé. Mais Jaggerjack voulait s'assurer que plus personne n'était en train de mater ses fesses. Se pencher de cette façon avec ce pantalon, il avait perdu la tête?!

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Lui demanda alors Kurosaki en lui donnant une tape sur la cuisse. Tu m'as fait mal!

_Ce qui m'prend? C'est que..., commença-t-il en échappant un grognement digne d'un animal en rut. Tout l'monde t'regarde!

Ichigo se figea et ses yeux commencèrent à balayer la zone face à lui, puis autour, s'attardant à regarder les diverses personnes qui semblaient toutes s'occuper de leurs affaires. Évidemment maintenant qu'il était bien tranquillement assis plus personne ne le reluquait!

_Vas-y maintenant, lève-toi et marche t'vas voir. Et j'vais tuer mon tailleur en rentrant.

Le rouquin s'exécuta, interdit et quelque peu perdu face à sa réaction qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais il détailla les visages alentours en faisant quelques pas et ne put que constater la réalité. Les regards se levèrent vers lui, certaines passants lui souriaient, ou le détaillaient de la tête aux pieds, quelques jeunes femmes rougissantes lui souriaient. Visiblement choqué, et ayant compris ce que le bleuté insinuait, il se précipita de nouveau jusqu'à Grimmjow et s'assit droit comme un "i".

_P'tin j'te jure... On dirait pas qu't'es strip-teaseur dans la vie, grogna-t-il tandis que l'hôtesse à la porte d'embarquement invitait les passagers de première classe à s'avancer. Allez viens, on va embarquer. Ils vont appeler les premières classes.

_Quoi?! On est en première classe?!

Grimmjow se leva et réajusta son pantalon sur ses hanches tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu éclater de rire, mais ils avaient déjà bien assez attiré l'attention sur eux comme ça. Il se contenta de soupirer en jetant son sac en cuir sur son épaule de manière élégante, attirant lui aussi, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les regards sur lui.

_Évidemment qu'on est en première classe, tu m'prends pour qui?

Ichigo étira un large sourire et le suivit de bon cœur, marchant derrière lui jusqu'au comptoir où l'hôtesse se trouvait. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose en posant un pied dans l'appareil, bien qu'il s'agisse de sa première fois en avion. Il avait religieusement suivit l'hôtesse qui les avait conduit jusqu'à leurs sièges. Il avait imité Grimmjow qui avait rangé son sac dans la soute juste au-dessus de leurs sièges, et s'était ensuite assis en palpant de ses mains le cuir du siège.

Ichigo avait sans doute trouvé les sièges de première classe plus larges et plus agréables que son propre lit. Il avait basculé le siège en position allongée, le visage emprunt d'une expression de béatitude inimitable. Il avait maintenant les deux mains de part et d'autre du hublot, et son nez collé contre la vitre, observant les passagers de seconde classe qui faisaient la queue pour monter à bord.

_Est-ce que ces messieurs désirent quelque chose à boire en attendant le décollage?

Une hôtesse s'inclina devant eux et leur servi un sourire poli.

_Non, merci, répondit Grimmjow, on verra après.

_Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, messieurs.

Elle s'éloigna après un nouveau salut et Ichigo retourna à son inspection. Le bleuté sourit de toutes ses dents, il était certain que quelques étoiles étaient visibles dans les pupilles ambrées. Et ses yeux ne cessaient de virevolter dans tous les sens, observant tantôt les autres passagers chic prendre leur place, ou bien passant en revue le matériel qui se trouvait autour de lui, de l'écran plasma au casque audio, en passant par les magazines et cette fonction lit qu'il semblait adorer.

_Purée, c'est trop la classe, ne cessait-il de répéter.

_Tiens, regarde la carte, ça va t'occuper.

Il lui tendit le menu sur lequel une variété de plats s'étalait, pouvant être servis à bord de l'avion.

_Quoi? Comme un restau? Questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

_Mmm, acquiesça l'autre. T'sais, Aizen a un jet privé. Il aurait pu nous l'prêter mais il en avait b'soin c'week-end, du coup...

La bouche d'Ichigo s'ouvrit très largement, échappant un hoquet de surprise :

_Aizen a... un jet privé? Parvint-il à articuler.

Grimmjow prenait vraiment son pied. Toutes les têtes d'Ichigo étaient à mourir de rire. Ou bien aimait-il tout simplement voir cette petite flamme de bonheur dans ses yeux, ou son admiration? Peut-être un peu de ça aussi...

_Ouaip, répondit-il. Un jet privé trop classe, encore mieux qu'ici.

_P'tain..., souffla-t-il.

Ichigo donnait littéralement l'impression de vivre le meilleur moment de toute sa vie. Il s'était extasié sur les sièges, véritables bulles d'intimité et de confort. Puis sur les écrans individuels dont chaque siège était doté, de l'intimité avec laquelle leurs deux sièges était séparée des autres, la distance avec les sièges voisins... Et quand Grimmjow lui avait expliqué qu'il était également possible de se changer et d'avoir une tenue plus relâchée le temps du vol, Ichigo avait demandé s'il pouvait en avoir une. Et il était parti illico se changer, revenant à son siège avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

_J'ai l'impression d'être dans mon pyjama! Avait-il lancé, tout sourire, comme s'il venait de gagner au loto.

Grimmjow avait ricané de plus bel en reportant son attention sur son journal. Les autres sièges de première classe n'étaient pas tous occupés quand l'hôtesse annonça que le décollage interviendrait dans quelques minutes. Ce fut à cet instant que le bleuté remarqua la nervosité de son voisin, et qu'il s'arrêta soudainement de s'intéresser à tout l'environnement :

_Faut... faut faire quoi?

_Rien, pour l'instant. Reste tranquille. T'as bien mis ta ceinture, hein?

_Oui, répondit-il en tirant dessus pour la millième fois, s'assurant qu'elle tenait correctement.

Grimmjow lisait calmement son journal, n'écoutant pas l'hôtesse qui prit le temps de passer à chaque siège pour inviter les voyageurs à chausser leurs casques audio pour écouter les consignes de sécurité et autres gestes pour le bon déroulement du vol. En bon novice, Ichigo prit grand soin de bien regarder le film sur l'écran devant lui, se tournant pour chercher des yeux les sorties de sécurité et s'assurant que gilet de sauvetage et masque à oxygène se trouvaient là où ils devaient.

Grimmjow tentait de rester concentré sur son journal, mais le rouquin était vraiment trop adorable, et ne cessait de le distraire. Il avait beau adorer quand il prenait les choses en main, lorsqu'il était dominateur à souhait, mais bordel ce qu'il aimait quand il jouait les innocents et qu'il donnait l'impression de découvrir le monde! Il lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le câliner pendant des heures, avec sa mine enfantine et ses milliers d'étoiles au fond de ses yeux.

_Mesdames et messieurs, le décollage de notre avion est imminent. Veuillez relevez les tablettes devant vous et vous asseoir correctement. Assurez-vous que votre ceinture de sécurité est correctement attachée.

Ichigo se redressa sans attendre, rangeant le casque audio, et s'asseyant droit comme un "i" en tirant de nouveau sur sa ceinture de sécurité. Grimmjow leva un instant les yeux pour regarder l'heure affichée sur l'écran face à lui.

_Tu... tu vas continuer à lire ça pendant le décollage? S'enquit le rouquin en désignant son journal.

L'avion se mit à rouler, après une légère secousse, et Ichigo s'accrocha aux accoudoirs.

_Oui, j'vais lire. Pourquoi?

_Bin... on décolle.

Grimmjow échappa un rire et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il était trop adorable, à bouger dans tous les sens, lançant des petits regards nerveux autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait nerveux, et qu'il pouvait en rire. Et un Ichigo nerveux était plus mignon que tout ce qu'il avait pu qualifier de "mignon" avant ça. Son visage apparaissait plus juvénile dans ces moments, ses gestes peu assurés et ses expressions presque enfantines. Vraiment... Ichigo avait un talent caché en lui, celui de pouvoir se glisser dans la peau de n'importe qui, de donner vie à n'importe quelle expression, sentiment. Après l'avoir vu danser tant et plus, l'avoir vu évoluer dans différentes situations, le bleuté était certain qu'il serait magnifique dans n'importe quelle situation. Voilà pourquoi il lui faisait confiance pour ce voyage.

Le bleuté se décida à fermer son journal et tendit une main au jeune homme qu'il saisit sans attendre. Sa paume de main était en sueur, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa main avec une telle force qu'il ressentit une légère douleur. L'avion prit plus de vitesse, et Ichigo resta parfaitement silencieux ses yeux rivés devant lui. Il n'osait pas regarder par le hublot, n'osait pas bouger un cil, remarqua-t-il. Trop adorable.

Quand l'avion prit enfin assez d'élan et que la première secousse leur indiqua qu'ils avaient quitté le sol, le visage d'Ichigo se plissa et il déglutit difficilement, fermant les yeux. Grimmjow pouvait comprendre, la première fois, la sensation n'était pas forcément très agréable. L'impression de flotter, cette désagréable sensation d'apesanteur, mais à force de voler on s'y faisait. Lui, aimait ça maintenant.

_Regarde.

Il invita le jeune homme à regarder par le hublot, alors que la ville de Tokyo s'offrait à leurs yeux, là plus bas.

_Wouah!

Ichigo s'approcha du hublot, et observa la gigantesque ville devenir de plus en plus petite. Grimmjow retourna à son journal, constatant avec amusement que l'autre n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

_J'ai mal aux oreilles, gémit-il en se tournant vers lui.

_J'sais.

_Et j'ai... mal au ventre.

_T'vas pas gerber, hein? Lui demanda-t-il en le regardant avec inquiétude.

_Nan, c'est bon, répondit-il en se touchant l'estomac avec une grimace.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit l'hôtesse pour revenir vers eux. Grimmjow le remarqua, ses yeux se fixèrent tout de suite sur leurs deux mains enlacées et il lâcha tout de suite celle du rouquin avant que la jeune femme ne se redresse après son salut. Il put pratiquement lire sa surprise dans ses yeux, et il pesta en silence. Tout ce qu'il avait souhaité ce jour était de passer inaperçu. Epic fail.

_Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire ou à manger, messieurs?

_J'prendrai le p'tit déjeuner, celui-là..., indiqua Grimmjow en pointant son doigt sur le menu.

_Très bien monsieur, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire poli. Et pour monsieur?

Ichigo lui servit un regard confus, son visage plissé en signe de dégoût. Il baissa ses yeux sur le menu avec une grimace décontenancée :

_J'ai pas très faim, marmonna-t-il en portant une main à son estomac.

_Il prendra la même chose qu'moi, intervint soudain Grimmjow en relevant les yeux en direction de l'hôtesse.

Cette dernière pris note de la commande et les salua avant de s'éloigner.

_J'ai dit que j'avais pas faim...

_Pas grave, ça m'en f'ra plus pour moi, décréta-t-il en haussant les épaules et en se penchant vers lui.

Mais le rouquin esquiva son nouveau baiser et tourna la tête rapidement, ses yeux cherchant activement l'hôtesse qui n'était heureusement plus dans leur secteur.

_Arrête... Elle va nous voir.

_Oh ça va! Grogna l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. J'pourrais bien êt' ton grand frère, qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait?

_Ouais, bin pas à bord.

_Tch!

Ichigo sembla bouder quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne trouve comment actionner son siège pour le faire pivoter, et qu'il actionne la séparation entre leurs deux sièges pour rester seul. Le bleuté soupira et termina de lire son journal avant l'arrivée du petit-déjeuner commandé. Le plateau repas largement fourni fut déposé devant lui et devant Ichigo. Une omelette aux champignons agrémentée d'une salade et de quelques pommes de terre rissolées, se trouvaient dans une assiette. Puis un bol contenait un yaourt aromatisé au citron, deux viennoiseries, croissant et pain au raisin, et enfin un autre bol de céréales avec son lait.

_Vous avez du café? Demanda Grimmjow en levant les yeux vers l'hôtesse.

_Oui, monsieur.

Elle s'éloigna pour servir une tasse de café à Grimmjow, puis elle demanda à Ichigo s'il désirait quoique ce soit. Mais il répondit poliment qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Le bleuté goûta une bouchée de l'omelette et se leva bientôt pour prendre son mini ordinateur portable qu'il avait rangé dans leur compartiment à bagages. En jetant un œil à Ichigo, il remarqua que ce dernier était en train de mordre avec appétit dans son croissant, ses yeux glissant sur le plateau repas pour le moins appétissant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se rendant compte qu'il avait ni plus ni moins embarqué un gamin avec lui. Il l'entendait faire cliqueter ses couverts, ne cessant jamais de manger et il dodelina de la tête en se demandant jusqu'à quand il comptait continuer à bouder. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas aussi barbouillé qu'il le prétendait, et qu'il ne lui faisait la tête que parce qu'il ne voulait pas sentir le regard de cette hôtesse sur eux. Peut-être se trouvait-il juste ridicule d'avoir été aussi nerveux au décollage.

Il y eut un bip sonore dans l'appareil, signe que tous les passagers pouvaient retirer leurs ceintures. Grimmjow soupira et retira sa ceinture en marmonnant "pas trop tôt". Le visage d'Ichigo apparut lentement par-dessus la séparation entre leurs sièges, affichant une expression inqualifiable. Le bleuté manqua éclater de rire, mais se retint en constatant qu'il fronçait les sourcils et que son regard cherchait désespérément de l'aide :

_C'était quoi ce bruit? Demanda-t-il.

_T'peux enlever ta ceinture de sécurité, lui expliqua-t-il.

_Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Bredouilla-t-il en jetant un œil aux autres passagers qui faisaient de même. Je croyais qu'il fallait la garder.

_Nan, c'est juste pour le décollage.

_Sérieux?

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'orangé sembla accueillir la nouvelle avec une surprise non dissimulée. Son visage disparut de son champ de vision, mais il entendit le clic significatif qu'il avait effectivement retirer sa ceinture de sécurité. Il l'entendit ensuite pousser un soupir de soulagement, et dodelina de la tête tout en souriant. Au moins, il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec Ichigo.

Lorsque l'hôtesse passa ramasser leurs plateaux repas pratiquement vides, Ichigo consentit enfin à faire disparaitre la séparation entre eux. Il se leva et chercha dans son compartiment bagage l'ordinateur portable fournit par le secrétaire de Grimmjow. Ce denier l'observa avec un sourire tandis qu'il se rasseyait, allongeant ses jambes sur le siège.

_Quoi?

_T'as fini d'bouder?

_Je boude pas! Répliqua-t-il en prenant un air faussement courroucé. J'avais besoin... de... réfléchir.

_A quoi?

Les yeux ambrés le fusillèrent soudain et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

_Je stresse, que veux-tu que j'y fasse! J'ai besoin d'être à l'aise dans mon rôle...

Il tapa bruyamment sur ses cuisses, visiblement en colère contre lui-même. Grimmjow resta décontenancé. Il savait que le jeune homme voulait bien faire, mais il prenait tout ça beaucoup trop au sérieux. Trop à cœur.

_J'te l'ai dit, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers lui, pas b'soin de stresser, on s'ra toujours ensemble quoiqu'il arrive.

_J'sais, marmonna-t-il en boudant, retournant toute son attention sur l'ordinateur qu'il était en train d'allumer.

Grimmjow soupira mais se pencha un peu plus vers lui et cueillit son menton au creux de sa main. Il attira son visage vers le sien et planta un baiser sur sa joue, surprenant son voisin qui s'éloigna aussitôt de lui, soucieux qu'ils aient été vus. Pourtant, le bleuté avait attendu que l'hôtesse soit occupée ailleurs et que la séparation qui leur permettait de tenir leurs deux sièges à l'écart soit levée à son maximum.

_Tiens-toi un peu! Lui lança-t-il alors non sans dissimuler son sourire.

_Oui, M'sieur l'secrétaire.

Il ne voulait nullement le froisser, et encore moins l'embarrasser, mais cette envie irrésistible de l'embrasser ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il sourit largement et ne put que constater que le jeune homme se détendait.

_Je ne pourrais jamais retenir tout ça... Tout ton commerce, ces chiffres, la production..., marmonna-t-il en glissant ses yeux sur les notes de son secrétaire.

_T'inquiète pas pour ça, l'assura le bleuté, y'a mon cerveau pour ça. Contente-toi d'avoir tous les documents à porter d'main. T'as révisé avec mon secrétaire et Di-Roy l'aut' jour?

_Oui.

_Alors tout s'passera bien.

Il vit l'orangé dodeliner de la tête forcément moins convaincu que lui. Mais Grimmjow avait confiance en lui. Il était certain que le jeune homme mènerait son rôle à la perfection. Tant qu'il avait retenu qu'il était là pour prendre des notes, être capable de retenir ce que ces thaïlandais diraient. Tant qu'il était capable de lui sortir les preuves de ses ventes, de sa production et son catalogue de marchandises, Grimmjow se chargerait du reste. Il fut cependant touché en constatant avec quel sérieux et acharnement l'orangé cherchait à entrer dans son rôle. Il avait appris par cœur beaucoup trop de données, et avait si bien respecté les conseils de Di-Roy que Jaggerjack finit par se demander si Ichigo n'en savait pas plus sur son propre business qu'Aizen lui-même.

Et à bien y penser, c'état un problème en soit. Il était d'apprendre au rouquin tout sur son business, et si Aizen l'apprenait il désapprouverait complètement.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre. Il constata qu'Ichigo s'était détendu au fil des heures, si bien qu'après avoir discuté de ses fonctions et de la façon dont il devrait se comporter pendant les réunions avec les thaïlandais, le rouquin piqua un somme. Il était plus que prêt, en tout cas en théorie, pensa-t-il en allongeant lui aussi son siège. Le plus dur restait à faire évidemment, surtout qu'il allait devoir rester sur ses gardes pour deux. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien convenu avec ces mecs, personne ne savait comment leur entrevue allait se dérouler. Et si un clan ennemi avait eu vent du partenariat, il aurait très bien pu tenter de s'en faire des alliés, avant eux. Et si cette supposition s'avérait vraie, Grimmjow était littéralement en train de conduire Ichigo dans une guerre.

* * *

A l'aéroport de Bangkok, ils attendirent quelques heures avant d'embarquer dans un plus petit avion, censé les emmener sur l'île de Ko Samui. Celle-ci n'était qu'accessible en avion ou en bateau, et un gros boeing du type de celui qu'il avaient emprunté à Tokyo était définitivement trop gros pour atterrir sur l'île touristique.

Le petit aéroport de Ko Samui lui apparut plus désuet, la chaleur bien plus étouffante qu'à Bangkok. Il vit Ichigo s'éventer d'une main et de l'autre ouvrir la marche devant lui, tirant sa valise lentement, ses yeux déchiffrant les mots thaï pour trouver la sortie. Un homme brandissait une pancarte "JAGGERJACK" à la sortie, devant une grosse berline noire. L'homme, qui semblait être le chauffeur, les salua bien bas sans rien dire. Ichigo débuta son rôle assez maladroitement, marmonnant quelques mots de thaïlandais de-ci de-là. Mais le bleuté était bien trop content de pouvoir l'observer faire pour lui reprocher quoique ce soit. Il avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'un yakuza devait regarder son subordonné, qu'il devait s'affirmer devant lui, et qu'il fallait qu'il dépasse leur relation présente en présence d'autres personnes.

N'importe qui pourrait les observer à partir de cet instant, il le savait mieux que personne. Ils parlèrent peu pendant le voyage en voiture, Grimmjow se contentant de glisser quelques mots en japonais tout à fait basiques auxquels Ichigo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Jaggerjack n'était pas un novice, il avait remarqué les regards un peu trop appuyés de leur chauffeur dans le rétroviseur, mais il avait déjà tout prévu avec Ichigo. Leur petit numéro de théâtre allait devoir être parfaitement huilé. Ces thaïlandais ne le connaissaient pas, il ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient envie de l'observer un peu plus. Un cartel d'une telle ampleur prenait ses dispositions.

La berline les conduisit à travers de larges routes, puis de plus étroites, desservant d'énormes villas entourées de palmiers et de murs abritant une intimité à toute épreuve, avant de s'arrêter devant un large portail en fer forgé gris qui s'ouvrit électriquement sous l'impulsion du chauffeur. Ce dernier balbutia quelques mots en thaïlandais qu'Ichigo sembla comprendre puisqu'il le remercia dans la même langue. Grimmjow inspira profondément, la première épreuve était passée.

Le chauffeur débarqua leurs bagages dans l'entrée de la riche villa, dont le sol était orné de marbre blanc et rose. Il s'inclina bien bas et leur indiqua où ils pourraient trouver toutes les informations relatives à leur séjour. Puis, il sortit de la maison, les laissant enfin seuls.

Grimmjow l'observa s'éloigner par la fenêtre à côté de la porte, ignorant le rouquin qui parcourait dans de grandes enjambées l'espace immense et luxueusement décoré. L'entrée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était aussi large et profonde que le salon de Grimmjow. Le salon et le bar de la maison, faisaient pratiquement le double du loft du bleuté et Ichigo ouvrit la baie vitrée en grand, s'extasiant sur le panorama qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

La mer à perte de vue, et en contre bas de la terrasse, une immense piscine vert/turquoise invitant à y plonger tête la première. Cependant, quand Jaggerjack pivota sur ses talons, s'attendant à y trouver un rouquin sautillant d'excitation, déjà en maillot de bain prêt à plonger dans la piscine, il fut saisit de le trouver totalement immobile. Raidit et étrangement silencieux, le jeune rouquin se tourna lentement vers lui, son visage trahissant une nervosité des plus saisissante.

_Grimmjow, chuchota-t-il, il y a quelqu'un... là-bas...

Il montra d'un doigt timide le jardin boisé et le bleuté avança jusqu'à lui sans dire un mot, sourcils froncés et regard aux aguets. Il sentit tout de suite la nervosité grimper en lui, tendant ses muscles et ses nerfs, affutant tous ses sens à la seconde. Un homme se tenait dans le jardin, dont ils ne pouvaient voir que les jambes, le haut de son corps dissimulé par les branches d'un palmier qui tombaient très basses.

Le bleuté posa une main sur son épaule et souffla d'une voix rauque et autoritaire :

_Reste là.

Dans des pas de félins, Jaggerjack parcourut l'intégralité de la grande terrasse, descendant les marches en tech sans même un frôlement. Par habitude, il palpa sa veste au niveau de son torse et pesta silencieusement. La seule chose qu'il aurait adoré emporté, c'était bien une ou deux armes. Mais avec ce genre de vol, il n'avait aucune autorisation pour voyager avec une arme à feu. Il en aurait bien trouvé l'utilité là...

Il se rapprochait inexorablement de la silhouette qui se dessinait de plus en plus à ses yeux. Il était préparé à tout, ce genre de mauvaise surprise était lot commun pour tout yakuza se risquant en territoire étranger, voire ennemi. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait l'attendre. Puis, en dépassant l'immense palmier qui bouchait sa vue, il stoppa net, ses épaules s'affaissant soudainement :

_P'tain mais qu'est-ce t'fous là? Cracha-t-il, le ton empli de haine.

L'homme se retourna soudainement, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant autour de ses épaules. Il lui servit un sourire enthousiaste et le salua de la main comme il l'aurait fait avec un ami de longue date :

_C'est pas une super vue? Demanda-t-il en pointant du pouce derrière lui la mer qui s'écrasait sur la plage.

Grimmjow sentit son visage se plisser et ses poing se crisper. Aizen avait fait les choses en douce, comme d'habitude. Était-ce parce qu'il craignait qu'il ne foire son premier partenariat en solo? Était-ce parce qu'il craignait qu'Ichigo soit plus dangereux qu'il ne voulait le croire? Ou... simplement pour le faire chier?

_Hirako...

Il entendit les pas rapides du rouquin derrière lui, il avait sans doute reconnu la voix d'Hirako Shinji, tellement reconnaissable. Le blond leva les yeux sur lui et lui adressa un sourire bien trop large au goût de Jaggerjack. Il lui lança un "salut Ichi, ça va bien?". Crispé, le yakuza répéta, comme pour détourner son attention de Kurosaki :

_Qu'est-ce t'fous là?

_Mph... Aizen a pensé qu'il valait mieux que je sois là, annonça-t-il d'un air désinvolte. J'ai pris un vol hier, je crèche là-bas.

Il désigna une petite maison sur sa gauche, proche de la piscine mais appartenant à la grande résidence dans laquelle Ichigo et Grimmjow venaient de poser leurs bagages. Le bleuté pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une annexe, une sorte de maison pour invités. Mais en reportant son attention sur le blond, ses yeux se plissèrent, il n'aimait guère ça.

_Aizen m'a pas prévenu.

Hirako haussa les épaules :

_Et alors? Ça s'est décidé au dernier moment, expliqua-t-il. J'ai vérifié cette baraque, Aizen voulait être certain que vous ne serez pas observés. Pas de soucis là-dessus je l'ai passée au peigne fin, pas de caméra, pas de micro. Les thaïlandais semblent vous faire confiance.

Le bleuté ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire de dégoût et un rire ironique. "Confiance"? Personne ne connaissait ce mot chez les yakuzas, et surtout pas entre japonais et thaïlandais, surtout pas dans le marché de la drogue. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il tourna un œil en direction du rouquin avec lequel il échangea un regard tendu. C'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire après avoir fait le tour rapide de la demeure : vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas surveillés par les gars du cartel. Hirako avait effectué une partie de son boulot, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir...

_Seconde chose, peut-être qu'ils nous font confiance, mais tant qu'ils n'ont pas signé, on doit se méfier deux, reprit-il en cherchant à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Grimmjow voulait répliquer. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était pas de son avis, qu'un cartel de ce genre n'allait pas faire aveuglément confiance à un yakuza. Aizen était peut-être respecté à Tokyo, le Yamaguchi-Gumi avait peut-être un certain poids et une certaine puissance au Japon et dans quelques pays alentours, mais la Thaïlande pouvait se vanter d'avoir elle aussi un cartel puissant.

Il ne les prenait pas à la légère, il ne le fallait surtout pas. Ils étaient loin de lui faire confiance, il pouvait le sentir. Lorsqu'il les rencontrerait il saurait qu'il avait raison. Mais dans tous les cas, Hirako était ici par prévention, d'après ce qu'il comprenait et Aizen avait - dans ce cas-là - bien prévu les choses.

Hirako eut un geste rapide, extirpant de l'intérieur de sa veste, une arme qu'il balança sans prévenir dans sa direction. Le yakuza entendit Ichigo hoqueter derrière lui, mais rattrapa l'arme in extremis, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase par terre. Il soupesa l'objet dans sa main, sentant un souffle d'assurance s'insinuer en lui à nouveau, puis fronça les sourcils gravement en fusillant du regard le commissaire qui se tenait devant lui. Mais Hirako souriait de toutes ses dents :

_Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, expliqua-t-il. Je suppose que ça te manquait. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis là. J'ai une plaque, je suis habilité à voyager avec des armes, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais t'en amener une.

Grimmjow savait qu'il avait raison, mais ça le tuait d'avoir à l'admettre à haute voix. Hirako était pieds et poings liés à Aizen, il serait toujours de son côté à cent pour cent. Et malgré son soulagement de pouvoir sentir le poids d'une arme dans sa main, il ne pouvait réprimer le sentiment de doute au fond de lui. Ichigo s'approcha, prenant place à côté de lui en observant étroitement Hirako :

_Si vous voulez me surveiller vous perdez votre temps, lui annonça Kurosaki. Si je suis ici c'est pour aider Grimmjow.

Hirako lui sourit mais dodelina de la tête en levant ses mains devant lui :

_Vous inquiétez pas, Aizen sait tout ça. Je sais qu'il t'a donné une deadline, Grimmjow. Mais en soit, c'est pas pour surveiller Ichigo que j'suis là. Tu vas avoir besoin de soutient, et tu le sais.

Le bleuté ne pouvait pas le nier, la présence d'Hirako le rassurait quelque part. Sentir une arme contre son flanc, savoir que s'il arrivait quelque chose il y aurait quelqu'un pour ramener Ichigo au Japon... Il ne pouvait le nier : il sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Aizen s'imposait encore comme un patron prévoyant. Trop peut-être, mais il ne lui reprocherait pas aujourd'hui. Il lui reprochait néanmoins cette "deadline". Il avait une semaine pour trouver une solution et faire signer ce contrat à Ichigo. Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade, mais en aurait-il le temps?

_Je pourrais pas assister à vos réunions avec le cartel, reprit-il, mais je serai là au cas où. Je vais vous faire porter des micros pendant ces réunions, si la moindre merde se passe je serai au courant. Aizen aura ses rapports, vous serez assurés d'être soutenu. Et puis... il faudra qu'on reparte d'ici avec plusieurs choses : un contrat avec ces thaïlandais, et un autre contrat avec un rouquin. C'est les missions qu'Aizen m'a confié.

Ichigo tourna un regard visiblement soucieux vers Jaggerjack qui soupira bruyamment. Il ferma les yeux et tenta un instant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Aizen le testait, rien de plus. Il le testait, lui et Ichigo. Il voulait savoir s'il était capable de prendre à bras le corps tous ces problèmes en même temps, et de les résoudre sans faire une seule crise.

Et il ignorait s'il en était capable.

_Je vous dérangerai pas dans votre intimité, reprit-il. Je compte bien profiter de la plage, des cocktails et de tout ce qu'il y a ici. Pensez seulement à me sonner en cas de nécessité.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, le pas trainant, faisant claquer ses tongs contre le marbre au sol. Il trottina allègrement jusqu'à son lieu de résidence et Grimmjow tourna furieusement les talons. Il rentra illico dans la villa et parcourut toutes les pièces dans de grandes enjambées.

Ses yeux furetaient partout, dans les coins, au plafond, derrière les miroirs, dans les placards, partout. C'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche d'assurer leur sécurité, pas à Hirako! Il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo croit qu'il avait besoin d'un garde du corps. Le rouquin l'observait faire avec inquiétude, le suivant dans toutes les pièces de la villa et imitant ses regards et ses gestes à la recherche de caméras ou micros.

_Hirako a dit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé..., tenta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Grimmjow soupira et s'assit sur le lit en posant son regard lagon sur lui. Le jeune homme avait l'air visiblement étonné de sa réaction, mais il savait que lui et Hirako n'étaient pas grands amis. Ce que Jaggerjack exécrait, c'était qu'Aizen ne lui fasse pas confiance. Alors qu'il était le subordonné qui lui rapportait le plus, alors qu'il était celui grâce à qui il avait pu implanter le Yamaguchi-Gumi à Tokyo. Grimmjow était littéralement les racines de ce clan dans la capitale. Si Aizen perdait l'hégémonie du marché de la drogue, mené d'une main de fer par le bleuté, il perdait beaucoup. Peut-être tout.

_Je sais que tu as horreur quand Aizen te surveille, reprit Kurosaki en s'asseyant à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Mais... il est ton patron, que tu le veuilles ou non, il a un droit de regard.

_Aizen sait que si j'foire... va falloir qu'il paye les pots cassés, marmonna-t-il en croisant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Ichigo soupira à côté de lui et retourna son attention sur le jardin, visible à travers la large baie vitrée de la chambre. Celle-ci donnait d'ailleurs sur un luxueux balcon qui surplombait la piscine, et l'orangé aurait sans doute pouvoir aimé en profiter au lieu d'avoir à s'occuper de ses soucis. Mais il le surprit là, à ses côtés, en train de le réconforter. Il y avait toujours une étonnante intimité entre eux, comme un lien palpable, presque matérialisé. Cette petite bulle dans laquelle ils parvenaient à s'enfermer tous les deux n'était pas le fruit du hasard, elle était le fruit d'une confiance, d'un respect et d'une proximité importante. Grimmjow n'arrivait plus à se rappelait s'il avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un.

_Peu importe Aizen, lui souffla-t-il, il n'est pas là. Maintenant, c'est à toi de lui prouver que tu n'as pas besoin de surveillance de ce genre. Hirako est... peut-être arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais sa présence ne me déplait pas. Pense un peu plus à la réunion de demain, on a pas mal de choses à réviser. Je t'aiderai.

Grimmjow allait embrayer de plus belle et râler contre Aizen mais il croisa le doux regard ambré et le sourire réconfortant du jeune homme. Il ne put que lui sourire en retour et le prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit king side bed, forçant l'orangé à échapper un petit rire charmant. Chacun de ses mots était une bénédiction. Il ne s'était pas trompé en l'emmenant avec lui, il ne s'était pas trompé en s'élevant contre Aizen pour le défendre. Ichigo lui avait donné non seulement de l'espoir, mais aussi de la force.

_Réconforte-moi, ma beauté, souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put empêcher une légère couleur rose de s'inviter sur ses joues. Le genre de détails qui faisait fondre le yakuza redoutable. Depuis quand était-il littéralement devenu de la guimauve pour Ichigo? Depuis trop longtemps à son goût, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière...

_D'abord, on va aller tester cette piscine, je veux y aller. Et peu importe si Hirako est dans le coin, interdit de mettre un maillot de bain! Annonça-t-il en plantant son index sur les lèvres de Grimmjow, lui interdisant de parler. Ensuite... j'enfilerai ce costard noir que tu voulais absolument que je mette, et tu vas choisir le restau' le plus cher de cet île et m'inviter.

Grimmjow étira un sourire contre son doigt mais ne protesta pas. Il n'avait aucunement envie de protester, il aimait beaucoup son petit plan pour la soirée. Les yeux ambrés pétillaient de malice et il était certain qu'Ichigo avait encore quelque chose derrière la tête. En plus de tout ce qu'il avait annoncé. Oh que oui, il piquerait une tête avec lui dans la piscine, nu. Hirako n'aurait qu'à regarder ailleurs. Oh que oui, il allait payer pour le voir enfin dans ce costard noir, que ce soit au restaurant ou ailleurs peu importait. Et il attendait de savoir la suite, il était certain qu'il avait d'autres plans...

_Et si tu es sage, je serais un bon petit secrétaire pour toi, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Grimmjow se sentit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Ce qu'il venait de lui proposer n'était pas simplement d'être son secrétaire. Il lui promettait tout simplement de jouer le rôle du secrétaire à merveille, tout comme il avait joué le rôle du flic à merveille. Le bleuté se raidit en se rappelant la flamme dans son regard, les menottes entre ses mains, et tout ce qu'Ichigo avait fait cette soirée-là. Ichigo avait un talent inné pour ce genre de roleplay coquin, et il en frémit d'avance de le découvrir dans le prochain.

_T'sais que j't'...

_Chut, pas maintenant, le coupa-t-il en se redressant.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en le regardant s'éloigner jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, et déboutonner sa chemise avec un sourire espiègle. Puis, il retira son pantalon, se dandinant joyeusement en remuant ses fesses pour s'extraire du vêtement et enfin de son sous-vêtement. Puis, il disparut en trottinant, l'invitant du regard à le suivre. Mais le bleuté resta un instant allongé sans bouger. Il avait été lui-même saisit par les mots qui avaient manqué s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ichigo l'avait stoppé au dernier mot, mais sans ça, il l'aurait certainement dit.

_Hé, Grimmjow!

La voix lointaine du rouquin l'appela, et il entendit un plongeon sonore. Il se redressa dans un soupir et prit son visage entre ses mains. Ce voyage était une chance. Il avait une petite semaine pour faire signer un contrat à des thaïlandais. Il avait une petite semaine pour trouver une parade aux exigences d'Aizen et à son foutu contrat. Et il avait une petite semaine pour faire tomber Ichigo amoureux.

Et s'il réussissait tout ça ici, sans exploser de rage et de colère, il aurait certainement réalisé l'exploit de sa putain de vie.

* * *

 ***Ko Samui :** Koh Samui ou simplement Samui est une île du golfe de Thaïlande située dans la partie sud de l'isthme de Kra et appartenant à la province de Surat Thani. Elle jouit de nombreuses ressources naturelles touristiques : plages de sable blanc, coraux et cocotiers.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Makimazo** : Merci :)

 **Ayu** : Merci à toi ^^ Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu :)

 **caprice75** : Eh oui, Grimmjow qui parle d'amour... qui l'aurait cru? Mais le méchant yakuza a peut-être un cœur là-dessous ahahah XD

 **Meee :** Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review :)


	18. Chapitre 17

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 17.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités et on rajoutera violence.

 **Note** : Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews :) Réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin du chapitre!

* * *

Ichigo suivit le serveur qui ouvrit le chemin, Grimmjow sur ses talons. L'ambiance feutrée et très intimiste du restaurant le charma tout de suite. Les immenses fenêtres rejoignaient une coupole qui formait le toit de l'établissement, laissant voir le ciel étoilé. La salle donnait directement sur un gigantesque jardin luxuriant, abritant palmiers, fleurs, bassins et fontaines. La décoration était faite de sculptures et de peintures qu'Ichigo ne put qu'admirer. Pour être classe, ce restaurant était classe. Et le plus cher de l'île, il avait bien vérifié que Grimmjow ne se moquait pas de lui. Il ne cessait d'arborer ce petit sourire en coin, symbole de sa victoire et qu'il tenait les rênes – encore une fois – ce soir.

Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour en être sûr; Grimmjow avait les yeux rivés sur ses fesses, tandis qu'il marchait derrière lui, son allure masculine accentuée par le costume noir qu'il portait. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour rencontrer le turquoise de ses pupilles, qui glissèrent sur son visage. Il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa main blessée dans sa manche de costume, mais Ichigo trouvait que ça lui donnait plutôt un air comique. Après avoir échangé un regard, les yeux du yakuza glissèrent plus bas et se braquèrent de nouveau sur son postérieur.

Quand le serveur stoppa à côté d'une table, ils prirent tous deux place l'un à côté de l'autre. Ichigo fut surpris de ne pas voir le yakuza s'asseoir face à lui, ils auraient très bien pu feindre le dîner en tête-à-tête mais visiblement, le bleuté était plutôt préoccupé par leur couverture. Ichigo soupira en constatant que le plus âgé ne cessait d'observer autour d'eux, ses yeux suspicieux, ses sourcils froncés et visiblement nerveux.

Mais il choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Grimmjow n'avait pas eu que des bonnes surprises. Hirako était peut-être une présence bénéfique, mais il était les yeux et les oreilles d'Aizen. Le mot "confiance" était un mot sensible pour Grimmjow. Kurosaki commençait à comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas lorsqu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance, surtout venant d'Aizen.

Ça, il l'avait bien compris.

Le serveur lui posa quelques questions en thaï, et Ichigo sut se débrouiller pour répondre et commander leurs plats. Grimmjow avait rapidement marmonné ce qu'il voulait manger et le rouquin poussa la carte des vins jusqu'à lui :

_Grimmjow-sama, vous devriez choisir. Je... ne suis pas vraiment spécialiste, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Ichigo avait, malgré lui, enfilé le costume du jeune secrétaire peu sûr de lui, et complètement soumis à son patron. Il était certain que le serveur avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire, tout le monde parlait japonais ici. Mais il aimait à démontrer qu'il avait appris très dur la langue thaï. Le bleuté haussa un sourcil entre la satisfaction et la surprise en l'entendant le nommer "Grimmjow-sama" mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Leur couverture était leur propriété.

_Je vous prie de me pardonner, je ne savais pas que ces messieurs étaient japonais, s'inclina bien bas le serveur dans un japonais impeccable.

Ichigo lui sourit et lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grave, au contraire ça voulait dire que son accent thaï était parfait! Grimmjow était immergé dans la carte des vins et mit un long moment à choisir ce qu'il comptait boire. Finalement, il commanda une bouteille de riesling, un vin blanc d'Europe qu'Ichigo ne connaissait pas. Mais il lui faisait confiance là-dessus.

Lorsque le serveur s'éloigna et qu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, un long silence s'installa. Grimmjow reposait contre le dossier de son siège, ses yeux parcourant les visages des autres clients avec attention. Ichigo soupira de plus bel et inspecta les couverts devant lui. Ce n'était pas exactement le dîner de rêve qu'il avait imaginé. L'endroit était agréable, mais le fait que le bleuté était quelque peu de cette humeur désagréable ne l'encouragea pas à profiter comme il se devait du lieu.

Il soupira bien fort, cherchant à attirer l'attention de son voisin sur son ennui. Il piqua quelques amuses-gueules en attendant et passa en revue tout ce qu'il savait, avant le lendemain. La première rencontre avec les futurs partenaires de Grimmjow était primordiale. Il ne voulait pas lui faire honte, et encore moins être la cause d'un échec. Il voulait pouvoir l'aider, et le supporter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il voulait juste qu'il soit fier de lui, et de son jeu de rôle.

_T'parles pas beaucoup c'soir, lui fit soudain remarquer le yakuza.

Ichigo redressa son visage pour croiser son regard brillant et séducteur. Ils auraient dû mieux profiter de cette soirée, c'était ce que le rouquin n'arrêtait pas de se dire. Mais il venait de remarquer que son soit-disant patron aussi était nerveux. Ils l'étaient tous les deux, et quelque peu inquiets. Ichigo ne voulait pas que leur séjour soit gâché, mais il savait qu'ils étaient là pour des raisons professionnelles et pas pour batifoler dans leur villa et leur piscine. Même si elles en donnaient envie.

_Désolé, marmonna l'orangé en étirant un sourire forcé. J'essaye juste de... passer pour ton secrétaire.

Le bleuté eut un petit rire amusé et se redressa, tout en se penchant vers lui. Par réflexe, Ichigo eut un mouvement de recul et scruta la salle pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyait. Grimmjow était bien trop proche de lui, ce n'était pas ainsi que devaient apparaître un chef yakuza et son secrétaire. Très loin de là.

Il sentit la main puissante et chaude de son voisin glisser délicatement sur son genoux puis le long de sa cuisse, caressant sa jambe lentement. Ichigo retint son souffle et déglutit difficilement en ne détournant pas ses yeux de la salle. Si quelqu'un les voyait... bon sang, Grimmjow ne pouvait pas rester tranquille ne serait-ce que deux petites minutes?

_J'peux pas, lui souffla-t-il, son visage si proche du sien que Kurosaki pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. J'ai envie d't'embrasser...

Ichigo fit claquer sa langue bruyamment et lui servit un regard courroucé. Il secoua sa jambe pour que sa main se retire mais le bleuté lui sourit largement, tout en continuant ses attouchements sous la table.

_Quelqu'un va nous voir, enlève ta main, souffla-t-il sans perdre son maintient.

Il se devait de faire comme si rien ne se passait, mais ils étaient en public nom d'un chien! Ichigo était pratiquement certain qu'il était rouge comme une tomate, et il sentait son front devenir chaud, et la sueur perlait à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il serra les dents, tentant de résister aux sensations que cette main lui donnait, mais il en était bien incapable. Il commençait à devenir dur, malgré lui, quand la main experte glissa sur sa braguette.

_Bon sang Grimmjow, grogna-t-il en gigotant sur sa chaise, arrête ça tout de suite!

_Pourquoi? Répondit l'autre avec un sourire. J'ai envie d'te toucher maint'nant.

Ichigo déglutit avec grande difficulté et inspira très profondément, cherchant une petite once de calme et de self-control au fond de lui.

_Je te jure, que si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, tu vas dormir tout seul! Et tu pourras toujours courir pour essayer de me toucher à nouveau.

Son ton, dur et hargneux, était peut-être un peu trop venimeux pour la situation mais Ichigo savait que l'autre réagirait. Sa main cessa de bouger et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du bleuté dès qu'il devenait autoritaire de la sorte, comme une interrogation, une hésitation. Pourtant, la petite flamme qui dansait d'excitation s'alluma de plus bel et il retira sa main. Le rouquin soupira longuement, appréciant enfin de pouvoir retrouver un semblant de dignité.

Grimmjow se laissa tomber de nouveau contre le dossier de sa chaise :

_J'attendrai la punition, marmonna-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Ichigo plissa les yeux et s'accouda sur la table, lui servant un sourire presque ironique :

_Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça pour que je te... punisse?

_P'tet', répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour échapper un hoquet de surprise et s'assura en se tournant que personne ne les entendait. Il se pencha vivement dans sa direction et le fusilla du regard :

_Dans ce cas, tu pourras toujours courir.

Il savait que Grimmjow attendait qu'il ne lui ressorte le coup du flic, ou tout du moins quelque chose de semblable. Même s'il n'en donnait pas l'air, Grimmjow aimait lorsqu'il prenait les choses en main. Mais Ichigo ne faisait jamais deux fois le même numéro, c'était une chose qu'il avait appris en étant strip-teaseur. Toujours surprendre son public, lui proposer de nouvelles choses, faisaient partie des qualités d'un bon danseur. Grimmjow s'attendait juste à ce qu'il lui ressorte le même jeu, mais le rouquin n'en avait pas envie.

Oh, il avait préparé et pensé à d'autres choses, mais il ne les mettrait pas en œuvre ce soir. Plus tard peut-être, lorsque le partenariat sera scellé et qu'ils seront tous deux plus disposés à s'amuser complètement. Là, pour l'instant, ils étaient plus préoccupés qu'autre chose. Ichigo avait prévu quelque chose de plus léger pour ce soir, mais il avait grandement envie de revoir sa position.

_J'adore quand tu m'fais marcher, lui susurra le bleuté en retour, haussant les sourcils.

_Arrête ça. Tout le monde peut sentir la tension sexuelle entre nous, adieu notre couverture.

_Quoi? C'toi qui bande, pas moi, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Ichigo fit la moue et son regard se fit plus dur. Oh, il voulait jouer ce soir, il en donnait l'impression. Et en public en plus de ça! Il prenait définitivement le rouquin pour un petit joueur, il n'avait encore rien vu. Le serveur apporta leurs plats et Grimmjow lui servit un grand verre de vin. L'orangé apprécia l'alcool, ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait boire, mais la boisson était agréable au goût et puis, sa tête commençait légèrement à tourner.

De temps à autre, son pied droit touchait celui de Grimmjow sous la table, l'amenant à sursauter. Et il souriait, se demandant comment il pourrait se venger. Au fil des minutes, leurs regards s'intensifiaient et ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils avaient littéralement avalé leur plat en se dévorant des yeux, en silence. Ce n'était plus une tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux, c'était un véritable ouragan. Ichigo ne tenta même pas de le reprendre quand il prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa du bout des doigts, puis la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Au contraire, il serra les dents et étouffa un gémissement dans sa gorge, à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser férocement.

L'alcool faisait son chemin dans son corps, sa tête et sa libido. Plus Grimmjow le touchait du bout des doigts, plus il devenait sensible. Et plus il devenait téméraire lui aussi. Ses petits coups de pieds sous la table s'étaient transformés en caresses franches, entourant ses jambes de ses chevilles et frottant allègrement ses genoux contre les siens. Il touchait de temps à autre son bras sous sa chemise, ayant définitivement oublié où ils se trouvaient. Quand le serveur revint vers eux cependant, ils reprirent leur sérieux et se séparèrent violemment :

_Nous vous proposons un buffet de dessert ce soir, messieurs.

Ichigo tourna sa tête sur sa gauche, et observa le large buffet qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Le serveur les débarrassa de leurs assiettes et un silence suivit son départ. Grimmjow se mit à siroter son vin, ses yeux braqués sur lui et l'orangé pesta contre lui-même en maudissant ce vin et la façon dont Jaggerjack était capable de l'entrainer dans ce genre de jeu. Le bleuté ne le regardait pas du tout comme il devrait regarder un subordonné. Ses yeux puaient le sexe et le désir, et il se demanda qui allait sauver les apparences ce soir. S'il avait craint d'être découvert parce qu'il n'était pas rôdé en tant que secrétaire, il craignait maintenant que le désir un peu trop poussé de Grimmjow soit leur perte. Enfin, c'était certainement trop tard après qu'il ait tenu sa main dans la sienne pendant de longues minutes en l'embrassant sans retenue.

Ichigo soupira, en se demandant s'ils ne venaient pas de tout foutre en l'air, parce que leurs hormones ne savaient pas rester tranquille. Lui qui avait voulu jouer son rôle à la perfection, c'était la première fois qu'il échouait. Et pour le rouquin, échouer à ce genre de choses était un affront. Il était strip-teaseur, il incarnait ce genre de rôles depuis de longues années, et un seul type avait réussi à le faire échouer!

_Je vais me chercher un dessert, lança-t-il en balançant sa serviette sur la table.

Jaggerjack ne dit rien, et l'observa s'éloigner. Ichigo soupira en zigzaguant entre les tables, arrivant devant le large buffet qui regorgeait de desserts plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Un peu de sucre ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et aussi quelques minutes loin de Grimmjow ne lui feraient pas de mal. Il savait qu'il avait encore un semblant d'érection, mais Dieu soit loué ce pantalon n'était pas aussi serré que le vert sauge, aussi il parvint à la dissimuler. Il prit une assiette et inspira profondément pour effacer toute trace de désir sexuel en lui, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ces desserts, pensa-t-il en inspectant les mets colorés avant de se servir. Il tendit la main vers la pelle à tarte pour se servir un bout de tarte aux fraises, quand une main vint cogner la sienne dans le même mouvement.

_Pardon, s'empressa-t-il de dire en s'inclinant.

_Non, je vous en prie.

L'homme était assez grand et âgé, ses cheveux blancs tombant sur son front en bataille. Il était japonais, puisqu'il venait de lui répondre dans la même langue qu'Ichigo, avec le même accent que le sien. Il lui sourit, ses yeux s'attardant sur sa silhouette bien trop longtemps au goût du rouquin. Il attrapa donc la pelle à tarte et se servit le premier, non sans froncer furieusement ses sourcils, tandis que l'homme attendait à ses cotés en silence.

Se sentant désagréablement observé, il s'éloigna rapidement à l'autre bout du buffet en fuyant l'homme au regard un peu trop insistant. Ichigo voulait le fusiller de ce regard noir qu'il savait mieux que personne afficher, mais sa position de secrétaire de yakuza le lui interdisait. Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui, l'homme allait tout simplement retourner à sa place après avoir pris son dessert, non?

Mais ce dernier se retrouva de nouveau à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il tentait d'attraper un éclair au chocolat. Il se heurta contre son corps et l'homme posa une main sur son épaule pour le stabiliser.

_Pardon..., répéta-t-il en serrant les dents.

Pourquoi devait-il s'excuser alors que c'était de la faute de ce type? En plus de ça, il était en train de le toucher et son sourire lui filait des frissons. Il tourna immédiatement son regard en direction de la table, cherchant Grimmjow du regard. Mais ses yeux ne trouvèrent aucune touffe de cheveux bleus. Il avait quitté leur table et il scruta activement la salle à la recherche de Jaggerjack, sentant son rythme cardiaque augmenter sensiblement en se demandant s'il était allé aux toilettes, s'il était allé quelque part, s'il...

_Hé, c'est pas très poli d'toucher un jeune homme comme ça.

La voix rauque et agacée de Grimmjow résonna à ses oreilles. Le bleuté se tenait derrière le vieil homme, sa grande main puissante autour du bras de l'inconnu pour l'obliger à retirer sa main de l'épaule d'Ichigo. Le rouquin resta figé, ne sachant quoi dire, ni que faire, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était soulagé. Ou satisfait? Ou excité? Les yeux de Jaggerjack étaient meurtriers, son visage plissé affichait une expression des plus effrayantes et son corps était fièrement redressé, ses épaules en arrière, son dos légèrement cambré. Tel un félin hérissé qui tenterait de protéger son territoire, Grimmjow découvrit ses dents et laissa entrevoir ses canines aiguisées.

Ichigo inspira lentement. Il aurait très bien pu se sortir des griffes de ce pervers tout seul, mais savoir que Grimmjow ne pouvait le quitter des yeux était définitivement plaisant. Il jouait les possessifs, et bizarrement à cet instant, il trouvait ça diablement excitant. Le vieil homme tourna sur ses talons pour lui faire face, sa mine hautement surprise et dégoûtée :

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous? Cracha l'homme grisonnant en croisant le regard de Grimmjow.

_Que vous dégagiez, et arrêtez d'toucher les mecs des autres...

_Grimmjow... sama! Intervint Kurosaki en fronçant les sourcils, manquant ne pas inclure l'honorifique qu'il devait pourtant dire en toute circonstance lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui.

Il s'interposa entre les deux hommes et attrapa le bleuté par la manche de sa veste en le fusillant de regard. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il dise _ça_! Il entraina son patron avec lui, ne manquant pas de gratifier d'un regard assassin le vieil homme qui avait blêmit. Quant à Grimmjow, il ne lâchait pas l'inconnu du regard, sa bouche formant des mots silencieux qui n'étaient rien de plus que des menaces gratinées. Bien, génial, super! Si leur couverture n'était pas encore trop amochée, elle était complètement détruite maintenant! La faute à ce vieil imbécile dont la queue le démangeait, le rouquin se maudit d'attirer toujours les hommes de cet acabit. Ichigo traina le bleuté derrière lui et lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, tandis qu'il avait bien l'intention de déguster ses desserts.

Jaggerjack semblait d'humeur exécrable et termina la bouteille de vin sans attendre. Son aura était devenue littéralement meurtrière et ses yeux surveillaient toujours le dos de ce pervers qui n'avait pas quitté le buffet de desserts, choqué. Leur serveur demanda s'ils désiraient une autre bouteille, mais l'aura meurtrière de Grimmjow sembla le déstabiliser. Il tourna ses yeux nerveux en direction d'Ichigo qui lui indiqua qu'ils ne prendraient pas d'autre bouteille. Le serveur s'enfuit et le jeune homme ne sut s'il allait le remercier ou lui reprocher sa façon d'agir :

_Arrête de faire la gueule, lui reprocha-t-il en terminant son dessert. C'est bon... ce gars était peut-être juste amical.

_Amical? Amical?

Il soufflait entre ses dents tel un cobra prêt à cracher son venin. Ses dents étroitement serrées ressemblaient à la dentition dangereuse d'un félin sauvage. Ichigo l'avait déjà remarqué, cette façon étonnante que Grimmjow avait de dégager cette aura dangereuse, meurtrière et noire dès qu'il était agacé, nerveux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il savait que si cet état ne se calmait pas, le bleuté tomberait inexorablement dans l'une de ses colères diabolique.

_Viens, on rentre. T'as l'air à deux doigts de...

_Laisse-moi aller lui péter les deux bras avant.

_Grimmjow!

Le ton réprobateur utilisé par le jeune homme le fit sursauter. Ichigo le fusilla du regard et ils s'observèrent quelques instants sans bouger. Le rouquin savait qu'il n'y pourrait rien, Grimmjow était un grand jaloux, et ça devenait de pire en pire. Il allait si loin qu'un beau jour il ne le laisserait même plus parler à un homme. Il voulait qu'il arrête ça tout de suite, avant qu'il ne lui ressorte sa litanie sur son désaccord de le voir perdurer dans sa profession de strip-teaseur.

Ichigo n'avait pas oublié ce moment où Grimmjow lui avait dit qu'il détestait qu'il se mette nu devant d'autres hommes. Qu'il détestait ça, et qu'il voulait qu'il arrête. C'était de l'égoïsme pur et dur, au-delà de la simple jalousie. Grimmjow ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure. Jamais.

_T'sais pourquoi est connu c'pays? Entendit-il Grimmjow souffler, sa voix faible. T'veux savoir pourquoi y'a tant d'vieux gars dégueulasses friqués ici? Pourquoi y'a qu'des hommes, pas leurs bonnes femmes? T'veux savoir pourquoi?

Ichigo fronça gravement les sourcils, que cherchait-il à lui dire? Le bleuté se pencha alors vers lui, son visage sérieux et son front plissé :

_L'tourisme sexuel. Ces vieux dégueulasses sont pires qu'ceux pour lesquels t'danses, beauté. Ces mecs paient pour v'nir ici, et pour baiser un mec différent tous les soirs. Prostitution, tourisme sexuel, appelle-le comme t'veux. A Tokyo tout l'monde t'matait à cause d'ce costard. Ici tout l'monde t'mate en s'demandant combien tu coûtes.

L'orangé fronça furieusement les sourcils et recula son visage, lui offrant une mine choquée. Il savait que la Thaïlande avait une réputation sulfureuse en matière de prostitution, ce genre de pratiques était monnaie courante et faisait littéralement vivre l'économie du pays. Mais quand bien même, il avait cru que cette île était seulement un lieu de tourisme paradisiaque, pas... une gigantesque maison close.

_Alors fais gaffe à tes fesses, souffla Grimmjow en détournant son visage.

_Je ne savais pas.

Le bleuté soupira fortement et replaça sa cravate correctement dans son pantalon :

_Ils savent qu't'es japonais, mais ils s'en tapent apparemment, grogna-t-il en montrant ses canines.

Ichigo retourna une fois de plus son regard sur la salle pleine de clients. Maintenant qu'il les regardait de plus près, les clients étaient tous masculins, tous dans de beaux costumes impeccables, la plupart grisonnant. Il ne lui sembla pas qu'ils le zieutaient plus que ça. En tout cas, pas lorsqu'il était assis à cette table...

_Parce que t'es avec moi. Crois-moi... Un aut' prédateur sait quand une proie a d'jà été sifflée.

_Quoi?

_C'est comme les animaux, t'crois quoi? Si une pute est vue en compagnie d'un client, c'client a pas intérêt à la toucher. Ça marche comme ça.

_Tu t'y connais un peu trop...

_Pas ma faute si j'me suis renseigné.

_Tes... tes futurs partenaires font aussi ça...? Le tourisme sexuel?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et inspira profondément. Ichigo ferma les yeux et tenta de rester calme et raisonné.. Il avait pensé qu'ils ne marchandaient que de la drogue, mais il avait peut-être choisi de minimiser la dangerosité de cette rencontre. Il n'était pas naïf, mais il devait avouer qu'il s'était mis des œillères depuis qu'il avait rencontré Grimmjow. Il n'était pas dans son monde, il était au milieu d'hommes très dangereux, de véritables fauves, des reptiles venimeux, et il n'était qu'une toute petite souris apeurée ne sachant où aller. Si Grimmjow n'était pas avec lui, serait-il seulement arrivé jusqu'à cette île?

Ichigo avait beau connaître les hommes et être sûr de lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire son métier. Mais ces hommes étaient différents, ils évoluaient dans un monde fermé fait d'argent, de crimes et d'illégalité. Ils obtenaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient : drogue, sexe, argent. Ichigo savait qu'il ne survivrait guère longtemps dans un milieu pareil. Son ignorance était comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et il se maudit de ne pas avoir interrogé Grimmjow ou son secrétaire sur les yakuzas. Il avait appris ce que le bleuté faisait, comment il le faisait, mais ça ne lui indiquait nullement comment ce monde était régit.

_Tu t'rappelles quand t'es v'nu chez Aizen?

_Oh, évidemment que je m'en rappelle, souffla-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Comment aurait-il pu oublier la façon dont Grimmjow avait explosé devant lui, parce qu'il l'avait giflé. Comment aurait-il pu oublier la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie en le voyant ainsi aussi proche d'un autre homme. Ce souvenir lui amena un goût bien amer dans la bouche.

_Un d'mes collègues fait ça aussi : il gère un business d'prostitution, expliqua le bleuté. Barragan, j'crois qu'tu l'as rencontré, non?

_Oui...

_T'lui as fait d'l'effet, répliqua le bleuté avec un sourire en coin.

Mais Ichigo n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à sourire, et encore moins à rire. Ce qu'il avait pensé en entendant qu'il allait partir avec lui en Thaïlande, n'était que vacances, soleil et repos. Or, maintenant qu'il était ici, il ne voyait plus ça du même œil. Cette île était un repère à pervers, à criminels et mafieux. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de rester ici pendant une semaine maintenant. Il soupira, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même s'il était tant naïf. Il n'avait pensé qu'aux bons côtés des choses alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ce pays avait des problèmes.

Son inquiétude se refléta sur son visage et Grimmjow décréta qu'ils devaient rentrer. Ichigo ne protesta pas et ils prirent place dans la voiture avec chauffeur qui devait les ramener jusqu'à leur villa. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot une fois dans la voiture, et en rentrant, Ichigo s'éloigna pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé leur première journée sur cette île, pensa-t-il en retirant son costume pour se glisser sous la douche. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était se coucher et réviser ses notes pour la rencontre de demain.

Il se glissa sous les draps et resta tranquille quelques instants, les yeux fermés. Il tenta de passer en revue tout ce qu'il savait, mais il se demanda si les hommes qu'ils allaient rencontrer le lendemain agiraient comme ce vieux pervers du restaurant. Non, c'était impossible. S'en prendre ainsi à un yakuza - même s'il n'en était pas un, ces thaïlandais l'ignoraient - risquait de déclencher un incident des plus graves.

Son immersion dans le monde des yakuzas était plus ou moins un échec, concéda-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire ce n'était pas se faire accepter comme un yakuza, ni comme le secrétaire de Grimmjow Jaggerajck, non. Il avait juste réussi à attirer un autre mafieux grâce à sa paire de fesses. Il se détestait sincèrement, à cet instant. Il voulait lui ressembler, imposer un certain respect aux hommes qui croisaient son chemin. Il voulait arrêter de dire "désolé" à tout bout de champ, et réagir comme Grimmjow. Il aurait dû fusiller cet homme du regard et lui indiquer, froidement et hautainement, qu'il était inconvenant de le toucher de la sorte. Il aurait pu le faire. Il était encore fébrile dans son rôle de yakuza, il tenait celui de secrétaire parfaitement en main, mais pas sa fonction de yakuza. Celle-ci lui échappait encore.

Grimmjow apparut sur le pas de la porte, bras croisés, l'observant avec un sourire timide.

_J'suis allé voir Hirako, expliqua-t-il. Juste pour le mettre au courant de c'qui s'est passé c'soir.

_Quoi? Ce vieux pervers? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Grimmjow...

_Juste pour info, okay? Reprit-il en pénétrant dans la chambre et en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il a dit qu'ça l'étonnait pas.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil concerné tandis que le bleuté retirait sa veste et déboutonnait se chemise, debout devant le lit. Lui non plus ça ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné. Il avait toujours attiré les hommes, peu importe leurs âges. Il avait toujours eu ce charme naturel dont il n'avait même pas à faire usage pour séduire quelqu'un. Il le savait mieux que personne, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi de devenir strip-teaseur. Mais il devait avouer que parfois, il s'en serait bien passé!

_Fais pas ton surpris, reprit le turquoise en grimpant sur le lit.

Il avança doucement jusqu'à lui, à quatre pattes, ses yeux braqués sur son visage et un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres :

_Tu l'sais qu't'es sexy... charmant... mignon... magnifique.

Ichigo poussa un soupir entre l'embarras et l'amusement, mais ses yeux étaient braqués dans ceux, enflammés du bleuté. Il coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, observant Jaggerjack avancer lentement jusqu'à lui. Lorsque leurs fronts se touchèrent, le yakuza réclama ses lèvres. Ichigo ferma les yeux et le laissa l'embrasser comme il le voulait, longuement, ne cessant jamais de faire tourner sa langue autour de la sienne.

Lorsqu'il coupa le baiser, Grimmjow l'observa quelques instants, sans rien dire. Ichigo savait ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas très compliqué à comprendre. Quand le bleuté était jaloux, il réclamait qu'il lui montre qu'il lui appartenait. Et le rouquin était plus que content de pouvoir le lui démontrer.

Il lui sourit et laissa un dernier baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de souffler :

_Renfile tes fringues, souffla-t-il tandis que le bleuté lui servait un air surpris. Remets-les et attends-moi dans le bureau.

Il vit passer un instant d'hésitation dans les pupilles turquoise, mais cette flamme de désir qui flottait se ranima de plus bel et il étira un large sourire. Il avait compris où il voulait en venir. Il sauta du lit et ramassa ses affaires rapidement avant de s'enfuir en direction de la porte :

_J't'attends!

Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Ichigo échappa un petit rire puis pinça ses lèvres, esquissant un sourire. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait apparaître, danser au club lui manquait, quelque peu. Ichigo avait constamment besoin de s'exprimer, de se sentir libre et de faire ce qu'il aimait. Ici, il avait l'impression d'être enfermé en cage et de ne pouvoir quitter Grimmjow par peur de se retrouver harcelé par un quelconque pervers en "vacances". Il avait besoin de s'exprimer, et de retrouver sa liberté, et pour lui il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que celui de se glisser dans la peau d'un autre.

Il enfila son costume vert sauge et ajusta sa cravate sur sa chemise. Il chaussa ensuite de fausses lunettes de vue - qu'il avait prévu d'emmener pour l'occasion bien sûr - et prit dans ses bras le tas de documents que Di-Roy et le secrétaire de Grimmjow avaient préparé pour lui. Il serra le paquet contre son torse et serra ses bras, repoussant un instant les lunettes sur son nez. Il avait tout l'air d'un petit secrétaire trop sérieux, et bien trop grave. Parfait, c'était justement l'image qu'il voulait donner. Le bleuté s'attendait certainement à ce qu'il lui ressorte le même genre de numéro que la dernière fois, autoritaire, dominateur et sûr de lui. Mais l'orangé avait aussi envie de se laisser faire. Et puis Jaggerjack se sentait plus lui-même dans un rôle de dominant.

Il sortit de la chambre, serrant le paquet de documents contre son torse, prenant un air renfrogné. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de la villa, qui était fermée. Celle-ci était si vaste et immense qu'elle contenait trois grandes chambres, un bureau, un sauna et une bibliothèque. Le rouquin ne voulait pas en rajouter, mais il n'avait jamais vu d'endroit aussi immense auparavant.

Il inspira profondément et se décida à frapper deux coups secs contre la porte. De l'autre côté, la voix rauque du bleuté s'éleva, ne perdant pas de temps :

_Quoi?!

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le yakuza avait sans doute compris dans quel genre de rôle il comptait l'emmener. Sa réponse, grave et puissante, donnait l'impression qu'il avait déjà saisi qu'il aurait les cartes en main cette fois. Il inspira profondément et posa une main sur la poignée, effaçant le sourire qu'il portait sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement, ses yeux se braquant au sol immédiatement et la referma derrière lui. Il ne croisa pas le regard de Grimmjow et s'immobilisa pour se plier en deux dans un salut très rigoureux :

_Excusez-moi, Grimmjow-sama.

Il se redressa et resserra les documents contre son torse, ses yeux braqués au sol. Il pouvait sentir tout le poids du regard du bleuté sur lui, puissant, étouffant et scrutateur. Il attendait de savoir sur quel pied danser, il attendait des indices de sa part pour savoir quel rôle endosser. Ichigo avançait dans des pas précipités vers son bureau, ses gestes erratiques, nerveux, démontrant toute la fébrilité de son personnage.

A quelques mètres seulement du bureau, il fit semblant de trébucher et lâcha la totalité des documents par terre. Les feuilles volèrent dans tous les sens, et il échappa un hoquet de terreur en tombant à genoux par terre pour ramasser les feuilles.

_Pardonnez-moi, Grimmjow-sama!

Il s'assura de se mettre à genoux dans sa ligne de mire, ses fesses dans sa direction. Il entendit clairement Grimmjow ricaner derrière lui et jeta un œil dans sa direction. Il avait son regard braqué sur son postérieur et il étira un sourire, prenant garde à bien cacher son visage. S'il devait jouer ce rôle, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Il venait de poser les bases du jeu, aujourd'hui elles étaient différentes. Il lui sembla cependant que le bleuté avait parfaitement saisi et il sentit son ventre se contracter à cette pensée. Jaggerjack comprenait vite lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de choses, et il adorait ça. Il ne voulait pas avoir à casser son rôle pour lui expliquer qu'il devrait se comporter en patron autoritaire reluquant son secrétaire.

Il termina de ramasser les feuilles éparpillées, dans de grands gestes nerveux, ses maints tremblantes de façon trop exagérée mais il s'en moquait. Il se redressa en replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez, et toujours sans regarder le bleuté. Il se plaça rapidement à ses côtés et déposa les documents sur son bureau, raclant sa gorge plusieurs fois :

_J'ai... j'ai ce que vous avez demandé, Grimmjow-sama.

Le bleuté était négligemment adossé contre le siège de cuir, ses mains tenant fermement les accoudoirs. Devant son manque de réponse, le rouquin tourna son visage dans sa direction, et croisa son regard pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Les pupilles turquoise étaient braquées sur ses fesses mais se relevèrent vers lui pour croiser ses yeux. Un petit sourire satisfait était affiché sur ses lèvres, et il semblait vraiment apprécier tout ça :

_Faudrait penser à être un peu moins maladroit, Kurosaki, rétorqua-t-il.

_Je... je sais, patron. Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il en enfonçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Grimmjow se pencha vers lui, portant son attention sur les documents qu'il venait d'apporter. Il les feuilleta lentement, dans un silence religieux puis retomba contre le dossier de son siège en grognant. Ichigo haussa un sourcil et lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour l'instant, leur petit jeu tournait en rond, pensa-t-il en pinçant ses lèvres. Il aurait bien trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à dire pour débloquer la situation, mais dans ce rôle il n'avait pas vraiment la main mise. Il avait fait en sorte que Grimmjow soit celui qui tienne les rênes. Grimmjow devait donc faire quelque chose.

_Quelque chose ne va pas, Grimmjow-sama? Interrogea-t-il, tentant de lui tendre la perche.

_Kurosaki...

Ichigo déglutit difficilement en l'écoutant prononcer son prénom de façon si... sensuelle, tentatrice et autoritaire. Pas de doute, Jaggerjack savait ce qu'il devait faire. Le jeune homme échappa un petit hoquet de surprise et sursauta en sentant la main de Grimmjow caresser doucement ses fesses. Il soupira, à la fois soulagé qu'il ait fait le premier pas pour aller plus loin, et à la fois excité. Sa grande main chaude passa sur le rebondie de ses fesses, en appréciant la forme et la souplesse. Il le laissa faire, son corps quelque peu raidit, la respiration coupée.

_Gri... Grimmjow-sama..., souffla-t-il d'une voix mal assurée et nerveuse. Je... je vous en prie...

La main du yakuza remonta lentement sur ses lombaires et s'immobilisa à cet endroit, tandis que l'homme lâchait un soupir puissant.

_Ce costume est une torture, Kurosaki. Ce p'tit cul qu'il t'fait, mh.

Ichigo ferma les yeux, sentant son sexe sauter pratiquement de joie dans son sous-vêtement. Il retint un soupir d'excitation et garda ses mains devant lui, ne bougeant pas d'un cil.

_S'il vous plait, chuchota-t-il, nous... je vous l'ai déjà dit... je...

_Personne a jamais repoussé mes avances, Kurosaki.

_Je ne peux pas, s'il vous plait, gémit-il presque en le suppliant. Je veux garder ce travail, s'il vous plait.

_Qui a dit que t'serais viré?

Ichigo tressaillit quand la main puissante reprit ses caresses et se mit à passer de plus bel sur ses fesses. Cette fois-ci, ses doigts s'attardèrent plus ardemment sur les muscles, pétrissant légèrement le moelleux de son postérieur. Il gémit, écoutant le bleuté ricaner dans sa moustache en le dévorant des yeux. Ichigo devait résister, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il fallait qu'il lui donne du fil à retordre.

Grimmjow quitta son siège et vint coller son bassin contre ses fesses. Le rouquin se tendit immédiatement, sentant entre son postérieur, le membre déjà raidi du plus âgé. Il inspira profondément, se rendant compte qu'il haletait. S'il avait été le secrétaire de Grimmjow, qu'aurait-il fait? S'il avait travaillé pour lui, s'il avait déjà dû repousser plusieurs de ses tentatives de séduction, qu'aurait-il fait? Succomber facilement, ou bien...

_Je... je vous l'ai dit... c'est du harcèlement sexuel..., gémit-il entre ses dents.

Le bleuté s'empara sauvagement de son bras et le fit pivoter sur ses talons, le plaquant férocement contre le bureau. Ses yeux plissés étaient intenses et emplis de désir. Ichigo ne savait plus vraiment si c'était Grimmjow qu'il avait face à lui, où l'homme totalement immergé dans son rôle. Peu importait, il était excité comme jamais.

_Mph, souffla-t-il, si t'comptes m'coller un procès au cul, t'seras bien l'premier.

Lentement, sa main se dirigea jusqu'à sa braguette et tâta par-dessus le tissu, la forme dure du sexe d'Ichigo. Celui-ci, déjà bien tendu, réagit quelque peu à la main experte du yakuza. Pinçant ses lèvres aussi fort qu'il le put, l'orangé ne parvint cependant pas à échapper un gémissement grave quand il le caressa plus intensément.

_T'veux vraiment que j'arrête?

Ichigo détourna son regard, et son visage, ses mains plaquées sur ses épaules pour le repousser. Il restait muet, mais Grimmjow était persistent dans son rôle et tentait de capter ses lèvres. Le rouquin évita sa bouche soigneusement tandis que le bleuté échappait un rire amusé. Il se rapprocha de lui, collant sa bouche à son oreille :

_Si t'm'arrêtes pas maint'nant, j'vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter, souffla-t-il.

Ichigo pinça ses lèvres mais se refusa à dire quoique ce soit. Ses mains repoussaient toujours ses épaules, mais de moins en moins fort. Les lèvres de Grimmjow disséminèrent des baisers le long de son cou et il ferma les yeux, une vague de frissons s'emparant de son corps et le faisant trembler. Son érection forçait déjà contre sa braguette, réclamant sa liberté, mais le rouquin tentait de tenir bon. Un secrétaire plutôt coincé n'aurait pas jeté l'éponge aussi facilement, mais qui aurait pu résister à Grimmjow?

_T'sais à quel point j'te veux, hein, Kurosaki? Susurra le yakuza dans son oreille, l'amenant à gémir. Comment t'me fais craquer...

_Ngh... Grimmjow... sama, gémit-il quand il passa ses mains sur son torse pour le caresser. Non... Je...

Agacé par sa réponse négative malgré le fait qu'il ait cessé de vouloir le repousser avec ses mains, le bleuté finit par se saisir de ses cuisses pour le surélever et l'installer sur son bureau. Assis, les jambes écartées, le rouquin prit appui sur ses épaules pour se stabiliser, surpris par le mouvement soudain.

Jaggerjack se cala entre ses jambes, son entre-jambe appuyant fortement contre la sienne et Kurosaki se sentit à deux doigts de jeter son rôle par la fenêtre et de simplement lui succomber. Mais il se retint et braqua son regard dans celui de Grimmjow, cherchant à lui montrer qu'il fallait qu'il le convainc un peu plus encore. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, comme s'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ichigo n'eut pas à le guider, les mains de Grimmjow glissèrent le long de ses cuisses et il essuya un frisson.

_R'garde-moi ça, comment t'réagis dès que j'te touche, susurra-t-il du bout des lèvres, tentant encore une fois de l'embrasser.

Ichigo pinça ses lèvres, évitant son baiser une fois de plus. Mais ça semblait amuser de plus en plus Jaggerjack, qui ne pouvait plus retirer ce sourire qu'il portait en permanence.

_Non, je..., commença-t-il en gigotant, feignant vouloir se sortir de son étreinte.

Grimmjow l'attrapa par la cravate et le força à immobiliser le haut de son corps. Surpris, Ichigo se figea et le fixa, les sourcils froncés, déglutissant difficilement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il fasse voler en pièces le costume qu'il portait là, maintenant.

_T'es celui qu'a insisté pour avoir c'poste, souffla le yakuza entre ses dents. T'es celui qui m'a séduit en premier, Kurosaki.

Il resserra son poing autour de sa cravate et l'attira vivement en avant, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à une toute petite distance, quelques centimètres, l'un de l'autre. Ichigo échappa un soupir choqué mais ne se débattit pas.

_T'jours à m'regarder du coin d'l'œil, à m'jouer ton p'tit numéro... J'sais qu't'as autant envie d'moi qu'moi d'toi.

L'intensité avec laquelle Grimmjow le regardait à cet instant était bien trop forte pour Kurosaki, dont la cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme hallucinant. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre ardemment contre sa poitrine et son corps brûler de la tête aux pieds. Il était tellement à fond dans son rôle qu'il pouvait le lire au fond de ses yeux, il ne savait pas s'il était extrêmement excité par sa réplique ou quelque peu étonné de le voir s'adapter si vite à leurs petits jeux. Peu importait...

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et plaqua une main contre le cou du plus âgé, écrasant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Grimmjow échappa un hoquet surpris, puis gémit lorsque les jambes de Kurosaki serrèrent étroitement son corps contre lui. Le baiser était intense, demandeur et extrêmement vorace. Ichigo savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû céder comme ça, mais il était trop tard à présent. Et puis, quel homme gay sur cette terre aurait pu résister aux avances d'un patron tel que Gimmjow Jaggerjack? Aucun.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, regards floutés par le désir, Ichigo planta ses yeux dans les siens, tenant toujours fermement son cou dans sa main :

_Grimmjow-sama..., souffla-t-il.

_Mmmm, t'vois j'avais raison, Kurosaki, se moqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils, un sourire au coin de la bouche. Tu m'veux.

_Grimmjow-sama, prenez-moi!

_Tch... Cliché! Cracha-t-il avant d'appuyer d'une main puissante sur son torse pour allonger le jeune homme sur le bureau.

Il balaya de la même main tout ce qui reposait sur le dit-bureau, envoyant tout valser et s'écraser au sol. Ichigo trouva le geste si viril qu'il échappa un gémissement et commença à tirer sur les boutons de sa chemise. Grimmjow passa ses mains lentement de son cou jusqu'à ses pectoraux, descendant lentement le long de ses flancs pour terminer sur ses cuisses. Sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents, ses yeux perçants ne rataient rien des expressions d'Ichigo, allongé devant lui sur le bureau.

_T'sais depuis combien d'temps j'attends ça, Kurosaki?

_Non..., souffla l'autre.

Ichigo avait du mal à retirer les boutons de sa chemise, ses mains tremblaient. Lui aussi était vraiment dans la peau du personnage, pas de doute que s'il avait été le secrétaire de Grimmjow, ce dernier aurait eu cet effet-là sur lui. Mais il se refusait à tirer plus que ça sur les boutons par peur de les casser. Puis, le bleuté attrapa le tissu entre ses mains et le rouquin écarquilla ses yeux en le voyant commencer à tirer sur le tissu :

_Non, Grimmjow! Ne l'arrache pas, je n'en ai que trois, je vais pas pouvoir terminer le séjour sinon!

Une hésitation passa dans les yeux turquoise puis ses doigts relâchèrent le tissu :

_Et merde! Pesta-t-il.

Il aurait certainement voulu lui arracher cette chemise, et il l'aurait certainement fait s'ils avaient été à Tokyo. Mais Kurosaki savait qu'il avait raison. Ils prirent le temps de déboutonner leurs chemises et Ichigo vit le bleuté se pencher vers lui pour connecter ses lèvres à son cou. Il inspira profondément, ses baisers papillons diffusant une douce chaleur en lui. Il en voulait plus, il voulait qu'il aille plus vite, mais le bleuté prit son temps. Ses mains caressant allègrement ses flancs, ses lèvres descendirent lentement le long de sa gorge, puis de son torse, le long de ses abdominaux.

Ichigo se redressa sur ses avants-bras, glissant une main dans les cheveux bleus tandis qu'il s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon.

_C'est comme ça que tu baiserais ton secrétaire? Interrogea-t-il, les sourcils haussés.

Il en doutait fortement. Il le voyait plus violent, arrachant ses vêtements - bien entendu, ils avaient convenu qu'il ne valait mieux pas le faire - si rapidement qu'il se serait retrouvé nu en deux deux. Il avait plutôt imaginé ce jeu hargneux, passionnel et vif. Il ne l'imaginait pas embrasser son secrétaire lentement comme ça, le caresser aussi doucement, aussi sensuellement. Il n'était pas déçu, très loin de là, mais le bleuté avait perdu de vu leur objectif initial.

_S'il était aussi magnifique qu'toi, oui, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, palpant de sa main la bosse enfermé dans le caleçon du jeune homme.

Ichigo pouffa, à moitié entre l'embarras et l'excitation de le sentir le toucher. Les yeux de Grimmjow restèrent plantés dans les siens, tandis qu'il retirait lentement son sous-vêtement. Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres étroitement quand il le prit en bouche sans prévenir, ses pupilles braquées dans les siennes, lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Il amena une main dans ses cheveux, grattant son crâne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait ça.

Puis, sa langue descendit lentement le long de sa colonne de chair, traçant le contour de ses bourses avant de le faire basculer un peu plus en arrière. Ichigo poussa un soupir de surprise et s'accrocha au bureau, tandis que des mains puissantes écartaient ses fesses impudiquement. Le visage de Jaggerjack se planta entre ses fesses et il étouffa un ricanement :

_Je ne crois vraiment pas que c'est comme ça que tu baiserais un secrétaire, Grimmjow, lui fit-il remarquer en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Le yakuza haussa un sourcil et interrompit ce qu'il était en train de faire :

_Et alors?

_Et alors? Répéta-t-il avec un sourire. C'est pour ça qu'on fait ce genre de choses : changer de ce qu'on fait d'habitude. Je veux que tu me prennes comme si tu prenais un mec juste pour le baiser sauvagement. Rien d'autre. Ça m'étonnerait que tu passes autant de temps à le préparer...

Grimmjow se redressa, un moment étonné et désarçonné à en constater son expression. Il lui donna cependant une petite claque sur les fesses et porta ses mains à sa ceinture :

_Okay, on va la jouer plus sauvage si t'veux.

_Comme la première fois que tu m'as pris, tu te rappelles? Demanda-t-il, et le yakuza acquiesça. Je veux que tu fasses pareil, que tu me pilonnes ce soir comme cette fois-là. Je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit que je suis... rien pour toi. Juste... un sous-fifre.

_Ouais, mais un sous-fifre bandant..., ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.

Ichigo sourit tout contre sa bouche, les cliquetis de sa ceinture parvenant à ses oreilles, plus le zip de sa braguette.

_Merde, capote…, grommela le turquoise.

Il regarda autour de lui, localisant sa valise dans l'entrée. Ichigo se redressa, l'observant ouvrir son bagage et en sortir une boite carrée assez large. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et en extirpa un petit paquet carré, arrachant d'un coup de dent l'emballage. Tournant son dos au jeune homme, ce dernier ne le vit pas enfiler la protection sur son sexe. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, cependant, Ichigo put enfin voir son membre fièrement dressé, balançant de droite à gauche au rythme de ses pas.

Il tenait un flacon de lubrifiant dans sa main et tout en revenant vers lui, s'en versa une rasade dans la main. Le bleuté se plaça de nouveau face à lui, et prit fermement ses chevilles dans ses mains, le faisant basculer en arrière sans délicatesse. Ichigo ricana, ses yeux constatant avec satisfaction que le visage de Grimmjow avait retrouvé toute son animalité. Et toute sa domination.

_T'ferais mieux d'te préparer, le prévint-il entre ses dents, étalant soigneusement le lubrifiant sur son membre, j'compte pas faire doucement.

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Jaggerjack était bien trop de nouveau dans son rôle pour être stoppé. Et puis, il jubilait bien trop pour avoir seulement envie de le stopper. Il plissa fortement ses yeux en sentant le sommet de son membre appuyer contre son intimité et son corps tout entier se raidit lorsqu'il força pour le pénétrer. Poussant ses hanches en avant, il se fraya un chemin entre les muscles étroits, arrachant de profonds soupirs de douleur au rouquin.

Lentement, il glissa au fond de lui, sans rencontrer de féroce résistance. Ichigo avait plaqué une main sur son bas-ventre, tentant de freiner autant qu'il le pouvait l'avancée du bleuté. Mais ce dernier avait saisi le message. Peu importait ce qu'Ichigo pourrait lui dire, il était censé le désirer tellement fort qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ses propres demandes. Et si fort qu'il ne pouvait être ralenti.

_Doucement, gémit le jeune homme en étirant une grimace. Ça fait mal…

Mais Jaggerjack ricana de plus bel, et se pencha vers lui, son regard perçant le prenant de court :

_C'est tout c'que t'mérites, Kurosaki, souffla-t-il. A vouloir trop m'tenter, voilà c'qui t'arrive…

Cependant, Grimmjow n'était pas un sadique complet. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de blesser son jeune partenaire, aussi attendit-il patiemment que le jeune homme se soit habitué à sa présence. Puis, lorsque le moment lui parut propice, il se retira lentement, mais pas complètement, avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau férocement en lui, jusqu'à la garde.

Surpris, Ichigo poussa un cri incontrôlé, à moitié entre la douleur et le plaisir. Ce qu'il aimait c'était l'excitation qu'il pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il jouait ce genre de "rôle" pendant l'acte. Et la douleur faisait partie du lot. Il n'était nullement un sadique lui non plus, mais quel homme pouvait se vanter de ne ressentir aucune douleur en se faisant pénétrer? Il avait seulement l'habitude de ressentir cette douleur et avait appris à la supporter.

_Ça t'plait d'émoustiller ton patron, hein p'tit coquin?

Ichigo gémit, ne sachant si sa réplique l'avait excité encore plus, ou si c'était le fait de se sentir rempli à nouveau. Et tandis que le membre de Grimmjow creusait son sillage en lui, tandis que la douleur lancinante se transformait en chaleur euphorisante et plaisante, il plaça une fessée légère sur le rebondie de son derrière. Surpris, mais à la fois titillé par son geste, Ichigo mordit à pleines dents dans sa lèvre et étira un sourire satisfait, ses yeux brillants plantés dans ceux du bleuté. Le message se voulait on ne peut plus clair : "tu peux y aller, j'aime ça". Grimmjow sembla le comprendre aussitôt, puisqu'il échappa un ricanement quelque peu machiavélique. Ichigo ne pouvait que s'en trouver encore plus satisfait.

_On va s'amuser tous les deux, mon p'tit Kurosaki.

_Grimmjow-sama!

Il avait rarement été lésé lorsqu'il s'agissait de partenaires sexuels, mais il avait rarement été aussi intimement lié avec quelqu'un, dans le sens où Grimmjow comprenait ses désirs et Ichigo comprenait les siens également. Néanmoins, ses partenaires passés avaient toujours su le contenter, et il avait toujours eu la chance de pouvoir avoir des hommes qui lui plaisaient. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance de pouvoir séduire qui il voulait, et il ne s'en était jamais plaint, au contraire. En six années de vie sexuelle, il avait pu côtoyer tout type d'hommes : des plus âgés à ceux de son âge, en passant par ceux qui avaient des fantasmes bizarres, d'autres qui voulaient lui résister par jeu. D'autres avaient succombé en un claquement de doigts, se révélant parfois des amants pathétiques. Il avait eu aussi des surprises, en connaissant des amants fantastiques qui n'en donnaient pas l'impression au premier regard. Ichigo avait toujours eu les hommes qu'il avait voulu, il s'était toujours épanouit sexuellement. De chacune de ces expériences il en avait retiré de l'assurance, une certaine connaissance des hommes et surtout il savait ce qu'il voulait. Certains avaient été doux, d'autres beaucoup moins tendres. Mais il n'avait jamais laissé l'acte de côté, être intime avec quelqu'un représentait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré de plus cher.

_Grimmjow-sama!

Il plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de Grimmjow, lui intimant l'ordre d'aller plus vite, et plus profond. L'autre ne se fit pas prier et se plia à sa demande, prenant plus d'élan pour lui arracher quelques cris. Jaggerjack avait cette faculté déconcertante de savoir quand frapper, et surtout où. Ichigo avait toujours pensé qu'un homme délicat et attentionné pouvait le faire jouir plus vite, à coup de caresses et d'attentions, même s'il n'était pas capable d'atteindre son point G du premier coup. Grimmjow lui, était différent. Il avait parfaitement su trouver son point le plus sensible, et cela dès la première fois. Le rouquin avait trouvé ça assez hallucinant en soit. Aucun homme n'avait pu trouver son point G aussi facilement, aussi rapidement. Grimmjow était doué avec lui, comme s'il connaissait son corps par cœur.

_P'tain..., grogna le bleu en basculant sa tête en arrière. J'aime trop quand t'deviens tout serré...

Ichigo lui répondit par un énième gémissement, incapable de former le moindre mot. Il sentait déjà ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, son corps devenir si léger qu'il flottait, et cette délicieuse chaleur annonciatrice de son futur orgasme.

Ichigo aimait la proximité avec un autre homme, se savoir désiré, se sentir regardé, tout cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles il était devenu strip-teaseur à Karakura. Son premier amant avait été patient et particulièrement attentif à ses désirs. Plus âgé, et collègue de son père, il était tombé sous le charme de cet homme de plus de quinze ans son aîné. Mais il était attentionné, tellement magnétique et sensuel, Ichigo n'avait jamais regretté sa première fois. Il lui avait appris comment faire l'amour, comment baiser, comment apprécier les caresses d'un homme, comment faire plaisir à un homme aussi. Ichigo n'avait jamais cru que cet homme resterait éternellement avec lui, et il s'était de lui-même posé des barrières pour ne pas tomber plus amoureux de lui qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il ne voulait pas terminer comme son père, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes devant le moindre portrait de sa défunte épouse, ou qui répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais personne. Il connaissait la douleur de perdre sa moitié, même s'il ne l'avait pas vécu personnellement, il avait été témoin de celle de son père. Il avait déjà perdu un être cher, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir mal à nouveau. L'amour n'était pas pour les Kurosaki. C'était ce que répétait Isshin, lorsqu'Ichigo était encore un adolescent. Le rouquin avait eu du mal à comprendre. Surtout que les prétendantes pour son père se pressaient sur le pas de la porte. Il était un chirurgien particulièrement apprécié dans leur ville, et père célibataire qui élevait de beaux enfants intelligents et appréciés. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour attirer toutes les femmes seules de la petite bourgade.

Mais Ichigo avait vu les ravages de l'amour de ses propres yeux. Il avait lu un nombre incalculable de fois la douleur dans les yeux de son père lorsqu'ils se rendaient sur la tombe de Masaki. Il l'avait entendu parler seul le soir devant la télévision, implorant tout bas que Masaki ne revienne et ne soit à ses côtés. Il l'avait entendu pleurer. Il l'avait vu malheureux. Ce genre de sentiments qui vous enfermait dans une douleur perpétuelle n'était pas pour lui. Son père s'était enfermé dans ce malheur qu'il cachait derrière une façade parfaite, qu'il aimait à montrer à qui voulait le voir. Les enfants Kurosaki avaient dû faire avec, même si le comportement d'Isshin était plus incompréhensible qu'autre chose. Vivre dans le malheur le plus total, et pourtant montrer un visage heureux au monde. Ichigo avait vécu trop longtemps cette vie douloureuse pour pouvoir l'oublier, mais il l'avait vécue trop longtemps pour pouvoir la supporter encore plus.

Il avait peur peut-être, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux. Il voulait vibrer, mais différemment, sans s'attacher, sans sentir son cœur battre pour quelqu'un.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait joui, perdu loin dans les limbes de ses pensées, après une énième fessée de Grimmjow. Ce dernier ne semblait pas remarquer son absence, malgré ses réactions à la moindre de ses caresses.

_J'te donnerai une augmentation, Kurosaki, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers lui pour lui donner un baiser.

Le baiser le sortit de ses songes, les vapeurs euphorisantes de l'orgasme commençant à s'évaporer. Ses pensées reprirent leur cours, et il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur le visage viril de cet homme à qui il avait décidé de donner son temps. Et son corps.

_Une grosse augmentation alors, rétorqua-t-il en haussant ses sourcils.

Grimmjow poussa un ricanement et s'enfonça de plus bel en lui, arrachant un hoquet de surprise au jeune homme.

_Oh oui, une grosse..

Ichigo lui sourit et le poussa d'une main, amenant son membre plus dur que jamais à glisser hors de lui. Jaggerjack le laissa faire, ne posant aucune question mais ses yeux turquoise pétillants de malice, étaient emplis de questionnements.

_Assis-toi, lui ordonna l'orangé en le poussant pour qu'il prenne place sur le siège de cuir.

Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier et tomba sans demi mesure sur la chaise de cuir, plaçant ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Ichigo lui sourit, tombant à genoux devant lui en retirant le préservatif. Les sourcils du yakuza se froncèrent férocement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait. Évidemment, pensa Kurosaki... Il n'avait pas encore joui et il le voyait en train de lui retirer la protection, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'auraient plus de rapport anal.

_Je vais tenter de gagner une nouvelle augmentation, patron, dit-il en souriant, sa main se refermant autour de son sexe.

Le membre fièrement dressé trembla d'appréhension contre sa peau et le jeune homme sourit, amusé. Il laissa ses lèvres frotter dangereusement contre le sommet, et écouta le yakuza pousser un gémissement de contentement. Une de ses mains, large et puissante, se localisa dans ses cheveux qu'il agrippa fermement, stabilisant son visage pile face au-dessus de son sexe.

_J'suis sûr qu't'as encore plein de talents cachés, Kurosaki, souffla-t-il de cette voix bourrée de sous-entendus et de désir. Va falloir qu'tu m'les montre tous. C'est un ordre.

Ichigo sourit largement et plongea de bon cœur son sexe palpitant dans sa bouche. Le sommet heurta le fond de sa gorge dès le premier passage et Grimmjow se tendit, échappant un hoquet de surprise en se cambrant légèrement. Ichigo respirait par le nez, lentement, très lentement, appréciant d'autant plus de le sentir si proche de la délivrance contre sa langue. Il commença à sucer de bon cœur, une main tenant la base, l'autre caressant ses testicules doucement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa pourquoi il faisait ça. Pourquoi il l'avait obligé à se retirer pour le terminer avec sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux, un instant désarçonné par sa propre prise de conscience.

Il s'était rendu compte que Grimmjow était allé plus loin que n'importe qui en lui. Il en avait pris conscience en se libérant, et en criant son nom. Il l'avait senti si profondément en lui, comme s'il allait atteindre son cœur. Et c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait poussé à se retirer, c'était pour ça qu'il le finissait comme ça. Grimmjow était allé plus loin que n'importe qui en lui. Cette phrase pouvait s'appliquer à la façon dont il l'avait pénétré mais aussi à la façon dont il le traitait, tous les jours. Peu importait la façon dont il considérait la chose, il s'était attaché à lui. Peut-être d'une étrange manière, mais le fait était là. Vivre avec Grimmjow, s'inquiéter pour lui dès qu'il devenait nerveux, garder l'espoir de pouvoir le guérir, faire ce voyage avec lui, l'aider, le soutenir… Ichigo n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il n'était pas un tant soit peu attaché à lui. Ce n'était pas lui.

Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à faire des efforts pour n'importe qui, c'était bien pour ça qu'il n'avait que très peu d'amis. Ichigo aimait donner ses attentions à un nombre restreint de personnes, il se sentait mieux ainsi, il était comme ça. Aussi, donner autant de temps à Grimmjow n'était pas dans son habitude. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était laissé aller à la facilité, il l'avait laissé l'entrainer dans cette soit-disant relation de donnant-donnant. Il s'était laissé embarquer aussi loin et maintenant il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire marche arrière.

Et aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, il n'avait jamais tant voulu faire marche arrière qu'avec Grimmjow.

Ses barrières de protection étaient toujours aussi hautes, seulement, Grimmjow les avait escaladées les unes après les autres. Il les avaient poussées, il les avaient enjambées avec une facilité déconcertante, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte avec ses attentions, avec ses regards, la façon dont il le prenait, avec ses mots, tout. Il ne l'appréciait pas parce qu'il était un amant formidable, parce qu'il était immensément riche, et parce qu'il avait du pouvoir. Il l'appréciait parce qu'il avait bouleversé son monde, parce qu'il lui faisait tourner la tête et avait donné une nouvelle définition au mot "passion" pour lui. Il était capable de le suivre dans des jeux pareils, d'entrer son monde, de le suivre là où il voulait. Et en retour, Kurosaki tentait de se faire une place dans _son_ monde, son monde de yakuzas. Et il se rendit compte qu'il aimait ça. Il adorait ça. Il était tellement épanoui avec Grimmjow.

_P'tain… Ça va partir! Gémit le bleuté entre ses dents.

Ichigo eut à peine le temps de retirer sa bouche que de longs jets de sperme vinrent s'écraser contre sa bouche encore entrouverte, contre sa joue et jusqu'à son front. La main du bleuté, fermement accrochée à sa tignasse l'obligea à rester en place, ses gémissements rauques et puissants résonnant dans toute la villa. L'orangé tenta tant bien que mal de détourner son regard perturbé face au visage de Grimmjow. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse lire ses émotions sur son visage, qu'il devine qu'il était perturbé par ses pensées, qu'il se posait des tas de questions. Il savait lire en lui, il remarquerait qu'il était perturbé. Aussi, il s'exila dans la salle de bain sans laisser au bleuté le temps de reprendre ses esprits pour le retenir.

* * *

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, les mêmes pensées allaient et venaient dans sa tête, le rendant fou. Il se décida à se lever et sortit sur le balcon de la chambre, le vent encore chaud de la nuit fouettant ses joues. Il s'accouda à la rambarde du balcon et observa les vagues s'écrasant sur la plage de sable. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Le laisser s'enfoncer un peu plus en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ses sentiments? Non, c'était stupide. Grimmjow ne lui avait même jamais dit qu'il était amoureux de lui, il avait seulement tenté un "t'sais que j't'..." mais il l'avait empêché de terminé sa phrase. Peut-être s'était-il trompé, peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir, il l'avait empêché de parler, il s'était seulement douté de ses mots. Peut-être… qu'il était comme ça avec tous ses amants. Il étira une grimace, n'y croyant nullement. Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow attendait de lui maintenant? Et qu'allait-il se passer si jamais il guérissait, si Ichigo réussissait ce pour quoi il l'avait "engagé" en premier lieu? Il se posait tant de questions que sa tête lui faisait mal.

_T'arrives pas à dormir?

Il sursauta et porta une main à son cœur en se tournant plus vite que l'éclair. Grimmjow se tenait dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Son torse nu, musclé et délicatement bronzé était rehaussé par le short blanc, visiblement neuf, qu'il portait lascivement sur ses hanches.

_Désolé, je t'ai réveillé en me levant? Demanda-t-il.

_Nan, j'te sentais plus dans l'lit, c'est ça qui m'a réveillé.

Ichigo soupira et baissa les yeux, retournant son corps en direction de la mer. Grimmjow semblait soucieux de le trouver là, et vint se placer à ses côtés, dos tourné vers la mer.

_T'stresses encore? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Non, répondit-il. C'est juste que... j'ai pensé que j'avais oublié de te dire merci.

_Pourquoi?

_Pour m'avoir emmené avec toi.

Ichigo lui sourit mais Grimmjow ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Évidemment, pensa Kurosaki, il n'était pas un imbécile, s'il le voyait tracassé il le saurait. Évidemment que Grimmjow devinerait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, il était tellement attentif à la moindre de ses émotions qui passaient sur son visage!

_C'est moi qui devrais t'remercier, d'êt' venu, souffla le plus âgé en se penchant vers lui pour embrasser son épaule.

Définitivement amoureux, pensa l'orangé en pinçant ses lèvres.

_T'veux quoi pour réussir à t'endormir? Que j'te borde?

Ichigo pouffa et dodelina de la tête. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir soulager toutes les pensées qui virevoltaient dans sa tête. Il voulait pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait, mais il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Il était doué avec son corps, rien d'autre. Il soupira, affaissant ses épaules quelque peu et se penchant en avant par-dessus la rambarde. Grimmjow le regarda faire d'un œil intéressé, curieux et quelque peu inquiet également. Ichigo savait qu'il attendait un mot de sa part, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

_Ichigo...

_Mm?

Mais à son grand soulagement, Jaggerjack parla en premier. Les yeux ambrés vinrent scruter les orbes turquoise et il constata à quel point il avait l'air sérieux. Même sa voix, en prononçant son prénom, lui donnait l'impression qu'il était plus sérieux que jamais.

_Toi et moi... ça peut pas rester juste sexuel. Et tu l'sais.

L'orangé sentit son corps tout entier trembler d'appréhension. Son cœur se mit à battre si vite que le décor autour de lui se mit à tourner. Il n'entendait plus que le sang battre à ses tympans et il devint subitement pâle. Grimmjow le remarqua, et se douta qu'il avait visé juste.

_D'puis un moment t'fais c'genre de choses : t'es distant, tu m'fuis dès qu'on a une discussion sérieuse, t'fuis dès qu'on a fini d's'envoyer en l'air. Mais t'aimes quand j'suis intime avec toi, comme au restau. Comme quand on joue à ces jeux. T'es juste un paradoxe, et j'arrive pas à capter c'que t'veux.

_Je veux...

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et le bleuté tourna son visage dans sa direction, son visage plissé par l'anxiété. Ichigo manqua d'air tout à coup, suffocant et incapable de trouver les mots pour lui dire qu'il ne savait, justement, pas quoi lui dire. Le sexe était fantastique, et la façon dont ils étaient intimes lui allait. C'était tout. Ce que voulait Grimmjow, il ne pouvait pas le lui donner.

_Pas maintenant, souffla-t-il en détournant les yeux. Je... Je ne sais pas.

_Pas maint'nant quoi? Rétorqua la voix agacée du bleuté. Pas maint'nant pour en parler ou...

_Non, pas maintenant pour... ce que tu veux. Je sais ce que tu veux. On n'est pas... Je ne suis pas...

Il n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

_J'sais que toi et les sentiments ça fait dix mille, Kurosaki, rétorqua Grimmjow sur un ton plus dur que d'habitude. Mais p'tain j'demande pas la lune! Tu l'sais qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, pourquoi t'renies tout ça?

_C'est pas aussi simple.

Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il venait soudain de retrouver sa voix, et son assurance. Écouter Grimmjow lui reprocher ce genre de choses venait de le réveiller et il se tourna vers lui, une main fermement accrochée à la rambarde du balcon pour lui donner du courage.

_Je ne suis pas comme toi! Lui fit-il remarquer. Je suis parfaitement au courant qu'on est... plutôt compatibles dès qu'il s'agit d'être au lit, mais on n'est pas du tout pareils, toi et moi! Je ne suis pas un yakuza, Grimmjow. Je ne suis pas... je ne fais pas partie de ce monde! Aizen te l'a pourtant assez répété. Je ne sais pas vivre comme toi, je ne sais pas... il y aura toujours un fossé entre toi et moi. Ne me demande pas de m'attacher à quelqu'un comme toi.

_Comme si tu l'pouvais d'toute façon, grogna le turquoise en détournant le regard, tch!

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, le cœur battant et le corps tremblant d'anxiété et de rage à la fois. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Jaggerjack était étonnamment calme, trop apaisé, détendu. Et ça le frustrait de voir qu'il n'était pas capable de s'énerver maintenant alors qu'il le pouvait lorsqu'il était jaloux.

_Je pense souvent à comment ça risque d'évoluer entre toi et moi...

_T'penses souvent? Le coupa l'autre en haussant un sourcil. P'tain mais c'est pas en pensant qu'tu vas trouver une solution. Il faut qu'tu m'parles, t'captes ça?

_Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, Grimmjow, avoua-t-il d'une voix plus faible. Je ne sais pas comment tout ça va tourner, toi et moi, Aizen, tes problèmes... J'ai accepté de t'aider parce que je veux être avec toi. Il n'y a que ça que je sais, je veux être avec toi. Mais ne me demande pas plus, s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas... je veux être sûr.

_Sûr de quoi?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules :

_Que se passera-t-il quand tu auras guéri? Si tu guéris, et qu'Aizen décide que je n'ai plus rien à faire auprès de toi? Tu l'écouteras, parce que je ne suis pas un yakuza et ce sont les règles.

_T'crois vraiment que j'vais t'virer comme ça? Ichi, on trouvera une solution avant. Crois-moi, si t'arrives à m'guérir, Aizen t'fera construire un p'tain de temple, et t'virera pas!

_Et après? Et après? Renchérit-il. Je veux continuer à être strip-teaseur, et ça te pose un problème, à priori. On ne pourra pas échapper à ce problème là, Grimmjow.

Cette fois-ci, le bleuté dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : Ichigo avait raison. Il inspira profondément et se redressa, ses yeux bleus se perdant dans la mer un long moment, scrutant les vagues et l'horizon. Ses doutes étaient légitimes devait-il penser, ils avaient chacun leur griefs à exprimer, ce genre de relation n'était jamais sans hauts ni bas.

_Alors admets au moins qu'on a une relation tous les deux, marmonna-t-il. Parce que p'tain, si c'est pas une relation qu'on a là, j'me d'mande pourquoi j'me fais autant chier avec toi, p'tain!

Étrangement, sa réplique fit rire Ichigo. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire contre sa main et observa le visage confus du bleuté qui le fusilla du regard.

_Et ça t'fait rire en plus, p'tain.

Le rouquin secoua la tête et prit le bras de Jaggerjack dans sa main, pour le placer sur ses épaules. Il se pressa contre son flanc et posa sa joue contre son torse, pile au niveau de son cœur. Il le sentit pousser un infime soupir de soulagement et son corps se détendit tout à coup.

_Évidemment que c'est une relation, souffla-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras. On est ensemble, et je veux être avec toi.

Grimmjow inspira profondément, sa cage thoracique se gonflant lentement. Ichigo ignorait pourquoi il avait cette impression, mais le soupir que le bleuté poussa ressemblait fortement à du soulagement. Il ferma les yeux, son visage contre son cœur et écouta les battements. S'il avait des sentiments pour lui, il était aussi probable qu'il ait peur de le perdre, ça coulait de source. Et pourtant, lui non plus ne voulait pas le perdre.

Pour la première fois cependant, malgré ses doutes à propos de ce gouffre entre eux, et qu'il ne ferait jamais partie de son monde, il pensa qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, tout du moins sur la distance. La passion était une chose, l'amour et la stabilité d'autres choses. Ichigo se voilait la face en pensant que cette situation lui suffisait, leur suffisait. Car une relation évoluait toujours, quelle qu'elle soit. Et cette relation évoluerait. Qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde maintenant ne signifiait pas qu'ils le seraient éternellement.

Ce gouffre entre eux ne pouvait pas se résorber, seulement se creuser un peu plus. Pourtant, Ichigo savait qu'il avait réussi là où personne n'avait réussi avant lui : il avait atteint Grimmjow pendant l'une de ses colères. Il était censé être la personne la plus proche de lui, comme jamais personne avant ne l'avait été.

Pourtant, il se sentait à des milliers de kilomètres de son monde, de lui.

* * *

Ichigo tenta de se coiffer, ses yeux braqués sur ses mèches orange quelque peu rebelles. "Tenter" était le mot clef ici. Plus il tentait de discipliner ses cheveux, plus ceux-ci semblaient n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Il soupira profondément, baissant les bras devant sa crinière qui restait désespérément indomptable. Au moins, il avait l'air présentable dans ce costume bleu dur, quoiqu'il trouvait la couleur un peu trop flashy à son goût, mais Grimmjow semblait l'apprécier. De cette façon, il était assorti au bleu turquoise de ses cheveux, comme un couple pointilleux désireux de s'harmoniser.

Il s'observa sourire dans le miroir et remarqua qu'il avait l'air moins fatigué qu'à une certaine époque. Son visage lui apparut plus clair, moins tourmenté peut-être plus expressif qu'auparavant. L'effet Grimmjow était passé par-là, sans aucun doute. Il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à dire qu'il se trouvait plus beau, mais… il y avait quelque chose sans aucun doute.

_N'importe quoi…, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il pivota sur ses talons, oubliant son reflet dans le large miroir de la salle de bains de leur villa. Ce n'était qu'une impression, parce qu'il dormait plus et mangeait mieux qu'avant, très certainement. Il tenta de se convaincre que son meilleur teint n'était pas lié à Grimmjow. Mais plus il tentait de s'en convaincre, moins il paraissait convaincu par lui-même.

Il sortit de la pièce, chassant ses pensées ridicules de son esprit et rejoignit le bleuté qui l'attendait dans l'entrée de la maison. Il avait enfilé ses chaussures et réajustait sa cravate et son col de chemise. Il était tout ce qu'il avait de plus magnifique, viril et imposant. Sa carrure si athlétique était mise en avant dans ce costume beige, et sa chemise blanche était rehaussée par une cravate écrue. Ses yeux en ressortaient d'autant plus, le turquoise de leur pupille brillant encore plus que d'habitude. Il le vit s'avancer jusqu'à lui avec un sourire, observant la silhouette du rouquin sans détour. Kurosaki tenta de ne pas faire attention à lui, et enfila ses chaussures en silence.

Il était nerveux, et cela depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Oh, il avait plus que bien dormi la veille, pas de soucis là-dessus. Après la partie de jambes en l'air que Grimmjow lui avait fait vivre, et après leur discussion sur le balcon, il était tombé dans les bras de Morphée aussi sec. Mais en se levant ce matin, le réveil avait été quelque peu douloureux.

_T'as tout?

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide, passant en revue rapidement l'ordinateur portable et l'attaché-case qu'il allait prendre avec lui pour assister Grimmjow. Il n'avait pratiquement pas décroché un mot depuis ce matin, et n'avait rien avalé de son petit-déjeuner. Et il doutait pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit pendant le déjeuner avec les futurs associés de Grimmjow. Il tripota le fil de son micro, dissimulé dans sa veste et eut une pensée pour Hirako qui écouterait leurs conversations.

_Attends.

Le bleuté l'attrapa par le bras et le plaça face à lui, étudiant d'un œil averti son nœud de cravate qu'il reprit en soupirant. Ichigo pinça ses lèvres amèrement, il n'était pas doué pour les nœuds de cravate, ça non! Au club, il avait l'habitude que quelqu'un d'autre les fasse pour lui. Le plus souvent, Yumichika.

_Beaucoup mieux, se félicita le yakuza en aplatissant son nœud de cravate contre son col.

Ichigo s'observa quelques instants dans le grand miroir de l'entrée et constata qu'effectivement, sa cravate avait meilleure allure. Une petite chose de plus qui lui prouvait à quel point son monde et celui de Grimmjow étaient opposés. Il soupira et chassa immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit :

_On peut y aller.

_Dernière chose…

La main large du yakuza vint se saisir de son menton pour le diriger vers son visage. Il lui donna un long baiser, ses lèvres se pressant contre les siennes, chaudes mais pas très insistantes. Le geste déversa une douce chaleur dans le corps d'Ichigo, se diffusant à vive allure, lui redonnant un semblant de courage. Puis, Grimmjow se détacha et lui sourit en lui lança un clin d'œil qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

Ichigo se sentit en confiance et relativement à l'aise en arrivant dans la plus grande villa qu'il ait jamais vu de toute sa vie. La bâtisse était un véritable monstre de pierres, sur un terrain arboré de plusieurs dizaines d'hectares, sans aucun doute. Il en resta bouche bée un sacré long moment, admirant les quatre étages, les balcons en pierres, la façade impeccable. Leur voiture remontait une route tortueuse contournant l'énorme demeure qui n'en finissait plus. Quand enfin le véhicule s'arrêta devant une entrée majestueuse, Ichigo fut aveuglé par le soleil qui tapait très fort à cette heure de la journée. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de rêvasser.

Grimmjow le dépassa et il le suivit en trottinant, portant attaché-case et ordinateur portable. Il n'eut même pas le temps de laisser son regard trainer sur la large porte d'entrée, ni sur le hall qu'ils étaient invités à se rendre dans une pièce adjacente. L'endroit était baigné de soleil et la décoration oscillait entre le traditionnel et le moderne, donnant un style tout à fait inédit à l'intérieur. Quand enfin, l'homme qui les accompagnait les fit patienter devant une large porte fermée, Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il y était et qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Grimmjow lui adressa un regard concerné mais le rouquin lui adressa un sourire timide, lui assurant qu'il était bien prêt.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et ils furent invités à entrer dans une large pièce, plus sombre, et très simplement décorée. Ichigo marcha dans les pas de Grimmjow, ses yeux glissant autour de lui quand il percuta le corps du bleuté. Ce dernier s'était immobilisé en plein milieu du chemin, si drastiquement qu'il n'avait pu éviter de le heurter.

Surpris, Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se plaça à ses côtés, observant son visage avec curiosité et inquiétude. Jaggerjack avait le visage plissé, ses yeux débordant de haine tandis qu'il observait la personne qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le rouquin suivit la direction de son regard et posa ses yeux sur un homme à la carrure impressionnante, plus grand que tous ceux qu'il avait pu croiser jusqu'ici. Il portait un hakama noir et un obi blanc. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière, se terminant en pointes raidies, lui donnant une allure étrange, presque folle. Ichigo le vit étirer un sourire de dément, tandis qu'il ne lâchait pas Grimmjow des yeux.

Il avait comme la désagréable impression que Grimmjow connaissait cet homme. Et à en voir sa réaction, ce n'était pas forcément un ami, loin de là. Concerné, le rouquin prit la main de Jaggerjack dans la sienne, réalisant que son corps dégageait une chaleur étonnamment puissante et que ses muscles étaient tous raidis.

_Grimmjow? Chuchota-t-il, s'assurant que l'autre homme ne pouvait l'entendre.

Il serra sa main de plus bel dans la sienne, intensifiant le contact entre leur peau. Il savait qu'il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Grimmjow reste tranquille. Tant qu'il effectuait le contact, la conscience du bleuté était un tant soit peu rattaché à la réalité, et le monstre qui sommeillait en lui, resterait calme. Tout du moins, pendant un certain temps, ils n'avaient encore jamais testé ce genre de choses. Il reporta son attention sur l'inconnu au fond de la pièce, ne craignant de voir le bleuté exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, son visage figé lui indiquait qu'il était définitivement submergé par sa colère, mais celle-ci n'était pas encore arrivé jusqu'à eux. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

_Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il, scrutant le visage large et orné d'une longue balafre du front jusqu'au menton.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, comprenant que Grimmjow ne s'était nullement attendu à trouver cet homme ici. Et maintenant que le choc semblait l'avoir totalement immobilisé, il était seul pour parvenir à comprendre pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte.

_Qui es-tu? Rétorqua l'homme, dont la voix rocailleuse s'exprimait dans un japonais parfait.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, je suis... le secrétaire de Grimmjow-sama. Mais...

_Oh, laisse-lui cinq minutes il est à deux doigts de péter son câble. Laisse-le faire.

_Vous... pourquoi? Interrogea-t-il, totalement désorienté par les mots de cet homme.

_Parce que j'adore quand il pète des câbles! Assura-t-il en éclatant d'un rire puissant.

Ichigo le fusilla du regard. Il était pratiquement certain que s'il lâchait Grimmjow maintenant, si sa main n'était plus en contact avec sa peau, il ne lui faudrait guère de temps pour libérer sa colère. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait. Mais cet homme là, connaissait Grimmjow et attendait qu'il n'explose. Seulement, Ichigo ne le laisserait pas faire. Tant qu'il était ici, Grimmjow resterait tranquille.

_Qui êtes-vous? Répéta-t-il. Tant que je serai là, Grimmjow ne pètera rien du tout, je préfère vous prévenir!

_Oh vraiment? Trop dommage...

_Qui êtes-vous? Répéta-t-il, son ton beaucoup plus dur cette fois.

L'homme soupira puissamment et se laissa tomber sur un coussin au sol, adoptant une moue déçue. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que Grimmjow se déchaine, Ichigo pouvait le lire sur son visage. Il avait été si heureux de constater la détresse de Grimmjow et maintenant, il affichait une mine déçue de savoir qu'il n'exploserait pas. Qui était ce type?

_Zaraki Kenpachi, et j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps. Grimmjow et moi... on est de vieux amis.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Ayu** : Merci! La liste de Grimmjow va être compliquée mais... qui sait il va peut-être tout réussir! :)

 **Makimazo** : Merci beaucoup à toi! :) J'espère que la suite t'a plu ^^

 **caprice75** : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ta curiosité pour Ichigo aura été un peu apaisée dans ce chapitre? J'en dévoilerais sûrement plus ensuite ^^


	19. Chapitre 18

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 18.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités et on rajoutera violence.

 **Note** : Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Merci, merci!

* * *

Une atmosphère lourde et suffocante enveloppa le corps nerveux de Grimmjow. Désagréable, humide et excessif l'air ambiant le frappa de plein fouet, inconfortable, collant, ankylosant ses muscles et son corps tout entier, et les ténèbres qui l'entouraient étaient des plus épaisses. Une fois de plus, comme lors de sa dernière crise - mais il n'avait pas conscience, à cet instant, d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre de chose - Grimmjow se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait rien. La nuit noire l'entourait complètement, obstruant sa vue, son ouïe, son odorat, comme s'il se trouvait dans un autre monde. Il était assis, son corps lourd et fatigué reposait sur ce qui semblait être une chaise de bois, qui talait ses fesses douloureusement. Un dossier soutenait son dos tendu et il glissa son regard autour de lui, tentant de percer les ténèbres si épaisses.

Cette nervosité qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le prit de nouveau à la gorge. Il constata qu'il ne pouvait aucunement quitter cette chaise, il y était collé, attaché. Pourtant, ses membres étaient libres, il pouvait bouger ses bras, ses mains, même ses jambes. Cependant, il lui était impossible de se lever, comme si ses muscles ne pouvaient faire le moindre effort pour soulever son corps meurtri, ou qu'une force invisible l'en empêchait, une pesanteur trop lourde.

Il ne sut véritablement combien de temps s'écoula, perdu à tenter de trouver une issue, une solution à ce monde de ténèbres qui l'avait avalé. La notion de temps lui était inconnu, la notion de lieu totalement étrangère. Il ne pouvait se remémorer pourquoi il se trouvait ici, et comment il y était arrivé. Aucune notion logique ne s'imposa à son esprit en cet instant, son cerveau coincé dans cet univers simpliste, fermé et réducteur.

Il remarqua soudain une seconde chaise face à lui, à quelques mètres seulement mais elle lui donnait l'impression de se trouver très loin, hors d'atteinte. D'ailleurs, ses yeux avaient du mal à la voir clairement elle était semblable à un mirage, une image floutée. Il plissa les yeux, ayant tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était vide. Il cligna des yeux et un homme avait pris place sur la dite chaise, apparut de nulle part en une fraction de seconde. Grimmjow ne pouvait clairement le voir mais il pouvait distinguer sa silhouette.

Si large, si grand, si imposant, l'homme - car il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme - reposait là, son visage braqué en direction du sien, immobile. Il eut le sentiment de l'avoir déjà croisé, mais il n'en était pas certain. Il avait le sentiment de pouvoir lui parler, mais aucun mot ne quitta sa bouche, comme si toute forme de communication leur était interdite. Son acolyte paraissait être lui aussi collé à sa chaise sans pouvoir s'en lever, mais il ne lui donnait pas l'impression de vouloir bouger, parfaitement immobile, aucun mouvement n'agitant ses membres. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence à s'observer sans qu'un seul bruit ne vienne les déranger. Grimmjow ne pouvait rien apercevoir autour de cet homme, tout autour de lui était opaque, comme si le néant le plus total les avait avalés tous deux pour les placer face à face de cette manière.

L'inconnu bougea enfin, ses mains jusqu'à présent gentiment posées sur ses cuisses se levèrent pour plonger dans ses poches de pantalon. Le geste fut lent, calculé et extrêmement long, comme au ralenti. Grimmjow remarqua que ses mains, elles aussi, avaient pris le même chemin. Elles étaient maintenant dans les poches de son pantalon, sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Surpris, il fronça les sourcils, et baissa son regard sur ses mains maintenant dissimulées à sa vue. Il aurait voulu pouvoir les retirer, et força de toute sa volonté pour que ses bras lui obéissent, pour que son corps lui obéisse. Il serra les dents, forçant encore et encore, échappant des grognements, la sueur commençant à perler sur son front face à ses efforts. Mais ils étaient vains. Il ne pouvait ordonner à son corps de bouger comme il l'entendait, son propre cerveau n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur ses muscles.

Puis, comme s'il n'était que le pâle reflet de cet homme dans un miroir, il effectua les mêmes gestes que lui, le mimant dans une symétrie impeccable. L'homme pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui décocha un sourire. Grimmjow en fit de même avec un mimétisme saisissant, comme si tous deux étaient devenus des marionnettes bougeant à l'unisson. Une main sortit de sa poche et se ferma pour former un poing qu'il leva devant son visage dans un geste menaçant. Seulement, l'inconnu était dans la même position, brandissant son poing devant son visage lui promettant une bagarre hargneuse.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait. Il ne pouvait reconnaître cet homme, il ne savait pas où il était ni ce qu'il faisait là. Tout était nuit, sombre, enveloppé dans les ténèbres. L'instinct qui l'anima alors et qui lui ordonna de se lever pour s'enfuir ne pouvait être assouvi. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, malgré ses tentatives diverses et variées. Aussi, pensa-t-il que tant que cet homme n'aurait pas quitté sa position assise, il n'en serait pas capable non plus. Comme si son destin était lié au sien. Il sentait ses nerfs le piquer, l'angoisse glisser lentement en lui, nouant son estomac et sa gorge. Mais ce sentiment n'était que second, celui de pouvoir s'échapper le dominait à ce moment.

_Kenpachi.

Il sursauta, quand la silhouette haute et longiligne d'Aizen apparut devant lui, entre leurs deux chaises. Son visage, froid et fermé était tourné vers lui, mais il prononça le nom d'un autre, un nom qui résonna étrangement à ses oreilles, il le connaissait. Le visage de son supérieur était clair et il le reconnut tout de suite, ayant senti un semblant d'espoir en croisant ses prunelles chocolat si perçantes. Il tenta de parler, ouvrant sa bouche, mais seul un filet d'air s'en échappa. Aizen posa sur lui un regard des plus assassins, qu'il ne saisit pas. La chaise face à lui avait disparu et l'homme se tenait à présent debout à côté du Wakagashira, il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger. Il était immense, impressionnant, ses yeux noirs braqués sur lui, son sourire de dément comme figé sur ses lèvres. Malgré ses yeux qui traçaient ardemment les contours de son visage, le bleuté était bien incapable de savoir où il avait déjà vu cet homme. Il avait cette impression désagréable de le connaître, cet instinct viscérale mais il ne parvenait pas à se le rappeler.

Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoique ce soit, il se sentit tomber en arrière. La chaise sous lui se déroba et son corps tomba dans le vide. Le souffle coupé sous le choc, son dos heurta violemment un sol dur, fait de béton. Il grogna et grimaça, le choc violent résonnant dans sa tête pendant de longues minutes. Son corps tout entier lui était douloureux, de la pointe des cheveux aux bouts de ses orteils, et il haletait. Le froid qui l'entourait à ce moment était piquant, effroyable, et pourtant, il tenta de se redresser. Tant bien que mal, chaque mouvement lui arrachant une complainte de douleur, il parvint machinalement à prendre une position assise.

L'homme impressionnant qui ne cessait toujours de sourire se trouvait face à lui. Il était fièrement debout, son souffle rauque s'échappant en de petits nuages opaques de sa bouche, au contact du froid glacial ambiant. Son visage était en sang, et un de ses œil était fermé, ses bras nus ensanglantés eux aussi. Mais il souriait. Il souriait si largement que Grimmjow ne comprit pas et recula sur le sol, rampant comme il le pouvait, sentant ses membres se figer totalement. Le froid était si intense, la douleur si persistance qu'il voulu crier. Aizen avait disparu, l'atmosphère humide et étouffante dans laquelle il s'était trouvé plus tôt avait changé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir changé de saison, en tout cas il était certain d'avoir été transporté dans un autre lieu. L'inconnu ne lui laissa cependant aucun répit. Il fondit sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse réagir et le souleva du sol avec un seul bras, son œil ouvert braqué sur lui.

_Survie! Lui ordonna-t-il, sa voix rauque résonnant, sonnant comme celle d'un dément. Survie!

Et il l'envoya valser si loin que le corps du bleuté percuta une surface dure dans un bruit métallique. Il cria de douleur, son dos si meurtri que le sang s'en écoulait sans s'arrêter. L'homme fonça sur lui à nouveau, telle une bête en rage délivrée de sa cage. Il le retourna, son visage s'écrasant contre le béton gelé, ses grandes mains glaciales, si puissantes, s'attaquant à son cou. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de sa gorge avec l'intention de l'empêcher de respirer. Grimmjow ferma les yeux, hoquetant, haletant, cherchant de l'air comme il le pouvait. La mort volait vers lui, le froid était plus piquant que jamais, il s'était introduit dans son corps, par le moindre pore de sa peau. Son cœur ralentit, et chercha un moyen d'obtenir plus d'oxygène, mais Grimmjow ne pouvait lui en donner. Les mains autour de sa gorge ne faiblirent pas, jamais, et il sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa joue :

_Survie…, gémissait-il. Faut que tu survives…

Grimmjow tenta de rassembler tous ses efforts pour tourner son visage vers lui, manquant d'air. Ses poumons ne pouvaient plus fonctionner normalement, il était en hyperventilation, son corps tout entier ne régissait plus, son cerveau bientôt handicapé par le manque d'oxygène. Ses yeux croisèrent alors celui encore ouvert de son agresseur et il sentit cette adrénaline sans nom se déverser si vite en lui qu'il en eut la chair de poule. Cette lave brûlante courut dans ses veines, remplaçant son sang en une fraction de seconde. Son corps trembla et il perçut des gouttes sur son visage. L'une après l'autre, elles s'écrasèrent sur son visage, comme une petite bruine fine qui commençait, devenant de plus en plus drue au fil des secondes. Les gouttes se mirent à tomber de plus en plus vite, pour finalement s'écraser sur lui en une cascade discontinue.

Il pleuvait des gouttes de sang sur lui et sur cet homme, tel un fleuve sans fin, inondant tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. Pourtant, le temps s'était comme suspendu, les mains de son agresseur étaient toujours autour de son cou mais elles ne semblaient plus le serrer. Cependant, elles étaient comme figées autour de lui, bloquées sans qu'il ne puisse en être délivré. Il sentit son souffle accélérer, tandis que la pluie de sang se faisait de plus en plus abondante, laissant son corps flotter dans une marre de sang. Cette marre se transforma vite en fleuve, le monde autour de lui prenant une couleur carmin, inondant son monde, son ciel, sa vie. Il tirait sur les bras de cet homme qui le tenait toujours en respect, tentant de se dégager, mais il était définitivement pris au piège, cette mer de sang menaçant de l'engloutir à tout moment.

_Grimmjow!

Cette voix qui résonna à ses oreilles le fit frissonner, tous ses sens en alertes. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son cœur tambourina à sa poitrine quelques instants, puis se calma. Il sentit un grand soulagement en lui, il avait semble-t-il attendu cet appel, mais il n'en était pas conscient. Et maintenant qu'il avait entendu cette voix si familière, il ne voulait que l'entendre à nouveau.

_Grimmjow?

La voix était si proche qu'il tourna son visage pour voir à qui elle appartenait, même s'il le savait au fond de lui. Il vit soudain une puissante lumière, comme un flash, comme un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers des volets bien opaques, et la pluie cessa. Elle ne tombait plus sur lui, mais elle continuait à ruisseler sur l'homme qui le tenait fermement à la gorge. Éblouit, il ne put lever les yeux pour voir d'où venait cette lumière aveuglante mais lorsqu'il s'habitua enfin à son éclat, il remarqua qu'un parapluie transparent se tenait au-dessus de lui, le protégeant des gouttes de sang qui tombaient en cascade du ciel vermillon.

_Grimmjow?

Il plissa ses yeux, la lumière l'éblouissant encore trop pour pouvoir clairement distinguer la silhouette qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il remarqua qu'un bras tenait le parapluie qui le protégeait et que cette voix qui l'appelait ne lui était pas inconnue. La lumière se fit plus douce, maintenant que ses yeux s'y étaient habitués, comme un soleil d'été clément, diffusant une douce chaleur réconfortante en lui. La marre de sang dans laquelle il reposait encore quelques secondes plus tôt commençait à s'évaporer et ce fut à cet instant qu'il le vit clairement.

Le visage d'Ichigo apparut à la lumière du soleil, ses grands yeux ambrés lumineux braqués sur lui, brûlant telles des flammes vives, réchauffant l'atmosphère et son corps, tout comme son sourire, chaud et accueillant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il n'en fut pas capable. Ichigo se pencha vers lui, tenant d'une main le parapluie assez large pour les protéger tous les deux, et le libéra de l'emprise de son agresseur. Aussi facilement qu'il aurait défait un nœud, il retira les mains de Kenpachi et le poussa doucement. Le corps totalement raidit de son agresseur, comme une statue, tomba lentement sur le côté, s'écrasant au sol dans un bruit sourd. Grimmjow sentit alors l'oxygène revenir d'un seul coup dans ses poumons, faisant repartir son cœur, son cerveau devenant plus léger, son corps retrouvant ses mouvements.

Ichigo s'accroupit à côté de lui, tenant toujours fermement le parapluie au-dessus d'eux, et son sourire ne faiblissant jamais. La lumière qu'il avait amenée avec lui permettait au bleuté d'apercevoir le monde qui l'entourait. Il ne vit qu'une grande étendue blanche, comme saupoudrée de neige, silencieuse et calme, apaisante. Le monde sombre qui avaut été le sien avait disparu dès qu'Ichigo avait fait son apparition. Tout ce qui restait maintenant était un blanc infini, sans limite, de la terre au ciel, et l'astre de jour irradiait d'une lumière bienveillante et salvatrice, caché derrière le rouquin. Grimmjow cligna des yeux, réalisant alors une chose. Ce n'était pas le soleil à proprement parler, pas l'étoile du système solaire qui venait d'illuminer son monde. Cette lumière chaude, vivante et confortable était en tous points semblable à celle du soleil, mais c'était Ichigo qui avait remplacé l'astre de jour. Dans son monde engloutit par la rage et les ténèbres, Ichigo était tel un soleil qui se levait sur son monde ténébreux. Il était la source de cette lumière qui le baignait de chaleur et de douceur, et qui le sauvait.

Ichigo prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fermement. Grimmjow sentit son corps sursauter à son contact, tel un courant électrique le ramenant à la vie. Il tenta de parler à nouveau mais le rouquin dodelina de la tête et lui sourit plus largement.

_Ne lâche pas ma main, lui souffla-t-il.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se redressa violemment, attirant avec lui le corps de Grimmjow qui se retrouva projeté en avant.

Il sentit une grande bouffée d'air le frapper en plein visage et s'insinuer dans ses poumons. Il haleta dans un grand cri, et se sentit retomber sur une surface moelleuse, essoufflé, ses yeux ne pouvant rien discerner au premier abord.

_Tu dois rester tranquille, entendit-il à ses côtés.

Des mains tentèrent de le tenir immobilisé, tandis qu'il était secoué de tremblements, et essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Comme s'il venait d'être sauvé de la noyade, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant des heures, ou comme s'il avait pulvérisé le record du monde d'apnée, il haletait tant et plus. Il ne pouvait reprendre sa respiration, sentant ses poumons avoir du mal à se remplir.

_Il est revenu, entendit-il la voix d'Ichigo dire, inquiet.

_Comment le savez-vous? Demanda une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans un japonais parfait.

_Parce qu'il revient toujours. Le temps que son esprit remonte à la surface peut varier, je l'ai vu revenir en un instant, comme ça a pris de longues minutes, très longues… Mais à chaque fois c'est comme s'il… avait échappé à une noyade? Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Grimmjow pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait, il saisissait ses mots malgré son état semi-comateux. Il tentait de remonter à la surface, de calmer son cœur et d'inspirer lentement, mais il n'y parvenait pas encore. Il voulait demander à Ichigo ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il avait fait, où il se trouvait et ce qui s'était passé. Mais il était encore trop tôt.

_Sa tension est très basse, indiqua la femme, sa voix plus tendue. Que pouvez-vous me dire de plus?

_Pas grand chose. Son corps a été soumis à un grand stress, il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre.

_A-t-il besoin d'aide pour respirer? S'enquit-elle.

_Non, répondit Ichigo, il va se calmer. Je suis là pour ça.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à Grimmjow pour sentir son cœur s'apaiser. La voix d'Ichigo le faisait respirer plus lentement, plus paisiblement et il se concentra sur les douces ondes qu'elle insufflait en lui. L'odeur du jeune homme emplit alors ses narines, et son corps se détendit étrangement. Il percevait le jeune homme de façon étrange, même les yeux fermés. Son odeur était une chose, la chaleur de sa proximité également, mais il _percevait_ bien plus que ça. La façon dont son corps bougeait indiquait son inquiétude, sa respiration lente et calme trahissait pourtant le contrôle qu'il avait sur son propre corps. Il parvenait à discerner toutes ces petites choses, attentif à Kurosaki plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvait que se sentir en sécurité en le sachant si proche, comme s'il avait passé des heures à le chercher et qu'il le trouvait enfin. Le soulagement enveloppa son corps et il se calma, petit à petit.

_Tch! Sans blagues?

Grimmjow sentit son corps tressaillir au son de cette voix, elle avait un pouvoir étrange sur lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y réagissait de cette façon, cependant, la nervosité ne l'envahit nullement. Il ressentait seulement la fatigue d'avoir été plongé ainsi dans le noir le plus total. Il ne savait pas où il était, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait avant, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait certainement fait un carnage.

_Vous êtes un secrétaire un peu particulier, Kurosaki, reprit la voix qui le faisait tressaillir. Vous agissez un peu… comme un de ces chiens qui calment les anxiétés, hein?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez? Reprit Ichigo, son ton dur et sérieux.

Grimmjow se rendit alors compte qu'une de ses mains était fermement enserrée dans celle de Kurosaki. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il était persuadé que c'était sa main, aucune autre personne ne pouvait avoir cet effet-là sur lui. Il savait que le contact avec lui était ce qui lui permettait de se sentir en sécurité, enveloppé dans une douce chaleur. Le contact de la peau d'Ichigo le rassurait, ses doigts familiers le mettaient à l'aise.

_Aizen a déjà essayé ça avec lui, reprit la voix rauque qui semblait se trouver à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il a essayé de le faire vivre avec un chien spécialisé pour calmer les anxiétés. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

_Vous connaissez Aizen?

_Oui.

Il sentit la main d'Ichigo se resserrer autour de la sienne. Le corps du rouquin bougea à ses côtés et son autre main se posa sur sa cuisse, comme pour accentuer le contact entre eux. Il avait l'impression qu'Ichigo savait qu'il était redevenu conscient mais qu'il ne pouvait pas encore ouvrir les yeux. Il savait qu'il entendait tout, aussi pour le rassurer, il se rapprocha de lui et son torse se colla contre son flanc. Grimmjow s'enfonça de plus bel dans la surface moelleuse sur laquelle il se trouvait, laissant la chaleur du corps d'Ichigo le soulager.

_Vous avez dit que vous vouliez que Grimmjow pète un câble, reprit Ichigo, pourquoi? Vous le connaissez, mais pourquoi attendre qu'il…

_En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Grimmjow se sentit une fois de plus sursauter en entendant ses mots, et cette fois-ci Ichigo le remarqua puisqu'il apposa sa main sur son front immédiatement. Les yeux turquoise s'ouvrirent en grand et le rouquin échappa un hoquet de surprise. Aveuglé par la lumière du soleil, puis prit à la gorge par l'obscurité de la pièce - un paradoxe que son cerveau ne parvint pas à saisir - il glissa ses yeux sur Ichigo qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Le jeune homme lui servit un regard inquiet, agenouillé à côté de lui tandis que Grimmjow se trouvait assis sur un grand canapé d'angle, si profond qu'il semblait l'avoir avalé tout entier. Ichigo était effectivement collé à lui, la vision de son corps si proche lui permettant de reprendre son souffle calmement, apaisant son rythme cardiaque d'un seul coup d'œil.

De l'autre côté, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns écoutait son cœur, concentrée, pas une once d'émotion passant sur son visage. Puis ses yeux passèrent sur la large silhouette qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre et le bleuté se redressa en le reconnaissant :

_Kenpachi…, grogna-t-il.

_Son rythme cardiaque fluctue à une allure démente, commenta la femme à ses côtés.

Elle semblait être médecin, à en voir l'attirail de professionnel qu'elle avait à ses côtés. Son japonais parfait lui laissa entendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas être thaïlandaise. Mais son cerveau avait du mal à enregistrer toutes les informations qui lui parvenaient. Il ne parvenait pas encore très bien à les analyser.

_Ichi…

Grimmjow serra la main du jeune homme de plus bel dans la sienne pour attirer son attention. Le rouquin braqua son regard sur lui, fronçant ses sourcils plus sérieusement que jamais. Le bleuté eut tout le mal du monde à faire ce geste mais il y parvint; il dirigea la main d'Ichigo jusqu'à sa veste et lui fit toucher du bout des doigts l'arme qu'il tenait dans son holster, contre son torse. Les yeux ambrés se teintèrent de surprise, et le rouquin échappa un soupir choqué. Ses pupilles glissèrent rapidement sur la femme à côté de lui, puis sur Kenpachi et enfin sur Grimmjow à nouveau. Ce dernier ne savait pas s'il avait compris, aussi chuchota-t-il :

_Il est dangereux…

Le médecin stoppa immédiatement son auscultation, ses yeux particulièrement scrutateurs ayant vu l'arme reposer contre le pectoral de Grimmjow. Ichigo se figea, ne sachant quoi faire et la femme se redressa, inspirant profondément :

_Kenpachi-sama…

Il était évident qu'elle avait compris ses intentions, et elle aussi se méfiait. Grimmjow grimaça, intimant à la main de Kurosaki de s'emparer de l'arme en question. Mais Ichigo n'avait sans doute jamais tenu d'arme à feu en mains auparavant, aussi il hésita, et Jaggerjack serra les dents. Lui demander de les protéger tous les deux face à ce type dans une telle situation était tout simplement idiot.

_Retsu, laisse-nous, ordonna Kenpachi et la médecin se plia en deux avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il se tourna vers eux, alors qu'il avait les yeux braqués sur son jardin depuis que le bleuté avait repris conscience. Son visage n'affichait plus ce sourire démoniaque, mais une sorte de curiosité mal placée que Jaggerjack ne comprit pas. Ichigo ne semblait pas comprendre, son froncement de sourcils figé sur son front et l'hésitation passant dans ses yeux. Le bleuté inspira profondément et tira sur l'arme pour la faire glisser dans la main du rouquin qui l'accueillit dans sa paume de main en silence. Restant décontenancé en observant l'arme dans sa main, Ichigo ne tarda cependant pas à reprendre conscience et braqua un regard concerné sur Kenpachi qui se contenta d'éclater de rire.

_Pas la peine de te donner du mal, petit, dit-il. Une tête blonde me tient en joue depuis toute à l'heure là-bas.

Il afficha un petit sourire narquois comme s'il s'amusait au plus haut point et Jaggerjack vit le visage d'Ichigo se dérider. Il l'observa se redresser quelque peu et une expression de surprise passa sur son visage. Ce fut à cet instant que Grimmjow comprit ce que Kenpachi voulait dire; "tête blonde". Hirako.

Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres et il posa une main sur l'arme qu'Ichigo tenait toujours au creux de sa paume. Il lui fit comprendre de la tenir au repos, clignant une fois des yeux comme il aurait hoché de la tête pour le rassurer. Le rouquin sembla comprendre puisque son corps se relâcha et qu'il lui servit une expression plus sereine.

_Toujours aussi alerte le blondinet, commenta Kenpachi en scrutant l'extérieur. Si je bouge il m'explose la cervelle. Il n'a pas changé.

Mais si Grimmjow en était encore à retrouver l'usage de la parole et à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait ici, Ichigo était plus alerte que lui :

_Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : qui êtes-vous exactement? Exigea-t-il son ton dur.

Kenpachi sourit plus largement cette fois, ses yeux glissant tour à tour sur Grimmjow puis sur Ichigo. Il sembla aussi prendre un certain temps à observer leurs deux mains liées. Grimmjow ne savait pas s'il avait saisi qui était réellement le rouquin, s'il avait compris qu'il était une personne capable de le calmer. Il ignorait si Kenpachi avait saisi plus que ça, qu'ils avaient tous deux une relation plus intime. Mais peu importait, Kenpachi avait quelque chose derrière la tête, et plus important : que foutait-il ici?

_J'ai déjà dit qui j'étais, répondit l'homme, Kenpachi est mon nom. Grimmjow et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps.

_Vous connaissez Grimmjow, vous connaissez aussi Aizen et Hirako. Je peux conclure que vous êtes un yakuza, je me trompe?

Kenpachi ricana et hocha la tête, prenant visiblement un malin plaisir à voir que Kurosaki était aussi ignorant. Grimmjow serra les dents, se maudissant quelques instants de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps pour expliquer à Ichigo son passé en détails. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu deviner que Kenpachi se trouverait ici? Tout le monde croyait qu'il avait crevé depuis longtemps!

Les yeux féroces de Kenpachi glissèrent sur Grimmjow qui sentit son corps se raidir.

_Des vertus relaxantes et de la jugeote… C'est Aizen qui t'a recruté?

Mais Kenpachi n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'Ichigo n'était pas un yakuza. Le rouquin ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question, mais il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, son regard scrutateur capable de lire plus en lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Grimmjow savait qu'Ichigo avait rencontré tant de clients différents qu'il pouvait discerner les personnalités des hommes en un clin d'œil. Peut-être était-il moins doué avec les femmes, mais les hommes… c'était son dada. Laisser l'orangé mener la conversation était une solution efficace, pensa-t-il. Il allait avoir le temps de réfléchir à une solution, et de retrouver la mobilité de son corps.

_Vous étiez un yakuza, reprit Ichigo, son ton affirmatif. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre vous n'en êtes plus un, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez fait partie du Yamaguchi-Gumi.

C'était une nouvelle affirmation. Grimmjow sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un infime sourire. Ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner, mais quand bien même, Ichigo apprenait bien trop vite à son goût, alors même qu'il en savait si peu sur le clan...

Kenpachi pointa son index sur Ichigo et lança :

_Sérieusement, c'est qui ce type?

_D'mande pas, grogna le bluté en se redressant difficilement.

Ichigo comprenait vite et bien. Ichigo déduisait vite et bien. Et il réagissait tout aussi rapidement et tout aussi bien; Grimmjow ne pouvait que s'en trouver soulagé. Malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un yakuza, il s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans son monde et le bleuté ne savait pas si c'était un mal ou un bien. Dans tous les cas, il était évident que si Kurosaki ne l'avait pas accompagné ici, tout ça aurait été un beau bordel. S'il ne s'était pas trouvé avec lui en cet instant, que se serait-il passé? Il ignorait encore ce que Kenpachi fichait ici, et pourquoi il avait attendu de le rencontrer pour le voir se mettre en colère. Qu'attendait-il de lui?

_T'as changé, Grimmjow, lança Zaraki en perdant son sourire.

Cette réflexion amena son front à se plisser et le turquoise glissa son regard sur Ichigo qui ne comprenait manifestement rien à la situation. S'il comprenait que cet homme faisait partie de son passé, il ne savait pas jusqu'où ils avaient pu être liés. Devant l'incompréhension du jeune homme, qui tourna sur lui de grands yeux ambrés emplis de questionnements, Jaggerjack expliqua :

_Kenpachi était… mon mentor, celui qui m'a introduit dans l'monde yakuza.

_Et ex punching-ball, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Grimmjow soupira mais ne détourna pas ses yeux du visage juvénile qui l'observait attentivement :

_Il était… mon défouloir pendant mes crises. Aizen cherchait des solutions… Aizen voulait trouver un truc pour m'calmer. Il a essayé pleins d'choses pour qu'j'arrête la drogue, pour que j'guérisse. Il a essayé d'me refiler un chien, censé calmer les anxiétés. L'genre d'clebs qu'on fait vivre avec certaines personnes anxieuses, ces chiens ont des vertus relaxantes, leur présence apaise ces gens. Mais pas moi. Ça a pas marché. Puis il a voulu vaincre le mal par le mal. Toutes les semaines, un d'ses gars m'provoquait pour voir jusqu'où j'allais, p'tet' dans l'espoir d'mieux capter mes épisodes colériques. Après un certain temps, quand j'ai eu assez dégommé d'ses hommes, Aizen est allé l'trouver. Kenpachi et moi on s'est entre-tués pendant d'longues années.

Grimmjow ne s'en rappelait que trop bien. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette salle en sous-sol, sous l'immense bâtiment où Aizen menait ses affaires, là où il se retrouvait enfermé une fois par semaine avec ce type. Kenpachi et lui se retrouvaient seuls pendant une période indéterminée, et ce type faisait tout pour qu'il pète un câble. Et une fois que le monstre était lâché, ils se battaient presque à mort, pour voir jusqu'où les colères de Grimmjow pouvaient l'emporter.

Aizen avait cru que ses colères cesseraient après un certain temps, lorsqu'il en aurait eu assez. Mes les démons en lui n'avaient aucune limite. Lorsqu'il se sentait menacé ou énervé, ils refaisaient surface, peu importe qui se trouvait face à lui.

Grimmjow avait été blessé, jamais gravement cependant. Mais Kenpachi y avait laissé un œil, la moitié de son visage et d'autres parties de son corps. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais cessé la lutte, n'avait jamais renoncé, l'affrontant toujours avec un sourire démoniaque, éclatant de rire en sentant son sang couler. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus.

_Aizen avait b'soin d'moi, mais il pouvait pas m'confier à n'importe qui, reprit-il en voyant le sillage se creuser dans le front d'Ichigo. Kenpachi était censé êt' mon mentor. Aizen m'apprenait les règles et rudiments de la vie de yakuza. Kenpachi m'apprenait comment contourner ces règles, comment dev'nir un beau salaud.

_Ça… j't'en ai appris des trucs, commenta l'autre en pouffant de rire. Et jamais j'oublierai nos p'tites séances particulières… Juste toi et moi, dans cette pièce, tu t'souviens Grimmjow?

Il étira un sourire beaucoup plus intense, dément à l'évocation de ce souvenir et le bleuté pesta entre ses dents. Comment aurait-il pu oublier? Kenpachi était là pour évaluer ses colère, ses crises, il l'avait testé tant de fois. Il l'avait emmené jusqu'au bord de ses limites, là où même son corps ne pouvait suivre l'effroyable effort de ses muscles. Il l'avait emmené là où la rage avait été la plus terrible, le plongeant dans le coma pendant des jours et des jours, après certaines cessions. Son objectif avait été de contrôler ses crises, ses rages, ses démons. Mais plus Kenpachi semblait s'habituer à sa manière de se battre, plus Grimmjow devenait surprenant et imprévisible.

Il marqua une pause, se remémorant bon nombre de moments douloureux, colériques et cet homme toujours souriant, toujours aussi dur et puissant. Jamais il n'avait réussi à le calmer, jamais. Il n'avait fait que rajouter de l'huile sur feu, et rendre ses colères, ses rages plus puissantes lorsqu'il était face à lui, mais Aizen ne l'avait jamais compris. Il avait toujours cru que Kenpachi serait la solution, que la violence viendrait à bout de la violence.

Il glissa son regard sur Ichigo qui observait à présent Kenpachi comme s'il eut été fou. Maintenant il comprenait qu'Aizen s'était toujours trompé. La violence n'encourageait que la violence, Kenpachi n'avait jamais été la solution. Ichigo l'était.

_C'est sympa de se remémorer le passé, reprit Kenpachi en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, mais moi aussi je suis curieux. Je veux savoir qui a réussi ce miracle? Quelle méthode? Qui est ce… Kurosaki?

Ichigo soupira et retourna son attention sur le bleuté qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Pouvait-il percevoir un semblant de déception dans la voix de cet homme?

_Aizen avait faux sur toute la ligne, dit-il. Y'a aucune méthode, Kenpachi, aucun secret. Juste...

_Ce type est capable de te contrôler? Interrogea-t-il en désignant Ichigo de la tête.

_Ouais.

_Comment?

_Peu importe comment, intervint le rouquin en le fusillant du regard. Vous n'obtiendrez pas ce que vous voulez. Grimmjow ne fera pas ce que vous voudrez!

Kenpachi éclata de rire de plus bel, hautement amusé par la situation. Il semblait tellement curieux, mais aussi tellement surpris, Grimmjow ne comprenait pas sa démarche. Il avait réussi à quitter le Yamaguchi-Gumi grâce à ses bons services. Il avait joué sa propre vie chaque semaine en l'affrontant, désireux de le voir survivre, d'apprendre d'où venaient ses démons, ce monstre en lui. Il avait décidé de partir après des années de bons et loyaux services, abandonnant sa vie de yakuza. Et pourtant, il le retrouvait ici? Au milieu du cartel thaïlandais? Pourquoi?

_L'ennui…, souffla-t-il en retournant son attention sur le jardin. J'aurais dû rester à Tokyo. J'aurais dû les écouter. Mais j'étais fatigué… Je me demandais ce que j'allais perdre tous les jours en me levant. Mon autre œil? Mon autre oreille? Ma main? Mon pied? Je ne savais jamais si j'allais ressortir vivant de mes entrevues avec toi, Grimmjow. Et ça me frustrait. Ça me frustrait et ça m'excitait en même temps. Mais ça, je l'ai compris qu'après être parti.

Grimmjow lâcha enfin la main d'Ichigo, lui indiquant d'un regard qu'il allait bien à présent. Il se redressa dans le canapé et tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il savait à propos de Kenpachi, depuis son départ. Il tenta de se remémorer la moindre information, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Tout le monde l'avait sans doute cru mort, faute de preuve qu'il était en vie. Aizen allait être vert de rage…

_Ta spécialité, c'était l'entrainement d'yakuza, reprit Jaggerjack en fronçant les sourcils. T'entraines quoi maint'nant?

_Des thaïlandais, avoua-t-il, je les entraine à se battre. Ils sont pas doués, mais en y mettant du leur, ils y arrivent. Le chef me laisse beaucoup de marche de manœuvre. Je gère aussi leur nouveau commerce de drogue, je forme les vendeurs, tout ça.

_Depuis ici? S'enquit Grimmjow. Depuis c'te baraque?

_Mph, oui. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas friand du terrain. Il ne s'y passe rien ici, je m'y fais chier. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé excitante dans ma vie, c'est me battre contre toi.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les deux hommes restèrent là à s'observer, sous les yeux d'Ichigo. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Kenpachi. Il avait plutôt apprécié savoir qu'il allait partir, qu'il n'aurait plus à lui défoncer la gueule toutes les semaines. Il le détestait au plus profond de son âme, c'était presque viscérale. Rien que de l'observer, il pouvait sentir le monstre en lui ricaner, se frotter les mains, sautiller d'excitation. Pourtant, Kenpachi semblait différent. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, son ton peut-être, ses mots aussi. Il semblait plus sûr de lui, et il ne savait pour quelle raison.

_Le cartel thaïlandais m'a tendu les bras, reprit-il après un soupir, j'ai posé mes conditions, ils ont accepté. Et me voilà.

_Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Pourquoi n'avoir pas donné ton nom?

_Parce qu'Aizen n'aurait jamais laissé faire ce partenariat. Alors que toi…

Grimmjow bougea nerveusement, il savait qu'il avait raison. Maintenant qu'il savait que Kenpachi était ici, il était peu probable qu'Aizen accepte un partenariat avec le cartel thaïlandais, étant donné qu'il lui avait délibérément menti. Mais il savait aussi que son patron attendait cette alliance avec impatience. La Thaïlande pouvait leur apporter beaucoup, Kenpachi n'était qu'une mauvaise surprise rien de plus.

Dans tous les cas, la décision ne lui revenait plus. Aizen serait celui qui trancherait, mais il connaissait déjà sa réponse.

_Aizen va annuler tout ça, reprit-il, je le connais, Grimmjow. Mais toi, tu pourras le convaincre.

_J'crois pas non.

Grimmjow savait que Kenpachi connaissait Aizen depuis plus longtemps que lui. Lorsqu'il avait intégré le Yamaguchi-Gumi, Kenpachi avait suivi Aizen depuis Kobe et s'était installé avec lui à Tokyo, lui servant de bras droit après la mort de Tosen. Il avait servi le Wakagashira pendant longtemps, et avait fait de Grimmjow son apprenti. Si Aizen lui avait appris le côté administratif et historique du clan, Kenpachi lui avait appris le côté plus obscur de la vie de yakuza. Les magouilles, les entourloupes, les bagarres, comment se jouer d'un yakuza, comment se faire respecter. Et Grimmjow avait été un élève particulièrement doué. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Kenpachi était si sûr de lui : comment pouvait-il être certain qu'il parviendrait à convaincre Aizen? Personne ne pouvait influencer son boss. Sauf une seule personne, pensa-t-il en laissant voyager son esprit jusqu'à Hirako Shinji. Mais autant se tirer une balle dans le pied tout de suite. Hirako était le genre qui n'écoutait même pas ses mots et se complaisait à le ridiculiser.

_On devrait rentrer, intervint Ichigo, ses yeux braqués sur son visage.

Sa réplique sembla ramener les deux hommes à la raison. Kenpachi bougea légèrement sans toutefois faire de mouvements précipités. Il posa un nouveau regard sur l'homme blond dehors qui n'avait pas flanché, malgré la longueur de leur conversation son bras était toujours aussi fièrement pointé dans sa direction.

_J'imagine qu'il a un moyen de vous entendre, reprit Zaraki en désignant Hirako du menton. Dites-lui qu'il peut lâcher du lest. Je vais dire à mes hommes de le laisser partir.

Ichigo tourna sur lui un regard méfiant, mais Grimmjow hocha de la tête. Kenpachi n'avait aucune raison de vouloir lui mentir maintenant, ni de vouloir se débarrasser d'eux, et encore moins d'Hirako. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout, mais ce cinglé n'allait certainement pas chercher la guerre tout de suite. En tout cas, pas tant qu'il aurait eu sa petite baston.

_C'est bon, Hirako, on a la situation en mains, souffla-t-il en baissant son visage pour rapprocher ses lèvres de son micro dissimulé dans sa chemise.

Kenpachi échappa un soupir amusé et observa Hirako ranger son arme et disparaître en quelques instants, sans demander son reste. Il empoigna son portable qui se trouvait dans son pantalon et composa un numéro rapidement avant de le porter à son oreille :

_Laissez le gars partir. Pas de poursuites, rien. C'est clair?

Grimmjow savait que Kenpachi était un homme intelligent, et préparé. Il avait sans doute protégé sa demeure bien mieux que n'était même protégé le siège du Yamaguchi-Gumi. Il devait avoir des hommes un peu partout, du toit de sa villa jusqu'à son jardin, peut-être même dans sa piscine. Nul doute que ces types avaient menacé de descendre Hirako si ce dernier avait seulement approché son doigt de la gâchette.

_On peut toujours discuter, reprit Kenpachi en se dégourdissant les jambes, entamant quelques pas en rond.

_Si vous nous aviez indiqué qui vous étiez plus tôt certainement, répliqua immédiatement Kurosaki avant que le bleuté ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Cette rencontre n'est pas équitable. Vous avez eu l'avantage dès l'instant où votre identité a été révélée, et qu'il a perdu ses moyens. Nous sommes clairement désavantagés, et même si je ne connais pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants, vous ne pouvez pas demander à négocier avec le Yamaguchi-Gumi en le prenant de court.

Grimmjow n'aurait pas mieux dit lui-même. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Kurosaki dans un effort surhumain et attira son attention, hochant légèrement la tête pour lui indiquer que ses paroles avaient été justes.

_J'admets que c'est pas faux. Mais si j'avais révélé mon identité, personne ne serait venu, comme je l'ai expliqué, reprit Kenpachi. Je vous laisserai le temps que vous voudrez. C'est un contrat avec le cartel que je propose, pas uniquement avec moi.

Ichigo se redressa et Grimmjow tenta d'en faire de même, seulement, son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. Le rouquin lui tendit la main et il s'en servit comme d'un levier pour se hisser sur ses pieds et s'appuya sur son corps comme sur une béquille.

_Mais vous serez notre premier interlocuteur, enchaina Ichigo. Grimmjow... sama n'est pas en état de négocier avec vous aujourd'hui. Je vous ferai savoir quand il sera disposé à reprendre les discussions.

Ichigo avait dit "notre", comme s'il s'intégrait au clan. Et il avait utilisé le terme "sama", comme s'il voulait encore faire croire qu'il était son patron, ce qui à priori n'avait plus réelle importance, pensa le bleuté. Kenpachi avait certainement saisi qu'il n'était pas son secrétaire. Mais là n'était pas le problème, tout ça n'était que des détails. Kenpachi était le plus gros soucis de tous et Grimmjow n'avait pas les idées assez claires pour y réfléchir.

Comme l'avait mentionné Ichigo, il avait eu l'avantage dès lors qu'il avait caché son identité. Une négociation yakuza ne se passait jamais de la sorte. Il était même surpris qu'elle se soit déroulée sans encombres, et c'était sans doute grâce à Ichigo, et à lui seul. Quant à Kenpachi, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air hostile maintenant qu'il avait saisi qu'il ne cèderait pas à ses crises. Mais le bleuté avait la désagréable impression qu'il était déçu. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que son ex-mentor cherchait, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici pour se battre contre lui. Parce qu'il s'ennuyait, parce qu'il voulait revivre l'adrénaline d'antan. Mais il savait pertinemment que si ça arrivait, une guerre de yakuza éclaterait entre le Yamaguchi-Gumi et le cartel thaïlandais. C'était inévitable.

Kenpachi devait au moins en être conscient. Ou était-il complètement inconscient? Grimmjow ne le savait pas vraiment. L'homme qu'il avait connu n'en aurait certainement rien eu à faire si une guerre internationale entre mafieux éclatait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Grimmjow, il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour ça. Et il voulait repartir en un seul morceau, merci bien.

_Très bien, finit par soupirer Kenpachi en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. J'attendrai votre feu vert. En espérant que tu récupères vite, Grimmjow.

Le sourire large qu'il lui adressa rappela de très mauvais souvenirs au yakuza, qui lui renvoya un sourire pincé. Il s'appuya sur Ichigo et ils quittèrent la pièce lentement, en silence, tandis que Grimmjow venait de conforter ce qu'il avait prédit : Kenpachi n'attendait que de le voir en pleine forme pour rencontrer à nouveau le monstre qui le hantait. Il n'attendait que ça, il avait lu l'excitation dans ses yeux, sa soif de sang et de violence. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé repartir comme ça, aussi gentiment, s'il n'avait pas eu un projet plus fou derrière la tête.

Kenpachi se fichait pas mal de ce partenariat. Il s'en foutait complètement, conclut-il alors qu'Ichigo le déposait sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Leur chauffeur démarra le véhicule et il s'éloignèrent de la luxueuse villa sans un mot. L'orangé soupira de soulagement à ses côtés, tournant vers lui un regard concerné que le bleuté ne put observer bien longtemps. Il tomba dans le sommeil presque immédiatement, sa tête tombant lourdement sur l'épaule de Kurosaki.

* * *

Grimmjow observait le plafond d'un regard absent, couché sur le lit, la douce brise pénétrant par la baie vitrée ouverte lui faisant un bien fou. Ichigo lui avait raconté qu'il avait pu le ramener jusqu'à leur villa, sans être stoppé par Kenpachi. A destination, Hirako les avait attendus de pied ferme, aidant le jeune homme à transporter le corps endormi du bleuté jusqu'à son lit. Quand il s'était réveillé, seule une petite heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Kenpachi et il mourrait de faim. Heureusement pour lui, Ichigo était là et avait fait commander de quoi diner à un des restaurants de l'île. Le rouquin l'avait aidé à se nourrir, tandis que Jaggerjack avait repris doucement mais sûrement des forces. Son corps se trouvait meurtri mais moins qu'après une crise normale. Il avait senti qu'il n'était pas allé aussi profond que d'habitude. Son absence avait été relativement brève comparée à celles qu'il avait l'habitude d'expérimenter. Seulement deux heures après il avait retrouvé toute sa tête et pouvait bouger sans douleur, se déplacer sans encombres ou presque. Mais il se sentait las, aussi avait-il convenu de rester allongé quelques temps.

Ichigo se tenait non loin de son lit, déposant une bouteille d'eau remplie sur la table de nuit quand Hirako pénétra dans la chambre et la traversa dans des pas lents. Le blond arborait une expression des plus tourmentées, signe que lui aussi avait été pris au dépourvu par ces retrouvailles inattendues. Grimmjow pouvait le comprendre, lui aussi était en proie à des questions toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres.

_Aizen est au courant, souffla Hirako en parvenant à ses côtés.

Grimmjow baissa les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, écoutant Ichigo pousser un soupir.

_Il n'aime pas ça.

Évidemment, pensa le bleuté. Aizen détestait lorsqu'on se jouait de lui, qu'on lui mentait, qu'on lui cachait délibérément des choses. Le fait que Kenpachi ait dissimulé son identité était vu comme une trahison par les yakuzas. Il n'était plus question d'un quelconque partenariat maintenant, mais plutôt de savoir comment ils pourraient s'en aller d'ici sans que Kenpachi ne les en empêche. En tout cas, c'était sûrement ainsi qu'Aizen voyait les choses.

_Moi non plus, avoua Jaggerjack, les yeux braqués devant lui. Kenpachi a violé les règles. Il aurait dû nous dire.

_Il a violé plus d'une règle, Grimmjow, reprit Hirako en fronçant les sourcils. Aizen veut que tu rentres.

Grimmjow inspira profondément et laissa un silence s'installer. Avoir fait tout ça pour rien était comme un échec cuisant. La présence de Kenpachi n'était pas un danger en soit, en tout cas pas immédiat selon lui, sinon il aurait eut toutes les opportunités du monde plus tôt. Le fait qu'il soit au service du cartel thaïlandais était plutôt une bonne chose pour les relations avec les japonais, mais le fait qu'il ait menti sur son identité était un affront direct au Yamaguchi-Gumi.

_Si Aizen avait su, il aurait tout de suite refusé ce partenariat, reprit Hirako, et tu le sais.

_Ce que j'sais aussi, c'est que l'cartel s'tournera vers nos ennemis si on les laisse tomber. T'sais comme moi, et comme Aizen, que c'partenariat est primordial pour nous. Muguruma nous suit sur c'coup-là, les aut' branches nous suivent, Hirako. Il va falloir qu'Aizen ravale son ego et m'laisse signer c'putain d'partenariat.

Hirako inspira et tourna les talons violemment, s'avançant jusqu'à la baie vitrée grande ouverte. Ses grands yeux bleus inspectèrent la mer, mais Grimmjow savait qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure. Aizen lui avait donné pleins pouvoirs ici. Hirako était le prolongement de son bras, il lui donnait carte blanche parce qu'il avait confiance en lui. Entièrement confiance. Il était le seul homme qui pouvait hériter de son pouvoir de décision, il n'avait jamais fait ça pour personne auparavant. Hirako était aussi le seul qui pouvait faire changer Aizen d'avis, influencer ses décisions et le convaincre de quelque chose. Pourtant Jaggerjack ne savait pas qui il redoutait le plus : Aizen ou Hirako?

_Kenpachi pourrait vouloir autre chose, souffla-t-il sans le regarder, une vengeance, ou que sais-je encore?

_J'y ai pensé. Apparemment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une bonne vieille baston. Rien d'aut'. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait v'nir jusqu'ici.

_Je pense qu'on ne peut pas le déterminer après une seule rencontre, reprit Shinji en se tournant pour lui faire à nouveau face. On va continuer les négociations. Voir jusqu'où il veut aller. On n'a pas grand chose à perdre… juste… savoir réellement ce qu'il veut.

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il était plutôt d'accord là-dessus. Kenpachi était un homme des plus dangereux, négocier n'avait jamais fait partie de ses attributions. Il aimait la baston, rien d'autre. Mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout balancer d'un seul coup par-dessus bord. Premièrement parce que le cartel le prendrait comme un affront, et secondement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient quitter la Thaïlande aussi précipitamment, et ça Aizen semblait l'oublier.

_Aizen va ravaler sa fierté, je m'en charge, reprit Hirako en s'éloignant en direction de la porte. Je te laisse t'occuper de Kenpachi, mais sois prudent. Il serait peut-être même intelligent de vouloir rencontrer ses supérieurs. Négocier avec cette charogne ne peut pas nous apporter grand chose.

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un nouveau signe de tête et glissa son regard sur Ichigo :

_J'ai c'qui faut avec moi, lui assura-t-il.

Hirako acquiesça lui aussi d'un signe de tête et porta son attention sur le rouquin une dernière fois :

_Le Yamaguchi-Gumi repose sur toi, Kurosaki-kun. Essaye de ne pas tout foirer, comme ton petit copain.

Le blond adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant à Kurosaki, mais ce dernier ne le lui rendit pas. Son visage resta fermé, et Grimmjow pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Plus le temps passait et plus il se reposait sur lui. Ichigo était devenu indispensable, il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Son succès de yakuza reposait en grande partie sur ses seules épaules à présent, et il n'était même pas certain qu'il en avait conscience. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander autant, Ichigo n'avait jamais signé pour ça. Il n'avait signé pour rien d'ailleurs...

_Au fait, Grimmjow, j'ai ce que tu as demandé, reprit Hirako. Je l'ai laissé sur la table dans la pièce principale.

Le bleuté acquiesça d'un signe de tête, voyant Ichigo froncer les sourcils en se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Mais il ne posa aucune question. Sur ces mots, Hirako quitta la pièce et Grimmjow ferma les yeux tentant de raisonner calmement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver confronté à son ancien mentor comme ça. Il n'aurait même jamais rêvé le rencontrer à nouveau, il le croyait mort. Mais cette pensée lui arracha un petit ricanement ironique; Kenpachi, mort? Il serait certainement le dernier à crever sur cette terre, il en était certain. Le type était increvable de toute façon.

Il sentit Ichigo s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Les yeux ambrés l'observaient avec inquiétude et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. L'orangé était à mille lieux de comprendre tout ce qui venait de se passer, mais il était assez intelligent pour avoir parfaitement su contenir la situation en présence de Kenpachi. Il comprit qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur en omettant de confier au rouquin tout ce qui avait pu influer sur ses crises. Zaraki faisait partie du passé, mais il était une expérience comme une autre et Ichigo ne pourrait certainement pas mener à bien son rôle ici s'il ne savait pas.

_Kenpachi est cinglé, mais c'est un gars complexe, s'entendit-il dire.

Il se devait de lui expliquer qui était cet homme. Même s'il lui avait déjà raconté beaucoup, Kurosaki devait essayer de saisir l'essence même de Kenpachi, sa façon de penser, et ce que Grimmjow était pour lui. Le rouquin pinça ses lèvres et fronça de nouveau ses sourcils intensément, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres du bleuté :

_T'vas finir par avoir des rides à force de t'inquiéter pour moi.

_Évidemment que je m'inquiète pour toi! Asséna Kurosaki en le fusillant du regard. Ce type voulait que tu… que tu exploses juste parce que ça lui manquait?

Grimmjow se redressa et se rapprocha du jeune homme, plaçant son visage juste en face du sien. Il planta son regard dans le sien et capta la lumière inquiète au fond de ses pupilles ambrées :

_Ichi, si y'a un seul mec qui m'connait mieux qu'personne c'est Kenpachi. Toi tu peux m'contrôler et m'calmer, lui a jamais réussi ça. Il essuyait juste mes rages les unes après les autres et m'rendait la pareille. Il sait comment j'fonctionne, mieux qu'personne. Il lui aurait suffit de t'éloigner d'moi toute à l'heure pour obtenir c'qu'il voulait.

_Non, objecta Ichigo en reculant son visage, il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Tu es capable de m'entendre, tu es capable de réagir même si je ne te touche pas. La dernière fois…

_La dernière fois t'étais dans la même pièce qu'moi. S'il t'avait emmené ailleurs, d'manière à c'que j'puisse plus t'entendre, tu l'sais c'qui se s'rait passé.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Grimmjow savait qu'il était plus inquiet que jamais, mais il appréciait lire cette lueur de combativité au fond de ses yeux. Il avait envie de comprendre, il avait envie de trouver une solution, de l'aider. Et Jaggerjack avait plus que confiance en lui pour ça, Ichigo le connaissait bien à présent.

_Il ne sait pas ça, lui dit-il son regard plus dur encore. Il ne sait pas comment ça marche, je veux dire… mon pouvoir sur toi. Il ne sait pas. Il croit peut-être que tu n'es plus sujet à tes crises.

_Laissons-le croire ça, acquiesça-t-il avec un petit rire.

Mais le front du rouquin se plissa de plus bel, sa matière grise en ébullition :

_Mais… s'il essaye… s'il m'éloigne de toi ou si…

_Alors il aura eu c'qu'il voulait, son p'tit combat. Et le Yamaguchi-Gumi aura hérité d'une guerre avec l'cartel.

Grimmjow ne pouvait se résigner à penser que Kenpachi était un tel inconscient. Il connaissait les risques d'une guerre entre mafias, il savait ce qu'il en coûterait. Mais l'homme était cinglé, qui savait comment il pensait réellement. Il était fort probable qu'il fasse passer ses envies personnelles de se battre avant les ordres du cartel.

_J'me méfie d'lui, il est dangereux et perfide. Mais il avait l'air intéressé par toi. T'as réussi là où il a échoué.

Ichigo soupira, il ne prenait pas vraiment la chose pour un compliment, pourtant il aurait dû. Kenpachi ne s'intéressait pas à n'importe qui. Ichigo avait attiré son attention parce qu'il avait peut-être ressenti une infériorité par rapport à lui? Parce qu'il avait réussi à contrôler un homme que même Kenpachi Zaraki n'avait jamais réussi à battre. C'était probable.

_Il a quitté le Yamaguchi-Gumi parce qu'il le vivait comme un échec? Ne pas réussir à te contrôler?

_Plus ou moins, ouais. J'l'ai salement amoché, si t'as r'marqué. Il a un œil d'verre.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide :

_J'ai remarqué.

Ichigo lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était resté guère de temps inconscient. Pendant ce laps de temps, Kenpachi avait attendu en tapant du pied, se pourléchant les babines comme un carnivore en attente de pouvoir chasser sa proie. Il n'avait rien dit de spécial, rien fait de spécial. Ichigo, lui, avait seulement agi comme la dernière fois; il l'avait appelé sans relâche prononçant son prénom encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende.

Kenpachi avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne passerait pas le stade "crise démentielle et violente" et avait rapidement tourné le dos, se désintéressant de la situation. Comme un enfant à qui on aurait volé son jouet, avait décrit Ichigo.

_Kenpachi est comme ça : il a b'soin d'un challenge dans sa vie. J'ai été l'sien pendant longtemps. Maint'nant il s'rend compte qu'son plus hargneux adversaire a été tenu en respect par un p'tit jeune. Il doit êt' vert d'rage.

Grimmjow ricana mais Ichigo ne semblait pas partager sa réaction. Si Kenpachi était tant obsédé par lui, il était probable qu'il ne se détournerait pas de son objectif premier aussi facilement. Qui plus est, il travaillait maintenant pour un cartel puissant qui pourrait très vite tourner son dos au Yamaguchi-Gumi si quoique ce soit se passait.

_Il est évident que tu ne peux pas retourner aux négociations, jeta Ichigo. Il sait comment t'atteindre, et il pourra le faire à n'importe quel moment. J'irai lui parler.

_Quoi?

Kurosaki poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :

_Grimmjow, s'il se rend compte qu'en m'éloignant il peut t'atteindre? Ou s'il essaye de m'éloigner et qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut? On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, il sait que je suis incontournable pour t'éviter d'exploser, il n'est pas un idiot! Il tentera de m'éloigner de toi.

_Hirako le laissera pas faire.

L'orangé soupira fortement, détournant son regard, visiblement agacé. Grimmjow avait pris en compte un potentiel dérapage ici, mais il ne l'avait pas prévu de cette façon. Non seulement il était certain qu'il replongerait dans ses démons si toutefois Kenpachi le cherchait un peu trop - et qu'il le séparait d'Ichigo - mais en plus de cela, il risquait de détruire une alliance qu'Aizen voulait plus que tout.

_Cet homme n'est pas un imbécile. Il a compris que je n'étais pas vraiment ton secrétaire, n'est-ce pas? Interrogea Kurosaki en retournant son regard sur lui. Il te connaît vraiment bien…

_Il l'a p'tet' compris, oui. Mais j'comprends pas c'qu'il veut. S'il veut une guerre… il aurait pu l'obtenir d'puis longtemps. Il n'avait pas b'soin d'me faire venir jusqu'ici. Il veut aut' chose.

Les yeux ambrés se détournèrent à nouveau de lui, se braquant sur la baie vitrée grande ouverte par laquelle l'air marin venait remplir la pièce. Les rideaux volaient au vent, et même l'agréable sensation de douceur et de chaleur ne suffit pas à calmer leurs inquiétudes. Grimmjow faisait confiance à Hirako, mais il avait besoin de parler à Aizen de vive voix.

Il tenta aussi de rationaliser ce qu'Ichigo avait dit. Si cette fois-ci encore il avait réussi à le contenir, si cette fois-ci il avait encore réussi à empêcher ce monstre de posséder son corps, ils ne devaient pas se reposer sur leurs lauriers. Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il perdait les pédales, Ichigo était de plus en plus rapide à intervenir dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que même perdu dans les limbes de son subconscient il avait attendu sa venue, inconsciemment justement. N'était-ce pas ironique? Il ne comprenait pas comment tout ça fonctionnait, seul Ichigo semblait savoir quoi faire, et quand le faire. S'il ne pouvait se reposer sur lui pour les sujets tel que son business et Kenpachi, il pouvait choisir de lui faire confiance là-dessus.

Cependant, il commençait à comprendre que leur tactique avait ses limites, et Kenpachi pourrait s'en servir. Si éloigner Ichigo de lui, les séparer tous deux même pendant un court laps de temps, venait à l'esprit de Zaraki, Grimmjow était certain que l'influence du rouquin sur lui volerait en éclats. Ichigo n'avait réellement de pouvoir sur lui qu'en se trouvant à proximité immédiate. De façon à pouvoir se faire entendre de lui, et à le toucher si besoin. S'il se retrouvait isolé, le pouvoir d'Ichigo n'aurait plus aucune utilité.

_Grimmjow, je ne peux pas m'interposer dans tes affaires avec cet homme, dit Kurosaki en se levant et en avançant vers le balcon. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il veut voir à nouveau le monstre que tu peux devenir. Il n'attend que ça, il l'a clairement dit. Il tentera de te faire sortir de tes gonds.

_Mph, il peut t'jours essayer, ricana-t-il mais l'orangé ne souriait pas.

Ichigo gardait son visage hors de sa vue, mais Grimmjow pouvait pratiquement voir son froncement de sourcils si caractéristique. Il prenait cette histoire au sérieux, il prenait cet homme au sérieux. Et peut-être qu'il aurait dû en faire de même.

_Si ça arrive à nouveau, et que je ne suis pas là...

_T'seras là, souffla-t-il comme s'il cherchait à les convaincre tous les deux.

Ichigo se tourna rapidement vers lui et avala les quelques mètres qu'il avait mis entre lui et le bleuté d'une seule traite. Il monta sur le lit et se pencha au-dessus de lui, ses yeux braqués dans les siens, cherchant visiblement à se rassurer :

_Non, s'il trouve un moyen de t'isoler, tu sais que rien ne pourra t'arrêter, dit-il, sa voix étrangement rauque. S'il essaye, et que je ne suis pas là, il va falloir trouver un moyen.

_Un moyen pourquoi?

_Pour te calmer sans moi, répondit-il.

Grimmjow dodelina de la tête et soupira. Il savait déjà que rien d'autre que le toucher, la voix d'Ichigo ne pouvait agir sur lui. Ils l'avaient déjà démontré, ça ne servait à rien de réfléchir à autre chose. C'était bien tout l'étendu de son problème avant qu'il ne rencontre Kurosaki. Ce qu'il voulait là maintenant, c'était revenir en arrière? Qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses rages sans lui? Grimmjow ne pouvait pas faire ça, il savait que ça ne marcherait pas. Aizen avait essayé pendant plus de dix ans!

_J'y ai réfléchi, continua le rouquin en baissant son visage, j'y ai beaucoup pensé avant de faire ce voyage, pendant l'avion, et même encore ici, j'ai...

_T'y as réfléchi?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide et pinça ses lèvres. Grimmjow bougea nerveusement en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien remarqué du tout. Ichigo avait passé du temps à analyser ses réactions, comprendre comment il avait pu le calmer, et avait réfléchi à tout ça? Avant ce voyage, pendant leur vol et même ici? C'était pour ça qu'il avait eu l'air si tourmenté, si nerveux pendant leur voyage? Et qu'il s'était isolé? Il avait dit être stressé pour son rôle de secrétaire, et s'était isolé en conséquence, mais il avait en réalité pris tout ce temps pour réfléchir à une telle solution, sans lui en parler? Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à faire tout ça, que ce n'était pas de son ressort, que même Szayel et d'éminents psychiatres n'avaient rien pu faire!

Mais il se rappela soudain de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il voulait le guérir. Et il était plus sérieux que jamais à propos de sa guérison. Il voulait essayer, il voulait tester des choses et ses attentions firent réagir Grimmjow.

Il se rendit compte que même lui avait perdu tout espoir de parvenir à guérir. Tout le monde, y compris lui avait laissé tomber. Seul Ichigo y croyait encore.

_J'ai pensé à un moyen très simple. En fait, c'est quand Hirako nous a installés ces micros que j'y ai pensé, reprit-il, sans s'apercevoir du choc sur le visage du plus âgé. J'avais déjà pensé que ma voix devait être la solution à utiliser en priorité, c'est le remède le plus fiable selon moi. Le toucher semble fonctionner mais nous ne l'avons jamais réellement testé seul. Quand j'ai réussi à te calmer, une fois j'ai allié la voix et le toucher, c'était au club avec Muguruma et mon collègue. Et une autre fois seulement avec ma voix, chez Aizen. Et cette fois-là tu étais plus que parti très loin... C'est pour ça que je pense que le son de ma voix peut être le meilleur remède.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et l'écouta parler avec attention. Ichigo avait pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ça? Alors qu'il s'était préparé aussi intensément pour incarner son secrétaire? Il avait pris la décision d'essayer, de garder espoir pour lui, pour tout le monde concerné par son état? Pourquoi?

_Parce que je veux te guérir, je te l'ai déjà dit, reprit-il, sérieux. J'ai pensé utiliser l'une des oreillettes d'Hirako et enregistrer ma voix sur une bande son. Pour notre prochaine rencontre avec Kenpachi il faudrait que tu portes l'oreillette. J'avais pensé à un mécanisme à distance, que je puisse déclencher le son si jamais on était séparés mais je me suis dit... si jamais ces types entravent mes gestes, si jamais quelque chose m'arrivait? Alors, le mieux c'est qu'Hirako puisse le déclencher à distance.

Rien que de penser à ce que ces types pourraient faire à Ichigo, le bleuté sentit ses poings se serrer. Il serra les dents et ses narines frémirent un instant en imaginant Kenpachi jeter le rouquin dans une pièce sombre et l'attacher pour l'y retenir prisonnier. Nul doute qu'il ferait un carnage.

_Et si jamais ça arrivait? Demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres. Qui viendra t'aider? Si j'me mets pas en colère, qui pourra réduire ces mecs en bouillie?

_Grimmjow, soupira Ichigo en le gratifiant d'un regard réprobateur, on est ici pour collaborer, pas nous les mettre à dos. Si jamais ça arrive, je veux que tu te concentres sur ma voix, et pas sur Kenpachi. Je veux que tu restes calme et que tu ne cèdes pas à ses provocations. Comme tu l'as dit : on ne connaît pas réellement ses objectifs. Je préfère savoir que tu peux rester tranquille, Hirako se chargera de trouver une solution à mon hypothétique enlèvement…

Il leva les yeux au ciel en prononçant ses mots, comme s'il n'y croyait pas du tout, comme si les hypothèses du bleuté étaient folles. Mais Grimmjow savait qu'il était loin de tout prévoir dès qu'il s'agissait de Kenpachi. Cependant, il ne pouvait tout simplement se résoudre à envisager ces hypothèses extrêmes. Mais il respectait le fait qu'Ichigo ait pensé à lui, à ses problèmes et qu'il prenne part à la réflexion sur sa guérison. Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais cru jusqu'à présent, le rouquin était capable de lui faire entrevoir un semblant d'espoir à chaque fois. Et ça lui suffisait.

Il acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'il avait compris sa stratégie et qu'il l'acceptait. Ils n'étaient pas ici pour tester ce genre de choses, mais Ichigo lui prouvait qu'ils avaient tout aussi bien raison de profiter de cette occasion. Kenpachi était redouté, peut-être plus dans le passé qu'aujourd'hui, mais le bleuté ne pouvait ignorer que l'homme avait certainement changé, s'était aguerri et était devenu donc beaucoup plus menaçant. Sans compter qu'ils ignoraient quelles étaient ses véritables intentions.

_Tiens, j'y repense, reprit Ichigo, coupant son flot de pensée, de quoi Hirako parlait toute à l'heure? Il a laissé quelque chose dans le salon?

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire et confirma, lui demandant d'aller lui-même voir. L'orangé quitta la pièce et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, un sac en plastique dans la main. Il avait l'air curieux, ses yeux observant l'intérieur du sac avec attention. Il se doutait très certainement de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Le sac plastique indiquait clairement la marque du magasin dans lequel l'objet avait été acheté.

_Nikon? T'as investi dans quoi? Une caméra de surveillance? Interrogea-t-il en sortant la large boîte.

_C'pas pour moi.

Ichigo resta figé, ayant finalement découvert la boîte et ce qu'elle contenait. Un Nikon reflex nouvelle génération, avec objectif 17-55Mm, le genre d'appareil photo que les professionnels pouvaient se vanter d'avoir. Grimmjow n'avait pas oublié quand le jeune homme lui avait parlé de sa passion passée pour la photographie.

Ichigo tomba assis sur le lit, yeux rivés sur la boîte de l'appareil, silencieux. Grimmjow se redressa jusqu'à lui et posa son menton sur son épaule :

_Parce que personne a dit qu'tu pouvais pas profiter d'ton voyage.

_Grimmjow…

Son prénom s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme dans un souffle à peine audible. Le bleuté sourit largement, observant les mains du rouquin qui n'avaient pas bougé comme s'il craignait d'ouvrir la boîte contenant l'appareil. Comme cette fois-là quand il lui avait offert son téléphone, Ichigo était resté bouche bée. Il adorait la tête qu'il faisait. Il adorait lui faire des cadeaux.

_Je… je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais ça!

_Non, mais j'ai décidé pour toi.

_Pourquoi?

Jaggerjack haussa les épaules et déposa un baiser dans le cou de l'orangé, le faisant frissonner.

_Parce que j'peux.

Les mains d'Ichigo se mirent enfin à bouger, ouvrant lentement la boîte en carton épaisse pour en extraire l'appareil flambant neuf. Grimmjow se laissa tomber de nouveau contre les coussins du lit et resta là, à l'observer déballer son cadeau. Ses yeux pétillaient de cette lumière enfantine qu'il ne voyait que rarement dans ses pupilles. Il l'appréciait beaucoup cette petite teinte d'innocence et de naïveté, de joie pure, qu'il était seul à pouvoir faire naître dans son regard.

Ichigo lui avait fait comprendre que la photographie avait été très importante pour lui à une époque. Or, il savait bien qu'une passion ne mourrait jamais. Elle pouvait devenir moins vivace, mais elle était comme un feu qu'il fallait rallumer. Une fois quelques bûches rajoutées, les flammes n'en étaient que plus vivaces encore. Ichigo n'avait besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce, comme un nouvel appareil, pour reprendre le chemin de sa passion.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça pour lui. Pour lui rendre la pareille? Parce qu'il l'aidait lui aussi dans sa vie de tous les jours? Pourtant, Grimmjow se savait égoïste et n'était pas le genre à faire des cadeaux. Mais ses tendres sentiments à l'égard d'Ichigo semblaient guider ses actes. Il n'attendait pas un remerciement de sa part, ni même une once de gratitude. Il voulait juste le voir sourire, pouvoir être témoin de cette flamme de joie dans ses yeux, et apprécier sa voix enjouée.

Kurosaki passa de longues minutes à étudier l'appareil et à lire la notice d'instruction avant de se lever et de filer sur le balcon, l'appareil en mains. Grimmjow sourit en le voyant prendre quelques photos du paysage et observer le résultat sur l'écran de la machine. Puis, il se tourna vers lui, un large sourire ornant ses lèvres.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû, souffla-t-il en revenant dans la pièce, soupesant l'appareil de ses deux mains.

_T'aurais jamais racheté d'appareil si j'l'avais pas fait.

Ichigo haussa les épaules, mais le bleuté savait qu'il avait raison. Il s'assit de nouveau sur le lit, ne pouvant détourner son regard du cadeau flambant neuf qui reposait au creux de ses paumes de main.

_C'était pas une raison, objecta-t-il d'une voix faible. Je ne peux pas te faire ce genre de cadeaux moi…

_C'qu'tu fais pour moi, vaut plus que tous les cadeaux que j'pourrais jamais t'acheter.

Le regard ambré se tourna vers lui, son visage figé par la surprise fit sourire Grimmjow une fois de plus. Ichigo resta muet, ne sachant certainement quoi répondre à cette déclaration qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Grimmjow ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait dans ces moments-là. Les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche comme si une autre personne les disaient, les prononçaient. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait en silence, ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait jamais été le genre à être sentimental, pas du tout, loin de là. Ichigo réveillait ce genre de choses en lui, comme s'il avait fait naître une autre personnalité chez lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'tu dirais d'aller l'essayer dehors pendant qu'je m'repose, mh? Proposa-t-il. Il faut que j'appelle Aizen aussi.

Ichigo soupira et tourna son visage vers lui, son froncement de sourcils reprenant son droit sur son visage :

_D'accord. Mais essaye de dormir un peu avant, conseilla-t-il. Même si tu n'as fait aucune crise, tu es fatigué.

_Mmm, affirma Jaggerjack en hochant la tête. J'vais faire ça.

Ichigo lui décocha un sourire et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Grimmjow sourit contre ses lèvres et le laissa prolonger leur baiser plus longtemps que nécessaire, sentant le jeune homme soupirer. Puis, il s'éloigna de lui et quitta la pièce, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard et un dernier sourire.

Il s'étendit de tout son long sur le matelas, écoutant le bruit de la baie vitrée qui claquait, signe qu'Ichigo l'avait refermée derrière lui. Il se détendit et ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver un semblant de sommeil, de repos. Ce fut loin d'être facile cependant. Le sourire de Kenpachi virevoltait devant ses yeux sans discontinu et sa voix résonnait au fond de sa tête comme s'il ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Il s'endormit cependant, son front plissé et ses sourcils froncés, cherchant à effacer la présence de l'ex-yakuza dans son esprit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il se sentit étrangement léger et soulagé, ayant retrouvé son énergie et son calme. Kenpachi s'était envolé de son esprit pendant son sommeil. Il se leva, et parcourut la pièce pour se diriger dans le grand salon de la villa. Tout était silencieux, et il resta planté au milieu de la large pièce, laissant ses yeux glisser sur le mobilier qui n'était pas le sien. Ichigo ne semblait pas être rentré, aussi il prit son portable en main et lui tapa un texto :

 _"T'es où? Tu comptes rentrer quand?"_

A bien y penser, et en relisant son message, il se rendit compte qu'il sonnait un peu trop autoritaire et protecteur. Pourtant, Ichigo lui répondit quelques secondes seulement après avoir reçu le message. _"Je suis partie faire quelques photos dans la baie. Hirako est avec moi. Je rentre bientôt."_

Il soupira profondément, admettant que savoir qu'Hirako était avec lui représentait un soulagement supplémentaire. Dieu seul savait ce que Kenpachi avait l'intention de sortir comme prochaine surprise, et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser éloigner Ichigo de lui. Si toutefois il avait compris comment leur lien fonctionnait, et ce qu'Ichigo était capable de faire pour lui, pour ses colères, il ne doutait pas qu'il tenterait tôt ou tard quelque chose. L'orangé avait sans doute raison sur toute la ligne. Il fallait mieux qu'ils trouvent une parade à une telle éventualité.

Il se laissa tomber dans le large canapé de cuir et ouvrit sa liste de contacts dans son téléphone. Aizen se trouvait en pôle position et il cliqua sur son nom pour composer son numéro. Ça ne serait certainement pas une partie de plaisir de parler à son boss maintenant, il aurait préféré se pendre, mais il y était obligé. Il ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre décrocher après seulement deux sonneries :

_J'espère que tu m'appelles de l'aéroport Grimmjow, parce que je veux que tu rentres tout de suite.

Le bleuté inspira profondément, fronçant ses sourcils de manière sérieuse. Il pouvait sentir les restes de sa nervosité picoter ses nerfs à l'entente de sa voix. Mais il ferma les yeux et respira lentement, gardant son sang-froid.

_Nan, j'suis toujours à Koh Samui. J'partirai pas tant qu'j'aurais pas compris c'qu'il veut. Hirako est d'accord là-d'ssus.

_Oh vraiment? Interrogea l'autre avec un sourire dans la voix. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit bien la chose à faire. Grimmjow… Kenpachi te connaît bien, il ne t'aurait pas attiré là-bas par hasard.

_Justement! Ajouta le bleuté. J'veux savoir pourquoi. Il dit qu'il veut r'vivre le bon vieux temps, qu'nos anciennes bastons lui manquent. J'pourrais l'croire, j'sais qu'il est taré. Mais il a une position importante au sein du cartel… Si j'me tire maint'nant, il l'prendra très mal. L'cartel s'tournera vers d'aut' fournisseurs, p'tet' nos ennemis, p'tet' des concurrents.

_Et tu crois que je n'ai pas pensé à tout ça, Grimmjow?

Évidemment qu'il savait qu'il avait pensé à tout ça. Aizen était le second Lieutenant du Yamaguchi-Gumi, le Wakagashira, le troisième homme le plus important de tout le clan. Son premier travail était de trouver des stratégies pour étendre le marché et la domination du clan, au Japon et à l'étranger. Évidemment qu'il avait pensé à tous les à-côtés d'un quelconque échec de ce partenariat.

_Grimmjow, rester en Thaïlande est prendre des risques inconsidérés, surtout te connaissant.

Aizen avait tout simplement peur de déclencher une guerre entre mafias, d'offenser de quelque manière que ce soit ces thaïlandais. Il préférait perdre le partenariat plutôt que d'avoir à prendre le risque d'une guerre. Mais le bleuté n'était pas d'accord, était-ce sa fierté ou bien autre chose, il l'ignorait. Mais il savait que si ce partenariat aboutissait, il décrocherait le gros lot!

_Hirako t'a raconté, hein? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui.

_Alors tu l'sais. T'sais qu'j'ai pas levé un doigt. T'sais qu'j'ai rien fait du tout.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et le bleuté savait qu'Aizen réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il était pratiquement capable "d'entendre" son cerveau s'activer, ses méninges tourner à plein régime. Il pesait le pour et le contre, il hésitait. Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais hésité mais maintenant c'était différent. Parce que Grimmjow avait un nouvel argument dans la balance :

_Ichigo…

Aizen poussa un puissant soupir, le coupant avant qu'il ne puisse commencer sa phrase :

_Ichigo par-ci, Ichigo par-là! Tu me crois assez bête pour laisser l'avenir du clan entre les mains de ce… strip-teaseur à peine adulte?

Jaggerjack fronça gravement les sourcils. Il avait déjà admis qu'Aizen allait trop loin dans son obsession pour Ichigo. Certes, il n'était pas un yakuza. Évidemment, il était proche de lui et était au courant de toutes sortes de détails confidentiels concernant le clan. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Grimmjow de mêler un quelconque type à ses affaires. Il connaissait les règles.

Mais Ichigo était le genre de type pour qui on brisait les règles.

_Ce strip-teaseur à peine adulte comme t'dis, est l'seul qui m'a empêché d'craquer, et d'déclencher une guerre yakuza, Aizen. C'strip-teaseur à peine sorti de l'adolescence est l'seul qui puisse aller jusqu'au bout d'ce putain d'partenariat parce qu'il m'soutient. Il est l'seul. Alors accorde-lui un peu d'crédit!

Grimmjow savait qu'il avait raison. Ichigo était la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas rué sur Kenpachi en le voyant, la seule raison pour laquelle ses démons étaient restés derrière leurs barreaux et ne s'étaient pas manifestés. Si le Yamaguchi-Gumi pouvait encore se vanter d'être en parfait accord avec le cartel thaïlandais, c'était grâce à Kurosaki Ichigo. Pas à Grimmjow Jaggerjack ni à Aizen Sosuke.

_J'en conviens, finit par dire la voix solennelle d'Aizen au bout du fil. Je suis… évidemment soulagé de l'entendre et Kurosaki a… ma reconnaissance. Quant à ma confiance…

_Qu'est-ce qui t'faut d'plus? Et m'parle pas d'contrat!

Aizen soupira et il l'entendit taper du pied au sol, même à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Personne ne pouvait convaincre Aizen aussi facilement, c'était un fait. Avant de faire ses preuves, Grimmjow avait attendu des années. Aizen ne lui avait pas accordé sa confiance aussi facilement, alors même qu'il était un yakuza, qu'il lui avait promis de lui obéir et de travailler dur pour le clan. Alors Ichigo n'allait certainement pas y parvenir en une seule bonne action. Le turquoise le savait, il voulait juste qu'Aizen abandonne cette stupide idée de contrat.

_Tant que Kurosaki est capable de t'aider, je le tolèrerai. Mais j'attends de lui un comportement exemplaire, et bien entendu, que tu nous ramènes un partenariat en or. Peu importe les termes, tu sais jusqu'où tu peux aller.

Le tolérer? Il était sérieux? Grimmjow sentit son poing se serrer, mais il ne fit aucune objection. Pour Aizen, tolérer quelqu'un qui n'était pas yakuza était déjà un immense pas. Il le savait, et pourtant, il était naturellement déçu. Aizen n'en démordrait jamais, hein? Même si Ichigo allait lui décrocher la lune? L'homme protégeait son clan et sa position, rien de plus. Mais Grimmjow voulait lui aussi protéger et défendre ce en quoi il croyait. S'il signait ce partenariat et qu'Aizen revenait sur ses paroles, il se chargerait de le lui rappeler. Il défendrait Ichigo bien plus hargneusement à présent.

_Nous reparlerons de tout ça lorsque tu rentreras.

Grimmjow soupira en laissant tomber son téléphone sur le canapé. Aizen était sur la défensive, il ne s'était peut-être pas attendu à ce qu'Ichigo fasse ses preuves tout de suite. Mais la réalité était là, et son patron devrait finir par la regarder en face; avec ou sans contrat, Ichigo était essentiel. Il ne se sentit nullement soulagé, ou réconforté. Au contraire, Aizen avait botté en touche, encore une fois, et se contentait de rester muet sur ses intentions futures. Il n'avait peut-être pas voulu rajouter de l'huile sur le feu aujourd'hui, en lui reparlant d'étique, et de clan, et de contrat, alors qu'il savait que le bleuté était déjà fragilisé.

Ses sourcils bleus se froncèrent très sévèrement. Il avait déjà pensé à une solution pour convaincre Aizen, et l'occasion était toute trouvée puisque l'homme dont il souhaitait l'aide était ici avec lui. Hirako était le seul homme qui puisse influencer Aizen dans ses choix. Jusqu'où, ça il se l'était toujours demandé. Certaines rumeurs au sein même du clan disaient qu'il était le réel Wakagashira, mais Grimmjow connaissait Aizen et sa fierté. Il prenait sans doute en haute considération les avis d'Hirako mais les décisions finales lui revenaient.

Il resta pensif un long moment, passant une main sur son visage comme pour se réveiller d'un trop long sommeil. Si Kenpachi attendait de lui tendre un piège, il y serait préparé. Peu importait ce qu'il avait en tête, Grimmjow avait la meilleure des parades avec lui. Tant qu'Ichigo restait à ses côtés, personne ne pouvait le piéger. Aizen s'en rendrait compte tôt ou tard, que ce partenariat n'était que de son fait.

Il entendit des voix provenir du jardin et tourna son attention sur la terrasse. Hirako et Ichigo entrèrent dans son champ de vision très bientôt, tous deux penchés au-dessus de l'appareil du rouquin qui faisait défiler ses clichés. Grimmjow ne put contenir le sourire qui vint orner ses lèvres et croisa le regard ambré lorsque le jeune homme releva la tête. Aussitôt, ce dernier entra dans la villa et laissa Hirako en plan, pour s'enquérir de son état :

_Comment ça va?

_Bien, souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

Pas la peine de raconter sa discussion avec Aizen, Ichigo n'en serait que plus tourmenté. Il en faisait déjà beaucoup ici, pas besoin qu'il veuille en faire plus dans le seul but de prouver à Aizen qu'il avait tord de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il commençait à connaître cette jeune tête brûlée rouquine.

Hirako les observa quelques instants, son regard perçant s'attardant sur le visage de Grimmjow, tentant de lire ses expressions. Il prit le chemin de la cuisine et disparut quelques instants de la pièce, laissant les deux amants seuls.

_Est-ce que je peux utiliser l'ordinateur pour retoucher quelques photos? Interrogea Kurosaki.

Le bleuté échappa un rire et le surprit en prenant son menton au creux de sa main. Il ne répondit pas à sa question et se contenta de capturer ses lèvres rapidement. Ichigo eut un moment d'hésitation mais répondit à son geste, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Kurosaki prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et baissa son visage quelques instants, ne sachant véritablement quoi dire. Ichigo avait la faculté de pouvoir être si charismatique mais aussi si mignon et timide lorsqu'il le voulait.

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

La voix de Shinji les amena à se séparer, et le blond réapparut dans la pièce, une bouteille de jus de fruits dans la main. Grimmjow hocha la tête et inspira profondément :

_Qu'il était okay. Plus ou moins. Si j'réussie ça s'ra tout bénèf' pour moi, mais si j'rate, Aizen m'ratera pas.

Hirako passa sa langue sur ses dents et échappa un petit grognement dédaigneux. Ichigo déposa son appareil photo sur la table basse juste en face du canapé :

_Et... est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose sur... le contrat? Ou moi? Tu sais...?

Grimmjow soupira longuement et croisa un instant le regard d'Hirako. Il aurait voulu éviter cette conversation, mais visiblement Kurosaki n'avait pas oublié ce fameux contrat. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais il était surpris de le voir s'en inquiéter.

_Il a... pas dit qu'il reviendrait sur sa décision.

_Sois patient, Grimmjow, intervint alors Hirako son regard perçant braqué sur lui. Presser Sos'ke n'amène jamais rien d'bon.

_M'mettre la pression ça amène quelqu'chose d'bon, t'crois? Rétorqua-t-il, son ton plus que sévère. Ichigo n'est pas un yakuza, j'le sais mieux qu'lui. Mais la peine d'la jouer en mode psychose.

Hirako haussa les épaules et poussa un profond soupir. Il but une longue gorgée de jus de fruits et laissa un silence lourd s'installer. L'orangé à ses côtés était resté tranquille, les yeux braqués devant lui. Il avait sans doute posé cette question innocemment, sans savoir que le sujet allait agacer Grimmjow.

_Si seulement on était à Tokyo..., grogna Shinji en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Une petite pipe et il aurait oublié cette histoire de contrat. Mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour toi, Grimmjow. Et pour toi non plus, Kurosaki.

Jaggerjack étira une grimace lorsque l'image mentale d'un Hirako en train de faire une fellation à son patron s'invita dans son esprit. Ichigo eut manifestement la même pensée puisqu'il le vit grimacer lui aussi. Il échappa un rire et dodelina de la tête. Comme il l'avait pensé : Hirako ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait. Défendre Ichigo ne lui apporterait rien, alors il n'avait aucun intérêt à essayer de convaincre Aizen pour lui.

_Mais j'ai pas été capable de le faire changer d'avis sur Kenpachi, reprit-il. Ichigo est une chose, Zaraki en est une autre. Grimmjow, il faut que tu comprennes ça, fais la part des choses. Ichigo ne pourra pas tout le temps être là.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils et posa un regard accusateur sur le rouquin qui soupira. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'Ichigo et Hirako s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ce n'était qu'une impression et pourtant, ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas vraiment côtoyés et ils les avaient plutôt vus complices penchés au-dessus de l'appareil photo, discutant avec enthousiasme.

_T'lui en as parlé, affirma-t-il sans attendre que Kurosaki ne le lui confirme. T'as parlé d'ton idée.

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui mais ne tenta pas de le lui cacher :

_Oui, et Hirako-san pense que c'est faisable. Te faire porter une oreillette est possible, enregistrer ma voix aussi. Seulement, c'est du quitte ou double, on ne sait pas du tout si ça va marcher! Répliqua Ichigo en serrant les poings. Peut-être que ça ne marchera pas, peut-être que Kenpachi comprendra et te retirera ton oreillette, peut-être que ma voix ne suffira pas, je ne sais pas…

_P'tet' qu'il tentera rien du tout aussi. P'tet' qu'il veut juste c'partenariat, p'tet' qu'il a cru qu'tu m'as définitivement guéri.

Il n'y croyait pas lui même. Mais tant qu'à faire des hypothèses à tire-larigot, autant qu'il s'y mette lui aussi.

_Vous m'en filez mal à la tête, se plaignit Hirako en grimaçant. En tout cas, quoique vous décidiez, je couvre vos arrières. Même si je préfère t'avertir Grimmjow : j'aurais pas eu deux chances toute à l'heure. Si je ratais Kenpachi lors de mon premier tir, ses hommes m'auraient criblé de balles avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf. J'ai eu un mal fou à me débarrasser de ceux qui gardaient le jardin…

_D'ailleurs, comment t'as réussi à entrer là-d'dans? S'enquit le bleuté en se redressant pour observer plus facilement le blond.

_Oh… Rien de méchant. J'en ai assommé quelques uns, entravés d'autres et pigeonnés les autres. Comme d'habitude quoi.

Grimmjow sourit, il savait Hirako doué pour ce genre de choses. En combat au corps à corps il l'aurait certainement battu à plate couture, il pesait quarante kilos tout mouillé et il le savait réticent aux arts martiaux. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des coups fourrés, ou de s'infiltrer quelque part, il n'y avait personne comme Shinji. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'Aizen le tenait en si haute estime : le blond était encore plus fourbe qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

_Tout se passera bien, la prochaine fois, intervint Ichigo en glissant tour à tour son regard sur Hirako puis sur Grimmjow. Kenpachi nous a pris de court une fois, pas deux.

Grimmjow hocha la tête, il avait raison. Ils étaient maintenant sur leurs gardes et à trois, il était fort possible qu'ils s'en sortent. Mais le bleuté en était certain : Kenpachi tenterait un coup avant la fin de leur séjour. Que ce soit pendant une de leur négociation ou non, il trouverait un moyen de l'isoler pour obtenir de lui une dernière bagarre. Il craignait ce qu'il risquait de faire à Ichigo.

_Vous feriez mieux de rester collés tous les deux, vous avez pas intérêt à vous séparer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, reprit Shinji. Je ne pense pas qu'il tentera quelque chose aujourd'hui, mais à partir de maintenant, vous êtes comme des siamois, okay?

Ichigo et Grimmjow échangèrent un regard complice. Au-delà du fait que cette demande était des plus sérieuses, ils étaient loin de vouloir désobéir à cet ordre.


	20. Chapitre 19

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 19.**

 **Warnings :** Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon XD

 **Note** : Encore merci pour tout le monde qui lit, review, ajoute en favori ou en follow. Merci beaucoup!

* * *

Ichigo fit défiler les photographies qu'ils avaient prises, depuis qu'il s'était vu offrir l'appareil Nikon dernière génération. Le cadeau de Grimmjow s'était avéré fort utile, surtout dans ces circonstances; la Thaïlande se trouvant être un lieu tout désigné pour replonger dans la photographie. Et Ichigo semblait avoir plus ou moins renoué avec son ancienne passion, se surprenant à reprendre goût à capturer tout ce qu'il voyait. L'intensité de la lumière du soleil était si puissante ici, qu'il devait jouer intelligemment avec les ombres. Il n'avait pas oublié ses réflexes et ce qu'il avait appris sur les couleurs et les lumières avant de tout arrêter. Ses instincts de photographe étaient revenus si vite qu'il en avait été surpris.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et Grimmjow était encore endormi à ses côtés. La journée de la veille avait été des plus éreintantes, et il devait avouer que lui aussi avait eu grandement besoin de repos. Il détestait déjà profondément ce Kenpachi, et il aurait volontiers aimé qu'ils quittent cette île tout de suite, Aizen n'avait pas tort sur un point. Cependant, Ichigo se devait d'avoir confiance pour deux. Grimmjow comptait sur lui, sur sa présence, pour faire aboutir ce partenariat. Jaggerjack avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais, il se devait d'être optimiste.

Cet état de dépendance que le bleuté avait développé vis-à-vis de lui devenait de plus en plus intense, même Kurosaki pouvait le ressentir. Pire que cela, il se surprenait à l'apprécier. Et ces pensées faisaient naître un étrange sentiment en lui, comme s'il avait lui aussi développer une certaine dépendance.

Il avait envie d'aider Grimmjow, et il avait envie de le protéger. Mais au-delà de tout il avait envie de rester à ses côtés et de le voir changer, c'était ce qui le faisait rester auprès de lui, ce qui le rendait dépendant. Il croyait maintenant qu'il pouvait faire bien plus, il le sentait, et il voulait être là pour le voir en personne. Quand le bleuté avait rouvert les yeux après avoir été inconscient quelques instants, lors de sa rencontre avec Zaraki, Ichigo avait compris quelque chose. La rapidité avec laquelle il agissait sur la conscience de Grimmjow était de plus en plus rapide. Il arriverait certainement un moment où il ne sombrerait même plus du tout, où ses crises ne seraient qu'un désagréable souvenir. Il y croyait à présent. Il pouvait le guérir.

Il tourna ses yeux sur l'homme étendu à ses côtés et sourit. Il dormait couché sur le côté, en boule, comme un chat l'aurait fait. Son visage était si différent lorsqu'il dormait; si apaisé, si tranquille, si doux. Il avait l'impression qu'il rajeunissait pendant cette période, tant ses traits s'en trouvaient changés. Ses cheveux bleus tombaient en bataille sur son front, et il tenait fermement l'oreiller entre ses bras, comme s'il enlaçait quelqu'un. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre un instant, il imaginait que Grimmjow rêvait de l'enlacer ainsi, il l'espérait en tout cas. Il pouffa de rire en silence et braqua son appareil sur la silhouette endormie, puis zooma sur son visage.

Il prit quelques clichés en catimini profitant de son sommeil, puis se recula légèrement, faisant entrer le corps endormi dans le cadre. Il se surprit à essayer quelques angles divers, la lumière des rayons du soleil teintant la peau de Grimmjow d'un velouté délicat, et faisant ressortir son bronzage. Il finit par baisser son appareil et fit défiler les photos, choisissant de les trier plus tard, mais elles étaient toutes réussies. Il n'arrivait pas à rater un seul cliché de Grimmjow, comme s'il était trop parfait, trop photogénique pour même apparaître flou.

Il avait déjà pris des centaines de photos depuis la veille, et plus de la moitié d'entre elles étaient des photos de Grimmjow. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une aura tellement incroyable sur les clichés qu'il prenait. Et puis sa stature, de son port de tête à ses jambes, était un ravissement des yeux, surtout pour Ichigo qui avait toujours été fasciné par le corps humain. La veille au soir, ils étaient allés se balader sur la plage, et Ichigo avait trouvé plus intéressant de photographier un Grimmjow en bermuda et tee-shirt plutôt qu'un coucher de soleil sur l'île paradisiaque.

Il fronça les sourcils sévèrement. Il n'avait jamais pris de photos de quelqu'un aussi ardemment. Ses sujets de prédilection avaient pu être des hommes auparavant, mais jamais un seul. Il ne s'était jamais focalisé sur un seul modèle, se trouvant toujours frustré de ne pas trouver la silhouette parfaite, la stature parfaite, le corps parfait. Or, Grimmjow avait tout ça. Il était un modèle parfait, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte avant. C'était comme si Grimmjow était devenu sa seule passion, sa source d'inspiration. C'était la première fois qu'il se passionnait autant pour un modèle, et il ne savait pas si Jaggerjack était d'accord avec son tout nouveau hobby. Peu importait, pensa-t-il en souriant, il n'allait pas lui laisser le choix!

Il y avait quelque chose en lui à chaque fois qu'il braquait son appareil sur ce visage masculin, une étincelle fascinante, la dureté de son regard, mais le bleu si rêveur de ses cheveux lui donnaient l'allure d'un modèle atypique, coloré mais tellement masculin et viril. La façon dont il ressortait sur son écran de contrôle était au-delà de ses espérances. Grimmjow était l'être le plus photogénique qu'il ait jamais croisé. Et il acceptait de le laisser le prendre en photos, en tout cas pour l'instant il n'avait trop rien dit. Il voulait demander à Hirako si c'était bien le genre de Jaggerjack, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Le bleuté n'aurait certainement jamais laissé n'importe qui le prendre ainsi en photo. Sauf lui.

Il aimait particulièrement cette photographie pensa-t-il en la trouvant enfin parmi ses clichés de la veille : Grimmjow était face à l'objectif, de pied en cape, ses mains dans ses poches, son tee-shirt plaqué contre son torse par la brise du soir. Ses cheveux partaient en arrière sous le souffle du vent léger, et il avait un pied devant l'autre, l'ayant immortalisé en pleine marche. Ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise si profond fixaient l'objectif, réduisant le bleu de la mer de Thaïlande à une couleur pathétique. Son regard perçant était braqué sur lui et Ichigo inspira lentement. Ses yeux gardaient toute leur profondeur même sur une photographie. Il zooma sur ses pupilles un instant, sentant ses mains trembler d'excitation à l'idée de retoucher la photo. Celle-ci, il allait la développer, c'était certain.

_Mmm… t'fais quoi?

La voix rauque le sortit de ses songes, et il glissa son regard sur le visage encore à moitié endormi de Grimmjow. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et glissèrent sur lui, ce bleu si brillant le prenant à la gorge encore une fois. Dans un geste instinctif, Ichigo brandit son appareil devant lui et captura le visage le plus naturel qui puisse être de Grimmjow. A peine sorti du sommeil, pas coiffé, ses yeux encore perdus, sa bouche entrouverte qui allait lui demander d'arrêter tout de suite. Mais Ichigo enclencha le mode "rafales" et échappa un rire en voyant le bleuté tendre un bras vers lui, sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, pour lui retirer son appareil des mains.

Il s'en saisit et le déposa sur sa table de nuit, attrapant le rouquin par la taille pour le faire tomber sur le matelas. Ichigo échappa quelques rires incontrôlés, se demandant si c'était sa voix qui venait de monter dans les aiguës de cette façon, tant son rire avait été spontané. Il l'empêcha de bouger en le faisant prisonnier sous son propre corps et le surplomba :

_Arrête d'prendre des photos d'moi, ça m'énerve.

Mais il souriait si largement qu'Ichigo n'en crut pas un mot. L'orangé se tortilla sous lui mais ne put se sortir de ses entraves.

_Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, répliqua-t-il. C'est toi qui me l'a offert cet appareil, subis-en les conséquences.

Les yeux du yakuza se plissèrent et l'observèrent intensément.

_Alors prends aut' chose en photo.

_Non! J'aime te photographier.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le visage de Jaggerjack se figea, sous la surprise certainement. Ichigo savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il arrête, mais Grimmjow était comme ça; il fallait qu'il fasse passer son esprit de contestation du mieux qu'il pouvait. Histoire de montrer qu'il était le dominant et qu'il voulait quelque chose. Kurosaki ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Il savait comment le faire flancher.

Grimmjow plongea soudain sur son visage, lui arrachant un long baiser. Ichigo se tortilla sous lui, appuyant sur ses épaules pour tenter de l'éloigner :

_Ah! Non! Gémit-il. Tu oublies mon haleine du matin…

_J'aime ton haleine du matin, répliqua-t-il en fondant dans son cou.

Ichigo se tortilla de plus bel, mais échappa quelque rires et gloussements. Ses jambes s'écartèrent de part et d'autre du corps au-dessus du sien, pour venir l'entourer, ses talons se déposant sur ses fesses. Il aimait cette proximité avec lui, son corps chaud, ses muscles durs tout contre lui. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour se sentir en sécurité, pour se sentir confortable.

_Grimmjow…

_C'est ta punition pour prendre autant d'photos d'moi. J'demande des droits d'auteur…

_Pfff…

Ichigo se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en prononçant cette phrase :

_C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu es trop beau.

Ce fut la réplique qui calma immédiatement Grimmjow. Il stoppa ses mouvements et se redressa pour surplomber son visage, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées. Ichigo aurait certainement adoré prendre ce visage-là en photo mais… ce n'était certainement pas le moment. Le rouquin détestait ce genre de choses, ces moments pendant lesquels il rougissait et se sentait ridicule, c'était le genre de manifestation qu'il ne pouvait pas changer chez lui. Il avait horreur de rougir, et ça lui arrivait toujours dans les moments les plus embarrassants évidemment. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme Grimmjow : lui ne rougissait jamais!

_J'adore quand tu rougis, souffla le bleuté avec un sourire.

Ichigo plaqua sa main sur le visage du yakuza, pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui et se débattit de plus belle. Mais l'autre avait de meilleurs réflexes. Il s'empara de ses poignets et les plaqua férocement contre la tête du lit, au-dessus du jeune homme, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Ichigo était embarrassé, mais il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de compliments à Grimmjow, tout du moins aussi intime. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, c'était juste ce qu'il pensait, et la vérité était sortie de sa bouche toute seule. Mais l'effet de ses mots sur Jaggerjack était définitivement immense.

_J'aime juste t'entendre dire des trucs comme ça, lui dit Grimmjow.

Ichigo cessa de se débattre et soupira, tournant enfin son visage rougit vers lui. Il sentait ses joues le picoter sévèrement et pourtant, son partenaire ne se moquait même pas de lui. Il le regardait juste comme d'habitude : avec ces yeux si perçants, insondables, dont il n'arrivait jamais à capter la profondeur. Ce genre de regard qui disait des milliers de choses, mais dont le langage lui était encore inconnu.

_Dis-moi plus…

Ichigo allait l'envoyer paître sévèrement quand Grimmjow se frotta contre sa jambe et lui fit sentir à quel point il était dur. Il grogna et leva les yeux au ciel; une chose était certaine : Grimmjow allait beaucoup mieux. Kenpachi avait visiblement complètement disparu de son esprit.

_Et moi qui voulais te demander comment tu allais ce matin, et qui m'inquiète pour toi… Apparemment tu récupères vite.

_C'est grâce à toi ça, bébé, glissa-t-il en fourrant son visage dans son cou.

Ichigo ouvrit grand la bouche et échappa un cri, des tas de frissons s'emparant de son corps soudainement. Il se tortilla et gémit sous le frôlement des lèvres de Grimmjow contre sa peau.

_Bébé? Grogna-t-il. Bébé? Depuis quand tu m'appelles bébé?

_D'puis qu't'es trop mignon tout rougissant…

_Oh merde, Grimmjow! Arrête… Il est déjà tard et…

Grimmjow se redressa soudain et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il sembla comprendre qu'il était bien trop tard pour ce genre de batifolage en effet. Ichigo n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait faire aujourd'hui : reprendre les négociations avec Kenpachi ou non. Mais il était évidemment bien trop tard pour ce genre d'activités, quelque soit le choix de Grimmjow. Aussi, il le laissa soupirer et sortir du lit sans rien dire.

_J'vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, nu. T'viens avec moi?

Ichigo ricana et haussa les épaules :

_Avant, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui.

_J'vais bien, lui assura-t-il, très bien. On peut pas s'permettre d'perdre un jour d'plus. Il faut retourner voir Kenpachi.

Ichigo soupira en fronçant ses sourcils avec inquiétude. Même s'il se sentait bien, il était fort probable que ça ne soit plus le cas une fois devant Zaraki. Mais il savait qu'ils ne pourraient rester éternellement loin de lui, ils étaient là pour accomplir quelque chose de capital pour le clan. Grimmjow avait raison, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

_On va faire c'que t'as dit. L'oreillette j'la porterai. Et t'seras avec moi. J'ai confiance en toi.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils ne pourraient prendre aucun danger, ils étaient assurés de faire de cette nouvelle entrevue une réussite. Malgré sa conviction, Ichigo voulait pouvoir continuer à réfléchir à d'autres solutions. Le test grandeur nature pour l'oreillette était en bonne voie pour se réaliser, et si Kenpachi tentait seulement quelque chose, il aboutirait ou non. Dans tous les cas, Ichigo était certain qu'ils avaient avancé d'un grand pas ici. Non seulement lui, mais Grimmjow également. Il avait retrouvé une pointe d'espoir, il le voyait dans ses yeux.

_Hé, j'veux pas t'mettre plus la pression qu'ça, alors…

_La pression? Répéta-t-il en reculant son visage, étonné. Tu ne me mets pas la pression.

_J'veux juste que… pas qu'tu penses qu'tu dois êt' l'seul à trouver des solutions. On y pense ensemble, okay? Et avec Hirako. C'est pas à toi d'faire tout ça.

_Grimmjow…, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux et en sortant du lit à son tour, j'essaye seulement d'être digne des cadeaux que tu me fais. Quitte à m'offrir tout ça, autant que je fasse quelque chose en retour.

_T'fais d'jà beaucoup. Rien qu'ta présence… J'te fais ces cadeaux pour t'dédommager d'avoir à passer ton temps avec un vieux comme moi.

Le rouquin éclata d'un rire franc et passa devant lui en prenant le chemin de la salle de bain. Grimmjow avait dit ça sur un ton détaché, mais l'orangé envisagea avec inquiétude qu'il le pensait très certainement. Le yakuza était de plus en plus intéressé par son avis le concernant, et son empressement à rendre leur relation de plus en plus intime était palpable. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le désirait pas lui non plus, être proche de Grimmjow lui convenait parfaitement. C'était juste… qu'il avait peur qu'il finisse par lui demander ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

_Qu'est-ce que t'fais? Demanda-t-il en le voyant prendre un préservatif dans son sac.

Le jeune homme brandit la protection entre son pouce et son index et lui lança un sourire :

_Je préfère que tu sois totalement détendu avant cette nouvelle rencontre. Et puis… tant qu'à être tous les deux à poils...

_Sérieusement? Une capote sous la douche? Demanda-t-il en le suivant dans la salle de bain. Bébé, j'sais à quel point t'tiens à ces trucs mais…

_Tu sais que j'y tiens. N'essaye pas de m'en dissuader.

_Pourquoi? J'ai envie d'le faire sans capote, maugréa-t-il en tournant le robinet et l'eau chaude commença à tomber en cascade dans la majestueuse douche italienne.

Ichigo soupira et laissa la protection au sec, dans une petit niche au-dessus du pommeau de douche. Il passa sous l'eau et mouilla ses cheveux, observant le bleuté attendre à quelques mètres de lui, perplexe.

_J'ai autant envie que toi de le faire sans capote, mais…

_Mais quoi? T'crois que j'peux avoir des tas d'maladies, c'est ça? Okay, j'comprends. Un ex-camé et ex-SDF doublé d'un yakuza, okay, ça s'tient. J'comprends.

_Ne le prends pas mal.

_J'le prends pas mal, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en se joignant à lui sous l'eau.

Mais Ichigo put voir la déception sur son visage. Il venait de l'irriter, et de toucher un point sensible. Quand il s'agissait de sexe, Grimmjow était toujours très à l'aise, c'était son territoire. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment combien de conquêtes il avait pu avoir, ou s'il avait déjà eu une relation sérieuse. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait accumulé les coups d'un soir, et qu'il ne s'était jamais caché d'avoir de l'expérience. Seulement, le jeune homme avait été élevé par un père médecin et il avait évolué dans un milieu gay ou la sexualité était plutôt ouverte. Il avait assez discuté de ça avec ses amis gays, ses collègues pour savoir que ce genre de chose ne devait pas être prise à la légère.

_Je ne l'ai jamais fait sans capote, avoua-t-il alors en brisant le silence.

Grimmjow fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, trop occupé à se savonner énergiquement, son dos tourné vers lui. Il observa avec curiosité l'arrière de la tête bleue, attendant qu'il ne réagisse à sa confession mais l'autre resta imperturbable. Oh super, il lui faisait la gueule!

_Je ne l'ai jamais fait et… j'aimerais beaucoup le faire avec toi. Mais je ne veux pas prendre ça à la légère, c'est important, tu comprends?

Toujours pas de réponse, et il soupira. Bien, c'était exactement pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais envie de tenir tête à Grimmjow sur un sujet comme le sexe. Il prenait la mouche tout de suite à priori, et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Comment le dérider maintenant? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il tenta de nouveau de lui expliquer plus clairement son avis :

_Écoute… mon père est médecin, et… étant donné le monde dans lequel je bosse, j'ai déjà vu des amis, des collègues stresser parce qu'ils avaient fait l'amour sans préservatif. Est-ce que tu sais que plus de la moitié des jeunes de mon âge pensent que le sida ça n'existe plus? Je ne veux pas être dramatique Grimmjow, mais si je dois faire ça avec toi, je veux le faire bien. Je veux que ça veuille dire quelque chose, pas… juste une pulsion.

Le bleuté se tourna lentement vers lui. Son visage étrangement crispé indiquait qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure, et ses yeux perçants tentaient de lire en lui. Mais il avait manifestement compris son discours.

_T'veux quoi? Qu'on passe un test?

Ichigo marqua un temps d'hésitation. Wouah, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le lui proposerait comme ça, de lui-même, et sans même réfléchir! Grimmjow avait vraiment proposé de lui-même qu'ils fassent un test de dépistage? Il était d'accord avec lui? Il resta surpris par sa question et mit un certain temps avant de répondre :

_Pourquoi pas. Je suis d'accord avec ça. Ça serait même… la première fois que je le ferais avec quelqu'un. Je veux dire le test. Et sans capote.

Kurosaki détourna son regard. Ce qu'il lui demandait, ni plus ni moins, c'était une preuve qu'il lui serait fidèle, et pour un bon moment. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il réalisa que c'était la même chose pour lui : il lui prouvait qu'il lui serait fidèle et qu'il avait envie que leur relation continue pour un bon bout de temps, et qu'elle évolue. Ichigo n'y avait même pas pensé, mais cette conversation témoignait du fait qu'ils vivaient une relation sérieuse. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il fronça les sourcils, soucieux, sachant parfaitement que l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir dans cette position. Le sujet était un peu arrivé comme un cheveux sur la soupe, il n'aurait jamais imaginé aborder un sujet aussi intime avec lui aussi vite.

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Pas même avec son ex, il n'avait jamais imaginé parler de passer un test de dépistage avec un homme, et encore moins avec Grimmjow. Tout ça avait commencé un peu au hasard, et sans vraiment que Kurosaki ne le prenne au sérieux. Mais moins il semblait y faire attention, plus leur relation se posait comme telle : une relation sérieuse de couple. Bordel, il ne l'avait même pas venu venir!

_Ça s'ra mon premier test aussi.

La voix de son partenaire le ramena à la réalité et il sentit la nervosité grimper en lui. Une première fois de ce genre, c'était assez impressionnant, en tout cas pour lui. Il était touché que Grimmjow accepte, et qu'il l'accompagne dans ce geste, qu'il ne le laisse pas seul. Il était rassuré. Quelque chose comparable à du soulagement détendit ses muscles et un sourire tendre passa sur ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas fourrer son nez dans le passé de Grimmjow plus que ça mais...

_Tu… tu l'as déjà fait sans…?

Grimmjow pinça ses lèvres étroitement et se garda de répondre, mais Ichigo n'en avait plus besoin. Ça voulait dire oui, et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était heureux de le savoir ou non.

_Dès qu'on rentrera j'appellerai Szayel pour qu'il nous organise ça, okay?

Ichigo acquiesça silencieusement, sans pouvoir néanmoins retirer ce sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres. Il se shampouina à côté de lui, et jeta un œil au visage fermé du bleuté. Pour le jeune homme, c'était quelque chose de sérieux. Peut-être que Grimmjow s'en fichait, mais pour lui cette étape était cruciale, quelque part Grimmjow en avait conscience et avait saisit ses inquiétudes. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant; Ichigo avait toujours été là pour lui, et depuis leur rencontre leur relation avait été à sens unique. Pour la première fois, Grimmjow faisait quelque chose pour lui - quelque chose d'important, et qui n'était pas un cadeau qu'il avait acheté. Et c'était une chose qui tenait beaucoup à cœur au jeune homme. Il s'était toujours dit que le jour où il aurait cette conversation avec un homme, ça serait sérieux pour de bon.

Et Grimmjow acceptait de le faire parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Il trouvait ça touchant. Une autre preuve que le féroce yakuza avait bien craqué pour lui. Il le savait déjà, mais jusqu'à présent il n'en avait jamais ressenti une telle fierté. Il aurait presque eu envie de le déblatérer sur tous les toits. Grimmjow n'était pas n'importe quel homme, ses collègues auraient certainement été tous très jaloux de lui. Rien qu'à voir comment ils parlaient de Grimmjow lorsqu'il n'était qu'un client...

Ichigo termina de se rincer et jeta un œil au bleuté qui en faisait de même à ses côtés. L'atmosphère était tellement plus intime entre eux, il tendit une main vers lui, n'hésitant pas à passer ses mains dans son dos. Doucement, ses paumes frottèrent sa peau, nettoyant lentement son dos des restes de gel douche, passant sur ses épaules en appréciant la courbe des muscles, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses fesses. Il les agrippa à pleine main, attirant l'attention du plus âgé qui tourna son profil dans sa direction, froncement de sourcils à l'appui. Il y laissa une petite tape douce et entoura sa taille de ses bras tout en collant son torse mouillé contre lui. Grimmjow s'immobilisa et laissa passer quelques instants sans rien dire avant de pousser un soupir et de demander :

_Quoi?

_Tu peux le dire si tu ne veux pas faire un test de dépistage, tu n'es pas obligé.

Il poussa un long soupir et Ichigo le sentit jusque dans son dos, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses muscles se relâchèrent. Grimmjow tourna son visage dans sa direction et demanda :

_Tu peux l'dire si t'veux pas qu'un vieux comme moi prenne ta virginité-sans-capote.

_Tch…

Ichigo dodelina de la tête, au moins Grimmjow avait compris. Peut-être que d'autres personnes se seraient moquées de lui, ou l'auraient critiqué pour être aussi accro au préservatif. Mais il avait ses principes, comme Grimmjow avait les siens. Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à croire en ses convictions, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de les lui expliquer.

_Tu n'es pas vieux, Grimmjow, souffla-t-il. Et évidemment que je veux perdre ma virginité-sans-capote avec toi.

Il y eut un silence, et le jeune homme bénit l'eau qui coulait en clapotis sans fin. L'absence de mot de la part de Grimmjow le laissa pensif, il pensait peut-être qu'il avait tort, mais il était heureux qu'il ait accepté. Le yakuza se tourna enfin vers lui et attrapa rapidement son menton avant d'embrasser goulument les lèvres. Ichigo se laissa faire, ayant oublié le préservatif qu'il avait déposé à côté du shampooing, à l'abris de l'eau. Mais il sentit le membre durcit du yakuza frotter tant et plus contre sa cuisse.

_D'solé, j'suis un peu tendu, lui servit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sa réplique eut au moins l'effet de dissiper l'ambiance lourde, et de les faire rire tous les deux. Leur discussion sérieuse fut vite oubliée et le rouquin lui retourna son sourire coquin, n'hésitant pas en prenant immédiatement son sexe en érection dans sa main. Il l'entoura de ses doigts et fit glisser lentement le membre contre sa paume, se rendant compte que Jaggerjack ne se calmerait pas ça aussi facilement.

_Tu n'es définitivement pas sortable, Grimmjow, souffla-t-il.

_Moi? Attends c'pas moi qui parle de l'faire sans capote! S'esclaffa-t-il, comme s'il voulait jouer les innocents. Ça m'a mis une de ces gaules!

Ichigo savait qu'ils devaient sans doute se préparer pour une nouvelle entrevue avec Kenpachi, plutôt que de se chamailler sous la douche. Ou se faire des papouilles, peu importait. Mais ça faisait aussi partie du processus pour détendre Grimmjow, pensa-t-il en tombant à genoux devant lui. Kenpachi attendrait qu'il ait terminé...

Le carrelage de la douche italienne heurta ses genoux, mais il en fit abstraction en glissant le sommet du membre dur comme la pierre entre ses lèvres. Brûlant, palpitant, au goût si salé et amer, il ferma les yeux et en apprécia le poids sur sa langue. Lentement, tandis que Grimmjow grognait fortement, il engloutit toute sa longueur, enfonçant le sommet jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, arrachant au bleuté un hoquet de surprise.

_J'ai jamais capté comment t'pouvais faire ça, putain, marmonna-t-il en baissant ses yeux jusqu'à lui.

Ichigo l'ignorait lui-même. Il pouvait aisément prendre toute sa longueur au fond de ses fesses mais dans sa bouche, c'était beaucoup plus douloureux. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et laissa le membre glisser le long de ses lèvres, sa salive le recouvrant de la base jusqu'au gland. Il reprit de l'air par la bouche et emplit pleinement ses poumons tout en faisant glisser sa main sur la peau tendue. Mais un sourire ornait ses lèvres malgré l'exercice difficile :

_Parce que je suis habitué? Lança-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Grimmjow dodelina sa tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il en dise plus, comme si cette réplique lui suffisait pour remplir son esprit d'images de débauche toutes plus sales les unes que les autres. Mais le rouquin sourit de plus belle, viendrait un jour où le bleuté ne pourrait pas résister à l'idée de lui demander comment il savait faire tout ça. Il pouvait presque déjà voir la petite pointe de jalousie dans ses yeux.

Il reprit son sexe en bouche en voyant le yakuza ouvrir la sienne pour dire quelque chose. Mais son action le laissa muet et il étouffa un cri dans sa gorge en le voyant fermer les yeux et basculer sa tête en arrière. L'eau tiède qui tombait en cascade sur son torse ruisselait en milliers de gouttes rapides qui venaient s'écraser sur ses hanches masculines, ou continuaient leur course le long de ses cuisses musclées. Ichigo ne pouvait plus le lâcher des yeux, son visage figé par le plaisir était saisissant, ses cheveux bleus mouillés collés contre son front, et sa bouche entrouverte en un "oh" silencieux. Ses mains étaient dans ses cheveux, l'encourageant à sucer plus vite, mais la mâchoire du jeune homme commençait déjà à lui faire mal. Ce n'était pas tant la longueur du membre de Grimmjow mais aussi son épaisseur, sa circonférence qui rendait l'exercice quelque peu difficile.

_Ichigo...

Il tira sur ses cheveux pour qu'il relâche son membre et de sa main libre, cueillit ses testicules. Le rouquin releva les yeux vers lui, ayant saisit le message et frôla de ses lèvres les bourses durcies. Il y laissa sa langue fureter quelques instants puis les pris, l'une après l'autre, dans sa bouche avant de les tenir au creux de sa main et de revenir à son membre. Grimmjow dut plaquer une main contre le mur, pour se soutenir. Ichigo aurait presque rit, s'il n'avait pas eu la bouche pleine, le bleuté semblait particulièrement apprécier ses caresses buccales, plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

Ichigo s'attela à le sucer plus activement, fermant ses yeux pour se concentrer. Sa langue allait et venait tant et plus, tournant autour du sommet, ou s'attelant à titiller une veine particulièrement proéminente. Il le sentit jusque dans les bourses du yakuza qui durcirent de plus en plus en quelques secondes, l'orgasme imminent. Il aimait ce moment, ces instants pendant lesquels il pouvait sentir le plaisir de son partenaire monter. Il adorait pouvoir contrôler l'orgasme d'un autre homme avec sa langue, rien qu'avec ses lèvres, il adorait plus spécialement Grimmjow juste avant un orgasme. La façon dont ses grognements devenaient de plus en plus rauques, la façon dont ses hanches tremblaient, comme si elles trépignaient d'impatience. Il adorait son visage plissé, dans l'expectative du plaisir ultime, il adorait le regarder. Mais lorsque Jaggerjack jouit enfin, quand son sexe palpita plus énergiquement que jamais et qu'il poussa un râle puissant, il se promit de ne jamais oublier son expression. Son visage était indescriptible et le fit trembler des pieds à la tête d'un désir si intense qu'il se sentit venir lui-même.

Ses doigts dans ses cheveux se rétractèrent et le rouquin garda quelques instants sa semence dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler. Grimmjow l'observait étroitement à présent, ayant rouvert ses yeux lentement, il voulait le regarder avaler. Ses yeux turquoise étaient plus intenses que jamais, encore voilés par le plaisir de son orgasme. Une main vint délicatement caresser la joue de Kurosaki et attraper son menton. Implicitement, il lui demanda de se redresser et attira le jeune roux contre lui, appréciant dans sa bouche le goût de sa propre semence.

Ichigo gémit tout contre lui et quand le yakuza chercha à l'aveugle s'il avait besoin d'une quelconque délivrance, il rencontra le sexe mou du jeune homme et sa semence goûtant sur ses doigts.

_P'tit coquin, lui souffla-t-il en agrippant à présent ses fesses entre ses mains.

_J'ai pas pu me retenir, répondit-il avec un sourire, mordant dans sa lèvre avec appétit.

Faire une fellation à Grimmjow était d'autant plus excitant qu'il avait pu voir son visage d'aussi près, et apprécier chaque once de plaisir s'afficher sur ses traits. Ichigo n'avait pu s'en empêcher, en se sentant lui-même aussi dur, il s'était caressé pour se terminer quand le bleuté avait violemment joui dans sa bouche.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, sous la douche, sans bouger, sans parler. Jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide et que d'un commun accord ils décident de quitter le petit espace pour se sécher. Ichigo resta dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller tandis que Grimmjow s'éclipsait dans la chambre. Le rouquin avait gardé cet étrange sourire aux lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient échangé cette accolade, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-il satisfait, peut-être était-il juste heureux...

_Hé...

Grimmjow ouvrit la porte et attira son attention. Ichigo tourna ses yeux vers lui et constata qu'un dur froncement de sourcils ornait son visage :

_J'ai r'çu un message de Kenpachi. Il nous invite pour déjeuner. Enfile ton costume.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et Kurosaki soupira. Il tourna son regard en direction du large miroir de la pièce, et constata que lui aussi avait revêtu ce froncement de sourcils sérieux. Il voulait se convaincre que Grimmjow ne craquerait pas cette fois-ci, qu'il avait tout fait pour le détendre avant cette nouvelle épreuve, mais quelque chose au fond de lui ne pouvait l'empêcher de stresser. Qu'allait-il se passer si Zaraki optait pour la manière forte?

Il inspira profondément et repensa à toutes ces fois où il avait réfléchi pour trouver une solution. Si Grimmjow portait cette oreillette, il était certain que plus aucun soucis ne viendrait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Si lui redoutait une nouvelle rencontre avec l'ex-yakuza, il se demandait comment le bleuté devait se sentir.

Il n'avait pas lieu d'être nerveux, l'orangé se devait d'avoir confiance pour deux. Grimmjow comptait sur lui, il se reposait sur lui. Il lui prouverait qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il était capable de remplir cette mission. Lui, et lui seul.

Il l'observa enfiler sa veste de costume et enfoncer l'oreillette dans son oreille, méticuleusement. Ils avaient fait des tests la veille, histoire de savoir si le matériel fonctionnait, et Shinji était également opérationnel. Le rouquin soupira, en se demandant s'ils en auraient vraiment besoin. Il espérait évidemment que non, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à intervenir, ou que Kenpachi avait lâché l'affaire. Mais il avait comme l'impression qu'il se fourvoyait. Cet homme n'était pas le genre à abandonner ce qu'il voulait aussi facilement.

Aizen passa un coup de fil, juste avant leur départ, et s'assura que Grimmjow allait bien. Ce dernier s'en trouva passablement agacé, surtout que son patron insista pour qu'il le rappelle directement après les négociations. Il voulait tout savoir, dans les moindres détails. Et Kurosaki le savait : si un nouvel incident éclatait, Aizen leur ordonnerait de rentrer au Japon, et Grimmjow n'aurait plus d'argument à lui opposer. Maintenant, il espérait plus que tout que Hirako était avec eux, et surtout très alerte. Mais d'après ce qu'il en avait vu, il pourrait compter sur lui. Le savoir si proche était un soulagement. Il n'osait l'avouer à haute voix mais le soutient de Shinji comptait beaucoup.

* * *

La très large demeure de Kenpachi donnait une impression de grandeur étonnante, et ahurissait sans doute tous les visiteurs. A l'image de son propriétaire, elle était imposante, gigantesque, gargantuesque même, pensa amèrement Ichigo en observant les longs murs de la propriété défiler à travers la vitre de la voiture. Il avait l'impression d'être submergé par une étrange pression en pénétrant la maison, et il jeta un œil de côté pour observer Grimmjow. Si lui ressentait la pression, qu'est-que le bleuté pouvait bien ressentir...

Il avait la mâchoire étroitement serrée, manifestement, et gardait ses yeux bien fixés devant lui, alertes. Ses mains étaient serrées, nerveusement, en deux poings qui blanchissaient la jointure de ses doigts. N'importe qui aurait pu sentir la tension chez lui. Il attrapa une de ses mains dans la sienne et la serra, en guise d'encouragement. Il croisa les pupilles bleus azurs et les deux amants échangèrent un sourire entendu. D'ailleurs, la domestique qui les conduisit à l'intérieur sembla le remarquer, puisqu'elle jeta un regard curieux à Jaggerjack :

_Kenpachi-sama est encore occupé, je vous prie de bien vouloir attendre qu'il se libère.

Elle les accompagna dans un petit salon coquet et les invita à s'asseoir dans un canapé profond et moelleux. Ichigo avait déjà remarqué lors de leur première venue à quel point l'endroit était calme et serein, complètement opposé à la personnalité de Kenpachi. La domestique s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant eux et leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient un rafraichissement.

_Un verre d'scotch serait pas d'refus, marmonna Grimmjow en tirant sur le nœud de sa cravate.

Ichigo lui jeta un regard réprobateur mais se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Cependant, lorsque la domestique se fut éclipsée, il se pencha vers lui, s'assurant au préalable qu'ils n'étaient pas observés. Qui savait si ce Zaraki ne les observait pas à leur insu en ce moment-même? Aussi, il s'assura bien de conserver une distance entre lui et Grimmjow :

_Grimmjow-sama, est-ce que tout va bien?

_J'ai juste un peu chaud, grommela-t-il sans même lui jeter un regard.

Ichigo aurait voulu le toucher, lui donner un baiser même, ça lui aurait permis peut-être de se détendre. Mais il ne voulait pas griller sa couverture, d'autant plus que la domestique fut de retour et qu'elle déposa devant lui son verre de scotch.

_Excusez-moi…

Mais Ichigo était, lui aussi, stressé depuis un certain temps :

_Pouvez-vous m'indiquer les toilettes?

Grimmjow se tourna vers lui soudainement, alors que la domestique lui répondait qu'elle l'accompagnerait elle-même.

_J'en ai pour deux minutes, souffla-t-il à Jaggerjack, je pourrais pas tenir.

_T'es sérieux? On fait quoi s'il débarque quand t'es pas là?

Ichigo se leva, remarquant que la jeune femme se trouvait à la porte de la pièce et l'attendait déjà, un sourire convenu sur les lèvres.

_Excusez-moi, pour combien de temps Kenpachi-san en a-t-il?

_Pour une quinzaine de minutes tout au plus.

Kuroskai se retourna vers Grimmjow et lui souffla :

_C'est bon j'aurais le temps de pisser!

Et sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa, entendant un profond soupir poussé par Grimmjow dans son dos. Il suivit la domestique en silence dans un couloir de la demeure. Elle marchait lentement devant lui quand une porte devant eux s'ouvrit et s'en échappa une fillette aux cheveux roses, son petit corps frêle s'écrasant contre la jambe d'Ichigo.

Il poussa un cri étouffé quand le corps de la petite fille tomba au sol sous le choc. Une chevelure rose barra alors le visage enfantin, mais quand elle en dégagea les mèches, un large sourire ornait ses lèvres.

_Yachiru-sama!

La doctoresse qui avait soigné Grimmjow après sa perte de connaissance la veille, sortit de la pièce d'où s'était échappée la petite fille. Son visage visiblement fatigué, elle arbora une expression affligée en découvrant le corps à terre de la petite Yachiru. La domestique qui accompagnait Ichigo s'était déjà chargée de la remettre sur pied et époussetait ses vêtements.

Ichigo resta confus, tandis que les grands yeux noirs de la petite inconnue ne le quittaient pas. Et elle riait, de ce petit rire aiguë très fort, qui finit par agacer les oreilles du jeune homme.

_Bonjour! Lança-t-elle enfin.

Elle avait l'air enjoué, comme si Ichigo était la chose la plus amusante qu'elle ait jamais vu.

_Bonjour, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Un petit pincement au cœur le saisit, alors qu'il pensait à ses sœurs. Yuzu et Karin lui manquaient, et cette petite avait la même lueur au fond des yeux qu'il se rappelait de Yuzu. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y penser.

_Comment tu t'appelles? Questionna-t-elle.

_Yachiru-sama! La reprit la doctoresse qui la fusilla du regard et s'inclina devant Ichigo. Veuillez excuser Yachiru-sama, elle…

_Comment tu t'appelles? Tu veux être ami avec mon papa? Reprit l'enfant, déblatérant des tas de questions que le rouquin n'eut même pas le temps de saisir.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Papa? Se pourrait-il que...?

_Je m'appelle Ichigo, répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

_Ichigo? Répéta-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il hocha la tête et il lui sembla alors que c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Ses réactions enfantines lui rappelaient encore un peu plus Yuzu, et il se demanda soudain comment ses sœurs se portaient. Karin avait fêté ses dix-sept ans le mois dernier et il lui avait envoyé un cadeau. La jeune fille était maintenant capitaine de l'équipe de football de son lycée et avait plutôt bien grandie. Toujours aussi forte tête et garçon manquée, mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et savait se débrouiller mieux que personne. Quant à Yuzu, elle était son opposée. La jeune fille avait toujours été d'un naturel doux et avenant, et était une très bonne élève, une étudiante modèle. Tous les garçons lui courraient après, mais Ichigo savait que Yuzu n'en était pas encore là. Il se sentit tout à coup coupable de ne pas leur parler plus, de ne pas leur téléphoner plus souvent. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi… Son père lui demanderait certainement de rentrer à la maison, et le ferait se sentir coupable.

Il soupira, tandis que la fillette, ayant remarqué son trouble, estompait son sourire. Mais la femme brune qui l'accompagnait cassa le silence qui s'était installé :

_Yachiru-sama, venez maintenant.

Elle l'agrippa fermement par la main et attira la petite fille avec elle. Cependant, Yachiru avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui, comme si elle avait deviné sa mélancolie. Ses grands yeux noirs cherchaient à comprendre, ou à discerner un semblant d'émotion qu'elle pourrait identifier, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Et quand elle disparut de son champ de vision, elle ne dit pas un mot de plus.

_Les toilettes se trouvent juste ici, Kurosaki-san.

Mais Ichigo avait complètement oublié son désir de vider sa vessie. Ses pensées étaient passées de ses jeunes sœurs pour revenir à la fillette aux cheveux rose, qui lui avait sourit si largement.

_Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais… était-ce la fille de Kenpachi-san?

_Oh… Oui, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. Yachiru-sama va avoir cinq ans le mois prochain.

La fillette était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus opposé à son père! De par son apparence tout d'abord, ses cheveux d'un rose pétard, et ses yeux si grands, si lumineux, et puis son sourire si large. Kenpachi était un être sombre et taciturne, ses yeux tels deux fentes et plus noirs que la nuit. Ichigo se demanda alors où pouvait être la mère de la jeune fille, mais il n'osa plus poser une seule question et se précipita aux toilettes.

Une fois soulagé, il suivit à nouveau la domestique pour retourner dans le salon où l'attendait Grimmjow. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de lui demander où il était passé.

_Sérieux, t'faut combien d'temps pour pisser? Maugréa-t-il en serrant les dents.

_Désolé… J'ai fait une rencontre sur le chemin.

Jaggerjack lui servit un regard à la fois surpris et consterné, comme s'il voulait en savoir plus mais en même temps qu'il s'en contrefichait.

_Kenpachi a une fille.

_Quoi?

_Kenpachi a une fille. Une gamine. Une gosse quoi.

_Depuis quand t'es baby-sitter?

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas qu'il ne soit pas intéressé. Pourtant, il aurait dû l'être. Tout ce qui concernait Kenpachi était important à savoir. Il pensa pendant un court instant lui demander s'il avait une quelconque idée de l'identité de la mère, mais il se rappela où il était et préféra ne pas poser ce genre de questions. N'importe qui pouvait les entendre, et Kenpachi n'était sans doute pas le genre qui aimait lorsqu'on fouillait dans sa vie privée. Même s'il avait très envie de parler avec le bleuté comme il le faisait d'habitude, il n'oubliait pas son rôle. Il baissa sa voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure que seul son voisin pouvait entendre, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les entendre :

_Tu n'aimes pas les enfants, Grimmjow?

_Non. C'est chiant. C'est bruyant. Faut s'en occuper tout l'temps. Ça tient pas en place. C'est crevant.

L'orangé lui adressa un regard désapprobateur et haussa les épaules :

_Ouais, un peu comme toi quoi.

_Quoi?

_Tu es crevant, et tu ne tiens pas vraiment en place, répondit-il en levant un index devant son visage. Il faut s'occuper tout le temps de toi. Et tu es bruyant. Je t'accorde le doute sur le "chiant", parce que je suis un gentil secrétaire.

Grimmjow lui servit un œil accusateur mais se garda bien de répliquer. Au contraire du rouquin, il n'avait nullement baissé le son de sa voix et à la longue, leur conversation pourrait paraître suspecte, et intime pour un yakuza et son secrétaire. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord silencieux, de rester silencieux pendant le reste de leur attente, qui s'éternisa encore de longues minutes. Puis, la domestique qui avait accompagné Ichigo jusqu'aux toilettes fit son apparition et leur demanda de les suivre. Elle les conduisit dans un petit salon plus intime, à la décoration ancienne, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus typiquement japonais.

Kenpachi se tenait là, assis derrière la table basse, dans un grand kimono noir et obi blanc. Ichigo aurait certainement pensé qu'il avait la classe s'il n'avait pas spécialement détesté l'homme. Il leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient s'asseoir et ils s'exécutèrent en silence, après l'avoir salué respectueusement.

Ichigo jeta un regard à Grimmjow, ce dernier semblait pour l'instant dans de bonnes dispositions. Ses mains tenaient serrées le tissue de son pantalon, mais à part ça, son visage était plutôt relâché. Mais jusqu'à quand...?

_Bien, si nous reprenions où nous en étions. Tu t'es remis, Grimmjow?

Kenpachi afficha un large sourire bestial qui barra son visage de part en part. Il avait l'air hautement sadique, mais Kurosaki s'y était attendu. Et visiblement, le bleuté aussi puisqu'il se contenta d'hocher la tête sans rien dire. Ichigo remarqua qu'un autre homme se trouvait dans la pièce, sur leur droite.

_Mon secrétaire va prendre des notes, annonça Kenpachi.

_L'mien aussi, asséna Jaggerjack.

Ichigo s'attela à sortir son ordinateur de sa protection et le plaça devant lui sur la table basse. Kenpachi ne fit aucune objection, mais ses yeux détaillèrent longuement le visage de l'orangé, et ce dernier eut un mauvais sentiment. Il le sondait, il le jaugeait, maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret il était à visage découvert devant lui. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il devait toujours jouer son rôle à fond. Kenpachi ne devait pas se douter qu'il n'était pas du tout son secrétaire, il savait déjà qu'il était là pour le calmer, il n'avait pas besoin d'en découvrir plus.

Des domestiques déposèrent des plats divers et variés devant eux. C'était un déjeuner, se rappela Ichigo et il picora légèrement, prenant garde à ne seulement le faire qu'après avoir vu Grimmjow avaler un nem. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais c'était une question de politesse. Kenpachi lui, se goinfrait sans aucun gêne, mais le rouquin ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il était chez lui après tout et l'homme ne dérogeait pas au personnage qu'il avait déjà montré.

Les deux hommes échangèrent des mots sur le partenariat qu'ils voulaient tous deux mener à bien. Les premières minutes se déroulèrent plutôt bien, remarqua-t-il. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets en direction du bleuté mais ce dernier donnait l'impression d'être dans son élément :

_Mon système s'base sur des dealers regroupés en des sortes de groupes hétérogènes. Ils sont spécialisés, comme ça qu'ils font l'plus d'profit. Certains secteurs consomment plus un type d'drogue, en tout cas à Tokyo c'est comme ça.

_Je sais pas trop si on va pouvoir faire ça ici.

_J'te propose d'former une quinzaine d'mecs à Tokyo, ou envoyer un d'mes recruteurs ici. Dans tous les cas, ma manière a porté ses fruits. Ma manière et ta connaissance du terrain à Bangkok peut apporter beaucoup.

Kenpachi avait haussé les sourcils et abattu ses grandes mains sur ses cuisses, en un geste sec :

_Moi, j'suis ouvert à toutes les propositions, Grimmjow. Ce que je veux faire c'est le plus de profit possible.

_Ça s'ra pas pour tout de suite, j'préfère t'prévenir. Les changements d'techniques d'vente sont longs à mettre en place. D'ici deux ans ça devrait rouler.

Kenpachi lâcha un petit rire étouffé et tourna son attention sur l'homme qu'il avait désigné comme son secrétaire. Ichigo suivit son regard et trouva étrange l'échange de regard entre les deux hommes. Le dit-secrétaire hocha la tête, dans un mouvement appuyé, comme pour lui donner son consentement et Kenpachi reprit :

_Bien. d'tout façon, c'est tellement l'bordel ici. Bangkok est juste... un r'père d'drogué complètement bordélique. Personne a l'contrôle sur la consommation ou la vente.

Ichigo garda ses yeux rivés sur le secrétaire de Kenpachi quelques instants, l'observant prendre des notes à toute vitesse. Sa posture était élégante, son port de tête sûr, et pas une once d'émotion ne passait sur son visage. Est-ce que Kenpachi avait seulement besoin d'un avis autre que le sien pour décider de quoique ce soit? Ichigo ne le connaissait pas assez pour cela, mais selon lui, il avait tout simplement assisté à un échange de "positions" : cet homme avait donné son accord à Kenpachi pour accepter la proposition de Jaggerjack. Et non pas le contraire. Il était manifestement plus qu'un simple secrétaire...

Les deux hommes débattaient à coup de mots et d'arguments sur la meilleure tactique à adopter en matière de vente et Ichigo prenait autant de notes qu'il pouvait. Tout ça était plutôt nouveau pour lui. Certes, le secrétaire de Grimmjow lui avait expliqué beaucoup de choses et lui avait laissé de précieuses recommandations mais entendre les deux hommes parler ainsi d'un tel business était quelque chose d'assez hallucinant.

_Sors-moi les chiffres, lui ordonna tout à coup Grimmjow en lui donnant u coup de coude.

Ichigo sursauta mais s'exécuta sans un mot en plongeant dans l'épais dossier que le secrétaire du bleuté lui avait donné. Heureusement pour lui, tout y était savamment classé et rangé, aussi il n'eut aucun mal à sortir les tableaux de données :

_Voilà, souffla-t-il en tendant une feuille vers son "patron".

Grimmjow s'empara de la feuille avec une expression sérieuse et communiqua à Kenpachi les chiffres de son business. De la quantité de drogue écoulée, à l'argent amassé en une seule journée, il lui exposa les points sur lesquels le cartel thaïlandais pouvait jouer pour augmenter ses profits. Ce n'était pas juste un partenariat, se rendit alors compte Kurosaki. Grimmjow vendait purement et simplement ses méthodes au cartel thaïlandais, en leur promettant des bénéfices incroyables. Il leur vendait des techniques de management, un tout nouveau système qui promettait des profits incroyables.

Mais d'après ce qu'il en savait, Grimmjow n'avait pas monté ce système en un seul jour. Et il avait réussi parce qu'il connaissait Tokyo sur le bout des doigts, tout du moins les quartiers qui consommaient le plus de stupéfiants. Bangkok était un terrain inconnu pour lui. Il l'écoutait parler avec intérêt, avec une certaine admiration, se rendant compte de tout ce qu'il savait, de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. Il avait travaillé dur, et c'était pour cela qu'Aizen le considérait comme un subordonné de valeur.

_Ton plus gros handicap s'ra d'pas êt' sur place, commenta le turquoise. Pour moi ça s'rait impensable, mais chacun sa façon d'gérer. Cependant, il faudra sûrement qu'tu modifies mon système.

_J'ai quelqu'un de confiance sur place, qui serait à même d'exécuter mes ordres et représenter l'autorité du cartel.

_Tant mieux. Comment t'comptes t'approvisionner?

_Pour l'instant, l'offre couvre la demande. Mais pendant certaines périodes, il nous arrive d'être à court. Je fais venir ma came d'une région à l'intérieur des terres, et parfois... ça prend du temps.

_Il faut qu'tu changes ça aussi. Jamais êt' à court de marchandise, ça peut envoyer ta clientèle ailleurs. Rappelle-toi t'jours d'un truc : les mecs qui achètent ta came, ils s'en foutent qu'tu sois à court. Ils veulent leur came. Point. Ils iront voir ailleurs.

Kenpachi soupira mais ne put le contredire. Ichigo se concentra pour comprendre la suite de la conversation, mais les deux hommes en étaient à échanger des mots concernant leurs profits et la conversation devint bien trop technique pour lui.

_T'pourras jouer sur ta marge commerciale si t'y arrives. T'peux pas juste prendre en compte ton chiffre d'affaires.

Grimmjow était devenu un homme totalement méconnaissable. Il était un expert-comptable, comme il était à la fois un dealer de la rue, un professionnel de la vente et un chef d'entreprise. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme qu'il n'avait que vulgairement jugé comme un yakuza féroce la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, était un véritable génie de la vente de stupéfiants. Il était le genre d'homme capable de l'impressionner juste avec ses mots, en parlant de drogue, et de choses illégales. Mais il en parlait si bien, en des termes si techniques, que tout aurait pu devenir légal.

Il y eut bien un moment pendant lequel Kenpachi se moqua ouvertement de lui. Ichigo avait bien senti l'amusement dans la voix de l'imposant ex-yakuza, mais Grimmjow ne l'avait certainement pas pris comme une blague, et sa main s'était tout de suite accrochée à sa cuisse. Ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans la cuisse du jeune rouquin, qui avait alors dû user de toute sa concentration pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Au final, il avait enserré sa main dans la sienne, sous la table, à l'abris des regards indiscrets, et le bleuté avait fini par se calmer lorsque la conversation était revenue aux chiffres de ses charges de fonctionnement.

L'entrevue s'était terminée sur un dessert qu'Ichigo termina en appréciant le goût sucré dans sa bouche. Il aurait certainement plus apprécié ce déjeuner dans d'autres circonstances. Chaque plat avait senti divinement bon, mais il n'y avait presque pas touché, restant concentré sur la discussion des deux hommes. A sa plus grande surprise, Kenpachi ne les retint même pas, et ne jeta pas une petite remarque acerbe pour tenter d'énerver Grimmjow. Il les quitta rapidement en leur signifiant qu'il avait d'autres obligations.

_Viens, on s'casse.

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier. Il suivit le bleuté en silence jusqu'à leur véhicule et le chauffeur les ramena jusqu'à leur villa. L'orangé pouvait convenir du fait que ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Même Jaggerjack semblait relativement calme, voir même trop et dès qu'ils furent dans leur villa, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

_Ça s'est bien passé, non?

_Ouais, j'crois, répondit-il en laissant tomber sa veste sur le canapé. Kenpachi voulait parler boulot, on a parlé boulot.

_Ce type, ce soit-disant secrétaire..., commença Kurosaki.

_Ouais, j'ai r'marqué. Pas plus secrétaire qu'toi. Sûrement un mec du cartel pour surveiller les négociations, reprit Grimmjow en se grattant le menton. P'tet' un mec envoyé par la tête du cartel, un truc du genre. Kenpachi avait plutôt l'air de s'tenir à carreaux. S'il avait pas été là... il aurait sûrement tenté d'me mettre en rogne.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il avait remarqué lui aussi, et en avait déduit la même chose. Grimmjow remonta ses manches sur ses bras virils et l'autre resta là à l'observer. Kenpachi était surveillé, ils ignoraient encore s'il s'agissait d'une punition ou d'une chose tout à fait normal pour ce cartel. En tout cas, l'ex-yakuza n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait bien été obligé d'axer son temps sur le travail plutôt que de tenter de déclencher une de ses colères. Le rouquin pinça ses lèvres et échangea un regard entendu avec le bleuté. Kenpachi faisait ce qu'il voulait, littéralement, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Ils resteraient sur leurs gardes, mais il fallait aussi qu'ils apprécient quand quelque chose se passait bien.

_Faut qu'j'appelle Aizen.

_Je vais aller faire un tour dans la piscine. J'ai besoin de me détendre.

Le bleuté étouffa un rire et passa une main dans les cheveux rouquins avec un sourire :

_T'as fait du bon boulot.

_Merci, répondit-il en lui souriant en retour.

Ichigo prit le compliment comme il venait mais s'en trouva très touché. Il était satisfait que Grimmjow soit content de lui, ça ne faisait que lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison d'y croire. Sa présence était bénéfique, un jour grâce à lui, Grimmjow n'aurait même plus à se soucier de ses colères. Tout resterait dans le passé.

* * *

Grimmjow n'avait pas quitté son ordinateur et son téléphone de toute l'après-midi, et Ichigo avait donc profité de la piscine tout seul. D'un côté, ces moments seul lui avaient permis de relâcher toute la nervosité qu'il avait accumulée, et de prendre du repos. Sans s'en rendre compte, rien que de s'inquiéter pour le bleuté, il avait engrangé une fatigue nerveuse. L'eau chaude de la grande piscine l'avait aidé à se soulager et même si le bleuté n'avait pas passé ce temps avec lui, il était satisfait.

Il se séchait après être sorti du bassin, près d'un transat, son regard observant la mer s'écraser sur la plage. Il inspira profondément l'air marin et expira, sentant toutes ses pensées négatives être chassées par cette sensation de bien-être. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir en profiter plus, prendre de réelles vacances avec Grimmjow ici. Mais il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de penser et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas encore habitué à avoir ce genre de pensées, faire des projets à deux avec Jaggerjack n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il avait en tête quelques jours plus tôt.

Il remarqua une silhouette dans les jardins, plus loin sur la droite et croisa le regard brillant d'Hirako. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Ichigo lui rendit son signe et l'observa quelques instants. Cigarette en main, jean et polo jaune sur les épaules, il donnait un air plus décontracté que d'habitude. Il s'accouda au petit muret qui délimitait leur propriété avec la plage et reporta son attention sur l'horizon. Le rouquin s'enroula dans sa serviette de bain et se décida à aller le rejoindre.

_Comment va notre chaton préféré? S'enquit Hirako, ses yeux rieurs, observant le jeune homme approcher.

_Bien, je crois, répondit-il en s'adossant au muret, ses yeux braqués sur le profil osseux du blond. Cette rencontre avec Kenpachi a été très productive.

_Très productive? Répéta l'autre avec un rire. Tu plaisantes? Mieux que ça! C'est une réelle victoire, pour Grimmjow, pour toi, pour Aizen, pour tout le monde. Tu t'en rends pas encore compte? Ça viendra.

Ichigo soupira, il savait évidemment que c'était quelque chose d'énorme. Que Grimmjow n'avait jamais mené de négociation avec un tel partenaire aussi important avant, Muguruma mis à part mais ils étaient déjà plus ou moins associés. Les enjeux étaient différents ici, Jaggerjack n'était pas sur son terrain, il était en terre inconnue face à un groupe redoutable qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé. Kenpachi était un challenge très important, une montagne à gravir, et il l'avait fait.

_Tu peux être fier de toi, Ichigo, reprit Hirako en tournant ses yeux sur l'horizon et le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Grimmjow le doit à toi, et à toi seul.

_Non, c'est faux.

Le blond tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

_Sans vous, Aizen n'aurait jamais accepté que je sois ici. Vous avez aussi beaucoup de choses à voir là-dedans.

_Tch, souffla-t-il.

Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que cet homme n'était pas habitué à ce genre de compliments. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait jamais se vanter de la sorte d'être à l'origine d'un succès du Wakagashira, à cause de sa couverture? Certainement.

_Prends les compliments et profite bien de cette paix relative, Ichigo, ajouta-t-il. Quelqu'un t'attend de pied ferme à Tokyo, et je préfère t'avertir qu'il va sérieusement nous casser les couilles.

Le visage d'Ichigo s'assombrit aussitôt et son front se plissa gravement. Kuchiki, évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier celui-là? Ici il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, mais il ne pourrait rester éternellement en Thaïlande. Il reprendrait bientôt le cours normal de sa vie : le club allait rouvrir, ses collègues allaient sans doute poser des tas de questions sur le nouveau propriétaire du club, et Kuchiki allait certainement l'apprendre.

Mais pour le moment, Kurosaki devait se focaliser sur sa mission, pas sur Kuchiki. Chaque chose en son temps. Il appréciait la présence d'Hirako tant qu'il le pouvait. Il était pratiquement certain qu'il ne pourrait plus le voir aussi librement ensuite, et qu'ils ne seraient plus du tout en contact. Pourtant, il avait un sentiment étrange à l'égard de cet homme; comme s'il comprenait sa situation, ce qu'il ressentait, et les décisions qu'il avait à prendre. Forcément, Hirako avait été lui aussi dans sa situation : il avait été intégré malgré lui à ce clan yakuza, et avait décidé d'y rester pour des raisons qui n'étaient - en soit - pas si différentes de celles d'Ichigo. Il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, mais il ne le connaissait pas assez pour cela :

_Je peux vous poser une question?

Hirako parut un instant surpris mais il acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide, tournant son corps en direction de Kurosaki. Le roux pinça ses lèvres et adopta une expression sérieuse. Il ignorait si le blond allait lui répondre, mais il pouvait au moins essayer :

_Quand... quand avez-vous su que... enfin que vous étiez prêt à tout pour Aizen?

Shinji ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à la question puisqu'il marqua un temps d'arrêt, son visage figé et ses yeux braqués sur lui. Puis, il dodelina sa tête, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant le long de ses épaules et il étouffa un ricanement tout en haussant les épaules :

_Si tu veux une réponse sur tes sentiments pour Grimmjow, ça peut pas venir de moi.

_Non, je...

_Aizen et Grimmjow sont différents, le coupa-t-il. Je t'ai dit que j'étais tombé raide dingue de lui pendant ma mission d'infiltration. Ça n'a jamais changé après ça. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, il n'y a pas de demi-tour, Ichigo. Je te l'ai dit, qu'il fallait bien que tu y réfléchisses, je suis tombé dans mon propre piège en croyant que je pouvais séduire Aizen et m'en débarrasser comme ça mais...

Ichigo ferma les yeux un instant, il se rappelait bien des mots d'Hirako cette nuit-là lorsqu'il avait été ramené au commissariat par Kuchiki et qu'il avait rencontré le blond. Il se rappelait qu'il l'avait prévenu, qu'une fois qu'il serait tombé dans son propre jeu, dans son propre piège, il serait confronté à son pire ennemi : lui-même. Il avait choisi ce chemin, il l'avait déjà fait, pas besoin de revenir là-dessus. Il l'avait fait pour Grimmjow, pour personne d'autre et comme le blond le lui avait dit : il ne pouvait certainement pas reculer maintenant. Sa rencontre avec Jaggerjack avait bouleversé toute sa vie, il s'en rendait compte tous les jours. Pourtant...

_Je ne veux pas devenir un yakuza, statua radicalement Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oh mais si tu en es déjà à ce stade-là c'est que tu as bel et bien accepté tes sentiments, Ichigo!

La réplique amusée du blond le fit tilter. S'il en était déjà à réfléchir à devenir un yakuza ou non, c'était qu'il était prêt à changer de vie pour lui, n'est-ce pas? Il pinça ses lèvres fortement et détourna ses yeux du blondinet, cachant son visage à ses yeux bleus curieux pour ne pas qu'il voit son trouble. Mais Shinji ne pouvait être mené en bateau sur un tel sujet.

_Tu me rappelles quand je n'étais pas encore un yakuza, reprit-il. J'étais comme toi. La ressemblance est de plus en plus frappante, et je me fais du soucis pour toi. Nous nous ressemblons mais... il y a une différence : Aizen n'a jamais clairement énoncé ses sentiments à mon égard lorsque j'hésitais encore. Et pourtant, j'ai choisi de devenir un yakuza pour lui. J'ai choisi pour deux, c'était ça la force de mes sentiments. Et Aizen a fini par le comprendre, par m'accepter tel que j'étais. Il est... différent de Grimmjow, on ne peut pas les comparer mais nos situations se ressemblent en de multiples points.

Est-ce qu'Ichigo en était vraiment là? Est-ce qu'il se demandait vraiment s'il voulait changer de vie pour vivre auprès de Grimmjow? Non, il ne pouvait pas se demander une telle chose alors qu'il n'avait même clairement identifier ses sentiments.

_Aizen est le chef que tu connais, mais il est foncièrement différent avec moi, reprit-il dans un soupir. Le visage qu'il me montre est différent de celui qu'il te montre, à toi ou à tous les autres hommes du clan. Je suis sûr que tu comprends de quoi je parle, Grimmjow ne doit pas être très différent. Il n'est comme ça qu'avec toi, et ça ne changera jamais. Tu te poses les bonnes questions, crois-moi. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil : sois sûr de tes sentiments. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté parce que j'étais fou amoureux, mais toi...

_Je ne sais pas...

_Le jour ou tu t'en ficheras de devenir un yakuza pour lui, sera le jour où tu sauras que tu l'aimes vraiment.

Ichigo croisa les yeux bleus d'Hirako et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Que voulait-il dire exactement? Comment pouvait-il être aussi certain?

_L'un ne va pas sans l'autre : Grimmjow est indissociable de sa fonction de yakuza. N'essaye pas de le changer, ou de l'en éloigner tu n'y parviendras pas. Il faut que tu le vois comme tel : il est un yakuza, et tu dois l'accepter. Peu importe ta réflexion, si c'est ce qui te bloque alors dis-toi que si jamais tu n'as plus aucun frein à devenir un yakuza et qu'il en est la raison, c'est que tu es prêt à tout pour lui.

 _Je ne veux pas devenir un yakuza_ , avait-il dit. C'était vrai. Il n'en était pas un, et ne voulait surtout pas en devenir un. Pourtant... ce qu'il faisait ici, ce qu'il enfilait comme costume pour pouvoir être auprès de Grimmjow était le costume de yakuza. Il jouait ce rôle pour l'aider.

_Je suis navré de te l'annoncer mais tu as déjà un pied dedans, lui annonça Hirako. Ta décision de l'accompagner ici est un geste qui démontre bien plus que les mots, Ichigo. Tu es comme moi : incapable d'accepter et incapable de dire les mots, mais tes gestes sont bien plus éloquents que tes silences. Grimmjow n'est pas idiot, il s'en est aperçu. Il sait. Il t'a dit ce qu'il ressentait, n'est-ce pas?

_Quoi? Non! S'empressa-t-il de répondre, agité.

Il refusa de croiser le regard réprobateur de Shinji et bougonna un instant dans sa moustache. Ce type en savait bien trop, pensa-t-il en ruminant. Évidemment qu'il savait, il avait vécu exactement la même chose. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux :

_Il n'a pas eu le temps de le dire, je l'en ai empêché, avoua-t-il.

_Parce que tu savais déjà. Parce que tu as accepté ses sentiments. Ah... les jeunes de nos jours, souffla-t-il en soupirant.

Peut-être bien, pensa-t-il en laissant son regard flâner sur les vagues et l'écume blanche. Peut-être bien qu'il avait su depuis longtemps ce que Grimmjow ressentait pour lui, mais qu'il s'était volontairement interdit de l'accepter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il manque le lui avouer à haute voix. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'entendre? Il craignait d'avoir à les lui retourner, de le décevoir, de lui faire du mal, de ne pas être à la hauteur, et au final de vivre quelque chose de douloureux pour tous les deux.

_Ichigo, l'amour ne doit pas être douloureux. Tu associes l'amour à la douleur, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... Tes apriori ou que sais-je encore, ce qui te bloque, n'ont pas lieu d'être avec Grimmjow. Il est spécial, et maintenant tu le sais, tu le comprends. Ne crois pas pouvoir appliquer ce que tu as vécu avant à Grimmjow.

Ichigo le savait, évidemment qu'il le savait mieux que personne. _L'amour c'est pour les enfants_ , se complaisait-il à penser et à dire avant. Avant. Maintenant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Rukia lui avait expliqué que ça risquait de lui tomber dessus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en défaire. Il ne savait pas si c'était encore le cas, si ça lui était tombé dessus sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Une dernière barrière restait encore entre lui et Grimmjow et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ni comment. Il avait un dernier frein mais il ignorait lequel. Il avait déjà accepté le fait de devenir un yakuza, que ce soit pour une durée déterminée ou pour toujours, il avait accepté le bleuté tel qu'il l'était...

_Et quand il se sera lassé de moi? Quand il aura trouvé plus... jeune, plus sexy, plus intéressant que moi? Que se passera-t-il?

Le voilà son frein, sa dernière barrière. Il avait peur. De souffrir, de voir Gimmjow se lasser de lui. Ils pouvaient s'amuser ensemble, au lit ou ailleurs il savait que le turquoise était plus que accro à leurs petits jeux, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais s'il finissait par se lasser, s'il voulait autre chose? Tout le monde évoluait et leur différence d'âge...

_Lassé? Répéta Shinji avec un rire ironique. Tu es littéralement devenu une partie de lui, de sa vie! Sans toi, il redevient le yakuza d'avant. Comment pourrait-il seulement penser à être lassé de toi? Ça serait plutôt le contraire. Tu ne crois pas que Grimmjow pense que _toi_ tu vas te lasser, que tu es jeune et que peut-être tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un de ton âge qui aura les mêmes envies que toi et les mêmes désirs?

_Pas possible, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête. Les mecs de mon âge sont prises de tête. Ce que j'aime chez Grimmjow c'est justement le fait qu'il soit plus âgé, plus sûr de lui, mature et qu'il sache ce qu'il veut dans la vie. Jamais je ne sortirai avec un mec de mon âge.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hirako :

_C'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu dises tout ça. Tu as des doutes, mais Grimmjow en a aussi. Sûrement pas aux mêmes niveaux, mais... vous devriez vraiment vous ouvrir plus tous les deux.

Et Ichigo avait parfaitement conscience d'être le frein à cette ouverture. Ses doutes lui pourrissaient la vie, et finirait par pourrir cette relation.

_Vous n'avez jamais eu de doutes avec Aizen?

_Oh, mon pauvre, si! Bien sûr que si, des milliers! S'exclama-t-il en haussant les bras. Pas seulement à cause de ma situation, que j'étais flic, que je devais le coincer… mais pour des tas d'autres raisons aussi. Je pensais qu'il ne s'intéressait à moi que parce que j'étais flic, qu'il se lasserait lui aussi. Et lui pensait que ce n'était que l'adrénaline de jouer avec un mauvais garçon qui m'excitait. Mais... on avait tous les deux tort. C'était plus que ça, et nos doutes... on les a chassés.

Ichigo soupira longuement et resta rêveur, la relation qu'il entretenait avec Grimmjow ne pouvait cependant pas être comparé à celle d'Hirako. Cela faisait des années que les deux hommes se connaissaient, et le rouquin pouvait justement penser qu'ils n'avaient pas construit tout ça du jour au lendemain. Rome ne s'était pas faite en une journée.

_Votre relation a l'air tellement... stable et mûre. Et pourtant, on ne dirait pas quand on vous voit tous les deux. Sans... vouloir juger ou... quoique ce soit.

Hirako secoua la tête et sourit :

_Je sais, c'est ce qui fait notre force. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe entre nous, notre vie intime reste à nous. On a su garder notre intimité. Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est vrai.

_Mais... il est aussi avec cet autre type... Ulquiorra.

Ichigo ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement en parler devant Hirako. Ce sujet devait être épineux! Quel homme accepterait que son amant voit un autre homme sans même s'en cacher? Pourtant, Hirako poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme mais ne le réprimanda pas. Au contraire, il lui répondit avec la même honnêteté que pour ses précédentes questions :

_Tu sais, quand on aime quelqu'un on le prend comme il est, dit-il, une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix. Avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Ça n'a pas toujours été rose entre Aizen et moi. Des hauts, des bas tous les couples en ont. J'ai accepté des choses que tu ne comprendrais certainement pas, que peu d'hommes comprendraient. Mais c'est parce que je l'aime. J'accepte ses penchants malsains, il accepte les miens. Ça s'appelle faire des compromis, et quand on se connait bien, ça devient tout naturel. On se fait confiance, point. N'essaye pas de comprendre Aizen, ou même pourquoi j'ai accepté Ulquiorra. Ça fait partie de nous, quelque chose que tu n'as pas à savoir.

Ichigo acquiesça silencieusement, regrettant pendant un instant d'avoir posé la question. Malgré sa réponse, le regard de Shinji s'était fait plus grave, plus sombre. S'il avait accepté tous les penchants malsains d'Aizen il était évident que ce genre de choses lui faisait encore du mal. Ichigo n'était pas là pour le juger, aussi préféra-t-il abandonner le sujet. Mais si Shinji était capable de prendre sur lui de cette façon, lui serait capable de vivre avec les défauts de Grimmjow.

_Gimmjow ne me fait pas confiance, on s'est déjà accrochés sur le fait que je sois strip-teaseur. Il n'aime pas que je travaille au club. On ne peut rien construire sur ça, tant qu'il ne me fera pas confiance...

_Mph... Prouve-lui qu'il n'a pas avoir peur dans ce cas-là, reprit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Comment?

_Ça... seul toi peut le savoir, le découvrir, Ichigo. Chaque relation est unique, il faut que tu montres à Grimmjow que ton travail n'interfère pas dans vos relations. Comment? Je ne sais pas, mais tu trouveras.

Kurosaki ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à calmer les jalousies de Grimmjow. Pour l'instant, il n'avait vu que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, car il était certain que les crises de jalousie de Jaggerjack pouvaient être particulièrement vives. D'ailleurs, il se demanda s'il avait déjà été jaloux auparavant. Quelle genre de relation il avait pu avoir avant lui, combien d'amant il avait connu... Il voulait en savoir plus, toujours. Mais son idée d'interroger Shinji sur le sujet fut chassée :

_Quand on parle du loup.

Hirako désigna du menton la terrasse de la villa et Ichigo tourna son visage pour apercevoir Grimmjow qui les observait intensément. Il avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches et avait dénoué sa cravate, la brise de ce début de soirée faisant voler le tissu autour de lui. Ichigo ne put réprimer le sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres et sentit son ventre se tortiller douloureusement. A ses côtés, Hirako étouffa un rire et s'éloigna en direction de la maison pour invités dans laquelle il avait établi ses quartiers :

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, Ichigo. T'y es jusqu'au cou, lui lança-t-il avant de lui adresser un signe de la main.

Ichigo resta déstabilisé par ses mots, ayant du mal à les comprendre. Puis, il tourna de nouveau ses eux sur la silhouette immobile de Grimmjow. Il déglutit difficilement et inspira profondément en se rendant compte qu'Hirako avait raison.

_Putain, j'y suis jusqu'au cou, marmonna-t-il avant de se décider à bouger.

Ses pieds le portèrent en courant jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à la terrasse. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre, son cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine, et son corps se projeta en avant pour s'écraser contre celui du bleuté. Ce dernier échappa un soupir choqué, tandis que les bras de Kurosaki entouraient sa taille et que son visage venait s'enfoncer contre son cou. Grimmjow ricana et lança, ironique :

_Quelqu'un était pressé d'avoir un câlin?

_Peut-être, marmonna-t-il en redressant son visage pour l'observer.

Les yeux turquoise brillaient de mille feux et Kurosaki ne se rappela pas les avoir vu aussi lumineux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être était-ce l'instant, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il venait de discuter avec Hirako, mais cette accolade était différente. Grimmjow l'avait lui aussi senti et déposa un baiser audacieux sur ses lèvres, pressant sa bouche avec une force rare contre la sienne. Encore une fois, ses bras lui apparurent tels un espace apaisant, sécurisant, où il n'aurait jamais à se soucier de l'avenir.

_Qu'est-ce que t'veux faire c'soir? Interrogea le bleuté.

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

_J'ai le droit de choisir, tu as fini de bosser?

_Plus ou moins, répondit-il en détournant les yeux. Mais oui, t'as le droit d'choisir.

Ichigo lui sourit plus largement et se balança lentement dans ses bras, de gauche à droite, comme s'ils cherchaient à se bercer l'un l'autre. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie de faire quelque chose en particulier, mais il était certain d'une chose :

_Je te veux pour moi tout seul ce soir, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas de vieux pervers qui m'approche dans un restaurant, pas d'ex-yakuza dégénéré qui t'énerve, pas d'Aizen et de partenariat. Juste toi et moi...

Pris de cours, Grimmjow sembla incapable de répondre. Après quelques secondes cependant, un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres et il étouffa un rire amusé :

_On peut se faire livrer à manger, si t'veux. J'ai faim.

_Je meurs de faim! Répliqua le roux avec un rire.

Les yeux bleus le fixaient avec un intérêt étrange, comme s'il tentait de le percer à jour. Grimmjow se demandait sans doute pourquoi il lui disait tout à coup qu'il le "voulait pour lui tout seul", mais il ne posa pas la question. Apparemment, ça lui convenait, nul besoin d'en connaître les raisons.

_Voilà c'qu'on va faire, commença Jaggerjack en prenant un grand souffle d'air, j'vais aller enfiler un truc plus relax d'abord. Après, on va commander à manger, tout c'qu'on veut. Rien qu'toi et moi. On s'mate un film, on va sur la plage, j'm'en fous. Un bain d'minuit, prendre des photos tant qu'tu veux, j'm'en fous tant qu'ça t'fait plaisir. Et après...

Le visage du yakuza se rapprocha du sien et Ichigo sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. Il était si rapide qu'il lui était presque douloureux, et il oublia tout, où ils se trouvaient, le bruit de la mer, le souffle du vent, les cris des oiseaux. Tout. L'intensité sans égale de ses yeux le prit à la gorge, et il se noya dans l'azur si pur de ses orbes :

_Et après j'te ferai l'amour, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pas d'jeu cette fois, juste toi et moi. Pas d'masque, pas d'rôle, j'serai moi et t'seras toi. J'te ferai l'amour doucement, plus profond qu'aucun aut' mec avant, j'veux regarder au fond d'tes yeux et voir à quel point tu m'appartiens.

Ichigo sentit son souffle se figer dans sa gorge et ses jambes menacèrent de se dérober sous son poids. Il s'accrocha aux bras de Grimmjow, et ne put détourner ses yeux de lui. Son visage était des plus fascinant, déterminé, concentré et ses yeux si puissants qu'il ne put véritablement en supporter l'intensité.

_Tu m'laisseras t'faire l'amour comme ça, Ichigo? Questionna-t-il, ses sourcils se fronçant devant son manque de réaction.

_Oui..., expia-t-il, presque à bout de souffle.

Sa promesse de le rendre fou, de le prendre toute la nuit comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant, l'avait laissé haletant, fiévreux et au bord de la syncope. Ichigo vit passer un tas d'images toutes plus osées les une que les autres devant ses yeux, imaginant que l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui pouvait faire encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait. Il ferma les yeux et le laissa l'embrasser longuement, tremblant d'appréhension et d'impatience.

Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait de devenir un yauza tant qu'il pouvait être avec lui...


	21. Chapitre 20

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 20.**

 **Warnings :** Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon XD

* * *

Une explosion tonitruante retentit dans la pièce, son bourdonnement se prolongea quelques instants, tandis que la scène de désolation s'offrait aux yeux de Grimmjow. Un homme émergea des débris, repoussant pierres, graviers et morceaux de taule tombés sur lui. Ichigo bougea contre lui et se redressa sensiblement :

_J'en étais sûr, commenta-t-il. C'est le héros du film il peut pas mourir!

Grimmjow regarda l'homme sur l'écran épousseter ses muscles proéminents. Franchement, il n'avait pas du tout suivi l'histoire, mais il se garda bien de le dire. Il s'était plutôt focalisé sur son voisin de gauche, ses réactions, ses mouvements, et pour être honnête aucun film ne pouvait s'avérer plus intéressant. Mais Ichigo semblait y être plongé intensément, ses yeux ne se décollant pas de l'écran, et aimant à commenter chaque fois qu'il était surpris.

Grimmjow prit son verre de vin qui reposait sur la table basse à côté de lui, et glissa de nouveau un bras autour des épaules de Kurosaki. Il sirota l'alcool lentement en se demandant combien de temps cela faisait qu'il n'avait pas autant apprécié une soirée. Ichigo lui était apparu tellement plus détendu, rieur, voire accessible ce soir. Il ignorait ce qui lui faisait dire ça, mais en plongeant dans l'ambré lumineux de ses yeux il lui avait semblé discerner quelque chose de nouveau. Et il ne savait pas quoi.

Ce dîner qui leur avait été servi sur la terrasse comme il l'avait demandé, voulant créer une soirée toute spéciale pour lui et Kurosaki, alors que que les vagues de la mer rythmaient leurs silences confortablement, avait été des plus agréables. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi il le devait, mais le jeune homme s'était beaucoup plus ouvert à lui ce soir. Ils avaient discuté, bavardé, de choses totalement insignifiantes, comme de détails importants. Ichigo lui avait demandé des choses intimes sur son passé, qu'il le soupçonnait de vouloir connaître depuis longtemps. Combien il avait eu d'amants, et depuis quand fréquentait-il les clubs de strip-tease, et s'il avait déjà eu une relation sérieuse. La réponse à la dernière question était bien évidemment non.

Le bleuté avait joué la carte de la franchise, il n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir au jeune homme, vraiment aucun. Des amants il en avait eu des tas, mais la plupart du temps il les payait grassement parce qu'ils n'offraient aucun service gratuitement. Et il n'était pas un homme d'habitude aussi, il ne les gardait qu'une nuit ou deux, pour se satisfaire rien de plus. Il n'avait jamais dévoilé son secret à aucun d'entre eux, le sujet de ses colères n'étant devenu que presque banal depuis qu'il connaissait Ichigo.

Le roux avait semblé intéressé, hypnotisé par ses mots, par tout connaître de son passé. Il l'avait regardé avec insistance, lui adressant un regard compatissant en apprenant qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Il l'avait vu aussi froncer ses sourcils en écoutant qu'il n'avait jamais compté le nombre d'amants qu'il avait pu avoir. Et même en sachant qu'il avait plutôt pour habitude d'avoir des prostitués comme partenaires, Ichigo n'avait jamais réellement su que c'était le seul genre d'homme que le bleuté avait pu ramener dans son lit. Un éclair de jalousie était passé au fond de ses yeux, et le yakuza n'avait pu qu'en rire.

Ichigo n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ce soir, et il s'était demandé si les plats ne lui avaient pas plu. Mais il avait seulement répondu que la chaleur avait pour habitude de lui couper tout appétit. Grimmjow ne s'en était pas plus formalisé, mais l'avait vu déguster avec un appétit non dissimulé son dessert devant l'écran de télévision, ses yeux rivés sur un film d'action qu'il avait choisi de visionner. Grimmjow lui, voulait juste se trouver ici avec lui, peu importait le film qui jouait.

_Tu l'as vu le dernier Avengers? Lui avait-il demandé en faisant défiler les films disponibles à la demande sur la télévision.

_Nan.

_On peut le regarder si tu veux! Moi je l'ai déjà vu, mais…

_Choisis un film que t'as jamais vu, lui avait-il répondu avec un sourire.

Vraiment, Grimmjow s'en moquait. Il avait son propre spectacle devant les yeux, en live, et pas sur un écran. Il avait observé Ichigo étirer une moue dubitative en choisissant un autre film. Il l'avait regardé s'asseoir confortablement après avoir finalement sélectionné un film qu'il n'avait jamais vu, demandant à Grimmjow si ça lui convenait. Et il avait dit oui.

Pendant la première demi-heure, il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et le jeune rouquin s'était blotti contre lui, son bras autour de sa taille. Jaggerjack s'était trouvé plus intéressé par le fait de caresser ses cheveux oranges, et embrasser ses joues, plutôt que de tenter de suivre l'histoire du film américain. Mais ses baisers et ses caresses firent plus ou moins chou blanc, Ichigo étant plus que concentré sur le blockbuster à l'écran.

Il ne savait pas ce que Hirako et lui avaient dit, de quoi ils avaient discuté lorsqu'il les avait trouvés tous les deux dans le jardin. Trop loin pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation, il avait néanmoins été saisi par le regard qu'Ichigo lui avait lancé en le découvrant là, sur la terrasse. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, comme si son regard avait changé. Il en était convaincu; quelque chose avait changé ce soir, mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir quoi. Cela venait-il d'Hirako, ou était-ce simplement une impression? Il n'avait pas la réponse.

_Combien tu paries qu'il finit avec la blonde? Marmonna-t-il en étirant une moue mécontente. Elle n'a fait que beugler pendant une heure et demie. Aaaah! Aaaah! Aidez-moi! Pfff...

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé, et le rouquin tourna son visage vers lui avec un sourire :

_Quoi? C'est vrai, non? Soupira-t-il en riant. J'aime pas du tout son personnage, mais hé... faut bien un peu de romance, sinon quel intérêt?

_Avec qui t'l'aurais vu finir, le héros? Demanda le bleuté en se reculant sur le canapé pour mieux observer son visage concentré.

_Mmm, réfléchit-il tout haut en retournant son visage en direction de l'écran, personne! Pourquoi le héros doit-il systématiquement finir avec quelqu'un?

_Pour l'public? Parce qu'ça fait une belle fin? Parce qu'les gens s'attendent à ça?

_Voilà, exactement, souffla-t-il en souriant, parce que ça apporte de l'intérêt à l'histoire, les gens aiment ça. Personnellement, je préfère voir un héros seul que mal accompagné. Comme James Bond par exemple! Il finit toujours - enfin presque - tout seul à la fin des films, même si pendant il a pu se taper pleins de filles!

Grimmjow dodelina de la tête en souriant, se demandant où cette conversation allait les mener. C'était bien le genre de Kurosaki de s'enflammer comme ça à propos de n'importe quoi. Il débordait de passion pour la photographie, pour ce genre de discussions banales comme pour le sujet de l'aider à vaincre ses colères violentes. Était-ce la fougue de la jeunesse? Il voulait bien le croire, mais Ichigo était comme ça. Les rouquins avaient le sang chaud!

_Peu importe, finit par soupirer Kurosaki en retombant mollement au fond du canapé, ce film était nul.

Il prit la télécommande dans sa main et éteignit l'écran à distance. Puis, il balança le petit objet sur la table basse et se tourna vers lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il dirigea son corps tout entier vers lui et attrapa sa nuque de ses deux mains pour lui voler un baiser. Grimmjow resta là, surpris par son audace, puis ses larges mains se déposèrent sur les hanches étroites du danseur, tandis que le silence reprenait son droit dans la pièce.

Ils basculèrent tous les deux allongés sur le large canapé de cuir, Ichigo s'écrasant contre les coussins moelleux, et Jaggerjack le surplombant. Même si la climatisation avait été mise en marche depuis qu'ils avaient terminé leur dîner, Grimmjow avait chaud et avait retiré son tee-shirt, appréciant se balader torse nu tant qu'il le pouvait. Ne résistant pas à l'invitation de sa peau nue, le roux agrippa ses épaules et intensifia le baiser, sa langue s'invitant entre ses lèvres pour chercher la sienne. Ichigo écarta ses jambes pour accueillir son corps entre elles, et le bleuté fit courir sa main le long de la jambe de son partenaire.

Grimmjow finit par s'écarter de lui, après un long et tendre baiser qui s'éternisa. Son corps avait tenté de se fondre dans le sien, et il sentait déjà à quel point Ichigo était dur à travers son short.

_Et si _ça_ c'était un film, commença-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, qui s'rait le héros? Toi ou moi?

_Pfff, moi évidemment, répondit immédiatement l'autre avec un sourire. Le héros qui sauverait le vilain de l'histoire de ses démons intérieurs, ça sonne plutôt bien, non?

Grimmjow lui sourit de toutes ses dents, mais ne formula aucune réponse. Il baissa son visage jusqu'à son cou pour y laisser courir ses lèvres tout son soul. Et tandis que les mains d'Ichigo caressaient son dos, descendaient lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses lombaires et sur ses fesses, il déposa une pluie de baisers légers le long de sa jugulaire. Il se servit de ses bras pour se surélever et pouvoir ainsi mieux s'allonger sur le jeune homme, leurs deux torses collés, leurs cuisses se touchant, et leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Il sentit son membre réagir, intéressé par la proximité entre leurs deux corps et stimulé grâce aux frottements des vêtements.

Il voulait prendre son temps, et faire ça bien. Il voulait que ça ne ressemble à aucune autre fois, pour lui comme pour Ichigo. Il ne l'avait pas prévu, de lui sortir ça comme ça, de lui dire qu'il lui ferait d'amour. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, et encore moins l'avait-il fait à quelqu'un. Mais lancé dans son beau discours, et face aux yeux scrutateurs qui le fixaient, il avait bêtement dit ça. C'était parce qu'Ichigo lui avait fait comprendre que quelque chose se passait, qu'il voulait plus, qu'il voulait savoir plus. Il lui avait montré un autre visage, pour la première fois et il aimait ça. Il adorait savoir qu'il voulait tout savoir de lui, son passé, comme son futur, et en faire partie. Néanmoins, il savait ce qu'il voulait lui démontrer : son amour et sa passion. Et le jeune homme semblait l'avoir compris, ses yeux s'étaient embrasés et depuis, cette flamme ne les avait pas quittés.

Ichigo reprenait son souffle, entre deux soupirs exquis et il glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Le jeune homme, réceptif, se tortilla sous lui, poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir non retenu, le genre de manifestations qu'il adorait. Il entreprit de remonter ses mains le long de ses flancs nus, jusqu'à ses pectoraux puis sur ses mamelons, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Il sourit et l'aida à retirer le vêtement, sa bouche prenant le chemin de son sternum pour l'embrasser et laisser une pluie de baisers le long de son torse jusqu'à son nombril.

_Et à la fin, on finirait tous les deux ensemble, reprit Ichigo.

_Comme dans tout bon blockbuster.

Ichigo fourra ses mains dans ses cheveux et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour rire, son sourire étirant ses traits juvéniles merveilleusement bien. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, ses joues rosies tordirent l'estomac du bleuté d'une drôle de façon, et ses lèvres entrouvertes lui donnèrent envie de l'embrasser encore et encore. Grimmjow prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et profita encore un peu de la sensation de sa peau douce sous ses lèvres. Il ricana doucement et remonta doucement le long de son torse, son menton en contact avec sa peau, ses yeux dans les siens, profonds, intenses :

_Not' film à nous s'rait interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans, bébé, souffla-t-il, y'aurait plus d'scènes d'action au pieux qu'aut' chose.

_Et alors? A chaque héros sa technique, non?

Grimmjow acquiesça en souriant contre sa bouche et l'embrassa à nouveau, penchant sa tête sur la droite pour se fondre un peu plus dans le baiser. Le souffle chaud du jeune homme contre sa joue, et ses mains qui jouaient avec ses mèches bleues, son corps plaqué contre le sien, lui donnèrent chaud, et déversèrent en lui un désir si impatient qu'il agrippa les hanches du jeune homme. Kurosaki gémit contre lui mais appuya de plus belle sa bouche contre la sienne, avant de s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux étaient teintés du même désir que les siens, et ses douces mains cueillirent son visage :

_Si on allait dans la chambre? Proposa-t-il. Je ne veux pas que Hirako débarque au mauvais moment.

_Mmm, acquiesça-t-il en se hissant sur ses deux mains pour se relever.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers les grandes baies vitrées du salon et les ferma, de façon à être tranquille sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Pendant qu'Ichigo prenait le chemin de la chambre, il s'assura que la porte d'entrée était fermée et suivit son jeune amant dans la pièce où se trouvait le lit king size. Kurosaki se trouvait juste devant le lit, occupé à retirer la ceinture de son pantalon quand Jaggerjack pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Mais ses sourcils se froncèrent tout en observant la jeune personne se déshabiller.

Est-ce qu'il avait laissé entendre plus tôt, qu'il voulait "finir" avec lui? Qu'il y voyait un avenir? Il n'allait certainement pas lancer le sujet maintenant, pas alors qu'il observait Ichigo se déshabiller et risquer de tout gâcher. Il resta quelques instants adossé contre la porte quand enfin le jeune homme releva la tête et s'aperçut de sa présence, et remarqua qu'il était soucieux. Il laissa tomber sa ceinture par terre et lui lança :

_Tu n'as pas posé la question… tu n'as pas demandé de quoi Hirako et moi on parlait.

Jaggerjack fronça les sourcils, pourquoi aborder le sujet maintenant? Se demanda-t-il. Apparemment, Ichigo avait des choses en tête, tout comme lui. Voulait-il lui passer un quelconque message? Peut-être. Il s'approcha de lui, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres rapidement, ses mains prenant les bras de Kurosaki entre ses doigts :

_Mph… Parce que p'tet' qu'tu voulais pas m'le dire?

_Non, je peux te le dire, répondit-il en dodelinant la tête, son regard appuyé.

Grimmjow ne put cacher son air surpris, ni que l'idée de lui demander lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit. Surtout qu'il soupçonnait cette conversation d'être à l'origine du changement notable dans le regard de son amant. Mais poser directement la question à Ichigo revenait à admettre qu'il y pensait, que ça le taraudait, bref qu'il était curieux, et ce n'était pas son genre. Sauf quand il s'agissait de son orangé préféré.

_Alors? Vous avez parlé de quoi? De moi, hein? Taquina-t-il avec un sourire en coin, histoire de dédramatiser.

_Et d'Aizen. Et d'Hirako et lui. Et de nous. Il y a des choses que j'ai manifestement du mal à comprendre tout seul.

Ichigo haussa les épaules, comme pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas tout mais que ça n'avait pas d'importance. S'ils avaient parlé d'Aizen, Grimmjow était certain que le jeune homme avait posé une foule de questions sur lui, et d'autant plus si Hirako était d'humeur à lui répondre :

_Comme quoi? T'peux m'poser des questions à moi, j'en sais aussi long qu'Hirako, t'sais.

_Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il en ricanant et le bleuté arbora une expression blessée.

Mais le rouquin soupira puissamment, ses épaules s'affaissant tout à coup, et il reprit une expression plus sérieuse. Saisit, Grimmjow regretta pendant un instant de ne pas avoir posé la question. Il ne connaissait pas Hirako plus que ça, ils n'avaient pas d'atomes crochus, mais à cause d'Aizen ils s'étaient côtoyés un sacré paquet de fois, et il savait le blond très bon observateur. Cependant, il ne pouvait concevoir qu'il ait cassé du sucre sur son dos. Hirako était, après tout, celui qui avait vécu la même expérience qu'Ichigo. Ils avaient sans doute eu beaucoup à échanger.

_Grimmjow, je ne sais pas où on va toi et moi, et je n'ai jamais eu peur de ça avant. Mais… plus le temps passe, plus je me demande ce genre de choses. Je veux être avec toi, tu le sais, mais…

_Mais quoi? Le coupa-t-il.

Oh, adieu belle et tranquille soirée si leur discussion partait comme ça!

_De quoi t'as peur? D'Aizen? Bébé, j'le…

_Non, non, je ne parle pas d'Aizen! S'empressa-t-il d'intervenir en secouant ses mains devant lui. Je parle de… de nous. De toi, de moi… je ne sais pas.

_J'arrive pas à t'suivre, grimaça-t-il, déçu.

_Grimmjow, tu l'as dit toi-même : tu as connu des tas de types avant moi. Tu as beaucoup fréquenté les club de strip-tease, tu es… riche, beau et sexy….

_Qui est l'plus sexy d'nous deux j'te l'demande, rétorqua-t-il en ricanant, s'épaulant contre la rambarde du lit, les bras croisés. Bébé, si y'en a un d'nous qui doit êt' l'plus sexy c'est toi.

_Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête, je le sais Grimmjow, je te regarde tous les jours, je sais comment les mecs de mon âge te voient! Mes collègues… bavent devant toi, et ne font que parler de toi.

_J'm'en tape d'tes collègues, y'a qu'toi qui m'intéresse.

_Pour combien de temps?

Grimmjow recula son visage, surpris, et haussa les sourcils. Avait-il vraiment entendu ce qu'il avait entendu? Ichigo semblait douter de ses sentiments, ou était-ce son imagination? Il croisa les pupilles ambrées, teintées d'inquiétude et soupira. Pouvait-il lui en vouloir? Certainement pas. Ils venaient de deux mondes différents, avaient une perception différente de ce monde. Que connaissaient-ils l'un de l'autre à part… leurs préférences sexuelles? Grimmjow pouvait bien réciter toutes les zones sensibles de son corps, et la façon dont il aimait être embrassé, mais il serait bien incapable de lister ses films favoris, les prénoms de ses amis, et même ce qu'il aimait le plus manger.

Les doutes d'Ichigo étaient légitimes.

_Bébé, comment t'peux dire ça alors que j'te rappelle que des dizaines d'types rêvent de t'avoir dans leur lit tous les soirs? Alors qu'ils t'ont vu presqu'à poils cont' du fric? T'crois que j'me sens comment…

_Je sais, lui répondit-il en prenant son visage au creux de ses mains, je sais, Grimmjow, et je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu sois jaloux, ces autres mecs ne sont rien pour moi. Je ne danserai plus jamais comme j'ai pu danser pour toi…

_J'ai les mêmes doutes qu'toi, t'vois, lui souffla-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

_Pas les mêmes mais... Hirako m'a dit que tu ne pourrais pas te lasser de moi, que je fais partie de toi maintenant. Que sans moi tu n'es... que le yakuza d'avant. Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire ou...

_T'dois l'croire. Ma vie a tellement changé d'puis que j'te connais.

Le roux échappa un rire et baissa les yeux, secouant sa tête vigoureusement :

_Non, c'est la mienne qui a changé.

Il y eut un silence, long et pourtant confortable puis Grimmjow inspira profondément. Peu importait ce qu'Hirako avait dit, même si c'était la vérité, ce qui importait, c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient. Et ce qu'ils voulaient. Il était encore loin de savoir ce que l'orangé ressentait pour lui, et même s'il admettait commencer à comprendre qu'il voulait une relation sérieuse avec lui, il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

_Ma vie a changé l'jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, bébé, souffla-t-il en prenant ses hanches en mains. T'es passé près d'ma table, dans la salle du club, dans un string orange parfait'ment raccord avec tes ch'veux, délicieux. Et j't'ai vu danser sur scène plus tard c'soir là... Et t'tournais autour d'cette barre, et j'me demandais comment tu t'cassais pas la gueule. J'me suis d'mandé si c'était seulement ta ch'velure rouquine qu'avait attiré mon r'gard mais j'pouvais pas détourner mes yeux d'tes longues jambes. Sexy, longues et sensuelles... Tes épaules carrées, tes bras... et tes yeux. Même d'loin j'les ai r'marqués, ils brillaient tellement.

Grimmjow ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui déblatérait tout ça. Peut-être pour le convaincre, peut-être pour lui montrer qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui, et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir de doute. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré avait changé sa conception du futur, et de la vie en général. Avant lui, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir vivre sans ses démons, sans son passé qui le hantait, sans être violent et surtout sans drogue. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il n'avait plus touché un gramme de drogue depuis longtemps, et c'était déjà une grande victoire. Ichigo était devenu la seule drogue dont il aurait jamais besoin.

_Et j'suis tombé amoureux. L'coup d'foudre. L'premier. Et l'dernier.

Ichigo cligna des yeux quelques instants, un moment fasciné par ses mots puis cassa le contact visuel. Comme le bleuté s'y était attendu, cette révélation le laissa nerveux et quelque peu inconfortable.

_J'attends pas qu'tu dises la même chose, s'empressa-t-il de le rassurer, juste...

_Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil? On sait tous les deux que tu veux que je le dise. Mais je suis un imbécile...

Grimmjow prit son menton entre ses doigts et ramena son visage dans sa direction, afin de pouvoir capter ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de dire par "je suis un imbécile". Parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à extérioriser ses sentiments? Pourtant, Grimmjow ne lui mentait pas, il n'attendait pas qu'il lui exprime ce qu'il ressentait, parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié les mots qu'il lui avait dit, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'Ichigo ne tomberait pas amoureux.

_J'ai l'impression qu'tu cherches à m'dire quelqu'chose, à m'faire comprendre un truc et j'sais pas quoi, lui avoua-t-il en cherchant un semblant de réponse au fond de son regard. Dis-moi...

_Je suis un imbécile, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux avec culpabilité. Je t'ai dit que je ne tomberai jamais amoureux, que je ne voulais pas de ça, et toi... Je suis trop cruel avec toi, je... peut-être que c'est vrai...

_Quoi donc?

Ichigo commença à s'agiter, haussant les épaules à répétition, bougeant nerveusement sur ses pieds, tentant de se dégager de son étreinte, mais Jaggerjack ne le laissa pas s'échapper si facilement. C'était comme regarder un hyperactif tenter de se calmer, comme essayer de contenir une émotion trop forte d'un gamin. Puis, il cessa tout à coup de s'ébattre comme un forcené et soupira longuement avant de reprendre :

_J'ai brisé les règles du club en sortant avec toi, j'ai même... osé mentir à la police pour toi. J'ai même... je pense même à devenir un yakuza, si seulement ça me permettait d'être plus proche de toi et de faire partie de ta vie!

Grimmjow sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il comprenait bien qu'Ichigo essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais il prenait trente-six mille chemins, et pas un seul raccourci pour l'énoncer clairement. Devant son visage ahuri et perdu, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et expulsa tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Il retrouva tout son calme, et sa voix se fit plus posée :

_Je t'ai demandé d'être l'homme dont je rêvais, de prendre la forme de mon idéal, et je ne t'ai jamais rien donné en retour. Je t'ai demandé d'être exclusif, sans te promettre qu'un jour j'aurais le moindre sentiment pour toi. Et pourtant, tu l'as accepté, et tu n'as même pas eu à faire le moindre effort pour me convaincre que j'avais tort de me refuser à croire en ces sentiments, seulement parce que j'en avais peur! Quand je pense à ce que je désirais avant, à enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui mette du sens à ma vie, qui me redonne envie de... faire de la photo peut-être, qui me donne juste la passion, je pense à toi. Ce n'est plus un idéal sans visage, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pencha sa tête sur le côté, touché par sa déclaration. Il n'osa pas le couper, c'était tout simplement trop beau. Lui, le jeune strip-teaseur qui disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'était pas bon avec les mots, qu'il ne connaissait que le langage du corps, venait de prouver le contraire. L'orangé étira un sourire timide et prit ses mains dans les siennes :

_Peut-être que... je le suis un peu... amoureux de toi. Juste un tout petit peu, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en haussant les épaules.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jaggerjack, surtout que les joues d'Ichigo se teintèrent de rouge et qu'il gigota comme un adolescent de quinze ans face à son premier amour. Peut-être était-ce le cas, pensa alors Grimmjow. Peut-être était-il son premier véritable amour? Bien, comme ça ils étaient deux!

_Juste un tout p'tit peu? Demanda-t-il, joueur, en souriant et en passant ses doigts dans les mèches rouquines.

_Oui, juste un tout petit peu! Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Grimmjow sourit encore plus largement. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir attendu des lustres, d'avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir seulement une chance d'entendre ces mots. Et aujourd'hui, c'était enfin réalité. Il ne comprit pas l'étrange émotion qui prit le pas sur son corps, il ne saisit pas le picotement au niveau de sa poitrine, et encore moins ce soulagement incommensurable qui le délivra tout entier. Il l'avait attendu toute sa vie et c'était meilleur que toutes les plus pures drogues du monde.

_T'rougis..., fit-il remarquer et le jeune homme plaqua ses mains sur ses joues. J't'ai d'jà dit qu'j'adorais quand tu rougissais?

_Oui, tu l'as déjà dit! Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

_Et j'le r'dirai encore!

Il attrapa sa nuque et attira sauvagement l'orangé vers lui, leurs deux bouches s'écrasant l'une contre l'autre. Le geste avait été brutal, mais le baiser était loin de l'être. Ichigo s'accrocha à ses bras, et colla son torse nu contre le sien, augmentant la friction, leurs peaux encore chaudes de leur étreinte dans le salon. Grimmjow inspira profondément par le nez, savourant ce baiser comme si c'était le premier. Il se sentait fier et important, désiré et épaulé, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Titubant, sans vouloir s'écarter l'un de l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et Grimmjow tomba à la renverse dessus, attirant avec lui son amant. Ils sourirent avec amusement sans couper leur échange et bientôt, Kurosaki se retrouva renversé, Grimmjow le surplombant.

Sans un mot, le bleuté s'écarta et s'attela à retirer leurs vêtements, rapidement, sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Mais ses gestes étaient doux et naturels, rien à voir avec les rôles qu'ils avaient aimé jouer ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient eux-mêmes, et ils le savaient bien. Jaggerjack se redressa, une fois totalement nu, et chercha dans son sac de voyage le lubrifiant et les préservatifs. Il jeta le tout sur le lit et prit les jambes du jeune homme en main pour les soulever. Lentement, il fit courir ses paumes sur ses cuisses, lui arrachant quelques frissons, et ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin. Mordillant et suçotant la peau de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il s'aventura plus au nord et sa bouche rencontra la peau tendre de ses bourses.

Sans réfléchir, il repoussa les jambes de Kurosaki pour avoir accès à ses fesses, et prit en main les muscles ronds de son postérieur, sans attendre plus longtemps pour planter son nez entre elles. Il leva les yeux un instant, pour s'enquérir de l'état de son partenaire, mais ce dernier le fixait avec des yeux remplis de désir :

_N'hésite pas, Grimmjow, lui souffla-t-il en secouant la tête, sois spontané avec moi. Ne me laisse pas le temps de respirer si tu veux vraiment me faire l'amour...

Grimmjow n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre autant. Il fourra son nez entre ses fesses, et y laissa courir sa langue. Il lapait, goûtait, suçotait l'endroit le plus intime de son anatomie sans relâche. Il prit son temps, pour apprécier le velouté de sa peau sous son muscle humide, ses mains chaudes pressaient ses cuisses et le roux planta ses doigts dans ses cheveux, massant son crâne langoureusement.

Sa langue se dirigea plus au nord après quelques minutes, traçant le contour de ses bourses. Il cueillit la première dans sa bouche, puis la seconde, jouant de ses lèvres sur la colonne de chair brûlante, fièrement dressée et déjà mouillée au sommet. Ichigo secoua la tête sur le matelas, échappant un halètement choqué, quand il engouffra la totalité de son membre au fond de sa gorge. Il fit jouer sa langue sur le muscle tendu, le gardant dans sa bouche un long moment, écoutant les plaintes divines que l'orangé poussait, assommé par le plaisir.

Grimmjow ne voulait pas se rater, il voulait qu'Ichigo se remémore cette expérience comme il s'en souviendrait lui aussi. Il désirait plus que tout qu'Ichigo apprécie sa façon de lui faire l'amour, et que plus jamais il ne désire quelqu'un d'autre. A part lui. Ses doigts s'étaient rapprochés de l'intimité qu'il avait préparée avec sa langue plus tôt, et lentement, son majeur s'enfonça en lui, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. Ichigo mordit dans sa lèvre, un puissant gémissement s'échappant de sa gorge.

Jaggerjack relâcha son membre quelques instants, le tenant de sa main libre tandis que l'autre cherchait en lui, de plus en plus loin. Rapidement, il se saisit du lubrifiant et en versa une quantité raisonnable sur ses doigts avant d'en introduire deux lentement en lui. A nouveau, Ichigo secoua la tête, ses deux mains tirant désormais ses cheveux bleus douloureusement, mais Grimmjow s'en moquait. Ses doigts avaient atteint une dextérité sans précédent, capables de se remémorer comment toucher, et à quel rythme, pour être capables d'atteindre le point G du jeune danseur. Il le sentit trembler, les muscles de ses cuisses vibrant contre ses doigts, et il se recula.

Il croisa les yeux ambrés voilés, humides et attentistes qui lui criaient qu'ils en voulaient plus. Il se redressa, non sans casser leur regard et sourit largement, s'empressant d'attraper un préservatif qu'il glissa sur son membre déjà palpitant. Il le badigeonna ensuite de lubrifiant afin d'être certain de pouvoir glisser plus facilement en lui. Grimmjow était à chaque fois stupéfait de voir que, depuis qu'il connaissait Kurosaki, il était capable de devenir aussi dur que la pierre en une fraction de seconde. Les secrets du corps humain...

Il se pencha en avant, pour coller son torse contre celui de Kurosaki, et plaça son visage au-dessus du sien tandis qu'il alignait le sommet de son sexe avec l'entrée humide déjà préparée. Ichigo s'accrocha à ses épaules, lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un filet d'air rapide, mais silencieux, et ses yeux ne le lâchant pas une seconde. Grimmjow déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres et avança ses hanches doucement pour forcer l'anneau de chair et le pénétrer.

Les ongles de Kurosaki s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules et son corps se raidit, au moment où le sommet de son membre passa la première barrière et ses hanches stoppèrent. Ses yeux turquoise observèrent le visage juvénile à sa merci :

_Bébé, j'veux qu'tu sentes chaque... millimètre en toi...

_Doucement, gémit l'autre, le suppliant tout bas.

_ _Très_ doucement, confirma-t-il d'un hochement de tête, regarde-moi. Dans les yeux. R'garde-moi...

Et sur ces mots, il commença sa douce pénétration, poussant sensiblement ses hanches en avant. Et plus il s'enfonçait en lui et plus les yeux ambrés changeaient. Il vit sa bouche se plisser, ses lèvres s'aplatirent l'une contre l'autre et son front se creuser sous la sensation de se sentir rempli. Grimmjow n'avait jamais été aussi attentif à quelqu'un qu'en cet instant, il n'avait jamais lu autant d'émotions au fond des yeux de quelqu'un. Il sut exactement quand stopper, quand reprendre son avancée, pour ne pas lui faire mal, pour lui laisser le temps. Et quand la totalité de son membre fut enfoncé en lui, Ichigo remua ses hanches et ferma les yeux.

_J'y suis complèt'ment, bébé, lui souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, sentant le frisson que ces mots déclenchèrent chez son partenaire. Guide-moi, bébé. Dis-moi, c'que tu veux que j'fasse...

Les deux mains de Kurosaki se plaquèrent sur ses fesses et se saisirent de la rondeur de son postérieur, avec force et autorité. Surpris, Grimmjow hoqueta mais ne bougea pas. Le regard déterminé du jeune homme le transperça si vigoureusement qu'il en fut hypnotisé :

_Reste au fond, gémit-il, profond... juste... comme ça...

Grimmjow ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui demandait ça, mais il devina qu'il devait apprécier. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un à présent, emboités ainsi l'un dans l'autre, si profondément, si proche l'un de l'autre. Ichigo l'empêchait de bouger, de se retirer parce qu'il voulait se sentir possédé, et Grimmjow comprit combien c'était bon de ne faire plus qu'un avec la seule personne qui comptait vraiment.

Il se pencha jusqu'à lui, et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres, laissant courir sa langue sur sa bouche, quand il rencontra celle de Kurosaki. Il comprit ce que le jeune danseur était en train de faire, ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Il était en train de lui apprendre à le posséder, à lui faire l'amour. Il lui avait promis de lui apprendre à faire ça doucement, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça puisse être aussi bon, aussi fort, aussi intense.

Il sentit les hanches du rouquin bouger tout contre lui et il en fit de même. Toujours enfoncé profondément en lui, sans se retirer, il décrivit des cercles avec ses hanches, se calquant sur les gestes du jeune homme qui lui indiquait la marche à suivre. Et leurs bouches ne se séparèrent pas pendant de longues minutes, le bleuté se laissa submerger par la sensation de se sentir si bien en lui, au chaud, si confortablement installé. Leurs mouvements étaient lents et contrôlés, créant une douce friction qui ne faisait que faire monter leur plaisir lentement, mais sûrement.

_Tu peux bouger plus, lui souffla bientôt Ichigo, écartant son visage du sien.

Grimmjow entama un mouvement de va et vient léger, laissant son membre glisser doucement hors de lui, pour l'enfoncer tout aussi délicatement à nouveau. Le corps de son partenaire était brûlant, son cou rempli de plaques rougies et son souffle se fit de plus en plus erratique à mesure qu'il accélérait le rythme. Ichigo agrippa sa nuque jalousement et leurs nez se frôlèrent, alors que leurs gémissements devenaient de plus en plus bruyants.

_ _Oh_ Ichigo..., bredouilla-t-il en laissant sa tête basculer en arrière.

Les douces contractions autour de son membre étaient un pur paradis, et il attrapa ses hanches afin de mieux orienter ses mouvements. Il s'enfonça plus loin encore, au cœur de sa chaleur délicieuse. Les yeux d'Ichigo roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il se cambra si fort qu'il crut que son corps allait se tordre en deux. Les dents du bleuté entrèrent en contact avec l'os de sa clavicule, offert juste sous ses yeux, tandis que le corps soumis de son amant était habité par le plus pur des plaisirs. Ichigo commença à gémir son nom, une première fois, puis une seconde, plus forte, plus rauque, plus tentatrice.

Grimmjow ne changea pas son rythme, et ne s'attendit pas à ce que quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo vienne, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, en s'accrochant à ses bras comme s'il eut été une véritable bouée de sauvetage. Son corps se tordit en deux, son dos se cambrant comme jamais, le surprenant dans la force de son orgasme. Il resta quelques instants immobile, observant le rouquin haletant et transpirant sous lui.

_Oh putain..., souffla-t-il entre deux halètements, passant une main sur son front. C'était...

_Bon? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire, lui aussi profitant de cet intermède pour reprendre son souffle.

_ _Trop_ bon, rectifia le jeune homme en caressant son torse pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, _oh mon Dieu!_

Il tourna un regard curieux en direction du réveil sur la table de nuit et haussa un sourcil étonné. Ça ne devait faire que dix minutes qu'ils avaient commencé... Un nouveau record pour Grimmjow Jaggerjack, pensa-t-il avec un large sourire.

_Hé! Ne te flatte pas trop, okay? Reprit Ichigo en le repoussant, ses deux mains plaquées sur ses pectoraux. Moi aussi je peux te faire jouir si vite... que le guiness book des records va t'homologuer!

Grimmjow éclata de rire mais le laissa faire. Le rouquin le poussa contre le matelas, laissant son membre toujours aussi dur, glisser hors de lui, avant de se placer à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le toisant du regard. Il se pencha jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser et chercha d'une main hésitante son sexe pour le diriger entre ses fesses. Il se laissa descendre lentement le long de sa colonne de chair palpitante, amenant le bleuté à serrer les dents pour ne pas venir aussitôt.

Grimmjow aimait beaucoup quand Ichigo prenait les rênes, mais il avouait volontiers qu'il avait tendance à jouir plus rapidement. Et d'autant plus dans cette situation : Ichigo prit appui sur ses pectoraux pour soulever doucement ses fesses, allant et venant sur son sexe si langoureusement que chaque mouvement lui faisait littéralement perdre les pédales. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches, ses doigts de pieds se crispaient, et il inspirait violemment comme s'il avait peur de venir immédiatement. Pourtant, Kurosaki arborait ce petite sourire espiègle, son corps long et fin, et pourtant musclé, brillant de sueur et si désirable. Il le vit changer de rythme et basculer violemment ses hanches en avant. C'en fut trop pour Jaggerjack qui sursauta tout en empoignant brusquement ses fesses pour l'immobiliser :

_Ah stop! Stop..., souffla-t-il en se redressant pour déposer son front contre son torse. T'vas m'faire jouir.

Ichigo ricana puis le repoussa doucement pour qu'il retombe sur le lit, le toisant de son regard enflammé de plus belle :

_Et alors, c'est pas le but? Demanda-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Il ne lui laissa aucune échappatoire, aucun moment de répit ni pour protester ni pour se reprendre. Ichigo le chevaucha d'abord doucement, ses hanches bougeant d'avant en arrière puis de plus en plus vite. Tantôt elles décrivaient des petits cercles exquis, tantôt elles se soulevaient pour le prendre plus loin en lui, claquant le muscle rond de son fessier contre ses cuisses. Grimmjow coupa le baiser et pensa qu'il était impossible de stopper le jeune démon qui le chevauchait si bien à présent. Il sourit, tant bien que mal entre deux gémissements rauques, et étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, saisissant la tête de lit fermement. Le regard de Kurosaki se fit plus perçant, presque satisfait de le voir se comporter ainsi.

_Tu me laisses contrôler ton corps, Grimmjow? Demanda-t-il, utilisant un petit ton supérieur qui enflamma le bleuté de la tête aux pieds.

_Si t'peux l'faire, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, provocateur. Mont'-moi, bébé...

Ichigo ricana :

_"Monte-moi" ou "montre-moi"?

Grimmjow se saisit de ses hanches si fort que le jeune en gémit :

_Les deux!

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ichigo pour redoubler d'effort et d'intensité dans ses mouvements. Grimmjow sembla regretter pendant un instant de l'avoir provoqué, puis se laissa aller pour de bon sous les coups de hanches du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de lui, son corps si indécemment positionné au-dessus du sien, s'élançant sur son sexe, si fort que ses cuisses en vibraient. Il contrôlait son plaisir et Jaggerjack n'avait jamais expérimenté ça; la totale soumission. Il avait toujours été maître de lui-même, aucun mec n'avait contrôlé ses orgasmes, jamais. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il ferma les yeux et lâcha prise. Il se laissa submerger par les petits cris d'Ichigo, les sensations divines qu'il lui procurait, et apprit à attendre l'orgasme, et non à le provoquer. Attendre que son plaisir ne lui monte à la gorge, totalement soumit aux gestes de son partenaire.

Ce n'était pas frustrant comme il aurait pu le penser, très loin de là. C'était grisant, relaxant de n'avoir qu'à rester là et à apprécier que l'autre ne l'amène au septième ciel. Et c'était un plaisir si divin qu'il poussa un pur cri d'animal en se sentant jouir, enfouit au creux du corps de celui qu'il avait choisi. Ichigo ne cessa pas ses mouvements, glissant sur son membre secoué par l'orgasme, récoltant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sperme qu'il pourrait donner.

Il sentit enfin le jeune homme se retirer, et venir se coucher à ses côtés, la semence chaude de son second orgasme coulant le long de son ventre. Il ne l'avait pas vu ni senti, mais l'orangé avait joui une seconde fois. Il garda les yeux fermés, tentant de reprendre son souffle, son corps submergé par la sueur et la chaleur si lourde qu'ils avaient dégagé à eux deux. La main du jeune homme se posa sur son torse et Grimmjow étira un sourire :

_La prochaine fois... _oh merde_..., souffla-t-il, incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

_La prochaine fois quoi? Demanda le jeune rouquin, amusé.

_Bébé... t'm'as chevauché comme un cavalier professionnel... _p'tain_... oh merde...

_Mmm, confirma l'autre, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu reconnais mes talents.

Il ricana et se blottit contre lui, sa main toujours sur son torse. Grimmjow n'eut même pas la force de retirer le préservatif, bien qu'il sentit son membre totalement dégonflé contre son bas ventre. Il n'eut pas la force non plus de retenir le sommeil qui s'abattit sur lui, sa tête pleine des images d'un Ichigo le chevauchant vigoureusement, et sa peau encore saisit de tremblement du plaisir si incroyable qu'il avait ressenti.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était déjà bien avancée et il faisait noir dans la pièce. Ichigo dormait à ses côtés, et il bougea doucement sur le drap, une sensation inconfortable le saisissant. Il fallait qu'il retire cette maudite capote avant qu'elle ne se greffe à son pénis! Il se redressa, en tentant de ne pas réveiller Kurosaki et retira le préservatif non sans étirer une grimace désagréable. Il se leva et alla le jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain, avant de boire longuement au robinet. Puis, il revint se coucher, trouvant le rouquin assit dans le lit, en train de se frotter les yeux.

Sans un mot, il se coucha de nouveau, et Ichigo reprit sa place tout contre lui. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être et passa un bras autour du corps à moitié endormi de son voisin, fermant doucement les yeux. La chaleur de son corps était très agréable, sa peau douce contre la sienne, plus rugueuse, extrêmement plaisante, et son souffle chaud contre son torse d'un apaisement sans nom. Grimmjow crut que le jeune homme s'était endormi, en écoutant sa respiration lente et rythmée, et prit le pari d'en faire de même, calquant son souffle sur le sien. Cependant, une dernière pensée le laissa éveillé et il souffla :

_Ichigo?

_Mmm? Lui répondit un murmure faible et presque lointain.

_J't'aime, bébé. En doute jamais.

Il le sentit sourire tout contre lui et le serra de plus belle dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce moment était tout simplement magique. Il aurait presque pu entendre la douce musique en bruit de fond, et l'odeur des roses parfumant l'atmosphère, s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un film. Il se trouva ridicule, mais ses sentiments eux, étaient loin de l'être.

_Je sais, Grimm, marmonna l'autre en glissant sa main le long de son torse, doucement.

Prenant sa caresse comme une invitation, le yakuza passa une main dans les cheveux piquants roux, et s'attela à les caresser. Leurs gestes étaient doux et assurés, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Mais la vérité était que c'était tout nouveau pour eux, et pourtant, ça semblait si instinctif, si _vrai_ , si _bon_.

_T'v'as m'manquer à Tokyo, t'sais ça?

Ichigo eut un petit rire étouffé tout contre lui et répondit :

_Toi aussi.

Grimmjow sourit dans la pénombre, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'ils étaient encore et toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Puis, son sourire se rétracta tandis qu'une idée folle lui traversait l'esprit, ou peut-être pas si folle que ça. Elle coulait même de source.

_Dis, ça t'dirait de v'nir habiter avec moi? J'ai d'la place pour deux. J'respecterai ton intimité.

Kurosaki bougea contre lui et son visage se décolla de son torse, sûrement pour se redresser et tenter de capter son regard. Cependant au milieu de la nuit, il leur était impossible de se voir, et le bleuté en était plutôt soulagé. Il ne voulait pas lire son regard scrutateur, ou même soucieux. Il s'était surpris lui-même à penser à cette demande tout à coup, il n'était pas le genre à aimer partager un quelconque espace vital. Et encore moins son intimité, un être solitaire le restait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avait-il toujours pensé. Seulement, vivre loin d'Ichigo serait encore plus affreux que de partager son loft avec n'importe qui.

_Je... je sais pas, souffla le rouquin après quelques secondes de réflexion. C'est... plutôt rapide, tu crois pas? Je veux dire... On se connaît depuis quoi? Trois semaines, un mois? On est intimes depuis deux semaines...

Il pouvait entendre l'hésitation dans sa voix, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Ichigo avait tendance à être plus modéré que lui, et il trouvait ça rassurant. Qui était le plus mâture des deux? Cette question le hantait sérieusement, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

_J'sais, c'était juste une idée, reprit-il d'une voix grave. Au moins, penses-y, okay? Ça s'passe bien ici, non?

_Grimmjow... ça se passe bien parce qu'on est ici pour seulement quelques jours. Parce que c'est un peu comme des vacances cette grande villa, la mer, la piscine, ce joli jardin... A Tokyo ça sera différent.

Le bleuté se tourna brusquement vers lui, son regard se focalisant si fort sur l'endroit où se trouvait son amant qu'il lui sembla être capable de discerner les contours de sa silhouette dans la pénombre :

_T'veux une maison? Bébé j'achète une maison d'main si t'veux v'nir habiter avec moi!

_Grimmjow, oh mon Dieu, s'exclama-t-il en riant, roulant sur le côté, tu es incroyable! Je ne te demande pas de m'acheter une maison, bon sang!

Il laissa son ricanement envahir la pièce, lui-même ne pouvant retenir un rire en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Pourtant, il le pensait si fort.

_T'sais que j'ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, bébé. Si c'est c'que t'veux, si ça t'rend heureux.

Ichigo roula de nouveau vers lui, ses rires ayant cessé. Grimmjow savait qu'il avait compris qu'il était plus sincère que jamais, mais pourquoi tentait-il l'impossible pour le convaincre de vivre avec lui? Il était bien conscient que le rouquin était fier de son indépendance, et aucun homme ne pourrait jamais combattre ça. Pourtant, il ne refusa pas catégoriquement l'idée.

_Est-ce que toi aussi tu seras heureux si je viens habiter avec toi? Ne pense pas qu'à moi, pense aussi à toi...

_Juste t'avoir à mes côtés m'suffit à êt' heureux, qu'ce soit dans une villa de plusieurs centaines d'millions d'yens ou au fond d'un trou dans une banlieue pourrie.

Ichigo laissa un souffle léger s'échapper de sa bouche, et chercha de sa main son visage. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa joue qu'il entreprit de caresser doucement.

_T'as parlé d'tes rêves, reprit Grimmjow, j'ai les miens aussi. J'rêve d'vivre avec toi et d'travailler avec toi. J'veux qu'tu deviennes mon secrétaire, j'veux êt' avec toi tous les jours. T'énerve pas...

Il savait que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait allusion au sujet, la conversation avait plutôt mal tourné. Il savait très bien qu'Ichigo ne quitterait son job pour rien au monde, que ça faisait partie de son indépendance, de sa vie libre et il respectait ça plus que tout. Mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir ses propres rêves, ses propres désirs.

_Je ne m'énerve pas, souffla-t-il à ses côtés, je t'écoute.

_J'mentirai si j'disais que j'y ai jamais pensé, à t'le proposer, et plus d'une fois. Ma vie changerait encore plus. Mais...

_Mais je ne peux pas travailler pour toi, à moins que je sois un yakuza, hein?

Grimmjow resta silencieux et ne fit aucune remarque supplémentaire. Il avait juste lancé le sujet pour dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, ce qu'il avait en tête, comme pour faire comprendre à Ichigo sa vision de leur couple. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas réalisable. Ça resterait un rêve, un beau rêve, mais juste une illusion au fond de sa tête. Il pourrait certainement convaincre Aizen pour qu'Ichigo vienne vivre avec lui tout en restant libre, mais il ne pouvait pas jouer avec le feu ainsi. Devenir son secrétaire serait plus ardu, aussi il avait oublié l'idée, la rétrogradant au stade de fantasme d'un jour, voir d'un séjour en Thaïlande comme ici.

Ichigo n'était pas un yakuza mais c'était bien ce qui l'attirait chez lui. Sa liberté, le savoir libre de tout devoir envers le Yamaguchi-Gumi était la chose la plus importante. Ichigo privé de cette liberté n'était plus Ichigo. Il l'aimait comme il était, et aurait certainement donné beaucoup pour qu'il conserve son indépendance. Il ne lui en voudrait pas s'il ne venait pas vivre avec lui, s'il refusait, parce qu'il comprenait ses valeurs, et les respectait.

_Je te promets d'y réfléchir, répondit enfin Ichigo. Mais j'ai une colocataire, elle ne sera pas facile à convaincre.

_J'croyais qu't'étais libre..., fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

_Oh oui, mais tu ne connais pas encore Rukia, plaisanta-t-il. Je rigole... Elle est juste... très protectrice, tout comme je peux l'être avec elle.

_Elle t'laissera pas déménager pour aller viv' avec n'import'qui, c'est ça?

Ichigo soupira et passa un bras autour de sa taille, sa position favorite pour dormir. Il ne nia pas, mais ne confirma pas non plus. Grimmjow se rendit alors compte à quel point il ignorait tout de sa vie; de ses amis en passant par sa famille. Il avait commencé à en connaître un infime petit bout ce soir en lui posant quelques questions, mais il avait encore tout à apprendre d'Ichigo.

_Je n'ai jamais vécu avec personne... je veux dire, pas comme ça. Pas avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Je sais que tu as ta vie, que tu me laisserais respirer. Tu as ton boulot qui te prend beaucoup de temps, et moi le mien, je pense qu'on s'entendrait sur ce point-là. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas si je suis fais pour la vie à deux.

_Moi non plus.

_Cool... Comme ça, on pourra le découvrir ensemble, souffla-t-il, amusé. Et si c'est une catastrophe...

_Pas possible, ça s'ra pas une catastrophe, le coupa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'le sais, d'mande pas pourquoi. Bébé, j't'ai attendu toute ma vie, crois pas qu'j'vais tout foutre en l'air quand enfin t'vas v'nir vivre avec moi. Jamais j'foutrai tout en l'air.

Ichigo se contenta de sourire contre lui, et resta muet. Grimmjow lui, n'entendait que les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine, puissants et rapides. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti ainsi : sur un petit nuage, si haut qu'il se sentait plus léger qu'une plume. Il avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de sensations, mais seulement avec la drogue. Aujourd'hui il l'expérimentait d'une toute autre façon, grâce à Ichigo, et c'était ce qu'il identifia comme étant le _pur bonheur_.

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'à l'immense villa sur la plage de Kenpachi était devenu pratiquement une habitude. Grimmjow reconnaissait chaque virage, chaque arbre sur le bas-côté, et le portail si impressionnant de la demeure. Il reconnaissait le sol en carrelage blanc, et les lustres de cristal au plafond, de même que le chemin jusqu'au petit salon intime, dans lequel ils avaient déjeuné la veille.

Cette fois-ci, l'heure du déjeuner était déjà passée, et Ichigo et lui avaient mangé rapidement avant de se rendre à ce nouveau rendez-vous. Kenpachi était là, debout à les attendre, au même endroit que la veille, et le _secrétaire_ était également de la partie. Le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de le détailler un peu plus longuement cette fois. Costume sombre sur cravate bordeaux, cheveux corbeaux plaqués sur le crâne et l'air plus sérieux qu'un Aizen Sosuke pendant une de leurs réunions. S'il le comparait à Ichigo, qui n'était nullement secrétaire lui non plus, le fossé entre les deux personnages était conséquent.

Ichigo apparaissait jeune et désinvolte à côté de cet être taciturne et concentré. Il devait probablement faire plus que son âge, et sa peau bronzée et ses petits yeux alertes lui donnaient une aura menaçante que même Grimmjow n'appréciait guère. Il avait pensé à poser la question de but en blanc et exiger connaître le nom de cette personne et la raison de sa présence, mais Kenpachi pourrait en faire tout autant à propos d'Ichigo. Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment que le roux n'était en aucun cas son secrétaire. Le bleuté avait pensé qu'il valait mieux garder sa langue dans sa poche sur ce sujet. Kenpachi ne se gênerait pas pour trouver le moindre prétexte et écarter Kurosaki.

Kenpachi ne perdit pas de temps, et entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Grimmjow le soupçonna d'avoir d'autres affaires sur le feu, vu comment il expédia les quelques détails importants du contrat de partenariat. Néanmoins, il se montra hargneux et très peu enclin à changer son point de vue. Il glissait des regards scrutateurs en direction de son secrétaire par moment, comme s'il le craignait. Jaggerjack ne parvenait pas à définir la relation entre eux; cet homme avait-il une place supérieure à la sienne dans le cartel? Où était-il leurs yeux et leurs oreilles? Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se décider.

A ses côtés, Ichigo prenait religieusement ses notes, l'ordinateur portable ouvert devant lui. Grimmjow avait la chance que son secrétaire - le vrai - et Di-Roy se soient penchés, avec les avocats d'Aizen, sur un contrat en béton armé. Ils avaient travaillé chaque détail, chaque clause, chaque mot afin de pouvoir obtenir le meilleur de Kenpachi et du cartel. Et même si Zaraki était d'un entrain particulièrement vif à discuter la moindre virgule, ils avaient de quoi lui répondre au quart de tour.

Ils étaient en train de discuter des conditions dans lesquelles Grimmjow pourrait leur envoyer des formateurs pour leurs dealers, quand son portable vibra sur la table basse. Le bruit des vibrations attira l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce, et Ichigo fronça violemment les sourcils en regardant le téléphone de son amant.

_D'solé, marmonna-t-il avant d'empoigner son portable pour lire le nom qui s'affichait.

Un silence religieux se fit dans la pièce, Kenpachi l'observait attentivement de son regard perçant. Le bleuté n'y fit guère attention quand il lut le nom de sa fidèle subordonnée "Hallibel" sur l'écran lumineux. Il fronça un instant ses sourcils puis hocha la tête :

_J'dois répondre.

_J't'en prie, lui répondit Kenpachi avec un geste de la main.

Jaggerjack se leva et s'éloigna dans un coin de la pièce pour décrocher. Il avait bien conscience que ce genre de choses n'était pas des plus respectueuses, mais Hallibel appelait rarement pour des broutilles. Fronçant les sourcils, son regard concentré, il décrocha :

_Grimmjow-sama?

La voix sérieuse et autoritaire d'Hallibel s'éleva, et il décela immédiatement de l'inquiétude dans son ton. Il redoubla d'intensité dans son froncement de sourcils, croisant pendant un instant le regard inquiet d'Ichigo braqué sur lui.

_J'espère pour toi qu'c'est important, maugréa-t-il dans son portable, j'suis occupé.

_Je sais, Grimmjow-sama, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, mais son ton était toujours le même. Je me trouve avec Aizen-sama et Barragan-sama, ils m'ont appelé à les rejoindre pendant leur rencontre aujourd'hui. Barragan-sama m'a indiqué être formel quant à l'identité de la personne qui a provoqué la mort de vos dealers. Il a tout de suite fait le rapprochement lorsqu'il a appris de la bouche d'Aizen-sama auprès de qui vous négociez le partenariat avec le cartel.

Grimmjow sentit l'adrénaline se déverser dans ses veines et son regard perçant se braqua immédiatement sur Kenpachi, comme un sixième sens, une intuition désagréable. Il croisa son regard noir qui lui renvoya la même inquiétude, la même incompréhension, comme s'il savait, et qu'il entendait sa conversation. Ils se toisèrent du regard pendant un court instant, tandis que la voix d'Hallibel reprenait :

_Barragan-sama est certain à cent pour cent qu'il s'agit des méthodes de Kenpachi Zaraki. Il est formel, Grimmjow-sama. S'il est encore en vie, ça ne peut qu'être que lui.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il sentit ses narines frémir d'appréhension. Il serra son portable dans sa main tout contre son oreille et se refusa à dire le moindre mot. Hallibel resta silencieuse de l'autre côté de la ligne, car elle savait bien que la nouvelle l'avait assommé.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé? Pourquoi avait-il totalement ignoré les faits, les coïncidences, il n'était pas du genre à être aussi lent niveau déduction! Les mots d'Hallibel résonnèrent dans son crâne, comme s'il les répétait encore et encore pour en comprendre le sens. Mais il avait plus que bien compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Il était simplement sonné. Il était choqué, et son corps trembla sous le choc de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à celui qu'il avait pourtant bien connu.

Il avait relayé les meurtres de ses dealers bien loin dans son esprit s'il n'avait pas été capable de se remémorer les mots de Barragan cette nuit-là. Il avait formellement identifié ses méthodes, il avait fait allusion à Kenpachi et pourtant... Grimmjow ne s'en était pas rappelé en pénétrant ici, en le voyant, en perdant les pieds face à cette vague de colère qui s'était abattu sur lui. Il s'en voulait... Mais comment aurait-il pu penser rationnellement quand tout ce qu'il se rappelait en pensant à lui était la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé?

Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligeant?

_Quelque chose ne va pas... Grimmjow-sama? S'enquit la voix timide d'Ichigo.

Mais cela ne le fit pas plus réagir. Ses yeux écarquillés glissèrent lentement en direction de Kenpachi qui l'observait, incrédule, et son sang se mit à battre à ses tempes. Sa main se dirigea lentement à l'intérieur de sa veste, sans paraître trop brusque, sans attirer leur attention. Le monde avait cessé de tourner, le temps avait cessé de s'écouler, tout s'était arrêté pour lui. Kenpachi était vivant et se trouvait au service du cartel, pourquoi avait-il pris pour cible ses dealers à Tokyo? Pourquoi cette trahison juste avant ce contrat, avant leur alliance?

Il se devait de penser rationnellement, de rester calme, mais sa vision se floutait sous la colère qui ne cessait de vouloir exploser en lui. C'était plus de la colère contre lui-même, de l'impuissance quelque part de ne pas avoir pensé que s'il était encore en vie, c'était qu'il était le seul coupable! Sa respiration, courte et rauque, retentit à ses oreilles, et il pensa qu'ils étaient inexorablement tombés dans un piège. Le cartel thaïlandais n'était pas là pour négocier, il était là pour réduire à néant son business, et affaiblir le Yamaguchi-Gumi, atteindre Aizen en réduisant en miette sa première source de revenus. Ce fut ce qu'il pensa tout de suite, il voulait envisager le pire afin d'y être préparé et de le contrer.

_Ichigo, viens ici, énonça-t-il d'une voix si calme qu'elle inquiéta d'autant plus le rouquin.

Mais ce dernier lui obéit, et après avoir jeté un regard confondu en direction de Kenpachi, il se leva lentement et se dirigea jusqu'à lui. Il remarqua immédiatement son état, et lui lança un regard pleins de questions, d'incertitudes et d'appréhension. Mais Grimmjow n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Il était déjà bien assez content que les deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce ne soient pas encore intervenus.

Il prit Ichigo par le bras et le plaça derrière lui, comme pour le protéger, comme s'il craignait qu'ils ne s'en prennent à lui. Le silence le plus complet régnait sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres. Puis, il retira tout aussi doucement - c'en était pratiquement irréel - l'arme cachée sous sa veste, celle qu'Hirako lui avait donnée. Dieu soit loué Hirako et son poste de commissaire, et Dieu soit loué Aizen qui s'en était fait un allié. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, pour Hirako justement, qu'il entende à travers son micro ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne savait pas quoi attendre de Kenpachi à présent, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse le piéger aussi facilement.

_Grimmjow, t'as l'air stressé, lâcha tout à coup Zaraki avec un sourire en coin.

Il savait. Il avait compris. Il avait lu dans ses yeux son cheminement de pensée, ses déductions. Il savait que Grimmjow venait de faire le lien, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais qu'est-ce que cet homme cherchait? A l'humilier? A le pousser à bout?

_Explique-moi ça, s'entendit-il dire sans pouvoir se contrôler, explique-moi pourquoi t'as tué mes dealers, Kenpachi? Pourquoi? Si tu l'dis pas, j't'explose la cervelle une bonne fois pour toute.

Il brandit son arme devant lui sur ces mots, et la braqua sur la silhouette large et figée de l'ex-yakuza. Il sentit la main d'Ichigo agripper la veste de son costume au niveau de son dos, et entendit distinctement son souffle surpris s'échapper de sa bouche brusquement. Les négociations étaient terminées, décréta-t-il pour lui-même, son visage ponctué par un rictus malsain crachant toute sa haine à son ennemi. Et il ne s'avouerait pas satisfait avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse claire, mais en ce qui le concernait, les négociations étaient terminées. Il ne signerait rien avec cet homme, ni plus qu'il ne s'allierait avec lui.

Kenpachi avait cherché la guerre tout seul en les trahissant. Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun rempart entre eux. Il était sur son territoire, et Grimmjow n'avait aucun moyen de s'en échapper. Il était nu et sans défense, à sa merci. Et il pensa à la seule chose qu'il regrettait amèrement, encore plus qu'être tombé dans son piège débile : si seulement il n'avait pas emmené Ichigo avec lui. Il n'aurait pas craint l'homme qu'il avait pu affronter des années auparavant. S'il s'était retrouvé seul face à lui, il n'aurait pas eu peur, il aurait foncé dans le tas, comme au bon vieux temps.

Mais il avait peur, parce qu'il n'était plus seul. Et l'idée de savoir qu'il s'en prendrait au rouquin le rendait dingue.


	22. Chapitre 21

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 21.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon XD

 **Note** : Merci à celles et ceux qui sont toujours là, et qui lisent, et commentent et apprécient mes fics. J'ai toujours une petite pensée spéciale pour vous chaque jour que Dieu fait *cœur*

* * *

Les yeux de Kenpachi n'avaient pas une seule fois quitté Grimmjow. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de le fixer ardemment, de cette façon si saisissante, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui. Ichigo ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, il ignorait ce que Grimmjow était en train de faire, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il lui faisait confiance, peu importait les circonstances il savait qu'il ne prendrait pas de risques inutilement. Ce coup de fil qu'il avait reçu venait de changer beaucoup de choses, et maintenant leur situation était plus que délicate.

Il se tenait derrière lui, un des bras de Grimmjow le retenant fermement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien dans son dos. Son corps était tel une protection infranchissable entre lui et Kenpachi, mais Kurosaki n'avait pas peur. Peu importait ce que Kenpachi avait fait, ou ce que Grimmjow avait découvert, Ichigo était du côté du bleuté, et même dans ce genre de situation - qu'il ne savait pas du tout gérer - il serait à ses côtés.

_Vas-y… j'attends…, reprit Jaggerjack de cette voix haineuse, rauque.

Zaraki ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir parler, et le rouquin se demanda comment ils pourraient s'en sortir. Il tourna son visage pour étudier la pièce rapidement, notant les sorties qu'ils pourraient utiliser si la situation s'envenimait. Mais les fenêtres étaient closes sur leur gauche, et la seule porte d'entrée, sur leur droite, se trouvait juste à côté du secrétaire de Kenpachi. Le secrétaire qui était à présent, lui aussi, en possession d'une arme qu'il tenait braquée sur Grimmjow. Ichigo ne l'avait pas vu dégainer, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que si Hirako ne rappliquait pas rapidement, tout ça tournerait au bain de sang. Si toutefois Grimmjow n'explosait pas entre temps, et ce ne serait plus alors un bain de sang, mais pire que ça...

Justement, Grimmjow n'avait pas encore perdu son sang-froid, et le monstre violent qui se manifestait lors de ses crises n'était pas encore apparu. Ce n'était pas un pur miracle. Après qu'il ait appelé Ichigo à venir jusqu'à lui, il avait vu la haine dans ses yeux, l'obscurité commencer à prendre le pas sur sa raison. Il commençait à connaître Grimmjow et connaissait chaque symptôme annonciateur d'une colère violente. Et lorsqu'il l'avait placé derrière lui, Ichigo s'était attelé à faire la seule chose pour laquelle il se trouvait ici en cet instant : le calmer et prévenir sa crise imminente. Une de ses mains se faufila sous sa veste, puis sous sa chemise et se plaça dans le dos de son amant, sa paume contre la peau de ses reins. Il lui murmura quelques mots du bout des lèvres, comme pour s'assurer que sa voix le retenait toujours dans la réalité.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps, et sa peau réagir, ses membres trembler sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il n'en fallait que très peu pour qu'une crise ne l'emporte définitivement. Mais Ichigo ne le laisserait pas faire; Kenpachi n'attendait que ça, ce secrétaire n'attendait que ça.

_Et pourquoi t'crois que j'irai tuer tes dealers, Grimmjow? Interrogea innocemment Kenpachi.

Son ton était presque amusé, et le rouquin sut qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que le monstre enfouit loin au fond de Grimmjow ne reprenne les rênes, qu'il pointe le bout de son nez, pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. C'était ce qu'ils avaient craint depuis le début, et manifestement Zaraki était en train d'obtenir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Ce n'était peut-être pas de son fait, mais il n'allait pas laisser passer une chance pareille. Ichigo lisait son impatience dans ses yeux, sa curiosité dans le rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

_Dis la vérité! Cracha Jaggerjack.

_Quelle vérité? Lui rétorqua-t-il en se levant.

Ichigo retint un souffle, en le voyant si grand, si imposant. Kenpachi l'avait déjà surpris de par sa stature et sa silhouette de mastodonte, mais il avait l'air encore plus féroce avec ce regard colérique sur le visage. La façon dont il se tenait n'arrangeait guère les choses, il avait l'air plus menaçant que jamais, ses gros poings serrés, ses larges bras prêts à entrer en action. Et pourtant, une petite lueur excitée brillait au fond de ses prunelles, et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme s'il s'apprêtait à manger un bon petit plat, à se régaler.

Ichigo ne voyait aucune issue à cette conversation, à cette situation. Grimmjow ne se calmerait pas en un claquement de doigt il le savait, et encore s'il n'explosait pas il pourrait s'avérer chanceux. Et si les limites de son contrôle sur le bleuté se montraient ici et maintenant? S'il ne parvenait pas à le tenir tranquille, à calmer ses anxiétés et ses humeurs? Il n'osait pas y penser, mais il se devait de se poser la question : jusqu'où pouvait-il calmer Grimmjow. Face à un homme comme Kenpachi, le challenge était de taille, Ichigo pourrait-il seulement l'empêcher de tirer? Il contrôlait ses nerfs, pas ses intentions de meurtres envers cet homme.

Qui oserait tirer en premier? Se demanda-t-il alors en lançant un regard noir en direction du secrétaire. Jaggerjack ne le ferait pas. Pas tant qu'il était raisonné, pas tant que tout ce qu'il voulait était une explication. Mais il avait l'impression que le secrétaire de Kenpachi n'hésiterait pas à le faire si la situation l'exigeait. Kurosaki n'avait guère le choix que celui d'attendre.

_Toi… d'tes propres mains, et mens pas, cracha le bleuté en pointant de plus belle son arme sur lui, t'as tué mes gars. J'ai les preuves!

_Oh et quelles preuves? Demanda Kenpachi en haussant les épaules. Moi aussi j'en ai, Grimmjow! J'ai pas quitté cette île depuis plus d'trois mois! Comment j'pourrais être allé à Tokyo et envoyer tes petits dealers six pieds sous terre?

_Mens pas j'ai dit!

Ichigo plissa ses yeux pour étudier plus attentivement le visage balafré de Zaraki. Disait-il la vérité? Grimmjow n'en était pas convaincu. Il était par ailleurs convaincu qu'il était coupable, pourquoi? Il l'ignorait. Mais comment aurait-il pu prendre pour argent comptant ce que Kenpachi disait? C'était la parole de Grimmjow contre la sienne, pensa-t-il en pinçant ses lèvres, cette discussion ne mènerait nulle part. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait tendue, et risquée. Si seulement Hirako était là…

_Je mens pas, Grimmjow, c'était vraiment pas moi, répéta Kenpachi en croisant les bras. Maintenant, si des gars à toi sont tués, ça veut dire qu'ton système est pas infaillible. T'as des lacunes, et vaut mieux s'en rendre compte d'bonne heure.

Le visage du bleuté se crispa et Ichigo entendit sa respiration se faire plus courte. Où Kenpachi voulait-il en venir? S'il n'avait rien à voir avec ces meurtres, il ferait mieux de tenter de détourner la conversation et de calmer Grimmjow. Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça, se reprit-il tout à coup, tout ce qu'il cherchait c'était le mettre hors de lui. Si le rouquin n'intervenait pas, Zaraki allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait et Ichigo n'aurait servi à rien. Il refusait de rester spectateur ainsi...

_Pourquoi jouer les donneurs de leçon? Demanda Ichigo en le fusillant du regard. Ce qui se passe à Tokyo ne vous concerne pas…

_Tout c'qui concerne Grimmjow pourra m'impacter après la signature du contrat, le contredit-il. Son système est faible. Oh certainement pas en terme d'ventes et d'bénéfices, mais plus il cherche à toucher différents quartiers et à isoler ses dealers en les spécialisant, plus il les soumet à ce genre d'risques. C'est qu'une preuve qu'son système est pas parfait.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Son discours semblait bien trop huilé, bien trop pensé et préparé pour avoir été improvisé. Il avait l'impression que Kenpachi cherchait depuis longtemps à faire mouche, qu'il rêvait de donner ce genre de leçon à Grimmjow depuis longtemps. Et il avait la parfaite occasion aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à signer le contrat de partenariat dans quelques jours.

_J'ai jamais dit qu'mon système était parfait, lança alors Jaggerjack d'une voix faible. Mais jusqu'à présent c'genre d'choses était jamais arrivée en plus d'huit années d'mise en œuvre.

_Il y a une grosse fissure dans ton système d'surveillance, Grimmjow, commenta l'ex-yakuza, t'peux plus l'ignorer. Le cartel signera rien du tout tant qu't'auras pas amélioré ça.

La sentence tomba tel un couperet, violent, brusque et lui coupa le souffle. Ichigo resta sonné par la phrase de Kenpachi, et Grimmjow sembla tout autant choqué. Pourquoi attendre le dernier moment pour leur dire ça? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas fait allusion avant? S'il avait quelque chose à redire à propos de la sécurité, il aurait dû en parler avant! Pensa Ichigo en plissant son front. Il aurait dû imposer une condition, une clause au contrat concernant ce problème. Ou émettre une réserve, mais il ne l'avait pas fait quand ils avaient passé en revu ce genre de choses!

Ichigo n'était nullement expert en négociations, ni en contrats, et encore moins en affaires de yakuza, mais si l'on suivait la logique, l'attitude de Kenpachi n'était pas claire.

_Pourquoi j'en ai pas parlé? Parce que t'as essayé d'cacher ces putains d'faiblesses, Grimmjow! Lui cracha Kenpachi en le pointant du doigt. Tu veux m'vendre un système parfait, oh il est huilé, il est grandiose! Mais il est instable et complètement ouvert aux débordements! L'seul moyen d'te l'faire comprendre c'était d'te le prouver par la manière forte, la seule que t'captes.

Le bleuté eut un sursaut de colère et Ichigo dut le retenir pour ne pas qu'il se rapproche trop de Zaraki. Ichigo commençait à comprendre ce que Kenpachi voulait démontrer. Peut-être avait-il tort, peut-être avait-il raison, le rouquin n'était pas là pour juger, c'était le rôle de Grimmjow de savoir si son business était sécurisé ou non. Mais Ichigo savait une chose : Kenpachi lui reprochait d'avoir menti, d'avoir dissimulé des éléments, et si c'était vrai, ils étaient dans la panade la plus complète. Mais autre chose attira son attention; si Kenpachi tenait tant que ça à lui démontrer ses faiblesses, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mentionné avant? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attaqué de front en en parlant?

_Parce qu'il m'aurait dit qu'non, lui répondit Zaraki avec un sourire en coin. Grimmjow ne comprend qu'les actes, il fallait que j'lui montre les faiblesses d'son système.

Qu'il lui montre? Se demanda l'orangé en fronçant les sourcils. Alors ces meurtres… avaient été seulement commis dans ce but précis? Pour faire ravaler à Jaggerjack sa fierté, son système si parfait?

_C'est vous, souffla Ichigo en lui jetant un regard mauvais par-dessus l'épaule de Grimmjow, c'est vous qui avez commis ces meurtres! Avouez-le!

_Non, c'est pas moi, comme j'me tue à l'répéter! S'exclama Kenpachi.

_Vous l'avez dit vous-même! S'écria Kurosaki. Vous avez dit que vous vouliez lui montrer!

Kenpachi soupira et dirigea son regard vers le plafond, pensif. Ichigo était plus inquiet pour Grimmjow, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment. Était-il tant choqué qu'il ne pouvait dire un seul mot, ou bien était-il déjà loin dans les limbes de son subconscient? Il se déplaça légèrement sur la droite, et pencha son visage pour observer celui de son amant. Ses yeux étaient braqués devant lui, perdus, et il était évident qu'il était en train de perdre pieds.

_Grimmjow! Lança-t-il en plaquant une main sur sa joue.

Le bleuté cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, régissant au son de sa voix. Il fronça ses sourcils puis tourna quelques instants son regard dans sa direction, hagard, comme s'il s'éveillait d'une longue sieste. Ichigo lui retourna un œil inquiet et ils échangèrent un regard avant que Kenpachi reprenne :

_Saisissant, commenta-t-il, franchement surprenant cette façon d'le cont'nir. Mais j'en ai assez d'perdre mon temps…

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Grimmjow non plus d'ailleurs. Kenpachi sortit une arme de sa veste et la pointa sur Jaggerjack, augmentant les menaces directes en direction des deux hommes. Ichigo pesta entre ses dents, en se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver Hirako, il savait qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas aussi facilement. Kenpachi était cinglé, il n'hésiterait pas à tirer… Mais si Grimmjow était touché, pensa-t-il tout à coup, sentant son cœur s'emballer sous la peur, si Grimmjow était blessé, si Zaraki continuait à le déclarer coupable d'avoir voulu le berner, la situation deviendrait dramatique. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse lui faire du mal! Ichigo était là pour ça, il l'avait emmené pour qu'il empêche ce genre de choses!

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se déplaça rapidement et passa devant Grimmjow. Cette fois, c'était lui qui lui offrait une protection de son corps, tenant le corps du bleuté par ses hanches, de manière à ce qu'il reste en place derrière lui. Mais la réaction de Jaggerjack n'était pas celle qu'il avait attendue. Le bleuté n'eut d'ailleurs aucune réaction notable, et Ichigo commença à se demander s'il était encore conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il pouvait voir l'expression vide de son regard, et pourtant, rien ne ressemblait à un début de crise, si ce n'était son absence de réaction.

_Vous croyez peut-être que je vais rester là sans rien faire? Déblatéra-t-il pour Grimmjow comme pour l'ex-yakuza. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me tourner les pouces!

Si Grimmjow croyait avoir vu son côté borné, il était encore loin du compte. Le rouquin tourna son visage vers lui et le fusilla du regard, les yeux turquoise plongèrent dans les siens, comme si tout à coup il ne pouvait plus parler, saisit par ses mots. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais c'était foncièrement différent des crises auxquelles il avait assisté. Il était conscient, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il le reconnaissait, et pourtant il sentait cette nervosité si palpable dans ses mains, il pouvait presque la lire sur les traits de son visage. Il était incapable de se calmer, mais il semblait comprendre et pouvait réagir à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Mais tandis que le petit couple se débattait comme des chiffonniers, Kenpachi lui, avait rehaussé son bras, et son arme. Il laissa un ricanement s'échapper et Ichigo reporta son attention sur lui.

_Ça change rien, lui dit-il, rien du tout. T'crois que l'protéger changera quelque chose? J'hésiterai pas à t'tirer dessus, petit.

Ichigo sentit la sueur perler à son front. Okay, la seule arme qu'il avait jamais eu braqué sur lui avait été celle de Kuchiki. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ne lui avait pas semblé aussi menaçante que celle-ci. Le canon de l'arme de Zaraki était pointé entre ses deux yeux, et il savait que la mort pouvait le trouver d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais qui était-il pour avoir peur? Ce qu'il craignait plus que tout, c'était qu'il atteigne l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Grimmjow lui avait fait confiance pour ce voyage, Aizen lui avait fait confiance, Ichigo ne voulait pas se décevoir lui-même. Quel homme serait-il pour Grimmjow s'il ne pouvait pas l'aider, s'il n'était pas capable de prendre des risques pour lui.

_Vous croyez que me tirer dessus vous permettra de l'atteindre? Commença Ichigo, d'une voix assurée mais écourtée par sa respiration saccadée. Vous vous trompez lourdement... Tirez-moi dessus, faites-moi seulement une égratignure et je ne donne pas cher de votre peau! Ce n'est pas en tirant sur Grimmjow que vous l'arrêterez et encore moins en tirant sur moi. Voilà pourquoi je le protège. Si vous osez me toucher, il sera encore pire que vous ne l'avez jamais connu.

Les yeux de Kenpachi s'ouvrirent largement en écoutant son discours, et Ichigo sut qu'il le croyait, et qu'il avait parfaitement saisi les conséquences. Mais Kenpachi était cinglé, Kenpachi se foutait du monde entier et des conséquences de ses actes. Ichigo pouvait bien avoir raison, il s'en contrefichait. Seulement, le rouquin ne disait que la stricte vérité, il jouait le tout pour le tout, avec ses conséquences. Si Kenpachi osait lui faire un seul petit bobo, le monstre serait sans pitié. Mais Zaraki oserait-il? Ça, ça restait à voir…

_Vous croyez tout connaître de Grimmjow parce que vous l'avez déjà vu dans cet état de crise des années auparavant? Reprit-il, méfiant. Vous croyez que vous pourrez l'arrêter avec cette arme, avec deux armes même? Laissez-moi vous dire que ça ne servira à rien. J'ai vu ses crises les plus récentes, j'ai été au milieu de cet ouragan…

_Parce que tu crois qu'moi non? Rétorqua Kenpachi en haussant les sourcils.

_Pas comme ça, répliqua l'autre en secouant la tête. Vous n'avez pas idée des choses que Grimmjow peut faire maintenant.

Ichigo était plus ou moins en train de tenter un coup de poker. Évidemment qu'il bluffait, il ne pouvait comparer les crises passées de Grimmjow à celles d'aujourd'hui. Il n'avait aucune base pour affirmer ce qu'il disait devant le visage de Kenpachi. C'était un coup de bluff, et même s'il n'avait guère de chance de fonctionner, le regard de Kenpachi se fit plus suspicieux.

_Bien, ça m'donnera une autre bonne raison d'lui tirer dessus, ricana-t-il.

_Vous croyez qu'une balle peut l'arrêter? Vous croyez qu'on n'a pas essayé? Reprit Kurosaki sur le même petit ton moqueur. Le seul qui puisse savoir tout ça c'est moi, Kenpachi-san. Parce que je le contrôle, entièrement. Un seul geste de moi et il vous coupe en rondelles avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de viser pour tirer.

Cette réplique sembla faire mouche. Kenpachi glissa un regard vers son secrétaire et chercha une quelconque réponse dans ses yeux. Pourtant, l'homme resta statique, parfaitement muet et concentré sur l'arme qu'il tenait toujours braqué sur le couple.

Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment où tout ce bluff allait les mener. Soit Kenpachi allait croire chacun de ses mots, soit, il allait tenter de les vérifier par lui-même. Il ne cherchait qu'à revivre ce qu'il avait connu jadis en entrainant Grimmjow, aussi lui indiquer que le bleuté avait changé pouvait soit attiser un peu plus sa curiosité, soit le faire douter. Et le faire douter leur permettait de gagner du temps, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'Hirako débarque. Ichigo avait confiance en lui, s'il gagnait assez de temps, Shinji ferait le nécessaire pour intervenir.

Cependant, il ignorait totalement ce qui se passerait si jamais Zaraki tentait de lui tirer dessus. Nul doute que Grimmjow ne resterait pas de marbre, et qu'il se mettrait dans tous ses états. Mais qu'en serait-il de lui? Et si Kenpachi le touchait mortellement? Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, il n'avait pas signé pour ça! Même si son amour pour Grimmjow était déjà des plus profonds, et qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui - même à le protéger - envisager la mort était… une pensée tout à fait irrationnelle.

_Dites-nous seulement la vérité, reprit-il en implorant Kenpachi du regard. Pourquoi Grimmjow croit-il que vous êtes coupable?

_C'est pas moi, répéta Kenpachi, j'ai pas menti.

_Alors qui? Je crois Grimmjow, et il ne vous aurait pas incriminé sans raison valable! Vous n'avez rien à perdre, si ce n'est ce contrat…

_Non, c'est vous qui avez c'contrat à perdre. Le Yamaguchi-Gumi croit pouvoir donner ses conditions, et que l'cartel les respecte, mais c'est du donnant-donnant. Personne ne sortira vainqueur tant qu'la situation sera pas gérée de A à Z, tant qu'Grimmjow n'aura pas admis ses faiblesses!

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez pouvoir régler vos comptes, le contredit-il, et vous le savez. Vous ne cherchez qu'à envenimer la situation et vous n'en avez que faire! Vous vous moquez des conséquences…

_C'EST VRAI! Se mit-il à beugler tout à coup en lui coupant la parole.

Ichigo sursauta en le voyant écarquiller des yeux injectés de sang, en écoutant sa voix tonitruante se répercuter dans la pièce. Il avait un visage de tueur, de cannibale, prêt à faire du mal, et il comprit pourquoi il avait été choisi jadis pour contrôler les crises de Jaggerjack. Cet homme était impatient et cinglé, ce qui faisait de lui un être complètement imprévisible.

_J'me fous des conséquences! S'écria-t-il en initiant un pas vers lui. Vous croyez avoir tous les droits et les avantages mais j'connais le Yamaguchi-Gumi! Oh oui, j'le connais plus que bien! Il se croit tout puissant, infaillible. Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin, Yamamoto… tous autant qu'ils sont, ils s'croient supérieurs mais ils s'trompent. Ils ne voient qu'par Grimmjow et son génie d'la vente, sa connaissance des drogues et du marché illégal, mais il n'est pas infaillible!

_Alors avouez que c'est vous qui avez tué ses hommes!

_C'EST PAS MOI! Rugit-il de plus belle.

Leur conversation enflammée fut soudain interrompue par deux coups secs frappés contre la porte. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous, tournant leurs regards surpris et à la fois nerveux en direction de l'unique sortie de la pièce. Ichigo déglutit difficilement sentant sa gorge se rétrécir douloureusement. Dans son dos, Grmmjow avait glissé un bras autour de sa taille. Leurs deux corps maintenant serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils faisaient face à la menace opprimante qui les tenait en respect. Mais Ichigo était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

_QUOI?! Beugla l'ex-yakuza, hautement agacé.

L'orangé jeta un œil en direction du secrétaire thaïlandais qui semblait tout aussi calme que lui. Si deux hommes devaient bien discuter dans cette pièce c'était ce soit-disant secrétaire et le rouquin. Pas Kenpachi et Grimmjow. Ça semblait couler de source, ils étaient les hommes les plus calmes de l'assistance.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Ichigo sentit son cœur commencer à battre la chamade tandis que l'idée folle de l'arrivée d'Hirako pour leur prêter main forte se frayait un chemin dans son cerveau. Mais à sa plus grande désillusion, la femme brune qui avait soigné Grimmjow, celle qu'il avait croisée dans le couloir la veille en compagnie de la jeune Yachiru, entra dans la pièce.

Elle initia un pas timide, les yeux et le visage baissés, ses mains jointes devant elle. Sans lever un seul œil sur la scène, elle s'exprima de cette voix lente et douce, qui pourtant était loin de rassurer Kurosaki. Elle donnait froid dans le dos, et son visage souriant n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Il ne savait pas pourquoi malgré les apparences, cette femme lui glaçait le sang.

_Kenpachi-sama, nous avons un invité de dernière minute.

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle leva enfin les yeux et découvrit la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle remarqua tout d'abord l'arme de son patron, braqué sur Grimmjow, puis celle du bleuté, braquée sur Kenpachi. Ses yeux bleu marine glissèrent lentement sur le corps d'Ichigo, inspectant sa stature et la façon dont il protégeait le corps de Jaggerjack. Cependant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de se placer de profil pour laisser entrer deux hommes. En les voyant pénétrer la pièce, Ichigo eut une expression de stupeur; ils tenaient entre leurs mains Hirako Shinji. Ce dernier avait les bras et les mains entravés par ces deux hommes, et malgré cela, il étira un sourire presque soulagé en les trouvant tous les deux au beau milieu de cette scène surréaliste.

_Ah vous êtes là! S'exclama-t-il comme s'il s'était invité à un vulgaire pique-nique.

Ichigo n'eut pas l'audace de lui dire le moindre mot, ni de lui expliquer ce qui se passait et qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide. Hirako était au courant de tout, il avait pu entendre leur conversation depuis le début grâce aux oreillettes et aux micros. Et en croisant ses yeux bleus, il ne put que se sentir rassuré. Mais le voir ainsi soumis aux hommes de Kenpachi n'était pas forcément de bonne augure.

_Désolé, ricana-t-il, j'ai dû m'laisser attraper… Impossible de vous avoir en visuel depuis l'extérieur.

Zaraki poussa un petit rire amusé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ichigo sentit le corps de Grimmjow se relâcher dans son dos, et il inspecta son visage avec attention, remarquant qu'il avait pris une autre expression, plus calme. Mais Kenpachi ne leur laissa pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre de la présence de Shinji, au contraire, il avança jusqu'à sa subordonnée, dénommée Retsu, qui resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main sur son épaule fragile.

_Le voilà, ton coupable, Grimmjow, annonça-t-il de but en blanc avec un sourire amusé. Le meurtrier d'tes dealers, en chair et en os! Dis quelque chose, Retsu.

_Kenpachi-sama, souffla-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

Ichigo eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une grande baffe dans le visage. Dévastatrice, assommante, il ne savait plus où il en était. Son regard glissait du visage de Kenpachi, à celui de la doctoresse puis à celui de Shinji, tout aussi médusé. Grimmjow posa une main sur son épaule et il l'entendit soupirer. Plus cette situation s'éternisait, plus ils s'embourbaient. Il n'y avait aucune issue possible, et Hirako ne pourrait pas les sauver cette fois.

L'arme que tenait Grimmjow s'abaissa et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ni comment, le bleuté se mit à ricaner. Ichigo tourna vers lui des yeux ébahis, et suivit la transformation de son visage, du simple sourire au fou rire le plus extrême. Il se tenait à présent le ventre, prêt à se plier en deux sous le coup de l'émotion qui le secouait. Tout le monde l'observait comme s'il eut été fou, tout droit sorti d'un asile et le rouquin se demanda s'il allait bien. Mais les secondes suivantes lui confirmèrent qu'il n'allait définitivement pas bien. Son geste fut si rapide qu'Ichigo eut tout le mal du monde à intervenir. Grimmjow brandit à nouveau son arme devant lui, cessant tout à coup ses rires et reprenant une expression sérieuse, sidérante.

Et il tira.

Mais sa cible n'était pas Kenpachi, c'était cette femme, celle qui l'avait soigné, celle qui l'avait aidé.

Ichigo ne réalisa même pas le geste qu'il fit. Sa main agrippa le poignet de Jaggerjack et dévia son bras, et par conséquent son tir. Celui-ci retentit en un "pan" violent et fort, mais la balle alla se loger dans le plafond, juste au-dessus d'eux.

_Grimmjow…, souffla-t-il en lui arrachant l'arme des mains.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, et le bleuté n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal. Ichigo pouvait le voir, il pouvait le lire au fond de son regard. Il n'était pas le Grimmjow qu'il connaissait, mais il n'était pas non plus le monstre qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Ce n'était pas une crise, il n'était pas violent, et pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas son état normal. Il semblait se trouver entre les deux, comme s'il avait trouvé le juste milieu entre maîtrise de soi-même et violence ultime. Mais ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il aimait.

Comment avait-il eu l'audace de réagir au quart de tour ainsi juste avant qu'il ne tire? Il ne pourrait l'expliquer. Un instinct, une prémonition, comme s'il savait comment et quand le bleuté allait agir. Comment il allait réagir à cette nouvelle. Le cerveau du rouquin n'avait même pas eu le temps de "penser" avant de se saisir de son bras et de le dévier en l'air.

_Grimmjow, reprit-il en sentant le corps de son amant devenir mou.

Autour de lui, les autres hommes étaient aux aguets. Le tir avait surpris tout le monde, et Kenpachi le premier. Ils se tenaient tous devant eux, leurs armes les menaçant encore un peu plus. Et Hirako restait muet, son regard bleu braqué sur eux comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Ou peut-être que si, il comprenait, pensa rapidement Kurosaki en prenant le visage de Grimmjow entre ses mains. Hirako Shinji savait ce qu'il faisait; et il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il intervienne. Ichigo était le seul à pouvoir les sortir de cette situation, et il en était maintenant totalement conscient.

Le corps mou de Grimmjow reposait contre lui, et l'arme encore chaude après le tir, reposait dans sa main. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire; la garder? S'en servir? L'envoyer habilement en direction d'Hirako? Il prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et réfléchit quelques instants. Ce qu'avait fait Grimmjow allait leur valoir cher, très cher. Kenpachi n'avait sans doute pas pensé à l'éventualité qu'il prenne pour cible cette femme, mais Jaggerjack était aussi imprévisible que lui. Tirer sur un yakuza sans défense, en plein milieu d'une réunion de ce genre... Peu importait qui avait lancé les hostilités, Ichigo sentait que le cartel n'hésiterait pas à se servir de cet incident contre eux.

_Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez, souffla enfin Ichigo, dont la respiration était loin d'être calme. Vous lui avez montré qu'il avait tort, qu'il était faible. Que son système ne tenait pas la route, que voulez-vous de plus maintenant?!

_Grimmjow a du potentiel, déclara Kenpachi en braquant ses yeux dans les siens. Grimmjow est… l'homme dont Aizen a l'plus besoin. Mais il n'est pas tout-puissant. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'lui prouve, sinon il n'aurait jamais changé. Vous devez savoir quel tête d'mule il est, n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils sauvagement, mais ne répondit pas. Le corps du bleuté pesait lourdement sur ses bras et il fut bien obligé de se baisser pour le laisser reposer sur le sol. Heureusement, il était conscient, et se reprit petit à petit, se positionnant à genoux, sa nuque molle. C'était comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil, comme après une crise violente, ses yeux hagards, sa bouche entrouverte, et cette expression déroutée. Ichigo ne pouvait compter sur lui pour l'instant, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la durée de cette supposée nouvelle "phase de crise" chez Grimmjow. Qui savait s'il n'allait pas perdre le contrôle maintenant? Comment Ichigo pouvait-il savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête?

_Si vous ne voulez pas de ce partenariat, laissez-nous partir! Exigea-t-il. Vous avez perdu votre temps, nous avons perdu le notre.

Kenpachi plissa ses petits yeux comme s'il tentait de le percer à jour. Mais ce fut Hirako qui reprit la conversation à son compte, soulageant d'un certain poids le jeune homme :

_Ichigo a raison, nous n'avons plus aucune raison de mener les négociations. Vous savez que le Yamaguchi-Gumi ne pardonnera pas ce que vous avez fait. Peu importe les raisons.

_Oh... ils finiront par capter, répondit Kenpachi, sûr de lui. Pas tout d'suite évidemment.

_Si vous ne nous laissez pas partir, vous savez ce qui arrivera.

Il y eut un silence, lourd et pesant pendant lequel Kenpachi sembla comprendre ses mots. Ichigo ne pouvait que supposer, mais il était en droit de penser que si Aizen apprenait ce qui s'était passé, il ne les laisserait pas ici. Peu importait ce que Kenpachi avait l'intention de faire d'eux, Aizen allait certainement remuer ciel et terre pour les retrouver. D'autant plus que Zaraki tenait entre ses mains son amant Hirako, mais il semblait l'ignorer, sinon le rouquin était certain qu'il s'en serait déjà servi.

Il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec le blond, et resta muet. Il avait assez bavardé pour la journée, Hirako allait certainement rattraper le coup, si toutefois il était rattrapable. Mais que faire à propos de Grimmjow? se demanda-t-il en retournant des yeux inquiets dans sa direction. Il semblait reprendre conscience petit à petit, même s'il était certain qu'il n'avait jamais quitté la réalité. Les yeux turquoise glissaient lentement sur la pièce, comme s'ils la découvraient pour la première fois, mais il ne semblait pas autant désorienté qu'après une violente crise. Ichigo ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé; avait-il sombré dans son subconscient, ou non? Il était incapable de le dire! Mais tout ce qui comptait là maintenant, c'était qu'il reprenne ses esprits, et vite! Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, et ils étaient à la merci de Kenpachi et ses sbires.

_Le cartel est isolé, disait Hirako en fronçant ses sourcils, plus sérieux que jamais, très isolé. Le Yamaguchi-Gumi a des alliés, puissants et nombreux. Nous garder ici sur cette île ne vous apportera que des ennuis, et de nouveaux ennemis.

Ichigo était convaincu que Kenpachi s'en contrefichait. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas de cet homme qui se disait secrétaire. Il observait et écoutait Hirako religieusement, enregistrant ses mots, mais il restait étrangement silencieux. Le jeune homme était convaincu que cet homme était la solution à cette situation désastreuse...

_La force de frappe du Yamaguchi-Gumi n'a rien à voir avec la votre, continuait Shinji, comme s'il savait qu'il lui fallait gagner du temps. Vous n'aurez que peu de temps. Les grands boss du Yamaguchi-Gumi sont p'tet' en train de se rencontrer en ce moment même...

_Comment ils pourraient savoir que vous êtes retenus ici? Interrogea Kenpachi, sceptique.

_Parce que j'ai lancé l'alerte avant de débarquer ici, lui répondit du tac-au-tac Shinj. Vous m'prenez pour qui? Un rigolo? Un novice? Vérifiez vos putain d'source sur moi!

_Hirako Shinji.

La voix du secrétaire, calme et pourtant autoritaire, stoppa Hirako dans ses mots. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme qui tenait toujours son arme braqué en direction de Grimmjow, et son accent se révéla à couper au couteau :

_Le Yamaguchi-Gumi ne prendrait pas le risque de voir des éléments comme vous en position délicate. Hirako Shinji, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vous êtes des piliers du Wakagashira d'Aizen Sosuke. Vous devriez comprendre ce qu'a fait Kenpachi Zaraki. Il l'a fait pour l'avenir, pour vous aider.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, parlait-il du fait d'assassiner les dealers de Grimmjow? C'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas? Le cartel avait définitivement tout prévu. Ils avaient déjà analysé le système du bleuté en profondeur s'ils étaient capables de déceler de telles failles.

Kenpachi semblait décidé à montrer à Grimmjow, pour lui faire un pied-de-nez très certainement, par pur machisme, il n'en doutait pas. Coiffer Grimmjow au poteau, sur son propre business, ce qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années et si bien, devait être jouissif pour un homme comme Kenpachi. Pourquoi alors ne pas avoir récolté les lauriers seuls? Pourquoi avait-il subitement révélé que cette femme, celle qu'il avait vu soigner Grimmjow, celle qu'il avait vu en compagnie de la fille de Kenpachi était l'assassin? Pourquoi avoir dit la vérité?

_Papa, j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre…

Ichigo poussa un hoquet choqué en entendant la voix enfantine retentir. Tout le monde présent dans la pièce se tourna en direction de la petite fille aux cheveux roses qui se tenait là, sur le pas de la porte, ses traits encore endormis et ses grands yeux glissant lentement de son père, jusqu'à Retsu, en passant par Hirako et les autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Zaraki fit signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes, sans doute désireux de ne pas montrer ce genre de choses à sa fille.

Cependant, la jeune Yachiru ne lui prêta guère d'attention et lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur Ichigo, son visage se fendit d'un sourire si large qu'elle en plissa ses yeux. Elle se précipita en avant, et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre le rouquin, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Pétrifié, Ichigo resta là, sans rien faire tandis que la jeune fille s'écrasait contre sa jambe et levait vers lui des yeux enchantés, et emplis de joie :

_Ichigo! Ichigo! Scanda-t-elle. Papa, regarde c'est Ichigo. Dis bonjour à Ichigo, papa!

Mais Kenpachi était figé, comme foudroyé sur place en voyant sa fille si proche d'Ichigo et par conséquent de Grimmjow. Il resta là, sans rien dire et Retsu qui se trouvait à ses côtés, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude, et Ichigo était dans le même état.

La petite fille sembla trouver étrange leur manque de réaction, mais n'en perdit pas son entrain pour autant. Au contraire, elle prit la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne et tira pour qu'elle le suive. Kurosaki prit conscience à ce moment-là de ce qui se passait, et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cependant, son geste fut très mal perçu par Kenpachi qui se montra hautement menaçant. Il le perça de son regard assassin et avança d'un pas avant de se rétracter, ses yeux fixés sur Yachiru.

_Papa fait une drôle de tête, lança-t-elle en riant.

C'était un retournement de situation pour le moins sensationnel. Quelques instants plus tôt, Kenpachi aurait tout pu faire, il les avait à sa merci. Mais maintenant, avec sa fille Yachiru dans ses bras, Ichigo sentait que tout avait changé. Son geste n'avait pas été prémédité, il ne voulait en aucun cas profiter de la jeune fille, qui n'avait rien à faire ici par ailleurs. Mais son instinct avait repris le dessus :

_Envoie Hirako par ici, exigea tout à coup Ichigo sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Kenpachi eut un rictus mauvais, et ses narines frémirent de colère. Il resta immobile quelques instants, sûrement en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Mais il était coincé. Ichigo protégeait de son corps un Grimmjow agenouillé à terre, reprenant ses esprits, et tenait contre son torse son seul et unique enfant. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il eut un geste de la tête et ses hommes envoyèrent Shinji dans sa direction. Le blond poussa un soupir douloureux en atterrissant contre le sol, juste à côté de Grimmjow. Il arbora un regard inquiet en croisant les yeux d'Ichigo, mais resta muet. Cependant, l'orangé avait conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Malgré lui, il venait de se servir d'une innocente petite fille qui n'avait rien demandé. Il croisa à nouveau les pupilles de Kenpachi, et à ce moment, il eut réellement peur pour la première fois.

_Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, Kenpachi-san, lui dit-il alors, je ne ferai pas de mal à un enfant. Je ne suis pas cinglé. Peut-être que des yakuzas l'auraient fait, considérez-vous chanceux qu'elle ne soit pas tombé sur des malades.

_Qu'est-ce que t'veux? Cracha Kenpachi.

_Laissez-nous partir. Si vous nous promettez de nous laisser partir d'ici sans encombres, je vous promets de vous rendre votre fille, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Cet éclair de haine qui passa dans les yeux de Kenpachi n'était pas de bon augure. Il était plutôt annonciateur de vengeance et de douleur. Ichigo n'avait manifestement aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme pensa-t-il, il ne prenait pas les petites filles en otage pour marchander! Mais Yachiru n'en avait même pas conscience, elle était bien trop occupée à jouer avec sa cravate. Elle gloussait, inconsciente de la situation et de ce qu'Ichigo était en train de dire à son père.

_Donne-nous un bateau, intervint soudain Hirako en se plaçant à côté du rouquin. Ici, sur ta plage. Tu nous laisses partir, on t'rend la gamine.

Un moment de flottement s'installa, pendant lequel Ichigo crut que Kenpachi allait les étriper vivant. Il l'aurait mérité après tout, il tenait sa fille en otage. Mais elle était le seul moyen de s'échapper pour eux. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, sentant la culpabilité s'emparer de lui, la honte également. Comment sa famille aurait-elle réagit si elle savait qu'il avait fait ce genre de choses? Il pensa à Karin et Yuzu, qu'aurait-il ressenti lui, si un cinglé avait tenu ses petites sœurs en otage de la sorte, se contentant de marchander avec lui? Il se maudissait tout bas en cet instant, il se haïssait sincèrement pour avoir seulement pensé utiliser la petite fille.

_Allez...

Kenpachi eut un mouvement de tête en direction de ses hommes, et son regard se dirigea jusqu'à la baie vitrée de la pièce. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent pour l'ouvrir, tirer les rideaux et l'air frais frappa le visage du jeune homme de plein fouet. Il inspira profondément, pendant que les deux hommes de Kenpachi courraient sur la plage privée en direction d'un petit ponton. Ichigo reconnut de loin un bateau vedette avec une cabine, le genre de bateau flambant neuf que les riches personnalités pouvaient se vanter de détenir pour aller à la pêche.

Il entendit le bruit du moteur, puis l'engin se positionna non loin de la plage, sans s'échouer. Un moment désarçonné par la rapidité avec laquelle Kenpachi avait mis sa demande à exécution, le rouquin douta de ce qu'il devait faire. Heureusement pour lui, Hirako prit les devants encore une fois et posa sa main sur son bras :

_On va sortir, et vous allez tous nous accompagner, dit-il.

Il retourna son attention sur la petite Yachiru qui pointait du doigt le bateau de son père, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle pensait sans doute qu'ils allaient aller faire une petite balade, et s'amuser, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Ichigo eut un petit pincement au cœur en observant son visage rieur et innocent, en priant silencieusement pour que jamais elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'était vraiment cette journée.

_T'sais nager? Demanda Shinji, un faux sourire aux lèvres en direction de la petite Yachiru.

_Oui, répondit-elle toute fière. Mais je sais pas encore trop bien nager toute seule.

Shinji sourit et tourna son regard vers Kenpachi :

_Ça serait dommage que tu tombes à l'eau alors...

Ichigo lui lança un regard mauvais, qu'insinuait-il? Venait-il de menacer Kenpachi de laisser sa fille tomber dans l'eau s'il tentait quoique ce soit? Il lui donna un coup de coude discret, pinçant ses lèvres pour manifester son désaccord. Mais Hirako était un yakuza, Hirako était commissaire, il savait jouer avec les nerfs des gens, il n'avait pas d'état d'âme comme Ichigo. Il s'en fichait de faire ce genre de menace.

Kenpachi montra les crocs mais se garda bien de réagir. Le roux n'aimait pas beaucoup son silence, il le trouvait dangereux et qui savait ce qu'il était capable de faire pour sa fille? Ne jamais sous-estimer l'amour d'un père, pensa-t-il en revoyant flotter devant ses yeux les images de son propre paternel avec ses deux jeunes sœurs. Il se rappelait leurs liens si forts, la façon dont ses sœurs le rabrouaient sans cesse, le visage sérieux de Karin, le petit sourire de Yuzu... Et la façon dont Isshin les prenait dans ses bras, les deux en même temps, les soulevant du sol comme si elles étaient des poids plumes. Il sourit à cette pensée et ses pas cessèrent sur la plage. Il laissa Hirako partir devant et prendre Grimmjow sous son bras pour l'aider à avancer dans le sable.

Shinji grimpa sur le bateau, déposant Grimmjow à côté du siège conducteur. Mais Ichigo ne le suivit pas tout de suite, gardant jalousement la petite Yachiru dans ses bras, il observa le secrétaire mystérieux se planter à côté de Zaraki. Ses sourcils froncés, son arme au repos dans sa main, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'Ichigo s'apprêtait à faire, il prit le bras de l'ex-yakuza dans sa main, comme pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. L'orangé savait que cet homme était loin d'être idiot. Tout comme lui, il ne se laissait pas dépasser par ses émotions et était capable de se contrôler parfaitement, tout comme Ichigo était capable de rester calme.

Si aujourd'hui il s'était créée une chance de pouvoir échapper à un être aussi redoutable que Kenpachi, ce n'était pas grâce à Grimmjow. C'était grâce à la petite créature qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui ne cessait de gazouiller en observant le bateau avec entrain. Ichigo avait suivi son instinct depuis le début, et à cet instant, il sut qu'il devait à nouveau se faire confiance et faire ce qui lui ressemblait le plus, comme depuis qu'il avait rencontré le bleuté. Il pouvait craindre Kenpachi, mais il craignait encore plus de se voir changer si vite, de devenir un homme capable de tels actes dans ce genre de situation. Il voulait protéger Grimmjow, mais aller jusque là... ce n'était pas lui. Il n'était pas un yakuza et il n'aurait jamais dû agir de cette façon.

_Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en premier, Kenpachi-san? Lui demanda-t-il alors, sa voix sans ton, basse, molle. Un père ou un yakuza?

_Un père, répondit l'autre sans même hésiter une seconde.

Peut-être y avait-il encore du bon dans cet homme, sûrement même. Peut-être était-il comme Grimmjow et qu'il pouvait être sauvé, changé. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment ce dont cet homme était capable, mais si le bleuté avait pu le craindre par le passé, c'était bien qu'il était capable de toutes les monstruosités possibles et imaginables. Il était comme Jaggerjack, lui aussi pouvait devenir très dangereux, tel un monstre aux aguets, crocs et griffes sortis. Mais quelque chose le raisonnait, une chose le rendait plus qu'humain, comme un homme lambda avant d'être un yakuza. Et c'était sa fille, c'était Yachiru. Ichigo et la petite fille n'étaient pas si différents; ils avaient chacun le même rôle à jouer auprès des yakuzas qu'ils aimaient.

_Ichigo!

Le cri d'Hirako retentit à ses oreilles mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il se baissa après avoir réfléchi longuement face au regard scrutateur de Kenpachi, et déposa la petite fille au sol. Elle l'observa de ses grands yeux lumineux, la bouche ouverte, comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui sourit alors, et lui fit un signe de la main, comme pour lui dire au revoir. Elle lui répondit par le même signe et il se retourna rapidement, sans même un dernier regard pour Kenpachi et grimpa dans le bateau aussi vite qu'il le put.

Hirako avait déjà démarré l'engin lorsqu'il grimpa dessus et ils larguèrent les amarres à toute vitesse, le moteur vibrant dans un bruit sonore. Ichigo sentit l'air frapper son visage de plein fouet et se précipita jusqu'à Grimmjow qui se tournait pour observer les hommes sur la plage. L'orangé n'osait pas regarder; allaient-ils leur tirer dans le dos, allaient-ils les poursuivre? Mais seuls les remous de l'eau et les vrombissements du bateau parvinrent à ses oreilles. A ses côtés, le bleuté bougeait et sa main se saisit de son bras.

Ichigo reporta son attention sur son amant, qui le regardait fixement. Il semblait avoir reprit ses esprits, et Kurosaki hésita un instant avant de lui demander ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

_Peu importe, grommela-t-il. Tch, comme d'habitude t'es là pour rattraper mes conneries.

Ichigo pencha la tête sur le côté et ne put résister au besoin de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'enlacèrent silencieusement, tandis qu'Hirako pilotait la vedette qui filait sur l'eau à toute allure. La plage était déjà bien loin derrière eux, et même si aucun autre bateau ne semblait les suivre, Shinji ne cessait de s'en assurer. Il leur jeta un regard, entre l'inquiétude et la méfiance et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, salées par l'embrun marin.

_Kenpachi aurait pu facilement nous retenir, dit-il par dessus le ronronnement incessant de l'engin. Mais il l'a pas fait. Il aurait pu nous tirer dessus... lancer des gars après nous.

Il échangea un long regard avec Kurosaki, et ce dernier inspira profondément, profitant de l'accolade qu'il échangeait avec Grimmjow. Toute cette nervosité qui l'avait saisi chez l'ex-yakuza, son corps était si tendu et ses nerfs irrités. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'ils frisent la catastrophe.

_Je pense que Kenpachi est comme Grimmjow, dit-il en se séparant du bleuté. Il y a quelqu'un qui l'empêche de devenir un monstre, de déverser sa colère et de faire preuve d'une violence sans nom. Je pense qu'il n'agirait jamais comme un monstre devant sa fille.

Hirako acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans pour autant abandonner son air sérieux et tracassé. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et regarda au loin devant eux. Ils longeaient la côte de l'île, d'ici peu de temps ils seraient arrivés non loin de l'aéroport, il leur suffirait de trouver un appareil pour s'envoler.

Ichigo soupira et laissa pour encore quelques derniers instants ses yeux glisser sur le décor idyllique. A cette heure de l'après-midi les plages étaient bondées, et le soleil tapait fort, mais grâce à la brise fraiche qui frappait leurs joues, leur petit voyage s'avéra fort agréable. Les plages offraient des paysages tous plus splendides les uns que les autres, et les rochers qu'ils dépassaient étaient si hauts qu'il ne pouvaient imaginer les escalader. Cependant, malgré le spectacle réjouissant, Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets en direction de son amant.

_Vas-y d'mande moi, lui glissa-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Mais le roux resta muet, se demandant pendant un court moment ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis il comprit.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas, Grimmjow? Tu n'as pas eu de crise, mais ton corps était si fatigué, comme s'il en avait ressenti les effets.

_C'est un peu ça, marmonna-t-il en retour. J'étais conscient, tout l'temps. Seulement, trop dans les vapes pour réagir. J'avais le contrôle d'mon corps, mais pas la force de le bouger.

_Alors, tu... tu n'as pas...

_Non, pas d'crise. Pourtant... c'était bien l'moment d'en faire une. J'me sentais tellement en colère, comme avant toute perte d'contrôle. Mais...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ichigo ne pouvait comprendre lui non plus pourquoi cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas explosé. Quelque chose s'était manifestement passé, était-ce parce que sa présence était systématique depuis qu'ils étaient ici? Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à canaliser ses violences? Ce monstre qu'il devenait s'était-il fait la malle?

_Nan, il est t'jour là, j'le sais, répondit-il avec une grimace. Seul'ment... c'est comme s'il avait plus assez d'force pour m'contrôler. En tout cas, cette fois.

Ichigo resta pensif, c'était tout à fait étonnant, surtout face à Kenpachi. Il s'était imaginé que Grimmjow exploserait comme jamais face à son ancien ennemi, face à celui qui avait déclenché ses colères pendant longtemps dans le passé. Si le bleuté aurait dû véritablement perdre le contrôle et se laisser submerge par la colère et la violence, ça aurait dû être face à cet homme. Et pourtant, ça n'était pas arrivé.

_J'pense que Kenpachi va pas chercher à nous poursuivre, lança soudain Hirako en poussant la vedette en direction d'un ponton non loin de la route qui menait à l'aéroport. Le cartel serait encore plus dans la merde. C'qui s'est passé va foutre la merde, mais il vaut mieux qu'il nous laisse nous tirer pour l'instant, le temps que ça se tasse! Nous retenir ici allait les isoler pour de bon.

Ichigo espérait sincèrement qu'il avait raison, et il suivit Grimmjow qui descendit du bateau en premier. Ils se dépêchèrent de trouver un véhicule qui les emmena jusqu'à l'aéroport. Pendant ce temps, Hirako était déjà au téléphone avec Aizen, et lui expliquait dans les grandes lignes leur situation. Ichigo n'en était pas certain, mais il pouvait penser - à juste titre d'ailleurs - que le Wakagashira n'aimerait pas ça. Et même s'il était certain de pouvoir rentrer à Tokyo à présent - puisque le propre amant d'Aizen se trouvait avec eux - il préférait ne pas savoir ce que le patron de Grimmjow pensait de tout ça.

Le bleuté tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne et sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Shinji obtint de la part d'Aizen qu'il leur trouve des places sur un vol direct en direction de Tokyo. Kurosaki s'interrogea sur leurs affaires, qui étaient restées dans la villa et qu'ils n'avaient pu récupérer vu l'urgence de la situation. Ils ne pourraient s'envoler d'ici sans leurs papiers, leurs passeports, pensa-t-il en tirant sur la manche de la chemise d'Hirako pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Mais le blond lui montra la paume de sa main comme pour lui demander de ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il parlait à Aizen.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, Ichigo ne craignait qu'une seule chose : voir Kenpachi débarquer et ne pas pouvoir s'en aller. Il était convaincu que si le cartel décidait de les garder ici, ils ne pourraient absolument rien y faire. Nul doute qu'ils pourraient empêcher tous les vols de décoller, même les plus petits avions.

Ils choisirent d'attendre le prochain vol jusqu'à Bangkok dans la salle d'attente du tout petit aéroport. Ichigo ne se sentait pas rassuré de rester ici, mais ils n'avaient guère le choix. Et pendant qu'Hirako était littéralement suspendu à son portable, passant des coups de fil à il ne savait qui, il tentait de remettre le bleuté sur pieds. Il lui trouva de l'eau et de quoi manger et sans rien dire ils attendirent de longues minutes. Et quand plus une heure s'écoula sans que rien ne vienne perturber le petit aéroport de l'île, un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu se présenta avec leurs bagages. Hirako lui glissa un petit paquet de billets dans la main, et l'homme le remercia dans un japonais hésitant.

Leurs bagages en mains, ils embarquèrent presque illico dans un petit avion qui les amena jusqu'à Bangkok. Ichigo ne posa aucune question, mais il était en droit de penser qu'Hirako avait prévu tout ça. Ces détails faisaient partie de sa "mission" et ce pourquoi il était là : prévoir leur départ précipité faisait partie de son travail. Le roux ne lui demanda pas de le lui confirmer, il en était tout simplement convaincu.

Il était vraiment soulagé qu'Hirako ait fait parti de ce voyage.

* * *

Ichigo ne cessait de regarder par dessus son épaule une fois au grand aéroport de Bangkok, et malgré les phrases rassurantes de Shinji il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait la désagréable impression que Kenpachi n'allait pas les laisser partir aussi facilement, et pourtant, il était assis en première classe, à la place qui lui était attribuée sur son billet, Grimmjow à côté de lui. Hirako était installé de l'autre côté de l'allée et il l'observa tomber dans son siège et fermer les yeux pour reprendre son calme.

Ichigo attendit impatiemment que l'appareil ne décolle et une fois l'aéroport de Bangkok loin derrière eux, il relâcha ses muscles. Un filet d'air s'échappa de sa bouche et il ferma les yeux lentement, pour laisser ce sentiment de soulagement l'envahir. Il rentrait chez lui, ils rentraient au Japon, en un seul morceau. Il rouvrit ses yeux et tourna son visage en direction de son voisin, croisant l'expression préoccupée du yakuza. Sa main devant sa bouche, Grimmjow gardait son regard fixé devant lui, plongé dans ses pensées, et l'orangé soupira. Les résultats de ce voyage n'étaient pas tous bons, loin de là. Grimmjow n'avait pas obtenu le partenariat que le clan convoitait, pire, leurs relations avec le cartel thaïlandais s'en trouvaient maintenant fortement changées.

_Tu devrais dormir, lui conseilla-t-il en plaçant une main sur sa cuisse.

Le bleuté se tourna vers lui, sortant de ses songes, et lui sourit. Le genre de sourire forcé qui ne trompait plus Kurosaki.

_Ouais, j'vais faire ça, lui répondit-il.

_Il faut que tu te reposes, ça n'a pas été de tout repos aujourd'hui.

Grimmjow se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège et l'inclina légèrement pour être mieux installé. Il tourna son visage en direction de son jeune amant et ferma les yeux, son visage beaucoup plus serein qu'auparavant. Ichigo l'observa quelques instants, lui aussi confortablement installé, et se laissa bercer par les bruits des moteurs de l'avion. Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais il aurait certainement à parler à Szayel après ce qui s'était passé ce jour. La crise de Grimmjow - qui n'en était pas une à son avis - avait changé de forme. Il ne voulait pas embêter le bleuté avec cette discussion mais ils auraient à s'en préoccuper tôt ou tard.

Poser le pied sur le tarmac à Tokyo, au Japon, dans son pays, était comme revenir à la maison. La sensation était indescriptible, l'impression de revenir chez soit, de retrouver son monde et tout ce qu'il connaissait, l'enveloppa d'un sentiment de sécurité sans précédent. Grimmjow et Hirako le suivirent jusqu'à l'espace bagages, où ils attendirent patiemment leurs affaires. Puis, ils se rendirent à la sortie de l'aéroport, Ichigo zieutant un peu partout dans l'espoir de voir Di-Roy ou Nell. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, il ne les vit pas.

Hirako le dépassa bientôt, tandis qu'ils étaient sur le trottoir côté "arrivées", yeux rivés droit devant lui, en poussant un "merde" entre ses dents. Ichigo ne comprit pas vraiment et glissa un regard interrogateur en direction de Grimmjow qui soupira longuement en fermant les yeux. Les deux yakuzas se dirigèrent vers une très large berline noire, brillante de propreté et imposante. Ichigo les suivit sans rien dire, ses yeux se posant bientôt sur un homme ne costume sombre qui avançait pour venir à la rencontre de Shinji :

_Hirako-san, je vais prendre vos…

_Pas la peine! Rétorqua le blond tandis que l'homme tentait d'attraper sa valise.

Hirako s'empressa d'ouvrir le coffre lui-même, comme si la voiture lui appartenait, et balança son bagage à l'intérieur, réprimant un soupir fatigué en grimpant dans la voiture sans aucune forme de cérémonie. Ichigo attendit que Grimmjow ne se décide à suivre les mouvements de Shinji avant de se calquer, lui aussi, sur les deux autres hommes. Il ne demanda pas qui avait envoyé la voiture, il avait l'impression de déjà le savoir. Et rien qu'à voir l'expression qu'affichait le bleuté, il était certain de viser dans le mile.

Il monta en dernier dans la berline, refermant la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un autre homme était déjà dans le véhicule. Sur la banquette face à la sienne, Hirako avait pris place, directement en face d'Aizen qui se tenait là, coude déposé contre la fenêtre et son visage dissimulé à ses yeux.

Ichigo fit la grimace en reconnaissant la carrure imposante à ses côtés et la chevelure chocolat parfaitement coiffée. Un silence lourd s'installa et ne les lâcha pas pendant plusieurs minutes de route. Le rouquin jeta un œil inquiet en direction de Grimmjow qui avait croisé ses mains sur ses cuisses en attendant un mot de son patron.

Heureusement pour eux, ce fut Hirako qui brisa le silence morne :

_Tu vas faire la gueule longtemps?

Ichigo fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, détournant son visage de l'autre côté et trouvant tout à coup le paysage plus que très intéressant.

Le silence n'était plus seulement lourd, mais excessivement inconfortable. Aizen tourna enfin son visage pour regarder son amant qui n'avait pas plus l'air ravi que lui de le voir. Et Ichigo se demanda bien pourquoi. Ils n'étaient pas censés être ensemble depuis de longues années? De s'aimer? Mais il pouvait concevoir que leur vision du couple était différente, Hirako le lui avait pratiquement dit en lui parlant d'Ulquiorra et des compromis qu'il avait accepté en tombant amoureux d'un homme comme Aizen. Mais Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux.

_Aussi longtemps que je le souhaiterais, répondit de son ton supérieur Aizen. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de problèmes que tout ça va engendrer.

Ichigo resta muet et immobile, tentant de faire oublier sa présence. Aizen était évidemment au courant de tout, et leur retour précipité ne ravissait guère le grand patron.

_Et vous avez de la chance que j'ai daigné vous trouver ces places sur ce vol Bangkok-Tokyo. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir vos têtes.

Aizen était en colère et il le faisait clairement savoir. Ichigo se demanda si l'homme allait les réprimander là, tout de suite, dans cette voiture plus grande que sa propre chambre. Par la même occasion, le sinistre yakuza ne manquerait pas de lui mettre un sacré savon. Kurosaki avait tout simplement l'impression d'être redevenu gamin, et de se retrouver face à son père après avoir fait une bêtise. Mais Aizen ne fit rien de tout ça. Il soupira longuement et croisa ses longues jambes dignement en reportant son regard sur le paysage extérieur.

_Nous aurons une petite discussion, Shinji, Grimmjow. D'abord, je tiens à déposer Kurosaki Ichigo chez lui.

Surpris, Ichigo haussa les sourcils, mais il ne demandait pas mieux! Mais cette nouvelle l'amena à croiser le regard turquoise face à lui, et il se demanda si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Retourner chez lui, à sa petite vie insignifiante après tout cela… il aurait préféré rester encore un peu avec Grimmjow ce soir. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas en état de négocier les décisions du Wakagashira. Et à priori Jaggerjack non plus, puisqu'il se contenta de pousser un soupir bruyant et de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Ichigo ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient se prendre dans les dents, mais il était plutôt égoïstement heureux de ne pas être de la partie. Après tout, il n'était pas un yakuza, Aizen n'avait aucun droit de le réprimander comme il pourrait le faire avec Hirako ou Grimmjow. Le bleuté devrait certainement avoir à répondre de leur comportement à tous les deux. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que son comportement pendant les négociations avait été exemplaire, Aizen n'aurait rien à lui reprocher.

Pourquoi s'en souciait-il, d'ailleurs?

La large berline pénétra enfin dans la rue où se trouvait son immeuble, et se gara devant la porte. Aizen resta parfaitement silencieux, mais salua tout de même Ichigo quand ce dernier le remercia de l'avoir ramené. Il sortit du véhicule, suivit de près par Grimmjow qui l'aida à sortir sa valise du coffre. Il la déposa juste devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et poussa un soupir, les mains sur les hanches. Ichigo étira un sourire gêné et haussa les épaules :

_Appelle-moi? Okay?

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et secoua la tête avec un large sourire sur le visage. Il prit son bras dans sa main et l'attira rapidement jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser. Ichigo ferma les yeux, et pensa que malgré cette folle journée, toute l'adrénaline et la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir, ces quelques jours avec Grimmjow avaient été magiques. Il aimerait tant pouvoir passer des vacances avec lui, seuls, sans yakuza timbrés, sans Hirako et sans avoir à jouer de rôle... Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

_Évidemment que j'vais t'appeler, souffla enfin le bleuté contre ses lèvres. Si jamais j'sors vivant d'ce qu'Aizen va m'mettre.

Ichigo étira une grimace et ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard sur la berline qui attendait là, juste à côté.

_Ne le fais pas attendre, il va être encore plus énervé.

_Ouais.

Il sourit et haussa les sourcils, puis s'éloigna rapidement, non sans lui adresser un petit signe comique de la main. Ichigo lui sourit en retour, cherchant machinalement ses clefs dans sa poche et l'observa ouvrir la porte de la berline, puis disparaitre à l'intérieur. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble alors que la voiture noire démarrait doucement.

Rukia l'accueillit avec un sourire enjoué. Ichigo était sur le point de lui raconter à quel point l'île de Ko Samui était magnifique, mais il se rattrapa à temps, en se rappelant qu'il avait caché à tout le monde son voyage. Il avait dit à ses amis qu'il se rendait auprès de sa famille à Karakura, aussi Rukia s'enquit de la santé de Kazin et Yuzu et lui demanda comment s'était passé le séjour avec son père. Ichigo détestait mentir, mais il l'avait fait pour une bonne raison. Il avait retenu la leçon, Kuchiki ne pourrait plus se servir de sa meilleure amie pour fouiner dans sa vie. Il avait décidé de laisser la jeune brune en dehors de tout ça, et en dehors de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Aussi, il ne put lui confier qu'il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de Grimmjow.

Il rentra dans sa chambre seul, et déposa sa valise à côté de son bureau. Il observa quelques instants les murs clairs, son lit une personne et le silence qui l'entourait. Il regretta de ne pas avoir insisté pour rentrer chez Grimmjow. Aizen aurait sûrement dit non mais…

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et chercha son appareil photo dans sa valise, rapidement, dans des mouvements précipités. Puis, il s'allongea et fit défiler sur l'écran les photographies de leur voyage. Même s'il avait pris pas mal de clichés depuis leur villa, ou depuis la plage il ne s'arrêta pas sur ces photos-là pour les observer. Non, il arrêta le défilement sur la première photo de Grimmjow, et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux coururent longuement sur les traits de son visage, sur sa silhouette carrée et ses muscles durs. Puis, il se releva et s'installa à son bureau pour allumer son ordinateur. Il sortit la carte mémoire de son appareil et l'introduisit dans l'adaptateur afin de le brancher à son ordinateur.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, offrant une vision miniature de tous les clichés qu'il avait pris. Il posa un coude sur son bureau et planta son menton au creux de sa main tout en ouvrant plusieurs photographies. Il y passa plusieurs heures, retouchant presque la totalité des photos de Grimmjow. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait satisfait du résultat, et la grimace qu'il étirait sur son visage en était la preuve. Il ne maitrisait plus aussi bien son logiciel de retouches, et il avait l'impression qu'il lui serait tout simplement impossible de magnifier Grimmjow de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il s'étira en poussant un profond soupir après avoir retouché une énième photographie, puis se décida à rejoindre Rukia pour dîner. Comme d'habitude, ils discutèrent devant la télévision, Ichigo se demandant à quel point Aizen avait pu reprocher au bleuté l'échec des négociations. Mais la présence de sa meilleure amie était apaisante, et il s'obligea à oublier Aizen et à profiter de la jeune fille autant qu'il le pouvait.

_Dis, t'en penserais quoi si je... j'avais envie de vivre avec quelqu'un? Demanda-t-il après quelques temps d'hésitation.

Rukia tourna son regard bleu marine sur lui, haussant ses sourcils bien haut. Elle déposa ses baguettes dans son bol de riz et prit le temps de réfléchir à l'idée qu'il venait de lancer :

_Tu veux dire... que tu veux vivre avec Grimmjow?

_J'en sais rien. On a juste... soulevé le sujet, rien d'officiel. Je veux juste savoir comment tu le prendrais.

_Eh bien... je serais obligée de trouver un autre colocataire.

_Ouais, je sais..., soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux. Tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas dans la merde, hein?

_Je serais vraiment très contente pour toi Ichi, mais... vivre avec un yakuza...?

_Ne t'en fais pas, okay? C'est juste une idée.

Elle fit la moue, loin d'être bernée :

_Une idée qui risque de se concrétiser si ça continue entre vous. Écoute, je veux vraiment que ça marche avec ce type, et je serais prête à chercher un colocataire, ce n'est pas un problème. Seulement... je m'inquiète pour toi.

_T'en fais pas, d'accord? Je sais ce que je fais.

Elle sembla un instant sceptique mais acquiesça tout de même d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de télévision. Ichigo inspira profondément, évidemment c'était bien joli que Grimmjow lui propose de ivre avec lui, mais si seulement ce projet se concrétisait il allait devoir s'assurer qu'il ne laissait pas Rukia dans la merde. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

D'un coté, la jeune fille aurait moins de problème... Elle ne serait plus embêtée par qui que ce soit, pensa-t-il en se remémorant comment Kuchiki avait su l'utiliser pour savoir qu'il voyait toujours Jaggerjack. Mais elle lui manquerait certainement, même s'il était profondément attaché à Grimmjow, Rukia était sa meilleure amie. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui.

Il sentit soudain son portable vibrer dans sa poche et pensa tout de suite à Grimmjow. Il tira l'appareil de sa poche et lut le texto qui s'affichait sur l'écran : _"Me suis prit la raclée du siècle, Aizen est furieux. Je veux juste dormir."_

Ichigo étira une grimace rapide, ça ne sonnait pas bon du tout. Et vu le message qu'il lui envoyait, Grimmjow était... déprimé? Il n'avait jamais lu un seul texto aussi négatif de sa part, et il commença à s'inquiéter. Aizen était certainement un patron plus que strict, il savait qu'il pouvait être très hargneux lorsqu'il s'agissait de son business, mais ce n'était pas que de la faute de Grimmjow. Ichigo prétexta la fatigue pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre et s'empressa de lui répondre : _"Tu veux un câlin? Que je vole jusqu'à toi pour te border?"_

Il esquissa un sourire en envoyant son message, puis le sentit s'agrandir un peu plus sur ses lèvres en voyant le nom de Grimmjow apparaitre sur son écran seulement deux secondes plus tard. Le bleuté l'appelait en mode "visio" et il décrocha sans attendre. Le yakuza était visiblement couché dans son lit, son visage de profil reposait contre son oreiller et seules ses épaules nues étaient visibles.

_Comment j'fais pour m'endormir quand t'es pas là? Demanda-t-il, son regard bleu lagon si perçant même à travers l'appareil.

Ichigo eut un petit rire et haussa les épaules :

_Je sais pas. Va te falloir une peluche à mon effigie, ahah...

_Sérieux, viens vivre avec moi, hein? J'te l'ai d'jà dit que j'pouvais plus vivre sans toi, bébé.

Ichigo inspira longuement et resta muet. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait lui dire "oui" tout de suite, mais il ne pouvait lui dire "non" non plus. Ce n'était pas aussi simple, il ne pouvait laisser Rukia seule même si la jeune femme avait donné son accord préalable. Il observa le visage fatigué de son amant sur l'écran de l'appareil et ne sut quoi répondre pendant un moment. Il avait envie d'être à ses côtés évidemment, mais s'il disait "oui" tout de suite le bleuté allait s'emballer.

_Il faut que tu dormes, Grimmjow, souffla-t-il alors en se couchant dans son lit.

_Mph... Endors-toi avec moi, proposa-t-il.

Le rouquin sourit mais ne put qu'obtempérer. Il se coucha sur le côté, calant son portable sur l'oreiller pour que l'écran soit tourné vers lui. C'était étrange, même s'il ne pouvait ressentir la chaleur du corps de Grimmjow, même s'il ne pouvait toucher son corps et sentir son souffle contre son visage, il pouvait le voir. C'était comme s'il était à ses côtés, il aimait cette proximité factice. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par les respirations tranquilles de son amant, à travers le téléphone. Il ne pensa pas un seul instant que son portable allait se décharger très vite, qu'ils ne pourraient dormir toute la nuit ainsi en mode "visio". Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait être avec lui maintenant, et c'était le seul moyen pour faire de ses désirs une réalité. Pour le moment...


	23. Chapitre 22

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 22.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon XD

 **Note** : Petite erreur de ma part au sujet de la couleur des yeux de Hirako Shinji; je dis qu'ils sont bleu or ils sont marron. U_U Je suis daltonienne que voulez-vous XD

 **Note 2** : Désolée pour le retard sur ce chapitre, mais... la vie est imprévisible et parfois des trucs pas sympa nous tombent dessus. Peu importe, profitez de ce chapitre ^^

* * *

Quand Grimmjow se réveilla, son portable reposait sur son oreiller, éteint. Il grommela, à demi éveillé et attrapa l'appareil pour tenter de l'allumer. Mais il était probablement totalement déchargé, aussi, il l'envoya valser au bout du lit, mécontent. Pendant un instant, il chercha une présence à côté de lui, habitué depuis quelques temps à ne dormir exclusivement qu'avec Ichigo. Mais à son plus grand désarroi, le lit était vide. Il resta allongé là, entre les draps chauds et sentit un vide immense. Pas seulement dans son lit, ni dans sa chambre, mais jusque dans son être.

Il soupira fortement puis constata que le jour s'était déjà levé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever aujourd'hui, il se sentait fatigué et las, et surtout seul. Était-ce lié au fait qu'Ichigo n'était plus tout le temps avec lui? Ils ne pouvaient vivre comme des siamois, il le savait bien. Pourtant, son absence auprès de lui creusait un vide étrange, qui avait commencé à le ronger la veille au soir, au moment de se coucher. Cependant, attisé par une faim qui commençait à déranger son estomac, il se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain avant toute chose.

Il se plaça devant le miroir de la pièce et constata avec amertume qu'il avait une mine fatiguée. Des poches se trouvaient sous ses yeux, et son teint était blafard. Il fronça les sourcils, étudiant ses traits malades puis renifla bruyamment, comme un tic désagréable. Quelque chose lui manquait cruellement là, tout de suite. Et il ne savait pas si c'était Ichigo, un bon joint, à manger, ou quelque chose d'autre. Il se sentait étrangement vide, comme desséché, comme si on avait tenté d'aspirer la vie hors de lui.

Surpris par ce sentiment qui ne l'avait rarement touché, il se décida à passer sous la douche pour se changer les idées, malgré un enthousiasme inexistant. Peut-être que l'eau aurait un effet bénéfique, et laverait cette sensation pesante, pensa-t-il en laissant l'eau tomber en cascade sur son visage. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'il était séparé de son rouquin préféré? C'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, comme si on les avait écartés de force, ou qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de lui. Pourtant, ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir.

C'était déjà trop pour lui.

Il se shampoouina sans entrain, puis se savonna avec le même enthousiasme. Ses gestes étaient lents, peu précis et mal assurés ce qui n'était pas vraiment son habitude. Cette mollesse dans ses mouvements le laissa quelque peu inquiet, mais il pensa que ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire de cette étrange crise qu'il avait eu avant de fuir la Thaïlande. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, en général après une crise il avait besoin de repos et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil mais il ne se sentait jamais aussi... déprimé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il savonnait son sexe mou et qu'une étrange protubérance le gênait. Il stoppa ses mouvements en baissant un œil surpris sur son membre qui reposait au creux de sa main.

Une sorte de petit bouton, assez petit mais enflé à la base, le laissa perplexe. Étonné, il ne toucha pas le dit-bouton mais s'enquit à l'étudier de plus près. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette chose ne devait pas se trouver sur son pénis impunément, pensa-t-il en pinçant ses lèvres. Est-ce que c'était…? Il pensa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une piqure d'insecte, ou même à une verrue mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de choses, ici... à cet endroit- _là_. Il s'empressa de sortir de la douche et attrapa des vêtements propres dans son dressing. Il brancha son téléphone portable afin qu'il charge et sortit de son loft, tout droit jusqu'à son bureau qui se trouvait sur le même palier, juste en face de son logement.

Il croisa Di-Roy sur le palier, auquel il ordonna de lui commander un petit-déjeuner copieux, puis s'enferma dans son bureau quelques instants. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement en composant le numéro de Szayel depuis son téléphone fixe sur son bureau. Il attendit quelques sonneries quand enfin le médecin répondit :

_Faut que j'te vois, lui annonça-t-il, j'ai… un truc bizarre à t'montrer.

_Tu es rentré? Demanda l'autre, surpris.

_Ouais, hier, j't'expliquerai. Alors, t'peux passer aujourd'hui ou quoi?

Szayel poussa un profond soupir bruyant dans le combiné de son téléphone mais le bleuté ne s'en formalisa pas. Szayel était un râleur de première, mais il était un bourreau de travail avant tout.

_Je suis occupé aujourd'hui, Grimmjow. Les hommes de Noitra ont été opposés à un petit groupe de malfrats cette nuit et j'ai quelques blessés sur les bras, j'aimerais que ça soit un autre jour.

_Nan, faut qu'tu vois ça.

Sa voix était grave et on ne peut plus sérieuse, Szayel sembla le saisir. Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis poussa un profond soupir bruyant.

_Bien, je viendrai pendant ma pause déjeuner. Tu as intérêt à m'inviter à déjeuner…

_Pas d'problème.

Il raccrocha quelque peu déboussolé en se sentant vraiment ridicule. Il baissa les yeux un instant, observant sa braguette comme s'il souhaitait voir à travers le tissu. C'était juste un bouton de moustique, probablement, une bestiole qui l'avait piqué là pendant qu'il dormait tout nu. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication, ou plutôt, il espérait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Grimmjow n'était pas le genre à se laisser pourrir sa journée par ce genre de désagréments, aussi il oublia vite son petit soucis et s'attabla devant un petit-déjeuner grandiose. Il sourit en se remémorant la dernière fois qu'il avait commandé autant de nourriture chez lui; c'était après sa première nuit avec Ichigo. Il récupéra son portable qui avait un peu chargé et l'alluma afin de prendre une photo de la table garnie. Il l'envoya au rouquin accompagné d'un message : _"Si tu vivais avec moi, ça serait ton petit-déjeuner"._

Si Ichigo vivait avec lui, tout serait différent. De ses petits-déjeuners à ses dîners, en passant par ses journées et ses nuits, tout. Il s'imaginait lui faire de la place dans son dressing, réfléchissant à quelles affaires il pourrait se débarrasser pour lui laisser assez de place. Il pensait à ses chaussures dans l'entrée, à côté des siennes, et combien il serait tous les jours extatique de les trouver là. Il pensait à rentrer le soir auprès de lui, après une dure journée de labeur.

Son portable vibra et il s'empressa de lire le nouveau texto : _"Ça me donne trop faim! :o Si c'est ça tous les jours, j'emménage demain!"._

Grimmjow ne put retenir le large sourire qui fendit son visage et répondit illico : _"Alors viens emménager demain, je te promets un petit-dej' comme ça tous les jours!"_ Peut-être qu'à force de lui lancer des perches le jeune homme finirait par en saisir une. Le bleuté avait confiance, il savait qu'Ichigo avait autant envie que lui de vivre à ses côtés, mais il savait que c'était un grand pas pour lui et il n'avait pas forcément envie de le brusquer. Même s'il voulait que ça arrive le plus vite possible.

 _"J'y réfléchis sérieusement! Sinon je peux passer ce soir?"_ Lui répondit le jeune homme. Il sourit de plus bel et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils rapidement. Évidemment qu'il pouvait passer, et même rester toute la nuit s'il le voulait. Mais il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu sous la douche plus tôt, et ses ardeurs furent un instant refroidies. C'était juste un bouton, tenta-t-il de se convaincre, à une endroit incongru certes et il ne cessait d'y penser, à quel point il se sentait honteux d'avoir une telle grosseur sur son sexe. Et même si Ichigo le voyait il n'aurait qu'à habilement lui expliquer qu'un insecte l'avait piqué en Thaïlande. Il haussa les épaules, jugeant que ça sonnait bien.

 _"Tu peux! Et même rester toute la nuit. Viens quand tu veux, je dois sûrement revoir Aizen cette après-midi, envoie-moi un message Nell passera te chercher."_ Il délaissa son portable quelques instants sur la table, et croisa ses jambes en tombant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Aizen n'allait pas fermer le dossier Kenpachi aussi facilement, pensa-t-il. Déjà la veille, juste après qu'ils aient laissé Ichigo chez lui, son patron avait exprimé sa frustration la plus totale. Il avait dit à Grimmjow qu'il était déçu et très peu content de son comportement. Hirako avait bien tenté bien de calmer le jeu, mais Aizen n'avait rien voulu entendre, et Jaggerjack s'en était pris plein la figure. Qu'il aurait dû rester calme, qu'il aurait dû signer ce contrat avant tout, que la perte de ses dealers n'était qu'accessoire comparée aux bénéfices qu'ils auraient pu obtenir en s'alliant au cartel thaïlandais...

Le bleuté avait encaissé chaque critique sans rien dire, sans vraiment les écouter. La vérité était que depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés face à Kenpachi il se sentait étonnamment fatigué, comme jamais. Cette étrange forme de crise qui s'était manifestée chez l'ex-yakuza, avait eu un effet dévastateur sur son corps. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait perdu toute son énergie, et ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, même pour écouter Aizen parler. Il avait comme besoin de retrouver cette adrénaline si familière qui coulait dans ses veines lorsqu'il devenait violent. C'était comme si son corps s'était attendu à sa dose d'adrénaline face à Kenpachi, mais ne l'avait finalement pas eu. Et maintenant, il exprimait toute sa frustration.

Grimmjow n'était jamais fatigué. Grimmjow ne se laissait jamais envahir par un sentiment de lassitude, et encore moins de faiblesse. Cet état dans lequel se trouvait son corps le laissait diminué, et il détestait ça. Son ego, sa fierté étaient en jeu. Et il avait l'impression que s'il ne faisait rien pour combattre cette fatigue tenace, il en tirerait une profonde honte et un dégoût pour lui-même si profond qu'il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Mais comment combattre cet état? Il pensa un instant aux doses d'héroïne qui trainaient dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, aux quelques joints encore intacts qui n'attendaient que ses lèvres... Puis il se demanda ce qu'Ichigo en dirait. Oh il n'aimerait certainement pas ça.

_Il m'fera bouffer tous les joints qui m'restent, marmonna-t-il tout haut avec un sourire en coin, presque amusé.

Ignorer les besoins de son propre corps n'avait jamais été sa devise. Il s'était toujours laissé dominer par ce qu'il voulait avant tout, sans penser, sans réfléchir à ce qui était le mieux à faire. Aujourd'hui, il avait appris à rationaliser, il était capable de choisir ce dont son corps avait vraiment besoin, plutôt que de se laisser tenter par la drogue. Ichigo n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, il en avait bien conscience. Céder à ces besoins était revenir inexorablement en arrière. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, il avait fait trop de progrès pour tout foutre en l'air en quelques secondes.

Il se leva et jeta sa serviette de table au milieu des plats à peine touchés. Il retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit son dressing d'un coup de main rapide et presque précipité. Il fouilla à droite à gauche et retrouva, sur un coup de chance plus qu'autre chose, son short de sport et un tee-shirt propre. Il enfila rapidement le tout et trouva ses vieilles Nike qui reposaient là, au fond de son placard à chaussure, étouffées par les paires de chaussures en cuir. Il les chaussa et sortit de son loft en passant devant un Di-Roy médusé, qui ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis longtemps.

_Grimmjow-sama?

_J'vais à la salle d'sport.

C'était une solution comme une autre, une idée farfelue qui avait traversé son esprit. Plutôt que de rester là à tenter d'oublier ce sentiment de perte de contrôle, il fallait qu'il le combatte, qu'il se prouve qu'il avait le pouvoir. S'il voulait donner à son corps l'adrénaline qu'il cherchait, l'oxygène dont il avait besoin, le sport était l'alternative la plus saine. Il ignorait s'il serait seulement capable de faire le moindre effort, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Grimmjow n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de faire du sport pour conserver sa forme physique. La plupart du temps le stress auquel il était soumis, et quelques petites courses aux truands dehors le gardaient en forme. Il ne niait pas que quelques petites rixes avec ses hommes avaient aussi conservé ses talents de cogneur. Mais depuis quelques temps, il s'était laissé allé, volontairement. Il n'avait plus le temps, et surtout il n'avait plus forcément envie de prendre tout ce temps pour sculpter son corps comme il avait pu le faire quelques années auparavant. Il avait passé cet âge-là et puis, son corps était parfait il n'avait jamais vraiment régressé.

Il monta sur le premier tapis de course qu'il vit, et commença à courir à un rythme rapide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait si soudainement envie de se dépasser, de ne pas laisser cette fatigue l'emporter sur son corps. S'il devait se sentir vide, ça serait après une bonne séance de sport, pas sans rien faire. Il détestait être frustré et ne pas avoir d'énergie. Mais après seulement dix minutes de course il s'avoua vaincu, épuisé et essoufflé. Sa vision se flouta et il dut s'asseoir pour empêcher ses jambes de s'effondrer sous lui.

A ses côtés, d'autres utilisateurs des équipements de sport l'observaient avec étonnement. Il avait l'air sportif, et ses larges épaules et ses biceps développés en étaient la preuve, seulement aujourd'hui il donnait une pathétique vision de lui-même. Il ne devait ses larges épaules et ses biceps gonflés qu'à la came qu'il soulevait pour l'inspecter, aux coups qu'il donnait aux voleurs de marchandises, aux petits truands qu'il aimait lui-même corriger. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir si fatigué, pourtant il était essoufflé, en sueurs et incapable de tenir debout. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette fatigue.

Et pourtant, son entêtement prit le dessus. Il s'équipa de gants de boxe puis s'avança jusqu'au sac dans lequel il tapa de toutes ses forces. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Di-Roy, le regard inquiet, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, planté à l'entrée de la salle. Qui n'aurait pas été inquiet en le voyant chausser des baskets et décréter qu'il allait faire du sport? Il décida d'en faire abstraction, et s'attela à frapper dans le punching-ball de toute ses forces, alternant coups directs, déplacements calculés, esquives maitrisées.

_Wouah, vous avez été boxeur dans une vie antérieure?

La voix qui s'adressait à lui était étrangère mais il stoppa ses mouvements pour se tourner vers elle. Un homme à l'allure sportive, seulement vêtu d'un débardeur blanc qui dévoilait ses muscles saillants, et d'un short long qui tombait sous ses genoux l'observait, assis sur le rameur non loin de lui. Il avait ses bras croisés sur son torse, et Grimmjow remarqua tout de suite ses cheveux rouge en crête, façon mohawk, au milieu de son crâne. Le bleuté plissa les yeux en tentant de se remémorer s'il avait déjà vu ce type quelque part, mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

_C'est pas parce qu'on a des couleurs d'cheveux originales qu'on peut s'parler comme des potes, mec, lui répliqua Jaggerjack avec ce sourire en coin mauvais qu'il réservait à ses ennemis.

L'autre se mit à rire et plaqua ses mains sur ses cuisses avant de se lever. Il avait une stature assez imposante, il était grand et visiblement beau parleur. Il ne cessait maintenant de sourire, et Grimmjow remarqua enfin le badge qui était accroché à son débardeur. Il était trop loin pour lire ce qui y était inscrit mais il reconnut le logo de l'hôtel auquel appartenait cette salle de gym, et qui lui procurait ses repas tous les jours.

Grimmjow ne pouvait même pas se vanter de payer cher pour jouir des services de cet hôtel cinq étoiles, dont l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Il ne pouvait se vanter non plus d' avoir accès à une salle de sport qu'il n'utilisait jamais. L'établissement de luxe était sous la protection du Wakagashira d'Aizen, ils avaient demandé la protection des yakuza pour les protéger des voleurs, des casseurs, des escrocs. Et depuis que Grimmjow avait élu domicile dans leur immeuble, il était rare de voir le moindre petit truand tenter de voler les sacs des riches héritières qui y séjournaient ou de vandaliser les riches voitures qui appartenaient aux maris.

Le clan yakuza avait plusieurs contrats avec ce genre d'établissement dans la ville. Il leur garantissait la protection des yakuzas, et aussi leur discrétion en tant que pègre, afin de les aider à bien mener leurs barques. En contrepartie de cette protection, ces établissements payaient très cher. Ce qui permettait également au clan d'élargir son territoire sur la capitale. Un traité de paix avec les autres clans yakuzas de la capitale n'était pas si facile que cela à obtenir, surtout lorsque vous n'aviez aucun territoire de valeur en votre possession. Mais le Yamaguchi-Gumi pouvait se vanter de détenir un territoire très conséquent...

L'homme qui s'adressait à lui n'avait donc pas remarqué qu'il était un yakuza, mais Grimmjow ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il n'était jamais venu profiter de cette salle de sport. La plupart du temps, il laissait Hallibel et ses hommes en profiter.

_J'essayais juste d'être sympa, reprit l'autre en haussant les épaules, je dois être cordial avec les clients…

Il cracha ce dernier mot en levant ses mains et en bougeant ses deux index, matérialisant des crochets pour le mot. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien, si le type bossait ici il ne faisait certainement que son job. Mais embêter les clients pendant qu'ils tentaient de se remettre en forme n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

_Je me suis juste dit que vous auriez besoin d'un peu d'aide? Reprit l'homme à crête. Vous avez l'air musclé, mais je vous ai vu à deux doigts de vous évanouir toute à l'heure… Vous avez du mal à respirer?

_Quoi? Non?

De quoi se mêlait ce type?

_Si un client est prêt à défaillir c'est mon job de lui demander s'il va bien. J'ai pas trop envie d'avoir des emmerdes, voyez…

_J'vais bien, petit.

_Okay, vieux, lui répondit-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

Grimmjow sortit les crocs, se montrant menaçant mais l'autre avait déjà tourné les talons. De quoi se mêlait ce type, franchement? Il pensait venir ici en toute liberté, sans être emmerdé, pesta-t-il tout bas. Il décida d'oublier cette rencontre et se concentra à nouveau sur le punching-ball en balançant quelques coups bien placés, forts et précis. Mais après chaque mouvement, il se sentait épuisé, essoufflé et il dut rester immobile après quelques coups, ses mains sur ses genoux, plié en deux.

Une bouteille d'eau roula jusqu'à lui, au sol, et il se douta de qui pouvait bien la lui avoir envoyé. Il l'attrapa sans rien dire et l'ouvrit pour y boire tout son soul. Il n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction, de peur que le jeune homme ne lui adresse encore la parole. Il s'essuya dans son tee-shirt et inspira profondément puis expira lentement, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes, sa tête tourner quelque peu, et la sueur ruisseler sur son visage.

_Vous savez, je donne des cours de cardio ici. Vous devriez commencer par ça…

Oh pitié, jura-t-il entre ses dents. Il tourna sa tête en direction du jeune mohawk qui l'observait quelques mètres plus loin, occupé à plier des serviettes blanches propres.

_L'cardio c'est pour les gonzesses, répliqua le bleuté en buvant au goulot de la bouteille à nouveau.

_Si j'étais vous je dirais pas ça, vous avez l'air complètement nul niveau cardio là…

Tout ce que récolta l'employé fut un regard assassin du bleuté, rien d'autre. Il termina la bouteille d'eau et la lui balança avec une force presque démesurée, si bien que l'autre manqua se la prendre en plein visage. Cependant, nullement choqué, il reprit :

_C'est quoi votre nom? Je donne un cours demain soir, je vous réserve une place.

Jaggerjack passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et planta son regard en direction du plafond en soupirant. Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi? Il était en train de l'agacer de bon matin et il n'avait pas envie de ça! Il ne reviendrait plus ici si c'était pour trouver cet énergumène collant.

_Ohé, tu m'dragues ou quoi? Lui envoya-t-il sèchement.

L'autre cligné des yeux, lui envoyant un regard abasourdi puis explosa d'un rire tonitruant. Grimmjow grommela quelques injures fleuries devant sa réaction embarrassante au possible et retira ses gants de boxe furieusement.

_Moi? Vous draguer? Rétorqua enfin l'employé après avoir cessé ses rires. Non, oh mon Dieu non! Vous êtes pas trop mon style, je les préfère avec d'autres genres d'atouts si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire. Ahaha!

Grimmjow passa une main dans ses cheveux et pesta à nouveau, il venait de lui foutre la honte de sa vie mais il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ce type était non seulement hétéro mais en plus il le prenait de haut, en le traitant de "vieux".

_Et franchement si j'étais gay, vous seriez trop vieux pour moi.

Il lui envoya son gant de boxe avec une telle puissance que l'autre cessa de sourire immédiatement, protégeant son corps avec ses deux bras.

_C'est quoi ton problème?! Ragea Jaggerjack.

A tout casser, il ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'Ichigo. Alors le traiter de vieux, il n'aimait pas ça du tout! Qu'il demande à son rouquin s'il le trouvait vieux, il allait en avoir pour son argent cet espèce de punk!

_Oh, c'est bon, je voulais juste vous aider, c'est vous qui pensez que je vous drague. La bonne blague…, jeta-t-il en ricanant.

Grimmjow lui envoya son air le plus méprisant mais se garda bien de lui répondre. Il était venu ici pour se défouler sur le sac de sable, pas sur l'employé de la salle. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Ichigo, cette pensée suffit à ramener un certain calme en lui.

_Sérieusement, reprendre le sport aussi vite c'est dur, vous savez. Et je sais de quoi je parle, reprit-il. Vous fumez?

_Quoi? Non! Enfin…

_Même si vous êtes un petit fumeur, retrouver un cardio de sportif va être difficile. Il faut arrêter de fumer d'abord et ensuite seulement travailler votre cardio. Enfin, c'est ce que je conseille aux clients.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en le regardant plier sagement ses petites serviettes en quatre. Il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait, mais le bleuté n'était pas intéressé par le cardio. Il était juste venu là pour se défouler, rien d'autre. Parce qu'il se sentait frustré, parce que quelque chose lui manquait et qu'il ne savait pas comment évacuer ce sentiment.

_Boxer est le meilleur moyen de se défouler. Si vous êtes quelqu'un de nerveux, je vous le conseille. Mais si vous continuez à taper là-dedans comme ça, vous allez ratatiner vos poignets. Vous bougez bien, mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez oublier les rudiments en ce qui concerne la boxe. Je peux m'entrainer avec vous, j'ai été semi-pro.

Grimmjow secoua la tête vivement. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait besoin de se défouler, mais comment dire à ce type que c'était parce qu'il était un violent taré qui détruisait tout sur son passage? Ou encore que c'était probablement parce qu'il était un fumeur de joint et un drogué qu'il n'avait plus de cardio du tout, et qu'il était en train de décéder en ce moment même, incapable de respirer normalement?

Il ne voulait pas un professeur de boxe, il voulait taper dans quelque chose pour se sentir mieux. Et peu lui importait s'il se pétait les poignets, vraiment il le pensait. Devant son manque de réponse, l'homme à la crête abandonna et poussa un long soupir en s'éloignant avec son tas de serviettes pliées.

Il ne le dérangea pas pendant le reste de sa séance, mais quand Grimmjow décréta qu'il était enfin temps de partir, et qu'il était définitivement vidé, l'homme était à l'entrée de la salle au comptoir. Il l'interpella et lui demanda son nom :

_Vous comprenez, ajouta-t-il, je peux pas ne pas m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas un client.

Grimmjow eut une moue indéchiffrable mais lui donna tout de même son nom.

_Jaggerjack? Répéta-t-il en écarquillant grand les yeux. Vous êtes… enfin… c'est le nom que cette blonde utilise tout le temps. Elle vient souvent… c'est votre femme?

Putain, de quoi ce type se mêlait, sérieusement? Il l'observait avec curiosité à présent, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée sa réponse :

_Hallibel? Non! Répliqua-t-il avec un mouvement de recul. Elle bosse pour moi.

_Oh je vois…, souffla-t-il avec un large sourire. Hallibel… Joli nom.

Il tapa le nom de Jaggerjack sur le clavier de l'ordinateur mais ne cessa pas de jacasser pour autant :

_Elle est célibataire? Hallibel bien sûr… Elle bosse dans quoi? Je veux dire elle fait quoi pour vous?

Jaggerjack ferma les yeux, agacé par son comportement mais répondit tout de même :

_Elle est célibataire. Et elle m'aide dans mes affaires... et ça vous r'garde pas.

_Ok...

Jaggerjack ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui répondait diligemment, et n'avait pas encore tourné les talons. Ce type semblait pour le moins curieux, et ce n'était pas son habitude de parler avec les gens curieux, encore moins ceux dont il n'était pas certain de l'identité. Mais cet employé avait l'air inoffensif, et avait juste un peu les hormones qui chauffaient pour Hallibel, et aussi un peu de conscience professionnelle en lui proposant de l'aider.

_Au fait, si jamais vous changez d'avis pour la boxe ou pour le cardio, demandez Bazz-b à la réception de l'hôtel. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, ici.

Grimmjow ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais il enregistra l'information et décampa. Il retourna chez lui et entreprit de prendre une nouvelle douche. Il tenta minutieusement de ne pas poser son regard sur son sexe et ce petit bouton qui le tracassait, puis s'essuya avant d'enfiler son costume.

Hallibel et Nell l'attendaient dans son bureau lorsqu'il y pénétra, et il s'assit dans son canapé de cuir en les invitant à prendre un siège elles aussi. Il n'avait pas encore complètement récupéré de sa séance, il se sentait épuisé, physiquement évidemment, mentalement il se sentait prêt à travailler. Il ne mentionna pas ce "Bazz-b" à Hallibel, mais l'idée que les deux pourraient former un couple pour le moins improbable lui traversa l'esprit.

Il écouta religieusement les deux femmes lui exposer ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'aucun autre dealer n'avait eu de problème, que plus aucune agression n'avait eu lieu. C'était logique, pensa-t-il. Si comme l'avait dit Kenpachi, cette Unohana Retsu était à l'origine des meurtres précédents, il ne risquait plus de se voir confronté à ce problème.

Néanmoins, il repensait à ce que Kenpachi lui avait démontré. Ses dealers ne travaillaient pas en équipe, ils étaient souvent seuls et spécialisés dans différents quartiers, se fondant dans la masse, parfois ils étaient eux-mêmes des camés. Grimmjow avait toujours fonctionné ainsi, c'était le système dans lequel il avait grandi, le seul qu'il connaissait. Mais le cartel voyait dans son système une faille béante de sécurité. Était-ce vrai? Peut-être ne s'en était-il jamais soucié parce qu'il bossait pour le Yamaguchi-Gumi et que personne n'oserait s'en prendre aux dealers de Grimmjow JaggerjacK.

_Kenpachi n'a pas tort, dans un sens.

Aizen se trouvait dans son salon, assis dans son large canapé de cuir, ses jambes croisées, son visage sérieux. Nell et Hallibel s'étaient levées à l'arrivée du Wakagashira, tandis que Grimmjow se trouvait assis en face de son patron, dans un fauteuil profond. Comme il l'avait supposé, Aizen n'avait l'intention d'oublier aucun détail. Hirako et lui avaient tenté de comprendre les agissements de Zaraki et du cartel.

_La seule protection que tes dealers ont, c'est qu'ils appartiennent au Yamaguchi-Gumi, qu'ils sont liés à moi. Le seul nom du clan fait peur, voilà ce qui garantie leur sécurité. C'est un peu léger.

_C'était une raison pour les tuer? Demanda-t-il, son ton furieux. M'dis pas ça. M'dis pas ça alors qu'ils ont entré l'territoire du clan impunément. T'sais qu'c'est une violation de not' territoire.

_Je le sais, Grimmjow, affirma-t-il. Seulement nous n'avons aucun traité de paix avec le cartel thaïlandais, comment étaient-ils censés savoir que c'était notre territoire? Cependant, ils savaient que c'était tes dealers, je l'entends très bien. Je ne cautionne pas leurs méthodes, seulement les résultats sont là. Et les conclusions aussi. C'est peut-être un mal pour un bien, Grimmjow.

Le bleuté soupira. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Ça faisait bien trop longtemps de toute façon que son système de vente n'avait pas évolué. Il savait qu'on ne restait pas leader sans évolution, il faudrait qu'il en vienne à modifier certaines de ses méthodes. Et il allait devoir sérieusement réfléchir à la sécurité de ses gars, même sur leur territoire.

_J'vais y réfléchir, reprit-il en hochant la tête. Histoire qu'on puisse plus rien lui reprocher à mon système.

Aizen le toisa de son regard chocolat et Grimmjow pesta tout bas. Cette fois-ci, son patron ne se contenterait pas de ses promesses, il voulait des résultats. Il avait foiré un contrat juteux pour le clan, tout le monde était au courant que Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait gâché une chance unique avec le cartel le plus puissant niveau drogues. Tout le monde allait lui tomber dessus, et il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse valable.

_Barragan avait bien pensé à Unohana... C'est de lui dont il t'a parlé.

_Lui? C'est une femme.

Aizen haussa un sourcil perplexe et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en réfléchissant quelques instants :

_Grimmjow, Unohana a dirigé la branche drogue avant que tu ne la diriges. Il n'est resté que très peu de temps lorsque j'ai été envoyé à Tokyo pour construire une nouvelle ramification du clan.

_Aizen, j'suis sérieux, Unohana est une femme. J'l'ai vu d'mes yeux! C'est elle qu'a tué mes dealers, pas Kenpachi! C'est ça qui m'a fait péter un câble.

_Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Hirako n'a pas su m'expliquer...

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Il savait bien ce que Barragan lui avait dit ce jour-là, lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps d'un de ses dealers mort dans le quartier d'Harajuku. Le vieil homme avait dit que les méthodes ressemblaient à celle d'un ancien du Yamaguchi-Gumi, celui qui dirigeait la branche drogue sous Aizen, juste avant lui. Tout le monde avait toujours cru que Unohana était un homme? Se demanda-t-il, perplexe. Pourtant, elle avait tout d'une femme, même son visage était doux et fin. Rien à voir avec Kenpachi...

_Crois-moi, tu pourras même consulter les archives du clan, pour moi Unohana a toujours été un homme. Mais il était toujours distant, ne se déplaçait jamais aux réunions, il envoyait... enfin, elle envoyait toujours un substitut. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi... Le Yamaguchi-Gumi a toujours recherché un homme lorsqu'elle a disparu. On la croyait morte... Si nous avions su qu'elle était une femme depuis le début...

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, comme s'il déplorait la situation. Et il y avait de quoi déplorer. Sur quoi devaient-ils se concentrer : le fait que Kenpachi soit toujours vivant? Le fait que Unohana se soit infiltré de la sorte dans l'un des plus puissants clan yakuza du pays, en réussissant même à mentir sur son identité pendant des années? Ou le fait qu'il avait peut-être déclenché une guerre de clans? Le Yamaguchi-Gumi s'était tant étendu qu'il en avait perdu les concepts du début, ceux qui font d'un clan yakuza une famille. Le Yamaguchi-Gumi d'aujourd'hui était seulement une entreprise florissante, non pas une famille. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du concept de "yakuza" même.

_Je vais en informer la tête du clan, décréta Aizen en soupirant, il me semble que cette information est capitale. Deux anciens membres du Yamaguchi-Gumi alliés au cartel qui maintenant menacent de devenir nos ennemis. Je n'aime pas ça.

Aizen soupira et tapota ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du canapé, comme s'il était impatient tout à coup. Il gardait ses yeux concentrés braqués devant lui, et Grimmjow se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête. Mais le brun avait raison, deux anciens du clan qui se retrouvaient ainsi alliés au cartel n'était pas bon du tout. Il en venait à penser que leur objectif depuis le début n'avait jamais été de signer ce partenariat, mais bien de déclencher une guerre. Sinon, pourquoi lui faire rencontrer Kenpachi? S'ils avaient voulu signer, ils auraient dû lui faire rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, quelqu'un dont il ne se serait pas méfier.

_Le cartel savait que ça serait à toi qu'ils auraient à faire, reprit Aizen en se grattant le menton. S'ils avaient réellement voulu éviter les embêtements, ils auraient signé rapidement et en envoyant quelqu'un d'autre que Kenpachi, même s'il ne dirigeait pas le domaine des stupéfiants. Il est clair que leur objectif était de te faire tomber dans un piège.

_Ils voulaient une guerre, Aizen. Et ils ont montré leurs atouts : Kenpachi et Unohana.

Aizen acquiesça silencieusement. Grimmjow n'était pas assez lucide ce jour pour tout comprendre et analyser sérieusement la situation, mais ils étaient en fâcheuse posture. Non seulement, ils s'étaient fait berner, et connaissaient maintenant le système de Grimmjow sur le bout des doigts, mais en plus de cela ils pouvaient aisément le détruire. Il leur avait donné toutes les ficelles, tous les emplacements de ses dealers, ils pourraient faire tout et n'importe quoi à présent. Sans compter que les deux atouts qu'ils avaient avec eux connaissaient le Yamaguchi-Gumi comme leur poche.

Jaggerjack n'eut cependant pas le loisir de discuter plus longtemps avec Aizen. Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu se présenta chez lui et Aizen s'avança à sa rencontre avec un sourire poli et un ton doucereux que le bleuté ne l'avait que rarement vu utiliser. Aizen était rarement aussi cordial, ce petit ton doucereux n'était accordé qu'à de rares personnes. Et parmi elles, des membres hauts placés du clan. Le bleuté se demanda si quelqu'un avait été envoyé par la tête du clan de Kobe pour gérer cette crise.

_Grimmjow, je te présente, Sasakibe-san, le bras droit de Yamamoto-sama, notre Oyabun*. Il représentera la direction du clan pendant notre rencontre. Il va de soit qu'il est ici pour aborder les conséquences de cet échec avec le cartel, et de ton comportement, Grimmjow.

Le bleuté serra les dents, Aizen n'était vraiment pas content surtout s'il lui avait caché qu'un membre aussi important de la hiérarchie s'était déplacé exprès. Il fusilla son patron du regard mais ne dit rien, se contentant de rester sage. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre les pédales, la direction du clan n'allait pas le rater.

Sasasike Chojiro était un homme d'un certain âge, grand et avenant, ses cheveux blancs étaient parfaitement coiffés et sa moustache fine lui donnait un air autoritaire. Le bleuté afficha une mine concentrée. Son "comportement" avait-il dit? Il bougea nerveusement sur son fauteuil, écoutant le cuir craquer sous ses fesses et passa une main sur son visage. L'homme aux cheveux blancs lui tendit une main qu'il serra d'un air pincé, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Le siège du clan envoyait quelqu'un, carrément le bras droit de l'Oyabun* pour s'occuper de son cas. Il pouvait déjà sentir la sueur perler à son front et inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

_Mon comportement? Demanda-t-il, feignant l'innocence.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû tenter de te faire justice toi-même, lui répondit-il tandis que Sasakibe prenait place dans son canapé. Ce que tu as fait était déraisonné et totalement dingue. Si Hirako n'avait pas été là…

_T'veux dire : si Ichigo avait pas été là, non?

Aizen soupira et leva les yeux au ciel un instant :

_Bien, si tu veux. Parlons de Kurosaki. Yamamoto-sama n'aime guère sa situation, il faut la clarifier.

C'était encore de cela qu'il s'agissait, pensa Grimmjow en étirant une grimace de dégoût. Toujours Ichigo et le fait qu'il ne soit pas un yakuza. Toujours Ichigo et le fait que le clan ne pouvait pas le contrôler, il était libre c'était bien ce qu'ils avaient en horreur. Mais le bleuté était prêt à leur prouver que c'était justement parce qu'il était libre qu'il avait une telle influence sur lui, et qu'il avait pu agir ainsi contre Kenpachi. Si Ichigo avait fait partie du Yamaguchi-Gumi, qui savait s'il serait seulement vivant à l'heure qu'il était.

_Ichigo est important pour moi, il l'sera t'jours, marmonna-t-il. J'me fous d'ce que pense l'clan.

Aizen glissa un regard nerveux en direction de Sasakibe qui se contenta de plisser ses yeux. Mais Grimmjow n'en avait que faire, s'ils s'attaquaient à Ichigo, ils s'attaquaient à lui.

_Grimmjow, c'est terminé maintenant, cette façon de penser, soupira Aizen. Kurosaki prend de plus en plus d'importance auprès de toi, dans tes affaires. Votre relation inquiète tout le monde, et pas seulement Yamamoto-sama. Sasakibe-san s'est déplacé en personne pour clarifier la situation.

Clarifier la la situation? Que voulait-il savoir? Ichigo était la seule personne dont il avait besoin, la seule personne qu'il aimait, ça leur suffisait comme éclaircissement?

_Ne sois pas si vindicatif, je t'en prie, reprit Aizen en le fusillant du regard. Ce n'est pas de mon fait, j'ai tenté de défendre Kurosaki, crois-moi!

_Aizen-san est intervenu un certain nombre de fois auprès de Yamamoto-sama concernant le cas Kurosaki, confirma Sasakibe en ouvrant le dossier qu'il portait sous le bras. Le clan ne se permet pas un droit de regard sur les relations de ses membres, qu'elles soient homosexuelles ou non, mais la place de Kurosaki auprès de vous, Jaggerjack, est ambigüe. Nous avons choisi d'attendre un peu sur les conseils d'Aizen-san qui a bien tenté de trouver une solution seul mais...

Il avait tenté de défendre Ichigo? Se demanda-t-il en affichant un air méfiant. Aizen? Ce contrat qu'il lui avait proposé, ce qu'il voulait qu'Ichigo signe c'était pour que la tête du clan le laisse tranquille? Il seraient intervenus plus tôt sans Aizen? Grimmjow ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou non. Tout yakuza avait droit à fréquenter qui il voulait, et même les relations homosexuelles étaient purement banales dans leur milieu. Seulement, dès que la relation devenait plus sérieuse, ou qu'elle empiétait sur la vie du membre du clan, ce dernier avait le droit d'agir. Surtout que Grimmjow n'était nullement un sous-chef.

_Depuis que Yamamoto-sama est au courant, il souhaite plus d'informations sur Kurosaki. J'ai expliqué que votre relation n'entravait en rien nos affaires. Seulement… maintenant c'est différent. J'étais d'accord pour que tu l'emmènes avec toi en Thaïlande et heureusement qu'il a accepté, mais… le clan demande des comptes. Et des résultats, or ils sont désastreux.

Grimmjow le savait bien, il le savait mieux que personne que les résultats étaient désastreux. Il avait échoué, oh oui, il le savait plus que bien. Mais que comptait faire l'Oyabun? Le punir de cet échec en remettant en cause sa relation avec Ichigo? S'ils faisaient ça, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait réagir! Si quiconque l'empêchait de voir Ichigo, il lui referait le portrait à coup sûr. Cependant, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de tergiverser, car l'envoyé de Yamamoto reprit la parole, en choisissant visiblement patiemment ses mots :

_Nous tentons de reprendre contact avec le cartel thaïlandais, expliqua Sasakibe de sa voix monotone, seulement nous n'avons encore obtenu aucune réponse. Elle sera peut-être longue à venir, mais nous espérons obtenir une réponse.

Aizen hocha la tête, mais Grimmjow resta figé. Ses yeux fixés sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs, il attendait qu'il ne lui annonce la sentence. Le Yamaguchi-Gumi se souciait non seulement de son échec, mais aussi d'Ichigo. Ils en étaient à craindre un gamin d'une vingtaine d'années qui se contrefichait royalement de ses affaires! Pathétique...

_Nous avons envoyé un message à tous nos associés et alliés, si jamais cet incident tournait mal, nous serions prêts à agir.

Une guerre de clans. Grimmjow déglutit difficilement, si cet incident déclenchait une guerre il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

_Par ailleurs, nous avons aussi dans l'idée de rencontrer Kurosaki Ichigo.

Grimmjow retint sa respiration, et sentit son corps devenir rigide. Ce qu'il avait redouté, ce qu'il avait tant craint était en train de se produire. La tête du clan n'avait pas envoyé Sasakibe pour parler seulement de Kenpachi, mais pour s'occuper d'Ichigo. Qu'Aizen ait tenté de régler le problème en amont ne faisait aucune différence, ils n'aimaient pas la présence du roux à ses côtés. Il le savait bien.

_Qu'est-ce qu'vous lui voulez à Ichi? Cracha-t-il.

Aizen le fusilla du regard. Grimmjow avait bien conscience du ton qu'il avait utilisé, seulement il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sonner si vindicatif. Il déglutit lentement et tenta de reprendre le contrôle, il sentait inexorablement cette tension dans ses muscles et si cet homme remettait en cause sa relation avec Kurosaki, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contrôler.

_Nous voulons simplement lui parler, rien de bien sorcier, reprit l'envoyé du chef. Grâce à sa présence, il a tout de même fait beaucoup pour le clan, et cela sans y être obligé. Nous tenons à le rencontrer pour lui montrer que nous n'y sommes pas insensibles.

Oh le bleuté comprenait. Jouer la manière forte avec Ichigo n'avait pas fonctionné, alors ils tentaient la manière douce. Ils allaient essayer de l'appâter, en jouant les faux gentils, en louant ses actions auprès du bleuté... Ils allaient peut-être même lui offrir une récompense, de l'argent, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Ichigo n'était pas ce genre d'homme, pensa-t-il alors. Il ne voulait pas devenir un yakuza, il resterait fidèle à ses engagements, il en était certain.

_Quant à vous, Jaggerjack-san, nous attendons un rapport complet sur la sécurité de vos dealers. Après ce qui s'est passé, vous comprenez que Yamamoto-sama soit en droit de s'en inquiéter. Si une quelconque aide vous est nécessaire le clan répondra présent, bien entendu.

Grimmjow échappa un petit ricanement. Bien sûr, le contrôle à outrance, Yamamoto croyait pouvoir tout savoir et contrôler de son clan, mais il avait oublié qu'il avait justement délégué à son Wakagashira pour cela. Grimmjow n'était censé recevoir ses ordres que d'Aizen, et d'Aizen seulement. Il croisa ses pupilles chocolat, se demandant quel parti son patron allait prendre, mais il avait déjà la réponse.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, après le départ de Sasakibe, Grimmjow entrelaça ses doigts et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il se sentait agacé, irrité comme si le monde venait de se liguer contre lui. Il voulait seulement se glisser dans son lit et dormir.

_Ne fais pas cette tête, lui ordonna Aizen en fronçant les sourcils, ce jour devait arriver. Si la tête du clan avait fermé les yeux sur Kurosaki auparavant, elle ne le peut plus à présent. La situation a changé, pour nous tous et la présence de Kurosaki peut s'avérer délicate.

Grimmjow serra les dents, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Sasakibe n'avait pas clairement dit ce que Yamamoto voulait dire à Ichigo, mais il pouvait aisément le deviner. Seulement le remercier? Pff, il n'y croyait pas du tout.

_Kurosaki est bénéfique pour toi, et donc pour le clan. Yamamoto-sama tient simplement à s'assurer qu'il est conscient de ça, je crois. Nous lui devons d'être encore dans une paix relative avec le cartel thaïlandais. Sans lui... nous serions en pleine guerre à l'heure qu'il est. Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Grimmjow? Et je suppose que ton jeune amant n'en a même pas conscience. Hirako m'a dit que Kurosaki n'avait agi que par instinct, pour te protéger, et vous protéger tous les trois. Mais je crois qu'en te protégeant, il protège le clan. Nous ne pouvons plus ignorer ce qu'il fait pour nous.

_Alors, ils vont pas lui d'mander d'venir un yakuza? Ou signer un putain d'contrat?

Aizen soupira longuement. La vérité était qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas ce que leur Oyabun projetait de faire avec Ichigo, et il en était lui-même visiblement agacé. Aizen aimait tout contrôler, or savoir que Kurosaki était dans la ligne de mire de ses patrons directs n'était pas pour le ravir. Même si le rouquin avait agi pour le mieux, même si son comportement avait été exemplaire, l'Oyabun se montrait suspicieux. Il y avait de quoi... avec un homme tel qu'Ichimaru Gin ses côtés, il ne pouvait que voir le mal partout. Surtout lorsque tout le monde savait que Kuchiki était aux basques de Kurosaki, et qu'Ichimaru avait jadis eut des ennuis avec le capitaine de police glacial.

_Ichimaru contrôle Yamamoto-sama, et sa haine envers Kuchiki n'est pas morte, commenta Aizen visiblement agacé en détournant les yeux. Et tu sais qu'il ne m'aime guère non plus...

_Tch, c'est réciproque, non? Si t'avais pu l'faire dégager t'l'aurais fait, reprit Grimmjow avec un sourire en coin.

_Évidemment. Ichimaru ne va pas lâcher Kurosaki, tu peux me croire sur ce point. Je le suspecte de croire qu'Ichigo est une sorte d'espion ou... je ne sais quoi. C'est le genre de théorie farfelue qu'il aime inventer. Surtout lorsque la dite personne est en lien avec Kuchiki

Aizen détestait Ichimaru, c'était même au-delà de la haine, Grimmjow n'avait jamais vu ça. Même si lors des grandes rencontres les deux hommes se souriaient cordialement et échangeaient des paroles plus que polies à faire vomir, Grimmjow savait. Ichimaru n'était que le second Lieutenant de l'Oyabun, autrement dit, il était inférieur en niveau à Aizen, et pourtant, c'était lui qu'avait choisi Yamamoto pour rester à Kobe et devenir son fidèle bras droit. Il avait envoyé Sosuke à Tokyo, bâtir une branche dérivée du clan, ce qui ne s'était pas avéré être un cadeau pour Aizen, loin de là.

Ichimaru avait déjà été confronté à Kuchiki dans le passé, à Tokyo où il avait vécu avant de faire partie du Yamaguchi-Gumi. Le policier l'avait alors humilié en l'arrêtant et en le jetant en prison pour quelques temps. Les détails n'avaient jamais été clairs pour Grimmjow, mais il ne doutait pas qu'Aizen était au courant de toute l'histoire. A sa sortie, Ichimaru en avait gardé une rancune tenace envers le brun. Et cette rancune risquait fort de discréditer Ichigo.

Si la tête du clan s'en mêlait, ça ne sentait pas bon. Ni pour lui, ni pour Aizen. Sans compter qu'Ichimaru allait certainement vouloir y mettre son grain de sel. Tout ce qui touchait à Kuchiki de près ou de loin était déjà pourri aux yeux du second Lieutenant de Yamamoto. Grimmjow se demandait ce que le vieux chef de clan allait bien pouvoir leur sortir après cet échec cuisant.

_Je ne sais pas, Grimmjow, je suis autant perdu que toi, lui avoua Aizen en s'extirpant du canapé dans un soupir douloureux. Je tenterai d'en savoir plus en contactant directement Yamamoto-sama. Pour le moment, je veux que tu travailles à ce rapport sur la sécurité. Au moins, essaye d'être irréprochable dans ton boulot si tu ne peux pas l'être dans ton comportement.

Le bleuté ne répliqua rien, et écouta les pas lents et rythmés de son patron s'éloigner. Quand Aizen ouvrit la porte pour sortir, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais qu'il suait à grandes eaux. Ses mains tremblaient devant son visage et il se sentait encore plus vide qu'avant.

_J'ai moi aussi des comptes à rendre à Sasakibe apparemment, l'entendit-il dire de loin. Je dois le rencontrer cette après-midi pour d'autres sujets. Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard.

Aizen soupira, comme s'il n'en avait pas envie, comme s'il aurait préféré rester ici et ne pas avoir à rendre des comptes à ses supérieurs. Mais il le devait. Une fois Aizen sorti, Grimmjow se retrouva seul et il se rendit compte que sa respiration était saccadée. Son cœur battait à pleine puissance, rapide, fortement contre sa poitrine et il ouvrit la bouche pour faciliter sa respiration. Mais il n'y parvint pas.

Nerveux, il tenta de se lever mais tituba. Il décida de rester assis, luttant pour trouver de l'air. Il tira sur le nœud de sa cravate qui appuyait contre sa pomme d'Adam et chercha autour de lui une quelconque aide. Mais son cerveau était comme figé, sa vision floutée, et il tremblait si fort qu'il ne parvint même pas à attraper son portable dans sa poche. Sa voix se cassa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il tenta d'appeler un nom, celui de Di-Roy et les tremblements saisirent tout son corps.

Il était au bord de l'évanouissement, sa tête tournant à toute allure, son corps incapable de réagir. Il ne comprenait pas, et plus il tentait de bouger moins il parvenait à respirer. Il remarqua à peine que Di-Roy s'était précipité jusqu'à lui en ouvrant la porte, et qu'il criait à Hallibel d'appeler Szayel et Ichigo.

Puis il sombra. Le black out complet.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se sentait toujours aussi épuisé et vide. Mais au moins, il avait l'impression d'être confortablement installé. Il reprit conscience de son corps, allongé là, sur ce qui semblait être son lit. Il ne parvint pas à bouger, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. L'ouïe fut le premier de ses sens à réagir, tandis que des voix familières parlaient, sur des tons bas, à ses côtés.

_Je me demandais pourquoi ce n'était pas encore arrivé, disait une voix monotone qu'il connaissait. Depuis combien de temps a-t-il arrêté?

_Je ne saurais pas le dire exactement, répondit une voix douce qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Je sais qu'il a arrêté l'héroïne peu de temps après m'avoir rencontré, je suis moins certain concernant le cannabis. Mais une chose est sûre, il n'a rien pris depuis au moins quatre jours.

Grimmjow aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Comme la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé après sa crise chez Aizen, Ichigo était là. Sa voix lui faisait du bien. Juste savoir qu'il était là insufflait en lui un sentiment de sécurité et de plénitude. Il n'osa ouvrir les yeux, se concentrant sur la discussion que les deux hommes avaient :

_La période de sevrage peut varier selon l'individu et les types de drogues prises, reprit l'autre voix. Dans le cas de Grimmjow, je ne suis pas surpris qu'il déroge à toutes les règles. Ses crises injectent en lui une dose d'adrénaline comparable à des prises de drogue, et vu qu'il n'en a pas eu de réelles depuis un certain temps, il est normal que son corps réclame plus d'adrénaline, et lorsqu'il n'en a pas, s'effondre. Grimmjow a besoin de repos. Son corps a besoin de s'adapter à ne plus recevoir de drogue, mais aussi à l'arrêt de ses crises.

Ichigo murmura un acquiescement que le bleuté eut du mal à entendre. Le sevrage, pensa-t-il, en se remémorant les sensations qu'il avait ressenties depuis la veille. Cette impression de vide, que quelque chose lui manquait, qu'il avait besoin d'une chose qui lui échappait. Maintenant, il comprenait. Et son besoin si soudain de se remettre au sport... Tout ça était lié et pas une pure coïncidence. Son corps réclamait un substitut à l'héroïne, au cannabis, à l'adrénaline. Son corps avait besoin de quelque chose pour palier à tout ce qu'il ne lui donnait plus.

_Vous... vous croyez que je pourrais le soigner de ça aussi? Interrogea Kurosaki, sa voix hésitante. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à des drogués en état de sevrage, mais... j'ai toujours pensé que Grimmjow, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne vivrait pas cette phase. Je ne sais pas pourquoi...

_Non, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il la vivrait. Comment, était la question. Il a encore plus besoin de vous maintenant. S'il passe cette période sans rechuter, sans reprendre de drogue, vous l'aurez soigné. J'en suis convaincu.

Grimmjow bougea inconsciemment et sa main chercha à atteindre Ichigo, qu'il savait se trouver sur sa gauche. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec du tissu sur lequel il tira, l'instant d'après il sentit un corps se rapprocher de lui, et le rouquin lui souffler :

_Je sais que tu nous entends, dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Il faut que tu te reposes, encore. Dors.

La main du bleuté se resserra autour de la sienne et Ichigo eut un petit rire qui réchauffa son cœur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front, comme il aurait bordé un enfant :

_Je vais rester ici, lui souffla-t-il comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il attendait d'entendre. Je ne bouge pas.

Grimmjow ne sut s'il en fut capable ou non, mais il eut le sentiment d'étirer un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Cette sensation de manque, ce vide en loin venait de se combler. Il le sentait plus que jamais.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il ouvrit tout de suite les yeux. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce et le réveil lui indiqua qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la nuit. Il tenta de bouger, son corps étonnamment fiévreux, en sueur, baignant dans les draps mouillés par sa propre transpiration. Il ferma les yeux un instant et déglutit péniblement, assoiffé. Il se hissa sur ses avants-bras, tentant de voir quelque chose dans la pièce à travers l'obscurité la plus totale. Mais un souffle sur sa droite le figea.

Il tendit une main en direction de la respiration lente et douce qui se faisait entendre. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'accoudoir d'une chaise, d'après ce qu'il reconnut, où un individu se trouvait assis, en boule. Vraisemblablement, il dormait profondément à en écouter sa respiration, et sa main se posa sur un genou. Les jambes de la personne étaient ramenées contre son torse, ses genoux en contact avec son front. Grimmjow se retourna pour tendre son autre main vers la lampe de chevet.

Aussitôt, la lumière jaune lui piqua les yeux et l'agressa. Il mit un certain temps à s'y habituer, puis lorsqu'il retourna ses yeux en direction de l'individu roulé en boule sur la chaise, il croisa les pupilles brillantes ambrées, braquées sur lui. Ichigo était là, plié en quatre sur une chaise en bois, son visage encore endormi, mais ses beaux yeux étaient plus alertes que jamais. Il se déplia soudain et descendit de sa chaise pour grimper sur le lit, à ses côtés.

Sans dire un mot, il l'obligea à se recoucher, déposant doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de lui, et le jeune homme le remarqua mais se contenta de sourire. Il replaça correctement les draps sur lui et le bleuté se rendit compte à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Le roux épongea son front mouillé de sueur, son visage et le haut de son corps, trempés. Il était faible, il était cet être fragile sans ses drogues, cet homme pathétique qui tentait de se sevrer, et cet homme si compliqué, si dangereux. Ichigo était toujours là, pourquoi? Le cerveau encore embrumé par un sommeil agité, il ne comprit pas et fronça les sourcils. Il attrapa le bras du roux dans sa main et attira son attention :

_Bébé...

Ichigo sembla surpris un instant, ses yeux s'écarquillant en entendant sa voix rauque l'appeler. Mais son regard était doux, et le sourire qu'il étira à nouveau était compatissant et le bleuté se sentit réchauffé de l'intérieur.

_Oui? Demanda-t-il enfin, d'une voix si douce qu'elle caressa ses tympans.

_T'es t'jours là pour moi, bébé.

_Mph, oui, toujours, lui répondit-il avec ce même sourire.

Sa main caressa ses cheveux, et si Grimmjow n'avait jamais ressenti le bonheur de se sentir aimé, dorloté et choyé par un parent, il avait Ichigo. Le jeune homme était devenu plus qu'un amant, il était sa famille. Il était la seule personne qu'il avait envie d'avoir à ses cotés, la seule qu'il avait envie d'appeler quand ça n'allait pas. Il voulait qu'il soit _sa personne_ pour toujours.

_T'm'aimes?

Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ridicule maintenant? Grimmjow ne le savait pas. Mais il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ce vide en lui, ce manque si insupportable. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le combler totalement, pour toujours. Il avait _besoin_ de l'entendre, c'était vital.

Ichigo se pencha au-dessus de lui, sans effacer ce sourire de ses lèvres et caressa son front lentement. Il sembla prendre tout son temps pour répondre, pour dire quelque chose. Et quand enfin il ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, Grimmjow eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'entendre quelque chose de la bouche d'un autre avant. Jamais. Pourtant, il crevait d'entendre le rouquin lui dire qu'il l'aimait. C'était ridicule, il le savait bien. Ce n'était que des mots, des paroles qui ne duraient qu'une seconde, et pourtant... c'était crucial pour lui.

Il avait besoin de trois misérables mots pour survivre. Il en avait besoin comme il avait eu besoin d'héroïne.

_Bien sûr que je t'aime, Grimmjow.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête longtemps. Il resta figé, choqué parce qu'il avait tant attendu ce moment qu'il ne pouvait y croire. Ses émotions étaient exacerbées par son sevrage, son anxiété décuplée, il était à fleur de peau. Ichigo semblait en être conscient, pourtant, il échappa un soupir choqué quand il vit les larmes couler le long des joues du bleuté.

Il n'était pas triste, et jamais il ne s'était laissé submerger par de telles émotions inutiles. Pourquoi maintenant? Il avait l'impression que son corps n'en pouvait plus, qu'il avait retenu tout ça au fond de lui pendant des années et que maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Son cœur était prêt à exploser, il n'avait jamais battu si fort qu'en cet instant.

_Tu pleures? Demanda d'une voix basse Kurosaki. Oh Grimmjow...

Le jeune homme le prit alors dans ses bras, et le berça. Comme on aurait pris un enfant dans ses bras pour le calmer, pour lui faire oublier ses cauchemars au milieu de la nuit. Grimmjow enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et inspira l'odeur de sa peau. Tout était si familier chez Ichigo, la façon dont ses bras l'entouraient, son odeur, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, il se sentait en sécurité et confortable.

L'orangé caressait ses cheveux encore une fois, de cette manière si douce, qu'il commençait à adorer. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longs instants, les pleurs silencieux du bleuté s'écrasant contre le tee-shirt du plus jeune.

_Szayel a dit que ça risquait d'arriver, lui souffla-t-il comme s'il craignait de réveiller quelqu'un. C'est normal... tu peux pleurer, tu peux me crier dessus, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Ça veut dire que tu es en train de guérir. Que la drogue s'en va...

Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais ses mots lui faisaient du bien. Même s'il voulait s'en réjouir, il en fut incapable, sentant les larmes redoubler d'intensité sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas pleurer depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait été enfant peut-être. C'était un sentiment étrange qui vous prenait à la gorge, qui remuait votre ventre si fort qu'il en avait la nausée. C'était comme s'il laissait échapper tous ses sentiments d'un seul coup.

_Tu iras mieux dans quelques jours, lui assura-t-il, sa voix quelque peu tremblante à présent. Szayel l'a promis. Tu es en train de changer, Grimmjow. Mais il faut que ton corps le supporte, tu ne dois rien retenir...

Grimmjow hocha la tête, pour lui faire signe qu'il avait compris. Mais il était bien incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Il l'avait toujours su, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il en avait toujours été convaincu. Ichigo était le seul qui puisse le guérir. Qu'il remplace la drogue, qu'il puisse se frayer un chemin dans sa tête au milieu de ses pensées les plus noires, qu'il soit capable de chasser ses démons les plus violents... il savait qu'il était capable de tout. Alors changer? Il ne croyait pas qu'il pouvait _changer,_ pas tout seul en tout cas. C'était Ichigo qui le changeait.

Pourquoi il pleurait, pourquoi il se sentait si vide depuis la veille n'avait que peu d'importance. Il était à fleur de peau et n'avait envie de ne voir que lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti si faible qu'en cet instant, et en même temps si libéré. Comme s'il avait toujours attendu ce moment, comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de ce qui était en train de lui arriver et qu'il pouvait vraiment guérir. Que plus jamais il ne serait confronté à ses monstres passés, que plus jamais il n'aurait besoin de drogues pour survivre, pour se sentir bien.

Il n'avait besoin que de _lui_.

Il se sépara du jeune homme et retomba en arrière contre le matelas, ses yeux rougis et les larmes séchant sur ses joues. Kurosaki resta là, à l'observer et il ne put retrouver le sommeil. Il se coucha bientôt à ses côtés et il l'entendit respirer calmement, s'endormir rapidement tandis que le bleuté restait là, yeux grands ouverts, incapable de fermer l'œil. Il se demanda s'il allait passer le cap, s'il pourrait se passer de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. C'était le saut dans l'inconnu pour lui, dire adieu aux drogues, à ce qui le soulageait d'habitude n'était pas si facile. Il renonçait à son filet de sécurité, il fallait qu'il prenne sa décision maintenant.

S'il choisissait de guérir et de subir cette période de sevrage c'était maintenant ou jamais.

* * *

La nuit passa sans qu'il n'ait pu fermer l'œil à nouveau. Il avait passé des heures à tergiverser, mais Szayel avait dit que c'était normal. En période de sevrage, les insomnies étaient fréquentes, le manque d'appétit aussi. Et Grimmjow ne dérogea pas à la règle pour cela non plus. Il ne pouvait avaler quoique ce soit et la seule véritable chose qui lui faisait envie c'était faire du sport. Se démener sur ce sac de boxe, encore et encore. Jusqu'à en vomir, jusqu'à ne plus y voir clair.

Szayel était revenu le voir, et l'avait encouragé à faire plus de sport, que ça pouvait lui servir de palliatif pour son sevrage. Grimmjow avait décrété qu'il ferait plus de sport à présent, et qu'il passerait par la salle de sport tous les matins. Et si l'offre de ce Bazz-b tenait toujours, il pourrait bien se remettre à boxer correctement face à un adversaire coriace.

Mais quand le médecin aux cheveux roses lui rendit visite ce matin-là, il se planta devant lui et baissa son short d'un coup sec, lui montrant son entre-jambe avec une mine plus que sérieuse.

_Oh mon Dieu, Grimmjow! S'était écrié l'autre en plaquant une main devant ses yeux. Si tu veux me faire des propositions indécentes attends au moins qu'Ichigo ne soit pas là!

Le bleuté avait levé les yeux au ciel et l'avait forcé à regarder, en pestant. L'orangé se trouvait justement sous la douche et c'était le moment idéal pour demander au médecin en douce ce qu'il pensait de son "bouton", qui le narguait toujours posé là sur son sexe.

_Oh... fais voir...

Grimmjow planta ses mains sur ses hanches, et détourna le regard. Szayel était face à face avec son membre mou à présent, l'observant sous tous les angles, sans le toucher.

_Alors? Fais vite c'est pas super confortable...

Mais le rose était resté silencieux et avait eut une petit grimace en saisissant son matériel médical. Il avait rapidement enfilé un gant et avant observé le sexe du bleuté dans tous les sens, sans toutefois toucher son bouton. Puis, il avait attrapé son carnet de prescription sans rien dire et lui avait tendu une ordonnance de prise de sang.

_Vaut mieux que tu gardes ça caché, lui conseilla-t-il, l'air sérieux. Plus de rapports sexuels. Et préviens tes anciens partenaires... avant Ichigo.

_Quoi? Mais...

_Est-ce que Ichigo a ce genre de bouton aussi?

_Quoi? Non, pas que j'sache, j'veux dire...

_Grimmjow, soupira-t-il, je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais ça ressemble à la syphilis. L'un de vous deux est porteur et l'a refilé à l'autre. Peut-être que c'est lui il faut que tu lui dises.

_P'tain t'es sérieux?

Grimmjow eut l'impression que sa mâchoire s'était décrochée et avait heurté le sol. La syphilis? C'était une maladie ça, il le savait. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant au dernier partenaire qu'il avait eu avant Ichigo mais ça faisait tellement longtemps, à part quelques prostitués... Mais il avait toujours utilisé un préservatif!

_La syphilis se transmet par d'autres moyens, soupira le médecin. La période d'incubation peut varier aussi selon les individus, entre dix et quatre-vingt dix jours. Depuis quand tu couches avec Ichigo?

_Euh.. d'puis.. euh... quelqu'chose comme deux, trois semaines.

_Bien. Il faut que tu lui en parles absolument. S'il y a eu fellation sans protection, ou rapport sans protection, vous êtes certainement tous les deux infectés.

Jaggerjack afficha une mine déconfite, voire choqué et se demanda si c'était lui qui avait chopé cette monstruosité. Est-ce qu'Ichigo n'avait encore rien remarqué chez lui, est-ce qu'il n'avait pas de bouton? Et si c'était lui le porteur, il s'en voudrait terriblement de lui avoir refilé ce machin...

_Et ça s'soigne c'truc, p'tain j'vais mourir.

_Sois pas aussi dramatique, Grimmjow, reprit-il en se levant, ça se soigne très bien de nos jours. Dès que tu auras fait cette prise de sang, et fais-la très vite, appelle-moi. Je viendrais te faire moi-même une injection de pénicilline tous les jours. Mais parles-en à Ichigo, d'accord?

Le bleuté hocha la tête mais n'acquiesça pas à haute voix. Szayel s'éclipsa et il resta là, planté au milieu de la pièce avec son short baissé, se demandant qui avait bien pu lui donner cette fichue maladie. Évidemment qu'il s'était fait faire des fellations par ces prostitués qu'il avait payé chez Barragan, mais le dernier datait de... peut-être plus de deux mois. Voire trois peut-être. Comment savoir qui le lui avait refilé?

Ichigo allait le tuer.

* * *

Ichigo avait ramené plus d'affaires que d'habitude chez lui, et avait commencé à envahir son dressing. Et il en était si heureux qu'il ne pensait même plus aux effets secondaires de son sevrage. Szayel l'obligeait à prendre des vitamines, tout un tas de compléments alimentaires qu'il se forçait à avaler, sous les yeux attentifs du roux qui ne manquait pas l'occasion de s'enquérir de son état. Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette histoire de syphilis de la tête.

Il ne s'était pas encore résolu à en parler au jeune homme. Il voyait la tempête venir, il pouvait presque entendre l'orangé lui demander où il était allé trainer pour attraper une telle merde. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'entendre, ni de le voir s'énerver. Alors, il temporisa. Se soustraire aux caresses du rouquin avait été une entreprise très difficile, voire même périlleuse. Il avait d'abord utilisé l'excuse de la fatigue qui le laissait comme mort le soir, et pour ne pas que l'orangé ne s'incruste avec lui sous la douche, il avait dut ruser en courant pour passer sous l'eau quand son amant était aux toilettes.

Il se trouvait ridicule, et il savait bien que Kurosaki commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Même si l'excuse de son sevrage marchait encore, il voyait dans les yeux ambrés que ça n'allait guère durer.

Deux jours passèrent, pendant lequel il apprit à vivre avec des sueurs brûlantes, des fièvres parfois handicapantes. Il se sentait souvent dépassé par les évènements, épuisé, mais il se levait tous les matins et s'asseyait derrière son bureau pour travailler. Avec l'aide de Di-Roy, Nell et Hallibel ils avaient monté une enquête sur la sécurité de son système et de ses dealers. Grimmjow avait souhaité obtenir le plus d'avis possibles de ses dealers pour pouvoir présenter un résultat qui reflétait la réalité.

Au bout du troisième jour, il avait retrouvé un appétit normal et malgré la fatigue, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ichigo avait élu domicile chez lui, et même s'il savait que ça ne plairait certainement pas au patron du clan, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il avait besoin de lui.

_Hé, tu sais que le club va bientôt rouvrir, hein?

La remarque d'Ichigo pendant le repas le laissa quelque peu désemparé. Grimmjow savait bien que viendrait un moment où le jeune homme retournerait travailler. Il le savait mieux que personne, il était propriétaire de son club de strip-tease, dans lequel il dansait et se déshabillait pour d'autres hommes. Il déposa ses baguettes lentement sur la table et inspira profondément en tentant de ne pas y penser. Après tout, il le savait mieux que personne que le club allait rouvrir le lendemain. Même s'il était prêt à rouvrir depuis plus de quatre jours, le bleuté avait volontairement repoussé l'ouverture. Pour ne pas qu'il y retourne. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus le voir faire ça. Parce qu'il détestait le savoir devant les yeux affamés de vieux pervers qui payaient pour le regarder. Parce qu'il était jaloux.

_J'sais, répondit-il, t'es content?

_Ouais, répondit l'autre après avoir avalé une bouchée de riz. Ça va me faire bizarre de retourner travailler, mais ça me manquait!

_D'travailler?

_Ouais, et puis les collègues... Renji, Shuuhei, ça fait longtemps que je les ai pas vus.

Grimmjow se força un peu à sourire. Il ne voulait pas être désagréable, surtout pas avec Ichigo, mais il ne pouvait réprimer l'élan de jalousie atroce qui le submergeait en cet instant.

_T'pourrais travailler pour moi, suggéra-t-il.

Ichigo inspira profondément et dodelina de la tête :

_Je travaille déjà pour toi, Grimmjow.

_J'veux dire... ailleurs que dans c'club.

_Est-ce qu'on va avoir encore cette conversation? Demanda-t-il, exaspéré. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord?

_Bébé, essaye d'me comprendre... T'as été l'meilleur secrétaire qu'j'ai jamais eu pendant ces jours en Thaïlande, t'étais parfait! Si t'étais là avec moi, tous les jours, ça changerait encore plus ma vie.

Le rouquin soupira mais ne répliqua rien, baissant son visage pour reprendre une bouchée de riz dans son bol. Puis, il but une longue gorgée d'eau à son verre et le reposa sur la table en un choc bruyant. Malgré son manque de répartie, il avait l'air agacé :

_Tu sais que j'aime ce que je fais...

_Bordel, mais quel type aime êt' un p'tain d'strip-teaseur?!

_Moi! Moi, Grimmjow!

Le ton était en train de monter et le bleuté marqua une pause, pour se reprendre. Ce n'est pas en s'énervant qu'il arriverait à faire entendre ses arguments au jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait aimer ça; se trémousser tous les soirs devant des inconnus qui payaient pour ça. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas...

_J'aime ça parce que c'est ce que j'ai choisi, Grimmjow. Me déshabiller devant des pervers comme tu dis, c'est ça ma liberté, tu comprends? Est-ce que tu peux au moins comprendre que j'ai besoin de ça?

_Parce que t'es pas libre, là avec moi?

_C'est différent...

_C'est différent? Répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils. J'te retiens en prison, p'tet'?

Ichigo soupira et le fusilla du regard :

_Parfois, quand tu commences à vouloir que je fasse ce que toi tu veux, oui. J'ai l'impression d'être en prison, Grimmjow. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ce que je ne veux pas, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre, tu sais quel genre de mec je suis.

Grimmjow serra les poings et les dents pour s'interdire de répliquer. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien, ils étaient tous les deux bornés. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui maintenant, mais il avait envie de lui exprimer à nouveau son avis même si ça ne changeait rien du tout.

Il avait aussi conscience que le jeune homme était sur la défensive. Il n'avait posé aucune question sur son refus de le laisser le toucher et le bleuté avait le sentiment qu'il avait déjà compris pourquoi. Cependant, Kurosaki était un jeune homme intelligent et préféra poser aucune question, supposant que soulever le sujet amènerait une nouvelle dispute. Mais Grimmjow savait qu'il se posait tout un tas de questions. Il voulait le rassurer, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il n'était pas doué pour les relations...

_J'ai plus faim, décréta enfin le rouquin qui quitta la table sans un regard pour lui.

Grimmjow l'observa s'éloigner et soupira en écoutant la porte du petit salon claquer. Il avait accepté de lui laisser cette pièce pour qu'il puisse s'isoler, développer ses photos, être tranquille quand il le voulait. Il ne pouvait plus le déranger maintenant, mais il avait bien le sentiment d'avoir gâché l'ambiance.

Il jura entre ses dents et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il devait sérieusement réfléchir à un moyen de lui dire qu'il avait certainement la syphilis. Ses résultats sanguins allaient arriver demain matin, et Szayel ne se gênerait certainement pas pour l'avouer à sa place. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et réfléchit au meilleur moyen de le lui annoncer, mais il n'y avait pas de bon moyen.

Et puis après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas la syphilis, pensa-t-il au moment où la porte du petit salon se rouvrait. Ichigo sortit de la pièce, buste en avant, visage crispé par la colère et il avança vers lui en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction :

_Et d'abord je peux savoir pourquoi on n'a rien fait depuis trois jours! A chaque fois que j'essaye de te toucher, tu inventes une excuse bidon! Tu me prends pour un débile?! Trois jours Grimmjow!

_Ichi..., souffla-t-il.

Ça s'annonçait très mal.

_A chaque fois que j'essaye de te toucher tu m'envoies balader! Et ça, depuis que tu as commencé la boxe avec ce gars là! Avec ce type avec la crête! Oh, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu? Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ça?! Vas-y dis-le que tu veux te le taper!

_Quoi?!

Grimmjow sauta sur ses pieds, envoyant sa chaise au sol quand la suspicion de vouloir le tromper sortit de la bouche du jeune danseur. Estomaqué, le bleuté resta bouche bée à observer son visage rougit par la colère. Comment pouvait-il penser un truc pareil? Se demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'il était idiot ou quoi? Bazz-b, ce taré? N'importe quoi, où était-il allé chercher ça?

_C'est exactement depuis que tu le connais, Grimmjow, reprit-il en pointant de nouveau son doigt sur lui. Tu vas boxer tous les jours, oh oui ça tu vas boxer avec ce type! Et depuis ça, plus rien! Tu me sautais toujours dessus avant!

_P'tain mais arrête, j'te trompe pas p'tain, cracha-t-il en prenant son front entre ses mains. Comment t'peux penser ça une seule seconde?!

_Je sais pas! Peut-être parce que beaucoup de choses font que je suis obligé d'y penser! Alors vas-y dis-moi pourquoi tu me repousses, pourquoi t'as plus envie de moi!

Ses yeux lançaient des couteaux, mais ils étaient aussi emplis de larmes et cette vision lui arracha le cœur. Il avait été idiot, depuis le début, il aurait dû lui dire pourquoi il ne voulait plus faire l'amour. Il aurait dû lui expliquer pourquoi il ne le touchait plus, mais il avait eu trop honte. C'était sa faute s'ils en étaient là, et il n'avait plus le choix à présent. Entendre Ichigo lui dire qu'il le suspectait de le tromper était pire que toutes les hontes du monde.

_J'ai envie d'toi, crois-moi, c'est juste..., commença-t-il.

Mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et il serra les poings en ravalant sa fierté.

_C'est juste quoi?! Répliqua l'autre sans avoir baissé d'un ton. Comment je peux croire ça, Grimmjow?! J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus de moi!

_J'ai p'tet' la syphilis, okay?!

Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par le juron que poussa Grimmjow dans un souffle. Il ferma les yeux, évitant de croiser le regard écarquillé et l'expression estomaquée en face de lui. Il inspira profondément, regrettant amèrement de lui avoir dit la vérité aussi abruptement. Mais ses mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Ils eurent au moins l'effet de calmer leur dispute.

_La... la quoi? Questionna Ichigo dans un filet de voix tremblant, incertain.

_La syphilis, répéta-t-il en croisant son regard choqué. Ouais, ça craint, hein? Qui l'a refilé à l'autre j'en sais rien. Mais il va falloir que t'ailles faire une prise de sang.

_Putain...

Ichigo porta une main à son front et tourna sur ses talons, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il voit son visage. Grimmjow avait bien pensé que le jeune homme se douterait de quelque chose, mais certainement pas de ça. Croire qu'il le trompait... et maintenant apprendre qu'il avait cette maladie. Il fallait qu'il lui laisse le temps de digérer.

* * *

*Oyabun : "père" ou chef de famille pour les yakuzas.


	24. Chapitre 23

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 23.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon XD

* * *

Ichigo referma la porte derrière lui, après avoir remercié l'infirmière. La salle d'attente de l'hôpital était plutôt calme ce matin-là, si ce n'était pour le corps flasque avachi dans cette chaise devant lui. Le visage fermé et les bras croisés sur son torse, Grimmjow reposait là, ses jambes dépliées devant lui, longues et barrant le chemin à quiconque voudrait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le rouquin soupira et s'avança tête baissée jusqu'à lui. Il prit place dans le siège en plastique à côté du sien sans un mot.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot ce matin. Peut-être par fierté, peut-être par simple peur d'être maladroits. Ichigo n'avait rien remarqué de particulier chez lui, pas de bouton sur le sexe ni sur la lèvre, ni aux endroits plus intimes encore. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas la syphilis. Il inspira longuement en marmonnant la nom de la maladie pour lui-même. Beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'elle avait fait un carnage des siècles auparavant et qu'elle n'existait plus. Mais c'était faux. Même si elle restait rare, il était possible de l'attraper. Et le rouquin n'osait même pas se demander comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Ils s'étaient disputés comme des charretiers la veille, après l'annonce du bleuté, après le choc passé. Ichigo avait conscience de lui avoir dit des choses horribles. Sous l'effet du choc, de l'incompréhension et de la colère, il lui avait dit que c'était certainement lui qui l'avait attrapée le premier, à force de baiser des prostitués. Mais Jaggerjack avait répliqué qu'il avait toujours utilisé des protections, et le roux voulait bien le croire mais il n'y parvenait pas. Oh oui, ils s'étaient disputés pendant des heures, s'accusant l'un l'autre. Puis, ils avaient refusé d'échanger le moindre mot, restant chacun de leur côté; Grimmjow épuisé dans son lit et Ichigo dans un état nerveux pathétique sur le canapé.

Il avait pensé à retourner chez lui et Rukia, mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre au final. Et le lendemain, Szayel les avait conviés tous les deux à l'hôpital pour faire des tests sanguins. Grimmjow les ayant déjà passés, il attendait seulement ses résultats et l'orangé ne pouvait se mentir : il stressait autant que lui. Car si lui venait à peine de se faire prendre un échantillon sanguin, et qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse avant deux jours, il savait que si le bleuté était infecté, alors lui aussi.

_Jaggerjack?

Un médecin s'avança au milieu de la salle d'attente, un dossier volumineux sous le bras. Sans un regard dans sa direction, le bleuté se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à l'homme en blouse blanche qui lui tendit sa feuille de résultat. La syphilis, repensa Kurosaki, ce n'était pas rien. Bien sûr, ça se soignait très bien de nos jours mais c'était très facile à transmettre. Qui savait qui de lui ou de Jaggerjack était le porteur.

Grimmjow était absorbé par la lecture de sa feuille de résultats quand Ichigo réalisa qu'il avait les sourcils violemment froncés. Son visage restait figé mais son air grave et désenchanté ne laissait aucun doute sur la réponse qui se trouvait inscrite sur cette feuille. Lentement, Jaggerjack baissa le papier, le serrant entre ses doigts avant de lever son visage en direction du plafond et de fermer les yeux. Ichigo lui, soupira longuement, bien, il avait sa réponse. Grimmjow avait la syphilis.

* * *

N'était-ce pas un comble que de vouloir passer des tests afin de pouvoir faire l'amour sans préservatif, et avant même de prendre le temps de passer lesdits tests, découvrir qu'on avait la syphilis?

_Au moins... vous êtes fixés maintenant, leur indiqua Szayel en hochant la tête.

Mais aucun d'eux n'était d'humeur à plaisanter, et encore moins à discuter. Après avoir découvert les analyses positives du bleuté, Ichigo avait docilement suivi son amant et ses hommes dans la voiture, direction le cabinet de Szayel. Et maintenant ils se tenaient tous deux là, Grimmjow assis sur la table de consultation et lui debout faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

Le médecin prépara une dose de pénicilline qu'il injecta dans le bras de Jaggerjack sans même un mot. Mais il avait bien remarqué la tension entre les deux hommes et pouvait aisément imaginer leurs disputes récentes. Il soupira, en jetant la seringue et en retirant ses gants, puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau en hochant sa tête d'un air comique.

_J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine que je vous répète les précautions? Aucun rapport sexuel tant que nous n'aurons pas les résultats d'Ichigo.

_Tch, cracha le bleuté avec un sourire en coin.

Ichigo lui lança un regard assassin. C'était quoi ce "tch"? Sous-entendait-il que de toute façon il n'avait aucun envie d'avoir de rapports avec lui? Bien, c'était ce que le rouquin ressentait en ce moment-même. Vu leurs disputes et les mots fleuries qu'ils s'étaient lancés, se mettre au lit pour faire l'amour était totalement exclu. Et cela même si leur vie en dépendait. Ichigo adopta une moue colérique et croisa furieusement ses bras sur son torse.

_As-tu prévenu tes partenaires passés comme je te l'ai demandé Grimmjow? Reprit le médecin.

_J'te l'ai dit, j'ai couché avec personne.

_Il faut tout de même prévenir les... travailleurs de chez Barragan.

_Tch.

Cette fois-ci, Kurosaki lâcha un puissant "tch" lui aussi, ses yeux rivés sur le bleuté qui lui adressa un regard mauvais. Tout ce que son amant avait pu attraper avant lui était des prostitués. Pas vraiment remarquable, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru de toute façon, si le bleuté lui avait sorti qu'il avait eu un quelconque amant "normal" avant lui. Il le savait bien qu'il était un accoutumé des bordels et autres putes des quartiers chauds de Tokyo.

_Ça t'fait rire? Cracha-t-il en s'approchant du rouquin.

Szayel poussa alors un puissant soupir en dodelinant de la tête, attristé :

_S'il vous plait, je sais que la situation est tendue et que chacun en veut à l'autre mais... Il faut vous soigner, et Ichigo ne l'a peut-être même pas.

Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi entre eux tout avait viré au vinaigre de cette façon. Ils étaient tous deux tendus, et l'état de Grimmjow, en plein sevrage, pesait sur lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis. Cette situation n'était pas idéale pour eux en ce moment, tout avait si vite tourné à la dispute et depuis le contact était comme brisé. Ichigo savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'accuser de le tromper mais maintenant qu'il savait que Grimmjow était infecté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas été complètement honnête avec lui.

_Il en va de même pour toi Ichigo, reprit le médecin en haussant un sourcil. Si tu as eu des partenaires ces dernières semaines, en dehors de Grimmjow, a toi de les prévenir. C'est important.

Le rouquin se figea, sentant tout à coup son cœur s'emballer et le sang battre à ses tympans. Des partenaires il en avait eu. Un pour être exact, avant Grimmjow, mais lui annoncer qu'il était susceptible d'avoir été porteur de la syphilis n'était pas exactement le genre de conversation qu'il aimerait avoir avec Renji. Et puis, la question ne se posait même pas : Renji et lui avaient couché ensemble il y a plus d'un mois, peut-être même deux. Il était impossible qu'il soit infecté.

Devant son manque de réponse, le bleuté tapa du pied, agacé. Il savait que le rouquin avait été intime avec un collègue, mais il n'avait jamais demandé plus de détails. Devant son regard insistant, Kurosaki admit :

_Il y a bien un collègue oui. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, ce n'est pas possible.

_Combien de temps? S'enquit Szayel.

_Un mois et demi, peut-être deux, je ne me rappelle plus!

_Est-ce qu'il y a eu rapport sans protection? Et par rapport, j'entends bien évidemment tout ce qui inclue... enfin vous voyez quoi.

_Je... je ne sais plus, bredouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise. On ne l'a jamais fait sans capote, ça c'est sûr. Mais...

Il fronça les sourcils en marquant un silence. Mais ils avaient fait plus que ça. Il ne pouvait plus compter les fellations qu'ils s'étaient fait l'un à l'autre et franchement, jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir attraper la syphilis avec Renji!

_Et on ne sait même pas si je l'ai. Peut-être que ce n'est même pas moi!

_Peut-être, admit Szayel en hochant la tête, seulement, nous devons envisager toutes les éventualités en attendant tes résultats. Cette maladie peut se révéler jusqu'à trois mois après ledit rapport. Il est donc tout à fait possible que ce collègue, ou toi, aient été contaminés. Il est important de lui faire passer l'information.

Ichigo soupira et hocha la tête docilement. Il parlerait à Renji, même si ça n'allait pas être facile c'était à lui de le faire, au moins il pouvait s'assurer de la sécurité de son ami. Mais le rouge et lui n'étaient guère en bons termes depuis leur dernière entrevue, pendant laquelle Renji avait découvert que Kuchiki venait voir Ichigo sans le prévenir. Et que le capitaine de police ne se servait de Renji que pour atteindre Ichigo. Ça n'allait pas être simple que de renouer contact avec son collègue, il en avait conscience.

Ce soir-là, il hésita à rentrer chez lui. Grimmjow et lui n'échangèrent pas un mot sur le chemin du retour et le bleuté s'enferma dans son bureau dès qu'ils furent rentrés. Ichigo ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, pas après qu'il ne l'ait accusé de l'avoir trompé, et maintenant qu'il avait la syphilis, il devait se sentir coupable. Mais l'orangé était aussi fier que son amant yakuza, et il préférait rester silencieux et dormir sur le canapé plutôt que de s'excuser. Il savait que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils renoueraient contact, mais c'était sa fierté aussi.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'il se réveilla, le bleuté était déjà parti. En tout cas, il n'était plus dans le loft et s'était sans aucun doute enfermé dans son bureau. Peu importait, Ichigo allait s'habituer à ce manque de dialogue entre eux. Ou bien ne s'y habituerait-il jamais? Il secoua la tête en baissant les yeux, tout seul devant son petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé la cohabitation avec Grimmjow, et même s'ils vivaient tous deux une période difficile, augmenter la distance entre eux n'arrangeait rien.

Grimmjow lui manquait, et pourtant, ça ne faisait qu'une journée qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Les couples pouvaient bien avoir des hauts et des bas mais là... s'il ne faisait rien, tous deux resteraient cloitrés dans leur fierté. Et il n'avait pas envie de ça. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte du bureau du bleuté, le pas hésitant, le souffle court, sous les yeux de Di-Roy et Hallibel qui attendaient sur le palier. Il ne leur adressa pas la parole, perdu dans ses pensées, bien trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva face au secrétaire, dans le petit salon qui donnait accès à son bureau personnel, il se surprit à paniquer. Il était nerveux, stressé, il avait peur. Il n'avait plus peur de perdre sa fierté ou de devoir admettre qu'il était faible en s'excusant, il avait peur de le perdre. Et ce sentiment le submergea lorsqu'il frappa deux coups contre la large porte sombre et que la voix rauque lui ordonna d'entrer.

Grimmjow se trouvait assis derrière son bureau, un stylo en main, penché au-dessus de la surface plane. Ichigo pénétra dans la pièce sans un bruit et referma la porte derrière lui, s'y adossant comme s'il voulait attendre qu'on lui ordonne de se rapprocher. Le bleuté lui, redressa son visage et se figea en le découvrant là, dans la même pièce que lui. Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants, tentant de comprendre en un regard ce que l'autre pensait, quand le rouquin parla. Il se rendit compte que sa bouche était sèche, sa voix presque tremblante, et son corps incapable de bouger. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il redoutait cet instant.

_Je suis venu m'excuser, souffla-t-il. Je n'avais pas à dire ça. Je... j'ai...

Il chercha ses mots puis réalisa qu'il n'y en avait aucun pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire. Aussi, il se tut et retourna un regard hésitant vers le plus âgé qui se contenta d'inspirer profondément et de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il déposa son stylo sur le bureau et resta là, à l'observer sans rien dire. Ichigo pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'incertitude qui le rongeait, mais aussi la culpabilité, la colère et l'impuissance. Et il n'avait plus jamais envie de voir ça dans ses yeux turquoise, plus jamais.

_J'ai dit des choses horribles et j'en suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en baissant le visage. Je... je suis jaloux, c'est tout. Et tu ne me disais rien, alors j'ai pensé...

_Que j'te trompais.

Kurosaki releva son visage rapidement, plantant son regard étonné dans celui de l'homme qui venait de terminer sa phrase. Grimmjow ne broncha pas, son visage sérieux et figé braqué dans sa direction, et ses mains jointes reposant sur son ventre à présent. Le rouquin acquiesça vivement de la tête et Jaggerjack reprit :

_J'aurais dû t'parler d'ça, que j'avais vu un bouton bizarre sur... Mph, peu importe, se reprit-il en chassant l'air de la main droite. J'ai pensé qu'ça en valait pas la peine, sauf quand Szayel a dit... qu'c'était p'tet' une maladie. J'voulais gagner du temps et j'sais même pas pourquoi, inventer un mensonge, t'le cacher, peu importe. J'ai voulu t'prendre pour un imbécile voilà c'que j'récolte j'l'ai mérité.

Ils s'observèrent étroitement pendant de longs instants, Ichigo mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de sortir une ineptie. Mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui, leurs prises de becs avaient assez duré, et l'avaient fatigué. Peut-être que dans la position de Grimmjow il en aurait fait de même, peut-être le lui aurait-il caché aussi par peur de sa réaction. Il comprenait que son opinion comptait énormément pour lui, jusqu'à lui faire redouter ses réactions.

Grimmjow n'était pas mieux, n'osant piper un autre mot, les lèvres pincées et son regard se faisant fuyant. Ichigo ne voulait plus qu'ils hésitent à se parler, surtout de choses aussi importantes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le bleuté le devança :

_Mais sache un truc, c'est qu'jamais j'irai tirer mon coup avec un aut' type, dit-il, sa voix rauque et basse. Si y'a un seul truc qu'tu dois savoir sur moi, c'est qu'les yakuzas m'ont appris à êt' fidèle. Et' fidèle au chef, c'est pareil qu'êt' fidèle avec la personne qu'on aime. J'te trahirai jamais comme ça.

Le roux ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air étonné, voire presque choqué en entendant ses mots. Jamais il ne le tromperait, et il le croyait. Seulement, la jalousie était le pire des sentiments et il le savait bien. Surtout qu'il avait toujours été un grand jaloux, et avec le bleuté il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait rien contrôler du tout. Ni son amour pour lui, ni cette jalousie.

_Je sais, finit-il par souffler, je suis désolé.

Grimmjow étira un sourire et Ichigo le lui rendit. Puis, il lui indiqua de sa grande main forte de venir jusqu'à lui et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'avança jusqu'à son large bureau et le contourna pour s'approcher du fauteuil en cuir. Jaggerjack prit sa main dans la sienne et l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. La proximité entre eux sembla les soulager en même temps. Après plus d'un jour sans aucun contact, l'orangé soupira de bien être en sentant le corps de son amant contre lui. Lentement, il déposa son front contre son épaule et ses bras vinrent entourer son cou en une accolade étroite.

_Tu sais que je t'aime, je ne voulais pas...

_J'sais qu'tu voulais pas. J't'aime aussi.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent doucement, plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Ils échangèrent un baiser, chaste et rapide puis s'observèrent à nouveau. Ichigo s'en voulait pour plusieurs choses. Loin de lui l'idée de vouloir se disputer avec Grimmjow, mais ils étaient tous deux de forts caractères, il devait bien l'admettre.

_Désolé d'pas t'avoir dit qu'j'avais p'tet' la syphilis, mais...

_Mais quoi? Demanda le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils. Tu avais peur de ma réaction?

_P'tet' ouais, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, et t'passais d'jà trop d'temps à essayer d'me supporter avec c'putain d'sevrage, mes crises tout ça, rajouter ça c'était...

Ichigo lui cloua le bec en prenant son visage entre ses mains, ses deux paumes plaquées sur chacune de ses joues. Il immobilisa son visage et fixa ses yeux intensément, captant toute son attention :

_Grimmjow, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. Je veux que tu me dises... si un moustique t'a piqué ou si tu as la syphilis. Je veux que tu me dises si Aizen ne veut plus qu'on se voit, ou si je dois enfin signer ce fichu contrat!

Le bleuté secoua la tête en baissant les yeux et pendant quelques instants, Ichigo crut qu'il allait avouer tout un tas de choses mais il garda le silence. Jaggerjack resta muet, lui indiquant alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui cacher.

_Je veux qu'on puisse tout se dire, reprit-il. Je veux que tu me dises que tu as envie de moi, même si on ne peut pas se permettre d'être nus l'un contre l'autre maintenant.

_P'tain ouais j'ai envie..., grogna l'autre en mordant dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Le rouquin baissant les yeux en échappant un petit rire. Évidemment qu'il avait envie de lui, ça il le savait bien. Il passa sa main sur la chemise blanche de son amant, l'air pensif. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait demander à Grimmjow de n'avoir aucun secret pour lui, il ne le pourrait jamais, parce qu'il était un yakuza en premier. Mais il ne lui demandait pas la lune, simplement d'être honnête et lorsque quelque chose devait le toucher, le lui en parler.

_Alors tant qu'on y est, avoua le bleuté, sache qu'Aizen a parlé d'toi quand j'l'ai vu.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette révélation. Perdu dans leurs problèmes bien à eux, il en était venu à oublier le patron de Grimmjow, et ses demandes successives. Si l'homme n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille, même après ce qu'il avait fait en Thaïlande, il était évident qu'il ne le laisserait jamais libre.

_Les hauts dirigeants du clan veulent t'rencontrer, expliqua le bleuté. Pour t'parler, t'connaître. L'secrétaire de l'Oyabun m'a assuré qu'c'était seulement pour ça. T'rencontrer, t'remercier.

Il inspira profondément et tenta de ne pas se laisser atteindre par tout le stress que cette révélation insufflait en lui. Le remercier? Rencontrer les patrons de Grimmjow ne lui faisait pas peur en soit, mais prétexter qu'ils voulaient le remercier, il n'y croyait pas trop. Il craignait plutôt ce qu'ils allaient lui dire. Ils étaient des yakuzas, et ils le presseraient certainement pour soit quitter Grimmjow, soit faire partie du clan. Ichigo n'était pas un imbécile, il se doutait que ça arriverait, il n'avait qu'à observer l'attitude d'Aizen. Il l'avait accepté bon gré mal gré, mais l'Oyabun ne le voyait pas du même œil.

Ichigo savait que le bleuté ne les laisserait certainement pas faire. Il était important pour lui, et il avait bien réalisé qu'il était la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Mais que serait-il capable de faire face à la direction de son clan? Que ferait-il si ses patrons lui ordonnaient de rompre avec lui? Ichigo ne voulait même pas y penser. Le plus important c'était qu'ils étaient là, ensemble. Il pouvait lire dans les pupilles turquoise la même inquiétude que la sienne concernant leur futur. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils baisseraient les bras. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient tout les avait séparés, de leur mode de vie, à leur travail, en passant par Kuchiki, Aizen, Kenpachi, et la drogue. Et maintenant cette syphilis et le clan de yakuzas.

Ichigo n'osait pas compter les obstacles qui se dressaient encore entre lui et Grimmjow, ni plus qu'il ne voulait compter ceux qu'ils avaient abattu. Mais s'ils devaient constamment se battre pour être ensemble, alors il l'accepterait. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être emballé pour un homme pareil, d'être tombé amoureux. Il n'avait rien choisi. Son cœur avait fait le boulot tout seul. Il savait bien que Jaggerjack ressentait la même chose, c'était une chose qu'on ne pourrait jamais leur enlever : ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Il prit une nouvelle fois le visage incertain entre ses mains et fixa durement ses yeux pour capter son intérêt :

_J'ai dit que je ne voulais jamais tomber amoureux, que l'amour c'était pour les enfants mais tu m'as montré que c'était faux. J'ai dit que je t'appartenais et c'est encore vrai, tout comme tu m'appartiens. Tu as fait tout ça, on a fait tout ça alors pitié ne détruisons pas tout. Je ne les laisserai pas le détruire non plus.

Ichigo s'en moquait royalement s'il sonnait dramatique, si son discours était trop sérieux et trop cérémonieux pour la situation. Il s'en foutait complètement. C'était juste ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas perdre Grimmjow, et il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient pour des futilités. Peut-être ne se connaissaient-ils vraiment que depuis peu, peut-être que des personnes auraient ri en écoutant qu'ils s'aimaient après seulement trois semaines, mais on ne pouvait rien contre un coup de foudre. On ne choisit pas qui on aime, ni quand on tombe amoureux.

Ichigo venait juste de l'apprendre.

_Toi, t'fais pas partie du clan, dit Grimmjow en serrant sa taille entre ses mains. Si on t'demande d'faire un seul truc qu'tu veux pas faire, si on t'oblige, s'ils te parlent d'obligations, envoie-les chier. Envoie-les chier pour moi, bébé.

Ichigo dodelina de la tête et sourit :

_Tu as un message spécial à leur faire passer?

_Nan, mais les laisse pas t'mett' une corde au cou. Une fois qu'tu l'auras, ça s'ra fini.

Le rouquin fronça gravement les sourcils. Pourquoi Grimmjow le mettait-il en garde contre la propre direction de son clan?

_Parce que j'sais c'qu'ils sont, et c'qu'ils font. J'dois bosser pour eux, parce qu'c'est l'seul truc qu'je sais faire et qu'je ferai jamais. Mais pas toi. Toi t'es libre. Alors reste le.

L'orangé resta quelques instants surpris par ses mots, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide. Il comprenait où il voulait en venir. Grimmjow avait compris que sa liberté était plus importante que tout, et lui demandait de ne pas se laisser embobiner par les dirigeants du clan. Il commençait à comprendre que ça ne serait pas simple, s'il les rencontrait seul, sans Grimmjow, ces hommes allaient certainement le pousser dans ses retranchements s'ils souhaitaient faire de lui ce qu'ils voulaient.

_Promets-moi d'les remett' à leur place, ça leur f'ra pas d'mal, reprit-il. Tu t'enflammes vite, bébé, et ils savent qu'ils peuvent rien t'faire tant qu't'es pas un yakuza. Rappelle-toi d'ça : tu leur dois rien. Ils vont essayer d'te prendre ta liberté, les laisse pas faire.

_J'ai compris, admit-il en hochant la tête.

Ichigo avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait échapper à cette rencontre, c'était bien là la seule chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait agir. Mais comme l'avait dit Grimmjow, ces hommes n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur lui. Si ce n'était celui de l'empêcher de revoir l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais le bleuté lui assura que ça n'arriverait pas, qu'ils avaient trop besoin de lui, qu'il était celui qui ramenait le plus d'argent au clan, jamais ils ne le traiteraient ainsi.

Grimmjow laissa un baiser chaste et doux sur ses lèvres, et une douce chaleur envahit son corps à nouveau. Se disputer avec lui paraissait si futile maintenant qu'ils étaient confrontés à ce nouvel obstacle, mais sa colère l'avait emporté sur sa raison. Leur dispute n'avait pas été très jolie à voir et il s'en voulait, mais ça prouvait au moins qu'il n'était pas indifférent et que ses sentiments pour cet homme n'étaient pas du chiqué.

Grimmjow caressa son front d'une main et repoussa les quelques mèches oranges qui tombaient :

_S'engueuler c'est dans nos gènes, bébé, dit-il d'une voix assurée, et plus on s'engueule plus on s'rabiboche. Et j'adore m'rabibocher avec toi.

Ichigo ricana, il ne pouvait le contredire. Se réconcilier avec Grimmjow était certes très plaisant, et leurs caractères forts ne pourraient jamais les empêcher de se mettre en colère l'un contre l'autre. C'était une chose tout à fait banale dans un couple, et le rouquin se rassura sur ce point : ils étaient comme les autres couples. Ils avaient leur haut et leur bas, et se disputaient aussi. Leur relation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

* * *

Lorsqu'il prit le chemin pour rejoindre le club ce soir-là, il réalisa à quel point ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu. Après un long moment sans être revenu ici, il en avait pratiquement oublié comment s'y rendre. Mais il retrouva immédiatement ses marques en poussant la porte du club "Seireitei" et là son cœur s'emballa.

La salle principale de l'établissement avait été agrandie, elle était si immense que sa tête en tournait. L'ambiance confortable et chaude dans les tons rouges et pourpres avait été accentuée, et la scène avait été elle aussi agrandie. Il ne remarqua qu'à peine les spots lumineux au plafond - par dizaines - les tapis écarlates au sol et les barres de pole dance dorées. Le bar avait été laqué d'un noir profond, des dorures le bordaient, et il traversa la large pièce avec des yeux émerveillés.

_Hey, Ichi!

Yumichika se trouvait devant la porte des vestiaires, un large sourire aux lèvres, lui faisant signe de la main. Ichigo le rejoignit dans des pas rapides, déposant son sac avec ses affaires au sol. Le brun discutait avec Renji et le rouquin perdit son sourire dès qu'il vit le rouge aux côtés de l'autre danseur. L'atmosphère se fit immédiatement plus lourde et un court silence s'installa, déstabilisant quelque peu Yumichika :

_Ouh dis donc, cachez votre joie de revenir! Lança-t-il en tapotant le dos du rouge. On a même des nouveaux vestiaires Ichi, tu verras, avec des vrais casiers qui ferment...

Il poussa un petit rire supérieur puis reprit son sérieux en constatant que les deux hommes n'osaient qu'à peine se regarder. Ichigo savait ce qu'il devait dire à Renji, aussi il commençait sérieusement à se sentir gêné, surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis leur fameuse dispute concernant Kuchiki. Mais il comprenait que son ami pouvait être aussi dans le même état que lui. Ils n'étaient pas en bons termes et ça, Yumichika venait de s'en rendre compte.

_Vous vous faites la gueule ou quoi? Demanda-t-il, innocemment. Bref, peu importe, vous me foutez le cafard!

Et sur ces mots, il prit la poudre d'escampette, disparaissant derrière la porte du vestiaire. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent seuls, et malgré l'ambiance peu engageante, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser au rouge. Seulement, avant qu'il n'ait pu articuler une seule syllabe, ce dernier s'échappa en tournant les talons, sans la moindre politesse. Ichigo soupira profondément, se demandant comment il pourrait seulement le convaincre de parler deux minutes avec lui.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les vestiaires, tous les autres étaient là. Ils le saluèrent rapidement, lui proposant de choisir un casier comme le sien dorénavant. Le roux choisit le casier à l'extrémité gauche, juste à côté de celui de Kaien. Ce dernier, torse nu et en sous-vêtements, portait une serviette de bain sur ses épaules et reprit la conversation que l'orangé venait d'interrompre :

_C'est vrai quoi, moi je pense à un de mes clients qui est plein aux as. Le genre de client qui serait capable d'acheter le club rien que pour être sûr qu'il pourra venir me voir quand il veut.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais bruyamment, et esquissa un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long. Ikkaku siffla longuement, démontrant son étonnement mais aussi son admiration et autour d'eux, les autres danseurs s'esclaffèrent avec exaltation.

_Hé! Moi aussi j'ai un client plein aux as! S'exclama Yumichika, les mains sur les hanches. Si ton client a pu acheter le club alors le mien aussi!

Une salve de rire suivit sa remarque et Ichigo leur tourna le dos pour ouvrir son casier et installer ses affaires à l'intérieur. Alors c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait : qui avait racheté le club. Sérieusement, ils n'avaient pensé qu'à ça pendant cette période de vacances forcées? Mais le rouquin ne pouvait leur en vouloir. C'était un sujet important, et un mystère qu'ils étaient tous curieux de dévoiler. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester là à les écouter sans rien dire. Surtout que les danseurs l'avaient missioné pour tenter de découvrir qui avait racheté le club à Urahara.

_Écoutez, commença-t-il et tous les danseurs se tournèrent vers lui, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous voulez entendre, et ce que vous ne voulez pas entendre. Le fait est que... on a toujours notre job, et c'est le plus important.

Kaien hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires mais personne ne pipa mot. Ichigo ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, mais une chose était certaine : il n'avouerait jamais que Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait acheté le club. Sinon Renji courrait l'avouer à son amant, et ça il ne pouvait se le permettre. Peu importait qu'ils aient été amis, peu importait qu'ils aient la syphilis et qu'il ait à le lui avouer, Renji était l'amant de l'homme qui voulait mettre celui qu'il aimait en prison.

_Je ne sais pas d'où sort cet argent, ni comment Urahara a réussi à faire tout ça : vendre le club, obtenir tout cet argent pour le refaire à neuf. Mais pour moi ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tant que j'ai toujours mon boulot.

Ikkaku et Yumichika échangèrent un regard complice et acquiescèrent d'une voix unique. Kaien soupira à ses côtés mais sembla d'accord. Seul Renji ne semblait pas se ranger du côté de l'avis unanime, et restait là, assis devant son casier, à l'observer étroitement. Ichigo ignorait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant son absence entre son ami aux cheveux rouge et Kuchiki, mais au regard noir d'Abaraï, ça ne pouvait pas être de bonne augure.

_Ichigo a raison, dit enfin Shuuhei qui s'était fait discret depuis le début. Urahara est toujours là. Le club est toujours là. Nous sommes toujours là. Pourquoi s'inquiéter d'affaires qui ne nous regardent pas? Si Urahara ne dit rien... c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Il a toujours été un bon patron. Faut qu'on lui fasse confiance.

Kaien baissa le visage un instant et face au rouquin, Yumichika et Ikkaku échangèrent quelques messes basses. Ginjo les observait dans son coin, glissant son regard tour à tour sur Ichigo, puis sur Kaien et enfin Shuuhei. Les plus jeunes danseurs attendaient les réactions de leurs senpai, et se rangeraient à leurs avis. Kurosaki savait ça. Et Hisagi Shuuhei avait un fort pouvoir de persuasion sur les autres employés, tout comme Kaien. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par frapper ses cuisses bruyamment et sourire largement :

_Ouais, moi tant qu'on me paye mon salaire et qu'on me cherche pas des noises, ça me va. Urahara fait ce qu'il veut, tant que je suis pas viré.

Cette seule déclaration déclencha un ouragan d'approbation parmi les danseurs et ils se mirent tous en mouvement. Certains s'éloignèrent pour bavarder avec leurs amis, quand d'autres quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre la salle. Il était évident que le sujet était clos, et tout le monde s'était rangé à l'avis des senpai. Mais Ichigo n'était pas certain d'avoir comblé leur curiosité. Kaien était le genre d'homme qui aimait avoir des réponses, si les plus jeunes s'en moquaient, il se doutait que son senpai reviendrait à la charge bientôt.

_Hé Ichi, alors comment ça va?

Shuuhei s'approcha du rouquin, un sourire poli aux lèvres. Ni amical, ni joyeux, le brun semblait s'adresser à lui comme d'habitude, et Ichigo remarqua que Renji les observait d'un œil curieux. Son collègue aux cheveux rouges était resté muet et immobile depuis la fin de la réunion, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il apparaissait étrangement calme et observateur, un peu trop d'ailleurs, mais Kurosaki secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur son senpai.

_Ça va, et toi?

_Bien, répliqua Hisagi en s'adossant contre le casier fermé de Kaien. Quoi de neuf?

_Pas grand chose, soupira-t-il en retirant son tee-shirt, et toi?

_Oh... j'ai visité Yokohama. J'ai... beaucoup aimé.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu et Ichigo observa son senpai s'éloigner en direction des douches. Il avait bel et bien saisi qu'il cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose, aussi, il le suivit discrètement, tous deux s'enfermant dans une cabine de douche. Ils s'assurèrent qu'aucun autre employé s'y trouvait et Shuuhei parla d'une voix si basse que l'orangé devait pratiquement lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre :

_Je te remercie pour tes conseils.

_Conseils? Demanda Ichigo, en haussant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas été d'une grande aide, senpai.

_Si, plus que tu ne le crois.

Ichigo comprenait qu'il parlait de Muguruma Kensei. Shuuhei était allé le visiter chez lui, à Yokohama pendant la fermeture du club et il était surpris que son collègue lui en parle aussi ouvertement. Il en était quelque peu soulagé, il se sentait moins seul, mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'ils ne devraient pas parler de ça au club.

_Peu importe, chuchota le brun, tous les deux on est plus au moins dans le même bateau, on y est jusqu'au cou... alors bon.

_Ouais, je sais.

_En tout cas, t'as réussi à les embobiner plutôt facilement, reprit Shuuhei avec une expression admirative. Comme ça, ils vont se calmer, ça les empêchera de vouloir absolument savoir qui a racheté le club.

_Merci de m'avoir soutenu.

_Hé, si ton mec est découvert... le mien aussi. Ils sont associés, on ferait mieux d'être une équipe tous les deux.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il voulait se convaincre que se rapprocher de son collègue de cette façon était une bonne chose, mais il n'y parvenait pas. C'était grâce à l'alliance entre Grimmjow et Muguruma qu'ils se parlaient ainsi aujourd'hui et pas grâce à leurs points communs. Hisagi et lui n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, si ce n'était une attirance désormais oubliée pour Renji. Copiner avec lui n'avait jamais été dans ses projets, et maintenant qu'ils fréquentaient tous deux des yakuzas, Shuuhei pouvait très aisément retourner sa veste et monter tous ses collègues contre lui. Quoique, il n'irait certainement pas jusque là, sachant pertinemment que le bleuté était son réel patron à présent.

Mais Kurosaki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne pouvaient devenir si proches tout à coup.

_Alors ça veut dire qu'entre Muguruma et toi...?

_Ouais, ça roule. En tout cas j'espère que ça roulera pour pas mal de temps, souffla-t-il en hochant la tête. T'avais raison. En dehors de son boulot, un yakuza est un homme comme un autre. Kensei est droit et honnête, un peu taciturne mais je le suis aussi alors on est plutôt bien assortis.

_Super, je suis content pour toi, senpai.

Shuuhei lui tapota l'épaule doucement et ils s'extirpèrent de la cabine de douche. Ichigo sortit le premier, prenant garde à ce que personne ne se doute qu'il avait été enfermé là avec Shuuhei pour échanger quelques secrets. Seulement, un regard lourd pesait sur lui en traversant à nouveau les vestiaires et il se tourna pour rencontrer le regard perçant de Renji. Il avait les yeux braqués sur lui, il donnait l'impression de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. L'orangé fronça les sourcils, se sentant mal à l'aise. Avait-il des raisons de l'être?

Il retourna son attention sur son sac de sport et enfila son costume de scène. Pourtant, son esprit était ailleurs et les petits yeux scrutateurs de Renji ne quittaient pas son esprit. Il avait l'impression qu'il savait déjà tout, et il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Suspicieux, il ferma son sac une fois prêt et tourna les talons vivement en direction de son ami. Ce dernier était à présent debout et s'observait dans la glace sans un mot.

Ichigo s'approcha de lui et se glissa à ses côtés, satisfait de le prendre par surpris :

_Comment ça va Renji?

Le danseur aux longs cheveux rouges sursauta presque et lui lança un regard assassin, s'éloignant de lui comme s'il avait la peste. Ichigo ne comprenait pas son attitude. Lui reprochait-il encore d'avoir découvert que Kuchiki avait préféré venir le voir danser plutôt que lui? Il ne pouvait le croire.

_Je peux te parler, deux minutes? Embraya-t-il face au mutisme d'Abaraï. C'est personnel.

Il lui agrippa le bras et le traina avec lui jusqu'aux douches, avant que le rouge n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il le poussa dans une cabine individuelle, là où il avait déjà conversé avec Shuuhei quelques minutes plus tôt, et le fusilla du regard une fois la porte refermée :

_T'as un problème?

Le froncement de sourcils sur le front de Renji s'intensifia mais ses mots et sa voix n'étaient pas agressifs :

_Tu as quelque chose à me dire?

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer sèchement lorsqu'il se rappela pourquoi il devait lui parler. Il s'en foutait de Kuchiki, il se foutait de l'amourette de son ancien collègue favori et de son client glacial, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui parler de la syphilis.

_Okay, tu te rappelles quand on couchait ensemble?

_Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir Alzeimer selon toi? Répliqua l'autre.

_Mph, non. Tu te souviens donc que... enfin qu'on a fait pas mal de choses qui... incluaient nos bouches et nos... enfin tu vois quoi! S'impatienta-t-il en levant les bras.

_Ouais, et alors? Répondit l'autre en clignant des yeux, perdu.

_Alors... j'ai peut-être la syphilis, Renji. Et si je l'ai, je parie que tu l'as chopée aussi alors tu...

Mais l'expression médusée du rouge le fit taire. Il avait pris une expression si choquée, comme si son cœur venait de s'arrêter, que le jeune homme ne put continuer à parler. Ichigo fronça gravement les sourcils, attendant avec une certaine inquiétude que les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte du rouge ne soient contrôlés à nouveau. Renji détourna les yeux et passa une main sur son visage comme pour se réveiller et se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_T'es... t'es sûr de ce que tu dis?

_Évidemment que je suis sûr! Je... j'attends les résultats de mon test sanguin mais...

Il manqua lui révéler que Grimmjow avait déjà été infecté. Mieux valait garder cette information pour lui. Il prit sur lui et énonça un mensonge en lui avouant qu'il avait un bouton particulièrement proéminent sur le sexe. A sa révélation, Renji hoqueta et secoua la tête :

_Putain, gémit-il.

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était simplement choqué par la nouvelle, ou s'il y avait plus. Selon lui, il avait l'impression que le rouge était déjà au courant, comme s'il s'en était douté. Est-ce qu'il était le porteur qui le lui avait transmise?

_J'en sais rien, lui avoua-t-il en évitant son regard. Je l'ai découvert y'a deux semaines et ça a été confirmé que je l'ai mais...

_Mais quoi?

_Je l'ai attrapée de quelqu'un d'autre et...

Quelqu'un d'autre? Se demanda Ichigo en plissant ses yeux. A sa connaissance, Renji n'avait pas vraiment couché avec d'autre personne que lui. Et probablement Kuchiki. Il se pinça les lèvres, aussi loin que sa mémoire puisse aller il ne se rappelait pas depuis quand les deux hommes se fréquentaient. Avant que lui et Renji n'aient entamé leurs petits cinq à sept? Peut-être, étant donné que Kuchiki était son client depuis quelques temps avant ça déjà. Ichigo avait toujours cru que Kuchiki avait commencé à fréquenter le "Seireitei" pour Grimmjow, parce qu'il devait le surveiller. Seulement, il avait appris que le bleuté venait au club depuis un certain temps, sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment remarqué, aussi ça pouvait faire plus longtemps que Kuchiki et Renji se connaissaient.

Renji avait toujours été très discret sur sa relation avec le capitaine de police, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais il avait toujours cru que les deux hommes n'étaient devenus intimes que très récemment, à peu près en même temps que lui et Grimmjow. A priori, ce n'était pas le cas, et ils s'envoyaient en l'air depuis plus longtemps.

_De qui l'as-tu attrapée? S'enquit Ichigo. Il faut le lui dire et...

_Oh crois-moi, il est au courant, parfaitement au courant, et il en a chié, souffla le rouge avec un petit sourire sadique. Tu le connais bien d'ailleurs.

Son regard appuyé ne pouvait être mal interprété, Ichigo comprit qu'il s'agissait de Kuchiki. Qui d'autre de toute façon. Kuchiki Byakuya était le porteur de la syphilis qui les avait tous infectés? C'était franchement risible, pensa-t-il en ravalant un rire moqueur. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il se sentait mal et très sale. Un homme comme lui, porteur d'une maladie infectieuse, il ne pouvait le croire. Quand Grimmjow allait apprendre ça...

_Écoute Renji, je voulais juste te mettre au courant au cas ou... mais je vois que tu n'aurais pas eu la même délicatesse, reprit l'orangé en reprenant ses esprits. Tu aurais dû m'en parler!

Son collègue resta muet et ferma les yeux quelques instants, adoptant une expression coupable.

_Je sais, marmonna-t-il. Mais... je savais pas trop comment.

_Peu importe, tu aurais dû! Insista-t-il. Mais je vois que ma santé n'a que peu d'importance pour toi, je te remercie.

Il sortit en trombes de la cabine privée avant même qu'Abaraï n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser une réponse. Ichigo fut bien tenté d'envoyer un message à Grimmjow, rien que pour partager cette nouvelle étonnante, mais il se rétracta. Il était l'heure pour eux d'effectuer la réouverture du club, et la soirée s'annonçait éprouvante. Une plus grande salle voulait dire plus de clients, et donc plus de travail.

Urahara ne se montra pas, ni plus qu'il ne se manifesta et le roux hésita à aller lui rendre visite, mais tous les clients présents l'en empêchèrent. A la fin de son service, il se trouva fatigué et éprouvé, comme si ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas travaillé.

_Pfiou! C'était de la folie ce soir! S'exclama Kaien en retirant ses vêtements dans les vestiaires. J'en peux plus!

Ichigo lui décocha un sourire et le grand brun se mit à rire. C'était ce qu'il ressentait aussi. Les clients avaient été plus dépensiers que jamais, plus demandeurs aussi. Il avait effectué quatre danses privées ce soir, et le montant de son pourboire n'avait jamais été aussi important. Il se pourlécha les lèvres en s'imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire avec tout cet argent. Peut-être penserait-il à un cadeau pour Grimmjow. Le bleuté était celui qui avait les moyens, et il lui avait déjà offert plein de cadeaux, Ichigo réalisa que lui, pas une seule fois.

Mais quoi offrir à un homme qui avait déjà tout ce dont il pouvait rêver avoir?

Bonne question. Et à vrai dire, il avait déjà un semblant de réponse.

* * *

Il quitta les vestiaires l'esprit préoccupé par ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Grimmjow. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire un cadeau, quelque chose de personnel ayant une valeur sentimentale importante. Une chose qui aurait autant de valeur pour lui, que pour son amant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé une idée valable, et il se rendit compte que cet argent allait lui permettre d'y parvenir.

Il s'engagea dans la rue plongée dans la nuit, un sourire aux lèvres, sortant son portable pour appeler Nell quand une voix appela son nom derrière lui. Il plissa les yeux, s'attendant à voir Shuuhei ou même Renji sortir des ténèbres mais la silhouette droite et lugubre qui avançait vers lui dans des pas lents et monotones glaça son être.

Il avait bien failli l'oublier pour de bon, il était sorti de son esprit depuis un certain temps, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Il affichait cet air supérieur, que son port de tête hautain et ses yeux alertes accentuaient. Il était tout de noir vêtu, un costume sobre, qui lui ressemblait, sans cravate ni artifice. Ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage et il stoppa ses pas à quelques mètres de lui, ses doigts entrelacées devant son ventre.

_Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Cracha l'orangé dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Kuchiki Byakuya se contenta de lui retourner un regard haineux, qui lui promettait une mort certaine s'il ne se montrait pas coopératif. Ichigo savait qu'il était en position délicate, que cet homme - bien qu'inférieur en grade à Hirako Shinji - possédait toujours des pouvoirs, et surtout la loi, de son côté. Il tenta de rester calme, de toute manière, Hirako ne serait pas là pour le sauver aujourd'hui et Renji était déjà parti.

_Tu sais ce que je fais ici, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interroger, vous n'en avez plus le droit, s'empressa de dire Ichigo qui cherchait un moyen de s'échapper de cette discussion. Votre supérieur...

_Hirako-Sotaïcho n'est malheureusement pas ici aujourd'hui, et je crains qu'il ne puisse venir t'aider. Malheureusement pour lui, il a eu quelques ennuis dernièrement, ses absences trop prolongées ont quelque peu attiré l'attention de nos supérieurs.

Ichigo fronça violemment les sourcils. Se pourrait-il qu'Hirako ait eu des soucis? Qu'ils aient découvert qu'il travaillait en fait pour Aizen Sosuke, qu'il était à la solde des yakuzas? C'était impossible, pensa le rouquin, ils en auraient eu vent. Grimmjow l'aurait su. Kuchiki cherchait à le déstabiliser, tout simplement.

_Les yakuzas ont toujours eu besoin de la police, et la police a toujours eu besoin des yakuzas, continua Kuchiki en hochant la tête. C'est ainsi, nous avons toujours fonctionné ainsi. Hirako-Sotaïcho a fait un travail remarquable mais...

Le capitaine laissa planer un silence équivoque pendant lequel Ichigo imagina tout un tas de possibilités désastreuses. Si Hirako n'était plus là... Kuchiki était son interlocuteur le plus gradé. Il inspira profondément et garda son calme :

_Que voulez-vous savoir? Vous voulez des informations sur le voyage de Grimmjow en Thaïlande, n'est-ce pas?

_Précisément, acquiesça l'autre.

_Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé, rétorqua-t-il avec une expression de dégoût. Il ne s'est rien passé. Aucun partenariat n'a été signé entre le Yamaguchi-Gumi et le cartel thaïlandais, et vous savez pourquoi? Parce qu'un ancien du Yamaguchi-Gumi se trouvait là-bas, et qu'il a bien connu Grimmjow. J'ai failli moi-même ne pas revenir vivant.

Kuchiki ne broncha pas d'un cil, mais sembla enregistrer toutes les informations qu'il lui avait délivré. Ichigo ne savait pas s'il avait même le droit de parler de tout ça, il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Mais il s'en moquait à ce stade. La vérité était que Kuchiki voulait connaître les partenaires que Grimmjow allaient rencontrer, il pouvait bien les lui donner. Le cartel et Kenpachi n'étaient nullement leurs associés.

_Le nom de cet homme? Demanda bientôt le sinistre policier.

_Kenpachi Zaraki.

Ichigo observa son visage se détendre, puis sa tête se pencher sur le côté. Il adopta une mine pensive, que le rouquin n'avait jamais vu chez l'homme austère. Il réfléchissait intensément pour sûr, et il en vint à croire qu'il connaissait déjà le nom de Kenpachi. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

_Bien, je te remercie pour cette information. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais aussi savoir si cette rumeur est vraie : qui a racheté le "Seireitei"?

Kurosaki se figea et sentit son cœur se serrer. Le fait que ses collègues ne cessent de jacasser à propos des travaux dans le club et où Urahara avait trouvé l'argent pour refaire l'intérieur était une chose, mais que Kuchiki s'en inquiète en était une autre. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Comment le savait-il? Il l'ignorait, mais Renji ne devait pas y être étranger. Apparemment, ces deux-là s'étaient bel et bien rabibochés et pour le pire à priori.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit enfin le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Tous les employés spéculent...

_J'imagine bien, reprit-il avec un petit rictus haineux. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une rumeur. Comme celle qui dit qu'un client particulièrement épris de son petit strip-teaseur préféré aurait racheté le club pour pouvoir le voir plus souvent. Belle théorie.

Ichigo serra les dents, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de perdre son calme ni sa patience. Kuchiki avait mis le doigt sur la vérité, mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Et l'orangé savait bien qu'un seul mauvais choix de sa part prouverait au policier qu'il avait visé dans le mille. Personne ne savait que Grimmjow avait racheté le club, sauf Urahara, Shuuhei et lui. Et le blond ne le vendrait pas de cette manière, il en était convaincu. Kuchiki essayait seulement de le piéger, comme d'habitude.

Le policier face à lui sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis se mit à marcher à nouveau dans sa direction. Le roux sentait que l'homme n'allait pas se satisfaire de si peu d'information et qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il perde son sang-froid. Lorsqu'il parvint à ses côtés, il s'immobilisa, la nuit les enveloppant dans son obscurité, et l'heure tardive chassant tout individu de la rue. Ils étaient seuls, et Ichigo savait que la situation n'était pas en sa faveur. Si Kuchiki avait l'intention de lui faire du mal, il pourrait le faire maintenant en toute impunité.

Mais le brun resta muet et se contenta d'inspirer profondément une fois à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule. Impatient, et le cœur battant, le jeune homme se décida à bouger et initia un pas en avant, dans l'espoir de s'éloigner de lui. Mais Kuchiki le rattrapa, enfermant son bras dans sa main de fer afin de l'empêcher de partir :

_Une dernière chose, Kurosaki Ichigo, annonça-t-il de cette voix morose.

Ichigo tourna son visage vers le sien. Il tenta de paraitre le moins atteint possible, et le moins nerveux possible mais c'était peine perdu. Cet homme arrivait à le faire se sentir très mal à l'aise, et qui plus était en étant si proche de lui. Il croisa ses grandes pupilles bleu marine et le brillant de ses yeux le déstabilisa.

_Je suis en bonne voie pour confondre ton ami Hirako, alors ne crois pas que je ne puisse pas t'atteindre. J'arriverai à prouver ce que j'avance depuis longtemps. Peut-être que ça prendra du temps, des mois, des années que sais-je. Mais j'y parviendrai. Et s'il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi, c'est que je suis coriace.

Ichigo s'en doutait depuis le début, mais là il en avait la confirmation. Cet homme ne cesserait jamais de le poursuivre tant qu'il n'aurait pas prouvé qu'il avait tourné sa veste et avait aidé Grimmjow depuis le début. Le jeune homme resta calme, et tenta bien de se convaincre que Kuchiki n'y parviendrait jamais, mais cet homme était perfide. Comment pourrait-il prédire ne serait-ce que son prochain mouvement?

_J'espère que la syphilis ne vous a pas trop handicapé, Kuchiki-san, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Nous savons tous les deux combien ça peut être dérangeant. Grâce à Renji.

Il se dégagea férocement de son emprise tenace, profitant de son hébétement. Il s'éloigna rapidement, ne se tournant pas pour admirer le visage étonné du brun. Au moins, il lui avait cloué le bec, et le policier allait certainement interroger Renji, pour connaître la nature de leurs relations. Ichigo s'en voulait d'avoir balancé son collègue ainsi, et avoué qu'il lui avait livré son secret, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Si la ville devait savoir que le glacial et droit capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya avait lancé une épidémie de syphilis, il ne se gênerait pas pour le faire savoir.

* * *

Grimmjow était dans son bureau lorsqu'il rentra. Affalé dans son siège la mine pensive, entouré de Di-Roy et Hallibel, le bleuté chassa ses employés quand il le découvrit sur le pas de la porte. Visiblement, Ichigo arborait une mine colérique et outragée, d'après ce que Nell lui avait dit. Elle avait eu beau lui demander ce qui était arrivé, le rouquin avait gardé le silence sur son entrevue avec Kuchiki. Jusqu'à retrouver Jaggerjack.

_T'as l'air... pas content? S'enquit Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sang bouillait dans ses veines d'une haine et d'une impuissance sans nom. Il savait qu'il avait bien réagi lors de sa rencontre avec Kuchiki, il ne s'était pas énervé, il avait gardé son calme. Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir lui clouer le bec, et lui retourner tout le dégoût que cet homme lui inspirait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire toute la haine qu'il avait pour lui, déverser sa colère sur lui et pourquoi pas même... le frapper. Kuchiki Byakuya était capable de le faire sentir si minable et si colérique qu'il s'en voulait plus fort que jamais.

_J'ai fait une rencontre pas sympa au coin d'une rue sombre ce soir, lui raconta-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Kuchiki en personne. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. On aurait dit Dracula qui errait à la recherche de sa prochaine proie.

_Merde.

Grimmjow quitta son siège et s'avança vers lui. Il prit ses bras entre ses mains et s'enquit de savoir s'il allait bien, ses grands yeux bleu turquoise braqués sur lui.

_Je vais bien, ce n'est pas le soucis, répondit-il d'un ton sec. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé en Thaïlande, et je lui ai dit la vérité.

Grimmjow soupira, en signe de désapprobation mais qu'y pouvait-il? Ichigo se dédouana en lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et que de toute façon, ce voyage n'avait rien donné. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses mots, mais face à Kuchiki mieux valait jouer le jeu. Le bleuté ne put s'empêcher d'arborer une mine inquiète et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

_Qu'il allait me démasquer tout comme il avait démasqué Hirako. Grimmjow, je crois qu'Hirako est dans la merde.

Il l'implora du regard, attendant de lui une information quelconque concernant le blond, mais Jaggerjack n'avait rien appris d'Aizen. Aucune nouvelle concernant Hirako. Ichigo observa son amant se redresser et sortir son portable de sa poche. Il composa un numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille :

_C'est Grimmjow.

Il n'en était pas certain, mais à l'autre bout du fil, une voix grave s'élevait et il l'identifia comme étant celle d'Aizen.

_Où est Hirako?

Grimmjow marqua un temps de silence pendant la réponse de son patron, puis reprit :

_Okay, j'crois qu'Ichigo a croisé quelqu'un qui va essayer d'le démasquer. Kuchiki Byakuya, ça t'parle?

A l'autre bout du fil, il entendit un profond soupir puis une réponse. Les yeux ambrés croisèrent le regard turquoise pendant quelques instants, avant que Jaggerjack ne reprenne :

_Ichigo a compris que c'connard tentait d'mettre Hirako hors jeu. Comment, j'en sais rien. Mais apparemment il est dans c'te optique. S'il se doute d'un truc, ça vaut mieux qu'Hirako reste discret quelques temps.

Il entendit la voix rauque à l'autre bout du fil énoncer quelques mots, puis le bleuté acquiesça et souhaita une bonne nuit à son patron. Puis, il raccrocha et inspira profondément devant le regard scrutateur du jeune homme :

_Hirako est avec Aizen, expliqua-t-il, apparemment il est au courant d'rien.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Au courant de rien? Que voulait-il dire? Que Kuchiki avait bluffé?

_J'en sais rien, répondit-il dans un soupir, mais Hirako s'doute d'rien. Il va essayer d'en savoir plus d'main, et d'rester sur ses gardes.

_Je ne veux pas m'avancer, et j'y connais rien, mais si... si Kuchiki arrive à prouver qu'Hirako a tourné sa veste...

_Alors Hirako va avoir du soucis à s'faire. Aizen l'laissera pas ent' les mains des flics, il l'cachera. Mais pour lui, ça voudra dire une vie à vivre caché, à s'enfuir.

Ichigo soupira longuement et baissa le visage. Était-ce ce qui allait lui arriver à lui aussi si Kuchiki découvrait son jeu? Sans Hirako pour le sortir de ses griffes, il était évident que Kuchiki aurait toutes les cartes en main pour le démasquer. Il ne voulait plus y penser, mais la lueur vengeresse qu'il avait croisé dans les yeux du capitaine de police ce soir lui glaçait le sang. Mais il ne l'avoua pas à Grimmjow. Il ne voulait pas que les menaces de cet homme aient une quelconque résonance en lui.

Il laissa son front rencontrer la poitrine de son amant et ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. En silence, ils échangèrent une accolade intime et réconfortante, pourtant Ichigo ne parvenait pas à sortir cette rencontre lugubre de son esprit. Quand il tentait de se convaincre que tout irait bien, les mots de Kuchiki revenaient inexorablement en boucle dans sa tête. Et il se sentait piégé. Pourquoi Renji avait-il parlé de tout ça à son amant? Et pourquoi son collègue s'était-il amouraché d'un type pareil?

_Arrête d'y penser, et va t'coucher, lui conseilla Grimmjow. J'dors sur l'canapé.

_Non, c'est bon, prends le lit. Tu as plus besoin de te reposer que moi, de toute façon.

Grimmjow avait constamment l'air épuisé depuis qu'il avait passé les premiers jours de sa période de sevrage. Maintenant, les effets du manque se faisaient ressentir beaucoup moins, mais par moment son corps demandait encore sa dose de drogue. Et dans ces moments-là, il avait besoin de repos.

Ils avaient également décidé de ne plus dormir dans le même lit, incapables de garder leurs mains pour eux-mêmes. Pourtant, il leur était interdit d'avoir un quelconque rapport sexuel l'un avec l'autre, Grimmjow ayant la syphilis et le roux étant supposé attendre ses résultats. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, aussi se tenir à l'écart pendant la nuit avait coulé de source afin de respecter cette règle. Ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur, mais il le fallait.

_J'déteste dormir tout seul, grommela Jaggerjack en se levant pour s'éloigner vers la chambre.

_Moi aussi.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se tourna pour sourire à son jeune amant qui préparait son lit de fortune. Ichigo installa son oreiller et ses draps, puis se redressa pour sourire au propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir à fendre à l'âme et avoua :

_Tu m'manques.

_Je suis là, lui fit-il alors remarquer.

Mais il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Depuis le début de leur relation, ils n'avaient que rarement contrôlé leurs désirs et l'amour physique avait toujours pris une grande place dans leur intimité. Et il devait bien avouer que ne plus faire l'amour avec Grimmjow, ou tout simplement dormir avec lui, lui manquait terriblement.

_Si j'croise Kuchiki j'le défonce! Ajouta-t-il avec un rire pas du tout effrayant.

_Je sais. Je suis désolé... c'est ma faute.

_C'est pas ta faute.

Grimmjow avait ri pendant plus de trente minutes en apprenant que c'était probablement Kuchiki qui leur avait donné la syphilis. Si Ichigo n'avait pas encore reçu ses résultats il était pratiquement certain qu'il était lui aussi infecté, par Renji. Et le bleuté avait trouvé la situation particulièrement cocasse, ce que le rouquin se devait bien d'admettre.

_Si je n'avais jamais couché avec Renji, cette syphilis ne nous aurait pas fait chier, avoua-t-il en baissant sa voix.

_Si t'avais jamais couché avec Renji p'tet' qu't'aurais couché avec un aut' collègue et qu'on s'serait jamais rencontré. Bébé, avec des si on peut r'faire l'monde. C'est trop tard maint'nant. Et puis, on va pas mourir. Va juste falloir... pas s'toucher pendant un moment...

Ichigo lui sourit mais ce sourire avait un goût amer. Ne pas pouvoir être avec Grimmjow comme il le voulait lui faisait du mal. C'était une épreuve. Une épreuve pour leur relation, et s'ils n'étaient pas capables de surmonter ne serait-ce que quelques semaines sans sexe, alors c'était que leur couple n'était pas très fort. Il fallait qu'il le voit ainsi. Comme un test, un nouveau départ qui leur permettrait de rendre leur relation encore plus forte.

_Je sais, j'attendrai, dit-il.

_J'attendrai aussi.

_Mph, bonne nuit alors, souffla-t-il en étirant un doux sourire. Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi bébé, moi aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ichigo profita du fait qu'il était seul dans le grand loft pour s'enfermer dans son laboratoire photo improvisé. Le bleuté était parti tôt et l'orangé avait trouvé le moment parfait pour mettre la main à la pâte. Il sortit le grand papier photo qu'il avait acheté la veille et plongea la pièce dans le noir, afin de pouvoir développer un cliché. Un seul cliché, mais un cliché important.

Il y avait longuement réfléchi, et après tout ce temps il avait pensé qu'offrir à Jaggerjack une de ses photographies était une bonne idée. Un cliché de la Thaïlande, qu'il avait pris en sa compagnie, quelque chose qui avait pour eux deux une valeur sentimentale importante. Et il avait justement une photo magnifique de la mer au coucher du soleil, lors de leur arrivée. Grimmjow connaissait le cliché, puisqu'il le lui avait montré, mais il n'imaginait probablement pas qu'il allait le développer en format si grand afin qu'il en garde un souvenir impérissable.

Ichigo sourit en plongeant le film dans le premier bain chimique révélateur. Il avait tout prévu depuis la veille. Ses clichés ayant été réalisés à l'aide d'un appareil numérique - celui offert par Grimmjow - il avait dû d'abord demander à un professionnel de transférer la photographie numérique sur film argentique, comme si elle avait été prise depuis un bon vieil appareil avec une bobine de film. Avant cela, il avait pris le temps de retoucher la photo, et notamment les couleurs sur lesquelles il aimait jouer plus que tout. Et il développait maintenant le cliché en question. Il préférait ce procédé, certes archaïque, mais qui rendait le tout plus personnel, comme il l'avait appris jadis avec sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant.

Ce cliché de la Thaïlande s'était imposé à lui tout naturellement et afin de mener son projet à bien, il avait dû utiliser l'argent gagné la veille dans du papier photo de grande qualité, et de grand format, et dans des substances chimiques pour révéler la photographie. Ce voyage était sans doute un souvenir incroyable, pour lui comme pour le bleuté. C'était là-bas qu'il avait réalisé beaucoup de choses, là-bas qu'ils avaient passé de merveilleux moments malgré la situation. Ce voyage en Thaïlande resterait dans sa mémoire, et dans celle de Grimmjow, il en était convaincu.

Grimmjow aimait lui aussi la photographie, et avec une telle valeur sentimentale attachée à ce cliché, il était convaincu qu'il allait l'adorer. C'était pour ces raisons précises qu'il avait décidé de développer lui-même, à l'ancienne manière, cette photographie.

Ichigo versa avec attention le révélateur chimique dans la cuve, puis il agita le récipient pendant une trentaine de secondes avant d'effectuer un mouvement de rotation avec la main. Le procédé était simple, mais demandait de la rigueur. Ainsi, pendant huit minutes, Ichigo dut effectuer une rotation à la main toutes les trente secondes pendant cinq secondes. Enfin, il retira le film de la cuve et le plongea dans le bain d'arrêt se trouvant juste à côté. Ce dernier permet de préserver le fixateur, et donc l'image, une étape que le jeune homme effectua avec une attention particulière. Il attendit cinq minutes puis effectua le rinçage de son négatif.

Il se plaça à côté de l'agrandisseur et glissa ses négatifs dans ce qu'on appelait un chariot, qui s'ajustait dans l'appareil agrandisseur. Il calcula le temps d'exposition pour imprimer la photo en effectuant quelques tests. Il éteignit la lumière blanche et alluma la lumière rouge qui lui permettait de voir clairement ce qu'il faisait sans abimer le papier photo. Il enclencha l'agrandisseur et l'image se refléta sur le papier photo placé en dessous. Il tourna la molette de façon à l'agrandir puis la centra. Il régla son contraste comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour n'importe quel cliché, puis attendit vingt secondes que l'image prenne sur le papier. Enfin, il plongea le papier dans le révélateur en agitant la cuve. A l'aide de pincettes, il plaça le papier dans le bain d'arrêt et la fit tourner deux à trois fois avant de l'égoutter et de la placer dans le fixeur.

Il alluma la lumière, observant le cliché parfaitement révélé avec un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, il plaça la photographie sous l'eau afin de rincer pour enlever le fixeur qui ferait jaunir le cliché à terme. Enfin, il attacha son papier imprimé à deux épingles, lui permettant de sécher le long d'un fil qu'il avait installé au milieu de la pièce.

Il se frotta les mains en observant son cliché. Il l'avait imprimé sur un papier assez grand pour pouvoir l'encadrer et en faire une décoration murale. Il avait longtemps hésité pour ça aussi, se demandant si Grimmjow oserait détacher les photographies et les tableaux des artistes qu'il avait payés une fortune, pour afficher l'une de ses photos. Mais il savait que la valeur sentimentale de ce cadeau battrait tout ce qu'il avait pu admirer avant.

_Ça, c'est fait, souffla-t-il avec fierté.

Il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre le retour du bleuté, et avec un peu de chance, il reviendrait dans l'après-midi, en tout cas avant qu'il ne parte travailler au club. Cette dernière pensée lui tortilla les intestins; il risquait bien de croiser Kuchiki encore ce soir, et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. La veille il lui avait un tant soit peu cloué le bec, mais pour combien de temps? L'homme avait à cœur de se venger, et enfin prouver que Kurosaki jouait un double jeu.

Mais il chassa cette pensée noire en préparant le cadre en verre qu'il avait acheté pour la photo. Aussitôt sèche, il la mettrait sous verre, prête à être accrochée. Il sourit et observa le papier s'égoutter au-dessus d'une petite bassine en plastique. Cet endroit n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour un studio photo, il n'avait pas de point d'eau et pour plonger la pièce dans le noir il lui fallait obstruer deux fenêtres. Mais l'endroit était spacieux et à lui, rien qu'à lui. Tout le vieux matériel de sa mère se trouvait là, et non plus dans la petite chambre de son appartement en colocation où il ne pouvait développer aucun cliché. Grimmjow avait tout fait pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa passion, et ça signifiait plus pour lui que n'importe quel autre geste.

Avec un peu de chance, il développerait d'autres clichés. Avec un peu de chance, il reprendrait pour de bon goût à la passion que sa mère lui avait légué. Et si seulement son modèle préféré acceptait de poser pour lui, il en serait comblé.


	25. Chapitre 24

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre .**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon XD

* * *

Grimmjow poussa la porte de son loft en soupirant. Il avait décidé de couper court à une réunion avec ses dealers du quartier de Shibuya pour pouvoir rentrer plus tôt. Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avait encore une tonne de choses à faire, mais l'envie de rentrer et de pouvoir profiter un peu d'Ichigo avant qu'il ne s'en aille travailler avait été la plus forte. Il oublia ses partenaires qui devaient lui livrer sa marchandise le lendemain matin, ses dealers qui attendaient désormais de lui une sécurité irréprochable, et les appels incessants de Barragan qui trouvait inadmissible son retard sur les quantités d'héroïne qu'il avait commandées.

Franchement, il avait vu pire, il saurait s'en défaire demain.

Il pénétra dans le salon, après avoir demandé à Hallibel et Di-Roy de le laisser tranquille pour la soirée, et trouva l'endroit vide. Il inspecta le canapé, et les différents recoins de la pièce sans succès. Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte sur sa droite qui donnait accès au laboratoire photo d'Ichigo. La porte étant fermée, il y frappa deux coups, les sourcils froncés :

_Ichi, t'es là?

_Oui, oui! N'ouvre pas la porte!

Il sourit en écoutant la voix s'empresser de lui donner cet ordre. Il éloigna sa main de la poignée de porte et recula de quelques pas. Il pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea jusqu'au canapé lorsqu'il buta son genoux contre une surface dure. Quelque chose de forme carrée était posée là, enveloppée dans du papier kraft, reposant contre la table basse. Par chance, Grimmjow ne fit pas tomber l'objet à terre mais le ramassa tout de même pour l'observer de plus près, curieux.

Le papier fragile s'était partiellement déchiré sur un côté lorsque ses doigts soulevèrent ce qui semblait ressembler à un cadre et il déchira le reste de l'emballage. A ce moment, la porte du labo photo d'Ichigo s'ouvrit et le jeune homme apparut derrière lui :

_Grimm, je…

Mais ses mots cessèrent soudainement lorsqu'il aperçut son amant, cadre photo en main devant lui. Le bleuté observa le cliché en penchant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils. Ce coucher de soleil aux couleurs ardentes, il le connaissait. Il reconnaissait également cette plage de sable blanc et la couleur de la mer. Incertain cependant, il leva ses yeux en direction de son amant et croisa le regard ambré braqué sur lui.

_C'est ta photo, commenta-t-il sans comprendre.

Ichigo avait apparemment développé cette photographie prise en Thaïlande, l'avait mise sous verre et l'avait emballée. A quelle fin, il l'ignorait mais il commença à comprendre quand le rouquin étira un léger sourire et avança jusqu'à lui lentement :

_Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose, expliqua-t-il, un souvenir. Un beau souvenir. Et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé c'est celui-ci.

Le bleuté garda quelques instants son regard braqué dans celui du jeune homme, appréciant la lueur fière qui y dansait, et toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Puis, il retourna ses yeux sur la photographie et étira un sourire de contentement. Peu de personnes lui faisaient des cadeaux aussi spontanément. Et lorsqu'il en recevait, il savait que la personne y était obligée. Nell et Hallibel avaient pour habitude de lui offrir quelque chose pour son anniversaire, mais il savait que les deux jeunes femmes prenaient ce geste comme une obligation.

Celui d'Ichigo était innocent et purement motivé par l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et c'était rafraichissant! Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se laissa gagner par un sentiment de bien-être et de gratitude.

_Merci, souffla-t-il en laissant ses doigts glisser sur le cadre de verre protégeant le papier.

Ichigo glissa un bras sous le sien et se colla contre son flanc, l'air ravi :

_C'est un beau souvenir, pour toi comme pour moi. Je voulais que ça ait du sens pour nous deux, pas seulement pour toi. Tu comprends?

Grimmjow inspira longuement par le nez puis fronça les sourcils plus sévèrement. Oui, il comprenait. Cependant, il était noyé au milieu d'un flot d'émotions trop compliqué pour pouvoir l'avouer. Il comprenait son geste et le remerciait de tout cœur. Il comprenait son envie de lui prouver qu'il y avait un autre genre de cadeau : celui du cœur. Pas celui que l'argent peut acheter. Grimmjow s'en voulait. Il avait toujours vécu dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen le trouve et s'occupe de lui. Il avait connu la misère et pourtant aujourd'hui, il se cachait derrière son argent pour le moindre soucis.

Il n'avait fait que des cadeaux coûteux à Kurosaki, qu'il avait certes appréciés mais qui n'étaient que du vent. Lui, il avait compris depuis longtemps la valeur d'un tel présent, alors que le bleuté l'avait oubliée.

Il resta longuement à observer la photo, à détailler les jeux des couleurs, l'angle parfait et à s'imaginer là, à ses côtés au moment où il avait immortalisé ce paysage. C'était un magnifique cadeau, une intention inestimable, et il savait qu'Ichigo en avait saisi la portée.

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas l'accrocher par contre, reprit Ichigo pour casser le silence. Tous les murs sont pris! Et je ne te vois pas détacher un de ces tableaux que tu as payé des millions pour…

Mais ses mots furent une fois de plus bloqué dans sa gorge, quand le bleuté s'activa. Il s'élança en direction du grand écran de télévision et le contourna, tendant ses bras en direction du grand tableau d'un artiste américain qu'il avait acquis des années plus tôt. Un peintre assez côté au moment de l'achat qui était encore célèbre, mais qui ne vaudrait jamais plus pour lui que les œuvres d'Ichigo.

D'un mouvement sûr, il ôta le tableau de ses attaches et le déposa au sol. Puis, il installa à sa place la photographie - beaucoup plus petite en taille que la décoration précédente. L'endroit était central, bien en vue dès qu'on entrait dans la pièce, primordial puisqu'au-dessus de la télévision et en face du canapé. On voyait la photo de partout dans le salon.

_C'tableau vaut p'tet' des millions, ou des milliards. Mais ça, ça a pas d'prix.

Il observa le sourire du jeune homme venir illuminer son visage et l'instant d'après, il lui sautait au cou dans une accolade étroite. Son visage s'écrasa contre son épaule et Jaggerjack étira un sourire tout aussi joyeux à son contact. Le serrer dans ses bras lui faisait un bien fou, il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le soulever du sol pour l'emporter jusqu'à la chambre avec lui et lui faire l'amour. Mais il se réfréna.

Quand Ichigo s'écarta de lui et que le froid passa entre eux, glaçant son être et le faisant se sentir si seul, Grimmjow baissa les yeux. Les résultats sanguins du roux seraient là demain, Szayel pourrait alors lui administrer à son tour le remède qui convenait. Il avait envie d'accélérer le temps, d'aller plus vite pour qu'ils soient débarrassés de cette stupide syphilis. Ou il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière, il aurait aimé pouvoir changer le passé et ne pas avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de confronter Ichigo, avant d'acheter une danse privée avec lui. Il l'avait observé de loin pendant si longtemps, il regrettait tout ce temps perdu. S'il avait agi plus tôt, l'orangé n'aurait peut-être jamais couché avec son collègue, et ils n'auraient peut-être jamais eu la syphilis.

Mais avec des "si"...

_Mon offre tient t'jours, dit-il en prenant le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains, j'peux êt' ton modèle si t'veux.

_Mph, peut-être. J'aimerais bien oui.

_Qui sait, p'tet' qu'tu deviendras un super photographe célèbre dans quelques temps et j'pourrais revendre ta photo des millions, plaisanta-t-il.

Ichigo ricana et hocha la tête, pinçant ses lèvres en détournant ses yeux. Mais le bleuté déposa un baiser sur son front et ses grandes mains attrapèrent les épaules de la jeune personne fermement.

_Même si on m'offre des dizaines d'milliard d'yens, j'vendrai pas c'te photo.

C'était bien là ce qu'il ressentait. Ce cadeau, cette photo avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que tous les trésors du monde, parce que comme l'avait dit le jeune homme elle avait du sens pour chacun d'eux et représentait un souvenir heureux. Ce voyage en Thaïlande s'était peut-être terminé en queue de poisson, voire même de façon catastrophique, mais Grimmjow n'oublierait jamais les moments passés avec Ichigo là-bas. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

_Je pense beaucoup à ton tatouage, tu sais, lui souffla-t-il en se plaçant face à lui.

_Oh? S'étonna l'autre en haussant un sourcil de façon comique.

_Oui, acquiesça-t-il avec un hochement de tête. J'ai toujours pensé que tu serais un superbe modèle mais…

_Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour l'demander?

Grimmjow le gratifia d'un petit sourire amusé et se dégagea de la main de son amant. Il ignorait pourquoi le jeune homme ne le lui avait jamais demandé et face à son visage étonné, il sourit plus largement. Ichigo était le genre borné; s'il avait décidé que le bleuté refuserait certainement de poser pour lui, alors il ne revenait pas sur sa décision de ne pas lui demander. Grimmjow pensait que c'était idiot, ils étaient devenus si proches récemment, il ne devrait pas avoir à hésiter comme ça.

_C'est juste que… je sais que tu aimes rester dans l'ombre, lui avoua Ichigo en haussant les épaules. Te prendre en photo ça serait… casser ton anonymat qui va de paire avec ton job, non?

_T'as b'soin d'prendre ma gueule? Mon tatouage est dans mon dos, t'sais.

Le rouquin ricana et hocha la tête de manière étonnée, mais Jaggerjack ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour tergiverser. Il se dirigea jusqu'au canapé et tira sur les boutons de sa chemise après avoir retiré sa cravate qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Puis, il ouvrit sa ceinture et son pantalon afin de pouvoir le baisser sensiblement, laissant apparaître la panthère dans son dos.

Ichigo était resté figé, ses yeux écarquillés braqués sur le tatouage. Mais Grimmjow savait parfaitement combien il voulait le photographier, il ne faisait que prendre les devants. Et puis, quelque part, il sentait une certaine fierté à devenir le sujet d'intérêt du jeune homme. Mieux valait lui qu'un autre type. Et il ne pouvait jouer les innocents : son tatouage avait toujours fasciné ses amants.

_Je reviens! S'écria soudain Ichigo en retournant à toute vitesse dans son labo.

Il en ressortit son appareil photo en main, son regard sérieux et ses sourcils froncés. Nul doute qu'il prenait cette séance plus qu'au sérieux et le bleuté se contenta de rester là, assis sur le canapé. Il déposa ses coudes sur ses genoux, de façon à se pencher en avant, dégageant son dos du dossier du canapé et le jeune artiste se plaça derrière lui.

_Est-ce que… t'veux qu'je m'mette comment? Demanda le yakuza, incertain.

_Pivote légèrement sur la gauche, en direction de la fenêtre… non, non, ton dos en direction de la fenêtre, lui suggéra-t-il.

_Okay.

_C'est pour la lumière, je veux pouvoir capter la couleur de ton tatouage au maximum pour pouvoir retoucher au mieux la photo.

Grimmjow ne dit rien, n'y connaissant strictement rien. Il se laissa faire, exécutant les ordres de ce jeune photographe qui savait visiblement trop bien ce qu'il voulait. Il lui demanda si ça le dérangeait qu'on le voit de profil, mais le bleuté s'en contrefichait. Il lui fit donc allumer une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche, sa main droite hors champ. Quant à son autre main, elle se trouvait dans ses cheveux, accentuant ainsi les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules.

Ichigo prit plusieurs clichés de cette position, puis lui demanda de prendre la cigarette en main et d'expulser la fumée. Grimmjow se sentait plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait cru, lui qui n'avait guère été friand du regard des autres sur lui. Le regard d'Ichigo était différent. Il se surprit à se prendre au jeu et à enchaîner lui-même différentes postures, tournant même son visage en direction de l'objectif. Ichigo ne cessait de prendre des clichés, son tatouage toujours en ligne de mire, et Jaggerjack l'observa venir s'asseoir près de lui.

_Je vais le prendre de près, juste… parce que je l'aime beaucoup, souffla-t-il.

Grimmjow ne pipa mot, et le laissa photographier en gros plan son tatouage si unique. Il ne laisserait probablement personne d'autre le regarder ainsi, l'étudier et l'utiliser. Mais Ichigo avait tant fait pour lui, il avait donné beaucoup, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Se laisser prendre en photo allait au-delà de ses principes, mais pour lui il avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber ces principes-là.

Quand les flash s'arrêtèrent et que le jeune homme délaissa son appareil sur la table basse, Grimmjow réfréna son envie de voir les clichés immédiatement. Il était curieux, il voulait savoir, mais il ravala son impatience et laissa place au silence confortable qui les enveloppa tous les deux.

Les doigts d'Ichigo parcouraient la peau de son dos, traçaient les contours de la bête dessinée à l'encre noire sur sa peau, et il ne pouvait réprimer les frissons qui l'envahissaient. Sentir sa main sur lui lui faisait un bien fou, comme si ca faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce contact.

Étrangement, il pensa que le jeune homme devait lui aussi penser et expérimenter les mêmes sentiments. En effet, au fil des secondes, le contact de ses doigts s'intensifia, s'attardant à caresser son dos, puis ses reins pour remonter sur ses épaules. La respiration du jeune homme à ses côtés s'était accélérée et Grimmjow se calqua sur ce rythme endiablé, le poussant enfin à se tourner vers lui, le cœur battant. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et il ne s'y trompa pas, dans les yeux ambrés flottait la même lueur de désir et d'envie irrépressible que la sienne. Il l'observa pincer ses lèvres en se demandant que faire, ils avaient conscience tous deux qu'être aussi proches ne pouvait les aider à garder cette abstinence dont ils devaient pourtant faire preuve jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Mais la tentation fut la plus grande, et Grimmjow se pencha vers lui pour attraper sa nuque et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ichigo manqua pousser un cri de surprise, qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge sous l'intensité du choc entre leurs bouches. Pourtant, il répondit à son baiser tout aussi passionnément. Et le cercle vicieux s'enclencha sans qu'aucun d'eux puisse l'en empêcher.

Ils basculèrent sur le canapé, Grimmjow au-dessus du jeune homme, ses mains s'activant à se faufiler sous son tee-shirt, pressées. Sa bouche glissa le long de la mâchoire de Kurosaki, de son cou, puis de sa clavicule, s'activant avec envie sur sa peau. Ichigo haletait, tirant sur les cheveux bleus par moment, mais incapable de lui ordonner d'arrêter. Jaggerjack n'y pensait même plus, son cerveau obnubilé par l'envie qui le prenait à la gorge, l'envie de le posséder à nouveau.

Le bleuté plaqua enfin son érection palpitante contre le bassin d'Ichigo, mordant allègrement dans son cou en lui arrachant un gémissement sourd. A ce moment, le corps du plus jeune se raidit et il l'entendit souffler :

_Non, on ne devrait pas…

Mais ses mots n'eurent aucun effet sur l'élan du yakuza. Au contraire, son refus et son envie de se débattre allumèrent de plus belle l'envie de Jaggerjack. Si bien qu'il se saisit des poignets de son amant pour bloquer ses gestes. Il pouvait sentir son érection sous son jean, il n'était pas bête, il savait qu'il en mourrait d'envie tout comme lui.

Il commença à frotter son bassin contre le sien, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. La friction créait une chaleur suffocante dans son pantalon et il aurait aimé pouvoir s'en défaire, mais il n'avait pas complètement perdu la tête. Peut-être ne pouvaient-ils plus avoir de rapports, peut-être ne pouvaient-ils même plus se frotter peau contre peau, mais au moins ils pouvaient faire ça.

La frustration était grande, immense même, mais comment surmonter un désir pareil, une envie dévastatrice de cet ordre? Il ne le savait pas. Et Oscar Wilde l'avait bien dit; le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder. Et là, il y avait plus que bien cédé… Il se démenait au-dessus du rouquin, frottant son bassin contre le sien si fort que leurs deux sexes étaient pressés et serrés presque douloureusement. Mais même la douleur, au point où ils en étaient, pouvait s'avérer très agréable.

_Grimmjow…, gémit la jeune personne en agrippant le cuir du canapé à pleines mains.

Son visage était crispé, ses yeux fermés et ses joues délicieusement rougies. S'il était comme lui, nul doute que Kurosaki ne devait guère être loin de la délivrance. Pourtant, ce n'était pas assez, c'était trop peu, il voulait plus. Où était le mal s'ils avaient tous deux la syphilis? Ils ne risquaient pas d'infectés quelqu'un d'autre!

Il souleva son corps soudainement, et plaqua sa main contre l'entrejambe d'Ichigo, lui arrachant un profond gémissement de surprise. Enfermant la bosse brûlante et dure dans sa main, à travers le tissu, il y appliqua une forte pression, comme il avait pu le faire précédemment. Mais contrairement à son bassin qui ne lui permettait pas d'appuyer là où ça faisait du bien, sa main elle, pouvait bien mieux le caresser.

Ichigo ne perdit pas de temps et en fit de même, amenant sa main contre l'entrejambe du bleuté. Tous deux haletant frénétiquement, leurs gestes de plus en plus rapide, ils furent surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle ils atteignirent le septième ciel. Grimmjow fut le premier, son corps tendu tel un arc, un profond gémissement rauque se coinçant dans sa gorge au moment de la délivrance. Il retomba sur le corps d'Ichigo au moment où ce dernier touchait à son tour l'ultime délivrance, bouche grande ouverte, joues écarlates et un cri profond et sourd s'échappant de sa bouche.

Grimmjow sentait que son monde tournait, le sang qui tapait à ses tempes faisait tourner sa tête et le rendait nauséeux. Haletant et le cœur battant, et il tenta de se redresser pour se dégager, mais il en fut incapable. Cependant, le roux ne protesta pas et reprit lentement sa respiration avant de dire :

_Trois minutes...? Quatre...?

Le bleuté ricana, avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient et roula pour tomber assis par terre, sur le tapis à côté de la table basse. Il se moquait du temps record que ça avait pris, le fait était qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Une simple pression de la main d'Ichigo au bon endroit et il était partit en vrille. Il se sentait quelque peu satisfait, mais pas complètement. Ce n'était pas le même genre de satisfaction qu'après avoir pénétré Ichigo, il se sentait incomplet, comme s'il n'avait fait que la moitié d'une chose.

Matériellement parlant, rien ne leur interdisait d'avoir des rapports, si ceux-ci étaient protégés comme il le fallait. Mais Szayel avait préféré prôner la prudence tant que les résultats d'Ichigo n'étaient pas encore connus. Un préservatif déchiré pouvait arriver si vite, et Jaggerjack n'avait nullement envie d'être responsable de l'infection du rouquin, même s'ils savaient tous qu'il avait 99% de chances de l'avoir déjà. Et de toute façon, il n'aurait certainement pas pu attendre d'avoir enfilé une capote, ou d'avoir préparé son partenaire, il avait joui si vite aujourd'hui...

* * *

Grimmjow avait laissé Ichigo dormir et s'enferma dans son bureau, tôt ce matin-là. Tout ce qu'il avait laissé de côté la veille demandait maintenant la plus grande des attentions et ce n'était pas le moment de se tourner les pouces. Cette journée était importante, il se faisait livrer une quantité importante de marchandises, directement de Chine et il la réceptionnerait lui-même pour constater la qualité des produits. C'était la première chose sur son agenda.

_J'ai demandé à Di-Roy d'être prêt avec la voiture pour neuf heures, Grimmjow-sama, lui annonça son secrétaire.

_Très bien, j'serai prêt. Hallibel est là?

_Oui, elle est ici.

_Fais-la entrer.

Jaggerjack retomba contre le dossier de son siège et entrelaça ses doigts devant son visage. Hallibel fit son entrée et il resta tout aussi imperturbable, concentré. Elle avança jusqu'à lui et le salua respectueusement comme tout autre yakuza le faisait. Grimmjow avait reçu des remarques assez piquantes en engageant des femmes pour travailler avec lui. Ce n'était pas ce qui se faisait dans la tradition yakuza, les femmes pouvaient faire partie du clan, mais seulement en épousant les yakuzas qui en faisaient partie. Elles ne prenaient jamais part aux affaires, mais étaient dédiées à s'occuper de la maison et des enfants. Grimmjow lui, voyait ça différemment.

Dans son business, la discrétion était primordiale, la pierre angulaire de son succès. Il était simple d'identifier un yakuza par ici, il était aussi plutôt facile de connaître son clan d'appartenance. A Tokyo, si vous n'êtiez pas du Yamaguchi-Gumi alors vous faisiez forcément partie d'un petit clan, ou gang, tentant de défier la suprématie du plus fort clan de yakuza du Japon. Mais si vous faisiez partie du Yamaguchi-Gumi, on vous reconnaissait, par les endroits que vous fréquentiez, les gens que vous rencontriez, même votre façon de marcher et de vous tenir. Cependant, les femmes elles, n'attiraient jamais l'attention de cette façon. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Grimmjow Jaggerjack, baron de la drogue et l'un des plus important membre du clan utilise des femmes pour faire le sale boulot. Or, c'était le cas.

Les yakuzas traditionnels avaient des règles, tout comme eux en avaient. Et l'une d'elle incluait que s'attaquer à une femme, lui faire du mal ou l'agresser était une transgression, un crime. Le bleuté aimait à ricaner en pensant à ça. Hallibel et Nell étaient probablement plus dangereuses à elles deux que tous les petits gangs autonomes de la capitale réunis. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Ses ennemis s'étaient fait avoir plus d'une fois en s'attendant à se retrouver confrontés à des hommes, des mastodontes, comme il était coutume de trouver dans les autres clans. Personne ne s'attendait jamais à devoir affronter une femme. Et la surprise était toujours une arme de destruction massive.

_Vous m'avez fait demander, Grimmjow-sama?

_Mmm, acquiesça-t-il, assis-toi.

Elle hocha la tête et prit place dans le large canapé qui faisait face au grand bureau du yakuza. Comme d'habitude, elle était silencieuse et grave, ses yeux clairs braqués sur lui en attendant ses ordres. Grimmjow se leva et inspira profondément en prenant appui sur le fauteuil, tout près d'elle :

_J'veux qu't'ailles dans nos quartiers, j'veux qu'tu rencontres nos dealers, pas tous, mais les plus importants. J'veux connaître chaque incident ent' gang, en't clan. J'veux tout savoir, même si la seule dispute qu'y a eu en deux ans c'est pour un p'tit joint ou un bout d'trottoir.

_Vous voulez un... rapport sur la sécurité des dealers?

_Ouais, plus ou moins.

Il inspira à nouveau et laissa son regard flâner sur les murs de la pièce. Ce rapport avait été demandé par la direction du clan, mais il ne pouvait le faire lui-même. Un sous-chef du Yamaguchi-Gumi ne se rendait pas auprès de ses travailleurs pour leur demander s'ils allaient bien. C'était un travail pour un bras droit, et tout dédié à Hallibel. Elle était respectable, convaincante et il lui faisait confiance.

_En lien avec les attaques du cartel thaïlandais? Demanda-t-elle.

_Celles d'Unohana, ouais, avoua-t-il en hochant la tête. Mon instinct m'dit qu'elle a eu des complices. Aussi incroyable soit-elle, on rent' pas comme ça sur l'territoire du clan. Comment elle a franchi les frontières? Elle est sûrement passé par d'aut' p'tits gangs, p'tet' pour leur d'mander d'l'aide, p'tet' à leur insu.

Hallibel acquiesça d'un hochement de tête grave, sans détourner ses yeux de lui. Il pouvait lire dans son regard qu'elle faisait les mêmes déductions, qu'elle était d'accord avec sa façon de voir les choses. Grimmjow savait qu'il mettait les pieds dans quelque chose de dangereux, si cette enquête s'avérait fructueuse, alors ils auraient à faire à ces petits clans et gangs et fermeraient leurs frontières. Une guerre entre le Yamaguchi-Gumi et le reste de la pègre serait alors fortement envisageable. Néanmoins, si ces recherches ne donnaient rien, alors il aurait sans doute la preuve qu'Unohana était plus dangereuse que Kenpachi pour sûr.

Un clan yakuza établit dans une ville a des frontières, un espace délimité sur lequel il "règne". Celui du Yamaguchi-Gumi, grandement connu des autres petits clans de par la ville, n'a jamais été infiltré sans autorisation. Pour qu'un yakuza appartenant à un autre clan ou autre gang daigne mettre les pieds dans un de leur territoire, il lui fallait une autorisation, un traité écrit entre les chefs, ou Oyabun, des clans concernés. Et à sa connaissance, Jaggerjack savait que le Yamaguchi-Gumi n'en avait aucun avec ces autres clans. Chaque frontière était ponctuée de commerces dont les dirigeants travaillaient avec eux, leur donnaient les informations qu'ils voulaient contre protection de leur part. Leur réseau était étendue, et le bleuté savait que s'il cherchait des informations précises il n'aurait qu'à se tourner vers ces commerces de frontière.

Il était également inquiet concernant l'envie de la direction de reprendre contact avec le cartel thaïlandais. C'était une mauvaise idée selon lui. Le cartel leur avait menti, en les laissant entre les mains de Kenpachi, et ce dernier leur avait tendu un piège. Ces actions engageaient le cartel et le bleuté n'était pas rassuré quant à la suite des évènements. S'il s'avérait qu'Unohana avait transgressé les règles et outrepassé les frontières de leur territoire, le cartel pourrait avoir de très gros ennuis. Grimmjow voulait déjà savoir si ici, au Japon, à Tokyo, ils étaient menacés. Ça serait un bon début. Et puis, la direction attendait de lui un rapport. Ils allaient en avoir pour leur argent.

Hallibel quitta son bureau en promettant de lui donner des nouvelles dans la soirée, ou si elle rencontrait le moindre problème. Nell l'accompagnerait dans les quartiers les plus sensibles, notamment ceux en frontière directe avec des clans réputés hostiles.

Pour sa part, Grimmjow attendit que son secrétaire le prévienne de l'arrivée de Di-Roy et de sa berline pour partir vers les docks. Il n'aimait guère recevoir de la marchandise en pleine journée, mais ils avaient un accord avec les gardiens des docks, et ne risquaient donc pas de se faire attraper par la police, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il grimpa dans la voiture en vitesse, et demanda si tous les hommes qu'il avait demandés étaient présents.

_Oui, patron, répondit Di-Roy en le regardant dans le rétroviseur.

_Alors vas-y roule, t'attends quoi?

La berline se mit en mouvement et il laissa son regard flâner à travers la vitre fumée. Et ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau vers Hallibel et ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Il tentait de se convaincre que c'était une bonne idée, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui criait que ce n'en était pas une. Et son instinct ne le trompait que rarement. Peu importait, il fallait qu'il ait des réponses, la direction du clan prendrait les dispositions nécessaires ensuite.

Il resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet, et lorsque la voiture s'aventura enfin sur les docks désert et s'engouffra dans un hangar sombre, il tâtonna à l'intérieur de sa veste de costume gris. Son arme était bien là, et il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Ils avaient assez de soucis comme ça, pas besoin que leurs fournisseurs chinois en rajoutent. Mais il avait toujours été prudent avec eux, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Son interlocuteur habituel était là, qui l'attendait au milieu de cartons et de caisses en ferraille. Comme d'habitude, il était entouré de ses hommes, lourdement armés, et comme d'habitude Grimmjow reboutonna sa veste de costume en sortant de la voiture. Ses hommes le suivirent, Di-Roy à sa droite, Edrad à sa gauche, les autres derrière. Il afficha un air sérieux, mais tenta de paraître décontracté quand le chinois lui tendit une main solide qu'il serra en guise de salut.

Puis, il vérifia lui-même les marchandises et prit même le temps de vérifier les quantités inscrites, ainsi que les qualités des produits. Il plongea un doigt dans la poudre blanche, très fine, signe que l'héroïne était pure. Le bleuté porta son doigt à sa bouche mais stoppa son geste subitement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait faire. Goûter de nouveau à la drogue, même de cette façon, n'était pas indiqué pendant sa période de sevrage. Même si celle-ci était maintenant pratiquement terminée, il n'osa pas faire le grand saut et se contenta de sentir la poudre, ce qui ne lui apporta aucune information sur sa qualité. S'il ne la goûtait pas...

_Patron?

Di-Roy glissa un regard vers lui devant son hésitation et le ramena à la réalité. Grimmjow esquissa un sourire maladroit et décida de ne pas goûter au produit addictif. C'était prendre un risque certes, et c'était remettre en cause sa suprématie sur le marché de la drogue et ses connaissances; s'il ne pouvait plus goûter à sa marchandise, celle qui avait fait sa fortune et dont il se vantait tout savoir, que deviendrait-il? Son outil de travail c'était ça : la drogue. En étant sevré, il devenait inutile.

_Ça va, on embarque ça, finit-il par dire en désignant les cartons devant lui.

Le chinois esquissa un petit sourire puis tendit la main pour saisir la valise noire lourde que Edrad portait. Ce dernier la lui donna et l'homme jeta un œil à l'intérieur, comptant rapidement d'un seul regard les billets qui y étaient superposés. Il acquiesça d'un ferme coup de tête et tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie. Grimmjow aimait bien ce type au final: pas de chichi, très peu de mots, juste un échange standard. Il aimait quand ça tournait vite et bien.

Ses hommes chargèrent la cargaison dans la seconde voiture, pas dans celle de Jaggerjack. Les deux véhicules prendraient ensuite des chemins différents, afin qu'au cas ou, et si la police décidait de le cueillir, on ne puisse pas trouver Grimmjow en possession d'une telle quantité de drogue illicite. Cependant, il avait une autre course à faire ce matin-là et demanda à ses hommes de ne pas fermer le coffre de la berline dans laquelle les cartons avaient été chargés.

_Il m'faut un truc là-d'dans, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Il préleva un sac d'héroïne pure et le soupesa quelques instants. Il devait faire dans les deux kilos et ça lui suffirait largement. Il fit signe à ses hommes de tout remballer et rentra dans sa berline, glissant le sac de drogue dans une petit cachette sous le siège arrière. Di-Roy prit le volant et ils quittèrent les docks en silence, s'élançant sur la voie rapide qui les conduirait de nouveau au centre-ville.

Grimmjow sortit une cigarette et l'alluma en consultant son portable. Il avait un appel manqué d'Aizen, certainement pour lui demander si l'opération s'était bien passée. Mais il fronça les sourcils, c'était peu probable. Aizen était peut-être un patron exigeant et extrêmement pointilleux mais il savait que Grimmjow faisait son travail bien et vite, ça ne devait pas être pour ça qu'il l'appelait. Peu importait, il n'avait pas le temps maintenant, il le rappellerait plus tard.

Di-Roy stoppa la berline après de longues minutes de conduite dans les embouteillages, dans l'est de la ville. Le quartier de Yanaka était réputé historique et plus ancien. Les vieilles demeures japonaises s'y succédaient, parfois vieilles et sans saveur, avec volets en bois et façades sombres, et Grimmjow trouvait toujours cet endroit lugubre. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Barragan, l'un des sous-chefs du clan et plus influant proxénète du Japon, puisse avoir établi son business ici.

_C'est pour la couverture, lui avait-il répété sans cesse. Mes bordels n'ont pas d'allure, on dirait des maisons de vieillards, de paysans, personne ne s'attend à trouver des putes là-dedans.

Pour sûr. Même si la bâtisse pouvait présenter aucun intérêt aux yeux des passants, sauf ceux intéressés par l'ancien et le pittoresque, il en était autrement des intérieurs. Chaque "bordel" de Barragan était meublé de façon moderne, les chambres confortables, et les salons accueillants. Il avait un certain sens du commerce, s'était toujours dit Grimmjow, ne mélangeant jamais ses "produits" comme il le disait si bien. Une demeure spéciale était réservée au "bordel hétérosexuel", une autre au "bordel homosexuel", quant aux autres... il ne voulait même pas savoir quel genre de cochonneries y étaient autorisées. Les travailleuses et travailleurs du vieil homme habitaient ici, toute l'année et pouvait choisir d'exercer leurs services ici-même ou de rencontrer des clients à l'extérieur. Mais Barragan se réservait le droit d'accepter les clients, il avait la main sur tout, le droit de regard sur chaque détail.

Jaggerjack trouvait son organisation assez intéressante, mais ses employés eux... laissaient à désirer. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la première demeure, où le vieil homme lui avait donné rendez-vous, il fronça ses narines, embaumé par l'odeur d'encens et de parfums forts. Il toussota, accueillit par un jeune homme qui ne devait qu'à peine être adulte. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il lui prenne sa veste, mais le bleuté clarifia immédiatement les choses :

_J'viens voir ton patron, pas m'envoyer en l'air.

Grimmjow observait le garçon d'un air étrange, et il y avait de quoi. Il ne devait pas être plus grand qu'un gamin de douze ans, le dévisageait avec de grands yeux couleur de jade innocents, et pourtant son visage donnait une impression sévère, qui ne collait pas à sa jeunesse. Le jeune homme sembla quelques instants désorienté par sa réponse, puis tourna les talons sans un mot, s'échappant en courant comme s'il fuyait la peste.

Grimmjow pesta entre ses dents en se retrouvant seul au milieu de l'entrée. Il piétina quelques instants, se demandant s'il allait devoir lui-même s'aventurer dans la maison, mais il n'osa pas. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas le courage, mais il connaissait Barragan et entre collègues il était mal vu de s'inviter dans le business d'un autre. Il n'aurait certainement pas aimé que Barragan ou Noitra viennent mettre leurs gros nez dans sa drogue.

Un moment plus tard, le jeune homme qu'il avait vu fuir réapparu, lui demandant de le suivre dans une pièce sur la droite. Grimmjow obéit et traversa une première pièce qui ressemblait à un grand bureau avant d'être conduit dans un petit salon moderne, mais modestement meublé. Barragan se trouvait là, assis sur un canapé en train de fumer un de ces gros cigares qui empestaient. Mais il n'était pas seul, ce qui fit tiquer Jaggerjack. Sur ses genoux était assis un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'Ichigo, peut-être même à peine majeur, aux cheveux corbeaux et pupilles dorées. Le bleuté tenta de faire abstraction de ce tableau pour le moins tendancieux mais ne put faire autrement quand le vieillard vint à tripoter allègrement la cuisse du jeune homme qui se mit à glousser.

_T'as ce que j'ai demandé? L'interrogea Luisenbarn.

_Ouais, c'est dans la caisse, répondit l'autre, mais c'est de la pure d'chez pure, ça va arracher sévère.

Barragan esquissa un petit sourire en coin puis haussa les épaules :

_Pas grave ça, ils feront avec.

Ils feront avec? S'interrogea Jaggerjack en glissant un regard sur la pièce sinistre, il voyait bien le genre. Barragan lui demandait souvent de la came pour ses prostitués, parce qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux en consommaient et s'il ne leur donnait pas ce qu'ils voulaient ils ne lui rapporteraient pas autant d'argent.

Grimmjow passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un instant pressé de s'en aller mais le jeune homme qui l'avait accueillit en arrivant lui proposa un verre qu'il ne put refuser. Il l'observa s'activer au bar et lui tendre un verre de cristal dans lequel il avait versé un liquide ambré, et l'invita à s'asseoir. Le bleuté attendit qu'il soit sorti de la pièce pour demander :

_T'as vérifié ça?

_Ça quoi? S'enquit le vieillard en envoyant valser le jeune homme qui gloussait sur ses genoux.

Le jeune brun poussa un souffle quelque peu colérique mais n'osa rien dire, reprenant une expression satisfaite et joyeuse. Son sourire était large et ses dents grandes et acérées, un peu à l'image de celles de Grimmjow. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme et il le vit lui sourire plus largement encore.

_Ggio, va m'attendre en haut, gromella alors Barragan, les surprenant tous deux en train de se dévisager.

L'allusion laissa Jaggerjack perplexe, mais il se convainc de ne pas penser plus longtemps à ce que Barragan pouvait faire avec ce jeune brun. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, qui n'avait à priori aucun gène, mit un certain temps à quitter les lieux, observant Grimmjow sans vergogne.

_Ggio! Le rappela à l'ordre le vieillard, faisant dégager le brun rapidement.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil quand son collègue soupira longuement. C'était un fait : ses employés n'étaient pas habitués à le voir ici, et il était probablement plus agréable à regarder que ce vieillard dégoûtant. Cette pensée le fit sourire doucement et il se demanda ce qu'il ferait s'il était proxénète lui aussi. Toute cette chaire fraîche sous le nez lui ferait certainement perdre la tête!

_Alors, t'as vérifié ou pas? C'type doit avoir seize ans, Barragan, reprit Grimmjow en lui adressant un regard sévère.

Barragan mit un certain temps à réaliser de qui il parlait. Jaggerjack avait encore en tête le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux de jade qui lui arrivait au coude, comme un gosse.

_Il en a dix-huit, répondit enfin le maître des lieux. T'es quoi? Un travailleur social?

_Permets-moi d'douter qu'ce type a dix-huit piges! Si Aizen l'apprend, il va pas aimer.

Le vieil homme le fusilla d'un regard noir puis ricana sous sa moustache :

_S'il t'intéresse tant que ça, profites-en. Il s'appelle Toshiro, un petit peu ronchon mais mignon. Il est là depuis quatre mois.

_J'm'en tape, et j'en veux pas, mais s'il est pas majeur t'peux êt' sûr qu'ça va apporter des emmerdes au patron.

Barragan resta muet un long moment, sirotant sa boisson puis fit claquer lourdement sa langue contre son palais. Grimmjow n'en rajouta pas, s'insinuer dans les affaires de ses collègues n'était pas vu d'un bon œil, mais là, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était même certain que ce Toshiro était déjà passé à la casserole avec son ce vieux dinosaure, et il n'osait même pas imaginer les images sordides de leur intimité.

_Tu viens pour quoi? Certainement pas pour les beaux yeux de mes gars! Demanda enfin Luisenbarn.

_Ça non, souffla-t-il en se redressant, j'ai b'soin d'un avis. D'un... conseil.

_Oh oh? Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui vient me demander conseil! C'est un grand jour pour moi! Déclara-t-il ironiquement, illustrant ses propos par de grands gestes théâtraux.

_S'te plait, c'est sérieux, le réprimanda l'autre, c'est au sujet d'c'qui s'est passé avec Unohana, j'veux dire... la mort d'nos gars.

Barragan reprit immédiatement son sérieux à l'annonce des évènements passés qui avaient coûté la vie à l'un de ses travailleurs du sexe. Le regard du vieillard s'intensifia et Jaggerjack sut à ce moment qu'il avait toute son attention.

_Pour faire c'qu'elle a fait, elle a dû entrer sur not' territoire, violer les frontières sans autorisation du clan pour entrer. T'crois qu'elle a pu faire ça toute seule? Elle a forcément d'mandé à passer sur le territoire d'un aut' clan pour arriver jusqu'à mes gars.

Barragan fit tourner l'alcool dans son verre, pinçant ses lèvres sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Ses larges sourcils touffus se froncèrent et son visage se rida un peu plus tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

_Tu veux dire qu'elle a reçu de l'aide? Qu'un petit clan ou un gang l'aurait aidée?

_J'fais qu'supposer. Est-ce qu't'y crois toi qu'elle a tout fait toute seule?

_Tch, nan, ricana-t-il en hochant la tête.

Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son canapé et pointa un index sur le bleuté en ricanant de plus belle :

_Toi, tu lâches jamais l'affaire, hein?

_Pourquoi j'la lâcherai?

_Je sais pas, tu as ton coupable, point final? Demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_Nan, ça marche pas comme ça. Les patrons d'mandent un rapport sur la sécurité d'mes dealers, j'vais leur dire quoi? Qu'ça s'reproduira plus jamais? J'suis pas con...

_J'ai jamais dit que t'étais con, Grimmjow, lui souffla-t-il en stoppant ses ricanements. Tu sais tout comme moi que notre suprématie sur la pègre de la capitale irrite beaucoup. On a changé le système de Tokyo, beaucoup voulaient qu'on reste à Kobe, ils disaient qu'on avait rien à faire ici. On arrive et avec notre système bien huilé on pique tout le business des petits clans et des gangs qui sévissent depuis plusieurs décennies, ils nous détestent. Ils veulent nous voir partir. De là à faire entrer une membre du cartel thaïlandais chez nous...

L'homme laissa sa phrase en suspend, sirotant l'alcool à son verre. Mais le bleuté connaissait bien le vieil homme. Il avait de la bouteille, et personne d'autre que lui avait autant de recul sur les affaires du clan. Il avait travaillé de longues années à Kobe, au service du Second Lieutenant de leur Oyabun, avant de passer au service du Premier, Aizen. Il avait de l'expérience et une manière de voir les choses assez différente. Il avait connu de nombreux conflits d'intérêts, et avait vu se terminer la dernière guerre yakuza nippone.

_Alors t'penses que non? Reprit Jaggerajack, attendant une réponse claire.

_Je dis qu'il y a toujours eu des suspicions qu'ils nous feraient des coups fourrés. Maintenant, si tu veux en avoir le cœur net il va falloir que tu sois plus rusé qu'eux. On est peut-être forts et nombreux, mais ils sont malins et très bons pour rester cachés.

Grimmjow reposa son verre à peine touché sur la table devant lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Évidemment qu'il le savait que ça serait très difficile à prouver. Il aurait pensé que l'expérience de Barragan lui aurait donné plus d'informations mais il ne pouvait omettre le fait que le Yamaguchi-Gumi avait des ennemis qui n'attendaient qu'un petit coup de pouce pour les poignarder dans le dos. Qui savait combien de petits clans projetaient dans l'obscurité de les faire tomber?

_Les moyens de le faire ils ne les ont pas, reprit Barragan, mais s'ils s'allient tous, alors ils auraient une chance.

_Et s'ils s'allient au cartel thaïlandais?

Le vieil homme poussa un profond soupir et hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était possible. Mais Jaggerjack savait qu'il mettait les pieds dans quelque chose de flou, d'intouchable et d'opaque. Il voulait prouver quelque chose qu'il était impossible de prouver, à moins de pouvoir s'infiltrer directement dans un de ces petits clans qui survivaient dans leur ombre.

_Il y a un café à l'angle de l'hôtel Mercure et du cinéma dans le quartier ouest, le gérant est un ami. S'il y a eu outre-passation de frontière, il le saura.

Barragan fouilla dans sa poche et lui glissa un papier sur lequel il prit le temps de noter le nom d'un homme puis une adresse.

_Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part, je te prêterai des hommes à moi, histoire qu'il reconnaisse des têtes.

_Okay, merci.

Le vieillard hocha la tête d'un geste appuyé et Grimmjow se releva en le remerciant. Il rajusta énergiquement sa veste sur ses épaules et s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir, Barragan le rappela en prononçant son prénom. Le bleuté s'immobilisa, se tournant une dernière fois dans sa direction :

_Si tu trouves le moindre truc, dis-moi. Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas sorti pour une petite gué-guerre.

Jaggerjack étira un sourire sadique, carnassier, amusé un instant par son visage excité. Mais il savait la portée des paroles qui venaient d'être prononcés, si un conflit éclatait, il éclabousserait tout le monde de la pègre. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, quoiqu'il découvre, personne n'allait s'en sortir sans heurts. Le cartel thaïlandais voulait former une alliance avec eux, mais formait d'abord des accords avec leurs clans rivaux pour entrer illégalement sur leurs territoires? Grimmjow en était maintenant convaincu, et s'il trouvait une seule preuve, il y aurait fort à parier que l'Oyabun n'hésiterait pas.

* * *

Il se présenta chez l'homme que Barragan lui avait conseillé d'interroger. Accompagné de trois hommes travaillant pour le vieillard, il pénétra dans la petite salle sombre du café et parcourut d'un œil noir les clients et les serveurs derrière le comptoir. Aussitôt, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il n'eut guère à attendre avant qu'un homme à la carrure imposante, moustache noire longue et petites lunettes sévères ne vienne à sa rencontre.

Cet homme porta un regard visiblement assuré sur les hommes qui accompagnaient Grimmjow, et sans un mot, lui fit signe de le suivre dans l'arrière-boutique. Le bleuté le suivit, non sans s'assurer d'un coup d'œil vers les hommes de Barragan que c'était sans soucis. Il suivit la large personne, dont les cheveux noirs étaient retenus sur sa nuque en une petite queue de cheval. Il le fit descendre dans une sorte de sous-sol qui s'avéra bien plus grand que son propre salon, humide et froid. L'homme lui indiqua d'un signe une petite porte sur sa droite et ils y pénétrèrent.

Un bureau se trouvait là, dans les sous-sols, sans fenêtre mais éclairé d'une lumière vive, jaune qui lui piqua les yeux. Grimmjow attendit que son hôte n'ait soigneusement refermé l'épaisse porte avant de parler :

_J'viens d'la part d'Barragan.

_Je sais, répondit l'homme qui alla prendre place derrière son bureau. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

Il lui désigna une chaise d'un geste dans laquelle le bleu prit place en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

_Il m'a dit qu'vous pourriez avoir des infos sur un éventuel passage d'frontières non autorisé.

_Oui, ça peut être le cas, répondit-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise. Vous êtes ici à l'extrémité ouest du territoire du Yamaguchi-Gumi. Le clan protège mes intérêts, je suis protégé des petits délinquants comme des plus gros et la protection que vous me fournissez n'est pas gratuite. Je suis Tessaï, et au service de Yamamoto-sama.

Grimmjow hocha la tête sans pousser un infime soupir de soulagement. Ce café était donc sous protection du clan, parce que son patron Tessaï, l'avait demandé. Un service que le clan pouvait rendre sur demande d'établissements spécifiques lorsqu'ils se trouvaient sur des territoires proches du clan ou frontaliers, de façon à pouvoir élargir leur territoire. Grimmjow ne fréquentait pas beaucoup ce quartier, il n'y avait aucun repère, mais savoir qu'il était en sécurité ici était un fait.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, se présenta-t-il enfin.

_Je sais qui vous êtes, reprit Tessaï en croisant ses bras. Mais je ne pensais jamais vous rencontrer.

_Vraiment? Interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_Je suis un ami proche de Urahara-san, expliqua-t-il.

Grimmjow étira un sourire malgré lui et comprit où il voulait en venir. Urahara Kisuke avait donc des amis? Surprenant. Mais cela voulait donc dire que les deux hommes savaient qu'ils étaient tous deux au service du Yamaguchi-Gumi.

_Contrairement à Urahara-san, votre clan n'a pas racheté mon affaire, mais l'aide seulement à faire face. En contre-partie, comme je l'ai expliqué, je monte la garde, j'écoute les conversations, je suis curieux.

_J'vois.

Ils se toisèrent pendant un moment, puis Grimmjow passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Savoir s'il pouvait oui ou non faire confiance aveuglément à cet homme n'était pas la question du jour. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et qui plus était s'il ne lui demandait pas ce qu'il voulait savoir, il n'en aurait jamais le cœur net.

_Un d'mes dealers a été tué récemment, et un gars d'Barragan aussi, pas très loin l'un d'l'autre. Il y a certainement eu franchissement d'frontière. Vous savez des trucs?

_Je sais beaucoup de choses, Jaggerjack-san, souffla-t-il, sa voix calme et posée. Mais le franchissement de frontières yakuzas est une chose sérieuse.

Le bleuté hocha la tête, son regard se faisant plus sérieux. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais ses doigts s'étaient agrippés aux accoudoirs de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Son cœur battait nerveusement la chamade quand Tessaï ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre :

_J'ai entendu des rumeurs seulement. Que quelqu'un avait tenté de contacter un petit clan de l'ouest, petit par la taille mais grand par son influence. Il s'est formé il y a quelques années, et ne fait pas beaucoup parler de lui. Ses membres sont discrets et la plupart travaillent beaucoup dans l'ombre de l'organisation. Je sais qu'ils ont un accord avec la police locale, mais avec qui ils travaillent, je l'ignore.

_Comment s'appellent-ils?

_Un truc anglophone. Quincy.

 _Quincy_? S'interrogea Grimmjow. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette organisation nulle part. Ce nom sonnait comme un autre mot japonais " _Kuinshī"_ qui signifiait "moine de la destruction". Étaient-ils des religieux? Il ne pouvait le croire, pas s'ils étaient des yakuzas.

_Et ce quelqu'un c'était qui? Et ils ont fait quoi pour lui ces Quincy?

_J'en sais rien, je sais juste que ces Quincy auraient aidé cette personne à franchir les frontières du Yamaguchi-Gumi. Personne ne sait grand chose d'eux, seulement qu'ils sont dans l'ouest, pas très loin d'ici, pour ça que j'en ai entendu parler. Ils ont pas mal de sympathisants chez les petits gangs du coin.

Grimmjow échappa un ricanement ironique. Un clan fantôme sortit de nulle part était en train de former des alliances avec tous les gangs et clans insignifiants de la capitale. Ça ne pouvait pas être une erreur, le cartel thaïlandais tentait bien de les prendre pour des cons. Une organisation yakuza ne naissait pas ainsi du jour au lendemain, si ces Quincy étaient capables de faire ça c'était qu'ils avaient des fonds, qu'ils connaissaient bien l'endroit... qu'ils étaient soutenus. Qui d'autre que le cartel pour cela?

_Un nom quelconque? Un endroit où les trouver?

_Non, rien. J'ouvrirai les deux oreilles et les deux yeux, Jaggerjack-san. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit : ils sont des plus discrets, tout au contraire du Yamaguchi-Gumi.

Ce qui allait leur compliquer la tâche, pensa amèrement Grimmjow en étirant une petite grimace d'agacement. En sortant du café, il ne prit qu'à peine le temps d'observer les alentours. Ce quartier n'était pas familier et il n'osait s'aventurer plus loin pour assouvir une sorte de curiosité mal placée. Si ce clan était encore mal connu il était évident que son territoire aussi était mal délimité. Et un clan yakuza à la recherche d'un territoire à défendre était des plus dangereux.

Il congédia les hommes de Barragan venus l'épauler et prit place dans sa berline, qui le reconduisit jusque chez lui. Il emprunta le grand ascenseur jusqu'à son étage et pénétra chez lui pour trouver un Ichigo visiblement désemparé sur le canapé. Son visage était pâle et ses sourcils froncés plus violemment que d'habitude. Il tenait une feuille de papier entre ses mains et Szayel se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

Grimmjow déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau et n'eut même pas besoin de demander ce qui se passait. Le rouquin venait d'obtenir ses résultats sanguins, et ils n'étaient pas bons. Ichigo lui tendit la feuille en soupirant, refusant de croiser son regard, et même si tous deux avaient su qu'ils étaient probablement infectés, le savoir enfin les attristait. Jaggerjack soupira profondément en observant les mots inscrits sur la feuille et les commentaires de l'analyse. Puis, il redressa son visage et apostropha Szayel :

_Et maint'nant quoi?

Ce dernier soupira à son tour, comme s'ils s'étaient tous trois donnés le mot pour émettre ce genre de soupir fatigué, et désigna sa mallette de médecin qu'il avait toujours en sa possession.

_J'ai apporté avec moi de quoi commencer les injections d'antibiotiques. Il faut commencer, Grimmjow.

_Alors commence! Jeta-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de son amant.

Ichigo détourna son regard et observa le médecin sortir ses instruments. Grimmjow se passa une main sur le visage et posa la question qui le démangeait :

_Bon alors, maint'nant qu'on sait on peut... enfin j'veux dire... t'vois quoi.

_Avoir des rapports? Demanda Szayel en sortant une seringue et des gants. Oui, maintenant que vous êtes tous deux infectés, il n'y a plus aucun risque. Mais le chancre, je veux dire le petit bouton que tu as sur le sexe, peut devenir douloureux cependant. Si c'est le cas, je pense que tu ne pourras pas avoir de rapports.

_Mais... on peut essayer? Interrogea à son tour Kurosaki.

_Oui.

Grimmjow échappa un sourire grandiose malgré lui, à la différence de Kurosaki qui ne put qu'étirer un sourire mitigé. Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait se réjouir d'avoir la syphilis, d'être malade, pensa Grimmjow, c'était tout à fait normal. Il le comprenait. Mais il pouvait quand même manifester un tant soit peu de joie à cette annonce.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant qu'il leur injecta de quoi se soigner, et quand le médecin fut enfin sortit de la pièce, Ichigo se plongea dans ses bras sans rien dire. L'après-midi avait déjà débuté depuis un certain temps et le bleuté n'avait rien mangé, et ce début de journée l'avait déjà pas mal fatigué. Il avait envie de manger et de rester tranquillement avec Kurosaki là, au milieu de son salon. Peut-être poserait-il pour lui, peut-être s'endormirait-il dans le lit à ses côtés, ou mieux encore maintenant qu'ils étaient autorisés à avoir des rapports.

Mais deux coups frappés contre la porte le ramenèrent à la réalité, surtout quand Di-Roy se présenta sur le pas de l'entrée :

_Veuillez m'excuser Grimmjow-sama, mais Aizen-sama souhaite vous parler au téléphone. Il a déjà appelé plusieurs fois.

Le bleuté ferma les yeux et grimaça mais il se douta qu'il devait s'agir d'une chose importante si Aizen prenait la peine de le harceler. C'était le bon moment, il avait des choses à lui dire aussi, notamment à propos de ces Quincy. Il renvoya Di-Roy en lui assurant qu'il viendrait tout de suite, mais il resta quelques instants de plus avec le jeune homme entre ses bras.

_Faut qu'j'y aille.

_Je sais.

L'orangé se redressa lentement, levant un visage qui avait repris quelques couleurs. Grimmjow caressa ses cheveux quelques instants et lui sourit, comme pour le réconforter. Il ne sut vraiment pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que cette journée néfaste n'était pas terminée, et qu'Aizen ne l'appelait pas pour de bonnes nouvelles. Il avait une mauvaise impression désagréable qui lui collait à la peau, cette histoire de Quincy, Barragan et ce garçon mineur... Il fronça les sourcils en se concentrant à nouveau sur le visage d'Ichigo qui l'observait avec intérêt :

_Quoi? Lui demanda-t-il. A quoi tu penses?

_A rien, lui souffla-t-il en souriant.

C'était un mensonge, mais il n'avait guère le temps de lui expliquer ses problèmes de boulot. Aussi, il embrassa le jeune homme sur les lèvres et le délaissa pour rejoindre son bureau. Il se saisit immédiatement de son téléphone et rappela la ligne directe d'Aizen qui décrocha après seulement une sonnerie.

_J'essaye de te contacter depuis ce matin, Grimmjow, le réprimanda son patron.

_J'sais, désolé, j'ai eu des choses à faire, faut qu'on en parle d'ailleurs.

_Moi d'abord, reprit rapidement l'autre. J'ai reçu un coup de fil du secrétaire de notre Oyabun ce matin. Ils m'ont demandé... si Kurosaki Ichigo avait décidé de rejoindre le clan.

Grimmjow resta muet, encaissant l'information comme il put, avec une certaine colère. Ils revenaient à la charge, et ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Ce n'était bon pour personne. La direction du clan s'inquiétait d'Ichigo et de sa présence à ses côtés, et ils ne risquaient pas de les laisser tranquille de si tôt.

_Nan, pas encore, répondit-il encore.

Aizen poussa un profond soupir :

_Grimmjow, tu ne peux plus répondre ça! On m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait que tu prennes une décision, que vous preniez une décision. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu te verras bientôt interdire le droit de le fréquenter.

Il serra le combiné du téléphone dans sa main à en faire craquer le plastique qui le constituait. Il serra également fortement ses dents, et sa mâchoire craqua douloureusement, mais ces douleurs n'étaient rien face à la colère qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Ne plus pouvoir voir Ichigo... est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte de ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'ils décidaient de lui interdire de le voir? Quelle fureur le prendrait, quel homme fou il deviendrait...

_Ils le savent, répondit sérieusement Aizen, mais faire respecter les règles est leur unique but. Il n'y aura pas d'exceptions pour toi, Grimmjow. Ils t'ont déjà laissé beaucoup de temps pour te défaire de cette relation, mais tu n'as voulu prendre aucune décision.

_Alors quoi, hein? Faut quoi? Soit il devient un yakuza, soit il s'casse?

_Tu le sais bien.

_Et si j'refuse?

_Grimmjow, tu ne peux pas défier le clan plus longtemps. Ils vont vouloir rencontrer Ichigo, et ça va se faire très bientôt. S'il n'accepte pas de jurer fidélité au clan, de faire sa formation à Kobe et d'être intronisé sous mon commandement, il faudra qu'il parte. Il n'est pas des nôtres.

Si Aizen croyait qu'il allait pouvoir le résonner avec des mots pareils, il était bien loin de le connaître. Peut-être qu'Aizen avait tenté de retarder cette échéance, de leur prouver qu'Ichigo était bon pour lui, et qu'il lui permettait d'obtenir une stabilité depuis longtemps recherchée, mais ça ne suffisait plus maintenant.

_Ils considèrent qu'il a passé trop de temps en ta compagnie. Qu'il sait trop de choses. Qu'il... a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour toi. S'il veut poursuivre sur cette voie, il doit jurer fidélité au clan. Ce sont les mots que j'ai entendus de la bouche de Sasakibe-san.

Jaggerjack déglutit difficilement, sentant sa gorge s'assécher. Il avait été confronté au problème depuis la première fois qu'Aizen lui en avait parlé, et il savait ce qu'il avait dit à Ichigo : de conserver sa liberté, de ne jamais rien accepter de leur part. Il savait bien ce que ça signifiait, mais il ne voulait pas encore y croire. Il avait pendant un instant pensé lui-même à quitter les yakuzas, mais il savait bien que c'était impossible. Qu'Ichigo ne le laisserait jamais faire si cette décision mettait sa vie en danger, leurs deux vies en danger et qu'ils devaient fuir toute leur vie pour échapper à la punition du clan.

_Sa présence en Thaïlande a compliqué les choses. Il peut devenir une cible du cartel et tu le sais bien, et dans ce cas, le clan ne pourrait pas le protéger. Grimmjow, il s'agit aussi de cela. Si Ichigo veut bénéficier de la protection du clan, il faut qu'il accepte de l'intégrer.

Grimmjow secoua la tête même s'il savait pertinemment qu'Aizen ne pouvait pas le voir.

_Il en sait trop maintenant, Kenpachi, Unohana, tout ça... Le clan s'inquiète des informations qui sont en sa possession et de Kuchiki Byakuya également. Il a besoin de notre protection mais nous ne pouvons pas la lui donner.

C'était sa liberté qu'ils voulaient, pas le protéger. Ils voulaient l'enchainer pour lui donner des ordres, diriger sa vie, mais Jaggerjack ne les laisserait pas mettre le grappin sur Ichigo. Il n'était pas un yakuza, n'avait jamais eu la vocation d'en devenir un, ce n'était pas lui. Les yakuzas avaient sauvé Grimmjow, mais Ichigo n'avait nullement besoin d'être sauvé. Et s'il fallait qu'il soit protégé, alors il s'en chargerait lui-même.

_J'le quitterai jamais, souffla-t-il enfin.

_Grimmjow...

Mais Aizen savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot sur ce sujet. Grimmjow plongea son visage entre ses mains et ferma les yeux, se demandant comment il pourrait se sortir de cette situation. Mais il l'avait déjà tournée dans tous les sens, il n'y avait aucune solution censée.

Il sentait déjà ses nerfs bouillir, ses muscles se raidir, et la colère se déverser en lui lentement. Mais ses pensées traversèrent le couloir et il pensa au jeune homme qui se trouvait dans son loft à quelques mètres de là. S'il devait rencontrer les dirigeants avant Ichigo alors ça ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose. Le bleuté n'avait jamais vraiment été doué avec les mots, mais cette fois-ci il savait qu'il devait l'être, pour les convaincre. Sans Ichigo, il deviendrait fou.

_J'ai une chose à t'dire moi aussi, reprit-il après avoir laissé filer un long silence.

_Quoi donc?

_J'ai fait ma p'tite enquête sur... comment Unohana a pu entrer not' territoire sans qu'on en sache rien. Et j'ai appris un truc intéressant : un nouveau clan, super discret, mais qui séduit pas mal, est en train de gagner en réputation dans l'ouest.

_Dans l'ouest? Répéta Aizen, étonné. Il n'y a que des petits clans bagarreurs dans ce secteur, Noitra saura s'en défaire.

_Nan, pas c'genre d'clan. Paraît qu'ils s'font appeler les Quincy, et personne sait grand chose à leur propos, sauf qu'ils grandissent vite, et bien.

_Comment sais-tu ça?

_Barragan et moi on a parlé, j'voulais son avis sur une potentielle aide reçue par Unohana ici. J'pensais qu'elle avait p'tet' pu entrer nos terres avec l'aide d'aut' clans, ceux qui nous cherchent des noises. C'est encore possible évidemment, mais un d'nos redevables, Tessaï à la frontière ouest, tient un p'tit café qu'on protège et il voit et entend pas mal d'choses. C'est lui qui m'a parlé d'ces Quincy.

_Quincy? Interrogea Aizen. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom. Je vais essayer de me renseigner auprès du secrétariat de l'Oyabun, si toutefois ce nom pourrait dire quelque chose à quelqu'un. Mais s'il est inconnu de Barragan... ça me paraît improbable.

_J'vais d'mander à Muguruma Kensei aussi, p'tet' qu'il sait un truc, on sait jamais.

_Mmm, acquiesça Aizen, je te ferai savoir le résultat de mes recherches. Et je te ferai savoir quand l'Oyabun aura décidé de te voir.

Grimmjow soupira et son patron raccrocha sans autre forme de cérémonie. Il reposa le combiné dans son écrin et resta pensif de longs instants. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le tracassait le plus : cette réunion avec les dirigeants, la position d'Ichigo, ou bien ce clan inconnu... La vérité était qu'il avait bien trop de problèmes en ce moment pour réussir à en trouver un plus important que l'autre. Mais le fait qu'on voulait lui enlever Ichigo faisait déjà bouillir son sang dans ses veines.


	26. Chapitre 25

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 25.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon XD

* * *

Ichigo avait tenté de se raisonner. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, c'était impoli. Il ne devrait pas se trouver là, ou encore, il aurait dû faire marche arrière dès qu'il avait entendu que Grimmjow était en pleine conversation téléphonique. Mais non, il était resté là, la poignée de la porte en main, l'ayant seulement ouverte de quelques millimètres pour l'entendre dire :

 __Alors quoi, hein? Faut quoi? Soit il devient un yakuza, soit il s'casse?_

Il s'était figé là, sur le pas de la porte devant le bureau du bleuté. Comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre, ou gelé sur place, il ne fut plus capable de bouger un seul membre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, amenant son sang en un flux rapide et pressurisé jusqu'à sa tête, faisant pulser ses tympans. C'était bien de lui qu'il parlait, il n'avait pas besoin d'une information complémentaire pour le savoir. De qui d'autre Grimmjow aurait-il pu parler?

Il était seul dans la salle d'attente qui servait de sas au bureau du yakuza. Le secrétaire était dans le couloir, en train de discuter avec Di-Roy d'affaires urgentes, et Ichigo n'avait même pas pris la peine de frapper pour annoncer sa venue. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait s'en abstenir. Peut-être le regrettait-il maintenant?

La façon dont Grimmjow avait dit ces mots, hargneusement, sèchement, avec une colère et un dégoût prononcés ne lui laissait que peu de doutes. Aizen était à l'autre bout du fil et lui parlait du rouquin, et du problème qu'il représentait. Ce clan ne lâchait donc jamais l'affaire? Se demanda-t-il en serrant les dents. Après ce qu'il avait fait pour Grimmjow, après ce qu'il avait fait pour eux en Thaïlande, ils le traitaient toujours comme un étranger dangereux et indésirable. Il se sentit profondément blessé.

 __Et si je refuse?_

Ces mots lui avaient apporté l'espoir. Au fond de lui, tout au fond de son être, une petite voix timide lui soufflait que Grimmjow pourrait tout abandonner pour lui. Il le choisirait si ce clan de malheur lui demandait de faire un choix sans équivoque. Ichigo en était persuadé; Jaggerjack changerait de vie pour lui, c'était là que devait les amener ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais en même temps, il ne le désirait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait un choix à faire, il voulait pouvoir vivre à ses côtés sans rien changer.

Grimmjow ne disait plus rien, écoutant avec attention les paroles de son patron à l'autre bout du fil. Ichigo observa à la dérobée son visage concentré, ses traits tirés et sa bouche plissée par la nervosité. Il pouvait le voir jusque dans sa mâchoire serrée, le bleuté commençait à avoir les nerfs. Et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'Aizen était en train de lui déblatérer. Tentait-il de le convaincre qu'il fallait qu'il rompe? Non, pas Aizen. Il avait déjà fait ses preuves auprès de lui, et il pouvait compter sur Hirako. Mais derrière Aizen, il y avait ces hommes, ces dirigeants. Cet Oyabun, ce chef suprême dont les pouvoirs étaient sans limites sur son clan, et Ichigo savait pertinemment que Grimmjow ne pourrait rien contre lui.

 __J'le quitterai jamais,_ l'avait-il entendu souffler, la gorge nouée.

Il avait alors refermé la porte incognito, sans le moindre bruit, choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu. L'émotion lui monta à la gorge et les larmes commencèrent à affluer dans ses yeux mais aucune ne tomba. Il resta longuement derrière cette porte à penser à un million de choses. Il se voyait déjà ses affaires à la main, après que Grimmjow lui ait annoncé la sentence. Il se voyait revenir chez sa colocataire, il se voyait le cœur brisé, incapable d'avancer.

C'était la fin logique à leur histoire, pensa-t-il alors en tournant les talons. Tout ça ne les avait menés nul part. Ils s'étaient accrochés à cet espoir de guérison, et maintenant qu'elle était presque acquise, on voulait le mettre dehors. Il avait fait son boulot, maintenant ces yakuzas décrétaient qu'il ne servait plus à rien. On l'avait toléré parce qu'il les avait servis, mais pour eux il était un étranger sans valeur et ils se moquaient éperdument que lui et Grimmjow soient amoureux.

Il était un petit strip-teaseur, Grimmjow était un sous-chef du Yamaguchi-Gumi. Il n'avait aucun avenir sinon celui de continuer à danser à moitié nu pour des pervers, quand Grimmjow était un des yakuzas les plus riches et les plus respectés. Les yakuzas ne se mêlaient pas au commun des mortels. Un homme comme lui ne pouvait se trouver aux côtés d'un sous-chef de la pègre. Le gouffre était immense, il le sentait plus que jamais.

* * *

La façon dont le visage de Grimmjow, fermé et crispé, lui était apparu avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche d'Ichigo. Après avoir malencontreusement entendu sa conversation privée, l'orangé était revenu dans l'appartement, sonné et angoissé. Grimmjow l'avait rejoint plus tard, silencieux, ne lui accordant que quelques mots quand Ichigo lui annonça qu'il devait bientôt partir.

L'heure de son embauche approchait et il devrait se rendre au "Seireitei". Il préparait ses affaires quand son amant quitta les lieux sans un mot, passablement agacé, pour son habituel séance d'entrainement de boxe. Il savait que le sport l'aidait, lui faisait beaucoup de bien, Szayel le lui avait bien expliqué. Mais il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus, de ne pouvoir lui être utile.

Il n'avait osé lui dire qu'il avait entendu sa conversation. Il voulait qu'il le lui avoue par lui-même, ou peut-être voulait-il gagner du temps et retarder l'échéance le plus loin possible? Il y avait un peu des deux. Le regard turquoise avait été fuyant et il ne lui avait pas dit un mot avant de le quitter. Il avait été distant et Kurosaki comprenait pourquoi. C'était bien ce qu'il avait déduit, tôt ou tard le bleuté lui annoncerait qu'il devrait partir. Il était déçu, triste et en colère. Il voulait rester le plus longtemps avec lui, mais en même temps, voulait couper court tout de suite à ce petit jeu débile. Il voulait en finir, mais il comprenait que tout comme lui le bleuté n'en avait pas le courage.

Il avait entendu Di-Roy et un autre homme de Grimmjow discuter dans le couloir, et leur conversation ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré. En plus de ce soucis, il lui avait semblé que le clan avait d'autres embêtements. Il avait perçu une histoire de quartier ouest, d'informations concernant un clan étranger, un complot contre le Yamaguchi-Gumi. Mais il n'avait osé les interroger. Il n'était pas un yakuza, il n'avait pas à fouiller dans leurs affaires et pire, cela pourrait même lui attirer des ennuis.

Il soupira en hissant sur son épaule son sac rempli de ses affaires pour le club. Il n'était pas d'humeur à aller travailler, surtout que le souvenir glauque de Kuchiki flottait encore dans sa mémoire, et qu'il redoutait d'avoir à faire à lui encore une fois. Et Renji, il se demandait s'il allait oser lui adresser la parole ce soir. Entre infectés de la syphilis il lui devait bien ça, non?

Il sortit du loft et salua Di-Roy qui s'inclina pour le saluer à son tour. Il grimpa dans l'ascenseur et le laissa l'emporter jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où il prit le chemin de la salle de sport. Il était quelque peu tendu, il ne voulait pas voir à nouveau le visage marqué de Grimmjow, mais en même temps il voulait le confronter, et aussi savoir s'il était prêt à se battre pour lui. Il arrêta ses pas devant la porte en verre de la salle de sport, et y aperçut de dos le bleuté, vêtu d'un long short et d'un marcel, tapant dans un punching-ball avec force, ses gants de boxe rouge aux mains. A côté de lui se tenait Bazz-b, lui énonçant des conseils, ou bien des encouragements, Ichigo ne pouvait les entendre.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, dans un sentiment de jalousie piquant, mais il inspira profondément et tenta de réfréner ses émotions. Il poussa la porte de la salle et les halètements du bleuté lui parvinrent aux oreilles, ainsi que les mots de son professeur.

_Upercut à distance, allez! Beuglait-il en tenant le sac de sable fermement. En rythme!

Les yeux de Bazz-b se levèrent soudain et il vit le jeune homme dans l'entrée de la salle. Ichigo croisa son regard et le soutint, la pièce rythmée par les halètements sonores de Grimmjow. Il se rendit compte bientôt que son professeur n'était plus aussi attentif et se tourna vers la source de son désintéressement. Ichigo l'observa se redresser, la sueur coulant à grosses goûtes sur son visage, son cou et le haut de son torse. Il s'essuya le front d'un revers de bras et reprit sa respiration, tandis que le silence les entourait tous les trois.

Le professeur de Grimmjow ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré, mais le rouquin avait comme l'impression qu'il avait deviné qui il était. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux étonnés, la façon dont son corps s'était figé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il le regardait d'un œil noir, ses sourcil froncés et ses lèvres pincées, mais Kurosaki avait bien conscience de ne pas refléter une image sympathique. Ichigo l'avait déjà vu, mais Bazz-b ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il avait une rancœur amère envers cet homme, et il en ignorait même la cause. De la jalousie évidemment, mais autre chose s'y mêlait, comme une défiance instinctive.

Le bleuté se tourna enfin vers l'homme à crête :

_On peut faire une pause?

_Bien sûr, souffla-t-il en hochant la tête. Je vais... euh... aller ranger quelques trucs.

Il avait certainement senti la tension dans la pièce et s'échappa rapidement par une porte d'accès derrière le comptoir à l'entrée. Ichigo se trouvait plus rassuré maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, mais à présent il devait demander à l'homme qu'il aimait ce qui le tracassait. Or, le bleuté avait toujours été un homme peu bavard, et il redoutait qu'il ne veuille délibérément lui mentir pour ne pas lui avouer la décision du clan.

_Je vais partir pour le boulot, annonça-t-il ne sachant par où commencer. Est-ce que... ça va?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il l'invitait à en faire de même.

_J'vais bien, taper dans des sacs c'est mon truc.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et pinça ses lèvres à nouveau, nerveux. Il fallait qu'il lui demande ce qui n'allait pas, il fallait le lui demander franchement, sans tourner autour du pot, mais il avait une mauvaise impression. Ce qui retenait Grimmjow de lui avouer sa conversation avec Aizen était simplement la peur de le perdre, ou pire : la peur de le voir prendre la voie du yakuza pour lui. Grimmjow avait toujours eu des problèmes dans son activité de yakuza depuis qu'il le connaissait, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi tourmenté.

_Grimmjow, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Si tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle je veux que tu me le dises.

Sa franchise sembla désarçonner l'autre quelques instants. Il haussa ses sourcils bien haut et ouvrit la bouche, un moment totalement muet. Il poussa un soupir d'étonnement et pesta entre ses dents en pivotant sur ses talons pour faire quelques pas dans la salle. Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi il paraissait si fuyant, surtout qu'il aurait pu lui avouer qu'il avait entendu ses mots au téléphone, mais il se garda bien de le lui dire. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était déclencher une querelle.

_Je te connais, reprit le jeune homme, je le sais quand tu es tracassé. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, sur ton visage.

Jaggerjack planta ses mains sur ses hanches et s'immobilisa, dos à lui, le temps de reprendre une inspiration profonde. Mais il ne semblait pas disposé à lui répondre. Il resta un long moment muet puis se tourna enfin vers lui, écartant les bras de façon innocente :

_T'veux que j'te dise quoi?

_La vérité? Tenta-t-il.

L'autre le toisa du regard mais se refusa à toute réponse. Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi mais son entêtement à vouloir rester muet le rendait d'autant plus nerveux. Grimmjow ne pouvait sans doute imaginer qu'il savait quelque chose, et pourtant.

_Si tu ne me peux pas m'en parler parce que c'est ton travail, au moins dis-le moi! Quand on a vu Szayel tous les deux plus tôt, tu n'était pas aussi tourmenté. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_Rien! Répondit l'autre, agacé. Rien, okay?

_Comment je pourrais te croire.

_Écoute... c'est juste... j'peux pas t'le dire.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils violemment et pencha la tête, l'air désabusé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire? Il eut pendant un court instant l'envie de s'énerver, de lui rétorquer qu'il savait, mais il se retint. Il laissa échapper tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons par les narines de son nez et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, comme pour lui montrer son impatience.

_Okay, si tu veux rien me dire... mais si tu me caches quelque chose, et que je l'apprends, Grimmjow... Même si ça me concerne et que tu crois que c'est pour mon bien...

_Qu'est-ce t'vas chercher, putain? Le coupa le bleuté en adoptant une expression plus agacée encore. Arrête d'croire qu'tout tourne autour d'toi.

Ichigo sentit son cœur se serrer à sa réplique. Pourquoi lui dire ça? Ce ton ne lui ressemblait pas, et sa façon de lui parler non plus. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant pendant un instant une vive frustration commencer à monter en lui. Pourquoi lui mentir de cette façon, il n'aimait pas son attitude en ce moment même. Il lui mentait délibérément, s'entêtant à lui cacher qu'il était au cœur d'une décision de son clan, de ses dirigeants. Et s'ils lui avaient dit qu'ils devaient se séparer, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble, là, tout de suite, à partir du lendemain?

Son estomac se tordit douloureusement et une nausée piquante le prit soudain, mais il tint bon. Il pensait plutôt que le clan lui avait laissé un autre délai, peut-être plus court, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais le bleuté n'avait pas encore trouvé comment le lui avouer. C'était la seule explication possible. Ichigo voulait simplement qu'il soit honnête avec lui, mais si Grimmjow avait besoin de temps pour y penser, il lui en laisserait. Ça ne le surprendrait qu'à moitié qu'il ne tente de régler ça tout seul, de gagner du temps, de porter le poids de la décision sur ses épaules sans le mettre au courant. Ichigo savait bien les sentiments du bleuté pour sa personne, et il ne serait pas surpris de découvrir qu'il voulait le protéger, l'éloigner de ce genre de problèmes.

_Très bien, soupira-t-il enfin, je ne veux que t'aider, mais si tu ne veux pas...

Et sur ces mots, il se tourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte pour sortir de la salle. Il ne lui fallut que quelques pas, quelques secondes pour s'en aller, mais il avait compté les pas, il avait attendu qu'il ne le rattrape, qu'il ne l'arrête pour lui dire qu'il avait raison. Mais Jaggerjack ne bougea pas le petit doigt, et il se retrouva dehors, sur le trottoir, sous une pluie battante sans qu'il ne l'ait rattrapé.

Il sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement, et la nervosité le gagner. Il voulait savoir plus que tout ce qui tracassait Grimmjow, mais s'il ne le lui disait pas, comment pourrait-il seulement être à ses côtés? Il ne comprenait pas sa manière de faire, ils avaient toujours été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre surtout dès que ça les concernait directement. Le voir agir comme ça le blessait profondément.

* * *

Il entra dans les vestiaires du "Seireitei" sans entrain aucun. Les autres étaient déjà en train de se changer, et par chance il n'était pas en retard. A cause de la pluie, beaucoup plus de personnes avaient décidé de prendre le métro, et il avait dû se faufiler dans une rame pour pouvoir grimper dans la machine. Mais le comportement de Grimmjow le tracassait tellement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'il était écrasé entre deux hommes et contre une porte, à peine capable de respirer normalement, seul son visage dépassant du flot de voyageurs, puisqu'il était assez grand.

Il soupira longuement, tentant de se convaincre que Grimmjow trouverait une solution, qu'il ne laisserait pas faire ça. Il allait se battre pour lui, il le savait bien, il lui faisait confiance, il avait toujours cru en lui. Même face à Aizen, le bleuté avait tenu tête, il pourrait sûrement faire la même chose face aux dirigeants. Le jeune homme tentait de se rassurer comme il pouvait, mais une chose était certaine, il avait confiance en Grimmjow, même s'il cherchait à lui cacher des choses qui le concernaient.

Toutefois en attendant, il avait un travail à effectuer : tenter de danser du mieux qu'il pouvait sans paraître trop dans la lune. Son attitude maussade lui valut quelques réflexions, de la part de Yumichika et de Ginjo, mais il ne les releva pas et fourra ses vêtements dans son casier en poussant un soupir. Il sentit alors la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui et pensa qu'il devait s'agir de Renji, mais il ne l'avait pas encore vu ce soir-là.

_Dis, je peux te demander un truc?

C'était son senpai, Kaien, et son visage préoccupé frappa le jeune rouquin. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de cet homme de laisser voir ce genre de visage. Il était d'habitude plutôt enjoué, souriant et bienveillant, c'était pour ainsi dire la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça.

_Bien sûr, répondit-il, incertain.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Seul Ikkaku était encore là, son portable plaqué contre son oreille visiblement dans une conversation animée avec sa mère. Ichigo se demanda si son senpai allait lui reparler d'Urahara et ce qu'il devait tenter de découvrir auprès de lui, mais c'était autre chose :

_Y'a un truc entre toi et Renji, hein? Je veux dire... vous vous êtes disputés, ou quoi?

Surpris, l'orangé cligna des yeux et l'observa de manière dubitative. Renji n'était même pas là ce soir, et c'était maintenant qu'il le remarquait? Le rouge et lui n'avaient pas vraiment été des plus proches récemment, mais en même temps depuis que le club avait fermé, comment Kaien pouvait-il avoir remarqué quelque chose?

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda Kurosaki, curieux.

_Je sais pas. Bon, c'est son jour de congés aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu de vous demander ça à tous les deux en même temps, avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Tout le monde disait que vous étiez plutôt proches et là, même pendant la fermeture du club vous vous êtes même pas vus!

_Attends, comment tu sais ça?

_Yumichika a posé la question à Renji hier, tout innocemment, hein? Et il a été surpris de savoir que vous n'étiez plus en si bons termes. Renji a juste dit que... enfin que vous aviez chacun vos occupations maintenant.

Ichigo haussa les épaules, c'était plus ou moins vrai. Pourquoi Kaien s'intéressait-il à leur relation par contre, ça c'était un vrai mystère.

_Disons juste que je m'inquiète, avoua-t-il. En tant que senpai, si l'ambiance n'est pas bonne, ça serait plutôt à moi de savoir pourquoi et tenter de résoudre les problèmes, tu crois pas? Les autres sont aussi venus me trouver pour me demander depuis quand vous n'étiez plus potes? Tout le monde s'inquiète.

_Tout va bien, Renji et moi on n'est pas... on s'est pas disputés ni quoique ce soit.

Les grands yeux de Kaien scrutèrent les siens, comme s'il tentait de lire en lui et de découvrir la vérité. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, mais s'il disait vrai alors ses intentions étaient louables. Kaien avait toujours été un soutient essentiel pour chacun des danseurs du club, pour n'importe quel problème, n'importe quoi. Son intérêt était justifié, pensa alors Kurosaki.

_Yumichika pense que c'est à propos du client de Renji, celui qui venait tout le temps le voir là... le grand brun. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Renji en est raide dingue. Mais depuis cet incident, quand son client a payé pour une danse privée avec toi plutôt qu'avec lui, ça a dégénéré.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, cet incident lui était particulièrement douloureux. Se retrouver face à Kuchiki de cette manière ne l'avait pas emballé, surtout qu'il l'avait incité à lui dire la vérité sur sa relation avec Grimmjow. Et Renji était entré sur ces entre faits, fou de rage et avait alerté jusqu'à Urahara qui était intervenu alors que Kuchiki avait braqué son arme sur lui. Cet incident était vraiment marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Aucun autre danseur ne lui en avait parlé, mais il avait imaginé qu'ils devaient être au courant. Ils croyaient donc à une intrigue amoureuse : qu'il avait l'intention de piquer le client de Renji? Il aurait bien rigolé à gorge déployée s'il n'avait été confronté au visage sérieux de Kaien. Et puis, penser à Kuchiki ne lui donnait nullement l'envie de rire. Comment lui expliquer sans lui révéler que Kuchiki voulait le coincer?

_Je ne veux pas lui piquer son client, lui assura-t-il, et encore moins causer de problèmes. Je me fiche de son client.

_Mais lui, il s'en fiche pas de toi, hein?

S'ils voulaient croire à une histoire de fesses qu'ils y croient tous! Ca leur éviterait de penser un peu trop aux vraies raisons, et peut-être de penser à Grimmjow. Ichigo savait que tous ses collègues se rappelaient de Grimmjow, ils viendraient un jour ou l'autre à lui demander ce qu'il était devenu.

_Je ne sais pas ce que Renji a pensé, reprit Kurosaki, mais ce client ne m'intéresse pas!

_Je veux bien te croire, ricana-t-il, moi il me fait plutôt froid dans le dos.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire. Kuchiki faisait cet effet à pas mal de personnes. Sauf à Renji, apparemment. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir à Kaien, si jamais celui-ci abordait le sujet de Grimmjow. Son senpai était plutôt intelligent et il écoutait beaucoup les rumeurs parmi les clients. Ichigo l'avait toujours trouvé plus sympathique et ouvert que Shuuhei, mais maintenant il revoyait durement son jugement. Cet homme semblait particulièrement intéressé par les histoires internes aux danseurs.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, réglez vos différents avec Renji. Ce n'est bon pour personne votre situation. Et le patron ne serait probablement pas content si ça lui remonte aux oreilles.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pensant qu'il pourrait bien raconter tout ce qu'il voulait à Urahara, il était employé par Grimmjow maintenant. Mais ça, aucun de ses collègues ne le savait encore. Ichigo se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre ils l'apprendraient, mais plus tard serait le mieux. La situation était bien trop tendue avec Kuchiki pour cela. Et Urahara serait lui aussi acculé et piégé.

Il observa Kaien quitter la pièce et resta assis quelques instants devant son casier. Ikkaku était toujours là, plongé dans sa conversation et ne faisait pas attention à lui. Ichigo se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise au "Seireitei", comme s'il risquait d'être piégé à tout moment. Ce n'était plus seulement Kuchiki qu'il devait berner, mais tous ses collègues, et tous ces clients qui étaient là ce soir.

Il serra les poings en essayant d'éradiquer la nervosité qui s'était emparée de lui pendant sa conversation avec Kaien. Sa confrontation manquée avec Grimmjow avait déjà bien joué avec ses nerfs, mais là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il avait la désagréable impression que Kaien voulait en savoir plus, qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait plus, mais il n'avait pas encore osé demander quoi. La façon qu'il avait eu de lui dire que Kuchiki lui "faisait froid dans le dos" l'avait interpellé. Il l'avait presque dit avec dégoût, comme s'il savait ses sentiments pour le policier. Mais ça ne devait probablement être que le fruit de son imagination, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête énergiquement.

Il se leva et inspira lentement avant de se décider à sortir de la pièce et à s'engouffrer dans la grande salle du club, où les clients attendaient en masse. Toutes les tables autour de la scène, et même celles à l'étage étaient prises ce soir-là. Quelques regards insistants d'hommes accoudés au bar l'observèrent, d'autres plus trainants glissèrent sur lui lorsqu'il s'aventura entre les tables.

Quelques habitués lui firent la conversation, rien de bien sorcier. Un homme qu'il n'avait que rarement vu lui offrit un verre pour "le mettre de bonne humeur" avait-il dit. Et Ikkaku l'avait réprimandé en lui conseillant d'afficher un sourire plus large et un visage moins renfermé. Mais le jeune homme n'y pouvait rien, même s'il avait toujours travaillé du mieux qu'il pouvait, et qu'il considérait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser la vie privée empiéter sur son travail, il était anormalement mou et la motivation avait quitté son corps.

Ce n'était pas le bon jour pour passer sur scène, et pourtant, Ichigo savait qu'il devrait interpréter un nouveau numéro ce soir sur la scène principale. Il n'était qu'à peine prêt pour cela, n'ayant que très peu répété dans les vestiaires et n'ayant qu'à peine réfléchit à un nouveau thème percutant.

_Bon, Ichi tu veux passer quand? Demanda Yumichika qui se trouvait derrière la scène.

_Comme tu veux, lui répondit-il.

_Bon bah je passe en premier, ça te va?

_Ouais, carrément.

Il observa le brun grimper sur la scène sous les acclamations du public. Il resta caché derrière les rideaux, tandis que Shuuhei et Ikkaku terminaient d'enfiler leurs costumes de scène. Shuuhei avait choisi un thème tout en cuir noir, et Ikkaku avait décidé d'adopter le look cow-boy. Cependant, les deux hommes accoururent vers lui lorsqu'ils remarquèrent sa tenue.

_Putain t'as fait fort! S'exclama Ikkaku par-dessus la musique qui retentissait.

_C'est... plutôt original, avait renchéri Shuuhei en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Ichigo soupira, il avait bien eu conscience que son nouveau costume de scène allait lui apporter quelques remarques, mais franchement il s'en fichait. Il avait choisi ce costume sur un coup de tête, alors qu'il avait repensé à ses petits jeux coquins avec Grimmjow. Il se rappelait de ses yeux, énormes, sortant de leurs orbites, lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de bain accoutré de cette manière. La façon qu'il avait eu de le rendre aussi fou. Il savait qu'il allait faire un tabac ce soir, mais cette pensée ne le revigorait même pas.

Il enfila ses oreilles de chat orange sur sa tête et glissa ses pattes en fourrure à ses mains. Il portait ce string orange, comme le jour où il avait fait ce numéro à Grimmjow, mais cette fois-ci, sa queue de chat en fourrure n'était pas un sex toy, seulement un accessoire accroché à son string. Il portait également un short en jean orange très court et une veste en fourrure orangée.

_Tu déchires! S'exclama Ginjo, des étoiles plein les yeux en le voyant dans sa tenue de scène.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire. Il n'était pas forcément d'excellente humeur, et l'attitude de Grimmjow lui faisait soucis, mais au moins ses collègues lui remontaient le moral. Et juste avant de monter sur scène, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que le public pour oublier ses problèmes. La salle était bondée ce soir-là, comme il l'avait rarement vue et depuis qu'elle avait été agrandie cette sensation qu'une foule immense l'acclamait le prit à la gorge. C'était la première fois qu'il dansait pour autant de personnes à la fois.

Il débuta son show avec une certaine pression, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines en glissant son regard sur la foule hallucinante devant lui. Il aperçut des visages familiers aux premières tables, juste devant la scène. Des clients habitués étaient là, il remarqua également des visages totalement inconnus, qui l'observaient avec attention et beaucoup d'intérêt. Il bougeait de façon lente et séductrice, comme un félin l'aurait fait. Il cherchait un point dans la foule pour se mettre à l'aise et débuter sa prestation dans les meilleures conditions.

Il braqua son regard sur un homme imposant qui se trouvait au bar, le large verre de whisky dans sa main, il semblait étrangement calme et serein, ses yeux braqués sur lui. Son regard était intense, ses petits yeux noirs qui tentaient de voir à travers lui, tels des rayons laser. Cet homme ne le mettait pas à l'aise, loin de là, mais il était frappé par son attitude froide et sereine au milieu de ces hommes qui l'applaudissaient ou lui lançaient des mots salaces. Ses longs cheveux noirs et sa moustache épaisse de la même couleur lui donnaient un air rustre, sombre et mélancolique.

Ichigo détourna son attention de lui, ayant bien conscience que cet homme avait piqué son intérêt, mais d'une bien étrange manière. Il se plaça à quatre pattes sur la scène et remua sa queue accrochée à son string, faisant rire quelques clients, ou ronronner d'autres plus affamés. Il fit semblant de se passer une patte derrière l'oreille comme le faisait les chats puis se redressa, à genoux sur le sol. Il fit lentement glisser la fourrure qu'il portait sur ses épaules à terre puis se releva. Ses petits pas de félin le menèrent jusqu'à la barre de pole dance tandis que les billets commençaient à foisonner sur la scène.

Il effectua quelques figures à la barre, comme il savait si bien le faire, prenant bien garde à secouer sa queue de chat. Il vérifia que ses oreilles étaient toujours bien vissées sur sa tête et ramassa quelques billets qu'il fourra dans ses pattes de chat en fourrure qu'il venait de retirer. Il agrémenta d'un sourire un lancé de billets par un groupe d'hommes près de la scène et leur envoya un baiser. Mais son regard fut de nouveau attiré par l'homme accoudé au bar, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout chez cet homme criait "yakuza". Il ne voulait pas se vanter d'avoir quelques connaissances dans ce domaine, mais après avoir rencontré tant de membres de la pègre il pouvait dire qu'il avait l'œil. Il ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vu ici et lorsqu'il termina son numéro sous les acclamations du public, il se précipita jusqu'à Yumichika pour lui demander s'il connaissait ce nouveau client.

_Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il en zieutant la large carrure et la moustache sombre.

_Il a l'air... bizarre, non?

_Pfff, comme quatre-vingt dix pour cent des clients ici, Ichi! Répliqua Yumichika en riant.

Il n'avait pas tort, admit-il, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'observer l'homme à la dérobée. Une chose était certaine, il ne faisait pas partie du Yamaguchi-Gumi, et s'il était vraiment un yakuza comme il le pensait, alors sa présence ici n'était pas vraiment sans conséquences. Ichigo n'y connaissait rien aux yakuza, mais il savait que ceux-ci fonctionnaient en "territoires", or ce club faisait partie du territoire du Yamaguchi-Gumi, et entrer en territoire ennemi était interdit. Voire même considéré comme une provocation violente. Le rouquin ne savait pas qui était cet homme, mais s'il cherchait la provocation, il devait savoir que ce club appartenait à Grimmjow. Mais comment?

L'homme avait détourné son attention de la scène maintenant qu'il n'y était plus. Il gardait les yeux baissés sur son verre de whisky qu'il termina d'une seule gorgée. Il s'accouda au bar et tourna le dos à la salle. Ichigo considéra son large dos et son costume noir de bonne qualité. Les hommes à côté de lui avaient l'air normaux, puisqu'ils souriaient et frappaient dans leurs mains en accompagnant le numéro de Shuuhei. S'il avait été un yakuza, il aurait sans doute eu des gardes du corps avec lui, des hommes de main, mais les yeux ambrés ne découvrirent aucun homme qui attirèrent de nouveau son attention. Que cherchait cet homme seul en venait ici? Il l'avait observé comme s'il avait su qui il était, ce qu'il représentait pour le propriétaire des lieux. Ichigo en était certain, cet homme n'était pas là par hasard, et savait qu'il était l'amant de Jaggerjack.

Il choisit d'aller visiter Urahara sur-le-champ et de le mettre au courant. Dans tous les cas, Grimmjow devait être informé qu'un yakuza se trouvait ici. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne d'autre de toute façon. Mais Shuuhei l'arrêta en chemin :

_Il y a un client qui veut te voir en salle privé, il t'attend, dans la troisième salle.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'accélérer immédiatement et s'imagina face à l'homme moustachu en salle privée. Non, il devait d'abord prévenir Urahara et ensuite voir ce que cet homme lui voulait. Et il pensait que ce n'était pas pour le voir danser. Il retourna son visage en direction du bar, l'homme avait bien disparu, il devait sans doute être celui qui l'attendait en salle privée.

_Je dois voir Urahara avant, répondit-il.

_Urahara? Mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il a chopé un mauvais rhume, lui apprit Shuuhei, l'air désolé. C'est urgent?

Ichigo ferma les yeux, réprimant un élan d'injures fleuries. Urahara avait bien choisi son jour! Il ne pouvait que prévenir Grimmjow, mais il ne pourrait rien faire, il ne pouvait pas débarquer ici et voir par lui-même. L'orangé sembla alors avoir une idée de génie et leva les yeux pour fixer la caméra de surveillance suspendue au plafond. Elle était braquée sur la salle et non sur le bar, avait-elle pu capturer l'image de cet homme étrange? Il l'ignorait. Mais si cet homme l'attendait en salle privée, la caméra qui s'y trouvait se chargerait de l'immortaliser.

Il se décida donc à rejoindre la salle privée dans laquelle l'attendait l'inconnu. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression après tout, cet homme n'était peut-être pas du tout un yakuza. Pourtant, son intuition lui disait qu'il en était un, et il s'était souvent basé sur son intuition par le passé, comme avec Grimmjow. Il inspira tranquillement devant la porte qui le mènerait à la salle privée, pour se calmer et tenter de paraître sous son meilleur jour. Ce que lui voulait cet homme il l'ignorait mais il ne tarderait pas à le savoir pour sûr.

Il pénétra lentement dans la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, ses yeux inspectant le canapé de velours. La musique qui s'élevait était douce, et l'aida quelque peu à se détendre. Il ferma les yeux et imagina qu'il était de retour un mois plus tôt, quand il avait vu Grimmjow pour la première fois sur ce canapé de velours, le dévorant des yeux. C'était un souvenir particulièrement savoureux, qui le prenait aux tripes à chaque fois. Il avait en mémoire ce regard intense, foudroyant, qui l'avait happé dans un tourbillon fou d'émotions. Il se rappelait son sourire, la première fois qu'il avait entendu sa voix, la première fois qu'il l'avait touché...

Mais ce n'était pas Grimmjow qui avait pris place sur ce canapé. Une silhouette inconnue s'y dessinait, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite par anticipation. Il s'attendit à voir la large carrure se découper dans la pénombre et sous les lumières tamisées, mais il ne rencontra qu'une silhouette longiligne. De longues jambes croisées de manière délicate, un torse haut et fin, des épaules frêles et de longs cheveux blonds tombant autour d'un visage pâle et fin. Il arborait un air sérieux, coincé presque, en l'observant avancer jusqu'à lui. Son attitude lui rappela inexorablement Kuchiki, d'une froideur extrême, muet et ses yeux d'un vert pâle étaient fins et à peine ouverts, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

Surpris, et déstabilisé puisqu'il s'attendait à voir l'autre homme à la moustache, Ichigo marqua un temps d'arrêt face à ce client qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce dernier ne fit pas un geste mais l'observa des pieds à la tête, passant sa langue sur ses fines lèvres avant de parler :

_Bonsoir.

Sa voix était harmonieuse et basse, pas vraiment grave mais plutôt claire et assurée. Et même s'il n'avait jamais vu cet homme, il eut tout de suite une étrange impression. L'inconnu portait un long manteau blanc immaculé, ouvert et une veste blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc et des chaussures blanches. Tout chez lui respirait l'immaculé, la fraicheur et l'innocence. Pourtant, son regard était teinté d'une lueur mâture, quelque chose de plus fort et de plus aiguisé qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du jeune homme.

Cet homme n'avait rien à faire ici, pensa-t-il en grimpant sur la plate-forme sans détourner ses yeux de lui. Il avait trop la classe, il était trop "propre" sur lui-même, bien trop sérieux. Il tranchait avec l'atmosphère sensuelle de la pièce, et l'accoutrement orange vif du danseur. Ichigo arborait maintenant un froncement de sourcils violent, quitte à plisser son front. Sa main s'accrocha à la barre de pole dance mais il n'entama aucune danse. Il observa longuement la personne face à lui, et ses longues mains fines croisées sur ses cuisses. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas chez lui, et il ignorait quoi.

_Bonsoir, répondit-il enfin après avoir étudié longuement l'individu. C'est votre première fois?

_Oui.

Il n'était guère bavard, remarqua-t-il, ce qui allait de paire avec son apparence. Il hésita quelques instants et recula de quelques pas sur la plate-forme, s'accrochant de plus belle à la barre mais sans effectuer aucune figure. Il était certain que cet homme ne voulait pas qu'il danse.

_Vous ne voulez pas que je danse. Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça. Je le lis dans vos yeux.

Le blond détourna rapidement le regard, baissant son regard sur ses mains. Il bougea sur le canapé, d'une façon qui démontrait une certaine nervosité et pourtant, il puait la sérénité. Un peu comme cet homme rustre qu'il avait vu au bar, son regard noir sur lui était calme et assuré, tout comme celui de cet homme. Il ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer la comparaison, et pensa immédiatement qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils cherchaient le même but. Lequel, il l'ignorait encore.

_Vous êtes perspicace, lui lança-t-il enfin en retour.

_Si vous ne voulez pas une danse, alors partez, lui ordonna-t-il.

Le blond étira un sourire forcé mais ne répliqua rien. Ichigo savait qu'il aurait dû tourner le dos et s'en aller, il devait travailler! Et peu importait si cet homme avait payé, il ne voulait pas qu'il danse. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester là sous son regard clair qui le détaillait sans vergogne.

_Pourquoi restez-vous planté ici si vous savez que je ne veux pas vous regarder danser? Questionna-t-il enfin. Vous êtes curieux. Vous avez deviné. N'est-ce pas?

_Je n'ai rien deviné du tout!

_Vous êtes nerveux, constata l'autre en le fixant plus intensément encore. Je vous comprends. Lorsque le Yamaguchi-Gumi vous menace et refuse de vous entendre, vous vous devez d'être nerveux.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'étirer une grimace de stupéfaction. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments à cet homme, mais la surprise était trop grande. Il se figea, ne sachant que répondre, ne sachant quoi faire. Il aurait dû prendre la fuite avant de le laisser parler et maintenant ses craintes se montraient justifiées : cet homme était un yakuza. Et il en savait long sur le Yamaguchi-Gumi. Venait-il du cartel thaïlandais? Ou d'un clan ennemi?

_Soyons logique. Le clan ne vous laissera jamais en paix. Il ne vous laissera jamais aimer Grimmjow comme vous l'entendez, vous ne serez jamais libres. Vous êtes tous deux différents. Nous voyons les choses d'un autre œil.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Cracha alors Kurosaki. Qui êtes-vous?

Son corps s'était raidi dans une attitude défensive. Cet homme en savait bien trop long et avait pris l'ascendant sur lui. Il se sentait confiné, acculé et obligé de se défendre avec une arme de pacotille. Face à cet être assuré qui n'était pas là par hasard, il se sentit pris au piège. Urahara n'était pas là, et Grimmjow ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il ne lui restait que lui-même pour se sortir de là. Mais pas avant de savoir qui était cet homme.

_Jugram Haschwald, je suis le premier Lieutenant et conseiller du clan Quincy. Notre chef suprême voulait vous rencontrer, mais il a jugé plus prudent de m'envoyer. Il se trouvait au bar toute à l'heure, vous l'avez remarqué n'est-ce pas?

Cet homme à la moustache... il avait donc vu juste! Ichigo sentit un sentiment infime de fierté flotter dans son être en écoutant les mots de cet homme blond. Si cet homme était son chef, il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Pénétrer un endroit qui appartenait à un sous-chef du Yamaguchi-Gumi, parler à son amant sans retenue... Ce qu'il voulait était probablement important.

Quincy? Ichigo n'avait jamais entendu ce terme, mais il avait entendu parler de conflits entre le Yamaguchi-Gumi et un nouveau clan étranger, et des quartiers ouest. Il ne voulait pas faire de conclusion trop hâtives mais il aurait pu parier que cet homme faisait parti de ce clan qui causait du soucis aux patrons de son amant. Quincy. Il se souviendrait de ce nom.

_Je vous ai demandé ce que vous voulez.

Ichigo avait conscience qu'il parlait à un homme dangereux, et bien que cet homme lui apparut calme et serein, voire distant tout vêtu de blanc, il était tout de même un yakuza. Alors, il devait faire attention. Même s'il se trouvait au Seireitei, il n'était guère en sécurité entre ces murs. Ironiquement, il n'aurait pas été contre que Kuchiki débarque à cet instant même.

_Je veux ce que vous voulez, Kurosaki Ichigo, lui répondit-il. Notre vision du clan yakuza est différente de celle du Yamaguchi-Gumi, nous sommes une famille, et libres de nos choix. Nous n'imposerions jamais que vous et Grimmjow soyez séparés.

_Comment savez-vous ces choses?

_Quelles choses? Interrogea-t-il, le regard brillant.

_A propos de moi et Grimmjow, a propos de... ce qu'ils veulent.

Haschwald poussa un infime soupir et ferma les yeux.

_Nous savons beaucoup de choses. La discrétion est une de nos armes, et nous savons écouter les bruits qui courent.

Ichigo n'en doutait pas, mais ce type était bien trop au fait de ce qui passait entre Grimmjow et lui. Il ne croyait pas à son histoire de "écouter les bruits qui courent" non, il n'était pas aussi naïf. Être aussi bien informé sur des informations telles que celles-ci devait plutôt relever de quelque chose de grave. Comme de l'espionnage. Il ne voulait pas y croire lui-même, tout ceci était trop rocambolesque pour son esprit cartésien. Mais quelqu'un proche de Grimmjow, ou d'Aizen, leur donnant des informations sur le clan n'était pas impossible. Ichigo ne se disait pas enquêteur hors pair, et il était bien loin d'être un espion, d'autant plus qu'il n'y connaissait rien à leurs histoires de yakuza. Mais il n'était pas débile.

_Les bruits qui courent? Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Vous croyez que je vais avaler ça?

L'homme blond soutint son regard lourdement, sans même battre des cils, certainement étonné de l'entendre aussi hargneux. S'il avait cru se retrouver face à un strip-teaseur écervelé, il devait être bien surpris. Peut-être ces Quincy étaient-ils au fait de beaucoup de choses, mais probablement pas de qui était vraiment Ichigo. Mais comme il restait muet, le roux reprit la parole :

_Je vous conseille de partir, avant que je ne crie ou que je ne demande à l'un des malabars à l'entrée de venir vous refaire le portrait.

_Charmant, expia-t-il du bout des lèvres en se levant.

Il avança jusqu'à la plate-forme, ses yeux clairs braqués sur lui, mais aucun des deux ne cassa cet échange. Ichigo ignorait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Cet homme n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour lui faire peur, si? Pour lui dire que le Yamaguchi-Gumi ne l'accepterai jamais, qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une relation sereine avec Grimmjow? Qu'avait-il à y gagner?

_Repensez à ce que je vous ai dit, Kurosaki Ichigo, lui dit-il d'une voix plus basse. Le Yamaguchi-Gumi est un clan anarchique, autoritaire, qui veut tout contrôler, même les hommes qui n'en font pas partie. Un jour ou l'autre, ils vous chasseront. Et vous deviendrez une cible pour beaucoup de clans étrangers, il y en a plus que vous l'imaginez dans cette ville. Tous désireux d'atteindre le Yamaguchi-Gumi, de l'affaiblir, de le toucher dans sa puissance.

_Qu'en savez-vous? Répliqua-t-il. Je ne suis même pas un yakuza, comment un autre clan pourrait penser à s'en prendre à moi?

_Parce que ça leur permettrait de toucher Grimmjow Jaggerjack en plein cœur. Et atteindre l'homme qui fait la richesse de votre ennemi juré est un objectif particulièrement recherché chez tous ces clans.

Chez les Quincy aussi, Ichigo n'en doutait pas.

_Pourquoi me dites-vous ça? Vous voulez quoi? Me protéger? Pfff... Vous êtes comme les autres, c'est Grimmjow que vous voulez. Lui et sa drogue, lui et son business. Vous êtes comme les autres.

Haschwald sourit devant son discours teinté de haine et de dégoût. Ichigo savait qu'il visait juste, tous ces yakuzas étaient tous pareils; vicieux, sadiques, profiteurs et vénal. Ils ne cherchaient que l'argent, le succès, le pouvoir, et écraser les autres. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour eux. Ces Quincy voulaient le protéger, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'eux! Ou bien cherchaient-ils à l'embrigader pour toucher Grimmjow en plein cœur, comme il venait de le lui expliquer. Mais Grimmjow ne l'abandonnerait jamais, il ne le laisserait jamais en danger s'il savait qu'il l'était. Et Ichigo n'était pas assez fou pour ce tourner vers ces Quincy.

_Je suis seulement venu vous offrir un soutient, vous exposer une vérité certaine. Que vous le vouliez ou non, quelque soit la décision du Yamaguchi-Gumi à votre intention, vous serez une cible pendant très longtemps. Nous pouvons y remédier.

Ichigo était bien loin de tout connaître à ces guerres de clans, et de territoires. Il n'était pas un yakuza, et espérait plus que tout rester loin de toutes leurs histoires. Mais il savait aussi se défendre, et qu'un homme vienne lui offrir la protection d'un clan dont il ne connaissait rien le piquait jusque dans sa virilité.

L'homme ne tenta pas plus longtemps de lui exposer ses arguments, ayant compris qu'il se heurterait à un mur. Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Ichigo seul au milieu de la plate-forme, enserrant la barre de pole dance si fort que sa main en était devenue toute blanche. Il la lâcha, ses yeux encore fixés sur la porte de peur qu'il ne revienne, puis il descendit lentement et leva les yeux en direction de la caméra de surveillance juste au-dessus de lui. Au moins, cet homme allait laisser son portrait derrière lui, et il était certain que Urahara s'empresserait d'en donner une copie à Grimmjow.

* * *

Ichigo ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire après cette rencontre étrange au club. Courir jusqu'à Grimmjow pour le lui raconter, même si la communication n'était pas au beau fixe entre eux, ou garder ça pour lui? Non, il devait vraiment en parler au bleuté, surtout si, comme il l'avait deviné, quelqu'un dans son entourage donnait des informations à ces Quincy. Mais en rentrant dans le loft, après que Nell ne l'ai ramené sur le dos de sa moto, il trouva l'endroit silencieux et plongé dans le noir.

Il s'aventura jusqu'à la chambre, et aperçut Grimmjow couché, endormi sous les draps. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, surtout pour lui annoncer une nouvelle pareille, mais il resta tout de même sur le pas de la porte, à l'observer. Un infime rayon de lumière en provenance de la lune éclairait sa silhouette couchée et son visage paisible à travers les rideaux. Ichigo eut un petit pincement au cœur en imaginant qu'il ne vivrait peut-être plus jamais à ses côtés à cause du clan. Si cet homme blond avait dit vrai, jamais ils ne pourraient s'aimer en paix.

Il soupira bruyamment et se décida à rentrer dans la pièce. A pas de loup, il avança jusqu'au lit et s'y allongea sans faire balancer outre mesure le matelas moelleux. Le bleuté grommela dans son sommeil mais ne sembla pas se réveiller. Il était déjà plus de deux heures du matin et aucun traffic ne pouvait se faire entendre au pied de l'immeuble. La ville était silencieuse et la nuit au ciel dégagé laissait voir les étoiles, plus brillantes que jamais. Un ciel clair était souvent de bon augure pour le beau temps le lendemain, Ichigo espérait qu'il en serait de même pour sa relation avec Grimmjow.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le poussa délicatement, secouant doucement son corps pour l'éveiller. D'abord hésitant, ses gestes se révélèrent doux et soigneux, puis un peu plus agressifs, le secouant pendant de longues secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre enfin les yeux en grommelant d'une voix rauque. Le regard turquoise se braqua sur lui et le yakuza recula sur le matelas, clignant des yeux avec surprise en le découvrant là dans son lit. Il retomba sur le dos, s'étant éloigné quelque peu du jeune homme et reprit ses esprits en passant une main hésitante sur son visage.

_Désolé de te réveiller, chuchota le danseur en pinçant ses lèvres d'un air coupable. Mais il le fallait.

_Qu'est-ce qui y'a? Demanda l'autre, encore perdu dans les brouillards du sommeil profond.

_Je crois... je crois qu'un autre clan tente de nous séparer. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ni pourquoi, mais cet homme qui est venu savait tout de moi, de nous. Il avait l'air sûr de lui et tellement... au courant!

Grimmjow se redressa soudain en position assise, ses yeux élargis par la stupéfaction. Il l'observa sans comprendre pendant quelques instants, ses sourcils froncés, son front plissé et passa enfin sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de parler :

_Qu'est-ce t'racontes?

_Il y avait deux hommes, j'en suis persuadé. Les caméras de surveillance du club ont dû les immortaliser. L'un d'eux était au bar de la salle quand j'ai dansé sur scène, je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais tout chez lui puait le yakuza. Et puis j'ai eu une danse privée. J'ai cru que ça serait ce type-là, mais je me suis retrouvé face à un autre homme, totalement différent, que je n'avais jamais vu non plus.

Grimmjow l'écoutait avec attention, sans dire un mot, et le rouquin ignorait si c'était parce qu'il venait tout juste d'être tiré du sommeil ou parce qu'il était grandement intrigué. Peu importait, il poursuivit :

_Cet homme m'a dit que le clan ne me laisserai jamais en paix, qu'il ne nous laisserait jamais vivre tous les deux comme on le veut. Il s'est présenté comme le Premier Lieutenant du clan des Quincy. Jugram Haschwald. Il savait que le Yamaguchi-Gumi menaçait de nous séparer, il savait trop de choses! Il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'aider, m'a dit que leur clan ne nous séparerait jamais.

_Comment savait-il ça? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde, inquiète.

_Il a dit que la discrétion était leur arme, qu'ils savaient écouter les bruits qui courent. J'ignore comment...

Grimmjow détourna son visage de lui et soupira longuement. Ichigo n'avait jamais souhaité lui apporter ce genre de mauvaise nouvelle mais c'était trop tard à présent. Ces hommes étaient entrés au "Seireitei" et Grimmjow ne tarderait pas à mettre un visage sur des noms, et à les retrouver. Un silence lourd s'installa et Kurosaki jugea préférable de rester muet, s'abstenant ainsi de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Au bout de quelques instants, le bleuté quitta le lit et se leva, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon.

_Faut qu'j'appelle Aizen, marmonna-t-il en s'échappant en direction de la porte.

_En plein milieu de la nuit?

_Ouais.

Il disparut derrière la porte et le jeune homme se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il écouta les pas de son amant s'éloigner pour laisser la place au silence. Il se laissa bercer par le sentiment de sécurité qui l'enveloppait dès qu'il se retrouvait ici. Le loft de Grimmjow était devenu son "chez lui", l'endroit qu'il considérait comme son foyer désormais. Le propriétaire des lieux avait dû rejoindre son bureau puisqu'il n'entendait plus rien. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre, lentement, ses pas presque hésitants, et tira sur les rideaux.

La vue de la ville en pleine nuit, ses lumières multicolores par centaines, ses hauts grattes-ciel et l'obscurité qui l'étouffait suffirent à lui redonner un semblant de bonne humeur. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et s'aventura sur le large balcon, qui servait également de terrasse. Il savait que le bleuté n'aimait guère cet endroit, tout comme les yakuzas appréciaient peu les endroits découverts, à la merci des buildings voisins. Ichigo lui, pensait autrement. Cette hauteur, cette impression de dominer tout Tokyo lui donnait le vertige, mais un vertige de puissance et de confiance.

C'était à cet endroit qu'il avait avoué à Grimmjow ne pas vouloir tomber amoureux, et que tout ce qu'il cherchait n'était qu'une passion dévorante, et une fusion des corps. Les mots les plus absurdes de toute son existence. Il sourit en se remémorant ses mots qui lui semblaient bien loin maintenant. Il ne pensait plus ainsi, et il s'était ouvert à l'amour comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé le faire. Et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas ça puérile, l'amour était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait, bien plus profond, ponctué d'élans incontrôlables qui faisaient battre son cœur. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Grimmjow, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, il se sentait vivant et important. Il n'aurait jamais osé penser ainsi avant, que l'amour puisse lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses était pour lui impossible. Il n'y avait que dans les romans qu'on pouvait sentir ce genre d'émotions.

Il s'était trompé lourdement. Grimmjow avait changé sa vision de la vie, pour toujours, et il espérait pouvoir faire changer la sienne à présent. Jaggerjack n'avait toujours vécu que pour les yakuzas, avec les yakuzas, sans jamais croire qu'une autre vie pouvait être sienne. Ichigo voulait lui prouver que c'était possible, il voulait qu'il prenne la peine d'essayer. Tout comme lui avait essayé de changer la sienne en tombant amoureux. Il soupira en s'accoudant à la rambarde et ses yeux divaguèrent sur les lumières face à lui. Il comprenait que Grimmjow puisse tant les aimer, lui aussi commençait à les apprécier plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Cet endroit était pour lui un refuge, un cocon, et il aurait aimé y faire son foyer pour de bon. Il ne savait pas si Grimmjow le voyait ainsi. Ils vivaient ensemble, mais le plus gros des affaires du rouquin étaient encore chez Rukia, dans son ancien appartement.

Il ne sut réellement combien de temps s'écoula pendant qu'il méditait, puis la porte de la chambre se fit entendre et Grimmjow apparut près de la baie vitrée. Son visage était plus grave encore, son regard perçant s'arrêta sur le jeune homme qui fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'Aizen avait bien pu lui dire. Il n'osa pas parler le premier, ayant bien conscience que c'était au plus âgé de faire le premier pas. Il espérait encore qu'il lui dise la vérité, que le clan voulait qu'il s'en aille.

_T'iras plus travailler au Seireitei, lâcha sans avertissement le bleuté.

Cet ordre lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre. Estomaqué, Ichigo cligna des yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Ne plus travailler au club? Il avait bien conscience qu'un incident de cette gravité devait l'inquiéter mais de là à lui annoncer ça comme ça...

_Urahara est d'accord, embraya-t-il. J'l'ai appelé. J'vais m'occuper d'ces types, ces Quincy. Mais Urahara a ordre d'pas t'laisser entrer au club.

_Quoi?!

Ichigo se sentit trembler des pieds à la tête. La stature haute et immobile de Grimmjow le glaça. C'était comme s'il lui donnait un vulgaire ordre, sans même se soucier de ses sentiments. Il savait très bien combien ce travail était importait pour lui, ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Pourquoi le bleuté faisait-il preuve de si peu de compassion? Ne pouvait-il pas lui expliquer pourquoi? S'excuser? Ichigo sentit la fureur monter en lui et son visage se crispa.

_T'iras plus travailler là-bas, c'est tout.

_Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil? Rétorqua-t-il, sa voix tremblante. Tu ne peux pas décider de ma vie, Grimmjow! Je te l'ai déjà dit! C'est mon travail! Tu ne m'obligeras pas à le quitter!

_Alors j'te vire! Cracha-t-il en serrant les poings.

Ichigo échappa un soupir choqué. L'homme qui se trouvait face à lui n'était pas l'homme qu'il connaissait, ce n'était pas le Grimmjow dont il était tombé amoureux. Il était un autre, un yakuza. Il l'observa, ses yeux teintés d'une colère sans nom, et il fut incapable de comprendre son geste. Cherchait-il à le protéger?

_Urahara me virera jamais! Scanda-t-il, comme s'il voulait s'en persuader lui-même.

_T'veux qu'on essaye d'voir c'qu'il va dire? Lui lança-t-il en brandissant son portable. J'viens d'l'avoir, et j'lui ai dit qu'si t'démissionnes pas, t'es viré. T'as pas à discuter, j'te laisserai jamais retourner là-bas.

Ichigo ne sut pas vraiment ce qui emporta son corps à ce moment-là. A bout de nerfs, en colère et attristé par la façon dont il le traitait, il se précipita vers lui, les poings en avant et cogna son torse avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve. Son visage contracté, ses yeux plissés et ses dents serrées, il abattit ses poings encore et encore contre lui, sans un mot, poussant des halètements rageurs. Il voulait lui dire qu'il savait pour les ordres du clan, qu'il devait le lui avouer. Il voulait lui dire qu'il le détestait, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'en fut pas capable non plus. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Et Grimmjow resta là, encaissant chacun de ses coups sans broncher, sans même tenter de l'arrêter.

Lorsqu'enfin Ichigo se calma et que ses poings restèrent posés là, contre les pectoraux du bleuté, il bouillonnait d'une rage encore immense. Était-ce sa faute si ces hommes étaient venus jusqu'à lui? Était-ce sa faute si le clan avait été trahit et si ces Quincy étaient maintenant en possession de toutes ces informations? Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et un flot d'air s'engouffra dans sa gorge, gonflant ses poumons si rapidement qu'il manqua s'en étouffer. Il toussota, s'écartant de son amant pour chercher son regard.

_Tu les as appelés? Tes chefs, ceux qui sont au-dessus d'Aizen, tu leur as dit?

Grimmjow ne voulait sans doute pas lui répondre, mais il le fit malgré lui d'un coup de tête. Ichigo savait bien qu'ils devaient les mettre au courant que ce clan leur cherchait des noises, il était logique qu'il les ait contactés.

_Ils croient que c'est moi, c'est ça? Ils pensent que c'est moi.

Le bleuté détourna le regard et prit une inspiration profonde par le nez. Ce n'était qu'à peine une question, il connaissait la réponse. Grimmjow avait-il seulement cherché à le défendre? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pu se défendre lui-même? Ces hommes ne voulaient-ils pas le rencontrer? Ichigo comprit que la donne avait changé, que ces Quincy venus le trouver avaient semé le trouble, non seulement chez Grimmjow mais jusqu'à la tête du Yamaguchi-Gumi.

_Ils croient que je leur ai parlé de nous, du clan et peut-être d'autres choses aussi, reprit-il, scindant le visage face à lui. Ils croient que je leur ai dit tout ce que je sais sur tes affaires, leurs affaires, le cartel et tout ça.

Les informations que les Quincy possédaient ne pouvaient venir que d'une personne qui faisait partie du Yamaguchi-Gumi, ou qui en était proche. Et lui qui n'avait pas la confiance des dirigeants, lui qui était auprès de Grimmjow contre leurs avis, était le coupable idéal. Il comprenait à présent, ils le prenaient pour un vendeur d'informations, un comploteur. Il se fichait de ce que le clan pouvait penser, mais pas de ce que pensait Grimmjow.

_Tu crois que c'est moi aussi? Demanda-t-il, timidement, apeuré par sa réponse.

_Bien sûr qu'non, répondit-il dans un souffle en dodelinant la tête.

_Tu leur as dit?

Grimmjow poussa un soupir, tentant d'adopter un ton moins formel, une voix moins rauque. Ichigo sentit bien son ton s'adoucir et sa voix se baisser, comme s'il ne voulait pas le blesser ou rendre ses paroles moins violentes. Mais ses mots lui firent l'effet d'un trou dans la poitrine, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur.

_Mon avis vaut plus grand chose, depuis qu'j'les ai défiés, depuis qu'Aizen les a défiés pour qu'on soit ensemble. Ils veulent qu'tu partes. Sur l'champ. Ou ils viendront t'tuer eux-mêmes.

Une de ses mains se posa sur l'épaule d'Ichigo mais le jeune homme n'avait plus envie de l'entendre. Il bougea sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, plus personne ne pourrait le protéger à présent. Ses yeux ambrés ne purent s'empêcher de scruter son visage qui s'était adoucit. Il y chercha un peu de réconfort, une assurance peut-être mais il n'y trouva que de la pitié et de la soumission. Malgré tout ce qu'il pensait, malgré son amour pour lui, Grimmjow ne pouvait plus le défendre devant les accusations de ses dirigeants. Ces Quincy venus le trouver avaient été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase et le bleuté ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

Choqué et perdu, l'orangé chercha quoi faire quelques instants. Il recula d'un pas, sentant son corps tanguer et ses jambes trembler sous son poids. La main qui avait réchauffé son épaule glissa lentement pour ne laisser qu'un froid glacial. Grimmjow l'avait déjà accepté, il avait déjà compris qu'ils devaient être séparés. Il s'y préparait depuis quelques heures, Ichigo l'avait su. Il aurait dû rompre avec lui ce soir, plutôt que de laisser ce prétexte des Quincy le rendre coupable aux yeux de l'Oyabun et de ses chefs. Il lui en voulait, mais en même temps, il était plein de gratitude envers lui.

Seulement, l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui était un étranger. Ce n'était pas le Grimmjow qu'il connaissait, et qui s'était battu contre Aizen pour lui, qui avait tout fait pour que ses dirigeants reconnaissent sa valeur. Peut-être était-il fatigué d'essayer, peut-être s'avouait-il enfin vaincu, et les laissait-il gagner. Ichigo ne le savait pas. Mais il était certain qu'il avait perdu le soutien de son amant. D'ailleurs, cet homme ne l'était plus. Leur lien venait de se briser bruyamment au milieu de la chambre qui avait si souvent accueilli leurs ébats amoureux, où il avait passé tant de bons moments.

Il sentit comme un déchirement en lui, une grande douleur le tiraillant de part en part, comme si on tentait de lui arracher une partie de lui-même. Il tenta de résister à la douleur immense qu'elle lui procurait, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide, sous sa colère, son incompréhension et sa tristesse. Quand il bougea ce fut en se remémorant les derniers mots de Grimmjow : "ils viendront te tuer eux-mêmes". Il comprit enfin le sens de ces mots et recula d'un pas mal assuré, puis d'un second. Les yeux turquoise l'observaient avec une certaine langueur, comme s'il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il ne s'en aille.

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier. Il ne laissa pas plus longtemps cette douleur tiraillante l'immobiliser. Il fit volte-face avec une rapidité surprenante et quitta les lieux. Il avala les mètres le séparant de la pièce à vivre, et de la porte d'entrée. Il sauta dans ses chaussures, et sans même prendre ses affaires, sans même un regard en arrière, il s'enfuit. Devant l'entrée dans le couloir, Di-Roy et Hallibel l'observèrent détaler sans un mot.

Il sortit de l'immeuble et courut le plus vite et le plus loin possible qu'il put. Encore et encore, il lança ses jambes à toute vitesse, ses pas résonnant sur le bitume, ses halètements sonores étouffants les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Il ne se retourna jamais, traversant les rues les unes après les autres, les avenues, les parcs et les places. Sans regarder où il allait, sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, il courait. Il ne sentait plus son souffle dans sa gorge, ni son cœur qui battait pourtant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir laissé son cœur dans ce loft qu'il avait considéré si longtemps comme sa nouvelle demeure. Grimmjow le lui avait arraché si sauvagement qu'il pouvait presque distinguer le goût du sang sur sa langue.

Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, alourdies par sa course folle, ni sa tête qui tournait affreusement. Il s'arrêta enfin dans une rue qui lui était inconnue, sombre et peu accueillante puis marcha jusqu'à un abribus non loin. A bout de souffle, il tenta de respirer normalement tout en inspectant le plan et en cherchant là où il se trouvait. Il était sortit du quartier de Shinjuku à priori, et se trouvait à la frontière du quartier de Nishihara, non loin de Shibuya.

Il s'assit sur le petit banc de fortune qui se trouvait là, perdu et submergé par la colère. Pendant sa course, ses larmes étaient tombées le long de ses joues mais à présent ne lui restaient plus que ses yeux rougis et sa bouche tremblante. Était-il en sécurité ici? Était-il sur le territoire du Yamaguchi-Gumi? Dans sa profonde tristesse et sa course folle, il avait tout de même fait preuve d'un semblant de lucidité. Le contrôle du clan s'arrêtait à Shibuya, ce quartier ne faisait pas partie de leur juridiction, d'après ce qu'il en savait.

A cet instant, il réalisa alors qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Lors de son voyage en Thaïlande, et cela malgré lui, il avait retenu plus d'informations qu'il n'aurait dû. Le secrétaire de Grimmjow lui avait enseigné beaucoup de choses, mais il avait également laissé beaucoup d'informations dans l'ordinateur qu'il lui avait prêté. Ichigo n'avait rien cherché à retenir, mais il se rendait compte que les choses qu'il avait simplement lues ou entendues dire, revenaient vite dans sa mémoire.

Ce quartier lui était inconnu, et il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se trouver un coin caché en attendant le jour. Il rejoindrait Rukia en prenant le train et lui demanderait de l'aide. Il n'avait emporté aucune affaire avec lui, si ce n'était son portable et il le prit en main pour constater qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'appel. Même pas de Grimmjow. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et le ventre, et une nausée désagréable s'empara de lui. Il crut qu'il allait vomir lorsqu'il réalisa soudain où il était. Nishihara n'était pas loin du quartier de Hanegi, à l'ouest, où Shuuhei habitait. Il ignorait comment et pourquoi il pensa à lui tout à coup, mais son instinct de survie avait probablement pris le dessus.

Il savait que rester ici en pleine nuit n'était pas l'idéal pour lui. Qui savait ce que les Quincy envisageaient de faire, ou même s'ils le suivaient. Et comment pourrait-il faire confiance au Yamaguchi-Gumi alors que Grimmjow lui avait dit qu'ils chercheraient à le tuer? Il frissonna en revoyant son visage torturé et en entendant sa voix rauque résonner dans sa tête. Comment ces hommes avaient-ils pu penser qu'il avait donné des informations à un autre clan? C'était lui qui avait révélé à Grimmjow qu'ils savaient des choses. S'il avait été un espion il n'aurait certainement pas révélé ce genre de choses, comme le fait qu'ils avaient de l'avance sur le Yamaguchi-Gumi, au contraire. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi bêtes? Pensa-t-il, en serrant les poings.

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Ils avaient décidé de le prendre pour coupable idéal et avaient réussi à le séparer de Grimmjow. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais, ne cesserait de les maudire et s'il recroisait un jour le chemin d'un yakuza, il se chargerait de l'éviter soigneusement. Sa fureur toute retrouvée fut une bonne motivation pour lui faire reprendre une marche tonique. Il écumait les mètres et les rues, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas suivi, ou qu'il ne se trouvait pas en territoire yakuza. Mais il avait bien conscience de ne pas tout connaître, très loin de là. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'à lui-même, et à son instinct. Il ne s'arrêta jamais, ou seulement pour consulter un plan par-ci par-là. Il ne rencontra personne sauf quelques voitures sur les plus grandes artères.

En se retrouvant dans le quartier de Hanegi, après plus de trois quart d'heure de marche, il composa le numéro de Shuuhei. Le brun ne devait pas être rentré depuis longtemps chez lui, avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas encore endormi. Quoique, Ichigo avait perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il était rentré chez le bleuté et ignorait quelle heure il était. Son portable indiquait plus de quatre heures et demi du matin et il soupira en imaginant que son collègue devait être profondément endormi. Cependant, à la troisième sonnerie, la voix ensommeillée et cassée de Shuuhei lui répondit.

_Allô?

Il hésita un instant, se demandant si son amitié toute nouvelle avec lui était propice à ce genre de demandes. Mais avait-il seulement le choix?

_Désolé de te réveiller, j'ai besoin d'un service, avoua-t-il enfin.

_A cette heure? Grommela l'autre.

Ichigo leva les yeux sur l'immeuble qui s'élevait devant lui et inspira profondément :

_Je suis devant chez toi.

_Quoi?

_Désolé de te prévenir au dernier moment. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

A l'autre bout du fil, il entendit Shuuhei bouger sous ses draps puis un silence s'installa. Ichigo se pinça les lèvres en observant les alentours. Il n'avait pas croisé grand monde en chemin et s'en sentait soulagé. Les rues de Tokyo avaient la réputation d'être tranquilles et sécurisées, mais il était désormais la cible du plus grand clan yakuza de la capitale, et probablement de tous ces autres clans qui voulaient atteindre le Yamaguchi-Gumi en son cœur.

Soudain, un bip bruyant le fit sursauter et il remarqua que c'était le signe que la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble lui était ouverte. Shuuhei n'avait rien dit à l'autre bout du fil, mais Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir que c'était lui.

_Merci, souffla-t-il.

_Cinquième étage, annonça-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il n'était venu qu'une seule fois chez Shuuhei, s'il se rappelait bien, et n'en avait pas gardé un souvenir impérissable. L'immeuble était en piteux état et glacial. Mais il grimpa dans le petit ascenseur grinçant et arriva à l'étage de son collègue où une porte était entrouverte. Shuuhei l'attendait là, un jogging sur les hanches et un sweat-shirt enfilés probablement à la va-vite. Le rouquin s'engouffra dans son appartement et se remémora qu'il n'était pas très grand. Un salon avec une petite cuisine ouverte étaient éclairés par une lumière vive en provenance du plafonnier, et il distingua la porte menant à la chambre sur la gauche.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Lui demanda Hisagi en se frottant les yeux. Je suis étonné que tu te souviennes où j'habite.

_Moi aussi, admit-il en baissant les yeux, mais ça m'est revenu d'un coup. J'étais pas loin du quartier alors... j'ai pensé à toi.

_En pleine nuit? Je suis flatté Ichigo, mais je pense que t'es pas là par plaisir ou par choix.

Ichigo secoua la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait raison. Que pouvait-il lui dire? Jusqu'où pouvait-il lui parler de sa dispute avec Grimmjow, du clan, des Quincy? Il n'était pas sans savoir que Shuuhei lui aussi avait une relation avec un yakuza, et qu'il savait qu'il fréquentait Grimmjow. Ils étaient devenus plus proches depuis quelques temps, et il remerciait tout bas qu'on lui ait permis d'avoir Hisagi ce soir. Il n'aurait pu aller nulle part d'autre. L'appartement de Rukia était trop loin, il était en froid avec Renji et il ignorait où habitaient ses autres collègues. Il y avait bien ses autres amis, mais comment leur expliquer sa situation à cette heure de la nuit? Non, Shuuhei était la solution la plus sûre.

_J'ai des problèmes, avoua-t-il enfin, je veux dire... je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire ou pas.

Shuuhei soupira longuement et lui proposa un verre d'eau. Il remarqua bien qu'il était encore habillé comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, à la sortie du club, qu'il n'avait rien avec lui à part son portable. Ses yeux noirs semblaient déceler la vérité, même la plus profonde et Ichigo ne pouvait se soustraire à leur pouvoir.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Grimmjow? Tenta-t-il, alors que l'orangé restait silencieux.

Ichigo acquiesça sans le regarder et but d'une traite le verre d'eau, puis le remercia. Shuuhei resta accoudé au plan de travail de sa petite cuisine mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Kurosaki ne savait pas s'il voulait plus d'informations, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui en parler. Il voulait juste pouvoir trouver un peu de repos ce soir, il se sentait tout à coup épuisé. Peut-être aurait-il la force de parler le lendemain?

Shuuhei ne lui posa pas plus de questions, ayant probablement senti que ce n'était pas le moment, et lui proposa de dormir sur son modeste canapé. Ichigo le remercia et l'aida à extraire une couverture d'un placard dans l'entrée. Ils étaient tous deux occupés à parfaire son couchage de fortune, quand la porte de la chambre grinça et qu'une voix s'éleva :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Shuuhei?

Ichigo se retourna rapidement, surpris, pour observer l'homme qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Une carrure massive se dessina progressivement tandis que l'homme sortait de la chambre, seulement vêtu d'un long caleçon. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés et fronça ses sourcils en reconnaissant Ichigo.

_Retourne te coucher, lui lança Hisagi avec un geste de la main. C'est juste Ichigo, il va passer la nuit ici.

_Je suis désolé de vous déranger, déblatéra soudain le rouquin. Je ne savais pas...

Muguruma Kensei haussa les épaules comme s'il s'en moquait puis tourna les talons en retournant dans la chambre. Il lui souhaita tout de même une bonne nuit et referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Shuuhei ne fit aucun commentaire, et Ichigo savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il remercia encore une fois son collègue qui lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant d'éteindre la lumière et de le laisser seul. Il avait conscience qu'il tombait probablement mal, et la honte s'empara de lui. Shuuhei avait ses propres problèmes lui aussi, sa propre relation à mener à bien, et maintenant qu'il savait que Muguruma se trouvait ici, il s'en voulait de perturber l'intimité des deux amants.

Ichigo se glissa sous la couverture généreusement prêtée et resta allongé là, ses yeux braqués au plafond d'un air absent. Quelques minutes plus tôt il était encore heureux avec celui qu'il aimait. Maintenant il était là, en vadrouille en pleine nuit, en fuite chez son collègue, et seul. Grimmjow l'avait abandonné, et c'était bien là le pathétique résultat de leur relation. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée et ferma les yeux en refoulant les larmes qui s'y aggloméraient.


	27. Chapitre 26

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 26.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon XD

* * *

Grimmjow écouta la porte se fermer lentement en grinçant. Le claquement lorsqu'elle se referma résonna à ses oreilles, telle une onde de choc sans fin ne cessant de cogner contre ses tympans, encore et encore. Inexorablement, ce bruit fatal résonnait en lui comme une infinie de coups de canons, sourds, funestes. Le gémissement de cette porte, annonciateur du départ en catastrophe d'Ichigo, se répercuta jusque dans ses membres, titillant ses nerfs, ses muscles et accélérant sa respiration. Il sentit la vague de colère prendre toute sa puissance au fond de lui, immense et indomptable. Il ne la combattit pas. Et quand la fureur fit trembler son corps, il eut le sentiment que toute la terre tremblait avec lui.

Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'Ichigo était parti pour de bon, et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Il ne cessait de penser aux mots qu'il venait de dire, au mal qu'il venait de lui faire. Il ressentait la même douleur en cet instant, pourtant il savait qu'elle serait inéluctable. C'était leur faute s'ils avaient tout gâché. Il maudissait l'Oyabun, il maudissait Aizen et tous ceux qu'il appelait ses "frères" dans ce clan. Où étaient-ils maintenant qu'il ressentait une si vive douleur qu'il aurait pu s'écrouler? Où était celui qui était censé représenter le patriarche, Yamamoto-sama, où était Aizen et ses conseils absurdes, où étaient-ils tandis qu'il sombrait doucement? Il n'avait pu compter que sur Ichigo, et il l'avait laissé partir. Qu'aurait-il dû faire? Il n'avait plus aucune autre solution pour le protéger.

Cette pensée fit monter d'un cran la fureur dans son être, et telle la lave en fusion, son sang se mit à bouillonner. A nouveau aveuglé par la colère extrême, ses yeux se voilèrent et il s'empara de la chaise qui reposait à côté de lui. Il la fracassa contre la tête du lit avec une force inimaginable. Le bois se fendit, et le tableau qui ornait le mur tomba en vacarme sur le sol, brisant son cadre. Soufflant tel un taureau qui s'apprêtait à charger, l'esprit de Grimmjow était perdu dans les limbes inaccessibles de son subconscient. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ni qui il était. Il ne voyait plus rien, sinon cette fureur sans nom qui se déversait à une allure hallucinante en lui.

Il s'emporta dans le salon, fracassant lampes, petits meubles, chaises et objets de décoration. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Son esprit flottait, prisonnier de son passé et de son présent, pris entre deux eaux en essayant de se soustraire à cette douleur poignante. Il courait pieds nus sur un chemin de terre aride, s'écroulait par terre en se heurtant le genou. Il était apeuré, pétrifié par une appréhension qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il faisait si noir qu'il ne distinguait pas ses propres mains, n'entendait rien et ne sentait rien. Il connaissait cet endroit, et savait qu'il y resterait prisonnier un certain temps. Malgré cette sensation d'être coincé dans les ténèbres, il réalisait qu'il y avait une solution, que cette situation lui était familière.

Un cri s'éleva derrière lui mais il resta calme, ne fuyant pas. Il avait la sensation que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Un second cri, plus strident le suivit mais il resta imperturbable. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre sa poitrine, mais il savait ce qu'il adviendrait. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il savait qu'il viendrait. Même dans le noir le plus total, Ichigo lui apporterait la lumière. Il attendait qu'il ne prononce son nom, qu'il ne l'appelle de cette voix qu'il était impatient d'entendre pour le sortir de ce monde noir, et chasser ses démons qui s'emparaient de sa raison petit à petit.

Il sentit un liquide froid et visqueux glisser sur sa tête, le long de son visage et de son cou, à peine perturbé par l'odeur du sang qui empestait. La panique ne le prit pas, il scrutait l'obscurité dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Ichigo, calme et serein. Il attendit, encore et encore, les yeux grand ouverts et l'espoir gonflant son courage. Mais il ne vint pas. Et les minutes défilèrent, augmentant ses craintes et son appréhension. Ichigo ne se manifesta pas cette fois-ci pour le sauver de ce monde de ténèbres que Grimmjow avait lui-même créé. Ses démons n'avaient pas disparu, et il tomba sur le sol en levant les yeux en direction de ce ciel, ou de ce plafond, d'un noir infini.

Ichigo ne viendrait pas éclairer son monde cette fois. Il l'en avait chassé et il ne réapparaîtrait plus jamais pour le sauver.

* * *

Di-Roy observa d'un œil noir le portable qui vibrait sur la table à côté de lui. Il soupira, jetant un regard assassin à sa propriétaire, plus occupée à regarder par la fenêtre. Il s'ennuyait fermement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant qu'Edrad ne prenne sa place en surveillance à l'entrée du loft de Grimmjow, et il commençait à se languir de pouvoir profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. Il but une gorgée d'eau à sa bouteille en plastique et pesta quand le portable se mit de nouveau à vibrer :

_Tu comptes pas répondre là?

_Non.

Hallibel était toujours franche, et peu bavarde. Il détestait avoir ce genre de tour de garde avec elle. Il préférait Nell, mais elle était rarement affectée à la surveillance domestique de Grimmjow. Son rôle de surveillante extérieur était couplé à ceux des autres guets des différents sous-chefs du clan. Elle surveillait les quartiers et intervenait si les travailleurs de Grimmjow avaient des soucis. Elle était capable de se déplacer si vite, sur le dos de sa moto, que Di-Roy en venait à jalouser sa position, sa liberté de mouvement. Il était quelque peu jaloux de sa relation complice avec son patron. Nell avait toujours travaillé avec Grimmjow et il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Di-Roy l'appréciait, mais il avait toujours voulu qu'un jour son patron le regarde comme il regardait Nell, avec cette confiance sans faille. Quitte à choisir, il aurait préféré un autre de ses "frères"; Edrad était sympathique et Shawlong pouvait s'avérer bavard lorsqu'on savait sur quel sujet le lancer. Mais Hallibel était froide et distante, et peu enclin à discuter de tout et de rien avec lui.

_C'est ce Tesla, il travaille pour Noitra-sama.

Il leva un sourcil curieux et s'empressa de saisir la perche qu'elle lui tendait. Pour une fois qu'Hallibel lançait elle-même le sujet, et que ça semblait concerner sa vie privée... Il se permit de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au portable qui s'était remit à vibrer et le nom de Tesla s'afficha sur l'écran. Il ne put retenir un sourire, retenant son envie brûlante d'en savoir plus.

Di-Roy était de nature curieuse, c'était ce qui avait fait de lui l'un des bras droits de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ses oreilles trainaient partout, et il avait appris à se faire apprécier des autres membres du clan. Il avait un réseau élargi au sein du Yamaguchi-Gumi, ayant fait son apprentissage à Kobe même, sous les ordres du Second Lieutenant de l'Oyabun. Il se souvenait de cette période comme si c'était hier, bien qu'elle fut assez sombre, et Ichimaru Gin avait laissé une trace indélébile dans sa mémoire. Il frissonna à son souvenir, en remerciant d'avoir été muté au service de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Le visage souriant d'Ichimaru revenait parfois le hanter.

_Oh vraiment? Tesla? Depuis quand il a ton portable celui-là? Reprit-il en chassant ces souvenirs douloureux de sa tête.

_Oh, peu de temps, répondit-elle de sa voix monotone. Nell s'est mise en tête de lui faire un bizutage dans les règles. En lui faisant croire que j'étais accessible.

_Je vois, ricana Di-Roy, le petit bleu a flairé la bonne affaire. Il comptait quoi? T'inviter à sortir?

_Il a essayé. Plusieurs fois.

Il attendait la suite de l'histoire mais elle ne vint pas. Ce Tesla était un petit nouveau fraichement sorti de l'apprentissage à Kobe. Il était encore pimpant et bien jeune quand il avait été affecté pour la première fois au service de Noitra. Mais après quelques semaines au plus près de l'action, il avait à priori vite déchanté. Il se pencha vers elle, intéressé :

_Et?

_La première fois je l'ai envoyé paitre, la seconde fois une gifle, la troisième fois un crochet du droit et la dernière fois j'ai visé les bijoux de famille. J'hésite encore pour le prochain.

Il aurait éclater de rire s'il n'avait pas entendu un bruit étrange de l'autre côté de la porte. Les deux acolytes se figèrent, leurs visages tournés en direction de la porte d'entrée du loft. Tendant tous deux l'oreille, ils patientèrent dans l'espoir d'entendre à nouveau un bruit. Ce qu'ils avaient entendu n'était pas anodin, ils en convinrent d'un coup d'œil. Un brusque coup sourd les avait interpelés, comme une chaise qui tomberait, ou un objet lourd qui se fracasserait. Di-Roy pensa immédiatement à un tableau qui aurait pu se décrocher, mais il n'en était pas certain. Ils restèrent immobiles, retenant leur respiration avec une certaine appréhension.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Un bruit tonitruant retentit, faisant trembler le sol, et ils se levèrent tous les deux, et portèrent leur main à leur arme. Ils se glissèrent de chaque côté de la porte, arme au poing et souffle court; en tout cas en ce qui concernait Di-Roy. Hallibel, elle, semblait aussi calme qu'un poisson dans son élément. Il comprenait que ça ne pouvait être un simple tableau décroché du mur.

_Je vais ouvrir la porte, souffla-t-elle à son intention.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, tandis qu'un nouveau bruit, comme un meuble lourd qui viendrait s'écraser à terre, retentissait dans la pièce à côté. Ils devaient obtenir un visuel de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils avaient répété des centaines d'exercices de ce type, ils devaient savoir s'il s'agissait d'une attaque extérieure, d'un intrus ayant pénétré chez leur patron, ou de leur patron qui avait perdu l'esprit. Di-Roy priait pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la dernière possibilité. Ichigo était parti depuis seulement cinq minutes, et il avait eu l'air plutôt furieux. Il ignorait ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes, et ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais son patron lui était apparu plutôt taciturne et tourmenté ces derniers temps. S'ils s'étaient disputés, comme il le pensa à cet instant, il était fortement probable que son patron ne soit en pleine crise.

Hallibel dirigea sa main vers la poignée de la porte lentement, puis l'abaissa au même moment qu'un second objet lourd se fracassait contre le mur. Elle ouvrit la porte et tous deux jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Cette dernière était déjà sans dessus dessous. Le canapé avait été renversé, son cuir déchiré, comme si une bête enragée avait tenté de l'ouvrir avec ses griffes. La table à manger était elle aussi renversée et ses chaises fracassées un peu partout autour de la pièce. Des tableaux étaient au sol, des papiers volaient, et ils l'aperçurent enfin, face à la fenêtre. Il était dos à eux, immobile, mais ses épaules se soulevaient à une allure folle, comme s'il venait de faire une course de plusieurs kilomètres à vive allure. Ses halètements étaient bestiaux, hargneux et puissants. Di-Roy n'avait que trop vu cette facette de sa personnalité. Son patron était à nouveau le monstre qu'ils redoutaient tous.

Grimmjow se tourna soudain dans leur direction et ils sursautèrent. Son visage était crispé comme jamais, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, sa bouche fine entrouverte et ses dents longues apparaissaient à la lumière vive de la pièce. Mais il fut plus que tout frappé par son regard. Noir et profond comme les abysses, comme si le turquoise avait totalement disparu, engloutit par la haine sombre qui survivait au fond de lui. Cette image le frappa à nouveau, bien qu'il l'ait déjà vue. Pétrifié par la stupeur, au même titre qu'Hallibel, ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Grimmjow bougea si rapidement qu'ils ne s'en rendirent qu'à peine compte. Il se saisit du miroir qui se trouvait à ses côtés et l'envoya se briser contre la porte en mille morceaux. Hallibel eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte en poussant un cri quand la secousse du choc ébranla le mur.

Ils échangèrent un regard tendu et la jeune femme parla de sa voix autoritaire :

_Appelle Ichigo, tout de suite!

_Nous n'avons pas le temps! Lui répliqua-t-il.

La porte se mit soudain à trembler derrière eux et ils sursautèrent. Les grognements rauques, telles ceux d'une bête enragée, leur donnait la chair de poule. Di-Roy s'aplatit contre la porte qui s'ébranlait tant et plus, comme s'il souhaitait empêcher qu'elle ne s'écroule, mais elle finirait par lâcher sous la force décuplée de son patron.

Hallibel le laissa soudain seul contre la porte, et il la suivit du regard. Elle disparut dans le bureau dont la porte se trouvait juste en face, son pas décidé et son visage fermé. Elle en sortit quelques instants plus tard, une nouvelle arme à la main, qu'elle chargea. Les yeux de Di-Roy s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua que ce n'était pas une balle qu'elle plaçait dans le chargeur.

_On ne peut pas utiliser ça! La prévint-il.

_Nous le devons, répondit-elle en se plaçant face à la porte, arme au poing. Appelle Aizen-sama tout de suite.

Di-Roy ne se fit pas prier. La situation était urgente, et ils avaient tant répété cet exercice qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire, à la seconde près. Cette arme que tenait Hallibel n'était pas une arme banale. Elle était utilisée contre les animaux le plus souvent, pour leur envoyer une flèche paralysante afin de les calmer. Szayel et Aizen avaient préconisé l'utilisation de cette arme en cas de crise grave, et la dose de tranquillisant qui se trouvait dans la flèche qu'Hallibel voulait tirer sur Grimmjow lui suffirait à l'endormir pour de longues heures. C'était leur seule solution, pensa-t-il en cherchant frénétiquement le numéro du secrétaire d'Aizen dans son portable. Il ne pouvait contacter Aizen-sama lui-même, il n'était pas un sous-chef, c'était contraire aux règles.

Le secrétaire lui répondit après seulement une sonnerie, et Di-Roy lui expliqua la situation en se rendant compte combien sa voix était peu assurée. La porte tremblait toujours derrière lui, et il savait que Grimmjow ne se calmerait pas. Il griffait à présent le bois, et donnait des coups de pieds rageurs dans la porte qui commençait à céder par endroit. Il fut bientôt en communication avec Aizen et lui fit part de leur urgence. Étrangement, il ne demanda pas où était Kurosaki Ichigo, Di-Roy trouva cela étonnant sur le moment mais ne le releva pas outre mesure.

_Utilisez le tranquillisant, lui ordonna tout de suite Aizen. Je vous en donne l'ordre.

_Tout de suite, Aizen-sama.

_Je pars immédiatement avec Szayel et Hirako pour vous rejoindre.

Il raccrocha aussitôt et Di-Roy fit un signe de la tête vers Hallibel. Cette dernière comprit et se concentra de plus belle sur la cible qui se trouvait encore cachée. Di-Roy ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup, se dissimulant derrière tandis que Grimmjow se ruait dans le couloir droit devant sur Hallibel. Le coup partit, avec un bruit atténué et la flèche atteignit Jaggerjack en plein cou. Visiblement étonné, il se figea puis porta ses mains à son cou sans comprendre. Hallibel chargeait une second flèche, son regard braqué sur sa cible, mais son visage trahissait une certaine peur. Quand soudain, les jambes du bleuté se dérobèrent sous son corps et il tomba au sol.

Le silence envahit l'étage et seuls les halètements de Di-Roy se firent entendre. Hallibel attendit quelques instants puis s'avança en direction du corps inerte. Prudemment, elle tourna autour, s'assurant que ce n'était pas une ruse, puis le titilla du bout du pied, son arme toujours braquée sur lui, au cas ou. Elle aurait bien tiré une seconde flèche pour être sûre, mais elle savait qu'une seule dose suffisait. Elle ne voulait pas lui infliger plus que ça.

Elle finit par retourner le corps mou de son patron et constata que ce dernier s'était bel et bien endormi. Di-Roy poussa un soupir de soulagement et tous les deux, ils soulevèrent le corps pour le porter jusque dans son lit. La chambre était en meilleur état que la pièce à vivre. Le lit était encore en place, bien que sa tête eut été défoncée par une chaise dont les morceaux éparpillés partout prouvaient la virulence des gestes. Di-Roy tenta de ne pas y faire attention, mais il savait que Hallibel l'avait également remarqué. Cette crise avait été sévère. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel carnage.

Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de remettre un peu d'ordre en attendant Aizen. Ils n'osèrent pas appeler les autres hommes pour les aider à ranger, ils attendraient les ordres d'Aizen, peut-être leur dirait-il de taire l'incident. Ils étaient tous deux silencieux en ramassant débris et restes de meubles et de chaises. Ils poussèrent le canapé pour le remettre en place, mais celui-ci avait été complètement éventré. Ils ramassèrent le plus gros des restes et les jetèrent dans un grand sac poubelle. Grimmjow avait éventré quelques uns de ses tableaux favoris, et Hallibel éprouva un haut-le-cœur en découvrant les œuvres qu'il avait détruites. Seulement une restait encore accrochée au mur au-dessus de la télévision qui avait été explosée en deux.

_Il n'y a plus que celle-ci, fit-elle remarquer en levant les yeux.

_On dirait oui, répliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant pour l'observer. Comment a-t-il su?

_Que veux-tu dire? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, et pour lui c'était la preuve qu'elle était hautement intéressée.

_C'est la photographie qu'Ichigo lui a offert, expliqua-t-il sans la regarder, sa voix teintée d'une certaine mélancolie. Il n'y a pas touché.

_Tu crois que c'est délibéré?

_Pourquoi aurait-il tout détruit et n'aurait pas touché un cheveu de cette photo? S'étonna-t-il en haussant les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il l'a laissé en paix délibérément.

Hallibel resta muette et contempla tout comme lui la photographie en silence. Di-Roy étira un sourire involontaire. Son patron ne reprenait conscience qu'en présence d'Ichigo, grâce à sa voix, grâce à son toucher. Peut-être cela allait-il encore plus loin, pensa-t-il avec espoir. Peut-être était-il conscient en épargnant cette photographie qu'il savait représenter beaucoup pour lui. Le seul objet qui soit encore intact n'était pas anodin, c'était un signe.

* * *

Grimmjow sortit d'un étrange cauchemar, où sang et cris stridents se mêlaient, et où il s'était senti piégé. Sa peur courait encore dans ses veines et son cœur battait encore très vite. Il se sentait étourdi mais le calme qui régnait autour de lui était profitable. Son corps reposait sur une surface moelleuse qui ne lui était pas inconnue, et malgré l'engourdissement qui l'empêchait de bouger il était plus relâché. Il sentait une odeur qui lui rappelait des souvenirs, et entendait un bourdonnement de voix familières. Soulagé, il prit le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur, respirant lentement et en rythme. Furtivement, il bougea ses doigts, tentant d'entrer en contact avec quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il voulait sentir la peau d'Ichigo, sa présence, sa voix.

_Nell est-elle arrivée? Dit une voix grave proche de lui.

_Pas encore, Aizen-sama.

Il reconnaissait ces deux voix mais eut du mal à les identifier clairement. L'une d'elle était Aizen, comme l'avait annoncé le second homme qui avait parlé, mais il ne se rappelait pas son nom. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait allongé ici, dans cet endroit qu'il semblait connaître. Était-il chez lui? C'était fortement probable. Mais comment s'était-il retrouvé ainsi, engourdi et apeuré par un réveil brutal? Il ne se souvenait de rien.

_Je vous laisserai encore Hirako et Szayel pour cette nuit, reprit la voix grave d'Aizen. En espérant qu'il se réveille bientôt.

_Sans vouloir vous alarmer, Aizen-sama, ajouta une voix masculine, Nell-san ne peut à elle seule diriger le business de Grimmjow-sama.

_Je sais ça, répondit Aizen. Mais personne n'est en mesure de reprendre les affaires maintenant. Grimmjow a bien mal choisi son moment.

Une voix plus éloignée, qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu depuis son réveil, s'éleva alors. Elle était ricaneuse et titilla sans détour aucun Aizen :

_Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est toi et les chefs qui avez foutu cette merde. Ichigo n'irait pas plus que moi donner des informations aux Quincy. Les vieux de Kobe ont perdu la tête!

_Shinji! Le réprimanda durement Aizen.

Grimmjow se sentit réagir imperceptiblement. Toutes les informations ne parvenaient pas encore à trouver leur place dans sa tête, mais il entendait chaque mot avec précision et pouvait à présent reconnaître chaque voix. Aizen, Hirako et Di-Roy se trouvaient dans la pièce. Si Ichigo avait été ici, il l'aurait su. Cette pensée agit comme un déclic dans sa tête, et les images de cette nuit-là lui apparurent en flashback puissants. Il se revoyait dire ces mots à Ichigo, il le revoyait s'enfuir en courant. Cet épisode pourtant amer laissait un sentiment irréel en lui. Il avait eu l'impression qu'une autre personne avait dit ces mots, qu'une autre personne avait agi à sa place. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait osé lui dire de partir, c'était impossible.

_Depuis quand voulaient-ils qu'Ichigo s'en aille je l'ignore, reprit la voix d'Hirako, mais un prétexte aussi stupide est honteux. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, Sosuke.

Il y eut un silence, relativement lourd et la voix d'Aizen souffla un "Di-Roy, laisse-nous" avant que le bruit de la porte ne parvienne jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il entendit les pas sur la moquette, lourds et appuyés, lents, ceux d'Aizen sans aucun doute.

_J'aimerais que tu cesses de me défier, moi et le clan, devant les hommes, s'éleva alors la voix sérieuse du Premier Lieutenant. Si la direction en a vent, elle ne sera pas contente.

_Que feront-ils? Demanda Hirako avec un ricanement. Me chasser? Comme ils l'ont fait avec Ichigo? Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Sans Ichigo, Grimmjow n'est plus rien.

Le bleuté se sentit frissonner, il ignorait si c'était la fatigue ou l'intensité de cette remarque pleine de vérité. Il resta pourtant immobile et parfaitement endormi à leurs yeux. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune force pour se manifester, et ne voulait pas gâcher une si belle discussion.

_Peut-être, répondit Aizen, mais Kurosaki a ses côtés est une cible des plus appétissantes.

_Même loin de lui, rétorqua-t-il du tac-au-tac. Il aurait dû le garder près de lui pour pouvoir le protéger. S'il est loin...

_Tant qu'il reste en dehors des territoires yakuzas, il sera sauf. Tant que cette guerre restera au sein des yakuzas et des clans sans toucher la population...

_C'est une guerre, Sosuke, le coupa-t-il, et par définition, une guerre touche tout le monde. Grimmjow a réagi en bon petit yakuza qui obéit, mais la vérité c'est qu'il a baissé les bras. Il l'a renvoyé, ils sont parvenus à lui faire faire ça, mais c'est la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait faite.

Grimmjow le savait, c'était la chose le plus stupide qu'il avait faite, et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Qui savait où était Ichigo maintenant. Il avait probablement perdu totalement sa trace maintenant. Il aurait pu prévoir sa réaction et demander à Nell de le suivre pour savoir où il choisirait de fuir. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ichigo se croyait menacé de mort par le Yamaguchi-Gumi, il avait dû trouver un refuge sûr à ses yeux. Il savait qu'il ne retournerait pas chez Rukia, là où il habitait avant de venir chez lui. Ichigo était intelligent, il savait que c'était trop dangereux. Chez qui irait-il? Un collègue? Un ami que Grimmjow ne connaissait pas? Ça semblait le plus sûr.

_Grimmjow a pris la bonne décision, reprit enfin Aizen. Il ne pouvait défier le clan plus longtemps, ils ont été fermes. Il ne pouvait faire autrement.

_Il le pouvait, rétorqua Hirako, il le pouvait. Ichigo serait devenu un yakuza pour lui.

_Pas avec les preuves accablantes qu'ils ont mises sur son dos. Ils n'ont plus confiance en lui. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu?

_Parce que je sais ce que c'est d'être séparé de celui qu'on aime, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Et je sais aussi que tu ne le crois pas coupable d'avoir vendu ces informations.

Aizen soupira fortement et il y eut un moment de flottement. Grimmjow était grandes oreilles ouvertes, il n'avait jamais entendu Hirako et Aizen parler aussi intimement. Ils ne semblaient pas s'être rendus compte qu'il pouvait les entendre.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il ait donné des informations aussi précieuses à ce clan, en effet, admit Aizen. Nous savons tous combien le lien qui unit Grimmjow et Ichigo est important et cher à leurs yeux. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? Non, ce n'est pas lui. La direction de Kobe a seulement saisi un beau prétexte, une belle perche pour ordonner à Grimmjow de se débarrasser de lui. Il était déjà en fâcheuse posture avec le fait que Kuchiki lui file le train, Ichimaru avait déjà des soupçons sur lui. Il leur manquait juste une belle opportunité.

_Ichimaru tuerait père et mère pour voir Kuchiki s'étouffer dans son propre sang, commenta Hirako. Je crois qu'il est aussi jaloux du succès de Grimmjow, qu'Ichigo vient stabiliser.

_Mmm, confirma Aizen. Non seulement nous devons nous battre contre nos ennemis, mais aussi contre nos propres "frères" de clan. Je suis un peu fatigué... Voilà pourquoi nous devons resserrer nos liens à présent.

Grimmjow sentit son corps se relâcher d'autant plus qu'il entendait Aizen croire en l'innocence d'Ichigo. Bien entendu qu'il n'avait pu se rendre coupable d'un pareil méfait. Les chefs du clan avaient seulement saisi l'opportunité rêvée pour le faire écarter de sa vie. Aizen partageait donc le même avis que lui, et il en fut soulagé.

_La question demeure cependant : comment ont-ils eu ces informations, reprit-il d'une voix plus basse. Nous devrons travailler sur ce sujet quand Grimmjow ira mieux.

_Mm, acquiesça Hirako. Mais tu sais comme moi que ça ne changera rien. Ichigo restera coupable à leurs yeux. Ils ne le laisseront pas en paix tant qu'il n'aura pas fait ce qu'ils voudront. Comme moi.

Il y eut un silence pesant, et le bleuté fronça imperceptiblement son front malgré son état comateux. Shinji insinuait-il que le clan avait également voulu se débarrasser de lui naguère? Grimmjow ne connaissait pas vraiment leur relation, mais il avait toujours cru que Hirako avait intégré le clan sans encombres, grâce à sa position de commissaire il leur servait d'espion utile.

_Notre cas était différent.

_Pas si différent que ça, objecta Shinji. Ils m'ont craint pendant longtemps, craignant que je ne sois qu'un espion tentant de te faire du charme, ce que j'ai été pendant un temps plutôt court. Mes sentiments pour toi m'ont poussé à enchainer ma vie à toi, et ils ont même douté de cette sincérité-là.

_Ils avaient des circonstances atténuantes, reprit-il, tu avais été envoyé pour m'espionner. Ce revirement rapide n'était pas clair à leurs yeux, et pour eux... l'amour n'est pas une excuse valable.

_Peu importe, le fait est qu'ils font la même erreur avec Ichigo. J'étais prêt à enchainer ma vie à toi, et je crois qu'Ichigo était également prêt, il n'aurait pas tardé à franchir le pas. Si le clan l'avait demandé, il aurait dit oui. Grimmjow l'en aurait empêché et je sais pourquoi. Il ne veut pas d'une prison pour lui, et il savait qu'une fois yakuza Ichigo aurait payé pour ses erreurs de sous-chef. Mais c'est aussi à Ichigo de décider quels sacrifices il est prêt à faire. Je comprends sa volonté de le protéger, mais ils seront toujours séparés maintenant.

_C'est peut-être pour le mieux.

_Tch. Regarde dans quel état il est et redis-moi ça.

Aizen ne répondit rien et à nouveau, le silence tomba. Il lui sembla entendre les deux hommes bouger tour à tour mais il ignorait pourquoi et ce qu'ils faisaient. Sa tête tournait à présent que tant d'informations y étaient entrées. Il aurait pu seulement dire à Ichigo qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve au milieu de cette guerre, qu'il ne voulait que le protéger. S'il était devenu un yakuza, il aurait été envoyé dans les quartiers les plus dangereux, juste après son apprentissage. Et le bleuté ne s'en serait jamais remis. Peut-être auraient-ils été ensemble, mais ce n'était pas la vie qu'Ichigo voulait. Cette guerre déclarée entre Quincy et le Yamaguchi-Gumi aurait eu raison d'eux. Il ne voulait pas voir le roux, arme à la main, se battre contre ses ennemis. Et le clan n'aurait pas laissé un supposé espion travailler pour eux.

Il avait choisi de le faire fuir, sous la pression des dirigeants du clan qui exigeaient son départ. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de le tuer, Grimmjow avait dit cela pour lui faire peur, pour accentuer l'urgence de la situation. Si jamais le clan avait imaginé pouvoir toucher un de ses cheveux, s'il avait proféré une telle menace il aurait pris un avion pour Kobe pour les tuer de ses propres mains. Il en aurait eu la force et le courage. Si c'était pour Ichigo. Mais cette guerre l'avait pressé, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et les mots que Barragan avait utilisé pour la décrire le hantait encore. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, sa personne ne lui importait que peu. Il avait peur pour Ichigo, et il ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser au milieu de cette horreur.

_Grimmjow a pris la bonne décision, quoique tu en dises, reprit la voix, plus adoucit d'Aizen.

_C'était à Ichigo de prendre cette décision, non à lui, non pas au clan. Ichigo allait choisir de donner sa liberté à ces vieux imbéciles de Kobe par amour pour lui! Je ne sais pas si je devrais être soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. C'était son choix...

_Tu ne devrais plus penser à ça. Ce parallèle que tu as fait entre toi et Ichigo est malsain, tu devrais arrêter, Shinji, conseilla Aizen d'une voix si douce que Grimmjow crut qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

_Je n'y suis pour rien s'il me rappelle qui j'étais avant. J'avais cruellement besoin de soutient à cette époque, j'avais peur, j'étais désemparé parce que je craignais de te perdre. Ichigo est seul, et il a perdu Grimmjow. C'est à moi de le retrouver, de savoir comment il va. Je veux m'assurer qu'il est en sécurité. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le faire.

_Je le sais bien, je le sais mieux que personne. Je te connais tellement bien. J'étais certain que tu prendrais ça trop à cœur. Mais c'est aussi ce que j'aime chez toi. Je t'en prie, sois discret.

_Pour qui tu me prends?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un rire complice puis Grimmjow entendit le bruit de baisers qui claquaient dans l'air. Curieux, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et les trouva dans un coin de la pièce tout proche de la porte de la chambre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette vision relevait presque du film de science-fiction pour lui. Aizen retenait la frêle ossature de Shinji contre son torse, ses larges mains caressant ses cheveux blonds lentement. Son menton reposait sur son crâne et il arborait un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur ses lèvres. C'était sans doute ainsi, si différent, qu'il apparaissait aux yeux de ses hommes lorsqu'il était avec Ichigo.

Les mains d'Hirako descendirent lentement le long du dos d'Aizen pour s'attarder sur ses reins et enfin caresser ses fesses. Grimmjow détourna les yeux, un instant honteux d'espionner son patron ainsi, mais il était incapable de parler ou de manifester son réveil.

_Tu me manqueras encore cette nuit, avoua Aizen.

_Mph, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Tu t'es entiché de ce... gamin, Ulquiorra. Si tu l'avais renvoyé plus tôt, je serai revenu plus tôt.

Il y eut un silence, comme si Aizen acceptait la culpabilité de cette histoire. Grimmjow vit passer l'image terne du jeune Ulquiorra devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme pâle aux grands yeux verts qui avait si souvent tenté de lui plaire, sans y parvenir. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis un certain temps. Aizen s'était amouraché de lui mais visiblement, Hirako avait repris sa place de favori.

_Je sais, souffla son patron, une folie de plus à mon tableau. Mais c'est également pour ça que tu m'aimes, non?

_Non, lui répondit-il en appuyant délibérément sa réponse en guise d'attaque.

_Tu le détestais...

_Je le tolérais, nuance. Je savais que tu me reviendrais tôt ou tard.

_Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, c'est juste que... tu sais comme je suis.

_Je sais, oui, répondit-il. Tu as voulu sauver ce malheureux, tu aimes les cas désespérés, mais celui-ci tu n'as pas pu le sauver, il était trop malade pour toi. J'accepte tes penchants malsains, Sosuke, quel qu'ils soient, parce que je sais toujours que tu me reviendras. Si par contre, je me rends compte un jour que peut-être tu m'échapperas pour de bon, je ne sais pas ce que je serai capable de faire.

C'était le discours d'un homme passionné, d'un amour passionnel. Grimmjow n'avait imaginé ces deux-là dans ce genre de relation. Personne ne discutait les choix et les goûts du patron, et Aizen détestait entendre des ragots sur son compte. Pourtant, la présence d'Ulquiorra à ses côtés avait beaucoup fait parler les hommes. La plupart d'entre eux avaient une admiration sans borne pour Hirako Shinji, et voir leur patron s'enticher d'un jeune camé sans avenir les avait révoltés. Aizen n'était pas homme à écouter les on-dits, mais il savait qu'en perdant le respect de ses hommes il risquait gros. En reprenant Shinji il s'attirait à nouveau le respect sans borne de ses subordonnés.

_Ulquiorra sera mieux sans moi. S'il est soigné correctement, et crois-moi il le sera, je paye pour ça, j'espère qu'il guérira.

_Aizen Sosuke devient un bon samaritain. Je ne pensais pas que ce jour viendrait! Plaisanta Hirako avec un rire.

_Je l'ai fait parce que tu m'as menacé de ne plus jamais passer de nuit avec moi. Et je ne pourrais vivre sans t'avoir dans mon lit.

_Je sais, souffla l'autre dans un sourire. Tu sauras te faire pardonner plus tard, quand tout sera terminé je serai à toi nuit et jour.

Aizen inspira longuement et Grimmjow les observa à nouveau. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, s'observant dans les yeux longuement. Leur lien était palpable, visible et il était étonné de constater à quel point son patron était doux et tendre avec Hirako. Cette attitude tranchait véritablement avec l'image ultra sérieuse et grave qu'il donnait sans cesse de lui. Peut-être Aizen était-il humain en fin de compte?

_Mmm, acquiesça enfin le brun. Pour en revenir à Grimmjow, je crois qu'il n'avait vraiment plus le choix. S'il s'était entêté, les répercussions auraient pu être encore pires. Et c'est Ichigo qui en aurait payé le prix. D'un ou deux doigts. En rompant avec lui, il va calmer les ardeurs des dirigeants, et ce n'est pas négligeable. Une petite accalmie nous permettra peut-être de repartir d'un meilleur pied.

Grimmjow tenta de ne pas se laisser aller à une nouvelle colère, en imaginant ces chefs touts puissants coupant un doigt à Ichigo. Il les en savait capables, si Ichigo avait intégré le clan, sa première épreuve aurait sans doute été celle-ci, pour expier les désobéissances de Jaggerjack. Ichigo n'avait pas à en payer le prix, il n'avait fait que le protéger de leur châtiment, et désormais il craignait pour sa vie toute entière.

_Maintenant, j'ignore ce qu'ils comptent faire de Grimmjow, reprit-il. Ils viennent pour le rencontrer très bientôt, mais ils ne repartiront pas sans lui avoir infligé une punition à la hauteur de ses méfaits. Grimmjow devra payer, c'est la règle pour nous tous. La désobéissance est punit par un châtiment corporel. Soyons heureux qu'Ichigo ne soit plus là pour le voir. Cependant, même si je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'il l'ait envoyé loin de lui, je pense que nous devons tout de même garder contact avec Kurosaki. Je pense qu'il peut encore faire beaucoup. L'idée de Szayel m'a beaucoup intrigué.

_Moi aussi, affirma Hirako. Je me demande comment il en est venu à penser ça.

_Je crois que c'est d'une logique implacable, répondit Aizen. Il y avait déjà pensé il y a quelques temps, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que ce serait possible. Et cette éventualité ne m'intéressait guère mais...

_Mais tu as changé d'avis, affirma-t-il. S'il a raison, et qu'ils acceptent, il pourrait devenir... plus incontrôlable, mais... tout puissant.

Grimmjow ignorait de quoi ils parlaient, mais il savait que ça le concernait de près, ainsi qu'Ichigo. L'idée que Szayel avait eu l'intriguait terriblement, mais il avait déjà mal à la tête et n'avait plus envie de penser à tout ça. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, et sans vraiment savoir qu'il pouvait le faire, il se redressa lentement et lança :

_Allez vous bécoter ailleurs, c'est dégueulasse.

Dans d'autres circonstances, les réactions apeurées des deux hommes l'auraient amusé à n'en plus finir. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rire, ni sourire. Aizen s'avança jusqu'à lui, tandis que Shinji appelait Szayel et Di-Roy en ouvrant la porte. Aizen observa son visage, ayant repris son masque sérieux et inébranlable :

_Tu as une sale tête.

_J'te r'tourne l'compliment, lui lança-t-il.

_Ne te méprend pas, tu n'es pas dans la meilleure des formes. Il a été difficile de prendre une décision pour ta guérison. Szayel n'a pas eu le choix. Il a fallu t'injecter de la morphine.

Grimmjow baissa les yeux en soupirant avec le peu de force qu'il avait retrouvé. La morphine allait de nouveau contraindre son corps à s'habituer à une sorte de drogue, peut-être différente de celle qu'il prenait auparavant, mais à une drogue quand même. Son sevrage était en mauvaise voie pour se poursuivre. Si Ichigo n'était plus là, il était hautement impossible qu'il parvienne à se passer de drogues.

Lorsque Szayel pénétra dans la pièce, il avait pu se mettre assis. Le médecin s'enquit de son état de santé général et lui effectua un prélèvement sanguin. Il lui administra également une dose de pénicilline, pour le traitement contre la syphilis, qui n'était pas encore terminé. Grimmjow n'osa pas lui demander s'il était en contact avec Ichigo. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore terminé son traitement non plus, il était inquiet pour lui.

Ses yeux se tournèrent en direction de la baie vitrée, là où il lui avait avoué qu'ils devaient se séparer. Tout à coup, il prit cette pièce en horreur et ne put y rester plus longtemps, si bien qu'ils l'installèrent dans le salon. Il apprit qu'il était resté inconscient deux jours, suite à la flèche tranquillisante d'Hallibel. Pendant ce temps, ses hommes avaient remeublé l'appartement et tout rangé. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'avait jamais explosé. Mais il le savait bien.

Il appris que Nell et son secrétaire avaient mené d'une main de maître ses affaires, même si son absence commençait à inquiéter les dirigeants du clan. Grimmjow ne voulait pas entendre parler d'eux. Il pensait inexorablement à Ichigo et à ce qu'il lui avait fait, à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Comment le jeune homme pourrait-il vivre à présent? Sans travail, sans ressources? Ces pensées le hantèrent toute la journée mais il n'en parla pas autour de lui. Aizen s'échappa bientôt, rattrapé par son travail, mais Hirako tint à rester auprès de lui. Il appréciait sa présence, le blond avait la réputation d'être franc et il savait que s'il lui posait des questions il lui répondrait.

_J'ai b'soin qu'tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, dit-il enfin après avoir grignoté quelque chose, obligé par Szayel alors qu'il n'avait pas faim.

_Quoi donc? Demanda Shinji.

_Plusieurs choses, en fait.

Hirako le considérait avec attention, en attente de ses demandes. Grimmjow baissa un instant le regard se demandant où il devait commencer.

_C'est ma faute si Ichigo est tout seul et sans boulot, expliqua-t-il.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui rétorqua le blond. Tu veux seulement le protéger.

_Pourtant j'croyais qu't'étais pas d'accord avec moi. Parce que j'l'ai envoyé paître...

Shinji ouvrit de grands yeux et ricana en dodelinant de la tête :

_Tu nous as entendu.

_Ouais...

_Disons que je suis partagé, reprit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu as mal agi parce que tu l'as chassé comme un paria. Et je sais la douleur qui doit vous habiter tous les deux à l'heure actuelle. Mais en même temps, je trouve ton choix très courageux. Protéger Ichigo était la seule chose que tu pouvais faire, et tu as choisi qu'il te déteste plutôt qu'il ne soit embrigadé dans cette guerre, ou qu'il ne subisse une punition sévère en devenant l'un des nôtres. Peu de personne en sont capables. Même Aizen ne ferait pas ça pour moi.

Grimmjow ne savait pas s'il pouvait prendre ça comme un compliment, mais il se trouva soulagé par ses paroles. La seule chose qui lui était insupportable c'était de savoir qu'Ichigo le haïssait à présent. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Les Quincy n'auraient pas hésité à le faire souffrir et à faire pression sur lui. L'imaginer entre leurs mains, abandonné à la torture cruelle des yakuzas pour qu'il ne leur dise ce qu'il savait, lui donnait véritablement envie de vomir ses tripes.

_Tu n'étais plus en mesure de défier le clan, de toute façon. Écarter Ichigo était le mieux à faire pour lui, et pour toi. Je ne pense pas qu'ils croient qu'Ichigo a vendu ces informations, mais ça les arrange de penser comme ça. Ils préfèrent accuser un faux espion plutôt que de chercher le véritable traitre.

_J'veux savoir où il est, souffla-t-il.

Grimmjow en avait assez de discuter de cette façon, d'émettre des hypothèses ou d'essayer de penser comme ces dirigeants qui étaient bien tranquillement assis à Kobe. Il voulait du concret.

_Il est en sécurité, lui assura-t-il.

_Comment tu l'sais?

Hirako lui décocha un sourire et posa une main sur son épaule :

_Fais-moi confiance, et surtout fais confiance à Ichigo. Je crois qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait cette nuit-là, malgré le chagrin qui l'a sans doute accablé. Il a trouvé refuge chez son collègue, Hisagi Shuuhei. Muguruma Kensei était présent.

Grimmjow inspira lentement. Il ne savait pas si cette nouvelle le réconfortait ou l'accablait. Ichigo avait trouvé moyen d'aller courir chez un autre yakuza, enfin chez l'amant de celui-ci. Mais c'était sans doute un moindre mal. Muguruma n'était guère connu à Tokyo, et son amant encore moins.

_Il habite dans une zone saine, reprit Hirako. Je ne suis pas encore allé lui rendre visite, mais Muguruma assure qu'il va bien. Il ne sort pas pour l'instant, et n'est pas retourné travailler.

Le bleuté soupira de soulagement. Ichigo était loin d'être un imbécile, il avait sans doute fait au mieux et grâce à la présence de Muguruma, ils avaient des informations sur son état. Il ne pouvait être plus soulagé. Hirako lui assura que le soutient de Muguruma lui était entièrement acquis, et que si la direction du Yamaguchi-Gumi lui posait des questions, il ne dirait rien. Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la gratitude envers son associé, mais pensait néanmoins qu'il pourrait s'attirer de graves ennuis en cachant Ichigo.

_J'ai b'soin d'lui faire virer de l'argent, dit-il soudain en surprenant Hirako.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce qu'il n'a plus d'boulot à cause d'moi et qu'il pourra certainement pas en r'trouver un avant longtemps à cause d'moi. Et puis... j'me sens redevable.

Hirako n'objecta pas et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il lui apporta son ordinateur portable et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait. Grimmjow réfléchit en se connectant à l'interface de sa banque en ligne. Si Ichigo découvrait qu'il lui avait viré de l'argent, il était probable qu'il chercherait à le contacter, à le revoir avec l'espoir qu'il ne l'avait pas chassé pour de bon. Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt. Le bleuté changea alors de tactique et choisit de passer par Urahara. Si le club continuait de lui verser un salaire mensuel peut-être pourrait-il s'en sortir, et il se sentirait moins coupable.

Il pouffa un instant, réalisant à quel point il était pathétique. Hirako lui lança un regard perplexe mais ne posa pas de questions. Grimmjow se contenta d'envoyer un e-mail à Urahara en lui ordonnant de continuer à verser un salaire à Ichigo et en lui demandant de lui faire parvenir les bandes vidéos de la soirée précédente, pendant laquelle les membres Quincy l'avaient rencontré.

_Maint'nant j'veux savoir de quoi vous avez parlé avec Aizen. Cette histoire qu'Szayel a découverte, son idée, c'est quoi?

Il referma son ordinateur portable et le déposa à côté de lui sur le tout nouveau canapé. Hirako parut surpris et fronça les sourcils avant d'étirer un large sourire et de découvrir ses larges dents. Il y avait toujours eu dans les yeux d'Hirako une petite sorte de lueur malicieuse qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait sans cesse l'impression qu'il savait tout de lui, à tout moment. Il ne doutait pas que le blond devait lui cacher bien des choses, mais il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il en savait même plus qu'Aizen.

_Cette idée a fait son chemin dans la tête de Szayel et d'Aizen depuis un petit moment, mais je crois qu'ils ne voulaient pas trop y penser outre mesure. Maintenant, je crois que ça a changé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'c'est? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

_Ils pensent que si Ichigo peut calmer tes crises, il peut également les déclencher. Je veux dire : délibérément. Qu'il serait capable de te contrôler du début à la fin.

_Comme on dresserait un animal d'cirque?

Hirako ne répondit pas, et Grimmjow eut bien conscience d'avoir prononcé ces mots avec un dégoût profond. Ils le prenaient tous pour un monstre, il le savait. Seul Ichigo le voyait comme un être humain, le respectait comme tel, et il n'était plus là. Pourrait-il le contrôler de A à Z? Contrôler ses crises, les faire démarrer et les arrêter comme il l'entendait? Il l'ignorait. Ça semblait totalement impossible, dingue même. Mais c'était aussi ce qu'il avait toujours pensé de ses crises, que personne ne pourrait les calmer. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoué. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas également les activer?

_S'il peut appuyer sur le bouton OFF, il est probable qu'il puisse aussi appuyer sur le bouton ON, poursuivit Shinji en prenant son menton dans sa main. Sosuke pense que c'est possible, mais que ça demanderait un entrainement rigoureux. Imaginer qu'il puisse te pousser à entrer dans une telle rage, et à t'arrêter quand il le voudrait. Mais...

_Ichigo est plus là alors c'est plus possible.

Hirako soupira et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, visiblement fatigué. Grimmjow avait conscience d'être à nouveau un problème, cette crise avait été vraisemblablement terrible, il le sentait jusque dans ses muscles. Hallibel avait dû utiliser un tranquillisant sur lui mais il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était pour son bien. Mais il savait que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Ichigo. Jamais.

_Je sais, mais... j'ai l'intention d'aller le voir et de lui parler. Garder contact avec lui est important.

Grimmjow ne savait pas si cette décision l'agaçait ou pas. Aizen voulait seulement s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas entre les pattes des Quincy, ou d'un autre clan. Il voulait protéger ses arrières et c'était évident, mais ils étaient en guerre. Tenter d'aller trouver Ichigo pouvait tout aussi bien conduire un ennemi jusqu'à lui, c'était trop risqué. Grimmjow n'avait pas fait tout ça pour que le rouquin soit débusqué seulement deux jours après leur rupture.

_Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Hirako, Muguruma et moi monterons un plan. De plus, l'appartement d'Hisagi Shuuhei se trouve dans un quartier sain, comme je te l'ai dit.

_T'en es sûr?

_Oui, sûr et certain.

Le bleuté passa une main sur son visage en se demandant ce qui arriverait si jamais Ichigo disparaissait de la circulation. Ou si jamais les dirigeants du clan apprenaient qu'ils cherchaient encore à le protéger. Ils étaient en train de passer outre les ordres, non seulement lui, mais également Aizen, Hirako, Muguruma, tous ceux qui travaillaient pour eux.

_Sosuke le souhaite, répondit le blond.

_Il va à l'encont' d'ce que veulent les chefs?

Hirako acquiesça sans le quitter des yeux, mais le bleuté ignorait ce que ça signifiait. Aizen désobéissait clairement aux ordres en tentant de garder contact avec Ichigo et de le protéger. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Seulement parce qu'il savait qu'il était important pour lui, ou pour protéger ses intérêts? Grimmjow n'osait le demander à Shinji. Mais il savait une chose : Aizen ne faisait jamais rien s'il ne pensait pas pouvoir en tirer un quelconque partie. Sa décision n'était donc pas un coup de tête, il avait depuis longtemps choisi de garder Ichigo et cela envers et contre tout. Peut-être parce qu'il était la seule solution permettant de faire des crises de Grimmjow une tempête contrôlable? Il ne voulait pas y penser.

_Tu dois te reposer maintenant. Même si tu n'as pas envie de dormir, tu dois essayer. Ton corps a supporté bien trop d'agressions pour être en forme. Demain, Nell et toi échangerez concernant le business. Tu vas devoir reprendre les rênes.

Il acquiesça silencieusement et s'allongea sur le canapé sans discuter. Hirako sortit de la pièce et il ferma les yeux, se demandant ce qu'Ichigo pouvait bien être en train de faire. Il ignorait où habitait son collègue Shuuhei, mais à vol d'oiseau ils ne devaient pas être si loin l'un de l'autre. C'était ironique cette impression de se sentir à des années de lui, et en même temps de savoir que s'il marchait quelques minutes, il pourrait le voir à travers une fenêtre d'un immeuble.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu la notion du temps, mais il avait recouvré quelques forces. Il se leva et avança lentement en direction de la porte d'entrée de son loft. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil agité, secoué par quelques rêves étranges qui mêlaient une pièce plongée dans le noir, et des cris stridents qui lui avaient donné l'impression qu'Ichigo criait de douleur. Il savait cependant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, ces cris n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination, rien de plus. Il poussa la porte de son bureau et trouva son secrétaire en pleine conversation avec Hirako et Edrad, son subordonné.

Ils apparurent tous trois surpris de le trouver là et Hirako vola jusqu'à lui, son visage inquiet :

_J'vais bien, souffla le bleuté, agacé par tant d'égards envers lui, il n'était pas en porcelaine. J'ai b'soin d'te parler, Hirako.

Le blond sembla quelques instants surpris, puis accepta de le suivre dans son loft. Grimmjow n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait dire à Ichigo lorsqu'il le visiterait, mais il espérait qu'il pourrait parler pour lui. Si son désir était que le rouquin reste loin de lui, pour sa sécurité, il voulait tout de même apaiser sa peine et sa colère en lui faisant parvenir un message. Cette idée lui était apparue juste avant de s'endormir, et lui avait semblé le mieux à faire pour lui faire passer un message.

_Si tu l'vois, donne lui ça.

Il tendit une boite en direction d'Hirako qui ne demanda pas la permission de l'ouvrir. Elle contenait l'appareil photo qu'il lui avait offert en Thaïlande, et dont il avait été si heureux. Il ne pouvait imaginer le jeune homme sans son appareil, et voulait qu'il lui revienne. De cette façon, Ichigo se douterait certainement qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié et se souciait toujours de lui. En tout cas, cette attention l'apaiserait pour un temps.

_Je lui donnerai, assura Shinji en hochant la tête.

_Lui parle pas d'moi, il voudra savoir des choses, t'posera des questions. J'le connais comme si j'l'avais fait, pouffa-t-il, bien que son cœur se serra à ces paroles.

_Je ne compte pas lui parler de toi, évidemment, je resterai évasif. S'il croit qu'il reste un espoir de te retrouver, il viendra ici.

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête. S'il avait été à la place d'Ichigo il aurait certainement réagi de la même manière. Et un seul signe de lui, l'aurait incité à voler jusqu'à lui s'il le pouvait. Il fallait empêcher le rouquin de revenir vers lui, le convaincre qu'il fallait qu'il reste caché chez son collègue. Il se doutait que s'il gardait le moindre espoir que leur relation puisse se poursuivre, il ferait tout pour le revoir, le recontacter. Non seulement le clan le saurait rapidement, mais les Quincy ne resteraient pas inactifs. Leur montrer qu'Ichigo n'était plus rien pour lui, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'utiliser comme moyen de pression était la décision la plus sage.

_Dis-lui quand même..., commença-t-il mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, que...

_Je lui dirai, assura Shinji avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises pour le lui assurer. Ichigo sait que tu l'aimes, mais je le lui rappellerai.

Le bleuté hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Pourquoi Hirako faisait-il tout ça pour lui, pour eux, il l'ignorait. Mais il semblait avoir pris Ichigo en pitié, ou tout du moins il appréciait le jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. C'était ce qu'il avait compris pendant la conversation qu'il avait espionné entre lui et Aizen. Shinji s'identifiait à Ichigo parce que leur histoire lui rappelait ce qu'il avait vécu avec Aizen. Aussi, en voyant le bleuté le renvoyer aussi durement et l'avoir fait souffrir lui remémorait sa propre douleur. Grimmjow n'imaginait pas à quel point Hirako devait le désapprouver, et pourtant il ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de reproches. Il avait conscience qu'il l'avait fait pour le protéger.

Cependant, ces pensées ne parvinrent pas à délivrer Jaggerjack de la culpabilité. Il était convaincu qu'il avait éloigné Ichigo pour son bien, mais il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir si cruellement. Il ne cessait de voir son regard ambré, teinté d'amertume, de désemparement et de haine, si parfaitement dans son esprit comme cette nuit-là. Rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier son visage emprunt d'une tristesse sans nom, et ses pas résonnant sur le sol de son loft tandis qu'il prenait la fuite. Ces bruits le hantaient, mais il devait les accepter comme une punition.

Il était plus inquiet concernant les intentions d'Aizen cependant, et ce que Hirako avait en tête. Il appréciait leur soutient, notamment celui du blond qui avait veillé sur lui après sa crise, et qui lui avait fait la conversation, lui assurant qu'il veillerait sur Ichigo comme un frère. Mais il ne pouvait réprimer ce sentiment de retenu concernant Aizen. Son patron était un homme impitoyable, personne ne l'ignorait. En plein jour dans sa société qu'il menait d'une main de maître, ou en pleine nuit au cœur du clan yakuza qu'il menait en tant que Premier Lieutenant, il n'avait jamais rien laissé au hasard. Grimmjow était bien placé pour le savoir. Il ne l'avait pas sorti de la rue pour rien, mais seulement pour profiter de ses connaissances sur le monde de la drogue. Il en ferait de même avec Ichigo.

Que cherchait-il à faire en prouvant que Kurosaki pouvait stopper ses crises mais également les déclencher? Que voulait-il faire? Ces questions ne cessaient de tourner sa tête en se rappelant les mots d'Hirako qu'il avait espionné sans vraiment le vouloir : "il pourrait devenir... plus incontrôlable, mais... tout puissant" avait-il dit. Grimmjow commençait à comprendre le sens de ses mots. Ses crises colériques avaient toujours revêtu un caractère imprévisible, incontrôlable. Ichigo avait réussi à les rendre moins cruelles en parvenant à les stopper, mais ils avaient été témoins qu'il ne pouvait les éradiquer entièrement. Le bleuté y avait pourtant cru, mais il réalisait que c'était impossible. Ses démons flottaient toujours en lui, prêts à se débattre à tout moment et à manifester leur colère. Seulement, il ne savait jamais quand ni comment. Selon son humeur, la moindre contrariété pouvait déclencher une crise, mais il ne pouvait jamais le prévoir.

Aizen voulait renforcer son contrôle sur ce pouvoir terrifiant qu'il avait, et il croyait Ichigo capable d'y parvenir. Sinon, pourquoi défier le clan ainsi en gardant contact avec un jeune homme qui ne faisait pas partie de la pègre? Aizen prenait de gros risques, et Grimmjow savait qu'il n'en prenait jamais pour rien. Il avait en tête une chose, un plan et il n'osait imaginer lequel.

* * *

Trois jours après sa crise, il avait repris les rênes de son business. Secondé par Nell, Di-Roy et Hallibel il était parvenu à reprendre la main assez durement sur ses dealers et les quartiers qu'il contrôlait. Cependant, la rumeur d'une guerre imminente avec ce clan étranger, les Quincy, avait quelque peu fait reculer les ventes et il devenait dangereux de laisser les dealers seuls aux frontières. Mais Jaggerjack n'était pas encore en proie à l'affolement.

Les frontières du Yamaguchi-Gumi étaient toutefois mieux gardées et surveillées que jamais. Les dirigeants de Kobe avaient choisi de renforcer les effectifs d'Aizen en leur fournissant des membres pour assurer la sécurité des différents business de la ville. Seulement, Grimmjow déplorait que ce n'était pas assez. Il avait réorganisé son système, se basant sur les observations que Kenpachi avait faites de son réseau. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette rencontre malheureuse avec lui en Thaïlande ait pu lui ouvrir les yeux sur les points faibles de son système. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de lui à nouveau, mais il espérait qu'il était avec Unohana en Thaïlande bien loin de lui. La rumeur que le cartel finançait les Quincy avait fait son chemin, rendant Aizen et ses sous-chefs plus inquiets que jamais. Ce n'était pas une guerre qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mener, mais bien plus que cela.

Les relations avec le cartel avaient été totalement abandonnées, Yamamoto-sama, l'Oyabun du clan, ayant décrété que les rumeurs étaient bien trop affligeantes pour pouvoir leur faire confiance. Grimmjow approuvait ce choix, mais n'en fit pas part à Aizen. Il fallait mieux garder ses opinions pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il serait bientôt confronté aux dirigeants qui voulaient le voir rapidement. Il avait conscience qu'un châtiment l'attendait, mais la nouvelle qu'il avait rompu toute relation et tout contact avec Ichigo les apaiserait sans doute. Il paierait le prix pour ne pas avoir exécuter cet ordre plus tôt cependant.

Par ailleurs, il brûlait d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles du rouquin, mais Hirako Shinji n'avait pas encore pris le risque d'aller le rencontrer. Il était en liaison avec Muguruma Kensei qui l'informait du meilleur moyen possible pour se rendre jusque chez Hisagi Shuuhei, mais Muguruma lui-même craignait pour son amant. Grimmjow ne pouvait sûrement pas lui en vouloir, mais il mourrait d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles fraiches. Kensei n'était plus à Tokyo et n'avait que des nouvelles relativement évasives d'Ichigo, que son amant lui donnait de temps à autres. Le bleuté aurait sans doute tué pour aller jusqu'à lui, le voir, le serrer dans ses bras, et lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils soient séparés. Mais c'était impossible.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait sa vie seul, et qu'il la vivrait seul. C'était le lot de beaucoup de yakuzas influents, et il l'avait accepté en jurant de respecter les règles du clan. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, soit il les embrassait, soit il mourrait. Aizen lui avait sauvé la vie et il lui en était reconnaissant, mais il n'avait jamais souhaité passer cette vie seul. Ichigo lui avait donné l'espoir et l'avait emporté avec lui. Grimmjow était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Son espoir perdu, il s'était focalisé sur les éléments envoyés par Urahara et les identités des hommes Quincy qui avaient parlé à Ichigo. Aizen avait transmis les portraits à tous ses hommes, et le clan avait donné son autorisation pour les tuer. Ils avaient violé une frontière délibérément, ils devaient donc savoir que ce châtiment les attendait. Ils disparurent de leurs radars, et même Tessaï, dont le café bordait la frontière ouest avec les Quincy, n'entendait aucune rumeur sur ces deux hommes; Jugram Haschwald et cet autre homme à moustache dont le nom leur était inconnu.

_Je projette de me rendre chez Hisagi demain, à la nuit tombée, lui annonça Hirako le lendemain.

Le sang de Grimmjow n'avait alors fait qu'un tour et il lui demanda s'il se rappelait ses demandes.

_Je m'en souviens, lui assura Hirako sans sourire cependant. Je lui dirai.

Grimmjow hocha la tête silencieusement, comme pour le remercier. Il espérait seulement que tout irait bien pour Hirako et qu'il parviendrait jusqu'au rouquin. Il voulait plus que tout qu'il lui remette son appareil photo, et qu'il lui dise combien il l'aimait malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

_Les Quincy voulaient approcher Ichi pour m'atteindre. Ils ont tenté d'le raisonner en discutant, j'pense qu's'ils veulent vraiment un moyen d'pression sur moi et sur Aizen, ils tenteront la manière forte. Sois discret.

Shinji approuva d'un hochement de tête solennel, ses yeux brillant d'une excitation nouvelle.

_Ils cherchent certainement un moyen de t'atteindre, et d'affaiblir Aizen, mais il n'est pas improbable qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qu'Ichigo est capable de faire sur toi. Son contrôle sur toi, ta réputation de monstre... il est probable qu'ils soient au courant. Après tout, vous avez révélé à Kenpachi tout ce qui vous unissait toi et Ichigo. Ces informations sont en possession du cartel, peut-être les ont-ils transmises aux Quincy.

C'était une éventualité à prendre en compte, Grimmjow le réalisait. Ces Quincy semblaient savoir beaucoup de choses, trop de choses et il n'osait se demander comment ils étaient au courant. Même si le cartel leur avait révélé certaines choses, il était évident qu'ils avaient également une autre entrée, un autre moyen de connaître leurs secrets. Peu importait quel était leur but final, celui-ci passerait certainement par Ichigo.

_Aizen croit qu'ils veulent Ichi pour m'contrôler?

_Nous ne pouvons pas ne pas y penser, admit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Ils sont peut-être parvenus à la même conclusion que nous : si Ichigo peut te calmer, il peut aussi tout déclencher chez toi. Et je t'avouerai que c'est hautement plus problématique que ce que nous envisagions. Mais rien ne nous le prouve. Si Kenpachi leur a raconté tout ce qu'il a vu, tout ce qu'il sait, il est probable qu'ils y aient réfléchi. Ils pourraient très bien te prendre pour une arme. Une bombe à retardement dont Ichigo serait un minuteur aisément manipulable.

_Mais comment ils pourraient savoir pour les aut' trucs? Qu'le clan veut nous séparer?

_Ils écoutent les bruits qui courent, il parait, reprit Shinji en fronçant les sourcils. Aizen pense à un espion parmi nous. Peut-être même parmi tes hommes.

Grimmjow y avait également pensé, c'était la seule possibilité. Mais qui serait cet espion? Ses hommes étaient loyaux, et il ne pouvait imaginer un seul d'entre eux le trahissant. De plus, qui était au fait de tous les détails concernant sa relation avec Ichigo à part Nell et Hallibel, et peut-être Di-Roy. Encore que ce dernier ne soit pas au courant de tout. Il ne pouvait concevoir que les deux femmes soient des espionnes à la solde des Quincy. Mais il connaissait l'opinion des dirigeants sur les femmes au sein des clan yakuzas. Ils en viendraient à les soupçonner tôt ou tard. Il devait trouver le traitre avant toute chose.

Il attendrait la nuit avec appréhension mais aussi un certain espoir. Il demanda à Shinji de ne rien rater du comportement d'Ichigo, de lui décrire son visage comme s'il observait une photo, et le pria de lui rapporter chacun de ses mots.

_Ma mémoire n'est plus aussi bonne qu'auparavant mais je ferai de mon mieux, lui avait assuré le blond.

Grimmjow combattit son envie de le suivre ardemment. Il n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à rester cloîtrer, surtout avec de telles pensées. Celui qu'il aimait était loin de lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le protéger. Il devait se convaincre que l'éloignement était la seule solution. Il n'avait parlé à aucun de ses hommes qu'il savait où se trouvait Kurosaki, pourtant, il avait la conviction qu'en leur livrant cette information il saurait s'ils étaient des espions ou non. Les Quincy se rueraient probablement chez Hisagi pour attraper Ichigo. Il était divisé entre vouloir démasquer ce traitre, et protéger jusqu'au bout le jeune homme. Il ne le fit donc pas, si l'orangé tombait entre leurs mains, il ne pourrait plus jamais se contrôler.

Ce soir-là, il ne se coucha pas. Il était déterminé à attendre le retour d'Hirako avant d'envisager seulement un peu de repos. Il se tenait derrière la grande baie vitrée de son salon, ses yeux turquoise flânant paresseusement sur les grattes-ciel de Tokyo. Les lumières de la ville étincelaient vivement dans la nuit noire, mais leur éclat ne le toucha pas. Lui qui avait si souvent apprécié leurs couleurs et leur vivacité, il les trouvait toutes ternes et sans intérêt. La lumière qu'il appréciait le plus était loin de lui, et avait plongé son monde dans les ténèbres. Mais il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Peut-être qu'un jour, si Ichigo ne le détestait pas, ils pourraient être ensemble.

Mais ce jour lui paraissait si loin, si fantasmagorique qu'il préféra le chasser de ses pensées.

Il lui fallait trouver cet espion au plus vite. Non seulement pour innocenter Ichigo, mais également pour sauver sa vie et celle d'Aizen.


	28. Chapitre 27

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 27.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon XD

* * *

Le lendemain de son arrivée chez Shuuhei, Ichigo se leva sans avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il était à peine sept heures du matin et les premières lueurs du soleil filtraient à travers les minces rideaux du salon de son collègue. Il avait fermé les yeux après s'être couché, mais n'avait pu se résoudre à trouver du repos. Il repensait sans arrêt à Grimmjow, entendait encore et encore ses durs mots de rupture, et revoyait son visage crispé. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de le haïr et l'envie de se raccrocher à cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre de la pièce et écarta les rideaux pour observer le soleil se lever. Il ne distinguait pas les grattes-ciel du quartier des affaires de la capitale depuis ici, seulement de hauts immeubles assez anciens aux couleurs fades. Mais cet environnement lui allait. Malgré son ressenti, il était reconnaissant envers Shuuhei et soulagé de pouvoir compter sur Muguruma Kensei. Il savait que ce dernier devait être en contact avec Grimmjow, mais il ignorait s'il lui avait dit qu'il était ici.

Ichigo était plus que tout dans l'incompréhension. Cet homme qu'il pensait si proche de lui n'avait osé prendre parti pour lui, alors que ses supérieurs avaient demandé sa mort. Il était par moment révulsé à la vision du corps du bleuté, mou, sans réaction en lui annonçant qu'une mort certaine l'attendait s'il restait à ses côtés. Au moins, il pouvait se consoler en se disant qu'il ne le considérait pas comme ce traitre qui avait donné ces informations aux Quincy. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être. Nell? Hallibel? Di-Roy? Le secrétaire de Grimmjow? Il avait tant côtoyé ces femmes et ces hommes que c'était totalement improbable pour lui. Personne d'autre n'avait des informations sur eux et sur les demandes du clan.

Il resta ainsi longuement à la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit enfin haut dans le ciel et que Shuuhei ne sorte de la chambre à coucher. Il le salua à voix basse et referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, indiquant que Muguruma dormait toujours. Ichigo resta silencieux en observant son ami fouiller dans les placards de sa cuisine pour en sortir deux tasses et un paquet de thé.

_Thé? Lui proposa-t-il.

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un ferme mouvement de la tête et le rejoignit. Il s'installa sur une chaise haute derrière le bar qui séparait la toute petite cuisine et le salon. Shuuhei entreprit de faire bouillir de l'eau dans la bouilloire et versa l'eau chaude dans leurs tasses sans un mot. Puis, il s'assit à côté de lui et promena son sachet de thé lentement à la surface de l'eau. Ichigo savait qu'il lui poserait des questions, et qu'il devrait y répondre. Mais il ignorait jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Le Yamaguchi-Gumi l'accusait déjà d'avoir donné des informations à des ennemis, sans fondement, il n'allait certainement pas leur donner le bâton pour se faire battre.

_Tu... tu comptes rester combien de temps? Demanda enfin le brun, rompant le silence.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard inquiet. Il ouvrit la bouche puis réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. La vérité était qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

_Oh je disais pas ça parce que... je veux dire, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux. Je ne vais pas te chasser!

Shuuhei posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant mais Ichigo se rappela que Grimmjow avait eu pour lui ce même geste la veille. L'endroit où il avait posé sa main le faisait souffrir, comme une brûlure qui aurait laissé une cicatrice particulièrement douloureuse et profonde. Il baissa les yeux et resta muet. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire à présent, aller trouver Rukia? Pour quoi faire? Il la placerait certainement dans une position délicate en se rendant là-bas, et que ferait-il ensuite? Il n'avait également plus de travail, et c'était un problème supplémentaire. Il ne pourrait demander à Hisagi de l'héberger éternellement gratuitement.

_Je ne retournerai pas au club.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de le lui avouer, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Le fait était qu'il avait besoin de parler, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait besoin de soutient, mais il ignorait encore s'il pouvait en demander autant à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça après tout. Shuuhei et lui n'étaient pas de vrais amis, il s'était toujours senti plus proche de Renji. Mais où était Renji aujourd'hui? Lui aurait-il accordé le même soutient que Shuuhei en cet instant? Peut-être pas.

_Pourquoi? Interrogea Shuuhei, surpris.

_Je ne peux pas. Tu sais que c'est Grimmjow le patron maintenant, il a demandé à Urahara de me virer.

Hisagi pinça ses lèvres et laissa ses yeux glisser sur la pièce, en réfléchissant. Il était évident qu'il ne comprenait pas les agissements de Grimmjow, et le rouquin ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne savait encore rien de toute leur histoire.

_Pourquoi serais-tu viré? Est-ce que... ça s'est vraiment si mal passé que ça avec Grimmjow?

Ichigo n'eut pas le courage de répondre et se contenta d'hocher la tête vivement. Il reporta son attention sur son thé fumant dont les effluves embaumaient maintenant les alentours. Cette odeur le détendit légèrement. Il attendit que Shuuhei ne lui pose d'autres questions mais le brun sembla sans doute comprendre que c'était encore trop frais. Ichigo ne pouvait que le remercier d'avoir autant de tact.

Cependant, la donne changea quand Muguruma Kensei émergea de la chambre. Ichigo ne l'avait vu qu'en costume et cravate, aussi le découvrir en tee-shirt et en short lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié correctement la carrure de l'homme. Ses bras étaient si puissants qu'ils devaient sans doute faire la taille de ses cuisses. Et le tee-shirt qu'il portait paraissait si serré au niveau des pectoraux qu'il menaçait d'en craquer le tissu.

Il leur lança un regard agacé en passant près d'eux, mais ne dit rien. Il remplit la cafetière de café et prépara une tasse pour lui. Ichigo et Shuuhei l'observaient de l'autre côté du bar, et quand enfin le yakuza eut terminé ses préparatifs, il plaqua ses grandes mains sur le comptoir et planta son regard gris sur le rouquin :

_Il s'est passé un truc entre Grimmjow et toi.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Ichigo ne chercha même pas à le lui cacher :

_Oui, avoua-t-il avec une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_Quoi donc?

Ichigo observa son visage tendu. Ses yeux étaient plissés et il ne put s'empêcher de croire que l'homme se doutait de quelque chose. Il devait savoir pour les Quincy, il devait savoir que la situation était tendue à Tokyo. Il restait un yakuza avant tout, et il était allié à Grimmjow. Cet homme n'était pas son ami, il devait se rappeler de ça.

_Grimmjow m'a chassé, avoua-t-il.

Shuuhei eut un mouvement à ses côtés, entre l'agacement et l'effroi, mais Muguruma ne broncha pas. Son froncement de sourcils s'intensifia, au contraire :

_Vous n'êtes plus ensemble?

_Non.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que le clan l'a décidé.

Ichigo avait bien conscience de parler d'une voix cassante, comme si le seul fait d'en parler ranimait toute sa haine. Muguruma poussa un long soupir et se tourna pour observer la cafetière de café se remplir lentement. L'odeur forte commença à embaumer la petite pièce à vivre et Shuuhei soupira à son tour en s'adressant à son amant :

_Est-ce que ça se passe toujours comme ça? Demanda-t-il. Les yakuzas et les gens normaux ne peuvent pas être ensemble? Est-ce que c'est un sacrilège? Comme... un noble et un paysan?

_On peut voir ça comme ça, répondit Kensei en hochant la tête.

_Je ne comprends pas, ajouta Hisagi en adoptant une mine outragée.

Ichigo comprit que les deux hommes avaient probablement déjà abordé le sujet. Il était bien placé pour savoir que la position de yakuza de Kensei avait depuis toujours posé problème à Hisagi qui était à mille lieux de leurs manières de vivre. Peut-être qu'ils en avaient fait abstraction au début de leur relation, mais ils se rendaient compte maintenant qu'ils ne pourraient y échapper eux non plus.

_La différence entre Grimmjow et moi, c'est que moi... je dirige mon clan. Je suis le seul patron. Grimmjow lui, est un sous-chef, il doit obéir.

_Obéir, obéir, on n'est plus au Moyen-Age! Lui rétorqua Shuuhei en posant sa tasse de thé sauvagement sur le comptoir.

Muguruma baissa son visage et soupira puissamment. Il n'était pas aisé pour lui d'essayer de faire comprendre à deux novices, voire presque incultes concernant son monde, comment un clan aussi puissant et grand que le Yamaguchi-Gumi fonctionnait.

_Le Yamaguchi-Gumi est un clan très fermé, et qui aime encore à entretenir les anciens codes. Beaucoup d'historiens et de spécialistes des époques passées, comme l'ère Edo, pensent que les premiers yakuzas sont nés lorsque d'anciens samouraï ont perdu leurs rôles de guerriers. Le Japon était pacifié et la classe guerrière n'avait plus lieu d'exister. Seulement, ces hommes ne pouvaient pas changer leur vie, aussi ils sont devenus des solitaires parfois regroupés en clans, et s'adonnaient à des activités illégales. Ils ont donné les yakuzas que vous connaissez aujourd'hui d'après certaines interprétations. Et le Yamaguchi-Gumi est un fervent défenseur de ses ancêtres et de ses origines passées, aimant encore à respecter les codes des samouraï, ça leur donne une légitimité, une sorte de force. Vous devez comprendre ça tous les deux; les yakuzas sont constitués en clan pour une raison, parce qu'ils considèrent qu'une société fermée fonctionne mieux. Grimmjow a adopté ces principes qu'il a jurés de respecter lors de son entrée dans le clan. Il a juré fidélité au chef, à l'Oyabun. C'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnent, l'obéissance passe avant tout. C'est un monde différent, qu'il n'est pas donné à tous de pénétrer.

Ichigo comprenait son discours, il résonnait en lui à présent. Il avait cru que Grimmjow pourrait changer ou oublier ses anciens principes, puisqu'il n'avait pas été élevé comme un pur yakuza, mais comme un homme "normal" dans la rue. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce clan tout puissant, qui avait toute autorité sur ses membres. Leurs principes étaient archaïques, ils n'acceptaient aucune femmes, travaillaient sans relâche pour la fortune du clan, et devaient un respect et une obéissance sans borne à l'Oyabun. C'était le Moyen-Age, comme l'avait dit Shuuhei, mais un Moyen-Age qu'ils avaient accepté malgré eux. Il pouvait comprendre le parallèle avec le monde des samouraï, ces guerriers sans pitié voués tout entier à la guerre et aux conquêtes. Les yakuzas étaient aussi comme ça : friands de pouvoir, désireux d'agrandir leurs "territoires". Grimmjow n'était guère différent.

_Il y a autre chose, parvint à dire Ichigo.

Les deux autres se turent et l'observèrent en attendant qu'il ne reprenne. Le café de Kensei était écoulé depuis longtemps, mais il semblait avoir oublié la cafetière.

_Vous êtes au courant pour... les Quincy? J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils s'opposaient au clan d'Aizen assez durement? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers Muguruma.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, tandis que Shuuhei les observait tour à tour sans rien comprendre.

_Ils croient que j'ai livré des informations à leurs ennemis, à ces Quincy, que je suis un espion, poursuivit-il. Ils ont trouvé cette excuse pour obliger Grimmjow à me chasser.

_Je vois.

_Ennemis? Espion? S'enquit Shuuhei. C'est quoi cette histoire?

Il tenta d'attraper le bras de son amant, mais ce dernier s'était déjà éloigné pour se servir une tasse de café. Ichigo soupira et tenta de faire abstraction de Shuuhei qui s'agitait à côté de lui. Kensei resta sombre et silencieux, se refusant à expliquer à son amant de quoi il s'agissait. Le brun finit par se calmer et se cantonna à les observer d'un œil noir en sirotant son thé. Muguruma se redressa et souffla sur sa tasse chaude en fermant les yeux. Ichigo ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui, mais il ne perdait rien à lui dire la vérité.

_Ils veulent me chasser depuis longtemps, ils voulaient nous séparer depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-il. Ils m'ont toléré parce que je pouvais guérir Grimmjow, calmer ses colères et le sevrer. Mais depuis que j'ai réussi, ils ne cherchent qu'à se débarrasser de moi.

_Comment ont-ils pu te rendre coupable d'une chose pareille? Donner des informations aux Quincy? Demanda Kensei, visiblement en colère.

_Un homme est venu au club avant-hier. Il a payé pour une danse privée avec moi, mais il ne voulait pas me voir danser. Il s'est présenté comme un membre important des Quincy et m'a dit qu'ils pourraient m'aider. Que jamais ils ne nous sépareraient moi et Grimmjow si nous faisions partie de leur clan.

Kensei émit un petit ricanement qui conforta Ichigo dans ce qu'il pensait : ils n'avaient cherché qu'à le piéger.

_Je lui ai demandé comment il savait tout ça, il m'a dit qu'ils savaient écouter les bruits qui courent. J'ai trouvé ça étrange et lui ai dit de déguerpir. Et quand je suis rentré chez Grimmjow je lui ai tout raconté. Dans la foulée, il est allé prévenir Aizen et ses supérieurs aussi. Et vu qu'ils cherchaient depuis longtemps à me mettre hors-jeu, ils ont ordonné à Grimmjow de me faire partir, que j'étais sans doute le traitre. Et qu'ils me tueraient si je ne partais pas.

Il y eut un silence dans le petit appartement, puis Ichigo sentit la main de Shuuhei couvrir son épaule à nouveau. Son collègue arborait un visage sérieux, teinté d'une colère contenue. Ses yeux noirs se tournèrent en direction de son amant qui n'avait pas bougé, sans doute réfléchissant aux conséquences de ces révélations.

_Le tuer? Demanda Shuuhei à voix basse, comme s'il s'adressait à Kensei mais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo l'entende. C'est fou, ils sont dingues. Tu travailles avec ces tarés!

_Je sais! Lui lança abruptement Kensei en leur tournant le dos rapidement. Je sais ça.

Il y eut un autre silence, plus long, plus tendu. Shuuhei ne détournait pas son regard noir de son amant qui pourtant ne pouvait pas le voir. Il était évident que son collègue était choqué par ces révélations et Ichigo s'en voulait de lui avoir raconté tout ça. Non seulement, il venait de le mettre en danger, mais en plus il l'avait probablement choqué au point d'être apeuré par la fonction de Kensei au sein de son clan.

_Te tuer est cependant une extrémité qui me parait folle, voir inconcevable, admit Muguruma d'une voix sourde. Te tuer irait à l'encontre d'un de nos principes, qui est de ne pas toucher à la vie de ceux qui ne font pas parti de leur monde. Il ne s'agit que d'une intimidation, ils ne te tueront pas.

_Sauf s'ils pensent que je suis un traitre.

Kensei pivota de nouveau sur ses talons, son visage colérique et ses yeux le transperçant de part en part. Il avait l'air furieux, mais Ichigo savait que ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Muguruma était sans doute furieux d'apprendre que des yakuzas pouvaient se comporter ainsi.

_Tu n'es pas un traitre. Peut-être voyaient-ils ta relation avec Grimmjow d'un mauvais œil, et voulaient te presser de devenir un yakuza, puisque selon les règles un yakuza ne peut fréquenter sans autorisation quelqu'un qui ne fait pas parti de la pègre, mais... de là à invoquer cette excuse ridicule et menacer de te tuer... Il y a quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à comprendre.

_Tch, il n'y a rien à comprendre, rétorqua Shuuhei, ils sont tarés, voilà tout!

Ichigo ne pouvait le contredire. Mais les réactions de Shuuhei n'étaient pas vraiment d'une aide certaine pour lui. La réflexion de Muguruma cependant, apparaissait claire et posée. Il ignorait pourquoi il lui faisait confiance ainsi, peut-être parce que Grimmjow lui faisait lui-même confiance. Peu importait, il pensa pendant longtemps aux paroles de Kensei. Ces dirigeants du Yamaguchi-Gumi suivaient-ils vraiment à la lettre les préceptes et les principes des yakuzas? Pourquoi menacer de le tuer si cela allait à l'encontre de leur voie? Ils n'avaient jamais été honnêtes avec lui, et ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme une aide quelconque. Ils s'étaient servis de lui sans vergogne.

N'avaient-ils donc aucun cœur?

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, il se retrouva seul dans l'appartement. Les deux amants avaient prévu de sortir ensemble, et Ichigo ne pouvait les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Il les encouragea même à en profiter pour lui. Shuuhei se sentait manifestement coupable, et sitôt la porte de l'appartement refermée derrière eux, Ichigo l'entendit protester sévèrement sur le palier, alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur. Il ne voulait pas les écouter, encore moins les espionner, mais la porte était si fine qu'il n'eut aucun mal à entendre :

_C'est complètement dingue! C'est de la folie! Comment tu peux faire partie de ces gens-là? S'écria Shuuhei, dont la colère retenue venait d'éclater.

_Parce que tu crois que je l'ai décidé, peut-être? Répliqua son amant, agacé lui aussi.

_Ichigo n'a pas décidé de tomber amoureux lui non plus! Lui rétorqua-t-il sévèrement. Ces hommes sont d'une cruauté horrible! Si tu travailles avec eux, c'est que tu les cautionnes!

_J'ai besoin de grand clan comme celui-ci pour pouvoir vivre, tu comprends! Pour pouvoir nourrir mes hommes, et les protéger!

_Tes hommes? Les nourrir et les protéger? Envoie-les chercher du travail, bon sang! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme ça! Tu n'es pas... un de ces types qui adorent les anciens principes du Moyen-Age, si?

_Les codes des yakuzas ne sont pas tous aussi extrêmes!

_Et si l'un de tes hommes tombe amoureux de quelqu'un que tu n'apprécies pas, tu feras quoi? Hein? Tu feras quoi? Tu l'obligeras à partir, tu l'enverras paitre comme un insecte, comme ils l'ont fait avec Ichigo?!

_Shuuhei, arrête. On a déjà parlé de ma position et de mon travail.

L'ascenseur arriva à cet instant, et l'orangé n'entendit plus qu'un son étouffé de la voix de Shuuhei qui répliquait fortement. Il ne voulait pas semer la zizanie chez les autres, mais il était clair que son arrivée ici avait perturbé le couple. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ensemble? Moins de temps que lui et Grimmjow il en était certain. Leur couple ne semblait pas si solide que ça, Shuuhei semblait violemment opposé à sa fonction de yakuza. Peut-être avait-il besoin de plus de détails ou de plus de temps pour comprendre et accepter ce monde si différent. Mais Ichigo savait que Shuuhei était allé à Yokohama pour le visiter, il avait sans doute rencontrer ses hommes. C'était moins sûr, son collègue était revenu de ce voyage enchanté et amoureux, ils n'avaient probablement que peu parlés des yakuzas. Ses problèmes allaient plonger Shuuhei de plein pieds dans le monde obscur de la pègre, et il s'en voulait déjà.

Muguruma Kensei était un chef de clan, un petit clan certes, mais il en était le responsable, l'Oyabun. Il avait une position centrale, toute puissante sur les hommes de son clan. Ils n'étaient pas plus d'une cinquantaine, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, et leurs activités se cantonnaient à de la protection de commerces, de business qui voulaient bien payer pour leurs services. Il ne semblait pas être un homme qui cherchait les ennuis, mais il avait vraisemblablement du mal à faire tourner son clan. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était allié avec le Yamaguchi-Gumi et avec Grimmjow. Il leur permettait d'ouvrir leur marché à Yokohama et en échange, le clan Muguruma était payé. C'était un commerce comme un autre.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus que ça sur Muguruma Kensei, et il le regrettait. Cependant, connaître son activité en tant que chef d'un petit clan lui prouvait qu'il existait encore des yakuzas honnêtes et à l'honneur sauf. Il espérait qu'un jour Grimmjow deviendrait comme lui. S'il quittait ce clan de misère et qu'il devenait son propre chef, il pourrait sans doute vivre une vie différente. Mais il n'était pas toujours certain qu'il pouvait faire une confiance aveugle à Muguruma. Il semblait de son côté et comprendre sa position, mais il avait signé un contrat avec Grimmjow avant toute chose, il était lié au Yamaguchi-Gumi. Au moins, Ichigo savait qu'il ne le vendrait pas aux Quincy.

* * *

Pendant que Shuuhei et Kensei étaient sortis, Ichigo en profita pour utiliser la salle de bain. Il resta longuement dans l'eau chaude du bain et n'en sortit qu'en fin d'après-midi. Les deux amants rentrèrent peu avant vingt heures en lui ramenant de quoi manger. Ichigo les remercia avec une gratitude certaine, et ils mangèrent tous les trois ensemble devant la télévision. La soirée fut calme et plus tranquille que la matinée. Il était certain de ne pouvoir encore trouver le sommeil, mais Shuuhei avait manifestement la solution :

_Tiens, un calmant et des boules quies. Tu vas dormir comme un loir avec ça!

Ichigo s'interrogea sur l'utilité des boules quies pendant un instant, il avait déjà passé une nuit ici et savait donc que l'endroit était plutôt tranquille. Cependant, il accepta les bouchons en cire sans faire de commentaire. Il leur en était déjà reconnaissant de l'avoir nourri ce soir, et de pouvoir rester encore ici pour la nuit. Mais aussitôt se trouva-t-il seul qu'il pensa à Grimmjow. Il ignorait si ce calmant le faisait délirer ou non mais il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour s'imaginer près de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son odeur sur lui, ses mains glisser sur sa peau, sa voix souffler dans son oreille. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir le revoir encore une fois, l'embrasser et qu'il ne le serre dans ses bras. Après avoir pensé à tant de choses négatives, les bons moments qu'il avait vécus avec lui s'imposèrent dans son esprit très facilement. Peut-être en avait-il besoin, il l'ignorait, mais ces souvenirs gonflèrent son cœur d'émotion. Il repensa à toutes ces fois où ils avaient été heureux ensemble; cette première rencontre, cette fois où il avait soigné sa main dans l'arrière boutique du club, et qu'il l'avait embrassé fougueusement. Il sentait encore son ventre se tortiller à l'évocation de ce souvenir, comme une gamine de quatorze ans. Il se souvenait de sa berline garée derrière le club, où ils avaient batifolé pour la première fois, tous les deux avides de désir.

Il se remémorait également la première fois qu'il lui avait appartenu. Cette nuit si formidable avait laissé des traces indélébiles dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de son visage, de ses mains sur lui, de chaque position, et comment il l'avait fait jouir si fort tandis qu'il le prenait sur le meuble de la chambre, et que son dos était plaqué contre la baie vitrée. Il se rappelait de ce moment si fort, quand il avait réalisé que cet homme était allé plus loin que n'importe qui en lui, dans son corps, dans son cœur.

Le désir commença à s'emparer de lui, tandis qu'il gigotait sous sa couverture de fortune. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le poids de son corps sur le sien, qu'il n'avait pas été si proche de lui. Il se rappelait son corps nu comme s'il venait à peine de le voir, la moindre cicatrice, les contours de son tatouage imposant, les endroits qui le faisaient frissonner. Il se remémora la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour et regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pu être avec lui une dernière fois. Malgré lui, son entrejambe commença à durcir et il ne put s'empêcher de la toucher. Il étouffait ses halètements excités sous la couette, tentant de se convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il serrait un coussin contre lui, imaginant pouvoir le sentir contre son torse. Juste une dernière fois, seulement une dernière fois...

Soudain, un murmure étrange l'immobilisa. Il entendit un gémissement rauque de l'autre côté du mur et tendit l'oreille de plus belle, parfaitement figé sous sa couverture. Le silence était par moment entrecoupé de gémissements sourds, de bruits étranges comme un lit grinçant, des coups étouffés. Ces bruits le firent durcir un peu plus, surtout qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient. Voilà pourquoi Shuuhei lui avait donné ces boules quies, en espérant qu'il les mette pour ne pas qu'il entende leurs ébats.

Un gémissement particulièrement fort le fit sursauter et il souleva la couverture qui le faisait suffoquer. Il sentait son cœur qui battait et la chaleur qui enveloppait son corps. Son sexe était au garde à vous, demandant une délivrance qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps. Il prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Sa main était encore enroulée autour de son membre qui palpitait d'excitation, et les murmures de la chambre voisine lui parvenaient de plus en plus clairement. Sur un coup de tête, il décida de se lever. Une frénésie curieuse étonnante s'était emparée de lui et il ne pensa pas un seul instant à ce qu'il faisait.

La porte de la chambre n'était pas fermée, il lui suffit de la pousser pour découvrir le spectacle qui enflamma son bas-ventre. Sur le lit, qui se trouvait très proche de lui, étant donné que la pièce était petite, était agenouillé Shuuhei, cambré à l'extrême, ses mains sur le matelas. Derrière lui, et le tenant fermement par les hanches, Kensei s'élançait de son large corps nu, claquant ses hanches contre les fesses du brun. Ce dernier, ne cessait de hoqueter à chaque coup de butoir, sa tête se balançant d'avant en arrière et décrivant avec précision le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Ichigo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, en même temps qu'une irrépressible jalousie. Il fut incapable de bouger, observant la danse des deux corps en sueur là devant lui. Il lui sembla alors qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais pareille extase, que le plaisir de se retrouver si intime avec l'homme qu'il aimait ne lui serait plus jamais accessible. Ce n'était pas Shuuhei et Kensei qu'il voyait à cet instant, mais lui et Grimmjow. Et cette image lui transperça le cœur si ardemment qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le couple s'était arrêté, en le découvrant sur le pas de la porte.

Cependant, ils n'apparurent pas tant choqués que ça, et Shuuhei glissa sur le lit pour avancer dans sa direction. Mais tel un animal apeuré, Ichigo déguerpit et claqua la porte derrière lui en retournant immédiatement se coucher sur le canapé, sous sa couverture. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il les avait espionnés de cette façon. Il le regrettait déjà amèrement et se sentait tel un intrus dans cet appartement. Il était évident que le couple voulait être seul, sans lui, et ça il l'avait bien compris.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à nouveau et la voix de son collègue demander dans un souffle :

_Ichigo?

Sa voix était hésitante et il attendit qu'il ne lui réponde. Mais Ichigo était bien trop submergé par l'embarras pour l'affronter du regard. Il resta caché sous sa couverture, comme un enfant, craignant qu'il ne le chasse à la seconde où il apparaitrait. Mais Shuuhei tenta de l'appeler une nouvelle fois de sa voix hésitante :

_Ichigo? Tu... tu peux venir si tu veux...

La proposition le laissa surpris. Il crut à une blague mais la voix d'Hisagi semblait si sérieuse et en même temps si hésitante... Pourquoi lui avoir donné ces boules quies si tout ce que les deux hommes voulaient c'était qu'il les entende? Avaient-ils prévu depuis le début de lui proposer ce plan à trois? Un millier de pensées défilèrent dans sa tête. Il s'imagina même entre les bras des deux hommes, un sourire aux lèvres, en pensant à quel point Grimmjow en serait accablé s'il l'apprenait. Il eut envie de lui faire beaucoup de mal en lui laissant croire qu'il pouvait se donner à n'importe qui, qu'il se moquait de lui. Il eut envie de lui faire du mal, mais seulement pendant quelques secondes.

_Je... on pensait peut-être que... ça... enfin que ça te ferait du bien, reprit Shuuhei.

_Laisse-le tranquille, souffla Kensei à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il viendra s'il en a envie.

_Ouais. Désolé, Ichigo.

Non, se reprit Kurosaki. Il ne pourrait pas faire ça de toute manière. Même pour blesser Grimmjow, même pour le rendre furieux, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il ne pourrait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Son corps était à lui, il ne pourrait jamais laisser un autre homme le posséder maintenant. Tout était encore trop frais, trop vivace dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Il aimait toujours Grimmjow aussi passionnément et se retrouver entre les bras de Shuuhei et de Kensei le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait qu'être avec Grimmjow.

Il s'endormit presque malgré lui, grâce aux calmants. Mais la vision du couple en plein ébats avait fait ressurgir toutes les questions qui n'avaient obtenu aucune réponse depuis qu'il était ici. Pourquoi et comment Grimmjow avait-il pu lui faire ça, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Ils avaient été si proches, en symbiose même, à l'image de Shuuhei et Muguruma sur ce lit. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait vivre avec lui, qu'il ne voulait personne d'autre que lui. Il ne croyait plus en ses mots à présent. Il ne pourrait plus jamais y croire. Si toutefois ils se revoyaient un jour...

* * *

Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, le salon était baigné de lumière. Les rideaux avaient été ouverts et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale de la pièce et constata qu'il était plus de dix heures. Il se sentait engourdi par les calmants qu'il avait pris la veille. Il avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup dormi et en même temps pas assez.

Il pouvait percevoir du bruit dans la cuisine, à quelques pas de lui. Aussi, il se redressa et décida de se lever sans attendre. Il jeta un œil du côté de l'évier devant lequel se trouvait Kensei, seul, visiblement occupé à faire la vaisselle. Ichigo plia la couverture qui l'avait tenu au chaud toute la nuit et observa quelques instants l'homme à la carrure si large dans cette toute petite cuisine. Il semblait à l'aise, dans son élément, et voir un chef yakuza ainsi lui serra le cœur. Grimmjow serait-il capable d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait connu, de laisser tomber le luxe dans lequel il vivait pour lui? Rien que pour être avec lui? Shuuhei et Kensei donnaient l'impression d'avoir su se débarrasser du superflue pour être ensemble. Et ils se sentaient vraisemblablement bien dans ce petit espace. Ils semblaient être dans un cocon, et Muguruma s'était approprié l'espace à sa façon. Leur image était quasiment celle d'un couple marié depuis des années, avec leurs habitudes et leur quotidien.

Il s'approcha du comptoir et s'assit sur un siège en observant l'homme laver rapidement un bol et des couverts. Muguruma l'entendit tirer la chaise sur le sol et tourna son profil dans sa direction. Mais il ne dit rien. Ichigo se remémora alors l'incident de la veille. Il pinça ses lèvres en se demandant s'il devait lui faire des excuses. Son regard glissa sur la petite pièce, mais Hisagi restait introuvable.

_Il est sorti faire quelques courses, lui annonça Muguruma comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Il termina sa vaisselle et attrapa un chiffon pour se sécher les mains. Il s'adossa contre l'évier, sans chercher à éviter le regard d'Ichigo qui lui s'était fait fuyant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et pour cause. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'excuser pour la nuit passée, mais ne pas le faire était vraiment très impoli après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Il prit sur lui de ressentir alors toute la honte et la gêne mêlées à ses excuses :

_Je suis désolé pour hier.

Kensei jeta le chiffon sur le plan de travail à côté du micro-ondes et n'esquissa par la moindre émotion sur son visage. Cependant, il poussa un profond soupir et sortit une tasse qu'il planta devant le jeune homme :

_Faut toujours s'hydrater après une longue nuit de sommeil. Shuuhei a fait du vrai thé cette fois, ajouta-t-il. Je crois qu'il cherche à se faire pardonner.

Le thé était encore chaud et sentait divinement bon quand il le lui versa dans sa tasse. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire mais il avait compris que Muguruma ne chercherait pas à le mettre mal à l'aise. Shuuhei voulait se faire pardonner pour la veille, sans doute pour lui avoir proposé ce fameux plan à trois. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, et il but quelques gorgés de son thé pendant que Kensei s'éloignait dans la chambre. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de vêtements qu'il enfourna dans la machine à laver. Il claqua le hublot pour la refermer et versa la lessive dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet. Ichigo était comme fasciné par ses mouvements, voir ce chef yakuza en parfait homme de maison était étonnant. Mais il avait l'air tellement à l'aise, et faisait tout ça avec un naturel déconcertant.

_Shuuhei est bordélique..., expliqua-t-il en remarquant son regard insistant sur sa personne. Disons que je fais le rangement pour deux. Quand je suis là, il se tient à carreaux mais quand je reviens après quelques jours, c'est un bordel monstre.

Ichigo adopta une moue pensive, il ne savait manifestement pas quoi lui dire. Mais il était reconnaissant envers cet homme qui lui faisait la conversation, bien conscient qu'il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Mais Muguruma reprit vite un visage plus sérieux et plus sombre, s'asseyant à côté de lui en poussant un soupir.

_Quand Shuuhei va rentrer, il va vouloir s'excuser, et j'imagine que toi aussi. Crois-moi, c'est pas son genre, tu dois le savoir après tout, il est pas vraiment du genre bavard mais plutôt... un tantinet taciturne.

_Un peu, oui. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai trouvé froid et antipathique.

_Ah, je vois, souffla-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Ouais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais il a bon fond, au-delà de l'attitude glaciale il est intelligent et réfléchi. Il a envie de t'aider, disons que ça lui tient à cœur. Sûrement parce que tous les deux vous êtes dans une relation avec un yakuza. Mais il te considère comme un ami, pas seulement comme un collègue.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il avait gagné un ami sincère malgré toute cette histoire. S'il n'avait pu compter sur Renji, au moins il pouvait compter sur Shuuhei. Mais cette pensée le rendit tout à coup plus taciturne. Où était Renji d'ailleurs? La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu au club il n'était pas là mais en repos. Et depuis, était-il revenu travailler? Voyait-il toujours Kuchiki? Ichigo se posait encore un tas de questions à propos de son collègue aux cheveux rouges, et il aurait aimé des réponses. Peut-être que Shuuhei pourrait l'aider.

_Shuuhei n'a pas mal pensé hier, tu sais, reprit Kensei en le sortant de ses songes. Il pensait... enfin on pensait, que ça te permettrait de... penser à autre chose, tourner la page.

_J'ai compris, affirma-t-il, et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Mais il m'est impossible de tourner la page.

Kensei hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi. Ichigo espérait qu'il ne lui en demanderait pas plus concernant Grimmjow, et qu'il ne lui demanderait surtout pas plus de détails intimes. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir parler du bleuté sans une émotion trop vive, difficile à contrôler.

_Que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

Il haussa les épaules, incapable de lui fournir une réponse. La vérité était qu'il n'en savait rien, il était tout simplement perdu. Il lui faudrait du temps pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, sa vie avait été bouleversée. Avant-hier il était encore amoureux et avait son travail, et deux logements - ou presque. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus personne, plus de travail et plus de logement. Si ce n'était pour Shuuhei et son appartement.

_Je crois que je n'en sais rien du tout, répondit-il enfin. Il faudrait que je retrouve du travail, Shuuhei ne va pas m'héberger indéfiniment.

_Le plus important est que tu restes ici pour l'instant, rectifia Kensei l'air pensif. Le temps que ça se tasse. Le Yamaguchi-Gumi t'en veut, les Quincy t'ont abordé... Si j'étais toi je resterai planqué quelques temps.

_Vous feriez vraiment ça à ma place?

Muguruma acquiesça d'un signe de tête grave, et Ichigo soupira. Il avait bien conscience que dans quelques heures, il se retrouverait seul avec Shuuhei. Muguruma devait rentrer à Yokohama, et le rouquin ignorait si ça le soulageait ou pas. Le savoir présent ici le rassurait, non pas qu'il était apeuré, mais il était comme un lien entre lui et Grimmjow auquel il voulait se raccrocher désespérément.

_Il te manque, et je le sais. Mais je ne t'aiderai pas à le contacter, tu dois me comprendre.

_Je sais, je sais, souffla le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas vous mettre dans une situation compliquée mais...

_Je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce que le Yamaguchi-Gumi cherche à prouver, reprit-il. Je suis autant perdu que toi, et crois-moi c'est aussi problématique. Ils sont censés être mes associés.

_Je sais qu'en sachant où je me trouve vous prenez des risques.

_Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que je prends des risques, lui répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire ironique.

Ichigo n'en doutait pas. Cet homme était plus âgé que Grimmjow, sans toutefois être très vieux, et il était probable qu'il ait connu beaucoup plus de problèmes que le bleuté. Muguruma avait été élevé dans un milieu exclusivement yakuza, et il avait été entrainé dur pour cela, toute sa vie avait été vouée à prendre la suite de son père à la tête du clan. Il avait souffert pour s'imposer cependant, désireux de changer les principes archaïques qui étouffaient le clan de ses ancêtres, pour en faire une affaire rondement menée, et rentable. Il s'était attiré les foudres de beaucoup de ses partenaires, et de ses propres hommes également. Il avait dû en châtier beaucoup, et l'avait toujours amèrement regretté. Mais un chef qui ne savait pas se faire respecter n'était pas un chef.

_Tu me jugeras peut-être cruel dans mes propos, poursuivit-il, mais je ne suis rien comparé aux supérieurs de Jaggerjack. Crois-moi, ils savent châtier leurs hommes, et plus hargneusement que je n'ai pu le faire.

_Vous croyez qu'ils vont le punir? S'enquit-il, sentant son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort.

_Je ne veux pas te faire peur, ni te donner de faux espoirs, mais il est fortement envisageable que Grimmjow reçoive une punition.

_Quel genre?

Il l'observait étroitement, en plissant ses yeux si fort que ses paupières lui faisaient mal. Un châtiment. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ces chefs qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus pouvaient lui réserver. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'ils lui fassent du mal.

_Le genre... de châtiment corporel.

_Comme... comme celui que vous avez infligé à vos hommes?

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir ce dont il s'agissait, mais Ichigo n'était pas un imbécile. Il avait été attentif en cours d'histoire, lorsqu'il était question des samouraï, de leurs codes et de leur devoir d'obéissance envers leur seigneur. Ils prouvaient leur loyauté de plusieurs manières possibles, et se repentaient en se coupant un doigt, voire deux. Les yakuzas avaient embrassé cette tradition. Muguruma détourna les yeux à l'évocation de la sentence qu'il avait infligé à ses subordonnés, mais heureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de mutilation de son genre. Pourtant, il en ressentait encore une profonde honte.

_Je refuse d'appliquer ce genre de punition, contrairement à mon père qui lui coupait des phalanges à tout va. Je punie mes hommes en leur ajoutant du travail, en supprimant une partie de leur salaire, ou en les rétrogradant dans leurs fonctions. Mais je ne les humilierais jamais de cette façon.

_Vous croyez... vous croyez qu'ils oseraient...

Il ne pouvait terminer sa phrase, mais Muguruma le comprit clairement. Il voulait savoir si les dirigeants de Kobe pourraient choisir de couper un doigt au bleuté. Rien que d'y penser, il éprouvait une rage sans nom, un dégoût innommable, et une envie de tous les voir se couper leurs doigts aussi.

_Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre.

Mais l'orangé avait comme l'impression qu'il omettait de lui dire la vérité pour ne pas le choquer. Pourtant, il n'était pas un gamin, il était en mesure d'entendre ces horreurs et de les affronter. Grimmjow toutefois, ne pourrait certainement supporter la douleur sans se soumettre à une crise violente. Ichigo le savait, s'ils lui faisaient ça, la douleur serait tellement horrible que Jaggerjack deviendrait incontrôlable. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté, que se passerait-il s'il explosait et qu'il n'était pas là? Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

_Ne raconte pas tout ça à Shuuhei, s'il te plait, le pria-t-il finalement. Il croit déjà que je vis au Moyen-Age alors... je ne veux pas le faire fuir.

_Je comprends.

Ichigo comprenait son inquiétude. Shuuhei semblait tellement réticent à comprendre son monde qu'il était probable qu'il n'accepterait pas de savoir que de tels châtiments étaient encore prodigués. Et cela même si ce n'était pas le cas dans le clan Muguruma. Le rouquin en vint à imaginer que le Yamaguchi-Gumi pourrait un jour évoluer comme avait évolué Muguruma et ses hommes. Pourquoi n'en seraient-ils pas capables? La modernité et le changement étaient, après tout, des objectifs valables en ce vingt-et-unième siècle. Mais il se rappela les mots de Kensei, et l'importance des traditions et du clan fermé propre au Yamaguchi-Gumi.

Il devait arrêter d'y penser, jamais il ne changerait un clan. Jamais il ne changerait ces yakuzas.

* * *

Peu avant le retour de Shuuhei, alors que Muguruma travaillait sur son ordinateur et que le rouquin regardait un film, le yakuza reçut un coup de fil. Il s'échappa dans la chambre rapidement, non sans jeter un regard de côté au jeune homme qui resta assis sur le canapé. Ichigo ne tenta pas de deviner la nature de ce coup de fil, mais remarqua tout de même que Kensei était allé jusqu'à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, la pièce la plus éloignée du salon, afin qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il en sortit quelques instants plus tard, silencieux. Ichigo n'osa pas lui demander si sa conversation le concernait, il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être le centre des attentions. Cependant, il en était persuadé, même pas besoin de demander à Kensei.

Lorsque Hisagi rentra enfin, ses mains chargées de sacs en plastique remplis de courses, il n'était pas seul. Ichigo le remarqua à la seconde ou il pénétra dans l'appartement et son premier réflexe fut de tenter de se cacher. Mais dans cet espace si réduit, il ne put se résoudre qu'à dissimuler son corps derrière le canapé. Muguruma eut manifestement la même idée que lui, puisque sa grande silhouette s'était soudain placée devant lui, faisant écran de son corps. Mais Shuuhei les rassura bientôt :

_Pas de panique, c'est le médecin.

Le médecin? Ichigo ne le reconnut pas tout de suite, mais une silhouette familière et surtout, des cheveux roses familiers entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Szayel replaça lentement ses lunettes sur son nez et serra la forte main de Muguruma en se présentant. Ichigo se redressa, un instant soulagé d'enfin voir une tête connue et surtout extérieure à cet endroit. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Hisagi et son amant, mais après deux jours passés enfermés ici un peu de lien avec le reste du monde ne lui faisait pas de mal.

_Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer ton traitement depuis le début, lui annonça Szayel.

Ils étaient tous les deux isolés dans la chambre à coucher de Shuuhei, et le médecin avait déposé ses affaires sur le lit. Ichigo avait un peu oublié cette histoire de syphilis avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits depuis. Et puis, de toute façon, avec qui irait-il batifoler maintenant?

_Tu as raté deux injections, commenta-t-il en ouvrant un petit calepin. Bon, comme je l'ai dit il faut repartir du début.

_Comment ça? Demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

_Il va te falloir environ deux semaines de traitement à la pénicilline avant un nouvel examen sanguin. Sans ces deux injections quotidiennes, le virus a sûrement repris le dessus. Tu es de nouveau contagieux.

L'orangé soupira et se laissa faire. Il avait complètement oublié ces injections de pénicilline depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Grimmjow. Il savait que ce n'était pas sérieux, mais comment aurait-il pu penser à ça alors qu'il était si malheureux qu'il l'ait chassé de cette faon? Il ignorait si Szayel était au courant, mais s'il avait été envoyé ici c'était bien pour une raison. Pendant que Szayel préparait la seringue et la dose d'antibiotique il se demanda s'il pouvait interroger le médecin. Il pouvait bien lui demander l'état de santé de Grimmjow, tout de même.

_On m'a conseillé de ne rien te dire.

_Qui ça "on"? Demanda-t-il, déjà passablement agacé par sa réponse.

_Ne m'en veux pas, lui répondit-il, mais je suis moi aussi pieds et poings liés.

_Alors qui vous envoie dans ce cas? Le clan?

_Non, Aizen-sama. Et... Hirako-san.

Ichigo avait pourtant espéré qu'il n'ait été envoyé directement par Grimmjow. Il aurait aimé l'apprendre, peut-être que ça lui aurait donné encore un peu d'espoir. Mais pourquoi tentait-il à tout prix de se rassurer comme ça? Pourquoi croyait-il encore que le bleuté pouvait l'aimer? Il n'y croyait pas encore sans doute, il ne voulait pas accepter cette rupture.

_Je t'ai fait une prescription, expliqua-t-il en lui donnant une ordonnance. Je ne pourrais pas revenir ici tous les jours, j'attirerai trop l'attention. Il vaut mieux que tu consultes le médecin d'Hisagi-kun, un médecin de famille qui se trouve dans l'immeuble d'en face. J'ai vérifié son identité, ses antécédents, tu n'as pas t'inquiéter.

Pourquoi se serait-il inquiété? Aizen faisait tout pour le garder à l'abris, pour ne pas que les Quincy le retrouvent, mais que faisait-il du Yamaguchi-Gumi? Si ces derniers avaient donné l'ordre à Grimmjow de l'envoyer loin de lui parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il n'était qu'un traitre, pourquoi Aizen tentait de le soigner et de le protéger?

_Je ne suis pas dans les petits papiers d'Aizen-sama, je ne fais pas partie de son cercle. Je ne suis qu'un médecin, Ichigo. C'est à Hirako-san qu'il te faudrait poser cette question.

Mais Hirako Shinji était à mille lieues de lui et Ichigo n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Il tenta tout de même de soudoyer le médecin, le pria de lui dire ne serait-ce qu'une petite chose sur Grimmjow. Il lui démontra toute sa détresse dans le but de le faire flancher, mais il connaissait mal cet homme, il ne savait s'il pourrait craquer aussi facilement. Cependant, après quelques minutes passées accroché à sa veste, à le supplier avec des yeux larmoyants de lui donner une seule information, même si elle ne concernait pas Grimmjow, le médecin s'avoua vaincu. Il soupira longuement et rejeta sa tête en arrière, comme si on l'obligeait à parler :

_Hirako-san va venir te voir demain soir. Tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites, tu sais comme il est proche d'Aizen-sama et de Grimmjow, n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo hocha vivement la tête. Le médecin lui lança un sourire pincé, comme s'il était soulagé de lui avoir livré cette information. Sans doute parce qu'il savait que ça l'aiderait à surmonter son ennui et son angoisse. Mais d'un autre côté, il était en colère contre lui-même pour avoir cédé de cette façon.

_Merci beaucoup, lui souffla le rouquin avec un sourire.

_Cette information ne doit pas sortir d'ici, Hirako-san jouerait sa sécurité, nous ignorons qui voudra s'attaquer à lui ou à toi.

_Je sais.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu et Szayel s'éloigna en direction de la porte de la chambre, après avoir pris sa mallette en cuir dans sa main. Il stoppa ses mouvements avant d'ouvrir la porte et se retourna vers lui :

_J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi. Bonne chance.

Il n'attendit pas une quelconque réponse de sa part et s'échappa en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ichigo tâtait toujours son bras, là où le médecin avait enfoncé son aiguille pour lui injecter l'antibiotique. Mais son regard divaguait sur la pièce, pensant à Hirako qui devait venir le visiter le lendemain. Il espérait vivement que c'était vrai. Hirako était peut-être la seule personne qui puisse encore le comprendre, et pourquoi pas l'aider. Il avait confiance en lui, après le voyage en Thaïlande après leur discussion à propos de leurs relations et le parallèle évident entre leurs deux situations, Ichigo avait compris que cet homme le comprendrait mieux que n'importe qui. Peut-être avait-il vécu ce genre de séparation avec Aizen?

Il réalisa par la suite que le coup de fil que Muguruma avait reçu juste avant le retour de Shuuhei était celui d'un de ses hommes, placé devant l'immeuble en surveillance. Il l'avait prévenu de la visite du médecin d'Aizen et il avait ensuite chargé Shuuhei de le ramener jusqu'à l'appartement. Il était évident que le couple prenait part à cette histoire, en le cachant, en l'aidant, en prenant parti pour lui. Il ne savait pas s'ils allaient en obtenir de quelconques ennuis. Il ne le souhaitait pas évidemment.

Shuuhei et lui se retrouvèrent seuls pour la soirée et la soirée se montra propice à la discussion. Le brun ne travaillait pas ce soir-là, aussi le roux en profita pour se montrer utile et cuisiner. Ichigo avait toujours ouvert son cœur à Rukia seulement, et malgré le fait qu'il adorait la jeune femme, se confier à Shuuhei avait une autre sensation. Le jeune homme était gay comme lui, avait travaillé au même endroit que lui, et avait rencontré son amant de la même manière que lui. Beaucoup de choses les rapprochaient, et ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres sans vraiment faire attention aux sujets sérieux qu'ils abordaient. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Shuuhei était plus ouvert que lui, et une fois qu'il était à l'aise avec quelqu'un il pouvait parler de tous les sujets, même les plus intimes. Ainsi, il apprit que lui et Kensei étaient très ouverts en ce qui concernait leur sexualité et c'était ce qui les avait rapprochés.

_On est sur la même longueur d'ondes, expliqua-t-il en serrant sa bouteille de bière dans sa main. Dès le début on a très bien accrochés de cette manière-là. On était... comme en osmose. On avait même pas besoin de se parler pour savoir ce qu'on voulait vraiment.

_Mph, Grimmjow et moi c'était pareil, se remémora-t-il, l'air rêveur.

_J'ai un peu flippé quand je lui ai dit que... j'aimais bien faire ça à trois, que j'aimais... des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Je pensais que ça le rebuterait, pour moi il était un homme un peu renfermé, assez sérieux et plus âgé. Mais en fait... il était tellement content d'essayer que c'est lui qui veut toujours aller plus loin maintenant!

Shuuhei se mit à rire, ses épaules secouées par ses éclats incessants. Ichigo sourit et comprit que les deux hommes lui avaient proposé de se joindre à eux par politesse mais aussi parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Il se sentit un moment flatté et non plus honteux de s'être vu proposer ce genre de chose. S'il n'avait pas été aussi amoureux de Grimmjow, il l'aurait sans doute fait.

_En fait, j'ai très envie de le voir... de le regarder prendre un autre gars.

Ichigo manqua s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière et recracha la moitié dans sa main, étonné au plus haut point par sa révélation. Il n'était pas prude, il avait lui-même pensé à faire un plan à trois lorsqu'il avait encore ce genre de relation intime avec Renji. C'était juste qu'il était surpris que Shuuhei s'ouvre aussi facilement. Et il y avait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un l'avait serré dans ses bras, qu'il se sentait excité par la moindre allusion sexuelle.

_Désolé, lui souffla Hisagi en pouffant, je pensais pas que ça allait te choquer.

_Non, non, t'inquiète pas! Non, je ne suis pas choqué. Tu sais... Renji et moi on avait l'intention de t'inviter un de ces quatre, à... t'amuser avec nous. Seulement, pile après qu'on l'ait décidé il s'est entiché de Kuchiki et depuis...

_Je vois. Mais je me sens flatté quand même.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et burent de concert une gorgée de bière. Il ne craignait qu'une seule chose : que Shuuhei ne lui propose un autre plan à trois plus tard. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais faire ça, tant que Grimmjow serait omniprésent dans sa tête. Il avait envie de se sentir aimé, et de sentir des bras autour de son corps, mais pas de cette façon.

_Tu veux dormir dans le lit? J'ai conscience que mon canapé n'est pas super confortable...

Il grimaça et montra la porte de la chambre d'une main, en ajoutant que c'était en tout bien tout honneur. Ichigo hésita, il avait bien envie de retrouver un vrai matelas mais il n'avait pas envie d'envahir un peu plus l'espace vital de Shuuhei. Mais ce dernier lui assura que ce n'était pas le cas, et que de toute façon il détestait dormir seul. Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier donc, et dormit un peu mieux cette nuit-là que toute les autres nuits.

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa relativement vite. Il tenta de s'occuper le plus possible, impatient de rencontrer Hirako en soirée. Il prêta main forte à Shuuhei pour le ménage, réalisant à quel point Muguruma avait dit vrai en le définissant comme bordélique. Ils jouèrent toute l'après-midi sur une vieille console de jeux vidéos, sans voir le temps passer. Puis la soirée débuta et Hisagi allait devoir retourner travailler au club après avoir récupéré Ginjo sur le passage.

_Ah, il serait vert de jalousie en sachant que tu es chez moi, envoya-t-il au rouquin en fermant son sac.

_Je sais..., grommela Kurosaki. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé son intérêt pour moi...

_Quoi? Malsain? T'inquiète c'est pas à ton Q.I qu'il en veut. Plutôt à ton cul tout court.

Il haussa un sourcil réprobateur à cette révélation et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à son trait d'esprit. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Shuuhei et il n'en était pas déçu. Qui aurait cru qu'ils pourraient être amis comme ça, après la première impression glacée qu'il lui avait laissé? Le destin savait vraiment se jouer de lui. En observant Shuuhei, il comprit mieux comment Muguruma avait pu tomber raide dingue de lui.

Ses cheveux courts couleur corbeau accentuaient son air rustre et taciturne, ténébreux. Mais son regard profond et sa bouche qui s'étirait parfois en un petit sourire maitrisé étaient plein de charme. Sa voix de velours était aussi basse et séductrice, et le rouquin se doutait qu'il était capable de séduire même les hommes les plus réticents, à l'image d'un homme sérieux comme Muguruma. En plus de cela, le jeune homme avait un sens de l'humour singulier, tout en sachant garder son sérieux en toute circonstance.

Puisque c'est dans l'adversité qu'on est censé trouver ses vrais amis, Ichigo était heureux de constater que Shuuhei serait certainement un ami important dans le futur.

Lorsque Shuuhei quitta l'appartement pour se rendre au "Seireitei" et travailler, Ichigo regretta de ne pas lui avoir posé de question sur Renji. Il savait que son collègue aux cheveux rouges devait certainement revenir pour prendre son poste aujourd'hui, et il était curieux à son propos. Kuchiki était bien loin de lui maintenant, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que le policier n'avait plus aucun rôle à jouer dans toute leur histoire. S'il apprenait qu'il n'était plus avec Grimmjow, comment Kuchiki réagirait-il? Il doutait que son intérêt pour lui se tarirait aussi facilement.

Il avait néanmoins plus important à penser. Il resta devant la télévision, lascivement assis en attendant l'arrivée d'Hirako. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il pourrait se montrer et commençait à piquer du nez devant l'écran lorsqu'on sonna à la porte de l'appartement. Il sursauta, surpris par le bruit et se précipita vers la porte. Il prit tout de même bien soin de vérifier par le judas qui venait le visiter, mais fut rassuré en voyant le visage pâle de l'amant d'Aizen.

Il ouvrit la porte, en prenant garde à ne pas se montrer et le blond entra dans l'appartement dont il referma la porte rapidement. L'entrée étant minuscule, les deux hommes avancèrent donc sans un mot dans le salon, d'un accord muet. Ichigo était évidemment soulagé de le voir, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir envie de lui dire, et il ne pouvait cacher sa nervosité. Néanmoins, Hirako étira bientôt un sourire bienveillant et l'observa minutieusement :

_Tu as l'air en forme, remarqua-t-il. Szayel est venu?

_Oui, cette après-midi.

_Bien, très bien, souffla-t-il en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Il laissa glisser son regard sur la pièce puis s'élança vers le canapé où il prit place, sans demander quoique ce soit. Ichigo le suivit, le cœur battant, se demandant s'il devait tout de suite l'interroger au sujet de Grimmjow. Vu que le blond ne semblait pas propice à démarrer la conversation, il se jeta dans le bain :

_Comment va Grimmjow?

Hirako poussa un profond soupir et lui lança un regard attristé, comme s'il lui lançait un "tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?". Kurosaki haussa les sourcils, attentiste, mais Shinji changea délibérément de sujet de discussion :

_Je veux savoir comment tu vas d'abord. Je me suis inquiété, beaucoup de personnes sont inquiètes pour toi.

Sous-entendait-il Grimmjow?

_Je vais bien. Enfin... aussi bien qu'on puisse aller après s'être fait jeter comme une merde.

_Ne dis pas ça, le reprit Hirako en secouant la tête, un air désolé sur le visage. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Tu le sais très bien.

_Comment je le saurais? Rétorqua-t-il un peu trop agressivement. Il ne m'a montré que du dégoût ce soir-là. Comme s'il ne me connaissait plus, comme s'il n'avait plus confiance en moi. Mais c'est moi qui ne le reconnaissait plus, je n'avais plus le Grimmjow que j'ai connu face à moi. Et je ne pourrais plus jamais lui faire confiance.

Hirako prit soudain son poignet dans sa main, avec une force qui le surpris et le fit souffrir quelques instants. Choqué, il redressa son visage pour voir le blond se rapprocher de lui et capter son regard. Son visage s'était fait plus dur, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées. Ses yeux le fixèrent intensément, comme s'ils cherchaient à voir à travers lui :

_Ichigo, écoute-moi. Je sais ce que le clan est capable de faire, regarde-moi, je n'étais qu'un flic bien sous tous rapports jusqu'à rencontrer Aizen. J'étais un homme banal comme toi qui ne voulait que faire son job, et qui peut-être aspirait à un peu plus de piquant dans sa vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un comme lui. Pour moi, Sosuke est tellement plus qu'un yakuza! Pour moi, il est tout. J'étais tellement fasciné par lui, obnubilé par sa personne... Le clan en a profité pour m'y intégrer en toujours me faisant renier mes origines. Ils n'ont pas été tendres avec moi, ils ont menacé de m'éloigner de lui, de nous séparer si je ne faisais pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils menaçaient de rétrograder Sosuke quand je savais qu'il était surdoué dans son travail. Ils ont joué avec moi, avec leur harcèlement, mais j'avais Sosuke. Il était avec moi, tout le temps. C'est pour ça qu'on a réussi, parce qu'on était ensemble.

Ichigo éprouva une profonde douleur au cœur en écoutant ses mots. Son ventre se tortilla dans tous les sens et il arbora une expression choquée :

_Merci de me rappeler que Grimmjow n'a jamais fait ça pour moi!

_Grimmjow a fait tellement plus, le reprit-il en hochant la tête, même toi tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Si Sosuke avait vraiment voulu me protéger, il m'aurait éloigné de ce clan, ne m'aurait jamais laissé devenir un yakzua. Il savait ce qu'ils allaient me faire, et il les a laissés faire! Parce qu'il était égoïste, parce qu'il voulait me garder près de lui. Je croyais que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour moi... mais en voyant comment Grimmjow a réagi, j'ai compris que Sosuke n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à moi. Grimmjow lui a décidé de te protéger.

Ichigo secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas croire que le bleuté était en fin de compte quelqu'un de bien. Même si Hirako lui disait la vérité, la douleur qu'il ressentait n'en était pas atténuée pour autant.

_Je vous en supplie, Hirako-san, dites-moi qu'ils ne lui feront rien. Dites-moi qu'ils ne lui couperont pas de doigt...

Shinji baissa les yeux de manière coupable et le jeune homme comprit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Un silence s'installa, tandis qu'Hirako cherchait quelques chose de censé à lui dire, pour le réconforter mais il avait compris que ce n'était pas la peine. Ichigo arborait une expression choquée, ses yeux glissant sur le visage du yakuza à vive allure, comme s'il imaginait, les images violentes défilant devant ses yeux. Grimmjow ne s'en remettrait pas, pensa-t-il, personne ne pourrait le guérir de cette haine sans fin qu'il éprouverait s'ils le punissaient.

_J'avais promis de ne pas trop te parler de lui, c'est raté, souffla-t-il avec un ricanement. Il a tenu à ce que je te donne ça.

Ichigo remarqua à ce moment qu'il portait un sac dans la main. Il le lui tendit et le jeune homme sortit une boite qu'il reconnut aussitôt. C'était son appareil photo, celui que le bleuté lui avait offert lorsqu'ils étaient en Thaïlande. Son cœur se serra en tenant entre ses mains cet appareil qu'il avait tant aimé pendant ce voyage. Ce périple avait été tellement intense pour eux, Ichigo aurait aimé y retourner, et cela même si Kenpachi était de la partie! Car il en gardait néanmoins de fantastiques souvenirs, tous heureux. Retrouver le Grimmjow qui avait été sien en Thaïlande était maintenant une illusion bien lointaine.

Il n'osa pas allumer l'appareil, ni faire défiler les photographies qui devaient toujours se trouver dans sa mémoire. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il soupesa l'appareil dans sa main, comme s'il ne l'avait pas tenu depuis des années.

_Ichigo, je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi. Mais Grimmjow t'aime, tu ne dois pas douter de ça. Jamais.

Ichigo commençait seulement à le croire, grâce à cet appareil photo. Le bleuté savait quel symbole ce cadeau avait représenté pour lui. Et lui donner de cette façon, alors qu'ils étaient séparés semblait ranimer les sentiments tendres qu'il gardait à son égard. Comment aurait-il pu nier qu'il l'aimait toujours? Peut-être Grimmjow n'avait-il pas eu le choix, il ne voulait plus essayer de comprendre son attitude. Le plus important était qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Face à son visage souriant et ses yeux brillants qui ne cessaient d'observer l'appareil sous toutes ses coutures, Hirako reprit:

_J'espère que tu comprends. Tu ne dois pas douter de lui.

Ichigo releva son visage dans sa direction, son regard plus tranchant. Il avait eu raison de croire qu'Hirako serait son soutient le plus fiable. Cet homme à côté de lui était là pour l'aider, pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il perde espoir, qu'il se batte pour celui qu'il aimait. Tout comme lui l'avait fait.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

_Toi seul peut le savoir.

Mais Ichigo n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Lui seul pouvait le savoir, mais comment savoir quels moyens utiliser pour récupérer Grimmjow? Il voulait se battre pour lui, mais pourquoi le ferait-il si Jaggerjack ne menait pas le même combat?

_Vous ne pouvez plus être en contact à présent, et votre relation ne peut pas se poursuivre dans de telles circonstances, tu dois comprendre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que vous vous voyez.

Ichigo acquiesça malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, mais il n'était pas un imbécile. Même s'il venait de recevoir la preuve que Grimmjow n'avait trouvé que ce moyen violent pour l'éloigner, pour le pousser à rester loin de lui, il comprit également que c'était pour son bien. Il n'était pas question de remettre en cause ce que le bleuté avait fait pour lui. Chercher à revoir Grimmjow était une folie absolue dans leur situation. Il avait bien compris ça.

_Mais il fera tout ce que tu voudras, souffla Hirako, sa voix plus basse. Pour toi, il prendrait tous les risques du monde.

_Comment ça? Que voulez-vous dire?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, au fond de toi, Ichigo?

Le regard de Shinji transperça le sien, et pendant un moment ils restèrent silencieux. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas, et le moment fut si intense qu'Ichigo pouvait sentir le sang battre à ses tempes. Il sentit la nervosité gagner doucement son corps, comme si l'évidence s'imposait à lui tout naturellement. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de l'appareil photo et il cassa leur regard.

Il se leva et s'éloigna en direction de la fenêtre de la pièce. Il faisait nuit noire dehors. Seuls les lampadaires éclairaient la route lugubre, mais aucune voiture ne roulait, aucun piéton ne marchait. La question d'Hirako tournait et retournait dans sa tête, résonnant telle une litanie douloureuse. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, au fond de toi, Ichigo?_ C'était une excellente question. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était Grimmjow. Mais là maintenant, tout de suite, ce qu'il voulait vraiment au plus profond de son être, une envie hargneuse qui le prenait aux tripes, c'était autre chose.

_Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous venger? Interrogea-t-il soudainement, en coupant le silence d'une voix tranchante, très assurée. Pour tout ce qu'ils vous on fait? Parce qu'ils vous on fait souffrir, et ont voulu vous séparer, vous et Aizen?

Ichigo ne se tourna pas vers lui mais il entendit clairement l'autre homme quitter le canapé et avancer jusqu'à lui. Une main délicate se posa sur son épaule et le jeune homme soupira, le cœur battant. Il avait bien conscience de ce qu'il disait, de ce que ses mots induisaient. Hirako avait compris et en croisant son regard poignant il sut qu'il le soutiendrait. Le visage de Shinji étalait un sourire large que Kurosaki ne comprit pas tout de suite cependant.

_Des tas de fois, admit-il enfin. Tous les jours.

_Vous ne l'avez jamais fait?

_Je n'ai jamais trouvé le moyen sans mettre Sosuke en danger. La vengeance peut prendre du temps, et beaucoup d'énergie.

Peu importait, pensa Ichigo. Ce qu'il voulait là maintenant, c'était se venger. Il voulait rendre la pareille à ces vieux idiots qui dirigeaient le Yamaguchi-Gumi sans égard pour les autres êtres humains. Sans égard pour Grimmjow, sans égard pour leur relation. Personne ne pouvait décider de séparer deux êtres qui s'aimaient. C'était sa vision de la vie, il refusait de se laisser faire ainsi. Il refusait de laisser des hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas imposer leur volonté, diriger sa vie. Il ne leur devait rien, il voulait seulement qu'ils disparaissent de sa vie et de celle de Grimmjow. Si le bleuté était avec lui, il trouverait un moyen, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, il chercherait cette vengeance sans relâche.

_Dans ce cas, sois certain que je t'aiderai, lui assura Hirako en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je serai avec toi, Ichigo. Et Sosuke aussi.

Ichigo avait conscience que ses paroles impliquaient de graves conséquences. Il voulait se venger des dirigeants du Yamaguchi-Gumi pour les punir, pour récupérer Grimmjow. Si Aizen et Hirako se joignaient à lui, ils trahissaient leur clan, purement et simplement. Ichigo n'osa penser aux conséquences, et n'imagina pas un seul instant à ce que les deux hommes souhaitaient faire pour l'aider, mais il accepta.

_Tu peux compter sur moi, lui assura Hirako. Je t'aiderai comme un frère, je veillerai sur toi comme un frère.

Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, en surprenant légèrement l'orangé. Il avait depuis longtemps besoin d'une accolade de ce genre. Même s'il aurait préféré sentir les bras de Grimmjow qui le serraient, la démonstration de soutient de Shinji le détendit et le réconforta. Il s'accrocha à ses bras, son menton contre son épaule, et réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait pris une décision, _sa_ décision. Il n'avait pas choisi de devenir un yakuza, il n'avait pas choisi de se soumettre à ces hommes qui ne faisaient qu'enfermer Grimmjow et le retenir loin de lui. Il avait seulement décidé de récupérer l'homme qu'il aimait, rien de plus, rien de moins. Comment? La question subsistait, mais il ne doutait pas qu'Hirako et Aizen y avaient déjà pensé.


	29. Chapitre 28

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 28.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon XD

* * *

Grimmjow tendit la main vers la bouteille de whisky japonais qui trônait sur son bureau, dans l'idée de s'en verser un troisième verre. La sonnerie de son portable l'en empêcha cependant, et il dévia son geste pour se saisir de son téléphone, posé à côté de lui. Le numéro d'Aizen venait de s'y inscrire et il décrocha, passablement nerveux. C'était un coup de fil d'Hirako qu'il attendait, pas de son patron. Et ça faisait des heures qu'il patientait nerveusement, en espérant avoir des nouvelles d'Ichigo.

_Shinji est avec moi, lui annonça de but en blanc Aizen sans salut aucun. Nous allons venir jusqu'à toi.

Grimmjow n'aimait pas trop cela, mais il ne pouvait discuter les ordres de son patron. Il voulait des nouvelles d'Ichigo, et il les voulait tout de suite!

_Ok, répondit-il. Problèmes?

_Pas vraiment, non.

De plus, il avait espéré pouvoir rencontrer Hirako seul après sa visite au rouquin. Aizen avait décidé de se mêler au compte-rendu et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Surtout que son patron avait probablement récupéré Shinji juste après sa visite à Kurosaki, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait déjà être au courant de tout ce qu'Ichigo avait dit et fait. Son patron raccrocha sur ces derniers mots évasifs "pas vraiment, non" que le bleuté trouva plus inquiétants que tout. Il avait senti une petite pointe d'excitation dans la voix grave de son supérieur, quelque chose qui lui faisait craindre ce qu'Aizen Sosuke avait en tête.

Il tapa nerveusement du pied par terre et pinça ses lèvres en examinant la bouteille d'alcool à moitié pleine devant lui. Il était nerveux, il ignorait totalement si Ichigo était encore enclin à le croire, et même à lui accorder sa confiance, voire son amour. Que ferait-il si le jeune homme avait décidé qu'il n'en valait pas la peine finalement? Il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il l'avait chassé, il l'avait mis à la porte comme un malpropre. Il espérait plus que tout que la force de persuasion d'Hirako avait fait son œuvre. Ce qu'Aizen voulait en faire était un autre soucis.

Il ne comprenait pas son intention de se dresser délibérément contre les dirigeants du clan. Aizen n'était que le Premier Lieutenant, les ordres de Yamamoto-sama auraient dû prévaloir sur ses désirs personnels. Or, il décidait tout à coup de le soutenir lui, de protéger Ichigo - un traitre aux yeux du clan - et même de les réunir tous les deux, de soutenir leur relation. Pourquoi faire tout ça si ce n'était pas à des fins toutes trouvées? Grimmjow était inquiet et nerveux, non seulement pour Ichigo mais aussi pour la suite des évènements.

Aizen ne lui offrirait pas son soutient gratuitement.

* * *

Lorsque Hirako et Aizen entrèrent dans son bureau, il tenta de paraître impassible. Il avait bien conscience qu'il n'en serait certainement pas capable mais il s'efforça de garder son calme. Aizen entra en premier, suivit de près par Hirako qui avait l'air tout aussi inquiet que lui. Grimmjow avança jusqu'à eux et salua son patron rapidement avant de s'adresser au blond. Ce dernier n'arborait pas un visage souriant, et ses yeux reflétaient une certaine anxiété, cependant le bleuté le questionna immédiatement sur Ichigo. Mais ce fut Aizen qui répondit à sa place :

_Pourquoi on ne s'assiérait pas pour en discuter? Proposa-t-il.

Grimmjow serra les poings, sentant son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il en crevait d'avoir des nouvelles d'Ichigo? Le brun et son attitude calme et posée tranchaient drastiquement avec les attitudes nerveuses d'Hirako et du bleuté. Grimmjow n'avait que rarement vu ces deux-là aussi peu en phase. S'étaient-ils disputés? Ça pourrait être une explication, mais à quel sujet? Celui d'Ichigo, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cependant, Jaggerjack évita de faire des conclusions trop hâtives.

Il accepta la proposition d'aller s'asseoir de son patron, non sans grommeler, et fit quelques pas pour les inviter à prendre place dans le canapé de la pièce. Lui-même prit place dans un fauteuil, lui permettant de faire face aux deux hommes. Il frotta son visage d'une main et croisa ses jambes, ne pouvant plus longtemps retenir sa nervosité :

_Est-ce qu'on peut en v'nir au sujet?

_Bien entendu, souffla Aizen dans un sourire condescendant.

Il se tourna vers Hirako Shinji qui s'était enfoncé dans le canapé sans rien dire. Le bleuté craignait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Hirako soupira, non sans avoir jeté un regard sur le côté à son amant, que le bleuté nota chargé d'une certaine animosité.

_Ichigo va bien, lui assura-t-il, aussi bien qu'il puisse aller après... ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Ce sont ses mots. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu éviter de parler de toi. Je lui ai bien fait passer le message que tu souhaitais, et il a bien compris.

Grimmjow soupira imperceptiblement. Il était plutôt soulagé de savoir qu'il allait bien, et qu'il avait accepté d'écouter Hirako. Son message était également bien passé, cela voulait-il dire qu'il croyait encore qu'il l'aimait? Est-ce qu'Ichigo croyait vraiment que son attitude n'avait été que jouée dans le but de le protéger? Hirako lui assura que c'était le cas, et que le jeune homme avait saisi la portée de son action. Cependant, Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir aller jusqu'à lui, le retrouver, le serrer dans ses bras et s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Ichigo lui manquait cruellement, il avait envie de le voir, de le toucher, de sentir son odeur. Il n'avait jamais été plus nerveux qu'en cet instant, et il avait besoin de l'aura apaisante de l'orangé. Cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'Aizen sache à quel point il se sentait démuni sans lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit aussi faible. De plus, il craignait d'entendre son patron lui dire quels étaient ses plans concernant Ichigo.

_Il a l'air d'être bien chez son collègue, poursuivit Shinji. Ichigo t'aime mais il est loin d'être un imbécile, il ne va pas prendre le risque de venir te retrouver alors qu'il est menacé de cette façon. Il sait bien quels risques il encourt. Il est inquiet pour toi avant tout, et je crois qu'il t'a pardonné. Il te comprend plus que tu ne le crois.

Grimmjow croisa le regard intéressé d'Aizen et baissa son visage. Il ferma ses paupières un court instant, pour reprendre ses esprits et considérer ces nouvelles. C'était tout ce qu'il avait désiré entendre, qu'Ichigo allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'échapper. Savoir qu'il avait sans doute encore des sentiments pour lui l'animait d'une joie intense, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

Il inspira profondément et redressa la tête, son regard turquoise se faisant plus mordant. Il observa un instant Aizen qui se tenait face à lui, assis nonchalamment, jambes croisées, mains entrelacées et visage souriant. Il semblait presque satisfait, sûr de lui, comme s'il avait une nouvelle à annoncer qui ravirait tout le monde. Grimmjow s'en méfiait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Aizen voulait agir contre le clan tout entier, mais il se douta qu'il ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

_Ichigo est un jeune homme têtu, comme tu dois le savoir, reprit Hirako. Il restera à l'abris pendant un certain temps, cela va de soit. Mais il est prêt à faire plus, à faire... _quelque chose._

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de velours foncés d'Aizen Sosuke et Grimmjow comprit à cet instant. Peu importait si Hirako avait profité de la faiblesse d'Ichigo pour lui mettre en tête des idées saugrenues, il était certain que le jeune homme ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Il avait toute confiance en lui, et il était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir qu'il n'était pas aisé de le faire flancher. Cette pensée le rassura, même loin de lui il lui semblait avoir encore un lien avec le jeune homme. Un lien que même Hirako ni Aizen ne pourraient percer. Comme s'il était capable de savoir comment Kurosaki allait réagir et penser, sans même lui parler.

Cependant, il n'aimait pas être dans l'inconnu et avancer dans le brouillard de cette façon. Il avait bien conscience que ces deux hommes face à lui avaient déjà discuté de la réaction d'Ichigo, et qu'ils avaient décidé comment l'utiliser. Grimmjow n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, Ichigo avait ouvert une brèche dans laquelle Aizen s'empresserait de s'engouffrer en sachant pertinemment que le bleuté le suivrait. Savoir que ces deux hommes avaient un train d'avance sur lui, qu'ils savaient une chose à propos d'Ichigo que lui ignorait, le mettait dans une situation très délicate. Il tapa du pied sur le sol, perdant sa patiente.

_Comme tous les hommes qui ont été attaqués injustement, ou qui ont perdu un être cher, il a un désir de vengeance, reprit Hirako notant son impatience. Il ne considère pas laisser le clan impuni. Il est en colère, et veut se venger. Il veut à tout prix pouvoir vivre avec toi et t'aimer. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaite.

Grimmjow n'en doutait pas. Mais ces deux-là en profitaient, ils jouaient clairement avec ses sentiments. Oh Aizen avait bien compris à quel point Ichigo était important pour lui, qu'il en était amoureux, et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour le retrouver. Et le pire était que Jaggerjack était effectivement prêt à tout. Si Aizen lui ordonnait de se jeter par la fenêtre il le ferait, si ça pouvait lui assurer que le jeune roux irait bien, qu'il serait heureux toute sa vie...

Il se reprit, laissant cette émotivité de côté. Il était prêt à suivre Ichigo, à faire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était exactement ce qu'Aizen attendait de lui. Le silence intense qui les entoura alors le laissa perplexe, et un milliers de pensées traversèrent son esprit.

_J't'interdis d'utiliser Ichigo, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, jetant un regard mauvais à Aizen.

Sosuke bougea nerveusement sur le canapé, trahissant un geste anxieux que le bleuté n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui. Il échangea un regard avec Shinji, trahissant un peu plus la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Grimmjow avait vu juste, ces deux-là avaient quelque chose derrière la tête.

_Vous croyez que j'vous vois pas v'nir? Demanda-t-il.

_Grimmjow, si tu veux retrouver Ichigo il va te falloir faire des choix, trancha Hirako d'une voix presque implorante.

Jaggerjack quitta son fauteuil et marcha rageusement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait plus se laisser dominer ainsi par le regard de Sosuke, il avait besoin de penser tranquillement. Il laissa son regard flâner sur les voitures qui roulaient sur la grande artère, phares allumés. Les lumières dansaient sur les façades des immeubles aux alentours mais il était insensible à leurs couleurs. Il ignorait où se trouvait Ichigo et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il serait bien capable de le retrouver n'importe où dans cette jungle urbaine. Ichigo voulait se venger, et le bleuté savait qu'il avait probablement dit ça sous le coup de la douleur. Ichigo n'était pas un yakuza, il ne connaissait pas le poids de ces mots dans leur monde, il n'avait pas conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait.

Dans tous les cas, le mot "vengeance" ne revêtait pas la même signification pour Aizen que pour Ichigo. Et c'était cela qui mettait Grimmjow dans une situation délicate. Il suivrait Ichigo, peu importe comment, peu importe où, mais il ne laisserait personne se jouer de lui.

_T'as dit qu'y avait p'tet' un moyen d'déclencher mes colères, qu'Ichigo y arriverait p'tet'. Vous vouliez juste qu'Ichi soit prêt à flancher, soit à vot' merci pour l'obliger à accepter l'idée d'une vengeance...

_Ichigo l'a décidé tout seul! Rétorqua Shinji en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne lui ai rien proposé du tout! C'est lui qui m'a demandé si je n'avais jamais eu, moi-même, envie de me venger contre les dirigeants du clan. Je lui ai dit que oui mais que je n'avais jamais trouvé le moyen. Mais il avait l'air tellement décidé...

Le bleuté ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que Hirako était encore perturbé par cette entrevue avec le rouquin. N'avait-il pas imaginé qu'Ichigo puisse vouloir se venger aussi rapidement? Ces deux-là n'auraient-ils alors pas planifié tout cela, en implantant des idées saugrenues dans l'esprit de Kurosaki? Avaient-ils choisi de soutenir l'idée de vengeance d'Ichigo? Grimmjow ne pouvait pas croire que cette idée soit venue au jeune danseur aussi spontanément, et pourtant... En y pensant, cela ne lui paraissait pas si dingue.

L'idée d'Ichigo aurait très pu faire son bout de chemin dans la tête d'Aizen, et Hirako, saisissant une opportunité qu'il attendait lui-même depuis des années le pousserait à embrasser ce désir de vengeance. C'était pour ça que Shinji paraissait si nerveux. Parce qu'il craignait de ne pas pouvoir accomplir une vengeance qu'il attendait depuis tant d'années. Mais depuis quand le grand Aizen Sosuke suivait les idées d'un jeune strip-teaseur de vingt-et-un ans?

_Grimmjow, s'éleva alors la voix sombre d'Aizen, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu es prêt à faire pour retrouver Ichigo. Vous ne pourrez être ensemble qu'à ce prix-là.

Le bleuté laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique. Ce prix-là, avait-il dit. Il voyait tout à fait de quoi il en retournait. Aizen était fort, très fort, et il l'avait craint au début de leur collaboration, alors qu'il était encore jeune et tellement enfoncé dans la drogue qu'il ne se souvenait plus qui il était. Cet homme l'avait sauvé de la rue mais lui faisait peur à la fois, mais en devenant adulte, il avait fini par rationaliser sa peur. Aizen ne lui faisait plus peur du tout, plus jamais il n'aurait un ascendant sur lui. Mais en contrepartie, il avait compris la véritable nature diabolique de l'homme qui se montrait encore aujourd'hui.

Sosuke voulait profiter de la situation, de la séparation de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo, pour amener le jeune homme à planifier une vengeance contre les dirigeants du clan. Même si l'idée venait du rouquin lui-même, Aizen se frottait clairement les mains, c'était sa chance! Sachant que le bleuté ne pourrait rien refuser à l'élu de son cœur, il avait déjà pensé qu'il serait d'accord pour le suivre. Cette vengeance arrangeait bien Aizen, d'autant plus qu'il croyait que Kurosaki pouvait le contrôler, et déclencher ses colères quand il le voulait. Mais Jaggerjack n'était pas non plus un imbécile.

_Depuis quand t'manigances ça, Sos'ke? Demanda-t-il, son ton accusateur. T'savais d'puis longtemps qu'ils voudraient nous séparer, t'savais qu'un jour ou l'autre Ichigo deviendrait comme Hirako!

Shinji sembla prêt à rétorquer mais Aizen l'en empêcha d'un geste. Grimmjow savait qu'il avait raison. Aizen les avait laissés tomber amoureux pour pouvoir profiter de leur détresse, et surtout de celle d'Ichigo. Il savait pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre, Ichigo aurait envie de se venger, tout comme Hirako l'avait voulu.

_M'fais pas croire qu'tu fais ça pour moi, ni pour Ichi. T'fais ça pour toi seul, pas pour les autres.

_Quelle preuve de ma bonne volonté veux-tu que je te donne? Rétorqua le brun en haussant les sourcils. Il me semble t'avoir assez soutenu, toi et Kurosaki pour avoir ta confiance. De plus, je te rappelle qu'Hirako est investi auprès de vous autant que je le suis.

Grimmjow croisa un instant le regard de Shinji et ils se toisèrent. Il avait toujours plus redouté le blond qu'Aizen lui-même. Il savait que c'était Hirako qui détenait le pouvoir, pas Aizen. Hirako était capable de tout, de le faire changer d'avis, de le convaincre de choses et d'autres, d'influer sur tout. Sa présence auprès d'Ichigo en Thaïlande l'avait inquiété, et maintenant qu'il était le seul contact qui lui permettait d'atteindre Ichigo, il était plus que nerveux. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne dans ce clan s'ils projetaient de se détruire les uns les autres. Il redoutait aussi le fait qu'Ichigo ait confiance en Shinji et qu'il l'apprécie plus que de raison.

_J'ai simplement choisi de me créer une brèche. Il me fallait attendre le timing parfait, et Kurosaki me l'a donné. Je te fais confiance Grimmjow, tu es mon collaborateur le plus précieux.

Grimmjow eut un petit rictus à l'entente de ces mots. Son "collaborateur le plus précieux", surtout celui qui lui apportait le plus gros de son budget. La drogue faisait recette au Japon et Aizen savait qu'il ne pourrait prendre le clan sans avoir des ressources importantes. Se débarrasser des dirigeants était une chose, reprendre le clan à sa solde et le faire fonctionner en était une autre. Aizen n'avait d'autre choix que de s'assurer du soutient de Jaggerjack, qui financerait tout. Le bleuté ne doutait pas qu'il n'avait parlé de son projet à aucun autre de ses subordonnés, mais à lui seul. Il n'avait besoin que de lui après tout, de ses ressources et de son réseau de dealers pour ses moyens financiers.

_Barragan en pense quoi? Demanda alors Jaggerjack en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se doutait bien qu'après lui viendrait le vieil homme, Sosuke ne pouvait se passer d'un soutient tel que Barragan. Il avait une expérience pointue du monde de la pègre et avait vécu assez de conflits pour pouvoir prédire l'issue d'une telle rébellion. Si Aizen avait besoin d'un avis franc, il aurait demandé à Barragan.

_Tu es le seul au courant, pour l'instant, lui répondit-il. Mis à part Shinji évidemment.

C'était bien ce que Jaggerjack pensait. Si Aizen se passait d'un conseil avisé comme celui de Barragn c'était qu'il était bel et bien prêt à prendre de force la tête du clan. Il n'avait pas envie de reculer et croyait dur comme fer en ses forces et ses atouts. Personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher, et c'est ce qui inquiéta encore un peu plus le bleuté. Par le passé, il aurait été heureux et même fier que son patron se tourne vers lui et lui voue une telle confiance, mais pas de cette façon, pas aujourd'hui. Car son prétexte n'était pas bon, et il tentait purement et simplement d'utiliser sa faiblesse d'homme amoureux pour le faire plier.

Grimmjow avait parfaitement compris son plan. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Aizen avait délibérément agi contre les ordres de Yamamoto-sama et protégé Ichigo. Il voulait se servir de leur couple pour détruire la direction du clan, et récupérer les pleins pouvoirs. En échange, il lui laisserait sûrement vivre sa relation avec Ichigo en toute impunité. C'était évidemment très alléchant, pensa-t-il en plissant les yeux. Aizen en Oyabun, Grimmjow se retrouverait probablement Premier Lieutenant avec une liberté beaucoup plus grande pour agir et développer son business. Il s'imaginait déjà dans un autre endroit, beaucoup plus grand, une maison peut-être. Ichigo travaillerait avec lui, il pourrait occuper un poste de secrétaire sans devenir un yakuza, c'était une chose répandue. Il se surprit à aimer cette éventualité et sa colère se calma. Il appréciait cette vision du futur car elle représentait l'idée qu'il s'était fait du bonheur.

Mais à quel prix pourrait-il accéder à ce bonheur?

_T'veux quoi? Contrôler mes crises grâce à Ichigo et tous les tuer?

_Je n'ai pas encore pensé à tous les détails, répondit Aizen en dodelinant la tête. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que d'une option. Je ne peux rien décider tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'Ichigo est capable de faire avec toi. S'il ne peut contrôler complètement tes crises, il va de soit que ce plan échouera.

Grimmjow perdit son sourire ironique et se permit de faire quelques pas jusqu'à son bureau. Il y posa ses mains, tout en restant debout, réfléchissant à toute vitesse sans quitter ses mains des yeux. Aizen avait déjà compris qu'il accepterait, quel homme dirait non à pareille idée? Il pourrait retrouver Ichigo pour de bon, pour toujours même, et se voir garantir une vie tranquille sans ennuis. Aizen lui serait redevable jusqu'à la fin des temps et peut-être même qu'il lui laisserait diriger le clan à Tokyo. Aizen pourrait lui, aller s'installer à Kobe, où la véritable direction du Yamaguchi-Gumi avait toujours été implantée.

C'était un rêve, un véritable rêve.

_Comment t'comptes savoir s'il pourra m'contrôler ou pas? Demanda-t-il, sa voix faussement intéressée.

_Il vous faudra des entraînements. Ils seront difficiles et intenses, je ne te le cache pas, tu sais mieux que personne qu'une crise te met à plat pour au moins deux jours. Ça prendra du temps. Mais je sais que vous y arriverez.

Il tourna son visage vers celui de son patron et y lut toute sa détermination. Aizen savait qu'il dirait oui, ne restait plus qu'à convaincre un Ichigo qui crevait d'envie de se venger. Mais le jeune homme accepterait-il une vengeance aussi drastique et dangereuse? Grimmjow se verrait obligé de lui expliquer ce qu'ils devraient accomplir, il ne pouvait croire qu'Ichigo accepterait de devenir un meurtrier. Il ne voudrait jamais prendre part à une rébellion de cette ampleur. Il s'agissait tout de même de se débarrasser de plusieurs hommes.

_Qui t'vises? Comment t'comptes les avoir?

_Un prétexte est vite trouvé, répondit Aizen. Ichigo devait rencontrer les dirigeants du clan... maintenant qu'ils l'ont désigné comme traitre, j'imagine que s'ils le retrouvent et ce sera nous qui leur ferons croire que nous l'avons retrouvé, ils voudront l'interroger. Ce serait le moment idéal. Ils viendraient tous ici; Yamamoto-sama, Ichimaru, Hyosube, Kirinji, Nimaiya, Sasakibe... Le secrétaire d'Ichimaru également et leurs hommes les plus proches les accompagneront.

_Ça fait un paquet d'gars, grogna Jaggerjack. Un paquet d'corps.

_Ne t'occupe pas de cela.

_D'quoi j'devrais m'occuper alors?

_D'être en phase avec Kurosaki Ichigo, répondit-il.

_Quand?

Grimmjow se redressa et perça de ses yeux brillants le visage de son patron. Il demandait quand ils pourraient s'entrainer à être en phase, Ichigo se trouvant loin de lui, il était impossible d'essayer ce genre de choses. Ça lui permettrait de revoir le jeune homme plus vite que prévu. Il n'avait pas encore donné son accord de vive voix, mais il était implicite. Aizen l'avait bien compris.

_Je ne le sais pas encore. Pour tout te dire, aucun détail n'est défini, je veux être assuré de ton soutient et de celui de Kurosaki.

_Comment êt' sûr qu'Ichigo voudra faire ça? Demanda-t-il en secouant la tête. Il est pas un yakuza, pas un criminel...

_Mais il t'aime. Tu ferais tout pour lui, il ferait tout pour toi.

Grimmjow n'en était pas tout à fait certain. Laisserait-il Ichigo devenir complice d'un assassinat de masse pour pouvoir être heureux avec lui? Sa seule volonté était de protéger le jeune homme, et jusqu'ici il n'avait pas réussi. Il voulait penser à Ichigo avant tout, mais cette idée de futur à deux, dans une grande et belle maison comme il en rêvait, balaya ses inquiétudes. Cette vie qui lui avait été refusée jusqu'à présent, était accessible aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui puisse partager son quotidien, sans le juger, sans être dégoûté, sans y être obligé. Ichigo avait tout changé.

_Et quand on les aura zigouillé, on f'ra quoi des Quincy? Hein? T'y as pensé?

_Chaque chose en son temps, soupira Aizen. Tu poses trop de questions, Grimmjow, auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses. Nous n'avons pas abordé tous les détails, Shinji et moi. Lorsque tout sera clair dans nos têtes nous te le soumettrons immédiatement. Mais il nous faut d'abord nous assurer du soutient de Kurosaki et voir comment vos entrainements peuvent se dérouler.

Grimmjow marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe mais se garda bien d'émettre le moindre commentaire tout haut. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse quoique ce soit sans l'accord d'Ichigo, de toute façon. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser Hirako l'embobiner et tenter de le convaincre. Il leur demanda de lui laisser le soin de parler à Ichigo, lorsqu'ils se reverraient. Aizen sembla considérer son offre et le bleuté crut pendant de longues secondes qu'il refuserait mais au final, son patron acquiesça d'un signe de tête entendu :

_Très bien, je te laisserai le soin de convaincre Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Évidemment, si tout ça marche, j'demanderai compensation. Tu t'sers d'moi et d'Ichigo, j'veux des choses en échange.

_Mph, cela va de soit, répondit Aizen avec un petit rire. J'imagine que tu n'aspires qu'à vivre tranquillement avec ton amant, et conserver ton business ici. Je te donnerai ces deux choses. Si et seulement si je deviens le patriarche de ce clan.

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête solennel. Peut-être venait-il de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie en choisissant d'inclure Ichigo dans cette rébellion de clan dangereuse. Peut-être venait-il de signer son arrêt de mort et la fin de sa relation avec le rouquin. Il l'ignorait. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre sinon se raccrocher à cet espoir?

_Il y a autre chose dont je voulais aussi te parler, reprit Aizen après un court silence. Je suis venu en priorité pour cela d'ailleurs.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et détourna son attention des plans machiavéliques de son patron. Qu'allait-il encore lui sortir?

_Yamamoto-sama et Ichimaru viennent à Tokyo pour te rencontrer, annonça-t-il gravement. Il s'agit d'une rencontre officieuse ayant pour but de... décider de ta punition.

_J'vois...

Jaggerjack soupira, il s'y était attendu de toute façon. Tôt ou tard sa punition viendrait, il avait espéré qu'il aurait peut-être plus de temps mais peu importait. Plus vite ce mauvais moment serait passé, plus vite il pourrait revoir Ichigo.

_La rencontre aura lieu demain, et je compte sur toi pour te montrer coopératif. Nous ne devons éveiller aucun soupçon de rébellion.

Grimmjow acquiesça rapidement d'un nouveau coup de tête. Cette rencontre ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais il ne pouvait l'éviter. Sa punition serait certainement dure, il n'en doutait pas, mais il était prêt à endurer toutes les souffrances possibles et imaginables. Leurs menaces ne tueraient pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Ichigo, elles n'altèreraient jamais le lien entre eux.

Ce soir-là, après qu'ils ne soient partis, il rejoignit son appartement et resta seul dans le canapé. Il se servit un nouveau verre d'alcool, se demandant si sa nouvelle dépendance allait devenir le whisky si Ichigo ne revenait pas très vite auprès de lui. Il déposa son verre sur la table basse et déposa ses coudes sur ses genoux en enfouissant son visage au creux de ses mains. Ce qu'il venait de faire avec Aizen s'appelait de la trahison, contre son propre clan, celui qui avait investi pour lui, celui qui l'avait logé, nourri et blanchi pendant ses années d'adolescence après lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré le Yamaguchi-Gumi comme une grande famille, mais il avait toujours écouté l'avis de Sosuke.

Il l'avait connu avant et après l'arrivée d'Hirako Shinji, il avait constaté les changements chez lui, faisant de lui un homme amoureux. Était-il devenu comme lui? Il leva lentement son regard pour le déposer sur la photographie accrochée au mur, au-dessus de la toute nouvelle télévision. Le souvenir de ce coucher de soleil sur l'île de Ko Samui raviva l'émotivité en lui, et il repensa à Ichigo. Personne n'avait été aussi important que lui dans sa vie, jusqu'à épargner un de ses cadeaux pendant une crise. Il ne savait pas comment il avait délibérément épargné la photo sous verre, mais il l'avait fait.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, son corps en travers de l'assise, et tira sur le col de sa chemise pour libérer son cou. L'alcool lui faisait un peu tourner la tête et le laissait somnolant. Il savait que le lendemain, il perdrait certainement quelque chose d'important, un doigt, une phalange, un bout de lui-même. Ce serait sa punition pour avoir oser aimer sans l'accord de l'Oyabun. Pourtant, cette perspective ne l'effrayait en rien. Il se languissait seulement de revoir Ichigo. Son désir de l'entendre fut si intense qu'il pensa un instant à demander à Muguruma Kensei le numéro d'Hisagi Shuuhei afin de pouvoir le contacter. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas. S'il franchissait ce pas, il aurait plus que tout envie de courir le retrouver. Il se devait d'être patient, bientôt ils seraient ensemble.

Bientôt...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'aéroport de Tokyo Haneda grouillait, comme à son habitude, de voyageurs pressés et de touristes perdus. Grimmjow et Aizen avançaient d'un pas assuré sur le bitume de l'espace des arrivées, entourés par trois hommes de Sosuke. Le bleuté avait bien conscience d'attirer les regards des étrangers, avec leurs auras puissantes, leurs costumes noirs impeccables et leurs attitudes froides. Il remarqua même un groupe de touriste vraisemblablement européens qui les photographièrent. Il n'aimait guère la foule, et encore moins être à terrain découvert comme ici. Il aimait être caché, évoluer dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et dans des endroits qu'il connaissait comme sa poche.

Il avait tergiversé toute la nuit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. L'éventualité d'une punition corporelle lui faisait moins peur que la décision d'Aizen. Il ne pouvait concevoir Ichigo en chef d'orchestre de meurtre de masse. Aizen projetait seulement de faire éclater une de ses colères au milieu des dirigeants, l'obliger à devenir incontrôlable, pour qu'il les anéantisse tous. Grimmjow savait qu'une telle rébellion était dangereuse. L'Oyabun et le Second Lieutenant, Ichimaru, seraient tous deux protégés par des hommes armés, et le bleuté ne devenait pas invincible lorsqu'il était en colère. Les balles l'atteindraient.

Il avait aussi pensé à Ichigo, plus que tout autre chose. Même si le rouquin acceptait, quelles étaient les chances qu'ils puissent réussir? Aizen voulait éviter d'avoir à se salir les mains, conscient qu'on ne le laisserait pas assister à la rencontre avec Ichigo en possession de son arme. La seule solution était d'utiliser Jaggerjack, et ça le bleuté l'avait parfaitement compris. Aizen voyait grand, peut-être trop grand. Réunir les membres les plus éminents du clan n'était pas chose aisée, les tuer tous au même endroit encore moins. Il s'agissait d'un putsch, ni plus ni moins.

_Leur avion vient d'atterrir, commenta Aizen à ses côtés.

Grimmjow inspira lentement pour tenter de s'apaiser. Ils étaient venus ce matin pour accueillir Yamamoto-sama, son secrétaire Sasakibe, le Second Lieutenant Ichimaru Gin, son secrétaire Kiba, ainsi que les quelques hommes qui les accompagnaient. Leur visite à Tokyo ne devait durer que la journée, mais le bleuté n'avait aucune envie de passer plus de temps que prévu avec eux. Il avait conscience de n'être plus dans les petits papiers de l'Oyabun, tout comme Aizen d'ailleurs. La présence d'Ichigo à ses côtés, depuis longtemps problématique, conjuguée à l'échec cuisant face à Kenpachi et l'arrêt des négociations avec le cartel thaïlandais ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

Il ne cessait de réfléchir à cette hypothétique prise de pouvoir par Aizen cependant. Plus il y pensait, plus cette éventualité lui paraissait dingue. Même si Sosuke avait tout prévu pour remettre le clan à flot en cas de réussite comment expliquerait-il tout ça aux autres clans, à leurs partenaires, aux autorités, aux familles des victimes? Même s'il se débarrassait des corps, Yamamoto avait une femme et une fille, Ichimaru avait des hommes qui lui étaient loyaux à Kobe... Certains détails semblaient impossibles à esquiver et pourtant, Aizen semblait si sûr de lui.

Grimmjow sortit de ses songes lorsqu'une silhouette longiligne au pas nonchalant se dessina au loin. Parmi les voyageurs qui avançaient vers eux il reconnut Ichimaru Gin qui marchait en première ligne. A ses côtés, il sentit son homme de main Di-Roy se renfrogner, il connaissait la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le second Lieutenant. Comme à son habitude Ichimaru arborait ce visage souriant, son expression comme gravée dans la pierre car elle ne changeait jamais. Il glissait quelques mots à son secrétaire, Kira Izuru, qui trottait à ses côtés, ses cheveux blonds recouvrant entièrement son œil gauche. Derrière eux émergea Yamamoto Genryusai, l'Oyabun, entouré de deux hommes particulièrement menaçants puis Sasakibe, son secrétaire.

Lorsque le petit groupe parvint à leur niveau, Aizen, Grimmjow et les hommes qui les accompagnaient se plièrent en deux. Leurs révérences silencieuses mais profondes attirèrent quelques regards parmi les étrangers mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas. Grimmjow resta penché en avant, plié en deux, son corps formant un angle parfait de quatre-vingt-dix degrés quand il distingua des chaussures noires devant lui. Il n'osa se redresser, remarquant qu'Aizen était lui aussi toujours plié en deux. Le bleuté sentit une main se poser sur sa tête, une main dont la force n'était pas négligeable mais il ignorait s'il s'agissait de Yamamoto ou d'Ichimaru. Cette main fit pression sur son crâne, comme si l'homme souhaitait qu'il ne se mette à genoux, afin de l'humilier un peu plus.

Il tenta de se raisonner et de se calmer, que cet homme avait toute autorité sur lui de toute manière. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il se surpris à imaginer la réussite de leur rébellion encore dans l'œuf. Il sentait le corps d'Aizen proche du sien, et un étrange lien - celui du secret - qui les unissait. Yamamoto et toute sa clique se rendraient-ils seulement compte qu'ils nourrissaient des sentiments rebelles à l'encontre du clan? Non, ils ne pourraient jamais le savoir. Il imagina leurs corps froids, ensanglantés, gisant sur le sol et cette pensée le fit sourire.

_Relevez-vous, parla enfin la voix du vieil homme.

Grimmjow constata alors que c'était bien Yamamoto qui se trouvait devant lui, dont la main avait appuyé sur son crâne sans discontinu. L'homme n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, quelques années plus tôt. Il était toujours aussi vieux, mais son visage avait plus de rides que la dernière fois et sa barbe ainsi que sa moustache blanche avaient toutes deux pris plusieurs centimètres. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ses sourcils qui tombaient, eux aussi mériteraient un bon coup de ciseau.

Malgré son air de vieillard et son attitude rustre, Yamamoto était un homme à la carrure impressionnante. Il était grand, pas plus que lui néanmoins mais il se tenait toujours droit pour son âge et donnait l'impression d'être une force de la nature. Son regard était tranchant, comme d'habitude, et ne quittait pas le bleuté. Ce dernier ressentit une étrange impression de faiblesse sous les yeux de l'Oyabun qui le scrutaient avec intérêt. Il ne doutait pas que l'homme allait lui réserver une sévère remontrance pour sa désobéissance aussi, il resta muet.

_Oh Aizen-san a pris un peu d'embonpoint?

La voix d'Ichimaru Gin s'éleva à côté de lui et Grimmjow vit passer sur le visage de Sosuke un certain dégoût. Cependant, il sembla se reprendre aussitôt face à la pique lancée par celui qui se trouvait être son subordonné. Il sourit, de ce petit sourire faux et pourtant séducteur qu'il aimait à sortir à leurs partenaires et répondit :

_Il est fort probable que ça soit le cas, Gin. Je me console comme je peux d'être loin de notre Oyabun.

Grimmjow retint la grimace de dégoût qui pourtant manqua le trahir à l'entente de ses mots. Aizen avait le don pour énoncer des paroles puantes de fausses flatteries et condescendantes à souhait, sans parvenir à éveiller le moindre soupçon chez ses interlocuteurs. Cependant là, Ichimaru le remarqua tout autant que Jaggerjack. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit le moindre commentaire. Le visage d'Ichimaru demeura crispé, ses yeux invisibles tant ils étaient plissés et son large sourire toujours aussi espiègle.

_Trêve de jacasseries, intervint Yamamoto d'un ton grave, nous discuterons dans un endroit plus propice.

Aizen acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis se détourna pour indiquer le chemin au vieil homme. Dans un salut bien bas, il s'inclina respectueusement tandis que l'homme avançait en direction de la sortie, Ichimaru et le reste de sa troupe sur ses talons. Aizen, Grimmjow et leurs hommes restèrent pliés en deux, puis leur emboitèrent le pas dans un silence religieux. Le bleuté tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître trop agacé, cet homme était son patron. Le patron de son patron.

Aizen et Yamamoto se glissèrent dans la première berline noire qui les attendait, tandis que Grimmjow allait devoir supporter la compagnie d'Ichimaru. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le dégoût profond de Di-Roy qui s'installa derrière le volant et mit le véhicule en marche. Aussitôt l'aéroport quitté, et la voiture démarrée, Ichimaru s'accouda à la fenêtre et commença sa longue litanie :

_Ah... Tokyo. Une ville qui ne m'manque pas mais quand j'y viens j'ai envie d'rester.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit ricanement aiguë qui déplut fortement à Jaggerjack. Il fit craquer sa mâchoire en détournant le regard pour observer le paysage urbain qui défilait. Se retrouver dans un habitacle de véhicule avec Ichimaru Gin ne faisait définitivement pas partie de sa définition d'une "bonne journée". Il était déjà convaincu que ce jour serait néfaste pour lui, mais là, son malheur atteignait des sommets.

_Ça fait si longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, Grimmjow. T'pourrais au moins m'dire un mot.

_Que voulez-vous que j'vous dise, Ichimaru-sama?

Il avait bien conscience d'être en délicate posture. Il devait bien ajouter tous les suffixes polis qui étaient dus à Ichimaru, le Second Lieutenant, même si l'homme était plus jeune que lui et qu'il répugnait à se trouver assis sur le même siège que lui. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il s'amusait de cette situation. Il croisa un très court moment le regard de Di-Roy dans le rétroviseur et comprit que son homme de main voulait, tout comme lui, que ce voyage se termine au plus vite.

_Ta nonchalance habituelle a pas mollie, Grimmjow, plaisanta-t-il en guise de réponse.

_Croyez-moi j'suis loin d'êt' nonchalant, grommela-t-il. Les Quincy s'raient ravis d'tous nous cueillir là maint'nant que Yamamoto-sama est ici.

Ichimaru tourna son visage vers lui mais ne sembla pas trouver de réponse adéquate. Grimmjow ignorait s'il lui avait cloué le bec ou l'avait inquiété. Dans tous les cas, le tour était joué. Néanmoins, il convenait que cette venue de l'Oyabun n'était guère sécurisée en de tels moments. Les Quincy rodaient et ne manqueraient pas d'affaiblir un peu plus le clan. Grimmjow aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais il savait très bien que si leurs ennemis les prenaient pour cible pendant la période de visite, il ferait lui-même partie de leurs cibles potentielles.

_Parle pas d'malheur, protesta Ichimaru en chassant l'air de sa main. Ces Quincy s'ront qu'une bouchée d'pain pour vous. Enfin pour nous quoi.

Grimmjow lui aurait volontiers rétorqué que ce n'était pas avec la dizaine d'hommes qu'ils avaient envoyé que ça changerait la donne, mais il resta muet. Aizen lui avait conseillé de garder son sang froid mais il ignorait jusqu'à quand il pourrait le conserver. Ichimaru était l'homme qui lui tapait le plus sur les nerfs, et en plus de ça, il avait passé un très long moment sans drogue ni voir Ichigo. Il était à sa limite. Il prit sur lui autant qu'il le put, écoutant les commentaires inutiles.

Heureusement pour lui, quelques instants plus tard, Ichimaru reçu un coup de fil qui l'occupa pendant le reste du voyage. Grimmjow fit semblant de ne pas l'écouter mais sa conversation l'intéressa quelque peu. Il s'adressait à une femme d'après ce qu'il en avait entendu, et d'une manière plutôt intime. Certainement une petite amie, il ne manquerait pas d'avertir Aizen. Toute information sur leurs visiteurs était bonne à prendre.

Les véhicules se garèrent devant l'immense building abritant la société d'Aizen, afin de libérer leurs passagers. Puis, les hommes montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage de l'édifice où ils s'installèrent dans la salle de réunion. Grimmjow prit immédiatement ses aises, cette salle abritant parfois les réunions données par Aizen. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs prévu de faire servir un repas assez fin à ses convives.

Aizen laissa sa place en bout de table à leur Oyabun, tirant la chaise dans une révérence maitrisée pour l'inviter à prendre place. Puis, il s'assit à sa droite tandis qu'Ichimaru s'asseyait à sa gauche, en laissant un siège pour Sasakibe entre lui et le vieil homme. Kiba Izuru, le secrétaire d'Ichimaru prit place à côté de son supérieur et Grimmjow se retrouva à la droite d'Aizen, comme s'il était son secrétaire.

Les discussions débutèrent d'abord sur des sujets légers, tels que la santé des hommes, l'ambiance générale, la santé des commerces sous leur protection, les partenariats florissants. Puis, ils entrèrent dans le vif su sujet, conversant au sujet des revenus d'Aizen, de ses possibilités d'expansion et de ses futurs projets. Grimmjow fut autorisé à parler de son secteur d'activité, et ayant conscience que les chiffres étaient avec lui, le bleuté en joua, un peu trop d'ailleurs puisque Ichimaru ne manqua pas de lui rappeler son échec avec le cartel thaïlandais :

_Tes chiffres auraient pu être multipliés par deux, lui lança-t-il, affalé dans sa chaise. C'est triste.

_Personne pouvait prévoir que Kenpachi s'rait là.

_Nan, c'est vrai, admit Gin avec un hochement de tête, mais ça n'aurait pas empêché un bon négociateur de faire son travail.

_Je croyais que notre conclusion quant au sujet Kenpachi avait été claire, Yamamoto-sama, intervint Aizen sans jeter un regard vers Ichimaru. Après l'affront qu'ils nous ont fait, traiter avec eux n'était plus à l'ordre du jour.

_Bien entendu, confirma Yamamoto en caressant sa barbe.

Cependant, il ne réprimanda pas Ichimaru pour ses paroles et un silence lourd s'installa. Grimmjow avait bien conscience que Gin jouait avec ses nerfs, il savait exactement comme le titiller. On aurait dit deux enfants se chamaillant à table devant leurs parents, sauf que les deux enfants en question étaient dangereux et que les deux parents l'étaient encore plus. Jaggerjack devinait la présence de deux armes sous la veste d'Ichimau, tenues par un holster serré contre ses flancs.

Il avait également conscience qu'ils étaient ici pour le punir, et que Ichimaru ne se gênerait pas pour lui ajouter une petite punition en plus. Yamamoto ne dirait rien, en bon chef sadique et Gin s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Aizen s'avérait plus réservé cependant, et beaucoup plus grave et sérieux que Grimmjow ne le pensait. Il était calme et respirait la sérénité ce qui l'aida à se détendre. Ichimaru se pencha vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Yamamoto l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main, puis prit lui-même la parole :

_L'affaire du cartel appartient au passé désormais.

Aizen inclina la tête et attendit l'autorisation de l'Oyabun pour poursuivre son récit. Il aborda la question des frontières et de leurs commerces leur permettant de surveiller leurs potentiels ennemis, sans clairement désigner les Quincy. Il parla longuement de chacun des business implantés dans la ville, des dealers de Grimmjow, aux travailleurs de Barragan jusqu'aux caïds et jeux illégaux de Noitra. Aizen avait les chiffres de son côté, et conscience qu'il représentait une part très importante des bénéfices du clan. Yamamoto l'écoutait religieusement, nullement impressionné par les chiffres cependant, mais Grimmjow savait bien que le vieil homme ne pouvait émettre la moindre objection sur des affaires qui roulaient et qui amassaient tant de sa fortune.

Le repas fut enfin servi, après trois heures de discussion quelque peu stériles sur le bilan des business d'Aizen. Jaggerjack tentait de ne rien rater de la conversation, mais il s'ennuyait fermement. Par moment, il surprenait son esprit à divaguer en se demandant où était Ichigo, ce qu'il faisait, avec qui, ce qu'il mangeait, ce qu'il avait en tête. Il était étonné que l'Oyabun n'ait pas encore abordé le sujet, ni qu'Ichimaru ne lui ait lancé une petite pique sur son amant. Mais il en était certain : ça viendrait certainement.

Pendant le repas, Yamamoto conversa avec Aizen de sa nouvelle demeure qu'il faisait bâtir pour sa fille à l'extérieur de la ville de Kobe. Il en vanta les volumes, les qualités des matériaux, les artisans qui travaillaient sur son chantier. Aizen semblait subjugué, mais Grimmjow savait bien quels étaient les talents d'acteur de son patron. Sosuke avait un don particulier pour faire croire à ses interlocuteurs qu'il les écoutait avec attention, posant des questions censées, des répliques pleines d'esprit et des suggestions intelligentes. Il n'avait que rarement l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, mais Aizen ferait un Oyabun impitoyable. Il avait la carrure, les épaules, l'esprit et l'intelligence pour diriger un clan de l'envergure du Yamaguchi-Gumi...

Après le repas, ils burent un thé et l'échange sembla bien plus convivial entre les deux supérieurs. Tandis que l'un prenait des nouvelles de la femme de son Oyabun, l'autre tentait de comprendre l'éternel vœu de célibat d'Aizen. Grimmjow baissa le visage et étira un sourire léger qui ne sembla pas échapper à Ichimaru. Aizen lui, avait su garder ses amours secrètes. Personne n'ignorait son histoire avec Hirako, ni avec cet Ulquiorra, et pourtant, tout le monde se contentait de dire qu'il était un célibataire endurci.

_Nous pourrions te trouver une femme décente, lui proposa Yamamoto en caressant sa longue barbe. Je pourrais même m'en occuper personnellement pour toi.

_Ce serait pour moi un trop grand honneur, Yamamoto-sama, répliqua Aizen en baissant la tête. Mais je crains qu'une femme ne me détourne de mes obligations envers vous et le clan.

Yamamoto sembla considérer ses paroles avec attention, mais Grimmjow savait bien que c'était encore l'art de la flatterie qui jouait. Ichimaru n'avait encore rien dit, sirotant son thé comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. La bienséance voulait que Grimmjow reste muet, sans s'introduire dans la conversation, sauf si on lui demandait son avis. Cependant, il préférait écouter que parler, le sujet d'un futur mariage d'Aizen pourrait leur poser soucis. Il n'osait imaginer dans quel état serait Hirako. La pauvre femme ne vivrait pas longtemps...

_J'avais pensé à l'une des filles de Ichibei Hyôsube, mon plus cher collaborateur, poursuivit le vieil homme sans égard pour sa remarque. Sa fille aînée est malheureusement veuve depuis peu, son défunt mari a été, comme vous le savez emporté par la maladie l'an dernier.

Grimmjow serra les dents, Yamamoto ne semblait pas en démordre de cette idée de mariage. Et il pouvait voir dans la façon de sourire de Sosuke que sa mâchoire restait crispée, preuve qu'il exécrait à cette idée de se marier. Mais Yamamoto leva les yeux en direction du plafond et réfléchit de plus belle :

_J'avais également soumis l'idée de la fille de notre partenaire du nord, Matsumoto-sama. Sa fille, Rangiku, est largement en âge de se marier, et d'une grande beauté d'après ce que j'en sais. Gin est allé leur rendre visite le mois dernier, il pourra témoigner de l'allure de la jeune femme.

Grimmjow remarqua qu'Ichimaru s'était quelque peu figé, restant immobile un instant, son grand sourire s'altérant presque imperceptiblement aux yeux de tous, sauf à ceux du bleuté. Il avait cru le voir ouvrir les yeux pendant un très court instant, à l'annonce du prénom de la jeune femme, comme s'il avait été surpris. Intéressé, Grimmjow ne manqua aucune de ses réactions lorsqu'il parla :

_C'est vrai, Yamamoto-sama. Rangiku-san est une femme très belle, et très intelligente. Elle a aussi hérité du caractère de son père, ouh, un mauvais caractère. Et elle est assez violente dans ses propos.

Il ricana amèrement, un peu trop amèrement aux oreilles de Grimmjow qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire très largement derrière sa tasse de thé. Ichimaru dévoilait un peu trop facilement ses sentiments, sans ce masque qu'il se complaisait à porter à tout bout de champ, il était très aisé de lire en lui. Soit il était amoureux de la jeune femme, soit ils étaient déjà dans une relation que l'Oyabun ignorait complètement. Dans les deux cas, cette idée de mariage le mettait en rage, ce qui procurait un immense bonheur à Jaggerjack.

_Une femme de caractère ne peut que trouver sa place dans un clan comme le nôtre, objecta Yamamoto, et je pense que ce sera du goût de Sosuke.

Aizen inclina la tête en signe de soumission, mais ne démentit pas, ni ne donna son accord. Grimmjow savait que son patron répugnait à l'idée de se marier, il n'aimait pas les femmes. Cependant, en se mariant avec la fille du clan Matsumoto, il pourrait asseoir une plus grande légitimité sur le clan, d'autant plus s'il prenait le pouvoir et devenait Oyabun. Le bleuté était certain qu'il y pensait déjà.

Cependant, cette allusion au mariage d'Aizen avec la fille de Matsumoto, eut pour effet de contrarier fortement Ichimaru Gin. Et Grimmjow n'aimait pas trop le savoir colérique, surtout qu'il était impossible de prévoir ce qu'il pensait. Dans tous les cas, il était évident que le Second Lieutenant était enragé par cette idée et il conserva la bouche close pendant le reste de la discussion jusqu'à ce qu'ils entament un nouveau sujet.

_Il faut que j'en sache plus sur ces Quincy, lança Yamamoto en serrant ses poings sur la table. Leurs menaces sont-elles probantes?

_Si je peux me permettre Yamamoto-sama, ils se sont montrés complices de deux meurtres de nos dealers, répondit Aizen d'un ton calme. Nous n'avons aucune preuve probante cela dit, mais nous le savons.

_Mmm, grogna l'Oyabun dans sa moustache, il nous faut un contact avec eux. Il ne faut pas que nous restions dans notre coin à attendre leur prochaine attaque. Montrons-leur que nous avons le dessus ici, à Tokyo, et que nos territoires ne seront pas si simples à prendre.

_Je propose une rencontre, soumit alors Aizen en laissant son dos retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Je contacterai ce clan et demanderai une entrevue avec leur chef. Il nous faut savoir ce qu'ils veulent avant tout.

_C'est plus sage en effet. Choisis un territoire neutre, et assure-toi de nos soutiens d'abord. Le clan Muguruma, par exemple, mais aussi nos alliances à l'extérieur de la ville.

_Ce sera fait, Yamamoto-sama, assura Aizen en inclinant légèrement la tête.

_Je te confie cette tâche, Sosuke. Et celle d'éviter la guerre.

Aizen s'inclina un peu plus bas cette fois-ci et remercia le vieil homme. Grimmjow avait retenu sa respiration, il avait cru que le vieillard reviendrait sur la rencontre d'Ichigo avec ce membre des Quincy au club, mais l'homme n'y fit pas allusion. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non cependant. Mais ces quelques mots marquèrent la fin de leur déjeuner et Yamamoto souhaita prendre congés afin d'aller se reposer. Il souhaitait rejoindre son hôtel avant la reprise de leurs discussions plus tard dans l'après-midi. Aizen ne protesta pas et leur souhaita un bon repos avant que Yamamoto ne reprenne :

_J'allais oublier de vous prévenir. Je suis en contact avec un architecte de la ville pour acheter un bâtiment dans les quartiers sud, près de Shibuya. Je compte peut-être y installer un camp d'entrainement pour nos hommes ici à Tokyo. J'aimerais aller visiter la bâtisse dans la journée, si tu n'as pas d'affaire importante à régler.

_Pas du tout, Yamamoto-sama, répondit Aizen en s'inclinant légèrement.

_Il se pourrait que je te délègue cette nouvelle tâche, annonça-t-il à Sosuke. Tu pourrais ainsi recruter et entrainer tes propres hommes ici, pour tes besoins.

Aizen acquiesça et remercia l'Oyabun chaleureusement pour cette promesse. Grimmjow s'inclina également, il avait conscience que cette nouvelle responsabilité n'était pas vraiment un cadeau pour Aizen. Elle supposait qu'il lui faudrait utiliser une grande partie de ses ressources pour faire vivre le camp d'entrainement, mais c'était également une bonne chose. Entrainer ses propres hommes allait pouvoir laisser à Aizen le soin de gérer ses effectifs sans reposer sur la direction de Kobe, ce qui était un avantage non négligeable. De plus, son geste prouvait qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

Toutes ces nouvelles avaient quelque peu fait tourner la tête de Jaggerjack, qui était impatient de connaître les impressions de son patron. Un mariage avec Matsumoto Rangiku, l'implantation d'un camp d'entrainement à Tokyo... ces nouvelles n'étaient pas une mince affaire. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Aizen, ils prirent le temps d'en discuter. Le bleuté ne s'était jamais cru être le subordonné le plus proche d'Aizen, ni son collaborateur le plus précieux, cependant il commençait à y croire. Aizen lui parlait beaucoup plus, et de manière plus intime qu'auparavant. Cette envie de détruire les dirigeants avait certainement rapproché les deux hommes.

_T'comptes t'marier? Demanda Jaggerjack après qu'ils n'aient abordé d'autres sujets plus sérieux.

_Mph, c'est à réfléchir. Je n'y ai moi-même jamais pensé, mais me marier avec la seule enfant de Matsumoto-sama me mettrait dans une position fort confortable.

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Une des questions qu'il s'était posée trouvait réponse : même en se débarrassant des dirigeants, il conserverait l'appui du clan Matsumoto, l'un des partenaires les plus importants pour le Yamaguchi-Gumi. Les autres partenariats ne rapportaient pas autant. Cependant, Aizen émit quelques réserves, il savait qu'accepter tout de suite ce mariage mettrait la puce à l'oreille à Ichimaru, aussi il avait bien l'intention de faire durer le suspense sur sa prise de décision et son accord. D'autant plus qu'il voulait certainement en discuter avec Hirako qui se montrerait farouchement opposé. Que choisirait Aizen : le pouvoir ou l'amour?

_Ichimaru a pas eu l'air très content, reprit Grimmjow en tirant sur sa cravate pour libérer son cou. Il avait plutôt l'air... un peu jaloux pour le mariage.

_Vraiment?

_Mmm, confirma-t-il. J'veux pas m'avancer parce que j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'beaucoup l'observer mais... y'a eu un truc sur son visage, dans ses yeux même.

_Eh bien, il ne me manquait plus que ça! Ichimaru et moi nous détestons depuis des années, si j'épouse une fille dont il s'est entiché, ou qu'il convoite, je crains pour ma vie.

Il avait lancé cette réplique comme une plaisanterie mais aucun d'eux ne rit. Au contraire, Grimmjow trouva sa réflexion inquiétante. Ichimaru était imprévisible, qui savait ce qu'il était vraiment capable de faire. S'il demandait à Di-Roy nul doute que son homme de main lui confirmerait qu'Ichimaru pourrait décider de tuer Aizen sur un coup de tête, à cause d'un mariage. Il préféra ne pas y penser davantage.

_Ils n'ont pas encore abordé le sujet de ta punition, mais je crois que ça va venir cette après-midi, sois prêt, lui conseilla-t-il.

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête, sentant l'anxiété le gagner de nouveau. Il ne se croyait pas sortie d'affaire, loin de là. Le silence sur Ichigo de la part de Yamamoto et son choix de ne pas aborder le sujet de sa punition étaient délibérés, peut-être dans le but de le prendre par surprise. Grimmjow connaissait la cruauté de ces deux hommes.

Il décida ensuite de repartir jusque chez lui pendant que l'Oyabun et son fidèle Ichimaru se reposeraient. Lui par contre, n'allait certainement pas faire de sieste. Au contraire, il prit le chemin de son bureau et commença à traiter quelques affaires qui requéraient son attention. Mais son esprit était obnubilé par la punition qui ne tarderait pas à tomber. Il observa ses mains, en se demandant quel doigt lui manquerait ce soir, quelle phalange serait aux abonnés absents. Puis, il secouait la tête et s'interdisait de rêvasser de cette façon, surtout pour avoir des pensées aussi noires. L'après-midi allait être longue, très longue mais il comptait bien se plonger dans le travail pour oublier la venue de l'Oyabun.

_Grimmjow-sama?

La voix de Di-Roy s'éleva derrière la porte de son bureau et il l'autorisa à entrer. Son homme de main tenait son costume bleu, protégé par un plastique, qu'il venait sans doute de récupérer du pressing. Surpris, Grimmjow l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait :

_Je vous prie de m'excuser Grimmjow-sama mais... je reviens du pressing et le personnel m'a fait part d'une énième remarque à propos de vos costumes. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai tu l'histoire pour ne pas vous déranger, mais ils insistent.

_D'quoi il s'agit? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

_Ils souhaiteraient qu'à l'avenir vous évitiez de laisser des petits objets dans vos poches. Ils en ont retrouvé un autre dans la machine à laver du pressing et ils craignent que ça n'abîme leur matériel.

Di-Roy déposa sur son bureau un petit objet métallique, moins gros qu'un grain de maïs. Grimmjow le prit en main, surpris, et l'étudia avec attention. D'où cet objet pouvait-il venir? S'interrogea-t-il. A sa connaissance il ne mettait rien dans ses poches, sauf son portable. Ce petit objet proviendrait-il de son téléphone? Il prit son portable en main et l'observa sous toutes les coutures pour revenir enfin au petit objet.

_D'puis combien d'temps ils disent ça au pressing?

_Oh... depuis environ deux semaines il me semble. A chaque fois que je récupère vos costumes.

Grimmjow se leva en faisant crisser les pieds de sa chaise au sol. Di-Roy l'observa avec un air surpris, surtout que son patron affichait une mine des plus contrariées. Il fouilla dans les poches du costume qu'il portait ce jour et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un tout petit objet, semblable à celui que Di-Roy venait de lui donner. Il fronça gravement ses sourcils en inspectant méticuleusement le petit bout métallique non identifié.

Il grommela quelques jurons fleuris, écrasant entre ses doigts l'objet minuscule dont il venait de supposer la présence dans ses poches. Il agita alors les bouts métallique sous le nez de Di-Roy, énervé :

_C'est un micro! Annonça-t-il en haussant le ton. Un putain d'micro!

Il balança les restes de l'objet au col et les écrasa un peu plus, d'un violent coup de pied.

_Grimmjow-sama, je...

Mais Di-Roy comprit qu'il fallait mieux se taire. Grimmjow lui lança un regard noir et porta une main à son visage, se frottant les joues avec avidité. Depuis deux semaines quelqu'un s'amusait à glisser des micros dans ses poches de costume. Ça semblait être quelqu'un qui pouvait l'approcher, et qui le voyait régulièrement. Quelqu'un qui savait qui il était, quelqu'un qui l'espionnait, pensa-t-il en tournant et retournant dans sa tête les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il était à deux doigts de trouver le traitre qui renseignait les Quincy et pourtant... celui-ci lui échappait encore.

Ce n'était pas Ichigo, ce n'était pas Di-Roy. Il ne pouvait toujours pas concevoir qu'il puisse s'agir de l'un de ses hommes, et ses pensées s'égarèrent sur les lieux qu'il avait fréquemment visité ces derniers temps. Le club "Seireitei" par exemple, mais il n'y allait plus depuis un certain temps. Quoi d'autre? Son appartement évidemment, et la salle de sport de l'immeuble mais il ne pouvait penser à quelqu'un qui aurait pu approcher de lui aussi facilement. Il se serait rendu compte si quelqu'un avait glissé quelque chose dans sa poche il n'était pas complètement stupide!

_Quelque chose ne va pas, Grimmjow-sama?

_Nan, rien. Laisse-moi.

Di-Roy s'inclina devant lui le laissant à ses réflexions. Grimmjow piétina dans son bureau, les sourcils froncés et ses lèvres bougeant au rythme des noms qu'il énonçait tout bas. Il était surveillé ça ne faisait aucun doute maintenant, c'était bien à travers lui que les Quincy avaient pu connaître tous les détails du conflit l'opposant à la direction de son clan. Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligeant?

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas encore attrapé celui ou celle qui avait pu l'approcher pour lui glisser ce micro. Il voulait savoir où et quand une telle chose était arrivée. Il se promit d'en parler avec Aizen dès que Yamamoto et son entourage seraient partis. Car ce micro avait été dans sa poche de costume toute la journée. Ce micro avait capté ses conversations avec Aizen au sujet de le rébellion, et avec Yamamoto au sujet des Quincy. Il fallait qu'il mette Aizen au courant, et très rapidement.

* * *

La demeure acquise par Yamamoto et qui devrait servir de camp d'entrainement pour Aizen, se trouvait plus au sud de Shibuya, mais Grimmjow connaissait le quartier. Il avait été témoin du rachat rapide par les promoteurs immobiliers qui faisaient maintenant ériger des immeubles un peu partout, en rasant les maisons traditionnelles qui n'avaient plus aucunes valeurs et que les habitants avaient vendu depuis longtemps. L'après-midi tirait sur sa fin et les rues du centre-ville étaient bondées, si bien qu'ils mirent plus d'une heure à atteindre la demeure en construction.

L'Oyabun les mena jusqu'à la maison qui devait abriter les recrues. La bâtisse était encore en travaux mais avait déjà fière allure avec ses trois étages et son style occidentale. Grimmjow avait un goût plus prononcé pour les demeures traditionnelles japonaises qu'il trouvait pleines de charme et d'élégance, mais il n'était pas contre un peu de modernité, loin de là. Il s'était habitué depuis très longtemps à vivre dans un luxe moderne qu'il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner. A sa grande surprise, Yamamoto souhaita pénétrer sur le chantier pour constater lui-même les travaux en cours, et pas seulement observer le bâtiment. Aizen et Grimmjow le suivirent, Ichimaru sur leurs pieds. Ils avaient vissé des casques sur leurs têtes et les ouvriers qui travaillaient là avaient été congédiés pour les laisser aller à leur guise.

Les hommes d'Aizen marchaient en tête file, quand les hommes de Yamamoto fermaient la marche. Grimmjow se serait bien passé de cette visite de chantier, il perdait son temps ici, entre ces murs pas encore peints et ce toit à peine terminé. Il voulait en finir au plus vite, et plus les minutes défilaient plus sa nervosité grandissait. Il sentait le regard d'Ichimaru sur sa nuque, inexorablement et avait fini par comprendre que l'homme prenait un malin plaisir à le laisser dans l'expectative, jouant avec ses nerfs.

Ils descendirent ensuite au sous-sol, la seule partie de la maison qui avait été entièrement terminée. Les sous-sol étaient rares au Japon, aucune maison traditionnelle n'en possédait, mais la modernité avait gagné sur les traditions du pays et de plus en plus d'habitants en faisaient creuser dans leur nouvelle maison. Il ne fallut guère de temps à Grimmjow pour comprendre que sa punition aurait bel et bien lieu dans cet endroit lugubre.

L'endroit était insonorisé, et seulement orné d'une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, au ras de la pelouse. La pièce était carrée, assez grande, mais étouffante et basse de plafond. Une table trônait en son centre, où des plans d'architectes étaient étalés, appartenant aux ouvriers quelques outils étaient également disséminés ci et là. Ichimaru ordonna aux hommes de rester derrière la porte en ferraille qu'il referma une fois qu'ils furent tous les quatre à l'intérieur. Même Sasakibe, le secrétaire de Yamamoto et Kiba, le secrétaire d'Ichimaru ne furent pas autorisés à entrer. Grimmjow fut un instant soulagé d'avoir ordonné à Di-Roy et à Edrad de l'attendre dans la voiture, et à Hallibel de seconder Nell auprès des dealers. Il ne voulait pas qu'un seul de ses subordonnés soit là pour voir ça.

Grimmjow jeta un œil nerveux en direction d'Aizen qui l'observait. Son patron conservait son air grave et serein en toute circonstance, mais il lut dans ses yeux qu'il avait fait la même déduction que lui : Grimmjow allait enfin recevoir sa punition. Il tenta de garder la tête froide et se mit à faire quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre de la pièce, ses pas lents se voulaient décontractés. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna, Ichimaru glissa quelque chose sur la table jonchée de plans, l'invitant d'un geste à s'approcher.

C'était une photographie d'Ichigo, prise à son insu à la sortie du club. Il portait son sac sur une épaule et discutait avec un homme aux cheveux noirs que Grimmjow ne connaissait pas. Il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'Hisagi Shuuhei mais cet homme avait un visage différent. Il portait un jogging et un sweat-shirt aussi il fut aisé pour lui de devenir qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses collègues et non pas d'un client. Mais son ventre se tortilla douloureusement dans le silence pesant qui suivit la révélation de cette photographie. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, et il se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient avec un cliché pareil. Faisaient-ils surveiller Ichigo? Pourquoi? Savaient-ils où il se trouvait là, maintenant? Il commença à légèrement paniquer en imaginant que Yamamoto et Ichimaru avaient des trains d'avance sur eux.

_Il nous faut discuter du garçon, annonça Yamamoto d'un ton grave.

_Il a été éloigné, Yamamoto-sama, affirma Aizen en s'invitant plus près de l'Oyabun. Grimmjow l'a chassé, il ne sera plus un embêtement.

Grimmjow resta immobile, son regard braqué sur Aizen qui l'efforçait implicitement de se calmer. Mais le bleuté n'y pouvait rien, il commençait à sentir son sang bouillonner et ses nerfs se tendre dangereusement. Le sujet Ichigo était délicat et maintenant qu'il était abordé, Yamamoto ne semblait pas vouloir le mettre de côté aussi facilement :

_Plus un embêtement? Répéta-t-il d'une voix grave. Comment pourrions-nous en être sûrs? Il connaît des informations capitales, beaucoup de choses sur nous...

Son regard haineux se dirigea sur Jaggerjack qui resta imperturbable, ses yeux fixant un point au loin. Il entendait la voix de Yamamoto mais était incapable de réagir. Il savait bien que si le vieil homme donnait un nouvel ordre concernant Ichigo il ne pourrait pas se contrôler. Ils lui avaient ordonné de le chasser et il l'avait fait. Que voulaient-ils de plus?

_Le fait que la police et que les Quincy s'intéressent à lui est très préoccupant, continua Yamamoto tandis qu'Ichimaru faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Il vaudrait mieux s'assurer qu'il ne dira rien, le surveiller, peut-être le garder dans un endroit sous notre contrôle.

_Je vais lancer des recherches immédiatement pour qu'on le retrouve, Yamamoto-sama, répliqua Aizen en s'inclinant lentement.

Grimmjow tiqua en croisant le regard débordant de malice de Sosuke. Sa réplique marquait bel et bien le début de leur rébellion, de leur trahison. Aizen avait menti de vive voix à leur Oyabun, à leur chef suprême en lui cachant qu'ils savaient où était Ichigo, en cachant qu'ils le protégeaient.

_Bien, je compte sur toi, soupira Yamamoto. Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Nous devons aborder d'autres sujets qui m'incommodent fortement.

Ichimaru stoppa ses pas à ce moment-là et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jaggerjack. Il sentit ses narines frémir tandis qu'Ichimaru se plaçait derrière lui, se glissant dans son dos tel un fantôme aux pas feutrés. Il sentit sa longue main appuyer entre ses deux omoplates pour lui ordonner de s'incliner bien bas. Grimmjow obéit et se plia en deux devant son Oyabun, la main d'Ichimaru fermement calée sur son cou.

_Les règles et les codes sont pour tout le monde, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, s'éleva la voix trainante de Yamamoto, solennelle et grave. Tu t'es entiché de cette... créature sans mon aval. Si elle n'avait été qu'une passade j'aurais fermé les yeux, mais tu as décidé de rester sourd à tous les avertissements. Ce garçon est suivi par la police, et intéresse nos ennemis. Tu as mis le clan, ta famille en danger pour un homme qui ne fait pas partie de notre monde. Tu as défié mes ordres et tu as été irrespectueux envers le clan. Tu dois être puni.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Grimmjow entendit seulement le son de ses halètements saccadés. Il tremblait, non pas de peur, non pas d'appréhension, mais de haine et de colère. Il voulait qu'ils en finissent au plus vite, que sa sentence soit prononcée pour qu'il puisse enfin retourner à sa vie.

Il sentit la main d'Ichimaru le quitter et un air glacial passa sur sa nuque. Il garda la tête baissée, dans une position de totale soumission jusqu'à ce que les doigts longs et fins de Gin se referment à nouveau sur lui. Le Second Lieutenant s'empara brusquement de son poignet et aplatit sauvagement sa main sur la table en bois. Gin le maintint fermement en place, étirant ses doigts les uns après les autres, de façon à ce qu'ils soient bien tendus, et bien écartés. Grimmjow savait qu'il ne devait pas chercher à s'échapper.

_Il y a très longtemps que j'imagine cette punition, Grimmjow, reprit l'Oyabun. Pour tes affronts successifs, mais Aizen a souvent plaidé en ta faveur. Aujourd'hui, il ne pourra rien pour toi. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais également qu'il reçoive une punition en bonne et due forme pour l'irrespect dont il te fait preuve, Sosuke.

Aizen resta muet, mais le bleuté imagina qu'il s'était incliné bien bas sans demander son reste.

_Cette façon de te tutoyer sans vergogne, alors qu'il t'est inférieur en rang m'obsède et m'insupporte. Il doit apprendre les bonnes manières de façon drastique. J'attends à l'avenir une conduite irréprochable et que le jeune Kurosaki sorte de ton entourage au plus vite, Grimmjow.

_Je puis vous assurer que cette punition le remettra dans le droit chemin, Yamamoto-sama, assura Aizen d'une voix ferme. Il ne vous décevra plus.

Yamamoto approuva d'un petit murmure inaudible et un silence s'installa à nouveau. Grimmjow pouvait sentir l'impatience d'Ichimaru dans ses doigts, la façon dont il respirait et dont il bougeait sur ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux, déglutissant avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne craignait pas la douleur, il ne craignait pas de perdre une phalange ou même un doigt. Il avait connu pire souffrance, avait vu de pires horreurs que son propre sang s'écoulant de sa main. Mais la sentence de son Oyabun lui brûlait les entrailles et lui donnait une folle envie de l'étriper.

Il avait ordonné qu'Ichigo sorte de son entourage au plus vite. Il préférait mourir que d'obéir à cet ordre!

_Tu peux procéder, Gin.

Le ton glacial de Yamamoto résonna à ses oreilles telle une annonce funeste. Mais il resta calme, sans bouger, ne leur donnant pas la satisfaction de le voir apeurer. Un yakuza devait d'abord montrer de la force, et Grimmjow savait qu'ils attendaient de lui de la faiblesse. Il ne leur donnerait pas ce plaisir.

Il plissa ses yeux de toutes ses forces, laissant ses pensées divaguer jusqu'à Ichigo et la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé, la première fois qu'il l'avait touché. Tous ses souvenirs valaient bien une phalange ou deux, quelques doigts et même plus. Il ne regrettait rien. Son poing se serra tandis que son autre main, emprisonnée par la prise d'Ichimaru était elle bien étirée, ses doigts s'étalant sur la surface de bois. Il sentit son voisin bouger mais ne regarda pas l'objet brillant qui tomba. Il entendit un coup sourd qui résonna d'abord à ses oreilles, lui faisant tourner la tête, puis la douleur s'éleva, intense, lancinante, dévastatrice.

Sous le coup de ce choc, il tomba à genoux par terre, le sang s'écoulant de sa main se rependant partout autour de lui. Il ne sut même pas s'il avait poussé un cri de douleur, ou un grognement, ou s'il était resté totalement muet. Sa tête tournait et la douleur lui transperçait le corps, le faisant trembler de plus belle, lui donnant des frissons. Il prit son poignet en main et jeta un œil sur sa main mutilée, mais sa vision était floutée. Il ne remarqua qu'à peine qu'Ichimaru s'était quelque peu éloigné de lui, tenant au creux de sa main un petit wakisashi duquel gouttait son sang.

_Oups! J'en ai coupé deux..., déclara-t-il mais sa voix se voulait ricanante au possible.

Puis, assourdi par la douleur, il n'entendit plus que quelques bribes de conversation. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux mais il lutta contre elles. Si bien que la colère s'empara de tout son être et qu'il se sentit trembler violemment, à deux pas de sombrer dans la folie. Sa main était en feu, son sang courrait dans ses veines à une telle vitesse que par moment il tombait en cascade de sa blessure. L'odeur du sang lui piqua les narines et lui donna la nausée, mais il ne trahit aucune émotion extérieure. La haine commençait déjà à obscurcir sa vision et à prendre le pas sur son corps. Il haletait, tel un animal au sol, blessé et prêt à se débattre pour protéger sa vie dans un dernier élan d'impuissance.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Yamamoto et Ichimaru semblaient pressés de s'en aller :

_Je te laisse le soin de nettoyer ce carnage, Sosuke, lui annonça Yamamoto. En espérant que ça lui aura servi de leçon.

_Je peux vous le garantir, Yamamoto-sama, répondit Aizen en s'inclinant.

_Rappelle-toi que je veux le garçon avant qu'il ne tombe entre les pattes des Quincy. Je tiens à le rencontrer moi-même. Il faut tuer cette... "amourette" dans l'œuf avant qu'elle ne nous détruise.

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent de la pièce. Aizen resta plié en deux sans rien dire puis lorsque leur pas se furent éloignés il soupira longuement et avança jusqu'au corps meurtri de Grimmjow. Le bleuté entendit ses pas sur le sol en béton, ils retentissaient dans sa tête, le faisant souffrir, amenant sa haine à se déverser un peu plus encore en lui, réveillant ses obscurs démons. Il ne sentait plus le sang qui s'écoulait de son auriculaire droit, amputé de deux phalanges, et ne voyait plus le sol se colorer de rouge. Tout disparut petit à petit à ses yeux sous les effets de cette colère gigantesque.

Il entendit la voix d'Aizen retentir derrière lui après qu'il n'ait tiré son téléphone de sa poche :

_Shinji, rejoins-moi tout de suite avec Szayel. Je t'envoie l'adresse par texto. C'est très urgent.

Puis Aizen reporta son regard sur lui, inquiet, alarmé, il ne semblait pas très rassuré. Pourtant, il s'approcha de lui et s'enquit de sa santé en observant sa main blessée. Il avait bien conscience que Grimmjow était instable mais il ne pouvait le laisser seul dans un moment pareil. Soucieux, son patron sortit un mouchoir en tissu d'une poche qu'il donna au bleuté pour éponger le sang qui s'égouttait de son moignon. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un quelconque remerciement.

_Calme-toi, Grimmjow, lui souffla-t-il alors. Szayel va arriver et soignera tout ça. Pense à Ichigo.

Grimmjow sentit ses narines frémir en entendant le nom de son amant rouler sur la langue de son patron. Il ne sut réellement pourquoi mais à cet instant, son monde bascula dans l'obscurité, voilant son regard pour de bon, le détournant de la raison et de la sérénité. D'un geste violent et quasi spectaculaire, il bondit devant lui, et agrippa la table de bois qu'il renversa en direction d'Aizen qui ne put qu'esquiver maladroitement.

Les plans des architectes volèrent dans les airs et la table s'effondra sur le sol en un choc sourd qui fit trembler la bâtisse. Aizen se trouvait au sol, étourdit, le meuble s'étant écrasé sur son torse. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, haletant douloureusement tandis que sa cage thoracique le faisait souffrir affreusement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit la bête déchainée pour la toute première fois. Il croyait avoir déjà été témoin de quelques crises de Grimmjow, mais celle-ci était bien pire que tout. Le sang coulait de sa main blessée, laissant des traces rouges au sol, sur les murs, sur le visage de Jaggerjack et sur ses vêtements. La douleur avait emporté ce qu'il restait de sa raison et si Aizen ne sortait pas vite d'ici, le monstre se ferait une joie de faire de lui sa victime.


	30. Chapitre 29

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 29.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon XD

 **Note par rapport au chapitre précédent** : Gin a coupé deux phalanges, et non pas deux doigts, à Grimmjow.

 **Note 2** : Le manga Bleach s'est terminé cette semaine. Je suis tristesse T_T

* * *

Aizen eut l'impression qu'il avait perdu connaissance pendant quelques instants seulement. Le choc de la table de bois, lourde et massive sur son thorax, avait coupé sa respiration violemment, le laissant sonné. Pourtant, il voyait clairement les deux yeux brillant de haine face à lui, le corps de son subordonné dressé de toute sa hauteur devant lui. Ce jeune homme qu'il avait récupéré dans une rue sordide de la capitale, à qui il avait sauvé la vie des années plus tôt, apparaissait tel un étranger sorti de nulle part. Il lui sembla beaucoup plus grand, plus impressionnant, une aura maléfique s'élevait de lui et il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Même le visage de Grimmjow Jaggerjack semblait avoir changé, crispé au possible, comme si un voile noir, ténébreux avait recouvert ses beaux traits.

Aizen avait toujours accepté le fait que Grimmjow soit un bel homme, mais lorsqu'il devenait ce monstre il y avait quelque chose de mystique en lui, comme s'il devenait une créature fantastique. Son visage paraissait plus brutal et plus marqué, mais cela n'enlevait en rien de sa superbe. Ses bras étaient tendus, chaque muscle se dessinant sous ses vêtements et son souffle haletant, tel celui d'un lion en cage, le rendait plus viril que jamais. Sosuke avait déjà vu Grimmjow dans cet état, mais il était à chaque fois fasciné par cette aura diabolique qui prenait le pas sur lui, fasciné par l'état de panique qu'il parvenait à créer en lui, lui insufflant une peur incroyable. Il savait ce que cette vision annonçait, et il sentit son cœur battre très fort contre sa poitrine tandis que son regard se dirigeait sur la main mutilée qui dégoulinait de sang. Grimmjow semblait avoir oublié la souffrance, masquée par la haine inconditionnelle qui venait de se réveiller en lui.

Il bougea sous la table, ressentant une vive douleur aux côtes mais il voulait essayer de se dégager. Ses gestes eurent pour seul effet d'agacer un peu plus la bête haineuse qui l'observait étroitement. Grimmjow tournait en rond devant lui, ses pas rapides, son souffle de plus en plus court, comme un fauve en cage ayant repéré une proie qu'il attendait depuis très longtemps. Aizen avait bien conscience du danger, il fallait qu'il se dégage le plus vite possible de là, mais il était blessé et avait du mal à bouger. Il tourna sa tête, et glissa un regard en direction de la porte en ferraille qui était refermée. Derrière celle-ci se trouvaient ses hommes, mais s'il les appelait à la rescousse il n'était pas certain que la bête ne l'attaquerait pas.

Doucement, ses gestes lents et doux, comme s'il s'était trouvé face à un grand prédateur qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer, il extirpa son arme de son holster, sous sa veste. Les yeux bleu turquoise menaçant suivirent chacun de ses gestes mais il ne sembla pas vouloir réagir. Seulement, alors qu'il dirigeait le canon de son arme en direction du plafond, il remarqua que Jaggerjack avait compris son intention. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés et ses sourcils s'étaient haussés d'une étrange façon, comme si l'étonnement l'avait saisi alors qu'il réalisait ce que Sosuke voulait faire. Non seulement Grimmjow était extrêmement violent et dangereux mais il semblait comprendre intelligemment ses intentions. Sans plus attendre, Aizen appuya sur la détente et un coup de feu partit en direction du plafond en béton du sous-sol.

Comme il l'avait prédit, Grimmjow eut peur du tir et tel un animal se sentant menacé, il recula, non sans grogner dans sa direction. Aizen eut le temps de se dégager quelque peu, gardant son arme braquée sur le bleuté, mais il savait pertinemment que s'il l'attaquait, il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de viser puis de lui tirer dessus.

Alertés par le bruit du coup de feu, les hommes ouvrirent la porte de la pièce. Ils interrogèrent leur patron sur ce qui se passait, mais en voyant Grimmjow au fond de la pièce, la main en sang et le regard chargé de haine, ils comprirent.

_Ne lui tirez pas dessus! Ordonna Aizen.

Deux hommes accoururent jusqu'à lui pour essayer de le dégager de la table, tandis qu'un autre gardait son arme braquée sur Grimmjow, non sans trembler quelque peu. Pour eux tous, les colères de Grimmjow étaient une légende urbaine. Tout le monde en avait entendu parler, tout le monde connaissait la réputation de Jaggerjack, mais personne ne les avait vraiment vues. A partir de ce jour, ils ne pourraient plus dire ça. Pendant qu'Aizen parvenait à se relever, non sans éprouver une profonde douleur à la cage thoracique, soutenu par les deux hommes qui le rapprochèrent de la porte, Grimmjow leur avait tourné le dos. Il cognait sa main encore valide contre le mur, l'égratignant et laissant de nouvelles traces de sang partout sur le mur.

_Sortons d'ici vite fait et refermons la porte! Ordonna Aizen.

Ils s'échappèrent rapidement, sans que Grimmjow ne fasse vraiment attention à eux, ce qui était une grande chance. Aizen entendit la porte en ferraille claquer une fois qu'il furent sortis, et les hommes la fermèrent à clefs et la bloquèrent à l'aide de quelques objets trouvés. Quelques caisses à outil, des chaises en bois et des tuyaux en cuivre. Ce n'était pas assez mais ils s'arrangèrent pour bloquer la poignée de la porte ainsi que le mécanisme d'ouverture. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quelle pourrait être la force de Grimmjow dans cette situation, mais Sosuke savait lui que si le bleuté le voulait il pourrait aisément enfoncer cette porte.

_Vous êtes blessé, Aizen-sama?! S'enquit un de ses hommes en l'observant d'un œil inquiet.

_Non, je vais bien. Un peu de mal à respirer mais ça va... Mon portable!

Il fouilla dans sa poche d'une main mal assurée et constata avec soulagement que son portable n'était pas cassé. Toujours soutenu par l'un de ses hommes, il donna l'ordre d'aller chercher Di-Roy et Edrad qui se trouvaient encore dans une des berlines devant la bâtisse. Yamamoto et Ichimaru avaient été ramenés à leur hôtel par le chauffeur d'Aizen. Il composa ensuite le numéro d'Hallibel, lui ordonnant de le rejoindre au plus vite avec l'arme qui permettait de tirer les flèches paralysantes. Hallibel ne posa aucune question et se contenta d'obéir.

_Il faut appeler Ichigo, tout de suite! S'écria Di-Roy en apprenant la situation. Personne ne pourra le calmer, personne ne pourra entrer dans cette pièce!

_Hallibel est en route avec les flèches tranquillisantes...

Di-Roy semblait particulièrement nerveux et inquiet, mais il avait à cœur de sortir son patron de cette impasse. Aizen dut s'asseoir par terre, terrassé par cette douleur qui le pliait en deux, il avait vraisemblablement une côte cassée. Il espérait que ce n'était pas plus grave. Il se demandait ce que pouvaient faire Hirako et Szayel, il voulait qu'ils arrivent le plus vite possible!

A l'intérieur de la pièce, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, puis un autre. Ils tendirent tous l'oreille, puis un remue-ménage tonitruant les fit sursauter tandis que la porte en ferraille tremblait sous des coups d'une force dérangeante. Les hommes brandirent leurs armes à feu, prêts à tirer si le bleuté parvenait à sortir de sa cage.

_Il ne peut pas faire ça avec ses mains, grogna Aizen dans un souffle. Il a dû démonter la table et tape contre la porte avec les morceaux de bois.

_Il peut nous entendre, commenta Di-Roy, son regard inquiet sur la porte qui ne cessait de vibrer sous ses coups. Il peut nous _sentir._..

Aizen acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les autres hommes autour de lui étaient comme pétrifiés, gardant leurs armes au poing, incapables de trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire. Il ne pouvait les blâmer cependant, et il pensa très justement qu'ils étaient tous en train de le maudire. Se retrouver face à un Grimmjow déchainé n'était pas ce que les yakuzas étaient prêts à affronter. Ils pensaient probablement qu'il valait mieux pour eux s'enfuir mais Aizen refusait d'abandonner Grimmjow. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait besoin de lui, et ensuite parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser errer le bleuté dans cet état dans la ville. Il fallait trouver une solution et très vite. Il priait pour que Hallibel arrive le plus vite possible.

_Même si quelqu'un arrive à entrer dans cette pièce, il faut le temps de viser et ne surtout pas le rater! Éructa Hirako visiblement dans une colère noire.

Il était arrivé en compagnie de Szayel quelques minutes plus tard, et Aizen avait fait un récit succinct de ce qui s'était passé. Hirako avait eu l'air particulièrement agacé, révolté et très inquiet. Szayel n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant d'ausculter Aizen d'un œil affuté, sans même sursauter à chaque fois que la bête dans la pièce voisine frappait la porte. Il faisait par moment trembler les murs et Aizen fermait les yeux, espérant que tout s'arrête bientôt.

_Si on le rate... ça sera terminé, reprit Hirako en se plantant devant lui. Pas de temps pour recharger, il nous sautera dessus avant qu'on puisse réagir!

_Il faut le prendre par surprise, intervint Di-Roy. Comme on l'a fait la dernière fois. Hallibel l'a pris par surprise, il n'a rien pu esquiver.

_Mais c'était la première fois que vous utilisiez cette arme, maintenant il _sait,_ leur fit remarquer Aizen. S'il a vu cette arme une fois, il sait comme elle fonctionne, il va le prédire et l'esquiver. N'oubliez pas qu'au-delà du monstre il est doté d'un instinct incroyable.

_Alors quoi? Lui demanda Hirako, qui commençait à perdre patience. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Aizen pinça ses lèvres et soupira douloureusement. Il n'avait pas besoin de tergiverser pendant dix ans, même si les flèches tranquillisantes avaient une chance de fonctionner, c'était du quitte ou double. Alors qu'avec Ichigo, il était certain de parvenir à le contenir. Et il voulait savoir, une curiosité évidente s'empara de lui et il souhaita voir ce que l'orangé était capable de faire dans une telle situation. Saurait-il le calmer, parviendrait-il à le sauver comme il l'avait déjà fait? Il avait bien conscience que ce cas était différent; Grimmjow était comme un animal blessé, il ne cherchait qu'à se débattre pour survivre et tuerait tous ceux qui chercheraient à l'approcher. Cette fois-ci, sa colère avait encore passé un cran.

_Appelle Nell, ordonna-t-il à Hirako, qu'elle aille chercher Ichigo et nous le ramène le plus vite possible.

Di-Roy poussa un soupir de soulagement et Hirako s'empressa de s'éloigner pour passer le coup de fil en question. A ce moment, Hallibel émergea de l'escalier, son visage plus grave que jamais. Elle sortit d'un sac qu'elle transportait l'arme qui avait déjà servi contre Grimmjow. Rapidement, elle se fit expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer et elle arma l'arme sans même chercher à attendre l'ordre d'Aizen. Ce dernier observait la jeune femme blonde et Di-Roy tour à tour en se demandant qui allait être celui qui oserait entrer là-dedans pour tirer. Il était hors de question qu'il tente d'y envoyer un de ses hommes, Jaggerjack ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Il hésiterait peut-être face à une tête connue, à une voix familière comme avec Ichigo. Et il ne voulait pas non plus envoyer Hirako, qui était certainement de loin le meilleur tireur de tous, il avait trop peur pour lui.

_Laissez-moi y aller, s'éleva la voix dure et froide d'Hallibel. Je l'ai fait une fois, je peux recommencer.

_Non! Intervint Di-Roy en posant une main sur l'arme. C'est moi qui irai.

Les deux collègues s'observèrent longuement dans un silence étrange. Grimmjow s'était calmé de l'autre côté de la porte et Aizen les observa avec attention. Il savait qu'Hallibel était la meilleure tireuse entre les deux, mais Di-Roy connaissait Grimmjow depuis plus longtemps, ça pourrait lui donner un avantage. Il ne pouvait cependant oser penser à les sacrifier tous les deux. En entrant dans cette arène ils acceptaient de perdre la vie, c'était soit Hallibel, soit Di-Roy. Aizen savait que si ça tournait mal, il aurait toujours l'un des plus importants subordonnés de Grimmjow sous la main, pour faire tourner le business.

La décision était difficile à prendre, très difficile et il redoutait qu'ils ne se tournent vers lui pour trancher. Il ne voulait aucunement penser aux conséquences et pourtant, il ne cessait de tourner toutes les éventualités dans sa tête. Yamamoto et Ichimaru avaient fuit précipitamment, ayant bien conscience qu'ils lui laisseraient un Grimmjow révolté. C'était un test de plus, ils s'attendaient peut-être à ce qu'il ne tue le bleuté de ses propres mains. Cette pensée le fit sourire, s'ils s'attendaient à ça, ils allaient être déçus! Il ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Il avait prévu de les détruire, et il le ferait. Avec Grimmjow.

_Di-Roy, c'est toi qui entreras pour tirer.

Il trancha radicalement, interrompant les échanges silencieux des deux subordonnés de Jaggerjack. Ils se tournèrent vers lui, le visage grave et s'inclinèrent devant lui. Hallibel glissa l'arme dans la main de son collègue, non sans lui donner quelques indications. Di-Roy écouta attentivement, la nervosité s'affichant clairement sur son visage. Puis, il se posta devant la porte en écoutant attentivement les bruits à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Hirako revint près d'Aizen en confirmant que Nell ferait le plus vite possible pour ramener Ichigo ici. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le choix de tester le tir de flèche paralysante avec Di-Roy. Aizen savait qu'il pouvait attendre l'arrivée d'Ichigo, mais plus vite Grimmjow serait calmé plus vite tout le monde serait en sécurité, lui, Hirako, Szayel, ses hommes, ceux de Grimmjow. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre quiconque aujourd'hui, pas comme ça, pas alors que l'Oyabun n'attendait que ça. C'était sa punition, Aizen en avait conscience, pour avoir soutenu Jaggerjack, pour l'avoir défendu et pour avoir également soutenu Kurosaki. Peu importait, maintenant la situation était incontrôlable. Il devait se comporter en chef yakuza qui prenait les décisions, mais également comme un être humain qui voulait protéger les siens, et en tant que mentor de Grimmjow il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner.

_Il semble s'être calmé, souffla Hirako l'oreille collée contre la porte de fer. Je l'entends respirer mais plus loin, au fond de la pièce peut-être.

_C'est le moment! Répliqua Di-Roy, le visage déterminé.

_Attends, c'est peut-être un piège, intervint Hallibel, sa voix très calme. Attendons un peu encore...

Aizen savait qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Grimmjow avait pu les écouter, comprendre ce qu'ils tramaient, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas oublié le dernier tir de flèche. Il ne pouvait croire qu'ils réussiraient d'un seul coup, mais il devait y croire pour que Di-Roy puisse sortir de cette pièce vivant.

_Aizen-sama, laissez-moi y aller, implora-t-il en brandissant l'arme.

Sosuke tendit l'oreille, mais tout était calme de l'autre côté du mur. D'un regard il consulta Hirako qui hocha la tête pour lui confirmer que c'était bien le moment. Il baissa les yeux et passa un instant sa langue sur ses lèvres, c'était un moment difficile, cette décision allait peut-être décider de sa vie et de celle de Di-Roy. Il ne pouvait attendre l'arrivée de Kurosaki sans rien faire, c'était prendre le risque que Grimmjow parvienne à s'échapper. Il devait tenter ça...

_Vas-y, lança-t-il à Di-Roy.

Les autres hommes dégagèrent la porte rapidement avant de l'ouvrir. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et Aizen eut à peine le temps de voir son profil concentré, mais inquiet. La porte se referma derrière lui et Hirako sortit son arme tandis qu'Hallibel en faisait de même. Szayel avait même cessé de l'ausculter pour tendre l'oreille, lui aussi terriblement inquiet. Les visages étaient tendus, les regards nerveux et les respirations courtes dans la pièce. Ils restèrent tous silencieux quand la voix de Di-Roy se fit entendre à travers la porte :

_Grimmjow-sama...

Aizen ferma les yeux, il fallait qu'il tire maintenant, qu'il y arrive! Pourquoi ne tirait-il pas? Pourquoi n'entendait-il rien? Il bougea nerveusement, inspectant les visages interloqués de ses subordonnés. Visiblement inquiète elle aussi, Hallibell se colla contre le mur pour écouter mais rien ne se faisait entendre. Pas un coup de feu, pas un mouvement, rien. Son regard glissa jusqu'à Aizen et il ne put croire qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. Il y eut alors un grand remue-ménage qui le fit hoqueter tant la brutalité avait été surprenante. Ils entendirent des coups sourds à l'intérieur de la pièce, comme quelqu'un qui tapait contre le mur à l'aide d'un objet dur, vraisemblablement l'un des deux tapait l'autre. Puis, plus rien.

Ils s'observèrent étroitement, tentant de lire sur le visage de l'autre une réponse, un avis. Mais tous étaient étourdis par les bruits étranges qu'ils avaient entendu. Personne ne voulait le dire à haute voix, mais Aizen pensait avoir aperçu d'étranges bruits glauques, comme des os se brisant. Hallibel avait compris elle aussi et tapa du poing contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Il n'y avait pas eu un bruit, pas un cri, pas même un avertissement. Di-Roy était probablement déjà mort.

_Il m'a dit d'attendre Ichigo, souffla Aizen en braquant son regard sur le sol. J'aurais dû l'écouter.

Ses mots sonnèrent comme un coup terrible sur leur moral. Chacun compris que Di-Roy ne ressortirait jamais de cette pièce, et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment Grimmjow avait pu le neutraliser aussi facilement. Aizen était convaincu qu'il était doué de mémoire et d'intelligence depuis longtemps, mais là ça dépassait toutes ses espérances, et ses craintes. Non seulement Grimmjow les avait entendus comploter, mais il avait probablement anticiper l'utilisation des flèches tranquillisantes. Pourrait-il aussi prédire l'arrivée d'Ichigo?

_Sécurisez cette porte, nous attendrons l'arrivée d'Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo sourit en dégustant un énième sushi, tout en écoutant Rukia interroger Shuuhei sur le loyer qu'il payait pour son appartement. La jeune fille brune se trouvait face à lui, autour de la table basse du salon d'Hisagi, Orihime sur sa droite, Uryuu sur sa gauche et Chad à côté de Rukia. Voir ses amis le remplissait de joie, et à l'initiative de Rukia, Hisagi avait accepté de tous les rencontrer et de les inviter ici, chez lui. Ichigo lui en était reconnaissant, et il trouvait de bonne augure que le brun s'entende bien avec sa meilleure amie.

_Alors comme ça tu travailles avec Ichigo? L'interrogea Orihime.

_Ouais, ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît mais... on n'était pas vraiment proches.

_Voilà, c'est ça, confirma Ichigo avec un sourire.

Il avait passé sous silence le fait qu'il n'habitait plus chez Grimmjow, voulant épargner à ses amis une histoire rocambolesque qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître. Rukia seule savait qu'il vivait chez Shuuhei, mais il lui avait simplement révélé que lui et Grimmjow s'étaient séparés. En bonne amie, elle avait tout de suite proposé qu'il ne revienne s'installer chez eux, mais il avait répondu qu'il y réfléchirait, qu'il se sentait bien chez son collègue pour l'instant. La jeune femme n'avait pas plus discuté mais avait compris qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Il était parvenu à cesser de penser à Grimmjow pendant quelques minutes, absorbé dans sa conversation avec Chad à propos de sport. Mais il ne pouvait aller contre le fait qu'il était perturbé, et aussi curieux à propos de ce que Hirako comptait faire à présent. Ils s'étaient quittés la veille sur son désir de vengeance, et Hirako lui avait promis que le soutient d'Aizen lui était tout acquis. Il attendait avec une certaine appréhension ce que le patron de Grimmjow déciderait, vouloir se venger était une chose, passer à l'action une autre. Et plus encore, il attendait de savoir ce que le bleuté voulait faire. Il voulait avoir de ses nouvelles, il voulait le revoir et se demandait avec qui il était ce soir, ce qu'il mangeait, ce qu'il pensait.

Pensait-il à lui? Il l'espérait plus que tout. Il savait bien que Jaggerjack l'aimait profondément, leur séparation était douloureuse mais elle ne serait pas éternelle, il en était certain. Un jour ou l'autre, leur route se croiserait à nouveau. Il espérait que ça serait très rapidement, mais si en restant loin de lui il était certain que le bleuté n'aurait pas d'ennui, il resterait caché ici.

_Ichi, ton portable!

Le jeune rouquin sortit de ses songes au son de la voix de Rukia. Celle-ci lui tendait son portable qui sonnait, mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Surpris, il prit le téléphone dans sa main et y lut le nom qui s'y inscrivait. Et son corps tout entier se tendit, son estomac se retourna et son ventre se tordit douloureusement.

Nell l'appelait. Pourquoi? S'interrogea-t-il, figé par la surprise. Ça ne pouvait qu'être au sujet de Grimmjow... Il ne comprenait pas, aussi décrocha-t-il tout de suite en s'éloignant dans la chambre de son collègue. Aussitôt eut-il décroché que le bruit de la circulation bourdonna à ses oreilles. Il comprit que la motarde se trouvait sur son bolide dans les rues de Tokyo.

_Il faut que tu m'attendes en bas de l'immeuble, je viens te chercher chez ton collègue! Lui annonça-t-elle sans même un salut. Sois prêt dans trois minutes!

Ses mots eurent l'effet de l'alarmer, voir même de l'affoler. Il afficha un visage surpris et pensa immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé à Grimmjow. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il le savait déjà. Au moment où il avait lu le prénom de la jeune femme sur l'écran de son portable, il avait su. Quelque chose était arrivé à Grimmjow. Sa voix était alarmée et incertaine lorsqu'il demanda :

_Nell-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_Dans trois minutes! Répéta-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

Elle raccrocha tout aussi précipitamment et Ichigo resta sonné quelques instants. Il observa son téléphone avec une mauvaise impression, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il tenter d'appeler Grimmjow? Ou Hirako? Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, le ton de Nell n'avait rien de tranquille ni d'assuré. Il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, il n'avait pas imaginé revoir Grimmjow si vite et pourtant... il aurait préféré attendre encore un peu si c'était pour le retrouver dans un état pitoyable. Avait-il plongé dans une de ses crises?

Il sortit de la pièce et se précipita jusqu'au porte manteau dans l'entrée et enfila sa veste en cuir. Ses amis l'observèrent avec étonnement et lui demandèrent où il allait. Shuuhei s'était levé, ses yeux écarquillés :

_Où tu vas? Demanda-t-il.

_Je dois sortir, je suis désolé, répondit-il, sa voix mal assurée.

Il échangea un regard avec son collègue et celui-ci fronça gravement les sourcils. Ichigo comprenait qu'il voulait le retenir à l'intérieur, il n'était pas autorisé à sortir, c'était trop dangereux. Entre le Yamaguchi-Gumi qui l'avait désigné comme un traitre et les Quincy qui le recherchaient, il prenait des risques à s'aventurer dehors. Mais Ichigo ne pouvait lui expliquer l'urgence, pas devant ses amis, pas de cette façon. Rukia et les autres restèrent silencieux quand il quitta l'appartement et commença à descendre les marches à toute vitesse.

_Ichigo!

Shuuhei le rattrapa néanmoins, hors d'haleine et le visage crispé, il attrapa son bras et l'immobilisa.

_Il faut que j'y aille! C'est Grimmjow, il lui est arrivé quelque chose!

Son collègue relâcha son emprise sur lui en entendant ses mots. Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris par cette nouvelle et le rouquin pouvait lire tout son étonnement dans ses yeux. Il était reconnaissant envers lui pour tenter de le protéger et de le retenir parce qu'il savait ce qu'il risquait en s'aventurant à l'extérieur. Mais il savait aussi combien Grimmjow était important.

_Ce coup de fil que tu as reçu..., commença Shuuhei.

_On vient me chercher, acquiesça-t-il. Grimmjow a besoin de moi.

Shuuhei ne posa pas plus de questions et le laissa partir. Ichigo reprit sa course, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre et avalant les étages aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il entendit son portable se mettre à sonner mais il ne répondit pas, ayant conscience qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Nell qui l'attendait devant l'immeuble. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée et poussa la porte violemment, cherchant des yeux le bolide de la jeune femme. Il la trouva très rapidement, garée juste devant l'allée, son casque vissé sur la tête et visière relevée. Elle ne lui adressa aucun salut et se contenta de lui donner un casque qu'il enfonça sur sa tête.

_Nell-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Questionna-t-il en grimpant sur la moto.

Il constata que son regard était fuyant et son ton mal assurée, comme si une vive émotion l'avait soudain saisie :

_Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas le croire, souffla-t-elle se hissant sur l'engin. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Grimmjow a besoin de toi maintenant. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'aider.

Sentant la peur s'emparer de lui, Ichigo s'agrippa à la taille mince de la jeune femme. Elle fit vrombir le moteur de son bolide et ils s'élancèrent dans la circulation à une allure folle. Kurosaki n'avait pas l'habitude de la moto et il n'était monté qu'une seule fois avec Nell. Mais cette fois-ci, elle conduisait plus vite que jamais. A chaque virage il croyait qu'ils allaient foncer dans la décor, à chaque coup de frein il s'imaginait voltigeant au-dessus d'elle, passant par-dessus le guidon. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Elle zigzagua avec une assurance étonnante entre les véhicules, dépassant les plus lents, doublant les plus rapides. Ichigo se cramponnait à elle, incapable de penser clairement. Il reconnut la route qui le menait vers Shibuya et crut un moment qu'elle l'amenait chez le bleuté, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle s'engouffra dans un lotissement récent et stoppa sa moto devant une bâtisse en construction qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Il descendit de la moto et retira son casque, le cœur battant, la respiration courte. Quel était cet endroit? Pourquoi ici? Grimmjow se trouvait-il ici? Tellement de questions se bousculaient à ses lèvres qu'il fut incapable d'en poser une seule. Probablement à cause du visage grave et sérieux qu'arborait la jeune femme, qui lui demanda aussitôt de le suivre, il demeura silencieux. Ils traversèrent le terrain en courant et pénétrèrent dans la maison par une porte arrière puis descendirent des marches en béton. Ichigo sentait le sang battre à ses tempes, son corps tout entier trembler d'appréhension, il savait que Grimmjow était ici. Et il savait qu'il n'allait pas le retrouver en bonne forme.

Tout en descendant les marches il entendait des coups sourds et forts, répétés. Ils venaient de plus bas, et plus il descendait, plus les coups semblaient proches. Il n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'ils étaient, il ne voulait pas penser au pire avant d'avoir eu une explication quelconque. Ils émergèrent dans un sous-sol illuminé d'une lumière blanche crue. Il remarqua immédiatement Aizen assit au sol, Szayel à ses côtés. Il jeta un œil et aperçut Hirako près d'une porte en ferraille contre laquelle avaient été agglutinés chaises, outils de construction et tuyaux de cuivre.

Aizen avait l'air mal en point, pâle et il se tenait les côtes douloureusement. Hirako jeta sur lui un œil anxieux et prononça son prénom tout bas, comme si son arrivée relevait du miracle. Dans un coin de la pièce Hallibel se trouvait, une main devant la bouche, elle lui adressa un regard glacial et peu confiant, pourtant ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Ichigo ne sut quoi penser en voyant ensuite les hommes en costume noir arme à la main, et leurs visages si crispés qu'il crut qu'ils avaient vu un mort.

_Où est Grimmjow? Demanda-t-il.

Comme une réponse à sa question, les coups sourds frappés contre la porte en ferraille reprirent de plus belle. Un véritable concert s'éleva et Ichigo les vit tous plaquer leurs mains contre leurs oreilles en étirant des grimaces douloureuses. Depuis quand subissaient-ils cette situation? Il avait posé cette question, mais il savait où Grimmjow se trouvait et ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici. Inconsciemment, il prit un visage colérique et se tourna vers Aizen :

_Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? Demanda-t-il, sa voix haineuse.

Mais Hirako fondit sur lui en plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à détourner son attention d'Aizen. Ichigo serra les poings, se sentant si impuissant et pourtant tellement haineux envers eux, qu'il était prêt à se battre. Il ignorait encore ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne comprenait qu'une seule chose : Grimmjow s'était enfoncé dans la colère et il était maintenant enfermé dans cette pièce sans que personne ne parvienne à le calmer. Ils n'étaient venus le chercher que pour ça : le calmer.

_Ichigo, écoute-moi, l'implora Hirako, son regard si inquiet qu'il réduisit le jeune homme au silence. Grimmjow est là-dedans et il... il faut que tu sois celui qui ailles le sauver, est-ce que tu comprends?

Le rouquin sentit une émotion étrange le saisir et son corps se détendit, mais la colère laissa place à une profonde tristesse. Il y avait autre chose, il pouvait le lire dans les yeux de Shinji, il le lisait sur le visage d'Aizen et sur les visages de tous les autres hommes. Et Hallibel, cette femme si froide et hautaine, elle semblait bouleversée. Il s'était passé quelque chose de très grave et Kurosaki voulait savoir ce que c'était.

_Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? Répéta-t-il, tournant son regard vers Aizen. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là-dedans?

Il y eut un silence et Aizen pinça ses minces lèvres. Hirako soupira et se redressa, laissant ses mains quitter ses épaules lorsqu'il lui répondit :

_Grimmjow a reçu sa punition. Notre Oyabun était ici avec ses hommes. Il était impossible de l'empêcher, c'était sa punition. Tu le sais, tu le comprends, son châtiment...

_Arrêtez! Le coupa précipitamment Ichigo.

Hirako se tut, écarquillant les yeux devant le visage crispé et haineux du jeune homme. Ichigo sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines tant les paroles du blond le révoltait. Ils l'avaient puni, Grimmjow avait reçu sa punition, ça voulait dire qu'ils l'avaient blessé, ils lui avaient fait du mal, évidemment qu'il allait se déchainer! Étaient-ils tous de stupides imbéciles? Perdu dans ce sentiment de colère, il ne remarqua à peine qu'il énonçait ces insultes à voix haute, son regard fixé sur Aizen. Mais ce dernier ne répliqua rien. Il se contenta de se lever, dans un effort surhumain, aidé par un homme qui le soutenait et lui permettait de se tenir droit tout en se tenant les côtes :

_Je ne suis pas capable de protéger Grimmjow, avoua-t-il. Tout ce que notre Oyabun attendait de moi, et je le pense sincèrement, c'était que je choisisse de tuer Grimmjow aujourd'hui plutôt que de laisser dans cet état. Mais je refuse de le faire.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une gifle pour Ichigo. Il serra la mâchoire et fusilla Aizen du regard. Cet homme refusait de tuer Grimmjow pour une seule raison : le business. Il le savait, Aizen n'en avait rien à faire de Grimmjow, pas plus que de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas s'attarder en paroles futiles avec lui. Plus vite il entrerait dans cette pièce et calmerait Grimmjow, plus vite ils pourraient être ensemble.

Il s'avança vers la porte, sous les hoquets de surprise des hommes présents, mais Aizen ne le retint pas. Seul Hirako le suivit et le retint en empoignant son bras avant que le jeune homme n'ouvre la porte.

_Quoique tu puisses voir dans cette pièce, rappelle-toi d'une seule chose : Grimmjow et toi êtes liés. Il t'aime, et l'amour qu'il éprouve pour toi le sauvera. Il faut juste... que tu le lui rappelles.

Ichigo dégagea son bras de son emprise, et les regarda tous une dernière fois. Tous leurs visages alarmés et apeurés, leurs mains serrées autour de leurs armes, ils se tenaient tous debout mais semblaient tels de petits animaux penauds, la queue entre les jambes. Ichigo était révolté par leur attitude, en les voyant brandir des armes qu'il n'hésiterait pas à braquer sur Grimmjow parce qu'ils avaient peur. Bien entendu qu'il savait que Jaggerjack pourrait les tuer s'ils ne se défendaient pas, mais ils l'avaient cherché. Si personne ne l'avait éloigné, si on les avait laissés en paix, il aurait peut-être déjà pu trouver la solution aux crises du bleuté.

_Regardez-vous, vous avez tous peur, leur lança-t-il d'un air dégoûté. Vous avez tous peur de lui mais c'est vous qui avez fait de lui un monstre. Vous tous. Votre peur alimente sa haine. Vous me faites pitié.

Il se tourna vers Aizen tout en sachant que ses mots étaient probablement punies de mort, surtout envers un chef yakuza de son rang :

_Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tuerai.

Sur ces mots, il tourna la clef dans la serrure et baissa la poignée de la porte sans une seule hésitation. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui, le cœur battant si vite qu'il résonnait dans la totalité de son corps, de ses os. Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur il était plutôt habité par une étrange frénésie, une excitation douloureuse qui le prenait aux tripes. Il allait revoir Grimmjow, et il ne le quitterait plus jamais. En passant le seuil de cette porte ce fut ce qu'il se promit : Grimmjow et lui ne seraient plus jamais séparés.

 _"Je jure que je resterai toute ma vie avec toi, même si tu me chasses, même si on nous sépare, je trouverai toujours un moyen de venir à toi."_

Il inspira profondément en découvrant la pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière du jour qui filtrait depuis la petite lucarne donnant sur le jardin. Ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement Grimmjow au fond de la pièce, loin de lui. Il était accroupie près du mur, lui tournant le dos, ainsi il ne pouvait voir ni son visage ni ses mains. Mais il avait la tête baissée, comme s'il observait quelque chose par terre. Ichigo eut l'instinct de ne pas faire de bruit, pourtant il eut l'impression que le bleuté savait qu'il était là, mais il ne le montra pas.

Il avança d'un pas en se demandant s'il devait lui parler ou pas. Il régnait dans la pièce une odeur étrange, de souffre, qui piquait son nez et intoxiquait ses poumons. Cette odeur lui donnait la nausée et retourna son ventre. Puis, il buta son pied contre une forme étrange, presque molle mais en même temps dure. En baissant les yeux, il remarqua une trainée de sang qui s'étalait du sol aux murs et découvrit le corps étendu là, d'un homme.

Il recula d'un pas, ne pouvant retenir le hoquet choqué qui sortit de sa bouche. Il observa la forme immobile avec des yeux catastrophés et une expression choquée. Il plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas montrer la peur qui s'empara d'un seul coup de son être. _Quoique tu puisses voir dans cette pièce_ , avait dit Hirako. Comme s'il savait déjà, son regard glissa lentement sur le corps étendu là, comme pour retarder l'échéance, comme pour lui laisser encore quelques secondes d'insouciances. Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le crâne éclaté de Di-Roy, son sang maculant le mur sur sa droite, son corps à moitié démembré reposant là. Il crut qu'il allait vomir.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une pensée pour le défunt, il entendit Grimmjow bouger devant lui et retourna toute son attention vers lui. Malgré le choc qui avait paralysé son corps et le dégoût profond qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant pour la première fois un corps mutilé de cette façon, il avança d'un pas vers le bleuté. Il distingua ses pupilles brillantes dans l'obscurité et il le vit se lever. Il avait arraché une partie de sa veste et de sa chemise, du côté droit et son bras ainsi que sa main étaient maculés de sang. Tout de suite, il éprouva une grande inquiétude en le découvrant aussi blessé.

_Grimmjow, souffla-t-il avant qu'il n'ait pu retenir ces mots, tu es blessé?

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, émotive, pleine d'inquiétude et de ressentiment pour lui. Mais Grimmjow ne sembla pas le comprendre, il était là, face à lui, immobile, étrangement figé. Ichigo crut même qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, qu'il était perdu et qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il fallait qu'il le touche, il le savait. Le contact entre eux pourrait plus vite agir que le son de sa voix, mais comment l'approcher sans que le bleuté ne prenne cela pour une agression et ne décide de l'attaquer?

Cependant, il n'eut guère à y réfléchir. En un éclair, sans qu'il ne puisse même prédire ses gestes, Grimmjow fondit sur lui et l'attrapa à la gorge. Sa main se referma autour de son cou si fortement qu'Ichigo sentit sa respiration se couper. Il porta ses mains au bras du bleuté qui le tenait en respect. Il tenta de parler mais la poigne était si forte que seul un mince souffle sortit de sa bouche. Puis, il sentit lentement et doucement ses pieds quitter le sol et il fut soulevé du sol comme s'il n'était qu'un poids plume. Ses pieds se débattirent, ses jambes également, mais la prise de Jaggerjack était si forte qu'il fut incapable de s'en défaire.

_Grimm... jow..., hoqueta-t-il, sa gorge se refermant douloureusement.

Il sentit son souffle le quitter petit à petit, son cœur battant à tout rompre, il n'entendait rien d'autre que sa propre respiration affolée. Il suffoquait et se débattait tant et plus, les yeux haineux de Grimmjow posés sur son visage qui l'observaient, se délectant visiblement de sa souffrance. Ichigo remarqua alors sa main mutilée, sur laquelle le sang avait déjà commencé à sécher, créant une croute rouge foncée. Le regard de Jaggerjack suivit le sien et ils observèrent tous deux en silence la blessure sanguinolente. Comprenant qu'il avait été amputé de son petit-doigt, le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La souffrance de Grimmjow l'accablait bien plus que sa propre situation, si bien que les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans s'arrêter.

_Je suis désolé..., hoquetait-il, tellement... désolé... Si j'avais... été là...

Le bleuté paraissait étonné par les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage, et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés de plus bel en tentant de comprendre les mots du rouquin. Ichigo sentit les doigts forts de son amant se desserrer lentement, et l'air s'insinua à nouveau dans ses narines, sa gorge et ses poumons. Il haletait, reprenant son souffle désespérément, la tristesse et la colère l'handicapant. Sa tête tournait, mais il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait qu'à peine respirer ou parce qu'il était choqué. Il cessa de se débattre, restant calme, suspendu au-dessus du sol Sans s'en rendre compte, il constata que ses mains avaient entouré le visage de Grimmjow et qu'il lui parlait tout bas. Lui-même n'entendait pas ses propres mots tant la situation l'avait assommé, choqué, mais il récupéra peu à peu l'usage de ses cinq sens :

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Demandait-il. Grimmjow... c'est ma faute...

Sa voix tremblait et il pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne cessant de répéter que c'était sa faute, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le quitter, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Ses pupilles ambrées croisèrent le regard turquoise qui sembla s'attendrir tout à coup, et une larme coula sur la joue de Jaggerjack. Ichigo l'observa couler, rouler sur sa joue creusée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'atteigne sa mâchoire et ne tombe sans un bruit. Les doigts qui encerclaient sa gorge se retirèrent soudain et il tomba au sol, cherchant plus d'air, son corps endolori agenouillé sur le sol. Il eut comme réflexe de masser sa gorge qui le brûlait quand il leva les yeux sur la main mutilée.

Grimmjow ne bougeait pas, comme happé par quelque chose, coincé entre deux mondes, celui de sa folie et celui de la réalité. Il se saisit de sa main ensanglantée, ses geste hésitants mais également doux. Il remarqua qu'il tremblait, mais il savait que Grimmjow ne l'agresserait plus désormais, il savait qui il était. Sous ses doigts, le sang séché s'effritait et il tenta d'éponger le sang qui s'écoulait encore de son doigt avec son tee-shirt. Le tissu s'imbibait à une allure rapide et Ichigo constata que la chair était déchirée, comme si l'amputation avait été faite abruptement, violemment.

Il pinça ses lèvres, se demandant s'il devait appeler Szayel, mais il ignorait si Grimmjow s'était calmé pour de bon ou pas. Il releva les yeux vers lui et constata que sa main valide s'était perdue dans ses cheveux roux. Le bleuté l'observait de ce regard vide, comme s'il ne le voyait pas mais qu'il savait qui il était, grâce au toucher. Ichigo ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus; de le voir ainsi perdu, ou de savoir qu'il allait souffrir toute sa vie pour une erreur qu'il avait commise. S'il ne l'avait pas écouté, s'il était resté près de lui, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé, pensa-t-il en réprimant de nouvelles larmes. La main de Grimmjow caressa son visage et il s'agenouilla à terre face à lui. La pâleur de son visage était extrême, et une fois à terre, il chancela sur ses genoux et s'effondra. Son corps tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le côté. Ichigo poussa un hoquet choqué et le prit dans ses bras, amenant sa tête à reposer sur ses cuisses.

Grimmjow l'observait, ses yeux mi-clos, son visage soudainement si détendu qu'il donnait l'impression d'être flasque. Ichigo ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi. le bleuté était de nouveau parmi eux, et malgré le fait qu'il avait manqué l'étouffer, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il chassa cet horrible épisode de sa tête et caressa d'une main le visage pâle de son amant. Sa bouche grande ouverte, incapable de parler, Jaggerjack reposait là, inerte. Ichigo savait qu'il n'avait guère de temps pour s'apitoyer sur son sort, sa main mutilée était en piteuse état.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Répétait-il en caressant son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

Il était brûlant de fièvre, probablement que sa blessure était en train de s'infecter. Il ne tarda pas à réaliser que Szayel se trouvait dans la pièce à côté et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

_Szayel-san! Vite! Szayel-san!

La porte épaisse de la pièce se mit en mouvement et Hirako passa sa tête par l'ouverture. Il jeta un œil choqué au corps sans vie de Di-Roy, proche de l'entrée puis écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'Ichigo se trouvait plus loin, Grimmjow dans ses bras. Il se précipita alors dans la pièce, Szayel sur ses talons, suivit de près par Aizen, Hallibel et le reste des hommes. Le médecin s'agenouilla près de Grimmjow et s'occupa immédiatement de sa blessure, après lui avoir administré un calmant.

_Il va dormir maintenant, annonça-t-il. Je dois nettoyer la plaie. Elle n'est pas belle...

Il étira une grimace et Ichigo ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes perler à nouveau dans ses yeux et rouler sur ses joues. Aizen s'avança d'un pas lent jusqu'à eux, tandis qu'Hirako aidait à bouger Grimmjow afin de l'allonger sur le sol. Sosuke les observa d'un œil inquiet, ses yeux glissant sur la blessure du bleuté jusqu'au cou d'Ichigo qui gardait les traces de la strangulation. Mais il ne dit pas un mot. Ichigo au contraire, était révolté :

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait? Qu'est-ce que _vous_ lui avez fait?!

Son ton était haineux et vindicatif, et pour tout dire, il ignorait s'il pleurait encore ou pas. Mais sa voix puait la colère et son dégoût pour Aizen. Ce dernier resta stoïque se refusant à lui répondre, pourtant son regard s'était fait plus triste. Frustré par sa réaction, Ichigo se leva et vola jusqu'au chef yakuza dont il empoigna fortement la veste. Approchant son visage du sien, il resserra ses poings autour des vêtements du brun et souffla :

_Je les tuerai... Je les tuerai tous..., grogna-t-il si près de son visage qu'il pouvait sentir l'haleine d'Aizen contre son visage. Jamais je ne pardonnerai ce qu'ils nous ont fait!

_Ichigo, arrête.

Mais Hirako intervint pour lui faire lâcher prise. Le rouquin se laissa faire, et s'éloigna des deux hommes, retournant auprès de Grimmjow non sans lâcher Aizen des yeux. Personne d'autre n'osait parler, si ce n'était Hallibel qui appela d'autres hommes de Grimmjow pour venir transporter le corps de Di-Roy. Ichigo observa le corps démembré sans vie. il n'arrivait pas à croire que le bleuté ait pu faire une chose pareille; s'en prendre à son subordonné le plus fidèle, celui qui était tout le temps à ses côtés presque jour et nuit, il ne l'avait pas reconnu et avait sauté sur lui si violemment... il ne voulait pas y penser. Et pourtant, cette image du crâne de Di-Roy explosé contre ce mur, ces traces de sang effrayantes resteraient gravées dans son esprit à tout jamais.

Mais c'était eux les responsables, ces hommes qui étaient venus de Kobe pour punir Grimmjow. Il demanda leur nom, et Hirako les lui donna. Il demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire à présent que le bleuté était dans cet état. Il apprit qu'ils devaient repartir le lendemain pour Kobe mais qu'ils s'enquéraient très certainement de l'état de Jaggerjack auprès d'Aizen.

* * *

_Si je leur dis que je l'ai tué... ils voudront trouver un remplaçant immédiatement pour son business. C'est trop risqué, réfléchit Aizen en fronçant les sourcils.

_Mais si vous lui dites que vous l'avez tué, ils ne s'attendront jamais à ce qu'il réapparaisse un jour.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le cabinet médical de Szayel, où Grimmjow avait été transporté pour recevoir des soins médicaux de qualité. Il était alité depuis plus d'une heure déjà, endormi grâce aux calmants du médecin et il avait tenté de soigner sa main du mieux qu'il avait pu. La cicatrice n'allait pas être très belle avait-il annoncé, mais au moins sa main était épargnée. Seule la dernière phalange de son petit doigt avait commencé à s'infecter, dû à la coupure peu propre et mal ajustée du wakizashi d'Ichimaru. Szayel avait été obligé de lui couper la totalité du doigt.

_Mais tout ira bien pour sa main, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Aizen et Hirako étaient assis sur des chaises dans le couloir du cabinet, juste en face de la chambre de Grimmjow. Ichigo lui, tournait en rond sans pouvoir se calmer, sans trouver le moyen de s'apaiser. Il avait mal lui aussi, pour ce qu'on avait fait à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait profondément mal, et il était habité par une haine sans nom pour ces hommes qui n'avaient voulu que le "punir" mais qui avaient tout de même souhaité sa mort. Il regrettait aussi Di-Roy, et il avait constaté à quel point cette disparition avait affecté Hallibel. Elle n'en montrait rien face à ses supérieurs mais il l'avait vu pleurer dans la voiture.

_Quoique vous décidiez, je ne quitterai plus Grimmjow, annonça alors Ichigo. J'ai sauvé vos fesses.

_Je le sais, répondit Aizen en soutenant son regard déterminé. Sache que je ne l'oublierai pas. Je veux que tu restes auprès de Grimmjow, que tu veilles sur lui. Je suppose qu'il se remettra plus vite avec toi à ses côtés de toute façon. S'il a perdu les pédales ce soir... c'était parce qu'il ne te voyait plus.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête léger, et Szayel confirma qu'il valait mieux que l'orangé veille sur le blessé. Ils ne discutèrent de rien d'autre, gardant le silence et se contentant d'attendre les nouvelles du blessé. La totalité des hommes de Grimmjow se pressaient à l'entrée du petit cabinet, soucieux d'obtenir des nouvelles de leur patron. Ils étaient tous silencieux et gardaient les yeux baissés. Ichigo était stupéfait par la fidélité qu'ils semblaient ressentir pour lui. Rien n'était sur-joué, ils avaient vraiment tous l'air meurtri et inquiet. Seule Nell manquait à l'appel. Elle avait préféré repartir immédiatement au travail. Si les Quincy apprenaient que Grimmjow était dans un sale état, qui savait ce qu'ils tenteraient. Ils avaient déjà été complices des assassinats de ses dealers, il n'était pas possible de laisser son business à la dérive.

* * *

_Son état s'est stabilisé, je pense que vous pourrez le ramener chez lui, leur annonça Szayel quelques heures plus tard.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et Aizen était rentré pour se reposer. Il avait dû passer quelques examens mais il n'avait rien de grave pour quelqu'un qui avait été confronté seul à un Grimmjow déchainé. Cependant, il avait préféré quitter les lieux pour se remettre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Hirako se trouvait néanmoins toujours avec Ichigo, et quelque part, il lui en était reconnaissant. Le jeune homme lui-même avait reçu des soins de la part du médecin, et portait un bandage autour du cou, dissimulant les ecchymoses que Grimmjow avait créées en l'agrippant par le cou.

Avec l'aide des hommes présents, ils transportèrent un Grimmjow endormi jusqu'à son loft. Ils le déposèrent dans son lit et Szayel installa tout le matériel médical adéquate. Il lui annonça qu'un de ses internes en médecine resterait avec eux pour quelques jours. Le jeune homme se prénommait Hanatarou, il était petit et frêle et s'inclina bien bas devant le rouquin pour le saluer. Ichigo lui installa un couchage de fortune dans son laboratoire photo, décidant de lui attribuer cette pièce pour son intimité s'il devait rester ici quelques jours pour veiller sur Jaggerjack.

Les hommes attendaient dans le salon, ils étaient une bonne vingtaine et tous arboraient des visages obscurs. Hallibel semblait se démarquer, placée au centre ils attendaient visiblement qu'elle ne dise quelque chose, mais personne n'osa parler. Quand Ichigo passa devant eux, il observa leurs visages singuliers. Certains d'entre eux portaient des balafres et des cicatrices pas très esthétiques, dans un sens il avait pitié d'eux mais il les admirait également. Il ne pouvait néanmoins leur demander de partir, cela ne se faisait peut-être pas en tant qu'amant de leur chef. Cependant, l'un des hommes s'inclina brusquement sur son passage, et s'adressa à lui :

_Merci de veiller sur notre patron, Kurosaki-san! S'exclama-t-il.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel tout le monde l'observa, étonné, interdit. Ichigo lui-même s'était figé devant le corps de cet homme courbé en deux devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un tel salut et il s'en trouva fortement embarrassé. Que pouvait-il dire? Rien, il ignorait quel était l'usage entre yakzuas. Il ne voulait blesser personne mais il avait très envie de leur demander de partir. Lui aussi avait son propre chagrin à gérer, sa propre douleur à tenter d'apaiser. Et il voulait tenter de trouver de repos en se couchant auprès de Grimmjow.

_Merci d'être revenu, Kurosaki Ichigo, souffla alors Hallibel en s'inclinant elle aussi devant lui dans un geste élégant. Vous avez sauvé Grimmjow-sama. Merci de prendre soin de lui. Nous vous devons une reconnaissance éternelle.

Ichigo s'apprêta à rétorquer que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller aussi loin, quand la totalité des hommes, dans un même mouvement, s'inclinèrent devant lui. Tous les dos se courbèrent tels des épis de blé au vent, courbant l'échine sous la force du souffle. La scène était saisissante, et Ichigo en ressentit un profond embarras mais également une grande émotion. Ce monde dont il ne faisait pas partie, ces hommes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le remerciaient si chaleureusement, si profondément en s'inclinant de cette manière qu'il en eut un pincement au cœur. C'était comme s'ils décidaient de l'accepter, alors que lui n'avait jamais accepté leur monde et leur façon de vivre. Il se sentit coupable.

_Je... je prendrai toujours soin de lui, je vous le jure, assura-t-il.

Il avait l'impression de parler dans le vide et pourtant, il sut qu'ils l'avaient tous entendu. Il remarqua qu'Hallibel essuyait ses yeux d'un geste de la main délicat et discret, et décida qu'il fallait mieux leur demander gentiment de rentrer chez eux et de se reposer. Ils semblèrent surpris, sûrement que rester au chevet d'un chef yakuza faisait partie des obligations des subordonnés, mais Hallibel dissipa les troupes sans qu'aucun homme ne trouve à discuter.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Ichigo regagna la chambre et observa longuement le corps allongé de Grimmjow. Sa main bandée reposait sur le lit, propre et soignée maintenant. Mais il lui manquerait à jamais un doigt, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Cette pensée eut pour effet de ranimer sa colère envers ces hommes qui lui avaient fait ça, mais en se couchant sur le lit près de lui, collant son corps au sien, il se détendit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si proche de lui qu'il en oublia tout. Il glissa son regard sur son visage tranquille, et sourit.

Il ne quitterait plus jamais cet endroit à présent.

* * *

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Grimmjow resta dans le coma. C'était pour son bien d'après Szayel qui passait plusieurs fois par jour pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ichigo appréciait néanmoins la compagnie d'Hanatarou, le jeune interne en médecine. Ce dernier se montrait d'une gentillesse incomparable et d'une grande aide. De plus, il ne parlait pas outre mesure et ne tentait pas de détourner le rouquin de ses pensées tristes. Il respectait chacune de ses humeurs et lui laissait toute l'intimité dont il avait besoin. Ichigo lui permettait d'utiliser la salle de bains, même si le jeune homme avait dit qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui pendant que Szayel était présent afin de se laver. Mais l'orangé avait trouvé tout ça trop compliqué et lui avait donc proposé d'utiliser la salle de bain du loft. Hanatarou s'était confondu en excuses et s'était incliné devant lui pendant cinq bonnes minutes en le remerciant d'une petite voix émue.

Par ailleurs, Szayel lui administrait chaque jour son remède contre la syphilis et assurait que Grimmjow était en bonne voie de guérison. Chaque jour, sa santé semblait s'améliorer et le médecin était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la présence bénéfique du jeune homme à ses côtés. Ichigo ne quittait que très rarement le chevet du bleuté. Il avait demandé à Hirako d'aller chercher ses affaires chez Shuuhei et au troisième jour du coma de Grimmjow, il avait terminé de déménager toutes ses affaires dans le loft.

Ce jour-là cependant, il reçut la visite d'Aizen et d'Hirako qui voulaient s'entretenir avec lui. Ichigo laissa Hanatarou au chevet du blessé et suivit les deux hommes dans le bureau de Grimmjow qui se trouvait sur le même palier. Le jeune roux n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant le bleuté ainsi mutilé, la souffrance qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux, sa détresse et toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour ce Yamamoto et cet Ichimaru. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié ce qu'il avait dit à Aizen : qu'il les tuerait tous. Même s'il n'avait jamais tué et considérait l'acte comme barbare et prohibé, il se surprenait par moment à imaginer le vieux Yamamoto et son fidèle Ichimaru baignant dans leur sang, leur crâne défoncé contre le mur du sous-sol en béton.

Il se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit en panique, ruisselant de sueur, après avoir fait le même cauchemar. Il n'avait jamais vu l'Oyabun ni le Second Lieutenant du clan, mais dans ses cauchemars il les voyait toujours grands et sombres, l'air menaçant. Il se réveillait tout le temps en voyant leur crâne explosé, comme celui de Di-Roy et cette vision d'horreur le hantait. Par ailleurs, il avait eu le temps de tergiverser au chevet du blessé et il était convaincu que ces hommes ne resteraient pas impunis. Il ne connaissait rien au monde des yakuzas, mais il se demandait souvent ce qu'il adviendrait s'il en devenait un lui-même.

_Concrètement, que se passerait-il si je devenais un yakuza?

Sa question, posée innocemment, désarçonna Aizen et Hirako face à lui. Aizen avait pris place dans le grand canapé du bureau de Grimmjow et Hirako était debout près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Ichigo les avait pris de court en posant cette question et ils échangèrent un regard surpris, se demandant sûrement s'il était sérieux. L'orangé savait bien que c'était impossible. Pour le Yamaguchi-Gumi, il était un traitre, pour les Quincy il était une mine d'information, un moyen d'atteindre Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il était évident qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un yakuza maintenant.

_Tu devrais suivre un entrainement rigoureux, sous l'égide du chef de l'administration Kyouraku Shunsui, à Kobe, lui expliqua Hirako. Auprès de lui les recrues apprennent les rouages du monde des yakuzas, les règles, les codes. Ensuite, tu devrais partir en stage pour apprendre à... te défendre, à travailler en équipe. Enfin, une fois que les dirigeants auraient considéré que tu es assez affuté et prêt pour entrer le clan tu aurais une cérémonie d'intronisation à Kobe, célébrée par l'Oyabun en personne. Puis, tu serais affecté à l'un des trois secteurs d'activité du clan : celui du Premier Lieutenant, Sos'ke, celui de Second, Ichimaru, ou l'administration de Kyouraku à Kobe.

_Mais il est évident que tu ne le pourras pas, Kurosaki Ichigo, intervint Aizen. Yamamoto-sama et Ichimaru te recherchent pour trahison. Jamais tu ne pourras entrer le clan.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il était évidemment exclu qu'il devienne un yakuza. Mais pourquoi y avait-il pensé? Il ne cessait d'imaginer une façon d'approcher ces dirigeants, il ignorait totalement ce qu'il voulait faire ensuite, mais il voulait trouver un moyen. Il voulait penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, rien que pour occuper son esprit et assouvir son désir de vengeance. Il se sentait coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider Grimmjow.

_Si tu te demandes ce que tu dois faire à présent, j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi, reprit Aizen.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et glissa un regard vers Hirako. Il se demanda alors si Aizen avait l'intention d'aller dans son sens, et de planifier cette vengeance qu'il voulait à tout prix désormais.

_Tu as dit que... tu souhaitais les tuer, lui souffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est bien ce que tu as dit, n'est-ce pas?

L'intensité du regard ambré ne faiblit pas tandis qu'Aizen l'observait étroitement. Le jeune homme acquiesça après quelques instants, sans aucune hésitation.

_Il y a un moyen, reprit le brun, un moyen que nous avions imaginé, Grimmjow, Shinji et moi-même. Peu de temps avant la venue des dirigeants, j'ai partagé avec Grimmjow mon intention de renverser le clan. Il a été surpris, mais n'a pas complètement désapprouvé mon idée. Pour être juste, il y a même adhéré à une seule condition : que tu sois d'accord.

_Comment pourrais-je croire que Grimmjow a dit oui à... votre plan alors qu'il est endormi? Interrogea-t-il calmement, mais méfiant.

_Je sais, et c'est pour cela que je ne fais que te l'exposer, je ne te demande rien, si ce n'est d'attendre le réveil de Grimmjow et qu'il aille mieux pour me donner ta réponse.

_Allez-y, je vous écoute.

Aizen lui exposa alors son idée, qui au premier abord ne lui parut pas si folle. Il parlait du pouvoir d'Ichigo sur Grimmjow, qu'il pourrait certainement l'exercer de manière à déclencher ses crises, tout comme il les stoppait. Ichigo y avait déjà réfléchi après que Hirako lui en ait parlé, mais il était plus sceptique. Jamais il n'avait vraiment déclenché une de ses colères, sauf lors de cette soirée chez Aizen où il avait violemment giflé le bleuté. Mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir y arriver par un autre moyen, sans utiliser la violence.

Aizen lui annonça ensuite ce qu'il voulait faire, et que son plan pourrait lui apporter la vengeance qu'il recherchait. Le jeune roux ne dit rien, absolument pas un mot pendant qu'il parlait d'éradiquer les dirigeants du clan, comment, où et quand. Son plan était déjà savamment organisé, pensé et posé. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose :

_Et si je ne parviens jamais à déclencher les colères de Grimmjow?

_Alors, il faudra trouver un autre moyen, intervint Hirako. Comme... la douleur. Il semble y réagir plutôt violemment.

_Je vous interdis de lui faire de nouveau du mal!

Ichigo avait craché ces mots entre ses dents en leur jetant un regard noir. S'ils pensaient qu'il les laisserait faire leurs petits plans pour prendre le pouvoir, ils se mettaient le doigt dans le nez. Personne ne toucherait plus jamais à Grimmjow, il se le promit. Ils pensaient sûrement que parce qu'il n'était pas un yakuza il n'avait rien à dire, qu'il se tairait et accepterait sans broncher, mais Kurosaki n'était pas comme ça.

_Je veux des assurances, énonça-t-il, sa voix dure et tranchante. L'assurance que personne ne se mettra plus jamais entre Grimmjow et moi. Personne ne nous dira quoi faire, je veux qu'il devienne son propre chef. Je veux pouvoir travailler pour lui sans avoir à devenir un yakuza, puisque tout sera possible, n'est-ce pas? Si je vous donne le Yamaguchi-Gumi sur un plateau vous avez intérêt à dire amen à tout ce que je vais demander.

_Dans la limite du possible et de l'imaginable, objecta Aizen en hochant la tête, bien entendu.

_Et vous, que ferez-vous? L'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_J'ai l'intention de devenir Oyabun, et m'installerai avec Shinji à Kobe, avec mes hommes. Mon Wakagashira reviendra à Grimmjow de plein droit, et je laisserai mes autres subordonnés sous ses ordres. Je lui laisserai une grande marge de manœuvre, bien évidement et ne mettrai pas mon nez dans ses activités. Par ailleurs, il est fortement probable qu'une place de secrétaire puisse se libérer auprès de lui, si et seulement si j'obtiens le titre d'Oyabun évidemment.

Ichigo plissa les yeux, cherchant à dénicher le moindre mensonge dans les paroles d'Aizen. Il lui vendait une possibilité à laquelle il avait déjà pensé : travailler avec Grimmjow et devenir son secrétaire, vivre avec lui et être tout le temps à ses côtés. Mais le plan idyllique d'Aizen était un peu trop édulcoré à son avis, il n'était pas aussi bête.

_Et si on considère que... vous y arrivez et que tout se met en place comme vous l'avez prédit. Il y aura toujours des partisans de vos anciens chefs. De la famille? Des hommes loyaux?

_Mph, évidemment. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut que personne ne sache qu'il s'agisse d'un putsh.

_Comment vous comptez faire ça? Tuer tous ces hommes sans éveiller les soupçons des autres... C'est impossible.

_Un règlement de compte est si vite arrivé, soupira Aizen avec un sourire, et pire encore en ce moment avec les tensions entre nous et les Quincy...

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Aizen avait pensé à tout, du plus simple détail à l'idée généralissime de mettre la culpabilité sur le dos de leurs ennemis. Qui pourrait prouver que c'était un putsh du Lieutenant fidèle de Yamamoto?

_Et la police? C'est elle qui retrouvera les corps, tout ça... ils mettront leur grain de sel. Kuchiki...

Kuchiki pouvait être probablement botté en touche par Hirako, qui était techniquement son supérieur. Là encore, la solution était toute trouvée.

_Nous allons avoir besoin de la coopération de la police. Elle coopère bien à un certain niveau avec les Quincy dans les quartiers est, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas la même chose?

_Quoi? Vous comptez faire quoi? Un marché avec Kuchiki? Hirako-san...

Shinji secoua alors la tête et baissa les yeux en soupirant longuement.

_Je ne travaille plus au commissariat, annonça-t-il. J'ai démissionné.

_Mais... mais pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, bouche bée.

_J'ai préféré partir avant que des preuves accablantes ne viennent m'embêter, répondit-il sérieusement. J'avais eu vent que Kuchiki me filait le train de plus en plus. S'il découvrait ma liaison avec Sosuke il était fortement probable que j'ai de graves ennuis. J'ai donc posé ma démission avant qu'il ne me porte le coup fatal. Tout le monde pense que je suis parti dans un pays étranger. Kuchiki sait qu'il n'a plus la moindre chance de me chercher des noises, d'autant plus qu'il a d'autres chats à fouetter ici.

Ichigo hocha la tête, mais cette nouvelle remettait le problème Kuchiki sur le tapis. L'homme le détestait déjà, il était peu probable qu'il veuille d'une entente avec le Yamaguchi-Gumi alors qu'il cherchait depuis des mois à coincer Grimmjow et endiguer son commerce de drogues.

_Kuchiki ne veut qu'une chose : coincer Grimmjow, et vous le savez, reprit Ichigo.

_Il a les clans yakuzas en horreur, intervint Hirako qui le connaissait bien. Pour lui, faire exploser notre clan serait un coup majeur dans sa carrière. Peut-être obtiendrait-il mon poste.

Il était ambitieux, ça ne surprenait pas Ichigo. Mais s'ils voulaient que Kuchiki ne vienne pas leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ils n'avaient pas trente six solutions. Ils devaient s'en faire un allié. La question était comment.

_L'obsession de Kuchiki à propos du Yamaguchi-Gumi vient surtout du fait que notre clan est celui qui domine le marché de la ville à l'heure actuelle. Il cherche à empêcher notre main mise, notamment sur les business illicites. Mais il oublie que s'il y parvient, d'autres prendront notre place. Comme les Quincy par exemple. Ce qu'il faut c'est parvenir à un accord avec lui et lui laisser un droit de regard sur nos activités, en lui proposant un deal.

_Un deal? L'interrogea Aizen, curieux.

Ichigo inspira profondément. Il ignorait véritablement ce que Hirako avait en tête, mais Aizen ne parviendrait pas en haut de la pyramide sans l'aide de la police. Se débarrasser des Quincy allait leur poser des problèmes, surtout dans l'état actuel des choses. Grimmjow était hors jeu, et la direction du clan se méfiait déjà d'eux. Ils avaient besoin de soutient, et il fallait qu'il le prenne là où il était.

_Les Quincy et le clan de Yamamoto contre l'assurance qu'ils pourront mettre le nez dans nos affaires, répondit Hirako. On lui promet de se débarrasser des dirigeants du clan, et de faire accuser les Quincy. En contrepartie, tu reprends la direction et construit ton clan avec l'aide de la police, son approbation. Laisse-le avoir un droit de regard sur la drogue que Grimmjow vend, sans pour autant qu'il ne l'interdise. Il y a des tas de gens qui prennent de la drogue dans cette ville, jamais ils ne se débarrasseront de ce trafic. Propose-lui de le rendre plus... "officiel"?

Aizen fronça les sourcils et Ichigo observa son visage avec attention. Il était évident que seul Hirako pouvait avoir une idée pareille, il connaissait Kuchiki et ce que la police pouvait faire dans un tel cas. Il était aussi évident qu'il ne pourrait refuser un partenariat de ce type avec le Yamaguchi-Gumi. Kuchiki y trouverait son compte, en laissant le clan diriger le business de la drogue. Car si le business et l'hégémonie de Grimmjow sur le marché s'arrêtait, quelqu'un d'autre le reprendrait. Les petits dealers du bleuté se retrouveraient sans défense à devoir protéger leurs ventes et leur vie. De plus grosses catastrophes pourraient arriver, comme l'avènement d'un nouveau clan, peut-être plus cruel, plus difficile à gérer pour la police.

Kuchiki ferait un meilleur choix en acceptant leur proposition plutôt que de voir lui échapper un contrôle relatif sur la pègre de la capitale. Il n'était pas un imbécile, Ichigo croyait que cette alternative pouvait lui convenir. Si l'austère capitaine de police en savait autant que lui sur les yakuzas, il accepterait immédiatement. Tout ce que Ichigo avait appris lors de son voyage en Thaïlande, sur le travail de Grimmjow, sur son réseau, sur la façon dont il le gérait, lui servait aujourd'hui à comprendre ce monde des yakuzas comme s'il en faisait partie intégrante.

_Ta proposition est alléchante, admit Aizen en posant son menton au creux de sa main. Elle nous permettrait d'avoir une assurance de plus dans notre entreprise. Le plus difficile sera de convaincre Kuchiki. Et j'ignore comment faire cela.

_Moi je suis exclu pour lui en parler, annonça Hirako. Toi aussi et Grimmjow également.

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur regard en direction de l'orangé qui gardait un visage fermé. Il fronça violemment les sourcils en comprenant où ils voulaient en venir :

_Oh non, souffla-t-il, il me déteste. Il ne m'écoutera jamais, ne me croira pas! Il a été jusqu'à braquer une arme...

_Mais il croira l'amant de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, intervint Aizen en le coupant. Il saura que tu fais ça pour Grimmjow, alors il te croira. Il ne peut qu'accepter cette alliance. Kurosaki Ichigo si tu veux vraiment faire partie des nôtres, et prouver à Grimmjow que tu peux l'épauler, je te souhaite de réussir à le convaincre.


	31. Chapitre 30

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 30.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon XD

 **Note** : Je vais faire une pause de deux semaines (à peu près) pour cause de concours début septembre! Donc il n'y aura pas de chapitre.

* * *

Grimmjow reprit ses esprits dans la nuit entre le troisième et le quatrième jour de son coma. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, mais la sensation de quelque chose à ses côtés, blottit contre lui, lui fit comprendre rapidement. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, mais il aurait pu reconnaître le corps d'Ichigo n'importe où, même dans le noir le plus total. Le son de sa respiration calme et sereine, dans son sommeil, lui étira un sourire et il tendit un bras pour entourer le corps près de lui. Il se cala plus confortablement contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux à nouveau. Il se sentait engourdi et extrêmement fatigué. Qu'était-il arrivé? Il n'en avait pas vraiment souvenir.

Son cerveau sembla alors résolu à remonter le temps, lui rappelant en un flot d'images indistinctes les évènements passés. Yamamoto, Ichimaru, Aizen, cette étrange maison en construction et ce sous-sol glauque... Puis une immense douleur qui avait assailli son bras jusqu'à sa main. A ce moment-là, il réalisa pour la première fois que sa main droite était entourée d'un bandage serré, et il la bougea dans un geste violent, paniquant en cherchant la lumière de la pièce.

Dans ses mouvements agités, il réveilla Ichigo qui s'ébroua tout comme lui :

_Grimmjow? Interrogea-t-il, la voix encore endormie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Mais le bleuté cherchait activement l'interrupteur, et lorsqu'il le trouva, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un épais bandage blanc autour de sa main. Choqué puisque incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était produit, il observa le tout d'un œil incrédule, sans comprendre comment cela était arrivé. Puis, il se rappela une nouvelle fois ce sous-sol lugubre et cette douleur... Il revoyait la lame étincelante du wakizashi d'Ichimaru s'élever et briller avant qu'elle ne s'abatte... Ichigo avait posé une main sur son épaule, maintenant agenouillé près de lui, aussi choqué qu'il ne l'était.

_Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il.

Le bleuté releva les yeux pour observer le visage du jeune homme. Il réalisa alors qu'il était près de lui, avec lui, dans la même pièce que lui, et qu'il pouvait le toucher. Il crut un instant qu'il était encore plongé dans le sommeil, emporté dans un rêve étrange, mais Ichigo avait l'air si vrai...

_Comment...? Souffla-t-il en l'interrogeant du regard. T'es là? Depuis quand?

_Depuis... quelques heures, répondit-il.

Le yakuza porta une main à sa tête, sentant une douleur lancinante assaillir son crâne aussitôt. Il grimaça :

_Il s'est passé quoi? Grogna-t-il en reposant son regard sur sa main blessée.

Mais en réalité, il le savait. Il n'avait pas oublié la douleur horrible qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Ichimaru avait abattu son wakizashi sur son doigt et depuis ce moment, il avait été plongé dans les ténèbres. Il ne se rappelait que très succinctement avoir aperçu Ichigo avant de perdre encore la mémoire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui était arrivé, mais reconnut sa chambre et glissa lentement ses yeux sur la pièce.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite tandis qu'un étrange sentiment l'envahissait. Il savait que quelque chose d'affreux était arrivé pendant sa crise, il pouvait le _sentir_. Comme si ses yeux avaient conservé une certaine mémoire de ce qu'ils avaient vu, sans toutefois être capables de le rappeler à sa mémoire. C'était une situation des plus frustrantes.

_Tout va bien maintenant, le réconforta Kurosaki. Tu es chez toi. Tout va bien.

Grimmjow se redressa et leva ses yeux vers lui, s'apprêtant à lui demander en détail ce qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler, quand son regard se fixa sur le bandage qu'il portait autour du cou. Il hésita, tendant ses doigts dans sa direction comme s'il souhaitait le toucher mais il se rétracta quand le jeune homme initia un léger mouvement de recul. Ce dernier détourna les yeux, portant sa main autour de son cou.

_C'est moi, c'est ça? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qui n'était guère plus qu'un murmure.

Ichigo se contenta d'acquiescer en poussant un petit soupir. Mais Grimmjow voulait savoir plus, il voulait voir ce qu'il lui avait fait et se pencha dans sa direction pour tirer sur le bandage qu'il portait autour du cou. Le jeune homme tenta bien de l'en empêcher mais face au regard inquiet et plus que coupable du bleuté, il se résolut à le laisser voir l'étendu des dégâts. Jaggerjack se figea en découvrant les marques de doigts rougies et bleuies sur sa peau. Elles avaient la taille de sa main, il savait que c'était son œuvre. Il resta d'abord silencieux puis demanda :

_T'as eu peur d'moi?

Grimmjow ne voulait pas vraiment poser une question, car il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire de toute façon, le mal était fait. Il regarda le jeune homme replacer hâtivement le bandage sur sa blessure et éviter son regard. Le bleuté sentit une douleur étrange poindre son nez dans son ventre, comme s'il éprouvait de la colère contre lui-même, du dégoût même. Mais la tendresse de Kurosaki, qui caressa son visage de ses mains, le détendit :

_Ça n'a pas d'importance, lui souffla-t-il. Ce qui est important c'est qu'on soit ensemble, et que tu ailles mieux.

_Pas d'importance? Grogna-t-il en serrant les dents. P'tain...

_Je vais bien, lui assura l'orangé en affichant un sourire timide.

_J'avais promis..., grogna Grimmjow en baissant les yeux, ses poings se serrant.

Il avait promis qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal, il se l'était promis. Et pourtant, il n'avait pu tenir sa promesse. Il se sentait si fatigué et assommé en cet instant qu'il lui fut impossible d'exprimer sa colère, mais il ne pouvait supporter le regard tendre du rouquin sur lui. Il n'était qu'un monstre, il aurait dû le considérer comme tous les autres pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Pourtant, Ichigo prit ses mains dans les siennes et s'assit sur le lit, entre ses jambes, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui plutôt que de le fuir.

_Ne dis pas ça, lui souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ils t'ont fait du mal et...

Grimmjow tiqua à cet instant. Tout à coup, aux mots d'Ichigo il se rappela pourquoi il avait explosé la veille. Il éprouva de nouveau une étrange douleur au creux de son ventre, mais également dans tout son corps jusqu'à sa main droite. Celle-ci semblait en feu, le sang pulsant dans ses doigts et dans sa paume, lui donnant envie de se gratter furieusement. Il baissa les yeux et observa une nouvelle fois, longuement, sa main entièrement recouverte de bandages. Il avait été d'abord choqué par cette vue, mais à présent il était plutôt curieux en observant cette étrange poupée parfaite, dont le pansement était d'un blanc éclatant. Il porta sa main devant son visage, l'observant avec des yeux inquiets, comme s'il voulait tenter de comprendre pourquoi il avait été blessé. Il ne savait plus lui-même, des images floues lui revenaient en flash dans sa tête, des voix également, quelques sensations comme une intense douleur, une nervosité palpable, mais il ne pouvait les expliquer clairement.

Il fronça ses sourcils tandis qu'il tournait et retournait sa main devant son regard perçant, sans dire un mot. Il lui sembla alors que sa main était moins lourde, comme si elle était différente, qu'il en manquait une partie. Le bandage avait été fait de manière peu commune et semblait indiquer que la partie extérieure de sa main était moins large, comme si... Ses traits se raidirent lentement, au fil des secondes, jusqu'à ce que son regard turquoise ne dérive jusqu'à Ichigo, dans une interrogation silencieuse.

Il voyait leurs visages tourner en boucle dans sa tête; Yamamoto, Ichimaru, Aizen. Il se remémorait leur réunion, leur repas, les quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangé, et cette tension qui l'avait saisi tout au long de cette journée. Il s'était demandé quand. Quand arriverait l'heure fatidique de sa punition, et ce qui adviendrait de lui. Puis un flash noir assombrit ses souvenirs, comme pour le priver de ce passé douloureux, l'épargner. Il entendait néanmoins cogner dans sa tête des bruits métalliques, comme si on frappait une plaque de métal sans relâche. Et ce souvenir lui donna un mal de tête sévère. Ichigo lui fit prendre un cachet qu'il avala sans demander son reste, tout à coup assailli par ces coups brutaux qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

Sa main retomba mollement sur le matelas de son lit et il inspira longuement. Ichigo plaça un oreiller derrière lui, pour qu'il puisse rester en position assise tout en déposant son dos contre la tête de lit. Mais Grimmjow avait compris que sa punition avait eu lieu, qu'il avait perdu un doigt et qu'il avait fait des dégâts. Pourquoi et comment Ichigo était-il là était cependant la seule question qui ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête.

Les mains du jeune homme avaient pris sa main valide pour la serrer. Il avait tant de questions à poser, tant de choses à savoir mais il voulait se taire pour l'instant et laisser ses yeux glisser sur le visage juvénile devant lui. Il lui sembla alors que ça faisait des jours, des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il était toujours aussi beau, son regard plus brillant que jamais, sa bouche plus charnue qu'avant. Il se surprit à redécouvrir le visage d'Ichigo, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Sous son regard tendre toutefois, Ichigo entoura son visage de ses mains et vint déposer son front contre le sien.

_Je t'aime, Grimmjow, lui souffla-t-il, et je croirai toujours en ces sentiments tant que tu seras là. Peu importe dans quel état, peu importe comment... même si... tu n'es plus toi-même. C'est à moi de te sauver, et j'ai juré de le faire.

_Comment t'm'as r'trouvé, il s'est passé quoi?

Il avait besoin de savoir, c'était vital. Il ignorait si le jeune homme savait tout ce qui s'était passé, mais il voulait au moins savoir comment il était venu jusqu'à lui. Il crut d'ailleurs que le rouquin allait rester silencieux, mais il plongea son regard ambré dans le sien et commença son récit. Il lui parla des dirigeants du clan qui l'avaient puni, de sa crise qui avait blessé Aizen, puis de Nell qui était venu le chercher alors qu'il résidait encore chez Hisagi. Il raconta comment il l'avait sauvé, et qu'il avait tenté de s'en prendre à lui mais que ce n'était pas bien grave au final. Grimmjow avait bien conscience que c'était une version édulcorée, et qu'il omettait des détails plus dérangeants.

_Alors j'l'ai payé d'un doigt, commenta-t-il en jetant un œil dubitatif en direction de sa main droite. Les cons...

_Comment ont-ils pu te faire ça? Souffla Ichigo, dont l'émotivité était palpable. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. C'était pour te punir de m'avoir à tes côtés. C'est à cause de moi.

Grimmjow secoua la tête et donna un petit coup de front contre le sien. Sa main gauche se posa sur la cuisse du jeune homme, et ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler, les yeux fermés, à apprécier la présence de l'autre. Grimmjow ne voulait pas réfléchir outre mesure, pas penser aux conséquences de ce nouvel épisode malheureux. Même s'il avait blessé Aizen, il savait que ce n'était pas grave, il voulait simplement se reposer et profiter de la présence d'Ichigo.

_Szayel a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes, souffla Ichigo en l'incitant à se coucher, retirant l'oreiller épais dans son dos. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, quand tu seras bien détendu.

Grimmjow attrapa sa main alors que l'orangé s'éloignait de lui. Il voulait qu'il reste près de lui, et le jeune homme le comprit sans un mot. Il lui sourit, bien que son regard reflétait toujours une inquiétude notable, et s'assit à ses côtés. Le bleuté inspira profondément le parfum du shampooing de son amant et ferma les yeux. Le contact de la main de Kurosaki sur son visage le détendit et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'enfonça dans le sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut grâce à l'odeur alléchante de l'omelette. Il ouvrit les yeux et ses narines guidèrent son corps qui se redressa. Sur sa droite, une assiette dans laquelle se trouvait une omelette de riz garnie aux champignons reposait sur la table de nuit. Une vapeur visible s'en échappait indiquant que le plat semblait chaud, et il avait l'air tout aussi appétissant. Ichigo entra dans la chambre, des couverts à la main et étira un sourire en le découvrant assis :

_Tu es réveillé, super! Il faut que tu manges.

_J'meurs d'faim.

_Tant mieux, répondit le rouquin avec un sourire, ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas si mal.

Ichigo s'attela à lui couper l'omelette en morceaux, en silence. Grimmjow ne protesta pas, se rendant compte, tout à coup, qu'il ne pouvait même pas manger tout seul avec sa main entourée de bandages. Il avait l'air d'une vulgaire momie. Cependant, voir le jeune homme mettre autant d'entrain à prendre soin de lui lui remontait le moral. Il espérait seulement qu'aucun de ses hommes ne le verraient ainsi.

_J'veux voir Di-Roy et Hallibel, j'ai b'soin d'savoir pour le business...

Il constata que le visage d'Ichigo s'était tout à coup raidi et ses yeux se firent quelque peu fuyant. Cependant, il ne dit rien et attendit patiemment qu'il ne daigne bien lui répondre :

_C'est... je suis sûr que tout se passe bien, répondit le jeune homme, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Nell-san veille sur ton business et Aizen y jette son œil aussi et...

_Quand j'peux pas exercer mes fonctions, c'est Nell, Di-Roy et Hallibell qui doivent s'coordonner avec Aizen. J'ai b'soin d'savoir.

_Très bien, très bien, s'empressa d'ajouter le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils violemment. Je demanderai à... à l'un d'eux de venir te parler.

Il avait l'air en colère qu'il lui pose cette question, et Grimmjow ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Voulait-il à ce point le laisser se reposer et récupérer, qu'il ne voulait même pas qu'il consulte ses subordonnés? C'était son boulot, Ichigo était en mesure de comprendre à quel point son absence pouvait s'avérer néfaste sur les décisions de son business.

_C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu... enfin que d'autres soucis ne viennent te perturber pendant que tu te remets sur pieds, expliqua-t-il.

Le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, il trouvait cette intention si délicate et si touchante qu'il se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa joue. Ichigo soupira mais tourna son visage dans sa direction pour lui rendre son baiser. Il délaissa les couverts sur l'assiette et pendant quelques instants, ils savourèrent de se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et de pouvoir enfin s'embrasser et se toucher. Ce fut purement platonique cependant, Jaggerjack avait bien conscience qu'il était encore trop fatigué pour seulement espérer passer une folle nuit d'amour avec son amant. Il voulait simplement profiter de sa présence pour l'instant, rien d'autre.

_T'prends tellement bien soin d'moi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. T'as t'jours tellement bien pris soin d'moi...

_Et je continuerai, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un tendre sourire. Alors, t'as intérêt à vite récupérer et te bouger.

_J'te mérite pas, grogna-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Ichigo reposa l'assiette sur la table de nuit et se laissa border de longues minutes par Grimmjow. La nuit était en train de tomber, mais le yakuza ignorait totalement quelle heure il était. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps, et ignorait depuis quand son coma avait commencé. Toutes ces informations étaient superflues pour l'instant, cependant. Il se sentait bien là, dans sa chambre avec Ichigo comme avant. Avant que les Quincy ne viennent mettre leur nez dans ses affaires, avant que Yamamoto ne souhaite qu'il ne rompe avec son amant, avant toutes leurs emmerdes. Il se sentait bien en le serrant dans ses bras, en sentant son corps contre le sien, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être seul à se battre contre l'obscurité de son être.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec la lumière du soleil dans sa chambre. Il se sentait encore vaseux, probablement à cause du cachet qu'il avait pris pour dormir. Mais même sans ça, il se sentait inexorablement épuisé et vidé. Chaque membre, chaque os lui faisait mal, et il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il soupira, cherchant le corps du rouquin à ses côtés, mais ne le trouva pas. Il se redressa dans quelques efforts coûteux, et tendit l'oreille quand il reconnut la voix grave d'Aizen de l'autre côté de la porte, dans la pièce voisine :

_... dans les jours qui viennent, disait-il. Il est possible qu'ils me contactent à nouveau, mais ça n'a pas été infructueux.

_Vous avez conscience que la suite des évènements risque de... enfin d'être plus délicate? Demanda Ichigo.

_Peu importe, répliqua Aizen, il faut bien en passer par-là. Leur faire un joli pied-de-nez est mon affaire. Occupe-toi de Kuchiki.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en saisissant les quelques mots prononcés. Il ne pouvait vraiment comprendre ce que ces paroles voulaient dire, mais il n'aimait guère la sensation de savoir qu'Aizen avait comploté pendant qu'il était dans le coma. Et Ichigo qui semblait converser avec lui comme s'il était l'un des leurs! Que s'était-il passé depuis sa crise? Il eut alors une peur étrange : et si pendant son coma Ichigo était devenu un yakuza? Il se redressa, tout à coup nerveux à l'idée de le savoir enchainé au clan. Mais quand il tenta de sortir de son lit, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et le jeune rouquin le découvrit réveillé avec un large sourire :

_Grimmjow! Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu étais réveillé! Aizen est ici, annonça Kurosaki en s'écartant pour laisser entrer son patron dans la pièce.

Le bleuté lui servit un visage impassible, observant son patron avancer d'un pas assuré dans la pièce. Au premier abord, il n'avait pas l'air mal en point du tout. Sa douleur dû au choc de sa colère avait certainement dû s'estomper, tout du moins il l'espérait. Ce qu'il voulait savoir néanmoins maintenant c'était ce qu'il complotait avec son amant. S'il apprenait qu'Ichigo s'était laissé embrigader dans l'une de ses histoires saugrenues, il ne lui pardonnerait pas.

_D'quoi vous parliez? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux. J'vous entendais parler.

_Oh, vraiment? Demanda un Aizen surpris en glissant un regard en direction d'Ichigo. Pendant ces quelques jours sache que j'ai eu le temps de discuter avec Kurosaki Ichigo, et nous avons partagé nos idées sur l'avenir de ce clan. Sur ton avenir, celui de ton couple également.

Grimmjow reporta son attention sur son amant et observa son visage concentré. Ichigo fronçait les sourcils de cette manière sérieuse qu'il avait déjà eu l'habitude de voir chez lui. Mais cette expression était encore plus creusée aujourd'hui, comme si le jeune homme était hautement préoccupé. Que pouvait-il bien avoir discuté avec Aizen? Mais il n'eut pas à poser la question, Ichigo grimpa sur le lit et se plaça tout près de son corps, prenant son bras entre ses mains. Immédiatement, comme par réflexe, le corps de Grimmjow se détendit et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent l'ambré brillant de ses pupilles et il fut happé par la combativité dans ses yeux :

_Grimmjow, écoute-moi. Il y a une chose que j'ai comprise ce jour-là, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix assurée, c'est que lorsque nous sommes ensemble, on est plus forts. Tu avais promis de ne plus jamais me faire de mal, j'avais promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux, les promesses sont faites pour êtes rompues nous en sommes tous deux un exemple. Mais ce n'est pas une promesse que j'ai faite ce jour-là, j'ai... seulement énoncé un fait : je ne pardonnerai jamais à tes chefs.

Jaggerjack l'observait étroitement, tentant de comprendre la détermination dont il faisait preuve. N'était-il pas simplement heureux qu'il soit là, vivant avec lui? Ça aurait dû lui suffire! Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui avait indéniablement changé, Grimmjow ne pouvait clairement dire de quoi il s'agissait. Mais son regard était plus brillant, plus tranchant également, et sa détermination le prit à la gorge une fois de plus.

_Pardonner quoi? Grommela-t-il. T'parles d'vengeance, c'est ça? P'tain Sos'ke si t'lui as monté la tête avec des histoires de...

_Ce n'est pas Aizen! C'est moi seul qui veut le faire, Grimmjow, lui assura-t-il en hochant la tête. C'est mon idée, et tu ne peux blâmer que moi pour ça. Je me moque de savoir qui ils sont, ils ont voulu nous séparer, ils ont voulu contrôler nos vies, la tienne, la mienne. Ils t'ont fait du mal et ça, je ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner.

Le bleuté baissa son visage un instant. C'était donc bien ce que Aizen et Hirako lui avaient assuré; Ichigo voulait sa vengeance, il voulait se battre pour donner un futur à leur histoire d'amour qui avait bien mal commencé. Lui aussi voulait se battre pour se donner une chance, évidemment qu'il le voulait plus que tout. Il voulait garder espoir et ne pouvait reprocher à son amant sa combativité et sa détermination. Cependant, il craignait que le jeune homme ne s'égare sur une route qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. La vengeance, la colère, la haine... Jaggerjack ne savait que trop bien ce que représentait ces sentiments. Ils avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : un monstre qui dormait.

_Je le fais pour toi et moi, Grimmjow, reprit-il en posant une main douce sur sa joue. Je te l'ai dit : je veux te guérir, je veux te sauver de toi-même, et être avec toi. Ce ne sont pas des promesses, ce sont des souhaits et je ferai tout pour les réaliser moi-même.

Il n'était pas certain de comprendre pourquoi l'orangé lui disait tout ça. Tentait-il de le convaincre du bien fondé de toute la machination d'Aizen? Mais Sosuke n'avait fait que saisir l'opportunité après tout, la chance que lui donnait Ichigo de s'engouffrer dans une vengeance qui lui assurerait un allié de taille : Grimmjow. Cette pensée le mit quelques instants dans un état de nervosité palpable, mais c'était bien connu : quand Ichigo était là, il ne pouvait se mettre en colère.

_Beauté, j'sais c'qu'il t'a dit, souffla-t-il. Qu'tu pourrais déclencher mes crises, m'contrôler entièrement...

_Je sais, ça me parait dingue à moi aussi mais... tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas?

_Évidemment, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

_Alors, on y arrivera. Si tu me fais confiance, si tu t'en remets à moi on y arrivera, Grimmjow. On doit le faire pour nous.

La détermination de son jeune amant était si forte, qu'il s'y plia. Grimmjow sentit une étrange forme de courage prendre le pas sur sa fatigue à ce moment-là, comme s'il venait d'insuffler un immense espoir en lui. Aizen ne reculerait plus, il en était certain, et maintenant qu'il était dans la confidence il ne pouvait plus reculer non plus. Et sans Ichigo, autant abandonner tout de suite. Il avait besoin du soutient du jeune homme pour avancer, pour y croire lui aussi.

Il avait confiance en lui, et s'il voulait se jeter à corps perdu dans des essais pour déclencher et contrôler entièrement ses colères alors il s'y plierait lui aussi. Mais ce si merveilleux plan ne serait certainement pas si simple à mener à bien. Ici à Tokyo, le Yamaguchi-Gumi avait des tas d'ennemis qui s'empresseraient de leur sauter dessus à l'annonce de la prise de pouvoir d'Aizen, en pensant probablement que sans leur chef, le clan était à l'agonie.

_S'occuper des Quincy est donc la priorité, ils sont nos plus farouches adversaires à l'heure actuelle, commenta Aizen en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée. Mais la solution est toute trouvée si nous...

_Attends!

Grimmjow coupa soudainement la parole de son patron, l'amenant à se retourner violemment pour lui lancer un regard assassin. Les trois hommes dans la pièce restèrent figés, puis le bleuté saisit un bloc note qu'il gardait sur sa table de nuit et se mit à griffonner rapidement. Aborder le sujet des Quincy venait de lui ramener à l'esprit un détail qu'il ne pouvait plus garder pour lui-même. Et qui était, d'ailleurs, très loin d'être un vulgaire détail.

Aizen s'approcha de lui, inquiet et étonné quant à Ichigo, il suivait avec intérêt chaque trait qu'il traçait au stylo. Quand il eut terminé, il brandit ce qu'il avait griffonné devant son patron qui écarquilla les yeux :

 _"J'ai découvert un micro dans mon costume il y a peu de temps. Mieux vaut garder nos plans pour nous tant que nous serons chez moi"._

Aizen fronça violemment ses sourcils, affichant un air offusqué et troublé. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête léger et soupira, sans néanmoins perdre son air inquiet. Il comprit immédiatement que le bleuté accusait les Quincy, mais il ne lui posa pas plus de questions, il était préférable qu'ils en parlent par e-mails ou par texto. Mais qui savait jusqu'où leur espionnage allait... Il tapota du pied contre le sol, et reprit rapidement la parole, sans vraiment changer de sujet :

_J'ai rencontré le chef des Quincy, Ywach-san, raconta-t-il sans quitter Jaggerjack des yeux. Je crois qu'ils ont à cœur de ne pas déclencher de guerre. Ils sont loin d'être bêtes, ils connaissent notre force de frappe. Mais ils ne sont pas disposés à traiter avec nous non plus sans... disons sans réelle preuve de notre bonne volonté.

Grimmjow étira une grimace peu convaincue. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec son patron de son "plan", ce dernier lui avait dit que les tous les détails n'avaient pas été réglés. Et ces détails concernaient les Quincy, puisque Grimmjow s'était inquiété de savoir comment il comptait faire pour ne pas les avoir sur le dos après qu'ils ne se soient débarrassés de Yamamoto. Visiblement, au sourire de Sosuke, le bleuté comprit qu'il avait bel et bien trouvé une solution...

_Notre projet les intéresse, poursuivit-il. Ils avaient prédit nos intentions depuis quelques temps apparemment, notre envie de nous débarrasser de ce cher Yamamoto et d'Ichimaru.

Grimmjow dodelina de la tête, sachant éperdument que ce n'était pas le cas. Les Quincy n'avaient pas "prédit" leurs futures actions, ils les avaient espionnés. Mais il fallait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'ils étaient déjà découverts, ça laissait un gros avantage à Aizen et au bleuté sur eux.

_Ils sont prêts à nous soutenir, seulement... si je deviens Oyabun, il va de soit qu'ils deviendront nos partenaires privilégiés. Nous pourrions nous en faire des alliés. Ils ont une aversion prononcée pour Yamamoto eux aussi, ce genre de point commun rapproche.

_J'vois ça, ouais.

Grimmjow tentait de cacher son impatience. Il voulait savoir ce que Aizen avait décidé de faire à propos de leurs ennemis, il était impatient de le savoir, il ne doutait pas qu'il avait trouvé un plan. Il savait que les Quincy étaient en train de les espionner en ce moment même, alors autant qu'il leur joue un petit numéro en leur léchant les bottes. Ils ne verraient encore moins ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, pensa-t-il. Cependant, il espérait qu'Ichigo et Aizen n'avaient pas parlé de tout ça dans son salon, il ignorait où pouvaient se trouver les micros : seulement dans ses costumes ou partout dans son appartement? Il était évident qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne le saurait pas.

_Peux-tu te lever? S'enquit soudain Aizen en haussant les sourcils.

_J'crois, ouais.

_Alors habille-toi.

Aizen s'empara du bloc-notes sur lequel le bleuté avait déjà gribouillé son avertissement, et tourna la page pour écrire à son tour.

 _"Allons dans ma voiture pour discuter, ça sera plus sûr."_

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un coup de tête et son patron sortit de la pièce, laissant le soin à Kurosaki de l'aider à se lever et s'habiller. Jaggerjack se sentait las, et chaque effort pour se mettre debout ou marcher, était épuisant au possible. Mais il se reposa sur Ichigo et parvint à enfiler des vêtements qui trainaient par là, survêtement et tee-shirt, puis ils rejoignirent le parking sous-terrain et la berline d'Aizen. Ce dernier les attendait sur le siège de cuir et attaqua avant même qu'ils n'aient pu refermer la porte :

_J'ai demandé à mes hommes de passer ton loft au peigne fin, nous allons trouver ces fichus micros.

_J'espère bien, répondit Grimmjow, agacé. C'est Di-Roy qui en a trouvé un l'premier apparemment, en récupérant un costume au pressing. Paraît que les employés se plaignaient d'puis un p'tit moment de c'que j'laissais dans mes poches.

Ichigo et Aizen échangèrent un regard tendu pendant qu'il parlait, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il poursuivit :

_J'pense qu'ils sont au courant d'tout c'qui nous concerne. A peu près.

_S'ils nous ont entendu... on est fichus, intervint Ichigo en baissant les yeux. On a parlé du plan dans ton salon... et Aizen-san a clairement parlé de mettre tout ça sur le dos des Quincy...

Aizen soupira fortement et Grimmjow ferma les yeux tout en réfléchissant. Il avait un affreux mal de tête, mais trouver une solution à cette situation était le plus urgent à faire. Les micros n'avaient peut-être été placés que dans ses vêtements, ce qui pourrait laisser entendre que tant qu'il ne se trouvait pas habillé en costume dans le salon, les Quincy ne pouvaient pas entendre les conversations qui s'y déroulaient. Mais si quelqu'un avait pu pénétrer chez lui pour y placer d'autres micros mobiles...

C'était impossible, pensa-t-il. Personne ne pouvait s'introduire chez lui. L'immeuble était impossible à pénétrer sans autorisation, et de plus, son étage était gardé par ses hommes, et le palier jusqu'à son loft surveillé par des caméras de surveillance. Il devrait jeter un œil sur ces caméras...

_Tout mettre sur leur dos? Demanda Grimmjow, curieux.

_Ils feraient des coupables parfaits, qu'en penses-tu? Reprit Aizen en souriant. Dieu soit loué que nous n'ayons jamais parlé de ce point-là ensemble. C'est un coup de chance.

Il échappa un petit rire ironique et laissa quelques instants son regard divaguer par la fenêtre de la voiture.

_Il y a une question que tu m'avais posé, Grimmjow, reprit-il après avoir passé sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je crois que c'était : "que ferons-nous des Quincy une fois que nous serons débarrassés de Yamamoto et Ichimaru". Je m'en souviens, et j'y ai beaucoup pensé. Il va de soit que faire un tel pustch va nous mettre en position délicate, vis-à-vis des autres clans tout d'abord mais aussi vis-à-vis de la police. Et je ne parle pas des proches de Yamamoto, et des autres qui trouveront étranges que je sois toujours en vie alors que les autres ont tous été éliminés. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être accusé.

_Évidemment.

_Il nous faut donc un alibis, pas qu'on sache que Aizen Sosuke a délibérément fait assassiner la direction de son clan. Alors... il m'a semblé utile d'inclure nos amis Quincy dans la balance. Nos désaccords sont connus de tous, je me suis même arrangé pour que les petits clans de la ville sachent que j'ai rencontré Ywach et que nous n'avons conclu aucun accord. Laissons tout le monde croire que nous sommes en mauvais termes... ils ont été complices des meurtres de tes dealers, ils peuvent aller plus loin encore, n'est-ce pas? Cela ne choquera personne... Ils veulent prendre la ville et nos positions fortes et ça, tout le monde le sait. Ils seraient capables de tout, n'est-ce pas?

Grimmjow étira un sourire qui dévoila ses dents pointues. Aizen était un manipulateur hors pair, il l'avait toujours pensé tout bas mais aujourd'hui il avait envie de le crier bien fort. Et de le serrer dans ses bras, mais il se garda bien de le faire. Mettre tout sur le dos des Quincy était une idée des plus fabuleuses. Discréditer un clan en l'accusant d'avoir voulu éradiquer un autre, était la solution la plus simple pour maquiller un putsch. Pas de famille de victimes sur le dos, et aucune suspicion des partenaires commerciaux. Où comment se débarrasser de deux clans yakuzas en un seul coup, par Aizen Sosuke.

Ces imbéciles allaient tomber dans le piège que Sosuke avait préparé aux petits oignons, juste pour eux... et ça l'excitait au plus haut point. Les laisser croire qu'ils avaient des kilomètres d'avance sur eux en les espionnant, les laisser croire qu'ils n'en avaient pas conscience, et surtout leur donner des informations au compte-goutte sur comment ils comptaient prendre de force le clan à Yamamoto, était jubilatoire. Ils allaient être au courant de tout, sauf du principal : qu'ils comptaient leur attribuer les meurtres de tous les dirigeants du Yamaguchi-Gumi. A ses côtés, Ichigo écoutait lui aussi religieusement même si le bleuté suspectait qu'il soit déjà aux courant.

_Mmm, grogna le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils. C'est du grand art. Mais... et la police? Ils seront sur not' dos...

_Bien entendu, mais comment pourront-ils me suspecter? Tout le monde connaît les tensions actuelles entre nos deux clans. Malgré nos rencontres, il est aisé de dire que nous n'avons pu trouver un terrain d'entente. Il faudra nous assurer de l'aide de la police néanmoins, et de quelques indices savamment placés...

_Leur aide? Répéta-t-il.

_Ichigo pourrait faire un formidable porte-parole auprès de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Grimmjow tiqua et se tourna immédiatement vers le rouquin qui se pinçait les lèvres. Était-il possible qu'il ait accepté de faire ça? De "traiter" avec Kuchiki pour la réussite de ce putsch? Grimmjow ne pouvait y croire, ce type les détestait tous les deux, c'était perdu d'avance!

_Je sais ça, grommela Kurosaki en secouant la tête, mais il faut essayer. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le convaincre, encore moins qu'il ne m'écoute tout court. Après tout, je me suis joué de lui, mais... il peut y trouver son compte.

_Beauté, il t'coffrera avant qu't'aies pu ouvrir la bouche! Rétorqua-t-il en prenant son bras dans sa main.

_C'est possible, oui. C'est pour ça que j'y ai réfléchi... Je passerai par mon collègue Renji, et notre rencontre n'aura rien... d'officiel. Je veux faire ça dans un endroit neutre, et la présence de Renji pourrait certainement le détendre.

_Attends... t'veux dire... le mec qu'il baise? Demanda Grimmjow en écarquillant les yeux. Comment t'peux savoir qu'ils sont t'jours ensemble?

_J'en sais rien! Rétorqua-t-il, agacé. Mais c'est la seule chance que ce plan soit un succès de A à Z!

Grimmjow braqua un regard haineux en direction d'Aizen qui leva immédiatement ses mains en signe d'innocence. Mais le bleuté ne se laissa pas duper, il savait qu'il était derrière tout ça. Impliquer Ichigo dans une entreprise aussi périlleuse revenait purement et simplement à l'inclure au clan, à le faire sauter de plein pied dans leur milieu. Bon sang, ne comprenait-il pas que Yamamoto et Ichimaru voulaient sa peau pour ce qu'il savait déjà? S'il s'immergeait encore plus dans les histoires du clan il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

_C'est trop dangereux, reprit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. On est p'tet' écouté par les Quincy en c'moment même, on en sait rien, et en plus t'veux livrer Ichigo en pâture à Kuchiki? P'tain d'puis quand t'veux bosser avec la police, Sos'ke?

_Depuis qu'il est évident que nous avons besoin d'eux, et qu'ils ont besoin de nous! Répliqua-t-il sèchement. Les Quincy eux-mêmes ont des accords avec la police des quartiers où ils sont établis. Je veux changer la donne, tourner ça à notre avantage. Kuchiki a plus d'impact, il fait partie de de la Police Métropolitaine de Tokyo, du Département pour la lutte anti-gang, Grimmjow! Il aura plus d'influence que les petits policiers de rue avec qui les Quincy ont fait affaire.

_Attends, attends, comment t'sais tout ça?

_Je me suis renseigné. Ywach-san s'est vanté en long en large et en travers de leurs accords avec les forces de l'ordre. Il voulait me faire comprendre à quel point il était légitime, et que je ne l'étais pas. Il me faut l'appui de Kuchiki, c'est indéniable.

Grimmjow resta silencieux et reporta son attention sur Ichigo. Laisser entre ses mains l'un des plus importants détails de leur putsch le laissait quelque peu inquiet, non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Ichigo, c'était en Kuchiki qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Cet homme n'avait à cœur que de le confondre, et en attrapant le rouquin il savait qu'il pourrait l'attraper lui. Il était prêt à suivre Aizen dans cette entreprise monumentale, mais une grande partie de leur réussite devrait reposer sur l'accord de Kuchiki, et il n'aimait guère cela.

_Sinon, as-tu une idée de qui a pu placer ce micro dans ton costume? Reprit Aizen. Il doit s'agir de quelqu'un proche de toi.

_J'arrête pas d'tourner ça dans ma tête, dans tous les sens. Mais j'arrive pas à réfléchir, j'arrive pas à penser. J'ai un putain d'mal de crâne, ça m'tue!

Il frappa l'accoudoir de la porte avec son poing, et Ichigo lui demanda de se calmer. Le jeune homme prit sa main dans la sienne et demanda à Aizen s'ils pouvaient rentrer. Grimmjow n'était pas assez remis pour avoir ce genre de discussion, même s'il tentait de prouver le contraire, son amant voyait clair dans son jeu. Il le pria de rentrer afin de prendre encore du repos.

_Et évitons de parler de tout ça à l'intérieur, lui souffla-t-il en grimpant dans l'ascenseur. Si nous sommes écoutés...

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête léger. Il était évident qu'ils seraient désormais prudents, et qu'ils ne parleraient plus de leur plan concernant les Quincy chez lui. Il avait conscience qu'il devait régler ce problème au plus vite, sans cela, il était probable qu'ils resteraient sur écoute un bon bout de temps. Mais il était bien trop éreinté pour y faire quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Il se coucha à nouveau, après avoir avalé rapidement quelque chose, et Ichigo prit place à côté de lui. Le bleuté trouvait cela réconfortant; son corps près du sien, sa main qui caressait son bras doucement, et son souffle paisible comme seule musique. Il se laissa bercer doucement, laissant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Aizen s'échapper de son cerveau. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, seulement au repos qui lui tendait les bras. D'un geste doux, il prit le jeune roux dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, sentant son visage se nicher au creux de son cou et sa bouche se coller contre sa peau. Il était tant fatigué qu'il n'y fit pas attention, mais il ne put se soustraire au désir qui s'empara de lui. Son corps devint brûlant et il demanda :

_Et... ta syphilis?

Ichigo bougea contre lui, inspirant longuement avec de répondre d'une petite voix :

_Szayel dit qu'il me faut une semaine complète de traitement à nouveau. J'ai manqué deux jours sur le précédent, jusqu'à... enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve. Il nous a prélevés du sang à tous les deux hier, il devrait avoir les résultats demain. Il pense que tu devrais être guéri mais moi... il faudra attendre.

_Dès qu'j'irai mieux, syphilis ou pas, j'te f'rai l'amour.

Ichigo échappa un petit rire timide contre lui, et ses mains caressèrent son dos sensuellement. Grimmjow dut se retenir pour ne pas succomber à l'envie de l'embrasser passionnément, là, tout de suite. Il en avait très envie, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose. Il était seulement capable de parler, mais pas de bouger.

_Il faudra attendre le feu vert de Szayel, dit enfin Kurosaki, sérieux. On a déjà fait assez de conneries comme ça. Je veux qu'on soit guéri tous les deux, de tous nos maux.

Grimmjow parvint à étirer un sourire léger. Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait lui dire par "tous nos maux". Il faisait référence non seulement à la syphilis dont ils étaient atteint tous les deux, mais également aux maux, plus profonds, de Grimmjow. Kurosaki voulait le guérir et franchement, il le croyait encore capable de réussir. Même si à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il n'imaginait pas ce qui se passerait s'il n'était plus capable de le reconnaitre, de se contrôler pendant ses crises.

Mais le sommeil le gagna si rapidement que ses pensées s'égarèrent. Il n'entendit même pas les derniers mots que le jeune homme prononça et se laissa gagner par un repos profond.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil brillait encore au dehors. Il ignorait s'ils étaient déjà le lendemain, où s'il n'avait pas dormi assez longtemps pour atteindre la nuit. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, et bougea dans son lit, se rendant compte que la place à côté de lui était déserte et que les draps étaient froids. Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrant ses yeux un instant aveuglé par la lumière du soleil, et découvrit enfin Ichigo assis derrière la petite table de la pièce. Il y avait installé un ordinateur portable, et portait un casque audio.

Grimmjow se redressa, remarquant les lumières vives qui s'élevaient de l'écran, et les images rapides qui défilaient. Le jeune homme était en train de regarder un film et le bleuté resta là à l'observer longuement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit encore, il préférait observer tout son soul son délicat profil masculin, sa peau légèrement halée qui lui semblait si douce, les courbes de sa bouche et ses longs cils qui battaient en rythme.

Il se coucha sur le côté, en chien de fusil et serra l'oreiller contre son torse. Il somnola alors ainsi pendant un long moment, ses pensées dérivèrent dans toutes les directions. Lui revenaient des images de leur séjour en Thaïlande, puis au club peu après leur rencontre, et enfin lors de la venue de Muguruma. Il n'était pas capable d'arrêter ni même de ralentir cette suite d'images, ni de contrôler ce qu'il voyait. Il était comme enfermé dans une salle de cinéma, forcé à observer le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle. Quand soudain le visage d'Ichigo lui apparut, contracté par la douleur, ses yeux embués de larmes, et sa bouche articulant des supplications, il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il poussa un grognement sonore et se redressa en position assise, réalisant alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit. Essoufflé et ruisselant de sueur, il vit son amant accourir jusqu'à lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés, posant sa main sur son front.

_Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda-t-il, ses sourcils froncés. Tu as fait un cauchemar?

Grimmjow reprit sa respiration lentement, séchant la sueur qui s'écoulait lentement le long de ses joues d'un revers de main. Il ne voulait plus rester allongé ici, passer ses journées à dormir. Il se sentait encore plus fatigué de cette façon, il voulait bouger, reprendre le travail, voir du pays! Rester léthargique n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

Il se hissa jusqu'au bord du lit et se prépara à se lever, mais Ichigo l'en empêcha, plaquant ses deux mains sur ses épaules:

_Il faut que tu manges quelque chose avant de te lever. Attends!

Il s'échappa rapidement de la chambre, avant que le bleuté n'ait pu dire un mot. Il soupira puissamment, n'étant pas contre manger un peu. Son ventre réclamait de la nourriture et cela même s'il n'avait fait aucun effort depuis des jours. Il se passa une main sur le visage, à nouveau, et se demanda si Di-Roy et Hallibel s'en étaient sortis seuls. Heureusement, il pouvait également compter sur Nell, qui avait plus l'habitude du terrain qu'eux, et surtout Aizen qui, il en était certain, avait su diriger tout ce petit monde d'une main de maître.

Ce qu'il avait cependant appris plus tôt de la bouche d'Aizen le perturbait toujours. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit la place, ni le rôle d'Ichigo de faire ça, de convaincre Kuchiki. Il devait néanmoins lui montrer qu'il avait confiance en lui, et qu'il croyait qu'il en était capable. Il n'en doutait nullement. Mais il avait peur de ce que le capitaine de police serait capable de faire. Et Hirako ne pourrait plus le sauver à présent.

_Tiens! J'ai fait réchauffer ça. C'est du riz au curry.

Il lui présenta un bol profond qui fumait, dont l'odeur lui ouvrit un peu plus l'appétit. Le curry embauma rapidement toute la pièce tandis qu'il mangeait sous les yeux satisfaits d'un Ichigo souriant.

_La cuisine est gigantesque, commenta-t-il, et pratiquement... neuve! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'il y avait une telle pièce ici! On pourrait y accueillir au moins trente personnes.

_J'savais pas qu'tu cuisinais autant...

_Je croyais simplement... enfin vu que tu te faisais livrer tes repas depuis le restaurant de l'immeuble que tu avais fait retirer la cuisine ou... je ne sais pas. Elle est gigantesque cette cuisine! Si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurais cuisiné plus tôt pour toi.

Grimmjow ne put retenir un sourire. Qu'il cuisine pour lui était vraiment une bonne idée, un avant-goût de ce que la vie à deux pourrait devenir. Regonflé par cette idée qui le séduisait, il avala son riz au curry puis se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Là, Ichigo veilla à ce qu'il puisse se tenir debout comme un grand pour prendre une douche. Et quand il sortit, il était encore là pour l'aider à choisir ses vêtements dans la penderie de la chambre.

_Pourquoi mes costumes sont tous d'ce côté? Demanda-t-il en observant la penderie d'un œil intrigué. C'est quoi ça?

Il retira un cintre sur lequel pendait un jean qui n'était pas du tout à lui. Il fronça les sourcils et perçut dans son dos un petit ricanement amusé, et le rouquin arriva à ses côtés en prenant le cintre de ses mains.

_C'est à moi, gros bêta. Il a bien fallu que je fasse de la place pour installer mes fringues.

Il lui montra alors le côté gauche de la penderie qui était rempli de vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Ichigo avait donc pris la liberté de faire installer tous ses vêtements ici, dans sa penderie, chez lui? Il se tourna vers le rouquin qui affichait un sourire pincé mais joyeux, et il lui livra bientôt la vérité :

_J'ai décidé de vraiment emménager chez toi juste après ta crise, expliqua-t-il. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Je voulais rester auprès de toi, Aizen le voulait aussi et Szayel le conseillait. Je ne pouvais retourner chez Shuuhei ni chez ma colocataire. J'ai pensé que ça valait mieux. Tu es d'accord?

_Évidemment! Rétorqua-t-il. J'te l'avais déjà d'mandé en plus...

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se rapprocha de lui pour entourer son corps de ses bras. Grimmjow ne pouvait se sentir mieux qu'en cet instant. Il embrassa la bouche de son amant avec un entrain particulier, et savoura un moment le sentiment de plénitude que cette nouvelle avait fait naître chez lui. Ichigo habitait enfin chez lui, enfin... chez eux! Il en avait rêvé depuis longtemps et c'était maintenant chose faite!

Il suivit le jeune homme dans le salon puis jusqu'à son laboratoire photo, qu'il avait changé en chambre de fortune pour Hanatarou. Mais le jeune interne en médecine était rentré chez lui, l'état de santé de Grimmjow ne nécessitant plus une surveillance constante.

_J'ai continué à prendre des photos! Regarde!

Le jeune homme lui montra alors avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé les photographies qu'il avait prises depuis qu'il était revenu dans son loft. Il pouvait voir des clichés des buildings alentours sous différentes lumières, ainsi qu'en noir et blanc. Des clichés des lumières brillantes dans le noir de la nuit, et un cliché de son salon façon rétro. Ces photos reflétaient toujours comment Ichigo voyait la vie, un mélange de lumières frivoles et de dureté plus rêche à l'image de ses clichés monochrome. Grimmjow avait l'impression de le comprendre à travers ses photos et son travail, c'était sa façon à lui de s'exprimer.

_J'allais oublier, reprit tout à coup Kurosaki, quelqu'un est venu déposer ça pour toi. Tu sais...

Le bleuté l'observa quitter la pièce pour retourner dans le salon et s'emparer d'un objet qui reposait sur le canapé.

_... ton prof de boxe a dit que tu avais oublié tes gants.

Ichigo lui tendit alors ses gants de boxe. Le bleuté crut soudain que le temps s'était arrêté tandis qu'il reliait ses gants à ce professeur improvisé, Bazz-b. Il pouvait voir le visage de cet homme devant ses yeux, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré et toutes les fois où il était allé le trouver. Toutes les fois où il s'était changé dans les vestiaires, laissant son costume dans un casier pendant qu'il s'entrainait. Il commença alors à réaliser ce que son cerveau tentait de lui faire comprendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il arracha les gants de la main d'Ichigo qui afficha un air surpris.

Le bleuté lui fit alors signe de se taire, un doigt devant sa bouche. Ses yeux observèrent les gants sous toutes les coutures, à l'intérieur, fouillant d'une main méticuleusement ce qui pourrait ressembler à un micro minuscule. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer ça? Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé? La réponse était là, sous ses yeux et il avait été trop épuisé pour seulement la trouver!

Ce satané Bazz-b n'avait pas seulement tenté de faire ami-ami avec lui, il l'avait attiré dans la salle de sport et avait trouvé l'opportunité idéale pour l'espionner! Pas de doute qu'il devait certainement glisser les micros dans ses costumes lorsqu'il se changeait directement dans les vestiaires. Ce qui était arrivé bien des fois. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent alors sur le scratch qui permettait de serrer les gants au niveau des poignets. Il sentit une petite bosse sur le gant gauche et le tendit à Ichigo, lui demandant sans un mot de vérifier ce qu'il pensait.

Kurosaki fronça violemment les sourcils, ne saisissant pas ce qu'il voulait. Grimmjow jeta un œil autour de lui, lorsqu'il aperçut le coupe papier sur la table basse, au milieu du courrier. Il s'en saisit et en planta la pointe dans le gant, éjectant d'un coup de poignet aguerri le petit objet qui atterri sur le tapis, au sol. Ichigo se précipita pour le récupérer, le visage inquiet, ne sachant vraisemblablement pas de quoi il s'agissait. Le bleuté le prit à son tour entre deux doigts et l'observa; c'était exactement le même micro que celui découvert dans son costume.

Il le laissa alors tomber à terre et l'écrasa d'un violent coup de talon. Le sang bouillonnait à nouveau dans ses veines, mais la colère ne semblait pas vouloir s'emparer de lui. Il ignorait s'il était seulement capable d'éprouver un tant soit peu de haine envers ces hommes, tant la fatigue qu'il ressentait encore était puissante. Il le sentait déjà, qu'il aurait dû être plus touché, qu'il aurait dû sentir ses nerfs lâcher, sa fureur grandir dans son corps, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Quelque chose contenait toute cette rage en lui, et il ignorait si c'était seulement dû à la fatigue.

Maintenant que ce micro avait été détruit, il était pratiquement assuré de ne plus être sur écoute. Les hommes d'Aizen avaient ratissé son loft et n'avaient rien trouvé de suspect. Il avait fait inspecter également tous ses vêtements, et tout le linge qui avait été récupéré à la blanchisserie de l'immeuble. Apparemment, leur seul moyen de l'espionner était bien à travers Bazz-b qui plaçait ces foutus micros. Même ces gants de boxe n'étaient pas à lui! Pensaient-ils qu'il était gâteux à ce point!

_C'était lui? S'enquit Ichigo en le regardant fixement, sérieux. Ce type qui t'entrainait à la boxe? J'avais raison de le détester depuis le début!

_C'était lui, grogna le bleuté en acquiesçant.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant. Ichigo s'était méfié de ce type depuis le début, à cause peut-être d'une jalousie trop poussée, mais il avait eu raison. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris dans toute cette histoire c'était qu'il devait avoir foi en Ichigo, toujours croire en son jugement. Il n'avait plus l'intention d'ignorer ses avis à présent.

_Reste ici, ordonna-t-il au jeune rouquin qui tenta de répliquer mais Grimmjow ne l'écouta pas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, attrapa son holster qui reposait là, et vérifia que son arme était bien chargée. Il se moquait de comment il allait faire ça, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Ce traitre était sous ses pieds, là, dans le même immeuble que lui, et il n'allait pas attendre de le confronter. Il ne lui laisserait plus jamais aucune chance de l'espionner. Ces maudits Quincy allaient voir de quel bois il se chauffait.

_Grimmjow-sama!

Hallibel sauta sur ses pieds en le voyant débouler sur le palier, Edrad à ses côtés. Grimmjow chercha la silhouette de Di-Roy mais ne le trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils, son regard méfiant se braquant sur la blonde :

_Où est Di-Roy?

Elle échangea alors un rapide coup d'œil avec Edrad, ce qui l'agaça plus qu'autre chose. Avaient-ils tous deux perdus leur langue? Il avait posé une question! Il tapa du pied par terre, sentant bientôt la colère le submerger quand Ichigo apparut sur le pas de la porte qu'il avait refermé en sortant de son loft :

_Grimmjow, attends! Ne fais rien d'insensé!

Il observa son visage inquiet longuement, sans bouger, et sentit bientôt les effets de la colère disparaitre en lui. Il ignorait toujours par quel miracle Kurosaki parvenait à faire ça, mais ses effets sur lui étaient plus puissants que jamais. Il pouvait même sentir les effets de sa présence, de sa voix jusque dans ses muscles. Comme s'il avait réellement pris une bonne injection de drogue.

_J'veux juste lui faire peur, lui faire comprendre qu'il pourra plus r'venir ici. J'mettrai sa tête à prix! Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il appuya d'un geste rageur sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur sous les regard médusés de ses subordonnés. Ichigo ne l'en empêcha pas, cependant le jeune homme pouvait se sentir inquiet à raison. Il savait qu'il agissait sur un coup de tête, que ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais il ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire alors que les Quincy se félicitaient pour leur espionnage.

_Si tu vas le trouver, si tu lui fais peur, le plan d'Aizen tombera à l'eau, lui expliqua Ichigo. Les Quincy sauront qu'on a découvert qu'ils t'espionnaient, ils se méfieront. Des tensions éclateront, nous ne pourrons plus nous servir d'eux pour ce que nous voulons faire!

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant lui, dans un petit tintement léger. Mais Jagerjack ne monta pas dans la machine. Il restait là à observer Ichigo, soupesant chacun de ses mots. Quelque part en lui, une petite voix lui criait qu'il avait raison, qu'il avait promis de l'écouter, mais une autre voix plus forte le pressait à aller chasser Bazz-b, à lui faire peur, peut-être le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le tuer n'était pas envisageable mais simplement...

_Ne fais pas ça, répéta Ichigo, son regard implorant. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Nous devons rester tranquilles, même si on sait ce qu'il a fait. Fais-le surveiller, ne le laisse plus interférer dans ta vie, mais ne lui dévoile pas l'avance que nous avons sur eux! Ça serait une terrible erreur.

Hallibell et Edrad les observaient tous deux sans comprendre la situation. Il était évident que quelque chose s'était passé, mais ils n'osèrent, l'un comme l'autre, poser la moindre question. Grimmjow baissa les yeux lentement, les posant sur son arme qu'il serrait dans sa main. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, depuis qu'il avait quitté la rue, c'était ça; la violence, la loi du plus fort, gagner les armes au poing. Cela avait fait sa fortune, mais pas son bonheur. Était-il prêt à sacrifier ce qu'Aizen lui avait promis, sa vie avec Ichigo, pour une petite vengeance? Parce qu'il ne pouvait se contrôler?

Non, il pouvait se contrôler. Il avait appris, tant qu'Ichigo serait là, il aurait toujours un moyen de se contrôler, et il voulait le lui prouver. Ichigo avait raison et il réalisa qu'il ne gagnerait pas sa vie tranquille s'il agissait comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'en était fini des réactions à chaud, terminé de laisser le monstre qui avait bouffé sa vie s'emparer du peu d'espoir qui lui restait.

_T'as raison, finit-il par admettre en se tournant vers lui. Si j'fais ça... notre avantage est foutu.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le bleuté se détourna de l'ascenseur dont les portes venaient de se refermer. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution; prévenir Aizen et attendre patiemment le moment tant attendu où il pourrait se venger lui aussi. Si Ichigo avait bien envie de se venger de ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir, lui aussi avait bien l'intention de se venger de ceux qui s'étaient joués de lui. Un jour ou l'autre, Bazz-b aurait à répondre de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui était une journée pacifique, il allait mieux, il était debout, Ichigo avait enfin emménagé chez lui et ils allaient se préparer à obtenir leur vie à deux. Il savait que cette entreprise leur demanderait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais il était prêt. Peu importait ce qui arriverait à présent, il ne se détournerait pas de son objectif final. Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait reprendre les rênes, de sa vie tout d'abord et de son travail ensuite.

_Où est Di-Roy, on a des choses à discuter.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'entrée de son loft, et remarqua soudain à quel point le silence était pesant. Tout le monde était maintenant silencieux, évitant délibérément son regard et il n'aimait guère cela. Il avait bien posé une question, oui ou non? Il tapa du pied par terre en lançant un regard noir à ses subordonnés :

_Bordel, j'ai posé une question!

_Grimmjow-sama...

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il entendait la voix d'Hallibel aussi peu assurée. Elle gardait son visage baissé, ce qui n'était pas du tout son habitude, et le bleuté crut bien voir un moment ses mains trembler. Il glissa un regard en direction d'Ichigo qui avait pris son visage entre ses mains et avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il voulait reprendre courage.

_Qu'est-ce qu'vous avez tous? Interrogea-t-il. Il est où?

Ichigo prit son bras entre ses mains, comme s'il avait pressenti qu'il ne pourrait se contrôler lorsque la réponse lui serait donnée. Vraisemblablement, aucun de ses subordonnés n'était prêt à lui avouer où était son fidèle bras droit, aussi se tourna-t-il vers le rouquin qui releva enfin son visage pour capter son regard. Grimmjow y saisit presque immédiatement la douleur et le regret, annonciateurs d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Son corps eut un mouvement de recul léger, comme s'il commençait à entrevoir la réponse tout seul.

_Il... il est mort, Grimmjow.

Sa réponse avait été à la fois abrupte par l'information qu'elle transportait, et très douce, les mots chuchotés par la bouche délicate d'Ichigo. Pourtant, le bleuté sentit qu'un véritable ouragan venait de frapper son être tout entier. Tandis que l'information avait du mal à clairement faire son bout de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il observa de nouveau ses subordonnés, qui gardaient leur visage baissé. Il s'écarta alors vivement d'Ichigo avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir et saisit le visage d'Hallibel qu'il découvrit baigné de larmes.

Stupéfait de voir cette femme si forte et si glaciale pleurer de cette façon, il écarquilla les yeux. Son regard d'habitude si perçant et inébranlable s'était fait implorant voire apeuré. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle avait réellement peur de lui et Grimmjow se tourna de nouveau vers Ichigo. En cet instant, il crut qu'il avait de nouveau basculé dans un énième cauchemar. Rien ne semblait réel, ça ne pouvait être vrai. Il se sentait flotter, comme s'il n'était plus dans son corps, choqué par la nouvelle et l'information à moitié dite qu'il devinait déjà.

_Comment? Demanda-t-il.

Mais quand Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, il savait déjà.

_Il... il est entré dans la pièce pendant que tu... Grimmjow, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter, tu ne pouvais pas le reconnaître et il le savait. Il...

Le bleuté leva la main, pour lui faire signe de se taire et Kurosaki stoppa ses mots. Il s'éloigna de ses subordonnés, laissant son regard glisser sur les silhouettes accablées, pleurant un collègue, un ami, un soutient. Et c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Un sous-chef yakuza pouvait tuer ses hommes, personne ne leur en tenait rigueur, mais seulement lorsqu'ils avaient trahi le clan, ou attenté à la vie de leur patron. Di-Roy avait toujours été un fidèle allié, un homme dévoué et toujours là pour le soutenir. Il en savait plus sur lui qu'aucun autre de ses hommes, peut-être même plus qu'Aizen.

Et il l'avait tué.

Il avait envie de fuir, pour ne plus jamais croiser les regards apeurés de ses subordonnés. Il avait envie de revenir en arrière pour changer les choses. C'était sa faute. C'était sa faute s'il avait éloigné Ichigo de lui. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être Di-Roy ne serait-il jamais mort, peut-être n'aurait-il pas explosé ce jour-là.

Ce qu'on disait sur lui était vrai. Il était un monstre.


	32. News

**News**

Désolée, cette update n'est pas un chapitre. Mais après avoir reçu pas mal de reviews et de messages, à raison d'ailleurs, en me demandant si j'allais poursuivre l'écriture je me devais de faire une petite mise au point directement via la fanfic.

Pour celles et ceux qui me suivent sur Facebook, vous savez déjà ce qu'il en est. Pour les autres, je vous informe que, étant donné les concours nationaux que je passe jusqu'à fin octobre, et étant donné également mes soucis de santé - je vais être opérée le 27 octobre - je ne peux malheureusement pas publier.

Sachez seulement que je n'abandonne rien! Je sais que je vous ai habitué à des publications rapides et hebdomadaires, mais je ne peux plus maintenir ce rythme. Je continue doucement à écrire, le prochain chapitre de cette fanfic est toujours en cours d'écriture mais il avance! Je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps de m'y plonger sérieusement comme avant.

J'espère que vous serez partient(e)s, et que vous attendrez mon retour :)

Merci pour votre fidélité,

À très vite.

Shini~


	33. Chapitre 31

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 31.**

 **Warnings :** Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon XD

 **Note** : Enfin la reprise! Je ne promets pas de publication régulière (en tout cas pas toutes les semaines) mais je continue :)

* * *

Ichigo n'avait jamais vu Grimmjow dans cet état. Le choc d'avoir appris la mort de son fidèle bras droit l'avait laissé dans un état de désarroi le plus total. Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, il donnait l'impression d'être perdu. Et affichait un visage tourmenté par la fatigue et l'insupportable violence que son corps avait subies. Mais Ichigo n'était pas dupe; il savait que c'était la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Grimmjow ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir été l'exécuteur de son fidèle Di-Roy, il savait qu'il en éprouvait une profonde abjection. Il connaissait Jaggerjack mieux que personne à présent, et pouvait aisément deviner ses pensées.

Le fait qu'il ne puisse accomplir une forme de vengeance, en se débarrassant de Bazz-b, devait également lui peser. Mais Ichigo savait qu'il l'en avait empêché pour le bien du plan d'Aizen. Il ne voulait en aucun cas faire du mal à son amant et encore moins le voir dans cette situation. S'il avait lui-même empêché Jaggerjack d'aller tuer Bazz-b c'était parce qu'il avait pensé bien faire, et il le croyait toujours d'ailleurs. Le plan d'Aizen devait être sauvegardé, il valait le coup de se battre. Et Ichigo savait que Grimmjow en était lui aussi convaincu.

Hallibel et Nell avaient rempli plus que bien leurs rôles en épaulant leur patron comme avant, même mieux encore maintenant que Di-Roy n'était plus là. Grimmjow devait sans doute y trouver une sorte de réconfort. Tout du moins, c'était ce que le jeune homme espérait. Il avait le sentiment que le bleuté lui en voulait, parce qu'il l'avait stoppé dans sa vengeance, parce qu'il avait su le convaincre de ne pas tuer Bazz-b. Ichigo ne pouvait l'en blâmer, il savait à quel point Grimmjow haïssait cet homme qui l'avait espionné pendant si longtemps. C'était une affaire de fierté pour lui.

Ichigo se trouvait dans le salon, seul, assis sur le large canapé tandis que le bleuté s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Il ne pouvait cependant dissimuler son inquiétude, et elle était fondée. Il ne pouvait masquer ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Grimmjow. Mais la vérité était qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Rien ne pourrait soulager Grimmjow de la culpabilité qui l'étouffait. Car c'était bel et bien lui qui avait tué Di-Roy.

Hirako le rejoignit en début d'après-midi, et s'enquit de son état. Ichigo lui répondit qu'il allait bien, mais que ce n'était pas le cas de Jaggerjack. Il savait qu'Hirako faisait sans doute allusion à la syphilis, mais le rouquin s'en moquait. Il était bien plus préoccupé par le moral de l'homme qu'il aimait que par cette fâcheuse maladie dont il allait se débarrasser très prochainement.

_Tu n'es pas encore guéri à ce que je sache, si? Demanda Shinji en croisant les bras.

_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Non. Que Grimmjow apprenne à vivre avec sa culpabilité est une question de temps. Ta maladie est au contraire bien plus urgente que tu ne l'imagines. Tu n'es pas guéri et tu as encore un certain temps avant de l'être. Ne crois pas que tout est acquis.

_Vous êtes venu pour me foutre un peu plus le cafard? Lui lança-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Hirako soupira et secoua la tête énergiquement :

_Pas vraiment, non. Je suis plutôt venu pour une bonne nouvelle.

_Tant mieux, elle se font rares ces derniers temps, grommela l'autre.

Hirako resta un instant à l'observer. Ichigo avait conscience de sonner étonnamment pessimiste, ce qui ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. Il était loin d'avoir baissé les bras, de vouloir cesser d'avancer pour lui et pour Grimmjow. Mais l'état de ce dernier le préoccupait vraiment trop.

_Quand Grimmjow aura repris du poil de la bête, il va falloir qu'on fasse ces entrainements. Que tu essayes de contrôler ses crises, son état nerveux, lui. Aizen pense avoir trouvé le bon endroit pour ça.

Ichigo redressa son visage pour observer avec attention le blond dont les yeux pétillaient. Cette histoire d'entrainement avait fait son bout de chemin dans sa tête et il croyait en son succès, seulement il reposait sur le lien qui l'unissait à Grimmjow. Et en ce moment, il n'était pas forcément au beau fixe, ce lien.

_Écoutez, soupira-t-il, je sais qu'il faut qu'on y arrive et je sais qu'Aizen compte sur ça mais... ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, vous comprenez? Grimmjow a appris qu'il avait perdu son bras droit, un collaborateur fidèle, et que c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Je doute qu'il veuille d'une quelconque manière replonger dans cet état de colère, même sciemment. Même avec moi. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Hirako pinça ses lèvres avec agacement, désapprouvant clairement les mots du jeune homme. Mais Kurosaki n'en avait que faire, il n'était pas question d'imposer ça à Grimmjow tout de suite. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ce deuil. Di-Roy avait toujours tenu une place importante dans son business, dans sa vie. Cet homme avait été à ses côtés pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et cela pendant des années. Il n'allait pas être aisé de l'oublier.

_Sosuke a cependant trouvé l'endroit rêvé, c'était tout ce qui nous manquait pour commencer, reprit Hirako.

_Peut-être mais... c'est trop tôt.

Il se leva énergiquement, démontrant sa virulente désapprobation et avança jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Il soupira et croisa ses bras sur son torse tout en observant la circulation plus bas, sur l'avenue qui fourmillait de voitures et d'inconnus.

_Je croyais que tu voulais te venger? Demanda Shinji, baissant sa voix d'un ton. Je croyais que tu mourrais d'envie de les faire payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Grimmjow. Son doigt... son état... et toi.

_Grimmjow dit que la vengeance mène à la haine et la haine à la violence. Regardez ce qu'il est devenu à cause de tout ça. Votre monde n'est fait que de ça : vengeance, pouvoir, haine et destruction. C'est ce monde qui l'a rendu comme ça. _Malade_.

Il tourna son visage en direction du visiteur, lui lançant un regard plein d'animosité. Hirako bougea sur ses pieds mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'apprécier le regard flamboyant de contrariété du jeune rouquin. Il l'avait sans doute saisi, cette lueur de dégoût, cette étincelle de rébellion qu'il éprouvait pour ce monde, celui des yakuzas. Encore plus aujourd'hui, alors que Grimmjow était au plus bas.

Les yeux ambrés se tournèrent à nouveau en direction de la vitre, perdant de vue Shinji qui se décida à avancer dans sa direction. Mais Ichigo aurait préféré rester seul. Il était assailli par des émotions et des sentiments opposés. Il ne rêvait que de voir le plan d'Aizen s'accomplir, assister à la déchéance de Yamamoto et d'Ichimaru, à ceux qui avaient tenté de les séparer, de faire du mal à Grimmjow.

Il ne rêvait que d'être à ses côtés, mais ce monde n'était pas le sien, il le haïssait. Pourtant, il avait toujours eu la sensation que sa place se trouvait ailleurs, dans un autre monde justement. Lors de leur première nuit ensemble, il avait avoué son désir de rencontrer quelqu'un capable de l'emporter dans un monde inconnu, et dans lequel il finirait par se sentir bien. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse s'agir du monde des yakuzas. Aujourd'hui encore il en doutait plus que jamais. Mais sa place était là où Grimmjow se trouvait.

_Ce monde, comme tu l'appelles, souffla Hirako, très proche de lui à présent, est plus vaste et plus dangereux encore que tu ne le crois. Mais ça, ce n'est pas ton problème. Ichigo, tu sais que tu fais partie de notre monde maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Kurosaki croisa le regard déterminé de Shinji et se demanda un instant ce qu'il tentait de lui prouver. Le convaincre que sa place était parmi eux n'était pas une bonne solution, c'était bien de cela dont il ne voulait pas là, tout de suite. Grimmjow avait toujours été ferme à ce sujet : il ne devait jamais devenir un yakuza. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et s'éloigna de la baie vitrée, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse :

_Je pense que Szayel serait d'accord avec moi, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, reprit-il en appuyant chacun de ses mots.

Shinji échappa un puissant soupir exténué et pinça ses lèvres de manière agacée. Son intention de vouloir changer de sujet irrita le blond au plus haut point :

_Tu ne nous rends jamais la tâche facile toi, grogna-t-il en secouant la tête.

_Ce n'est pas pour vous contredire, loin de là. C'est juste que... si on est logique, demander à Grimmjow de subir une nouvelle pression comme ça maintenant, c'est vraiment trop dangereux.

_Tu penses que le fait qu'il soit dans cet état pourrait le tenir hors de contrôle? De ton contrôle?

_Je n'en sais rien du tout, répondit-il en détournant les yeux. Mais son corps ne le supporterait pas.

Il y eut un bruit dans son dos et Ichigo se retourna pour voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée. Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce quand un Grimmjow visiblement agacé, au visage sombre et au regard scrutateur, apparut sur le pas de la porte. Son pantalon noir reposait lascivement sur ses hanches, sa braguette descendue laissant voir un caleçon blanc, et sa chemise bleu dur pendait sur ses épaules. Le rouquin plissa les yeux au moment où le regard azur croisa le sien. Et il sut qu'il avait tout entendu, peut-être même sciemment.

_Oh Grimmjow, bonjour! Lança Shinji, tout sourire.

Le bleuté grogna, se contentant de lui asséner un regard mauvais qui fit déglutir péniblement le blond. Ichigo lâcha un profond soupir, il était évident que Grimmjow n'aimait pas qu'ils discutent ainsi dans son dos. Et vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait déjà, il était évident qu'il désapprouvait encore plus violemment.

_Est-ce que j'ai b'soin d'un baby-sitter maint'nant? Demanda le bleuté en avançant tout droit vers le bar de la pièce. Ou d'un chap'ron? C'est moi qui décide quand j'sors et pourquoi faire.

Ichigo détourna le regard. Cette réplique s'adressait à lui, et il en avait pleinement conscience. Grimmjow avait été blessé et profondément attristé par la mort de son bras droit, il traversait une mauvaise période. Ichigo s'attendait de facto à le voir se comporter de façon agressive, même envers lui.

Il dévissa le bouchon d'une bouteille d'alcool et s'en servit un verre généreux, sous les yeux des deux hommes qui ne pipèrent mot. Hirako adressa un regard désolé en direction du jeune homme mais se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Kurosaki savait qu'il avait raison; imposer cet entrainement à Grimmjow n'allait pas l'aider à reprendre des forces, et encore moins à guérir de la blessure profonde d'avoir tué Di-Roy.

_Okay. Alors t'es d'accord? Sos'ke a trouvé un bon endroit, embraya Hirako.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, tandis que les deux hommes le laissaient soudain hors de la conversation.

_J'suis d'accord, souffla Jaggerjack après avoir vidé un second verre. Ça s'ra où?

Hirako sembla hésiter quelques instants, glissant un nouveau regard en direction du rouquin qui n'avait pas bougé. Ichigo n'était vraiment pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, mais si Grimmjow se sentait prêt alors il le suivrait. Il fallait au plus vite qu'ils tentent de trouver une solution à ses crises, et surtout apprendre à les contrôler. Plus vite ils en seraient capable, plus vite les Quincy tomberaient ainsi que Yamamoto et compagnie.

_Là où t'as eu ta dernière crise. Cette vieille maison est isolée et déjà en mauvais état.

_Quoi?

Ichigo sauta sur ses pieds, le visage plissé par la surprise. L'endroit même où Grimmjow avait tué Di-Roy? Cet endroit où il avait été amputé d'un doigt? Cet endroit qui lui donnait encore, à lui, la chair de poule? Il était hors de question de retourner là-bas si vite, qui savait comment le bleuté pourrait réagir une fois entre ces murs à nouveau?

_Just'ment, le coupa Grimmjow calmement, c'est l'endroit parfait si j'veux êt' en condition. T'auras pas à m'pousser beaucoup pour qu'j'perde mes moyens.

Ichigo serra les dents face aux yeux décidés de son amant. Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'il voyait les choses, loin de là. Choisir la facilité n'allait pas les aider à construire ce nouveau lien, à l'aider à déclencher les colères de Grimmjow. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

_Ça nous aidera peut-être au début. Cet endroit te replongera dans une certaine colère certainement. Mais ça ne sera pas le cas le jour où tu te retrouveras face à Yamamoto, Ichimaru et les autres. Tu n'auras pas cette atmosphère!

Grimmjow sembla tiquer un instant, et Hirako bougea nerveusement sur ses pieds.

_C'est pas faux, admit Jaggerjack en reposant son verre sur le bar. Mais ça s'ra un bon levier pour commencer. Après... on s'adaptera. Faut juste qu'on sache si ça peut marcher.

_On trouvera un nouvel endroit, plus neutre ensuite, compléta Shinji. Mais le plus important c'est de vous y mettre au plus vite.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, même si la rapidité de cette décision ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Aizen semblait bien trop pressé à vouloir exécuter son petit plan. Or, contrôler Grimmjow allait lui demander du temps, et de l'assurance. Ils ne pourraient pas se contenter d'un à peu près. Que se passerait-il si Ichigo n'arrivait pas, au moment fatidique, à le faire exploser? Et que se passerait-il s'il ne parvenait plus à le calmer ensuite? Non, ils devaient bien envisager tous les cas de figure possibles.

_J'en parlerai à Sos'ke, finit par conclure Hirako en s'éloignant en direction de la porte. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Il leur adressa un rapide salut et s'éclipsa, laissant le silence retomber sur la pièce lourdement. Grimmjow était toujours accoudé au bar, immobile et silencieux tandis qu'Ichigo l'observait étroitement. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui trottait dans la tête du plus âgé, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il connaissait son chagrin, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir là-dessus. Est-ce que Grimmjow essayait de leur prouver, de se prouver, qu'il n'était pas atteint? Qu'il pouvait encore vivre normalement après ce qui était arrivé?

_J'sais c'que tu penses, marmonna-t-il soudain en se tournant vers lui. Mais chez les yakuzas, on n'a pas l'temps d'pleurer l'un des nôtres.

 _Même si c'est toi qui l'as tué?_ pensa le plus jeune.

_Tu es fort, et tu as un mental d'acier, Grimmjow, admit-il en soutenant son regard. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de tout le monde. Hallibel est... différente, tes hommes le sont.

_Ils comprendront.

Ichigo secoua la tête, comme s'il réfutait cette affirmation. Peut-être le pourraient-ils en effet, mais il ne pourrait pas les empêcher de regretter et de pleurer Di-Roy. Peu importait les circonstances, ses relations avec ses subordonnés étaient plus importantes que tout, encore plus aujourd'hui après ce qui était arrivé. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas les traiter de cette façon.

En l'écoutant parler, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire qui réconforta le jeune homme. Il avait craint de ne voir son amant s'enfoncer dans la culpabilité et l'amertume après cette mort funeste. Mais il semblait vouloir continuer à avancer, et penser au futur.

_Mph, t'as p'tet' raison, admit-il en faisant quelques pas vers lui. J'ai d'jà dit qu'j'avais eu raison d'te faire confiance jusqu'ici.

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux roux et lui sourit, amenant Ichigo à se détendre lentement. Grimmjow comprenait au moins qu'il faisait tout ça pour lui, pour l'aider, et que son avis était peut-être à prendre en considération.

_Aller là-bas, retourner dans cette vieille maison à moitié délabrée... ce sera un mauvais moment, pour toi comme pour moi. Il m'a semblé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour cette autre raison : que penseront tes hommes de toi s'ils savent que tu comptes t'entrainer dans un lieu pareil? Là où leur collègue, ami et frère est mort? Il faut que tu prennes en compte toutes les susceptibilités.

Le bleuté pinça étroitement ses lèvres en l'écoutant attentivement. Puis, il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi son point de vue. La dernière chose dont Grimmjow avait besoin c'était de perdre l'allégeance de ses hommes. Ils avaient déjà une peur bleue de lui, il ne fallait pas l'alimenter, mais au contraire resserrer leurs liens avec lui.

_Ils te sont tous fidèles, tous autant qu'ils sont, ils ont une admiration et un respect sans borne pour toi. Ils se sont tous pliés en deux pour me remercier de t'avoir ramené ici. Ils avaient peur pour toi. Et je pense qu'ils aimeraient entendre que... tu es là pour eux et que tu travailleras dur pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais.

Le regard azur s'était fait plus obscur, mais Ichigo savait qu'il avait raison. Grimmjow se devait de montrer un visage plus humain s'il voulait guérir, s'il voulait chasser le monstre qui hantait son âme depuis tant d'années. Et il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Le jeune homme inspira profondément, glissant sa main dans celle du bleuté, doucement et silencieusement. Cette main puissante tira sur son bras pour l'amener à rapprocher son corps de lui, et Grimmjow le prit dans ses bras.

Cette accolade silencieuse mais pourtant chaude et étroite, pinça le cœur du jeune homme.

_J'travaillerai dur pour qu'ça arrive plus jamais. T'avais peur pour moi, et moi pour toi.

_Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, que tu travailleras dur...

_Oh que si.

Ichigo sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer sensiblement à sa réplique. Le regard azur se fit plus tranchant, attendant sa réaction, épiant les traces d'une émotion quelconque sur son visage. Il cherchait à le rassurer, Ichigo en était convaincu.

_Grimmjow, si notre plan fonctionne, si Aizen décide de te laisser sa place de Premier Lieutenant du clan ici, gérer une ville entière et... avec plus d'hommes à ta charge, sous tes ordres, il te faudra t'appuyer sur la confiance dont tes hommes actuels font déjà preuve envers toi. Et pour garder leur respect, tu dois être honnête. Respecter la mémoire de Di-Roy n'est peut-être pas une perte de temps. Pour toi, comme pour eux.

Le bleuté inspira profondément, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Kurosaki. La loyauté de ses hommes était une partie importante de son succès et de sa force. Lorsqu'il deviendra Premier Lieutenant, il ne pourra gagner la fidélité des nouveaux hommes et leur respect qu'en passant par Hallibel, Nell, Edrad et les autres. Ils allaient devenir son fer de lance pour se faire respecter de ceux qui n'avaient appris qu'à respecter Aizen. Même si le rouquin ne doutait pas que les hommes d'Aizen accepteraient cette passation de pouvoir, il avait appris que dans le monde très fermé des yakuzas, un chef était comme un père, un protecteur. Les hommes devaient accepter Grimmjow comme figure paternelle avant tout, s'il souhaitait conserver le succès qui était sien.

_J'vais aller leur parler, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux orange. Di-Roy méritait mieux qu'ça.

Ichigo acquiesça silencieusement tandis que l'étreinte des bras puissants l'abandonnait. Sans un mot, il observa le bleuté s'éloigner et disparaitre derrière la porte d'entrée. Puis, il étira un sourire en baissant les yeux, réalisant que Grimmjow avait besoin, plus que tout, de montrer un visage humain aux siens s'il voulait le devenir au plus profond de lui-même.

* * *

Ichigo savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir retarder l'échéance plus longtemps. Il en avait discuté avec Aizen et Hirako; Kuchiki allait devoir jouer un rôle dans tout ça. Et il n'avait d'autre choix que de se tourner vers son collègue Renji pour parvenir à entrer en contact avec le policier. Si Aizen voulait obtenir une aide quelconque, voire une collaboration avec la police locale, leur seul point d'entrée était bien Kuchiki Byakuya. L'homme travaillait dans la lutte anti-gangs et avait peut-être même entendu parler des Quincy. S'en faire un allié allait être des plus difficiles, mais pas infaisable.

Cependant, observer son portable dans l'hésitation, et en cherchant quoi lui dire pour le convaincre n'allait certainement pas faire avancer les choses. Ichigo soupira longuement en se pinçant les lèvres étroitement, il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre, encore moins de ce qu'il pourrait dire à Renji pour obtenir ne serait-ce que le numéro de Kuchiki. Mais les autres comptaient sur lui.

Grimmjow était en train de changer, il allait faire des efforts, ils allaient tous en faire et changer les choses. Ces entrainements revêtaient un espoir auquel il se raccrochait sans cesse. Et sans Kuchiki, ces entrainements n'avaient aucun sens. Ils avaient autant besoin de lui que de contrôler les colères de Grimmjow, et il le savait pertinemment.

_Putain, grogna-t-il entre ses dents en cherchant enfin le numéro de Renji dans son portable.

Il n'avait pas le choix, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait. Depuis que Grimmjow avait tenté de l'éloigner pour le protéger, et qu'il l'avait viré du club, il n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de Renji. Celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son ami n'avait même pas levé le petit doigt pour s'enquérir de son état, savoir ce qui se passait. Ichigo s'en était trouvé déçu un temps, et puis la réalité l'avait rattrapé avec la crise de son amant et la mort de Di-Roy. Sans compter le plan d'Aizen auquel il devait activement participer.

Il n'avait vraiment plus le temps de retourner au club, et encore moins de se faire du soucis pour Renji.

_Allô?

La voix grave, mais hésitante, de son collègue lui répondit et pendant une petite seconde qui lui parut une éternité, Ichigo ne sut quoi dire. Il hésita même à raccrocher puis se reprit et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage :

_Salut, c'est Ichigo.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, un silence s'installa également, preuve que ce coup de fil lui procurait un mal être réel. Renji poussa un profond soupir, comme s'il craignait déjà l'issue de cette conversation :

_Ichi? Ça fait un petit bail...

_Ouais, souffla l'autre en hochant la tête, je vois que tu t'es vachement inquiété pour moi.

Nouveau silence, bien plus inconfortable cette fois-ci. Mais l'orangé n'était pas là pour accabler Renji de reproches. Et encore moins pour détériorer un peu plus cette relation qui était déjà bien mal en point depuis un long moment.

_Écoute, je suis désolé okay? Reprit soudain le rouge en le surprenant. Je sais que... que t'as des problèmes, ce type est un yakuza et... Byakuya m'a dit de me méfier de toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais il est très remonté contre toi. Ichi on ne peut pas se parler comme ça, pas alors que tu es avec Jaggerjack et que Byakuya le recherche pour les crimes qu'il a commis...

_Les crimes qu'il a commis? L'interrompit Kurosaki en haussant les sourcils. Est-ce que tu sais seulement de quoi tu parles? Je me fiche de ce que Kuchiki a bien pu te raconter, moi je connais la vérité sur Grimmjow. Les yakuzas ne sont pas des enfants de cœur et je suis loin de dire que Grimmjow n'a jamais fait de connerie. Mais ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores.

_Okay...

Son ton suintait l'agacement, Ichigo le perçut. Ils étaient partis du mauvais pied, il n'obtiendrait sans doute rien de Renji en poursuivant sur cette route. Il fallait qu'il calme le jeu et qu'il lui prouve que Kuchiki pouvait faire mieux que de se focaliser sur Grimmjow de la sorte.

_La vérité c'est que... c'est que j'ai menti à Kuchiki, c'est vrai. Alors qu'il m'avait demandé de me rapprocher de Grimmjow pour pouvoir l'arrêter j'ai... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là, mais j'ai voulu sauver Grimmjow. Je tiens à lui, j'ai des sentiments pour lui, tu peux comprendre ça j'en suis sûr.

_Peut-être.

_Je sais que Kuchiki m'en veut de lui avoir menti, d'avoir saboté son coup. Tout ce qu'il veut maintenant c'est m'arrêter au même titre que Grimmjow et ça serait logique. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait d'illégal, tout ce que je fais c'est... tenter de l'aimer comme un homme normal. Je n'ai pas choisi ça, ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. J'aurais préféré tomber amoureux d'un... d'un client normal, un chef d'entreprise, un avocat, un médecin! Mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir là-dessus!

Renji poussa de nouveau un long soupir, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Ichigo savait qu'il le comprenait mieux que personne, lui qui s'était amouraché de ce policier froid comme la glace ne pouvait contredire son collègue sur le sujet. L'amour vous tombait dessus sans prévenir et vous laissait désemparé sans possibilité de vous échapper.

_Je ne veux pas me mêler du travail de Byakuya, avoua-t-il enfin, les problèmes qu'il a avec toi ou avec Jaggerjack ça le regarde. Je ne veux pas savoir. Mais je l'aime, alors je le soutiens.

_Je comprends, c'est la même chose pour moi et Grimmjow. Je l'aime alors je le soutiens.

Il y eut un silence relativement long. Ichigo cherchait quelque chose d'intelligent à dire mais il lui sembla que si sa dernière phrase n'avait pas convaincu Renji, alors rien ne le pourrait.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ichi?

_Parler à Kuchiki. J'ai besoin de lui parler, pour son travail et dans l'intérêt de tout le monde.

_Tu plaisantes?! S'exclama Renji sur un ton surpris.

_Non, je ne plaisante pas.

_Tu... t'es le porte-parole de Jaggerjack ou quoi maintenant?

_Et toi, tu es celui de Kuchiki?

Renji poussa un petit ricanement, il était évident que cette réplique avait fait mouche. Mais Kurosaki ne se considérait pas comme vainqueur pour autant. Il avait conscience de demander quelque chose de fou à celui qui était son collègue, avec qui il avait été proche et même intime. Mais il savait que cet homme était censé et respectable, malgré sa faiblesse pour Kuchiki, Renji avait toujours été prêt à l'aider à rentrer chez lui après le travail, à le soutenir.

_Ce qui se passe, ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas entre toi et moi, Renji. Ce n'est pas parce que nous aimons des hommes qui s'opposent qu'on doit s'opposer aussi. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, et je t'apprécie toujours autant. Je sais que tu m'en as voulu qu'il demande une danse privée avec moi plutôt qu'avec toi, mais il t'a expliqué pourquoi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

_Ouais...

_Alors aide-moi. Tu me connais, tu le sais que je ne veux pas d'ennuis et quand j'ai menti à la police pour Grimmjow je l'ai fait par amour. Aujourd'hui encore j'agis par amour, pour arrêter tous ces conflits, calmer les choses. Il faut que Kuchiki et le clan de Grimmjow s'entendent, il y a plus grave que ce que Kuchiki croit.

_C'est pour ça que t'es pas revenu? Urahara a dit que t'avais démissionné...

Ichigo ferma les yeux en se demandant s'il devait, là aussi, lui dire la vérité. Renji en savait déjà beaucoup trop sur toute cette histoire pour sa propre sécurité. Il ignorait ce que Kuchiki avait bien pu lui dire sur lui, sur Grimmjow, sur le clan yakuza, mais le rouquin suspectait qu'il ne lui en avait pas donné une image flatteuse.

_Oui, c'est pour ça. Un homme dangereux d'un autre clan yakuza, a réussi à prendre contact avec moi, pour atteindre Grimmjow. Ces hommes-là sont dangereux, plus que nous le croyons encore. J'ai besoin de mettre Kuchiki au courant.

_Alors pourquoi t'es pas allé au poste directement? Pourquoi m'appeler moi? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

_Parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour le convaincre de m'écouter.

Un moment de flottement suivi cette révélation. C'était lui demander beaucoup, peut-être même aller contre ses principes alors qu'il considérait Grimmjow comme un yakuza hors-la-loi commettant des "crimes". Ichigo commençait à perdre espoir.

_Attends, Ichi, tu te fous de moi là, non? Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, tout ça...

_Je le sais, je le sais, le coupa-t-il précipitamment. Tu as dit que... tu soutenais Kuchiki parce que tu l'aimais. Tu peux encore faire mieux; tu peux l'aider dans son travail. Si et seulement si tu me laisses lui parler. S'il consent à bien vouloir croire mes mots.

_Tu lui as menti il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

_Je sais. Mais là, c'est plus important, ça nous concerne tous. S'il ne m'écoute pas, une guerre yakuza risque d'éclater, et crois-moi Renji, tu n'as pas envie de voir ça.

Abaraï poussa un soupir, une habitude chez lui depuis le début de cette conversation. Ces exhalations, censées provoquer la détente dans tout le corps, trahissaient ici sa grande nervosité et son intention de rechercher une sorte de calme, par n'importe quel moyen. Ichigo regrettait de le mêler à cette histoire, un peu comme il avait regretté d'y avoir mêlé Shuuhei et Muguruma, mais l'heure n'était plus aux questions.

_Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

_Je pense que tu es cinglé, Ichi, répondit l'autre du tac-au-tac. Je ne vais pas te donner le numéro de Byakuya pour des raisons... aussi folles. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Toutes ces histoires de yakuzas avec la police c'est dangereux, okay? Si t'as envie de te foutre dans la merde grand bien t'en fasse mais ne me mets pas dans le même panier.

Sa tirade le peina profondément, et blessa même ses sentiments. Il était normal que Renji ait peur de l'aider, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler de cette façon.

_Et moi qui croyais qu'on était amis.

_On l'est. Crois-moi... je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais la situation a changé. Tu ne peux pas te servir de moi pour... pour arriver à tes fins. Ou pour que ton mec parvienne à ses fins. Je suis désolé.

_Renji attends!

Mais il était trop tard. Son portable laissa échapper un bip sonore lui confirmant que Renji avait raccroché. Il laissa lentement tomber son portable sur le canapé et s'affala contre le dossier. Finalement, cette issue était logique. Renji n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça, et encore moins maintenant qu'il savait qu'Ichigo avait protégé Grimmjow. Il avait abattu sa seule carte, et il avait perdu le jeu. Aizen allait devoir trouver une autre solution.

En parlant d'Aizen, il reprit son portable en main, et s'apprêtait à cliquer sur le numéro d'Hirako quand un appel fit vibrer son téléphone. Une suite de chiffres qu'il ne connaissait pas s'afficha sur l'écran et il fronça gravement les sourcils. Peut-être que Renji regrettait et le rappelait? Pensa-t-il. Mais pourquoi utiliser un autre téléphone? Sans réfléchir outre mesure, il répondit.

_Allô?

_Je suis on ne peut plus curieux de savoir ce que tu avais de si important à me dire, Kurosaki Ichigo.

La respiration du jeune homme se figea dans sa gorge et ses yeux cherchèrent activement quelque chose dans la pièce. Un indice, un objet, une silhouette, qui puisse lui prouver qu'un intrus était là, à l'observer. Mais il n'y avait personne, il était chez Grimmjow et son appartement était on ne peut mieux gardé.

_Comment...?

Kuchiki Byakuya était au bout du fil, en chair et en or. Et dire qu'il avait pratiquement supplié Renji de lui donner son numéro, il n'en avait pas eu besoin au final.

_Comment je connais ce numéro? Reprit la voix glaciale et hautaine. Il ne t'est donc jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il m'était très facile et aisé de surveiller le téléphone de Renji, n'est-ce pas?

_Vous faites surveiller les conversations de votre propre amant?!

Ichigo ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il entendait. Il serra les dents en imaginant la réaction de Renji si jamais il apprenait la nouvelle. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, cherchant à atteindre un calme qu'il venait tout juste de perdre. Kuchiki Byakuya était au bout du fil, et avait entendu toute sa conversation avec Renji. Pire que ça, il avait maintenant son numéro de portable, celui que Grimmjow lui avait offert et qui était censé rester secret. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il avait agit comme un imbécile.

_Très bien, alors si vous avez tout entendu tant mieux.

C'était un mal pour un bien, se convainc-t-il. Il avait Kuchiki au bout du fil, et c'était son plan initial. Mais il se retrouvait un peu pris de court à cet instant et ses pensées eurent du mal à s'enclencher correctement.

_Je t'écoute. Tu avais l'air bien dramatique il y a quelques minutes, avec Renji.

C'était le cas, mais le petit ton supérieur du policier refroidit aussitôt l'audace du jeune homme. Il avait plutôt envie de l'envoyer bouler, et de l'insulter copieusement, mais il se contrôla.

_Vous connaissez les Quincy? Ce clan qui est installé dans les quartiers ouest?

_J'en ai entendu parlé, oui.

_Ils ont un accord avec la police là-bas, n'est-ce pas? Vous pouvez me dire ce que c'est cet accord?

_Non.

Ichigo soupira, mais il se devait de garder son sang-froid. Il s'attaquait à une forteresse imprenable en tentant de convaincre Kuchiki, il en avait parfaitement conscience.

_Écoutez, si vous les connaissez vous savez qu'ils comptent entrer en conflit avec le Yamaguchi-Gumi. Une guerre pourrait éclater, ils ont tenté de m'approcher, de me baratiner pour m'attirer dans leur camp. Ils veulent le marché de la drogue, ils veulent ce qu'a Grimmjow.

_Et en bon toutou tu tentes de les en empêcher?

_J'essaye d'éviter que la ville ne se transforme en bain de sang. Il y a déjà eu des morts, il y en aura encore.

_Mmm. Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste?

_Le Yamaguchi-Gumi sait ce que vous voulez : un droit de regard sur ses activités, sur la drogue, sur tout ça. Ils vous le donneront, mais ils ont besoin de vous pour éviter qu'un conflit n'éclate. Le Premier Lieutenant du Yamaguchi-Gumi est prêt à livrer son propre chef... Il n'y aurait plus qu'un seul clan dans la ville, qui collaborerait avec vous, avec la lutte anti-gang. Ça vous permettrait de tout contrôler.

Kuchiki resta silencieux, et Ichigo sut qu'il avait probablement attisé sa curiosité. Ce n'était pas rien ce qu'il lui proposait, même s'il n'était qu'un porte-parole et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où Aizen comptait le laissait fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires. Il avait plus que jamais conscience qu'il sonnait l'arrêt de mort de Yamamoto et des autres, et c'était nouveau pour lui. Être responsable de la mort de personnes, qui pourrait vivre normalement après ça?

Ichigo s'était longuement interrogé sur sa place dans toute cette machination. Il n'était pas un être violent, encore moins un tueur, et cette vengeance qui ne cessait de faire bouillir son sang l'aveuglait. Il tentait de se raisonner autant qu'il le pouvait, mais son amour pour Grimmjow reprenait le dessus. Il avait beau essayer de trouver une solution alternative, même si la direction du clan devait payer, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il avait choisi la facilité en se laissant entrainer dans cette vengeance, pourtant, Grimmjow l'avait bien prévenu...

Il lui avait bien dit que tout cela n'était qu'un cercle vicieux, que la violence entrainait la haine, et que la vengeance l'aveuglerait. S'il se rendait complice d'une telle atrocité, que serait-il capable de faire ensuite?

_Il va de soit que je ne suis pas insensible à une telle proposition, annonça soudain Kuchiki, sortant de son mutisme.

_Je ne peux pas vous exposer tous les détails, il vous faudra rencontrer Aizen Sosuke, le Premier Lieutenant. Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré, n'est-ce pas?

Quel gradé de la police spécialisé dans la lutte anti-gang, et qui avait voué toute sa carrière à se battre contre les yakuzas, refuserait de rencontrer un grand chef du clan yakuza le plus influent du Japon? Kuchiki devait certainement être plus excité que jamais en cet instant, même s'il ne le laissait pas transparaître.

_C'est exact. Mais je me ferais un plaisir de le rencontrer.

_D'accord. Rappelez ce numéro ce soir, à 20h. Vous parlerez directement avec Aizen Sosuke.

_Mph, tu es devenu un parfait petit yakuza...

_Pas vraiment. J'essaye seulement... de protéger quelqu'un.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le contredire, ni même de l'affirmer, ils savaient tous deux que c'était bien pour Grimmjow qu'il le faisait.

_Ce soir, 20h.

Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha. Il n'était pas question d'avoir une conversation ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus longues avec Kuchiki. Il était déjà assez surpris qu'il ait accepté de lui parler, et encore plus qu'il ait accepté de le recontacter pour discuter avec Aizen. Il soupira de soulagement, au moins, il avait fait sa part du boulot. Kuchiki allait certainement réfléchir longuement à cette proposition, mais s'il n'était pas un imbécile, il accepterait.

* * *

Ichigo avait rejoint Aizen chez lui dans la soirée, et Kuchiki avait rappelé pour pouvoir lui parler. Les deux hommes avaient eu une très longue conversation, si longue que le jeune homme avait commencé à s'endormir sur le canapé devant le bureau d'Aizen. Grimmjow se trouvait à ses côtés ce soir-là, ne pouvant dissimuler son inquiétude. Mais quand Aizen leur annonça que la rencontre avec Kuchiki aurait lieu le lendemain, le sang d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un tour.

_Demain? Si vite?

_Il ne veut pas perdre de temps, moi non plus, expliqua Aizen. Attendre c'est prendre le risque que les Quincy ou que Yamamoto découvre tout ça. Qui sait de quoi ils sont capables après l'histoire des micros...

Il n'avait pas tort, admit-il en hochant la tête. La rencontre aurait donc lieu le lendemain, dans un endroit considéré comme neutre : un petit restaurant discret du centre-ville. Les lieux allaient être bien surveillés, par les hommes de Kuchiki et ceux d'Aizen, afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Si les Quincy ou un autre petit clan apprenaient leur entrevue, tout tomberait à l'eau pour sûr.

Ichigo et Grimmjow rentrèrent en silence, préoccupés par la journée du lendemain qui s'annonçait éreintante et tendue. Grimmjow était en train de retirer sa veste de costume dans la chambre, quand Ichigo s'assit sur le lit en poussant un profond soupir.

_Alors? Est-ce que tu as parlé à tes hommes?

Jaggerjack entreprit de défaire sa cravate qu'il jeta à terre puis déboutonna sa chemise lentement, le regard perdu devant lui.

_Ouais, c'est fait. C'était pas la chose la plus facile mais... c'était une bonne idée. Il fallait que ça soit fait.

_Oui, c'est une bonne chose.

_J'ai vu... j'ai vu dans leurs yeux comment ils m'regardaient. Un genre de... respect mélangé à d'la peur, du r'gret aussi. Un chef yakuza est responsable de ses hommes, de leur vie. Et ça, ils le savent très bien.

Sa voix était monotone, presque mélancolique tandis qu'il parlait. Mais il semblait néanmoins soulagé de l'avoir fait et remercia Ichigo pour son précieux conseil. Le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire en retour et s'attarda à étudier plus longuement l'expression de son visage. Grimmjow menait depuis longtemps des hommes, il devait connaître le poids de les diriger, d'être responsable d'eux. Mais peut-être découvrait-il que leur vie dépendait elle aussi de lui, et de lui seul, et de la même façon leur mort. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés, en poussant un soupir, Ichigo posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

_Je suis sûr qu'ils le savent, assura-t-il. Ils savent qui tu es quand tu n'es pas... quand tu es normal, je veux dire.

_J'sais pas si j'dois leur parler de c'qui va s'passer...

_Tu veux dire le putsh d'Aizen?

_Mm, confirma-t-il. J'ai b'soin d'leur soutien. Mais ils vont m'juger encore plus...

_Grimmjow, tu es leur chef, tu es celui qu'ils doivent suivre.

Cette notion de respect et d'obéissance qu'il avait vu chez les yakuzas, il ne l'avait vu nulle part ailleurs. Grimmjow était comme un frère, et un père en même temps pour eux tous. Ils étaient une vraie famille; travaillant ensemble, vivant presque ensemble, partageant pratiquement tout. Et même ce putsh, aussi violent soit-il, ne saurait remettre en cause cette idée de famille, ce lien étroit entre eux.

Mais Grimmjow se posait la question, il se remettait en question, et Ichigo en était soulagé. Son côté humain prenait le pas sur le yakuza violent qu'il avait toujours été. Et en toute modestie, il savait que c'était grâce à lui.

_En les mettant au courant, j'prends l'risque qu'ils pensent que j'suis taré. Que j'suis d'accord pour massacrer mes propres frères de Kobe! Ils croiront que j'peux aussi me débarrasser d'eux aussi facilement!

_C'est faux, tu sais qu'ils te font confiance.

_P'tet' pas après c'qui s'est passé. Si seulement j'avais pas fait ça, si seulement Di-Roy était encore là, p'tet' qu'j'aurais pu... mais là, tout a été ébranlé. La confiance, le respect...

Ichigo adopta un sourire compatissant, et entoura son cou de ses bras. Puis, il déposa sa joue contre son épaule, cherchant à lui procurer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de calme, de sérénité. Il n'aurait jamais pu deviner, imaginer, envisager, qu'un jour il devrait surmonter tous ces obstacles pour être avec quelqu'un. Quelques mois plus tôt, si on lui avait dit qu'il échafauderait bientôt un plan avec un sous-chef yakuza pour éradiquer un clan de la ville de Tokyo, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Lui qui ne connaissait rien à leur monde, qui n'en faisait pas partie, se retrouvait comme un cheveu sur la soupe au cœur du plus gros complot mené contre le Yamaguchi-Gumi.

_Je pense souvent à... et si ça ne fonctionne pas. Si ce jour-là le lien entre nous n'est pas assez efficace pour y arriver. Si l'Oyabun s'enfuie, si...

_Y'aura toujours un risque, le stoppa-t-il. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Si t'y crois, j'y croirai.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et pendant un long moment ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, à s'observer. Grimmjow se pencha bientôt vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, arrachant un sourire au jeune homme. Les deux corps tombèrent doucement sur le matelas, s'enfouissant au cœur des couettes moelleuses et les bras chauds et rassurant du bleuté entourèrent la taille du rouquin.

Combien de fois avaient-ils échangé ce genre d'étreinte, douce et chaleureuse? Trop peu au goût d'Ichigo. La passion avait toujours caractérisé leur relation, et c'était ce qu'il avait toujours recherché. Mais il se surprenait à aimer un autre genre de contact, plus doux, plus aimant mais tout aussi agréable. Lorsqu'il l'enlaçait de la sorte, la chaleur bienfaisante de son corps qui s'insufflait en lui était la définition même de l'amour. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'était ce sentiment, il l'associait à cette sensation; celle d'une agréable chaleur apaisante dans laquelle il se sentait en sécurité.

Il ne fallut guère de temps à Grimmjow pour trouver le sommeil. Ichigo lui, au contraire, avait du mal à s'endormir. Lorsqu'il trouva assez d'espace pour se dégager des bras de son amant, il le laissa seul et s'éloigna discrètement. Il prit sans bruit aucun le chemin de son laboratoire photo et entreprit de développer quelques photos qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de travailler.

Il savait néanmoins ce qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Cette rencontre avec Kuchiki l'angoissait, mais il n'aurait jamais osé l'admettre devant Grimmjow. Cet homme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et il était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance. Et s'il profitait de cette rencontre pour faire quelque chose de stupide, comme arrêter Grimmjow? Ou tenter de compromettre Aizen? Ichigo savait bien que le Yamaguchi-Gumi était une organisation légale, et qu'Aizen n'avait jamais eu de problème, exerçant une activité dans l'immobilier qui était tout sauf en dehors des lois. Mais le trafic de drogue de Grimmjow était un autre sujet.

Il mâchouillait sa lèvre avec anxiété quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il avait reçu un texto de Szayel :

 _"Désolé pour le retard, j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, tes analyses sanguines ont révélé que tu étais guéri. Toi et Grimmjow êtes tous deux clean à présent. Bonne soirée. Szayel."_

L'orangé laissa échapper un rire étouffé, de soulagement. Il relut plusieurs fois le message, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sentant ses épaules s'affaisser. C'était une nouvelle qu'il n'attendait plus depuis tellement longtemps! Il tourna la tête en direction de la porte de la pièce, prêt à s'élancer jusqu'à la chambre pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Grimmjow. Mais il se contint. Le bleuté avait besoin de repos, maintenant plus que jamais. Les entrainements allaient lui pomper toute son énergie, et l'entrevue de demain allait nécessiter elle aussi un certain contrôle de sa personne.

Il se promit donc de lui en parler plus tard, non sans éprouver une profonde excitation à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau faire l'amour avec lui.

* * *

Ichigo avait travaillé quelques heures sur ses photographies avant de rejoindre son amant dans le lit. Il avait pris garde à ne pas le réveiller, se glissant en douceur sous les couvertures. Puis, il s'était lové contre lui, un soulagement flottant dans sa poitrine malgré l'appréhension évidente qu'il ressentait à l'idée de se trouver face à face avec Kuchiki à nouveau.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Grimmjow avait déjà quitté les lieux et il se retrouva seul dans le grand appartement. Un de ses hommes gardait l'étage, un dénommé Nakeem qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois. Ce dernier, se plia en deux en le voyant émerger de l'appartement, la mine confuse. Il lui indiqua que Grimmjow était sorti, accaparé par des affaires urgentes à l'extérieur et qu'il le contacterait dans la journée. Ichigo se contenta de ces informations et profita du petit-déjeuner qui l'attendait, même s'il avait l'estomac noué à la pensée de ce qui les attendait en soirée.

Jaggerjack lui passa un coup de fil plus tard dans la journée, l'informant qu'il rentrait pour pouvoir se préparer à l'entrevue avec Kuchiki. Bien trop accaparé par cette réunion, Ichigo en oublia la bonne nouvelle annoncée par Szayel la veille. Et sans vraiment comprendre comment le temps avait pu passer si rapidement, il se retrouva dans la voiture d'Aizen, à côté de Grimmjow, en route pour cette rencontre hors norme. Une étrange atmosphère tendue régnait dans le véhicule. Grimmjow gardait son regard fixé devant lui, observant la route à travers le pare-brise, tandis qu'Aizen était penché au-dessus de son téléphone, cliquant sur l'écran de ses doigts agiles. Ichigo lui, tentait de rester calme autant qu'il le pouvait.

Aizen n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque, aussi Hirako Shinji n'était pas de la partie. En tant qu'ancien supérieur de Kuchiki, sa présence aurait pu tendre encore plus les négociations. Mais il n'était guère loin. Il faisait partie d'un convoie de trois voitures qui les suivaient de loin, et qui attendraient patiemment qu'ils ne repartent sans encombres. Si Kuchiki avait comme projet de les piéger, ils pourraient agir en conséquence.

A sa plus grande surprise, Kuchiki était seul, assis derrière une petite table au fond d'un restaurant peu fréquenté du quartier historique, et hautement touristique du centre. Il portait un costume sombre, et une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'un verre étaient posés devant lui. Il avait l'air d'une statue de marbre, immobile et glaciale, en train d'attendre une délivrance quelconque.

Aizen pénétra le premier dans la salle, suivi par Grimmjow puis par Ichigo. Le propriétaire des lieux se tenait derrière le bar, et ne faisait aucunement attention à eux. Kuchiki leva les yeux sur eux lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant lui. Son regard d'un bleu sombre, aussi foncé que les abysses des océans les plus profonds, se posa tout d'abord sur Aizen, puis sur Grimmjow et enfin sur le jeune homme qu'il étudia longuement. Kurosaki n'était guère à l'aise, et il fut soulagé d'entendre Aizen parler:

_Comment voulez-vous faire cela?

Kuchiki fit un geste à Aizen, pour l'inviter à s'asseoir face à lui. Le yakuza s'autorisa un instant de réflexion avant d'accepter l'invitation et de tirer la chaise pour pouvoir y prendre place. Grimmjow et Ichigo eux, restèrent debout, hésitants, quand enfin le policier s'adressa à Sosuke :

_Seulement vous et moi. Qu'ils sortent.

Son ton froid et condescendant agaça Kurosaki qui serra les poings, mais il n'était pas question de faire du zèle ici. Grimmjow semblait tout aussi furieux que lui, mais il ne laissa rien transparaitre.

_Comme vous voudrez, obtempéra-t-il.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ichigo et Grimmjow échangèrent un regard avant de convenir d'un accord silencieux qu'il valait mieux faire ce qu'il demandait. Ils tournèrent les talons et sortirent du restaurant, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Grimmjow fit quelques pas sur le trottoir et shoota dans un tas de gravillons, en signe de frustration. Ichigo échappa un soupir, ne sachant véritablement quoi penser. Aizen était un homme qui savait ce qu'il faisait, il était modéré et en même temps fort, mais pouvait-il lui faire une confiance aveugle pour régler tout ça? Le bleuté faisait les cent pas, jetant par moment un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du restaurant pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

_Il va nous entuber! Lâcha-t-il soudain en pointant son doigt sur la porte.

_Aizen ne se laissera pas faire. Il va négocier...

_Kuchiki s'laissera pas faire non plus et tu l'sais.

_Ils sont tous les deux gagnants là-dedans, et nous aussi, objecta-t-il en l'observant gravement.

Lui non plus n'avait aucune confiance en Kuchiki, mais il se devait de croire en Aizen. Dévoiler leurs intentions à la police était risqué, ils en avaient tous conscience, tout pourrait se retourner contre eux. Mais c'était là leur seule chance, et ils se devaient de jouer cette carte jusqu'au bout. Grimmjow pinça ses lèvres, affichant un regard soucieux et fuyant, mais l'orangé ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Ne pas savoir, être laissé de côté, était d'autant plus angoissant.

L'échange dura très longtemps, si bien que la nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Aizen ouvrit la porte du restaurant pour leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Il avait la mine grave et cela n'échappa pas à Kurosaki. Avaient-ils trouvé un compromis? Si leur discussion avait duré si longtemps c'était sans doute parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Certains points avaient sans doute nécessité de plus longues tractations. Il crevait d'envie de savoir mais redoutait les mots qui allaient sortir de la bouche d'Aizen.

_Nous sommes parvenus à un accord, annonça-t-il. Asseyez-vous.

Grimmjow tira deux chaises, qu'il installa à côté d'Aizen, assez loin de Kuchiki qui ne s'en trouva nullement dérangé. Des assiettes étaient déposées devant eux, indiquant qu'ils avaient dîner tout en discutant. Mais le plus dur était fait, pensa Ichigo en tentant de se détendre. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à savoir quel compromis exactement ils avaient décidé de mettre en place.

_Kuchiki Byakuya nous offre le soutien de la police, de la section anti-gang, de ses hommes, expliqua Aizen tandis que le regard marine de Byakuya ne quittait pas Ichigo. Il est d'accord pour nous soutenir dans notre entreprise. Bien entendu, il a été convenu qu'il aurait un certain contrôle sur nos activités. Il veut pouvoir connaître les lieux et les travailleurs de Barragan, pouvoir évaluer les revenus de son activité. Sur ces revenus seront prélevés un pourcentage qui reviendra à la police.

Ichigo inspira longuement par le nez, silencieusement. Alors c'était de l'argent que voulait Kuchiki? Il aurait tout imaginé sauf ça! Mais cet argent qui allait revenir à la police, que comptait-il en faire si ce n'était pas pour son usage personnel? Il aurait souhaité poser la question, mais il laissa Aizen poursuivre :

_De même pour tes activités Grimmjow. Kuchiki-san veut contrôler les importations, notamment de tes fournisseurs chinois. Il n'empêchera aucune de nos marchandises d'entrer, mais ça lui permettrait de mettre la main sur des marchandises qui seraient peut-être destinées à d'autres.

Grimmjow eut un petit rictus qui fit craindre à Ichigo qu'il n'ait une remarque acerbe à partager. Mais il resta silencieux. Ichigo savait que depuis le conflit avec les thaïlandais, Grimmjow ne pouvait se fournir qu'auprès des chinois ce qui fragilisait considérablement son marché et ses marchandises. Mais si le contrôle de Kuchiki lui permettait d'endiguer définitivement tous les autres petits dealers de la ville, il était gagnant.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas écarté la possibilité de reprendre contact avec les thaïlandais, malgré l'incident passé avec Kenpachi. Mais tant qu'Aizen n'avait pas fait son putsh, il était hors de question de négocier une nouvelle alliance avec eux.

_Je m'engage à vous donner tout le soutien nécessaire à votre petite affaire, dit Kuchiki avec ce port de tête hautain et cette voix monotone. Les conclusions de l'enquête sur la mort de Yamamoto, Ichimaru et compagnie seront formelles et accuseront les Quincy. Il n'est pas difficile de créer des preuves de toutes pièces.

Ichigo plissa ses yeux quand il rencontra le regard affuté de Byakuya. Il avait toujours vu juste sur cet homme, il était perfide, et capable de tout. Et même si aujourd'hui il servait leurs intérêts il pourrait très bien leur planter un couteau dans le dos quand il le souhaiterait.

_Seulement, j'ai une autre petite demande. Une petite... réparation pour l'humiliation subie il y a quelques temps.

Son regard incisif se fit encore un peu plus tranchant, sans se détourner d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur accélérer et quelques sueurs froides naitre dans son cou, tandis qu'il comprenait que le policier cherchait à se venger de lui, pour avoir tenté de se jouer de la police.

En réparation pour le temps qu'Ichigo lui avait fait perdre, l'irrespect dont il lui avait fait preuve, et son envie de le tourner en dérision, de l'humilier, Kuchiki réclamait une compensation.

_Quelques petites heures de prison, sous ma garde, dans mon commissariat.

Ichigo eut un mouvement de recul surpris, abasourdi par cette étrange "demande" dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Aizen lui, échappa un soupir navré, en baissant les yeux. Quant à Grimmjow, il sauta sur ses pieds, sa chaise tombant au sol et se pencha vers Kuchiki pour attraper le col de sa veste :

_C'est hors d'question! Cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

Son visage plissé par la colère ne sembla nullement impressionner Kuchiki qui resta de marbre. Aizen dut intervenir pour lui faire lâcher prise et le calmer. Mais le bleuté n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cette proposition faire son bout de chemin dans la conversation :

_Vous voulez réparation? Vous voulez réparation?! Grogna-t-il en se redressant, ses yeux lançant des couteaux. Moi aussi j'veux réparation! Quand vous avez refilé la syphilis à tout le monde! Alors au lieu d'vouloir flatter vot' ego, avant d'pouvoir vous féliciter d'avoir puni pour j'sais quelle raison Ichi, occupez-vous de vot' cul dégueulasse!

_Grimmjow!

Aizen fut contraint de l'éloigner de la table, afin que le bleuté ne se calme. Il était furieux, et Ichigo ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Kuchiki profitait de ce petit marché pour se venger, et le jeune homme avait su que ça arriverait, tôt ou tard. Mais aller jusqu'à le jeter en prison... Kuchiki était vraiment une ordure.

_Vous comptez faire quoi? M'enfermer comme un rat pendant trois heures et me regarder en souriant? Me lancer des injures, ou même des cacahuètes comme à un vulgaire singe? Je suis certain que ça ferait remonter votre estime de vous-même.

_Vois cela comme un geste de bonne foi qui scellerait notre accord, répondit-il froidement. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais passer l'éponge sur le petit jeu que tu as osé mener en toute impunité? On ne me balade pas par le bout du nez, Kurosaki.

Ichigo esquissa un sourire, tandis qu'Aizen était de retour, seul. Le rouquin ne posa pas plus de question, il était évident qu'il valait mieux éloigner Grimmjow pour la suite des négociations. Lui-même sentait le sang battre à ses tympans, ses muscles se tendre et la rage l'emporter sur son self control, mais il inspira profondément et se convainc qu'il ne pouvait pas tout foutre en l'air.

_D'accord. Allez-y, enfermez-moi si ça vous fait plaisir, accepta-t-il enfin en se levant. Mais vous allez devoir faire avec la mauvaise humeur de Grimmjow. Bon courage pour ça.


	34. Chapitre 32

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 32.**

 **Warnings :** Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon...

 **Note :** Merci à vous toutes et tous d'être aussi patient(e)s! Je suis d'une extrême lenteur ces derniers temps, accaparée par d'autres projets divers et variés, mais je terminerai cette fic quoiqu'il arrive :)

* * *

Grimmjow était au volant de la berline d'Aizen, sa toute dernière acquisition, noire et rutilante avec une classe allemande indéniable. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la conduisait, son patron ne l'y avait jamais autorisé, mais il avait discrètement subtilisé les clefs à Aizen et s'était enfuit de sa grande maison au milieu de la nuit. Incapable de rester patient plus longtemps alors qu'Ichigo avait été enfermé par Kuchiki.

Il roulait à vive allure dans les rues de Tokyo, alors que depuis plusieurs heures le rouquin était aux mains du glacial capitaine de police. Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça? Quel imbécile il avait été de le laisser l'embarquer, menottes aux poignets en l'enfournant agressivement dans sa voiture de fonction. Il frappa le plat de sa main contre le volant de cuir, en échappant un grognement de douleur. Il aurait dû dire non, il aurait dû intervenir et dire que c'était de la folie! Qu'Ichigo n'avait pas à dire amen à tous les fantasmes de ce flic tordu!

Mais maintenant que Kuchiki l'avait attrapé il était fortement probable qu'il ne le relâche pas de sitôt. Entendons par-là : _jamais_. Grimmjow ne pouvait évidemment pas affirmer connaître les intentions de Kuchiki, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester là, les bras croisés dans la maison d'Aizen. Il avait tourné comme un lion en cage, écoutant son patron lui répéter encore et encore que tout se passerait bien, que Kuchiki respecterait leur alliance, patati, patata. Mais Jaggerjack n'y croyait pas, lui. Peut-être se montrait-il dramatique et négatif, mais le jour où il ferait confiance à un flic n'était pas encore arrivé - Hirako avait toujours été une exception, mais Grimmjow ne l'avait jamais considéré vraiment comme un flic.

Kuchiki était plus intelligent que ça, et il ne se contenterait certainement pas de garder Ichigo "quelques heures". Tout du moins, c'était l'avis de Jaggerjack. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout ceci n'était qu'un coup fourré. Un de plus. Et mené de main de maître par un Kuchiki qui n'en avait qu'après Ichigo et lui de toute façon. Il lui faisait encore moins confiance depuis qu'il avait parlé d'enfermer Ichigo en prison en prétextant une vulgaire "compensation". Non, les actions de Kuchiki étaient animées par autre chose : la vengeance, Grimmjow en connaissait un rayon sur la chose pour ne pas être capable de la reconnaître. Et il se méfiait des types de ce genre, qui en plus étaient flics.

Il doutait qu'un homme comme le glacial capitaine de police obtempère aussi facilement. Il voyait clair dans son jeu, il aimait embobiner les autres, gagner et les écraser totalement. Et c'était ce qu'il comptait faire avec Ichigo. Et il ne serait certainement pas satisfait après quelques heures d'enfermement. Oh non, Jaggerjack l'avait lu dans ses yeux, cet homme avait un besoin de vengeance bien plus grand encore. Il avait probablement jubilé de pouvoir l'enfermer, comme il avait dû jubiler de lui glisser les menottes aux poignets. Mais qu'en serait-il de sa libération?

C'était pour cela qu'il roulait à toute allure jusqu'au commissariat, parce qu'il sentait qu'ils se feraient rouler. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Ichigo aux mains de ce type! Il avait bien conscience de jouer un jeu dangereux, que Kuchiki pourrait très bien annuler leur arrangement, mais il s'en moquait totalement. C'était de la liberté d'Ichigo dont il était question, bordel! Il ne le laisserait pas pourrir en prison.

Il se gara devant le commissariat, calme à cette heure de la nuit et pénétra rapidement dans le bâtiment. Il avait aussi conscience d'être un criminel, d'être recherché par la police mais il s'en foutait là aussi. Il entra dans le hall comme dans un moulin, les deux gardiens de l'entrée ne l'arrêtèrent pas, attardant à peine leurs regards sur lui. Comme si son instinct savait exactement où trouver Kuchiki, il s'introduisit dans les quartiers réservés au personnel, et cela sans qu'on ne l'en empêche.

Après avoir ouvert quelques bureaux à la volée, il découvrit le grand capitaine aux longs cheveux corbeaux dans un bureau immense. Deux grands lampadaires en métal se style contemporain éclairaient son large bureau blanc, le reste de la pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus total. Grimmjow s'avança jusqu'à lui, alors qu'il se tenait assis dans un fauteuil de bureau d'un blanc éclatant, le dos droit et le visage impassible. Ses grands yeux marine se braquèrent sur lui et il pinça sa bouche mince sans dire le moindre mot, à peine étonné par son intrusion.

_Où est-il? Demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive.

_Je croyais que nous étions d'accord.

_T'es d'accord avec Aizen si t'veux, mais pas avec moi. T'vas m'montrer où il est tout d'suite!

Le fait qu'il s'adressait de manière agressive à un capitaine de police, en plein milieu de son bureau, et qu'il s'était introduit dans un commissariat de police de manière tout à fait interdite ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Kuchiki était armé, il aurait pu se défendre facilement, Grimmjow lui, était venu nu, seulement armé de sa colère.

Pourtant, Kuchiki se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se lever pour contourner son bureau et quitter la pièce tout en l'invitant à le suivre. Il était parvenu à le convaincre un peu trop facilement, pensa le bleuté, et il n'aimait guère cela, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Pas encore. Méfiant, mais impatient tout de même, il le suivit le long d'un couloir monotone puis d'un escalier jusqu'à un étage inférieur, avant de pénétrer dans un endroit sécurisé que le capitaine ouvrit à l'aide d'une carte magnétique.

Une allée de cellules s'étendit devant ses yeux et il fronça les sourcils, attentif et sur ses gardes, observant les prisonniers d'une nuit qui purgeaient leur garde à vue. Il chercha Ichigo activement du regard mais il ne se trouvait pas parmi les prisonniers des premières cellules. Kuchiki continua à marcher de manière solennelle, ses pas lents et cadencés. Sa voix monotone, avec une certaine pointe de sarcasme, s'éleva bientôt, résonnant contre les murs :

_Que comptes-tu faire? Lui demanda-t-il. Le faire évader? Tu n'y parviendrais pas ici, même en étant armé.

_Qui t'dis que j'viens pour l'faire libérer? Lui cracha-t-il en retour.

Kuchiki resta silencieux, stoppant bientôt ses pas face à la grille d'une cellule qui apparaissait de prime abord totalement vide. Mais Grimmjow remarqua le corps plié en deux au sol et s'approcha des barreaux en appelant le nom d'Ichigo. Ce dernier redressa la tête, ses jambes contre son torse, ses genoux contre son front, et ses bras autour de ses tibias comme s'il tentait de se protéger.

_Grimmjow?

Son regard brillait d'une stupéfaction évidente et il se leva en une fraction de seconde pour se précipiter jusqu'à lui, enroulant ses doigts autour de ceux de Jaggerjack accrochés aux barreaux. Il vit le soulagement passer dans ses yeux, mais aussi une certaine nervosité qu'il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Pendant quelques instants, ils s'observèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme demande :

_Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

_J'suis sûr qu'il va pas t'faire sortir. J'suis sûr qu'il va nous entuber et t'garder en prison. Il va pas t'libérer!

_Je peux entendre ce que tu dis, lui fit alors remarquer la voix hautaine de Kuchiki dans son dos.

Grimmjow grogna et serra les dents en lui adressant un regard assassin. Il avait presque oublié pourquoi il se trouvait ici, la raison de sa venue. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'il pourrait convaincre Kuchiki de libérer Ichigo et encore moins de parvenir à le faire échapper d'un commissariat tel que celui-ci en étant seul et désarmé. Non, il savait bien tout ça.

La vérité était qu'il ne supportait pas de le savoir loin de lui, enfermé de la sorte, à la merci de Kuchiki, à la merci de la police. Il ne pouvait concevoir que cet homme tiendrait parole, même si Aizen semblait le croire. Découvrir Ichigo derrière ces barreaux était une réelle épreuve pour lui et son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Il voulait le faire sortir d'ici...

_Quand tu vas l'faire sortir? Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers Kuchiki.

Ce dernier haussa lentement les épaules, se moquant allègrement de lui, jubilant de sa détresse.

_Qui sait? Quand je serai satisfait probablement.

_'Spèce de taré…, souffla-t-il.

_Grimmjow! Arrête ça! On a un accord avec lui, il me libèrera, assura Kurosaki en imprimant une douce pression sur ses doigts, censée le rassurer.

_Ah ouais et quand? Quand? J'lui fais pas confiance.

Kuchiki écarta les bras :

_Que veux-tu que je fasse pour te prouver ma bonne volonté?

_J'veux rester ici, jusqu'à c'que tu l'libères. Et c'est pas à négocier.

Une étincelle étrange, presque d'excitation, flotta dans les prunelles marines de Kuchiki. Grimmjow avait bien su que ce grand malade aurait adoré ça, le garder ici le faisait probablement plus bander que son propre amant. Les doigts d'Ichigo serraient les siens avec une force étrange, presque douloureuse mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire marche arrière. Il serait tranquillisé lorsqu'il serait certain que ce type ne se foutait pas d'eux.

_Es-tu en train de me demander de te garder en prison?

_Ouais…

_Grimmjow, t'es dingue!

Ichigo protesta énergiquement. Mais il voulait tellement lui faire ravaler sa fierté à ce satané flic, le voir paniquer et lui clouer le bec. Il ne voulait pas finir en prison, vraiment il n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour une telle chose mais il était venu ici de son plein gré. Il devait certainement être dingue pour vouloir une chose pareille, mais peu importait.

_Fous-moi en prison, vas-y. Mais laisse partir Ichigo, lança-t-il alors.

Kuchiki tressaillit, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à pareille réplique. Ichigo non plus, puisqu'il était resté bouche bée, ses yeux voguant de l'un à l'autre des hommes qui se faisaient face et se défiaient silencieusement. Kuchiki réagit enfin, et comme s'il n'y croyait pas, il porta une main à son arme qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Mais Grimmjow éructa en un rire amusé :

_Pas b'soin d'arme, j'te d'mande juste d'laisser partir Ichigo, c'est quand même pas compliqué, nan?

_Je préfère protéger mes arrières, mais te mettre les menottes reste un immense plaisir.

Il s'approcha de lui, sa main toujours sur son arme mais l'autre s'emparant de ses menottes de ferraille dans la poche de sa veste. Grimmjow serra les dents, incapable de bouger ou de réagir en observant ces entraves avancer vers lui et bientôt recouvrir ses poignets. Kuchiki dessina un petit sourire malin sur ses lèvres, chuchotant près de sa bouche :

_Comme je l'avais espéré Grimmjow, tu ne me déçois pas. T'attirer dans ce piège aura été un jeu d'enfant.

Le bleuté se figea, parcourut par un frisson désagréable qui s'empara de son corps tout entier. Piège? Tout ceci n'était qu'un vulgaire piège? Pensa-t-il en sentant l'acier glacial rencontrer la peau de ses poignets. Et Kuchiki souriait, de ce petit sourire narquois qui exprimait toute sa malignité, sa victoire. Alors ce pacte, cette entrevue avec Aizen, sa demande farfelue de garder Ichigo en prison quelques heures... tout ça n'avait été imaginé que pour lui. Pour l'envoyer dans la gueule du loup, l'amener à se rendre lui-même à la police?

Grimmjow était tout simplement incapable de bouger, bien trop choqué et humilié à la fois. La voix d'Ichigo lui parvenait aux oreilles, lointaine, et il n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait. La chaleur de la colère monta en lui, et la lave brûlante de la haine se déversa lentement dans ses veines. Les mains de Kuchiki se refermaient sur lui, tels deux étaux desquels il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper. Il était tombé dans ce piège, comme un débutant, un amateur, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Et le sourire de Kuchiki était une torture, une marque au fer rouge sur sa peau et dans son esprit.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était libérer Ichigo... Lui ne méritait pas la prison, il n'avait jamais rien fait qui mérite pareille punition. Il n'était pas fait pour attendre derrière des barreaux, au milieu de voyous, de criminels et autres tarés de la capitale. Grimmjow ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter. Pas Ichigo… Pas lui…

_Ichigo!

Son corps se redressa violemment, à lui en donner des vertiges, le laissant pantelant. Il mit quelques instants à comprendre où il se trouvait, haletant, le cœur tambourinant à sa poitrine, à demi nu, assis sur un lit bien trop large pour être le sien. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, et qu'il se trouvait encore chez Aizen. Il était chez Aizen, se répéta-t-il tout bas pour se calmer, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Il entoura ses poignets de ses doigts, là où le métal glacial des menottes - pourtant si réel - avait touché sa peau. Mais il réalisa que ce n'était qu'illusion. Il était bien là, et pas en prison, Kuchiki ne se trouvait pas dans cette pièce... Et Ichigo non plus d'ailleurs.

Reprenant ses esprits au fil des secondes qui couraient, il sembla commencer à se remémorer. Kuchiki et Aizen, l'accord qu'ils avaient passé et Ichigo qui avait accepté de se faire emprisonner pour il ne savait combien de temps. Grimmjow plissa ses yeux en se rendant compte que son cauchemar n'était probablement pas si loin de la vérité que ça. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait couru jusqu'au commissariat pour le tirer des pattes de Kuchiki. Mais ce cauchemar lui avait montré tout autre chose…

Il ne croyait pas en des rêves prémonitoires, mais ce cauchemar l'avait bel et bien refroidi d'agir.

Il resta longuement assit de la sorte dans ce lit, avant de réaliser qu'il faisait jour à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. La nuit s'était totalement écoulée et il descendit du lit rapidement, prêt à courir à travers toute la maison d'Aizen pour le trouver et l'interroger. Avait-il des nouvelles de Kuchiki? Ichigo était-il libre?

Il entendit des bribes de voix dans le salon à l'étage inférieur et s'y précipita, le corps nerveux. S'attendant à y trouver Aizen et Hirako, il fut surpris d'y trouver Ichigo. Le jeune homme était là, assis à côté de Sosuke dans le grand canapé de cuir beige. Il avait le teint pâle et de petits yeux, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas dormi, mais il était là, et il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant qui gonfla son cœur et tous se précipitèrent dans un même élan l'un vers l'autre. Ichigo tomba dans ses bras, et le bleuté lui donna une accolade des plus chaleureuses et des plus protectrices. Il le serra si fort contre son torse qu'il fut capable de sentir les battements de son cœur.

_Aizen m'a dit combien tu étais stressé et inquiet pour moi, souffla le rouquin contre son oreille. Il fallait le faire, Grimmjow.

_Et s'il t'avait gardé enfermé, hein? Si c'type voulait pas t'lâcher? Il aurait pu et j'aurais rien pu faire pour t'aider, putain!

Sa voix était quelque peu agressive, comme s'il lui reprochait de ne pas l'avoir consulté avant d'avoir accepté le petit jeu malsain de Kuchiki. Mais Ichigo était libre et étonnamment fort, il n'avait besoin de personne pour prendre ce genre de décision importante. Et ça, il le savait très bien.

_Il n'y a plus d'inquiétude à avoir, reprit-il en redressant son visage pour l'observer. Tout est réglé, et Kuchiki... il est avec nous. C'était notre seule chance.

Grimmjow plissa les yeux, il admettait volontiers que c'était leur seule chance. Kuchiki était maintenant de leur côté, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que ses intérêts résidaient ailleurs, bien entendu. Mais Aizen lui avait offert bien trop gros pour qu'il refuse; un droit de regard sur leurs activités, Kuchiki ne pouvait refuser. Et il avait accepté de falsifier des futures preuves, voire des scènes de crimes afin d'accuser les Quincy et redonner au Yamaguchi-Gumi la suprématie qui était sienne.

Dans son dos, il entendit Aizen se lever et se servir un verre de whisky. Les deux amants se séparèrent lentement et observèrent le Premier Lieutenant siroter sa boisson en restant silencieux. Grimmjow savait que le succès d'Aizen reposait sur lui et sur Ichigo désormais, seulement sur eux et leur réussite à contrôler ses crises. Mais ils en étaient encore très loin. Cependant, étrangement, il avait très envie de s'y mettre, de s'entrainer. Personne n'avait jamais osé prétendre pouvoir le contrôler dans un tel état, et le fait qu'Ichigo puisse réussir l'excitait au plus haut point. S'il le maitrisait enfin dans cette situation, Grimmjow saurait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que le jeune homme était la solution au plus gros problème de sa vie.

_Quand on commence les entrainements? Demanda-t-il, sa voix assurée.

Ichigo lui jeta un œil étonné mais attendit patiemment la réponse d'Aizen qui se fit désirer. L'homme fit tourner sa boisson alcoolisée dans son verre en se pinçant les lèvres comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Puis, il redressa son visage pour les observer tous les deux.

_Quand tu seras prêt, affirma-t-il. Te sens-tu d'attaque?

_Plus que jamais! Répondit Jaggerjack, ses narines frémissantes.

Ichigo posa une main sur son torse, son regard tout à coup plus inquiet qu'auparavant :

_Tu es sûr? Je ne veux pas... Tu as vécu des moments difficiles ces derniers temps, et... Une crise va t'affaiblir ça peut ne pas être bon pour toi.

Sans compter que la dernière fois, il l'avait violenté et l'avait un peu blessé. Grimmjow ne se le pardonnait toujours pas. Il redoutait de perdre totalement le sens de la réalité et de s'attaquer au jeune roux, mais son envie d'enfin savoir s'il pouvait le contrôler totalement était la plus forte. Et puis, il avait perdu un doigt à cause de ces vieux dirigeants et ça, il avait sa propre vengeance à mener lui aussi.

_Beauté, j'veux que tu m'contrôles, j'veux être au creux d'tes mains, t'appartenir tout entier.

Il ignorait pourquoi il lui sortait tout à coup des paroles aussi intimes, surtout en présence d'Aizen, mais c'était la pure vérité. Il voulait lui appartenir totalement, même le monstre au fond de lui. Son passé, son présent et son futur, il voulait qu'ils tiennent au creux de ses mains, qu'il puisse en faire ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il avait confiance en lui. Et parce que c'était sa façon de lui montrer combien il était important dans sa vie.

Le regard ambré se fit plus profond, teinté d'une certaine émotion, et il sut qu'il l'avait touché.

_Alors, il faut qu'on commence le plus vite possible, lui souffla-t-il sans le quitter des yeux. Demain.

_Demain, acquiesça-t-il en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Aizen se racla la gorge face à l'intimité que les deux amants avaient instaurée d'eux-mêmes dans son propre salon. Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui et se séparèrent, attendant qu'il ne donne d'autres directives. Mais Grimmjow savait déjà ce qu'il en était; dès demain, il débuterait ses entrainements avec Ichigo, dans la vieille bâtisse qui avait abrité sa dernière crise. Il ignorait encore comment il allait réagir en se retrouvant là-bas, là où il avait tué Di-Roy, là où il s'était fait couper un doigt, là où il avait failli faire du mal à Ichigo...

Il redoutait toujours la bête au fond de lui, elle grognait toujours, menaçante, affamée mais tapi dans les ténèbres pour l'instant. Dès qu'elle entreverrait le jour elle ne se gênerait pas pour apparaître et se jeter sur la première personne qui se trouverait à sa merci; Ichigo. Mais peut-être qu'alors, elle reconnaitrait son vrai maître, enfin? Ce monstre qui gardait ses colères les plus violentes, accepterait-il d'être mâté aussi facilement?

Mais peu importait la bête qui sommeillait, Ichigo la dompterait.

* * *

Ichigo était épuisé après une nuit au commissariat enfermé sous la surveillance de Kuchiki. Grimmjow le ramena chez lui et tous deux restèrent silencieux tandis qu'ils regagnaient la chambre à coucher de son loft. Un froncement de sourcils ornait son front depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le jeune homme dans le salon d'Aizen. Il était heureux évidemment, soulagé qu'il soit sorti de prison et que ce flic complètement fou n'ait pas cherché à les entuber. Mais sa rancune demeurait tenace.

Il ne parvenait pas à digérer le fait que Kuchiki ait cherché à les humilier tous deux. Ce qu'il voulait c'était atteindre Jaggerjack d'une manière ou d'une autre, et cela depuis le début, et voilà qu'il exigeait d'enfermer Ichigo dans une cellule une nuit entière. Grimmjow ne pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple sursaut d'orgueil de sa part. Il cherchait plutôt à atteindre le yakuza de n'importe quelle manière, et si celle-ci impliquait Ichigo alors tant mieux. Ou tant pis.

Il resterait sur ses gardes, et il était certain qu'Aizen en ferait de même. Leur pacte allait sans doute tenir la route pendant un certain temps, mais jusqu'à quand? Ils n'allaient probablement pas renverser la direction du clan du jour au lendemain, aussi facilement. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient loin de ce qui leur permettrait d'atteindre cet objectif : amener Ichigo à contrôler ses colères. Kuchiki serait-il patient? Ou son rêve se révèlerait-il prémonitoire? La suite des évènements lui donnerait des réponses.

Il observa le rouquin s'affaler sur le lit en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Il ferma les yeux et il lui sembla alors qu'il s'était endormi immédiatement. Il sourit avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas vraiment, et resta quelques instants à observer le visage pâle et quelque peu creusé de son jeune amant endormi sur son lit. Puis, il se pencha au-dessus de son corps et entreprit de le débarrasser de ses chaussures, de son jean et enfin ramena la couette sur son corps. Quand il dormait, il avait toujours cette allure d'adolescent si pur, presque innocent, un véritable ange sans aucune colère. Mais il savait qu'il en était bien loin; Ichigo était tout à l'opposé et parfois il s'en voulait d'en être quelque peu à l'origine.

Il éteignit la lumière et le laissa dormir en paix. Il en profita pour s'intéresser à ses affaires, passer quelques coups de fil mais il se résolut bientôt à rejoindre la jeune personne au fond de son lit. Il ne pouvait supporter se trouver loin de lui plus longtemps, et même s'il avait dormi une bonne partie de la nuit, son sommeil avait été agité par des cauchemars plus que réels et il n'était pas du tout reposé. Il retira son pantalon et sa chemise avant de se glisser sous la couette avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, aussi il positionna son corps délicatement contre le sien sans être brusque. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées poursuivre leur cours. Il se demandait souvent ce que ferait Ichigo s'ils ne s'étaient pas connus, s'il n'avait jamais fréquenté ce club, si l'envie lui en avait pris d'aller au club de strip-tease deux pâtés de maison plus loin. Ichigo serait certainement toujours à danser pour des clients qui le désiraient, et lui serait toujours à aller de club en club inlassablement tout en baisant Ulquiorra de temps en temps.

En parlant du petit brun, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il ne se trouvait pas au domicile d'Aizen hier, là où il avait passé la nuit. Ou alors, Aizen n'avait pas souhaité qu'il se joigne à eux, ce qui pouvait très bien être le cas. Il décida que ce n'était pas son problème et entreprit de chasser Ulquiorra de ses pensées avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Un sommeil à nouveau agité qui ne le reposa que partiellement. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut sous les douces caresses d'Ichigo. Ses doigts délicats cajolaient la forme de ses pectoraux développés, son toucher chaud et voluptueux l'invitant à se réveiller tendrement.

Grimmjow ouvrit un œil, apercevant de grandes prunelles ambrées au fond desquelles voguait une évidente lueur coquine. Il inspira longuement, sentant dans son sous-vêtement sa virilité se tendre de plus en plus. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de tourner son corps vers le sien et de ses bras, vint entourer sa taille fine avant de déposer quelques baisers sur ses lèvres.

Leurs deux corps irradiaient d'une chaleur étouffante qui ne se calma pas à mesure que leurs baisers s'intensifiaient, que leurs caresses augmentaient et que leurs corps se câlinaient. Ichigo colla son bassin contre le sien et le bleuté sentit son sexe dressé, chaud et demandeur, tout comme le sien. Il glissa sa main dans son caleçon et le cueillit au creux de sa main, arrachant un frisson à son partenaire. La nuit dernière avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour lui, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Ichigo et rien que lui. Mais cette putain de syphilis...

_Grimmjow... commença-t-il.

_Chut, tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-il en le dévorant des yeux. J'ai b'soin d'toi, Ichigo, là, maintenant...

Il plaqua d'autant plus son bassin contre le sien, amenant leurs sexes à se retrouver serrés l'un contre l'autre entre leurs deux ventres. Les barrières de tissu de leurs sous-vêtements les empêchaient néanmoins de se toucher complètement. Ichigo chercha à répliquer mais il lui cloua le bec en l'embrassant fougueusement, roulant sur lui afin de le faire prisonnier entre le matelas et son propre corps. Le jeune rouquin gémissait entre deux baisers, cherchant manifestement à s'exprimer mais Grimmjow ne voulait pas qu'il l'arrête, pas maintenant, pas encore avec cette histoire de syphilis. Il était arrivé à bout de sa patience.

Puis soudain, Kurosaki le repoussa vivement et le renversa contre le matelas, dominant de tout son être le corps allongé du bleuté. Saisit, Jaggerjack resta immobile, à moitié entre la surprise et l'incompréhension. Ichigo, qui le tenait fermement par les épaules, l'immobilisa contre le matelas et plongea son regard ambré déterminé dans le sien :

_Laisse-moi parler nom d'un chien! Éructa-t-il.

Grimmjow sentit sa mâchoire se serrer, si c'était pour lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'amour, il n'allait pas accepter ça!

_Bon sang, tu es intenable! Poursuivit-il, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

_T'as pas intérêt à m'en empêcher, t'es à moi, et j'veux t'posséder tout de suite! Rugit-il en attrapant fermement ses bras, sans pour autant se montrer agressif ni violent. J'veux êt' en toi, d'puis tellement longtemps, j'en crève!

Ichigo sembla quelques instants décontenancé, surpris par son honnêteté et la pointe de douleur dans sa voix. Mais c'était véritablement ce que Grimmjow ressentait : il éprouvait une douleur lancinante de ne pas pouvoir être en lui comme avant, de ne pas pouvoir le posséder. Il le voulait plus que tout! Ça faisait tellement longtemps.

Mais alors qu'il pensait que l'orangé allait sévèrement le remettre à sa place, et couper ses désirs, ce dernier étira un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en rire amusé. Il secoua la tête, ses mèches orangées tombant légèrement sur ses yeux :

_Je crois que je t'aurais laissé faire ce que tu veux de mon corps dans tous les cas, reprit-il, ses yeux pétillant d'une malice encore inconnue. Mais tu as de la chance, Grimmjow. Szayel m'a appris que j'étais guéri... Seulement, avec ta crise, ce que Yamamoto et Ichimaru t'ont fait et Di-Roy...

Il ferma les yeux et baissa son visage quelque peu, inspirant longuement pour ne pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions. Touché, Grimmjow glissa une main contre sa joue et l'accueillit au creux de sa paume, dans un geste doux. Il appréciait sa délicatesse et savait bien qu'il avait sans doute eu raison, il n'avait pas été au meilleur de sa forme dernièrement. Il l'encouragea à poursuivre d'une douce caresse, le jeune homme frottant son visage contre sa main :

_Je n'ai pas voulu te brusquer, surtout que parler de ça me paraissait puérile alors que tant de choses te bouleversaient, j'ai voulu attendre, avoua-t-il. J'ai eu tort sans doute, je veux plus que tout faire l'amour avec toi, tout le temps. J'y pense tout le temps.

_Moi aussi, lui répondit-il.

Ichigo se pencha jusqu'à lui pour laisser un baiser sur ses lèvres et le bleuté en profita pour retourner la situation. Il l'attrapa fermement par le bras et le fit basculer de nouveau, afin d'inverser leur position. S'assurant qu'il était bien bloqué par son corps totalement couché sur le sien, Grimmjow immobilisa ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Instinctivement, Ichigo tenta de se dégager, mais il était impossible de se délivrer d'une telle poigne, surtout lorsque le bleuté avait un tel désir au fond du regard :

_Plus rien pourra nous empêcher d'être l'un à l'autre, t'entends, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Pas une maladie, pas mon patron, pas la mort, rien. Quand j'suis tombé amoureux d'toi en un seul regard c'soir là dans c'club, j'ai su qu't'allais changer ma vie, mais j'savais pas encore à quel point.

Le regard ambré s'attendrit devant de telles révélations, et Grimmjow avait bien l'intention de ne pas s'arrêter là. Il se sentait d'humeur honnête aujourd'hui, et il ne voulait plus perdre un seul instant. Ils avaient tant de fois manqué être séparés qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre de lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il relâcha ses poignets, ayant compris que l'orangé ne chercherait pas à permuter à nouveau leurs positions. Jamais il n'avait regardé quelqu'un aussi intensément, sans détourner les yeux, sans avoir besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Ichigo comprenait toujours ses intentions, ses sentiments, ses pensées, il n'y avait pas de plus belle intimité. Lui qui avait abandonné tout espoir de rencontrer un homme censé qui accepterait le monstre en lui, il n'aurait jamais espéré le trouver en ce jeune strip-teaseur.

Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était un de ses moments préférés. Il se remémorait encore parfaitement, jusque dans les moindres frissons, ce qu'il avait ressenti en le dévorant des yeux tandis qu'il dansait sur scène. Le désir ardent qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui, cette étrange fascination pour ses mouvements sensuels et lestes, et son envie de le découvrir, de toucher sa peau... Et cette impression tenace qu'il était celui qu'il lui fallait... Il ignorait encore pourquoi il avait eu cette impression, seulement quelques secondes après l'avoir vu pour la première fois.

Les mains de Kurosaki étaient déjà plus coquines que les siennes, tirant sur le tissu de son boxer pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Il sortit de ses pensées nostalgiques et en fit de même avec le sien, laissant leurs deux hampes tendues et chaudes se rencontrer enfin, sans barrière. Il commença à se balancer lentement, afin d'amener leurs deux virilités à se frotter doucement l'une contre l'autre. Ichigo mordit généreusement dans ses lèvres pour s'empêcher d'échapper un puissant gémissement de plaisir qu'il ne put retenir totalement. Grimmjow sourit, sentant la douce effluve de liquide pré-séminal faciliter leurs frottements. Il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et savoura sa peau si douce là, derrière son oreille.

_Même le monstre qui s'cache au fond d'moi ronronne quand il sent ta peau sous ses lèvres, reprit-il. Il est aussi fou d'toi qu'moi.

Ichigo sourit et ricana doucement, comme si ses mots n'étaient que plaisanteries. Mais il y avait bien une part de vérité selon Grimmjow, qui aimait à personnifier la bête colérique qui prenait le dessus lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle. Il l'imaginait ronronnant dans sa cachette, inspirant le parfum de la peau de Kurosaki, et aussi transit d'amour qu'il ne l'était à cet instant. Sinon, comment pourrait-il seulement espérer le contrôler de A à Z? Lors de sa dernière sortie, la bête s'en était pris violemment à Ichigo, et il le regrettait amèrement, mais la situation était foncièrement différente aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il était question de vengeance, d'annihiler tout un groupe d'hommes qu'ils détestaient tous trois, Ichigo, Grimmjow mais aussi la bête féroce. Il savait qu'elle ne se tromperait pas de cible et ne le décevrait pas. Il cherchait peut-être à communier avec elle, même s'il se doutait que c'était infaisable, mais avec Ichigo, tout était possible.

Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent à nouveau, et le jeune homme gémit, parcourut d'un frisson que Grimmjow sentit plus que bien contre sa peau. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'ils n'avaient plus été aussi intimes. Et penser qu'il serait de nouveau sien dans quelques instants, il ne pouvait guère tenir en place. Sa bouche glissa sur la peau de son menton, de son cou puis de son torse, s'attardant à goûter ses mamelons roses dressés. Il savait combien Ichigo aimait ça, leurs caresses avant l'acte, et la façon qu'il avait de s'occuper de son corps tout entier.

La cage thoracique de Kurosaki s'élevait à un rythme fou, tandis que ses lèvres poursuivaient leur chemin le long de ses abdominaux finement sculptés, de son bassin avant de parvenir jusqu'à son entre-jambe. La chaleur de son membre dressé irradiait, il la sentait sans même entrer en contact avec la peau tendue, ce qui lui fit échapper un sourire. Son petit Ichigo était tellement excité aujourd'hui, il sentit son corps s'enflammer.

Sans crier gare, il se saisit de son membre dressé, mais sans agressivité, sans le brusquer. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la peau délicate qu'il connaissait plus que bien, mais qui lui avait tant manquée. Puis, sans attendre, il se pencha pour y goûter, refermant sa bouche autour de son sexe. Le corps d'Ichigo se raidit, son dos se cambra et il attrapa fermement les draps entre ses doigts, ne pouvant retenir un bruyant gémissement de pur plaisir. Grimmjow aimait ça, le voir offert et perdu quand il s'occupait de lui, il adorait lire dans ses yeux tout son désir, son plaisir, et l'instant où il sombrerait dans l'extase.

Le liquide salé s'écoula sur ses papilles, si particulier, si délectable. C'était le goût d'Ichigo et il l'appréciait plus que de raison, même s'il n'avait jamais été homme à aimer ce genre de chose auparavant. Il sentit sa verge durcir encore un peu plus entre ses lèvres, au gré des mouvements de sa langue et il sentit les doigts fins se perdre dans sa chevelure bleue. Il le laissa lui imprimer un doux rythme avec ses hanches, n'ayant plus qu'à l'esprit son plaisir, l'envie de le voir exploser dans sa bouche.

_Grimmjow...

Ichigo se redressa, le visage plissé par le plaisir, ses yeux voilés et sa bouche entrouverte, un vrai débauché! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait le voir ainsi, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Il savait que pour lui aussi être de nouveau intime était terriblement excitant, et qu'il voulait laisser son orgasme venir le plus rapidement possible. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Ichigo apparemment :

_Non..., souffla-t-il. Pas maintenant...

Le yakuza se contenta de sourire, cueillant dans sa main, ses bourses particulièrement lourdes avant de délaisser son membre rougie par les caresses. Il entreprit de caresser son intimité, se frayant un chemin entre ses fesses charnues qu'il ne manqua pas de croquer à l'occasion. Ichigo ne voulait pas encore jouir, pas si vite, il voulait certainement attendre qu'ils n'atteignent tous deux, au même moment, le septième ciel. Ça lui allait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était écouter les désirs d'Ichigo aujourd'hui; peut-être pour se faire pardonner de tout ce qu'il avait imposé à sa vie, ou peut-être parce que c'était sa manière à lui de l'aimer et de le respecter.

Il attrapa le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit et s'attarda un peu sur sa préparation. Jamais il n'avait été si attentif, si concentré avec ses doigts entre les fesses d'un mec, jamais de la vie. Il avait d'ailleurs découvert - grâce à Ichigo - qu'il pouvait apprécier ce moment, avant de le rencontrer il exécrait ce passage obligé que ses amants d'un soir prenaient soin de réaliser tout seul. Mais pas avec son rouquin préféré. Il adorait voir sa cage thoracique se soulever de plus en plus vite, écouter sa respiration de plus en plus courte et observer le plaisir se décupler dans ses yeux. Il aurait bien continué des heures, oh oui il l'aurait fait, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. Il trouvait quelque chose de particulièrement gratifiant à pouvoir faire jouir un mec avec seulement deux doigts. Mais le jeune homme le repoussa bientôt, plaquant une main sur son front pour l'éloigner de lui.

_Prends-moi, lui souffla-t-il tandis qu'il retirait ses doigts, maintenant!

Il ne se fit pas prier. On ne faisait pas attendre un cul pareil! Il était juste à point lorsqu'il se glissa en lui, forçant doucement ses muscles pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde et apprécier la chaleur étonnante de son intimité. Penché au-dessus de lui, il aimait le voir agripper ses bras et écarter ses jambes afin de venir croiser ses talons sur ses reins. Ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant avec Ichigo, alors qu'il avait toujours aimé jouer les dominants et avoir la main mise sur l'acte sexuel du début à la fin, c'était qu'il aimait lui laisser une marche de manœuvre. Hautement improbable pour un dominant tel que Grimmjow il y avait encore quelques mois. Seul Ichigo avait eu le privilège de le chevaucher et de prendre le pouvoir sur son corps. Personne n'avait jamais osé le pousser contre un matelas sans se soucier de sa fierté de dominant, sauf lui.

Il entama un mouvement de bascule, son rythme d'abord lent et doux puis de plus en plus rapide. Chaque fois qu'il allait plus profondément en lui, le visage de Kurosaki changeait, sa bouche s'ouvrait ou se refermait, ses yeux s'écarquillaient ou se plissaient, ses sourcils se fronçaient ou s'haussaient bien haut. Mais ce qu'il préférait au-delà de tout, c'était lorsqu'il empoignait ses fesses à pleines mains, lui indiquant quel rythme il préférait, l'encourageant avec des mots, parfois doux, parfois crus.

Et il l'écoutait, répondant à ses désirs, c'était à chaque fois pareil avec Ichigo; il se découvrait d'une nature conciliante, attentive, et il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Inconsciemment, le plaisir du jeune homme sous lui était plus important que le sien, mais il ne l'aurait probablement jamais avoué à haute voix. Peu importait.

Le lit grinçait déjà sous ses coups de butoir, les claquements de ses cuisses contre les hanches d'Ichigo se répercutaient dans la chambre, ses gémissements de plaisir mêlés aux siens. Il serra les dents, il voulait durer plus longtemps, mais ça faisait tant de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, il se sentit tel un adolescent lors de son premier rapport sexuel. Bientôt à bout de souffle, tandis que l'orangé l'aidait en s'élançant contre son membre dressé, il lui donna un baiser fiévreux, sa langue chaude s'insinuant de force dans sa bouche en lui arrachant une complainte aiguë.

Il lui fit l'amour avec tout l'engouement qu'il pouvait éprouver, toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et lorsque l'orgasme emporta son corps et son esprit, il prononça son nom, l'expiant telle une parole divine, glissée au creux de l'oreille d'Ichigo. Ce dernier planta si fort ses ongles dans ses fesses lorsqu'il se libéra qu'il fut certain d'en conserver des cicatrices. Mais il n'y avait pas meilleure satisfaction que de lire celle de son amant sur son visage. Le silence de la pièce après leurs ébats l'étourdi quelque peu, et il se laissa tomber sur le corps immobile sous lui, à bout de force. Il lui sembla s'endormir quelques minutes, ou peut-être pas, il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'ils avaient envie, l'un comme l'autre, de savourer ce plaisir de s'être enfin retrouvés.

* * *

Ce jour-là, les deux amants furent inséparables. Après avoir quitté le lit et la chaleur de leurs ébats, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bureau de Grimmjow. Ses affaires n'attendaient pas et le bleuté savait qu'il avait un certain nombre de choses à régler, et Ichigo l'avait naturellement suivi. Il n'avait pas protesté, refusant que son jeune amant reste loin de lui ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Comme s'il craignait de le perdre du regard, de ne plus sentir son odeur, ou tout simplement de ne pouvoir se concentrer s'il n'était pas dans la même pièce que lui. Visiblement, le rouquin ressentait la même chose. Il avait glissé sa main dans la sienne après s'être habillé rapidement, et sans même enfiler des chaussures, il l'avait accompagné dans son bureau.

Jaggerjack était d'une très rare bonne humeur ce jour-là, et son subordonné Nakeem ne manqua pas lui lancer un regard stupéfait en l'observant sourire de toutes ses dents. Ce n'était, d'habitude, pas tellement l'image qu'il donnait à ses hommes. Mais il n'en avait que faire aujourd'hui. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais réellement travaillé ensemble, il fut étonné de voir avec quelle facilité ils parvinrent à se mettre au travail. Ichigo, particulièrement concentré, écoutait d'une oreille attentive les consignes qu'il lui donnait et ce fut ensemble qu'ils donnèrent ses instructions à Hallibel, ensemble qu'ils évaluèrent le coût des marchandises importées de Chine et ensemble qu'ils calculèrent la paie des dealers de Grimmjow. Étrangement, la présence d'Ichigo n'était pas du tout envahissante ni déplacée. Depuis leur voyage en Thaïlande, il avait appris beaucoup de choses concernant ses affaires, concernant le monde yakuza et leur clan. Aussi, ce fut avec une facilité presque déconcertante qu'il engrangea toutes les informations nouvelles qu'il lui livra.

Il se donnait du mal pour apprendre, et il s'en était déjà rendu compte. Il avait été un bon élève auprès de son secrétaire et de Di-Roy, et de plus, contrairement à ces deux derniers qui restaient sous ses ordres, Ichigo n'hésitait jamais à lui donner son avis honnêtement, sans demi-mesure, parce qu'il n'était pas son subordonné. Et c'était de cela dont il avait besoin dans ses affaires, d'honnêteté. Même s'il n'avait aucune expérience des affaires yakuzas, Ichigo pouvait se vanter de dire la vérité et de ne jamais cacher ce qu'il pensait. Grimmjow appréciait cette facette de sa personnalité lorsqu'il était question de travail, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir avec Di-Roy.

Une étrange nostalgie s'empara alors de lui en se remémorant son défunt bras droit. Il avait été un soutien fidèle, un conseiller des plus aguerris et un homme fort qui avait tenu ses hommes en respect. A présent, il avait Hallibel pour cela. Elle s'était imposée comme une leader naturelle après la mort de Di-Roy et en si peu de temps, il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour elle. Mais la place de conseiller restait à pourvoir et il ne voyait personne qui pourrait être au cœur de ses affaires et rester si proche de lui pour donner des avis concrets.

Ichigo lui apparut comme un candidat naturel et presque au point pour ce job. Il était d'un naturel curieux et apprenait très vite, qualités dues à sa jeunesse. Il avait déjà un pied dans ses affaires grâce à leur voyage en Thaïlande et il avait un certain talent pour les négociations, notamment avec Aizen, - ce qui était un élément non négligeable - et avec ses autres partenaires - même si l'épisode Kenpachi n'était guère un exemple probant, quoique réaliste.

Avec un peu plus de temps, plus de travail et d'expérience, Ichigo serait parfait. Évidemment, il n'avait ni le tact de Di-Roy, ni son expérience du monde yakuza, et il n'aurait certainement jamais sa poigne sur les hommes sous ses ordres, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Ichigo avait quelque chose que Di-Roy n'avait jamais eu : un pouvoir sur lui. En restant proche de lui, il pourrait contrôler ses accès de colère et le bleuté ne négligeait pas le fait qu'il avait envie de travailler chaque jour à ses côtés. Il savait que Kurosaki le désirait ardemment, il s'épanouirait plus dans ce travail qu'à ce club de strip-tease. Aizen n'y verrait sans doute plus aucun inconvénient, vu que le jeune homme avait mis son patron dans sa poche dernièrement.

Il sourit à cette pensée, et le rouquin haussa ses sourcils :

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

_Rien.

Il lui avait laissé le soin de remplir quelques travaux d'habitude effectués par son secrétaire, et Ichigo avait accepté de bon cœur, concentré sur l'ordinateur, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche plissée. Il y mettait du cœur, et de la volonté, il le voyait bien, ça le touchait. Quand il prendrait la place de Premier Lieutenant, et Aizen celle d'Oyabun, il était évident qu'Ichigo deviendrait un membre important du Yamaguchi-Gumi. Lui qui avait été réfractaire à l'idée de le voir devenir un yakuza, ça serait différent si Aizen devenait leur grand patron. Et il réalisait qu'il avait plus que tout besoin du jeune homme dans sa vie.

Cependant, plus les heures passaient, plus le moment de se rendre sur leur lieu d'entrainement approchait. Grimmjow redoutait quelque peu cet instant, l'endroit lui avait laissé un goût très amer dans la bouche et il ne doutait pas qu'il en était de même pour Ichigo. D'ailleurs, le voyage se fit dans le plus grand des silences, tandis que Shawlong les conduisait à travers la ville. Hirako et Aizen assisteraient à la première séance, de même que Szayel, juste au cas ou.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grande bâtisse en piteux état, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu plus de nervosité. Malgré ce sentiment, il ressentait également une excitation certaine; celle d'avoir enfin la preuve qu'Ichigo pouvait contrôler le monstre sanguinaire au fond de lui. Il voulait résolument lui donner ce pouvoir, dépendre de lui, sans pour autant perdre son autorité sur les autres ni sa position. Et c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait offrir qu'à Kurosaki. Il ne ferait plus jamais une telle offrande à personne. Personne.

_J'ai pris soin de faire installer un box en plexiglas dans le salon, expliqua Aizen en les invitant à pénétrer dans la maison. Il prend quasiment la totalité du rez-de-chaussée, soit une cinquantaine de mètres carrés. Il est résistant et vous permettra de faire vos entrainements en sécurité. Par chance, un de nos associés tient une filiale de vente de matériaux et il n'avait pas mieux sous la main. Quelques employés ont suffit à installer tout ça, en quelques heures seulement.

Ichigo passa une main sur le plexiglas qui s'étendait du sol au plafond, avec seulement une porte sur l'une des faces. Une porte renforcée, dont la serrure présentait plusieurs écrous. Ce matériau était plus résistant que le verre, et il était probable qu'il leur garantirait un silence confortable à l'intérieur. Qui savait si Grimmjow n'aurait pas envie de faire du bruit un de ces jours? Le voisinage n'apprécierait probablement pas.

_Il y a un système d'ouverture depuis l'intérieur grâce à ce petit bouton, et il en existe également un depuis l'extérieur, reprit-il en glissant dans la main d'Ichigo une petite manette à peine plus grosse qu'une montre. Lorsque tu voudras sortir, en urgence ou non, appuie sur ce bouton et tu pourras sortir. La porte étant verrouillée dès lors qu'elle est fermée.

Grimmjow observa le tout d'un œil perplexe. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise ici, c'était une cage, rien de plus, et il doutait que ça plairait à la bête tapi dans l'ombre pour l'instant. Ichigo se tourna vers lui, son regard déterminé mais une certaine nervosité résolument affichée sur les traits de son visage. Le bleuté ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui aussi aurait eu peur avant d'avoir à l'affronter, mais il était prêt. Plus que prêt.

En silence, se saisissant de la main qu'Ichigo lui tendait, ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la cage de plexiglas. Situés en hauteur, à plus de deux mètres de haut, des trous d'aération se trouvaient, pas plus gros qu'un poing d'enfant. Grimmjow espérait seulement que le monstre ne s'en servirait pas pour tenter de s'échapper de cette cage. Il ignorait jusqu'où cette matière pouvait résister. Mais il remarqua que leurs observateurs étaient tous trois armés, en cas de pépin. Une flèche tranquillisante et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Aizen avait vraiment fait les choses en grand, et il avait tout prévu.

Normal, vu que son succès reposait sur leur réussite.

_Tu es prêt? L'interrogea Kurosaki en pressant ses doigts autour des siens.

_Ouais, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il avait pris soin d'enfiler des vêtements amples et qui n'avaient aucune valeur. Il avait tendance à les arracher ou à les abimer pendant ses crises, comme si sa bête exécrait à être habillée. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire ironique, lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir vivre nu, surtout si ça impliquait de pouvoir vivre nu avec Ichigo. Mais il se reprit en croisant le regard ambré on ne peut plus sérieux. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux à s'observer et Grimmjow se demanda alors comment ils allaient bien pouvoir mettre ces entrainements en œuvre.

Ses yeux suivirent les mains de Kurosaki qui vinrent se poser sur son cou, là où apparaissaient encore quelques traces de sa dernière tentative d'étranglement. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il redoutait qu'il n'ait à nouveau un comportement violent :

_T'as encore mal? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_Non, c'est rien. C'est juste...

Ichigo s'interrompit et glissa un regard indescriptible en direction de leur auditoire à l'extérieur des parois de plexiglas, qui ne pouvait les entendre. Peut-être que revenir ici lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à lui aussi, imagina Grimmjow. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui assurer qu'il ne lui ferait plus de mal, mais Ichigo l'empêcha de parler en levant sa main devant son visage. Le bleuté se figea, lisant dans le regard de son amant une détermination farouche, une sorte de courage qu'il n'y avait jamais lu, mêlée à une lueur de malice.

_Ferme les yeux, lui ordonna-t-il.

Grimmjow s'exécuta, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. Ichigo avait certainement réfléchi longuement à une tactique, à une idée qui pourrait l'amener à déclencher ses colères. La seule fois où il y était parvenu, c'était chez Aizen, lorsqu'il l'avait giflé et qu'ils s'étaient tous deux disputés à cause d'Ulquiorra. Ce souvenir ramena une certaine colère en lui, mais pas assez puissante pour exploser cependant. Il décida de ne pas la stopper, et de la laisser envahir son corps, se concentrant sur la voix d'Ichigo qui s'éleva alors, particulièrement monotone et agressive :

_Peut-être que tu vas encore me faire du mal, Grimmjow, commença-t-il, sa voix s'éloignant doucement de lui. Peut-être que cette fois tu vas appuyer plus fort sur mon cou et que je vais suffoquer.

Le bleuté eut un mouvement brusque de la tête, comme s'il souhaitait tourner son visage dans sa direction sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Les images d'un Ichigo suffoquant s'offrirent à lui, plaqué contre un mur, le visage blême et ses yeux terrifiés, son corps flasque sans énergie, et ses propres doigts qui se refermaient autour de sa trachée. Il serra les dents, et les poings, une pointe de nervosité grandissant en lui.

_Peut-être qu'un jour tu me tueras pour de bon, reprit-il, sa voix s'élevant derrière lui.

Grimmjow tourna sur ses talons subitement, pour le suivre à nouveau, son front plissé par une certaine douleur et les poings toujours serrés. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, les images d'un Ichigo mort voguant dans son esprit, comme lorsqu'il avait cauchemardé. Il se rappelait clairement l'avoir imaginé mort à ses côtés dans son lit, sanguinolent, la vie ayant quitté son corps. Coupable, c'était ce qu'il était, pensa-t-il en ressentant les effets de la colère s'insinuant en lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si ça arrivait? Continua-t-il, la voix plus glaciale que celle de Kuchiki. Tu m'oublierais vite... Tu aurais Ulquiorra pour réchauffer ton lit... Tu m'oublierais...

_Arrête! Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il laissait les émotions venir à lui comme elles venaient, toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres, plus choquantes également. Après la vision d'un corps blême dans son lit, il s'imaginait seul au milieu de son loft glacial et vide. Il pouvait presque sentir les doigts glacials et désagréables d'Ulquiorra sur lui et le petit sourire narquois d'Aizen qui l'observait. Ce n'était pas sa vie, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas son futur.

Une poussée de révolte grandit en lui et sa respiration se fit plus lourde, plus courte, plus hargneuse. Il la sentait grogner, il la sentait gratter à la surface, cette bête qui empestait des odeurs de son passé noir. Toutes ces images désolantes de ce que ce montre pouvait faire de sa vie, il les voyait clairement. Il le haïssait, plus que tout, il voulait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse tranquille, qu'il s'en aille!

Un ricanement rauque parvint à ses oreilles, de qui provenait-il il ne le savait pas, d'Ichigo? Non. De lui-même? Probablement. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de se pencher sur la question, il perdit le fil du temps, ou bien conscience, et lorsqu'il se reprit le noir l'entourait. Plus profond qu'une nuit d'encre noire, il se retrouva submergé par le vide, par le vide total qu'était sa vie dès qu'il se laissait contrôler par ce monstre. Il était nu, ses pieds sur du goudron glacial et mouillé, les bruits agités de la rue lui parvenant aux oreilles. Ichigo avait disparu, il ne voyait plus rien, il ne l'entendait plus, ne pouvait plus le sentir.

Il perdit peu à peu la notion du temps ainsi que celle d'espace, cherchant désespérément un point de repère mais il n'en trouva pas. La nuit avait envahi son monde, et il marchait lentement sur ce goudron désagréable, sentant le désespoir l'envahir peu à peu. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait, il avait comme une impression de déjà vu; les klaxons des voitures, au loin dans la circulation, lui parvenaient comme un écho indistinct, et une odeur nauséabonde lui rappela de bien mauvais souvenirs. C'était à ça que ressemblait son monde avant qu'il ne soit sauvé par Aizen, lorsqu'il vivait de drogues et de rien d'autre. Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un déchet de la rue.

Mais cette plongée dans son passé ne l'effraya pas, pas comme avant. Étrangement, il était capable de se souvenir, de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans le monde réel, que tout ça n'était pas vrai. Et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il avait conscience d'être là, prisonnier de lui-même alors que le monstre avait pris possession de son corps. Il n'était que conscience errante dans les limbes de son subconscient, et pour la première fois, il fut curieux de voir ce qui l'attendrait.

Il buta contre quelque chose, non plutôt quelqu'un et il s'immobilisa, prêt à tomber à terre sous le choc. Mais une poigne de fer le rattrapa in extremis et il échappa un soupir surpris. S'imaginant croiser le regard d'Ichigo, ou d'un visage amical, il chercha à percer l'obscurité des yeux. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il croisa son regard voilé, sortant peu à peu des ténèbres, et que sa peau brune apparut sous ses yeux, là, si proche de lui.

Tosen Kaname. Étrangement, son nom fut une évidence sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais été lorsqu'il était dans cet état, enfermé ici, au fond de son inconscient. C'était bien lui, cet homme immonde qui avait posé ses mains sur lui, de nombreuses années plus tôt. Celui qui lui avait donné cette dose de GHB en la faisant passer pour de l'héroïne et qui avait profité de lui sans vergogne. La blessure était encore béante et elle piquait douloureusement; Grimmjow ne pourrait jamais oublier son visage, ni l'envie soudaine de lui arracher la gorge.

Il tenta de se dégager de sa poigne, de ses mains, mais l'homme était bien trop fort. Il savait ce qui allait arriver et il ne pouvait l'empêcher, ça faisait partie de son passé, de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas le revivre, c'était bien trop cruel. Il sentit alors la colère monter en lui, cette inépuisable source de force qui se déversait en lui comme de la lave brûlante, et il espérait pouvoir s'en servir pour détruire cet homme. Mais il n'en semblait pas capable ici.

Il continua à se débattre tant et plus jusqu'à ce que deux mains se saisissent de la gorge de Tosen. Surpris, l'homme se figea, tout comme Grimmjow qui ne pouvait pas voir celui qui l'étranglait. Il observa Tosen suffoquer, ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, et quand il s'effondra au sol, probablement mort, il découvrit la silhouette de son sauveur. Il se tenait là debout devant lui, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'une veste de survêtement rouge, sa capuche relevée sur sa tête. Au moment où ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec la touffe de cheveux orange, il y eut un rayon de soleil, comme si l'astre venait de se lever d'un seul coup et la lumière illumina son monde.

Tout à coup, autour de lui, le décor se modifia. La rue morne et sombre de son adolescence s'évapora pour être remplacée par les meubles de son salon, les murs de son loft, la photographie d'Ichigo qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée. Ce n'était plus un monde vide de sens, glacial et morne, il se trouvait chez lui et Ichigo était avec lui.

_Viens, lui dit-il en tendant la main pour qu'il ne s'en saisisse.

Mais Grimmjow hésita un instant, réalisant une chose. C'était en le touchant qu'il revenait à la réalité, sa peau contre sa peau agissait comme un électrochoc et le sortait de son subconscient pour le ramener à la conscience, à chaque fois. Mais si la présence d'Ichigo ramenait à chaque fois la lumière ici, la chaleur du soleil et de la vie, et s'il y demeurait pour de bon, les ténèbres de son passé ne pourraient plus jamais s'y installer :

_Si j'attrape ta main, j'reviendrai à la surface ça fera partir l'monstre qui a pris possession d'mon corps. Mais... j'ai la possibilité de rester ici encore un peu et d'chasser l'obscurité qui y réside depuis toujours, et qui est là à chaque fois. Il faudrait que t'sois capable d'y rester toi.

Sa voix se brisa malgré lui et il réalisa que le jeune homme n'avait pas cessé de sourire, comme s'il savait déjà tout ça. Ou comme s'il avait attendu ces paroles une éternité.

_Il semblerait que tu aies enfin compris, lui dit-il en hochant la tête. Mais il s'agit de ton passé, Grimmjow. Tu n'en chasseras jamais les ténèbres.

_Peut-êt' pas nan, mais j'peux y installer quelque chose d'nouveau. Mon futur.

_Ce qui fait de toi qui tu es; est-ce ce passé, ou est-ce le futur? Lui demanda Ichigo, tel le sphinx exposant son énigme. Toi seul peut décider de ça.

Peut-être était-ce la solution, pensa-t-il sans quitter le regard ambré si sûr de lui. Il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, mais ce subconscient plongé dans les ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient et où il se noyait chaque fois était régit par un passé douloureux, emplit de démons intérieurs atroces et de souvenirs immondes. C'était ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était, celui qui se droguait, celui qui n'avait jamais cru possible qu'on puisse le guérir. Mais tout était différent à présent; l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, était tout autre. Il avait changé, accepté la présence d'Ichigo à ses côtés, il croyait qu'il pouvait changer, qu'il pouvait s'entendre avec son patron, regrettait amèrement l'un de ses subordonnés, et était tombé amoureux. Voilà, qui il était à présent.

Ichigo disparut soudain devant lui, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir et une lumière éblouissante l'obligea à fermer les yeux un court instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'était plus chez lui, mais sur une terrasse gigantesque qui donnait sur un luxurieux jardin, et au-delà se trouvait une plage de sable fin. Il reconnut la Thaïlande et le paysage dont il avait profité avec Ichigo lorsqu'ils avaient rendu visite au cartel thaïlandais. Il chercha son amant des yeux et le trouva dans le jardin plus bas, discutant avec un Hirako Shinji qu'il n'avait jamais vu par ici. Tout du moins pas lorsqu'il se retrouvait piégé de son subconscient. Près de la piscine, un homme était dissimulé sous un chapeau de paille et un journal, mais sa carrure fière et son port de tête ne purent le tromper; Aizen était là.

La surprise s'empara de lui, mais aussi un certain soulagement. Ce n'était finalement pas si compliqué de chasser cette nuit de ténèbres qui le suivait depuis plus de deux décennies. Il comprit qu'il était le maître de ces lieux, lui seul décidait de ce qui le constituait, ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était. Ce n'était pas son passé de drogué, ni d'enfant et d'adolescent des rues. Celui qu'il était devenu était un homme fier, un puissant yakuza qui pouvait se vanter d'être entouré d'hommes et de femmes en qui il avait confiance.

_Grimmjow-sama, je vous conseille de porter un chapeau, le soleil tape aujourd'hui.

Il se tourna et manqua échapper un hoquet choqué. Di-Roy se trouvait devant lui, son visage impassible comme avant, lui tendant un chapeau de paille dans un geste neutre et professionnel. Derrière lui, il aperçut Nell qui quittait son casque de moto dans le salon de la villa et Hallibel qui l'observait d'un œil protecteur. Il attrapa le couvre-chef et sourit, posant une main sur l'épaule de Di-Roy, soupirant en posant sur lui un regard désolé.

_Il est temps, lui dit-il alors en se retournant pour voir Ichigo avancer vers lui.

Il était temps qu'il reparte d'ici, qu'il reprenne possession de son corps avant que le monstre ne se décide à rester à la surface. Il espérait que tout ce petit monde resterait en place, écrasant son passé lourd grâce au soleil chaud et réconfortant qui voguait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

_Je n'avais jamais compris ça, souffla-t-il à Ichigo lorsque celui-ci se trouva devant lui. Que j'pouvais changer tout ça ici.

_Personne ne pouvait te le dire, c'était à toi de changer, à toi seul.

Il arborait encore ce petit sourire qui laissait entendre qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire, et ce qu'il devait faire. Le jeune homme prit le chapeau de paille dans sa main et il disparut, comme par magie :

_Tu n'as pas besoin de ça ici. Le soleil qui règne est de ton fait, il ne te tapera jamais sur le caillou.

Grimmjow ricana, mais ce n'était guère le temps pour faire la discussion. Il voulait savoir si changer ce qui se trouvait là, tout au fond de lui, allait changer le déroulement de ses crises, il voulait savoir si c'était enfin la solution. Il voulut interroger Ichigo, comme s'il espérait qu'il aurait réponse à tout, mais c'était stupide.

_Comment sais-tu tout ça? Lui demanda-t-il. Comment... pourquoi... savais-tu c'que j'devais faire pour changer?

_Parce que je suis toi, je suis ce qui te rends humain. Que je connais ton cœur et tes pensées mieux que personne. Je suis ta part de conscience, Grimmjow.

Son doigt se pointa sur le front du yakuza, et y imprima une légère pression.

_Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ici pour rétablir l'ordre. La bête m'obéira à présent, poursuivit-il. Parce que c'est moi qui la mettrait en cage pour de bon. Tu m'as fait confiance, tu m'as laissé entrer dans ton cœur, et moi seul avais le pouvoir de te changer. Tu as décidé de laisser ta personne entre mes mains, et plus à la merci de ton passé. C'est lorsque tu as pris cette décision que tes démons ont été affaiblis.

_Alors, ça veut dire qu'j'aurais plus jamais d'crises?

_Pas exactement, lui répondit-il gravement en perdant son sourire. Je garde ton passé et ses démons en cage, j'ai les clefs. Ta colère noire pourra sortir si je le souhaite, quand je le souhaite. Mais elle ne disparaitra jamais. Comme ton passé, elle fait partie de toi. Tout comme moi.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une conversation de ce genre pendant qu'il était soumis à une de ses crises. C'était très étrange, comme converser dans un rêve, mais tout lui semblait si réel; la chaleur du soleil, le bruit de l'océan, et les voix d'Aizen et d'Hirako plus loin. Tenir cette conversation avec Kurosaki relevait clairement du surnaturel.

_Auparavant, les démons du passé régnaient ici, lui expliqua Ichigo. Maintenant, tout a changé. C'est moi qui règne ici, c'est moi qui les tiens en respect, moi qui ai le pouvoir, parce que tu me l'as donné. La colère n'a plus sa place, mais elle ne peut être éradiquée. Elle fait partie de toi, quoiqu'il arrive.

Un appel retentit autour d'eux, une voix lointaine citait le nom de Grimmjow encore et encore et ce dernier tourna son regard vers le ciel. Il ignorait d'où provenait cet appel, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils l'entendaient tous. Le roux se contenta de sourire, comme s'il s'était attendu à ça :

_C'est moi qui t'appelle, tu dois partir, lui ordonna-t-il en prenant soudain sa main dans la sienne. Viens, Grimmjow.

Son nom résonna en écho dans sa tête et à ses oreilles et il se sentit propulsé en avant. Ichigo tira sur son bras et l'emporta à l'intérieur de la maison, sans cesser de l'appeler, de répéter son nom inlassablement jusqu'à ce que sa vue ne se brouille et qu'il ne sache plus où il se trouvait, ni qui il était.

Sa tête tournait affreusement, et lui faisait un mal de chien. Il sentit un froid glacial se saisir de son être, la douce chaleur du soleil de la plage de Thaïlande ayant totalement disparu. Mais la main d'Ichigo était encore dans la sienne, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait, la seule chose dont il était certain.

_Grimmjow!

Il l'entendait répéter son nom, inlassablement, et il lui sembla se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se remémorer les détails, ceux-ci partaient en fumée, comme un rêve. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, découvrant le visage inquiet d'Ichigo penché au-dessus du sien.

_Grimmjow, ça va? S'enquit le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était stupide, c'était ridicule, pensa-t-il en souriant largement. Il avait toujours eu la solution au creux de ses mains, et il ne l'avait jamais trouvée, jusqu'à ce jour. La sensation qu'un poids immense venait de quitter ses épaules le saisit et il se redressa dans les bras du jeune orangé en se sentant agréablement léger.

Quand il avait décidé de remettre son sort entre les mains de Kurosaki, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec quiconque auparavant, il s'était libéré de ses chaînes, de ce passé encombrant. En décidant de ne plus se replier sur lui-même, et d'accepter de laisser un peu de place pour quelqu'un d'autre, il avait tout changé. En remettant son futur entre les mains de la seule personne qu'il aimait véritablement, il avait dit adieu à son passé.

_J'crois... que j'suis guéri, souffla-t-il en portant une main à son front en feu.

_Quoi?

Ichigo sembla surpris mais le bleuté lui sourit, prenant son visage en coupe dans ses deux mains :

_T'as pu l'contrôler non? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu l'as fait! J'le sais, t'l'as mis en cage...

_Grimmjow..., commença Kurosaki en fronçant gravement ses sourcils. Ce n'est... je... Je n'ai rien contrôlé du tout. Même si tu es parti plutôt vite et que tu t'es déchainé rapidement, il a fallu que je m'échappe d'ici tellement tu étais violent. Rien ne parvenait à te calmer. Tu es resté dans cet état pendant des heures et... tu es blessé!

Grimmjow ignorait totalement de quoi il parlait. Ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait vécu en se retrouvant au plus profond de son subconscient était une bonne chose, cet Ichigo qui veillait sur lui là-bas lui avait assuré que tout irait bien, que la bête était tenue en respect. Alors pourquoi...? Pourquoi rien ne semblait avoir changé ici?


	35. Chapitre 33

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 33.**

 **Warnings :** Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon...

 **Note :** Merci encore pour votre patience :) Je reprends tranquillement, normalement je n'aurais pas d'impératif immédiat dans ma vie pro (pas avant octobre en tout cas :D) donc tout le temps pour écrire ^^

* * *

Ichigo ne pouvait dissimuler l'inquiétude qui le tenaillait depuis plusieurs heures. L'entraînement qu'il avait effectué avec Grimmjow s'était avéré totalement infructueux mais également inquiétant. Enfin, totalement infructueux n'était peut-être pas l'expression adaptée. Il avait bien réussi à déclencher cette colère, cette crise, mais il avait mis bien trop de temps. De longues minutes avaient été nécessaires pour titiller ses nerfs à l'aide de mots qui lui avaient écorché la bouche. Le problème était simplement le temps écoulé pour y parvenir, un temps précieux qu'ils n'auraient pas dans d'autres circonstances. Ils devaient soit raccourcir ce délai, soit trouver un autre moyen de déclencher la colère de Grimmjow. Car face aux dirigeants du clan Yamaguchi-Gumi, ils ne pourraient se permettre pareille mise en scène. Ils n'auraient que très peu de temps; ils ne seraient pas enfermés dans un vase clos de plexiglas, seuls et en silence, concentrés. Non, tout serait différent. Et Ichigo en avait parfaitement conscience.

Mais pour le moment, il était taraudé par autre chose et ses entrailles ne cessaient de se tortiller douloureusement. C'était la première fois que Grimmjow assurait avoir ressenti un changement dans son subconscient pendant une crise. Et ce changement s'était révélé de taille! Ichigo lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son cerveau avait pu engendrer de pareilles pensées; tous ensemble, heureux et détendus dans cette villa en Thaïlande? Cette "vision" qu'avait eu Grimmjow ne s'était jamais produite auparavant et cette nouveauté l'inquiétait. Ça ressemblait à un fantasme, un rêve rien de plus.

_Un rêve oui, c'est tout à fait ça, affirma le docteur Szayel d'un hochement de tête.

Ils étaient rentrés chez Grimmjow, Ichigo insistant sur le fait qu'il devait se reposer et il l'avait obligé à s'aliter. Cette colère qui s'était déclenchée avait été assez violente, même si elle n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui avait coûté la vie à Di-Roy. Aucun dégât à déplorer, grâce à la grande prison vitrée installée par Aizen, si ce n'était l'état de Grimmjow. Szayel avait été appelé à la rescousse par Aizen, plus inquiet que jamais car il voyait son espoir de prendre le pouvoir sur le clan s'éloigner. Le patron du bleuté se tenait assis dans le grand canapé du salon, son visage sombre et crispé, et Hirako se tenait debout derrière lui. Il arborait une mine sérieuse et grave et Ichigo le voyait toucher son arme de temps en temps, pour se rassurer.

_Que voulez-vous dire? Interrogea le roux.

Szayel tapota ses lunettes et passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de répondre :

_Je ne suis Grimmjow que depuis quelques années, aussi je n'ai pas de données concrètes sur les débuts de ses crises colériques. Mais au fil des années j'ai pu observer des périodes sans crises, des périodes où elles refaisaient surface, ou la moindre contrariété le mettait dans une colère noire. Depuis qu'il te connaît, il a semblé s'assagir, un étonnant changement si tu veux mon avis. Plus de drogue dure, mais c'est également après t'avoir connu qu'il a tué un de ses hommes de main. Avant, il avait besoin d'injection d'héroïne, ça ne semble plus être le cas aujourd'hui.

Ichigo croisa ses bras sur son torse, tentant de remettre en ordre tout ce qu'il savait de Grimmjow depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il se remémora sa toute première colère, minime certes, qu'il avait eu au club, lorsque Shuuhei avait tenté de les séparer alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. A cette époque, il ignorait encore la réelle portée des colères du bleuté. Il se rappelait l'avoir accompagné pour fumer un joint après cet incident et Jaggerjack lui avait alors avoué ses problèmes de tempérament.

_Je me dois d'être franc avec vous tous et vous avouer quelque chose.

Il sembla quelques instants hésitants puis se tourna en direction d'Aizen en inspirant longuement :

_Il y a quelques temps, notre Oyabun m'a contacté en me demandant de ne pas révéler ce qu'il allait me dire. Il avait dans l'intention d'étudier les crises de Grimmjow. Il a réquisitionné toutes mes notes, mes rapports, mes prescriptions, bref tout ce que je savais de Jaggerjack pour un spécialiste du comportement et des maladies psychologiques. Pas vraiment un psychiatre mais tout comme.

Ichigo vit clairement les narines d'Aizen frémir. Depuis qu'il fréquentait Grimmjow, il avait cru comprendre que Szayel était le médecin attitré du chef yakuza, mais il ignorait si c'était réellement le cas. Szayel était définitivement un yakuza, mais était-il lié au clan de la même façon que Grimmjow et ses hommes l'étaient? Il n'osa pas poser la question cependant. Mais sa révélation impliquait d'autre conséquences; l'Oyabun cherchait à se renseigner sur Grimmjow ce qui signifiait qu'il savait tout de lui, très certainement.

_Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il sache pour notre plan? Demanda le rouquin. Qu'il ait lui aussi pensé à utiliser les colère de Grimmjow dans un intérêt précis?

Aizen bougea nerveusement sur son canapé et il sut que lui aussi avait pensé à cela.

_Je l'ignore, répondit Szayel en baissant les yeux. Je vous le dis aujourd'hui, car j'ai gardé ce secret trop longtemps et je me dois de vous dévoiler les conclusions de mon confrère. Mais j'ignore ce que Yamamoto-sama compte faire de ces conclusions. Le fait que Grimmjow ait eu ce genre de "rêve lucide" pendant sa dernière crise était attendu par mon confrère. Selon lui, Grimmjow fonctionnerai comme sous hypnose. J'imagine que vous savez tous ce que c'est mais on peut l'hypnose comme un état modifié de conscience. Elle offre un accès à l'esprit inconscient de Grimmjow, non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour toute personne extérieure, seulement il faut que Grimmjow lui en donne accès.

_Je ne comprends pas, intervint froidement Aizen en fusillant le médecin du regard.

Szayel se gratta la gorge bruyamment, visiblement inconfortable sous le regard du chef yakuza. Ichigo n'était guère à l'aise non plus. Et étant donné qu'il n'était pas très familier avec les règles des yakuzas, il ignorait si ce qu'avait fait Szayel était synonyme de trahison ou non. Est-ce qu'Aizen allait le réprimander là, au beau milieu du salon de Grimmjow? Il restait sur ses gardes.

_L'hypnose fonctionne avec un thérapeute et un patient. Le professionnel est capable de plonger son patient dans un état de sommeil long, profond, semblable au sommeil paradoxal. Mais dans ce cas-là, on ne parlerait plus de subconscient mais de surconscient... dans le sens où le patient n'est plus maître de ses gestes et se laisse dominer par cet état.

Ichigo plaqua une main contre son front en écoutant Szayel parler. Aizen lui-même fronçait gravement les sourcils, les bras croisés sur son torse, tandis qu'ils écoutaient le médecin déblatérer ses connaissances en psychologie. Ichigo cherchait lui aussi une explication à l'intrusion de ce "fantasme" étonnant dans la tête de son amant, mais il comprit que le médecin avait bien l'intention d'en percer le mystère également. Grimmjow était donc dans un état comparable à l'hypnose qui lui permettait de rêver comme en sommeil profond.

_En quelque sorte, Grimmjow a des rêves lucides, poursuivit Szayel en pointant son index sur sa tempe. Il a conscience d'être en train de rêver, tandis qu'il se remémore des évènements tragiques passés qui agissent comme un levier sur son état colérique. C'est un état qui s'apprend et que toute personne peut acquérir si elle s'entraîne, et si elle est correctement guidée. Ces rêves se déroulent pendant le sommeil paradoxal, or l'état d'hypnose permet d'accéder à cet état et de faire émerger des souvenirs même enfouis et oubliés.

Ichigo secoua la tête, il était bien placé pour en connaître un rayon sur le déclenchement des crises de Grimmjow. Mais il ne comprenait manifestement pas tout. L'état de Grimmjow était un savant mélange entre les hormones du stress qui se déversaient dans son système nerveux à une allure folle, lorsqu'il se remémorait des situations passées, des douleurs anciennes, et une sorte de phase psychique du sommeil, où il intégrait son subconscient via des rêves lucides, le laissant dans un sommeil quasi paradoxal. Mais personne n'était là pour l'hypnotiser! Il faisait ça tout seul, ce qui semblait totalement impossible.

_Pas vraiment, reprit Szayel. Il existe l'auto-hypnose, une forme d'hypnose appliquée à soi-même. Tout en restant conscient, le patient est capable de s'hypnotiser lui-même. Grimmjow en semble capable, sauf que c'est la colère et le stress qui agissent sur lui comme un hypnotiseur. C'est ce qui lui permet de faire le vide dans sa tête et de ressasser des souvenirs douloureux. Maintenant, tout comme un patient est capable de laisser un hypnotiseur le contrôler, Grimmjow a l'air de vouloir laisser Ichigo le contrôler; il entend votre voix, il vous intègre même dans son état de surconscient... Vous êtes un peu... comme un thérapeute et il est votre patient.

_Donc... cet homme, ce spécialiste dépêché par les dirigeants du clan croient que... Grimmjow est bel et bien contrôlable, n'est-ce pas?

Szayel soupira et confirma d'un léger hochement de tête. L'orangé poussa un soupir à son tour, croisant un court moment le regard inquiet d'Aizen. Un état d'hypnose, il ne manquait plus que ça! Il en était resté au stade où Grimmjow se gorgeait de ses émotions passées pour parvenir à les ressentir, à les éprouver encore aujourd'hui. Et la drogue, le déploiement des endorphines dans son cerveau permettait d'annuler les effets de cette colère, avait-elle aussi un effet sur cet état?

_Il y a bien deux phénomènes : un chimique et un psychique chez Grimmjow. Ils sont tous deux étroitement liés. Le phénomène psychique que vous connaissez lui permet de repenser à son passé et de s'en imprégner pour éprouver ce qu'il a déjà éprouvé. Il "replonge" d'une manière dans ce passé et laisse remonter à la surface ses colères les plus anciennes. Mais tout cela est avant tout un phénomène chimique dans son système nerveux. Et il parvient à déclencher ce système chimique sous forme d'auto-hypnose.

Ichigo n'était pas certain de vouloir en savoir plus, il savait qu'il serait perdu. Totalement largué. Tout ça était bien trop compliqué pour son petit cerveau de strip-teaseur. Il se pinça les lèvres avec gravité. Grimmjow serait-il tellement extraordinaire qu'il serait un cas unique? Que pourraient-ils faire?

_Pas unique, non. Il existe des antécédents, des cas d'auto-hypnose. Mais pour ces cas nous connaissions le facteur déclencheur. J'ignore si Grimmjow a déjà expérimenté l'hypnose dans son enfance, ou son adolescence. J'ignore s'il est réceptif à ce genre de "magnétisme".

_Il ne peut pas être soigné? S'enquit Aizen en croisant ses mains devant son visage.

_Il faut que vous compreniez qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une maladie à proprement parler. Cet état... il se l'inflige à lui tout seul, c'est bien pour cela qu'on parle d'auto-hypnose. Il doit être capable de le stopper, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il doit agir sur ce surconscient pour s'en défaire. Comment? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il a la réponse, peut-être que c'est Ichigo qui la détient, je n'en sais rien.

Ichigo soupira; cela ne les avançait pas beaucoup. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être soulagé quelque part. Si Grimmjow était capable de se plonger lui-même dans cet état, il devait forcément être capable de le stopper. Oui, mais comment? Personne ne le savait. Ichigo avait accepté le fait que son passé douloureux soit ce qui lui infligeait ce genre de sursauts violents, mais il comprenait que c'était bien plus complexe que cela.

_Ces entrainements que nous sommes en train de faire, reprit-il gravement, servent-ils à quelque chose?

_Qui sait? Rétorqua Szayel en haussant les épaules. Une chose est certaine, ce n'est pas en discutant qu'on arrivera à savoir comment y remédier. La vision que Grimmjow a eu de toi Ichigo lui disant que c'était toi qui tenais la bête en respect mais qu'il n'appartenait qu'à Grimmjow de la chasser... Je pense que ce n'est qu'une réalité dont il n'avait pas conscience. Il avait seulement besoin que toi tu le lui dises pour qu'enfin il le comprenne, de façon consciente.

Ichigo échangea un regard sceptique avec Aizen qui resta silencieux. Lui aussi réfléchissait intensément à tout ça. Il tentait de décortiquer toutes les informations délivrées par le scientifique. Et plus le rouquin y pensait, plus elles semblaient avoir du sens. Les rêves lucides pouvaient expliquer bien des choses, et notamment les visions étranges qu'avait eu Grimmjow lors de sa dernière crise.

_Ça m'intrigue, marmonna Aizen, le regard braqué devant lui. Si ce qu'il vit n'est que rêves lucides alors... est-il possible qu'il puisse tomber dans cet état d'auto-hypnose si rapidement? Grimmjow ne met que quelques secondes pour devenir violent et perdre la notion de la réalité.

_Selon les individus, cet état peut être atteint très rapidement. Mais ça peut aussi venir de ses facultés mentales. Le cerveau de Grimmjow semble plus enclin à produire en grande quantité des hormones qui, pour nous, restent quasi inexistante dans notre cerveau. Ça signifie simplement que ses cellules nerveuses et son cerveau en général, sont plus actifs que les nôtres.

_Qu'il est surdoué, en gros? Demanda Ichigo.

Szayel haussa les épaules :

_Ce n'est pas lié, mais ça pourrait être le cas. Son cerveau a déjà prouvé des facultés uniques. Seulement 2% de la population est considérée comme surdouée, alors il faut prendre ce mot avec des pincettes. Dans le cas de Grimmjow, il n'a jamais été à l'école, il a vécu dans la rue toute sa vie; pourtant, il sait lire et écrire, comprend le management, l'économie et les finances. Il est doué en politique ainsi qu'en relations humaines. Je ne veux pas me prononcer, mais il y a une possibilité qu'il le soit.

Ce serait un bien pour un mal, pensa le jeune homme en hochant la tête. Grimmjow était loin d'avoir eu une vie facile, et personne ne s'était jamais assez intéressé à lui pour lui découvrir des facultés intellectuelles hors du commun. Ce n'était pas impossible.

_Alors la drogue qu'il prend? Elle sert à quoi? A supprimer ces rêves lucides? Demanda Hirako en bougeant ses mains dans tous les sens.

_A annihiler l'activité trop intense de son cerveau, sans aucun doute, répondit Szayel. La drogue coupe l'hyperactivité, ces rêves lucides et donc la possibilité de tomber dans ses travers colériques... La seule façon qu'il ait trouvé pour empêcher l'action de ces hormones d'agir.

_Il se bride? Demanda Aizen en fronçant les sourcils.

Ichigo plissa ses yeux. Si la drogue annihilait une grande partie des capacités de son cerveau, alors oui, il se bridait. Ses prises de drogue lui permettent d'éviter ses colères, mais lui permettent probablement de laisser parler d'autre capacités, dont un génie caché.

_Certainement oui, assura Szayel.

Ichigo échappa un rire ironique. Alors ce qu'il croyait être un remède ne l'était pas, en fin de compte? Et lui alors? Lui qui agissait comme sa drogue lors de ses colère qu'était-il? Était-il une bride réprimant le génie de Grimmjow lorsqu'il l'empêchait de se déchainer? Il avait toujours cru lui être indispensable, lui faire du bien, l'aider mais peut-être était-ce tout le contraire.

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que moi aussi je le bride? S'entendit-il demander. J'agis sur lui comme un calmant, une drogue. Ça l'empêche d'être celui qu'il est vraiment?

_Je ne saurais le dire, soupira Szayel en baissant les yeux. Je vais être obligé de lui faire passer des tests. Un de Q.I. pour commencer, puis des scanners et d'autres examens que mon confrère jugera utile.

Aizen acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide. Ichigo n'y était évidemment pas opposé mais qui savait ce que Grimmjow en penserait. Pour l'instant, il ne savait rien de tout ça et l'orangé ignorait si cela serait pour lui une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, tout cela ne paraissait pas si absurde que ça.

Jaggerjack était l'un des plus doués dans son business. Il était devenu un yakuza puissant et riche grâce à ses connaissances acquises dans la rue, mais aussi parce qu'il était capable de comprendre plus rapidement que la moyenne. Il n'avait jamais eu de scolarité normale et ça Ichigo n'y avait jamais pensé. Pour lui, il était normal, logique d'aller à l'école, mais ça ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit que Grimmjow n'y avait jamais été. Dans cet orphelinat d'où il s'était échappé très jeune il avait vraisemblablement appris à lire et à écrire, mais il était un homme intelligent qui gérait un business si puissant... on n'apprenait pas ça d'un claquement de doigts. Même Aizen en convenait.

_Il n'a jamais été un homme banal, ça c'est sûr, expia-t-il après le départ de Szayel. Et moi-même, au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours considéré comme spécial. J'ai toujours vu une force en lui, quelque chose de différent, de génial. Ce génie dont il se sert pour faire fructifier ses affaires et les miennes tant qu'on y est, n'est pas l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Il est à l'origine de tout ça.

Ichigo l'observait avec intérêt, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Il était vrai qu'Aizen avait été le premier à déceler quelque chose chez Grimmjow. Lorsque ce gamin des rues avait tué son bras droit Tosen, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de la rue pour se servir de ses connaissances du marché de la drogue, des rues de Tokyo. Grimmjow avait non seulement acquis une connaissance étonnante sur les bas-fonds de la ville, sa population et ses mœurs, mais il avait été capable de construire un business là-dessus. Peut-être même aurait-il pu faire fortune dans la finance, l'informatique ou n'importe quoi d'autre s'il avait fait des études.

_Je ne suis pas surpris par cette possibilité qu'il soit... un surdoué, reprit Aizen. Qu'en penses-tu, Kurosaki-kun?

Ichigo se laissa le temps de la réflexion. Il était déjà assez assommé par ces révélations, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'exposer ses états d'âme devant le patron de son amant. Le plus compliqué allait être d'annoncer tout cela au concerné et il redoutait sa réaction. Grimmjow serait-il d'accord pour accepter le fait qu'il n'était pas qu'un taré drogué, mais plus que cela? Si déjà c'était un choc pour lui et pour Aizen il n'osait imaginer pour lui-même.

_Évidemment que pour moi Grimmjow est quelqu'un de spécial, il l'a toujours été, répondit-il en étirant un petit sourire nostalgique. Ces nouvelles ne changent rien pour moi, il est tout aussi génial et extraordinaire. Mais ça peut changer beaucoup pour lui. S'il l'accepte, alors il pourra certainement aller de l'avant, et qui sait; peut-être guérir. Peut-être qu'il n'aura même plus besoin de moi...

Il tenta d'émettre un petit rire mais celui-ci mourut dans sa gorge avant de naître. Il se rendit compte que c'était une possibilité, que Grimmjow pourrait très bien ne plus vouloir de lui. Il était toujours sa drogue favorite aujourd'hui, mais s'il l'empêchait d'être cette personne surdouée qui se cachait? Si en fin de compte le monstre qu'il retenait au fond de lui n'était véritablement qu'un génie qu'il suffisait de libérer une bonne foi pour toute? Ces pensées lui donnaient la nausée. A l'idée de ne plus avoir sa place près de lui, il se sentait suffoquer.

_Les personnes peu banales choisissent des personnes peu banales, intervint alors Hirako. Grimmjow ne t'aurait pas choisi s'il n'avait pas vu une chose en toi. Il est intelligent, nous le savons d'autant plus aujourd'hui. Il ne t'aurait pas choisi si tu ne pouvais rien lui apporter, s'il ne te considérait pas un peu. La preuve, tu es là aujourd'hui, il est prêt à placer sa propre vie entre tes mains pour réussir.

Ichigo se tourna pour observer la porte close qui menait à la chambre de Grimmjow. Y croyait-il lui-même que Grimmjow l'avait choisi pour une bonne raison?

_Il m'a choisi parce que je suis un petit strip-teaseur qui lui a plu, rien de plus, rien de moins.

_Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que c'est faux, répliqua Hirako en se redressant.

Ichigo secoua la tête. Non, lui connaissait la vérité. Il savait pourquoi Grimmjow l'avait choisi, parce qu'il était ce jeune rouquin aguicheur qui avait un joli petit cul. C'était ainsi que la plupart des clients le décrivaient au club. Le bleuté n'était pas si différent des autres, lors de sa première visite et des suivantes, il n'avait été qu'un client qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Entre eux, il y avait eu cette étrange tension sexuelle, cette attirance inéluctable, ce désir sauvage, et encore aujourd'hui il ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer. Cette excitation avait sans doute été décuplée par le risque, par le fait qu'il était chargé d'une mission et devait coincer Grimmjow pour la police. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était à cause de ça qu'il avait été irrémédiablement attiré par ce yakuza dangereusement sexy.

Grimmjow avait eu un coup de foudre pour lui, il le lui avait déjà dit. Mais avoir le coup de foudre pour un homme à moitié nu, se tortillant en string sur scène n'était pas très difficile. Tout était relatif. Ce n'était pas pour sa conversation, ni pour son talent de photographe qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre. Ichigo était loin d'être un idiot. Grimmjow n'avait rien vu d'autre qu'un strip-teaseur affriolant. Et pour lui, ça s'arrêtait là.

_Maintenant, tout a changé évidemment, reprit-il. Mais au début... il ne m'a pas choisi parce que j'avais de l'esprit.

Hirako poussa un soupir, abandonnant l'idée de le convaincre du contraire. De toute façon, Kurosaki savait bien qu'il avait raison. Il n'y avait aucune honte à dire la vérité, Grimmjow n'avait vu en lui qu'un garçon sexy avec qui passer du bon temps. Point final. Ils avaient ensuite construit une relation, mais personne ne pouvait dire qu'il l'avait choisi parce qu'il était, comme lui, peu banal.

Le jeune homme tourna finalement les talons et disparut derrière la porte de la chambre du bleuté. Il voulait prendre la responsabilité d'annoncer tout cela à Grimmjow, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit, celui-ci était vide. Il balaya rapidement la pièce d'un regard anxieux avant de remarquer que la baie vitrée était grande ouverte.

_Grimmjow? Tenta-t-il timidement.

_Là...

Sur le balcon, accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, se trouvait Grimmjow, une cigarette en bouche. Il ne se retourna pas vers lui lorsqu'il le rejoignit et laissa son regard flâner sur l'avenue bruyante quelques étages plus bas. La circulation était dense à cette heure de la soirée et les klaxons et bruits des moteurs retentissaient autour d'eux. Ichigo se plaça à ses côtés, observant les grands gratte-ciel devant eux, ceux qui reflétaient les lumières de la ville, ceux qui émettaient leur propre lumière à tous les étages. Il se tourna enfin pour observer le profil du bleuté mais ce dernier ouvrit la bouche avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot :

_Économise ta salive. J'ai entendu c'que vous avez dit.

_Quoi? Tout entendu?!

_Pas tout. Mais j'ai entendu l'plus intéressant.

Ichigo reporta son regard droit devant lui et soupira. Bien, au moins ça lui évitait d'avoir à faire le sale boulot. Il était donc au courant de tout ce que Szayel avait dit, aussi il inspecta avec attention son profil pour découvrir une quelconque émotion sur son visage. Mais il n'y décerna pas grand chose

_J't'ai pas choisi seulement parce que t'es un p'tit strip-teaseur qui m'a plu.

Ses mots le surprirent soudain et il sentit ses sourcils se froncer gravement. Le bleuté tourna enfin son visage dans sa direction, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres minces.

_Tch... Est-ce que tu m'aurais seulement regardé si tu m'avais croisé en pleine rue, habillé de la tête aux pieds? Demanda le jeune homme, sur un ton provocateur.

Grimmjow, à son tour, fronça violemment les sourcils. Il tendit une main vers le visage du jeune homme et laissa sa paume caresser sa joue dans un geste affectueux et étonnamment délicat.

_T'sais pourquoi j't'ai choisi, lui souffla-t-il. J'avais jamais eu d'coup d'foudre avant. Si j'suis vraiment c'que Szayel dit que j'suis, alors ouais, j'ai choisi une personne peu banale moi aussi. Si j'suis un génie, tu l'es aussi. T'fais des photos magnifiques et t'es plus courageux qu'tous les yakuzas qu'j'ai jamais rencontrés. Pas beaucoup d'mecs feraient c'que tu fais pour moi.

Ichigo savait que c'était la vérité et il n'avait besoin d'entendre que ça pour se trouver rassuré. Non pas qu'il doutait de ses sentiments, mais les révélations de Szayel l'avait dérouté. Mais malgré tout ce que Grimmjow avait bien pu entendre, qu'il était capable de créer un état d'auto-hypnose, qu'il lui faudrait passer des examens et toutes ces autres choses inquiétantes, il avait choisi de n'en retenir que les paroles d'Ichigo. La première chose dont il s'inquiétait c'était de s'assurer qu'Ichigo croit bien qu'il était sincère avec lui. Le jeune homme s'en trouva étrangement touché et bien qu'il connaisse déjà les sentiments qu'éprouvait le yakuza pour sa personne, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une fierté certaine.

Mais il était toujours inquiet pour lui. Szayel n'était pas parvenu le moins du monde à le réconforter, ni à le rassurer sur l'avenir de l'homme qu'il aimait. Est-ce que Grimmjow éprouvait la même chose? Se demanda-t-il en observant l'homme tirer une nouvelle bouffée de fumée sur sa cigarette. S'il n'en disait rien, il était évident que cette nouvelle allait bouleverser sa vie, ses habitudes même et qu'ils devraient tous deux s'y faire.

_Szayel a p'tet' raison. C'que j'ai vu, c'est p'tet' un rêve, un vulgaire fantasme, finit-il par dire en le surprenant par sa franchise. P'tet' bien que j'suis capable d'faire c'truc... l'auto-hypnose. Mais ça change pas grand chose. Au lieu d'être taré et drogué, j'suis juste un peu plus taré. Ça change que dalle au problème.

Il étira un large sourire, découvrant ses longues canines aiguisées et Ichigo ne put retenir un sourire lui aussi. C'était la vérité, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à déclencher ses colères et qu'ils étaient encore dans le flou. La rencontre avec les dirigeants approchait et ils n'avaient pas encore de plan concret. Enfin, pas un plan réalisable objectivement en tout cas.

_On va trouver un moyen j'en suis sûr, affirma Kurosaki. Et je ne parle pas que de ces entraînements, mais aussi pour ce qui semble t'affecter. Szayel pense que tu peux inverser la tendance peut-être avec mon aide, mais si on connaît le problème, on peut s'y attaquer.

_On a déjà essayé, soupira-t-il. On a essayé pleins d'trucs ensemble mais... même si t'peux intervenir dans ce... truc, ce subconscient ou j'sais quoi, on n'a toujours pas la solution! P'tet' que j'dois faire un truc sur moi, bosser sur... j'sais pas. P'tet' que j't'empêche d'entrer véritablement là-dedans!

Il pointa son doigt sur sa tempe et soupira longuement. Ichigo n'avait pas plus de réponse à lui apporter; peut-être n'y en aurait-il jamais. Cette éventualité commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit. Or, s'il n'existait aucune solution, Aizen pouvait dire adieu à son plan d'exécution des dirigeants.

Grimmjow termina sa cigarette et lança le mégot par-dessus la rambarde du balcon, dans le vide. Tous deux observèrent le mégot disparaitre, emporté par le vent puis ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur et sortirent de la chambre. Grimmjow se sentait plus en forme, ayant eu quelques heures pour se reposer et se nourrir.

_P'tet' que si j'avais su tout ça avant, Di-Roy s'rait pas mort pour rien, soupira-t-il en passant devant lui.

Ichigo l'observa refermer la porte de sa chambre sans rien dire, inspirant lentement pour gonfler ses poumons. Et il réalisa que c'était pour cela aussi qu'il aimait profondément Grimmjow; parce qu'il avait du cœur. Peu importait si tout ce en quoi il avait cru depuis le début était erroné et que son état était irréversible; cela ne changeait rien, comme l'avait dit le bleuté. Cela ne changeait rien à l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui et qu'il aimait profondément.

Aizen et Hirako se trouvaient toujours dans son salon, en pleine discussion lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent. Ils se turent en les voyant et Aizen se leva, observant étroitement le visage marqué de son subordonné. Il s'enquit de son état, de ce qu'il ressentait après les nouvelles de Szayel, mais Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur lui-même.

_Ça va, assura-t-il. Comme j'l'ai dit, ça change absolument rien à c'qu'on doit faire. A not' plan.

_Non, en effet, affirma Aizen en se redressant. Mais nous sommes néanmoins coincés.

Ils se trouvaient dans une impasse, s'ils ne trouvaient pas maintenant un moyen rapide de déclencher les crises de Grimmjow. Et ils avaient beau en savoir plus sur sa condition, ça ne les aidait pas vraiment. En tout cas, Ichigo ne voyait pas comment ils allaient progresser.

_Le problème est qu'on cherche peut-être quelque chose qui n'est pas réalisable, commenta Hirako en faisant les pas. Je veux dire... Nous savons déjà qu'Ichigo peut te calmer et te contrôler jusqu'à un certain point pendant tes crises, mais il n'est peut-être pas le moyen le plus efficace pour les déclencher.

_Okay, alors qui a un idée? Lança le bleuté.

Il y eut un silence pendant ils s'observèrent tous en chien de faïence. Ils en avaient déjà discuté et avaient conclu que si Ichigo pouvait appuyer sur le bouton OFF, il pouvait vraisemblablement contrôler le bouton ON également. Mais s'ils avaient fait fausse route? S'ils s'étaient trompés là-dessus? C'était une possibilité à ne pas écarter. Ichigo commençait vraiment à penser comme Hirako et ils échangèrent un regard appuyé.

_Ne nous affolons pas, nous n'avons fait qu'un seul essai, fit remarquer Aizen. Rien ne nous dit qu'on se trompe.

_On peut r'commencer quand? Interrogea Grimmjow.

_Quand tu le souhaiteras, répondit son patron.

Ichigo arbora une mine mi-figue mi-raisin qu'ils choisirent tous de ne pas prendre en compte. Son inquiétude ne ferait que les freiner dans leur entreprise, il le savait pertinemment. Mais s'ils voulaient des réponses, ils devaient agir vite. Grimmjow décida que plus tôt ils s'y remettraient, mieux ce serait. Aussi, ils décidèrent de se rendre au sein de la vieille bâtisse pour retenter un essai dès le lendemain. Ichigo suivit le mouvement et décida de leur faire confiance, s'inquiéter sans cesse ne les aiderait guère à avancer.

_Repose-toi, lui ordonna Aizen, reposez-vous tous les deux. Nous verrons tout cela demain.

Il s'éloigna en direction de la sortie et Hirako étira un petit sourire pincé en passant devant Kurosaki, mais il ne lui dit rien. Néanmoins, Ichigo pensait qu'ils faisaient fausse route. Ces entraînements ne donnaient rien du tout, si ce n'était fatiguer et faire du mal à Grimmjow. Et il avait horreur de ça. Il resta pensif dans le salon alors que son amant s'était endormi depuis longtemps dans la chambre à coucher.

Après des tergiversations qui ne le menèrent nulle part, Ichigo entreprit de se perfectionner un peu plus dans les affaires de Jaggerjack. Il demanda des conseils au secrétaire de Jaggerjack, mais également à Hallibel. Il était de plus en plus désireux de devenir un membre important de l'équipe de Grimmjow et même de ce clan tout court. Cette pensée était toute nouvelle pour lui et pourtant, elle le rendait fière, il avait l'impression de se rendre utile, de faire partie de quelque chose de grand. Même s'il avait bien conscience de prendre part à des activités illégales, surtout le business de drogue de Grimmjow, il n'en ressentait pas moins une reconnaissance évidente. Les subordonnés du bleuté s'adressaient à lui avec tact et gentillesse, ce qui le changeait considérablement de la clientèle du club. Bien entendu, ses collègues lui manquaient, l'ambiance des vestiaires, l'impression de faire partie d'une équipe soudée. Les hommes de Grimmjow étaient soudés d'une autre manière, mais le point négatif était qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'y être totalement intégré. Ils l'acceptaient parce qu'il était le petit ami de leur patron.

_Évidemment, lui avait alors répondu Hallibel en croisant ses bras sous sa volumineuse poitrine. Mais n'oublie pas que tous ses subordonnés te respectent énormément aussi. Parce que tu as un certain pouvoir sur leur patron, tu es son plus proche confident. Et cela pèse beaucoup pour un yakuza. Si tu en viens à vraiment faire partie du clan, alors tu seras bien plus respecté que moi ou même Nell. Tu dois comprendre cette caste de position et de pouvoir au sein de notre organisation.

Il avait depuis longtemps commencé à comprendre tout cela. La société japonaise était elle-même très fragmentée avec ses codes bien à elle, ses marques de politesse et de respect précises. Le monde des yakuza ne faisait pas exception à cette forme d'organisation. Dès lors que vous accédiez à une position respectable, tout le monde se pliait en deux devant vous, peu importait votre âge, votre nom ou votre profession. Ichigo n'avait jamais éprouvé de honte à exercer son métier de strip-teaseur, au contraire il s'y était toujours senti bien. Mais après avoir découvert celui des yakuza, il se rendait compte qu'il voulait autre chose. Lui qui n'avait eu de cesse de dire et de penser qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un yakuza, il en venait à se montrer curieux sur leur monde. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un gigantesque business, comme une grande société à diriger, à sa propre façon certes mais ce n'était guère différent. Et il trouvait tout cela passionnant.

Lorsque la nuit fut déjà bien avancée, il rejoignit Grimmjow dans son lit. Il dormait profondément et il demeura quelques instants penché au-dessus de sa silhouette enfouie sous la couette pour l'observer. Un sourire tendre s'installa sur ses lèvres et il étudia avec une concentration étrange les traits de l'endormi. Il ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller et le laisser reprendre toutes les forces possibles pour recommencer un nouvel entraînement le lendemain. A cette pensée cependant, il pinça ses lèvres étroitement et se glissa sous la couette. Il resta longuement ainsi, les yeux rivés sur le plafond en réfléchissant à une solution alternative à tout cela. Mais il n'en trouva pas. Et il s'endormit la tête pleine d'incertitude.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, le temps était gris et maussade. Le bruit de la pluie martelant le carrelage du balcon de la chambre le berça avant qu'il ne réalise à quel point il faisait froid dans la pièce. Il frissonna et chercha à tâtons un corps à ses côtés, mais le lit était vide. Il s'étira rapidement puis sauta hors du lit avant d'enfiler un sweat-shirt trouvé non loin du dressing.

Il faisait sombre dans le loft lorsqu'il s'extirpa de la chambre et il trouva les restes du petit-déjeuner de Grimmjow encore chauds sur la table du salon. Il frictionna ses membres en jetant un œil par la baie vitrée. La pluie tombait telle un rideau lui barrant la vue et le vent rugissait d'une bien sinistre manière. Il attrapa un bout d'omelette dans l'assiette qui restait là et le fourra dans sa bouche avant de quitter le loft. Il traversa le palier, en saluant rapidement Nakeem qui montait la garde là, et pénétra dans le bureau de Grimmjow. Le secrétaire se trouvait, comme à son habitude, derrière le comptoir de l'accueil et lui adressa un regard étonné. Ichigo se contenta de lui demander s'il pouvait voir Grimmjow et le jeune homme acquiesça d'un coup de tête, en restant silencieux. Ichigo frappa deux petits coups contre la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

Le bleuté était installé derrière son bureau, concentré sur son ordinateur, les doigts dansant sur les touches de son clavier. Il leva un œil noir qui s'adoucit aussitôt en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo. Le rouquin referma délicatement la porte derrière lui et s'avança jusqu'au bureau.

_Pourquoi t'm'as pas réveillé hier soir? Lui demanda Jaggerjack avec un sourire. J'étais pas si crevé...

_Si tu l'étais, lui répondit-il en dodelinant de la tête. Tu avais besoin de dormir.

Il arriva près de lui et se glissa entre ses bras tendus, prenant place sur ses cuisses. Il se lova contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Quand Grimmjow se décida à délaisser un baiser sur son front, il reprit :

_Il fait trop froid dans ta chambre... il va falloir penser à mettre le chauffage en route maintenant que j'habite ici avec toi.

_Ah ouais, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, j'avais zappé ça. Pour moi la température a pas d'importance...

_Je déteste ça : me lever dans un endroit où il fait aussi froid. Tu pourras augmenter la température?

Ichigo se redressa et croisa le regard plutôt malicieux de son amant :

_J'peux faire grimper la température quand tu veux..., souffla-t-il en glissant une main sous son sweat-shirt.

Ichigo échappa un ricanement et repoussa doucement sa main :

_Je voulais dire : mettre plus de chauffage.

_J'avais compris, répliqua-t-il en laissant cette fois un baiser dans son cou. La console pour régler les radiateurs est à côté de la porte du loft, sur ta droite quand t'sors.

_Okay, j'irai voir ça.

Il lui sourit et se décala pour lui laisser libre accès au clavier de son ordinateur. Grimmjow était en train de travailler sur un rapport, et le rouquin resta là à lire ce qu'il tapait sans vraiment réagir. Auparavant, il lui aurait certainement demandé de quitter la pièce, pour éviter que ses yeux ne viennent à se poser sur des documents confidentiels du clan en rapport avec son activité. Mais plus maintenant. Ichigo avait conscience de faire partie de son business.

_Au fait, se décida-t-il à dire, j'ai eu un message de ma colocataire hier. Elle a trouvé quelqu'un pour occuper ma chambre et me remplacer alors... j'aurais besoin de déménager mes affaires.

Grimmjow cessa de taper sur son clavier et glissa son regard un instant sur la porte de son bureau :

_T'veux des hommes à moi?

Ichigo grimaça, il savait que c'était beaucoup lui demander :

_Je ne veux pas que ça soit... enfin que ça te dérange quoi, souffla-t-il. Juste deux ou trois gars, il n'y a pas grand chose à déménager. Juste... mon lit, mon bureau, une petite bibliothèque... Je me chargerai de tout ranger dans des cartons.

_Okay. Faudra aussi un camion alors pour bagager tout ça, embraya Grimmjow en retombant contre le dossier de son siège et déverrouillant son portable.

Ichigo se figea, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça! Bien sûr qu'il lui faudrait un camion de déménagement et aussi un lieu où il pourrait entreposer tout ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à revendre ses meubles Maintenant, il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin, surtout ici chez Grimmjow où il avait tout ce qu'il voulait.

_Et un endroit pour stocker, reprit-il en baissant le visage. T'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller...

_Quoi? Non, attends, intervint Grimmjow avec un sourire en coin. Noitra peut m'avoir un camion d'suite et j'ai des box de stockage sur les quais... Bon y'a pas qu'des meubles là-dedans, mais si t'crains pas qu'ton lit pue la marijuana ça devrait aller.

Ichigo esquissa un sourire en l'observant faire défiler les contacts sur son téléphone. Il n'y avait vraiment que Grimmjow pour se mettre en quatre ainsi pour lui. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de discuter qu'il avait déjà contacté son collègue Noitra qui lui assura qu'un camion pourrait lui être prêté dans les jours à venir. Ichigo assura qu'il aurait le temps de tout mettre dans des cartons d'ici là.

_T'inquiète, il suffit que j't'envoie mes gars les plus costauds et Hallibel et en deux heures on en parle plus.

_Hallibel? Interrogea le roux en haussant un sourcil.

_C'est pas parce que c'est une femme qu'elle a moins d'force. A elle toute seule elle pourrait même l'descendre d'deux étages ton pieux, ricana-t-il. Nan sérieusement, elle est plus organisée et les gars auront une autorité directe avec elle, ils marcheront à la baguette.

_Grimmjow, c'est juste déménager deux meubles! Pas... organiser une guerre de gangs!

Le bleuté rit de bon cœur et le jeune homme l'accompagna. Il appréciait de pouvoir partager quelques moments légers avec lui, malgré l'échéance, malgré l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête. Son déménagement était certainement la dernière chose à laquelle Grimmjow voulait penser et lui aussi d'ailleurs mais il avait sa vie. Et il ne voulait pas mettre Rukia plus dans la panade qu'elle ne l'avait été.

_Je sais que c'est sûrement le cadet de tes soucis maintenant, reprit-il en baissant le visage, mais... je peux pas laisser tomber Rukia.

Grimmjow secoua la tête et prit son menton entre ses doigts :

_Tes problèmes sont mes problèmes, Ichi. Qu'ils soient gros ou p'tits, okay? Et puis, c'est cool que tu t'inquiètes pour ton amie comme ça. C'est une bonne qualité l'entraide.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il avait raison. Ils partageaient tout à présent, leur vie, leurs problèmes même les plus intimes et c'était ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Partager la vie de Grimmjow était tellement unique, il était certain de ne pouvoir jamais revivre ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'intention de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, jamais, ça ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. Pour lui, il n'y avait que Grimmjow à présent et pour un très long moment.

_Je vais te laisser travailler, dit-il enfin en se levant. Je dois me doucher et m'habiller correctement. Peut-être que ton secrétaire aura du boulot pour moi?

Grimmjow lui sourit de toutes ses dents et attrapa sa main pour y planter un baiser. Ichigo savait à quel point il appréciait les efforts qu'il faisait pour prendre part à son travail. C'était la première fois qu'il avait tant envie d'apprendre, de travailler sans relâche. Parce que c'était pour lui, pour faire partie de sa vie et qu'il soit fier de travailler avec lui. Il n'attendait rien en retour, pas un merci, ni même un salaire quelconque, juste sa reconnaissance. Il le faisait par amour et c'était ce qui lui suffisait.

* * *

Ichigo repensait souvent à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Shinji lors de leur première rencontre. Quand il lui avait avoué travailler pour Aizen, être son entrée dans la police mais également son amant. Et que tout cela était arrivé après une mission d'infiltration auprès de lui. Comment aurait-il pu oublier la mise en garde du policier blond? Shinji avait sans doute longtemps regretté d'avoir jeté sa carrière et sa vie à la poubelle de la sorte, mais son amour pour Aizen avait effacé toute trace de regrets au fil des années. Est-ce qu'Ichigo finirait comme lui? Est-ce que lui aussi vivrait aussi amèrement, en se demandant ce que sa vie aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas vécu auprès de Grimmjow?

Mais si Aizen devenait l'Oyabun, il n'aurait plus ce problème, n'est-ce pas? Il ne serait plus obligé de devenir un yakuza, pourrait fréquenter Grimmjow sans risque et garder un tant soit peu le contrôle de sa vie. Mais il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il avait envie de faire; travailler avec Grimmjow était très attrayant, mais il craignait de se retrouver emprisonné comme Hirako l'avait été. Il se trouvait face à un dilemme. Dans tous les cas, une chose était certaine, pour que ce dilemme devienne réalité ils devaient détruire les dirigeants actuels du clan. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait, une fois de plus, devant cette prison de plexiglas avec Grimmjow, Aizen et Hirako.

Avoir appris que Grimmjow parvenait à atteindre un état d'auto-hypnose ne changeait nullement ses intentions. Par ailleurs, il avait encore du mal à croire à tout ça. Les dirigeants du club avaient demandé une expertise psychiatrique de son amant et cela dans son dos, dans le dos de son propre supérieur direct Aizen! Il ignorait s'il devait se méfier encore plus d'eux. Mais dans tous les cas, il croyait encore pouvoir trouver une solution à ce problème, il en était convaincu!

Il avait effectué de rapides recherches sur la question et tentait d'en apprendre plus sur la manière dont fonctionnait le subconscient. Même s'il était quasi impossible de prédire l'activité du subconscient, Ichigo avait religieusement écouté tout ce que Szayel leur avait expliqué. Les crises de son amant étaient basées sur des souvenirs douloureux, un passé sombre ayant laissé des plaies béantes en lui. Seulement, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient tous deux, ils avaient construit quelque chose, s'étaient créées des souvenirs à eux, comme un vrai couple. Et il espérait que ces souvenirs viendraient petit à petit remplacer ceux, douloureux et noirs de son passé. Et par la même occasion, changer radicalement la teneur de ces soit-disant "rêves lucides". S'ils étaient noirs auparavant, ils pouvaient peut-être devenir plus clairs, plus lumineux grâce à ce qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Ce n'était pas une hypothèse ridicule, loin de là. Grimmjow l'avait déjà prouvé, que depuis son arrivée à ses côtés, il avait modifié l'aspect de ses crises. Ce n'était peut-être pas en tentant de les déclencher qu'il parviendrait à le manipuler, mais bien en tentant de modifier la teneur même de son subconscient. C'était une des folles théories qu'il avait choisies de suivre. Mais Szayel n'avait aucune idée du temps que cela prendrait, et du temps, ils n'en avaient pas du tout.

_Si vous êtes fatigués, on peut...

_Non, ça va.

Shinji adopta une moue dubitative en observant Ichigo sortir par la porte de plexiglas. Szayel s'affairait encore au-dessus du corps de Grimmjow affaiblit au sol. Trois tentatives aujourd'hui et aucune d'elles n'avait été concluante, pensa le rouquin en baissant le visage, défaitiste. Il avait réussi à calmer Grimmjow avant que celui-ci ne se déchaine, mais il ne parvenait pas encore clairement à déclencher sa haine. Il savait que c'était peine perdue.

_Je pense que... l'élément de surprise est notre meilleure chance, souffla-t-il en reportant son attention sur Grimmjow, allongé sur le sol. Il ne parviendra jamais à libérer le monstre sanguinaire sans cet effet de surprise totale, sans être face à un danger immédiat. Vous voyez?

Shinji croisa ses bras sur son torse et resta pensif. Aizen les avait quittés depuis quelques temps déjà, accaparé par d'autres obligations professionnelles. Mais Hirako avait tenu à rester pour les soutenir tous les deux et aussi garder un œil sur leurs évolutions. Mais malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas au rendez-vous.

_Tu veux dire... monter un plan sans qu'il ne le sache?

Ichigo acquiesça vigoureusement.

_Je crois qu'on s'acharne pour rien, expliqua-t-il. Je le sais que nous avons peu de temps et autant être franc : je ne parviendrai jamais à contrôler totalement Grimmjow. Si comme je le pense, il faut changer son subconscient, cela ne se fera qu'après un très long moment. Le temps de construire avec lui une relation, des bases solides, toute une nouvelle vie qui viendrait oblitérer ce qu'il a vécu avant.

_Je sais, Szayel m'a parlé de ton idée. Elle n'est pas insensée. Elle est même très censée. Mais oui, elle va prendre du temps. Trop. Les dirigeants vont vouloir te rencontrer très rapidement, avant le mois prochain.

_Alors ça sera trop court. Il ne faut plus compter sur notre lien, pas pour déclencher sa haine en tout cas. Il nous faut autre chose, un élément de surprise. Quelque chose dont on soit certain qu'il lui permettra de déverser sa colère totalement.

Hirako soupira et observa Szayel aider Grimmjow à se redresser. Là où il était, il ne pouvait les entendre et ils en avaient tous deux conscience. Cependant, il n'aimait guère comploter de la sorte dans le dos du bleuté, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait si Aizen serait complètement d'accord avec lui. Mais il imaginait que si Hirako validait sa suggestion, il ne serait pas très difficile de convaincre Aizen à son tour.

_Qu'est-ce qui énerve Grimmjow plus que tout au monde? Interrogea Hirako avec un petit sourire.

Ichigo mit quelques temps pour réfléchir. Le fait qu'il soit strip-teaseur? Oui, mais pas seulement. Le fait qu'on cherche à les séparer?

_Quelque chose de plus concret, insista Shinji, une idée derrière la tête. Il faudrait qu'il s'enflamme de haine à la simple vision de cette... chose.

Ichigo n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps; ce qui enrageait Grimmjow le plus, d'un seul regard, à la seule évocation de son nom...

_Kuchiki.

Hirako acquiesça silencieusement, agrémentant le tout d'un petit sourire en coin qui se voulait fier. Évidemment, Kuchiki! Ichigo sourit à son tour, pas vraiment certain de ce que signifiait cette découverte qu'ils venaient de faire. Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir, tournant et retournant cette possibilité, et ce qu'elle impliquait, dans sa tête. La surprise était la meilleure arme pour garantir un Grimmjow assez violent pour anéantir toute une assistance de yakuzas armés. Mais qui disait monter ce plan avec Kuchiki voulait aussi dire que le bleuté ne serait pas prévenu et que donc, ils n'auraient pas la possibilité de s'entrainer. Soit ça passait, soit ça cassait. Et il allait avoir besoin d'Hirako et d'Aizen pour organiser tout ça.

_J'en parlerai à Sos'ke. Lorsqu'il sera... plus disponible, dit-il en grimaçant.

_Pourquoi? Interrogea Ichigo. C'est important, il vaut mieux...

_Crois-moi, ce n'est pas le moment, le coupa Hirako en arborant un visage agacé. Il a d'autres chats à fouetter, tout un tas même. Il est parti plutôt en rogne toute à l'heure parce que Yamamoto lui fait un énième coup fourré.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, observant pendant ce temps Grimmjow se remettre sur pieds et boire à la bouteille que Szayel lui présentait. Il avait l'air pâle mais au moins il était conscient et capable de se mouvoir même après trois débuts de crise. Il savait cependant qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de repos et qu'il devrait à nouveau s'occuper avec lui de ses affaires et l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais cette perspective lui réchauffait le cœur, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

_Quel coup fourré? S'enquit-il enfin.

_Ils veulent le marier, soupira Shinji en levant les yeux au ciel. Avec la fille du clan Matsumoto... Et tout est pratiquement arrangé. Le mariage pourrait avoir lieu le mois prochain, Sos'ke est... agacé qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Ulquiorra a eut une permission pour quitter sa cure de désintox quelques temps et rentrer dans sa famille. Alors Aizen accepte de le reprendre à la maison. Et ça me rend dingue!

Il serra les poings et Ichigo arbora une mine déconcertée. C'était la première fois que Shinji se confiait aussi spontanément à lui. Ils avaient bien échangé sur leurs vies privées en Thaïlande, mais là il sentait que le blond avait vraiment besoin de lâcher du lest. Il ne savait néanmoins pas quoi lui dire pour le soutenir. Cette situation était pour le moins incongrue et il n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience.

_S'il accepte ce mariage... est-ce que le clan Matsumoto sera avec nous? Demanda Ichigo en haussant les sourcils.

_Je l'ignore. C'est un détail qu'il va devoir régler. Tout comme notre partenariat avec le cartel thaïlandais. Sos'ke pourrait leur proposer quelque chose de plus juteux pour eux, contrairement à Yamamoto. Ce qui nous garantirait leur soutient. Et... Grimmjow a Muguruma.

C'était vrai pensa le rouquin, ils avaient quelques soutiens de taille. S'il était vrai que lorsqu'un chef yakuza disparaissait et qu'un autre lui succédait tous les contrats d'alliance et autres partenariats étaient rediscutés, et que certains liens se brisaient, si Aizen accédait au rang d'Oyabun il ne serait pas totalement démuni. Il avait Grimmjow avec lui, pensa-t-il en soupirant, et d'autres soutiens importants.

_Pensez-vous que Kuchiki acceptera si je lui demande? Interrogea Ichigo, alors que Grimmjow lui faisait un signe de la main pour le rassurer.

_Qui sait. Dans le genre girouette...

Hirako ne termina pas sa phrase mais le jeune homme n'en avait nullement besoin, il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Le blond s'éloigna, rejoignant la sortie de la maison pour reprendre ses fonctions auprès d'Aizen. Ichigo attendit patiemment que Grimmjow soit en état de quitter l'endroit et sur l'avis de Szayel ils prirent le chemin de son loft. Il ne dit rien sur la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Shinji, bien déterminé à lui cacher ce plan. Mais il allait devoir convaincre Kuchiki... Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, il pourrait certainement le refaire! Et puis, ils étaient alliés maintenant, Kuchiki allait devoir aller dans son sens.

Il aida Grimmjow à se mettre au lit dès leur retour et en profita pour demander à Nell et à Hallibel de le mettre au parfum. Les deux jeunes femmes lui exposèrent les affaires les plus urgentes, heureusement pour lui il n'y avait pas grand chose à régler. Seulement un problème de fournisseur que Grimmjow devrait résoudre tout seul, car il ne savait manifestement pas comment se dépêtrer d'un fournisseur d'ecstasy qui ne souhaitait pas changer le design des comprimés.

_Il est sérieux? Demanda-t-il à Hallibel en pointant le mail du doigt. On parle d'ecstasy et il vient discuter le design en forme d'étoiles?

_Grimmjow-sama pense que c'est plus vendeur, plus attractif. Le fournisseur pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un changement non nécessaire et que ça va rallonger le temps de production.

_Okay...

Il secoua la tête, réfrénant l'envie de lui avouer qu'il n'y comprenait rien du tout. Il allait définitivement laisser ce soucis pour Grimmjow. Cependant, il put se débrouiller avec quelques problèmes majeurs, notamment de management de dealers. Il entreprit de débuter à mettre en page le rapport sur les résultats du mois et demanda à l'actuel secrétaire de bien vouloir corriger son rapport. Il pourrait alors le soumettre au bleuté et lui prouver par la même occasion qu'il était presque prêt à entrer en fonction.

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Un travail derrière un bureau n'avait jamais été dans ses envies, mais c'était maintenant la seule chose qu'il désirait. Il s'y préparait plus que jamais, et dès qu'Aizen deviendrait Oyabun il pourrait prendre cette place. Travailler tous les jours avec lui, l'accompagner dans ses déplacements, l'aider, le conseiller, être plus proche de lui que jamais. Il adorait cette idée. Mais quel prix devrait-il payer? Quel prix devraient-ils tous payer?

S'il devait mentir à l'homme qu'il aimait, Aizen se retrouvait lui aussi dans une situation délicate. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à convaincre les Matsumoto? S'il était forcé de se marier finalement, et si Hirako le prenait mal? Et Ulquiorra qui revenait au plus mauvais moment dans leur vie. Ichigo soupira. Ils avaient tous leurs problèmes, il ne tenait qu'à Grimmjow d'apaiser leurs soucis. Et il était convaincu que son plan fonctionnerait.


	36. Chapitre 34

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 34.**

 **Warnings :** Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon...

* * *

Grimmjow avait la désagréable impression qu'Ichigo lui cachait quelque chose. C'était stupide peut-être, totalement idiot, et sûrement faux au vu de leur relation sans nuages - ou presque - mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête.

Alors qu'il s'acharnait à vouloir toujours tenter plus d'entraînements, à vouloir consulter des psychiatres, des psychologues, ou d'autres éminents spécialistes du subconscient ou des comportements étranges, qu'il paierait grassement pour garder son secret, Ichigo lui montrait de moins en moins d'enthousiasme. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé beaucoup d'arguments pour ne pas recommencer tout de suite leurs entraînements. Il insistait sur le fait qu'il devait se reposer, ou qu'ils devaient réfléchir en amont de ces séances physiques... et Grimmjow trouvait ça étrange.

_Pourquoi tourner en rond? Lui demanda-t-il le lendemain. On doit trouver une solution! Rapidement!

_Grimmjow...

_Quoi?

Ils étaient assis côte à côte à table, devant un copieux petit déjeuner et le rouquin semblait déjà vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ce n'était pas que lui, depuis la veille c'était aussi Aizen et Hirako qui semblaient moins pressés à déclencher ses crises. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas craindre qu'Ichigo lui cache quelque chose, mais c'était dans sa nature, il était un félin aux aguets dès que son instinct le lui dictait.

_Je t'en prie fais-moi confiance, okay? L'implora Kurosaki en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Je te jure que... tout ira bien, d'accord? Je te demande de me faire confiance, comme d'habitude. Tu as confiance en moi?

_Bien sûr, souffla-t-il en hochant la tête. Tu l'sais...

Ichigo hocha la tête à son tour, ses yeux ambrés déterminés le transperçaient. Grimmjow comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui faire confiance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'ils avaient vécu au début de leur relation, lorsque le rouquin l'avait supplié de ne pas revenir au club. Il avait immédiatement pensé que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et il s'était avéré en fin de compte qu'Ichigo n'avait fait que le protéger. Encore aujourd'hui il lui en était reconnaissant.

Ce souvenir l'aida à se détendre et il se convainc que ça ne pouvait être que pour son bien. Il lui sourit et accepta de fermer les yeux, de le laisser manœuvrer pour lui. C'était si rare pour lui de laisser son destin entre les mains d'un autre, il avait toujours refusé de faire cela. Mais tout était différent à présent.

_Okay, j'te fais confiance, dit-il en se redressant.

Mais ses priorités étaient ailleurs pour le moment. Il avait rendez-vous avec Aizen, chez lui, pour discuter du management de leur futur clan. Il demanda à Ichigo s'il souhaitait venir mais ce dernier refusa, prétextant qu'il devait aider son secrétaire avec le courrier du jour.

_J'espère qu'j'en aurais pas pour dix ans, mais t'connais Aizen, commenta Grimmjow en enfilant sa veste de costume.

_Mmm, confirma Ichigo avec un petit rire sarcastique.

Ichigo l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il n'était pas encore habillé ni douché, aussi il s'adossa contre la porte, son bas de jogging reposant lascivement sur ses hanches et un vieux tee-shirt sur les épaules. Grimmjow n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui; qu'ils vivaient ensemble, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de soucis à se faire pour l'avenir, qu'Ichigo serait toujours là pour contrôler sa violence et qu'il resterait à ses côtés. Quelque chose qu'il pensait irréalisable encore quelques mois plus tôt.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, s'attardant à goûter l'omelette qu'il avait mangé quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, il le quitta, non sans avoir au préalable tapoté du plat de sa main la partie rebondie de son postérieur.

_Sois sage, glissa-t-il dans son oreille en ouvrant la porte.

_Quand t'es pas là, toujours, répondit le jeune homme en l'observant s'éloigner.

Il ne put retenir un large sourire mais l'arrivée de Nakeem et de son secrétaire, lui fourrant tout un tas de dossiers dans les bras, tua dans l'œuf ce sentiment heureux. Il attrapa le tas de papiers et ordonna à Nakeem de le suivre, ainsi qu'à Hallibel qui attendait ses ordres sur le palier. Il s'installa dans sa voiture, après avoir atteint le parking sous-terrain et prit quelques instants pour souffler.

Il ne redoutait pas cette nouvelle entrevue avec Aizen, en tout cas pas comme avant. Son patron avait accepté Ichigo, c'était une chose dont il était particulièrement heureux. Mais il savait que cette réunion n'aurait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Organiser un putsh, monter un plan, tout ça était bien joli. Mais après, tout resterait à bâtir si leur coup de force fonctionnait sans anicroche. Aizen voulait que toutes les éventualités soient envisagées, que tout soit pensé et réfléchi en amont. Pour que si jamais ils se retrouvent en réelle position de prendre les reines du clan, ils soient prêts.

* * *

La grande demeure d'Aizen se trouvait à l'extérieur de la mégalopole et il eut ainsi de longues minutes pour se détendre et se préparer à une longue matinée. La pluie diluvienne qui s'était abattue sur la ville la veille avait laissé la place à une bruine fraîche et revigorante, les nuages flottaient bas et assombrissaient l'atmosphère. La maison imposante de son patron s'élevait, sombre et menaçante au milieu de la bruine, lui donnant un aspect inquiétant. Comme toujours, Grimmjow se sentait nu et désemparé dès qu'il s'éloignait de Tokyo et de ses quartiers de prédilection. Une chose était certaine, il ne vivrait jamais loin de la ville.

Aizen l'accueillit dans son immense salle à manger, attablé autour d'un petit-déjeuner. Il l'invita à l'accompagner et lui proposa un café que le bleuté accepta de bon cœur. Aizen semblait d'une humeur plutôt maussade et il détestait lorsque son patron n'était pas dans de bonnes conditions. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde se retrouver dans sa situation. Sous les pressions du clan qui l'incitait à se marier, il se retrouvait avec un drogué dans les pattes, de retour de désintoxication et un amant jaloux sur les bras. En parlant d'Hirako, ce dernier ne semblait pas être dans les parages.

_Disons qu'il avait besoin de passer la nuit loin d'ici.

Aizen se racla la gorge et déposa sa serviette sur la table, retombant contre le dossier du fauteuil après ces quelques mots. Et Grimmjow comprit que les deux hommes avaient dû se disputer. Étrangement, et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, il saisissait la détresse d'Hirako; comment demander à un homme qui avait tout abandonner pour lui de supporter la présence d'un autre amant sous le même toit? Aizen et ses tendances polygames étaient une chose, qu'Hirako en paie toujours les frais en était une autre.

Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à éprouver de la pitié, surtout pour Hirako, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cet homme. Mais Ichigo avait de l'affection pour lui, alors il avait appris à le tolérer, ou au moins à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Mais il avait toujours été proche d'Aizen et il savait qu'un lien profond et fort les unissait. S'ils en venaient à s'éloigner avant même leur putsh, ce serait plus qu'inquiétant pour la suite.

_Tu... ahem, t'veux en parler? Suggéra Grimmjow d'un ton faussement inquiet qui ne lui allait pas.

Aizen braqua un regard étonné sur lui puis se redressa pour quitter son fauteuil et marcher lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le grand jardin verdoyant. Grimmjow grimaça, réalisant qu'il avait sans doute dit quelque chose de déplacé. Depuis quand montrait-il de la compassion pour autrui de cette manière? Surtout pour Aizen. Mince, Ichigo déteignait sur lui!

_Je te remercie, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit enfin son patron, dos à lui et contemplant son jardin.

Grimmjow prit son visage dans ses mains, heureusement qu'il avait dit non! Depuis quand offrait-il ainsi sa compassion à son patron? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se devait de faire lorsqu'on était quelqu'un de compatissant. Ichigo le saurait lui.

_Alors euh... on attaque? S'enquit-il en jetant un œil aux dossier qu'il avait apportés avec lui et qui trônaient au bout de la table.

_Pour tout te dire, j'aimerais parler d'un autre problème avec toi.

Grimmjow grimaça, un autre problème? Il n'allait pas remettre ça avec Ichigo, hein? Pensa-t-il en observant d'un regard inquisiteur son patron s'installer dans un canapé moelleux près de la cheminée de la pièce. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre et de prendre place dans le canapé face à lui. Il put voir son visage de plus près et remarqua qu'il était pâle, il manquait vraisemblablement de sommeil. Mais était-ce l'approche de l'échéance ou bien le départ d'Hirako? Rah, pourquoi se posait-il seulement la question? Compassion de merde!

_Je me fais du soucis pour nos amis Quincy.

_Quoi?! Comment ça tu t'fais du soucis?! Grogna-t-il, estomaqué par ses mots.

Devant sa réaction disproportionnée, Aizen lui fit signe de se calmer et reprit :

_Je veux dire... s'ils sont au courant de notre plan, pourquoi n'agissent-ils pas? Que gagnent-ils à nous laisser faire? Ils ont voulu profiter du fait que Yamamoto-sama voulait vous séparer pour tenter d'appâter Ichigo. Ils ont manifestement vu que ça n'avait pas marché. Aussi, je me fais du soucis.

Grimmjow conserva une expression colérique, réalisant que les inquiétudes d'Aizen étaient fondées. C'était un détail qui lui apparaissait minime mais ils avaient certainement raison de s'y intéresser. Les Quincy semblaient bien trop calmes et silencieux, même si faire le moins de vague possible était dans leurs habitudes, ils n'aimaient guère cela.

_T'crois qu'ils vont faire aut' chose?

_Toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort, répondit Aizen, plus sérieux que jamais. On dirait qu'ils attendent... mais quoi donc?

_P'tet' que comme ils savent pour not' plan, ils attendent qu'on s'débarrasse de Yamamoto? Suggéra le bleuté en posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Tu t'rends compte? On fait l'boulot à leur place! On les débarrasse du clan, ils devraient nous r'mercier!

_J'y ai pensé. S'ils attendent effectivement l'effondrement de l'actuel direction, ils pourraient choisir de frapper lorsque nous serons les plus faibles, autrement dit juste après notre putsch.

Grimmjow inspira longuement. Il se devait d'admettre qu'Aizen avait malheureusement raison. Les Quincy avaient tenté de les débaucher, lui et Ichigo, pour une bonne raison. Ils étaient assez longtemps restés dans leurs petits quartiers, ils voulaient plus, bien plus. Il était évident qu'ils étaient une menace et d'autant plus maintenant qu'ils se faisaient discrets. C'était leur force première : se faire oublier avant de frapper fort. Alors que pouvaient-ils faire sinon attendre?

_Rien, nous ne pouvons rien faire en ce qui les concerne pour l'instant. Je tente d'obtenir des informations sur leurs faits et gestes mais ils sont comme des ombres...

_On va pas les laisser faire putain! Rugit Jaggerjack en serrant les poings.

_C'est pour cela que nous devons nous prémunir tout de suite. Nous devons réactiver les alliances maintenant. Nous assurer du soutien de tous nos alliés. Il ne faut pas que nous soyons sans alliance, nus et faibles au lendemain du putsch.

_Mais Sos'ke..., soupira Grimmjow en dodelinant de la tête, au lendemain du putsch, dès qu'ils apprendront la disparition d'Yamamoto ces alliancs saut'ront! A chaque nouveau chef d'clan, les alliances doivent êt' renégociées! Ça a t'jours été comme ça dans not' monde.

_Je sais. C'est pour cela que je compte mettre nos alliés au courant de notre putsch.

Grimmjow en resta bouche bée, littéralement. Il voulait dévoiler tout leur plan à leurs partenaires?! Tout leur dire sur leurs intentions de tuer les dirigeants actuels afin qu'Aizen prenne possession du clan? C'était de la folie! Et si l'un d'eux se retournait contre eux? Si leur plan en venait à être dévoilé? Yamamoto aurait vite fait de leur faire payer leur trahison! Et cette fois-ci, ils n'y laisseraient pas qu'un doigt... Mais leur vie.

_Je sais ça, dit calmement son patron en caressent lentement d'une main l'accoudoir du canapé. Mais tu sauras que beaucoup d'entre eux sont mécontents du management de Yamamoto et compagnie. Je peux renégocier leurs partenariats à la hausse, leur laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre.

_T'es dingue...

Même s'il leur promettait plus de revenus, moins d'entraves étouffantes, rien ne garantissait leur loyauté. Celle-ci était le ciment de toute relation dans le monde des yakuzas, un partenaire, un associé ne brisait jamais ce lien! Pourquoi les partenaires de Yamamoto lui tourneraient-ils le dos?

_Sauf s'ils y trouvent leur compte. Crois-moi, Grimmjow, assura Aizen, j'ai déjà tâté le terrain. Le clan Matsumoto serait plus que ravi de récupérer quelques pourcentages sur leurs bénéfices, et de renégocier un contrat moins étouffant. Et je leur offre en plus un mariage de première classe!

Le bleuté fronça gravement les sourcils. Alors il comptait vraiment dire oui à ce mariage avec cette Matsumoto Rangiku?

_Oui, admit Aizen. Je la marierai effectivement, mais pas à moi. Plutôt à quelqu'un de très important dans ce clan...

Il vit son regard étinceler d'une lumière de malice et se recula immédiatement sur le canapé :

_N'y pense même pas, Sos'ke! Pas moi!

_Pas toi, espèce d'idiot! Jeta son patron en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est la dernière chose que je ferais. Et Ichigo m'arracherait les tripes. Et Shinji me ferait la peau, pour couronner le tout. Ces deux-là ont noué une relation bien trop proche, froisser l'un c'est froisser l'autre.

Grimmjow sentit son cœur se calmer, après avoir cru et imaginé un instant qu'il voulait le marier avec cette femme. Mais il ne se montra pas moins méfiant pour autant. Son front se plissa et ses sourcils se froncèrent en observant Aizen étirer un sourire amusé. Un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en rire. Surpris, le bleuté se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver aussi drôle.

_Ta tête, lui répondit l'autre. Sérieusement Grimmjow, si je décide de renégocier les alliances c'est parce que je pense qu'elles peuvent l'être. Et j'ai moi-même déjà obtenu des soutiens de choix. Non seulement le clan Matsumoto nous suivra, mais quelqu'un d'encore plus important est enclin à nous suivre.

_Qui ça?

_Une personne que malheureusement tu ne portes pas dans ton cœur, je le conçois. Et que Kuchiki n'apprécie guère non plus. Mais cette personne mange désormais dans ma main. Depuis qu'il sait qu'il va épouser la femme qu'il aime depuis tant d'années...

Oh bon sang, pensa Jaggerjack en sentant son corps se figer et ses poings se serrer. Aizen n'avait quand même pas fait ça? Il n'avait pas inclut ce grand taré dans leur plan?

_Ichimaru? T'es sérieux? Grogna-t-il en serrant les dents. Si t'veux qu'tout foire alors t'as choisi la bonne personne!

_Pour qui me prends-tu? Ricana Sosuke. Pour un débutant? Je savais qu'Ichimaru dirait oui. Il se fiche royalement de Yamamoto tant qu'il conserve sa place et qu'il puisse épouser cette chère Rangiku. Son père, le chef du clan Matsumoto, approuve aussi cette union. Dès que nous aurons repris la main sur les affaires, Ichimaru épousera Matsumoto Rangiku. Il restera Second Lieutenant, sous mon autorité exclusive à Kobe.

Comment Aizen pouvait-il seulement espérer que Grimmjow approuve ça? Ce type, ce cinglé d'Ichimaru lui avait coupé un doigt! Ce sadique avait pris plaisir à le voir souffrir, à faire couler son sang, et aujourd'hui Sosuke lui faisait confiance pour les suivre dans ce plan qui aurait dû rester entre eux?

_Ichimaru j'en fais mon affaire pour qu'il reste dans le droit chemin, reprit-il. Il ne nous trahira pas.

_Tch! Comme il trahit pas Yamamoto?

_Je lui offre sur un plateau son plus grand désir, il me mange dans la main.

_Pour combien d'temps? Demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Et après? Il t'tuera comme t'comptes tuer Yamamoto? J'lui fais pas confiance.

_Moi non plus, mais je le tiendrai en laisse, crois-moi. J'ai appris des erreurs de Yamamoto, je ne referai pas les mêmes. Par ailleurs, Ichimaru m'est indispensable pour conserver toute légitimité sur les hommes de Kobe et les familles des dirigeants. Il les connaît, il saura les rassurer et appuiera notre mensonge.

C'était évidemment une bonne chose de pouvoir l'avoir de leur côté. Massacrer tous les dirigeants aurait peut-être été un peu trop gros, même en accusant les Quincy. Mais avec Ichimaru de leur côté, personne n'oserait même les soupçonner d'avoir monté un plan aussi saugrenue. Il connaissait Kobe, les familles des autres dirigeants il pourrait jouer le rôle de tampon, et serait la preuve vivante que tout ceci n'était pas un coup monté. S'ils décidaient évidemment de lui faire confiance, ce que Grimmjow n'était pas enclin à accepter tout de suite.

_Kuchiki va pas aimer.

_On s'en fiche de Kuchiki! Répliqua Aizen. Il est gagnant aussi dans tout ça! Tout le monde l'est!

Aizen gagnait un clan, Ichimaru une femme, Kuchiki une porte ouverte sur les activités des yakuzas, Grimmjow le droit de faire de son amant un yakuza,. Oui, tout le monde était gagnant. Il allait devenir Premier Lieutenant à la place d'Aizen et ce n'était pas rien. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, il s'était toujours bien senti à diriger son petit business de trafic de drogues, jamais il n'avait espéré, ni même rêvé prendre la place de Sosuke.

_Nous devons aussi parler de la personne qui reprendra ton business, embraya-t-il. J'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête qui serait parfait et qui a une petite connaissance des stupéfiants.

Grimmjow soupira en se redressant, une pointe de nervosité s'invitant tout à coup en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il réalisait qu'il allait devoir céder son business, son bébé, ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie, ce qu'il avait construit, à un autre. C'était une sensation étrange et il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Ce serait pour lui un changement de taille dans sa vie, fini l'impression de tout savoir, de pouvoir tout contrôler. Il avait toujours eu une sensation de facilité en pilotant le réseau drogue, mais maintenant tout allait changer. Plus de responsabilités allaient lui incomber et il n'avait pas vraiment de connaissances en matière de jeux, d'armes, de prostitution... Alors comment manager tous ses collègues qui allaient devenir ses subordonnés?

_Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te donner de quoi potasser tout ça. Tout comme tu as bien voulu me faire parvenir aujourd'hui les documents les plus importants sur ton business, j'en ferai de même avec mes informations. Il nous faut partager, Grimmjow.

_Okay... j'avoue j'ai pas pensé à tout ça.

Il étudia d'un regard circonspect la pile de documents qui trônait sur le secrétaire près de la porte de la pièce. Il ne doutait pas qu'un travail titanesque allait l'attendre. Atteindre le niveau de connaissances d'Aizen sur tout ce qui faisait le business du clan ici à Tokyo n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il pourrait certainement demander à son secrétaire et à Ichigo d'en faire une partie et de lui résumer certaines choses. Mais bien trop de points étaient d'une importance capitale pour qu'il n'y jette pas son œil. Cependant, il voulait d'abord savoir à qui Aizen avait pensé pour reprendre son business.

_Coyote Stark. Il est fiable, intimidant et il a lui-même été toxico, il semble tout désigné pour te succéder.

_Sos'ke, j'suis pas contre, loin d'là. Mais mes dealers exigent du doigté, certains n'parlent qu'à moi. J'connais ces gars, ils sont avec moi, pas avec Stark.

_Et je le répète; c'est pour cela que nous devions avoir cette conversation. Pour préparer le terrain.

Jaggerjack savait qu'il avait raison, mais accepter que Stark ne reprenne son business était encore trop tôt à son goût. Il n'était pas encore préparé. Bon sang, quelques mois plus tôt il n'aurait certainement pas eu d'état d'âme! Maintenant, il se faisait du soucis pour ses dealers, pour Hallibel qui allait sans doute devoir travailler bien plus qu'aujourd'hui, pour Nell aussi... C'était comme si Ichigo l'avait adouci et qu'il avait appris à se soucier d'autrui. Depuis quand avait-il tant changé?

_Okay, disons que j'accepte, reprit-il, il m'assure qu'mes gars garderont leur poste? Ils sont pro, ils pourront assurer la continuité du business.

_Grimmjow, tu seras le supérieur direct de Stark. Tu pourras mettre ton nez dans ses affaires, le réprimander, l'obliger à faire des choses, comme garder des employés. Il va falloir que tu te mettes ça en tête.

C'était vrai, pensa-t-il. Il serait Premier Lieutenant! Il aurait une vision d'ensemble de tous les business de Tokyo. Il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire en coin, en pensant à ce que Barragan pouvait bien cacher dans ses maisons closes. Dès qu'il serait en poste, il ne tarderait pas à s'assurer que tous ses travailleurs étaient majeurs. Quant à Noitra, il savait que ce dernier cachait quelques uns de ses revenus et qu'il se mettait quelques yens dans la poche sans en prévenir le clan. Il se chargerait de lui faire changer de comportement. Mais Aizen freina aussitôt ses envies de flicage intempestives :

_N'oublie pas que tu ne dois cependant pas t'attirer les foudres de tes subordonnés. Vouloir les faire rentrer dans le rang est une bonne chose, mais ferme les yeux de temps à autres. Ils auront l'impression d'avoir un peu de pouvoir sur toi, juste un peu. Laisse les croire ça. Tu seras tranquille.

Grimmjow étira un large sourire. Alors c'était pour ça qu'Aizen avait laissé Barragan tranquille, même en sachant qu'il faisait travailler des mineurs, ou que Noitra s'en mettait plein les poches. Il lâchait un peu de lest pour pouvoir mieux tirer sur la laisse ensuite?

_La politique Grimmjow, c'est aussi simple que cela. Tu as su magnifiquement diriger tes dealers et tes hommes, tu as dû faire quelques concessions je le sais. Manager tes collègues ne sera pas si différent.

La politique, tissu de conneries! Pensa-t-il. C'était très loin d'être son truc... Il préférait la manière forte, mais encore une fois, Aizen n'avait pas tort. Il avait conscience que les conseils de son patron étaient de l'or en barre pour lui. Il avait envie que ça marche, tout autant que lui, et même si encore aujourd'hui devenir Premier Lieutenant demeurait une idée abstraite il se devait d'admettre qu'elle pouvait très bien se réaliser. Et plus vite que prévu.

_Sur un autre sujet, je vais aussi devoir relancer les thaïlandais. Il nous faut ce partenariat. Il faut qu'ils soient avec nous.

Grimmjow savait que c'était inévitable. Le marché thaïlandais pouvait leur apporter beaucoup et il comprenait pourquoi Aizen lui confiait tout ça. Il voulait son avis, et pas que sur les thaïlandais. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire l'affront de Kenpachi lors de son voyage, mais il y avait un temps pour tout. Un temps pour la rancune, un temps pour le pardon. Ou tout du moins, pour ravaler sa fierté.

_Okay. Mais dis-leur qu'ils auront plus à faire à moi maint'nant. Qu'ce sera Stark. Ça devrait déjà calmer Kenpachi.

Aizen acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

_N'oublions pas cependant qu'il va falloir marcher sur des œufs avec eux. Ne pas se montrer vindicatif mais rester sur nos gardes. Ils ont tout à gagner à travailler avec nous, ne nous voilons pas la face. Mais je préfère me méfier.

_Ils pourront r'mettre sur les rails l'contrat qu'j'avais l'intention d'signer avec Kenpachi. Mais les gars qu'iront former leurs dealers là-bas, j'les choisirai moi-même. Et ils s'ront armés, protégés. Pas question d'les envoyer les mains vides.

Aizen acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Même s'il était évident que le cartel ne retenterait pas un nouvel affront, ils savaient bien que tout tournait vite dans le monde des yakuzas. Surtout la chance. Grimmjow vit alors qu'il observait sa montre avec un intérêt certain et quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient entamé une autre discussion, sur un énième sujet important, son portable se mit à sonner et Aizen dut quitter son foyer pour se rendre en ville.

_Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, lui indiqua-t-il en enfilant un manteau. Reprenons tout cela rapidement. Je t'appelle.

_D'accord.

Ils se saluèrent puis Aizen s'éclipsa, Grimmjow restant dans le grand salon avec quelques hommes de son patron, postés près de la porte. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas aller rendre visite rapidement à Ulquiorra, mais il réalisa que c'était une idée stupide. Aizen ne lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation et puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir le jeune homme. Et puis, que lui dirait-il? Qu'il devait cesser son cinéma et déguerpir pour laisser Hirako et Aizen en paix? Bordel, depuis quand jouait-il les défenseurs de couple? Surtout pour son patron et Hirako?!

Il grimpa dans sa voiture en pestant tout haut, tentant de se remémorer depuis quand il avait ce genre de pensées amicales et compatissantes. Mais c'était peine perdue.

* * *

Grimmjow donna quelques indications à ses hommes dès son retour. Il avait dans l'idée de prévenir Hallibel qu'elle aurait un nouveau chef et qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue rapidement à ce dernier. Voire même qu'elle le forme pour une prise de fonction qui ne tarderait sans doute pas. Dans tous les cas, Stark et elle se rencontreraient très rapidement pour échanger. Ils s'étaient déjà vus, mais n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de discuter. Un subordonné comme Hallibel n'était pas amené à discuter avec un sous-chef du Premier Lieutenant tel que Stark.

Hallibel resta de marbre, comme à son habitude, et Grimmjow lui ordonna de prévenir Nell. Il savait que pour les deux jeunes femmes le changement serait de taille. Elles avaient toujours travaillé avec lui, et cela depuis qu'il avait fait de son business une affaire qui roulait. Grimmjow soupira, il était évidemment hors de question qu'il les emporte avec lui sur son nouveau poste. Ces deux-là étaient bien trop impliquées dans son commerce, il fallait qu'elles restent en place. Il emporterait ses hommes, Nakeem, Shawlong et Edrad ses plus proches hommes. Il aurait été bien plus en confiance si Di-Roy avait été de la partie. Mais il n'était pas bon de ressasser le passé.

Il pénétra dans l'antichambre de son bureau, où son secrétaire le salua. Le tas de dossiers laissé par Aizen trouva une place sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Nakeem les déposant dans un soupir douloureux. Puis, il pénétra dans son bureau, où il fut surpris de trouver Ichigo assis derrière son propre bureau, penché sur un tas de papiers. Il se redressa rapidement en le voyant entrer, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac et hésita à se lever. Mais le bleuté ricana tout en lançant son attaché-case sur le canapé :

_T'peux rester là. C'est pas comme si j'allais t'engueuler parce que t'as pris mon siège!

Ichigo ricana à son tour :

_Avec quelqu'un d'autre tu le ferais...

_T'tiens tant qu'ça à c'que j'te dispute? Demanda-t-il en tirant sur le nœud de sa cravate pour la desserrer et en avançant jusqu'à lui. J'pourrais t'punir.

_Grimmjow..., soupira le rouquin en dodelinant la tête.

En voyant qu'il avait fait chou blanc avec un début de flirt plutôt osé, Grimmjow sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et posa ses fesses sur le coin du bureau.

_Okay, d'accord, souffla-t-il. J'ai juste b'soin d'souffler... Aizen m'a foutu un sacré mal de crâne.

_Mph, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Le jeune homme caressa sa cuisse d'une main pour le réconforter et le bleuté lui sourit. Il n'avait jamais trouvé nécessaire d'avoir un confident jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Avant, il se contentait seulement de garder ce qu'il pensait pour lui, après avoir donné ses ordres à ses hommes. Et il se défoulait de temps en temps en faisant ce qu'il appelait le "ménage" dehors. C'était ainsi qu'il déversait le trop plein de stress qu'il n'arrivait pas à écouler. Et tout le monde savait comment cette accumulation se terminait, il perdait le contrôle et devenait un véritable monstre. Il avait un temps cru avoir trouvé ce confident en Di-Roy, mais il s'était toujours retenu de lui parler de choses trop personnelles, ou de l'impliquer trop dans ses conflits avec Aizen. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans retenue, et décharger ses épaules d'un poids certain :

_Aizen voulait qu'on passe en r'vue toute la future organisation. Ça a duré une plombe! Stark va m'remplacer... T'sais, celui qui tient la branche armes et sécurité.

_Je vois pas qui c'est, mais okay.

_On a aussi parlé des Quincy... Et on pense qu'ils pourraient agir après le putsch, quand on s'ra les plus faibles. Va falloir rester sur nos gardes.

Ichigo acquiesça gravement et Grimmjow sut que le jeune homme avait parfaitement saisi le message. Il devrait être particulièrement vigilant. Il allait devenir l'amant du Premier Lieutenant, autrement dit une cible de tout premier choix, encore un peu plus, pour les Quincy. Il n'aimait guère cela, savoir qu'ils étaient là dehors et qu'ils n'attendaient peut-être qu'une seule chose pour leur sauter à la gorge.

_On aura plus qu'à espérer que Kuchiki fasse son boulot vite et bien et qu'ils soient accusés rapidement, reprit Kurosaki en bougeant sur son siège. Plus vite leur clan sera démantelé plus vite on sera en sécurité.

Le bleuté acquiesça à son tour. Il trouvait toujours ce plan risqué - qui dirait le contraire? - mais accuser les Quincy pourrait très bien se retourner contre eux aussi. Voilà pourquoi Aizen tenait absolument à se garantir tous les soutiens nécessaires avant même le putsch. Se retrouver avec des soutiens des Quincy sur le dos ne serait pas la meilleure manière de débuter leur nouveau clan. Mais d'après ce qu'il en savait les Quincy étaient isolés et n'avaient aucun contact avec les autres clans. Sauf le cartel thaïlandais, mais ça Aizen en faisait son affaire.

Grimmjow prit place dans son siège en se massant les tempes. Il n'avait jamais été aussi débordé qu'en cet instant et il n'avait qu'une envie : que tout ça se termine et vite. Des épreuves titanesques les attendaient encore, il en avait conscience. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort ni de baisser les bras. Il était plus motivé que jamais; surtout lorsqu'il voyait Ichigo s'investir de cette manière, faire tout son possible pour apprendre le travail, pour pouvoir être à ses côtés. Il savait bien que sans le jeune homme il n'aurait jamais pu rêver se trouver dans une telle situation. Mais se battre pour avoir une chance qu'il puisse être à ses côtés, travailler avec lui sans lui mettre une corde autour du cou, ça en valait la peine!

_Quoi?

L'orangé haussa ses sourcils en l'observant plongé dans ses pensées de manière aussi concentrée. Grimmjow lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Ichigo prit place sur ses cuisses, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il venait le visiter dans son bureau. Le bleuté entoura son corps de ses bras et réalisa que ce qui les unissait était bien plus que ce qu'il avait seulement espéré au début de leur relation. Ichigo n'était pas qu'un palliatif, il n'était pas qu'un amant d'un soir, ou un strip-teaseur trié sur le volet pour lui faire plaisir. Il était tellement plus que ça pour lui et il craignait de ne pas lui avoir assez dit.

_T'sais c'que j'pense d'puis un certain temps?

_Quoi donc? L'interrogea l'autre en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_Que j'veux p'tet' pas guérir, avoua-t-il de but en blanc à la surprise du plus jeune. Que si on trouve c'que j'ai, maladie ou autre, et qu'un jour j'suis totalement remis, qu'j'ai plus d'crise... ça voudra dire qu'j'aurais plus b'soin d'toi. Et j'veux pas qu'tu crois ça. Jamais. J'ai b'soin d'toi.

Kurosaki arbora une moue attendrie, malgré la surprise d'avoir entendu de telles paroles. Puis, il caressa sa joue de sa main et dit :

_Je sais ça, Grimmjow.

_J'suis sérieux, ajouta-t-il, guérir... ça voudrait dire quoi? Que j'sers plus à rien pour Aizen? Et qu'pour toi c'que t'devais faire est terminé?

Il n'avait même pas l'impression de se poser des questions stupides. Il n'avait même pas compris qu'il doutait de beaucoup de choses, de lui en premier, depuis qu'ils avaient entamé cette relation. En réalité, il avait simplement peur. Mais il ne le réalisait que maintenant. Peur de perdre la confiance qu'Aizen avait mis en lui, peur de perdre la force, la poigne qu'il avait sur ses hommes, sur son business en étant le monstre caché qu'il avait toujours été. Mais au-delà de tout, il avait peur de le perdre lui.

_Grimmjow, ça ne sera jamais terminé, lui assura le rouquin en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Même si tu guéris, même si demain tu changes, pour moi ça ne changera rien.

_Tout change un jour ou l'aut', répliqua-t-il. R'garde l'clan, r'garde Aizen, Hirako, moi...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait probablement depuis quand il avait tant de doutes. Mais même Grimmjow n'avait pas la réponse. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait changé. Il montrait de la compassion pour son propre patron, alors qu'autrui ne lui avait toujours inspiré qu'indifférence. Il était égoïste, l'avait toujours été, et c'était ainsi qu'il avait construit non seulement son personnage mais toute une carrière. Changer maintenant n'était pas le mieux à faire, il avait besoin de contrôler qui il était, son environnement et tout ce qui allait avec. Mais lorsqu'il observait la lumière au fond des orbes ambrées d'Ichigo, il se rendait compte que changer n'était pas si mal.

Il se pencha vers lui pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres closes lorsque son portable se mit à sonner dans sa poche. Il étira une grimace agacée mais extirpa tout de même l'appareil de son pantalon et y lut "Noitra" sur l'écran. Ses yeux glissèrent de nouveau sur le visage d'Ichigo et il décrocha :

_T'comptais m'rappeler l'année prochaine ou quoi? Lança-t-il en décrochant.

_Nan, mais j'étais occupé, répliqua l'autre.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel. Occupé? En attendant, c'était lui qui avait des réunions interminables avec Aizen, qui devait faire tourner un business lucratif et monter ainsi que porter à bout de bras un putsh visant la direction de leur clan. Bien entendu, il était exclu de l'annoncer à Noitra - ce serait du ressort d'Aizen - mais il n'avait vraisemblablement aucune idée de ce que le mot "occupé" pouvait bien signifier.

_T'as un véhicule, genre camion, à m'passer? L'plus rapidement possible? Interrogea Jaggerjack.

Le visage d'Ichigo s'illumina lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait des détails pour son déménagement.

_Ça s'pourrait, répondit le yakuza. C'te après-midi c'est possible.

_Ça s'rait parfait. Évidemment j'te paye la course. J'en aurais besoin pour l'après-midi.

_Juste une question... c'est pas encore pour une livraison, hein? La dernière fois une des bagnole est revenue criblée d'balles.

_T'inquiète. C'est juste pour un déménagement.

_Oh?

Il pouvait presque entendre le sourire de Noitra de l'autre côté du combiné. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer dans les détails, mais son collègue était manifestement d'humeur bavarde.

_Qui déménage? Le joli p'tit' cul qui t'accompagne?

_Ça t'regarde pas, Noitra. Amène-moi ton véhicule en début d'après-m' devant chez moi. Hallibel conduira.

_T'veux pas un d'mes gars pour conduire?

_Ça ira j'te dis. C'soir j'te l'rends.

_Comme t'voudras.

Mieux valait éviter de faire durer les conversations avec Noitra. Non seulement il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais l'homme avait trop tendance à vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ou à envier ce qu'il avait, comme Ichigo par exemple. Et par-dessus tout il avait la désagréable habitude de tirer sur ses nerfs bien trop sensibles.

Le jeune homme lui planta un baiser bruyant sur la joue lorsqu'il eut raccroché. Mais le temps les rattrapait déjà et ils devaient se remettre au travail. Dans un soupir las, Grimmjow se sépara de son amant et commença à trier les dossiers qu'Aizen lui avait prêtés. Ichigo avait pris place dans le bureau de son secrétaire et compulsait avec lui différentes choses, des contrats de ses hommes, aux noms des comptables et des contacts à Kobe. Il y trouva le courage de se mettre lui-même au travail, remontant ses manches sur ses bras, il plongea les mains dans les papiers pour de longues heures.

* * *

_Tu devrais manger.

Avec un doux sourire, Ichigo s'invita dans son bureau et laissa à côté de lui un plat de nourriture commandé chez le vietnamien d'en bas. Grimmjow jeta alors un œil à sa montre et constata qu'il avait déjà passé plus de trois heures sur ces dossiers sans lever le visage. Il bascula en arrière, sur la moquette de la pièce, là où il avait étalé les dossiers ouverts, à peine commencés, ou compulsés en long en large et en travers.

_Et j'ai ça aussi.

Le jeune homme lui planta sous le nez un large gobelet fumant de café dont l'odeur embauma la pièce. Grimmjow ne put retenir un sourire de contentement en prenant le gobelet en main, la chaleur de la boisson se répandant dans sa main puis dans sa gorge lorsqu'il but deux longues gorgés du liquide fort. Il soupira à nouveau en laissant sa tête partir en arrière tout en fermant ses yeux. Il avait besoin de faire une pause, sans aucun doute. Il n'avait pas fait autant fonctionner ses méninges depuis qu'il avait obtenu un poste important dans l'équipe d'Aizen.

Mais il se félicita d'avoir placé Ichigo à ce poste. Il réalisa qu'il avait toujours été très satisfait de son secrétaire, mais Ichigo relevait ses exigences à présent. Avoir un secrétaire qui se souciait non seulement du travail bien fait mais aussi de sa personne allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait espéré. Personne ne s'était jamais soucié de son appétit, de son manque de caféine, ou de sa fatigue avant. Ichigo était le côté humain qui manquait cruellement à son côté bourreau de travail.

_Merci, lui lança-t-il en attrapant le plat de nourriture chaud. Comment ça va d'ton côté?

_Pfff... Long, chiant. J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible.

Le yakuza échappa un ricanement, il pouvait comprendre. Lorsqu'on était pas habitué à rester concentré aussi longtemps sur un travail spécifique, le corps avait du mal à s'y mettre. Surtout le cerveau. Il en faisait les frais en ce moment même.

_Ton secrétaire a de sacrés connaissances juridiques que je n'ai pas, grommela le rouquin. Alors il faut que j'assimile tout ça, en même temps que d'autres trucs. Il va même me donner des devoirs!

Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'il était indigné. Mais Jaggerjack ricana encore une fois :

_T'veux qu'j'aille lui dire qu'il faut pas?

_Quoi? Non! S'écria l'orangé, encore plus indigné. Si tu commences à me favoriser, je te raconte pas la réputation. Le but n'est pas que les autres me détestent, mais que je puisse faire le boulot.

Grimmjow acquiesça silencieusement, touché par le sérieux manifeste que le jeune homme mettait dans son apprentissage. Il voulait vraiment faire ça bien, seul, apprendre par lui-même, comme s'il était en passe de devenir un yakuza lambda, pas l'amant du chef. Il en éprouva une certaine fierté de savoir qu'il voulait tant travailler avec lui, pour lui. Ce geste ne faisait que montrer à quel point Ichigo tenait à lui, à quel point il était déterminé à faire partie de sa vie.

Ichigo allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand le téléphone fixe sur son bureau sonna. Grimmjow s'apprêta à se lever pour aller décrocher, mais le jeune rouquin fut plus rapide. Il empoigna l'appareil et sa voix - plus professionnelle que jamais - que Grimmjow n'avait jamais entendu aussi robotique, s'éleva :

_Bureau de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, bonjour...

Le bleuté pouffa quelques instants, puis cessa lorsqu'il remarqua que le sourire du jeune homme venait de quitter ses lèvres. Kurosaki soupira en décollant l'appareil de son oreille pour le lui tendre :

_Le secrétariat d'Aizen pour toi, lança-t-il d'un air mécontent.

Grimmjow attrapa le combiné qu'il lui tendit en commentant :

_Va vraiment falloir qu't'apprennes à l'appeler Aizen-sama, maintenant...

Ichigo haussa les épaules négligemment et se détourna pour lui laisser un semblant d'intimité.

_Allô?

_Jaggerjack-sama, Aizen-sama souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Il vous rejoindra à votre bureau d'ici une heure.

_Oh... okay, répondit-il.

Aizen lui avait bien dit que leur conversation ce matin n'était pas terminée. Grimmjow savait qu'ils avaient encore des choses à voir, et ça tombait plutôt bien, lui aussi avait encore une chose ou deux à lui dire. Il prit note et remercia le secrétaire avant de déposer le combiné sur la moquette, à côté de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira de plus belle. Face à lui, Ichigo se redressa et annonça :

_Il faut que je me prépare pour le déménagement. Dès que ton collègue aura amené la camionnette je partirai avec Hallibel et tes hommes.

_Mmm, t'fais pas mal, hein?

Ichigo ricana et s'avança jusqu'à lui pour se pencher au-dessus de son visage et l'embrasser :

_Peut-être que si, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Si je me fais mal, tu prendras soin de moi? Tu me feras des massages?

_Même si tu t'fais pas mal, répliqua l'autre en haussant les sourcils malicieusement.

Ichigo se redressa, un large sourire habillant délicieusement ses jolies lèvres. Puis, il s'éloigna non sans lui jeter un dernier regard mutin avant de quitter la pièce. Grimmjow prit le temps de terminer son plat, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il se remit ensuite au travail, attendant la venue d'Aizen et lorsque ce dernier arriva, il lui proposa un café. Mais son patron avait manifestement l'air assez agacé comme ça. Pas besoin de caféine.

Aizen lança sa veste sur le canapé et prit place rageusement dans le canapé en tapotant sur son portable. Grimmjow ignorait ce qui avait pu le rendre plus agacé qu'il ne l'était ce matin. Il n'eut pas besoin de le demander, Aizen pesta :

_Shinji ignore mes appels, mes messages! Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique bon sang?!

Grimmjow s'anima de manière gênée en observant son patron s'exciter sur son portable. Il se racla la gorge, cherchant quelque chose à dire qui puisse détendre la situation, mais tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Aizen laissa soudain tomber son portable sur ses cuisses et poussa un si long soupir que Grimmjow le qualifia d'interminable. Son patron chercha manifestement ses mots lui aussi, gêné quelque part de lui raconter ses problèmes.

_Shinji m'a dit qu'il dormait à l'extérieur hier, mais depuis, silence radio. Je déteste quand il fait ça!

_T'crois que... enfin...

Grimmjow s'adossa contre son bureau et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Aizen comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire :

_Non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu des ennuis. Il fait simplement sa tête de mule! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Je ne lui ai jamais promis qu'Ulquiorra ne reviendrait jamais. Je ne lui ai jamais promis qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre!

_T'es sûr qu'il est parti à cause d'ça?

_A cause de quoi d'autre?!

Grimmjow haussa les épaules, il était bien loin de savoir comment pouvait fonctionner ce genre de relation polygame. Et visiblement Hirako était comme lui. Néanmoins, sur ce coup-là, il était plutôt du côté de Shinji que de son patron. Il n'osait même imaginer ce par quoi Hirako avait dû passer pour être avec lui, et maintenant qu'il était à ses côtés pour de bon, Aizen allait voir ailleurs.

_D'après c'que j'sais, entre vous... ça a jamais posé problème...

_Non, c'est vrai, souffla Aizen en détournant le regard. Parce qu'avant je n'avais jamais eu quelqu'un d'autre à la maison, de cette façon. Ulquiorra est la première personne avec qui il doit réellement me partager. Les autres n'étaient que des passades et Shinji savait qu'ils finiraient par déguerpir. Mais pas lui.

_On dirait qu'ça t'embête? J'veux dire qu'Ulquiorra soit rev'nu?

_Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai toujours clairement énoncé que je prendrais soin de lui. Où est le problème?

_Le problème? Répéta le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu l'baises aussi c'est un problème.

_Pas pour moi. Et ça ne devrait pas l'être pour Shinji. Il le sait, il sait comment je suis. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord.

_J'crois qu'il s'sent en danger, enfin p'tet'. Sos'ke... Il a tout abandonné pour toi, sa vie, sa carrière, sa famille, sa ville, ses amis... Il a signé un chèque en blanc pour toi. Il savait comme t'étais, il l'a accepté. Mais il a jamais accepté qu'tu laisses entrer dans vot' intimité c'type. C'est un camé, Sos'ke!

_Il se soigne! Rétorqua l'autre en serrant les poings, son regard tranchant. Il va mieux, et c'est grâce à moi!

_Sois honnête... Pourquoi Ulquiorra t'intéresse? Parce qu'il fait tout c'que t'veux? Il t'amuse? Ou il t'sert qu'à redorer ton blason? Tu t'sens utile quand t'es l'seul à pouvoir payer sa cure de désintox'?

Aizen quitta brusquement le canapé et s'éloigna pour se planter devant la fenêtre. Ses mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, Grimmjow pouvait clairement percevoir ses muscles contractés sous sa chemise. Il avait touché un point sensible, et c'était une première. La première fois qu'ils parlaient ainsi de sa vie privée. Avant, jamais il n'aurait osé. Mais bien des choses avaient changé. Les secrets qu'ils partageaient, ce putsch, les rapprochaient d'autant plus. Ils étaient maintenant intimement liés, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Et Aizen était probablement en train de le comprendre.

_Il est différent, avoua enfin Sosuke d'une voix sans ton. Il est calme et doux, silencieux. Shinji est bruyant, il ne tient pas en place, il est capricieux. Ils sont tellement différents. Le jour et la nuit. La lune et le soleil. J'ai compris que par moment j'avais besoin de calme, pour me recentrer, et Ulquiorra était le partenaire idéal pour cela. Il m'écoute, il ne me juge pas, il n'ouvre la bouche que pour énoncer des paroles censées et intelligentes, quand il n'est pas shooté évidemment.

Grimmjow secoua la tête sans rien dire.

_Parfois, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. J'ai besoin d'évacuer la pression, et Shinji est toujours là pour ça. Non seulement il m'écoute, mais il me contredit, il me fait la conversation. Il sait m'agacer, mais il sait aussi comment m'apaiser. Il m'est très précieux au travail mais aussi dans ma vie privée. J'ai compris qu'ils étaient différents dans ce sens-là, et que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à vivre sans eux. Ils agissent comme une balance sur ma vie, tu comprends?

Il se retourna vers lui et le bleuté acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Entendre Aizen parler si profondément de sa vie intime, et de ses amants était surprenant. Il avait vraiment un cœur, alors? Réalisa-t-il en ricanant intérieurement. Sérieusement, non seulement il avait un cœur, mais bien plus grand que la moyenne. Il était capable de donner de sa personne pour deux amants, et parfois plus, Grimmjow le savait. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il exprimait le fait de se retrouver si intimement lié avec deux hommes.

_Je suis navré, se reprit-il tout à coup en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, mes histoires ne regardent que moi! Nous avons encore du travail.

Il rejoignit le canapé d'un pas conquérant, et ouvrit son attaché-case, résolu à se remettre au travail. Il s'était visiblement laissé aller parce qu'il avait besoin de parler, de se confer et Jaggerjack pouvait aisément comprendre ça. Si lui se sentait étouffé par ses responsabilités, qu'en était-il d'Aizen? Hirako devait sans doute être son confident, tout comme Ichigo l'était pour lui. Et la perspective de le perdre le laissait à nu, perdu et sans défense.

_Première chose, avant qu'on ne reprenne, et d'ailleurs ça tombe bien. J'ai une date pour l'entrevue avec Yamamoto et le reste de l'équipe. Jeudi de la semaine prochaine.

Grimmjow sentit ses muscles se tendre soudain, son corps tout entier se raidit immédiatement. Jeudi de la semaine prochaine? Il ne leur restait plus que six jours avant le jour J! Il inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme et le contrôle de ses nerfs. Et ses pensées se dirigèrent tout de suite vers Ichigo. Étaient-ils seulement prêts pour ça? Le regard d'Aizen semblait chercher à lire en lui.

_Te sens-tu prêt?

_J'en sais rien, souffla-t-il en passant une main sur son visage. J'l'attends d'puis un moment mais avoir la date réelle... ça rend...

_L'échéance inévitable, n'est-ce pas?

_Mmm, confirma le bleuté. Mais j'ai confiance en Ichigo, j'sais qu'j'ai raison d'lui faire confiance.

Aizen acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'était le moment idéal pour Grimmjow de lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire :

_Si ça marche, que... tout ça fonctionne et qu'j'suis Premier Lieutenant, ça s'ra grâce à Ichigo. T'sais qu'il est plus important qu'quiconque dans cette histoire.

_Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant, Grimmjow?

_J'ai beaucoup penser, à c'que ces changements vont avoir comme conséquences sur moi. En positif, en négatif, pas qu'dans mon boulot mais dans ma vie perso aussi. Ichigo travaille dur, il est intelligent, et d'puis longtemps dans nos affaires. Di-Roy étant parti...

_Tu comptes l'installer comme bras droit.

Ce n'était même pas une question de la part d'Aizen, seulement une affirmation. Comme s'il savait depuis longtemps que ça viendrait dans la conversation, comme s'il s'en était toujours douté. Grimmjow soupira et acquiesça d'un simple coup de tête. Aizen reprit plus de consistance cette fois, contrairement à plus tôt où il s'était laissé aller, là il reprenait sa place de patron, de chef ultime au-dessus de Grimmjow. Aussi, il recula dans le canapé, ses épaules plus droites que jamais, montrant toute sa stature et son envergure de dominant.

_Il devra passer par la cérémonie d'intronisation, alors, reprit-il. Il doit être officiellement présenté au clan, à Kobe. Il faudra garder nos traditions Grimmjow. Ce n'est pas parce que nous changeons qui fait respecter les règles que les règles doivent elles-mêmes changer.

_J'sais, j'en ai conscience. J'te d'mande pas ça. J'te demande juste ton aval. C'est c'que j'veux.

_Sera-t-il à la hauteur?

_Il a du cran, et tu l'sais. Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais il est un dur à cuire. Et puis, il doit être à mes côtés, t'sais pourquoi. Avec lui, j'sais qu'j'serai toujours moi.

Aizen caressa son menton parfaitement rasé d'une main, ses yeux se dirigeant au plafond. Il réfléchissait intensément, de toute évidence. Grimmjow sentit son cœur accélérer, il redoutait sa réponse, car il voulait plus que tout qu'Ichigo accède à cette fonction. Il voulait qu'il accepte et être ainsi rassuré. S'il refusait, il ne voyait pas qui pourrait prendre la place de Di-Roy.

_Il est évident que tu n'as plus de très proche collaborateur depuis la perte de Di-Roy. Mais il était aguerri, et avait une expérience importante. Nommer Kurosaki à cette fonction maintenant serait bien trop tôt.

_Mais plus tard, t'serais d'accord?

_Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. S'il sait s'en montrer digne.

Grimmjow ne put retenir le sourire qui vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait : la promesse qu'il accepterait si Ichigo devenait véritablement un yakuza. Il ne doutait pas que le jeune homme allait acquérir les qualités voulues très vite. Même s'il serait très difficile d'accéder au niveau d'expérience de Di-Roy, Ichigo avait d'autres qualités.

Aizen embraya sur d'autres détails qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aborder plus tôt. La réunion s'éternisa jusqu'en fin d'après-midi et Grimmjow devait absolument trouver le temps de contacter Muguruma Kensei. Affirmer son alliance avec le clan Muguruma dès à présent représentait un enjeu très important. Il était un homme intelligent, Muguruma comprendrait les tenants et les aboutissants, même en lui avouant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tuer les dirigeants.

* * *

En rentrant ce soir-là, il trouva Ichigo allongé sur le lit. Le jeune homme était lascivement allongé sur le ventre, un magazine déposé sur l'oreiller devant lui, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Grimmjow l'observa quelques instants en souriant, desserrant son nœud de cravate en expulsant l'air de ses poumons. Sa journée avait été longue et rythmée par les entrevues, avec Aizen, avec Muguruma au téléphone, puis Hallibel et Nell enfin qui venait seulement de s'en aller. Annoncer aux deux jeunes femmes qu'elles allaient devoir obéir aux ordres d'un nouvel homme n'avait pas été facile. Ni pour lui, ni pour elles.

Nell, plus particulièrement, avait laissé transparaitre une certaine déception et des interrogations sur l'avenir. Allait-elle conserver la liberté que Grimmjow lui avait promise avec ce Stark? Allait-elle avoir de nouvelles attributions? Grimmjow avait été bien embêté pour lui répondre. Il lui avait assuré cependant qu'il ferait tout pour que le nouveau chef ne change pas leur façon de travailler. Mais il ne pouvait rien promettre.

Il rejoignit sans bruit le jeune homme sur le lit, et embrassa un bout d'épaule dénudée. Son geste affectueux fit sursauter le rouquin qui se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver sur le dos. Mais dès qu'il le vit, un immense sourire s'invita sur sa bouche et il retira ses écouteurs :

_Tu m'as foutu une de ces peurs! Se plaignit-il.

Grimmjow réalisa alors que ce n'était pas un magazine qu'il était en train de feuiller, mais plutôt un cahier mince. Il fronça les sourires en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lire aussi sérieusement.

_Ton secrétaire m'a trouvé les cours qu'on donne aux yakuzas dans le camp d'entrainement de Kyouraku à Kobe. Évidemment, je ne pourrais pas faire l'entrainement physique, mais au moins je peux apprendre les bases.

_Ça bosse dur on dirait, se moqua-t-il un peu.

Son ton était moqueur, mais ses yeux montraient une reconnaissance sans nom. Tout ce qu'Ichigo faisait depuis qu'on lui avait dit qu'il pourrait devenir un yakuza était étonnant! Il travaillait si dur que Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui; changer de vie, repartir de zéro.

Ichigo frappa durement son bras en ricanant :

_Moque-toi! Je bosse comme un taré pour essayer de seulement comprendre comment vous fonctionnez! Tout ça... c'est encore du charabia pour moi.

_J'te donnerai des cours privés..., susurra-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de son corps allongé. Et ton déménagement?

_T'as pas vu les cartons dans le hall? S'enquit Ichigo, entre deux baisers. On a tout fait. Tes hommes ont bien bossé, ils ont été super! En trois heures s'était plié, on a même pu faire le ménage et aider Rukia à faire quelques petits travaux dans l'appartement.

_Alors ça y est, t'habite officiellement ici?

_Mmm, confirma l'orangé avec un sourire. Même mon courrier va me suivre ici... Ma banque est au courant, c'est officiel.

Grimmjow ne sut vraiment ce que cette nouvelle insuffla en lui. C'était déjà comme s'ils vivaient ensemble, même avant ce déménagement, mais le fait qu'il ait véritablement quitté son appartement et sa colocataire officialisait la chose. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière à présent, ils étaient ensemble, ils vivaient ensemble. Ils étaient véritablement un couple. Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, cette perspective remplie Grimmjow d'une émotion inconnue qui chatouilla son ventre étrangement. C'était donc ça, avoir des papillons dans le ventre...?

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, les bras de Kurosaki s'enroulant autour de son cou pour le plaquer contre son corps. Grimmjow sentit immédiatement son membre durcir dans son pantalon, et se retrouva à l'étroit dans son caleçon. La main d'Ichigo s'invita contre son entrejambe et commença à la flatter du plat de la main. Il était prêt à se laisser entrainer par sa bouche gourmande et sa main tentatrice lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de lui-même et se redressa :

_Attends, faut qu'on parle avant.

_Quoi?

Jaggerjack s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant qui arborait une mine déconfite. Il pouvait le comprendre, même lui, deux jours sans faire l'amour, sans sentir son corps contre le sien, commençait à faire long. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il lui dise ce qu'Aizen lui avait révélé.

_Jeudi prochain. C'est la date, jeudi prochain.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Ichigo comprit manifestement immédiatement. Il se redressa sur ses avants-bras et fronça les sourcils, son visage se faisant bien plus grave.

_Ça nous laisse peu de temps. Six jours, commenta-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

_C'est c'que j'ai dit. Mais on a pas l'choix.

Ichigo se redressa dans un soupir pour assimiler l'information. Ses yeux furetaient autour de lui, et il pouvait pratiquement entendre le bruit des mécanismes de son cerveau se mettant en branle. Quand enfin sa main, douce et légère, se posa sur sa joue, Grimmjow planta ses yeux dans les siens, écoutant sa voix qui n'était plus qu'un soupir :

_Tout ce qui importe c'est que tu me fasses confiance, Grimmjow, lui dit-il. Tu me fais confiance?

_Oui, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Le visage du rouquin était devenu si grave qu'il sentit son estomac se nouer. Mais il avait choisi de lui faire confiance, il n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision maintenant. Il était convaincu qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, peut-être même en accord avec Aizen. C'était la seule explication possible au fait qu'ils avaient tous voulu éviter les nouveaux entrainements.

_Tu crois en moi? Demanda alors Kurosaki, son regard plus intense.

_Oui, répondit-il, sans hésitation là encore.

_Bien, alors... tout ira bien, termina-t-il en plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis, il l'attira tout contre lui et déboutonna sa chemise d'une main experte. Et tandis qu'il tirait sur sa cravate pour l'ôter, la main d'Ichigo le caressa de nouveau, l'amenant à durcir encore plus. Il plongea sur sa bouche et ne la lâcha plus. Oubliant sa longue journée, l'échéance inévitable qui avançait dangereusement vers eux, plongeant dans le flou et l'incertitude, il s'en remit aux mains d'Ichigo et chassa toute fatigue. Il lui fit l'amour longuement jusque tard dans la nuit, et le serra dans ses bras lorsque le sommeil les gagna. Oui, il laisserait Ichigo opérer. Il allait laisser son avenir entre ses mains, c'était décidé.


	37. Chapitre 35

**I'm Your Favorite Drug**

 **Chapitre 35.**

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, langage cru, drogues, vulgarités, violence, un peu de lime, un peu de lemon...

 **Note/Bonne nouvelle! :** Comme je l'ai annoncé sur facebook, je vais être publiée! Hé oui, une de mes nouvelle originale sera incluse dans le recueil de YBY Editions (je serai publiée sous le nom de Clem S.). Retrouvez toutes les infos sur mon profil! Mais étant donné cette news, vous comprendrez que je me concentre sur l'original. Désolée donc, les chapitres de fanfiction vont se faire plus rares... Cette fanfic est bientôt terminée, j'ai encore prévu 3 chapitres (voire 4 s'il me faut plus long pour parvenir à ma conclusion).

* * *

 _"Bonjour, je me permets de vous contacter pour vous faire part de mon intérêt pour vos photographies. En effet, celles-ci ont attiré mon œil de connaisseur et de propriétaire de la galerie Las Noches, à Tokyo. Je serais ravie de pouvoir vous rencontrer pour en discuter. Si cela vous intéresse je vous laisse le soin de me recontacter. Rōjūrō Otoribashi."_

Ichigo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ce message, pour le moins surprenant, se trouvait dans sa messagerie sur le réseau social où il publiait ses photographies en pur amateur. Au fil des jours, les abonnés n'avaient cessé d'augmenter mais il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Dernièrement, il avait été obnubilé par son nouveau rôle auprès de Grimmjow. Mais ce message-là n'était pas habituel, il était même tout à fait extraordinaire!

Qu'un propriétaire d'une galerie d'art dans la capitale le contacte pour lui montrer son intérêt... c'était totalement incroyable! Il ne pouvait mentir et affirmer qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé, mais quand bien même. C'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Il entreprit de rapides recherches sur internet sur la galerie d'art en question; sans prétention, elle était localisée dans un petit quartier charmant qu'Ichigo aimait beaucoup. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme non plus. Mais en parcourant leur site internet il reconnut quelques œuvres de photographes désormais reconnus. Ils avaient exposé là-bas avant de véritablement trouver leur succès.

_Ouah..., souffla-t-il en posant un coude sur le bureau en plissant ses yeux.

Il parcourut encore quelques instants le site puis se laissa le temps de la réflexion. Devait-il répondre à cet homme, ou non? Évidemment, l'impact de cette nouvelle était tout à fait spectaculaire, mais ne devait-il pas se réfréner et réfléchir posément maintenant qu'il était dans cette situation? Il n'était plus un petit citoyen lambda qui travaillait dans un club de strip-tease la nuit et photographiait le jour en rêvant à une carrière artistique. Il était le petit-ami d'un yakuza redoutable, craint dans toute la ville, et il s'apprêtait lui-même à en devenir un. Sans compter que les Quincy se faisaient bien trop discrets ces derniers temps et avaient déjà essayé de le contacter par le passé. Il se devait de garder la tête sur les épaules.

Il se demanda si cette tactique n'était d'ailleurs pas de leur fait. Les Quincy pourraient sans doute aller jusque là pour l'appâter. Il fallait qu'il soit sur ses gardes. Il tourna rapidement sa tête en direction de la porte qui donnait sur le salon du loft. Grimmjow dormait encore à cette heure matinale. Il en avait profité pour flâner un peu, faire quelques retouches sur ses photographies, qui dernièrement ne tournaient qu'autour du bleuté. Son visage n'apparaissait sur aucun cliché, seulement son magnifique corps, sublimé par la lumière qu'Ichigo avait considérablement su amadouer au fil des jours. Les poses étaient sensuelles et intimes, et sur certaines d'entre elles l'anatomie nue et parfaite de Grimmjow s'étalait dans toute sa splendeur. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément érotique et sauvage en lui. Que même Ichigo n'aurait su expliquer.

Il était fier de son travail, cela allait sans dire. Mais comment réagirait Jaggerjack s'il apprenait qu'il envisageait d'exposer ses photos de lui? C'était une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posé, puisqu'il n'avait jamais espéré avoir ce genre de proposition.

Il hésita un long moment devant le message de cet homme, toujours incertain de la véracité de sa demande. Quand bien même, si c'était vrai, ne pas lui répondre serait une erreur et très impoli de sa part. Un petit message ne ferait de mal à personne. Et de plus, cela ne l'engageait pas à en parler à Grimmjow...

 _"Bonjour, monsieur. Je vous remercie pour votre message et suis très honoré de votre intérêt pour mon travail. Cependant, je souhaiterais connaître vos intentions me concernant et la raison pour laquelle vous souhaitez me rencontrer. Cordialement, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Il soupira et laissa ses yeux glisser sur les mots qu'il avait tapés et qu'il avait envoyés. Pour dire la vérité, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cet étrange message. Quelque part au fond de lui, une certaine excitation faisait bouillonner son sang, lui ordonnant de foncer, qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses plus grands rêves. Mais une petite voix, probablement motivée par ses récentes découvertes et sa vie avec Grimmjow, lui dictait de faire le contraire et de rester méfiant.

Quelques instants plus tard, il quitta le bureau pour prendre place dans la salle à manger. Il commençait à avoir faim et pour la première fois, il commanda le petit déjeuner à la place de Grimmjow. Il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de le faire depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et cette nouvelle liberté lui arracha un large sourire. De plus, il savait qu'il allait devoir utiliser tous ses atouts pour supporter son amant. Le message du propriétaire de la galerie d'art fut chassé de son esprit par la rencontre imminente avec les dirigeants du clan Yamaguchi-Gumi. Même si Grimmjow ne le laissait pas paraître, il le connaissait maintenant assez pour savoir que l'homme était nerveux et très inquiet. Le rouquin comprenait pourquoi; il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance les yeux fermés et de le laisser tout piloter. Grimmjow n'en avait tout simplement pas l'habitude, mais il n'avait pas le choix cette fois. Le plan de Kurosaki avait été approuvé par Aizen, et c'était le seul moyen pour eux d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment.

Cependant, il avait un autre problème sur les bras, enfin s'il pouvait appeler cela un problème. Et pas des moindres. Kuchiki. C'était à lui de lui parler et de le convaincre de mener à bien leur plan. Si Kuchiki refusait de prendre part à tout ça, c'était perdu d'avance. Le policier allait jouer un rôle central, irremplaçable lors de la rencontre avec les dirigeants et c'était ce qui rendait Kurosaki d'autant plus incertain. Il allait être le déclencheur, celui qui amènerait tout leur plan à se concrétiser. Ichigo avait la lourde tâche de le persuader de les aider. Et il ignorait s'il serait seulement capable de faire entendre raison au glacial capitaine de police.

Il soupira en attendant la livraison du petit-déjeuner et surfa sur son téléphone portable, celui que Grimmjow lui avait offert. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à la rapidité de la machine, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de surfer sur le net. Il tapa rapidement le nom de l'homme qui lui avait envoyé un message concernant ses photographies et découvrit qu'il aimait à se faire appeler "Rose" dans le milieu. L'homme avait étudié l'art à l'étranger et avait développé un goût prononcé pour la sculpture avant de se tourner vers toutes les autres formes d'art et d'ouvrir sa propre galerie.

Ichigo se demanda ce que ça lui ferait d'être exposé. Il ne pouvait stopper ce sentiment d'excitation, ces papillons qui volaient au creux de son ventre. Il se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'il voulait plus que tout; être reconnu pour ses photographies, pouvoir avoir l'avis de professionnels et pourquoi pas en retirer quelques précieux yens. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la photographie encadrée au-dessus de la télévision du salon de Grimmjow; celle qu'il lui avait offerte. Il se rappelait encore ses paroles qui l'avaient fait ricaner : "Qui sait, p'tet' qu'tu deviendras un super photographe célèbre dans quelques temps et j'pourrais revendre ta photo des millions". Il sourit tendrement puis tourna son regard sur la porte de la chambre, derrière laquelle son amant était encore endormi.

Il attendit que le petit-déjeuner soit livré et annonça à Hallibel que Grimmjow était fatigué et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger pendant encore une bonne heure. Puis, s'étant assuré d'une tranquillité certaine, il se leva et décida qu'il était temps d'aller le réveiller. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et seule la douce et lente respiration du bleuté se faisait entendre. Lentement, le jeune homme avança jusqu'au lit et grimpa délicatement sur le matelas, cherchant d'une main le corps de son amant. Le drap ne couvrait que la moitié basse de son corps. Il sourit en glissant sa paume de main le long de son torse musclé.

_Mmm..., grogna Jaggerjack dans son sommeil.

Il bougea mais ne se réveilla pas. Un sourire malicieux passa sur ses lèvres et il repoussa le drap pour dévoiler le reste du corps du yakuza, totalement nu. Il passa ses mains sur ses cuisses puissantes, amenant sa victime à remuer quelques peu contre le matelas. Il les glissa rapidement sur ses hanches et son bas-ventre avant de chercher de ses doigts son membre qu'il découvrit quelque peu gonflé. Il agrippa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et s'allongea sur le lit, son visage juste au-dessus de son bassin. Il souleva rapidement la virilité lourde et proéminente qui gonfla un peu plus au creux de sa main.

Les images de la veille et de leur brûlante étreinte lui revint en mémoire et il parcourut la hampe tendue de sa bouche. S'il y avait une chose dont il ne se lasserait jamais avec Grimmjow c'était bien ça : le sexe. Il ne pensait pas possible de découvrir encore des plaisirs différents, et pourtant le bleuté lui avait fait découvrir des sommets de plaisir inconnus. Il y parvenait à chaque fois qu'il se glissait en lui. Ichigo n'avait jamais ressenti ce degré d'excitation et de passion pour personne avant lui. C'était comme s'il avait constamment envie de lui, besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien, enfoui dans le sien.

Ses lèvres entourèrent d'abord timidement le sommet du membre chaud puis glissèrent le long de la peau tendue. Lentement, il entreprit de le goûter et de le prendre loin au fond de sa bouche. L'endormi ne semblait pas s'être réveillé du tout. Ses caresses buccales semblaient ne pas avoir le moindre effet sur lui, ce qui le piqua quelque peu dans son ego. Puis, il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main se glissa dans ses cheveux. Il ne put contenir le sourire qui tenta d'étirer ses lèvres, même s'il était évidemment très compliqué de sourire avec un tel invité dans la bouche.

_Mmmm, gémit Grimmjow en dépliant ses jambes autour du corps du jeune homme. Meilleur réveil de toute ma vie...

Sa voix était encore engourdie par le sommeil mais ses deux mains qui jouaient dans ses cheveux étaient plus qu'alertes. Ichigo redoubla d'intensité, maintenant qu'il était totalement réveillé sa verge avait durci à son maximum et quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal rencontrèrent sa langue. Leur goût salé explosa sur ses papilles, lui arrachant un gémissement d'approbation. Sa bouche le quitta bientôt et il entreprit de le stimuler avec sa main, donnant quelques coups de poignets énergétiques. Puis, il le laisser retomber contre son ventre lorsqu'il fut assez dur à son goût.

Grimmjow cueillit son visage au creux de ses mains et l'amena jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser profondément. Ichigo se tortillait pour tenter d'enlever ses vêtements, tout à coup saisit par un empressement étrange de se retrouver nu contre lui. Son cœur battait si fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'il en devenait douloureux. L'excitation était montée si vite qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses gestes tremblants.

Il laissa le bleuté tirer sur son caleçon pour le lui retirer, et attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Ils s'en versèrent chacun une bonne quantité sur les doigts avant qu'Ichigo ne vienne l'appliquer sur le sexe tendu de Grimmjow. Il enroula son poing autour de lui, ses coups de poignets virulents créant des bruits de succions humides tout à fait impudiques. Pendant ce temps, les doigts du bleuté, recouverts de lubrifiant eux aussi, s'étaient glissés entre ses fesses pour s'introduire en lui lentement. Le passage était déjà ouvert, grâce à leurs activités de la veille. Il ne fallut guère de temps avant que Kurosaki ne se redresse et ne vienne le chevaucher, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

Il se cambra légèrement pour chercher d'une main derrière lui le membre tendu et le guider entre ses fesses. Le lubrifiant fit glisser le sexe de Grimmjow délicatement contre son intimité. Il se frotta contre lui avec délectation, arrachant aux deux amants des grognements d'impatience. Les mains puissantes de Jaggerjack s'étaient saisies de ses hanches. Et quand enfin le rouquin positionna son bassin de façon à ce que le sommet de son sexe soit en mesure de le pénétrer, les doigts du yakuza s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

Ichigo ne détourna pas le regard, ses yeux plongés dans les pupilles azur brillantes qu'il parvenait à discerner même dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il sentit son amant le pénétrer lentement. Les muscles de Grimmjow se tendirent à leur maximum lorsqu'il l'eut prit tout entier. Le yakuza échappa un grognement et sa respiration se fit plus courte, sans doute accablé par l'irrésistible étroitesse du jeune homme. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais Kurosaki savait de source sûre que son corps étroit lui faisait toujours un effet dément.

_Chevauche-moi...

Sa voix était suppliante, presque douloureuse comme s'il crevait d'envie de se soulager. Ce qui était le cas, pensa-t-il en plissant ses yeux. Ichigo planta ses paumes de main sur ses puissants pectoraux, les muscles durcissant sous son poids. Puis, il commença à s'élancer sur le membre plongé en lui. Il était évident que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de faire ça lentement, tendrement, sensuellement. Ils avaient tous deux envie de plus de passion et de quelque chose de plus sauvage. Ichigo n'avait même pas besoin de lui poser la question pour le savoir. Il le sentait dans ses mains sur lui, ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, dans ses halètements désespérés...

Il ne chercha donc pas la légèreté et s'élança avec force sur le sexe érigé, entamant tout de suite un rythme effréné. Grimmjow retomba lourdement contre le matelas. Ses grognements rauques commencèrent à exciter le plus jeune. Ichigo se balança de plus belle, d'avant en arrière, décrivant par moment de petits cercles rapides, coupant la respiration de son amant. Il ricana doucement en sentant les hanches du bleuté venir accompagner ses mouvements. Il se pencha en arrière, ses mains agrippant maintenant ses cuisses sur lesquelles il prit appui pour s'élancer. Un moyen de bloquer les coups de reins de Jaggerjack. Il voulait avoir le contrôle. Tout le contrôle.

Grimmjow gémit et se redressa soudain en position assise, son front contre celui du jeune homme, ses dents agrippant sa lèvre inférieure avec un désir agressif. Ichigo enroula ses bras autour de son cou et tous deux changèrent de rythme, plus rapide, plus court et épuisant, emboités l'un dans l'autre, enserrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, torse contre torse. Le lit commença à protester, la tête cognant contre le mur en de petits coups répétés, tel un tambour parfaitement rythmé. Ichigo sentit ses cuisses le brûler à force de les forcer à effectuer des efforts rapides sans prendre le temps de souffler.

Jaggerjack agrippa le membre tendu du jeune homme, qui frottait entre les deux corps et commença à le caresser avec vigueur. Ichigo ouvrit la bouche et échappa un cri, sa tête retombant en arrière sans pour autant changer de rythme. Ses fesses claquaient contre les cuisses du yakuza dans un bruit impudique résonnant dans la chambre. Le lit criait grâce à chaque nouvel élan sauvage.

Ichigo ne tarda pas à se tendre, se répandant en de longs jets blanchâtres sur le torse de Grimmjow. Ce dernier le suivit, le serrant si fort entre ses bras qu'il eut l'impression qu'il voulait le casser en deux. Le rouquin plissa ses yeux fermés et se redressa lentement, sa tête qui tournait le déstabilisant. Mais il s'appuya sur les épaules de son amant et resta dans ses bras, le membre encore palpitant enfoncé en lui. Haletant et en sueurs, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard embué, mais satisfait avant de partager un long baiser profond. Ichigo voulait encore apprécier la façon dont il le remplissait, sa chaleur en lui, la sensation de lui appartenir et de ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

_Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

Grimmjow eut un grognement d'approbation et sourit contre ses lèvres, déposant son front trempé de sueur contre le sien. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, comme s'il voulait encore une fois l'écraser ou le casser en deux. Il souffla à son tour :

_Mais moi j't'aime plus...

Ichigo ricana et dodelina la tête avant d'amener son visage à reposer contre son épaule puissante. Malgré la désagréable sensation de la sueur maintenant froide contre leurs corps chauds qui collaient, l'étrange impression que laissait son membre maintenant mou en lui et l'évidente passion qui avait pris fin, il n'avait pas envie de sortir de son étreinte. Il soupira et voulut lui demander de recommencer lorsque le portable de Grimmjow se mit à sonner. Ils se figèrent tous les deux puis Kurosaki s'éloigna de lui pendant que le bleuté se penchait jusqu'à la table de nuit pour agripper son téléphone.

Ichigo étira une grimace lorsqu'il sentit la semence de son amant glisser hors de lui. Il se précipita jusqu'à la salle de bain, avant de pouvoir entendre le début de l'appel. Il passa rapidement sous la douche puis retourna dans la chambre pour y trouver Grimmjow assit sur le lit, toujours à la même place. Son visage était visiblement crispé et lorsqu'il raccrocha, il lui tourna le dos pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? interrogea Ichigo, inquiet.

_C'était Aizen.

Grimmjow laissa son corps se pencher en avant, ses coudes sur ses cuisses, afin de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Ichigo constata son inquiétude évidente et sa nervosité grimpa en flèche en une seconde. Il avança jusqu'à lui et caressa d'une main douce son épaule.

_Ichimaru a accepté, souffla Jaggerjack, sa voix étouffée par ses mains qui couvraient sa bouche. Il est d'accord pour planter un putain d'poignard dans l'dos d'Yamamoto... Comment Aizen peut-il imaginer deux s'condes faire confiance à c'type?

Ichigo pinça étroitement ses lèvres, son regard se fixant sur le doigt qu'Ichimaru avait amputé de deux phalanges. Comment Aizen pouvait-il espérer que Grimmjow soit d'accord avec sa décision? Cet homme l'avait mutilé, nom d'un chien! Il resserra ses doigts autour de l'épaule de son amant dans un geste d'encouragement.

_Un traitre reste t'jours un traitre, soupira-t-il en se redressant.

L'orangé comprenait sa détresse, il était dans le même état. Il ne pourrait lui non plus accepter Ichimaru après ce qu'il avait fait à Grimmjow. Mais il se devait voir la vérité en face; Aizen avait besoin de lui. Non seulement pour s'assurer du soutien du clan Matsumoto, mais aussi à Kobe pour réconforter les familles des futures victimes.

_T'as raison, souffla Jaggerjack en fermant les yeux, j'le sais qu't'as raison.

_Alors essaie de voir le bon côté des choses, d'accord? Cet homme... ne restera pas longtemps ici. Il sera à Kobe avec Aizen lorsque nous aurons réussi et je suis certain qu'Aizen gardera ses deux yeux braqués sur lui. Tu peux compter sur lui.

_J'sais... Mais j'aurais bien voulu l'voir crever!

_Grimmjow... écoute, reprit le jeune homme en caressant sa joue, moi aussi je voudrais qu'il paye, mais je te rappelle que tu seras Premier Lieutenant. Tu seras au-dessus de lui, et rien que ça, ça doit le faire rager. Cet homme ne cherche que son profit, prêt à poignarder n'importe qui dans le dos, mais... fais confiance à Aizen. Il a trouvé le seul point faible de cet homme, et c'est Matsumoto Rangiku. Ichimaru va sans doute se ranger maintenant qu'il va être promis en mariage à cette femme, il l'a toujours voulu plus que tout.

_P't'êt', mais j'lui f'rais jamais confiance.

Ichigo échappa un long soupir. Il était évident que le bleuté ne parviendrait pas à accepter Ichimaru dans le nouveau clan. Heureusement, ils ne travailleraient pas dans la même ville et il était préférable qu'ils ne soient pas en contact. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, Grimmjow oublierait sa haine contre l'homme? Mais Ichigo commençait à trop bien connaître son amant pour savoir que tout n'était pas aussi simple.

_Allez, oublie ça. Viens manger, d'accord? Je me suis occupé de commander le petit-dej'.

Il lui prit la main et l'invita à le suivre dans le salon. Le visage de Grimmjow resta crispé toute la matinée et il était assuré que cette nouvelle allait le préoccuper pendant encore de longs jours. Qui les assurait qu'Ichimaru ne se foutaient pas d'eux et n'allait pas, à son tour, leur planter un poignard dans le dos?

* * *

Ichigo savait qu'il jouait gros. S'il échouait aujourd'hui il était probable qu'ils ne pourraient jamais mener à bien leur entreprise. Et tous rêves de pouvoir travailler avec Grimmjow, ne serait-ce même que partager sa vie, s'envoleraient en fumée. Il avait conscience des risques qu'il prenait, mais ils étaient une étape obligée pour atteindre son but.

Il soupira, resserrant le col de sa veste autour de son cou tandis que la fraicheur de la nuit tombait sur la ville. Il traversa une petite rue au pas de course et s'engouffra dans un petit café discret. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici. Il observa le long bar en bois massif et les quelques clients sirotant leur alcool du soir. Le barman planta ses mains sur le comptoir et l'observa par-dessus les têtes de sa clientèle.

_Un thé gyokuro, s'il vous plait.

Il s'installa derrière la table la plus éloignée du comptoir. L'endroit le plus reculé de la salle, où les clients du comptoir ne pourraient pas les entendre. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre; vingt-et-une heures. C'était l'heure de rendez-vous décidée et il avait dû inventer une excuse - donc mentir à Grimmjow - pour venir jusqu'ici par ses propres moyens. Il savait bien que c'était risqué, que les Quincy rôdaient probablement encore, et sûrement autour de lui, mais il avait pris soin de prévenir Aizen, si jamais quelque chose tournait mal. Tout du moins, il ne fallait pas que Jaggerjack soit au courant de ce qu'il faisait ce soir, sinon, tout leur plan tombait à l'eau.

Le barman lui apporta son thé et il le remercia. Puis, il étudia les hommes assis au bar. Aucun d'eux ne semblait faire attention à lui. Et depuis qu'il était entré, personne d'autre n'était arrivé. Depuis son siège, il pouvait voir clairement la rue et constata qu'aucune silhouette ne semblait plantée là, à l'observer.

Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre qui avait dépassé les vingt-et-une heures prévues et plissa ses yeux. Kuchiki était un homme ponctuel, et il était certain qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire faux bond. Lorsqu'il l'avait appelé plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour lui demander de le rencontrer, l'homme avait semblé bien trop calme à son goût. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le surprendre, rien qu'une petite fois. Mais même ce coup de fil ne l'avait pas le moins du monde alarmé, ni étonné. Et ça l'exaspérait de ne pouvoir avoir cet effet sur le glacial capitaine de police. Néanmoins, il était soulagé qu'il ait accepté cette entrevue. Ne restait plus qu'à le convaincre.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta drastiquement lorsqu'une silhouette élégante, se mouvant facilement, le corps droit et le port de tête haut, poussa la porte du café. Il le reconnut aussitôt et Kuchiki se dirigea dans sa direction sans attendre. Il déboutonna son manteau mais garda son col relevé jusqu'à son menton. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement avant que le barman ne vienne lui demander ce qu'il voulait boire. Le policier commanda un scotch et Ichigo ne décela pas la moindre trace d'hésitation ni de nervosité dans sa voix.

Ils patientèrent dans le silence, comme deux inconnus réunis par le hasard. Une fois son verre de scotch déposé devant lui, Kuchiki parla enfin :

_Je n'ai que peu de temps, Kurosaki.

L'homme l'honora d'un regard froid et dédaigneux - pas si différent de d'habitude - et le jeune homme soupira. A quoi s'était-il attendu, une accolade? Pas vraiment.

_Je sais.

Il avait laissé Kuchiki choisir cet endroit. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il connaissait l'établissement et que le propriétaire était réputé pour rester discret. Et qu'il coopérait souvent avec la police. Il était donc évident qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés et que les clients au bar avaient été jugés sans risqués par le tenancier. Cependant, Kuchiki avait tout de suite adopté un ton bas, à peine audible et Kurosaki en avait fait de même.

Ichigo était nerveux. Cette rencontre même lui tordait le ventre, mais il avait eu le temps de préparer ses arguments pour convaincre l'homme. Surtout, un argument de choix. Ichigo avait accepté de le laisser choisir le lieu de la rencontre et avait relayé cette information à Aizen pour obtenir son approbation. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait ce soir-là face à lui, et les deux hommes conservaient une expression sérieuse, quoique quelque peu fermée. Surtout Kuchiki.

_Va droit au but, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il pinça ses lèvres étroitement, pensant que leur avenir, le sien et celui de Grimmjow étaient en jeu. Est-ce que tout son avenir allait se jouer lors de cette rencontre? Il songea à tout ce qu'il avait appris de son amant, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. S'il était vraiment capable de tomber dans cet état d'auto-hypnose alors il était possible de le guérir, pensa-t-il. Il voulait l'aider à changer, remplacer ses souvenirs, ses démons, tout ce qu'il y avait eu d'horrible dans son passé, par d'autres souvenirs, une promesse d'un futur plus joyeux, pour qu'il ne retombe plus jamais dans ses colères.

Mais il n'en aurait jamais l'opportunité si le clan les séparait. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, la seule solution rapide et efficace pour que Grimmjow déclenche l'une de ses mystérieuses colères était de le confronter à un élément imprévu, qu'il ne pouvait gérer ni supporter. Il en avait eu l'exemple avec Kenpachi, il avait compris les mécanismes. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux ce que la haine pouvait faire, comment Grimmjow avait réagi face à un homme qu'il haïssait.

Kuchiki était la seule personne qui puisse reproduire sur lui les mêmes effets que Kenpachi.

_Êtes-vous disponible jeudi prochain? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Kuchiki haussa un sourcil discrètement sans afficher aucune émotion sur son visage.

_Dans quel but?

_J'ai besoin de vous. Nous avons tous besoin de vous. Si nous voulons trouver le moyen d'annihiler les dirigeants du clan, et donc de placer Aizen à sa tête, il va nous falloir votre aide. J'ai un plan.

Le policier resta silencieux. Il prit son verre de scotch en main et fit tourner le liquide ambré quelques instants avant d'en boire une gorgée. Il pinça ses lèvres fines et demanda :

_Un plan? De quelle nature exactement?

Ichigo entreprit alors de lui parler de son idée, et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Il était convaincu, tout comme Hirako d'ailleurs, que l'élément de surprise était le meilleur moyen de pousser Grimmjow dans ses retranchements. La surprise conjuguée à la présence menaçante d'un homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout, déclencherait chez lui la plus destructrice des haines. Kuchiki n'allait peut-être pas accepter le fait que Grimmjow puisse le haïr si profondément mais Ichigo ne pouvait lui cacher quoique ce soit.

_Non, je comprends, souffla le policier après l'avoir religieusement écouté. Quel autre homme pourrait-il plus détester que moi? J'étais après lui, je t'ai arrêté, je t'ai mis en prison... Je comprends ton cheminement de pensée.

_Alors, vous êtes d'accord?

Le policier ne répondit pas et déposa ses mains sur ses cuisses en détourant son regard. Ichigo sentit une certaine nervosité s'inviter en lui et maudit tout bas cet homme si froid qui ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion. Il détestait ces longs silences surtout de sa part. Si Kuchiki décidait de refuser, tout tombait à l'eau. Mais il irait jusqu'à le supplier, à genoux s'il le fallait, et même à retourner en prison pour quelques jours si ça lui permettait d'accepter. Il trouverait une excuse pour Grimmjow, n'importe quoi à lui raconter, mais Kuchiki devait accepter.

_J'ai donné mon accord à Aizen-san pour votre petit... commando d'extermination. Il n'était pas question de cela dans les négociations.

_Je sais, répondit-il en joignant ses doigts sous la table. Mais votre intérêt réside dans la réussite de ce commando, justement. Vous ne pouvez nier cela.

_Je ne le nie pas. Cependant, prendre part à tout cela est risqué. Pourquoi risquerai-je ma vie dans l'arène, en victime toute désignée de Jaggerjack alors qu'il était prévu que vous y parveniez seuls? Si comme tu le dis je suis l'homme qu'il hait le plus, c'est vers moi qu'il se tournera lorsqu'il sera à la recherche de sang frais...

_Je peux contrôler Grimmjow, tout du moins le calmer et orienter sa haine. Il ne vous fera aucun calme, je vous le garantie, assura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Mais nous avons dû modifier les détails du déroulement de la rencontre, et nous avons conclu qu'il m'était impossible de déclencher les colères de Grimmjow.

_Mais je le pourrais?

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête ferme. Kuchiki poussa un long soupir presque inaudible, mais leur proximité le fit résonner clairement aux oreilles de l'orangé. Il avait su que le convaincre serait compliqué, mais il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner, pas encore! Et Kuchiki n'avait pas encore clairement exposé son avis, même s'il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie de la sorte. Il avait également peur du coup fourré et cela Ichigo pouvait le comprendre, mais comment le rassurer?

_Vous savez qu'on a besoin de vous pour les Quincy, lui expliqua-t-il. Sans vous, ce plan n'existerait même pas. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous livrer en pâture à Grimmjow. Si je ne peux pas déclencher ses colères, je peux le contrôler lorsqu'il est dans cet état. Il ne vous arrivera rien, je vous en donne ma parole.

Kuchiki resta muet mais Ichigo vit clairement ses grands yeux bleu marine s'animer. Était-ce d'incertitude ou d'autre chose il n'en était pas certain. Un nouveau silence, plus long et plus lourd cette fois s'abattit sur la pièce. Même Ichigo tentait de respirer plus silencieusement pour ne pas perturber les réflexions du policier face à lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre plus de suspense. Aussi, il décida de jouer son atout.

_Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi vous feriez cela pour moi, alors que j'ai détruit tout ce que vous aviez avec Renji.

Kuchiki écarquillé les yeux et c'était bien la première fois qu'Ichigo le voyait réagir de cette façon. Tout à coup, il semblait totalement démuni, ses barrières, son aura glaciale anéanties par un simple prénom. Ichigo sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. La sensation gratifiante d'avoir le dessus sur quelqu'un et de contrôler l'échange, surtout avec un homme comme Kuchiki. Il sourit légèrement, observant le policier ouvrir la bouche, incapable de former le moindre mot, puis la refermer, trop estomaqué pour réfléchir calmement.

Ichigo avait su qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une main gagnante, d'un atout de taille pour faire flancher le policier. Et qui de mieux que Renji pour y parvenir. Certes, il avait perdu contact avec son collègue, celui qui avait été son ami et même son amant pendant quelques soirs. Parce qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux de deux hommes que tout opposait, deux hommes ennemis.

_Laisse Renji en dehors de ça.

_Vous croyez vraiment que j'avais envie de faire le malheur de mon ami? Lui demanda-t-il. Tout cette histoire nous a éloignés. Et nous en avons souffert.

_Comment peux-tu parler de ce que tu ne sais pas? Cracha-t-il en plissant ses yeux.

Ichigo soupira et dodelina la tête. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'allusion à Renji provoque ce genre de réaction, mais il n'en avait pas encore terminé.

_Je parle, au contraire, de ce que je sais. Je sais que vous vous êtes séparés. Je sais que... vous avez tenté de revenir vers lui. Je sais que vous l'appelez tous les jours, que vous avez tenté de le voir au club, mais il refuse toujours, n'est-ce pas?

Kuchiki recula contre le dossier de sa chaise. Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait se lever et s'en aller. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il était curieux et mourrait d'envie de savoir comment il avait obtenu toutes ces informations. Mais Ichigo savait qu'il était intelligent, il avait déjà compris. Il attendait simplement de voir où tout cela allait les conduire.

_Je peux le convaincre de vous écouter, reprit-il. Je peux lui parler et le persuader que vous voulez seulement être avec lui. Vous avez envie de le revoir, lui aussi. Mais il a peur d'être blessé, il n'a pas compris votre comportement.

_C'est toi qui lui as dit que je l'utilisais, jeta-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

_Parce que c'était la vérité. Il s'est senti trahi, non seulement par moi, mais aussi par vous. Il a cru que vous étiez plus intéressé par moi que par lui. Mais Renji est passé à autre chose désormais. Il est prêt à vous pardonner.

Kuchiki lui lança un regard des plus glacial. Le croyait-il? Ichigo en doutait. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la question. Il soupira, se remémorant ce moment embarrassant pendant lequel il avait avoué à son ami qu'il avait peut-être la syphilis. Et qu'il était de ce fait possible qu'il l'ait également. Renji lui avait avoué qu'il l'avait attrapé par Kuchiki. A dire vrai, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bons termes après ça et ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis.

_Si vous acceptez de nous aider, je veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour vous, insista-t-il. N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez, recoller les morceaux avec Renji?

_Pourquoi te croirais-je? Renji et moi avons rompu, et cela ne regarde que nous.

_Très bien alors dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous que je sache tout ça? Si ça ne regarde que vous, pourquoi Renji a-t-il décidé de me faire confiance?

Kuchiki se figea, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il était en train de comprendre qu'Ichigo avait contacté Renji, que tous deux avaient discuté et qu'il était au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Avant d'appeler son ami, il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient rompu pour de bon. Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il restait un espoir de les rabibocher, ne restait plus qu'à convaincre le policier.

_Renji n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Pourquoi t'écouterait-il?

_Vous avez donc si peu foi en moi? lui demanda Ichigo en secouant la tête.

Les grands yeux bleu marine brillaient d'une douleur évidente à l'évocation de sa relation passée avec Renji. Ichigo avait vu juste. Il l'aimait toujours. Peut-être qu'il avait farouchement détesté Kuchiki lorsqu'il avait rencontré Grimmjow, mais il ne pouvait nier que c'était grâce à lui, après tout, qu'ils étaient maintenant ensemble. Si la police et si Kuchiki ne lui avaient jamais demandé de séduire Jaggerjack, il n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur qu'il était en train de vivre à présent.

_Crois-tu pouvoir me berner avec des promesses? Je ne suis pas idiot au point de tomber pour ce chantage.

_Très bien, vous ne me croyez pas. Alors... essayons autre chose! Si vous aviez la preuve que je ne me moque pas de vous, accepteriez-vous de participer à ce plan?

Kuchiki empoigna son verre de scotch, sirotant la boisson pour ne pas répondre. Mais il était évident qu'il accepterait. Ichigo n'était pas un idiot non plus. Il avait saisi la flamme d'espoir qui s'était allumée au fond du regard froid du policier. Il savait qu'il accepterait.

_Je sais que vous voulez revoir Renji plus que tout. Lui parler... vous excuser peut-être. Le reste ne me regarde pas. Je peux vous offrir cette chance, si en contrepartie vous m'offrez votre aide. C'est aussi simple que cela.

_Tu me fais perdre mon temps, c'est tout ce que tu fais.

Il se leva soudain en reposant son verre sur la table. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'enfuir, Ichigo l'attrapa par la manche de son manteau. L'homme s'immobilisa, le fusillant du regard.

_Avant de partir, faites quelque chose pour moi.

Ichigo tourna sa tête en direction de la grande vitrine du café donnant sur la rue. Il pointa du doigt une silhouette sombre près du coin de la rue. Kuchiki se figea, les yeux rivés sur l'ombre de l'homme qui demeurait statique, son visage caché.

_Un simple mot de ma part et il vient ici. Un seul mot et il repart.

Il distingua la pomme d'Adam de Kuchiki bouger de haut en bas. Le signe d'une déglutition difficile. Le policier paraissait foudroyé par la foudre, incapable de bouger ni de parler. Ichigo savait bien qu'il le torturait et qu'il lui faisait du chantage. Mais le plaisir de voir le visage de Kuchiki aussi surprit lui suffit. Il décida d'abréger ses souffrances et tapa un texto rapide.

La silhouette dissimulée dans la pénombre s'anima et la carrure imposante de son ami se dessina sous la lumière crue d'un lampadaire. Kuchiki avait probablement cessé de respirer, ses yeux braqués sur l'homme qui pénétra dans le café et avança jusqu'à leur table. Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, ses petits yeux marrons rivés sur le policier, il se racla la gorge et parla :

_Bonsoir, Byakuya.

_Renji...

La voix du policier était inhabituellement douce. Face à lui, Renji étira un léger sourire en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Il était évident que les deux hommes éprouvaient encore de doux sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Ichigo soupira, témoin de cette scène pour le moins surprenante. Il se leva à son tour et enfila ses bras dans les manches de son manteau. Le silence particulièrement lourd qui trainait le mettait mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, en regardant ces deux hommes désormais face à face, il éprouva une certaine fierté.

_N'oubliez pas, dit-il à Kuchiki. Jeudi prochain. Appelez Aizen si ça vous chante, pour plus de détails. Mais... je compte sur vous.

Il déposa de quoi payer pour son thé et la boisson de Kuchiki sur la table puis dépassa Renji. Il lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire et rejoignit la porte du café.

_Ichigo! Attends!

Il stoppa ses pas et regarda Renji parvenir jusqu'à lui en petites foulées.

_Ichigo, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

_Mph, pas la peine. En fait, si, assure-toi que ton cher et tendre contacte bien Aizen.

Renji secoua la tête et pinça ses lèvres :

_Je ne sais pas tout ce qui t'est arrivé pendant ce temps et même si on a pas mal discuté au téléphone hier, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment toi tu allais. C'était égoïste.

_Ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet de la conversation. Je voulais seulement...

_Trouver un moyen de faire plier Byakuya, je sais.

_Hé, Renji, ne vois pas le mauvais côté des choses, mais le bon. Je l'ai fait aussi pour toi, parce que tu es mon ami. Et parce qu'il y a une chose en laquelle je crois plus que la police et les yakuzas et tous ces gens qui se font la guerre.

Abaraï arbora une expression indécise. Il n'avait manifestement pas compris ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire.

_La seule chose en laquelle je crois c'est ça : le destin. Et je crois que toi et Kuchiki êtes destiné à être ensemble. Tout comme moi et Grimmjow. On peut être différents et vivre un vrai compte de fée. Et parfois même... tomber amoureux.

Renji étira un sourire et hocha la tête.

_Ne le fais pas attendre plus longtemps, souffla Kurosaki en désignant Kuchiki figé. Il est à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

_Okay, lui répondit-il.

Il attrapa sa main pour la serrer fermement dans la sienne et le remercia une nouvelle fois. Puis il tourna les talons et retrouva Kuchiki. Il invita le policier à s'asseoir et ce dernier oublia complètement Ichigo. Il croisa ses mains nerveusement devant lui pendant que Renji commençait à parler. Et Ichigo sut que cet homme ferait à présent ce qu'il voulait de lui.

* * *

Ichigo eut du mal à croire que jeudi était déjà là lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait tenté de ne pas penser à l'échéance qui arrivait à grand pas depuis qu'il avait convaincu Kuchiki de marcher dans leur plan. Mais la réalité était là; jeudi était enfin arrivé et l'entrevue avec les dirigeants du clan se déroulerait en fin de matinée. Grimmjow était lui aussi visiblement stressé et ce matin-là.

Le jeune homme fut bien incapable d'avaler la moindre chose au petit-déjeuner, là où Jaggerjack semblait avoir plus d'appétit. Ils n'échangèrent pas beaucoup de mots, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Leurs deux corps enlacés sous la douche, sous les jets d'eau chaude en disaient plus long que des discours. Ichigo n'avait que rarement vu Grimmjow aussi tourmenté mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. L'homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, aucune idée du plan mis en place pour parvenir à réussir leur putsch.

Il savait qu'il n'aidait pas son amant à se détendre. Il était lui-même très tendu lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la voiture les menant à la réunion. La main du yakuza était serrée autour de la sienne, écrasant ses doigts dans un geste désespéré pour chercher du réconfort, du courage. Aizen se trouvait dans le véhicule juste devant eux, lui aussi affichait une mine fermée et nerveuse. Le rouquin pouvait comprendre qu'il était également obnubilé par la disparition d'Hirako. Il n'aimait pas ça, lui non plus et il en avait parlé à Grimmjow, qui tout comme lui avait émis une certaine inquiétude. Il était évident que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et cela ne les aidait pas vu les circonstances.

Où était donc passé Shinji? Ne cessait de se demander Ichigo, le regard incertain voguant sur le paysage qui défilait à toute allure. Quelque chose lui était-il arrivé? Est-ce que Aizen leur cachait quelque chose? Était-il au courant de la raison pour laquelle l'homme avait subitement disparu de leurs radars? Shinji et lui avaient commencé à devenir assez proches. Aussi, ne plus le voir, alors qu'un évènement de taille allait se dérouler ce jour, ne le réconfortait nullement. Il était le premier soutien d'Aizen, sans lui...

_Hé...

Grimmjow serra ses doigts autour des siens et attira son attention. Ichigo croisa son regard bleu tourmenté mais se força à étirer un léger sourire, doux comme une caresse :

_Ça va? s'enquit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_Oui, ça va, lui répondit-il. Je suis juste... inquiet pour Shinji.

Jaggerjack hocha la tête et lui rendit le même sourire :

_Tout ira bien pour lui. Si Sos'ke ne s'en fait pas, alors...

_Je sais, mais justement... peut-être qu'il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais je suis sûr qu'il est inquiet. Grimmjow, il ne sait pas où il est, il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive et pourquoi il est parti...

_Si, il le sait. Et il a dit qu'c'était habituel chez lui, rétorqua-t-il en se penchant vers lui. T'en fais pas. Il reviendra.

Ichigo pinça ses lèvres. Il n'en était pas certain, il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. D'autant plus qu'il avait encore du mal à faire confiance à Aizen. Il savait qu'il devait probablement faire confiance à Grimmjow et se ranger à son avis, mais le bleuté prenait trop pour argent comptant ce que Aizen lui disait. Et de plus, il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec Hirako.

Néanmoins, son amant avait raison pour le moment. Il ne devait pas s'en faire pour Shinji, ils avaient autre chose sur le feu, et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il inspira profondément et tenta de se détendre. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, et ses muscles tendus à cause du stress. Son rythme cardiaque ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination finale.

Leur véhicule se gara devant l'entrée majestueuse d'un building du centre ville. Ils sortirent de la voiture et pénétrèrent dans le grand hall baigné de lumière. Spacieux et luxueusement décoré, Ichigo aurait pu apprécier l'endroit s'il n'avait pas ressenti cet horrible nœud au creux de son estomac, cette nervosité qui commençait à le paralyser. Grimmjow tenait sa main au creux de la sienne et le large dos d'Aizen se trouvait devant lui, ouvrant la marche. Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur avec les hommes d'Aizen et ceux du bleuté. Le silence qui les entourait était particulièrement inconfortable. Ichigo commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Les autres conservaient des visages concentrés et fermés, ne le rassurant qu'à moitié.

Kuchiki était-il déjà présent? Se cachait-il dans une pièce par ici en attendant son entrée en scène? Allait-il seulement venir, allait-il les rouler dans la farine? Il savait bien que si c'était le cas, Aizen en aurait déjà parlé. Et que penser d'Ichimaru...? Est-ce que l'homme pouvait réellement être de leur côté? Et si oui, comment Grimmjow allait-il réagir en se trouvant face à lui?

Il n'eut guère le temps de se tourmenter outre mesure. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à un étage élevé et ils se retrouvèrent devant deux grandes portes étroitement gardées pas plusieurs hommes. Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, les hommes en question les fouillèrent et confisquèrent les armes d'Aizen et de Grimmjow. Il n'aimait guère cela; c'était comme s'ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils préparaient. Quant à Hallibell et les autres subordonnés, ils furent priés d'attendre à l'extérieur pendant la durée du procès.

 _Procès_. Kurosaki exécrait l'idée que ces hommes qu'il ne connaissait même pas allaient pouvoir le juger. Il n'avait rien fait! Il n'était qu'un civil, il n'avait rien à prouver face à ces yakuzas! Seul un tribunal pourrait peut-être le juger et des magistrats le condamner, mais tout cela était totalement grotesque. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Pour rester avec Grimmjow, il devait en passer par là.

Il inspira profondément lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la très large salle de réunion aux grandes baies vitrées. Au fond de la pièce, juste devant les fenêtres, une immense table avait été installée. Et derrière celle-ci, quelques hommes endimanchés qu'il n'avait jamais vus étaient assis. Celui qui se trouvait au centre paraissait extrêmement vieux. Ses longs cheveux blancs et sa grande barbe de la même couleur tranchaient avec le noir profond de son costume. A sa droite se tenait également un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs mais qui semblait moins âgé, mais guère plus souriant. A sa gauche, un homme étrange, aux yeux presque totalement dissimulés sous ses paupières plissées par son large sourire. Il lui apparut totalement faux et perfide, et c'est ainsi qu'il reconnut Ichimaru Gin. A côté de lui, trois autres hommes. L'un au gabarit imposant, le crâne totalement chauve mais portant une barbe noire impressionnante. Le suivant tout à son opposé très mince avec un sourire effrayant, ses cheveux coiffés en une banane complexe, l'apparentant à une licorne. Et enfin, un homme à l'allure plus jeune, au grain de peau plus foncé, aux cheveux crépus rasés sur les côtés. Il portait de larges lunettes de soleil, les silhouettes se reflétant dans les verres teintés.

Le vieil homme au centre se présenta comme étant Yamamoto. Aizen et Grimmjow le saluèrent en se pliant en deux. Puis, les autres hommes se présentèrent à leur tour. Ichigo doutait qu'il s'agisse là d'une procédure à son égard, afin qu'il puisse faire la connaissance de ceux qui allaient se charger de le juger. Mais simplement d'une coutume. Ainsi, l'autre homme aux cheveux blancs était nommé Sasakibe et la brochette d'individus placés à la gauche d'Ichimaru répondaient aux noms de Hyosube, Kirinji et Namaiya. Les présentations terminées, Yamamoto échappa un grognement et se passa les doigts dans sa barbe en jetant un regard dédaigneux en direction de Kurosaki. Ichigo se renfrogna, il avait beau savoir qu'il était innocent, il se devait d'admettre que l'Oyabun avait une présence incroyable. Son charisme était à l'image de son pouvoir, étouffant. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il se sentit tout à coup exposé.

_Avance.

L'ordre et le tutoiement lancés aussi négligemment lui retournèrent les tripes. Ichigo sentit ses narines frémir de haine mais il se contrôla. Sous les yeux de Grimmjow et d'Aizen il s'avança jusqu'à la table et se tint devant le vieil homme qui l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds, comme l'aurait fait un proxénète évaluant la marchandise. Il eut un signe de la main qu'Ichigo ne comprit pas. Le jeune homme fronça gravement ses sourcils. Yamamoto eut un geste d'hésitation, son regard glissant sur l'homme à sa droite puis sur Ichimaru qui demeura figé. Puis, il leva son regard en direction de Grimmjow et d'Aizen. Les deux hommes étaient visiblement interdits, aussi pris au dépourvu que lui. Il voulait qu'Ichigo fasse quelque chose, il _attendait_ une chose, mais personne ne comprenait de quoi il s'agissait.

_Tout homme se doit de saluer l'Oyabun, s'éleva la voix de Sasakibe. Saluer l'Oyabun...

Il se pencha lentement vers l'avant, autant que sa position assise pouvait le lui permettre. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et comprit qu'il voulait qu'il se plie en deux, qu'il ploie l'échine devant eux. Mais il avait mieux à faire que se prosterner devant un type qui ne voulait que son malheur et celui de Grimmjow.

_Je ne suis pas un yakuza, répondit-il hargneusement, je ne vous saluerai pas comme un yakuza.

Le ton était visiblement donné lorsqu'il sentit la raideur dans le corps de Yamamoto. L'homme eut un rictus malsain sous sa barbe qu'il devina malgré son épaisseur. Les hommes à côté de lui eurent également un mouvement nerveux. Ichimaru retomba contre le dossier de sa chaise :

_Ma... ma... Aussi sauvage que Grimmjow! Lança-t-il, sa voix enjouée. Voilà qui n'annonce rien de bon.

_Yamamoto-sama, intervint alors Aizen en se plaçant à côté de Kurosaki, pouvons-nous procéder? Vous savez, tout comme nous tous ici, que nous ne pouvons exiger d'un civil une reconnaissance quelconque. Si Kurosaki devenait un yakuza...

_Sa position sera éclairée après ce procès, Sosuke, le coupa fermement Yamamoto. Je suis néanmoins d'avis de commencer. Mon temps est précieux.

Aizen se courba légèrement et recula d'un pas. Yamamoto eut un geste de la main et l'homme qui se nommait Hyosube se leva en se raclant la gorge. Il ouvrit un dossier devant lui et en sortit une feuille avant de commencer la lecture des chefs d'accusation. Ichigo en était certain : il allait se réveiller et toute cette mascarade prendrait fin! Se faire juger par ces hommes était la pire des hontes, pensa-t-il. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?_ Ce tribunal de fortune était pire qu'un tribunal civil. Leurs propres lois étaient appliquées ici.

Son regard glissa jusqu'à Grimmjow qui écoutait avec un air renfrogné ce qu'on reprochait au jeune homme. Ichigo savait pourquoi il était ici. Et certainement pas pour écouter ces sales types lui dire comment il devait se comporter. Ni comment il devait vivre.

_Par ailleurs, la divulgation d'informations secrètes au clan Quincy a...

_Attendez, intervint soudain Grimmjow en s'animant.

Ichigo émergea de ses pensées et sursauta à l'intervention de son amant. Le bleuté pointa son index sur Hyosube, coupé dans sa lecture. Il avança d'un pas vers la table des chefs et afficha un visage colérique :

_Vous savez qu'c'est faux! Grogna-t-il. Jamais il aurait fait ça!

_Nous savons qu'il a été en contact avec l'un des chefs de ce clan, intervint Kirinji, c'est avéré. Kurosaki lui-même ne le nie pas je parie.

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'orangé qui secoua la tête :

_Non, j'ai bien rencontré Jugram Haschwald au club. Mais je ne lui ai rien dit.

_Nous sommes sous la menace de ce clan depuis peu et vous persistez dans vos affirmations? Comme quoi cette entrevue avec vous n'aurait pas changé leurs plans?

_En quoi ça les aurait changés? cracha Grimmjow. Il t'dit qu'il a rien dit!

_Grimmjow, tu ferais mieux de changer de ton! Tempêta Yamamoto. Nous ne sommes pas dans une cour d'école! Personne ne parle pendant...

Le bleuté plaqua soudain ses mains sur la table, devant Yammaoto, le défiant clairement. Les hommes dans la pièce se figèrent. Certains glissèrent leurs doigts sur leurs armes, prêts à faire feu. Ichigo lui-même fit en pas en avant pour intervenir mais la poigne d'Aizen l'en empêcha. Ses yeux brillaient d'une assurance étrange, son visage étonnamment figé. Ce n'était pas ainsi que devait se dérouler leur plan, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de nervosité.

_Pendant quoi? Pendant quoi?! Éructa Jaggerjack en tapant sauvagement des mains contre le bois.

Yamamoto se leva, avec une vitesse étonnante pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il ordonna d'un geste de la main aux hommes armés dans la pièce de s'activer. Ichigo tenta de protester quand les hommes entravèrent les mouvements du bleuté en bloquant ses poignets avec des menottes. Mais l'orangé savait bien qu'il en fallait bien plus pour arrêter Grimmjow. Déjà, il se débattait férocement, ses grognements et ses halètements rauques laissaient deviner qu'il était déjà très agacé. Encore un peu de temps et il était probable que la bête sauvage se réveille.

_S'il bouge, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, marmonna le vieil homme dans sa barbe.

_Depuis l'temps que j'attends.

Ichimaru se leva et chercha son arme dans la poche de sa veste. Ichigo se figea, l'observant avancer jusqu'à Grimmjow avec ce sourire faux sur son visage. Il leva les yeux pour étudier l'expression d'Aizen. Cet homme était-il vraiment de leur côté? Ichimaru n'allait-il pas retourner sa veste et simplement tuer Grimmjow?

_Non! Attendez!

Ichigo se débattit entre les pattes d'Aizen, ce dernier tentait de le retenir comme il le pouvait. Pourquoi les laissaient-ils faire? Ne voyait-il pas que tout leur plan était en train de tomber à l'eau? Que si Grimmjow ne faisait qu'avoir un seul geste violent, il ferait exploser sa cervelle? Il n'avait aucune confiance en Ichimaru. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait à l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Aizen le tira brusquement en arrière. Le corps de l'orangé buta contre le torse du chef. Il sentit son visage se baisser jusqu'à lui et Sosuke murmura :

_Laisse-les faire. Le temps joue en notre faveur.

Son ton était bas, Ichigo était certain qu'il était le seul à l'avoir entendu. L'incompréhension s'éternisa parmi l'assistance. Il était difficile de dire ce qui se passait vraiment. Ichigo avait vu Grimmjow faire assez de crises pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une phase de transition. Le calme avant la tempête. Son corps était figé, étrangement tendu. Le jeune homme savait qu'il menait une bataille intérieure en ce moment même, mais que sans lui, elle était perdue d'avance. Peu importait, c'était leur plan.

Il y eut soudain un hoquet de stupeur poussé par l'un des hommes à côté de Grimmjow. Son corps se raidit puis fut projeté à l'autre de bout de la pièce. Ichigo observa son amant de débarrasser d'un autre homme, celui qui lui avait glissé les menottes. Il lui donna un virulent coup de tête puis envoya un puissant coup de pied dans sa tempe. L'homme s'écrasa au sol, inerte.

Un moment de flottement s'invita, pendant lequel plus personne n'osa bouger. Ichigo fit courir son regard sur le visage contracté de son amant. Il était évident qu'il était au bord du gouffre, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ses yeux semblaient voir à travers lui, comme s'il n'était pas là. Et il reconnut l'étrange brume au fond de ses pupilles, lui indiquant qu'il avait cédé sa place. Il sentit les mains d'Aizen le quitter soudain, assuré que l'homme avait compris tout comme lui que ce qu'ils avaient prévu allait se réaliser. Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose. Juste un petit quelque chose pour allumer la mèche qui ferait exploser la bombe qu'était Jaggerjack. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre que les hommes de Yamamoto comprennent la situation. Il ne fallait pas leur laisser le temps de riposter après ce que Grimmjow venait de faire. Il devait exploser. Maintenant!

_Grimmjow!

La force du cri poussé par Aizen effraya Kurosaki. Il tourna immédiatement son regard sur Ichimaru. Avait-il levé son arme sur lui? Avait-il l'intention de tirer? Ichigo ne comprit pas la raison du cri du chef. Il était prêt à entrer en action et à se précipiter jusqu'à eux pour éviter une fin tragique. Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée et Kuchiki pénétra dans la pièce. Suivit par quelques hommes armés portant l'uniforme de la police locale, il menaça les gardes du corps des yakuzas disséminés dans la pièce.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Rugit Yamamoto.

Le policier s'avança, arme au poing, jusqu'à la table où les dirigeants avaient pris place. Il tira son insigne de capitaine de police de sa veste et la brandit devant leurs yeux :

_Capitaine Kuchiki, lutte contre le crime organisé.

Grimmjow poussa soudain un grognement plaintif, ses poings serrés, son visage tourné en direction de Kuchiki. Un mauvais pressentiment envahit Ichigo; et s'il se ruait sur lui? L'assemblée jusqu'alors relativement calme sembla commencer à bouillonner. Yamamoto éructa soudain :

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! Explosa-t-il. La police?!

Autour de lui, les autres chefs du clan s'étaient également levés. Un brouhaha commença à s'élever dans la pièce et bientôt, on entendait plus que les cris de l'Oyabun.

_C'est lui! Ragea-t-il en pointant son index sur Ichigo. C'est lui qui a appelé la police! Trahison!

_Trahison! Répéta Hyosube en cherchant son arme.

Le visage de Yamamoto devint rouge de rage. Ichigo recula d'un pas. Il pouvait lire toute la haine du vieil homme dans ses yeux. Et pour dire la vérité, il avait l'air d'un véritable démon. Un moment d'incertitude tomba sur la pièce, pendant lequel personne ne sut ce qui allait se passer. Kuchiki lui-même gardait en joue les dirigeants yakuzas, mais ceux-ci semblaient animés soudain par une haine féroce. Puis la voix d'Aizen s'éleva derrière lui :

_Yamamoto-sama, si vous ne faites rien, Grimmjow va...

Ichigo vit clairement son amant se diriger vers Kuchiki. Il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'il intervienne avant que tout cela ne se transforme en Bérézina.

_Grimmjow...

Ichigo ne se rendit même pas compte que cette voix était la sienne. Qu'il avait prononcé son nom de cette façon : si implorante. Tout le monde, sans exception, avait tourné son regard sur lui. Lorsque Grimmjow le fit à son tour, il distingua la lumière turquoise de ses pupilles si profondes. Puis la sensation froide d'une surface dure sur sa tempe le déstabilisa. Il hoqueta et vit passer une étrange lueur dans le regard de son amant.

Le canon d'une arme, glacial et menaçant, rencontra sa peau. Yamamoto, d'un seul geste de la main avait ordonné qu'on le fasse taire. Et peut-être que d'un seul mouvement de son petit doigt il mourrait. Ichigo ferma les yeux et déglutit lentement.

_Si tu es si habile que cela, Kurosaki, reprit Yamamoto, tu vas lui dire de se calmer. Et tout de suite. Sinon...

Il se figea, incapable de capter Aizen dans son champ de vision. Il était seul. La décision lui revenait, à lui et à lui seul. Il reporta son attention sur Jaggerjack et le vit là, debout et figé au milieu de cette pièce. Ses yeux étaient vides, comme morts et son visage étrangement contracté. Ichigo ignorait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour laisser sortir le monstre. L'arrivée de Kuchiki n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, et il ignorait pourquoi leur plan avait échoué.

Si tout devait se terminer aujourd'hui, par la sentence d'un procès injuste, ou sous les coups de feu de yakuzas sans merci, alors au moins il aurait essayé. Il ne pouvait rester là à attendre qu'on daigne lui loger une balle dans la tête. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout.

_Tu vas les laisser me tuer, Grimmjow? Demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblante de nervosité. Tu vas les laisser?

Le bleuté resta immobile comme s'il n'avait pas compris ses paroles. Ichigo ignorait s'il comprenait ses mots, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il savait une chose; sa voix avait un pouvoir sur lui. Puis il bougea, un seul pas vers lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un robot. L'orangé sentit le canon de l'arme appuyer de plus belle contre sa tempe et l'effroi le gagna. Il distingua un flot de larmes monter à ses yeux et il les laissa librement s'écouler sur ses joues.

_Fais quelque chose pour moi, Grimmjow, reprit-il, sa voix cassée à cause de ses pleurs.

La tension était à son comble dans la pièce. Ichigo savait bien que les mots qu'il prononcerait ensuite pourrait lui valoir la mort, mais il devait le tenter. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Il n'était pas parvenu jusqu'ici pour balayer d'un revers de main son rêve de partager le reste de sa vie avec lui.

_Je t'en prie, Grimmjow, reprit-il entre deux sanglots, si tu ne le fais pas, ils me tueront.

Le corps du bleuté se figea tandis qu'il initiait un nouveau pas. Peut-être qu'il comprenait ses mots, pensa Kurosaki en fermant ses yeux. Peut-être qu'il le pouvait? Ou peut-être étaient-ce ses pleurs qui le faisaient réagir? Il se rappelait de l'impact de ces pleurs sur lui juste après la mort de Di-Roy. Lorsqu'il s'en était pris violemment à lui dans ce sous-sol glauque, ses larmes avaient permis de le ramener jusqu'à lui. Il était certain qu'au fond de lui, même le monstre ne pouvait supportait de le voir souffrir. Et il avait l'intention de jouer cette carte jusqu'au bout.

_Ils vont me tuer, répéta-t-il. Sauf si... sauf si tu les tues avant.

Un silence suivit ses mots, chacun mettant un certain temps à en comprendre la portée. Soudain Yamamoto leva la main et hurla :

_Fais-le taire! Ordonna-t-il.

L'homme qui le tenait en joue plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Ichigo se débattit de toutes ses forces. L'homme tenta de le garder en place, lui envoyant un coup de coude particulièrement puissant dans le dos. Le rouquin en eut le souffle coupé. Mais il se redressa et avant que l'homme n'ait pu recouvrir sa bouche, il hurla :

_Tue-les Grimmjow! Tue-les tous!

L'homme derrière lui grogna et le frappa avec le plat de son arme. Ichigo perdit quelques instants connaissance sous la force du choc. Il tomba au sol, s'écrasant par terre, le corps mou. Il perçut le son de la voix de Yamamoto beugler quelque chose. Mais tout était si indistinct et sa tête le faisait souffrir. Puis tout ne fut plus que brouhaha et coups de feu.

Il perdit la notion du temps, incapable de savoir s'il était resté longtemps allongé là par terre. Il fut bientôt extirpé de son état léthargique par un puissant coup de feu. Le claquement résonna à ses oreilles et le rendit sourd quelques instants. Mais il eut le mérite de le faire revenir à la réalité. Il entrouvrit ses yeux, des silhouettes floues s'activant devant lui. Tout à coup, il sentit deux mains l'aider à se redresser et il reconnut le parfum si caractéristique d'Aizen. Il l'aida à reprendre une certaine consistance et à se relever d'une main. Dans l'autre, son arme reposait encore chaude de ce tir qu'il avait initié.

En tentant de se stabiliser sur ses pieds, il buta contre une masse. L'homme qui l'avait menacé de son arme. Il était à présent étendu à terre, sans vie. Sosuke le prit par le poignet et le conduisit au fond de la salle, dans un coin. Et ce fut là qu'il réalisa la véritable cohue, l'incroyable bain de sang qui avait lieu.

La grande table lourde avait été renversée. Elle avait, semble-t-il, écrasé les chefs du clan sous elle. Certains demeuraient inertes, quand d'autres bougeaient encore, et tentaient de se dégager. Mais il ne fallut à Grimmjow que quelques secondes pour venir écraser leur crâne contre le sol, d'un seul coup de pied. Le sang gicla contre les fenêtres, peignant de rouge les grandes vitres qui brillaient encore de propreté quelques instants plus tôt.

Il y avait des corps partout, des coups de feu fusaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ichigo reprit progressivement conscience de ce qui s'était passé et de ce qui se passait. Il remarqua Kuchiki près de la porte de la salle. Il tira quelques balles puis stoppa. Son regard glissa sur les corps morts des yakuzas à ses pieds. Aucune émotion dans ses yeux, aucun regret.

Les coups de feu cessèrent progressivement et chacun étudia avec intérêt les silhouettes encore debout. Ennemis? Alliés? A ses côtés, Aizen se détendit et poussa un soupir. Le silence morbide qui s'éleva alors fut coupé par un grognement rauque. La totalité des hommes encore sur pieds retinrent leur souffle lorsque la silhouette élancée de Grimmjow fondit sur le capitaine de police.

_Grimmjow!

Ichigo hurla de toutes ses forces mais le bleuté ne l'écouta pas. Il se rua sur Kuchiki et le malmena durement. Il plaqua son corps contre le mur et agrippa son cou entre ses mains. L'orangé se précipita jusqu'à eux, Aizen ordonnant dans son dos de ne pas tirer.

_Grimmjow!

Il se saisit du visage de son amant, déformé par la rage et rougit par l'effort. Il parvint à l'immobiliser, tout son corps devenant soudain rigide. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues et il vit alors ce que son plan allait laisser comme trace. Du sang, partout. De son visage à ses mains, en passant par ses bras dénudés, chemise arrachée, sa peau était recouverte de sang. Non pas le sien, mais celui d'autres hommes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les blessures. Les trous laissés par les balles dans sa cuisse droite et son bras gauche. Ichigo sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il était le seul responsable de ce carnage, le seul. Il était blessé! Mais parti si loin, inconscient, son corps ne le faisait pas souffrir. Sa colère avait éradiqué toute forme de douleur.

_Il est blessé, gémit-il en levant ses yeux en direction d'Aizen.

Le chef hocha la tête, lui-même quelque peu sonné, et visiblement touché à l'épaule. Néanmoins, il se précipita jusqu'à la porte de la salle et un flot d'hommes se déversa dans la pièce. Hallibel fut la première à se précipiter jusqu'à son patron. Elle stoppa néanmoins en voyant l'expression de son visage. En laissant son regard courir sur la pièce et les dizaines de cadavres encore chauds.

Ichigo plissa les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Ce n'était pas le moment, pensa-t-il. Mais comment pourrait-il vivre après avoir vu tout ça? Après avoir fait de Grimmjow un vulgaire assassin. Comment pourrait-il jamais se pardonner?

_Je vais bien..., marmonna Kuchiki en se dégageant des mains du bleuté.

Sa voix était anormalement rauque. Il rampa au sol loin d'eux, aidé par deux policiers. Ichigo regarda au fond des yeux azur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Que voyait-il en cet instant? L'homme qu'il avait utilisé pour parvenir à ses fins ou l'homme assassin? Aucune importance, pensa-t-il. Il était coupable de les avoir avoir laissés prendre le contrôle aujourd'hui. Grimmjow lui pardonnerait-il un jour de lui avoir caché tout cela? D'avoir voulu délibérément faire de lui un meurtrier? Kurosaki sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Il lutta férocement pour les retenir.

Szayel se fraya un chemin entre les policiers, les yakuzas et les corps à terre. Il tenta d'ausculter Aizen, qui discutait doucement avec Ichimaru non loin. Mais le chef refusa les soins et envoya le médecin voir si Grimmjow n'était pas en situation critique. Les mains chaudes de Jaggerjack trouvèrent soudain les bras du jeune homme. Il distingua à travers les larmes qui floutaient sa vision le visage si familier, si masculin de son amant. La lueur d'humanité qui faisait du bleuté un homme, et non plus un monstre, réapparut. Puis, son corps lâcha et il s'effondra au sol.


End file.
